Galaxy of Missing Moments
by Ravens23Princess
Summary: A Han & Leia Story, filling in missing moments between ROTJ and TFA. Love,Fluff,drama,hurt,smut and more...
1. Chapter 1-Moving

_Galaxy of Missing Moments_

 ** _Authors Note:_** _Hello_

 _This story is my take on Missing moments between Han and Leia between Return of the Jedi and Force Awakens. I will reference Canon storyline when I can, the rest will be my take on these moments we didn't get to see. I think I needed to write this story to make my heart feel a little better after seeing Force Awakens. This will be my first Star Wars Fanfic and I haven't sat down and wrote a fan fiction in years but I'm diving in head first with this one. Ratings may vary just depending on where this takes me. There will be H/L Fluff, Love, Angst, and more…Anything my mind comes up with. I hope my fellow Han and Leia lovers will enjoy this. I have quite a few chapters planned for this, so please let me know what you think._

 _Referenced in the Chapter: Star wars Shattered Empire._

 ** _Chapter One_**

 ** _Moving_**

 _Speeders and clouds moved together through the busy sky of Coruscant, the light from the setting sun slowly peeking over and into the dark living room of one of the many pent houses over looking the planet. The room was cold, the furniture had been moved in, all pre designed and planned out of course. It was standard for anyone of her status, especially these days. Leia Organa slowly peered out the window in front of her. For a while she counted the speeders as they flew by, but after one hundred she gave up her inner battle and moved from the window and into her new apartment. There was nothing wrong with it, it was beautiful and many people would beg to live in such a place. Mon had insisted she take it, even after she had turned it down. The building was close and near the center of the city, all the important places Leia would need to be. Although it wasn't as close to the hangar as she would have liked. Walking further into the living room and down into the hallway Leia slowly looked into her bedroom. Once again she was met with a beautiful view of the city skyline. Smiling to herself it was beautiful, simply not what she knew anymore. You spend years of your life moving from base to base, hiding from the empire, She felt odd being so out in the open._

 _"_ _Home" She whispered softly to herself as she gently sat on her bed. A soft and restful bed no doubt. That would also take some getting used to. No more fold up beds or cots. She had recently grown used to sleeping on the falcon, at least when Han was in town._

 _"_ _Mistress Leia, Is everything to your satisfaction?" She heard C-3PO ask from the bedroom door._

 _"_ _Just fine."_

 _"_ _May I prepare your dinner now Princess?"_

 _"_ _I'm not hungry." Leia said standing up and moving back to the window._

 _"_ _Princess…I have orders requesting three meals a day…"_

 _"_ _Orders?" Leia asked turning around to face him._

 _"_ _Yes Princess, From General Solo and Master Luke. They would like me to prepare you three meals a day." 3PO explained as Leia rolled her eyes._

 _"_ _Well you can tell master Luke and General Solo that I…" Stopping she was surprised to see Han walk down the hallway._

 _"_ _Talking about me sweetheart?" He asked with a smirk before telling 3PO to prepare dinner._

 _"_ _How did you get in here?" She questioned looking down the hall to the front door._

 _"_ _Well all the security in the world wont stop someone from opening an unlocked door."_

 _"_ _Oh, just as well I'll have them add you to the security list." She said making a mental note._

 _"_ _Letting me into your Royal Apartment any time day or night? I think I like the sound of that." Han said with a smirk trying to pull her into a hug._

 _"_ _I don't need you or Luke keeping an eye on me." She said with a glare before once again returning to her spot at the window._

 _"_ _Calm down would ya. We're just worried about you. Everyone has to eat Leia. You've just been different since Naboo." Han said following her to the window and slowly wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his chin to her shoulder. Leia sighed, never wanting to admit it but loving how easily his touch calmed her._

 _"_ _I felt things on Naboo that were new to me, thats all."_

 _"_ _Have you talked to Luke about it?"_

 _"_ _I have no interest in training to be a Jedi knight and thats where the conversation always goes."_

 _"_ _Talk to me then." He whispered to her._

 _"_ _Going all mushy on me are you?" She asked trying to move attention to anything but herself._

 _"_ _Leia…"_

 _"_ _I don't want to talk about anything right now." She said turning around to face him. Gently running her fingers down the side of his face and to his lips. She watched him carefully before slowly leaning up and pushing her lips to his. His hands pulled her hips close as her fingers moved to run through his hair, pulling lightly at the ends. His hands traced patterns around her hips and up and down her sides keeping her close to him at all times. Breaking away for a quick breath Leia sighed his name, moving to stand on her tip toes, desperate to be closer to him. Understanding Han moved to lift her into his arm but let go as a voice broke them apart._

 _"_ _Princess, dinner is served." 3PO said walking into the room._

 _"_ _Son of a…"_

 _"_ _Han…You wanted him to make me dinner." Leia said with a smile before letting him go and straightening her dress. "We'll be right there 3PO."_

 _"_ _I'm telling you no one would notice if we just left him on a planet somewhere." Han said reaching for her again._

 _"_ _Luke would."_

 _"_ _Then he needs to go live with Luke, I mean do you know how many times that blasted golden piece of scrap has interrupted…"_

 _"_ _Shhh." She said placing her finger to his lips. "Stay here tonight." She whispered._

 _"_ _Oh I don't know Princess, Its pretty fancy not sure its my style."_

 _"_ _Are you really going to make me sleep in this big, soft bed all by myself?" She asked walking over and laying back on the soft cushions that surrounded her new bed. Hans eyes traveled over her before meeting her eyes with a smirk._

 _"_ _I'm not sure we'll get much sleep if I stay."_

 _"_ _I think I can live with that hot shot." Without warning he quickly moved to jump next to her on the bed. She let out a squeal before rolling over and away from his huge form._

 _"_ _You could have squished me." She exclaimed._

 _"_ _I thought you liked me on top." He asked moving closer to her and running small kisses down her neck. Leia was lost in the moment. Maybe she would like this apartment after all. Surprising both of them Leia quickly moved to straddle him and smiled down at his shocked expression._

 _"_ _Depends on the occasion I guess." She said pulling at the collar of his shirt and catching his lips. Hans hands grabbed her roughly as he pulled her hips closer to his, looking for some sort of relief._

 _"_ _Leia…" He moaned softly as she ground her hips to him._

 _"_ _I love you." She mumbled against his skin._

 _"_ _I love…"_

 _"_ _PRINCESS! Your dinner will be cold soon." 3PO said from the living room._

 _Groaning Leia pulled away from Han and sat up straight. Hans eye pleaded with her but she only smiled._

 _"_ _What planet were you talking about and how long would it take to drop him off?" She said with a laugh before moving off the bed and walking towards the living room. Leaving Han on her bed._

 _—_ _-_

 _"_ _Anything new at work?" Han asked moving to the dining room._

 _"_ _umm not really same old I guess. Theres a lot of talk of if Coruscant will remain the capital."_

 _"_ _Where else would they put it?" He questioned._

 _"_ _Something about it switching with each election. It's all still very new."_

 _A comfortable silence filled the room as they both poured themselves wine for their meal._

 _"_ _What do you think of the place, Honestly?" Leia asked as they sipped there soup from the dining room table._

 _"_ _Well its shiny." Han mumbled reaching for another slice of bread._

 _"_ _Shiny?"_

 _"_ _Yeah I mean its all very clean."_

 _"_ _Yes I suppose your right. I'm not sure I like it." Leia said opening her honest thoughts to him._

 _"_ _Leia Its your first day here, you should give it a chance. Besides isn't this what your used to?"_

 _"_ _I haven't lived in a place like this for a long time Han."_

 _"_ _I'm sorry I didn't mean…"_

 _"_ _I know. Forget it. I just mean I'm so used to moving base to base or even the Falcon has felt like home recently. I just don't feel home here." She explained. Han smiled at the mention of the Falcon. She was right, recently she had been on the Falcon with him more often then not and he loved it. She felt perfect there and he loved waking up to her next to him in his bunk. He liked knowing she felt that way about being on the falcon._

 _"_ _So sell the place and come live with me on the Falcon Sweet heart."_

 _"_ _I wish it were that simple. I'm sure Mon would love that anyway."_

 _"_ _Well she's already thrilled at the idea of us right." He said motioning between the two of them._

 _"_ _Han I…"_

 _"_ _Don't need to lie to me darling." He said smiling and grabbing her hand._

 _"_ _They'll get used to it." She said matter of factly._

 _"_ _And if they don't? Aren't there some princes out in this galaxy that might catch your eye?"_

 _"_ _I happen to like Scoundrels." She said sipping more of her soup not meeting Hans eyes._

 _"_ _Leia, if you ever wanted…."_

 _"_ _I want you." She said looking up. "I gave up a lot for that rebellion. They can live with me not marrying a prince or that I'm sleeping with a corellian."_

 _"_ _Oh! talk about our sex life much?" Han said with a wink trying to adjust the mood to this conversation. It worked, Leia smiled and leaned closer to him._

 _"_ _Loads, Brought it up in a meeting with the other diplomats the other day. Everyone was very impressed General Solo."_

 _"_ _Gods I love you." He spoke earning another smile._

 _"_ _I love you too." Her lips moved to his once more as her fingertips grazed his thigh under the table._

 _"_ _Wheres goldy?" He asked against their kiss. His hands already moving to the buttons of her dress._

 _"_ _Shut down." and with that Han pulled her up into his arms and stood._

 _"_ _Han! You're going to drop me." She said laughing. God he loved the sound of her laugh, Only those closest to her got to hear it and man did he love it._

 _"_ _Drop you? You don't weigh anything, I think I can handle it."_

 _"_ _If you say so."_

 _"_ _I do say so…" and with that he dropped her on to the bed in front of them. Her smiled showed through out her whole face as she laid back into the soft mattress underneath her. She closed her eyes and took in the moment, no Empire threatening to burst in at any moment, Not having to worry about moving to a new Rebel Base, She was just simply here with Han. She felt the bed dip and quickly opened her eyes._

 _"_ _What are you thinking about Princess." Han whispered in her ear as he dropped kiss down her jawline. What once was an annoying nickname had turned into something new and exciting to Leia whenever he whispered it into her ear like now._

 _"_ _Thinking about this guy."_

 _"_ _Whats he like." Han asked unbuttoning her dress and smoothing his hand over her flat stomach._

 _"_ _Some pilot guy I used to know. Cocky scoundrel type." Her fingers drawing circles on his chest as she reaches under his shirt and try to pull it free from his body. Quickly helping her Han moved to throw his shirt to the ground beside the bed and quickly returned to the the beautiful girl laid out in front of him._

 _"_ _Too many clothes Sweetheart." Nodding Leia moved to pull her dress off trying to throw it to the floor but sadly ended up throwing it directly on Hans head._

 _"_ _I'm sorry." She said trying to hold her laugh._

 _"_ _I don't think its my color…" Han said pulling it off his head and tossing it beside his shirt. Leia watched as he stared down at her body taking in every curve of her. She felt the blush creeping up her cheeks. Closing her eyes she focused on his touch. His hands skimmed her hips while his lips moved up and down her stomach, slowly reaching her chest where he fumbled with her bra. The temperature grew in the room, as they pressed there bare chests together they sighed into their kiss._

 _"_ _Do you know how much I love you?" He asked her looking deep into her eyes. Meeting his gaze she smiled and nodded leaning in once more to capture his lips in a searing kiss. This was perfection right here laying in Hans arms, nothing but love and want. Glancing down at her Han smiled, he loved watching her like this. She was lost in their love and in his movements within her. Her moans and groans egged him on and her almost silent whispers of his name as she pulled deep at his shoulders, bringing him closer to her. Nothing was better then these moments._

 _—_ _-_

 _The Room was dark, only the lights from the city outside flashed through the window. Leia sighed in content laying on her stomach, with her head tilted just enough to watch the city lights. A smile gracing her features as Han drew circles on her bare back. She could feel his body pressed against hers, keeping her warm. She had felt him pull the sheet down her back exposing her soft skin. His fingers danced across her back sending shivers down her spine. Moments like this was where she felt the most relaxed. The afterglow controlling her thoughts and simply letting her live in the moment. Han focused on the patterns he drew on her back, Leaving gentle touches down her spine. Moving closer to her he gently kissed the back her neck and slowed his movements._

 _"_ _Don't stop." She whispered against the pillow._

 _"_ _Feel good?" He whispered back._

 _"_ _Always." She said turning to face him, pulling the sheet up to cover her goose bumped skin._

 _"_ _I like the bed." Han mentioned closing his eyes and resting his head to the pillows beneath them._

 _"_ _I'm glad. It might be a little better then your bunk."_

 _"_ _Hey now lady we've had some good times on that bunk." He said his eyes shooting open. Leia laughs and nods._

 _"_ _Oh I remember. I just think the extra space will be good and its rather squishy." She says moving further into the mattress. Moving his hands to her hips Han gently wraps his arms around her small frame, placing a small kiss on her nose._

 _"_ _Sleep…" Leia whispered as her own eyes closed._

 _"_ _Goodnight Princess." and together they drifted off into a peaceful slumber._

 _A Beeping woke them the next morning. A constant beeping that pulled them quickly out of any peaceful state they might have found. Moving to roll out of Hans embrace Leia was met with resistance._

 _"_ _Han, love, you have to let go." She laughed. He simply mumbled something and released his hold on her. Rolling to her night stand she quickly grabbed her comlink._

 _"_ _This is Organa." Leia muttered into the receiver. "I'm sorry mam, yes I know what time it is. I'm sorry I must have over slept." Leia said sitting up and wrapping one of the sheets around her frame. Slowly she stood up and made her way to the window, hoping her conversation would not wake Han._

 _"_ _I have those files here, I can bring them in shortly. Queen Soruna has offered nothing but assistance. Yes I understand. I will be in as soon as I can." Sighing Leia set her comlink back on the table slowly looking towards Han. Surprisingly she found him staring at her._

 _"_ _I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you." She said softly leaning over to kiss him quickly._

 _"_ _Not your fault, who calls at this hour?"_

 _"_ _I should have been up by now, I must have forgotten to set a wake sensor last night."_

 _"_ _Well you were a little busy." Han said with a smirk as he stretched his arms out, letting a yawn free._

 _"_ _I have to get dressed and go in. What are your plans for today? When will I see you?" She asked walking to the closet to retrieve a suitable dress. Not even bothering with the sheet anymore Leia let it fall to her ankles as she reached for her clothes. Not hearing a response she glanced over her shoulder to find Han staring._

 _"_ _See something you like General?" She joked working to pull her dress on._

 _"_ _You expect me to hold conversation when your walking around naked?"_

 _"_ _Isn't anything you haven't seen before."_

 _"_ _Sight will never get old."_

 _"_ _Compliments will get you everywhere General Solo." She said on her way to the fresher, stopping quickly by the edge of the bed to kiss him yet again._

 _"_ _I don't have anything going for a while as far as I know. I'll probably just head back to the Falcon, get some fresh clothes. How late will you be tonight? I can make dinner without 3PO." He added._

 _"_ _I'm not sure. Mon Didn't say how long I would be needed, I can com you when I'm getting close. I'll have them add you into the system so you can make it back in here if I'm not home yet." Leia explained._

 _"_ _Alright." Han said still looking sleepy._

 _"_ _Go back to sleep." She suggested leaving the room to find the file she needed._

 _"_ _No fun if your not here with me."_

 _"_ _Well one of us has to work hot shot." Slowly walking back into the room she smirked at the sight of a very naked Han laying in her bed. This she could get used to._

 _"_ _I'll talk to you later." She said turning to leave the apartment._

 _"_ _Hey hey hey…." She heard before she was swept into his arms. "Going to leave without a goodbye kiss." he whispered into her ear._

 _"_ _I didn't know Chewie was around." She giggled._

 _"_ _Princess!" Han scolded before leaning down to kiss her. What started as a sweet and innocent kiss turned deep and passionate and soon Leia was gasping for air._

 _"_ _Princess Leia Are you headed out for the day?" 3PO asked from the kitchen as he made his way to the couple. Without much thought Han quickly grabbed Leia and pulled her in front of him. Unable to stop herself Leia let out a laugh as she stood blocking C3PO's view of her naked boyfriend._

 _"_ _Yes 3PO I am. General Solo is going to stay her for some time and get some more sleep before he returns to his ship. But he'll be back later."_

 _"_ _Of course, Is there anything I can assist you with?" he asked._

 _"_ _Could you have them prepare my speeder please." She asked still trying to control her fits of laughter._

 _"_ _Of Course Princess." And with that he walked out of the apartment._

 _"_ _Gods Leia He needs to be put down or broken up for parts. I can't keep doing this." Han said quickly walking back to the bedroom._

 _"_ _I'm sorry I forgot about his timer."_

 _"_ _yeah yeah…."_

 _"_ _I really have to go, please get some more sleep." She said before walking out and towards her speeder._

 _—_

 _Quiet and thats how Han liked it. After a brief nap he had returned to the Falcon to touch base with Chewie. After grabbing a few of his belongings he headed back across town to Leia's Apartment and thankfully all security had been updated and he had no trouble entering. Now he stood in the kitchen cooking dinner for his Princess. 3PO had long been turned off, while Han enjoyed the silence. He did agree, the place needed a bit of love. It seemed cold and as he said a little too shiny for his liking. Although it did look like a princess lived here. Hearing the door slide open he happily greeted said princess._

 _"_ _Welcome home." He said while stirring dinner._

 _"_ _Smells amazing." Leia said moving to put her things down in her office. "Did you get some sleep this morning?" She asked from down the hall._

 _"_ _A little, I can never sleep as good without you sweet heart."_

 _"_ _I'm sure you managed all those years before me." She said with a smile as she came back in the room._

 _"_ _Never like when I have you next to me." he said with a quick kiss to her forehead._

 _"_ _Thank you for making me Dinner. I really appreciate it. I'm going to go change."_

 _"_ _Anytime beautiful."_

 _"_ _Han whats all this on the bed?" She called._

 _"_ _oh sorry." He said making his way down the hallway and to her bedroom. "I grabbed some extra clothes and I wasn't sure where to put them."_

 _"_ _Oh of course. I have an extra closet over here that can be yours." she said without much thought._

 _"_ _Oh thanks, I think. I can take the stuff back to the Falcon I don't want my things cluttering things up around here."_

 _"_ _You have to have clothes Han." She said as she slipped her work dress off and grabbed her robe. "It's a little silly really, you'll be spending so much time here. Instead of having to go back and fourth to the falcon all the time you should just move in with me." She said casually as she tied her robe together. Han's breath caught in his throat and he simply stared at her. Had she realized what she just said?_

 _"_ _Leia?" He questioned. Realization must have hit her and a look of horror flashed across her face._

 _"_ _Oh my gods I'm so sorry." She looked flustered. "I didn't mean for it to slip out like that. I was just trying to be practical. Of course its way to soon for us to be living together." She started to ramble now as she walked past Han and down the hallway._

 _"_ _Leia wait."_

 _"_ _I'm sorry I don't know where that came from. I'm sorry."_

 _"_ _Stop apologizing."_

 _"_ _I don't want to make our evening awkward."_

 _"_ _Leia take a breath."_

 _"_ _I'm sorry."_

 _"_ _Damn it Leia stop apologizing." That caught her attention and seemed to calm her down. She slowly stopped pacing the living rom and looked up at Han._

 _"_ _You always think of things in a practical or rational way Leia thats who you are."_

 _"_ _I guess you're right."_

 _"_ _well your right too sweet heart. It would make much more since for me to live her instead of going back and fourth but that presents a problem." He explained._

 _"_ _What problem?"_

 _"_ _Do you want me here because its convenient or because YOU want me here."_

 _"_ _Han…." She said pausing, trying to find her words. "I want you here, to be with me. I enjoy going to sleep with you and waking up with you. I want to come home from work and meet you here at our home." She whispered the last part looking down at her feet. "but this is too soon, Han and I don't want you to run away screaming." She looked sad now, He wondered if he saw tears forming in her eyes. Before he could find out he quickly stepped to her and lifted her chin up, bringing her eyes to his._

 _"_ _Leia." He whispered softly to her while he gently rubbed her cheek. "I would love to live in this shiny apartment with you. I want to go to sleep with you and wake up with you Leia. I wanna come home from working on the Falcon and find you here working on some stupid files for work. It's not to fast Leia, besides when have we ever been a normal couple."_

 _"_ _Never." She mumbled. "Han are you sure. People will ask a lot of questions about our relationship and where we go from here?"_

 _"_ _I don't care about them. All I care about is you and me."_

 _Closing her eyes she smiled._

 _"_ _I love you fly boy."_

 _"_ _I love you too your worshipfulness"_

 _Slowly their lips met sealing the deal neither had planned for._

 _—_

 ** _Well there is our first chapter. Please let me know what you think. I've written a few more chapters for this and I'm working away at more I have planned out. Thanks for reading =)_**


	2. Chapter 2 -Meeting Maz

_**Thank you for following and reviewing this story! on to the next chapter**_

 _Chapter Two_

 _Meeting Maz_

 _Darkness draped the planet now, It was hours past when Leia should have been home but a missing diplomat and pilot took priority. Elections were happening, Capital cities were being decided and as the Republic desperately tried to regain its strength more problems arose. Sitting now around a table everyone discussed the best plan of action._

" _Well they didn't just disappear."_

" _Where is the last place they were tracked?"_

" _Chancellor Mothma what are your thoughts?"_

" _It is important that they be found alive and well, word of someone of this status suffering a death fate will not go over well."_

" _Of course they will be found."_

" _What of the republic documents they were carrying?"_

" _Do we have any word on it?"_

" _Leia?"_

" _Princess Organa?"_

" _Leia!?"_

 _Leia was quickly pulled out of her thoughts and glanced around the table._

" _I'm sorry I was lost in my thoughts. What was the question?"_

" _We are discussing sending a group to the system they were last seen in, what are your thoughts?"Everyone turned to face her._

" _A group will bring too much attention. It needs to be small, perhaps only a few should go. I feel they would have better luck in a mission like this if things were kept quiet." Leia explained as everyone listened._

" _Of course." Mon nodded as everyone agreed. "Leia…How would you feel about taking on this mission?" She asked. Leia swallowed trying to find a voice. She didn't want to be forced back out into unknown territory again, but like most of her life she had no choice._

" _Of course. I can take lead on this mission. They were last seen outside of Takodana, thats where I'll start."_

" _We will of course send a Republic guard and Pilot with you Princess." said one of the many voice from the table._

" _Of course." She nodded as the conversation continued around the room._

— _-_

 _Leia took a deep breath before entering her home. She knew Han would not be pleased with how late it was or the mission she had just been forced into. Entering the living room she was surprised to find the apartment quiet._

" _Han?" She called out but no answer. Walking to where C3PO stood she quickly turned his switches bringing him to life._

" _Princess Leia!" He greeted._

" _Have you seen General Solo?" She asked._

" _Yes Mistress he returned to the Millennium Falcon a few hours ago."_

" _Did he say when he would return."_

" _I'm sorry, I was instructed to shut down until you needed my assistance."_

" _Ok…I'll try his Com."_

 _Walking down the hall into their bedroom she took a deep breath before trying to contact him. She waited but no response. It didn't take her long to realize his comlink was sitting on their nightstand._

" _3PO I'm headed to the hangar, please see that everything is locked up." Leia said as she quickly grabbed a different coat and headed out towards the door. Sighing as she road the lift down to her speeder. She wondered how mad he really was. She had let him know she would be working late, but sometimes that didn't matter. He worried about her, that was a fact. She knew she worked too much, but she didn't know how to say no. Growing up with duty drilled into you brain can have its lasting effects._

 _Finally the hangar was in site. Walking out onto the platform she continued her journey to the Falcon. The hanger was quiet as most people would be sleeping at this hour. Noticing the ramp was open she swiftly walked up and into the ship._

" _Han?" She called out not wanting to play hide and seek. She heard tools falling from the back of the ship. "Han? Chewie?" She called again this time she heard his voice call back._

" _Leia what are you doing here?" He asked coming to the hall to meet her._

" _You weren't at home." She stated playing dumb._

" _Yeah well you were working till gods know when, so I figured I might as well work too."_

" _Han…"_

" _Leia don't."_

" _Don't what? Do my job? hate to break it to you but you knew I had responsibilities the day you met me."_

" _Don't start that with me. How much have you done for them Leia? How much have you lost for them? and still they make you do everything." Leia didn't know what to say, he wasn't wrong but he simply didn't understand._

" _I have a duty to this galaxy." she started but was interrupted._

" _When does that end? When you die on one of their crazy missions?" He asked getting angry. Her face showed it all. "What is it Leia?" He asked._

" _Its nothing."_

" _Leia tell me."_

" _I have been assigned to a new mission. Its pretty basic and low key."_

" _But its you going again?"_

" _Yes me and a Republic guard as well as a pilot." She explained trying to make it as easy as possible._

" _Oh like hell." He said tossing the tools back down._

" _Han I need to do these things."_

" _Damn it Leia I thought after Endor I would stop having to worry about you getting shot at or blown up." He said running his hands through his hair. "But you continue to prove me wrong."_

" _Han Its not like that."_

" _Thats what they always say isn't. What kind of mission were you on when the Empire took you?"_

" _Han…" She whispered her voice cracking._

" _Leia I'm sorry ,but I love you and the Idea of you risking your life for the rest of our lives doesn't sit well with me."_

 _Not knowing what to say she slowly walked over to him and pulled him to her. Their height difference never made things easy but she could still hug him. She wrapped her small arms around around her frame and buried her face into his chest. She knew he was right, but it didn't change anything. Soon his arms wrapped around her. That familiar feeling engulfed her. That feeling of safe, calm place, a place she only felt when she was with Han._

" _I love you Han." She whispered into his chest._

" _I know you do Leia." He whispered back running his fingers through her loose braids._

" _These are things I have to do."_

" _These are things they pressure you into. You forget that you tell me a lot of things Princess. Like Mon bringing up your dead father to get you to go to Naboo."_

" _Fine! I'll stop telling you things." She said quickly pulling away from his embrace and marching down the hall._

" _Damn It Leia stop twisting my words. I'm trying to be supportive, that supportive loving boyfriend that you deserve but I don't know how to watch you suffer over and over again."_

" _I'm fine Han." She said looking back at him with a look he hadn't seen since they were on Hoth._

" _Where is this mission taking you now?"_

" _Don't worry about it."_

" _I do worry about it because my girlfriend is flying off to gods know where." He said raising his voice yet again. Taking a deep breath Leia turned to face him. Staring at him now she tried to control her confusion and anger. She was mad at him but she wasn't sure she should be._

" _Republic documents and plans were being transported near Takodana. Now the Pilot and an assisting diplomat Reeds are missing. I'm starting there."_

" _You mean we're starting there." Han said taking a step towards her._

" _Han this isn't your problem."_

" _If you think I'm trusting one of their guards and pilots to take care of you then you don't know me very well."_

" _First of all I can take care of myself."_

" _Flying yourself there are you?"_

" _I can fly!"_

" _All the way out there, I think not. Think of it as a romantic vacation dear. Flying off into the galaxy before getting shot at and killed. Sounds like our early days." He said with a smirk before walking around her and to the cockpit. "I'll get her all set and we'll leave in the morning."_

" _Han I hardly think this is necessary. If anything I can ask Luke if he can…" Han stopped her as he continued speaking._

" _Go home Leia, I'll see you in the morning."_

" _Oh I'm sleeping alone now?"_

" _I need to work on the Falcon."_

" _You always needs to work on the Falcon. You also need sleep if your going to be flying me out on a official Republic mission General."_

" _I'll sleep here." He said still messing around with buttons and switches._

" _I guess I'll be sleeping here as well." Leia said before turning and walking towards his quarters. The door opened with a swish. Glancing around she found the drawer where she hid most of her belongings. Tossing through them she found a few different outfits and items she could use on their journey. A simple Com to 3PO asking him to bring her files over and she wouldn't need to return to the apartment before leaving._

 _Suddenly realizing how exhausted she was, she quickly stripped down and climbed into their bunk. Well Han's bunk although he insisted on her referring to it as theirs. Not quite as squishy as there bed at home but still amazing, especially after a long day. The sheets smelled like Han as she breathed in the scent. She heard the ramp close and she hoped that meant he was coming to bed soon. She always hated to admit he was right but they did sleep better next to each other. After a few minutes of waiting and listening she heard more tools banging around the ship. Sighing she realized he was not coming to bed anytime soon._

 _Han banged away around the ship making sure everything was safe and secure…well as good as it would get. Maybe sending Chewie off tonight wasn't a good plan. He could use the extra help. He loved that girl, gods help him he did but she continued to push his buttons with this duty crap. She was too young to be so tied down. Thinking about their future together he worried if she would always be this way. He wanted everything with her but he worried the politics of it all would stop them from simply living life. The sound of someone clearing their throat caught his attention and pulled him out of his thoughts._

" _Are you coming to bed anytime soon General?" She asked from behind him._

" _Working."_

" _Han…"_

" _Leia just go to sleep already." He said turning around to face her. His mouth dropped as she stood in nothing but some flimsy dark red slip. For being so short her legs sure looked long in that moment as he traced her body with his eyes, coming up to her chest and the fair amount of cleavage she was showing. Moving his gaze to her face he found her smirking. "Thats not going to work sweetheart."_

" _Whats not." She asked giving him an innocent expression._

" _The little sexy outfit to distract me from our fight."_

" _oh this old thing…" She said walking up to him and pressing her small form against his tall one._

" _Leia." He warned but it was no use, he was already lost._

" _You should feel how soft it is." She whispered standing as tall as she could to reach his face. Gently taking his hands she ran them down the fabric of her slip and back up to her chest stopping to sigh at his touch._

" _Sex isn't going to fix our problem Princess." Han whispered roughly as he continued moving his hands along her body and up to her bare arms._

" _But we're so good at making up."_

" _I'm not going to argue that…." Their lips molded together in a familiar rhythm as she pressed herself closer and closer to him. She didn't know when but when she felt the wall up against her back she knew he must have moved them. She smiled as Han quickly lifted her up and pressed her further against the wall. Wrapping her legs tightly around him giving herself better access. Gods she loved when he held her like this. The cool metal against her back paired with Han's hot body against her front created an interesting sensation. Too lost in the moment to do anything but touch him, reach for him and in the mix of it all she some how managed to find his belt._

 _Clothes disappeared and they both shivered realizing how cold the ship felt around their bare bodies. Quickly wrapping his arms around her shoulders Han breathed into her neck, an attempt to warm her skin._

" _Han?" she questioned noticing his pace slowing down. Angling her body closer to his, pushing her hips to his, hoping to relieve some sort of tension._

" _Feeling needy?" Han asked pushing his hips towards her as well. Leia didn't respond with words only with a look that set fire to Han's insides, she was so sexy and all his. Crashing their lips together again, Leia's moans pushed them forward as he slipped inside her. Throwing her head back with a groan, Leia ignored how hard she'd just hit her head against the wall behind them. Everything was right. Right in the moment. She whispered his name over and over as her body took control of her mind. Their movements together pushing them closer and closer._

 _Leaning down to her neck leaving small kisses from her ear lobe down to her shoulders, stopping to stop and nibble at the skin. Her breathing was rough and he knew she was close. Mumbling her name against her neck he continued to kiss and suck the skin their, knowing she would yell at him tomorrow if a mark showed up. Mutual groans brought them to their finish and the ship suddenly didn't feel cold anymore._

" _mmm I told you we were good at making up."_

" _You're right sometimes." Han whispered back. Ok maybe it was good to send Chewie out for the night._

— _-_

 _She could hear more banging from within the ship as Leia slowly woke from her restful sleep. Moving her hands to the side she frowned finding Han was already gone from their bunk. Yawning she quickly sat up and reached for her clothes, deciding Chewie probably wouldn't like her little red number. After twisting her hair back up she made her way out of the cabin and towards the sound of the boys._

" _Well she wont like It, I'll tell you that right now." Han told Chewie as she walked up._

" _What wont I like?" She asked leaning to give Han a quick kiss._

" _Well Chewie here says you need a body guard and he has volunteered for the mission."_

" _Chewie no! Its bad enough that this one is demanding he takes me. I don't want anyone getting hurt over something thats my responsibility." Leia explained. Chewie however ignored the small princess and continued prepping the ship for its journey. "He's ignoring me?" She asked Han who simply shrugged. "I need to inform Mon of the changes." She explained before walking down the ramp and into the hangar._

 _Many people ran about the hangar much more then last night. Leia walked a few feet from the Falcon before pulling her comlink out._

" _Leia I was just about to com you. When would you like to leave? I need to make the proper arrangements for your crew." Mon said as Leia paced the hangar._

" _Actually I'm leaving today, General Solo has offered to pilot for me and Chewbacca will be helping as well." She explained not noticing Han walking down the ramp towards her._

" _Do you think that wise?"_

" _I'm sorry what do you mean. General Solo is an amazing pilot." Standing back in the shadows of the Falcon Han sighed as he listened to the exchange between the two women._

" _I understand that, But I hope you are not letting any personal feelings effect the mission."_

" _Of course not. Han and I have gone on missions together before, this is nothing new."_

" _Well at that time I believe you were not romantically involved."_

" _Well… I don't even know when I became technically involved with him so I'm not seeing your point."_

" _This is a very important mission and we need you to take this seriously."_

" _Of course I am! I would never risk something like this." Leia explained._

" _I understand. Well please keep me posted and give General Solo my regards."_

" _Of course Mon…I mean Chancellor."_

" _That sounded like it went well." Han said making his presence known. Leia slightly jumped at the sound of his voice before spinning around to face him._

" _I didn't know you were there. Mon says hello."_

" _That all she said?"_

" _She's worried that my relationship with you will effect the mission."_

" _Is she right?" Han wondered aloud._

" _No… If that was the case theres plenty of missions from our past that would have been ruined." Leia explained seeing his confusion she continued. "Just because we weren't in a relationship doesn't mean I didn't care about you or have feeling for you during the war Han."_

" _Well well is the all mighty princess admitting she liked the scoundrel long before admitted?" Han said laughing pulling her into his embrace._

" _Shut up!" She said pushing away from him and back up into the Falcon, leaving Han smirking to himself._

— _-_

 _Leia watched silently as they moved their way through the galaxy. She always found it fascinating to watch Han fly the Falcon, maybe a little sexy too. Chewie and Han chatted back and fourth in simple conversation, neither paying much attention to Leia. Looking down through her files Leia sighed. So much information but zero idea of where this man could be. Standing to leave the room she quickly made her way to grab something to drink. Her throat was dry and she wasn't sure if it was nerves or something else. Taking small sips of her water she closed her eyes and try to calm herself. Once her breath had calmed she slowly made her way back to the cockpit._

" _How long until we reach Takodana?" Leia asked from behind Han as the stars whipped past them._

" _Not long. What exactly is the plan here?"_

" _I figured we'd scout the area was last seen."_

" _Which is where?" Han asked as Leia pulled out the holo map. Pulling up the coordinates she pointed to the sparkling blue lights._

" _This is the area here."_

" _Mostly trees sweetheart we're not going to find much there."_

" _Perhaps a local village?" Leia suggested._

" _Maybe…I have an idea."_

" _I don't like the sound of that."_

" _We're just going to meet an old friend." Han said looking over to Chewie who nodded in agreement._

" _Old girlfriend?" Leia asked with an eye roll as Chewie laughed._

" _Hardly… Her name is Maz."_

" _Ok how can she help us?" Leia asked._

" _She has a castle of sorts. Lots of people go their from all over. If anyones heard about your missing people she has. We might even find them there having a drink."_

" _Sounds like a good plan." Leia said reaching around and kissing his cheek. Earning a smile from Han. Quickly standing Han took hold of Leia's hand and headed back to their cabin. "Follow me." He said not that she had much choice as he gripped her hand._

" _Whats wrong?" She asked._

" _Hold on." Han said as he dug through his things, throwing clothes all over the room. Leia watched in confusion having no idea what he was doing._

" _Han what are you looking for?"_

" _You need a hood…"_

" _I need a what?"_

" _I don't want you walking around this place without some sort of cover."_

" _Worried about me are you?"_

" _Leia some of these people aren't exactly fans of rebels or Princesses for that matter."_

" _Ok."_

" _Here we are." He said pulling out a long hood from beneath his drawers. Gently he draped it over her body and brought the hood up to cover her head. "Better." He said as she adjusted it against her braids and along her face._

" _How do I look?" She questioned with a smirk._

" _You kinda look like Luke in this thing." Han said with a laugh._

" _Oh gods, My twin genes are finally showing through? She laughed as she made her way to the mirror. "Hmmm So this is what Jedi Organa would look like." She whispered mostly to herself._

" _I don't know but I think you look better in less." He said hugging her from behind. "Well be there soon, please try and listen to me. I know its against your nature and all but I know these people Leia. A lost Princess would be quite the prize."_

" _Well unless there going to put me in a gold bikini again I think I'll manage." She said as Han groaned and rolled his eyes._

" _Not funny." She loved to poke fun at him but she did understand that he still was uncomfortable with everything regarding Jabba and his rescue._

" _I'm just kidding… Besides I thought you might like that look on me." She suggested._

" _Don't get me wrong Princess I love your body but never like that." He said gently kissing her forehead and then moving on back to the cockpit._

—

" _Its beautiful." Leia said looking out at the lake around them._

" _It is one of the nicer planets out there." Han agreed as they locked up the Falcon and headed towards what Leia assumed was the Castle. Making sure her hood was secured she followed them through the trees. Han slowed his pace and gently took hold of her hand bringing it up to kiss._

" _See just like I said. Romantic vacation, walking through the trees together."_

" _So romantic, headed to a bar with pirates, smugglers and murders?"_

" _hmmm Still nice." He said pointing out to the view. They walked in silence slowly following Chewbacca through the greenery. Walking up to the stone walk way Leia turned her gaze to the building in front of her. The castle seemed massive to her small form. The rock was aged but still stood strong. Moving her eyes she found several flags draping over the entrance. She saw many familiar marks while others seemed like a mystery to her._

" _Stay close to me or Chewie would you? No wandering off."_

" _Whatever you say my darling." She said rolling her eyes. Han rolled his right back at her before dragging her through the door. The room was dark, only small lights placed around the bar lit the room. Han took a deep breath before moving into the crowd and taking in his surroundings. He didn't see her at first, not that she was easy to spot. The music blared and Leia slowly moved closer to Hans side as she glanced around the room._

" _We'll have to ask…" Han said to Chewie before the wookie nodded and headed off in the other direction._

" _Where's he going?" Leia asked hoping he could hear her over the music from the band._

" _Asking around. Come this way, we need to blend in." Han explained as they made their way to the bar and ordered two drinks. Narrowing her eyes she stared at the drink in front of her._

" _What is it?" She asked as Han sipped his._

" _Corellian whiskey." He smirked as Leia took a sip and coughed. "You ok there sweetheart."_

" _I can't tell if you trying to kill me or just get me drunk."_

" _Never want to kill you, Although I like the thought of a drunk Princess. I wonder how you would act?"_

" _I wouldn't know."_

" _Never been drunk before?"_

" _I had other things going on." She said with a smile before taking another sip._

" _Hmmm I might be able to help you with that first…"_

" _You seem to help me with a lot of first….. What does she look like? this Maz."_

" _Short." Han explained before spotting Chewie from the other side of the bar. "This way." He said leading the way over to where he stood. "Anything?" Han Asked. Chewie nodded before explaining that Maz was in the back and Han and Leia should go while he stood watch out here. "Thanks buddy."_

" _Thanks Chewie." Leia said as she followed Han into the back of the bar, Ignoring the weird feeling she felt as they walked by a staircase leading down stairs._

" _Solo." Leia heard a voice say as they entered a new room._

" _Hey Maz." Han replied with a smile as he walked up to sit next to her at the table. Leia moved to stand behind him and watched as he spoke with this small woman. "You look great."_

" _Of course I do, Chewie says your looking for me. What do you need Han." She said with what Leia guessed was a smirk, she was hard to read._

" _Well my friend here is looking for a missing pilot and diplomat from the Republic, last seen around these parts. I figured you were the know it all."_

" _That I am…Please Han tell your lovely Princess to have a seat." Maz said nodding towards Leia. Leia quickly pulled her hood closer to her face trying to conceal her features but it was too late. "Oh my dear I knew who you were when the two of you walked in. Not to worry you are among friends." Risking a glance to Han he quickly nodded before Leia pulled the hood back and let it fall at her back._

" _I'm sorry for the secrecy mam. Han thought this would be best."_

" _Please call me Maz, Princess."_

" _Leia, please my name is Leia."_

" _Of course Leia. Your boy here is right. I'm not sure I would suggest someone like yourself being seen here. Many are still confused about the Empires fall and where their alliances lay."_

" _Boy?" Han questioned interrupting._

" _Compared to me, you are a boy Solo."_

" _I'm sorry but have you heard of anyone fitting their description or perhaps seen them?" Leia asked as she swiped her hands across her data files and brought up their holos. Maz glanced at the circling holos and nodded._

" _This one here has been hanging around. Spends most of his time out by the lake with a drink." She added. "Haven't seen the pilot." She explained. Leia nodded and looked back towards the door._

" _Perhaps he's there now." Leia suggested to Han as she stood to leave. Han started to follow but Maz stopped him._

" _Han maybe Chewbacca could accompany your love while we chat?" she asked._

" _I'll be fine Han." Leia said gently touching his arm before slowly pulling the hood back to her face and making her way to the doorway where Chewie stood. Han watched as the two walked away._

" _Alright Maz, what is it?"_

—

 _Leia and Chewie quickly made their way outside and around the back of the building. Blinking as the sun shined down into their eyes Leia continued to walk towards the waters edge._

" _I don't see anyone." She said, Chewbacca agreeing. "He has to be here."_

 _Just then she heard the sound of splashing water. Following the sound she came to a small cove along the waters edge. Their sat a man throwing rocks into the lake below._

" _Reeds?" She questioned as they walked closer to the man._

" _Who wants to know." The man slurred reaching for his drink._

" _I'm sorry sir My name is Leia Organa, Chancellor Mothma sent me. We feared the worst when you did not report back." Leia explained._

" _Don't you mean Princess….." He mumbled._

" _Not anymore sir."_

" _Well I'm sooooo sorry you wasted a trip out here my dear."_

" _Sir I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean." Slowly Leia moved to sit next to him nodding to Chewie. Chewbacca slowly walked away giving them some time to speak to one another but still keeping the small girl in his sights._

" _I don't want to go back you see. This is my life now."_

" _Drinking your life away is how you plan to spend your time?"_

" _shhh girl you don't know anything."_

" _Please explain it to me sir."_

" _You of all people would never understand my pain, or what I've lost you foolish girl." He spat._

" _Reeds I …"_

" _Don't try your political crap with me, you forget that I've been in politics long before you were born. You may have seen a lot but you still seem just as naive as the young girl l once met on Alderaan."_

" _If I've said something to offend you, I didn't mean…"_

" _Do you enjoy your life? Do you enjoy the duty that is our life in the political world? This life that the galaxy has set for us." He asked grabbing his bottle to pour another shot._

" _We both chose this life, did we not? Yes it is a hard one but the success we've shared is to be celebrated."_

" _I'm sure you think that…You still hold on to the hope of the Republic. Have you ever wondered how long this will go on? How many more missions will they send you on Princess before you are free to live your life? How many more people will you loose?" Leia shivered remembering Hans words from their fight in the Falcon._

" _With all do respect sir many people lost things during the war." Leia said trying to control her anger with this man._

" _Oh I know you did. How was it to watch your planet vanish before your eyes?"_

" _Excuse me." Leia said almost silently not sure she heard him correctly._

" _Don't you understand this is how your life will always be. This is how the galaxy will always be. I'm too old for this and you my dear are too young to watch your life ripped apart over and over."_

" _You could retire, why hide here?" Leia asked._

" _I can't go back now."_

" _Your wife?…"_

" _Don't." He yelled at her making Leia jump back. Chewie quickly ran over but Leia motioned for him to stop._

" _Reeds your wife is one of the people who reported you missing."_

" _I can never see her again."_

" _I dont understand."_

" _She'll never look at me the same way Princess."_

" _She loves you."_

" _She loved me and OUR daughter!" He whispered._

 _Pausing Leia looked down and took a deep breath not sure how to continue this conversation without bringing out more of this mans pain._

" _I'm sorry for your loss. I wasn't aware you had children."_

" _Just one, A daughter. A beautiful daughter, but she's gone now and its my fault."_

" _I'm sure thats not true."_

" _She volunteered for the mission." He said standing up and screaming his words. "This is all my fault! She wanted to help me and all it did was get her killed Princess!"_

" _I…I'm sorry I don't know that I understand."_

" _My pilot… She was my daughter and when enemy ships approached she landed us safely on this piece of shit planet but not before taking too much fire. I… I didn't even know she was gone until after I got out of the ship." His tears streamed his face and Leia's heart constricted in her chest._

" _I'm so sorry." She whispered. "The names are different I…I didn't know she was your daughter."_

" _She wanted to stand on her own, didn't want my political influence to change her Pilot life." He said with a laugh the tears still streaming his face. "So no princess I wont go back with you, You can tell your Chancellor I'm gone or dead. And don't worry the Republics precious files were destroyed as well, they wont get into the wrong hands."_

" _Reeds…"_

" _Shhhh." He said once again reaching for his bottle and bringing it to his lips._

— _-_

 _Back inside the band started another song, making the walls of the old building shake. In the back room Maz laughed as Han glared at her._

" _Well what is it Maz?"_

" _You are quite entertaining when you are flustered. Trust the wookie Han, no harm will come to your Princess."_

" _I know that." He said swigging down his whiskey._

" _She's beautiful." Han laughed throwing his head back. As if he needed to be told this piece of information. He'd known she was beautiful the first day he met her on the Death Star._

" _I know."_

" _And so out of character for you Solo, but I like it, I like her."_

" _Well I'm glad you approve."_

" _You are different. You have changed so much since our last encounter. It will take some getting used to."_

" _Is that a bad thing?"_

" _Change is good and inevitable. Its a wonderful thing when change can bring happiness. Not many people find that you see. I've lived many years and seen many love stories. So many end badly or tragic that is simply how this galaxy works. However there are those rare occasions were love wins."_

" _I never knew you were a romantic Maz."_

" _oh no…I simply enjoy watching the life that lives around me."_

 _Silence filled them as they both sat, no words to say. Han looked down at his empty glass slowly running his finger tips along the glasses edge. Slowly finding the words…_

" _I love her." He said simply._

" _Oh I know…"_

" _You know all?" He teased._

" _Not all, simply most. Don't let that one go…" She trailed off._

" _I don't plan on it, in it for the long run I suppose."_

" _My my this is a new Han Solo. I think I like him."_

" _Whats not to like?" He smirked._

" _She loves you as well Captain."_

" _I know…"_

" _Keep her around would you, better for the both of you if you are together." Han nodded just as he heard Chewie come in behind him._

" _Hey How'd it go?" Han asked standing to meet Leia. Her tear stained face worried him and he quickly pulled her closer._

" _Leia whats wrong?"_

" _Nothing.. I'm fine."_

" _Leia look at me." He said lifting her chin to meet his gaze._

" _I don't think we'll be returning with any passengers." She whispered before leaning in and pushing her face into his chest. Han ran his hands down her sides and held her as he felt her sobs come free._

" _Come this way Chewie, these two needs some alone time." Maz said walking away with Chewbacca leaving the couple in silence._

" _Leia…" Han whispered, her body still shaking from the sobs._

" _He's right Han, You were right. This will be my life. The second Bail took be home to Alderaan this was my fate."_

" _Leia calm down and look at me." Han said freeing her from his embrace. Leia's eyes were red and her cheeks wet, her lips opened and closed as she tried to find the words to explain all the emotions she was feeling right now._

" _What happened?"_

" _I found Reeds… He just went on about all the things he's lost and how none of it was worth it, he's lost his family now Han. He lost it all for the people, for politics or this fight that seems to never end. And that will be me. I'm going to be stuck in this cycle of fighting, war and loss."_

" _Leia stop it."_

" _No you said it yourself. When does it end? when I die?"_

" _I won't let that happen."_

" _You shouldn't have to Han! This shouldn't be your burden, only mine." She said pulling away from him and moving to the far end of the room. "The war ending should have brought such happiness but now I'm afraid it brought nothing but emptiness for those of us stuck in middle."_

" _Leia let me talk to you…" He tried but she stopped him again._

" _Look at you, why are you here? You should be out living your life not going on diplomatic missions looking for people who don't want to be found."_

" _I'm here because I love you and I'm sorry if you don't see why that is enough. This galaxy is never going to be perfect sweetheart and you have tried your hardest to give back to all its people. You are incredible and I wish you would see it for yourself. The years you have dedicated back to everyone is amazing but you need to start being selfish."_

" _Han stop it."_

" _No Leia you are upset, you are crying like I've never even seen before, so you are going to listen to me. You tell me about duty and requirements of you all the time. Do you really think your parents would want you to feel like this? I never met them but if you are anything like them then I know how caring they were and how much they loved those people close to them. Leia they wouldn't want this. They wouldn't want you making yourself sick over a problem that isn't yours to solve. You can't fix every problem in the galaxy sweetheart."_

 _Leia stood silent absorbing his words. He moved to touch her but she pulled away and started pacing the room._

" _Leia…."_

" _You're right."_

" _Excuse me?" He asked shocked to here those words come from her mouth._

" _I need to stop thinking."_

" _Ok well maybe not fully." Han smirked._

" _I need to stop worrying that I'm letting everyone down, or that my parents would be upset with me. I've helped with a lot of good things."_

" _yes you have." He said moving towards her again. This time she didn't move away instead she moved to lay her head against his chest._

" _Maybe I deserve happiness like the rest of the galaxy." She whispered into his chest._

" _Yes you do."_

— _-_

" _Ok another shot for you sweetheart." Han said with a laugh as Leia giggled against the bars surface._

" _Han I can't…I've had this many." She said moving her fingers in front of his face rather fast._

" _Oh thats a lot babe." He joked turning to look at Chewie who laughed along with him. They had been drinking now for a few hours and Leia had finally started to loosen up. Han watched as she tried new drinks and as she slipped the liquid down her lips her pain slipped away and replaced with a new Leia that needed some freedom._

" _Why isn't Chewie getting drunk?" She asked pointing over at the wookie._

" _High tolerance and besides he's our bodyguard remember" Han slurred reaching to pour another shot._

" _Han stop we've had way too much."_

" _hmmm maybe your right." The bar had pretty much cleared out, all that was left was a few staff members and other stragglers. The Music slowed and Han smiled. "Come here would ya." He said pulling her up and into his arms, letting her robe fall on the stool she had been sitting on. Glancing around the room no one was awake enough to look at her let alone recognize her._

" _Han I can't stand up right." She giggled._

" _Good thing were going to dance instead."_

" _Han no… I haven't danced since I was so young."_

" _You are young, now come here."_

 _Han spun her around and then quickly into his embrace. Leia sighed once again laying her head against his chest and breathing deep. They swayed together enjoying the moment. They smiled to themselves as the song ended, Not wanting to pull away Leia held on to him running her fingers up his back._

" _We should head back to the Falcon." Han whispered down to Leia who was slowly starting to drift away._

" _mmm Ok…" She mumbled back. Before she knew what was happening Han lifted her up and called over to Chewbacca._

" _Lets head out Chewie." Leia snuggled into his jacket loving the smell of him._

" _Close your eyes Princess." Han muttered down to her as they walked outside and under the stars. The fresh air consumed her breath and blanketed her hot skin. Sighing she opened her eyes and looked up. The trees surrounded them again as they walked back to the Falcon. Between the branches she could see the stars above, glowing and sparkling. "You can go to sleep Leia, I've got you." and so she did. She gave up the fight and closed her eyes laying her head to hans shoulder once more and drifting off into a peaceful dreamland._

— _-_

 _Pounding thats all she felt as she rolled to move over in the bunk. Leia's eyes tried to open but her mind said no. The pain she felt behind her eyes was strong and she wondered what had happened to her to make her feel this way. She didn't have long to debate it before she heard the swish of their cabin door open._

" _Morning." Han said a little to happy for Leia's liking._

" _Good morning." She mumbled._

" _I brought caf." Han said as he sat down next to her on their bunk._

" _I could probably use a whole pot." She laughed but stopped as the vibration hurt her head._

" _How are you feeling?" He asked._

" _Tired and sore." She answered honestly._

" _I'm sorry."_

" _hmmm no more whiskey for me." Leia said before slowly sipping her caf hoping it would ease the tension she felt._

" _I hope it helped you…. I mean you were able to relax at least for a while last night."_

" _It did help…" She admitted. "Han I'm so sorry about yesterday I was feeling a lot of things."_

" _Don't apologize." He said as he leaned in and kissed her forehead softly._

" _I love you." She said back. "Are we headed home soon?" She asked looking up at him._

" _Soon. I figured we'd say goodbye to Maz and then head out."_

" _That sounds good. I like her."_

" _She likes you too." Leia smiled._

" _Don't be so surprised." He laughed. "Take your time maybe try for the fresher, might make you feel better." Han suggested before standing to leave the room._

" _Han…" Leia said stopping him._

" _I really want to try for the happiness thing we talked about … I think I deserve it."_

" _Whatever you say Princess. I'll see you out there." He said smirking before leaving her alone with her thoughts._

—

" _Well Maz looks like we say goodbye once more." Han said as he entered the bar to find it empty besides the small woman sitting on top of the bar._

" _Until you need something else from me Solo." She laughed turning her gaze to Leia. "It was nice to meet you Leia."_

" _You too Maz, I'm sure we'll see each other again."_

" _Oh I'm sure of it. I have a gift for you my lovely couple." She said reaching behind the bar and grabbing out a bottle._

" _Corellian whiskey?" Han asked with a snicker._

" _Thought you'd both enjoy it after seeing you last night."_

" _Oh gods." Leia sighed as she walked away from the group. She heard Chewie and Han say their final goodbyes before making their way to where she stood._

 _These stairs again. She tilted her head slightly looking down them and wondering if she should follow the path downwards. Everything else disappeared as she stared down at these stairs._

" _Leia?" Han asked walking up and looking down the stairs. "You ok?"_

" _I'm fine, sorry just felt…nothing." She said brushing it off and turning to leave._

" _Something calls to you?" Maz asked from her spot at the bar._

" _What?" Leia asked._

" _Do you feel it?"_

" _I'm not sure what you mean…"_

" _Not to worry my dear, It calls to you but I believe it is meant for someone else. Perhaps someone close to you. Run along you kids." Maz said with a smile before hopping off the bar and starting to prepare for the night ahead._

 _ **AN: Thanks for reading. I love Maz so I had to include her in this story. It made sense to me that Han would have introduced them. Of course I had to add in other little TFA tie ins as well. Drop a review and let me know what you think! I've been working on this story a lot and can't wait to share more chapters with you. Reviewers will get a nice little sneak peek of the next chapter ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3 -The Force

**_Thanks for reading guys! Enjoy this new chapter!_**

 _Chapter Three_

 _The Force_

 _"Leia you have to breathe." Luke said as he circled his sister as she sat on the carpet of her living room floor._

 _"I think you'd know if I wasn't breathing Luke."_

 _"You know what I mean. Just like I taught you. It will help relax your body and free your mind."_

 _"Luke this isn't working. I said I would try some basic Jedi techniques but I don't think I have it in me."_

 _"Leia you do, trust me." He said kneeling in front of her and taking her hands. "Try it with me. Close your eyes Leia. Breathe in slowly through your nose and hold it, just like that. Now let it out through your mouth. Your body will start to relax now and your mind will start to open up. Can you feel it?"_

 _Leia slowly took another deep breath and released it. She could feel her shoulders relax and mind open to her surroundings._

 _"I feel it." She whispered._

 _"Good, just keep that rhythm." She could feel him walking around her again, that made her nervous but she tried to push past that and focus on her breathing. She felt her chest rise and fall and soon she felt like she had some how traveled. She was no longer in her living room, but somewhere far away. Her mind swirled, she saw colors and felt every emotion as her thoughts twisted and turned around her._

 _"Stay calm Leia." She heard Luke guide from somewhere around her. Focusing back on her thoughts she watched trees move around her. So many colors, the greens continued to swirl around her as she looked up. The sky was a beautiful shade of blue as she looked through the leaves. She had been in this place before, could it be Maz's castle? she wasn't sure all she knew was that it looked different now, stones were falling around her and people were screaming. Everything slowly faded before she found herself in a shuttle of some kind. She heard whispers around her from other people but she couldn't understand any of it. She felt the shuttle land and slowly the door opened. Standing to her feet she quickly walked out and was met with a familiar face, Han._

 _"Han!" Leia yelled as she quickly opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. Finding herself back in her living room she tried to control her breathing as her heart took control of her mental state._

 _"Leia…Are you ok?" Luke said rushing to her side._

 _"I don't know."_

 _"Leia what did you see?"_

 _"I wasn't trying to see anything. Luke this was meant to be a practice round, you said breathing techniques and thats all. I don't want to see anything else." She said quickly standing and moving away from her brother._

 _"Leia thats all we were doing, you may be stronger then you want to admit."_

 _"Don't say that. This is your Jedi thing Luke, not me."_

 _"Leia I understand but you cant deny where you come from."_

 _"I'm allowed to be cautious Luke."_

 _"Of course you are." He nodded._

 _"I'm sorry…" She whispered finally controlling her breathing again. "I don't want to fight with you Luke."_

 _"No ones fighting." He said with a smile as he stepped toward her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I just want to help you. You had mentioned Naboo, I wont go into it but if you happen to feel like that again I want you to be prepared. I want you to know how to control those feelings."_

 _"Maybe thats enough for today?" She questioned._

 _"Of course, I don't want to push you." Leia nodded and made her way to the kitchen._

 _"Do you want a drink?" she asked pouring herself some water._

 _"Water would be great." Luke said sitting next to her at the counter._

 _"Have you made any decisions regarding your…training…or rather others training?" Leia asked sipping her water slowly._

 _"Minor progress. I believe I'd like to start something on Yavin 4. I believe that will be a good place to raise a new generation of Jedi."_

 _"How will you find them…Force sensitive I mean?"_

 _"It will be a task but I will find a way. They deserve to be trained and meet their potential. Who knows maybe you could come and help me." He said with a smile, earning a smack from Leia._

 _"Nice try."_

 _"You never know."_

 _"What about their parents? Surely they wont ship their children off to be raised by a man they've never met?"_

 _"I guess I'll cross that bridge when we get there. The Jedi order…they believed that family connections would cause issues with their training."_

 _"You aren't stealing these kids."_

 _"Hardly. I have a lot to figure out Leia, trust me I don't think anyone should be taken from their parents. If they are to train with me they would still have access to their family." He explained and Leia nodded. "Don't worry you'd still be able to see your children." He said with a laugh that made Leia's heart stop._

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"Sorry I figured thats what you were hinting at." Luke said as Leia stepped away from the counter to set her glass down. Why would he immediately think that._

 _"You know considering we're suppose to have this whole force twin thing you couldn't be more wrong."_

 _"Oh, of course I didn't mean now Leia."_

 _"Yeah well I don't know if thats in the cards for me." She stated turning to look at him._

 _"Am I allowed to ask why?"_

 _"You can but I thought the answer was fairly straight forward….I just don't think it would be wise for me to bring any kids into the galaxy."_

 _"Leia…"_

 _"Don't Leia me, I'm not sure this galaxy needs anymore Skywalkers." "You mean Vaders?" He questioned his voice getting quiet._

 _"You know what I mean Luke. I'd pass a lot of things on to my children, things that they don't deserve."_

 _"The Force is a gift." Luke defended._

 _"Tell that to all the people Vader Murdered Luke!" Leia said her voice rising._

 _"I know this is a sensitive subject for you, I'd just hate to think of you missing out on a family because your afraid of our fathers past mistakes. What does Han think?"_

 _Leia laughed._

 _"We are no where near that conversation yet."_

 _Silence filled the room as neither twin knew what to say next. Luke was fairly certain Leia would not change her mind on this matter, her fears grew when she thought of the past and of what she saw of Vader. Luke had been luckily enough to see Vader as his true self, Anakin Skywalker. Leia would forever be haunted by the memories of what Vader had done as a sith lord. Glancing over at her brother Leia smiled softly._

 _"I guess we needed to catch up on the sibling bickering?" She suggested as Luke laughed._

 _"Maybe."_

 _"More water?" she asked taking his glass._

 _"I'm fine, I should probably head out anyway."_

 _"oh ok, you could stay for dinner if you like? I'm sure Han will be home soon…" Leia said stopping and looking towards the door. "Han…" She whispered just as the door slid open and Han walked in._

 _"Hey kid I didn't know you would be here." Han said putting his things down. Luke slowly looked to Leia who looked slight worried._

 _"Its impressive Leia thats all. It just shows the connection you share." Luke assured her as Han looked confused between the two of them._

 _"Everything alright?" Han asked._

 _"Its fine." Leia quickly answered and Luke nodded._

 _"Jedi stuff…" Luke explained, making Leia roll her eyes._

 _"Last time I checked you weren't a Jedi." Han said pulling Leia into a hug. "Did you go off to training? all while I was at the Hangar? I mean your good sweetheart but I don't know if your good enough to do all that in a day." He said smirking._

 _"No Jedi business for me, Luke was just helping me with some breathing techniques. It might help me calm down a bit."_

 _"Sounds good. You staying for dinner kid?" Han asked Luke._

 _"No I don't think so. You two should have a good evening together. Leia are you going to the office tomorrow?" Luke asked._

 _"No not tomorrow. Mon knows that I'm going to begin to take a back seat on some things. I just need to adjust to not being so in charge." Leia explained._

 _"oh how ever will you survive?" Han laughed from behind the siblings._

 _"Alright, well if your feeling up for it we could continue where we left off." Luke offered before hugging his sister. "You're doing great Leia." He whispered into her ear before saying goodbye to Han and leaving the apartment._

 _"What was that all about?" Han asked swirling his glass of whiskey._

 _"You don't want to know." She said walking up to where he stood in the kitchen. Without much notice Han lifted Leia on to the counter beside them and placed his arms on either side of her waist. "Miss me?" Leia asked with a smile._

 _"Always." Han said before leaning in and running his lips softly against hers. Leia hummed in pleasure running her fingers across his chest. Leia sighed slowly pulling away from him and looking up towards his eyes, wondering if their children would share his features. "Whats on your mind Princess?"_

 _"Nothing important. This whole living together thing has it perks doesn't it?" She suggested as she pulled him closer between her legs._

 _"Mmm It does, a guy could get used to this every day after work, and every night and morning." He smirked kissing her neck softly._

 _"Hmmm we're really that bad?"_

 _"No bad, never bad. Its a good hobby to have." She could feel his smirk against her neck as he continued to move kisses up and down her soft skin._

 _"You smell good." Leia thought realizing she had said it out loud._

 _"I smell good? I haven't showered yet."_

 _"You smell like my Han."_

 _"Yours huh? Does that mean your mine too." He asked his arms encircling her small frame._

 _"Always." She whispered looking deep into his eyes. Flashes from her vision came back to her. The shuttle. The smoke. Han's eyes standing there looking back at her._

 _"You're shaking…"_

 _"Cold.." She mumbled laying her head against his chest._

 _"I could hold you for a while…"_

 _"I'd love that."_

 _"Question…Did you want me to hold you with or without clothing." He smirked and Leia laughed._

 _"hmm its a tough choice. Without. Always without hot shot."_

 _"Good answer."_

 _Leia closed her eyes as she felt Han's hands work over her body pulling and throwing her clothing to the ground around them. A chill went down her body as the air of their apartment brushed her skin._

 _"Still cold." She told him working the buttons of his shirt. Just then a crack of thunder surrounded them. Both of them jumping they looked to the windows and watched as the city was covered in rain. The sky turned dark and it wasn't long before the lights flickered off._

 _"Oh what the hell." Han said stepping away from her and moving down the hall to the power box. Feeling a little awkward sitting on their counter naked Leia quickly jumped down and grabbed a blanket that was draped across the back of their couch. Wrapping it around herself she walked to the window and watched as the rain pounded the buildings around them. "Well so much for a royalty life. Looks like its the whole building." Han said walking back to the kitchen surprised that Leia was not still waiting for him. Glancing around there room he found her across the room. Standing behind her he smiled at how small she was. "I'm going to start a fire sweet heart." He whispered into her ear pulling her out of her thoughts._

 _"That sounds amazing. I'm going to grab my robe."_

 _"No clothes…" He complained._

 _"Well oddly enough I'm actually very cold now. Just until you get the fire going." She suggested running her fingers across his face._

 _"I'll hold you to that." and with that Han rushed off to the living room to start preparations._

 _Walking down the hall Leia quickly searched for her robe._

 _"So cold." She whispered to herself finally finding it and quickly tying it around herself. Moving to the fresher she looked at herself in the mirror. She still saw Han's eyes staring back at her. He was older, nothing like her Han now, but his eyes were just the same. Looking down she let out a shaky breath. This is exactly what she was afraid of, she feared anything that would come from her power growing._

 _Moving to pull the pins out of her hair she watched as it fell down around her shoulders. It was so long, and she had recently debated cutting it. Most woman on Alderaan choose not to cut their hair, instead coming up with elaborate ways to twist and braid its length._

 _"You get lost sweetheart?" Han called to her from the living room._

 _"I'll be right out." Quickly finishing her hair and brushing through it she made her way back out to Han._

 _The fire burned strong and she could already feel the heat from its flame. Han sat next to it on the floor, blankets and pillows scattered around him. She smirked noticing that most of his clothes had disappeared as well. Stepping to sit next to him Han looked away from the flames and smiled at her._

 _"I love it when your hair is down." He whispered running his fingers through its length._

 _"I know you do… I'm debating cutting it."_

 _"Hmmm."_

 _"Would you miss it?"_

 _"Well it can be a hassle, but I love the way it feels. Especially when it blankets us." He said pulling her to straddle his lap. Her hair draping around them like a curtain. Leia's soft giggle sent warmth to his heart as he kissed her again and again. "No clothes." he said pushing her robe off her shoulders._

 _Hours later they lay across the living room floor the flames still flickering around them._

 _"Are you still cold?" Han asked moving his hands up and down her arms._

 _"I'm perfect." she replied her head laying gently on his chest, enjoying the sound of his heart beat under her ear._

 _"Are things ok with Luke?" He asked._

 _"Yeah why wouldn't there be?"_

 _"I just thought there was some tension when I came home."_

 _"No its nothing like that, we just have different opinions, nothing new."_

 _"Do you want to talk about it?"_

 _"I…I don't want to worry you."_

 _"Well now you have my attention." He said sitting up and moving her with him. "Whats wrong?"_

 _"Han its nothing. I just… Luke is trying to help me control some of my emotions, some of my force related feelings."_

 _"Yes I know this already Leia, What would I be worrying about?"_

 _"I may have tapped into my power a little further today."_

 _"Meaning what?"_

 _"I saw things. Just flashes really and I don't know what they mean or where they were from."_

 _"Things, Like the future? you're a psychic now?"_

 _"Forget it." Leia said moving to roll away from him._

 _"Hey I'm kidding. Is that a normal force-y thing?"_

 _"I guess its possible. Luke seems to think I'm more powerful then, then we originally thought."_

 _"Leia thats not a bad thing. You've always been strong at everything you do why would the Force be any different?"_

 _"The Force can hurt people Han."_

 _"I know sweetheart. But you would never hurt anyone."_

 _"I think at one time Anakin Skywalker thought the same thing."_

 _"So thats really what this is then? your worried about him?"_

 _"Why is everyone so surprised by that?"_

 _"Leia I get it, trust me I get it. but you are not Darth Vader or Anakin Skywalker whatever you want to call him."_

 _"We don't know that." She whispered._

 _"Leia look at me." He said grabbing her and pulling her close again. "You are not HIM."_

 _Gods she loved this man. Yes he drove her crazy most of the time but she loved him so much. He was quickly becoming her rock._

 _"Why are you so amazing?"_

 _"Born that way." He said with a smirk earning a quick hit from Leia. "I love you." He said getting serious._

 _"Are you sure, nows your chance run away before my family drama really takes over." She joked part of her serious inside._

 _"Hmm I stayed through a war for you your highness I think I can handle your family. I'll get used to Luke." He smirked._

 _"Shut up." She said pulling him back down to their laying position with her head over his heart. His fingers moved through her hair and she closed her eyes._

 _"What did you see?" Han whispered to her not knowing if she was still awake._

 _"You, I saw you." She whispered back before drifting off to sleep._

—

 _The sky was bright and the storm had moved on. Han and Leia lay tangled together on their living room floor. The fire long died out, nothing but the sound of their breathing in and out. Suddenly their was knocking from the front door. Han and Leia quickly sat up both still half asleep._

 _"Han? Leia? You guys home?" Luke called through the door._

 _"Oh damn it!" Leia said scrambling to find her robe, while Han laid back down. "Get up would you." she said kicking him with her small foot._

 _"We barley got any sleep." He mumbled back._

 _"Get up! Hold on Luke I'll be right there." She called trying to put the pillows back in their place._

 _"Alright I changed my mind, I do have a problem with your family." Han said pointing to the closed door._

 _"Well darling you've known him longer then I have." she said before racing down the hall to their bedroom. Sighing Han grabbed his pants and made his way to the door. Sliding it open Luke smiled at him._

 _"Sorry am I interrupting?"_

 _"No!" Leia said coming back down the hall._

 _"Yes!" Han said smirking at Leia._

 _"Sorry I can come back later."_

 _"Don't be silly. Come have breakfast. Han find a shirt would you." She said raising her eyebrows at him._

 _"I thought you liked me this way Sweetheart."_

 _"Not in front of my brother I don't."_

 _The three ate breakfast together sat around their dinning room table. The conversation light and relaxed._

 _"Did you make it home alright Luke?" Leia asked as she poured everyone some more caf._

 _"I did, wasn't too bad. I still had power so that was nice. Did you lose power last night?"_

 _"We did, but we had the fire." Leia explained earning a wink from Han._

 _"So whats on the agenda for Jedi training?" Han asked looking between Luke and Leia._

 _"Same as yesterday." Luke answered simply._

 _"Well from what I understand went a little further then planned. Is there a way we can stop that from happening?" Han asked going into protective mode._

 _"Well thats all up to Leia, she in a way controls this journey."_

 _"What if she can't control it?" Han asked._

 _"She is standing right here you two." Leia said moving to sit next to Han._

 _"You're worrying?" She questioned grabbing hold of Han's Hand._

 _"I don't need you feeling like you did last night." He said squeezing her fingers._

 _"Leia we don't have to do this." Luke piped in._

 _"I know. but its probably good for me right? Learning some control, If I don't have at least some hold on this who knows what I could do some day."_

 _"Things like?" Luke started but Leia interrupted him._

 _"Like murder, torture, freezing people in carbonite. Things like that." She said leaving the table and walking to the fresher._

 _"She's not working through it." Luke told Han once the fresher door had closed._

 _"It takes time Luke, You had more time to adjust to the idea as Vader as your father. You also weren't tortured by him."_

 _"He cut off my hand." Luke replied._

 _"Well you're new ones better anyway kid."_

 _"She is holding on to a lot of hate and that worries me."_

 _"Don't start this shit with me Luke."_

 _"Han you know its true. Does she have a right to feel this way? Absolutely but she needs to be careful. Is she afraid?"_

 _"Ask her yourself."_

 _"She's too stubborn but you know her the best of anyone."_

 _"Yes! she's worried about what she could become." Han answered looking behind them to make sure she was still in the other room._

 _"Fear is the path to the dark side Han. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to Hate. Hate leads to suffering. From what I've seen she's already angry." Luke explained as Leia walked back out into the room. Silence over took the room and Leia sighed._

 _"You might as well tell me what you were talking about…" She started. Both men stayed silent before she continued. "I'll get Han to tell me after you leave Luke." Luke groaned and looked to his friend._

 _"She probably will." Han answered._

 _"I'm simply worried about you."_

 _"Well stop."_

 _"You're my sister I have to worry about you."_

 _"Then pretend we don't know again." Leia said moving to move some of the furniture in the living room, so they had more space._

 _"Hey now! last time everyone did that you were kissing him in medical bays sweetheart." Han added as Leia turned to glare at him._

 _"I thought we agreed not to talk about that." Leia said her hands on her hips. Luke laughed and Leia turned her glare to him instead._

 _"You can try and be scary honey but your still just so small." Han said standing up and walking over to her. Slowly leaning down he dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "Enjoy training." He said walking towards their bedroom._

 _"Lets get this over with."_

 _—_

 _Han listened from the bedroom as Luke talked her through everything. He tried to ignore them, focus on the holo he was watching but he was very interested, or perhaps worried. Seemed very basic. Lots of breathing and relaxation. He could hear them talking back and fourth. So far no one had screamed or died so he considered that a success._

 _"Focus on that Leia." He heard Luke say._

 _Glancing down the hall he could see Leia seated on the ground her eyes closed and her hands rested softly in her lap. She looked relaxed._

 _"Leia we can stop if its going too far." Luke said kneeling beside her._

 _"I'm ok…" She whispered but it was pained. Han moved down the hall, now worried for her._

 _"What do you see?" Luke asked her._

 _"I don't know."_

 _"Leia do you want to come back…" Luke asked testing her._

 _"No I need to keep going."_

 _"Leia are you ok." Han asked not caring if it ruined whatever training they were doing. Leia smiled hearing his voice and nodded._

 _"I'm ok Han."_

 _"Ok." He whispered and started back down the hall._

 _"Wait Han maybe you should stay. You seem to ground her." Luke suggested looking down at his much calmer sister._

 _"Leia do you want me to stay?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _Luke moved and pointed Han to her. Han nodded and moved to sit next to her. Out of habit he slowly took her hands in his, running circles around her palms. Leia smiled again keeping her eyes closed. Her breathing was calm and her face showed pure relaxation._

 _"I'm not good at this Jedi stuff Princess."_

 _"Me neither." She whispered back._

 _"I'd disagree with that." Han laughed. "What do you see?"_

 _"Us."_

 _"Well thats good, you keep me around?" He asked._

 _"I don't know." She smiled. "We're on a beach. Thats all i can see, but its nice. Its calming."_

 _"Hold on to that image Leia." Luke said from behind her. "That can be your center."_

 _She was silent for a few minutes. Han looked to Luke for answers but he simply shrugged._

 _"Leia." Han whispered. With that her eyes opened and she smiled a him. "Are you ok?" He asked._

 _"I'm good. I feel really good." She said leaning in and kissing him softly._

 _Hand in hand Han and Leia stood and stepped towards Luke._

 _"You ok Sis?" Luke smiled._

 _"I'm good, really good."_

 _"Alright." He said before leaning in and hugging her._

 _"Thank you for your help Luke."_

 _"Han did most the work."_

 _"Well I appreciate both of you." Leia admitted. Hugging them both._

 ** _=) Drop a review for a sneak peek to the next chapter... I'm really enjoying writing and planning this story!_**


	4. Chapter 4 - Wedding Bells?

**_On to a new chapter...Enjoy!_**

 _Chapter Four_

 _Wedding Bells?_

 _Leia sighed as the water poured down her body. Breathing in the steam from the fresher she smiled. A moment of piece in her busy life. When she informed Mon that she was going to be taking a step back from politics she never thought she would expect Leia to do so much before leaving. Sure she could help here and there, she had no problem with that. But for her life now she needed to not be so involved with the day to day drama of it all. She hoped Mon wouldn't be upset but by the way she tossed everything her way she wondered if this was punishment. "What would your father say?" She had thrown in her face the day they met. Leia snapped back at her and left the room. Bringing up her dead father wasn't exactly the way to get her to stay. If guilt trips were how they planned to run the Republic Leia wondered how long they would last. Leia was having a hard time saying goodbye to it all, but she knew it was the right decision. Han on the other hand had jumped at the opportunity to be free from the republic. She always knew being a General wasn't the life for him and she was surprised he lasted so long, she knew he had stayed for her._

 _The water continued to fall down her body and Leia smiled to herself. Han. He was home, she wasn't sure when their connection had become so strong but she could feel him so often now. Made for a very interesting sex life. He was trying to sneak in and that made her smile bigger. Continuing to wash her body she ignored him as he stepped into the room and began stripping his clothes off. She giggled to herself with anticipation. She felt him move behind her and she moaned as he slipped his hands around her waist and pulled her to him._

 _"You looked lonely." He groaned in her ear keeping her pressed against him. Closing her eyes she leaned her head back into his chest._

 _"Oh so lonely."_

 _"I didn't scare you did I?" He asked kissing the back of her neck softly._

 _"Well I was expecting my other boyfriend. Prince royalty type, not such a scoundrel."_

 _"oh really… I can leave if you like." He said pulling away from her. Quickly she turned to face him and pulled him back to her._

 _"Don't even think about it." She said pulling at his neck and bringing his lips to hers._

 _"He might be disappointed to find us together." Han mumbled against her lips. "Might be heart broken to know his princess isn't so pure anymore?" He said with a cocky smirk._

 _"Hmm well he's too late on that one. Someone stole that a while ago." She said smirking back against his lips and trying to deepen it but his words stopped her._

 _"Stole if huh, I don't remember any objections that night." Han said tilting his head to look down at her soaked face. She smiled up at him and nodded._

 _"No objections…"_

 _"Did you hear me come in?" He asked moving to stand in the stream of water._

 _"No…but I felt you." She explained reaching for the soap and pouring it out into her hands. Slowly she rubbed her hands up and down his chest ignoring the groan he made as she slipped lower._

 _"I'm starting to think you love me Princess, you feeling me and sensing me all the time."_

 _"Something like that, I don't know why its so strong with you. Luke says its just a connection I've made."_

 _"ehhh don't talk about your brother when were naked."_

 _"Sorry." She giggled continuing her exploration of his skin. "Close your eyes." She whispered kissing over his heart._

 _"I have a good view right now." He said looking down at her._

 _"I'm trying to relax you." She said softly grabbing on to him._

 _"You're doing something but relaxation isn't quite the right word." He said smashing his lips into hers. Not expecting quite a kiss Leia moaned into his mouth and reached up for a hold on him. "Waters still warm, are we staying?" He asked against their kiss._

 _"Yes please."_

 _"All mighty Princess begging?"_

 _"Shut up fly boy and pick me up." she demanded with a smile as he quickly lifted her and pushed her up against the wall behind them._

 _"You had to be so short."_

 _"You had to be so tall." she laughed nipping at the skin along his neck. "Besides you like the way I fit in your arms."_

 _"I do, I like a lot of things about you."_

 _"Tell me later." She said smashing her lips to his and pushing her hips closer to where she needed them._

 _"I love you."_

— _-_

 _Leia sat quietly at her desk a few days later. Paperwork, paperwork and more paperwork. She heard her com buzz on her desk, quickly pressing the button she spoke._

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Mam General Solo is here to see you, would you like me to allow access?" Always so formal that one._

 _"Yes thats fine." Leia said with a laugh. She heard Han through the speaker._

 _"See she knows me, I'm actually surprised you don't know me."_

 _"I'm sorry sir its just for the Princesses safety of course."_

 _"Ok well the Princesses boyfriend isn't going to harm her."_

 _Her door slid open and Han walked in with an eye roll._

 _"I think they wanted to search me and I'm just bringing you lunch." Han said setting the bags on her desk._

 _"I'm sorry she's new and is very cautious. I'll tell her you're an approved visit." Leia said kissing him softly. "I didn't know you would be by today." Leia said with a smile. "Its a nice surprise."_

 _"Well I thought I'd spoil you a little."_

 _"Thank you, I am starving. I've been at these files for hours." "You should rest more sweetheart."_

 _"I will tonight."_

 _"Hmm I might have to let you sleep." He said pouting out his bottom lip._

 _"Shhh you." She said pulling out the food and setting it along her desk._

 _They ate in silence which was strange for Han. Usually he'd be going on about the Falcon or what parts he needed to find. But today he sat staring at his soup._

 _"Han are you ok?"_

 _"Me oh I'm good, great actually, I'm just fine." was he nervous?_

 _"Han?"_

 _"Leia?"_

 _"Talk to me."_

 _"Its been a weird day, don't worry about it."_

 _"I worry about you."_

 _Han sighed and looked away from her again._

 _"I didn't want to really bring this up but theres just been a lot of talk at the hangar."_

 _"What kind of talk?"_

 _"About us."_

 _"Really? are we that interesting?"_

 _"No..I mean yes." He was nervous and she didn't understand._

 _"Han just spit it out."_

 _"Have you seen the Holos today?"_

 _"No I try to avoid them." She said with a smile._

 _"They just did a story about us."_

 _"Ok should I be worried?" Leia asked sitting up straight. She didn't like where this was going._

 _"Gossip mostly but they added a lovely part about me being your boy toy or some shit." He said standing up and turning away from her._

 _"Alright…so they mentioned you were my boyfriend? not exactly news."_

 _"Its the way they said it Leia. Like thats all I do." His voice was loud now and she was thankful her office had thick walls. "I'm Princess Leia's boyfriend. Not her consort or husband just some guy she happens to be screwing" Leia flinched now looking down to her lap. There was always a possibility this would happen, that he would feel this way._

 _"Han…I'm sorry. This can come with being with someone like me. Maybe I can make a statement or something." She stumbled around her words._

 _"Its not that I just, It pissed me off." He said looking down at her._

 _"Clearly."_

 _"Leia I'm sorry, this isn't your fault. I just wish they wouldn't write things like that."_

 _"What can I do?"_

 _"Thats not why I told you."_

 _"You clearly wanted to talk about it."_

 _"I mean… I guess It just got me thinking."_

 _"About what Han? don't let them get to you. You know you are so much more then my boyfriend."_

 _"I was thinking maybe they were right."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Maybe we should do it…"_

 _"Do what?" She asked confused as where his mind was at._

 _"Get married." He stated looking into her eyes. Her breath caught and she just stared at him._

 _"Was that a proposal?" She asked her voice barely a whisper._

 _"I guess, I don't know." He seemed very confused._

 _"Han we shouldn't…" she started but he stopped her._

 _"I mean yes. Yes it was Leia, we should just get married and get it over with." he said it so casually. Leia's heart broke slightly but she tried to control the emotion she showed on her face._

 _"So you want to get married because the holos want us to?" She asked praying he said no, she needed him to say how much he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her._

 _"Yes, it just makes since and then it will shut them up."_

 _There it was, her heart broke and she let out a shaky breath. How was she meant to respond to that. He meant well he did but this is not how she imagined her proposal. She had thought about it, marrying Han. She thought of their life together and all the crazy days they would have but it was something she wanted, but not this way. It didn't have to be a romantic proposal, hell it could have been funny or in between a smart ass comment. But this here and now wasn't what she wanted. Marriage was becoming a business plan._

 _Leia quickly stood and turned away from Han. She needed to get control of her emotions. She tried to picture the beach she had seen in her vision but that seemed to make things worse and she felt tears slip down her face._

 _"Leia." She heard Han say from behind her. She could tell he was moving closer to her and she couldn't handle that right now. Stepping away from her desk and to her window she stared out at the city below._

 _"I don't think nows a good time." She managed to whisper out._

 _"Leia look at me." He demanded. She sighed pulling herself together, quickly wiping away her stray tears as she turned to face him. She noticed the concern on Han's face as he noticed the lines her tears had left. "Leia I thought this would be what you wanted. Hell I'm sure Mon would be thrilled at the publicity it would give the Republic." He just continued to crush her and he had no idea what he was doing._

 _"Please stop talking." She pleaded not even realizing she had wrapped her arms around her small form._

 _"Leia.." Han started to move forward towards her but she quickly put her hand up to stop him._

 _"Please don't…" Straightening herself she quickly put on her best political smile and looked up at him. "Thank you for the thought, for the offer. I'm sure the Republic would be thrilled at the idea of an Alderaan wedding but at this time I'm going to decline. You should probably go. I have a lot of work to do before I can go home."_

 _"Hey whats wrong?" He asked stepping towards her again. This time she walked away from him and back to her desk. She picked up their lunch and began straightening her papers._

 _"Thank you for lunch, I'll see you at home." She told him not looking up from the papers._

 _Han was confused, he figured this was an easy solution. They loved each other why shouldn't they get married? Cautiously he moved towards her and kiss the side of her head._

 _"I'll see you at home Leia. I love you."_

 _She heard the door to her office slide closed and she let the tears consume her._

—

 _She was crying, he didn't like to see her so upset. He didn't understand, sure some women got emotional with weddings but this was different, her eyes looked different. When he had walked into her office her eyes had shined with love and passion but as he left they were empty with pain. The hangar was still busy as Han entered the area. He tried to ignore the looks he got, they'd only make this day worse._

 _"Chewie I'm back!." Han called as he made his way to the Falcon. Chewie slowly came down the ramp to meet him._

 _"Hows the little one." Chewie Groaned. Passersby looked over at the noise not understanding the wookie. Han of course quickly responded._

 _"She's good, well I think." Han said walking up the ramp._

 _"What did you do?" Chewie asked following him._

 _"I didn't do anything, well I proposed but I don't think it went well." He explained to his friend._

 _"Did she say yes?"_

 _"She…She said she had to decline."_

 _"Very political." Chewie said cocking his head to the side._

 _"Yeah it was weird. I thought this was what she wanted. Hell everyone else in the galaxy wants it so wouldn't this be the next step for us?"_

 _"You didn't tell her that did you?"_

 _"Maybe…Why."_

 _"Still so much to learn." Chewie said walking to the back of the ship._

 _"Hey Chewie help a guy out. What did i do wrong? If you love someone you propose?"_

 _"Did you propose because you love her or because the Holos pissed you off?"_

 _"I…I love her."_

 _"Thats not what I asked."_

 _"Shit…" Han said running his fingers through his hair. "It might have come off wrong." Han said looking down at the ships floor. "I'll just talk to her about it tonight. I'll fix it."_

 _"I hope so. Now get to work." The Wookie said grabbing a box of tools._

—

 _It was late, much later then Leia ever worked. Han had headed home after finishing up the Falcon hoping she would be there, but was met with silence. Not even 3PO was there. He decided he would fix her dinner, one of her favorites. The apartment smelled great, food was nearly done and Han quickly poured them two glasses of wine. Looking towards the time he sighed, it was late. Reaching for his comlink he quickly dialed her. He waited and waited but no one picked up. Worry started to set in, dialing another familiar number he waited for Luke to answer._

 _"Hello?" He asked sounding asleep._

 _"Hey Luke I'm sorry to wake you, you haven't seen Leia have you?" Han asked pacing the kitchen._

 _"What no! is everything alright?"_

 _"I'm sure she's just late, sorry to wake you."_

 _"Do you need me to look for her?"_

 _"No I'll take care of it. Sorry go back to sleep kid."_

 _Deciding to try her com once more he was pleased when he heard her voice on the other end._

 _"Han?" She questioned._

 _"Leia where are you?I was getting worried." He admitted._

 _"I'm still at work."_

 _"Leia its so late, I made dinner come home. You can finish the rest of it tomorrow." Han said trying to persuade her._

 _"I'm sure I'll be done soon, 3PO is helping me now, it will make it a lot faster. Just go on to bed. I'll be home soon."_

 _"Leia I made us dinner I can wait for you."_

 _"Its really not necessary but thank you." There was her political voice again, he hated it especially when she used it with him. "I'll see you later Han." and then she was gone. Half tempted to throw his com Han cursed to no one and turned back to their dinner, which would soon be cold._

 _Some how he had made it to the couch and it wasn't until he heard the front door slide open that he awoke and opened his eyes._

 _"General Solo." C3PO greeted him as Han stood up._

 _"Han! You're still up?" Leia asked taking her jacket off and walking to put her files away in her home office._

 _"Yeah I said I would wait up. Theres food you might want to heat it up." He suggested not liking this awkwardness he felt with her._

 _"Oh I'm not hungry I think I'll just go to bed. Thank you for your help 3PO."_

 _"Of course Princess, rest well."_

 _Han followed Leia down the hall to the bedroom, where he shut the door closing off their conversation from 3PO._

 _"How was your day?" Han asked trying to start small._

 _"Good." she said simply before grabbing her night clothes and walking towards the fresher where she shut the door and began her nightly routine. Han sighed and sat on their bed. She usually left the door open for them to talk, while she pulled her hair down and washed her face. I guess tonight was different._

 _He wasn't sure how long he sat there waiting for her but when the door slid open he quickly stood up._

 _"Are you getting ready for bed?" She questioned as she motioned to his clothes._

 _"Right…yeah probably. I wanted to talk to you."_

 _"oh well I'm really tired." walking by him she moved to her side of the bed and slowly pulled back the blankets._

 _"Hey Princess give me two seconds." He teased trying to ease the tension he felt. He took her hand in his and pulled her closer to him. Slowly he ran his hand down her face and watched as she closed her eyes._

 _"What is it?" she exhaled._

 _"I.. I wanted to talk to you about today." She tensed in his arms and he quickly tightened his grip around her. "I think everything I said might have came out wrong." She glanced down, so he quickly grabbed her face in his hands and brought her eyes to his. "Leia look at me." Her eyes broke him. "I love you and I always thought this would be a step for us someday."_

 _"But the only reason its today is because of the Holos. You don't want to marry me Han." she pulled away this time and made her way to their bed. "Please I just want to sleep."_

 _"Hey I do want to marry you damn it." He said getting angry now._

 _"Sure you do." She mumbled._

 _"You don't get to tell me how I feel Princess." Leia suddenly turned to face him her face fuming._

 _"Would we be having this conversation right now if that article hadn't come out? huh no we wouldn't Han and I was ok with that but now this, this I'm not ok with."_

 _"Leia we would have gotten married anyway…"_

 _"I want to get married for the right reasons, Not to make your ego feel better." She yelled._

 _"My ego? You got a lot of nerve your worshipfulness." He yelled back neither caring about their neighbors._

 _"Well you should know that by now shouldn't you."_

 _"Nothing can be easy with you. I can't even propose without you trying to take control over it."_

 _"Propose! you call what you did a proposal. You offered a business arrangement to make the Republic happy. Sorry Han but I thought we had decided not to base our lives around politics."_

 _"Well why start now sweetheart thats all you know how to do." He screamed back at her._

 _"You are exactly right Han." She whispered turning back to continue preparing their bed for sleep._

 _"I'm trying to make the right choices here Leia!"_

 _She ignored him now and slowly crawled into their bed rolling away from him. Han stood at the foot of their bed just staring at her. His chest felt wrong, he didn't want to fight with her especially over what would have been their marriage. He wanted to apologize he wanted her to look at him. But he wanted her to realize we was really trying here. He wanted her life to be easy and painless. If the Holos were already giving him crap about their relationship it wouldn't be long before everyone questioned why the Princess didn't have a husband, he was beating them to the punch._

 _Leia heard him moving around the room behind her. She couldn't tell if he was pacing or getting ready for bed. She closed her eyes tight, wishing sleep would come but knowing her mind was far to awake for that. She felt the bed dip next to her and she held her breath. He always pulled her to him when they laid next to each other. He'd wrap his arms around her and kiss her neck softly. But none of that happened. They simply laid in silence._

—

 _Han slowly opened his eyes and blinked at the brightness of the room. He must have crashed fast last night, too much stress. Without thinking he reached out beside him searching for her body. He was met with a cold blanket instead. Turning and reopening his eyes he groaned when he found himself alone in his bed. Was it too early for a drink? He heard movement from the living room and quickly jumped up hoping to catch her before she went to work. Standing behind her for what felt like a life time he watched her slowly sip her caf as she scanned through her data pad._

 _"Morning." she mumbled between sips._

 _"Morning." he replied afraid to say anything else. Taking another sip Leia slowly set her cup down and turned to face him._

 _"I need to apologize." She told him._

 _"What?" Han asked surprised._

 _"I was too hard on you. I understand you were just trying to make our life easier and I blew it out of proportion. I'm sorry."_

 _"Leia I'm so sorry." He said moving to pull her into his embrace. "I never wanted to make you feel like I didn't want to marry you or I didn't love you."_

 _"I know you love me."_

 _"Good…because I do, a lot."_

 _"Are we ok? I just want to move on from this." she asked looking up at him from her spot in his arms._

 _"Of course we are." He replied kissing her forehead. She stayed in his arms longer then he expected, not that he was complaining. It gave him time to think. When would he have asked her to marry him? Soon, later, months or years. He wasn't sure but what he was sure of was how much he loved her in this moment and how he didn't want to let her go._

 _"I've gotta go to work." She whispered pulling away._

 _"Will you be late tonight?" He asked_

 _"No..I'll try and be out of there early. Maybe we can spend the weekend together?"_

 _"I'd like that Leia."_

 _"Kiss me?" she asked with a small smile._

 _"Always."_

 _Leia sighed into their kiss before grabbing her things and heading towards the door. Han watched her leave and quickly pulled out his Com_

 _"Luke Hey…I need your help."_

— _-_

 _"Princess Leia… Master Luke has asked for you to meet him at the hangar."_

 _"Oh did he say why, I promised Han I'd be home early."_

 _"General Solo will be there Princess and Chewbacca. Everyone is meeting aboard the Millennium Falcon."_

 _"Oh… Ok. Thank you." She said gathering her files._

 _Leaving her office had been fairly simple today. No last minute questions or big emergencies, with any luck the journey to the hangar would be the same. The hangar was empty when she arrived which was unheard of for this time. There would be at least one person there working on their ship or preparing for a journey, this was strange. Her shoes tapped along the floor as she walked to where the Falcon sat. She was almost there when she saw Luke and Chewbacca run down the ramp._

 _"Hey guys everything ok?" she asked alarmed by their speed._

 _"Hey sis!" Luke greeted before giving her a big hug._

 _"Hi Luke, Chewie." she said hugging them both. "Where's Han? Are we going out for dinner?" She asked them._

 _"Hey sweetheart!" Han said walking down the ramp a lot slower then the two before him._

 _"Hello…." She said still confused by an empty hangar._

 _"Follow me this way Princess…" Han said grabbing her hand an walking her towards the Falcon._

 _"Are you guys coming?" Leia asked turning back to look at Luke and Chewbacca._

 _"No we'll see you later." Luke said before the two of them headed for the exit. Now she was very confused._

 _"Alright now this part you got to trust me." Han said stopping them._

 _"I trust you." She replied suspicious of what he meant._

 _"Good…" He said covering her eyes with his big hands._

 _"What are you doing?" She asked trying to move his hands._

 _"Trust me." He whispered into her ear._

 _Leia felt them start to walk as Han guided her up what she assumed was the ramp to the Falcon._

 _"Please don't let me fall." She whispered to him as one of his hands gripped her waist._

 _"Never. Alright I'm going to stop us and I'm going to move my hand but I need you to keep your eyes shut, can you do that for me love?"_

 _"I can handle that." She said with a smirk._

 _"Good. Wait right here."_

 _Leia listened carefully trying to hear some sort of sign to what Han was doing. Were we flying somewhere? Trying to stand still she started to fidget with the end of her shirt, running her fingers along the fabric._

 _"Your eyes still shut?" Han asked from across the room._

 _"Yes…Should they be?" She asked as she heard his footsteps move closer to her._

 _"Open your eyes Leia." He whispered to her leaning down to kiss her softly. Her eyes fluttered open and she was shocked to see hundreds of candles spread through out the floor of the Falcon. The lights twinkled lighting the halls._

 _"Han?"_

 _"shhh." He said leaning in to kiss her again this time deepening the kiss. "I love you." He said against her lips._

 _"I know. what is all this?" she asked still surprised to see so many beautiful lights around his ship._

 _"I wanted to make this special."_

 _"Make what Special." She asked earning a smile from Han. She watched him as he stared down at her. She was about to continue her questions when he knelt down to his knee in front of her. Her breath caught as she looked down at him._

 _"Han what…"_

 _"Shhh…I wanted this to be so special for you. I want you to forget yesterday. That was a mistake and it should have never happened. You're special Leia and you deserve special things. Not because you're a Princess but because I love you and I want you to always feel special when you're with me." Leia stared down at him in shock. She couldn't form words, she could barely breathe._

 _"You drive me crazy Princess!" Han honestly said as Leia laughed. "But I've loved you for a while now, even before we wanted to admit it. You were beautiful the first day I saw you even if you were covered in trash. You were sexy as hell yelling at me every chance you got on Hoth. You're still beautiful and sexy and I would like for you to officially be mine. Not because of the Republic or because her royal Princess needs a husband but because we love each other. Because I want to see if you'll accept this scoundrel into your life forever… Leia Organa will you marry me?"_

 _Her feelings were on overload. She could see the flickering candles our of the corner of her eye and she could feel the warmth of Han's hands around her own. His words sent shivers down her spine and warmth to her heart. Han looked up at her his heart beating a million miles a minute. Please say yes he prayed to the gods. Her hands were shaking and he wasn't sure if it was from her nerves or his._

 _"Leia…"She heard him whisper bringing her back to reality._

 _"I love you." She whispered back moving one of her hands to rest against his face. "yes…"_

 _He barely heard her and tried not to let the excitement show on his face._

 _"What was that?"_

 _"Yes I'll marry you Han Solo." He was standing before she even knew what happened and she was in his arms. His lips pressed to hers, she groaned into his kiss as she ran her hands along his jacket and held on for dear life._

 _"Leia…" He sighed against her skin, his smile taking over his face._

 _"Han.." She giggled still in shock over what just happened. He held her face close to his running his thumb over her lips. "I love you so much." She told him earning her another smile and kiss._

 _"Oh!" He said pulling away from her._

 _"Whats wrong? Change your mind?" Leia asked worried for a split second._

 _"Hardly…I just forgot…" Han said fumbling with his jacket. Finally he pulled a small box and slowly opened it. Leia gasped as she looked down at what she assumed was her wedding ring._

 _"Han…"_

 _"Do you like it? If its not what you would want I can get you something else…" He rambled before she placed her fingers to his lips to stop him._

 _"Its perfect." she slowly ran her finger tips over the cold gold strands._

 _"Its meant to represent two planets coming together…or something like that. I just thought about us." Han explained. Leia smiled and nodded, continuing to trace her fingers to the two blue stones that rested with the gold strands._

 _"I love it Han…" She started to tear up but she stopped herself. "I will not be that girl that gets all mushy." She said with a laugh._

 _"I might let you get away with it this time. Only if its a little mushy. Can't let you be like all the other girls now."_

 _"I'm not like other girls."_

 _"Thats what I like about you."_

 _"Can I…Can I put it on."_

 _"Oh shit yeah." Han quickly pulled the ring out of the box and slid it gently on to her finger. Perfect fit. Lifting her arm up she glanced out at the ring sitting on her finger. The gold caught the light from the candles and flickered the reflection down her hand. A smile graced her face as she rand her fingers down the ring. Was this real life?_

 _"It's perfect." She said again. Han slowly took her hand now running his fingers along the ring that would forever rest on her finger._

 _"We're getting married?" He questioned bringing her hand up to his lips, softly kissing her palm._

 _"We're getting married." Leia agreed leaning up to reach her arms around his neck. Softly she brought her lips to his and kissed him gently. She sighed into their kiss hoping he felt how much she loved him in that moment. His lips slowly moved against hers pouring just as much love back to her._

 _Pulling away Leia stayed close to his face as she whispered to him._

 _"Will we be able to make it to the cabin?" She asked nodding to the candles down the hallway._

 _"Give me two seconds." He said pulling away and running down the hall moving the candles._

 _"Be careful! I love you but I don't want you burning your ship up for me." She laughed as she started to help him blow out the candles._

 _"I thought it would be, I don't know romantic?"_

 _"It was."_

 _They moved together blowing out all the candles around them. Leia stopping to look at her ring every few seconds. She was pulled out of her gaze as she felt Hans arms wrap around her waist and pull her flush against him._

 _"Paths all clear." He said dropping kisses down the back of her neck. Moving her head to the side to give him better access, Leia placed her hands over top of his._

 _"What are you waiting for?" She breathed out gripping his fingers. Without warning Han spun her around to face him. His arms holding her close, he looked into her eyes._

 _"I love you."_

 _"Show me."_

 _She'd never seen him move so fast, in a blink of an eye she felt the mattress beneath her back. Slowly she slipped her dress over her head and looked up to meet Hans eyes. He kneeled over her just staring. Her blush grew and she closed her eyes hiding from his gaze. Running his finger tips along her cheeks Han smiled and leaned down to kiss her._

 _"Look at me beautiful."_

 _Her eyes fluttered opened and she smiled up at him. He needed in this moment to show her how much he loved her. Every time they were together was special but this was different, it had been a painful couple of days. He had unknowingly caused her pain and he wanted to heal those wounds. Each kiss he placed down her neck and up her face to her lips showed love and care. She moaned his name edging him closer to her. He could remember every time he had slept with this beautiful girl in front of him. From their first time to the last time, but right now in that moment with that ring on her finger it felt different. It felt new to him._

 _Their clothes had disappeared and it wasn't long before their bodies moved together in rhythm. Their faces pressed so close together their breath blanketed each others skin. Leia moved her hands across his arms and his shoulders bringing them to rest on his back pulling him closer. With each moment he could feel the cool mental of her ring pressed against his skin and it only pushed him further. She was going to be his forever._

 _"I love you so much." She mumbled against his lips before pushing their lips together once more in a deep passionate kiss._

 _Laying together the only sound was that of their heavy breathing. Slowly Han rolled off of her and pulled her into his side, tucking her safely into his arms. Leia gently rested her head against his chest as her fingers moved to play with his chest hair. With each movement of her fingers he caught the glimmer of her ring. Smiling to himself he leaned down to kiss her head before slowly drifting off into a peaceful sleep._

 ** _Reviews = Love =) thanks for reading everyone! Lots more coming soon_**


	5. Chapter 5 - Planning The Big Day

_Chapter Five_

 _Planning The Big Day_

 _"In other news Princess Leia Organa will soon be changing her name. Thats right folks our lovely Princess of Alderaan will be tying the knot soon. Only a day ago Princess Organa announced that she and long time boyfriend General Han Solo will be marrying in the coming months. What we want to know is how is it possible to plan an Alderaanian wedding in such a short time period…." Leia quickly shut the holo screen off just as Han walked in from their bedroom._

 _"Ehhhh." She groaned as she looked down at the wedding plans in front of her._

 _"They sound excited." Han said sliding in behind Leia and massaging her shoulders softly. Sighing Leia leaned back into his chest._

 _"They're too excited if you ask me. Its a bit much. They're doing a special about my possible wedding dresses next. I haven't even picked out a dress yet."_

 _"hmmm don't worry about them, weren't you the one who told me to ignore the holos."_

 _"Yes, I just don't know where they get these stories."_

 _"Such as." Han asked continuing to move and stretch Leia's muscles._

 _"Long time boyfriend, apparently we've been dating since Yavin." She explained._

 _"Hey why didn't you tell me that. I could have got the good stuff early on." He said into her ear as he kissed her soft skin behind it._

 _"So funny." She said trying to be mad at him, but loving how relaxed her muscles felt now. "What else did they say?" Leia asked herself. "Oh something about Luke being heartbroken… If only they knew." She whispered the last part her eyes fluttering shut._

 _"You falling asleep on me sweetheart?"_

 _"No, just feels nice."_

 _"We could tell them who Luke really is." Han suggested returning to their conversation._

 _"No we all agreed it would be best if the Republic didn't know who… who my father was." she stuttered out._

 _"Alright…" He said dropping another sweet kiss._

 _"Thank you." Leia sad setting up and out of his arms. "I feel much better."_

 _"Good just don't turn on the holo." He suggested as she nodded. Han slowly stood up and made his way to the kitchen desperately needing another cup of caf._

 _"Stupid garbage show." He heard Leia mutter to herself._

 _"If you think thats bad you should hear what they say at the hangar." Han said before he could stop himself. Leia quickly turned to face him her eyes questioning._

 _"What exactly are they saying?"_

 _"Ummm maybe I shouldn't have brought it up."_

 _"Han…" She pushed stepping away from the couch and towards where he stood in the kitchen._

 _"Just questions about us…"_

 _"I don't like where this is going."_

 _"Its not too bad really. Just some of the guys wanted to know how I stayed warm on Hoth, Its been a little joke going around."_

 _"I don't understand, they wanted to know about your heating system?" She asked and Han laughed._

 _"Not that sweetheart. Everyone assumed that you kept me warm on Hoth. With the holos pushing out these stories of when our relationship started its only normal for them to assume…"_

 _"assume…?" She repeated._

 _"That you were sleeping with me on the Falcon every night." Han quickly said._

 _"What! Of course I wasn't." She screeched and Han grimaced._

 _"Well I know that. You'd barely stay in the same room with me Princess."_

 _"What did you tell them when they asked?"_

 _"I told them to mind their own business, well something like that but less polite."_

 _"Anything else they're asking about."_

 _"Well…" He said stepping towards her and pulling her closer. "I know they all want to know what its like to sleep with a Princess, but I'll keep those details for myself." He said with smirk before kissing her. Leia moaned before pulling away and smiling at him._

 _"Don't be silly Han you couldn't possibly know those details. I'm a princess we of course wait till marriage." She said with a smirk before walking back over to her plans._

 _"Oh yeah I'm sure of that…virgin my ass." He mumbled under his breath._

 _"Say something dear?" Leia asked from behind him._

 _"Nope not a thing." He laughed to himself thinking of the way she looked last night underneath him and on top of him. Or the way she kissed up and down his body. Clearing his throat he walked over to her._

 _"I'm going to head to the Falcon for a bit, do you need anything?"_

 _"Take me with you…" She whispered._

 _"hmm you want to go to the Falcon with me?"_

 _"Just dreaming… We could just fly away to one of those planets that does those quick weddings and be done with it." She sighed flipping through her data pad. Han leaned down resting his chin against her shoulder._

 _"Say the word Princess and you could be Mrs. Solo tonight."_

 _"Oh I wish we could." She laughed. "Something small will be good for us." She said changing the subject. "How does this look to you? its small venue." She asked showing him a picture of a banquet room._

 _"Whatever you want." He said, trying to avoid the wedding plans all together._

 _"I'll see you tonight?" She asked._

 _"Of course. I won't be gone long, just working on some new things."_

 _"ok…Luke is coming over soon."_

 _"Did you rope him into wedding planning?" Han laughed._

 _Leia didn't respond right away instead she swiped through her plans letting the screen flash by._

 _"I just thought it might be nice to have him around for some of this."_

 _"Of course. He's our friend, your brother." Han agreed._

 _"He is really the only family I have now." She said looking up from the pad._

 _"Not for long…" Han said with a smile. "I'll be your family soon enough."_

 _"You already are." She said with a small smile._

— _-_

 _Luke and Leia sat around the dining room table, pictures scattered around the surface._

 _"You said you're doing a small wedding right?" He asked her._

 _"Yes nothing like what we would have had on Alderaan. Those weddings take years to plan."_

 _"I see, just seems like a lot."_

 _"I'm just doing the basics really. The guest list is small, nothing too fancy. I don't want to make Han uncomfortable."_

 _"I'm sure all he'll be thinking about you Leia." Luke said with a smile as he flipped through some more pages._

 _"I wanted to thank you for coming here today."_

 _"Of course! Why wouldn't I." He said with another smile._

 _"I know this is more a girly thing. I just don't have many friends and you, you're the only family I have left Luke. Its nice to have you around. I'm going to miss you once you officially move to Yavin four."_

 _"I'll visit Leia, don't worry I'm not going to forget about you. It will be a long time before any sort of jedi training can officially be put in place, i have time. We missed out on a lot of years, we'll make up for it. I promise." Luke said and Leia nodded. "I wanted to talk to you about something but I didn't want to upset you."_

 _"Thats never a good way to start a new conversation."_

 _"Its nothing bad, well I don't think so at least. I figured it would be good for us."_

 _"Go on."_

 _"I've been looking into our mother."_

 _"Luke.." Leia hesitated._

 _"I haven't found anything yet but there are some signs that point a few ways. I figured I could always ask Ben if he knew anything, the next time he's, well around."_

 _"Talking to ghosts again?" Leia laughed._

 _"Sometimes."_

 _"Have you spoken to him?" She asked cautiously approaching the subject._

 _"You mean Anakin?" Luke asked using his real name._

 _"Yes."_

 _"No, they've been fairly quiet these days. They want me to figure things out for myself but if I do hear anything its from Ben." Leia nodded._

 _"Do you want to try and contact him?" Luke asked her and she quickly shook her head no._

 _"No! absolutely not. I just wondered why he couldn't make things a little easier and tell you who she was."_

 _"There are signs she was part of the Senate Leia. Which doesn't surprise me with how you grew up."_

 _"I grew up with Bail and Breha's guidance, I'm not sure our real parents had anything to do with that Luke."_

 _"Of course. You were lucky to have them, and they loved you."_

 _"They did. They would be so excited for my wedding." Leia was quiet now just looking down at the table in front of her. "If you find anything out about her…about our real mother. Please let me know."_

 _"Of course!"_

 _"Alright back to work you…"_

— _-_

 _A few hours later after finishing up for the day Han and Chewie made there way back to the apartment both starved. As they came in they were surprised to find their two favorite twins laying across the living room floor. Han could hear laughing as he approached them._

 _"Doesn't look much like wedding plans you two crazy kids."_

 _"I made her take a break before her head exploded." Luke explained, Leia nodded reaching for her glass of wine off the middle table next to them._

 _"That bad?" Han asked taking a seat beside the two, Chewie standing behind them._

 _"Its a lot, even for a small wedding." Leia added moving to lay her head in Hans lap. "Hows the ship?" She asked looking up at him._

 _"Its good, but a lot of things are torn apart right now so I want you to stay off it for a bit." Han suggested making Leia crease her eyebrows together._

 _"What did he break?" Leia asked looking up to Chewie. Chewie simply shrugged and quickly to change the subject asked about food. "We can order something in." Leia suggested as she sat up and moved to stand but Han quickly pulled her back into his arms. Sitting in his lap she rolled her eyes. "I thought you wanted food?"_

 _"Kiss first."_

 _"Alright I'll look for that take out menu while you two catch up." Luke said awkwardly removing himself from the situation and moving into the kitchen with Chewie._

 _"You saw me a few hours ago." Leia reminding him running her fingers over his forehead and into his hair._

 _"Too long."_

 _"You're getting far too attached. I might have to distance myself." Leia said with a smirk kissing the tip of his nose._

 _"Lower." he whispered as she placed another kiss right above his lips. Smiling he whispered. "Lower." This time Leia moved her lips to his chin letting out a small giggle. "Higher princess." Slowly she kissed his bottom lip, taking time to suck the skin gently. He moaned quietly very aware of their guest just a few few away. "Leia…"_

 _"Let me kiss just a little higher?" She questioned. He nodded before grabbing the back of her head and smashing their lips together. He didn't know whether to be surprised or pleased when she deepened the kiss. A noise from behind them caught Han's attention._

 _"You want a us to leave?" Chewie asked folding his arms in front of him._

 _"No, lets get some food." Han said never taking his eyes off Leia. "Later you're all mine." Han whispered to her, earning a blush._

—

 _Han slowly poured more wine in everyones glass as conversations filled the room. It was rare to have all four of them available at the same time, without some sort of crisis. Taking his seat next to Leia he slowly grabbed her hand from her lap, running circles over her skin._

 _"So when's the big moving day?" Han asked Luke._

 _"Soon, we've secured an area that will give us lots of space." Luke explained._

 _"We?" Leia asked catching her brothers slip._

 _"Oh Naya. Have I not mentioned her?" Luke asked suddenly nervous._

 _"No you haven't kid." Han said with a laugh glancing at Leia._

 _"Who is she?" Leia asked leaning forward suddenly very curious._

 _"Oh well her grandfather had ties to the Jedi order, she grew up fairly normal but she's got quite the Force skills."_

 _"That the only skills she has?" Han laughed making Luke blush. Leia quickly slapped at his chest glaring at her fiancé._

 _"Its not like that." Luke said still red from his blush._

 _"You like her." Leia stated staring at her brother. "She's moving to Yavin Four with you. You hope that when the time is right she'll stay and help you train the younglings. She knows who our father was and still she understands and wants to be with you. You two could share quite the love story." Leia suddenly said unable to stop herself._

 _Everyone was silent as they stared between the two of them. Leia looked down not knowing where that had come from. She wanted to apologize but knew what she had said was true._

 _"Luke I'm sorry. I didn't mean to invade your privacy or anything.."_

 _"Its ok." He said smiling back at her. "Impressive" He said tilting his head towards her. "You've been practicing?" He asked._

 _"No. I mean I've done the normal techniques we were working on but besides that no."_

 _"You're just becoming more comfortable with your powers Leia."_

 _Leia lightly smiled._

 _"So when do we get to meet her?" Han asked sipping his drink._

 _"Oh I don't know. I don't want to scare her away."_

 _"Hey we're not scary!" Chewie roared._

 _"Chewie's right we're not scary." Han agreed as Chewie laughed with him. Both men seemed to be oblivious to the twins feelings._

 _"She doesn't want to meet me?" Leia asked suddenly and the silence returned. She already knew the answer but Luke's eyes drew her in._

 _"Its not like that Leia. Things are complicated."_

 _"Does she know who I am? I mean your sister?"_

 _"No. we'll not yet. I wasn't sure that was my place to tell her just yet. She knows great things about you, she's just nervous I guess."_

 _"Nervous why would I make her nervous?"_

 _"You have the effect on people sweetheart." Han said from beside her trying to lighten the mood._

 _"Formalities I suppose." Luke said avoiding the question. Everyone stared at him and he sighed._

 _"Alright she spent some time on Alderaan. Well she grew up there for most of her childhood before she and her family moved to Coruscant a few years before the death star. She's nervous about meeting her Princess, especially after I said how close we all were. She wasn't sure what your thoughts would be about our relationship."_

 _"Why wouldn't I be happy for you. If anything she should know that Alderaan Royalty was quite different then others. My father welcomed everyone and made them feel equal to us."_

 _"She remembers. She still nervous at the idea of sharing a meal with you or simply meeting. I know its crazy and I've told her how great you are."_

 _"I would never look down at her Luke, Especially if you love her."_

 _"Wow…we haven't quite got there yet." Luke laughed._

 _"I'm sorry… Does she know I'm marrying a smuggler maybe that will relax her a bit."_

 _"Hey now!" Han said from beside her._

 _"She knows and that did help. Just give her some time."_

 _"Well she better hurry if she wants an invite to the wedding." Han chimed in._

 _"Yes she would of course be invited with you Luke." Leia nodded feeling very formal suddenly._

 _"I'll keep that in mind." Luke nodded sipping his drink and sitting straighter in his chair._

 _"May I ask a question…." Leia started._

 _"Of course." Luke answered._

 _"Will you be honest with me. I'm not looking for you to spare my feelings Luke." She asked her brother. Han suddenly became very nervous as to what her question was. Squeezing her hand he sat waiting for her question._

 _"I guess I can try." Luke said._

 _"Is she nervous to meet me because of my title or does her family blame me for Alderaan?"_

 _"Leia.." Han stated but she quieted him. Everyone stared at Luke now waiting for his answer. Han's anger grew as he thought over and over again "don't you dare say it."_

 _"Luke.." She pushed._

 _"Leia. She and her family have nothing against you. If anything they wish you could have avoided that experience. I promise you she does not blame you for any of it. She tells me her mother is quite fond of you and everything you've done for the Galaxy. She's silly really, she feels nervous to meet the people who are like my family."_

 _"Or are your family." Chewie added._

 _"Well I would love to meet her when she's ready of course."_

— _-_

 _"Its crazy thinking about the kid with a girlfriend." Han called from the fresher as they prepared for bed. "I mean the last girl he had a thing for ended up being his sister, he's had a rough time." Han laughed._

 _"How many times do I have to tell you those jokes aren't funny." She called to him._

 _"Just kidding sweetheart." He said coming out of the fresher and laying down next to her on the bed. Leia scanned through her data pad pictures flashing by too fast for Han to see. "You should put that thing down." Han suggested as his finger tips grazed her legs and moved up her thighs. Leia did her best to ignore his movements as she tried to finish up her tasks at hand._

 _"Leia." Han roughly whispered in her ear, his lips finding there way to her neck before moving down and kissing along the collar of her night gown. Biting her lip Leia closed her eyes as his lips worked the skin along her collar bone and down to the tops of her breasts. His fingers continued their own journey massaging her thighs. Tossing her pad to the nightstand she quickly ran her fingers through his hair, holding him close to her heart. "Work over." Han asked against her skin, kissing his way back up her neck, dropping a sweet kiss on her chin. Their lips were barely apart as they breathed together. Her hands moved to grab his pants but he stopped her. Bringing her hand up to his lips he kissed against her engagement ring, that thing was becoming such a turn on._

 _"I think you might like that ring more then I do."_

 _"I like it on your finger, I like showing the world whats mine."_

 _"My macho man." She snickered._

 _"Hmmm you like it, don't even try to lie. You like the idea of being mine forever." He whispered against her lips before kissing her deeply. She groaned into the kiss, her hips lifting to meet his off the bed._

 _"Maybe. I still have time to back out." She breathed out as they came up for air. Without warning she quickly flipped them over and straddled his body._

 _"You're strong for such a small girl."_

 _"I get a few work outs in." She said. Quickly throwing her night gown off and to the floor she smiled down at him. She couldn't resists grinding her hips into his, causing them both to groan at the contact. Slightly sitting up keeping her legs around him he reached up to pull at the pins in her head. Nothing was more beautiful then the sight of her moving above him with her hair hanging loose against their bodies. Laughing she helped him pull out her braids and let her hair fall._

 _"Where were we?" He asked grabbing her ass and pulling her right where they both needed. Throwing her head back she moaned his name before leaning down and pressing her bare chest to his. Their lips fought, fought for dominance, fought for passion and fought for who would win the dance of their kiss. Placing her hands on his chest she slowly sank down on to him, both of them moaning in pleasure. With each movement they pushed each other closer to the edge. His hands were everywhere and her sensations were almost too much. Her small noises soon grew louder as his hands caressed her skin moving up her thighs to her chest. Her eyes fluttered shut._

 _"Leia." He whispered. Her eyes immediately opened and looked down into his. Reaching for each other their lips found each other once more, the outside world disappearing._

— _-_

 _"You could have this removed you know." Han suggested as he ran his finger tips over Leia's arm, rubbing circles over her scar. Smiling she snuggled closer to him._

 _"Its my battle wound, I'll keep it. You have all your scars…" Silence filled the room, the only sound was their soft breathing._

 _"Whats on your mind?" Han asked as they lay calmly together, basking in the after math of their love making._

 _"About our future."_

 _"Good things?" Han asked taking her hand in his._

 _"I think we need to talk." Leia said suddenly sitting up, wrapping the blankets around herself._

 _"Slow down sweetheart."_

 _"I'm sorry I just need to get this off my chest…"_

 _"Come here." He said pulling her back down to lay next to him. Turning their bodies to face each other, Leia sighed._

 _"We're getting married."_

 _"I already knew that Princess." He said kissing her ring._

 _"We haven't talked much about our future after that."_

 _"We'll I've been thinking about the honeymoon a lot." He said smirking, Leia smiled back but it slowly faded._

 _"Where do you see us in ten years?" She asked quickly._

 _"I haven't really thought about it. Have you?"_

 _"Do you see us with kids?" She asked ignoring his question. Letting out a breath Han stared at her._

 _"I don't know. We would make beautiful babies Leia." He said a soft smile gracing his lips as he leaned in to kiss her. Leia quickly pulled away._

 _"Is that a deal breaker for you?"_

 _"Huh?" Han asked confused._

 _"You want kids? Thats something you see yourself having?"_

 _"Well I never really thought about it. But now here with you, I think a little Solo family would be nice." He said tucking her stray hairs behind her ear._

 _"Han…I don't think I can give that to you." She whispered fear evident in her voice._

 _"Leia what are you talking about, we're not even to the wedding yet. No one is talking about getting you pregnant tonight." Han laughed._

 _"No, I mean ever." Realization hit him._

 _"You don't want kids?"_

 _"I do, I mean I did. I always thought about kids, about making Bail and Breha grandparents. But so much has changed. I think about what my child could become…."_

 _"shhh Leia don't think like that, you have so much goodness in you."_

 _"I have to think that way. It wont matter in the end the dark side takes who it wants."_

 _"Then we won't let that happen. Look at you and Luke, perfect examples of healthy non psychotic Skywalkers. I don't want you to feel like this Princess." Han said kissing her forehead. "and besides, the kid would have my genes too."_

 _"I wish our kids could have all of your genes." She whispered. "I just thought you should know how I felt."_

 _"We have forever Leia. With time you might change your mind and if you don't, I'll still have you."_

 _"Is that enough for you?"_

 _"You're always going to be enough for me. Promise you wont get bored of me and divorce me for a Prince?"_

 _"Promise." She smiled kissing him softly._

 ** _Hey guys. thanks again for reading! For this I'm introducing a love interest for Luke, Someone different from Mara Jade. I hope you guys enjoyed this! Let me know what you think! I'm writing new chapters right now! Excited to share them!_**


	6. Chapter 6 - Surprise

_Chapter Six_

 _Surprise_

 _Han watched as Leia busied herself around the apartment. It was a laid back morning, at least for him. He smiled as she pulled her robe around her body, surprised that she wasn't dressed yet._

 _"You're really not going to tell me where you're going?" Leia asked breaking the silence as she moved about their apartment picking things up along the way._

 _"I told you, Luke and Chewie are handling everything." Han said laying back on the couch and flipping on the holo-screen._

 _"I just don't know why it has to be such a big secret."_

 _"Leia it's just a bachelor party. What are you afraid of?"_

 _"A lot of things." She sighed sitting down next to him on the couch and glancing up at the screen in front of them. Gently she laid her head against his shoulder resting her hands against his chest. No longer paying attention to the screen in front of her she closed her eyes and sighed. Liking her closeness Han quickly draped his arm around her shoulders._

 _"I doubt your brother will take me to a strip club if that's what got you worried. Besides its not anything I haven't seen before." He said with a laugh earning a slap from his fiancé._

 _"That's what I'm afraid of hot shot." She said with a grimace._

 _"Hey now! I was kidding." Han said pulling her over into his lap, her legs straddling his hips. Leia looked down, not meeting his eyes._

 _"Are you jealous?" Han asked with a smirk._

 _"No!" She said trying to stand up but Han held her in place._

 _"Oh I'm sorry your highness I didn't realize it was bothering you. You are cute when your jealous. Kinda sexy." He said attempting to lean in and kiss her but she quickly turned her head away from him._

 _"Fine! If you can joke about my feelings then you won't mind if I head off to see some of my own eye candy?"_

 _"Meaning?" Han asked his face going serious._

 _"Oh darling there's plenty of male clubs…I'm just curious sweetheart. Make sure I'm making the right choice. I haven't had much experience outside our relationship." Leia said keeping a straight face and looking up at him with innocent eyes._

 _"Leia.." He warned._

 _"Will you be mad if I find a better model." She whispered leaning in to brush her lips against his jaw line._

 _"You wont find a better model sweetheart." His grip on her hips tightened and his head relaxed back against the couch giving her better access to his skin. Her lips moved up and down his skin. He hummed almost silently enjoying the feel of her lips moving up to his ear._

 _"How long do we have until Luke and Naya get here?" Leia asked Han continuing her kisses._

 _"Long enough." Han said bringing her lips to his and kissing her deeply. Somewhere in the background the Holo screen played Han and Leia ignoring it. That was until they heard their names._

 _"In breaking news sources are telling us that Princess Leia Organa has called off the wedding to former General,Han Solo. Sources say Solo has been having an affair for months now, poor Princess. We all are wondering who this mystery woman is that has caught his eye but our hearts break for the Princess, perhaps she'll find a deserving prince out there. Be sure to tune in tomorrow for an update regarding Princess Organa and her now Ex Fiancé."_

 _Han and Leia sat silent staring at the screen._

 _"Something you need to tell me hot shot." She said with a smirk turning back to him._

 _"Well apparently I've found someone else my dear, sorry we couldn't work out." He said running his hands down her back and rested on her hips. Smiling Leia leaned in and kissed him softly._

 _"hmmm I'm sorry I had to call off our wedding so suddenly." She said pressed against his lips. Han laughed resting his forehead to hers._

 _"How many people you think are going to believe that?"_

 _"I wouldn't be surprised if I get a few phone calls. Everyone is far to interested in this wedding if you ask me."_

 _"Did you forget you're a Princess, Princess?" He smirked._

 _"No you'd never let me forget that. Just silly really, Months ago we were in the middle of a war and now everyone wants to know what flower arrangements we picked out, how expensive my dress is or what I'm wearing on our wedding night. Quite the change."_

 _"Speaking of wedding nights." Han laughed as he flipped them down on to the couch, hovering over her._

 _"What about it?" She asked slipping her hands up his shirt, running her fingers along his stomach and stopping to take hold of his belt._

 _"What are you going to wear?" He whispered into her ear. Smiling at the way his breath tickled her skin she whispered back._

 _"Well hopefully nothing."_

 _"Good answer…." Han trailed off brushing his lips to hers before they once again froze at a sound around them. The buzzing was coming from across the room._

 _"Its my com." She said trying to move out from under his grasp. Han laughed as she wiggled under him._

 _"I think you should stay right here."_

 _"Han it could be important." She said trying to move again, this time Hans fingers reached out to tickle her sides._

 _"Han!" She squealed. Her face was red with laughs as he continued his movements._

 _"Promise you'll stay and I'll stop._

 _"I said I would marry you isn't that enough?"_

 _"Never!"_

 _"Han…" she pouted now. Sighing Han rolled to his side releasing her from his hold. Watching her as she walked across the room, Han slowly turned his attention back to the Holo._

 _"Luke Hey." He heard Leia say from behind him. "Oh ok, no that will be fine. What time are you thinking? No I'll tell him, he's still here this morning." Leia continued her conversation moving to sit next to Han again on the couch. "Alright we'll be there. Bye Luke."_

 _"Whats up?" Han asked._

 _"Were going to meet Luke at a restaurant down town instead of here." She said her face frowning._

 _"Whats wrong?"_

 _"I don't want to make things awkward for Luke, if she's so nervous to meet me then maybe we just shouldn't meet."_

 _"That will be a little awkward if they ever get married sweetheart. You're his sister."_

 _"She doesn't know that. I just want things to go smoothly."_

 _"They will. Everything will be perfect, I promise." Han said smiling. Smiling back down at him Leia slowly ran her fingers through his hair._

 _"I love you."_

 _"I know."_

 _"We still have a few hours, what ever shall we do?" Leia said with a giggle. Han smiled back before pulling her to lay next to him._

 _"We don't get enough lazy mornings Princess. Lay here with me." Han whispered to her. A smile graced her lips as she moved to lay her head against his chest, loving the sound of is heart beating under her ear. "Do you want to watch something?" Han asked nodding to the holo._

 _"Music would be nice." She suggested closing her eyes and moving into his embrace. Music entered the room around them. His fingers drew circles around her back as he held her close. "I like this." She mumbled against his chest._

 _"Me too." Han sighed. It was hard to remember the last time they were able to relax together. Sure they spent every night wrapped in each others arms, but this was different. Leia's work load had grown in the last few weeks and had been the topic of most of their fights. Leia agreed to distance herself and yet she was still working every day. She'd go in early to help with whatever Republic crisis was happening at the moment and she'd stay late helping Mon with something or other. The idea of starting a new life together thrilled them both, but Han worried Leia would soon work herself to the bone. He'd even suggested Mon was doing it on purpose which only started another argument. Leia always defended her actions "The Republic needs me to help get everything in place, before I leave." She had said. She meant well but he wondered what kind of push it would take before she truly took time for herself away from politics._

 _"You should stay home with me every day." He murmured from his sleepy state._

 _"Don't ruin it." She warned._

 _"Just a suggestion."_

 _"Han…"_

 _"Princess."_

 _"Please don't start another fight, I'm comfortable and don't want to yell at you yet."_

 _"Yet?" He wondered allowed._

 _"At least once a day is normal for us, right?" she giggled._

 _"Wouldn't want to break the norm would we…Leia…When do I get you all to myself? I have a lot of ideas about our married life sweetheart, I just need to know if they're going to happen."_

 _"Oh I'm sure you do." She said lifting her head to look up at him._

 _"I'm serious."_

 _"Han I'm all yours on the honeymoon." She sighed._

 _"And after. You decided to leave the Republic. right? When does that happen. I want to take you away to every planet. I want you to relax and unwind, but I get the feeling you'll be sucked right back in."_

 _"Its who I am." She whispered._

 _"It doesn't have to be."_

 _"I'm trying. I'm not sure I know how to leave it behind. Its one thing to say it , its another thing to do it. This life, Politics and all of it have been my entire life. What if I don't know what to do with myself?"_

 _"You'll find the new you…You'll find out who Mrs. Solo is."_

 _"Organa Solo." she corrected._

 _"Leia Organa Solo." He whispered down to her placing a kiss on her forehead._

 _"Sounds good." She said looking to her ring as her fingers ran across his chest._

 _"It sounds perfect."_

 _"Wedding will be here fast. Feels like you just proposed."_

 _"The sooner the better."_

 _"Anxious to settle down hot shot?"_

 _"Never I'm just after the Princess wealth you see."_

 _"Oh that does make since. You forget money is why we met." She smirked rolling over half on top of his chest, resting her forehead to his._

 _"Turned out to be quite the reward." Taking her face into his hands he kissed her softly breathing in the smell of her hair._

 _"We need to get ready." She said pulling away and moving to roll off him. His grip stopped her._

 _"Just a little while longer…"_

 _"You talked me into it." Laying her head back down to his chest, his fingers playing lightly with the ends of her hair, they enjoyed a silent moment in their lives._

— _-_

 _"Han we're going to be late." She called from their bedroom. Standing in front of their mirror she examined herself. Her hair seemed to lay nicely down her back as she looked over her braids as they gently graced the top of her head and wrapped around to length of her tresses laying down her back. Formal but relaxed, just what she was looking for. She smiled softly looking to her dress. The deep purple looked great against the bare skin of her arms and the cut hugged her figure just how she knew Han liked. Once upon a time she wouldn't think of showing off any sort of "curves" in a public setting. Lucky for them both, her scoundrel had convinced her she could look elegant and sexy at the same time. Slowly she traced the black detailing along the length of the dress. Turning around as she heard Han walk out of the fresher._

 _"Wow…"_

 _"Have I left you speechless hot shot?"_

 _"No I have a lot of words I could use. Starting with calling your brother and telling him we can't make it tonight." His hands gripped her hips before sliding down to rest on her ass._

 _"We can't do that and you know it. But later you'll be all mine."_

 _"Every night sweet heart." He corrected._

 _"I like it that way."_

 _The city was busy, speeders flew by and the sound of the streets bellow echoed. The buildings moved by them as Han drove them through the chaos, his hand never leaving hers. Instead it rested gently between them running circles along her palm. Her heart jolted as he turned and moved through the city, sometimes he forgot they weren't in open space. She had offered to send for a Republic shuttle but that idea had quickly been shut down. Watching the lights flicker around them she let out a shaky breath. She had so much if not too much experience with public speaking and socializing but the thought of Naya being nervous made her nervous as well._

 _"We're here beautiful." She heard Han say beside her. It was now or ever. Putting her best smile on her face she took hold of Han's hand and walked slowly into the restaurant._

 _"Princess Leia!" The Hostess sputtered as she quickly walked up to the couple._

 _"Hi, we're meeting Luke Skywalker. I'm not sure if he's here yet?"_

 _"Right this way Princess!" She said leading them down the hall of the restaurant. "Right through here." she said motioning to the door in front of them. Han quickly pushed through the door and was met with screams on the other side._

 _"Surprise!"_

 _Leia jumped closer to Han her hand gripping his tightly. Taking a breath she calmed herself as she saw the room was filled with familiar faces._

 _"Congratulations!" Everyone said as they moved further into the room, the couple glancing around for Luke._

 _"Surprise you two." Luke said with a smile as he walked up and gave them both a hug._

 _"Luke what is this?" Leia asked smiling back at her brother._

 _"I thought you could use an engagement party, I know its close to the wedding but I thought you both deserved it." Luke explained._

 _"Thanks kid."_

 _"Thank you Luke." Leia said hugging him again._

 _"Here have a drink." Luke said handing them both wine glasses. "Enjoy yourselves!"_

 _"Is Naya here?" Leia asked._

 _"She is, we'll come find you." Luke promised kissing his sisters cheek before disappearing into the crowd._

 _"Shall we Princess?" Han asked as Leia looped her arm into his._

 _Leia smiled and greeted her friends and members of the Republic. Han stood by her side eventually pulling her close and wrapping his arm around her waist. Leia smiled up at him and moved her hand to rest against his back. They swayed and laughed together as everyone asked about the wedding and what Alderaan traditions they would celebrate. Music played softly in the background as the guests nibbled on trays of treats set through out the room. Walking away from the latest guest Leia pulled at Hans arm, looking up into his eyes._

 _"Kiss me would you?"_

 _"You sure that would be appropriate." He said raising his brows._

 _"We're here to celebrate us." Not giving her a chance to change her mind he quickly moved to press his lips to hers. Moaning against his lips she moved to deepen it when a voice stopped her._

 _"Princess Leia it's lovely to see you."_

 _Groaning the couple pulled away from each other and turned to greet their guest._

 _"Hello, thank you for coming." Leia said with a political smile. Han smirked down at her understanding that she had no idea who stood in front of them._

 _"I'm afraid I've crashed your party. Tristan Aban." He said introducing himself. "I don't believe I've seen you since you were a girl. You've grown." He said with a smile that made Leia and Han both uncomfortable._

 _"Well Hello again, This is Captain Han Solo my fiancé. What brings you to Coruscant?" Leia politely asked moving closer to Hans side._

 _"The Holos of course. You my dear have been quite the talk and of course you Mr. Solo. Many of us have been curious to know how you swept the Princess off her feet?"_

 _"Just luck I guess." Han replied dryly._

 _"Luck indeed, You're a General? Correct?"_

 _"Was one, These days I'm just Han."_

 _"Oh. Princess we were surprised to hear of your engagement to Mr. Solo. Will you not be continuing Alderaan Royalty customs?" He continued acting as if Han wasn't even there._

 _"Well Clearly Mr. Aban." Her body language changed and her voice turned strong. "I'm here celebrating my engagement to Captain Solo, You'll find that Alderaanian customs aren't as strict as other Royal houses. My parents had no interest in arranging my marriage."_

 _"Forgive me Princess. I only wondered what the surviving Alderaanian people would feel about this union? It would be sad to see the royal line end with you my dear, seeing as any Solo children would not be considered royalty."_

 _"I'm sorry was there a reason you came to this party?" Han asked adding himself into the conversation._

 _"Curiosity Mr. Solo. We all think very highly of Princess Organa, we would hate for her image to be tainted."_

 _"By adding Solo to her name you mean?" Han asked stepping between Leia and Tristan._

 _"Han don't." Leia said pulling back at his arm and moving to step back in front of him._

 _"I'm sorry to see you displeased with my choice Mr. Aban. Unfortunately most of my people were lost as you well know. Survivors have seemed pleased with me and my decisions. Considering there is no Alderaanian Royalty line anymore the fate of my children mean nothing to the public or to you for that matter. I believe I've served my people well in helping to defeat the Empire along side Captain Solo. Perhaps you should give him more credit where credit is due. I've even stayed longer then expected within the Republic government, making sure the people are well cared for. Now if you will excuse me, I'm celebrating our union and my future name change."_

 _Ignoring his protest Leia quickly pulled Han away from their visitor and moved quickly through the room before finding a door way leading to a balcony. The cool air assaulted their skin as they took a deep breath from the night air. Leia was shaking and was thankful she had controlled her anger. Grasping the railing around her focused on her breathing desperate to calm herself down. Her thoughts quickly shifted to Han._

 _"Han I'm so sorry! He had no right to say…" His lips were on hers as he backed her against the near by wall pressing his body to hers. Unable to control the moan as he pushed his tongue into her mouth deepening their kiss. Her hands reached for him as she felt his response to her pressed against her stomach. Breaking away from a breath._

 _"Han are you ok?"_

 _"I'm more then ok." He smirked down at her. "You are so damn sexy."_

 _"What..?" She asked still out of breath._

 _"You. In. there…." Han said moving to drop kisses along her skin. "You're sexy as hell when you take charge." Leia quickly tilted her head in an effort to give him more access to her skin. His hands claimed her body as he moved from her waist and up to her chest, taking time to massage her breasts until receiving another moan from his fiancé. She closed her eyes loving the contrast around her skin. The cool night air filled her lungs as Han's warm tongue drew circles on her collar bone, knowing it would leave a mark for the morning. Reaching to pull him closer Leia stood on her tiptoes trying desperately to feel his body closer to hers. Sensing her urgency Han quickly moved his hands down her back moving to lift her up._

 _"Han no." Leia said quickly pulling away. Pulling in another deep breath she smiled at him. "I won't be able to stop." She said with a laugh._

 _"And thats a bad thing?" He asked trapping her once again between the wall and himself._

 _"We're on a balcony at a party my brother threw for us…Nows not the time. Although I'm rather pleased with your reaction."_

 _"Keep turning me on like that Princess and you'll see that reaction every day."_

 _Looking down Leia was pleased to find her dress in good form. Running her fingers along the fabric she looked up at him once more. Her breathing hitched as she was consumed with the passion she found in his eyes._

 _"I love you." She whispered risking a step towards him. His embrace found her yet again pulling her small figure to his own._

 _"I love you." He told her his voice husky and deep._

 _"You gotta stop looking at me like that." She pleaded._

 _"Whats wrong Princess? Too much for you?" He asked with a smirk._

 _"Always but you're making it harder to go back inside."_

 _"I'm not the one making this harder sweet heart." His hips pushing into hers. "Gods you smell good. Lets go home."_

 _"Han! the whole point of tonight was to meet Naya. Take a breather." She said quickly before walking back inside._

 _Han smiled at her retreating form. He loved that woman. Walking over to the railing he smiled out at the lights around him. Life was pretty good right about now._

 _Leia made her way through the crowd searching for her brother. She smiled at the people around her and said goodbye as the party died down. Finally coming to a far table she found her brother and who she assumed was Naya. Taking a last breath Leia moved closer to them. The woman in front of her was beautiful, really that was an understatement. Her long black hair flowed down her shoulders, the ends curling slightly. Her eyes were a dark chocolate brown that caught the light around them just perfectly. Leia could see the smile played across her lips as she leaned in closer to Luke. Leia watched as a small laugh escaped her lips when Luke whispered something softly in her ear. The sight before her warmed her heart. Luke deserved all the happiness in this galaxy, and here watching the couple in front of her she knew he had found it. She watched as Luke moved his hand to run across her tanned skin, she wondered if she should turn away and not interrupt them. Her brothers voice broke her thoughts._

 _"Leia! Come here." Luke said with a smile. Nodding Leia quickly stepped towards them. Naya quickly rose to her feet letting go of Luke's hand and Moving toward Leia._

 _"Princess!" Naya blurted out moving to bow in front of her._

 _"Oh no Naya, please thats not needed." Leia said reaching her arms out to stop the girl._

 _"I'm sorry Princess."_

 _"Leia, Please call me Leia. A friend of Luke's is a friend of mine."_

 _"Of course Princ..I mean Leia."_

 _"Leia come sit with us." Luke said gesturing to the open chair. "Where's Han?" He asked._

 _"He needed some air, he'll come find us soon." Leia said taking a seat across from them. Naya slowly sat back down next to Luke, Leia noted the worried expression that graced her features as she looked up to Luke. "I've heard some wonderful things about you Naya." Leia said softly trying to break the ice._

 _"Oh thank you Prin… Leia. Luke talks about you and your fiancé all the time."_

 _"Its good to finally meet you. Han should be along soon."_

 _"Talking about me." Han said from behind Leia. Slowly walking up to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. Leia felt herself relax at his touch. Grabbing hold of his hand Leia motioned for him to sit beside her. "Han." He said extending his hand to Naya's._

 _"Its lovely to meet you." She said back._

 _"Miss anything sweet heart." Han asked before placing a kiss on Leia's cheek._

 _"No I just sat down."_

 _"Great I was catching up with Chewie…so Luke what gave you this idea?" Han asked sipping his whiskey, looking over towards his friend._

 _"Hey can't a guy throw a party for his friends marriage."_

 _"Luke it was wonderful, thank you. Naya…" Leia started as Naya jumped at her name. "Are you excited for the Yavin Four Plans?"_

 _"Oh yes, of course there's still so much to be done but Luke has been working so hard." She said with a smile running her fingers across Luke's hand._

 _"Yes it sounds like it. Its beautiful there." Leia added._

 _"It is, very beautiful. I can't say I'll miss the city life." Naya explained._

 _"It does take some getting used to. How long have you lived here?" Leia asked._

 _"Oh well my family and I moved from Alde… we moved when I was about 12 years old."_

 _"I see. You don't need to be uncomfortable to speak of Alderaan. If anything it would be lovely to hear someones memories from home. These two hear my stories but have none to share with me."_

 _"I mean no disrespect, I wasn't sure how the topic would come across."_

 _"No disrespect." Leia said smiling. "Where did you live?" Leia asked._

 _"Not far from you actually, well from the palace. We could see it most days if the clouds were clear. I remember seeing you and your mother from time to time walking the gardens." Naya said with sad smile._

 _"Yes, my mother loved the gardens."_

 _"I always pretended you were around my age. It was fun to be the same age as Princess Organa."_

 _"I'm sure you're not that far off." Leia laughed. "I'm around the same age as Luke." She said glancing to her brother. The three friends shifted uncomfortably, no one wanting the twins secret to slip._

 _"and you're only a few year younger then me." Luke told Naya._

 _"Are you excited?" Naya asked Han and Leia._

 _"For the wedding? No, for the marriage yes." Han laughed, earning a light smack from Leia._

 _"Han isn't interested in big public gatherings where the attention is on him." Leia explained._

 _"Attention won't be on me sweet heart, its all about the bride." He noted grabbing her hand and bringing it to his lips._

 _"You're coming? to the wedding?" Leia asked Naya._

 _"Yes, Luke said I should tag along."_

 _"Of course!"_

 _"Your ring is beautiful." Naya commented looking down at Leia's hand._

 _"Thank you, He did good." Leia smiled at Han._

 _"Its me!" Han exclaimed earning an eye roll from Luke._

 _The couples spent the next hour talking and getting to know one another. They learned more about Naya's family and their plans for Yavin. Leia smiled most the night, it being clear to her of her brothers love for this girl. The couples drank and laughed, soon the night grew late and they all suggested it was time to leave._

 _"It was so nice to meet you Naya."_

 _"Thank you Leia, it was lovely to meet you."_

 _"Not the scary Princess you've heard about?" Leia asked with a laugh._

 _"No not scary." Naya laughed along with her as Han stepped up to the girls._

 _"You should have seen her on Hoth, she's much better now. I like to take the credit for her attitude improvement."_

 _"Oh shut up!" Leia said smacking his chest for the hundredth time that night. "Luke you should bring her over before the wedding." Leia suggested._

 _"Of course we could do dinner some night this week, Sound good?" Luke asked Naya wrapping his arms around her waist._

 _"Sounds wonderful."_

 _"Its a date, or a double date I guess." Han said slightly slurring his words._

 _"Alright fly boy I better get you home. Thank you again Luke this was wonderful." Leia said hugging her brother and quickly moving to hug Naya as well._

 _—-_

 _"In case you haven't noticed I'm quite small compared to you." Leia laughed as she dragged Han through their front door. His tall frame leaning down against her._

 _"I've noticed."_

 _"You're going to squish me." Leia said leading him over to the couch._

 _"Never your worship…" He said plopping down on to the couch behind him. "Have I told you how sexy you look…" He trailed off his eyes moving up and down her body._

 _"You might have mentioned it on the balcony."_

 _"Oh right the balcony, I remember now." He laughed he said trying to stand._

 _"How about you just sit there for a second hot shot, I'm not sure you can stand on your own."_

 _"I'm just fine…I'll meet you in the bedroom." He said grabbing her to him._

 _"All right, I'm going to take my hair down." She said moving to walk to the fresher._

 _"Hurry it up Princess." He said with a smack on her ass._

 _"Will do Captain." She giggled before running into the fresher._

 _Pulling the pins from her hair she sighed as her locks fell down around her. Her cheeks were still flushed from the wine but she looked happy. Her smile was genuine, she felt truly happy in this moment. Pulling for the zipper of her dress she quickly stripped down into her bra and pantie set. Loving the way her hair was curling from the braids and the way her body looked now she quickly made her way to the bedroom, wanting nothing more then for Han to see her now._

 _"Hey hot shot!" She said walking into the room. "Well shit." She said frowning down at the man asleep on their bed. Laughing slightly she walked to the side of the bed and smiled down at him. His snoring was loud, clearly having passed out from one to many cocktails. Gently she kissed his forehead, running her fingers through his hair._

 _"I love you." She whispered to his sleeping form._

 _Moving to the end of the bed she quickly pulled his boots off and dropped a blanket over the top of him. Slowly she moved to her side of the bed and slid underneath the covers. The smooth sheets felt nice around her skin. Rolling over she moved herself closer to Han, his even breathing calming her and relaxing her into a deep sleep._

 _ **Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed the H/L fluff and the introduction to Naya. She is slightly inspired by Naya Rivera. In case anyone wants to know what Leia's dress was inspired by I'll share the link on my profile. Big thank you to everyone who has reviewed, really is amazing to hear what you think! Till the next chapter!**_


	7. Chapter Seven- Answers and Bachelors

**_Welcome to a new chapter lovely! I hope you enjoy this chapter... H/L loving, some drama and a bit of sexy time..._**

 _Chapter Seven_

 _Answers and Bachelors_

 _"Your eyes better be shut!" She heard Han yell from inside the Falcon. Laughing as she stood at the end of the ramp she tapped her foot impatiently._

 _"They're closed, You gonna tell me why I'm here so early. I have to be to work soon." She called._

 _"Yeah yeah the Republic would crash and burn without you, your worship."_

 _"Han…"_

 _"Alright alright I'm here." He said moving to stand behind her. "I'll lead you up."_

 _"Last time this happened you proposed, must be important."_

 _"Something like that." His breath tickling her ear._

 _"Don't step on my dress." She scolded as their feet stumbled._

 _"Damn dress." he mumbled as they stepped inside the falcon._

 _"You're going to make me late for work." She reminded him._

 _"Yeah yeah, you know you're ruining the moment right?"_

 _"What moment is that?"_

 _"My attempt to be romantic."_

 _"Oh. I'll be quiet."_

 _"Really? That's all it took to get you to be quiet. After all these years, that was the secret all along?'_

 _"Hurry it up before I'm late hot shot."_

 _"OK I got you a wedding present Princess. Just a couple more steps." She continued to walk, hearing the hatch close behind them._

 _"Han you didn't need to get me anything." she protested before he silenced her._

 _"Alright I'm going to have you open your eyes, are you ready?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Open your eyes."_

 _Leia's eyes fluttered opened and she was shocked to see the changes to the Falcon around her._

 _"Han?" What did you do?"_

 _"Do you like it?" He asked as he walked around her. "We worked in some renovations to this old girl."_

 _"It looks amazing."_

 _"Alright so I'll give you the tour." Han said grabbing her hand. "We revamped the quarters here, maybe a little nicer for us. We've added the galley here so we might have some real food out on our adventures. And we just added some more space here for your things." Han explained pointing out each section of the Falcon._

 _"Han." She whispered a loss for words._

 _"What is it? Do you like it?'_

 _"Han its amazing, everything looks amazing. I can't believe you changed your ship for me." She said walking over to the galley smiling at the new fixtures._

 _"Well I talked it over with the Falcon, She's pretty important to me but we agreed as my wife you might be a little more important." Han explained wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder._

 _"I love it!." She held his arms tight around her._

 _"I want us to have adventures together Leia. This way I can cook for you, good meals not that instant shit. And then maybe you'll be more comfortable at night."_

 _"It is a bigger bunk." She noted._

 _"I took extra care with that detail." He said pulling her over to the bunk and pushing her down onto the mattress. He leaned and hovered over her with a smirk on his lips. "Comfy?" He asked. Reaching back and stretching her arms onto the bunk Leia smiled._

 _"Very comfy. I could see myself falling asleep here a lot."_

 _"Well hopefully that won't be all your doing on this bunk." Han grinned down at her his fingers pushing her dress up her legs._

 _"No I'm sure we'll be very busy." She whispered not expecting her voice to come out so raspy. His fingers pushed her dress further up until it rested along her hips. His fingers danced across her thighs. Her breath hitched when he reached the edge of the lace covering her center._

 _"I'm sure we will. I might not let you leave this bunk."_

 _"I might be OK with that.." Her moaned stopped her words._

 _"I'm liking this bunk already." Hans voice was rough as he pressed his lips to hers. She was lost in the kiss and the movement of his fingers._

 _"Han…" She said pulling away. "I love you and this place, and what your doing with your fingers but If i stay I won't get out of here for hours." She pleaded._

 _"I can be fast."_

 _"I don't want to be." She groaned leaning up to kiss him again._

 _"Call in sick." He pleaded against her lips._

 _"hmm i can't but gods I want to." Her lips found his again, her fingers tracing patterns through his hair as her legs lifted to wrap around his waist. Resting his weight on top of her she reached towards the button of his pants._

 _"Leia love I'm not going to be able to stop." He warned._

 _"I don't want you to." She said surprising him._

 _"Work?" He questioned dropping kisses across her lips and down her neck._

 _"I'm going to be late." Her hands unfastened his pants at an impressive speed. Her palms working to push the fabric down his legs. His fingers fumbled with the front of her dress desperate to find its release._

 _"How the hell does this thing come off?" He grumbled out of breath._

 _"Just ignore it." She demanded pulling his head back down to kiss her lips. Deepening the kiss he moaned against her skin Briefly pulling away he stared down at her as she reached to pull her dress passed her hips._

 _"Leia?"_

 _"Shhh and kiss me." She smirked pulling the lace down her legs and flinging it across the quarters._

 _"I love when your like this…"_

 _"Which way is that?' She giggled knowing exactly what he meant._

 _"Sexy as hell, free, relaxed." He added. "You have no idea how beautiful you look." He whispered moving a stray hair from her face._

 _"Show me instead."_

 _"Always." A slight shift of his hips joined them, filling her growing ache. Throwing her head back she groaned his name, at the moment not caring if everyone in the hangar could hear them._

 _"Look at me Princess." Fluttering her eyes she looked to him her eyes hooded with pleasure. The intensity in his eyes made her groan his name, grabbing at his back and shoulders. Their tempo increased driving them both crazy. Their moans and groans grew louder with each movement, and as the intensity grew Leia's eyes rolled back closed before she called his name over and over. His lips found the spot between her neck and ear. From there she could hear each breath he took and each noise he made. Her muscles tensed through out her with each thrust of Han's hips. It wasn't long before they both were pulled over the edge grasping on to each other._

 _Their breathing was rough and hard as Han rolled off her and to her side. Thankful that there was now plenty of room in the newly built bunk._

 _"I'm going to assume you like your gift." Han mumbled from beside her. Laughing and trying to still catch her breath she turned to look at him._

 _"Maybe a little." She teased. Han smiled back at her before gently kissing her swollen lips._

 _"I didn't get you anything." She replied as he ran his finger tips along her lips._

 _"I think that counted."_

 _"Oh gods!" She said quickly sitting up._

 _"Whats wrong?"_

 _"I'm so late…" She said jumping from the bunk and trying to fix her dress back into place. She quickly paced the room looking for her panties all while Han laughed at her from the bed. "Where did they go?"_

 _"Not sure I was a little preoccupied." He said leaning up to watch her move about the room._

 _"Ah HA!" She said grabbing them from the floor and slipping them up her legs. Checking her dress again she moved over the bunk leaning over to kiss him. "I've gotta go."_

 _"ah Leia…"_

 _"What is it?" She questioned keeping her face close to his._

 _"You might want to stop by the fresher before you head out."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Well your braids kinda scream I just fuc…"_

 _"Stop! Thank you." She said running to the closest mirror and attempting to fix her hair. Staring at her reflection she smiled to herself. Her face was flushed but she clearly had an after glow. Her feelings shown through her eyes and all she saw was happiness, pure happiness. Looking to her braids she laughed, Han was right. As she twisted her hair back into place she heard Hans voice call to her._

 _"How long will you be tonight?" He asked still laying on their bunk._

 _"Late…especially now that I'm getting a late start." She said walking back into the room, looking perfectly put together. Han sighed sitting up and reaching for her. She nodded and grabbed his hand._

 _"Don't work too hard."_

 _"I wont. Thank you. I love all of it." She said looking around the Falcon._

 _"I'm glad Princess."_

 _"I really have to go. I love you." She called as she lowered the ramp and made her way out into the hangar, trying to ignore any looks she may have received._

—

 _Leia's desk was a mess, making her good mood float away as soon as she made it inside her office. Stepping behind her desk she quickly brought up the files she needed and started sorting and rearranging everything. She heard the door slide open and looked up to find Mon standing in her doorway._

 _"Leia I see you've arrived."_

 _"Yes sorry I overslept."_

 _"I was counting on you to be at today's meeting."_

 _"Of course I'll be there."_

 _"Leia I'm worried that your priorities have been influencing your work lately."_

 _"My priorities?"_

 _"Yes I understand the wedding is in a few days and that's wonderful dear but you did make a commitment here."_

 _"I understand that, I wasn't aware my work was lacking?" Leia asked confused._

 _"You've just been distant my dear."_

 _"Well, I did notify you about my plans to leave the Republic for the time being at least. If anything I've been trying to help bring things to a approved point so my replacement is prepared."_

 _"Leia there is no replacement. We understand you may need time but there is no replacing Princess Organa."_

 _"Mon what are you saying.?'_

 _"The Republic is your life and sooner or later it will be the main focus in your life again. I just hope your future husband understands that."_

 _"I…I'm allowed to have a life." Leia said getting flustered._

 _"I understand and you are young. I just wouldn't want your career jeopardized because of young and perhaps foolish decisions."_

 _"I appreciate your concern but taking time for myself is not a foolish decision. I've stayed longer then expected but yet that's not good enough?"_

 _"We appreciate you dear and we'll miss you." Mon said quickly standing and moving toward the door. "Why don't you skip the meeting today, you look a bit busy. I would appreciate if you could have a look at the new files I sent over. They require your immediate attention. Have a good day Leia." she said before leaving the room. Leaving Leia to her thoughts._

—

 _"Han you here?" Han heard from the ramp._

 _"I'm in the back Kid." He called out to Luke._

 _"Wow look at this place, did she like it?' Luke asked as he came to meet Han in the hallway._

 _"She did." Han said with a smug smile._

 _"I'm glad, only a few more days till the big day."_

 _"Yeah then I can get her off this planet for a while."_

 _"I'm sure she needs it." Luke said stepping over to the table. "Can I talk to you about something?" Looking at his soon to be brother in law Han raised an eyebrow to him. He looked nervous, For a moment he saw the young kid he had met on Tatooine and not the Jedi Knight standing before him. Nodding he stepped towards Luke._

 _"Sure whats up kid? You didn't get Naya pregnant already did you?" Han laughed taking a seat next to Luke. Luke smiled but paused._

 _"No..nothing like that. I have something for Leia but I don't know if I should give it to her."_

 _"Like a wedding gift?"_

 _"No , I mean I guess."_

 _"Spit it out kid!"_

 _"We'll a while ago Leia and I were talking about our mother. About who she might have been. I told Leia I would look into it."_

 _"What did you find?" Han asked._

 _"I found her, I found out who she was and how she knew Anakin."_

 _"Well clearly she knew him pretty well if you two are the result."_

 _"Yeah, Han you know Leia better then anyone, even me."_

 _"I don't know, you two have that twin force bullshit that I'll never understand."_

 _"Han you're the most important person in her life, in a few days you'll be even more. You know her. I have all this information and all these things to show her. Part of me thinks it would be great for her to see but the other side of me thinks it will cause her too much stress."_

 _"That's a tough one kid."_

 _"I've felt her lately, her emotions have been a bit all over the place." Luke suggested. Han nodded in confirmation. "I don't want to overwhelm her."_

 _"She's been a little stressed."_

 _"Would it be wrong to share this with her? She said she wanted to know but the last thing I want to do is to ruin the wedding."_

 _"Nah kid you couldn't do that. If she said she wanted to know then she needs to know. If you keep it from her we'll both get the Princess wrath. We should gage it. You can do your Jedi mumbo jumbo and see how she's feeling. Ease her into it."_

 _"When did you become so smart?' Luke asked._

 _"I've always been this way you kids just didn't grasp my full potential."_

 _"Do you want to be there? When I tell her and show her?" Luke asked._

 _"Yeah I think she'll need both of us, just in case things take a bad turn."_

 _"Of course."_

 _"She said she would be working late tonight but if you don't mind a late dinner you could come over for some food."_

 _"That sounds good. I need to meet up with Naya but I'll be over later."_

 _"Sounds good kid."_

 _Han watched as Luke made his way out of the Falcon eager to meet up with Naya. Letting out a shaky breath Han moved to continue his work on the Falcon. Today had been a good day, Leia had loved the improvements to the Falcon, she had showed him how much she loved the improvements and now this. Sure he was thankful Luke had given him a heads up and he didn't lie when he told Luke that Leia should know the information about her mother. But he was worried. He would stand and support her through everything he just didn't want this to upset her or crush her. She had too much on her plate as it was. Trying to move his thoughts elsewhere he quickly started flipping switches along the Falcon thinking to his next ship project._

—

 _Leia shuffled down the hallway that led to her home. To say it had been a long day would be an understatement. Her breath heavy as she tried to carry her work home with her. Some how she had decided bringing home the extra data files would be a good decision. Reaching for the door she groaned desperately trying to palm the door open. With no success she quickly called through the door hoping Han could hear her._

 _"Han! Can you get the door?"_

 _She heard movement behind the wall and was surprised to see her brother as the door slid open._

 _"Gods Leia did you bring the entire office?" Luke asked helping to grab some of the things from her arms._

 _"I have a lot of work to catch up on before the wedding." She said out of breath._

 _"Leia!" Han scolded as he turned and looked at her._

 _"Don't start with me, I have to get this done and I'm running out of time to finish it all."_

 _"Don't you have an assistant or something?' Luke offered._

 _"No! well yes but she can't handle these things." Leia explained as she walked towards her office and dropped everything on top of her desk._

 _"At this rate you won't make it to the wedding." Han said turning away from her to stir dinner._

 _"Luke how are you?" Leia questioned choosing to ignore Han at the moment._

 _"I'm good Leia. A little worried about you."_

 _"Not you too Luke. I'm fine, this is what I do." She said softly smiling._

 _"I guess its better you do it now instead of on the honeymoon." Luke said as Han rolled his eyes._

 _"See Han, Luke understands."_

 _"Stupid twin bullshit." Han muttered under his breath before turning to face the two. "Dinner is served."_

 _"Is Naya joining us?" Leia asked as they sat down around the table._

 _"No not tonight. I just wanted to spend some time with you guys."_

 _"You mean me and my frustrating fiancé?" Leia asked walking towards Han and looking down at what he was cooking._

 _"What was that dear?"_

 _"Oh nothing." Leia said with an innocent smile, lightening the mood._

 _"You two…" Luke trailed off._

 _"What about us two?" Leia asked._

 _"You're cute but sometimes too cute."_

 _"I don't know kid you and Naya were a little sickeningly sweet the other night."_

 _"We're new to this relationship thing, you two on the other hand have had enough time to start acting like an old married couple." Luke said with a laugh._

 _"Soon enough." Leia said pouring them all a glass of wine. "Here you go." She said handing off the glasses. "My brother says we're too cute, care to prove him right." Leia asked leaning up to Han. He smiled down at her and gently placed a small kiss on her lips._

 _"Dinner is done I'll bring it over, you guys should go sit down." Han suggested as the twins moved to sit at the dining room table._

 _Sipping her wine, Leia sat silently staring out at the city lights. Luke on the other hand stared directly at his sister, desperate to grasp her mood._

 _"Your tired?" He questioned._

 _"Yes but I still like the company." She replied._

 _"Han is worried about your work load…" Luke said lowering his voice._

 _"I know. Trust me I know, he doesn't hide most of his feelings. Especially towards the Republic."_

 _"Should I be worried too?"_

 _"No please don't. I'm handling it, the honeymoon will give me time to rest and take a break from everything."_

 _"I sure hope so."_

 _"How's Naya?" Leia asked._

 _"She's good, great really."_

 _"I like her a lot Luke."_

 _"I'm glad, she likes you guys too."_

 _"Have you told her? About me? or are you not there yet?" Leia asked._

 _"I don't know how to bring it up…How did you tell Han I was your brother?'"_

 _"Nothing special, I said it to shut him up, honestly. He was worried I had chosen you over him." Leia said with a laugh._

 _"You just blurted it out?" Luke asked looking over to Han as he moved to bring the meal over to the table._

 _"Yes, I wanted him to know and in that moment I just said it."_

 _"Said what?" Han asked sitting next to the pair._

 _"When I told you Luke was my brother." Leia explained._

 _"Oh that. Caught me off guard that's for damn sure." Han said with a grimace._

 _"You say that like its a bad thing, I thought you would have been happy that you got the girl in the end of the fairy tale." Leia teased._

 _"Oh I was happy and more confused then ever before." Han explained._

 _"She knows about Anakin, I'm sure she'll be fine with this news. I just don't want to jinx it. I really like her." Luke explained._

 _"Don't worry brother, I won't scare her away."_

 _The meal was pleasant, they all exchanged stories from their day and enjoyed their food. Luke and Han slowly became tense through out the meal, knowing the conversation they would soon be having with Leia. She didn't seem to notice their discomfort, perhaps she was too tired. Luke mentioned force training and new techniques he had learned and practiced. Leia seemed interested and explained how she was still meditating when she could. Silence fell over the room. Han and Luke stared at each other before they both nodded. Leia looking between the two men, she felt the shift in the atmosphere._

 _"Whats wrong?' She asked her head moving from Han to Luke and back again._

 _"Leia I came over tonight for a reason."_

 _"A reason you've already discussed with Han?" She asked her face frowning. Luke nodded. "Does this reason involve me?" She asked and both men nodded."Well what is it?" She glared._

 _"Leia I…I wanted to ask Han about how you were feeling lately. I have found some information that I want to share with you. I want nothing more then to share this with you Leia. But I was worried on how you would react." Luke explained._

 _"So you asked Han instead of me? Just because I'm marrying him doesn't mean he knows everything about me Luke. I don't appreciate you two talking about me behind my back. Its obvious you find this information important, you should have just came to me with it." Leia said standing up from the table and distancing herself from the two men in front of her._

 _"Leia it was nothing like that, we are both simply worried about you."_

 _"Well stop worrying about me. I have work! I know how to handle work, I was working through this type of situations long before you two came into my life."_

 _Moving now to stare out the window her back to them. Leia knew she was tired and now wasn't the best time to have this conversation with them, but there was no going back._

 _"This isn't going well." She heard Han tell Luke behind her._

 _"Well what is it?" She demanded as the city lights flashed down against her face._

 _"Leia please." Luke said moving closer to her. "I didn't mean to upset you. You might not want to admit it but Han knows you pretty well. He told me to tell you sooner rather then later." Luke explained._

 _"Well its later, What is it Luke?"_

 _"Lets sit down." Han suggested reaching for Leia's hand but she shrugged away._

 _"You two can sit, I'd rather stand." Han and Luke moved to sit on the couch while Leia stepped in front of them._

 _"Leia I found out some information about our mother."_

 _"oh." She said her anger falling from her face, quickly replaced with worry. "What did you find?" Her arms found their way around herself and Han caught her eye for a brief second before she looked away._

 _"Well Her name was Padme, Padme Amidala." Luke explained and Leia's heart dropped._

 _"What? That's not possible."_

 _"Leia whats wrong?" Han asked moving to stand beside her but she moved away from him yet again._

 _"Leia she was a Senator from Naboo, well I guess Queen of Naboo at one point. She sounds a lot like you." Luke offered staring at his sister. Leia didn't respond she just stood staring nowhere. She wondered if she was breathing, because all she felt was a empty space growing in her chest. Han looked to Luke for some sort of clue as to what she was feeling. "Leia what is it? Tell me what your feeling?" Luke pleaded._

 _She saw flashes, she didn't know how to describe it. She saw Alderaan and her father. She saw Bail taking her hand and walking her through the gardens. She could hear his voice as he told her stories of the government he had served. The Flashes continued and Leia didn't know if it was the force taking over or if it was her mind melting away, but she didn't like it._

 _"Han I don't know…I can't feel her." Leia heard Luke whisper to Han from somewhere around her._

 _Closing her eyes she felt herself standing with her father._

 _"Leia, this is Padme Amidala." She heard Bail's voice say. She was now standing in her room on Alderaan. The room she grew up in, she played in and the room she studied in. "She's a great role model Leia. The galaxy could use more Padme's, I have all the faith in you my dear daughter. You will do and become a great Senator, Just Like Padme. You have such a bright future a head of you." She could see herself, a much younger version of herself. She listened to her fathers stories about Padme. She respected the idea of Padme Amidala so much, she in a way modeled herself after her. Leia heard her name being called and quickly opened her eyes to find Han and Luke standing before her. Their faces masked with worry._

 _"I'm sorry…"she whispered._

 _"Leia talk to me." Han said pulling her into his arms, not giving her a chance to move away._

 _"He knew." Leia whispered into Han's chest._

 _"Baby who knew what?" Han asked._

 _"Bail…My parents. They knew exactly where I came from and they never told me."_

 _"Leia what do you mean?" Luke asked from behind her._

 _"I remember so much, Bail telling me stories about her. She was my example growing up. He had to know she was my real mother and he didn't tell me. I feel like my childhood was a lie."_

 _"Leia, He didn't tell you to protect you." Han said brushing his hand against her face. Looking up into his eyes, understanding made its way to Leia's thoughts._

 _"To protect me." Leia repeated._

 _"I agree, Leia your parents loved you and they would have protected you from the truth."_

 _"But what truth is that?" Leia said moving from Han's embrace. She was mad now, the anger flowed through her as all her thoughts came to a point._

 _"If they knew who my mother was then its possible they knew who my father was! They knew everything! and they didn't tell me. He let me oppose the Empire, He let me put myself out there right in front of Vader! Why didn't they tell me. Was anything my choice at all?"_

 _"Leia…" Luke started but she stopped him._

 _"No, there's nothing you can say that will make this better. I'm still coming to terms with who my father is and now this."_

 _"I didn't want this to happen." Luke begged moving closer to her._

 _"This isn't your fault Luke. I had a right to know who my mother was. and she was amazing. I'll tell you that much Luke, Padme Amidala was an amazing woman. I just don't know how to feel. I loved my parents, and I thought they loved me too. But if that were true why wouldn't they tell me where I came from or what I could become." Leia rushed her words, tears threatened to spill._

 _"Hey!" She heard Han say from behind her as his hands grabbed her and turned her to face him. "They did love you!"_

 _"You don't know that Han, you didn't know them. It all could have been a lie."_

 _"Stop it! Leia they loved you. They loved you so much they risked their lives to protect you. If your father knew who you were, who your parents were, do you think it was easy for them to take you in and raise you. No, but they loved you Leia. Anything they did was to protect you from the truth. And you are not Vader, Do you hear me? You are not him Leia. You never will be."_

 _"They should have stopped me from being so public." Leia whispered._

 _"When has anyone ever been able to stop you from doing something you wanted. I never met your parents sweetheart but something tells me you were just as stubborn back then as you are now."_

 _Leia laughed. She felt herself calming down. Turning to face her brother._

 _"I'm sorry Luke. Its just a lot to take in."_

 _"Please don't apologize. I didn't think about the possibility of your father knowing Padme."_

 _"I'm shocked, but to be honest I'm glad. Its almost like a positive piece of news about where we come from. How did she know Anakin?" Leia asked. Sure she knew almost everything about Padme's political career but her personal life was a bit of a mystery to her._

 _"Umm I'm still looking for more information. I'm not sure how they met but there are several documents supporting a Jedi Skywalker on Senator Amidala's Security team, as well as Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. As time goes on it seems as though Anakin was referenced with her more and more often. I have some leads that point to a secret marriage." Luke explained earning a laugh from Leia._

 _"I thought relationships or marriages weren't allowed."_

 _"Hence the secret Wedding."_

 _"I can't believe it was very secret once she got pregnant."_

 _"I…I don't know. Maybe they played if off as someone else's."_

 _"My father told me she passed away young, but never told me how. Do you know?" She asked her brother. His face fell._

 _"I'm not sure."_

 _"Her husband turning to the dark side perhaps?" Leia questioned, sensing Luke's pain she quickly apologized. "I'm sorry."_

 _"Its OK."_

 _"I'm glad you told me. Really I am and I'm sorry about yelling at you guys."_

 _"I'm used to it." Han said wrapping his arms around her waist. Smacking his chest Leia glared at him. The three stood in silence taking in the moment. Leia felt calmer, but her mind continued to circle back to the fact that Padme Amidala was her mother._

—

 _Han watched as Leia washed her face and prepared for bed. She hadn't said much since Luke had left. The conversation had went as good as expected. Although no tears had fallen Han had watched the pain in her eyes and wondered how much she was holding in. Sitting on the end of their bed he smiled as her hair fell from her braids brushing her shoulders and down her back._

 _"How'd I get so lucky"? He asked her staring into the fresher at her reflection in the mirror. A small smile played on her lips, although it didn't meet her eyes. Slowly moving to their room she walked to stand between his legs. Her finger tips ran through his hair as she looked down into his eyes. "What is it beautiful?"_

 _"I just love you."_

 _"I know you do. I love you too."_

 _"I'm not sure where I would be without you."_

 _"Lonely." He smirked moving his hands to rest on her ass._

 _"I'm serious Han. I know Luke's said it but you really are the person who knows me best, you kind of ground me. I might not show you enough how much you mean to me."_

 _"Hey now, I know you love me sweetheart, never a doubt in my mind. I'm pretty sure you showed me how much this morning on the Falcon." He laughed._

 _"Yeah that." she said with a laugh of her own. "Will you hold me?" She questioned._

 _"You don't even need to ask that." He whispered as they moved to lay in their bed. Laying back against the pillows Han got comfortable before Leia laid her head against his shoulder, her head fitting perfectly into the space there. Hans arms circled her waist and pulled her partially on top of him. Leia's fingers danced patterns over his chest as his hands ran up and down her back. They lay in silence, enjoying each others movements._

 _"Are the boys still taking you out tomorrow night?" Leia whispered to him as her eyes fluttered shut._

 _"Yes, but I can cancel Leia, I can be here with you if you need me."_

 _"No! this is your bachelor party. I want you to enjoy the time with your friends."_

 _"Before my wife locks me away?" He asked playfully._

 _"You know it."_

 _She was quiet again. Han closed his eyes holding her tightly. The minutes felt like hours, the sound of their breathing filling the room. He wondered if she had fallen asleep. He heard her take a deep breath before he felt something wet against his chest. Looking down at her he found tears painting her face._

 _"Leia?"_

 _"I'm fine…" She promised._

 _"Just hold me." She pleaded._

 _"Always." He whispered to her pulling her closer to him and kissing her head softly. No more words were said. He was simply there for her in that moment of weakness._

 _._

 _Their morning had been quiet. Leia thanked Han for the previous night before leaving for work. Promising she would come and see him on her lunch, considering she wouldn't see him before he left for his bachelor party tonight. Moving about the Falcon Han called to Chewie, not getting a response he quickly walked down the ramp and into the hangar._

 _"Chewie?" Han questioned._

 _"Sorry, I might have sent him away for a while." He heard a voice say behind him. Turning around he smiled at Leia._

 _"You're early?" He questioned pulling her into his arms. "Not that I'm complaining. Did you change?" He asked looking down at her unfamiliar coat,that she had not been wearing this morning._

 _"Just picked it up, I'm surprised you noticed." Smirking he leaned down to kiss her. "Wanna try out that bunk again?" He whispered into her ear pulling her hips to his body. Leia bit her lip gently smiling up at Han. Quirking an eyebrow down at her. "Whats on your mind?"_

 _"Well not that the bunk doesn't sound fantastic but I kind of had something else planned." She explained running her fingers up his chest._

 _"What does my Princess have planned for me?" He asked his voice deeper then usual._

 _"Well a few things." She purred._

 _"Leia…" He groaned pulling her closer._

 _"Not here." She said looking around to the other pilots. Grabbing his hand she quickly pulled him up the ramp and into the Falcon. Pushing her up against the nearest wall Hans hand went to remove her coat but her hands stopped him. "Not so fast fly boy. I need you to get us off this planet."_

 _"Huh." Han asked pulling back to look at her._

 _"I need you to fly the Falcon out of the hangar, preferably somewhere in the stars." She whispered her fingers dancing again under his shirt and up his chest._

 _"Where are we going?" He asked as she pushed him towards the cockpit._

 _"No where just a short Lunch trip."_

 _"Since when do we leave the planet on lunch?" He asked utterly confused._

 _"Just fly the ship hot shot." She mumbled into his ear as she pushed him into his seat and kissed the skin along his ear._

 _"Leia, I can't concentrate when you're doing that." He groaned reaching to pull her to him._

 _"Come on, I wanna see stars around us."_

 _"Oh I'll make you see stars alright." He mumbled as he prepped the Falcon for flight. "Sit down sweetheart." Quickly plopping herself in Chewie's chair she strapped herself in as she felt the ship leave the ground._

 _"You going to tell me what this is about?" Han asked as they flew out of the Coruscant's atmosphere and into the stars around them._

 _"Well there's a few things actually." She said standing from her seat and moving to stand next to Han, Her small hands making their way to his shoulders. Leaning in she slowly massaged his muscles there before moving her lips to his ear again. "You're pretty good to me, you know for a scoundrel."_

 _"Am I now?" She could hear the smirk in his voice._

 _"You are…and I love you."_

 _"I love you too."_

 _"I thought you deserved to see how much I love you." She giggled in his ear. "and then there's the point of you going off to a Bachelor party tonight." She said walking around to the front of the chair and standing in front of him. His hands immediately finding her hips._

 _"What are you worried about?" He asked his lips forming another smirk._

 _"Well nothing, I trust you Captain Solo, But I thought you might like a reminder of whats waiting for you at home?"_

 _"I could always use a reminder.." His hands grabbed at her trying to unbutton her damn jacket._

 _"Patience." she said swatting at his hands._

 _"Leia." He groaned. She only smiled and moved her fingers down his chest and to his belt. Pulling roughly she released the clasps and moved to open the button of his pants before slowly sliding his zipper down. He moaned her name and reached for her yet again. "You're going to kill me sweetheart."_

 _"That wouldn't be much fun." She told him as her hand slipped further and stroked him through the thin material._

 _"Leia…Why won't you let me touch you?" He groaned as he tried to grab her once more._

 _"Because this is about you." Pulling her hand away from him she quickly stepped back from his lap. Glancing behind her at the stars spinning around them she smiled before she started unbuttoning her coat. Han quickly sat up as he saw a bright red material show up from under her jacket._

 _"Leia?' He asked questioning before she quickly dropped the jacket to the floor. If only she could take a holo of his face in that moment. His mouth hung open and his fingers clenched the chair. She didn't move only stood smirking at him. When she had seen this red piece in the store she had took the leap of faith and bought it. Feeling some sort of confidence she didn't know she had. The thin straps clung to her shoulders and moved down her chest holding up lace cups that pushed her breasts forward and at full attention. The lace moved down her stomach, ties leaving open skin around her belly and exposing her hips. To be honest there wasn't much to the matching lower set. But the material clung to her hips and left her legs exposed for all to see, well at least for Han to see. Making a small turn, she spun giving him the full view of her gift to him._

 _"What do you think Hot shot?" She moaned moving closer to him. The look on his face was driving her wild and she had to grasp at her composure._

 _"Leia…Can I touch you now." He begged. Liking his answer she moved back to him, his fingers moving to dig into her hips, leaving marks that would show in the morning. Leia quickly moved to pull at his pants._

 _"Han I need you to sit up." in a blink his pants were gone and thrown to the floor with her jacket._

 _"You look so damn sexy." He told her. She breathed out as she leaned in and pushed her lips to his. His tongue darting to meet hers as they groaned against each other, both pushing to deepen the kiss. Her fingers grasped around him, stroking him gently as she continued their kiss. Finding the willpower to pull away Leia took a much needed breath. Looking down in to Hans eyes she found them dark and wanting. Moving to kiss is neck she dropped kisses up and down his skin while her fingers moved to unbutton his shirt, loving the feel of his chest beneath her finger tips. "I think I understand why you didn't want to stay in the hangar." He mumbled as he looked out at the stars around them._

 _"Mmm I figured this was a more private affair."_

 _Moving closer to him she quickly kissed down his chest, nipping at his skin. Her kisses seemed to last forever as she explored his body. His head rested against the back of the chair as he enjoyed the feeling of Leia's lips all over his skin. Her lips continued to move south as he felt her slid away from him and plant herself on the floor. He didn't have much time to question her before she kissed his hip bones lightly and moved to drop kisses along him, teasing him before taking him into her mouth. Who knew she would have him seeing stars first._

 _His fingertips dug into her hair as she moved along him, glancing up to look at his face. She was pleased to see he was clearly enjoying himself. She heard her name but she was too lost in the sensations she was inflicting to look up. Her movements were slow and deliberate. Not being able to control herself anymore she moaned against him, the vibration causing another groan from the man before her. Quite suddenly she was pulled out of her thoughts as Hans hands circled her arms and pulled her to her feet. She blinked confused before she felt herself lifted on top of the console behind her. Looking up at Han she smiled as he pushed their lips together once more. Her legs shifted around him as his hands roamed her skin and pushed up to her breasts._

 _It was Leia's turn to groan as he massaged her chest with one hand, the other quickly moving to remove her panties. She barely had time to breathe before he was inside her. Throwing her head back she let the sensations take over. Her eyes fluttered open for a moment, her head tilted back taking in the stars around the ship as Hans lips moved to nip at her skin along her neck. A quick shift of his hips and her eyes closed again, her voice echoing to the empty galaxy around them. Hearing her name again she moved her gaze to his._

 _"I love you." his voice was breathy and hard._

 _"I love you." She quickly said before crashing their lips together once more, the passion in their kiss grew and their movement became more erratic as they pushed each other over the edge. Their sounds vibrating off the walls of the cockpit._

 _Han fell back into his chair pulling her with him. Holding her close, they focused on catching their breath._

 _"Think you can remember that tonight?" She giggled against his neck._

 _"I think I'm going to remember that for the rest of my life." Pulling away from him she looked up at his face._

 _"That good huh?"_

 _"Feel free to do that whenever you like."_

 _"Which part?"_

 _"All of it…"_

 _Smiling she moved to stand up her muscles aching in protest._

 _"Do you need to get back?" Han asked as he watched her pick their clothes up off the floor._

 _"What if I told you I had the rest of the day off?"_

 _"I'd say the bunk needs our attention." He answered before quickly picking her up and moving them through the halls of the Falcon, her giggle ringing through out the ship._

 **Cause you know who doesn't love H/L Sexy time!... I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I really wanted to include The wedding gift adjustments Han made to the Falcon in this story! Also had to introduce Padme to the trio.. Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate the reviews you guys leave me! New chapter coming soon...drop me a review for a sneak peek to the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Wedding

_**Hello everyone! Kinda a longer chapter for you today! I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you so much to everyone that has been review and messaging me about this story! Means a lot to hear what you think...on to the new chapter.**_

 _Chapter Eight_

 _The Wedding_

 _"Tomorrow is the day! Thats right folks, we have just received confirmation that Princess Leia Organa's wedding is set for tomorrow. All of us are thrilled for the Princess and can't wait to see her dress. Am I right?" Han rolled his eyes as he sat back against the couch staring up at the holo screen._

 _"What are you still doing here?" He heard a voice call from down the hall. Turning his head he smirked as Leia made her way down the hall wrapped in her robe, her hair still wet from the fresher. "I thought I kicked you out?" she asked putting her hands on her hips and glaring at him._

 _"You tried." He said standing up to meet her. Smiling down at her frowning face._

 _"You were meant to leave this morning Han. I let you stay, now you have to go." She said trying to push him out the door._

 _"First of all I didn't hear you complain this morning when I stayed in bed with you. Secondly I didn't hear you complaining this afternoon either, you seemed rather pleased with that decision." "Han…" She whined pouting her lip out. He laughed then, there was no way he could take her serious like that. "You know I don't want you to leave but its tradition." She whispered to him as she tried to ignore his fingers twisting in her wet hair._

 _"When have we ever been normal sweetheart?"_

 _"This is something we should do…and besides I'm getting ready here in the morning. And no you do not get to see me getting ready for our wedding."_

 _"Fine just a little longer." He said pulling her down on to the couch with him. His arms wrapping around her and her head moving to gently lay across his shoulder. Her clean and fresh scent moved through his nose. Breathing her in Han kissed her forehead lightly._

 _"You sound like you're going to miss me?" She asked reaching to grab hold of his hand._

 _"You're not too bad sweetheart. I'm going to miss you tonight, you're pretty good to me."_

 _"Am I?"_

 _"Always." He whispered tilting her chin up and bringing his lips to hers. He knew he had her as she moaned into their kiss, her fingers diving into his hair. "Am I good to you?" He asked parting her robe to feel her smooth skin._

 _"Sometimes."_

 _"Sometimes?" He questioned his fingers moving to tickle her sides._

 _"Han stop it!" Leia squealed. Her laughter subsided as she heard the chime from the front door._

 _"What the hell?" Han said looking up from her and to the door. "You expecting someone?" He asked._

 _"That would be my big bad Jedi Knight brother here to kick you out." She said laughing at his expression before sprinting down the hall to grab something more then a robe to wear. "Let him in Han." She yelled._

 _"Alright alright."_

 _Shuffling over to the door he unlocked the keypad. The door slid open and Han turned to move himself back to the couch._

 _"Well its nice to see you too Han." Luke said with a laugh._

 _"I hear you're here to kick me out?" Han asked as he poured himself a glass of whiskey, nodding to the second glass Luke shook his head no. "Kicking me out and won't drink with me." Han sighed._

 _"Some bossy Princess ordered me, sorry Han."_

 _"Yeah I've heard about that bossy Princess."_

 _"What bossy Princess is that darling?" They heard Leia ask as she stepped up to the two men before her._

 _"No one you know." Luke offered._

 _"I'm sure." Leia said before slipping her fingers around Han's glass of whiskey and pulling it away from him._

 _"Hey that's mine!" Han protested and Leia laughed._

 _"Correction, this was yours." She smiled sipping it softly._

 _"Welcome to almost married life." Luke laughed slipping around his friends and sitting down in one of their chairs._

 _"What's your plans for the night?" Han asked the twins._

 _"Well I hired a few male strippers, I hear they give really good lap dances. I also need a few more shots of whiskey in me." Leia explained._

 _"Wow sounds like quite the night sweetheart. I'm sure the kid will enjoy those male strippers." Han said earning a groan from Luke._

 _"I figure I need to have some alcohol in my system if I'm going to marry a scoundrel in the morning."_

 _"I know exactly what you mean, I'm marrying into royalty."_

 _"Lucky you."_

 _"Leia he needs to leave." Luke reminded from his spot behind them._

 _"I know…I'll show him out." She smiled taking hold of Han's hand and leading him outside their apartment. Looking up and down the hallway Leia was pleased to see it empty. Pulling at his waist she hugged him tight, laying her head over his beating heart. Han's stance relaxed into their embrace, enjoying the feeling of her in his arms and memorizing it for his lonely night ahead._

 _"Last chance hot shot." She mumbled._

 _"Last chance for what, are you up for round three?" He asked with a smirk pushing her back up against the hallway wall. She smiled up at him, the smile not reaching her eyes. "What is it?" She didn't speak right away, instead she ran her finger tips over his jaw and up his cheek._

 _"Last chance to decide my life is too crazy to marry into…" She trailed off._

 _"Nice try your highness. You can't get rid of me that easy."_

 _"I love you Han Solo." She stated leaning her forehead to his as he bent over her, matching their heights. Gently bringing her hand to his lips he kissed over her ring._

 _"I love you very much Leia Organa."_

 _"I really don't want to send you away but Luke's waiting for me."_

 _"I'll miss you." He whispered down to her. Smiling up at him she ran her hands along his face once more, trying to memorize every curve. Her heart was beating fast and she felt a little light headed. In any other case she would be worried she was ill, however in this moment she knew it was a combination of nerves for the morning and her love for Han in that moment. She almost laughed at herself. Was this what it meant to be love sick? Was Princess Leia Organa love sick over scoundrel. Smiling to herself she knew the answer, she had been love sick for this man for a while now._

 _"Tomorrow I'm all yours…forever." Biting her lip nervously Han smiled at her once more. His arms wrapping around her and keeping her from anything else but the two of them._

 _"Mmm I like the sound of that."_

 _"Goodbye kiss?" She asked and almost pleaded._

 _"Anything for my Princess."_

 _Their kiss was sweet and gentle. The warmth in her chest grew as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his lips against hers. Softly pulling away their faces stayed close, their breath warming each others skin. Leia didn't dare open her eyes, she was too lost in the moment and wanted to stay here as long as she could. Han on the other hand opened his eyes to stare down at her. The slight smile against her lips and the flush of her cheeks filled him with happiness. He wanted nothing more then to make her feel this happiness every day for the rest of their lives. Her eyes stayed closed as he continued to stare down at her._

 _"I'll see you tomorrow Princess." He whispered to her, her eyes fluttering open._

 _"I'll be the one in the wedding dress."_

 _"Thanks for the tip." Releasing his hold on her he moved away from her and started down the hallway. Looking forward, knowing if he looked back at her there was no way he was leaving her tonight._

 _Catching her breath Leia sighed against the hallway wall as she watched Han disappear from her sight. Smiling to no one but herself she made her way back inside to find her brother._

 _"He finally leave?" Luke questioned as he pulled out food from her kitchen. Laughing at her brothers mess she nodded._

 _"He's gone."_

 _"Took you two long enough. I was starting to wonder if you'd make it back in here."_

 _"We're not that bad Luke."_

 _"I don't know about that."_

 _"I'm sure you and Naya aren't much better, dear brother. I've seen the way you two look at each other."_

 _"Maybe but I'd block you off so you'd never know."_

 _"Block me off?"_

 _"With the force…" Luke trailed off._

 _"You've lost me." Leia said as she watched her brothers face flush. "Luke what is it?"_

 _"I, Lets just forget it." Luke tried but Leia shook her head. "…You and me have a connection. It's the combination of the force and our twin thing as Han calls it. Sometimes our connection needs to be blocked during certain things." She stared at her brother confusion clear on her face before clarity came to her._

 _"Are we talking about sex?!" She all but screeched._

 _"Leia calm down."_

 _"I mean what does that mean? Do you know when Han and I are having… Don't answer that." Luke laughed at his flustered sister and she turned to glare at him. "I'm sorry Jedi Knight Skywalker I don't know how these things work."_

 _"Leia its nothing like that. I mean sure, I'm sure it could be if thats where our focus was, which thankfully its not."_

 _"I'm feeling sick."_

 _"Leia the force is a natural thing, so is sex."_

 _"Remind me why we're having this conversation?"_

 _"Leia calm down. All you need to know is we have enough control to not go searching for feelings like that around us. Even if something did come up I would never invade your privacy like that, Thats what I meant by blocking you out."_

 _"I'm talking to my brother about my sex life the night before my wedding. I need more whiskey." Luke laughed again as Leia poured herself another glass._

* * *

 _"Hey Chewie! You here?" Han called as he opened up the Falcon and made his way into the ship. Hearing his friends voice from the cockpit Han quickly moved to follow the noise. "Hey what are you up to."_

 _"New parts." Chewie growled nodding to the box sitting beside them._

 _"Anything specific?" Han asked._

 _"Just replacements, figured you'd want the ship working in good order for your honeymoon." Chewie explained._

 _"I appreciate it buddy."_

 _"Princess kick you out?"_

 _"Yeah she's with Luke, had to be traditional and all."_

 _"You ready for the big day?"_

 _"Yeah I'd like it to be over, if i'm honest."_

 _"Don't tell your bride that."_

 _"It's not like that, I just want her to be my wife now." Han explained as Chewie laughed. "What?"_

 _"I'm just glad I get to see the day that Han Solo gives his freedom to a girl." Chewie said laughing again._

 _"Yeah Yeah laugh it up. She's different and you know that. She's not like all those other girls."_

 _"Definitely don't tell her that one"_

 _"Why not? She knows she is special."_

 _"Does the Princess enjoy hearing stories about all the girls before her?"_

 _"Oh shut up fuzz ball." Han said moving to leave the cockpit and move to his cabin. Sighing he quickly moved to clean things up a bit. The last thing he wanted was to carry his wife into a disaster. Although they weren't spending their whole honeymoon on the ship Han knew a good majority of travel would be spent on this old girl. He at least wanted it to be presentable. Sighing he glanced over at their new bunk , moving to strip the sheets and blankets from the mattress. He'd picked up something new for her, while he hadn't heard of the brand the sales lady had assured him it was Alderaan branding. Along with the blankets and sheets Han had searched high and low for other pieces to connect his princess to her home planet. Most flowers were hard to come by but he was lucky enough to find a crossbreed flower that he was told smelt the same. Any touch he could add to make this day special to her._

 _"You putting the new ones on now?" Chewie asked from the doorway._

 _"I won't have time in the morning." Han explained. "I'll sleep in one of the extra bunks tonight."_

 _"Good! wouldn't want to get your nasty smell all over the bed."_

 _"You're one to talk."_

 _"Just trying to help you out friend, wouldn't want her running away from you on the wedding night." Chewie laughed. "Wedding night jitters? We all know you don't have much experience with married women."_

 _"Don't make me hurt you Chewie! I won't have a best man tomorrow."_

 _Finishing up in the room Han moved to look at his work. It looked nice and the flowers scent had already filled the room. It looked perfect for a princess._

 _"Chewie you making dinner?" Han called out to his friend only hearing a growl In response._

* * *

 _Across town Luke and Leia sat on her couch staring up at the holo. Every channel seemed to be talking about the wedding, they finally settled on a holo music channel that played in the background as they talked. Looking towards her brother Leia laughed as he continued their conversation._

 _"Any nerves? Is Han a good guy?" Luke joked as Leia playfully hit her brother. "I'll take that as a yes. If you change your mind tomorrow just let me know and I'll Jedi mind trick all the guests"_

 _"Well thank you I appreciate it."_

 _"Anything for my favorite sister."_

 _"I'm your only sister."_

 _"Small detail, in other news I do have something for you."_

 _"Luke you didn't need to get me anything."_

 _"I know but its something I thought you would like to see."_

 _"Alright?' Leia asked following Luke over to her front door where he palmed it open. "Luke are we going somewhere?" Leia asked._

 _"No Just needed to let R2 in." Luke smiled as R2 rolled through the door into the apartment. He beeped a hello to Leia before setting himself up near the open space of the living room._

 _"What does R2 have for me?" Leia asked cocking an eyebrow at her brother._

 _"I found some lost footage that R2 had stored, Its of our parents Leia."_

 _"Oh…"_

 _"Is that something you would want to see?"_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"Its their wedding day. Their on Naboo it seems. I just thought you might enjoy it."_

 _"Alright." Leia whispered her voice barely audible. "Go ahead R2." Luke told him. R2 quickly rolled closer to them before a beam of light appeared throughout the room. Breathing in Leia felt herself hold her breath, unable to exhale. She saw the sun reflecting off of water, it looked beautiful wherever they were. The footage seemed to move with R2's movements. Two people came in to view and it was then that Leia released her breath. Her shoulders slumped forward as she worked to hold in her emotions. She watched as the minster performed the ceremony, Leia's eyes moving from Padme's face to the man she stood next to, Anakin._

 _"Are you ok?' Luke asked from her side, reaching down to take his sisters hand._

 _"I'm doing ok. Its beautiful." She said out loud her attention turning back to the footage. She watched as Padme took hold of Anakin's hand, a mechanical hand. Looking down at her brothers hand she sighed._

 _"What happened to his hand?" Leia asked, giving her brothers a slight squeeze._

 _"I'm not sure, Lightsaber is the best bet. Must have happened not long before this." Luke explained._

 _"It's the same hand as you…"_

 _"Yes it is."_

 _"Vader took yours…" Leia said more to herself then to Luke._

 _"We're watching Anakin, Not Vader." Luke explained, hoping she could see the difference. Leia didn't reply, instead she focused on the video. She watched as her biological parents stood before her. They looked happy and in love. Padme looked beautiful and as she leaned in to kiss Anakin Leia looked away._

 _"I think thats enough." Leia crocked out._

 _"Are you ok?'_

 _"I'm fine. I'm glad you showed me. They look happy."_

 _"They do, they loved each other Leia."_

 _"Well I suppose thats a positive then. At one point he was normal enough to fall in love and for them to have us." She whispered again, her voice cracking now. She felt hollow in her chest but at at same time felt closure surround her. She didn't know if she would ever move on from the fact that Darth Vader was her father, but seeing a normal man from once upon a time gave her some relief. "I appreciate you showing me this Luke."_

 _"I'm glad I found it."_

 _"I think I might go get ready for bed, maybe give Han a quick call."_

 _"Alright as long as he doesn't sneak over here. I wouldn't want to have to pull out the lightsaber on him." Luke joked earning a small laugh from Leia._

 _"No visits, I promise. Thank you again Luke." She said pulling him into a hug. "I'll see you in the morning."_

 _"Sleep well, its a big day."_

 _Making her way down the hall she closed her bedroom door before moving to grab her com. Pressing in Han's number she waited patiently for his voice on the other end. Waiting, she quickly pulled the pins from her hair and watched as her long locks fell down her shoulders and back._

 _"Well well you didn't last very long. Miss me already Princess?"_

 _"No I was just calling to remind you what you should be missing." she giggled._

 _"Ehhh don't do that to me Princess, you know what that laugh does to me."_

 _"What are you doing?" Leia asked moving to brush through her hair._

 _"Laying in the Falcon, thinking about you."_

 _"Hmm that sounds interesting. What about me?"_

 _"Simple things really. How beautiful you are, how much I miss you and all the things I'm going to do to you tomorrow night." Leia blushed and let out a small laugh._

 _"Oh is that all?"_

 _"I have quite the imagination sweetheart."_

 _"Oh I remember."_

 _"Do you now…What is my Princess up to?"_

 _"Trying to get my hair to cooperate."_

 _"Want me to come home and help you?'_

 _"Since when does Han Solo help style hair."_

 _"Any reason to come and see you."_

 _"No can do, Luke already warned me about late night visits."_

 _"It's a little late for him to be playing the protective brother roll."_

 _"Well if it makes you feel better I asked him over today. Wasn't sure I could trust myself around you hot shot."_

 _"I'm just too irresistible for you huh?"_

 _"Maybe." Leia said a smile gracing her face as she moved to take her dress off. "Is Chewie with you?" She asked._

 _"Nah the fur ball crashed out early. I'm all by myself, nothing could stop a small Princess from sneaking aboard the ship."_

 _"You're such the comedian." Leia laughed her voice muffled from her night gown falling down around her._

 _"You sound funny."_

 _"Sorry I was just changing for bed." Leia explained as she heard Han groan over the audio._

 _"Don't do that to me Leia. Now all I can do is picture you naked."_

 _"We'll you'll be happy to know that I am in in my dark blue night gown, long, fluffy and not at all sexy."_

 _"You always look sexy."_

 _"Quit the flattery Captain."_

 _"It's true, you'd be surprised how sexy I find you."_

 _"Han why are we having this conversation when you're across town?' She asked slightly whining. Moving to pull back the covers on their bed she slipped herself into the cool sheets. Knowing she would be cold tonight without Han's embrace._

 _"I like teasing you."_

 _"I've noticed, so out with it hot shot. Give me a time you thought I was sexy? and don't be obvious." She laughed moving to roll into his side of the bed, loving the scent she found there._

 _"hmmm let me think."_

 _"Don't hurt yourself."_

 _"Very funny Leia. Alright I got one. We had just got to Hoth."_

 _"Hoth? Han I'm asking for a serious answer."_

 _"Oh I'm very serious. Everyone was running around like crazy and there you were in the middle of it all barking orders like usual. Your hair was in long braids that day. It was the closest I think I'd seen to your hair being down."_

 _"What was so sexy about me yelling at everyone."_

 _"You're sexy when your bossy your worship. You ended up yelling at me for working on the Falcon instead of helping Luke move supplies. Do you remember?"_

 _"Yes. Everyone was running around and you were sitting on top of the Falcon smiling down at me. I didn't understand what you were staring at and why you weren't helping."_

 _"I like watching you."_

 _"So I was sexy back then?"_

 _"Always, I could tell you about all the fantasy's I had about you and me on the frigid planet but I'd rather tell you when were in the same room."_

 _"Han…" She trailed off, sighing into his pillow._

 _"Are you laying down?"_

 _"Yes, I need to get some sleep. My fiancé won't marry me if i have circles under my eyes tomorrow."_

 _"Give me a memory?" Han suggested confusing Leia._

 _"What memory?"_

 _"Give me a time when you thought I was sexy Princess."_

 _"Who says I do?" She giggled again, hearing his groan._

 _"You seemed to think so this morning sweetheart."_

 _"Alright alright. Let me think of something. I guess Hoth…"_

 _"I thought Hoth was a ridiculous idea." Han laughed._

 _"Shut up. I suppose there were several times but the one that comes to mind is right before you went out to find Luke that night."_

 _"When?"_

 _"When you came into the control room. You looked rather sexy, even if I didn't want to admit it or even accept it back then. But you ruined that when you said you were leaving."_

 _"You would have missed me."_

 _"I think I'm grown enough now to admit that I would have missed you."_

 _"Oh I knew it back then sweetheart."_

 _"Shut up! I'm never telling you anything again."_

 _"I like hearing these things, besides our fights were pretty sexy back then too."_

 _"The number of times I almost hit you isn't sexy Han."_

 _"hmm but just think about all the times we could have made up. You've said it yourself Princess we're really good at making up these days. I'm sure the nights would have been a little warmer too."_

 _"I would have never let that happen." She laughed rolling to try and get comfortable._

 _"Too bad."_

 _"Han…"_

 _"Yes your highness."_

 _"I love you."_

 _"I love you too."_

 _"I need to sleep, but I can't get comfortable."_

 _"Move the pillow behind you." Han suggested._

 _"What?"_

 _"Move the pillows behind you, it will feel like I'm there with you." Sitting up she quickly does as Han suggests and moves the pillows. Laying back down she sighs, it wasn't perfect but it was better._

 _"Better." She whispers her eyes feeling heavy._

 _"Leia…"_

 _"Yes…"_

 _"Go to sleepy love. I'll see you in the morning."_

 _"I love you Han." She whispers before she gives in and closes her eyes. Her dreams taking her away._

 _The warm beach seems to surround her. The sun is hot against her skin and she can't help but lift her hand to shield her eyes from the bright light. Looking around she notices the beach is empty, she's alone. Taking steps she can feel the sand beneath her feet, it feels nice and she feels oddly relaxed. She's been here before, she's seen this place in her dreams and she's visited during her meditations. Walking closer to the waters edge she glances out to the water, the sun reflects against its surface sending sparkles across the area. Leia smiles to herself, she likes this feeling. Stepping into the water her toes curl at the feel of the cold waves splashing over her feet. Closing her eyes she breathes deep, the warm scents overloading her scenes. She feels someone near but she doesn't feel in danger. Keeping her eyes closed she focuses on the sound of the waves. Suddenly arms are wrapped around her waist and she's pulled back into a loving embrace._

 _"Leia…" A voice whispers to her. Smiling she recognizes the voice and leans closer to him._

 _"Han…"_

 _"I love you Princess."_

 _"I love you too. Let's stay here forever." She whispers._

 _"I can't." He tells her as he lets her go and moves away from her. Turning around Leia is shocked to see him gone, he no longer stands behind her. Looking down the beach she calls to him._

 _"Han?" But she is alone again. She feels the water moving up her legs, looking down she gasps as the waves crash over her. The clear water covers her and pulls her down beneath the surface. She tries to scream but her voice is gone and her air is lost within the waters echo. She tries to open her eyes but all she sees is the water as it pulls her deeper into its depths. She felt herself choking, she couldn't breathe. She could see the sun fading away from the surface of the water. She fought and pulled, trying to bring herself to the surface. Finding the power she pushed herself into the waves and towards the surface. Splashing her head to the air her lungs needed she took a deep breath, but didn't hear herself. Laying against the beach now she tried again for another breath. The sound of her breath was replaced with something louder, something mechanical. Lifting her eyes to the beach she saw him staring at her from a far. Vader. She could hear his breathing with each breath she took. She tried to move but her legs wouldn't budge. and suddenly she wasn't on the beach anymore, she was aboard the death star._

 _"And now your highness we will discuss the location of your hidden Rebel base." His voice echoed in her ears as she tried to scream but nothing came out. She felt herself moving, fighting but yet she was still. Still trying to catch her much needed breath she felt the tears slide down her face. In one last attempt she opened her mouth to scream, this time the sound erupting through the walls._

 _Leia quickly sat up in her bed. Her body shaking so badly she couldn't control it. Looking around her she tried to notice the details of her bedroom, she tried to bring herself away from her nightmare. Looking to her left she was shocked to see Luke sitting next to her holding on to her shoulders._

 _"Leia look at me." He pleaded._

 _"Luke…"_

 _"Leia its ok, everything's ok. It was just a nightmare."_

 _"It wasn't, it felt different."_

 _"Leia what did you see?"_

 _"I…I can't talk about it." She said wiping the tears from her face and moving to stand up._

 _"Leia it was something, you woke me up. It was powerful."_

 _"Was I screaming?" She asked._

 _"Not at first. I could feel you, I knew something was wrong. It wasn't until I was already in here that your screaming started."_

 _"Leia do you need anything…I can call Han?_

 _"No!" Leia quickly said walking towards the kitchen and pouring herself a glass of water. "He's probably asleep, we don't need to worry him."_

 _"Do you have nightmares often?" Luke asked stepping across from her._

 _"I used to, they've gone away. Or at least I thought they had."_

 _"We can talk about it."_

 _Leia stayed silent as she sipped her water. Pieces of her dream floating back to her. That beach was always a peaceful place for her, she always felt safe and content there. Now she felt as though Vader had destroyed that beach._

 _"Vader." She said giving no other explanation._

 _"The Death Star?" Luke questioned._

 _"Yes, but it started elsewhere. I don't know. None of it made since. Whats the point of visions if they don't make since!"_

 _"The force is unique Leia, its different for each Jedi and everyone experiences its power differently."_

 _"I am not a Jedi."_

 _"I know. But you have a power Leia and there is no denying that."_

 _"You should go back to bed Luke."_

 _"You should too."_

 _"I'm not sure I'll be able to."_

 _"Try…" He suggested giving her a soft hug before walking her back towards her bedroom._

 _"Luke can you not tell Han about this? I don't want this to affect the wedding."_

 _"Of course."_

 _"Goodnight Luke. I'm sorry about waking you."_

 _"Don't worry about it. Get some rest."_

 _Laying back in her bed Leia sighed. She was never going to be able to sleep now. Looking towards her com she thought of Han. Shaking her head she turned away from it. No need to wake him up. Closing her eyes she lay lost in her thoughts knowing sleep would not come._

* * *

 _The wookie's cry pulled Han from his slumber, rolling over he nearly fell from the small bunk._

 _"What is it?" Han called._

 _"You over slept!" Chewie roared as he stomped his way around the Falcon._

 _"What!"_

 _"We're suppose to be there already! Get up!" Chewie yelled as Han scrambled to his feet._

 _"Why didn't you wake me up earlier."_

 _"I went to get some food, I didn't think you'd still be sleeping."_

 _"Damn it!" Han said running around the cabin throwing his clothes on. Quickly reaching for his com he dialed Luke._

 _"Good Morning." He heard a very chipper voice say from the com._

 _"Hey! I'm on my way. Tell her I'm on my way."_

 _"You've got time, calm down." Luke said with a laugh._

 _"It's not funny."_

 _"Han we were running late too don't worry about it."_

 _"Leia was late?" Han said surprised._

 _"She didn't get much sleep last night."_

 _"Oh." Han said once again surprised, the last he spoke to her she was already falling asleep._

 _"Just get here." He heard Leia's voice call. Smiling he pulled his com closer._

 _"Can I talk to her?" Han asked, hearing a shuttle he smirked hearing her voice again._

 _"What is it hot shot?'"_

 _"I love you." He told her._

 _"I love you too." She all but whispered. "I've got to finish getting ready." With that the line cut off. Well it was better then nothing. Jumping about the Falcon Han tried to get dressed as fast as he could, trying not to miss a beat._

 _"We've got a problem." Chewie called from the front of the ship._

 _"What now?" Han asked walking to meet him._

 _"They're all waiting outside."_

 _"Who?"_

 _"From the Holos. They all want footage of the Princess's groom." Chewie laughed._

 _"Shit. I didn't plan for this."_

 _"You never plan ahead." Chewie offered with a laugh._

 _"Might as well face them." Han laughed before reaching and grabbing his blaster and holster._

 _"The Princess will be angry if you shoot anyone from the Republic." Chewie reminded him as they walked down the ramp of the Falcon. There were voices calling there name and holos flashing around them._

 _"Alright time to run." Han called to Chewie before they both quickly ran for the exit._

 _Leia glanced at herself in the mirror. Everything seemed to be in place. Naya was nice enough to offer Leia assistance with her hair. The detailed braiding hadn't taken long with an extra pair of hands and with minimal makeup she seemed ready._

 _"You look beautiful." Naya told her stepping beside her._

 _"Thank you. I appreciate your help today." She replied._

 _Swallowing the lump in her throat she thought to her mother. Breha Organa would have been the woman helping her twist her braids, or apply the light colors to her eye lids, she would have been there helping her pick which shade of lipstick looked best. She should have been here for everything._

 _"It's no problem, I was happy to help." Naya said._

 _"I don't have anyone, except Luke. I mean as a friend of course." Leia said trying to fix her slip._

 _"Leia…he told me." She told her looking into her eyes from the mirrors reflection._

 _"Told you what?" Leia asked._

 _"You're his sister. I'm so glad I could help you today. I know you don't have many people, especially females. I can't imagine Luke helping you with your braids." She laughed._

 _"No that wouldn't end well." Leia laughed. "Doesn't seem to have scared you away."_

 _"No, explains why he cares for you and Han so much. I better get out there. Is there anything else I can help you with?"_

 _"No, please go find Luke. I'll see you soon." Leia smiled. Walking out of the room Naya left Leia alone once again._

 _Taking a deep breath she smiled, a bright and beautiful smile._

 _"I'm allowed to be happy." She said aloud to herself. Running her hands down her dress listening to the soft swishing of the fabric. Her shoulder lay bare before coming to the lace dropping to her chest and upper arms. The sleeves hugging her arms down past her elbow, the lace pattern drawing circles and showing off her beautiful skin. The lace continued down her chest before stopping along her waist, making room for the silk fabric that ran from her waist down her legs, draping out reminded Leia of a ball gown. The dress was perfect. Hearing a knock she turned around to see Luke pop his head into the room._

 _"Grooms here."_

 _"Alright." Leia said with another bright smile._

 _From there everything moved in slow motion. Stepping out into the room Leia was greeted by a small room of only there closest friends and people considered to be family. The public had been shocked to hear of her small nuptials, but this is what Han and her wanted. Something intimate. That was the same reason she hadn't hired someone for her hair or makeup even, she didn't want to be fussed over even on her wedding day. Leia's eyes sought out Hans as she turned the corner and made her way down the path set for her. Her whole face lit up as she found his gaze._

 _She looked beautiful and breathtaking. Han wondered if he was breathing because he felt like he was some how flying. Staring out at his perfect bride moving towards him. He would never understand why she chose him or how he got so lucky. This Princess wanted him and would soon be his wife. He didn't lose her gaze, every step she took drew her closer to his embrace. The people around them disappeared and it was only Han and Leia. Her smile was so bright it lit his own. She looked unbelievably happy and Han couldn't grasp that he was the reason for that happiness._

 _Minutes ticked on and soon Leia's hand grabbed hold of Hans. Trying to control himself he resisted pulling her flush against him. He figured the minister wouldn't be overly thrilled with an early kiss. The words continued but all Han could hear was his own heart beat. He circled his fingers over Leia's hand, never letting go of her. He felt her gaze and turned to smirk at her, offering her a small wink, causing a blush to appear against her skin. Neither knew how long they had been standing there, all that mattered was that they were there standing together._

 _"Princess." He heard the minister say to Leia. Turning to face each other Leia took hold of his other hand squeezing both together._

 _"Han, I Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan accept and welcome you as my husband. I vow to you this promise to love you for the rest of our lives. I promise to protect this vow and the love we share. Through difficult times and wonderful times, through all Galaxies wide I will love you till the end of time." Staring deep into his eyes she poured her soul to him. The edge of her eyes felt wet and she hoped her tears wouldn't slip free. Nodding to the ring the minister slowly handed it over and Leia slipped it along Han's finger. Looking up from his finger she smiled again setting his insides on fire._

 _"Han…" The minister began._

 _"Leia, I Han Solo of no where important." He said earning a laugh from their audience and then Leia. "I accept and welcome you as my wife. I vow to you this promise to love you for the rest of our lives. I promise to protect this vow and the love we share. Through difficult times which I'm sure we'll have." He smirked as Leia glared at him. "and wonderful times, through all Galaxies wide I will love you till the end of time Princess. I love you Leia."_

 _A single tear slipped down Leia's face, Hans finger quickly wiped it away. In a blur of moments they heard the Ministers voice once again._

 _"You may join your union with a kiss."_

 _Quickly leaning in their lips met as they shared the love and passion they felt for one another in that moment. The people around them clapped and called their names. Taking the time to wrap his arm around her waist he pulled her close kissing her once more before they looked out at their friends. Smiles all around, Han quickly took hold of her hand and led her down the aisle._

* * *

 _Pulling Leia into the spare room down the hall Han sighed before kissing her gently. Smiling against his lips Leia reached towards him pressing her small figure to his. Their kiss was short and sweet. As they pulled apart their eyes sparkled with joy. Tracing her lips with his thumb Han smirked down at his bride._

 _"I love you Mrs. Solo." Grinning wide Leia whispered to him._

 _"Say it again."_

 _"Which part?" Han asked playing along._

 _"The part that means I get to keep you."_

 _"You mean I get to keep you Princess, I am the man." He laughed as Leia pushed at his chest with her small hands. "Alright alright woman, no need to start the marriage off with abuse. I love you Mrs. Solo…. Mrs. Solo, Mrs. Han Solo, Mrs. Organa SOLO, My wife Leia Solo, Princess Organa SOLO." Han continued on and on until Leia's giggles were too much._

 _"Alright hot shot! Kiss for your bride?"_

 _"Always, forever." He smiled before leaning down and kissing her soundly. His arms wrapped around her waist tight pulling her flush against him. Her dress puffed around them as the fabric made small swishing sounds. "You look beautiful." Han admitted as they pulled away keeping their faces close._

 _"Do you like it?' She asked running her hands along the fabric of her dress._

 _"Sweet heart you could have worn a trash bag and I would have been happy."_

 _"Hmmm I'm glad you approve, you look pretty good yourself." She said running her fingers along his tux, stopping to press her fingers against the muscles of his stomach._

 _"Can we run away yet?" Han pleaded._

 _"Not yet husband! We have guests to greet and holos to take."_

 _"How many holos?"_

 _"Enough to remember the day."_

 _"As if I would ever forget the day my Princess went crazy and married me?"_

 _"We'll need proof of our union for all of our future fights." She giggled running her fingers through his hair. Her fingers traced his forehead before slowly moving down his face and to his jaw._

 _"Do you know how much I love you Han Solo?"_

 _"About as much as I love you?"_

 _"More…" She argued. "It's been too long, they've sent Luke to look for us." Leia explained as she nodded towards the closed door._

 _"How do you know… Stupid force twins." Han grumbled before he heard a knock against the door._

 _"Hey you two, party is waiting for the guests of honor." Luke said from behind the door._

 _"Come on husband…" Leia said dragging him with her to the door before it slid open revealing her brother._

 _"Come on you two." Luke laughed._

 _The crowd clapped as Han and Leia made their entrance. Smiles lit the room as the couple moved to the dance floor._

 _"You sure you want to dance in front of all these people?" Leia asked with a small smirk._

 _"Anything for the Royal Highness Solo."_

 _"You're never going to stop saying that are you?"_

 _"Tired of it already, because I've wanted you to officially be mine for quite sometime now."_

 _"I like it." She quietly admitted as a slow song started and they smoothly swayed together. Han held her close as the music surrounded them. He wondered if he should be nervous as every eye in the room was on them, but holding Leia seemed to make everything else disappear. Her fingers laced around the back of his neck and her face rested against his shoulder. He assumed she was wearing heels as she was much taller then he was used to. Running his fingers up and down her back all formality was thrown out the window as the couple simply enjoyed their embrace and their first dance as husband and wife._

 _The song must have ended but Han and Leia barely noticed. The sound of clapping pulled them apart, but not before Han lifted her chin for another sweet kiss. She smiled a blush spreading across her face._

 _"I need to say hello." Leia explained nodding to some of her close acquaintances from work. "Come with me?" She asked not wanting to leave his side._

 _"Of course, you're stuck with me now." Grabbing his hand Leia walked over and quickly said hello to the group of people before her._

 _"Congratulation Princess!" They all said as each one took turns telling her how beautiful she looked or how much they loved the ceremony. Leia was slightly pulled away from Han as people exchanged hugs with the Princess. Han smiled at her his gaze never leaving her smiling face._

 _"You seemed pleased Captain Solo." Han heard a voice say from his side._

 _"Yes I am a lucky man." Han replied turning to face Mon Mothma. Her smile was cold as she gazed over at the Princess._

 _"I trust you'll let her get some rest on the honeymoon, she has quite the schedule lined up for when you return."_

 _"I was under the impression you would be lightening her load."_

 _"Well some things just require her delicate touch Captain. Surely you understand how valuable she is."_

 _"Of course." He nodded looking to Leia who was moving back towards him._

 _"Hello Mon, thank you for coming." Leia greeted._

 _"Of course my dear I wouldn't miss it. I was reminding your husband of your busy schedule once you've returned from your honeymoon."_

 _"I thought we were still discussing that schedule?" Leia asked Han feeling the tension rising._

 _"Oh later dear, we wouldn't want to talk work on your wedding day." Mon said with another cold smile before excusing herself from the couple. Noticing the frown replacing Leia's smile, Han pulled her to him once more._

 _"Don't let her ruin that smile wife." He told her as her smile lit back to her face._

 _"Dance with me again?" She asked, Han taking hold of her hand and pulling her back to the dance floor. Many couples joined them, masking their dance from the attention of the room. She didn't know how long they had been swaying together when she felt Han pull away from her. Confused she looked up to see General Rieekan standing beside them._

 _"May I cut in Solo?' He asked with a smile._

 _"I suppose." Han laughed before placing a small kiss to Leia's forehead before stepping aside._

 _"You look beautiful Princess."_

 _"Thank you Carlist. I appreciate you coming today."_

 _"I wouldn't miss it. I hope you know how happy your parents would be for this day." He told her causing Leia's breath to catch._

 _"You think so?"_

 _"I know so, you are a strong woman Princess and you have done well by them. They would be very proud of you my dear." Leia nodded at his words, hoping he didn't notice the way her eyes wet along her lashes._

 _"I'm sure it would have taken some adjusting to Solo but your father would have grown to understand what a good man he is, just as I have."_

 _"He is a good man, well most days." She laughed._

 _"He is good to you Princess and that's what matters."_

 _"He is very good to me. He understands everything." She whispers._

 _"I'm happy you found someone Leia. I never wanted you to be alone."_

 _They silently swayed together, Leia happy at the thought of her parents happiness. The song ended and Carlist excused himself from the floor making his way back to his table. Leia smiled at his retreating form before she felt someone grab her hand. Looking up she was pleased to find her brother._

 _"Now I'm not a dancer but I figured I could handle one swing around the floor…For my sister." He whispered with a smile._

 _"I'd like that Luke." Spinning his sister around Leia laughed at her brothers lack of skills on the dance floor, but enjoyed the moment of fun. Han stood back and watch his silly friend dance with his wife. Wife, he could get very used to the sound of that._

 _"What do you say Captain should we give them a run?" He heard Naya say from beside him._

 _"Why not…" Han smiled taking her hand and moving to dance next to the twins on the dance floor. Luke nodded towards Han and Naya, making Leia turn to face her husband._

 _"Watch out Naya he steps on my feet sometimes." Leia laughed._

 _"I'd tell you the same thing, they don't teach much dance on a sandy planet."_

 _"Hey I'm not that bad." Luke argued spinning Leia once again. "See I have skills."_

 _"He's not that bad." Leia defended as she watched Han spin and dip Naya._

 _"Your Husbands not to bad either."_

 _"Alright trade." Leia suggested as the two ladies switched places and back to their rightful partners._

 _"You never dance like that with me." Leia teased just as he spun her and pulled her back against his chest._

 _"I'd never want to disappoint my bride." Leia continued her giggles, her face flushed from the temperature in the room. Grabbing at her hands Han led her towards him dropping kisses along her face, loving how bright her smile was._

* * *

 _The night drew on and finally it was time to say their final goodbyes. Han hugged Chewie and Leia assured the wookie she would keep an eye on him while they were gone. Walking out into the cool night air Han quickly slipped his jacket off and draped it over Leia's bare arms. Leia hugged Han closer as they slowly walked to their cruiser. The ride to the hangar was short and Leia was surprised at how sleepy she was. It had ben a long day, and the quick movement through the city had left her eyes heavy._

 _"You falling asleep on me Princess."_

 _"Hmm maybe." She said snuggling in closer to his embrace. "We're married." She whispered against his chest._

 _"Yes we are sweetheart. You're mine forever, no turning back."_

 _"Who would have thought…."_

 _"What…A Princess and a guy like me?' Han asked as they pulled up to the hangar. Reaching for his hand Leia pulled herself into his embrace loving the warmth of his arms wrapped around her. Walking into the hangar they were both surprised to see a mass amount of people surrounding them._

 _"What the Hell!" Han exclaimed._

 _"Oh why didn't i think of this." Leia asked herself as the flashes went off and everyone started screaming their names._

 _"Princess Leia, you look beautiful how does it feel to be a married woman?'_

 _"Princess! where will the two of you honeymoon?'_

 _"How long will you be gone Captain Solo?"_

 _"Princess turn this way so we can see your dress."_

 _"Han give the camera a smile!"_

 _"Han! Leia! give us a kiss."_

 _The voices all blended together as the couple pushed their way through the crowd, desperate to make it to their ship. Han's hand held Leia's tightly her fingertips going numb._

 _"Aww come on Princess."_

 _"Look this way!"_

 _"When can we expect some little Solos running around?"_

 _"Han Where are you taking the princess!"_

 _"Just one kiss! For the happy couple"_

 _Moving to unlock the Falcon, the door slowly hissed open allowing the couple entry. Quickly shutting it behind them they sighed at the silence inside the Falcon._

 _"Can we get off this planet already?" Han asked._

 _"Yes please." She muttered ghosting her fingers along his chest. Following her husband to the cockpit she sat herself down in Chewies chair, thankful that the larger chair gave her dress room. Leaning back she closed her eyes and listened as Han turned on and prepped the Falcon for their flight. She heard the old girl come to life and felt the vibration beneath her. Opening her eyes she watched as they lifted from the hangar and into the sky. Grinning out at the lights around them she moved her attention to Han. She always loved watching him fly._

 _"See something you like?" He asked not taking his eyes fro the sky ahead of them._

 _"I see my sexy husband, flying us away to our honeymoon." She explained her eyes falling shut again._

 _"Give me two seconds." Han said as he quickly placed their coordinates in for Corellia. Feeling the ship leap into hyperspace her eyes fluttered open. Han smirked at her before lifting her into his arms._

 _"Han!" She squealed._

 _"Tradition Princess." He explained as he walked them back to their cabin. Not minding his closeness Leia snuggled into his neck, breathing in his scent. "How do you get out of this dress?"_

 _"There's buttons down the back." Leia explained._

 _"You gonna help me love?'_

 _"I'll try." She sighed as he set her feet back on the ground. Moving closer to their bunk Leia reached at the buttons down the back of her dress. Moving closer Han quickly moved to free each clasp exposing the smooth skin of her back. Leia gasped at his fingers contact with her skin. Pushing the fabric down her body, Leia stepped out of her dress, moving to push it across the cabin._

 _"Are you tired sweetheart?" Han asked against her ear wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back to his chest._

 _"Yes I am, but…"_

 _"But?"_

 _"I need my husband to make love to me." She said turning in his arms and moving to pull at his shirt. Leia lifted her chin and and their lips met tenderly. Small brushes against each other skin as both their fingers moved to pull at the other. Without much trouble Hans shirt fell to the ground exposing his defined chest. Neither breaking the kiss only pulling one another closer. Han's fingers pulled and plucked at her hair, desperate to have her long locks down around them. Pushing his wife closer to their bunk Han gently rolled her down and beneath him. Her hair spilling out and around the mattress beneath them, the soft scent of her loosened braids entering Han's senses. His fingers traced down and around her bare skin, her curves already memorized to his mind. Leaning up Leia worked to deepen their kiss, feeling Hans' rough hands massage and stroke her breasts just the way he knew she liked._

 _Their moans filled the cabins walls each touch and kiss sending the beloved couple closer together. His seductive kisses left the Princess breathless. His strong body moved above her lifting her leg to wrap around his waist. Biting her lip Leia threw her head back against the pillow beneath them as he teased her. The heat coming from their bodies was almost to much too handle. Han briefly wondered how differently this would be. He had made love to this woman too many times to count, too many places, positions and moans entered his memories. But he silently wondered what it would be like to take her as her husband, he wondered how their love would feel as she lay beneath him as his wife. Mumbling against her lips his love he slowly joined them, Leia's hand pulling at his shoulders and her legs wrapping around his hips._

 _Leia couldn't help but kiss everywhere, every piece of skin she could find. Her eyes rolled back into her head with each thrust of his hips. Biting her lip she suppressed a groan only to feel Han's lips against hers once again._

 _"Don't hold back sweetheart." Giving into her husband she groaned loud against his lips, the vibration pushing him closer to her. Never wanting this moment to end but feeling the climax of their night coming, they moved together in a familiar rhythm. Touching and kissing each other in a way that left their bodies quivering. Moving her hands to his face she smoothed her palms over his features bringing her lips to his in another searing kiss. The chills shot straight up her spine as she moaned again knowing Han was close. Their pace quickened and it wasn't long before their climax controlled them and sent them into a thrill of sensations._

 _Moving to roll off her Han quickly grabbed her, pulling her to his side. Never wanting to break their skin to skin contact. Leia lay her head gently to his chest her breathing matching his heart beat._

 _"Well Mrs. Solo…hows married life treating you?" He breathlessly asked._

 _"Pretty damn good hot shot!"_

* * *

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I really enjoyed writing it and if I'm honest I got a little sad writing their vows with TFA in mind...all the Han/Leia feels =( …If you haven't noticed from previous chapters Mon isn't the best character in my world lol, but I always kinda pictured her a bit bitchy especially after reading shattered empire (which if you haven't read it Mon guilted Leia into a mission by bringing up her dead father) I hope you guys continue to enjoy this story! Random notes if you're interested**_

 _ **During Leia's dream the song Running Up the Hill by Placebo was my soundtrack during writing. I feel like it really had the right feel to her dream...especially my favorite part of the song which is at about 3mins in.**_

 _ **And for mushy-ness I guess I ended up listening to Timing is Everything by Garrett Hedlund while writing Their wedding...**_

 _ **And lastly I do have a pic of Leia's dress on my profile! (if it decides to work, if not I can message it to anyone who wants to see) If you'd like a visual. Thanks again everyone! Drop a review for a sneak peek of the next chapter!**_


	9. Chapter 9 -Honeymoon For The Solos

**_Thank you again to everyone reading this fic! I enjoy writing it so much, its a great escape =) ENJOY!_**

 _Chapter Nine_

 _Honeymoon For the Solos_

 _The sun felt hot against Leia's skin but she couldn't be bothered to move into the shade. The warmth along her body was calming and relaxing, she could lay here all day long and that was currently her plan. Listening out around her she heard the pull of the waves moving in and out. They had luckily found a rather deserted part of the beach she could hear children playing in the water off in the distance but the sound waves were what surrounded their spot. Deciding to roll over on to her back she slowly moved her body sitting up on her elbows, tipping her sunglasses to look out towards the water. Her dream still haunted her days later but she tried to push it aside and enjoy her time with her husband. When they had first made it to Corellia Leia was surprised to see the glorious beach stretched out next to their temporary home. She wondered if this was the beach from her visions and if that was a good thing or a bad thing._

 _Staring out at the movement of the water Leia didn't hear Han walk up until she felt his lips against her neck and a cold drink against her arm._

 _"Han!" She squealed. Tilting her head back to look up at him. He smirked down at her dropping another kiss on her forehead. Moving to hand over her drink. Smiling she graciously took the pink liquid from him, looking down at it with a cocked eyebrow._

 _"Trust me, you'll like it."_

 _"How much alcohol is in it?" She wondered aloud as she sipped it. "Thats not important. You don't need to be responsible on this trip, remember?" Han told her sliding in behind her, his legs moving along her sides and her back pressing against his chest. Adjusting back into his embrace Leia let out a breath closing her eyes._

 _"I did promise Chewie I would take care of you." She whispered._

 _"You take very good care of me." He told her kissing her temple. "You're so hot." He told her earning a giggle from Leia._

 _"You're not so bad yourself husband."_

 _"Well yes, I mean you are unbelievably hot and sexy and beautiful but I meant your skin… you been laying out in this sun the whole time?' He asked tracing his finger tips along her bare arms._

 _"It feels so good." She moaned hoping he wouldn't make her move into the shade._

 _"You're going to burn up sweetheart, we should at least get in the water."_

 _"hmm but its so nice out here, I like how the sun feels." She explained the back of her head resting against his shoulder._

 _"Fine we'll stay a little longer…hows the drink?" Han asked watching her sip it down._

 _"It's good, but I'm feeling it already." She openly laughed._

 _"I love hearing you laugh. You don't do it enough at home."_

 _"Hmm at home I have stress, right now I have this beach with my sexy shirtless husband."_

 _"Mmm Wife." Han groaned down at her, Leia twisting her neck around to look into his eyes._

 _"Kiss?" She whispered. Not answering her Han quickly leaned down running his tongue along her lips before pushing to kiss her deeply. Her fingers threaded through his hair, as she enjoyed the contrast in their skin temperatures. Pulling her lips from his she took a deep breath, filling her lungs with the warm air around them. Han's lips began their journey down her lips and to her neck, making sure to suck and nibble each piece of skin he came into contact with._

 _"We need to go inside." She pleaded, enjoying the movement of his lips._

 _"I thought you liked the sun?" Han questioned from the space in her neck. Leia groaned again as his hands quickly found her bikini covered breasts massaging her gently._

 _"There's kids on this beach Han…I don't think their parents would appreciate the sex-ed."_

 _"hmm they're all the way down there." He reminded her as he pulled her off the blanket and on top of him. Laying back Han wrapped his arms around her waist anchoring her small body atop his. Leia smiled down at him leaning down to gently kiss his chest._

 _"Thank you for taking me here." She whispered to him her voice growing serious._

 _"Oh course baby." He stroked her head gently, liking the one simple braid Leia had put her hair in that morning. "I wanted you to be relaxed."_

 _"I am…" She said moving up closer to him. Her face pressed to his. "I'm so happy with you, here. I'm so happy I'm your wife."_

 _"That makes two of us, beautiful."_

 _Turning to look behind them Leia smirked._

 _"Shall we get in the water?'"_

 _"Thought you'd never ask." Han said jumping up and grabbing Leia in his arms._

 _"Han Solo! I can walk myself to the water." She squealed as her body flopped around as Han ran them to the waves._

 _"Much funner this way beautiful." Walking them in waist deep into the water Han stood adjusting to the temperature. Leia quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. "You've been in the sun too long, the water will feel ice cold." He told her taking further steps into the water bringing the waves up along Leia's legs. She shivered pulling herself closer to Hans chest. Looking up into his eyes she saw mischief._

 _"What are you doing?" She asked, before he could respond he quickly dove them both into the water. Leia screamed just as the waves covered her head. Quickly pulling them back to the surface Han laughed at his wife's expression. "That was not nice." She told him shaking the water from her face._

 _"But I bet it feels good now." He asked submerging their bodies into the water again. Keeping his arms wrapped around her waist and her body pressed to his._

 _"It does feel good." She admitted stretching her hands out into the water around them. "Are you going to let me go?" She asked glancing over at him._

 _"Do I have to?" He asked tightening his hold around her waist._

 _"Not if you really don't want to." Her quick movements caught him off guard and he stumbled back a bit as she launched forward and pressed her lips to his. Using the water as her leverage Leia lifted herself higher into the waves and closer to her husbands lips. Han's hands gripped her ass bringing her hips to rest against his obvious arousal. Groaning against his wife Leia smiled before jumping back and away from his embrace. Laughing loudly at his expression she quickly swam away from him and further out into the waves._

 _"Hey!" He called after her moving to swim behind her. She didn't make it very far before he grabbed hold of her foot and yanked her back to him. "Nice try princess." Biting her lip her hands reached for his hips running her fingers along his muscles leading downward. "Leia." He warned but she ignored him and slipped her hand beneath his swim trunks. Smiling she kissed him lightly, pleased to find him already hard and waiting. "Don't start something you can't finish."_

 _"I plan on you finishing." She mumbled against his lips her hand moving to stroke up and down his length._

 _"What happened to the kids seeing?" He groaned out._

 _"There's no one out here hot shot, just you and me." She explained. His eyes slowly glanced around them, surprised to see how right she was. The waves surrounded them but no one was in sight, even the families that had been down the beach were gone. "Kiss me Han." She pleaded as her hand continued to move against him. He didn't need to be told twice. his lips found hers, their tongues fighting for dominance over the kiss. Lost in their moment and her movements Leia barely noticed when Han's fingers moved to push her bikini bottoms to the side._

 _"We can't." She breathed out realizing his intent._

 _"Says who?"_

 _"We'll sink." She explained._

 _"I'm pretty talented Princess."_

 _"We'll sink she told him again. Let me take care of you."_

 _"No I need to be inside you now." His lips dragged over hers again, dancing down her neck and resting against her shoulder._

 _"How fast can we make it back to shore and inside?"_

 _"Fast!"_

 _The couple took off in a race to beat each other to the shoreline. Han of course won and patiently waited for Leia to pull herself up and out of the waves. Grabbing her hand he swiftly walked them up the beach and to the trail that led to their cottage. Fumbling with the keypad the door quickly slid open allowing the eager couple entrance. Han's arms swept Leia up and into his embrace walking her quickly towards their bed. Looking down at her sandy body Leia suddenly shrieked._

 _"Han wait!"_

 _"Whats wrong?"_

 _"That way." She said pointing to the fresher. "We are far to sandy for that big comfy bed. We'll never get the sand out of it."_

 _"Alright, My Princess always has to get her way."_

 _"I have you trained well."_

 _The two quickly removed each others bathing suits and moved into the spray of the water. Leia's hands wiped and pushed at the built up sand against their skin. While Han's hands rested against her breasts leaning in to distract her with a kiss._

 _"Where were we?" He asked._

 _"Right about here." She told him taking hold of him once more. Han's mouth left hers dropping to her neck and shoulders. "How many marks are you leaving?' Leia giggled to her husband._

 _"You taste good." Was his only response._

 _Leia felt herself being lifted and pressed against the fresher wall. All but begging him she felt him slip inside her, her eyes rolling back and a moan releasing from her lips. Tightly her legs clamped around his waist as the water cascaded down them and locking them into their own personal cocoon from the outside world._

* * *

 _The room was almost silent, the only sound was the couples heavy breaths against each other. Moving to her favorite spot, Leia draped her head on to Han's shoulder. His arms encircled her, resting against her bare back. Leia traced circles along Han's chest something that had become one of her favorite pastimes. Her eyelids fluttered open as she looked to the window, watching the rain drops fall. They had barely made it from the shower to their bed when the rain had began. Their timing was perfect, thinking back to their beach activity. Leia silently wondered how long the rain would last. Part of her didn't want a dark cloud hanging over their honeymoon but another part of her enjoyed the sound and the relaxing feel the rain gave her. Continuing her slight circles around Han's chest her breathing slowed as it matched his._

 _"Are you sleeping?'" Leia quietly whispered to her husband, moving her gaze from the window and to his face. She watched a small smile form against his lips. He didn't say anything, only moved to stroke his fingers through her hair softly. "I'll take that as a no."_

 _"Not yet, but you keep that up and I'll be out soon." He said taking hold of her traveling hand and kissing it gently. "You're skin is so soft. Sometimes I just feel like running my hands all over you." He openly admitted, her giggle echoing in the room._

 _"Don't you already do that?"_

 _"Yes." He said smirking down at her and pulling her face up closer to his. "But believe it or not I'm not talking about sex."_

 _"Who are you and what have you done with my husband?"_

 _"I just always want you to feel loved when your with me, even if its just from a simple touch." He told her tracing his fingers down her temple and to her jaw._

 _"I always feel loved when I'm with you. I think I feel my best when I'm in your arms."_

 _"You must be feeling pretty good right now sweetheart." and just like that her Han was back._

 _"This is nice." She agreed._

 _"Afterglow is always nice." He smirked._

 _"No, I mean yes, I always like laying with you but I feel so calm right now in this moment. Let's never go home." She teasingly whispered._

 _"You know I would kidnap you in a heartbeat Princess."_

 _"I wish I could take you up on that."_

 _"Maybe one day."_

 _"Maybe one day." She agreed. "How long will the rain last?"_

 _"Hard to tell."_

 _"I guess will just have to stay in bed the rest of the honeymoon."_

 _"Oh I've created a monster!"_

 _"Your monster." She giggled rolling over on top of him and resting her head against his beating heart. Thinking back to the past couple of days her thoughts drifted to Luke's wedding gift. Her parents, she wondered if they ever felt this happy and in love._

 _"Han, Luke gave me something the night before the wedding."_

 _"Yeah, anything special?" He asked looking down at her. Meeting his gaze Leia nodded._

 _"It was holo's, from my biological parents wedding." She explained, his eyes grew wide._

 _"Is that something you wanted to see?"_

 _"I don't know, I was worried at first but I liked seeing them. They looked happy Han. Padme looked beautiful."_

 _"Of course she did, You share the same genes Princess." He said a blush rolling over her skin._

 _"After everything you and I have done together and that blush still comes up when I call you beautiful?"_

 _"Stop it!" She giggled._

 _"Hmm whatever you say your worship."_

 _"Do you think they had moments like this?"'_

 _"What?"_

 _"Padme and Anakin? Do you think they really loved each other. That she loved him when he was just a man and not a machine."_

 _"I don't know baby. I'd like to think he was normal way back when. She loved him enough to marry him and to try and start a family with him." Han explained, Leia's heart jumping and falling at the mention of a family._

 _"Part of me hopes they were happy together."_

 _"I think thats normal. Wishing happiness for your parents"_

 _"Even If I didn't know them?"_

 _"Even then sweetheart. You have a big heart, you care about a lot of people, even the ones you haven't met."_

 _"Bail and Breha loved each other. I wondered when I was a little girl if I would ever find a love like that. I gave up on the idea after a few years into politics. I figured my life would be way to busy for love."_

 _"And look how wrong you were." Han laughed taking her hand and kissing it softly._

 _"Extremely wrong, but I'm grateful for those nasty politics." She said moving to lean over him. "Without them I wouldn't have met a scoundrel on the Death Star."_

 _"I'm going to have to agree with you there. For once in our lives politics were a good thing." Han's hands found her back and ran patterns up and down, warming her bare skin. She truly could stay here, just like this for hours. Closing her eyes her mind began to rest and let go of any worry she may have been holding. Her muscles released as her body began her descent into sleep. Somewhere in a distant place she heard Han's voice._

 _"Are you falling asleep on me Princess." Mumbling some sort of reply Leia snuggled into his arms._

 _"Sweet dreams beautiful."_

 _"Hold me." She managed to whisper out before sleep took over._

 _"Always Leia. I'll be here when you wake up."_

 _Her dreams swirled around her, she was pleased that she was now able to tell when she was dreaming. Mist and fog seemed to cover her and her hand could barely be seen as she reached out in front of her. Leia could hear whispering around her, surrounding her and sending chills through her body. She called out but got no response. Taking a step into the shadows and mist she breathed in and coughed deeply. Her breath gave way and she fell to her knees. Her lungs gasped for air much like they had from her last dream of drowning. Crawling against the cold floor beneath her she saw a light ahead of her. Her arms pulled her body forward as she dragged herself across the rough surface._

 _Her eyes focused on the light ahead of her. As she moved closer and closer to the light it pulled away from her. She urged herself to move faster. Finding the strength she rose to her feet and ran for the light. Her feet stomped against the ground as she pushed herself further and further into the path ahead. The whispers turned into yells but she couldn't make out the words. She heard her name screamed over and over again._

 _"Stop it!" She yelled back to the voices but nothing helped. Looking up ahead the light became dim. "Wait!" She called to the light, pushing herself just enough to make it through the fog and into the light. The room was bright and it took her eyes some time to adjust to the brightness around her. Her eyes focused on a chair in front of her. There seemed to be a woman sitting in it with her back towards Leia. Taking small steps, Leia walked towards her. As the voices disappeared the sounds were replaced with the woman's sobs._

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Go away." The Woman said._

 _"Are you alright?"_

 _This time the woman didn't respond. Walking closer and closer to her Leia noticed her braids, not so different from her own._

 _"Hello?" Leia whispered once more. Suddenly the woman stood and turned to face Leia. Leia's heart stopped as she stood looking at herself. She looked older and some how different._

 _"Aww poor little Princess Leia." Leia heard her older self say. "You have all your happiness now? don't you? Princess Leia married a smuggler, I'm sure your parents would be thrilled."_

 _"My parents would have loved Han." Leia argued with herself but the vision only smirked back at her._

 _"You like to tell yourself that, don't you? Foolish girl. How long do you think this will last?"_

 _"How long for what" Leia asked._

 _"Your happiness? How long until Han realizes who he married, How long until he understands that you will always put the republic before him? That you deny him simple things in life, like a family. You ignore his feelings on the matter, don't you Princess? But you'll continue to break his heart over and over. Until he finally sees who you are."_

 _"Han loves me!"_

 _"Maybe now, but he's a smart man. Everyone seems to think he got lucky marrying you, but I think we both know that you are the lucky one. He's just too blind right now, too blind to see the train wreck that you are Leia. You ruin everything you touch. You destroy it all Princess!"_

 _"Stop it, This is just a dream, this isn't real" Leia told herself as she turned away from the image of her older self and looked for somewhere to run._

 _"Don't you understand this happiness will not last. How many more lives will you ruin in the process? Alderaan was first, Han will be next he just doesn't know it yet. I'm sure Luke will fall victim to you as well. I can see it now Leia, It wasn't Luke who was cursed with the Skywalker name but you…you'll turn out just like your Father. Darth Vader ruined everything he touched just like you."_

 _Leis listened to her words and her heart crushed with each one. She turned back to the vision before her, the tears slid down her face, she didn't bother hiding them._

 _"Why are you doing this?" Leia asked the vision._

 _"My dear Princess, I'm only saying the things you know deep down are true." The vision disappeared before her and she was left alone. She stood shaking unable to control her own body or the tears that escaped her eyes._

 _"Leia…" She heard someone whisper to her. Looking around she saw no one. "Leia baby wake up." The voice said again this time much louder. Her tears continued as she stood locked inside her dream. "Princess open your eyes." Han's voice called to her._

 _Slowly Leia's eyes opened and was met with Han's eyes staring into hers._

 _"There you are." He said with a smile stroking her face gently._

 _"How long have I been asleep?" Leia asked wondering if the memories from her dream were still evident on her face._

 _"Few hours, I ordered us food, You need your energy."_

 _"Do I now? For what?" She asked trying to smile and forget the visions from her dreams._

 _"I have a lot of plans for you Princess, most of them involve you, me and this bed."_

 _"Sounds interesting." Leia said rolling closer to the edge of the bed where he sat looking down at her._

 _"Come eat, beautiful." He told her quietly before gently placing a kiss on her forehead. Watching him walk out of their bedroom and into the living room Leia sighed. Her chest felt heavy and she wanted nothing more then to be happy with Han in that moment, but her dreams haunted her mind. Moving off the bed she grabbed her robe and followed the path her husband had taken. She let a small smile grace her face as she saw all the food Han had ordered for them._

 _"How much energy do I need?" Leia asked with a laugh._

 _"Hey I need energy too sweetheart, now come sit by me." He said patting the chair next to him. Moving to sit beside him, she felt Han reach out and pull her chair closer to his before his hand slipped down to rest on her thigh. Leaning in to rest her head against his shoulder Leia slowly grabbed and nibbled at her food._

 _"You must have been tired."_

 _"I think I was."_

 _"You were out cold, I checked a couple times to make sure you were breathing." Han admitted making Leia laugh._

 _"Did you get any sleep?" She asked plopping another roll into her mouth._

 _"A little, I mostly watched you."_

 _"Creepy!" She stated moving away from him. He smirked and quickly pulled her back to his arms._

 _"I like watching you when you're peaceful. Which these days is only when you're asleep."_

 _"I've been more relaxed here on Corellia, Haven't I?"_

 _"Yes! I love it." Smiling again at her his fingers brushed her hair back, allowing him access to the side of her face. Dropping his lips he left a gentle peck against her face._

 _They sat in a comfortable silence both nibbling and eating the food they had left. Reaching for her wine Leia glanced over at her husband, questions nagging her head._

 _"Han?"_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"Can I ask you something without you getting upset?"_

 _"That doesn't sound good."_

 _"I'm sorry, forget it." She quickly dismissed not wanting to ruing their evening._

 _"No, no what is it?"_

 _"Are you happy? I mean I… Are you happy in our life."_

 _"Leia we just got married of course I'm happy. Are you?"_

 _"Yes! Please don't think I'm not."_

 _"But you think I'm unhappy? What brought this on?" He asked worry covering his face._

 _"I.. Too many thoughts. You know how my brain works." She said not wanting to admit her nightmares, any of them._

 _"I'm happy, beyond happy ." He told her with a kiss. Leia smiled and pulled him into a hug. Wrapping her arms around his neck she blocked out the voices in her head that told her this feeling was only temporary._

* * *

 _"Hurry up would you!" Han called to his wife from the living room. Tonight he had promised to take her out on the town. Well at least to a club he knew of. The day had been spent out in the sun again, they ran up and down the beach and splashed about in the waves before he held her close and watched the sunset disappear before there eyes. Now he waited as she prepared herself for their evening._

 _"Not all of us look handsome with little effort." She called back. A cocky smirk came across Han's features._

 _"Only handsome? I was thinking I look pretty sexy."_

 _"I don't know let me have a look." He heard her say as she walked out of their bedroom. She must have been gazing at him looking him up and down but he noticed none of it. Instead he noticed how her black dress hugged at her waist before falling out and around her hips. He noticed how the dress was much shorter then she usually wore and made her short legs appear to go on for days. He also noticed the rather large heel she was sporting tonight, giving her a couple more inches and making their height difference less noticeable. Moving his gaze back to her curves he noticed a lace material covering the length of her arms and upper chest. His mouth dropped noticing the rather large cut out below her collar bone and down to her cleavage. He gulped taking in the view of her breasts pushed up and flaunted through the peek a boo in her dress. She could have been speaking to him this whole time but all he knew is that he noticed how unbelievably sexy she looked._

 _"Han?" She asked with a giggled noticing his gaze moving up and down her body._

 _"Huh?' He said pulled out of his daydream._

 _"You ok hot shot?"_

 _"Why the hell don't you dress like this more often?" He said closing the distance between them and wrapping his arms around her waist, loving the view of her cleavage._

 _"Its not appropriate for government officials to dress in such a way, especially princesses."_

 _"But its appropriate now?"_

 _"I'm going out with my husband, to a place I doubt anyone will recognize me. I think its appropriate and by the look on my husbands face I'm going to assume the dress is a success."_

 _"I don't think we should go out anymore." Han said lifting her up and into his arms._

 _"Han Solo you put me down!"_

 _"But baby I think there's something much more interesting going on in the bedroom then at that club."_

 _"Han Solo! You scoundrel you promised me a night out."_

 _"Calm down your worship! I'm just teasing." He told her setting her back down. "But I am pleased with your pick. You look so sexy." His voice dropping and his lips moving to kiss her ear and down her neck. Her small moans let Han knew that his kisses were working. He was shocked when he felt her slap his chest and pull away from him, making her way to the door._

 _"Alright hot shot out with you, I want a night out on the town."_

 _"Anything for the Princess. Lets go."_

 _When she agreed to this night out on the town she didn't quite have this in mind. Well to be honest she didn't know what to expect but the thought of being out on Han's arm without everyone demanding holos sounded amazing to her. She didn't care where he took her as long as she could spend time by his side. The music was loud and the lights were dark with bits of flashing. The Princess was definitely out of her comfort zone. Gripping on to Han's hand he quickly led them through the room bumping into people as they walked. Making their way to the bar Han leaned down to speak to her over the loud music._

 _"You want a drink?"_

 _"Yes please, one of your whiskeys."_

 _"You got it." He said leaning over to the bar, pulling her with him. Han ordered their drinks, nodding to the bartender before dropping a few credits on the counter. Grabbing their two whiskeys Han pushed away from the bar. Finding an empty wall Han's arm wrapped around her waist pulling his wife flush against him._

 _"How is it?" He asked nodding to the drink in her hand._

 _"It's good, strong."_

 _"Straight from the source sweetheart. Is this place too much?" He asked noticing her innocent expression._

 _"No! I wanted to come out with you."_

 _"We could go somewhere else, maybe a quiet dinner." He suggested but Leia shook her head no._

 _"We can always go to dinner..I want to dance with my husband." She exclaimed before downing her whiskey and pulling him towards the dance floor. Shocked at her behavior Han quickly drank his remaining drink before following her to the floor. The music thumped through the room, Leia could feel the vibrations through the floor and up her limbs. Looking to all the couples surrounding them she suddenly became nervous, was this really a good idea? Noticing her apprehension Han quickly pulled her close to him._

 _"Close your eyes." He whispered down into her ear pulling her pressed against him. Closing her eyes she felt the pulse move through her and it wasn't long before she moved in sync with Han. His hands gripped her waist and moved lower to rest against her ass. Moving her hips closer to his she was surprised to find him hard against her. Her eyes opened, looking up to his. His eyes stared down into hers before he pushed his lips down to her mouth. Their tongues fighting to deepen the kiss as they continued to move to the music. Their lungs begged for air as they pulled apart, Han's lips moving down her neck. Pulling at his shoulders Leia moaned, feeling his lips seal around her skin and suck the spot between her ear and her neck._

 _Her mind came back to her as she realized they were out in public, she was acting like they were alone in the bedroom. Glancing around relief flooded her as she realized the people and couples around them were lost in their own world and paid her and her husband no attention. Han however forgot the rest of the room and continued to kiss and lick against her skin, her scent consuming him. Some how he could hear her small moans and groans over the music, driving him crazy. The movements of her hips against his egged him on and urged him to relieve the tension he knew both of them felt._

 _"Han…" She trailed off reaching to pull his face to hers. Kissing him deeply before pulling away from the kiss. She laughed at them, at herself and Han smiled down at her._

 _"Having fun?"_

 _"Lots but I think we need a breather. I'm going to go to the ladies room." She said nodding to the line of women waiting._

 _"I don't want you to go alone."_

 _"I'll be ok Han, Go try and get us another drink." She suggested motioning to the other line that lined the bar._

 _"Alright, if you're not back in ten minutes…"_

 _"You'll storm the ladies room and scare everyone half to death." She suggested with a smile before leaning up to kiss him. What she meant to be a small kiss turned deep as Han pushed his lips back to hers with passion. "I'll be right back." She smiled. Han watched her walk away, admiring the sway to her hips. Pulling himself from his thoughts he slowly made his way to the bar, looking for the best in. Glancing over he could see Leia waiting against the wall, she winked at him and he returned his cocky smirk. He watched Leia shake her head with a giggle before she made her way out of his sight and into the ladies room._

 _The song shifted and Han looked around the club realizing for the first time truly how many people were in this space. Looking back to his line he groaned as people continued to swarm the bartenders, he'd be lucky if he made it to the bar before Leia returned._

 _"Well Well Han Solo, Fancy seeing you here." Han heard a voice say from behind him. Confused he turned around and was met with a familiar face._

 _"Nova?" Han asked suddenly feeling nervous._

 _"Oh you remember me, thats a plus gorgeous." She said moving to run her hands down his chest. Han quickly pulled away moving her hands away from him. "Whats the matter baby, its been a long time I thought we could get reacquainted." She smiled at him reaching for him yet again._

 _"No can do, things have changed." Han said holding up his hand and flashing her his wedding ring. The shock on her face was evident._

 _"So the rumors are true?"_

 _"Depends which rumors we're talking about." Han said turning away from her wanting nothing more then to get out of here._

 _"I'm talking about the rumors of Han Solo, galaxy famous smuggler giving everything up to join those rebels. The ones against the Empire… and somewhere along that journey you started screwing that Princess from that planet that blew up. So what happened? You knock her up and the King and Queen make you marry her?"_

 _"Nova shut the hell up. You don't know me anymore."_

 _"Clearly, the Han Solo I knew would have never let a woman trap him down, especially a snobby Princess."_

 _"You don't know anything about her!"_

 _"Wow! I'm surprised, she's really got her nails dug into you, baby. What happened to the sexy smuggler I used to know?"_

 _"He grew up Nova, you should try it sometime. I've gotta go…" Han said trying to move away from her but she stepped in front of him._

 _"Does she know about me?'_

 _"What about you, Nova? You might not know this but you weren't a significant event in my life."_

 _"I disagree…" She said running her hands up his chest once more._

 _"Umm Hi." Han heard Leia say from behind Nova._

 _"Leia." Han breathed out a sigh of relief._

 _"Wow look at this, a real live Princess." Nova laughed turning to face Leia. "Did I need to curtsey in front of you?" She asked rolling her eyes._

 _"Not necessary." Leia said looking to Han for an explanation to who this was._

 _"Leia this is Nova, I knew her a long time a go." Han explained moving to stand next to his wife._

 _"It's nice to meet you." Leia said with a forced smile._

 _"Yes a long time ago. Gee Princess I'm sure you were just a little kid when I knew Han…but it is nice to meet you…I just can't believe Han Solo got married, how long have you been together?"_

 _"We're on our honeymoon." Han offered grabbing Leia's hand and squeezing her gently._

 _"Wow you're not even showing. Thats amazIng."_

 _"I'm sorry?" Leia asked confused again she looked to her husband._

 _"Nova cut the shit. She's not pregnant. Believe it or not some people get married because they love each other not because they're knocked up."_

 _"I'm just so surprised to hear this coming from you, baby." She said flashing her fake smile at Han once more. Leia was feeling so out of place and uncomfortable. Han's touch which usually soothed her was making her feel uneasy._

 _"Nova, we should be going…" Han tried but she cut him off._

 _"I mean the last time we saw each other was that fight over the baby and how you never wanted to get married." She said smirking at Han, knowing how to twist her words._

 _"Nova…" Han started but Leia stopped him, removing her hand from his._

 _"Excuse me?" Leia asked her anger flaring up._

 _"There was no baby, Leia. It was just a scare years ago." Han explained but his words made her feel worse._

 _"Yeah years ago Princess, back when Han used to dance with me like how he dances with you now." Nova said leaning into Leia making sure she heard each and every word._

 _"Excuse me." Leia said quickly walking away from the two people before her._

 _"What the hell is wrong with you?' Han yelled at Nova before pushing past her and following his wife._

 _"Have a great honeymoon." She laughed watching him chase after the Princess._

 _The night air filled Leia's lungs as she walked out of the club and started her way down the street. Her face was flushed and her skin goose bumped against the cold air. She felt so out of place and so wrong, she just needed to walk. Her dream continued to come back to her, all she saw was her older self telling her she couldn't give Han happiness. She heard her words echo in her mind. She could hear her aged voice taunting her about not having children._

 _"Leia!" She heard Han call from behind her, his long legs carried him to her faster then she would have liked._

 _"Han I can't talk right now I'm just going to walk back to the house."_

 _"First of all your not walking back alone Leia and second…Hey! just stop." He said grabbing her arms and turning her to face him. "What's wrong?"_

 _"I can't do this right now." She would not cry in front of him, she would not cry because of that girl and she would not feel so misplaced._

 _"Leia…baby look at me." Han said Leia flinching as he used the word that girl had called him. "Don't listen to Nova, she causes trouble, that is all she is good at."_

 _"How long have you known her?'_

 _"I don't know. I knew her when I was a kid and then I ran into her off and on when I was older."_

 _"You got her pregnant?"_

 _"What! No! Leia it was just a scare."_

 _"How many scares have you had? How many kids do you possibly have out there." She cried out staring at him in disbelief._

 _"Leia stop it! She's right this happened years before I knew you, hell you probably were just a kid."_

 _"Really? That makes me feel so much better Han." She scuffed before walking away from him. Quickly following her._

 _"Leia god damn it, she doesn't matter."_

 _"Apparently she did at one point."_

 _"Yes, I had a thing with her. Leia you knew I had a history."_

 _"There's a difference between knowing it and seeing it, Han. How would you feel if I had a boyfriend from my teen years and he just showed up and threw our relationship in your face?" Han frowned as she continued. "See you're allowed to be jealous but I'm not."_

 _"Jealous? Why are you jealous? Sweet heart you have nothing to be jealous about."_

 _"Sure I don't!" she whipped around facing him. "She just brought up this whole other side to you that yes you have told me about but I don't know how to feel in this moment. Tell me right now Han, do you know for a fact you don't have any kids out there?"_

 _"Leia stop this, why are we even having this conversation!"_

 _"Because I feel like this should have been discussed before we got married!"_

 _He looked mad now as he glared down at her._

 _"Leia believe it or not I was responsible in that aspect, I was always up to date with my shot. But I don't know Leia I guess its always possible. Highly unlikely." Her face crumbled and her breath was shaky. She didn't know why she felt this way. She didn't want that girl to make her feel this way. Closing her eyes she looked down and away from Han._

 _"I guess its just sometimes I forget that I am the end to a very long list of women before me. I don't like how it makes me feel, I don't like feeling, I don't know….insecure about these things but I do. Those things are bad enough without bringing kids into the equation." She explained her tears slipping down her cheeks. "Thinking about the chance of someone else having your kids, someone else giving you what I can't, it breaks my heart." She openly admitted her face now covered in tears._

 _"Leia." He grabbed her pulling her into his arms. She sobbed quietly into his chest. Han slowly pulled her away moving to hold her face in his hands._

 _"Leia, I love you. And what you and I have, I've never had with anyone else. I have never felt this way about anyone Leia. I love you so much. Please don't feel this way. I told you Leia that you were enough for me. You are everything I need."_

 _"You could change your mind, Han. I've thought about it. If you ever want kids you could always leave…"_

 _"Stop it! I'm not talking about this. Leia Organa Solo I love you. Can that be enough?"_

 _"Yes…"_

 _"Now I wanna take you home and try and salvage our evening. I thought we were having fun in there." He said smirking at her._

 _"We were, she's a bitch." Leia said making Han burst out laughing._

 _"She's just jealous sweet heart. I'm going home with you tonight."_

 _"and every other night hot shot."_

* * *

 _Their walk home was quiet, their hands grasped tightly together. Finally making it to their house Han palmed the door open, welcoming the warmth of the room._

 _"How's your feet?" Han asked with a laugh. He had offered to grab a cab but Leia had insisted on walking the rest of the way._

 _"Sore." She groaned plopping down on the couch and tossing her heels off._

 _"Watch where you're throwing those things." Han said sitting down next to her and pulling her feet into his lap. Massaging her toes and up to her ankle. Gently Leia closed her eyes enjoying her special treatment._

 _"You spoil me." She whispered._

 _"I like taking care of you."_

 _Opening her eyes she shifted her attention to his face. He looked in deep thought._

 _"Credit for your thoughts?"_

 _He stayed silent, continuing to massage her feet. Sitting up Leia moved to pull her feet away from his grasp. Sitting up on her knees she leaned in and ran her fingers along his face._

 _"Are we ok?" She asked worrying about their argument._

 _"Yeah." He smiled slightly._

 _"You don't seem ok. I'm sorry If I upset you…"_

 _"Shhh Leia. Its not that. I'm just wondering if I'm treating you right." Han explained, Leia couldn't help but laugh at him. He frowned at her and she realized he was serious._

 _"Han you always treat me right. You take care of me. Even when I'm crazy."_

 _"But you felt insecure tonight…do I not make you feel…"_

 _"Stop!…That was me. I was letting my thoughts take over, I was letting things control me." She said thinking back to her dream. Her fingers found his hair, pushing it back out of his face._

 _"Promise?" He asked._

 _"Promise."_

 _Lifting her leg up she softly straddled his form laying her arms against the back of the couch._

 _"Care to make me feel special hot shot?" She mumbled against his lips, pressing their mouths together. Han immediately kissed her back. Leia responded with fever, shocking Han. Her lips moved hard and fast. Her fingers expertly moved to remove his clothes. Bending her head down to his neck she left open mouth kisses along his skin, taking her time exploring his neck. His groans urged her on as she pushed and pulled at his clothing, finally tossing his clothing away and to the floor. It was her time to leave marks along his jawline, feeling especially possessive in this moment. She knew why, and she didn't linger on the thoughts of Nova in that club. But in the back of her mind she felt a need, a need to claim Han as hers and only hers. Han didn't seem to mind even as she moved her kisses rough against his lips._

 _Leaving his lap she quickly stood in front of him. Meeting his eyes she smiled at his intense gaze. Her eyes racked over his body, feeling her own body's reaction she pressed her thighs together. His hungry gaze followed her movements as she pulled at the end of her short dress and pulled it up and over her head. She heard him groan at the sight of her barely there bra and panties set. His hands reached for her but she beat him to it. Quickly unclipping her bra it fell to her feet, freeing her bare breasts for her husbands viewing pleasure. She loved the way he looked at her, in these moments. She felt loved and so wanted. Her confidence suddenly shot high as she slipped her panties down her legs and tossed them to join the rest of their clothing. Practically jumping back to his side, her legs straddled his hips and her mouth found his. His tongue sought out hers. Their mouths dancing in a familiar rhythm. She felt his gasping against their kisses as her finger tips dug into his shoulder. He moaned her name, sending fire straight down her core. Her hand immediately moved down to grip him, quickly stroking up and down his length._

 _"How much do you want me?" She moaned against their kiss. Loving the confidence that currently ran through her._

 _"I thought that was obvious." He teased, giving her a small smirk before grabbing hold of her hips and pulling her down to him. "Come on sweetheart, I can't wait much longer." He practically begged her moving himself to her entrance and lifting his hips slightly. Throwing her head back she struggled to remain in control as he pushed against her._

 _"How much do you love me?"_

 _"A…fucking…lot…" He stammered out the slight tilt of her hips driving him mad._

 _"Good answer."_

 _Sinking down on to him they both cried out reaching for each other, wanting nothing but the feeling of closeness their joined bodies brought them. Roughly moving her hips against his Leia couldn't help but scream out at the pleasure their movements brought her. Rocking her hips against his, her eyes closing as she felt his lips move across her chest. She couldn't remember the last time she was this vocal but she couldn't suppress the moans and noises her throat was making. She could feel his tongue traveling up and down her breasts, stopping to suck gently around her nipples. Her fingers dug into the back of his head, keeping him in place._

 _Her throaty groan called out his name, his hands pulling her ass down and pushing him deeper inside her. Her head fell against his shoulder, her voice mumbling his name over and over against his ear._

 _"Tell me your mine." She pleaded her hand coming down to rest against his beating heart._

 _"Leia…" Lifting his head up to meet her gaze, his lips finding hers once more. "Only yours." He mumbled into their kiss. Her smile lit her face up, her eyes meeting his. "I love you!"_

 _"I love you Leia. Are you mine?" He asked her back, smirking at her throaty laugh._

 _"Only yours." She said repeating his words. Moving her lips across his face she nipped lightly at his jaw before running her tongue along the scar across his chin. "Can't get enough of you." She admitted as her lips traveled up and around his skin. She smiled to herself knowing his skin would be covered in marks by tomorrow morning. Her smile grew knowing how many people would see them, take that Nova._

 _Pulling Leia out of her thoughts, Han grabbed her face smashing his lips into hers deepening their kiss. Neither pulled away to breathe, too lost in their passion Their movements came together bringing them both over the edge, their cries echoing through out the room. Gasping for much needed air they pulled their lips apart. Feeling as if her body would collapse right then and there she rested her forehead against Han's shoulder, her hands reaching to hold on to the back of the couch. Han's arms wrapped around her holding her close, placing a small kiss on her neck he sighed._

 _"I don't know what that was, but feel free to let her out to play anytime you like." Leia laughed at his words._

 _"That good?"_

 _"Thats an understatement."_

 _"I can't move." She giggled lightly trying to hold her head up._

 _"Quite the work out Princess. Should I carry you to bed?"_

 _"My hero!"_

 _Standing with Leia in his arms she wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked them towards their bedroom. Gently laying her against the sheets Leia smiled up at him. Reaching for his hand she pulled him towards her. Crawling into the bed next to her Han quickly pulled the blankets over their chilling bodies. Leia snuggled into his embrace, finding her normal spot. Her eyes too heavy to open she whispered to him softly._

 _"I love you Han Solo."_

 _"I love you too Mrs. Solo."_

 _The sun shined into their room heating the space and brightening what was a darkened area. Han's eyes slowly opened squinting at the bright light around him. Yawning he stretched his arms up and moved to adjust his back. Looking to his side he was surprised to find the bed empty beside him. With how worn out they both had been last night, he was shocked to not find Leia still asleep next him. Sitting up and wrapping a sheet around his waist he followed the smell of caf towards the kitchen. Thinking of images in his mind, Han thought of wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck softly. Sadly he found the kitchen empty, no Leia. The caf smelled great and he almost poured himself a cup but instead continued his search for his wife. Walking towards the patio he could see her sitting outside through the windows. She looked beautiful, her hair blew in the wind, her face flushed from the sun, as her gaze followed the movements of the waves in front of her._

 _Walking outside to meet her the sound of the door opening made Leia turn her attention to him. Looking down at his attempt at an outfit she laughed._

 _"You look nice." She giggled._

 _"Thank you, it's a Solo original design."_

 _"Sexy." She said leaning up to kiss him as he leaned over her. Sitting beside her he tossed his arm around her shoulders, gazing out at the water. Leia sipped her caf before handing her mug over to Han, offering him some. Han nodded and took a swig of the hot liquid._

 _"Promise we'll come back?" He heard her ask from beside him._

 _"Of course."_

 _"I like it here."_

 _"Me too…I like how WE are here. I like how relaxed you are and how happy you seem. I like how it feels here with you."_

 _"I need to relax more at home." She admitted._

 _"Soon?"_

 _"Yes soon, I won't have so many duties and I'll have more time for me, for us."_

 _"Mon mentioned projects she needed you on?"_

 _"Yes, I'll handle it when we return. Right now I just need to be in the moment with you."_

 _"Anytime sweetheart."_

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed their honeymoon and the bits of drama our lovely couple went through... For a sneak peek to the next chapter leave me a review of what you thought =) ...until next time!_  
**


	10. Chapter 10 -Back to Reality: Part One

**_I've been on a writing frenzy lately...enjoy another chapter ;)_**

 _Chapter Ten_

 _Back to Reality: Part One_

 _Moving about their apartment Leia chatted away on her com while images flashed across her data pad. Han watched from the counter as she paced the living room, occasionally walking over to sip from his coffee cup. Another day, another crisis._

 _"Of course…Yes I saw those numbers." Leia said into her com setting her data pad on the counter and walking down the hall to her office. Glancing over at her pad Han saw something about Naboo but couldn't make out what it said. Leia quickly walked back into the room another pad in her arms. "Yes I have them both now, yes I need you to send over the first set of negotiations before I can proceed." Leia explained to the voice she was speaking too. Seeing his in Han slowly walked over to his wife and gently placed his hands against her shoulders where he slowly massaged her tense muscles. It was too early to be this stressed. Leia continued her conversation but visibly relaxed into Han's touch. "Yes of course I understand the urgency of this. Yes I will be to the office soon. I will see you then." disconnecting her com, Leia sighed loudly, leaning back into Han's touch._

 _"Breathe." He told her._

 _"I'm breathing." She told him._

 _"Picture the beach, just you and me." He suggested hoping it would sooth her stress away. Leia smiled at the mental image and after a few long breaths she felt much better._

 _"Thank you." She told him moving to gather her things._

 _"3PO can help you carry those things?"_

 _"No I already sent him to the office. I've got it, I'm a big girl."_

 _"You're actually quite small and I don't want you breaking your back."_

 _"Worry worry." She laughed._

 _"It's my job to worry about you wife!" Han pointed out as he followed her to the door. "How late will you be?" He asked grabbing some of the things from her arms and walking over to put them inside a bag for her instead._

 _"I'm not sure, I'll com you when I know something." She said reaching up to lay a simple kiss against his lips. Holding her in place Han ran his hands down her neck, smiling softly. Handing over the bag Leia quickly wrapped it around her shoulder._

 _"I'll make dinner."_

 _"Sounds good. I'll try and be home soon, husband."_

 _Turning around, Han palmed the door open for her before swatting her ass softly. She squealed and turned to give him a saucy smile before making her way down the hallway._

 _Leia glanced out at the city around her, the hover cab driving her into work. The surroundings were so different compared to Corellia. They had only been back a few days and already she missed the sun against her skin or the sound of the waves around them. She had promised she would try and relax when they arrived back on Coruscant, she was trying but it was hard. Mon had rushed her with files regarding the Naboo situation and Leia had some how been put in charge on this case. She could handle it and she felt perfect for the job, but she also felt they were pushing her to stay longer, which she didn't want. She thought to herself the sooner I finish this the faster I can start living my life. The cab came to a stop and let Leia out. Stepping out into the Coruscant air, she made her way inside the building, saying a quick hello to the security at the entrance._

 _Palming herself through the restricted access she quickly made her way up and to her office._

 _"Good morning Princess Organa." Cherie her secretary greeted her with a smile._

 _"Good morning." Leia replied opting to not correct her on her recent name change._

 _"Do you need caf this morning Princess?' Cherie asked._

 _"That would be lovely, thank you. Was C3PO sent with Luke Skywalker?" Leia asked. Cherie quickly nodded._

 _"He left this morning to assist Commander Skywalker with his moving preparations."_

 _"Good, good."_

 _Entering her office Leia quickly took a seat at her desk pulling out her data pads. Scanning through she stopped to re-read the conflicts regarding Naboo. While Naboo was a peaceful planet, Emperor Palpatine had left many in fear of joining a new government, even after his death. While most systems feared the Empire, Naboo experienced a unique situation being Palpatine's home planet. People no longer had the deep and dark Empire to fear but the lasting years had left its scars on the planet. They had too much fear. Fear of change and fear of the unknown that was ahead of them. While Naboo itself was a worry, Leia wondered to other planets and systems as well. Other systems had voiced their concern regarding Naboo's population and how trust worthy they could be. Arguments were started and fights debated the citizens of Naboo. Many argued the possibility of the planet being brainwashed to follow and lead in the Empires ways, even now after its destruction. Leia debated her best approach as her door slid open._

 _"Here's your caf Princess. Can I get you anything else?"_

 _"That will be all. Is Mon Mothma in today?" Leia asked._

 _"She is, she is currently in a meeting with the Chandrilaian people regarding the capital change."_

 _"Alright, I'll speak with her later."_

 _"Of course Princess. I can inform you when the meeting has ended."_

 _"I would appreciate that."_

 _"Of course Princess."_

 _"You can call me Leia." She offered not feeling so formal these days._

 _"I'm not sure that would be appropriate Princess, but I appreciate the thought."_

 _"Whichever you prefer."_

 _"Princess!" Cherie said with a smile before leaving Leia alone with her thoughts._

 _Leia sat back staring at the notes on her desk. She wondered if a trip to Naboo would be necessary. The people could use some hope and perhaps she could give that to them. The last time she had been on that planet had been, different to say the least. She had barely began her tap into the force. It had scared her and overwhelmed her senses. Thinking to Padme now, she wondered how her birth mother would have handled this situation. Surely Leia could use someone like her in this moment. If not for a motherly advice but from a political stand point. Padme had cared greatly for Naboo, Leia did not want to let her down or the citizens of her mothers planet._

 _The Queen had been kind and supporting the last time she spoke with Leia. She may need to reach out to her again. Hopefully she could understand her stand point as well as how the people of Naboo were feeling in this time of change._

 _"Princess Leia." She heard the com on her desk say, startling her from her thoughts._

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Mon Mothma has finished her meeting and requests your presence on her floor."_

 _"Thank you, please inform her I'm on my way." Leia said standing to move out of her office. The lift seemed to drag on as she waited for the correct floor number to appear. Slowly the doors slid open revealing Mon sitting at her desk._

 _"Leia Hello. I'm sorry we haven't had a chance to speak since you returned from your honeymoon. I trust you enjoyed your time on Corellia?"_

 _"Hello, yes its a very beautiful planet."_

 _"That it is. I'm sure Captain Solo enjoyed returning to his home as well."_

 _"He did, Han enjoyed showing me his home."_

 _"Well it is good to have you back Princess. I'm sure you have been informed about our growing concern regarding Naboo."_

 _"Yes I have. I've been working out a solution actually. I see no reason why this cannot be completed and solved with no trouble."_

 _"What are your thoughts concerning the citizens and their ties to Palpatine?"_

 _"With all due respect I find it a little disheartening to hear some suggesting these people are as evil as he was. They we're very much the victims as was the rest of the galaxy. I'm sure you have heard the stories about the restrictions and regulations he placed on that poor planet."_

 _"I have heard. We must address this with caution my dear. If anyone sympathizes with the fallen Empire we must know of it."_

 _"Surely you understand that some people will always hold empathy for the Empire, many believed in its methods, and those people are found on every planet in this galaxy not Naboo alone."_

 _"Of course, we have won the war my dear but the Empire ruled for so many years. It will take everyone some time to adjust to a more proper government."_

 _"I'd like to speak to the Queen. She was very helpful on my last journey to Naboo and I would like to hear her thoughts on the matter."_

 _"I see, well I have already set you up with an official from Naboo, he'll be running for Senator in the coming months. I believe he could give you the insight you need."_

 _"I'm sure he will be to some use, although I will also be contacting the Queen as well."_

 _"Of course. I've sent you the details on your meeting with our Naboo official. Surely you will clear your schedule to match his."_

 _"Yes."_

 _"I'll need to meet with you following your conversation. I would like to stay in the loop on this."_

 _"I'll let you know what our next step is."_

 _"Thank you dear, I hate to rush us but I promised a lunch with the people from my home world."_

 _"Of course, I can see myself out. Will the Capital be moving to Chandrila with your election completed?"_

 _"It will, sooner rather then later. The galaxy needs a fresh start."_

 _"Understandable."_

 _"We would love for you to join us, of course. Chandrila could use a woman of your talents."_

 _"I'm sure they could, but as discussed this Naboo case will be my final mission."_

 _"If you ever change your mind, be sure to let us know Princess."_

 _"Excuse me." Leia said nodding to the woman before her, slowly walking to the lift and closing the doors behind her. Greeting Cherie, Leia stopped at her desk._

 _"Cherie, Mon sent over a schedule of the coming days. It's regarding Naboo and the official they are sending here."_

 _"Of course, I have it right here Princess. Would you like me to send it to your data pad?"_

 _"That would be helpful. Can you clear my schedule as well, I'll need full access to him while he is on Coruscant."_

 _"I can do that, I'll take care of everything and send you the details immediately."_

 _"Thank you Cherie, I appreciate it. I need to place a call to my husband." Leia explained nodding to her com before walking into her office._

 _Waiting for a few minutes Leia was surprised to hear her husbands voice so out of breath._

 _"Hello….Leia?" He huffed clearly trying to catch his breath._

 _"Han? Are you alright?"_

 _"Yeah, I left the com inside the ship and was outside on top of the Falcon."_

 _"So what? you ran in?" She laughed._

 _"I wanted to hear your voice."_

 _"It could have been someone else, What if it was Luke?"_

 _"Then I would have been pissed."_

 _"You sound out of shape hot shot, you need to work out more." She teased._

 _"Yeah I'll show you a work out tonight."_

 _"It's never enough for you." She giggled._

 _"My wife is pretty hot. How's work?"_

 _"It's ok, dealing with some details regarding Naboo, nothing I can't handle."_

 _"Should I expect you home soon?"_

 _"Yes I think so. There is not much I can do today. I have a few meetings planned with an official from Naboo. My next step will be after that."_

 _"Alright sweetheart. I'll finish up here and go home and start dinner."_

 _"Oh my, an at home husband making me a meal, sounds heavenly."_

 _"You know it Princess."_

 _"I love you."_

 _"I love you too, see you soon." Looking across the room, her office was very quiet and empty. Smiling at the thought of returning to Han at a decent time she quickly organized her files before stepping to leave the room._

 _"Cherie." Leia called as she moved back to the lobby._

 _"Yes Princess?"_

 _"I'll be leaving for the night." Leia explained._

 _"Have a good evening, give Captain Solo my regards." She smiled softly._

 _"I will, Have a good night Cherie."_

* * *

 _Han had never cleaned up so fast. Convincing Chewie they could leave the rest of it until the morning, Han quickly made his way home. Jumping in for a quick fresher trip he emerged clean and ready to cook for his Princess. Surveying his options he quickly grabbed his ingredients and started mixing and slicing things. While things hadn't been perfect since they returned from their honeymoon Han was pleased to see the effort Leia was making to be more relaxed. He prayed to the gods she would stay that way, he needed her to be the girl she was on Corellia and not the over worked politician she was on this planet. Pouring himself a glass of whiskey and Leia a glass of wine he moved to light some candles, might as well try this romance thing. Looking around the room Han was pleased to see how nice everything looked._

 _"I got this." He said to himself._

 _"Wow! look at you hot shot!" Han heard from behind him, quickly turning around he was surprised to see Leia standing before him. Looking towards the door he was shocked, he hadn't heard it open._

 _"Welcome home, I didn't hear you come in." He said pulling her into his arms._

 _"I'm sneaky." She said pulling away from him and down the hall. "I'm going to change." She explained._

 _"I'll check on the food."_

 _"Sounds good, what are we having?"_

 _"A little bit of steak and some Cornelian potato sticks."_

 _"Sounds amazing." She said entering the kitchen beside him, newly changed into her robe. Slowly she pulled the pins from her hair reaching over for what she assumed was her glass of wine. Turning to watch her, he always found it fascinating to watch her hair fall from her braids._

 _"You're staring." She whispered her back to him._

 _"How do you know that?'_

 _"I can feel you."_

 _"And what can you feel sweetheart?"' He asked stepping towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin to her shoulder. A familiar move for them, Leia relaxed into his arms._

 _"Well I can feel you staring, if I focus I can feel more. I can feel love, almost like I can feel it flying towards me."_

 _"Well that would be a good guess."_

 _"I can also feel calm, but I usually feel calm around you. Unless we're fighting."_

 _"What else do you feel?" He whispered against her ear. Closing her eyes Leia focused her mind and thought of only her husband. She could feel more love around her as she focused in, she also felt happiness with a dash of arousal._

 _"Well you seem very loving, happy and turned on, at this current moment."_

 _"Not sure you need the force to feel that sweetheart." Han said with a laugh releasing her and moving back toward their meal. Setting herself up on the counter Leia's eyes followed Han's movements, slowly sipping down her wine. Glancing over his shoulder he did a quick double take, realizing she was sitting beside him and hadn't moved to the dining or living room._

 _"Keeping me company?'_

 _"If you don't mind."_

 _"I don't mind."_

 _"Tell me about your day." She said leaning her hands back against the counter behind her._

 _"Nothing crazy, although I did need to talk to you about something."_

 _"What did you break and how many credits will it take to replace it?" She laughed earning a glare._

 _"Nothing your highness! I think Chewie's been wanting to head back to Kashyyyk, you know see the family. He'll never say it but I know he misses them. Its been a while and I think a visit is due."_

 _"That sounds amazing, I'm sure he'd love that."_

 _"I'm thinking of taking off tomorrow."_

 _"Oh, tomorrow?"_

 _"Yeah I think he'd like the surprise."_

 _"How long will you be gone?" She asked her mood deflating._

 _"Meaning you can't go?" Han asked turning to face her._

 _"No, I mean I would love to but I have so many important meetings this week. I wouldn't be able to get out of them. But you should go and have a good time." She encouraged._

 _"I'd hope you would come along Leia, I'm not sure I'm ready to leave you." Han admitted stepping closer to her. Leia opened her legs allowing him to stand between her knees. Her hands held his and she smiled._

 _"I don't want to be apart either but this will be good for Chewie, he's good to us. You need to spoil him sometimes."_

 _"I'll miss you…" He trailed off._

 _"I'll miss you too hot shot."_

 _"You're sure you couldn't slip away for a few days?"_

 _"No, I just got back Han. This Naboo thing is important. I'll be tied up all week."_

 _"I could delay the trip?"_

 _"No, now is a good time. With how things are looking I may need to take a trip to Naboo myself, I might need a Captain to take me when the time comes."_

 _"I might know a pretty good Captain."_

 _"I'll need references of course." She teased kissing his nose lightly._

 _"He's been flying royalty around for years."_

 _"Must be a pretty important guy."_

 _"He's the best, Princesses say so."_

 _"Do they now? How many Princesses have had the pleasure of his company?'_

 _"Just one bossy one." He smirks kissing her sweetly before turning back to grab their dinner and move them to the dining room._

 _Now sitting beside the fire, the couple snuggled closer draping a blanket along their legs. Leia leaned into her husbands chest, staring down at the flames. Han traced her arms with his finger tips, sending chills through her. Looking down at her, Han smiled at the content look on her face._

 _"What am I going to do without a scoundrel taking up my time?"_

 _"You'll be bored, very very bored."_

 _"You'll com me?" She asked softly._

 _"Of course! Haven't you ever heard of digital sex, my words can be pretty creative sweetheart." A blush swept across her face._

 _"Keep dreaming Solo, no way that's happening."_

 _"Hmm not even for your wonderful husband."_

 _"I need to go to sleep soon." Leia said changing the subject. "I have an early morning tomorrow. What time will you leave?"_

 _"I'm not sure yet, I want you to come say goodbye." He almost pleaded kissing her jaw._

 _"I will if I can get away. I'm not sure just how crazy tomorrow will be."_

 _"Well I guess we need to say goodbye tonight then?'_

 _"How do you suggest we do that?" She asked trying to roll out of his embrace but was quickly brought back to his arms._

 _"No running from me sweetheart."_

 _"Should I be scared?" She whispered laying back against the floor beneath her. Han smirked and rolled over top of her. The light from the flames flickered across his face._

 _"I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just going to make you feel really good." He whispered back leaning in to kiss her. His kisses were slow and deep. She wasn't sure if it was the thought of them being apart tomorrow or what it was, she wasn't complaining about the passion within his kiss. She felt the heat rise as their kisses continued his soft movements against her skin and the warmth from the flames sent pleasure up and down her body._

 _She was lost in her thoughts and the feeling of each and every kiss Han dropped against her body. Their clothes had disappeared but she simply remembered none of it, too lost in her own pleasure. Biting her lip as Han's kisses traveled down her body. His thumbs grazed against her breasts before his hand grabed hold of her soft flesh. Her desire seems to melt away everything, stress, worry, its all gone. It's only Han and her in this moment. His hand moved as his lips take their places against her skin, Leia's body arching off the ground to meet each movement. His lips traied kisses down her stomach, leaving hot breath against each and every spot. Her arms stretched up as her fingers dug into the blanket that once covered them, now laying beneath her squirming body._

 _His kisses moved closer and closer to her center ache. Dropping a kiss on her hip bone, he looked up at her smiling to see her head thrown back and her mouth parted. Feeling his movements stop she slowly looked down towards him. Her breath coming out harder and almost begging him to move. Placing another soft kiss against her hip he moved dragging his tongue along her thigh. Smiling against her skin he moved his mouth lower and lower, down her knee and to her ankle. Letting out a frustrated breath, Leia quickly sat up to glare at him._

 _"Really?'_

 _"Whats the matter Princess?" He asks innocently hiding behind a smirk._

 _"You know!"_

 _"I know what dear?" He asks her loving her irritation, it some how turns him on._

 _"Han.." She almost whines tilting her head back to look at the ceiling above them. Catching her off guard Han's palm presses against her stomach pushing her back against the floor once more, before quickly leaning in and kissing her center. Her cry urges him on moving to bring her to a peek he knows is close. Tossing her head back again her eyes close as her mouth makes incoherent noises. She must be moaning his name but his touch and her pleasure seems to take over all of her senses. Listening to her mumbled noises Han can't help but feel pride at knowing her pleasure is in his control. The sound of her panting fills their ears and it isn't long before she cries his name._

 _Giving her no time at all to recover Han quickly kisses up her body once more, stopping to give her breasts some much needed attention. She slowly drifts back to her mind, her hands pulling at his back, pulling her husband down against her. Pulling his mouth to hers she kisses him deeply all the while his hands gripped her hips lifting her to meet him. Her legs moved to rest around him as he slipped inside her. He breathed her name against her lips his eyes closed. Listening to his voice whisper her name, Leia slowly opened her eyes staring at his face twisting in pleasure. Her mind drifted back to the kitchen earlier. "And what can you feel sweetheart?"' He had whispered into her ear. Closing her eyes once more she reached out, focusing in on her husband. His moans echoed into her ears as she reached further out, suddenly feeling Han's love once more. In the kitchen she had felt him, but this was different. Now her body twitched and arched against him, as she pushed herself further to him. She was feeling everything now, his love, his passion and ultimately all the lust he felt for her in this moment._

 _Focusing in on his presence around her physically and through the force she sighed his name over and over again. Her heart nearly exploded as his love seemed to cover her, she'd never felt more wanted, more loved and cherished then in this moment with this connection to Han. His desire for her grew as she focused in on the lust they both felt. All her feelings were amplified and she felt on fire. Too lost in their connection she moaned through the erotic thoughts she was feeling. The final thrust of his hips had them screaming each others names, neither moving as they felt the room suddenly moving around them. Looking down at his wife he watched as she slowly came down from her high, the room slowly becoming steady once more._

 _"Leia?" He breathed out as her eyes opened meeting his. "Was that you?' He asked looking around to where a few things had fallen from the shelves around them._

 _"I…I don't know." She answered honestly sitting up on her elbows to survey the room._

 _"Fuck Leia. What did you do?" He asked with a husky laugh, leaning in to kiss her forehead._

 _"I guess this is what happens when I reach out to you during sex."_

 _"Reach out to me?" He questioned._

 _"I was just curious, I felt you in the kitchen and I wondered what it would be like during sex."_

 _"Apparently room shattering? What was that like a force pl_ _ _anet quake_ powered by orgasm?" He laughed again. _

_"It was amazing." She answered honestly her voice going quiet. "I wish I could show you how much I love you, the way I know you love me." She whispered to him, her palm rested against his cheek._

 _"You show me everyday Leia. I love you Princess."_

 _"I love you!"_

* * *

 _Leia had left early the next morning, promising Han she would come to the hangar before he left. Prepping the Falcon for their journey Han was pleased with his surprise for Chewie. Chewbacca had been thrilled at the idea of seeing his family. Tinkering with some wiring Han heard footsteps come up the ramp._

 _"Hey hot shot! We've got maybe five minutes." He heard her call. Following her voice he swept her into his arms._

 _"I bet I can make you stay longer beautiful."_

 _"I already had to skip my lunch for this little outing. When are you leaving?" She asked pulling at his jacket and wrapping her arms around his waist._

 _"Soon, I'm going to miss you."_

 _"Hmm come back to me in one piece?"_

 _"Always." He said looking up to see Chewie walking up the ramp. Roaring a hello to the Princess, Leia turned to face him._

 _"Hey Chewie!" She greeted._

 _"Sad to hear you won't be coming with us to Kashyyyk." Chewie told her, Leia nodding lightly._

 _"I wish I could, but I'm so happy you get to see your family."_

 _"It will be nice to see them." Chewie agreed. "We almost set?" He asked Han._

 _"Almost, I'm trying to think of a way to kidnap my wife." Han explained, Leia slapping his chest._

 _"I've got to go, and you need to leave." She told him. "Goodbye kiss?" She asked smiling up at his sparkling eyes._

 _"Always princess." He told her sealing their lips together in a tender kiss._

 _"Be careful." She told him._

 _"You be careful too, no crazy missions while I'm gone."_

 _"I promise."_

 _"Hey maybe you can ask Luke about our force sex." He asked earning yet another slap from his wife._

 _"Knock it off hot shot! I'm not talking to Luke about that, any of that."_

 _"Just a suggestion. I've got to go, but I can't move." He told her. Leaning up to kiss him once more, Leia quickly put distance between them and started down the ramp._

 _"I love you." She told him quickly before exiting the Falcon. She stood back a ways as she watch the ship lift from the ground. Looking towards the cockpit she found his gaze, he nodded toward her before the Falcon lifted further into the sky. She hated to watch him leave._

 _Leia barely made it back to the office in time. Cherie helped her remove her coat before telling her the Naboo Official would be here shortly. Moving into her office she quickly checked her appearance. Making sure she was still looking decent after practically running from the hangar. Hearing voices outside her office she moved to welcome her guest as the door slowly slid open._

 _"Princess Leia?" The man asked moving into the room. Looking towards him Leia smiled with a greeting. His long robes hung from his large shoulders, his dark skin contrasting against his crystal blue eyes. Noticing his large form Leia silently cursed herself for being so short, made her feel as if she needed to work harder to be noticed in a work setting._

 _"Yes, Hello It's nice to meet you." Leia said taking his hand lightly._

 _"Coleman Heswot, Please call me Cole." He said introducing himself._

 _"I'm so glad we could meet, I understand you'll be running for the Senate soon?"_

 _"You heard correct, I hope to have this settled before then. Surely you understand."_

 _"Of course, I'm familiar with the politics of an election."_

 _"Well you would indeed."_

 _"Please have a seat." Leia offered pointing to her seating area. Both took a seat before Leia started._

 _"From what I understand the majority Naboo is in full support with the Republic and the new government, is that correct?"_

 _"It is, most of the planet is ready for a fresh start. Now that we are out from underneath Palpatine's rule."_

 _"Some people are worried for change?"_

 _"You could say that. We have lived an interesting life these past years. It will take some adjusting but I'm sure with the proper push and assurance the citizens of my planet will welcome the change."_

 _"I understand there is a rather large population of Gungans on Naboo, are their feelings the same as others? Of course there culture would be different."_

 _"You're correct again your highness. You have done your research on our little planet. It is most impressive." Coleman said with a sparkling smile._

 _"I'm a quick study."_

 _"The Gungans ideals are not so different from us. They have lived in peace with us since Queen Padme Amidala's peace treaty many many years ago." Coleman explained as Leia's breathing hitched. She focused on his words, refusing to let her personal feelings ruin this meeting. "We did face some trouble over the years as you can imagine. The Empire didn't look kindly to those of non-human descent." He continued as Leia nodded thinking to Chewie._

 _"But they remain peaceful within your society even after the Empires influence?"_

 _"Some how yes, I'm not going to lie and say it was easy. The Gungans along with the humans on Naboo all have suffered a great deal. Over the years our humans have stood up for the Gungans, which of course was a risk but it showed and earned great respect."_

 _"That's wonderful."_

 _"How does a Princess like you get put on such a stressful case?" He asked changing the subject to her._

 _"Oh, I'm qualified for the job if you have concerns. I assure you I'm putting everything I have into the peace of your planet."_

 _"Princess you misunderstand me. I would have assumed this would be tossed to a lesser known face my dear. You however have a very well known face, beautiful at that."_

 _"Coleman…"_

 _"Cole Please…"_

 _"Cole, I think it would be best if we discussed your home planet and not my face." She said with a slight blush._

 _"I'm sorry if I have offended you Princess. I mean no disrespect."_

 _"No offense taken." She said moving to stand and walk to her desk. "I've talked to Chancellor Mothma about my wish to contact your Queen."_

 _"Queen Soruna would love to speak with you Princess. I'm sure of it. I can arrange a meeting if you like."_

 _"Perhaps, I'll look over our plans and see where that leaves us. I'm not sure I'm available to travel to Naboo at the moment. But if need be we can plan a trip in the coming weeks."_

 _"That sounds wonderful Princess."_

 _"Is there anything else I should know about Naboo? or your capital?"_

 _"I can't think of anything yet, may I?" He asked motioning to her data pad._

 _"Of course, random documents really. From the Empires rule. Feel free to correct me if any of the statements are false."_

 _"Let me just read through this."_

 _"Of course." Leia nodded. "Would you like some caf?" Leia asked Cole._

 _"That would be lovely, surely I can get it myself." He said moving towards the door._

 _"Don't be silly. Read through the files and I'll be right back."_

 _Leia moved to leave the room glancing back at the concentration on Cole's face before the door slid shut. Walking the short distance down the hallway Leia quickly poured herself and Cole a cup of caf. Looking down to her com she sighed seeing no messages had come in._

 _"He just left Leia. He's busy flying the Falcon." She told herself before making her way back to her office._

 _The hours passed as Leia and Cole discussed plans, options and the best way to visit Naboo and its people. Cole had openly suggested a tour of sorts of the planet. He himself offered to be the Princess's tour guide, making sure she got a real feel for the culture. Agreeing to the tour and of course the meeting with the Queen, it seemed as though her Naboo trip would take place in a few weeks time._

 _"The Queen will be able to meet with me and the council?" Leia asked looking out at the calendar they had made for her trip to Naboo._

 _"Of course Princess. Queen Soruna is quite fond of you, there should be no problem with a meeting."_

 _"Alright going down the list. We have the initial tour of the planet and the capital. The Queens meeting and citizens parade."_

 _"Yes, The people will be so pleased to see you Princess, especially along side the Queen."_

 _"I like the idea, I'm sure it can bring some hope into their eyes."_

 _"Of course. Princess Leia, the leader of the rebels there for them." He smiled at her. "I'm going to make a quick call to my team if you don't mind." Cole suggested as Leia nodded. Cole slowly walked out of the office. Taking a seat for the first time in what felt like a life time Leia sighed. It had been a long day, she was tired. Hearing her com go off she smiled and reached for it._

 _"Hello."_

 _"Hey sweetheart." Hans voice said through the speaker._

 _"Where are you?"_

 _"We just got here babe. What are you up too? Nice warm bath?" He asked._

 _"I wish, I'm still at work."_

 _"Leia! Its late."_

 _"I know but my meeting with the Naboo Official was today and we've just been working for hours. Thankfully I think we're at a stopping point."_

 _"Working too hard when I'm not there." Han mumbled under his breath, Leia hearing each word._

 _"Princess sorry it took so long." Cole said walking back into the room. Noticing she was on a call. "Sorry." He whispered._

 _"Han, can I com you when I get home?"_

 _"He's still there with you then? Should I be worried."_

 _"No." She stated simply. "I'll talk to you soon."_

 _"Sooner rather than later." Han said as they ended their conversation._

 _"Sorry I didn't realize you were on a call."_

 _"Oh its ok, just my husband. If you don't mind its been quite a long day. If we're done here we could finish up tomorrow or…"_

 _"I think we've finished. I'll be leaving in the morning. I believe the next time we meet will be on Naboo."_

 _"Oh, well I feel we've gotten a lot accomplished today." Leia said standing up straightening her dress._

 _"I agree. Well Princess I should be heading out, my team is quite exhausted and I believe your poor assistant is falling asleep out there." He laughed._

 _"Oh gods is she still here. Poor thing."_

 _"She is… It was wonderful to meet you Princess Leia." He said bringing her hand to his lips. "Give my best to the groom." He said with a smile before making his way out of the room._

* * *

 _ **Force Planet Quake FTW? LOL Part 2 for this chapter will be out soon! thank you to all my lovely readers, new and old! Drop me a review and get a sneak peek to the next chapter!**  
_


	11. Chapter 11- Back To Reality: Part Two

_Chapter Eleven_

 _Back To Reality: Part Two_

 _The comfort of her own home welcomed Leia, soothing away most of the stress from her day. Locking the door behind her she tossed her things to the counter, not caring to put them away at the moment. Han had mentioned a bath on their com call and ever sense that is all she could think about. Her feet carried her to their bedroom, she found the apartment oddly quiet without Han's voice echoing from the walls, or his big feet stomping up and down the hallway. Her eyes glanced towards the lights of Coruscant, always seeming to be mesmerized by the movement of the city beside her. These days alone time was hard to come by and she felt oddly uncomfortable at the thought of being alone in her thoughts. A normal day consisted of breakfast with her husband, Han would sometimes give her a lift to work or she would call a hover cab. Then came the meet and greet of everyone at the office. Rarely she had a moment alone in her office between meetings but her mind was usually so full of work she had no time to think for herself. Sometimes she would visit Han at the hangar for lunch or he would meet her, before she had to rush off to another meeting. Her day would end with a quiet night with her husband or maybe her friends if Chewie or Luke were available. Thinking of her daily routines she couldn't help but miss the company._

 _Knowing she needed to com Han she quickly reached for her device pressing in his code. He answered almost immediately._

 _"Took you long enough."_

 _"Well hello to you too darling. How is my sweet husband?"_

 _"Going crazy! What took my wife so long?"_

 _"Han I just got home."_

 _"I was worried."_

 _"You were jealous." She corrected._

 _"No…"_

 _"Whatever you say sweetheart." She said using her nickname against him._

 _"I miss you."_

 _"Captain Solo is getting soft over a silly Princess." She said enjoying her teasing._

 _"What are you doing beautiful?"_

 _"I am lighting candles, starting a bath and trying to look for a good novel to read."_

 _"The Princess is going to relax? Hell has froze over."_

 _"You…are…so…funny."_

 _"Don't forget the wine." Han suggested, Leia rolling her eyes before accepting it was a good suggestion. Padding her feet across the hall she quickly poured herself one of her favorite wines before moving back to the fresher, stopping the water from overflowing._

 _"How's Kashyyyk?"_

 _"It's nice, I'm giving Chewie some time with his family."_

 _"You're all by yourself? I wish I was there with you."_

 _"That makes two of us Princess."_

 _"How's about I skip the novel and I just talk to my husband instead?"_

 _"I like that idea."_

 _"Hold that thought….I need to get these clothes off." She explained hearing a groan over the speaker. She giggled softly, stripping her dress over her head. Opting to leave her braids up and hopefully out of the water. Walking over to the counter she grabbed her com before stepping over and into the water. She sighed at the warmth of the water around her._

 _"Feel good?" Han assumed._

 _"Very good." She said sinking down into the warmth, her body humming with relaxation. "How was the trip? Falcon hold up ok?" She asked._

 _"Hey! The Falcon always holds up fine, thank you very much."_

 _"Sure it does." She giggled again._

 _"Dare I ask how your meeting went today?"_

 _"It was fine, Cole and I seem to be on the same page regarding Naboo. We brainstormed a lot and have most of our plans in place. I'll be going to Naboo in a few weeks time."_

 _"Cole? On a first name basis with someone you just met?"_

 _"Knock it off." She warned taking a sip of her wine. She did have to laugh at his jealousy, it was rather cute._

 _"When will you be seeing this Cole again?"_

 _"I invited him back to the office tomorrow, figured we could have a quicky on my desk before my husband got back in town." She paused waiting for a response._

 _"Leia!"_

 _"What sweetheart?"_

 _"You're a very mean woman."_

 _"Han its just business. We'll see him on Naboo, assuming my husband wants to accompany me?"_

 _"He does."_

 _"He mentioned Padme." Leia admitted softly._

 _"Were you OK?"_

 _"I was, I controlled myself. Its not as if he knew it would upset me. Hell I'm not sure why it upsets me. She was a very popular Queen of Naboo and Senator, I've known this for years. It just caught me off guard."_

 _"Of course it did. The last time you spoke of Padme in public you didn't know who she was to you."_

 _"My husband, always has all the answers."_

 _"So tell me about this Cole guy, was he attractive?" Han said moving their conversation back. Leia giggled again._

 _"He was a good looking man. Although I'm not interested in looking at other men."_

 _"Good to know."_

 _"He was very nice Han, I'm sure you would like him."_

 _"Make any moves towards you?"_

 _"Han why are you letting this get to you? Need I remind you we ran into your ex sleeping buddy on our honeymoon no less."_

 _"That's different that's from the past, this Cole guy might think he's got a shot with you."_

 _"He knows I'm married, besides his flirting was harmless." She let slip._

 _"Awww so there was flirting. What did he say?"_

 _"I don't know, I'm not exactly used to men paying me any attention Han."_

 _"What!"_

 _"Don't what me! You can't lead a rebellion and have men think of you that way."_

 _"Just because you were technically the boss doesn't mean you didn't catch everyone's eye Princess."_

 _"You're being ridiculous."_

 _"Am I? You didn't hear the hushed comments that I did, sweetheart."_

 _"Well fine, even if some of them mentioned me they hardly acted on it."_

 _"I made sure of that." Han laughed._

 _"Meaning what exactly Captain Solo."_

 _"I think its safe to say everyone knew you were mine."_

 _"I'm a thing now?"_

 _"No my dear, they understood you were off limits. You are a Princess after all."_

 _"And I'm sure you mentioned that to them often, making sure they stayed out of your way hot shot?"_

 _"Hey! I needed to make something easy, you sure as hell didn't make it easy. You all but ignored all of my flirting attempts."_

 _"You act as if I knew you were flirting. I assumed you were just being…being an ass."_

 _"I liked your reactions, they're sexy."_

 _"I didn't know you were flirting, you don't count."_

 _"My flirting counted enough for you to marry me."_

 _"We got there eventually."_

 _"Too long. Hows the water?" Han asked._

 _"Its getting cold, hold on while I get out." She said placing her com on the edge of the tub before downing the rest of her wine. Reaching to wrap her robe around her wet form she ran into their bedroom surprised at how cold their apartment was. "Its freezing in here." she told Han as she set her com down on the bed and turned to pull on her night gown. Opting to pull one of Han's shirts over top of her gown, she felt a little warmer._

 _"What's your day looking like tomorrow?" Han asked._

 _"Nothing special. I need to get Mon up to speed on our plan for Naboo. I'm going to Luke's tomorrow night to help them back and organize."_

 _"It's going to be a little strange to not have the kid around all the time."_

 _"Tell me about it…I just find out I have a brother and he's leaving already."_

 _"Yavin is close enough, if you ever want to visit we can go." Han offered._

 _"Maybe. What about you? What is your day like tomorrow?"_

 _"Not sure, might spend some time with the kids, little wookies are kinda cute."_

 _"And furry."_

 _"Well I should be used to the fur by now." Han explained. A roar from the background rang through the com._

 _"Do you need to go?" Leia asked._

 _"Hold on Chewie I'll be right there. Dinners ready I guess."_

 _"OK, you should go eat."_

 _"I'm not done talking to you yet."_

 _"I'm boring Han. Go eat, you're probably starving."_

 _"Fine, but only because you're making me. I love you."_

 _"I love you too."_

* * *

 _The morning light dusted their bedroom. Rolling over Leia opened her eyes and peered at the light. Stretching slightly she reached for Han's side of the bed. Disappointed to find it empty. Staring up at the ceiling she debated her dreams. While they weren't as terrifying last night they always left her exhausted in the morning. What was the point of sleep if her dreams kept her mind awake. She had hoped they were calming down, so far she hadn't woke up screaming sense before the wedding. She prayed it stayed that way. She hadn't bothered to tell Han about them, no need to worry him over silly dreams. She silently hoped she wouldn't wake up screaming when he was beside her. He understood her nightmares, always had and the few nights after the carbonite when he had woke up screaming she had been there for him as well. They understood each other so well. But that had been months ago, her nightmares had stopped and they both slept well through the night. That was until Leia started dipping into the force. She was pleased with herself, she knew she was learning her powers well. If she was going to do something she wanted to do it properly, but it also scared her. It was so easy for her to reach the force, she wondered what else she was capable of. Maybe she didn't want to know that answer._

 _Glancing towards the nightstand beside their bed, Leia smiled down at the wedding holo that sat there. Han's arms were wrapped tightly around her waist as he stood tall behind her. Leia's smile lit the holo as she stared straight ahead, Han however wasn't looking forward, his face was tilted down smiling at her. It was one of her favorite holos of them, it made her feel happy when she looked at it. Deciding she had laid in bed long enough she moved to stand and get ready for her day. She hoped to get out of work early today, she promised Luke she would be over early. Luke. She had avoided the topic of his move recently, but now it was real and happening. They had talked about it for months but now with it really happening Leia some how felt empty. Her family was lost, he was all she had left besides Han. She liked Han's suggestion to visit Luke's new home, but it would be different to not fly across town to see him. It's funny to not know someone your whole life but the idea of being apart brings so much sadness. She was excited for this next chapter in her brothers life. Naya and him were perfect for each other and Leia was so pleased she was going with him to Yavin. A training academy for Jedi was still years off, but Luke and Naya both were so excited at their first steps towards regaining the Jedi Order. An order that Luke wanted Leia to be apart of. While she was enjoying her experiments with the force she couldn't see herself as a Jedi. She never saw herself welding a light saber or training younglings, It just wasn't in the cards for her. Twisting her final braid she made her way out of the apartment, praying for a smooth day._

 _"Everything sounds in order." Mon said after Leia finished explaining her and Cole's plan for Naboo._

 _"I'm pleased to hear that."_

 _"I like the idea of your visit Leia. I'm sure the Naboo citizens will enjoy a royal visit."_

 _"I'm sure it will help the situation." Leia agreed._

 _"Have you given any thought to moving to Chandrila?"_

 _"I haven't spoken to Han about that yet. But I'm most likely going to decline. This life isn't me anymore."_

 _"Leia, we both know you will always be a leader."_

 _"In some aspect yes."_

 _"What will you do with yourself dear?"_

 _"I'm not sure, maybe pick up a hobby. Han wants to take me around the galaxy."_

 _"A never ending vacation?" Mon said trying to hide an eye roll._

 _"Perhaps, I did give up most of my life for our cause, an extended vacation might be good for me." Leia argued not pleased with Mon's tone._

 _"I appreciate you updating me on Naboo. I trust your mission will go well."_

 _"I believe it will."_

 _"Of course I will see yourself and Captain Solo at the Gyration Ceremony?"_

 _"The?"_

 _"Surely you must have heard my dear."_

 _"I'm sorry I've been rather busy."_

 _"Haven't we all. The Gyration Ceremony will act as a farewell to Coruscant as we move capitals to Chandrila. Nothing too big of course, a simple dinner with the correct people."_

 _"I'm sure we'll try and make it."_

 _"Of course, it would be wonderful to see you there Princess, with you leaving us and all." Mon said with a tight smile. Leia silently wondering if she was trying to guilt her into showing up._

 _"I'll be there." Leia said excusing herself before she said something inappropriate, perhaps Han was a bad influence on her political skills. Nodding to Cherie Leia entered her office without a word. Pulling up her data files she noticed a message regarding the Gyration Ceremony, sent only an hour ago._

 _"So much for any sort of notice." Leia said to herself frustration lacing her voice. Tossing her data pad to her desk not caring about the large bang it made against he surface. Resting her head back against the chair she closed her eyes. Han. She thought about Han. She wondered briefly if she could reach out to him, if she could feel him. How did this work? She had felt them while he was in the same room as her and while he made love to her but what about now while they were planets apart. Creasing her brow she concentrated on her husband. She thought about his gaze and how his eyes sparkled with mischief when he looked down at her. Her thoughts shifted to when his eyes were dark and possessive, when his eyes showed passion and love. Her thoughts clouded now with her own lust. "God damn it." Leia groaned smacking her desk. So much for that idea, all she did was turn herself on while her husband was planets away._

 _"Princess Leia?" Cherie's voice suddenly said making Leia nearly jump out of her seat._

 _"Yes Cherie?' Leia said placing her hand over her heart, looking towards her com system on her desk._

 _"You have a visitor, may I send him in?"_

 _"Who is it?" Leia asked confused, glancing down to her schedule she didn't see any meetings planned. She didn't hear a response instead she heard her door slide open. Why even ask me, Leia thought to herself as she spun her chair around to face the door. Her heart stopping._

 _"You look stressed sweetheart." Han said with a smirk. Leia didn't even think, she was suddenly up and in his arms. Wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "Miss me that much?" He laughed._

 _"I was just thinking about you."_

 _"Good things?"_

 _"Its a secret. What are you doing here?"_

 _"I left the wookie and came back to see my wife." Han smiled leaning down to kiss her but Leia quickly turned her head._

 _"What do you mean you left Chewie!?"_

 _"Calm down, its just for a few weeks. I missed you and I needed to see you." Han explained. Leia cocked her head at him before it came to her._

 _"Are you checking to make sure I'm not having my way with a official from Naboo?" She asked._

 _"What! of course not, although I'm pleased to find you alone."_

 _"Oh my gods! Han Solo, I told you! You have nothing to worry about."_

 _"I just wanted to see you, thats all."_

 _"If thats your story." She said grabbing hold of his jacket and pulling him in for a kiss. Her lustful thoughts returning as she moved to deepen the kiss. They slowly moved back until her ass pressed agains the edge of her desk. Pulling back breathless, Leia glanced up to find his smoldering eyes she had longed for. Without a second thought Han lifted Leia up and on top of her desk, moving to step in between her legs. His lips were on hers, his tongue running patterns along her lips._

 _"What are we doing?" She asked while her fingers danced up his shirt, resting against his stomach muscles._

 _"I missed you."_

 _"You've barely been gone." She laughed. His kisses moved down her neck making her eyes roll back into her head. Surprising both of them Leia quickly pulled away and moved back further on her desk. Reaching for her com she waited for Cherie's voice._

 _"Yes Princess?" Cherie asked._

 _"Captain Solo and I have an important call to make regarding the Naboo trip and our transportation. Would you be able to hold my calls and visitors." Leia asked as Han cocked an eyebrow in her direction._

 _"Of course Princess, you won't be bothered." Cherie explained as the line went dead._

 _Looking down at his wife Han looked confused. He was about to ask for an explanation when her lips crashed on to his, surprising him with a deep and passionate kiss._

 _"We have to be fast." She whispered to him as her fingers pulled at his belt._

 _"Are you serious right now?" He laughed, gods he loved this woman._

 _"Oh I'm serious." Grabbing hold of his hand and bringing it to rest on her chest. Didn't need to tell him twice. Kissing her again he massaged her through her dress while her fingers un-clicked his buckle pulling his pants away from his hips. Pushing at the fabric Leia smiled as she quickly took hold of him._

 _"What's gotten into you?" Han mumbled into their kiss._

 _"Are you complaining?" She giggled lifting her hips, his hands helping her to slide her panties down her legs._

 _"When do I ever complain about sex?"_

 _"Good now kiss me."_

 _Their lips nipped and sucked at each others skin. Han's hands grabbing her and pulling her closer to him. Running his fingers along her center, Leia moaned at the contact before pleading with him._

 _"Han please!"_

 _"I love you."_

 _"I know!' She all but shouted as he entered her in one quick thrust. Quickly clamping his hand down on her mouth he laughed softly._

 _"You're going to have to be quiet Princess." He told her slowly moving his hand away._

 _"I'm sorry." She giggled pulling his mouth back to her awaiting lips. His hips moved against hers hard and fast, both of them silently hoping the desk would hold. Wanting to touch all his skin but knowing this wasn't the time or the place to remove any more clothing, Leia settled with running her hands up his back and under his shirt. Resting her palms against is lower back she felt his muscles move under his skin with each thrust of his hips. This was so much better then she had imagined just minutes before._

 _Hearing voices outside Leia's door they froze. Leia's eyes grew wide as she recognized the voices._

 _"I'm sorry Madam Chancellor Leia has asked not to be disturbed as she is making arrangements for her trip to Naboo." They heard Cherie's voice say. "Is it urgent?" Cherie asked._

 _"Better not be fucking urgent." Han mumbled into Leia's shoulder._

 _"Oh, well I suppose it can wait until tomorrow." They heard Mon say through the walls._

 _"Have a lovely day Chancellor." Cherie said before silence came. Han's tempo quickly picked up as he tried to kiss Leia once more but her face had fallen into a frown._

 _"Whats wrong?"_

 _"This was a bad idea." She said doubting herself._

 _"No this was an amazing idea, and you're going to feel amazing in a couple minutes." Han said angling his hips for another deep thrust. Leia groaned against him loving the way he was making her feel but feeling guilty at the same time. "You're aloud to be bad every now and again sweetheart." Han told her hoping to change her mood, that seemed to do it as a smile lit her face and she quickly leaned in to kiss him again. As a man of his word a few minutes later Leia held back a scream as her husbands movements sent her over the edge in a pleasurable finish._

 _Trying to catch their breath, Leia leaned in to place a small kiss to his chin._

 _"I'm glad you came back."_

 _"Me too."_

 _Quickly straightening their clothes the pair smiled at each other. Hand in hand they walked out of her office both saying a goodbye to Cherie, and ignoring the look of knowing she gave the couple._

* * *

 _"Hey guys!" Luke greeted as he moved to let Han and Leia inside his apartment. Most the room was boxes and Han briefly regretted his decision to help them back tonight. "Han I thought you were off planet?" Luke asked._

 _"He surprised me today at work." Leia explained moving to hug Naya._

 _"Well we appreciate the help guys." Luke said smiling._

 _"Where do you need us to start?" Leia asked._

 _"Well if you girls could grab the small stuff I need Han's help with some of the bigger boxes. The ship will be ready to transport everything in a few days, so as long as we get everything in this room it will make moving day much easier." Luke explained._

 _"OK you men and your muscles move the big stuff while I steal the Princess." Naya said with a smile._

 _"Oh Princess Leia!" C3PO greeted walking into the room. "So good to see you."_

 _"How are you 3PO?" Leia asked._

 _"I am well, master Luke has kept me busy Princess, which I don't mind of course."_

 _"3PO why don't you help the boys." Naya suggested as Han groaned. Leia gave him a pointed look that told him to behave. Han and Luke watched as the girls moved into the other room before they began moving the larger boxes. Immediately sending 3PO away from his side, Han watched as the droid started on the opposite wall._

 _"How have you been Han? I haven't talked to you much sense the honeymoon." Luke asked._

 _"I'm good. Married life is surprisingly good."_

 _"Did you have any doubts?… keep in mind your married to my sister." Luke joked making Han laugh._

 _"Things are good." Han said looking down the hall to where he heard Leia's laugh. "You ready for this? the big move with the girlfriend?" Han asked._

 _"Yeah, I mean she's practically living here already. We're both excited to get a fresh start on Yavin."_

 _"I'm sure the alone time won't be bad either."_

 _"It will be nice. Plenty of time to meditate and focus on the plans for training." Luke explained and Han laughed at him._

 _"Oh yeah meditation, I'm sure that's exactly how you'll spend your alone time." a slight blush colored Luke's skin, reminding Han of the young boy he had met years ago. "Your sisters going to miss you." Han admitted._

 _"You'll visit won't you?"_

 _"Of course. I think it would be good for her. She is going to miss you Luke. Don't be a stranger. I know she wont fully admit it to us but she doesn't want you to leave."_

 _"What are your plans after she leaves the government? Surely you won't stay on Coruscant, You could move to Yavin with us." Luke suggested his face lighting up with possibilities. Han nervously laughed._

 _"I don't know kid, I can mention it to her but part of me says its going to take a big push for her to fully let go of her work."_

 _"I thought she was finishing up?"_

 _"She's been finishing up for weeks. I thought she would be done before the wedding but here we are."_

 _"It's just a thought. I think you'd like the atmosphere, surely you remember how nice Yavin is."_

 _"I do. We'll see, it's always possible, I guess. Not sure how I feel about being around little tiny Jedi's"_

 _"That won't happen for a while Han. Besides look at it this way, when your kids are ready you'll be right there for them to train as Jedi." Luke said so simply he didn't notice Han's face fall. Had she spoken to her brother about her wish to not have children. "You ok Han?" Luke asked noticing his frown._

 _"I'm fine, I'm not sure kids are in the cards for us Luke, but I'll mention Yavin to her."_

 _"Is she still scared?" Luke asked, answering Han's unspoken question about whether Leia had discussed children with her brother._

 _"She's a lot of things Luke. I'm not sure we should be talking about it with her right down the hall."_

 _"Is that something you want?" Luke asked ignoring Han's request. "Kids do you want kids?"_

 _"Luke, now is not the time."_

 _"It's a simple question Han."_

 _"I want to make my wife happy, that's all I want."_

 _"Fair enough." Luke said dropping the subject and moving to rotate a few more boxes._

 _A few hours passed and with most of the rooms packed the couples sat on the floor eating some simple take out food. Sitting in between Han's legs, Leia leaned her back to his chest loving how his body surrounded her. She felt safe and warm this way._

 _"Almost done." Naya said with a smile to Luke. Luke returned her smile and kissed her forehead gently. Leia smiled at the exchange so pleased to see her brother happy, she only wished she would be there to witness their relationship grow to be more. Letting out a yawn everyone looked to Leia and smiled._

 _"Sorry." She said softly, slightly embarrassed._

 _"Tired sweetheart?" Han asked._

 _"A little."_

 _"How are the nightmares Leia?" Luke casually asked._

 _"What nightmares?" Han asked from behind Leia. Leia glared Luke's way before she opened her mouth to answer._

 _"Its nothing Han. They're fine Luke, I think its tied to my meditations." She said trying to make it sound as harmless as possible._

 _"That makes sense Leia, the more your ability's grow the more natural it will become." Naya explained._

 _"Can I control it?" Leia asked._

 _"Over time you can learn to control. The nightmares may just be a side effect to it all." Luke started. "You've been through a lot, that combined with your new ability to tap into the force may be putting your brain into overload."_

 _"Should I stop the practicing?" Leia asked sitting up to look at her brother and his girlfriend, the couple shared a look before continuing._

 _"You are strong Leia, I have no doubt you will be successful with your training." Naya explained and Luke nodded in agreement._

 _"Are you sure? The other night I moved the entire living room while … while I was distracted." Leia explained blushing at her almost slip._

 _"You're moving things now?" Luke asked._

 _"I haven't before, just the other night. I wasn't trying to move anything but the whole living room just kinda started moving." Leia explained worried for what this meant but shy when thinking back to what had had her attention that night._

 _"Were you upset?" Luke asked worried for his sister._

 _"No…just distracted." Leia said ignoring the small laugh from her husband. Naya looked between the two, before a smile played on her lips. Leia caught her eye as Naya gave her another smile of knowing._

 _"You just need to practice more Leia, once your mind is centered and focused things like that won't happen as much. It's all about control." Naya explained._

 _"Control." Leia repeated._

 _"Leia why don't you come with me real quick." Naya suggested standing up and offering her hand to Leia. "You boys can clean up the food."_

 _Walking down the hallway Naya closed the door to her and Luke's bedroom before turning to face Leia._

 _"Please know I don't wish to make you uncomfortable but may I ask you a question?" Naya asked._

 _"Sure…"_

 _"We're you and Han having sex when the room started moving?" Leia fully blushed now before nodding softly. "Its ok Leia, nothing to be embarrassed about, everyone has sex." Naya explained as Leia crinkled her noise at the thought of her brothers sex life. "I know you don't want details about your brother and I, and I won't give you any but just rest assured it can be normal." Naya said with a smile._

 _"You mean its happened to you before?" Leia asked._

 _"A few times. Like I said its about control but sometimes in those moments you lose control. I am surprised to hear you have experienced this."_

 _"Why?'_

 _"Well Han isn't force sensitive, is he?" Naya asked as Leia snorted._

 _"No he's not."_

 _"You're connection to him must be powerful. Your love for him is tied to your force, the power of the force that flows through you, much of it comes from your love for him" Naya suggested. Leia thought silently to herself. She thought of that night being lost in Han's arms and simply being with him in them moment. she thought to her training and how Han had helped ground her in a way Luke couldn't. She even thought to her dreams, Han always made an appearance, whether it was a pleasant or dark one he was always there with her._

 _"Should I be worried about our connection?"_

 _"No! Its beautiful Leia. You are lucky to have found your soul mate. Your connection could lead to bright and powerful things."_

* * *

 _That night Han and Leia silently lay in bed. Han's arms naturally wrapping Leia into his embrace. Her head snuggled into her favorite spot above his shoulders._

 _"Why didn't you tell me you were having nightmares again?" Han's voice asked quietly._

 _"I didn't want to worry you."_

 _"That's not how this works Leia, and you know it. We help each other through the dreams."_

 _"This is different, this isn't like before."_

 _"Why because the force is connected now?'_

 _"Exactly Han, I can't wake you up every time my mind wonders away and I reach out."_

 _"Why not? I love you and want to help you with everything Leia. Please tell me you know that."_

 _"I know Han, but I shouldn't have to burden you with this."_

 _"Hey Princess." He said tilting her chin up so her eyes met his. "I married you, I signed up for all this. Jedi weirdness and all."_

 _"I love you."_

 _"I know and I love you. Promise me you'll start talking about these nightmares with me, even if you think I'll worry."_

 _"I guess….I promise I'll try Han."_

 _"Has it gotten bad? like before?" Han asked remembering waking to her screams bouncing from the walls of the Falcon. Remembering the tears that would stream her face as she remembered the Death Star or Bespin._

 _"Not like before, these are so different. I think I'm more used to this now."_

 _"How long have you been dreaming like this?" Han asked sitting up to look down at her._

 _"Not long, before the wedding is when it really started."_

 _"You need to tell me these things Leia! I need to know when you need help."_

 _"I'm sorry I didn't tell you."_

 _"Don't be, just let me take care of you." He whispered kissing her forehead gently before pulling her into his arms once again._

* * *

 ** _Thanks For reading! I've been writing like crazy and can't wait to post some of the up coming chapters for you guys! Reviews = Love =) leave a review for a sneak peek to the next chapter!_**


	12. Chapter 12 - The Calm Before

_Chapter Twelve_

 _The Calm Before..._

 _"Han can you come in here?" Leia called from their bedroom. Glancing down at their bed she had several formal jackets laying across the surface. She bit her lip lightly, silently debating which jacket would look best on her husband. Although he wasn't pleased about it Han had agreed to accompany her to the Gyration Ceremony. A party for snobby rich people as Han had put it._

 _"Look at it this way we have this, the trip to Naboo and then I'm officially free." She remembered telling him as she had tried to convince him to go._

 _"What's up Leia?" Han asked walking into the room, immediately groaning at the suit jackets. Looking down at the different jackets his frown grew at the thought of wearing them._

 _"I need you to try this on. I think it will look great with my dress." She explained bringing the jacket over to him and helping him slip it over his shoulders. Standing in front of him and reaching up to fit it along his chest Leia smiled._

 _"I look ridiculous."_

 _"I think you look sexy." She said trying to ease his discomfort._

 _"Not going to work sweetheart. I still won't have fun at this thing." He huffed, moving to look at himself in the mirror._

 _"Try, for me." She pleaded stepping beside him and leaning into his side._

 _"I'm going for you. That's what we agreed to Princess."_

 _"I know. Thank you. We could have fun, I like dancing with you and showing off my sexy husband."_

 _"Can we dance like we did on Corellia?" He asked with a hopeful grin._

 _"No can do."_

 _"You ruin my fun sweetheart."_

 _"Yeah I know, mean and nasty Princess. I still appreciate you joining me."_

 _"You know you can talk me into practically anything."_

 _"I'll keep that in mind hot shot. I need to go down town and pick up my dress." Leia explained moving down the hallway to the front door._

 _"You want me to accompany you your highness?"_

 _"You want to go to a dress shop?" Leia asked with a laugh._

 _"No but I wouldn't mind spending some time with you. Might ease my mood." He said frowning, thinking about the silly ceremony they would be going to tomorrow. He tried to tell himself he was going for Leia and to not let anyone get to him._

 _"In that case I would love for you to come with me." She said taking his hand. "3PO! Han and I will be back later, I need to pick up my dress."_

 _"Mistress Leia, I can retrieve your dress for you Princess." 3PO said moving from the kitchen._

 _"That won't be necessary. We'll be back later but you can help Luke with any finishing touches to the move if you prefer." Leia explained before leading Han out of the apartment. They stood silent as the lift took them to the docking level. Glancing over at his wife he couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips. "You're a lucky bastard." He told himself before following Leia out towards the speeders._

 _"Do you want a cab? or do you want to drive?" Leia asked._

 _"I'll drive, I don't trust those droids to fly us around." Nodding they both moved to their speeder. Traffic seemed to be horrible in every direction, Leia quietly wondered why she had waited to retrieve her gown._

 _"I should have went earlier." She pointed out. Although she agreed that her husband was one of the best pilots in the galaxy, his on planet driving skills scared her sometimes. His quick turns made Leia's heart leap into her throat._

 _"We'll be fine." He said his fingers massaging her hand and warming her soft skin. "Leia…we haven't talked much about our plan." He said glancing over to his wife before looking back to the sky ahead of them._

 _"What plan?" She asked, nervous from his driving._

 _"You keep saying Naboo is your final mission, right?"_

 _"It is."_

 _"Well then what? the Republic is moving to Chandrila, you won't be working with them anymore, where does that leave us? Are we staying on Coruscant?"_

 _"I honestly hadn't given it much thought."_

 _"You are planning to leave after the trip to Naboo?" Han asked worry evident in his voice. He wanted so much to trust her word but he knew how hard this was for her. Deep down she would always be apart of this life and he wondered if they would ever truly be free from it._

 _"Of course, I promised you. Do you want to move?" She asked her mind thinking of planets they could move to. She thought of so many at once it briefly overwhelmed her senses. She was actually surprised she hadn't brought this conversation up herself. She knew Han would want to move, she didn't have to wait for his answer._

 _"Yes. No offense to this planet but its not my style, the only reason I've spent so much time on it is because of you sweetheart." Han said confirming what Leia already knew._

 _"We talked about traveling. Is that something you still want to do?" She asked really liking the idea of exploring the galaxy on an on going adventure. Traveling all around the stars with her husband, a never ending vacation as Mon had said._

 _"Of course, I'd love to give you a tour of the galaxy. Well the safe places."_

 _"Maybe that should be our plan."_

 _"Just leave and run away together?" He asked liking this plan already._

 _"Well and Chewie." She smiled._

 _"You're OK with calling the Falcon home for a while?"_

 _"I like the Falcon."_

 _"You just like to give me shit about it every chance you get?"_

 _"Maybe, But I do like the Falcon. Especially now that you made all the improvements."_

 _"So we're going to move around the galaxy?" Han's excitement clearly showing. He loved the idea or taking Leia around the stars. Sure she had seen many planets but all of those visits had been official work trips. He wanted her to travel and explore the places she wanted to see. He hoped it would be like their honeymoon all over again, she could be free to relax and let go._

 _"I like this plan." She said leaning over and placing a soft kiss against his cheek._

 _"It's not too bad, I'm sure Chewie will enjoy it. He's not too thrilled with Coruscant either."_

 _"Turn here." Leia told him pointing out the shop on the left._

 _Quickly turning the speeder off Han sighed as he watched people point and stare at them as they walked towards the shop. Clearly their faces were too well known on this planet, just another reason to leave._

 _"Its that Princess Leia?"_

 _"Oh that must be Han and Leia!"_

 _"They're so cute."_

 _"Princess Leia!"_

 _The peoples voices seemed to draw attention and soon everyone on the street was waving and smiling at the couple. A few holo's seemed to snap and flash in their path. Holding on to Leia's hand he followed her between the people, ignoring most of the words around them._

 _Walking into the expensive dress shop made Han uncomfortable. He wasn't sure if it was the price tags hanging from all the gowns or the fact that the store was so girly, he just didn't like it. Leia looked perfectly at home in such a shop, which didn't surprise Han. Still holding his hand between her fingers Leia moved them through the store. Stepping towards the counter he followed behind her. The small lady behind the counter smiled at them as they approached. Her gray hair curled around her face and her smile brightened at the young couple before her. Taking in their appearance her heart warmed at the way Captain Solo held on to his Princess or the way the dear Princess looked over to her husband._

 _"Hello Princess! Your gown is all ready for you. It is beautiful if I do say so myself." The woman smiled her eyes wrinkling closed. She slowly moved to the back and returned with Leia's bag. "Captain Solo." The woman said nodding to Han. "Your wife is going to look breathtaking in this gown, Captain."_

 _"Hello." He said simply. "I'm sure she will."_

 _"Thank you so much." Leia told her as she grabbed the bag and handed it off to Han. Looking down at the bag in question Han huffed before folding it along his outstretched arm. The old woman slid the data pad over to the Princess before explaining the numbers to her. Han tried to pay attention but the numbers continued on and on. His heart sank when he saw the final price of a silly dress. Quickly pulling out her payment, Leia handed her codes over. The woman smiled again before running the numbers through her system._

 _"I just need your palm my dear." Leia nodded before placing her palm against the screen. The screen lit up and her name flashed across before a robotic voice sounded._

 _"Princess. Leia. Organa. Solo." The voice said before approving the transaction._

 _"Thank you so much Princess." The old woman told her. "I hope you enjoy the ceremony and your time at the gathering." The sweet woman said._

 _"Thank you, Its a gorgeous dress. We will try, have a good day." Leia said her before she and Han moved to leave the small store._

 _Staying silent Han pondered his thoughts. Sure they had briefly talked about credits and accounts before, but it wasn't a topic Han enjoyed. It wasn't news or a shock that his wife had plenty of money stored away, but noticing how easily she paid for such an expensive dress had him feeling uneasy._

 _"Remind me, we need to add your palm to the accounts." Leia said as they made it to their speeder._

 _"Excuse me?" Han said giving her a confused look._

 _"My accounts, I changed my name on them, added Solo. But I would like to add you to the accounts. Would make things a lot easier, don't you think?"_

 _"Leia…I don't need access to those, I have my own credits." He huffed, I can take care of myself he thought. Determined to push his mood aside he tried to ignore his odd feelings stirring within his mind. He liked to think he could take care of himself just fine, he could even take care of his Princess, if she let him. He didn't want or need her credits. Turning to look at him she frowned._

 _"Are you ok?" She asked._

 _"I'm fine." He snapped not meaning to be so short with her._

 _"You don't seem fine." She stated as he started the speeder and began their journey home._

 _"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with your accounts." He explained honestly._

 _"What about them?"_

 _"How much money do you have?" He asked not sure if he really wanted to know the answer._

 _"Han we've talked about this."_

 _"We've mentioned it but I never really asked any questions. I didn't want things to be awkward or for you to get the wrong idea on why I was asking."_

 _"Han, believe it or not, I know you're not after my money." she laughed. "I have several accounts. When my parents…when I lost my parents their accounts were also transferred to me. Several accounts were emptied, funding the rebellion. I didn't want those credits and I thought the best way to put my family's wealth to use was to use it against the Empire. That being said, my father had several accounts I didn't know about for a while and I also have my personal accounts. Money isn't something we'll need to worry about."_

 _"I can earn my own way Leia." Han said almost getting mad._

 _"Why are you upset?"_

 _"I don't know." Han admitted._

 _"Han I'm not saying this to upset you, you asked and I've explained. You're my husband and It would be a normal thing to add you to my accounts. Isn't that what normal couples do?" She pondered aloud._

 _"I guess. It just makes me uncomfortable, I saw the price of that dress Leia."_

 _"Alright. I don't make a habit of spending credits like that, if thats what your worried about."_

 _"I'm not, hell its your money you can spend it however you like. I just was surprised to see the numbers."_

 _"If you must know the dress was a fraction of that cost. That poor woman tried to give me a discount, of all the things. I refused of course and demanded I pay full price and I insisted I pay extra, considering I gave them little time to prepare a dress. Over the years she has helped and styled many officials, she's a very sweet lady Han. I wanted to share some generosity."_

 _"I guess I understand. I just have never been in your place. A place where you can give away that kind of money like its nothing."_

 _"It's something I'm used to. The number of credits can be shocking to some but I grew up this way. I also grew up in a family where giving and sharing those credits to those less fortunate was the norm. After compiling the accounts I have more then enough to live a few lives with, that including you of course. The rest of the money should have a purpose, don't you think?"_

 _"I suppose so."_

 _"I don't want to make you uncomfortable. If you don't want access to that accounts then we'll leave it separate of course."_

 _"I'll think about it."_

 _"Is this something we should have discussed further, before the wedding?" She asked worry lacing her voice._

 _"I didn't want to ask and I wouldn't have asked. I'm surprised we're talking about it now to be honest."_

 _"You did know I was a Princess when you married me."_

 _"That I did."_

 _"I love you Han."_

 _"I love you too Princess…Even if your dress is too expensive." Han said making Leia laugh._

* * *

 _Han stood staring at his reflection, he didn't like it. Pulling at his jacket Han groaned in annoyance._

 _"I look stupid." He told himself as Leia walked into the room behind him._

 _"No you look wonderful." she said moving to stand beside him at the mirror. Slipping her earrings on before reaching for her bracelet that set on her vanity._

 _"You look beautiful." He said taking the moment to look her up and down. Surprised to find her in a shorter dress for what she called a casual affair. The lavender fabric hugged her figure quite nicely, stopping right above her knees. Walking towards her he gently leaned down to kiss her bare arms before running his fingers up and down them, loving to see her skin flush at his touch._

 _"I like the jacket on you."_

 _"I'm glad somebody does."_

 _"Relax, its not some formal ball. More of a small gathering of Republic Officials to thank and say goodbye to Coruscant. It will be simple, and if we're lucky we'll be able to slip away and maybe have a nice romantic dinner. Just the two of us." She suggested hoping to give her husband something to look forward to._

 _"Sounds more my speed."_

 _"My husband the romantic." She giggled suggesting they leave soon._

 _Entering the room Han was pleased to see a few familiar faces. General_ _Rieeka seemed to be talking to wedge, while other familiar pilots and faces danced around the room. Wrapping his arm around Leia's waist she smiled up at him before making their way into the room._

 _"Princess Leia you look lovely." Cherie said as she walked up to greet them._

 _"Thank you Cherie, You look wonderful."_

 _"It will be sad to see you leave Princess, It's been my pleasure working for you." She said with a soft smile._

 _"You've been great Cheri, I'm sure you will love Chandrila."_

 _"I've heard wonderful things. Surely you'll visit?"_

 _"Perhaps." Leia said smiling towards_ _General_ _Rieeka. "If you'll excuse us." Leia said moving to greet the General._

 _"Leia dear you look beautiful." He said giving the Princess a brief hug before shaking Han's hand. "Solo, you treating your wife good?" He laughed._

 _"Yes sir."_

 _"Couldn't be happier." Leia added._

 _"I'm pleased to see you here. I'm afraid our paths won't be crossing as much."_

 _"I'm afraid not. Of course we will keep in touch?"_

 _"Of course Princess, I await the announcement of your future children." He said with a warm smile that should have filled Leia with joy but instead stabbed at her chest. "Enjoy your free time Princess you have earned it." He said with another smile before moving back to his discussion with Wedge._

 _Leia leaned back into Han's embrace. No words were shared, Han simply held her for a moment. Hoping she knew just how much she meant to him._

 _"Leia dear, can I borrow you for a moment?" Mon asked motioning for Leia to follow her._

 _"Of course. I'll be right back, go grab a drink." She suggested to her husband, kissing his cheek before following Mon further into the room. Taking her advice Han grabbed himself some sort of purple liquid from the bar, hoping it would do the trick and calm his nerves. Leia had been right, it was a rather small affair. From what he understood there would be a much bigger event once they had settled in on Chandrila. Han wondered if they would be invited to that event and if Leia would choose to attend. Part of him hoped they would be lost in the galaxy by that time. Looking over to where Leia stood he took in her beauty. He loved watching her, he always had. He had vivid memories of watching her from a far. Back when he wasn't allowed to look at her in such a way. He had become a master of it, watching her on Yavin, glancing over to her during meetings, following her steps as she walked through the frozen hallways on Hoth, staring at her and wondering about her thoughts on their way to Bespin. He was an expert at watching his Princess, it eased him and warmed him in a way no one else could._

 _Leia smiled to her fellow officials, her eyes briefly catching Han's. Offering her a cocky wink, realizing he had been caught staring. Her blush flushed her face before she turned her attention back to the ladies in front of her. He watched as people talked and drank, silently praying no one would approach him. Unfortunately his prayers were not answered._

 _"Solo?" An older woman said approaching him._

 _"Yes?" Han asked not recognizing the woman in front of him._

 _"The Princess's husband, I'm afraid we haven't met before. Considering your wedding was a rather small affair I did not receive an invitation. Rather odd for a royal wedding if you ask me. But then again you aren't a prince so there was little to celebrate." The woman ranted not seeming to care about the attention she was attracting._

 _"Mam I…"_

 _"No you listen here boy." She said as Han tried to hide a grin that was threatening to spread across his face. While the woman before him was trying to be strong and tough, she simply came out as old and drunk. "Some people turned an eye but I hope you know how inappropriate your marriage to the Princess is, she is royalty. She belongs with a Prince not a smuggler of your kind." She almost slurred, by now most of the room was watching their interaction. Leia looked over from across the hall confused by what argument was happening._

 _"Why is it you are making the Princess give up her duties?" She asked as Han adjusted his shoulders no longer finding this woman to be funny._

 _"I'm not making her do anything."_

 _"Sure that's your story. We've all heard about your belittling Corellian customs. Forcing the wife to stay home with the children while you tend to your other female affairs. The Princess deserves better then that." she all but screamed._

 _"Perhaps we should have this conversation elsewhere." Han suggested leading the drunk woman away from the people and towards the empty hallway. Finding his inner politician Han calmed himself and thought to how Leia would handle this situation. "I'm sorry you don't approve of my marriage mam, but frankly it is non of your business. Regarding the Corellian customs you mentioned, things of that nature are simply not as forced as you seem to think and I'm anything but a rule follower. I'm sure that happens on many planets not just my home, with men feeling the need to control women. If you knew my wife at all you would know what type of woman she is and that I couldn't force her to do anything she didn't want Mam. I love her and believe in respect." Some how Han had managed to control his anger and keep a straight head in this moment. Han suddenly felt a hand on his arm and turned to see Leia beside him._

 _"What seems to be the problem?"_

 _"Oh dear Princess, I was just having a discussion with your husband about your duties to the galaxy. Please be honest my dear, we all know the smuggler is forcing you to leave us. What would your father think of this?'_

 _"Excuse me!"_

 _"Princess please be honest."_

 _"If you knew anything about me then you would know I find it disrespectful to speak about my father in such a manner. Especially from someone that hardly knew him, if my memory serves correct."_

 _"I'm sorry your highness…"_

 _"I suggest you switch to caf" Leia suggested noticing her liquor scented breath. "I do not appreciate this treatment of my husband. As you may know I have sacrificed plenty for this galaxy mam. Now if you'll excuse us my husband owes me a dance."_

 _"Of course Princess." She said her gaze dropping down and away from the couple._

 _"Dance with me." Leia pleaded as they moved back into the room full of people. No one seemed to notice their entrance, everyone too lost in their own conversations. The music was soft and light, Han's arms wrapped around Leia's waist swaying with her gently. Leia's head found her way to Han's chest, gently laying against his beating heart. Breathing in she smiled at the smell of him filling her senses. "Are you OK?" She asked looking up into his eyes, suddenly very worried about her husband._

 _"I'm good." He said smiling to her, mentally happy they were soon done with these gatherings._

 _"Why are there so many crazy drunks within these walls." Leia groaned, disappointed in how this outing was turning out._

 _"You know those political folk, can't trust them." Han laughed._

 _"I love you so much." She told him. "and I appreciate the way you handled her."_

 _"You heard that did you?"_

 _"Most of it. Such a mature man my husband has become, you didn't even try to start a fight."_

 _"Only for you…How much longer do we need to stay?" Han asked._

 _"Not long, Mon wants to make an announcement, then I'm all yours."_

 _"Alright." Han nodded looking towards the stage to where Mon stood. Standing in front of him Leia leaned against Han's chest, feeling comfortable in his embrace._

 _"Good evening!" Mon said looking out to the crowd of people. "I am so pleased to see all of you tonight. Thank you for joining us on this beautiful journey to freedom." Mon continued as Han rolled his eyes. "Tonight we celebrate the official new beginnings, soon we will be moving to start our new government on my home planet of Chandrila. While we are saying goodbye to this lovely planet, I look forward to the future ahead of us. Everyone in this room has helped restore and create order to the galaxy and we cannot thank you enough. I would like to raise a glass tonight, to everyone in this room."_

 _Grabbing two of the champagne glasses from one of the waiters, Han and Leia raised their glasses. The room was silent for a few moments as Mon continued her speech._

 _"Cheers everyone." The room clinked their glasses together. Leia and Han moved to clink their glasses when a voice interrupted them._

 _"Did we miss something." Luke said walking up to the couple and grabbing a glass for himself and Naya._

 _"I thought you were busy with the moving arrangements?" Leia asked kissing her brothers cheek._

 _"We pulled away for a bit, what are we toasting?" Luke asked looking around the room to everyones clinking glasses._

 _"Peace to the galaxy, blah blah blah." Han said earning a glare from Leia. Mon's voice started again as the group silenced._

 _"I would like to say a special thank you to someone in this room. A person who has sacrificed a lot for our cause and tonight I would like to toast a thank you and a goodbye. Princess would you join me on stage." Mon said everyones eyes turning to rest on Leia. Feeling surprised and confused by the sudden attention she was receiving, Leia slowly pulled away from Han and made her way to the stage._

 _"Is this part of the speech?" Luke asked sensing his sisters nerves._

 _"I don't think so, Leia didn't say anything about taking part in a presentation." Han explained._

 _"As most of you know Leia will be completing one final mission before taking leave from the Republic. She will not be joining us on Chandrila. She is moving on to bigger and better things." Mon said with a smile her arm softly draping over Leia's shoulders._

 _"What are you doing?" Leia whispered._

 _"Celebrating your retirement my dear." Mon whispered back to Leia before turning back towards the room."Please raise your glass once again to Princess Leia and all she has done for us and the republic." Leia's cheeks blushed as she stared at everyone around her._

 _"Thank you Chancellor, but everyone in this room is to thank." Leia said lifting her glass to the guests. "Cheers to everyone here today and to those we lost." Catching Han's eyes he winked again as she smiled down at him._

* * *

 _"Were you expecting that?" Han asked walking Leia into their apartment after leaving the ceremony._

 _"No I'm surprised she addressed it in such a public way. Probably for publicity if anything. No one wants their new chancellor to seem harsh or bitter."_

 _"Well maybe she's getting soft in her old age."_

 _"You'd know all about that, old man." Leia giggled._

 _"Should I cook dinner? You said you wanted something from home." Han asked ignoring her comment.s_

 _"I figured we'd just order something out, maybe have a nice relaxing trip to the fresher." She asked running her fingers down his face. "I feel good." She explained._

 _"I like when you feel good."_

 _"I feel excited for our next steps, Han. I'm ready to say goodbye to the Republic, the trip to Naboo will be a nice way to finish things on a positive note." She smiled brightly. Han loving the way her smile reflected into her dark brown eyes._

 _"I'm so ready for our next steps Leia." He said leaning down to kiss her softly. "Make golden rod order us some food while we enjoy the fresher." Han joked pulling her towards their bedroom._

 _"I sent him to Luke's" Leia laughed._

 _"Poor kid. I guess you're all mine."_

 _"Yes please." Leia sighed loving the sound of that. Lifting her off the floor and into his arms, Han carried her through their bedroom and into the fresher. Moving to remove each others clothing, their eyes never leaving each other. Smiles graced both of their faces. Small kisses were shared with soft touches. Under the spray of the water they held each other close, enjoying the feel of each others skin. Standing to her tippy toes, Leia pressed her lips to Han's. His arms held her to him, enjoying the act of kissing the beautiful girl before him. The steam from the shower surrounded them, the water massaging into their skin._

 _Han's hands moved up her spine and then back down again, feeling each vertebrae. Her skin chilled and goose bumped with his touch. Neither moved to progress their movements both seeming pleased with their simple kisses. Han's eyes watched Leia's face, the smiles she made with each kiss, the sound of her breath gasping for air as they pulled away from another sensual kiss._

 _"I love you." She whispered as if it was a promise._

 _"I love you too." He whispered back his lips tickling her jaw._

 _Their soft touches and caresses soothed and sent Leia into a calming state. They could have stood in the fresher for hours and she would have never known, she was too lost in her husband. The best place to get lost, in Leia's opinion. The water must have turned cold because soon Han was shutting it off and lifting Leia into his arms once more, the same way he had carried her into the room. Walking the short distance to their bed Han laid her down softly against the cushions. Standing back up he stared down at her, her dark hair sprawled out against their blankets, her pale skin glistening with water droplets. His eyes skimmed up her perfect body before stoping at her lips. Her soft smile drew him in and he smiled back at her._

 _Pointing her finger up she slowly motioned for him to come towards her. Without hesitation he moved to hover over her. Their eyes held each other, neither wanting to look away. His fingers drew lazy circles under her breasts and down her stomach._

 _"I want to try something." She whispered her breath warming his face. Moving her palm to rest against his temple she closed her eyes, focusing. She felt more then connected to Han in this moment, he looked at her like she was his world. She felt such love from his gaze, she wanted to feel all of it and all of him. "Touch me." She whispered her face still concentrating to reach towards his presence. Nodding, Han leaned down to kiss the side of her mouth before moving his kisses down her neck and to her ear._

 _"I love you." He whispered against her ear, his breath tickling her. She smiled at his words. She was close to reaching him as she pushed herself further into the force. Han continued to kiss her body and massage her soft skin, loving how she reacted to his touch._

 _Leia sighed with happiness as she felt Han's love and want flying towards her._

 _"There you are." She whispered to him._

 _"Can you feel me?" He whispered curious to what she felt._

 _"Yes…Make love to me Han." She pleaded opening her eyes and finding his._

 _Their movements were slow and deliberate together. Leia felt all of Han's passion and love for her, she shivered from his want and as they moved in sync together she moaned at every sensation she was feeling. Han watched her face, enjoying the pleasure written across her expressions._

 _"What do you feel?" He asked between kisses, curiosity getting the best of him._

 _"So much, its overwhelming but I love it." She smiled lifting her hips to meet his._

 _"Look at me beautiful." He said, her eyes fluttering open and her teeth grasping on to her bottom lip to hold back another moan. Their breath was strained now, as they both were close to their own climax. Han's intense gaze combined with his love and heat pushed Leia until she couldn't hold back. Moving his hips one last time, Han followed Leia both allowing their moans and groans to be free. Han's hand rested on each side of her head, looking down at his beautiful Princess. Her eyes remained closed, enjoying their sweet afterglow. Leaning down Han placed a small kiss to her nose._

 _"You're so beautiful." He told her, a tired smile gracing her features._

 _"I love being able to feel this way with you." She admitted. Rolling off her, his arms softly swept her to him. "I never want this to change. I never want us to change." she whispered._

 _"We won't, we'll always be this way." He told her as they both drifted to sleep._

 _She was dreaming, she could tell. The same mist and smoke surrounded her, that she had seen in her other visions. Walking into the dark room she circled before walking forward. She didn't see a light this time, only the darkness. She felt stronger in this dream, she wasn't so afraid. She heard voices that were familiar to her, Luke, Han maybe even Naya. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and calmed herself, determined to take control of this dream. As her eyes fluttered open she was met with not darkness but with light. The room was bright and almost sparkled. Turning around she still saw nothing, no one was there but her. The light gave her hope as she allowed her feet to carry her into the bright lights. She may have even smiled at how beautiful this place was._

 _"Leia…" She heard someone whisper to her. Turning again she found no one there._

 _"Hello." She whispered back her voice barely making a noise._

 _"Follow me…" A voice said again, it was a soft voice. Stepping forward she saw it up ahead, a doorway. She ran towards it excited to see more of this happiness she seemed to have found. Stopping in the door way she admired its detailing before taking a breath and stepping through. Slowly the room dimmed. The bright light disappeared and she could see nothing but what looked like a small carriage in front of her. The voices were gone and she could only hear her own breath. Opening her mouth to speak she stopped as she saw a ghostly figure walk towards the small carriage._

 _"Hello?" Leia questioned._

 _"Come forward." The white figure said. Small steps pushed her forward and soon she was standing beside the blurry figure. Focusing her eyes her vision cleared. She stood staring at herself. She was not the older version she had once seen, but an exact replica of how she was now. The ghostly version of herself smiled to Leia._

 _"Leia." It whispered._

 _"Why do you look like me?" Leia asked it._

 _"You needed to know."_

 _"Know what?" Leia asked as the figure smiled. Leia watched as the figure slowly leaned down in front of them, reaching into the carriage. Leia jumped slightly as a cry echoed around her. Looking back to the figure she held her hands out to Leia, offering her a simple white blanket._

 _"What is this?" Leia asked taking the blanket from the woman before her._

 _"Your future Princess. This is only the beginning." She whispered to Leia before she disappeared from Leia's sight._

 _"Wait, what is my future?" Leia called after her but it was no use, she was gone. Sighing Leia looked around her before bringing her eyes back to the blanket in her arms. Her breath hitched as she stared down at her arms, the blanket no longer empty. Now it held a small infant, its dark hair curled on the top of its head. Leia let out a sob which seemed to startle the poor child. It's cries surrounded Leia, as the baby opened its eyes and looked up into Leia's gaze._

 _Sitting up with a scream, Leia's heart was pounding and sweat was dripping from her forehead. She felt movement beside her and soon Han's arms were wrapped around hers._

 _"Leia! Sweetheart whats wrong?" He asked her as his hand rubbed her back softly. She couldn't speak, she could barely breathe. "Was it a nightmare?" He asked. Leia nodded but still didn't say a word. "I'm right here, I've got you." He said hugging her to him. "Was it the Death Star?" He questioned._

 _"No…" she managed to slip out. "Something much different."_

 _"Lay down with me." Han said trying to soothe her but Leia was wide awake._

 _"No I just need some water." She said pulling away from him and reaching for her robe._

 _"I can get it for you." Han offered._

 _"No I've got it." She said walking down the hall and towards the kitchen. She didn't realize her hands were shaking until she reached for a glass. She couldn't stop it as her fingers twitched, her heart still pounding. Flashes came back to her from her dream as she tried to shake her head and push the images away. Clutching the counter now she sobbed. She was meant to have control of her dreams and some how they had taken over once again. She didn't want this, she didn't want the force, if this was the result every time she closed her eyes. She didn't want to cry but her emotions were everywhere. She saw the white room, she saw her ghostly self, the carriage and the baby wrapped in her arms. This was not happening._

 _"No…" she whispered to no one but herself. Her shaky hand let go of the counter as her fingers found their way to her stomach._

 _"Hey, you coming back to bed?" She heard Han ask from behind her, causing her to jump. "Come here sweetheart, are you alright?" He asked walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her middle._

 _"I'm OK…just trying to calm down." She lied._

 _"Come back to bed, you need sleep."_

 _"Alright, I'll be right there." She said looking down to how Han's hands were wrapped around her stomach._

 _"I'll wait up for you." He told her, placing a small kiss on her temple before leaving her alone in her thoughts once again. Slowly she moved her hand back to her stomach, barely touching the skin there. She thought about it, reaching out in some way but she was terrified. She was terrified to feel confirmation of what her dream had already told her._

* * *

 ** _Sooooo DUN DUN DUN...I'm getting to the part of this story I've really been looking forward to writing! Lots more to come, I've been writing like crazy. Let me know what you think, All reviews get a sneak peek to the next chapter._**


	13. Chapter 13 -The Storm

_**Hey guys..Here's a chapter I've been waiting to write for a while. Enjoy**_

 _Chapter Thirteen_

… _.The Storm_

 _The days had passed and it seemed like a silent rewind of that night. Leia spent her days and nights lost and trapped in her dream. She hadn't slept, too afraid to face reality. She wondered if Han had noticed her sleeping patterns, he hadn't mentioned anything. She hoped she was fooling him, or at least distracting him. She was distant, this much she knew. Leia felt wrong to feel so distant from her husband, he had done nothing wrong but she couldn't be near him, not now. She made excuses to go to the office, when no work waited for her. Sometimes she would suggest he go to the Falcon, saying that she needed a nap. He seemed to be playing along, for now at least. She sat alone in their apartment now. 3PO had been sent with Luke and Naya to help with the move, Chewie was still on Kashyyyk and she had sent Han to the Falcon again. Her thoughts surrounded her, she felt numb and sick. It was the first time she realized she was happy about Luke's move, she didn't need his overbearing Jedi thoughts right now._

 _She looked to her stomach once more, still to afraid to reach out to any life force that may lay their. She didn't know how to do this, how to handle this. So many conversations, so many thoughts about how she didn't want this. Women were meant to feel joy and happiness in this moment and all Leia felt was fear. Leaning against the couch she closed her eyes, but all she saw was that small baby blanketed in her arms. Hearing the front door slide open she quickly sat up and looked forward. Han walked through the door with what looked like take out in his arms._

 _"Hey sweetheart, I brought you some food." He said with a smile. He really was the best and she felt so guilty pushing him away, but she couldn't do this right now._

 _"Oh, Thank you." She said slowly getting up and walking towards him. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her forehead. She tensed as his lips ghosted across her skin, she hoped he hadn't noticed. Looking up into his eyes she sighed, as he clearly had noticed._

 _"Leia are you OK?" He asked moving to rub his hand across her cheek but she quickly pulled away and moved to grab a glass of water._

 _"I'm fine."_

 _"You don't seem fine. Are you feeling ok?" He asked moving to step closer to her. Closing her eyes she turned her back to him, looking down to her hands as they started to tremble._

 _"I'm fine, I just need to go to the office." She explained quickly walking away from him and into their bedroom. Throwing on the first thing she found not bothering to fix her hair, her morning braids would have to do._

 _"Hey, hey!' Han said stopping her in the hallway, blocking her path. His arms stretched out and took hold of her shoulders. "Leia talk to me."_

 _"I don't have anything to say." She said her words coming out more harsh then she intended._

 _"Leia…Are you mad at me? Usually when your mad at me we just fight it out, I don't know how to act around you, when you're like this."_

 _"Like what?"_

 _"Distant." He said as if the word hurt him. Looking down, Leia felt worse now. She didn't want to hurt him and clearly she was._

 _"I just need to go work."_

 _"Leia I thought you were done until we go to Naboo?'_

 _"I picked up a couple more files."_

 _"So you'd rather go to work then spend time with your husband?'" He looked so angry._

 _"Stop making this about you, this isn't about you! Its about me." She yelled at him, her own mind screamed at her, this is about both of you._

 _"Well I don't know what version of you this is."_

 _"Well maybe you don't know me as well as you thought you did." He flinched as if she had struck him. Why was she doing this? The pain in her heart grew with each word she spoke. She needed space, that much was true. But was pushing Han away really the answer right now. Was hurting him really what she wanted in this moment. Stepping towards her he pulled her close to him, his fingers running over her temple. She let him hold her, his embrace calming her like it always did._

 _"Leia, baby look at me. Tell me what's wrong."_

 _"Nothing is wrong." She lied._

 _"Then why are you acting like this?"_

 _"I just…" She stopped trying to think of the right words. "I need some space…' She started. "We've been spending a lot of time together lately, maybe too much. I need a break from your hovering." She whispered out. Han's arms dropped to his sides as he turned away from her, running a hand through his hair he sighed._

 _"Have a good day at work Leia." He whispered before he moved away from her completely and disappeared into the other room. Her tears slipped down her cheeks as she watched his retreating form. Quickly moving to leave the apartment, the last thing she needed was for Han to see her crying. Stepping towards her speeder she cruised into the Coruscant traffic, she started towards her office before quickly turning and heading in the opposite direction._

 _Pulling her cloak up and over her head, Leia slowly walked towards the doors to the building ahead of her. Tugging at the fabric around her face, she didn't need anyone to recognize her. Stepping inside the building and looking around her heart stopped and her stomach flipped at the sight. Several women sat around her, all with pleasant smiles on their faces, while rubbing their swollen bellies. Pulling her gaze away from the expecting mothers, Leia made her way to the front desk._

 _"Hello dear, How can I help you?'" The woman asked._

 _"I don't have an appointment but I was hoping to get a quick check up." Leia explained._

 _"Sure thing, we accept walk ins all the time. What's your name dear?" The woman asked bringing up a fresh file on her data pad._

 _"Ummm Breha…Amidala." Leia whispered as the woman nodded and typed in her name. "Any specific reason you're in today?" She asked._

 _"I…I think I might be pregnant." Leia whispered, saying it for the first time out loud. The woman smiled and nodded before motioning for Leia to take a seat. Her hands started their nervous shake, as she waited for her name to be called, well for her fake name to be called. Thinking to her mothers now, Breha would have been here beside Leia to help her through anything and Padme, well Leia didn't know what she would have done but she'd like to think she would have been a supportive and loving mother. Feeling a slight tug at her dress, Leia looked to her side and found a small child sitting beside her. Staring down at the small boy, Leia tried to smile but her face couldn't move._

 _"You're pretty." The little boy told her._

 _"Thank you." Leia whispered before a woman came up behind them._

 _"I'm so sorry, is he bothering you?" She asked scooping the boy up in her arms._

 _"No, he's fine." Leia told the woman._

 _"He's quite the flirt." she laughed before taking her son and moving back to her chair. Following the strangers movement she was surprised to see her sit down next to a man. He took her hand and kissed her head softly before running his fingers over her growing stomach. She shivered slightly turning her attention away from the happy family. Han would be here if he knew, she told herself. But she wasn't ready for that, this was her first step in making this pregnancy feel real, she wasn't ready for Han to know anything, especially how real this was._

 _Across town, Han sat in their empty apartment running their conversation through his head. She seems so angry with him, usually he had some sort of an idea of what he had done wrong. But the past few days had been a mystery to him, she was so distant and cold. Reaching towards his com he decided to call Chewie and get a plan in place for when he would pick up the fuzzball. Waiting for his wookie friend to pick up the transmission he sighed._

 _"Han?" Chewie asked._

 _"Yeah its me Chewie. How's it going over there."_

 _"It's been great!"_

 _"That's good to hear, look I'm trying to figure out when the best time to pick you up would be. I don't want to rush you." Han explained._

 _"No rush, I've had plenty of time at home, whenever you and the Princess can get out here is fine."_

 _"Right, the Princess…." Han sighed again._

 _"Trouble in paradise?"_

 _"I think I pissed her off again, not sure what I did this time around."_

 _"Sounds about right, you are the best at getting on her nerves."_

 _"I guess.. Chewie do you think I hover around her?"_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"She said I hover around her, like I'm not giving her enough space."_

 _"You must have really pissed her off." Chewie laughed._

 _"I'm being serious Chewie!"_

 _"I'm not sure, she always enjoys your company when I'm around."_

 _"Maybe she's just having a few bad days." Han suggested more to himself then Chewie. "I've gotta go Chewie, I'll be to you in a few days."_

 _"Sounds good, go take care of your Princess."_

 _Cutting the transmission out Han sighed. Maybe a trip to Kashyyyk would be good for him and Leia. She was so ready for their travels through the galaxy, maybe this would be a quick starter trip. Smiling to himself he quickly typed in Leia's com numbers waiting for her to answer, he was sure this would be a perfect solution to whatever they were going through. Waiting for a while Han huffed and hung up. Deciding she was probably in a meeting he thought to try the office instead, at least he could leave a message with Cherie. Hearing Cherie's high pitched voice Han started._

 _"Hey Cherie, Its Han. Is there anyway I could talk to Leia? I can't reach her on her com, is she in a meeting?" He asked. Silence surrounded him as he waited for Cherie's response._

 _"I'm sorry Captain Solo, the Princess isn't in today."_

 _"Oh…are you sure, she left for the office a few hours ago."_

 _"I'm sorry, I haven't seen her in a few days. From what I understood she wouldn't be in until after your trip to Naboo." Cherie explained._

 _"Right, must have been my mistake." Han said roughly hanging up before tossing his com across the room. Maybe it wasn't as simple as a trip into the stars. If she was lying to him it was more serious then he thought. Hearing their front door open, Han rushed to the front room. It was his turn to be pissed and distant._

 _"That was a quick work day?" He said making her jump._

 _"I thought you'd be at the Falcon." She said ignoring his question._

 _"Nope, I'm here waiting for my wife. How was work?"_

 _"It was fine, I left early."_

 _"Sure you did." He snorted, causing Leia to turn and face him._

 _"What is it now?'"_

 _"Why are you lying to me?" He asked stepping closer to her._

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"No sweetheart, what are you talking about? I've been nothing but good to you these past few days and you push me away at every chance you get! So tell me what did I do thats so horrible that you're lying to me now."_

 _"I'm not lying."_

 _"How can you look at me and lie to my face!"_

 _"Han stop it." She said moving away from him. Catching her arm he quickly pulled her back. "Let go of me." She said struggling to free her arm._

 _"Not until you talk to me."_

 _"I am not doing this right now Han! I told you, I just need some space. I have a lot going on and I need to process things."_

 _"What do you have going on? Last time I checked life was slowing down!" He yelled at her as she pulled away from his grip. If only he knew just how much their life was about to speed up._

 _"I don't want to fight with you." She breathed out, her shoulders slumping in defeat._

 _"Then tell me what the hell is going on!"_

 _"I…" She could tell him, she told herself. He would understand, he always took care of her, this would be no different. The voice inside her head almost convinced her, but in a flash her nerves were back and she felt sick. She couldn't talk about this, she couldn't talk about this with Han. "It's nothing Han." She whispered. Han stood silent behind her, she could hear his breathing, coming out hard and angry. She didn't dare look to him, she was scared to know what she might find. Hearing his steps move towards her, she tensed. Holding her breath, she felt Han place a soft kiss to the back of her head before moving to walk away from her. She turned around then, just in time to see him walk out the door without a second glance._

 _Sliding down the wall beside her, Leia's knees quickly gave out and she found herself bracing the floor with her palms. Desperate to even her breaths, she closed her eyes and reached for something to soothe her. Sadly she knew her only relief from this pain had just walked out the door. She tried to remember the beach, she tried to remember her peaceful state, but it wasn't working. Pushing her mind further her eyes snapped open as she felt it. Leaning against the wall Leia slowly stood, using the wall to hold her small body in place. Her fingers moved ever so slightly, itching to move to her stomach. She felt it, she knew it was real. The medic had ran the scans, even after telling Leia she believed it was too early to know anything. But there it was, the blinking light and the sound that confirmed the child growing inside her. The medic had been surprised with the results, but congratulated Leia no less. But this moment was different for Leia. The medic explained and showed her the details of her very early pregnancy, but as she leaned against the wall, Leia felt the child. The feeling shot up into her heart. Tears covered her cheeks as she sobbed._

 _She cried, probably more then she had let herself in her entire life. Her tears soaked her face as she ignored her labored breath. She sobbed out of fear of the unknown. She cried out of pure loneliness, a loneliness she had brought upon herself. She weeped for Han, and how he must feel in this moment. Her heart ached for this child, this poor child that knew nothing of what it could become. She listened to her sobs not caring how many emotions she felt, not wanting to hold back anything, she listened to her sobs as she held her stomach tight._

* * *

 _Han must have walked the streets of Coruscant for hours. He needed out of that apartment. He was so mad at her but so hurt by her actions. He tried, gods did he try. He wanted to make her feel better, he wanted nothing but to soothe her worries. But she wouldn't even let him. She pushed him away for some unknown reason that baffled Han. He didn't even notice the day turning into night until he nearly ran into a family on the street. Looking around he sighed and debated what his next move was. His walk had cooled his temper, but he wasn't sure he wanted to go home. He wasn't in the mood for another fight. A fight that was nothing like their normal bicker, she was so distant he could barely hear her words. Possibilities of what was troubling his wife ran through his mind. He wondered if something had happened to Luke, he even debated calling the kid to make sure he was OK, but hesitated not wanting to bring Luke into their fight. He thought about work and what could have been pushing her or upsetting her so badly. His first guess was Mon Mothma, Han never had been a fan of her. Finally his thoughts swirled to himself, maybe she was feeling smothered by him. Had they been spending too much time together? Was this moving too fast for her? Weeks ago she couldn't wait to be his wife and now she wanted nothing to do with him._

 _His feet led him back to their building, he stared up at the tall tower. In this moment Han wondered what it would be like to use the force. Would he be able to feel his wife? Would he be able to understand the emotions she had? He would never know, but he could wonder. Walking into the lobby he found it deserted. Pleased that he didn't have to socialize with anyone, Han quickly walked towards the lift. As he moved up the floors his mind prepared for what awaited him. Would she be angry he left? Would she be upset or hurt? Or would she be so cold as if nothing mattered anymore? Shaking his nerves he entered their apartment. He found it silent and dark. Han almost called her name but hesitated. Walking down the hallway he found her small form huddled up on their bed. Her breathing was calm and he knew she was asleep. Pleased that she was at least resting, she hadn't been sleeping the last few nights. Walking towards her he noticed the way her body curled in around itself. Sighing he looked down at her face and let out a shaky breath, noticing her tear stained face. Her eyes while closed looked puffy and red. Her cheeks had dried tears stained against her skin and her soft lips looked rough and sore from her nervous bites._

 _Not wanting to wake her but not being able to stop himself, he ran his fingers over her face. Soft touches at first, just wanting to somehow let her know that he was here sitting beside her. That seemed to work because soon her eyes were fluttering open. She stared up at him silent. Her eyes broke him, gone was the sparkle her big brown eyes usually held when she looked at him. He had watched her eyes change over the years, he wasn't sure he had ever seen such pain in her eyes. Han wanted to speak but no words came to him as they silently stared at each other. Needing to show her something, anything that proved his love for her in this moment. Han slowly reached for her hand and kissed over her wedding ring, his lips lingering against her skin. Fresh tears started to fall down Leia's face, worrying Han further._

 _"Leia?"_

 _"Can you hold me?" She whispered out. Her eyes pleaded like never before. Nodding softly, Han stood to toss his boots to the floor before leaning over and rolling beside her. She moved into his embrace before his back hit the mattress. Looking down to her, he watched her eyes close, as her head rested against his chest. Her fist held his shirt tight in her grasp._

 _"Leia…" he whispered again._

 _"I love you." was her only response._

 _"I love you too."_

 _Han lay silent the rest of the night, no sleep would come for him tonight. He held her like his life depended on it. She held him close even as she drifted in and out of sleep. Her tears disappeared for the rest of the evening, which pleased Han. She didn't cry much and when she did it tore at him. Deciding to relax his mind and simply listen to his wife's breathing, Han leaned back and stared out at the night sky._

 _The morning light lit their bedroom and ran across Han's face. Squinting slightly he rolled over and reached for Leia. Disappointed to find their bed empty, his feet pulled him up and towards the smell of caf._

 _"Hey." He greeted causing her to jump. Surprised to see that he had scared her, usually she could feel him before he entered the apartment. Obviously something else held her thoughts._

 _"Good Morning." She said handing him a cup of caf. Nodding a quick thank you he sipped the hot liquid, keeping his eyes on his wife. She looked a little rested, better then the last few days. Her gaze followed the speeders across the sky around their windows. Not wanting to start another fight, Han silently moved out of the kitchen and back into their bedroom, deciding he might as well get dressed._

 _Leia heard him walk away and was both pleased and hurt. She didn't want to fight with him and she was still too emotionally drained to sort her thoughts. She wished he had moved to hug her or hold her in his arms, like he had the night before. Shaking her head, she tried to tell herself "This is what you wanted, distance, to process everything." Her mind told her over and over again. Her fingers ghosted her stomach once more as she closed her eyes. Focussing in she felt the child's presence, it hadn't just been a dream, this was all so very real._

 _"Leia?" She heard Han say behind her._

 _"Yes."_

 _"I told Chewie I would head his way. I figured I might leave today." He explained as Leia nodded. "Do you want to come with me?" He asked his voice hopeful but his heart preparing for disappointment._

 _"I'd like that. I need to get dressed." She explained surprising him._

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yeah, I was wondering if we could stop by Yavin after we pick up Chewie? We still have some time before the Naboo trip and Luke wanted to show us his new home."_

 _"I like the sound of the that."_

 _"Good." Leia said before moving down the hall to their room._

 _"Do you need to pack?" Han asked following her._

 _"No…I should have plenty aboard the Falcon." Leia explained slipping her dress over her head and grabbing for her jacket. Slowly moving closer to her Han reached his hand out towards her. Taking her hand in his he smiled softly._

 _"I'm glad we're doing this." He told her as she smiled softly and nodded._

 _The trip to Kashyyyk had been different. While Leia was speaking to him she spent most of the trip in their cabin instead of in the cockpit or in the galley with him. Desperate to find a balance for whatever Leia was going through, Han stayed away. Tinkering with wiring, Han worked on anything to keep his mind busy and off of Leia. Moving to pull the wires free Han cursed as a slight shock wen through his fingers._

 _"Damn it!" He cursed pulling his hand away. Looking down the hall he peered at the door way to their cabin, wondering if Leia had heard him. Sighing when he heard no movement he slowly moved down and towards the cabin. Stopping inside the door way he smiled down at his wife. Leia lay fast asleep, her hair unbraided and thrown across his pillow. Smiling again, Han was pleased she was resting. He knew she needed more sleep, she needed to rest her mind more often. Walking to sit beside her, Han gently sat on the bed, hoping his movement wouldn't disturb her._

 _His gaze stayed on her for what seemed like hours. Her face was relaxed and at ease, she looked so calm. Running his finger tips gently along her arm, he watched as the goosebumps appeared against her skin. Quickly reaching over, Han draped their blanket over her, tucking her in softly. He knew he should get back to work and leave her to rest, but he couldn't stop staring at her. After days of being pushed away from this woman Han wanted nothing more then to be in her presence. Convinced now that this trip would ease her tension and fix them, at least for the time being. Han leaned in slightly placing a soft kiss to Leia's forehead, before getting back to work. Rolling over, Leia watched as Han walked out of the room, keeping her voice silent and moving to close her eyes once more._

 _The Falcon passed the stars as they continued their journey. Time went on and soon Han pulled himself away from his wiring and decided it was a good time for dinner. Walking towards the galley, Han debated what sounded good and better yet what would sound good to his wife. Opting for one of Leia's favorite stews, he quickly tossed the ingredients together, hoping to have their meal done before Leia awoke. Quietly turning on some music, Han stirred the meal together, glancing behind him every few minutes in hopes of seeing his wife emerge from their room._

 _The cabin was warm as Leia's eyes slowly opened, taking in her surroundings. Snuggling into the blankets she sighed. She felt rested and the dreams that flooded her mind were only minor thoughts. She remembered flashes of the child once again, but most of the dream had been bright lights surrounding her. She thought to the child in her arms, that vision of the small baby wrapped tightly in her embrace. For a moment she almost smiled at the thought, quickly her mind redirected her. Listening around the ship she heard what sounded like music coming from outside the cabin. Assuming it was Han, Leia listened for a while, loving the sound echoing off the walls of the Falcon. Slowly Leia moved to sit up, deciding she wanted to keep the blanket wrapped around her small form. The blanket dragged along the floor as Leia stepped from the cabin and looked towards the crew bunks._

 _She stood staring at them for a long while, thinking towards the future once more. Han had already changed the ship for her and now she worried he would have to change it again, to make room for a baby. Her anxiety rose and her heart started to pound inside her._

 _"Hey whatcha looking at?" Leia heard from behind her, causing her to jump and grip her chest tight._

 _"Wow, Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. You're jumpy lately." He said reaching out to steady her swaying body._

 _"Its OK."_

 _"Crew bunks interesting?" He said attempting to tease her. Leia lightly laughed, if only he knew how she was thinking of how a crib would fit inside his ship._

 _"No, I'm still a little sleepy."_

 _"You slept for a few hours, probably did you some good."_

 _"I feel better." She admitted._

 _"I made you stew." Han said with a grin, guiding her towards the table._

 _"It smells so good." Leia said realizing how hungry she really was, she needed to eat more, she thought to herself. "Thank you, Han." She said grabbing his hand softly and smiling up at him. Han enjoyed her hold on him and quickly leaned down to kiss her forehead lightly. Leia continued to smile at him and slowly moved to kiss his lips. Grinning into their kiss, Han slowly pulled away._

 _"I like seeing your smile."_

 _"I like smiling."_

 _"Eat up, you must be starving." Han said pointing to the bowl in front of her before sliding in beside his wife. She truly loved this man._

 _Laying next to Han that night tucked into their bunk, Leia's mind wandered. She knew it was risky going to see Luke, but after many thoughts she realized she needed some of his mumbo jumbo Jedi advice. She debated their connection and if he would know when he saw her. Maybe even feel the life force, as Leia had. Her anxiety and nerves seemed to take over, and for a moment she forgot to breathe. This was so real, this was too real. She was on her way to visit her brother, for what her husband thought was a simple visit. When in reality Leia was desperate, desperate for some idea of how she could possibly raise Darth Vader's grandchild._

* * *

 _"Wow." Leia said walking into the cockpit behind Han and Chewie. Looking down to the planet below them, it was breathtaking. They had made it to Kashyyyk with little worry and now as they neared Yavin Leia couldn't help but admired the view._

 _"It's a looker." Han said as they slowly guided the Falcon down towards Yavin's surface._

 _"It's beautiful, I forgot how beautiful it is."_

 _"You haven't been here for a while, sweetheart."_

 _"Yeah, Last time I had other things on my mind." Leia said thinking back to those years past, she was young then. So young and focused only on the resistance against the Empire. She never thought of relationships or marriage. At that time in her life she would have never dreamed of this small infant that clouded her vision now._

 _"Things on your mind? like a sexy pilot?' Han asked with a smirk over his shoulder towards her._

 _"Among other things."_

 _"Strap in Leia." Han said as they passed the treetops along the planet. Looking towards the open patch ahead of them, Han slowly lowered the ship down, until it rested against the ground._

 _"There's Luke." Chewie said as he nodded out in front of the ship. Two figures slowly walked towards the field. They watched as the Jedi couple moved closer to their landing spot. Naya's dress whipped in the wind and the heat flushed Luke's face. Luke took Naya's hand as their feet carried them closer to the ship. Leia smiled and slowly reached for Han's hand. The couple walked down the ramp and towards Luke. Leia wasn't sure if she was breathing, she needed to stay calm, she needed to act normal. Not fully knowing what normal was for herself, Leia continued to walk towards her brother. Moment of truth. Luke smiled at her before pulling her into a hug._

 _"I'm so glad you came." Luke told her squeezing her tight._

 _"I'm glad too." Leia whispered back to him. She could see Han and Chewie walking with Naya towards the building ahead, silently thankful for a private moment with her brother. Pulling away Luke smiled again at his sister their eyes catching. Turning his head slightly, Luke's smile slowly fell from his face. The panic must have shown on Leia's face as Luke pulled her back into his embrace. Her shoulders started to shake as she desperately tried to control her sobs._

 _"Leia?" Luke questioned._

 _"It's nothing." She assured her brother, pulling away and starting to walk away. His hand caught her elbow, grabbing her back to face him. Glancing behind them, Luke was pleased to see Naya had pulled Han and Chewie's attention away from the siblings._

 _"Leia…Are you?" He asked looking down to her stomach. She didn't say it, she couldn't say the words. She only nodded as her fingers traced her flat stomach._

 _"This is amazing!" Luke said smiling brightly._

 _"Luke…" She warned._

 _"What is it?"_

 _"I…you knew how I felt about this, how I feel about having kids." She whispered out._

 _"Don't worry about that now, this is a good moment. I'm so happy for you and Han. This is amazing Leia." He said, his excitement clearly showing. moving his hand slowly to her stomach. "May I?" He asked, she nodded softly, curious to see what he would feel. After several silent moments, Leia spoke up._

 _"What do you feel?" Leia asked._

 _"I can feel it, the baby." Luke said with a smile and a nod. "Can you?" He asked._

 _"Yes, it's the only reason I knew so early. I had a dream Luke. My dreams told me something I didn't even know myself. How can that be possible."_

 _"Leia, you are much stronger then you think. You have great power within you, I'm not surprised. I'm sure your connection with this baby will be special for you."_

 _"Hey! you two coming in?" Han called from the path leading to Luke's home._

 _"We'll be right there!" Leia called over to her husband. "Luke…He doesn't know and it needs to stay that way." Leia told him, her voice deepening into a serious tone._

 _"Leia? Why do I know before him?"_

 _"I'm not ready for him to know yet. But I have questions, questions only you can answer."_

 _"Leia I'm not an expert in pregnancy."_

 _"But you are in the force…Please I need your help." She pleaded._

 _"Leia you know I will help you in anyway I can. We better get going before Han yells at us." Luke said walking his sister across the field. "You need to tell him." Luke whispered before they followed the others inside._

 _The day progressed on and soon everyone was relaxing outside under the drape of the trees above them. The sound of the wind in the trees seemed to relax Leia as she sat back and listened to the friendly conversation around her. Luke had given his family a brief tour of what once was the alliance base. He hoped it would serve well as a Jedi Temple, for the future generations._

 _"It's looking great kid." Han said sipping back the iced tea Naya had poured for everyone._

 _"It's a start."_

 _"It really looks great. You two have done well." Leia agreed with a smile, leaning in to Han's side. His arm quickly fell over her shoulders, pulling her into his embrace. Leia sighed appreciating his touch. The awkwardness that had followed them for days now seemed to float away in this moment. Looking back to her brother and his girlfriend, Leia listened as they explained the land around them. Interested to hear details about Luke's new home, Leia turned her attention to Naya. Naya explained the area and how she and Luke had found a beautiful river and waterfall not to far from their home. She explained exploring the wilderness and agreed that it was wonderful place to meditate and relax with the force._

 _"Leia you should meditate here." Naya suggested, pulling Leia from her thoughts._

 _"I'm trying to take a break from the force stuff." Leia explained, ignoring her brothers gaze. "The dreams have been exhausting."_

 _"Oh, well whatever you are comfortable with of course." Naya said as silence surrounded the group._

 _"You know I was actually going to show Leia around the grounds, if the rest of you don't mind. I'd like to share some of those spots with her, maybe it could ground you again? Help you with those dreams?" Luke offered urging his sister to accept his invitation._

 _"You want to take her hiking?' Han questioned with a snort._

 _"No, just one spot. Its not far. Just some brother sister bonding time." Luke explained standing and reaching for Leia's hand. Looking at her brothers hand, she hesitated before nodding and standing to meet him._

 _"I won't be long." Leia told Han as she leaned down and kissed his forehead._

 _"Don't let the kid get you in trouble." Han suggested with a smirk._

 _"You don't drive Naya crazy." Leia threw back._

 _"Who me?"_

 _"We'll be back." The twins told their loved ones before walking down the path and disappearing. Han's gaze followed them until the greenery camouflaged their figures._

 _"Leia seems different." Naya's voice popped up as she moved to sit in front of Han._

 _"She's been tired, not getting much sleep I think." Han explained._

 _"No that's not it…her energy seems different." Naya explained her eyes moving to the trail Luke and Leia had disappeared down._

 _"Like I said she's been tired…" Han trailed off._

 _"I mean her force energy, Han. I'm not quite on the same level as your wife or your brother in law but I can feel things. I notice when the force shifts. I think the force has shifted around her."_

 _"What the hell does that mean?"_

 _"Could be a number of things. Are you two OK?" She cautiously questioned, not wanting to over step her place._

 _"We're getting there."_

 _"Bickering as always." Chewie mumbled earning a glare from Han._

 _"Something just seems different about her, sorry its not my place to question." Naya apologized._

 _"She's practically family." Chewie laughed._

 _"What did he say?" Naya asked._

 _"He says your family."_

 _"Oh, well that's very kind of you Chewie." Naya said with a slight blush._

 _"Well its true. You and Luke seem good together."_

 _"They're practically married. Ask her when the kid will ask her the big question?" Chewie added._

 _"I'm sorry what did he say? Clearly my Shyriiwook language skills are lacking."_

 _"Nothing, Chewies just being nosy as usual."_

 _"More tea, boys?" Naya asked reaching for the pitcher._

 _Leia followed Luke down the path, he seemed to be on a mission to get them as far away from the others as possible. She looked up and around them as they moved further into the greenery. She agreed with Naya, she could see herself relaxing here, meditating and sorting our her sense of the force here. Luke slowed his pace and slowly they came to the bank of the river. The water glistened and reflected bright light along Leia's face. Her eyes squinted as she stared out at the river._

 _"Leia…." Luke whispered from beside her. She stayed silent and stared out, reaching for a presence that could sooth her. Every moment she felt more secure in this, every moment she felt more ready for this and then her emotions took over and she was back to the start, she was back to fear. A single tear slipped down her cheek. "Leia I can feel so much fear from you."_

 _"I'm so scared Luke." She whispered to her brother slowly turning to face him. He smiled softly at her._

 _"Why haven't you told Han?" He asked. "You know he would be a much better help through this then I am."_

 _"I don't know what he'll say, or how he'll feel. I told him I didn't want this Luke. For months I've told him we couldn't have children and now here we are…and If I tell him, it will make this real." She said her hand motioning to her stomach._

 _"It's already real Leia. We can both feel that. Han loves you Leia, he loves you more then anything in this galaxy. He has a right to know this and he deserves your love and not to constantly be pushed away."_

 _"How did you…?"_

 _"I could feel the tension from the two of you."_

 _"I'm not doing it on purpose, He calms me down. You said it yourself, he grounds me. But I feel so nervous around him, I feel so guilty for not telling him and then I think about the ba…about this situation."_

 _"You have to embrace this. Leia you should be happy right now."_

 _"Why?" Leia said her voice raising. "Why do I need to be happy? Why isn't it ok for me to be terrified of what my child could become."_

 _"Leia, nothing like that will happen, look at us."_

 _"We didn't grow up around it. Luke this baby will grow up surrounded by me, and the force. This child will know where it comes from, the good and the bad. What if that drives this baby into the dark side? How can I fix that?"_

 _"Leia, you shouldn't be worrying about this right now. With the right guidance this baby will be nothing but light."_

 _"Guidance? You mean like the guidance Obi-Wan gave Anakin?"_

 _"That's not fair Leia. Anakin was seduced into the dark side. He didn't have enough people looking out for him, think of all the love this baby will have around it. You and Han, Chewie, Naya and I. This baby will know what light and love is."_

 _"Why are you so calm." She huffed out._

 _"It's a Jedi thing." Luke said chuckled pulling her into another hug. "I'm here for you, for anything you need."_

 _"Thank you Luke." She whispered into his chest._

 _"You have to promise me you'll tell Han soon."_

 _"I promise… I'll try."_

 _Left alone on the patio, Han sat waiting for Leia to return. Staring up at the night sky, Han yawned, looking out down the path Leia had taken earlier. She hadn't been gone long but the sun had quickly set leaving only the stars to light the sky. Leaning back into his chair, Han closed his eyes and enjoyed the fresh night air that entered his lungs. Smelt amazing here, fresh and open, nothing like Coruscant. He wouldn't mind visiting this place more often. Feeling movement beside him startled him awake._

 _"Hey hot shot." Leia said leaning up to kiss him._

 _"Hey sweetheart, how was your walk?"_

 _"It was good, it was really good." She said smiling her real smile._

 _"I'm glad." Han said running his fingers down her face._

 _"I need to apologize for the last few days. I've had a lot on my mind and I've taken it out on you. I'm sorry." She whispered rubbing her fingertips against the stubble on his chin._

 _"I know somethings been bothering you sweetheart. You can tell me anything." He mumbled down to her as he gently moved in to kiss her softly. Surprising Han, Leia quickly deepened their kiss, her finger tips scratching through his hair. Slightly pulling away from Leia, Han's breath whispered against her lips. "I can't wait to start this next journey with you…"_

 _"What?" Leia asked pulling away. What was he talking about, did he know?_

 _"After Naboo, we can be free to do whatever we want. I want to take you everywhere Princess. Let you see the galaxy like a normal person. This will be the best time of our lives." Han excitedly explained._

 _"Right…Exploring the galaxy." Leia smiled lightly. She wanted nothing more. She just wondered how easy that would be now. How long until her body couldn't handle the constant travel? How would a new born take to flying around the galaxy? So many questions, and Leia didn't have the answers. Choosing to avoid Hans statements Leia quickly turned their attention to their surroundings._

 _"It's beautiful here."_

 _"It's not too bad. Chewie likes it." Han noted._

 _"I like it too."_

 _"Maybe we'll spend some time here?" Han questioned, earning a slight nod from Leia._

 _"I would like that."_

 _"Come here you." He said pulling her to sit on his lap. Wrapping his arms around her small figure, Han breathed her in, enjoying the fresh scents around them and how they ghosted against Leia's skin. Leaning her head against her husbands shoulder, Leia closed her eyes, choosing to live in the moment and worry later._

* * *

 _Days had passed since their visit to Luke, the couple were sad to leave the planet but knew they needed to return to Coruscant before they made the journey to Naboo. The visit had been needed and Leia felt it had helped her. Luke had made it clear his feelings towards telling Han and as they boarded the Falcon to leave he had made her promise once again to tell her husband about the baby. When they arrived back to the busy planet, surrounded by buildings and city life, Leia truly realized how much she missed Yavin, or even Corellia. She had forced herself to not close off again. She opened herself back up to Han and desperately tried to remain calm and relaxed around him. She knew she would tell him soon. Her nerves still settled deep inside her, but she was almost ready. The guilt was becoming too much and she knew Han had a right to know._

 _Sitting beside their fireplace, Leia sat against the floor, her eyes closed as she reached out through the force. The calm that settled over and around her was pleasant. It helped to wash away the doubt. These days reaching out almost always ended with Leia feeling the baby. It was now a comfortable feeling, that little life force. It wasn't much, but she knew the power would grow as the baby did. At first the child's presence scared her, she feared so much of the unknown, this child included. But now it was different. She didn't always search for the baby but she found herself doing it more and more often. And instead of fear she felt warmth envelope her. She wondered if she was slowly becoming more ok with the idea of being a mother._

 _Feeling Han's presence behind her, she smiled to herself, waiting to feel his touch against her skin. Sure enough Han's arms wrapped around her, bringing her back to rest against his chest. Kissing the back of her neck softly, he simply held her. Leia continued to focus on her surroundings and the small force light that was their child. Her fingers slowly took hold of her husbands hand, bringing them to rest around her stomach and over their baby. Taking a deep breath, Leia sighed. She needed to tell him. Just like that the nerves had her heart pounding and her breathing rushing in and out._

 _"I thought this Jedi stuff was meant to relax you?' Han asked from behind her._

 _"It does. You make me nervous." She answered honestly._

 _"Me?'_

 _"Lately, yes."_

 _"What have I done to make you nervous Princess?'_

 _"Nothing on purpose. We need to talk Han." She said turning around to face him. His face showed worry as his eyes gazed into her own. Clearing her throat in hopes to find her words. "I love you." She whispered._

 _"You're scaring me." He whispered back._

 _"I don't mean to."_

 _"Tell me whats going on." Han demanded his voice growing with anger. He was upset already and she hadn't even told him yet. Maybe this was a bad time, maybe this isn't how she should tell him. "Don't do that! You're closing me off again Leia." He truly knew her too well, Leia was surprised he hadn't figured it out. While Han was about as force sensitive as an asteroid, he understood Leia. He knew and understood her better then anyone in this galaxy._

 _"I've been struggling for a few days, well longer then that now." She started._

 _"I noticed." He huffed._

 _"I've apologized for pushing you away and I mean it. I'm sorry for doing that to you, but I didn't know how to face this. I didn't know how to bring this up, where to start."_

 _"Bring what up?"_

 _"I…" She started and stopped, her gaze falling to their interlocked hands._

 _"Damn it Leia. I thought you could talk to me about anything? Did I misunderstand that? Because I don't know what the hell is up with you lately. I've been trying you know, to be the good husband and go easy on you. But enough is enough Leia!" Han said letting go of her hand and standing to move away from her. Leia followed him, quickly standing. "Do you regret it?" He demanded._

 _"Do I regret what?' Leia asked confused._

 _"Marrying me! Just say it Leia, I can't keep dancing around this." He yelled back at her, his face looked so defeated. Her heart dropped and as she tried to walk towards him, he quickly stopped her with an out stretched hand._

 _"I love you!" She quickly said desperate to remove all of his doubt._

 _"That's not what I asked you Leia!"_

 _"Han I…."_

 _"No I need you to tell me!'_

 _"I would never regret marrying you." She yelled her voice raising and her hands starting to shake._

 _"Then what is going on!" He demanded again shaking his head at her._

 _"I'm Pregnant!" She screamed. The words were out and the air in the room seemed to disappear. She was pretty sure her heart had stopped. Two simple words and she felt her whole life change. It was real, It had been real for her for a days. But now it was real for Han, and soon the rest of the galaxy. He didn't speak, he just continued to stare at her. His face was blank but his eyes drew her in._

 _"What?" He whispered._

 _"I'm…Pregnant." She said once more, feeling more confident the second time._

 _"You…?" His voiced questioned as his eyes shifted to her stomach. Her fingers had moved to the flat surface, as they had done several times in the last few days. Watching her fingers against her stomach, Han slowly stepped closer._

 _"Han?" She questioned quietly. He didn't speak, just stared at her stomach. Her heart fluttered as she saw a small smile grace his lips. She almost smiled back, but before she could his face turned hard._

 _"How long have you known?"_

 _"That's not important." She said reaching for him, desperate to hold on to that smile she had seen from him._

 _"It is important. This is why you've been pushing me away? So what you've known for a week?"_

 _"I…a little longer then a week." She quietly admitted._

 _"Why the hell didn't you tell me. I could have helped you with this."_

 _"Helped me?"_

 _"Damn it Leia! you've been freaking out by yourself! I would have been there with you through this!" His voice was raised again. She knew somewhere deep inside her mind that keeping this from him would come back to bite her._

 _"I was scared! I didn't know what to think or feel, I especially didn't know how to tell you. Damn it Han! telling you made this so real and I wasn't ready for it to be a real thing."_

 _"I should have been your first thought Leia! That's what married people do! or did they not teach you that at the palace!?"_

 _"You were my first thought! I thought about how I've told you for months that I didn't want kids."_

 _"Leia things can change."_

 _"This is a drastic change, we have plans Han! This baby changes everything." She explained. Slowly Han repeated her._

 _"Baby…"_

 _"Yes Han! That's what it means to be pregnant. I am pregnant with a baby. Congratulations hot shot you have managed to knock me up!" She yelled frustrated now._

 _"Don't be blaming me for this Leia, I thought you were taken care of, with all that stuff."_

 _"Well apparently something didn't work!" "Clearly…."_

 _"I didn't know how to tell you." Leia said again._

 _"Did you think I would be mad?"_

 _"I didn't know how you'd feel, I didn't even know how I felt." She said turning her back to him, her tears were not needed in this moment but they fell anyway. She was wrapped in his arms before she could think of moving. They stood silent, holding on to each other._

 _"What changed your mind about telling me?" He mumbled against the side of her head._

 _"Luke…" She whispered back. Han suddenly tensed and released her. Quickly turning to face him she shuddered again. He looked mad once more._

 _"You told Luke before you told me!?"_

 _"I… yes…Please don't, he's the only family I have Han. Besides I didn't technically tell him, he knew as soon as I got off the Falcon. He helped me calm down, he made me see that I needed to tell you sooner rather then later."_

 _"I'm your family Leia! I'm the father of that baby growing inside of you! I could have helped you calm down. We left Yavin days ago, why didn't you tell me then."_

 _"I was working up the courage."_

 _"Sense when do you need to work up courage?" Han asked his face relaxing._

 _"I feel different now." Her eyes dropping to her feet. She felt his hand rest on her chin before lifting her head up. His eyes never left hers as he leaned in and kissed her softly._

 _"You should have told me."_

 _"I know." She sobbed._

 _"Everything will be OK." He told her._

 _"I keep trying to tell myself that." She admitted. "But I have such a bad feeling about this…I want to be happy Han. I want to have your babies and give you a family, but I'm so scared."_

 _"Look at me…It will be OK." He promised._

 _"You don't know that! You can't possibly know that. How do you know?"_

 _"Because I love you, you love me and we love this baby." He whispered his palm resting against her belly. Her hand covered his against her stomach and she sighed. He really did have a way of making her feel better._

 _"I love you."_

 _"I love both of you." He told her and the tears streamed down her face. There was no stopping them now. She cried into his chest as he held her tight, knowing that if any storm came their way, they'd face it together._

* * *

 _ **So lots of different emotions going on in this chapter. I hope you guys understand and like the way I had Leia feeling in this chapter (scared, confused, distant) Please let me know what you think...Reviewers get a sneak peek to the next chapter!**_


	14. Chapter 14- Naboo Part 1

_Chapter Fourteen_

 _Naboo Part 1_

 _Sitting aboard the Falcon her back against the seat behind her, Leia stared down at her Naboo schedule. Although she had seen the list of things to do and places to go several times, she was desperate to memorize her tasks at hand. She prayed to the gods that this mission went smoothly and she was able to exit the Republic without trouble. She could hear Han and Chewie grumbling in the cockpit, but she tried to tune them out. Weeks ago when she had met with Coleman Heswot they had planned everything, down to the very last detail. Leia wondered now if they had planned too much. Her priority was to focus on the people and making them feel comfortable with the Republic. She wished to meet with the queen and her advisors as soon as possible. Part of her was pleased that her husband had a accompanied her on this trip, while another part of her worried he would act as if this was another vacation. Her mind was focused on work and she hoped he wouldn't distract her._

 _"Princess!" Chewie called as he walked from the cockpit. "Lunch?" He questioned looking to the galley._

 _"I'm fine, thank you." She said focusing back on her data pad, scrolling through more files._

 _"Leia you need to eat." Han said walking up behind Chewie._

 _"I ate breakfast." She argued to the two before her._

 _"You need to keep your nutrients up Princess." Chewie argued back. Leia sighed rolling her eyes. While she appreciated the concern, she wasn't sure who was more protective or worried about her, Han or Chewie. "It will be good for the cub." Chewie stated with a nod before moving towards the galley to make their lunch. Shifting her gaze to her husband he only smiled back._

 _"He's just worried about you." Han said lowering his voice._

 _"I'm fine Han. I ate breakfast."_

 _"I know you are, but you need to eat more then your usual one meal a day, sweetheart." He said sliding down to his knees and kneeling before her. His hands reached out and rubbed her flat stomach softly. "Its good for the baby." He said looking up to her eyes. She smiled lightly at him and ran her fingers over his hand against her belly._

 _"I'm trying." She told him honestly. While her pregnancy had yet to effect her body, Leia was having trouble adjusting to taking better care of herself._

 _"Something to drink?" He offered._

 _"Something cold." She suggested leaning down to kiss him lightly as he stood up and walked towards Chewie. In the days since her pregnancy reveal things had seemed to be going well. Her nerves and anxiety peeked at every chance but Han was always their to soothe them away. Their Wookie friend had been so thrilled at the idea of a Solo child, but of course didn't pass up the opportunity to tease Han. "What do you know about babies?" He had asked Han. Han shrugged and suggested it couldn't be that hard. Leia laughed at her husbands inexperience with children, and how he assumed babies would be a simple thing._

 _"My Princess." Han said with a small bow before her, as he handed her drink over. Rolling her eyes, Leia grabbed her drink before sipping is slowly. "Anything else for my highness?" Han asked trying to control his chuckle._

 _"For my husband to leave me alone." She said pushing at his chest._

 _"You've looked over these hundreds of times." Han said his tone changing, as he looked down to her data pad and examined the files on the screen._

 _"I just need for things to go nicely."_

 _"They will. Everyone will love this Royal gathering and soon Naboo will be accepted and happy within the Republic."_

 _"Look at you, sounding like a politician."_

 _"Ehh I take that as an insult!" He said stepping away from her. Leia laughed at his retreating figure. Soon a plate of food was placed in front of her, much more food then she could ever eat. Chewie smiled down at her, pleased with his creation._

 _"Chewie Thank you, but thats a lot of food. Surely you and Han can eat some of this." She suggested glancing back to the overfilled plate._

 _"Cub needs a good meal." He insisted nodding to her stomach._

 _"The cub…" She said using Chewie's terms. "…Isn't very big yet…I'm not sure I can eat all that."_

 _"I'll help you." Han said walking back to her side and sitting beside her. Reaching for the plate, Chewie quickly swatted at his hands._

 _"Ouch! What the hell Chewie!" Han scolded._

 _"I made this for the Princess, not you." Chewie huffed._

 _"We can share!" Han said, Chewie only rolled his eyes._

 _"Make sure she gets most of it. When my Malla was pregnant she never stopped eating." Chewie explained before leaving the couple in silence and walking back to the cockpit._

 _"Does he know I'm not a Wookie?" Leia asked from beside her husband._

 _"Don't mind him. He's just looking after you is all."_

 _"It's sweet, but both of you are driving me crazy. I'm barely pregnant. You both should relax a bit." Leia suggested nibbling at the plate of food, happy to find the food delicious. Her stomach seemed to like the food as she continued to grab bites. Han stared at her with a grin._

 _"What?" She asked._

 _"Baby must be hungry. I've never seen you eat like this, I think Chewie was right."_

 _"Is it weird that we're talking about it so casually now?" Leia asked her nerves creeping back._

 _"About the baby?' Han questioned._

 _"Yes."_

 _"I'm pretty sure its normal for couples to talk about their pregnancy."_

 _"We've never been normal." She quietly argued, not wanting to turn this into a fight._

 _"Well we should try it sometime. Maybe it will suit us."_

 _"Ex-Smuggler marries Princess of non existent planet, only to have a baby that may or may not have Jedi mumbo jumbo as you say. I think we lost our chance at normal hot shot." She smiled softly at him, leaning her head against his shoulder._

 _"Maybe you're right." He agreed with a grin. "Just because we're still getting used to the idea of all this doesn't mean we can't talk about it. Or even be happy."_

 _"Are you happy?'_

 _"Always with you." He smiled kissing her forehead._

 _Chewie growled from the cockpit, pulling the couple apart._

 _"We're coming up on Naboo." Han explained, moving away and towards the cockpit. "Theed is the approved landing point?" Han questioned to be sure._

 _"Yes, Coleman will be waiting for us there." Leia explained as Han huffed._

 _"I'm not looking forward to meeting this admirer of yours."_

 _"You're cute when your jealous." She smirked._

 _"I'm not jealous." He grumbled before leaving Leia alone. Smiling to herself she quickly made her way to their cabin. Looking at her reflection she was pleased their journey hadn't changed her appearance. Her dark purple dress flowed down the length of her body and her jacket rested tightly against her shoulders. Glancing down her figure she wondered to herself. Growing up Leia had of course seen children, babies and the occasional pregnant women, but never had she personally known one. She wondered how long it would take for the baby to physically make its presence known. Her stomach was of course flat and firm, she was still so early in the pregnancy. She tried to picture herself with a swollen middle, the thought confused her and unfortunately became another thing to worry about. Feeling the ship lower down and land, Leia moved to leave the cabin and find her Captain._

 _"Hey Princess, we've got quite the crowd out there." Han said walking to find his wife._

 _"What?"_

 _"Outside, theres a crowd waiting for us." Han explained pointing to the windows in the cockpit._

 _"Oh, I guess Coleman brought some friends." Leia sighed, mentally preparing herself. Turning to her husband she smirked._

 _"You ready?" She questioned._

 _"Let's get this over with." He groaned. Calling to Chewie to take care of the ship, Han grabbed his wife's hand and lead her down the ramp._

 _Looking around their surroundings, Leia was pleased to see it was a beautiful day. Not that she was surprised, Naboo was a beautiful planet. The sky was painted a bright blue color as the sun shined down on them and danced across the pavement beneath their feet. Smiling at the beauty of the planet around her, she barely heard her name being called, before Han nudged her softly._

 _"Princess!" Coleman called as he approached them with a smile. Han's eyes immediately surveyed the man before him. While he knew he had nothing to worry about he wondered just how flirtatious this man would be in front of the Princess's husband. Coleman stood tall and seemed very welcoming which of course discouraged Han. Groaning to himself he forced his irritated thoughts away and focused on Leia's hand in his._

 _"Hello, Coleman its lovely to see you again." Leia greeted, shaking his hand gently. "Han this is soon to be Senator Coleman Heswot and this is Captain Solo, my husband." She gestured to Han, glancing up at her husbands annoyed expression._

 _"Please It's Cole, Princess. Wonderful to meet you Captain Solo, you have quite the wife." Coleman commented causing a sarcastic smile to appear across Han's face._

 _"Well I think so." Han bit out._

 _"You must excuse the crowd Princess, My advisors insisted on greeting you before the tour began." He explained nodding to the people around him._

 _"Of course, Please introduce me." Leia said moving to step towards the people. Keeping hold of Han's hand, she guided them into the sea of people. Feeling awkward as people bowed and curtseys before his wife, Han slowly slid behind her keeping hold her hand. Coleman introduced too many names to remember but Leia greeted each person with a smile, before they were escorted towards the palace._

 _"The Queen wished to greet you as well, Princess." Coleman explained._

 _"Wonderful I would love to speak with her."_

 _"She is pleased you are here Leia. We all are." He said, Han noticing the name switch. Rolling his eyes and pulling Leia closer to him, Han was determined to keep an eye on this Coleman guy. The palace was large and towered above the group as they walked through the square. The detailed tan brick outlined the buildings design, with specific Nabboian detailing against the walls._

 _"This is some place." Han mumbled to Leia and she nodded softly._

 _"Its beautiful."_

 _People around the square slowly began to notice the group. Smiles and hellos were exchanged as people moved closer to Leia. Feeling uncomfortable with how close people were, Han quickly moved to stand on the other side of Leia, blocking her from most the the on lookers._

 _"Should we have brought guards or something?" Han asked looking around._

 _"This is a peaceful visit." Leia assured her husband._

 _"I know that, but you did say some systems are worried about these peoples loyalty to The Empire. The Empire we helped destroy." He whispered down to her._

 _"Don't worry, Mon didn't think security was needed and I agreed with her."_

 _"Was that before or after you found our you were pregnant." Han demanded, his whisper growing rough. Leia glared at him and pulled him along closer to the palace. "Fine, ignore me. But you're not going anywhere without me."_

 _"Whatever you say dear." She mocked as they stepped inside the palace doors. The hallways were cold and their foot steps echoed against the walls. The sun shined through the windows lighting their path and sparkling glitters over their faces. Glancing around her, Leia couldn't help but remember her last visit to this palace, back before she understood just how powerful her force strength was, that felt like a different life now. Han and Leia continued to follow Coleman through the hallways before finally coming to the thrown room. Pushing the doors open, a circle of people turned their heads to watch as their visitors entered the room._

 _"Queen Soruna!" Coleman greeted with a bow._

 _" Mr. Heswot." The Queen greeted with a smile. "I should get used to calling you Senator Heswot." She smiled again._

 _"If all goes well, your majesty. I bring Princess Leia." Coleman said stepping aside and gesturing to Han and Leia. Standing the Queen slowly walked towards the couple._

 _"So wonderful to see You Princess!" Leia quickly bowed and motioned for Han to follow her movements. "Oh dear Princess, no need for such formality's we've flown an air attack together." The Queen laughed as Leia smiled back at her. "and besides you Princess, should not bow to others."_

 _"Princess is becoming a retired title." Leia explained with a soft smile before taking the Queens hand in a friendly embrace. Han stared at the interaction, his nerves oddly rising. He was out of his element and Leia seemed perfectly in hers. You married a Princess he reminded himself. Staring now at the queen he pondered her thick makeup as it covered her entire face. Leia's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. Looking to his wife she smiled up at him._

 _"This is my husband Captain Han Solo." Leia introduced._

 _"Captain Solo, I've heard wonderful things about you." The Queen smiled and Han felt a blush spread across his skin._

 _"Its nice to meet you…your majesty." Han said back, calculating his words._

 _"What a beautiful couple." The Queen commented before turning back to her thrown and moving to sit back down. "Leia, Han please join us." She said motioning to the open chairs. Leia gracefully walked towards the seats as Han followed behind, Coleman also followed and took a seat that looked assigned to him. "Leia dear, do you know Pooja Naberrie?" The Queen asked motioning to the woman seated a few chairs away from them. Leia's breath caught and she prayed her face didn't show her shock and hurt. "You would have served around the same time on the Senate, correct?" The Queen asked. Leia quickly nodded and forced a smile towards her old friend._

 _"You are correct. Pooja It's wonderful to see you again."_

 _"You too Princess." Pooja said with a bright smile._

 _"Ms. Naberrie is one of my advisors now, her time in the Senate has been a wonderful help in the reconstruction of our planet." The Queen explained. The Queen continued around the room introducing and sharing everyones titles. Leia tried to listen but her mind was focused on Pooja. Lucky for her she didn't think Pooja noticed her staring. She knew her, she knew her well. Leia remembered her father urging her to make a friendly alliance with the girl before her, back when they were both much younger. She also remembered exactly who she was. When Bail had first introduced the two he had started with a simple introduction. "This is Padme Amidala's niece, from the house of Naberrie." Back then in that moment Leia had been thrilled to meet a relative of her idol Padme. Now looking back her heart stung at what her father had really been doing. "He introduced me to my cousin" Leia's mind thought, her brain spinning._

 _Desperately reaching for Han's hand, she was relieved to feel his soft touch against her skin._

 _"Now Princess, I understand you and Coleman have constructed a plan for your visit. I've reviewed everything and I'm pleased with your public interaction. I think it will do us all well. I of course will accompany you on some of these outings."_

 _"Of course your Majesty." Leia nodded._

 _"Tomorrow is your tour of the area?" The Queen asked, Leia and Coleman both nodded._

 _"Yes your majesty, we had planned on exploring the grounds and introducing the Princess to some of the people tomorrow." Coleman explained. The Queen nodded and continued to ask bits of questions, most of which Coleman answered without hesitation. Han sat quietly beside Leia, thinking of their future day on this planet. While everything seemed positive and bright he still worried. His frustration grew as he thought to the Republic and their decision to not send a security team with his wife. Normally he would be perfectly fine with caring and watching over Leia, but the constant talk of her being out in the open surrounded by unknown people scared and worried him. He would do anything to protect his wife, but there was only so much he could do by himself if trouble started within the crowd. Quietly he made the mental note of asking Chewbacca to accompany them in the coming days._

 _"Well its settled then." The Queen said standing, everyone following and standing to their feet. "You have traveled today, you must rest before your outings." The Queen suggested turning her attention back to Han and Leia. "We have secured your quarters within the Palace of course, as my guests you will have everything you need." She smiled brightly._

 _"Oh your Majesty that won't be necessary, we have the ship." Leia started but was stopped._

 _"Nonsense, I insist you and your husband be treated like true royalty."_

 _"Thank you, your Majesty." Leia said nodding softly, hoping Han wouldn't throw a fit about leaving the Falcon for the night._

 _"Of course! We can show you to your quarters." The Queen explained looking around to her advisors._

 _"Your majesty, I can show the Princess a long. I'd love to catch up with her." Pooja spoke up._

 _"Of course Ms. Naberrie, thats a wonderful idea. Princess I look forward to seeing you in the coming days." The Queen said before slowly nodding and moving to leave the room, her security closely behind her. Watching Pooja out of the corner of her eye, Leia looked up to Han and found him already staring at her, concern written all over his face._

 _"What is it?" He whispered._

 _"Not now." She whispered quickly before Pooja approached them._

 _"I'll be right with you Princess." She explained before moving to speak with Coleman. Leia took the opportunity for privacy and pulled Han closer to one of the windows rested behind the thrown._

 _"Leia what's wrong?"_

 _"Pooja…" She started._

 _"You're friends?'_

 _"Yes, well we were. I haven't seen her in years. Han she's from the Naberrie family."_

 _"Yeah, I heard the Queen say that." Han nodded his mind not connecting the dots._

 _"Han, She's Padme Amidala's niece." Leia explained for him. His eyes whipped across the room, staring at the stranger. This stranger he didn't know and had never spoken to, but was related to his wife._

 _"She's your…"_

 _"Cousin." Leia finished for him._

 _"Are you ok?" His worry coming in full force._

 _"I have to be." Before Han could respond Pooja walked to them._

 _"Come this way, your quarters aren't far." Pooja said with a smile, guiding the couple through the long hallways._

 _"How have you been?" Leia asked, some how finding her words._

 _"Well, I've been well. What about you, married life suits you." Pooja added with a grin to Han. Smiling back Han noted the similarities between the two women before him, to an outsider maybe it would go unnoticed. But to Han, he could easily see the blood line between these two women._

 _"I've been good, I'm afraid its been a while since we spoke." Leia said moving to stand beside Pooja as they continued their journey._

 _"Yes it has been. It was before…well before Alderaan, I believe." Pooja's voice going quiet._

 _"I think you're right."_

 _"I'm so sorry Leia."_

 _"Thank you, I appreciate it."_

 _"Your father was an incredible man."_

 _"Yes he was." Leia agreed, her heart dropping._

 _"I hope to further catch up on your trip, its lovely to see you."_

 _"I'd like that, will you be accompanying us tomorrow?' Leia asked._

 _"I will…Here we are." Pooja said coming to two tall doors. Punching in the security code the doors slowly slid open, revealing the biggest bedroom Han had ever seen. Entering the room, Han whistled softly._

 _"Damn!"_

 _Leia and Pooja both smirked at him as he walked around the room._

 _"Everything is set up for you Leia, your things have been brought in." She said motioning to the small bags beside them. "…and the information for dinner orders is on the desk. Unless you plan on dining out?"_

 _"No I think we'll be eating in."_

 _"The palace chef is incredible. Well, I'll leave you too it. I'll see you tomorrow."_

 _"Thank you Pooja, I appreciate your help." Nodding once more Pooja left them alone to explore their room._

 _"Leia did you see this place?' Han asked still walking about the room. Smiling at her silly husband she walked towards the doors at the other end of the room. Pushing them open Leia was pleased to find a balcony overlooking the falls._

 _"Wow." She whispered to herself. Following his wife's movements, Han stood behind her his arms circling her stomach. Leaning back into his chest, Leia stared out at the beautiful view._

 _"Are you ok?" He softly asked her._

 _"I think so…Nothing can ever be easy."_

 _"Will you tell her?"_

 _"No, I don't think anything would come from it."_

 _"You'd have more family." Han suggested._

 _"I have a good family." Leia smiled up turning around to face her husband, her arms wrapping around his neck. "I have you, Luke, Chewie, I'm sure Naya will be officially apart of of this family soon…and we're growing our family." Leia said whispering the last part as Han's hand moved to rub circles over her belly. It pleased him when she spoke positively about her pregnancy._

 _"We are…Maybe some day will be the right time to tell her, to tell her family who you are." He suggested, Leia nodding. "What shall we do the rest of this evening?" Han questioned a smirk forming against his lips._

 _"Well you should com Chewie and tell him we're staying here."_

 _"Ok…and then what?"_

 _"We could order food, the baby might be hungry." She said turning their earlier conversation against him._

 _"Alright com Chewie, get food for my family, and then what."_

 _"Well…I did happen to see this big royalty sized bed in there." Leia explained nodding her head to back inside the room._

 _"I might have saw that."_

 _"It's been a long time since I felt like a real Princess…"_

 _"Is that so?"_

 _"The Palace, the room, even looking at the outfits they've offered to me. It almost reminds me of home, in some way. It's a weird feeling but I kind of like it. Especially having you here with me. While I don't always feel like a Princess, you always seem to make me feel good."_

 _"How do I do that?" He asked his smirk spilling over._

 _"Lots of ways…Do you think you could make me feel like a real Princess tonight, but with the added benefit of being married to a scoundrel?"_

 _"I think I can handle that." He said quickly sweeping her up into his arms and walking them through their lavish room. Dropping her softly on the bed, he stood back and stared at her. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were shining with a laughter. It was nice to see happiness and smiles in those deep brown eyes, lately they had been filled with only worry._

 _Crawling up the bed towards her, Han held himself above her body. Her hands reached for his back, her palms rested against his spine. Dropping his head, Han left kisses down her neck, pushing her dress to the side and kissing against her collar bone. He lost himself in the smoothness of her skin, he barely noticed her hands working his pants clasp open and pushing the fabric down his legs._

 _"Eager?" Han chuckled into her neck._

 _"It's been a while." She argued, softly grabbing hold of his growing arousal and stroking him once. She wasn't wrong. Leia's need to put distance between them after finding out about the baby had put a stop to their bedroom activity. The days since then had been so busy with planning for this trip and the reality of their growing family, in Han's mind it had been too long since he touched her._

 _His lips quickly moved to hers, kissing her deeply. His kisses moved down her body, his fingers pushing the material of her dress off of her and exposing her smooth pale skin. Leia grabbed at his back, ripping his shirt and tossing it to the floor. Han peered down at her amusement in his eyes. Her fingertips ghosted over his skin, it felt soft under her touch with his hard muscles under each finger tip. She continued to explore his back with her fingers, drawing patterns on his skin. Continuing his soft kisses across her body, Han dropped lower, his tongue dancing across her chest. Leia arched her back, trying to move herself closer to her husbands talented mouth. His mouth continued to wander over her flesh, taking turns with each hardened nipple. The familiar ache grew between them, as Leia's moans filled the room. She wasn't sure if words were truly coming from her mouth, she was too lost in her own pleasure, but she was some how begging Han and praying he understood her. His kisses stopped against her breasts and moved slightly lower, dropping kisses against her flat stomach. Looking down at her belly beneath his lips he smiled, there was a baby growing in there. Leia pulled at his shoulders, Han moved his lips back to hers. There faces barely apart, their rough breath against each others skin, as their eyes locked and Han guided himself inside her. Throwing her head back with a groan, Leia wished she could stay in this moment forever._

 _Each groan, each movement of his hips pushed them closer together. Their combined rhythm spurred them on, neither caring with how loud their moans currently were. Pushing her lips back against his, Leia deepened their kiss, desperate to show him the passion she felt in this moment. His hands seemed to be everywhere, massaging, touching and bringing her closer and closer to her edge. Leia's eyes fell closed as she lost herself to Han's touch. The taste of her lips against his own urged Han to move faster and push them closer together. Leia tossed her head back as her climax took over her world and shook her body. She called Han's name as he thrust harder, before following her over the edge._

 _Leia's breathing slowly began to calm down, the smile never leaving her face._

 _"That was good." she mumbled out, her limbs feeling heavy and her mind drifting away._

 _"You sound surprised."_

 _"It's always good." She corrected herself, watching as Han moved down her body and kissed her stomach once more._

 _"I'm looking forward to seeing this." He said his palm running over her belly._

 _"Seeing what?" She asked leaning up on her elbows._

 _"The baby growing." He admitted._

 _"You're looking forward to me getting fat?"_

 _"Not fat! I'm curious to see you with the baby bump." He said his eyes shining with love and want._

 _"I love you." She told him._

 _"I know."_

 _Looking to his side, Han smiled at Leia's sleeping form. He wasn't sure how long they'd been asleep, but his mind was suddenly wide awake. Moving out of his wife's embrace he paced the room. He thought their apartment was fancy, it was nothing compared to this room alone. It was easily twice as big as their home. Glancing back to his wife he was pleased to see her sleeping soundly. While the pregnancy hadn't started changing her or showing signs of change yet, she was tired much more. She tried to push it aside, but Han and Chewie both noticed her energy levels dropping._

 _Thinking to tomorrow, Han sighed. Leia seemed confident and content with the plans to tour and explore the planet. Han on the other hand was worried. He didn't like worry, or to feel worried, it messed up his train of thoughts. But Leia would always be something he worried about. The fact that she was now carrying his child only made that fear grow. He remembered the stories and had seen first hand the reaction to the fall of The Empire. While the majority of the galaxy praised the rebels and alliance, there was always a small few that disagreed. Those select groups that approved of The Empire and the Emperor himself. Leia was the rebels poster girl, everyone knew her face and the idea of throwing her out into the crowded streets of Naboo terrified Han._

 _He had watched Leia look over the plan several times over the last few weeks. He never thought to look at it for himself. In Han's mind they would meet with the Queen and perhaps speak to the people at a distance. If he had known the true plans he would have demanded more help, security of some sort. His anger towards the Republic only grew when he thought to them. They took advantage of Leia and sadly she allowed it most days. Did they not think of the possibility of hostiles? Was Han Solo really the voice of reason in this situation. Or was he the only one that worried for his wife's well being. He debated contacting Mon Mothma himself and sharing his growing resentment for her and the well structured Republic, instead he pushed that thought aside, knowing Leia would be furious with him he tried something like that. Instead he focused on how he could solve the problem himself. He thought of asking Leia to cancel the trip, maybe she'd avoid the public interaction. Chuckling to himself, he realized she'd never go for that._

 _Chewbacca had agreed to be the muscle of the tour, while Han would keep his eyes open at their surrounding areas, but he wanted a few extra hands. On cue his thoughts shifted and his mind peeked with an idea. Walking towards the balcony, not wanting to wake Leia, he quickly pulled out his com. The static sounded through the device as Han waited for an answer. Finally the other line clicked on and Han could hear movements._

 _"Hello?…Han?" Luke questioned sleep evident in his voice._

 _"Luke hey, wake up!"_

 _"Whats wrong? Is Leia ok?" Luke urgently asked his voice more awake._

 _"She's fine, she's sleeping. Listen, I think I need your Jedi skills."_

 _"Go on…"_

* * *

 ** _Part two of this chapter coming soon...Thanks for reading! I love reading your reviews so thank you so much for leaving some! Sneak peek available to reviewers!  
_**


	15. Chapter 15 -Naboo Part 2

**_I enjoyed writing this chapter! I hope you enjoy_**

 _Chapter Fifteen_

 _Naboo Part 2_

 _Stretching her arms out, Leia looked up to see an unfamiliar ceiling above her. Looking around the room she reminded her self where she was, Naboo Palace. Feeling a strong grip around her waist she rolled over to find Han's face pressed into the deep red silk that covered their bed. His mouth slightly open and a quiet snore sounding through the room. Smiling adoringly a the man before her, Leia's fingers ran softly through his hair. His words from the night before warmed her heart and made her stretch closer to his sleeping form._

 _"I love you." She whispered to him before leaning over and pressing soft kisses across his shoulder blades. Mumbling sounds that couldn't be formed into words, Han slowly peaked his eyes open, to find his wife's beautiful brown eyes staring down at him. "Morning beautiful." She whispered smiling._

 _"Isn't that my line?'_

 _"Could be…"_

 _"Good morning Beautiful." He said rolling over to pull her across his chest. "Sleep well?"_

 _"I did, no dreams. Someone wore me out." She smirked._

 _"The baby doesn't help things." Han suggested earning an eye roll from Leia._

 _"It's too soon for the baby to be affecting anything." Leia insisted._

 _"Whatever you say sweetheart."_

 _"We need to get dressed and ready for the day." Leia reminded him, turning to pull from his hold but got nowhere. Holding her naked body tightly against him, Han smirked._

 _"I think we're fine just like this."_

 _"We have a long day ahead of us." Leia tried but still her husbands hold on her didn't budge._

 _"How can I convince you?" She asked with a slight seductive twinkle in her eye. Her lower body rubbed against his as she leaned in to kiss him. Their lips danced across each others, before he slowly pulled away from her._

 _"You keep that up and we'll never leave this bed."_

 _"You better let me go then." Leia teased pressing her hips to his. Groaning he released her and watched as she grabbed for her things. Her blush covered her body as she turned to find him still staring at her naked form. "Stop it." She blushed further._

 _"Why do you still blush, I've practically memorized your body."_

 _"Han…"_

 _"…and done a lot of things to that body." He smirked walking towards her._

 _"I remember."_

 _"You're sexy when you blush." He mumbled before kissing her. Her dress dropped to the floor as her hands found their way around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Minutes passed and finally Leia pulled away breathless._

 _"I really have to get ready."_

 _"I love you."_

 _"I love you too."_

 _Leaning down Leia quickly picked up her dress before disappearing in to the fresher. Smiling at the closed door, Han found himself smirking at the thoughts of his wife's beautiful blush. Pulling on his pants he ventured out to the balcony, the fresh air doing him some good and waking up his senses. Looking out and down to the falls, he wondered if Luke had arrived. His brother in law had agreed to meet up with them on Naboo, to insure Leia's safety. Han had given him the coordinates to the Falcon and included Chewie in these plans. However he had yet to mention this to Leia and honestly didn't plan to until absolutely necessary._

 _The pair sat nibbling their breakfast, both dressed and ready for their day. Han had yet to hear anything from Chewie and Luke. He was growing worried that they wouldn't make it in time, they would be leaving for the tour shortly. Hearing the visitor notification from their bedroom door, Leia slowly made her way to the door. The door quickly slid open to reveal a silver droid before her._

 _"Princess Leia. Your security team has arrived down stairs." The robotic voice explained, confusion covering Leia's face._

 _"My what?" Leia asked turning to look at Han, his face giving him away. She frowned, thanking the droid before turning back to her husband._

 _"What did you do?" Leia demanded._

 _"Nothing.." Han said looking away from her._

 _"Han!"_

 _"I just had Luke swing by…Figured we could use the extra security."_

 _"You figured? Everything is under control!" Her anger dripped through her voice, as she stormed past Han and grabbed her jacket. Quickly following her movements he was surprised to see her walk out of their room without a second glance to him._

 _"Shit…Leia wait up!" He called running up behind her._

 _"I'm not talking to you right now."_

 _"Leia come on! You didn't think this through, what happens if not everyone out there is thrilled to see you. I'm just taking care of you." Han tried to explain to her, hoping she would see his point of view._

 _"No, you are putting my brother in danger for no reason." She dismissed and continued to walk the halls of the palace._

 _"So I can't put Luke in danger, but its ok for you to put yourself and the baby in jeopardy!" Han demanded stopping Leia's tracks._

 _"I didn't know I was pregnant when I made these plans, I don't even think I was pregnant. Don't you dare throw that in my face."_

 _"It doesn't matter, if things go bad out there I need to know there's someone out there that has our back. Luke and Chewie can do that."_

 _"The palace has guards Han!"_

 _"Guards we have never met. You trust them with your life? I sure as hell don't!"_

 _"You are being ridiculous. I can't believe you called Luke here." She walked past him, not caring if he followed. Han silently followed her down the stairs. He could handle her being mad at him, honestly he didn't care. As long as she was safe, thats all that mattered. Han could see Chewie, Luke and surprisingly Naya up ahead. Han watched as Luke greeted Leia, she ignored him and continued walking down the hall and past them. Luke glanced over to Han, confused by his sisters actions._

 _"She doesn't want you here." Han explained._

 _"Why?"_

 _"This whole security detail thing was my idea. She didn't know you were coming. Doesn't want to risk you or something." Han explained._

 _"Maybe you should have ran it by her?" Naya suggested._

 _"Well she would have said no."_

 _"How serious do you think this is?" Luke asked Han._

 _"I'm not sure, it could be nothing. I just don't feel comfortable with her going out there with no sort of support."_

 _"The Republic didn't send guards?" Naya asked._

 _"No apparently Mon Mothma and my stubborn Princess decided she didn't need them. She thinks she is invincible. I appreciate you coming here." Han told Luke._

 _"Of course, like you said its probably nothing, but just in case we're prepared." Luke said nodding to his side where his light saber sat strapped to his hip. Han nodded, noticing that Naya too had a light saber on her hip._

 _Hearing Leia's voice the group turned to see her approaching with Coleman._

 _"I see you've gained a few tag alongs?" Coleman said with a smile._

 _"Yes, apparently they are acting as my security." Leia said, sarcasm filling her voice._

 _"Security?' Coleman asked._

 _"Just in case, not sure what type of people we'll run into out on this tour." Han piped in._

 _"Oh, well I assure you the people of Naboo are thrilled to see the Princess." Coleman explained._

 _"I'm sure they are, I'm just being cautious. Surely you understand that."_

 _"You'll have to excuse my husband, he's being paranoid and has dragged my friends into his hysteria." Leia said her eyes rolling. "I need to speak with my friends, can we meet you outside?" Leia asked._

 _"Of course." Coleman said excusing himself._

 _"This is unnecessary." Leia told Luke and Naya._

 _"Leia we're happy to help." Naya said._

 _"I don't need your help, I'm not comfortable with putting the people I care about at risk."_

 _"So you admit there could be a risk?" Han said catching her slip._

 _"Han! The chances of anything happening is very low, but of course its possible." Leia sighed._

 _"Then you need to be careful. Nothing is happening to you or the baby." Han argued._

 _"Luke I need to speak with you before we head out." Leia said taking him by the arm and leading him away from the group. Han watched as the siblings walked away, praying that this damn tour went smoothly._

 _"He's only worried about you and the baby." Luke said sticking up for Han._

 _"He needs to understand that I can take care of myself."_

 _"Han loves you, just wants to make sure his family is taken care of."_

 _"His family is fine. This is being blown out of proportion."_

 _"How are you feeling." Luke asked motioning to her stomach._

 _"I'm fine, Luke."_

 _"The baby feels strong." Luke commented, causing Leia to slip her hands against her stomach. Nodding in agreement, she could feel the baby's strength._

 _"It is. Listen you need to know about someone on this tour." Leia started. "I worked with her years ago in the Senate, I used to know her quite well. Luke she's from the Naberrie family." Leia told her brother, understanding showing on his face. "She's Padme's niece." Leia added._

 _"So, she's…our cousin?" Luke gasped out. "We have more family then?" He asked clearly excited._

 _"I, I don't know. I know she had a family years ago. All I really knew was that she was related to Padme and of course I didn't know what that meant, at the time."_

 _"How are you feeling about this, seeing her?"_

 _"I don't know how to feel. I'm not sure we should mention your name Luke."_

 _"My name?"_

 _"We don't know what she knows about her aunt. We don't know if she knows about Anakin Skywalker."_

 _"Right…"_

 _"Luke I have to focus on this mission and not a family reunion."_

 _"Of course. I'm just here to watch out for you." Luke said with a smile making Leia groan._

 _"I don't need watching out for." Leia said groaning again before walking them back over to Han and the others. Refusing to admit she needed help, Leia huffed keeping hold of her stubborn thoughts. "Let's get this over with." Leia said walking out into the sunlight._

 _The decent sized group of Naboo Officials, Coleman's people, Pooja, The Queen, her hand maidens and Han's attempt at a security team, all made their way down the streets of Naboo. Starting the tour with the Palace itself and the surrounding town. Leia walked ahead with Coleman, Pooja and the Queen, while Han and Luke followed quickly behind. They shared the different palace features as well as the shops around the palace entrance. Leia greeted many people along their journey. Everyones smiles lighting the day, when they saw their Queen along side Princess Leia. Turning the corner, Leia's breath caught in her throat as she once again stared at a familiar stained glass piece. Staring now at her birth mothers face, Leia traced the Queens makeup with her eyes. She stared long enough for the rest of the group to stop and surround her. Pooja slowly approached the Princess._

 _"That's my Aunt." Pooja said catching Luke's attention. Leia nodded, already knowing. Looking back towards her brother, she watched as a flash of pain covered his features. Leia didn't want to see her brother upset, he shouldn't be here. While Leia understood he was here because he cared about her, she didn't like the idea of causing him pain. Naya grabbed hold of his hand and his face returned to normal. His gaze fell and met Leia's eyes, giving her a quick nod and smile. Leia turned to continue their walk through the city. Luke's eyes moved back to the glass above them, memorizing the lines and features of his mothers face._

 _Their journey had been long and tiresome, but not all bad. While they visited different areas of the city and explored a few of the further forests, they had yet to face any sort of issue. Han seemed pleased with this and had visibly relaxed as they all sat and rested for lunch. Everyone took their respective spots a long the area, Leia watched as the Queen and her entourage made themselves comfortable across the field. Moving to sit beside her husband at the table, Leia smiled softly at him, clearly she wasn't mad at him anymore. Pleased to have a moment of privacy between her and her family, Leia enjoyed the distance between the officials while they ate. Turning her attention to the surrounding people, Leia caught Pooja's eye and without thinking, Leia motioned for her to join them. Pooja smiled and sat beside Chewbacca. She wasn't thinking about the situation or the timing, all Leia could think about was getting answers to unknown questions. Looking to her brother she was pleased to see him smiling with Naya across the table, but his eyes still held sadness. She understood their situation was very different from each other. Leia had grown up with a loving set of parents, that raised her and helped her become the woman she was today. While Luke's aunt and uncle loved him, he didn't know what it was like to have parents._

 _"Pooja we missed the formal introductions. These are my good friends Chewbacca, Naya and Luke." Leia introduced as Pooja greeted each person. "I wondered if I could ask you something?" Leia asked feeling brave in this moment._

 _"Of course Princess. What is it?" Pooja asked._

 _"As you probably know your Aunt Padme was some what of an inspiration to me growing up, I just wondered if you could tell us about her." Leia asked, shock showing on her friend and family's faces. She caught Luke's curious gaze and only smiled at him. She hadn't liked seeing his disappointed face when he looked at Padme's art piece, Leia wanted to fix that for her brother._

 _"Oh, well she was quite the woman as you know, Leia. She died when I was young, but I do remember how kind she was. The people of Naboo still call her one of our best Queens and Senators for that matter."_

 _"May I ask how she died?' Leia asked still feeling fearless with her questions._

 _"…It's a sore subject. She was believed to have perished at the hands of the Jedi." Pooja started and Leia's eyes immediately moved to Luke's. "When the Jedi revolted against the Republic many stories were passed around and shared. My family has always known there was more to the story but we couldn't exactly ask. Most of the story came from Palpatine himself and well your father." Pooja explained._

 _"My father?" Leia questioned._

 _"He knew my Aunt?" She questioned and assumed at the same time._

 _"Yes he did." Leia nodded, everyone else staying quiet around the table and listening to the two women's conversation._

 _"He returned her body to us." Pooja explained her voice catching on her emotion. "It was an unfortunate end to an amazing woman. She was very close with the Jedi, it is very confusing why they would turn on her. But sadly I think we'll never know the real story." Pooja said with a sad sigh._

 _"It is tragic." Leia agreed._

 _"She was pregnant you know?" Pooja asked, surprising herself with out comfortable she felt talking to Leia about this. Han grabbed Leia's hand under the table and squeezed her tightly. Luke and Leia looked to each other before Leia turned back to Pooja._

 _"I didn't know that." Leia lied._

 _"It made it all so much worse, My grandparents were heartbroken. They lost their daughter and their grandchild. I remember her funeral, its sad really. I can remember seeing her swollen belly through the casket, during her funeral progression." Luke and Leia didn't need to look at each other to feel the emotions filling their mind and hearts. Padme had been pregnant but the memory Pooja had of her funeral was a lie. Perhaps to protect Padme or to protect the twins, Luke and Leia didn't know. All they knew was that by the time Padme would have had a funeral the both of them would have been tucked away on their distant planets. Bail bringing Leia home to Breha on Alderaan, while Obi-wan traveled with Luke to Tatooine. It made Leia uncomfortable to think her mothers family had been lied to about their grandchildren and their daughters death. While she had hoped this conversation with Pooja would help herself and Luke, she now wondered if it would only bring up more questions. Questions that only the dead had the answers to._

 _"I'm so sorry you have that memory." Leia said meaning every word. What a heart breaking way to remember your beloved Aunt._

 _"I try not to focus on that of course, or the cousin I never met."_

 _"I'm so sorry." Leia whispered out, a tear falling down her face. Han's fingers quickly wiped the stray tear away, his hold on her tightening._

 _"I didn't mean to upset you Princess."_

 _"No of course not, I asked. I knew of her for years but my father never told me what happened to her."_

 _"Well rest assured she is remembered." "Pooja said with a smile._

 _The tour was slowly coming to a close as they made their way closer to the palace walls. Luke found his sisters side as the group walked through the city._

 _"Are you ok?' Luke asked._

 _"I think so, I'm sorry. I thought it might be nice to talk about her, but I think it made it worse."_

 _"Don't say that. I liked to hear about her, she sounds amazing." Luke sighed sadly._

 _"It raises questions." Leia said her voice quietening._

 _"It does."_

 _"We'll never know."_

 _"That's not true, Ben would know something Leia, if I reach out to him I could find answers for us. Even…" Luke said pausing. "I could reach out to Anakin, he may also have answers." Luke suggested, Leia stayed quiet. "I would like to find this out for you."_

 _"For me?' Leia questioned. "She was your mother too Luke." Leia said keeping her voice low._

 _"Yes, but I know she has been important to you for a while. Don't worry sis, I'll find the answer we both need." Luke said with a smile his arm wrapping around his sister and hugging her._

 _Han stood back a ways from Luke and Leia, watching the siblings talk over what he assumed was their mother. Smiling lightly, Han watched as Luke pulled Leia into a hug. Hearing movement beside him, Han looked to his side and groaned seeing Coleman walking at his pace._

 _"Are you enjoying the tour?" Coleman asked._

 _"Its OK." Han said keeping his answer short, wanting nothing more then this man to walk away from him. Coleman stayed beside him and the two walked together for a few yards before Coleman spoke again._

 _"Have you been to Naboo before?"_

 _"Once or twice. Wasn't exactly a recommended place, with the high Imperial presence."_

 _"Of course, I think I read somewhere you were once a smuggler?" He asked._

 _"Yes…" Han said looking around for one of his friends to save him._

 _"That is quite the love story…"_

 _"I'm sorry?" Han questioned._

 _"Yourself and the Princess. Who would have thought a man like you and a Princess…" Coleman trailed off. Han wanted to be irritated by his words, if only he didn't have memories of himself saying almost the same thing. "Your wife seems to be enjoying herself." He said nodding to Leia, who was smiling at something Naya had said to her. Han followed his gaze and couldn't help but smile at his wife. She did seem to be enjoying the trip, anything to make her happy._

 _"The trip seems to be successful."_

 _"Of course, we would love to see the Princess around here more often, Captain Solo."_

 _"I'm sure you would." Han mumbled under his breath, repeating a few words over and over in his head "You will not hit this man Han, You will not hit this man Han, Leia will kill you if you hit this man" His brain chanted over and over again. For a brief moment Han wondered to the Political life this man could give Leia, He would understand the late night meetings, the Senate calls and emergencies. Stopping his thoughts from going any further he shut his brain up. "Leia married you, Leia is starting a family with you, Do not be a jealous asshole. Soon this will not be her life anymore." He told himself, slowly noticing Coleman was speaking to him again._

 _"The Queen enjoys her presence, as does the rest of us. She is a true talent, a talent that is hard to come by these days. It would be a dream to have her working by my side for this planet. She is a great delight. You are very Lucky Solo." Coleman told him, making Han look up to the wookie on his other side. Giving Chewie a knowing look, Han tried not to glare at the politician beside him. Chewbacca shook his head at Han, as he followed closely beside his friend, making sure the Captain didn't do something stupid._

 _"Well maybe WE can visit, but Leia is giving up the politics for now, this is coming at a great time for us." Han said stressing his words to Coleman and thinking to how the next nine months of their life would be all about change._

 _"That would be lovely…Have you planned a new residence with the Princess? I understand you will be leaving Coruscant with her retirement." Coleman asked Han, pressing for more information._

 _"The Falcon." Han huffed, trying to figure out just what this man wanted from him. He clearly had a thing for Leia, and Han wasn't sure if he was flaunting his attraction or if he truly enjoyed making Han uncomfortable. Moving to step towards Leia, Coleman caught his arm and stopped his steps towards his wife._

 _"We just wondered how often we would see her is all." Coleman explained with a smile. Looking down to where Coleman held Han's arm, Han quickly shook his grip away and pulled his arm back. Chewie standing tall beside Han growled a quiet warning to his friend. Han took a deep breath before continuing._

 _"Well I'm sure all of you enjoy seeing my wife, but we have plans in the coming months. I'm not sure how free our schedule will be for a visit." Han said, not bothering to hide his bitter tone._

 _"We are all very grateful and pleased with your wife's work for our planet. Your wife is very beautiful and talented, Captain Solo. I would be blessed to have a woman of her kind."_

 _Staring silently, Han's brain chanted once more. "You will not hit this man." Han wondered if he meant professionally or personally, either way Han wasn't comfortable with where this conversation was going._

 _"We'll its unfortunate for you, MY WIFE is taken."_

 _"Oh of course Captain Solo. It was meant as a compliment of course. I hope I didn't give you the wrong impression."_

 _"I'm sure…"_

 _"I understand her relationship with you Han." Coleman said, Han cringing at the use of his first name._

 _"You mean you understand her marriage?"_

 _"I believe you've misunderstood me, I only meant my words as an honor. Yes the Princess is beautiful, smart, well rounded and I find her quite entertaining. But with that being said, I know she loves you very much Captain Solo. I would never act upon these feelings. I would never act on my crush, if you will. I think you are a very lucky man. She is lucky to have a man like you. Not many would stand by a rebellion leader."_

 _"Well…"Han stopped taking in the mans words. Part of him still felt annoyance at his observations of his wife, while the other part of Han realized this man posed no threat. "She's different, she's worth standing by."_

 _"That she is. Your next adventure sounds like a dream come true." Coleman laughed._

 _"Its an adventure." Han agreed the conversation taking an unexpected positive turn._

 _"I'm very dedicated to my planet, Captain Solo. I see myself serving for as long as the Senate will allow. But one day I would love to follow in Leia's footsteps. Travel around and see the Galaxy."_

 _"Gotta find yourself a Pilot." Han chuckled, feeling more relaxed._

 _"Yes, perks of being Mrs. Solo I assume."_

 _"That among other things."_

 _"Coleman…" Han heard a young girl ask from beside them._

 _"Excuse me Captain, it was lovely to speak with you." Coleman said before following his people into a new conversation._

 _"You didn't hit him!" Chewie roared, extremely thrilled with his friend. Han rolled his eyes, shoving at the wookie._

 _"You Sound surprised, I've changed. I've grown up." Han argued._

 _"…and Leia would have turned into a Jedi master and kicked your ass if you would have pulled anything." Chewie suggested with a loud laugh._

 _"…Maybe."_

 _"Your bride can be terrifying." Chewie admitted._

 _"Is the big wookie afraid of the tiny little Princess?" Han said cracking up._

 _"You laugh now, wait until those pregnancy hormones kick in. Your sweet Princess will vanish." Chewie explained._

 _"Hey you big fuzz ball, just because you've been around pregnant wookies doesn't mean you know about human pregnancy."_

 _"Good luck pal." Chewie laughed again as he moved to stand by Luke and Naya, Leia turning and walking towards Han._

 _"Did I see you talking with Coleman?" She asked linking her arm in his and resting her head against his arm._

 _"I did. He seems OK." Han admitted, trying to focus on the end of his conversation with the man._

 _"He is OK, he's a good man Han."_

 _"How are you feeling?'_

 _"I'm alright, a little tired I think. We've done a lot of walking today. I've enjoyed the tour and meeting the people but my little legs are giving up on me." Leia laughed quietly._

 _"I'll carry you the rest of the way." Han offered with a smirk, knowing his wife would never go for such a thing._

 _"Very funny." She said with a Yawn._

 _"Baby is sucking up all your energy." Han whispered down to her._

 _"No…" Leia started, refusing to believe that the baby could be affecting her so quickly. "Nothings changed yet." She stated, hoping Han would start to believe it himself. Deciding not to push the subject Han pointed out shops as they walked through what looked to be a market place. Pooja approached the couple and explained a few of the booths and shops as they past. The fresh fruit smelled amazing to Leia's senses and she mentally made a note to pick some up before they returned to Coruscant. Naya and Luke looked at jewelry booths, while Chewie glanced at delicate winds chimes, that reminded him of something he used to make back home. Turning the corner Leia froze. It hit her all at once, her mind and nose attacked her body. At first she wasn't sure what was wrong until she looked around to the near by booth. Raw fish sat a few feet from her and as the smell wafted through the air Leia quickly clasped her hand over her mouth and turned to run towards a nearby alley._

 _"Leia!" Han called running behind her. She barely made it into the privacy of the darkened street before her stomach contents lurched from her body. Her nausea caused her to sway, as she slowly lifted her head from getting sick. "Leia…" Han asked rubbing her back softly. She groaned and wiped at her mouth, the taste of her vomit making her feel sick once more. "Are you ok?' Han asked._

 _"I'm not sure." Leia said honestly. Leaning up against Han, Leia swore under her breath as she turned to find Chewie, Luke, Naya and Pooja standing behind her._

 _"Leia are you alright?" Pooja asked._

 _"I'm sorry, the smell of that fish got to me." Leia explained._

 _"Oh, I understand…Leia are you…Pregnant?" Pooja asked a smile tugging at her lips. Leia stood silent, not sure how to answer this question. She had barely had the strength to tell her family and her husband about the baby. Without words Leia nodded softly. A smile erupted on Pooja's face as she leaned in to give Leia a small hug._

 _"I had to avoid the entire market when I was pregnant." Pooja explained with a laugh._

 _"Pooja, Its very new and I haven't made any official announcement." Leia explained hoping she understood her meaning._

 _"Of course Leia. Your secret is safe with me. You would of course want to enjoy this time with your family." Pooja smiled so softly, it warmed Leia's heart. If only this poor woman knew she was part of that family._

 _"We better get back, Coleman is probably looking for us." Leia said slowly stepping out of the alley._

 _"We'll blame me, Say I had to show you the jewelry." Pooja said leading everyone back to the rest of the group._

 _"Well so much for not having any pregnancy symptoms yet." Han said with a snort, earning a glare from his wife._

* * *

 _The streets were decorated and lined with people as everyone prepared for a parade through the streets of Theed. The morning sun brightened the falls beneath Leia's balcony. Taking a deep breath letting the fresh breeze fill her system, Leia stood against the balcony wall sipping her tea. For the first time in a long while, feeling content._

 _"Morning." She heard Han say, one arm wrapping around her waist while his other hand reached for her mug. She smiled at him but didn't say a word as he took a sip. His face frowned as the taste filled his taste buds. She giggled lightly at his face before taking her mug back from him._

 _"Where's the caf? What is that?" Han asked sticking his tongue out, as if to remove the taste._

 _"It's tea. Its better for the baby." she explained, taking another sip. It wasn't all bad. Smiling down at his wife his finger tips danced over her stomach, staring out at the view before them. Today was the day. Today Leia would finish her duties to the Republic and officially retire. Han smiled at the thought of having her all to himself. He thought to the places they would see and the way her body would change in the coming months. While Chewbacca teased him on newborn knowledge or how to care for a baby, Han wasn't worried. He knew they would figure it out. Together they could figure it all out_

 _"I love you." He whispered down to her, kissing her head softly._

 _"I love you too."_

 _The groups of people gathered in the great room, all preparing for the parade that awaited them. The Queen stood in full wardrobe, her hand maidens beside her and security looking over the parade route. Coleman's crew stood not far from the Queen, they too were preparing for the journey ahead. Leia listened quietly as everyone explained the plan and how they would proceed. Glancing out the window, Han sighed at the number of people gathering in the streets. the streamers and decorations lined every building. For what he could see, everyone looked excited and thrilled for the day. Groaning to himself he wanted to move this along._

 _"You alright?" Luke asked from beside him._

 _"It's a lot of people." Han replied._

 _"It will be OK."_

 _"Someone needs to stay with her at all times." Han demanded trying to hide the worry in his voice. Luke nodded in understanding patting his shoulder lightly._

 _"We'll take care of her, you shouldn't worry so much Han. You might start getting gray hair." Luke laughed, in attempt to lighten the mood._

 _"Yeah yeah your so funny, not all of us are still a kid, Kid!" Han grumbled._

 _"You forget your wife is the same age as me." Luke laughed again._

 _"Shh. She's more mature, clearly." Han argued glancing over to find his wife in the crowd. She stood near the Queen. Wanting nothing more then to celebrate this day, The Queen requested Leia be by her side for the progression. Thoughts and suggestions were thrown out as the groups joined each other. The Queens security insisted on being formed around her on all sides of the staged speeders. While normal celebrations or parades featured seating within the speeders as they moved through the city, The Queen had specifically requested they be able to stand and walk around the flattened top, In hopes of connecting with the People. Han and Luke looked down and nodded towards the speeders that waited for them._

 _"Looks like a floating stage." Han suggested._

 _"They'll have us walking beside it." Luke noted._

 _"Maybe. Come here." Han said dragging Luke towards the planning crew._

 _"Alright so the first speeder will feature our guests of honor. The Queen and Princess Leia. Security teams will be on and beside each speeder, surrounding her highness at all times. Her majesty will select her specific hand maidens to accompany her and sit on the back of the speeder along with officials, such as Pooja Naberrie." The head of security explained. "The second speeder will feature future Senator Coleman Heswot and his entourage. Other guests are welcome to walk beside the speeders or sit along the back of Coleman's speeder. Any questions?"_

 _"What about the Princess?" Han chimed in. Leia's eyes finding his._

 _"The Princess will be on The Queens speeder." He explained again._

 _"She'll need some of her team with her." Han insisted, ignoring Leia's glare._

 _"Of course, The Queens' hand maidens will be on the back of their speeder, perhaps one of your people could be there." The man said, annoyance in his voice. "If that's all, we need to load up."_

 _Leia quickly moved to her friends, her hands on her hips._

 _"Are you in charge of security now?" She asked Han._

 _"When it concerns you…yes."_

 _"Well who's riding with me?" Leia asked, everyone turning to Han._

 _"Actually…" Han said pausing. "Luke, would you be able to feel a threat around her? A threat that might be near her." Han asked Luke._

 _"Depends, there is a lot of people out there."_

 _"I think it might be best to have you closest to her." Han suggested. "While the rest of us walk beside. Chewie can see above the crowd, Naya can keep watch of the path ahead and I'll watch you two." Han explained, surprising Leia with how much thought he had put into this._

 _"Alright, sounds like a good plan." Leia admitted, earning a smirk from her husband._

 _"Did you expect anything less?"_

 _"Alright Hot shot, I'll see you out there." Leia said shaking her head before leaning in and kissing him quickly. Leia moved to walk outside, Luke following behind._

 _"Luke…" Han called._

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Watch out for her, would you?"_

 _"It will be alright." Luke assured him. With a quick nod to Naya, Luke followed Leia outside and boarded the Speeder._

 _The crowd cheered and clapped as they saw their Queen beside Princess Leia. There was music, colors and so much to take in and see around them. Han walked slowly next to the speeder as it hovered along the path to the center of the city. His eyes moving from Leia to the crowd and back to watch Leia. She seemed in her element, her smile was bright as she stood beside The Queen and waved towards the people around them. Glancing quickly to his tall friend, Han found Chewie focused and searching the crowd for anything suspicious . While everyone seemed to be enjoying the parade, Han's heart was beating wild and crazy._

 _They continued to move through the city as Leia glanced back to her brother. He smiled at her, nodding to all the people he laughed. Not something a farm boy was used to. Leia smiled back, understanding his meaning. Her eyes ghosted over the many faces around her. Men, women, elderly and even some younglings reaching up to wave at her. Focusing back down at the edge of the speeder she found Han's gaze. His smirk heated her insides and his smirk made her eyes roll. Laughing at her silly husband she focused her attention back on The Queen._

 _"It's a big turn out." Leia told The Queen._

 _"It is, they are all thrilled to see us together. I must thank you for this. You really have brought hope back to my people."_

 _"It's good. I'm so pleased to see this reaction. It's been a while since I've seen a crowd like this."_

 _"Your planet was very blessed to have you Princess." The Queen said with a smile before turning her gaze back to the crowd. Slowly the speeders stopped as they entered the center of the city. Han, Chewie and Naya stood beside the speeder as the crowd waited for the words that would soon come. Moving to the edge of the platform The Queen began._

 _"Greetings and welcome to this beautiful day of celebration. Today we celebrate our new and fresh beginnings as a planet and welcome our amazing guest. Princess Leia Organa…Solo." The Queen added smiling at Han. "This opportunity to be free from the darkness that has plagued us over the years is a blessing. Princess Leia brings that reminder of what it is like to be free from that darkness. She is our hope and our faith towards a new beginning with the Republic, To a galaxy we are all happy to live and be grateful for." The Queen finished and smiled out towards the cheering crowd. Turning to Leia she motioned for her to step up. Slowly Leia walked to stand beside The Queen._

 _"Hello!" She called out, over the cheers and claps that overwhelmed her voice. "The Queen has called me the hope for your planet, but I see the hope out in front of me. These amazing faces of people ready to begin their new future. Ready to be free from the past and rush towards their bright futures. Your Queen is a wise woman, she will lead you to greatness. Your new Senator will do the same for you as you enter a new dawn of the Republic. A future for yourselves, your friends, your family, and your future generations. I thank you for your invitation to celebrate this moment with you all and am grateful to see so much hope before me." Leia smiled out at the people as they cheered and clapped. The noise becoming overpowering._

 _The Queen pulled Leia into a hug and quietly thanked her again. Pulling out of their embrace, Leia's eyes searched for Han. She found his smiling eyes tucked beside the speeder. Her heart warmed as he mouthed the sweet words "I love you." She blushed, reaching to wave out at the crowd. Her eyes were so focused on the crowds faces, on their smiles, the laughs and their excitement Leia didn't see the group rushing towards the platform. She didn't notice them pulling something out from under their robes. She didn't notice the group until the loud explosion sounded and screeched through the city center._

 _Leia's ears were ringing and she could see a cloud of smoke forming above her head. Some how she was pressed out to the platform, something covering most of her body. Moving to turn her head she saw the Queen being rushed away by her security. She heard lots of commotion but couldn't tell what was happening. Moving to sit up she was stopped by the weight that covered her. Blinking a few times her eyes focused in on Luke._

 _"Are you OK?" He quickly asked moving to barely uncover her._

 _"I'm fine…What happened?" She asked coughing at the smoke._

 _"I don't know, we need to get you out of here."_

 _"Where's Han?' She asked quickly sitting up and moving to stand. Luke's hold on her held her back._

 _"Leia we need to get you out of here, I don't know whats happening." Luke tried to reason with his sister but she listened to none of it. Her eyes searched the crowd as people ran away. Fear was laced on peoples faces, and some of them were crying. What the hell just happened?_

 _"Luke where are they?" Leia begged to know the answer. She couldn't see Han, she didn't know where Naya was and there was no sign of Chewie towering over the crowd._

 _"Leia come on…" Luke said helping her to stand and move her off the platform. "This way Leia. I need you to follow me."_

 _"Luke I'm not leaving without Han!"_

 _"I'll find him but I need to get you away from this."_

 _"I'm not leaving!" She yelled at him, tears leaking from her eyes._

 _"Leia, think about the baby!" Luke yelled back. "I promise I'll find them but you have to listen to me. Han will kill me if I don't get you somewhere safe."_

 _"What about Naya? Luke leave me here and go find her!" Leia pleaded with her brother. Her worst fears coming true. She didn't want people she cared about risking their lives to look after her._

 _"Leia come on." Luke said ignoring his sister and pulling her away from the crowd and down an empty alley way._

 _"Are you OK?" He asked looking her over._

 _"I'm fine, just a little smoke. What was the explosion?" Leia asked._

 _"I'm not sure. One second everything was fine, the next thing I know there was a loud bang, lights and smoke. I didn't feel any threat coming." Luke explained._

 _"Luke go…Please go find Naya." Leia desperately pleaded with her brother, knowing how worried he was about his girlfriend in this moment._

 _"You'll stay here?" Luke asked._

 _"Yes…I'll wait here, I have my blaster." She said motioning to under her dress. Luke nodded, giving her a quick hug before running back into the crowd. Leia coughed, the smoke must have gotten to her. Her heartbeat raised as she listened to the terrified people running around the city center. Where was he? She wanted to know the answer, she needed to know the answer. Closing her eye she focused, focused like she never had before. She felt the fear and worry that surrounded hundreds of people in this moment. She pushed past that fear and urged herself to find her husband within the crowd. Her mind wondered and her power stretched and yanked at her. Leia continued to reach through the force, needing anything to get her through this. And suddenly there it was. Her eyes flew open and she looked towards the crowds of people down the alley. She saw him in her mind, he was looking for her. Running to the end of the street, her eyes roamed the swarm of people, needing to find her husbands gaze._

 _"Han!" She yelled, hoping that would do something but knowing the mass amount of people would quiet her. Looking back and fourth she reached out again. "Please, please!" She pleaded with herself._

 _"Leia!" She heard him call from behind her. Her gaze shifted and she found Han, behind him Chewie, Luke and Naya standing together. Turning her body around she rushed into his arms. Han's arms wrapped around her and pulled her to a wall, where he could shield her from anyone near them. He held her tight, never wanting to let her go. The crowd of people was getting smaller and soon there were only a handful of people left in the center. "Are you ok?' He asked her running his hands over her face._

 _"I'm fine! I didn't know where you were."_

 _"I lost you in the crowd, are you sure you're OK?" He asked again, checking her over._

 _"I'm fine…we need to get back to the palace." Leia said her mind clearing and her focus returning. Their feet carried them quickly to the palace door. Entering the main room everyone rushed them, checking for injuries._

 _"Leia!" She heard Pooja call from in front of them. "Oh thank the gods!" Pooja said pulling Leia into a hug. "Are you alright?"_

 _"I'm fine. Is everyone alright in here? The Queen?" Leia questioned._

 _"Everyone's just fine. No one was injured."_

 _"What the hell happened?" Han asked grabbing hold of one of the security guards._

 _"Sir…"_

 _"No sir me, My wife was on that platform."_

 _"As was my Queen." The man huffed._

 _"Han let him go." Leia pleaded grabbing his hands and bringing them back to rest around her._

 _"Princess!" Leia heard the Queen say. Moving closer to the group, The Queen quickly looked over them. "Are you alright?" She asked, pain sketched into her eyes._

 _"I'm alright your majesty, do we know what it was? Was it an attack?' Leia asked._

 _"I'm so sorry Leia, this was meant to be a day to celebrate. Not a day to scare the death out of all of us." The Queen started. "It was an accident I'm afraid. Part of the parade was to have a firework display. They went off to early and hit our speeder, it was horrible planning on my part. I take full responsibility for this incident."_

 _"Your Majesty, accidents happen." Leia said trying to soothe this poor woman's worry._

 _"It is unacceptable. I will make a statement to my people. I'm so sorry Leia. After everything you've been through you must have thought the worst."_

 _"I'm going to be OK."_

 _"Please go rest, or get away from the excitement for a while." The Queen suggested. Leia nodded softly, before motioning for her friends to follow her towards her and Han's room._

 _Leia led the group into their lavish sweet. Turning her attention to Naya she quickly walked over to her._

 _"Are you alright, I'm so sorry you shouldn't have been here." Leia went on, not giving Naya a chance to respond._

 _"I'm fine Leia. Please don't worry about me. Are you OK? The baby?" Naya asked._

 _"We're fine. I can still feel it just the same." Leia explained rubbing her stomach, her eyes moving to Han's "We're fine." She assured him again. He looked relieved but angry, she had a feeling she knew why. Walking over to Chewie she reached up to him._

 _"What about you?' She questioned, her voice still filled with worry._

 _"Takes a lot more then a loud noise to scare me off Princess." Chewie laughed out, smiling down at the small Princess before him. Leia nodded softly, stepping back to her husband._

 _"Han?" She questioned. He didn't answer instead moved to stalk away from her and towards the balcony. Immediately following him to the secluded spot, Leia waited. Her silence irritated him, he was angry and upset. This is exactly what he was worried about, sure it was a false alarm but she could have easily been trampled and then where would they be._

 _"I'm fine." He heard her remind him. He scuffed still refusing to answer her. "Are you mad at me? For not listening to you?" She questioned._

 _"When do you ever listen to me?"_

 _"Never, you should be used to it by now."_

 _"I'm not mad at you."_

 _"I'm fine, the baby and I are fine." She once again reminded him._

 _"I know, but it could have went a different way Leia." He said turning towards her, his worry covering his face now._

 _"Han…" Leia whispered bringing her hands to cup his face. "I'm right here with you."_

 _"I can't lose you…" He whispered back._

 _"You won't!"_

 _Wrapping her arms around his neck, she stretched herself up to wrap herself around his tall frame. Han immediately wrapped her closer in his embrace. He breathed in the scent of her hair and kissed lightly at her soft skin. The worry slowly slipped away, but the fear of what could have happened lingered in his mind._

 _A knock at their door, pulled everyone's attention to the frame. Luke moved to palm the door open, revealing Pooja in the door way._

 _"Hello."_

 _"Pooja." Leia greeted._

 _"The Queen sends her regret once again, she has calmed the people and explained what happened. We hope this had not ruined your trip with us. We appreciate all you have done."_

 _"Its understandable Pooja, please tell the Queen that. Is Coleman with her?"_

 _"He is, he helped her with damage control."_

 _"He'll be a good senator." Leia noted._

 _"He will. I'm sorry your trip had to end this way Princess."_

 _"Please stop apologizing." Leia urged._

 _"You are due to leave soon?"' Pooja asked._

 _"Yes, very soon. Don't worry you haven't scared me away." Leia said with a smile._

 _"I would hope not. Your presence is welcomed here Leia. All of you have been wonderful to meet." She said motioning to everyone in the room. "I hope to see you again soon Princess."_

 _"Of course…." Pooja nodded and moved to leave the room. "Pooja?" Leia called._

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Give my best to your family."_

 _"Of course." She said with a smile before leaving the room._

* * *

 _"No Luke you are never being my body guard again. I can't focus on myself when I'm worried about my brother getting shot." Leia said as they walked back towards the Falcon._

 _"I'm just saying, you know I'll be there for you."_

 _"It's not needed. This was my last mission." Leia reminded her brother. "Now you two get out of her. Go have a nice romantic get away or something, you deserve it after the day we've had." Leia said smiling to Naya._

 _"Never a dull moment with this one." Naya said with a giggle tapping Luke's chest._

 _"But you love me?' Luke asked with an eyebrow raise._

 _"Of course, Gods help me."_

 _"OK you two, making Chewie and I a little nauseous over here." Han piped in._

 _"You should head home Luke, I love you." Leia said hugging her brother to her. "Thank you."_

 _"Of course." He whispered back._

 _"Have a safe flight." Leia told Naya, hugging her as well._

 _"You too. Get rest for you and the little one." Naya suggested with a smile to her belly._

 _Leia watched as her brother and Naya walked towards their ship. She smiled at her brothers happiness. Feeling Han walk up behind her she sighed when his arms wrapped around her._

 _"Hows it feel?" He asked._

 _"Hows what feel?"_

 _"To be retired?"_

 _Pausing for a moment Leia grinned._

 _"It feels just right."_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys! I'm currently working on new chapters! Drop a review for a sneak peek =)**


	16. Chapter 16 - The Bump

_Chapter Sixteen_

 _The Bump_

 _"Alright Leia just listen to my voice, focus your mind." Naya said to Leia as they took hold of each others hands. Both women sat in a empty field, alone with the trees. Sitting against the cool grass, the breeze flowed through their hair, neither minding the fresh air against their skin. Naya sat in front of Leia, her hands grasping Leia's, focusing and meditating together. In the time since Naboo many things had changed. Leia had reported back to the Republic on the trip to Naboo and with that final act she was free. While it was an odd feeling, Leia felt confident that it was the right decision for herself and her growing family. It hadn't taken them long to pack up their apartment on Coruscant and move to the Falcon. Leia would miss their simple home, not because of its location or the position it gave her in the Republic, but because this was technically her first home with Han. This was the place they started their family. Han had assured they would make new amazing memories in their travels and they would find a new home, that better fit them._

 _Their first stop had landed them on Yavin with Luke and Naya. And they couldn't pull themselves away. The quiet was a nice escape after an extended time on Coruscant. They both enjoyed the company and the surroundings. While Leia's fear and worry concerning her pregnancy had dimmed, she still thought and discussed the best way to prepare for this child. Han tried to tease her that the baby would be a normal human like him, Leia knew the chances were not in his favor. This baby had the great chance of being force sensitive, and with that came complications. Little was known of Jedi pregnancy or if it brought any differences from a normal pregnancy. Luke was looking in to it and Naya had taken it upon herself to help Leia through her meditations. While they didn't know if it would help, Naya knew a relaxed Leia would bring a peaceful environment for the baby._

 _"The baby feels stronger today." Naya said with a smile, she already was feeling like a proud aunt._

 _"It is…I think these sessions are helping." Leia agreed opening her eyes and looking to her friend._

 _"And hows momma?" She asked._

 _"I think I'm doing better."_

 _"Any nightmares?"_

 _"No, dreams sometimes but they're mostly just of the baby. I think I hold a connection with it." Leia explained._

 _"Of course you do, your its Mother. If this child is force sensitive, it'll feel you the same way you feel it. Its quite a beautiful connection, the mother and a child."_

 _"The presence is soothing." Leia explained, she recently enjoyed reaching out and feeling the baby's presence more often. Running her hands down her stomach she stopped and held the bump that now sat against her belly. It hadn't taken long for her small frame to show the signs of her pregnancy. While she could easily hide the bump in certain clothing, right now sitting in a tight fitting tank top with comfortable relaxed pants, you could easily make out the outline of her growing figure._

 _"Why don't you focus on baby for a bit? I'll go see about lunch. We need to feed momma." Naya said with a smile standing to leave Leia alone in the field. Cupping her hands over her growing belly, Leia focused in. The outside world seemed to disappear as she focused purely on the small life inside her. Reaching out she smiled as their connection grew. She had described it to Han as almost a bright light that swarmed around her. She could feel the baby's small life force and it soothed her knowing the little child was safe and protected. Leia's voice came out soft, barely a whisper._

 _"Good morning." She told her stomach. When Luke had first suggested talking to the baby, Leia had laughed in his face. She could only see herself as a crazy person talking to a baby that couldn't hear her. After much convincing she had given in to the "crazy person" ideas. She wanted and needed nothing but love to surround this baby, so if she had to look like a crazy lady talking to her stomach then so be it. "You are loved and safe." She told her belly, her fingers drawing circles around her bump. "It's going to be ok, you're going to be just fine." She whispered down._

 _She wasn't sure how long she sat in the field before she heard familiar footsteps behind her. Reaching out now to her husbands presence she smiled as his love washed over her. He stood staring at her for a long while, taking in her glowing expression. Leia didn't mind his stare in this moment, she enjoyed reaching out to him and feeling his love and want for her._

 _"Morning." She whispered, keeping her eyes closed._

 _"Mornings been gone for a while, you've been out here for hours. I missed you this morning. I don't like waking up alone on the Falcon. " Han said moving to step towards her and sitting down in the grass beside her._

 _"I'm sorry. Naya and I got up early to work on my meditation again. I focus better with the sunrise."_

 _"You should be a pro by now."_

 _"I'm getting there. The baby likes it out here." Leia said smiling and opening her eyes. Leaning in she kissed her husband gently. His hands found their way against hers, rested over her stomach. Moving to deepen the kiss, Han leaned closer to her. She pulled away breathless, blushing at his intense stare. She had been surprised at how her body changes seemed to draw her husband closer to her. His hands almost always found her bump when he held her close. At night he would draw circles over her belly and drop kisses against her skin. Even during their love making he seemed to enjoy and find pleasure in her growing changes._

 _"Will you sit with me?"_

 _"Of course." Han agreed knowing what she meant. Moving to sit behind her, Leia leaned against his back, bringing his arms around her and resting his hands over her bump. Sighing she focused in on the baby once more._

 _"You are loved and safe." Leia whispered to her belly once more, Han's hands massaging over her skin. Taking her hand she rubbed circles over the right side of her belly._

 _"Momma…." she told her child. Taking hold of Han's large hand she moved his hand in the same way over her left side. "Daddy…."_

 _"Do you really think this little bump can hear us?" Han whispered from behind her._

 _"I don't know, but if this is what it takes to surround the baby with positive light and love then I'll do it."_

 _"Whatever works…" Han trailed off keeping his circular motion against her. "Have I mentioned how much I like this."_

 _"Once or twice. I don't know why you like my fat." She giggled knowing the reaction she would get from her husband._

 _"Hey! Its not fat! It's our baby. I like this bump." He smiled down at her kissing her neck softly. "Its like proof…"_

 _"Proof of what?" She asked confused._

 _"Oh all those bets from back in the day, on if I could get the Princess in bed. The bump is a big old sign that says, Princess Leia of Alderaan gave in to the big old bad smuggler." He laughed, Leia turning to slap his chest. Laughing again at her he continued. "You know I'm kidding."_

 _"Oh do I?"_

 _"You know I love you…"_

 _"How many bets?" She questioned._

 _"Not many…besides I would have lost all of them."_

 _"Whys that?"_

 _"Because I wouldn't have risked losing you for a bet."_

 _"Aren't you a sweet talker…"_

 _"I like the bump…It shows me how real this baby is. I like seeing something you and I made together."_

 _"My big bad smuggler is turning soft."_

 _"Maybe….am I allowed to be happy that my beautiful wife is carrying my child?"_

 _"Yes…Makes me feel good and happy."_

 _"Good." He said kissing her neck once more. Ruining the mood Leia's stomach growled making Han laugh. "You need lunch." He said standing, reaching down to help her up. Watching as the wind moved through her hair he admired how beautiful she was. She glowed with happiness and relaxation. "I like seeing you like this."_

 _"Relaxed?" She questioned almost reading his mind._

 _"Yes, I like your hair down." He commented running his fingers through its length. While two small braids along her face pulled her hair away from her eyes, the rest of her hair fell down her back, swaying in the breeze. It reminded Han of Endor._

 _"Its nice to not have to make it fancy every day." She agreed._

 _"I like it."_

 _"You say that a lot…about a lot of things." She laughed moving to start their walk towards lunch._

 _"I like a lot of you."_

* * *

 _"Well this is entertaining." Chewie said seated beside Han and Leia. The three sat nibbling on what was left of their lunch, staring out towards the open space near the patio. Luke and Naya moved and danced around each other in the open space. Leia watched as they both grabbed their light sabers before the lights lit and the couple moved to train with their weapons._

 _"Never a dull moments around here." Han said, his arm wrapping around Leia's shoulders._

 _"We are staying with two Jedi's." Leia noted._

 _"Who will lose an arm first?" Chewie asked._

 _"Neither!" Leia gasped, offended by the thought._

 _"He's kidding." Han added._

 _"Not funny." Leia huffed, her eyes moving back to the two twirling Jedi in front of her._

 _"You're getting pretty good at that Naya!" Han called to the pair._

 _"Practice makes perfect." She smirked towards Luke._

 _"Why do I always feel like were watching their foreplay?" Han whispered down to Leia, making her giggle._

 _"They're just training."_

 _"If you say so. I'll bet you they disappear in a bit." Han smirked. "Jedi loving…It's pretty good stuff." Han breathed against her ear. Leia blushed looking over to Chewie, who rolled his eyes and left his friends alone._

 _"You're embarrassing me."_

 _"Remember this little bump is proof…Everyone knows we have sex Princess."_

 _"Doesn't mean you need to spread those details around your friend." She nodded towards Chewie's retreating figure._

 _"Come on Princess, you've been pretty frisky lately. I like these hormones." He smirked earning yet another slap to his chest._

 _"I hate you."_

 _"No you love me…oh so much, you told me last night after the Falcon stopped shaking." He mumbled into her ear before kissing the side of her head. Her cheeks flushed and she quickly moved to stand away from her husband. Taking a deep breath to calm herself. Han laughed, knowing he had gotten to her. She was so easy to turn on these days._

 _"Something wrong?' Han asked. Leia groaned and grabbed one of the left over rolls, before tossing it at his head. Han laughed and watched as Leia moved to leave the patio and walk towards her brother. Looking up Luke smiled towards his sister._

 _"When we going to start your training with it?" Luke teased nodding to his saber. Leia laughed a nervous laugh._

 _"I'm not sure that would be a good idea, in my condition."_

 _"After the baby then." Naya added._

 _"Maybe… I think I'll stick to the meditation."_

 _"Whatever you say." Luke said nodding._

 _"Well, her husband says no. She doesn't need to chop off a hand and really make you twins." Han said walking up behind Leia, his hands immediately finding her bump._

 _"She'd be fine." Luke assured._

 _"I can handle myself." Leia added._

 _"With a blaster, yes. You don't know anything about light sabers."_

 _"This whole worried version of you is getting annoying." Leia groaned, Naya and Luke laughing at the bickering couple._

 _"Hey! I care." Han said pointing to himself and looking to Luke for some sympathy._

 _"Yeah of course you do. You just don't want me to get mad at you one day and grab my light saber to settle our disagreement."_

 _"See Luke! She does not need to train with any new weapons. I'm already worried she'll try to shoot me one of these days. No Light Sabers for this Princess, Dangerous little thing." Han added, as Leia elbowed his stomach. Pulling out of his hold, Leia began her walk towards where the Falcon sat off in the distance._

 _"Baby sit my husband would you… Wouldn't want him near the dangerous light sabers. I'm not sure he can handle the big kid toys." Leia said moving to walk away from the group and out towards where the Falcon sat. Groaning Han followed behind her, ignoring Luke and Naya's laughs as they watched the couple walk away._

 _"You better not be following me." Leia warned, glancing over her shoulder._

 _"I'm just walking to my ship! What are you doing?"_

 _"Taking a nap on MY husbands ship." She mocked._

 _"You can't be mad at me. I didn't even do anything." Han tried but there was no use. While he enjoyed her added sexual appetite these days, her hormones also brought on a lot more then sex. These days he could look at her and she was mad at him. "You love me." He tried to remind her as she palmed the Falcons ramp and let herself inside the ship. Continuing to follow her, Han watched as she moved to strip out of her morning meditation clothing. Leaving her in only her under garments. His groan sounded through out the room as he traced his eyes over her growing body. Quirking an eyebrow at him, Leia rolled her eyes. Desperate to keep her guard up, but sadly noticing how amazing her husband looked staring at her._

 _"Stop staring at me."_

 _"You like when I stare."_

 _"Not like that, its creepy."_

 _"Finding my wife sexy is creepy?"_

 _"Staring at me like I'm something to eat is creepy, yes." Smirking Han moved to stand beside her, his hands cupping her bump. "You're always touching me." She groaned pushing away at his hands. She loved his touch but refused to let him know that right now._

 _"You like when I touch you. Out with it, tell me what I did this time…So we can makeup."_

 _"You irritate me."_

 _"That is nothing new sweetheart."_

 _"I could handle a light saber if I wanted to, Han!"_

 _"You could." Han agreed._

 _"Then stop making me sound like a child."_

 _"I'm not, I just worry about you. I thought you didn't want to further your training?"_

 _"I don't, but thats besides the point. I can if I want to. I don't need your permission." Leia huffed, her annoyance making Han chuckle._

 _"Stop laughing at me."_

 _"But you're so cute._

 _"I thought I was sexy?" She questioned, reaching to pull his hands back to her stomach and stretch her own arms around his neck._

 _"Oh you are cute, sexy, beautiful, smart and a little scary sometimes." He added making Leia's smile fall from her face. A glare replaced her smile and she once again pushed Han away, moving to lay down on their bunk._

 _"Go work on your broken ship."_

 _"Bashing the ship now? Low blow sweet heart." He told her as he walked over to the bunk and sat beside her. Keeping her stubborn streak strong, Leia quickly rolled away from him and to his side of the bed. Reaching over Han stroked her back gently. He smiled when she sighed, knowing she enjoyed his simple touches._

 _"Feel good?"_

 _"No…" So stubborn his wife was. Smirking he took a risk and quickly unclasped her bra, pushing the straps down her shoulders and moving his hands to continue his massage against her skin. If she objected she didn't say anything, only sighed again at his touch._

 _"Roll over." He told her as she moved to lay on her stomach._

 _"I won't be able to lay like this much longer." She admitted._

 _"Probably not, we'll make sure your comfortable." Han said and Leia smiled. Always the sweet husband, she was finding it harder and harder to be irritated with him._

 _"I thought I'd have longer…"_

 _"Longer for what?'_

 _"The bump…I didn't think I would start showing so fast."_

 _"Sweetheart you're a small little thing."_

 _'I know, I just haven't been around many pregnancy's I guess."_

 _"Well, with any luck this kid will have my height over yours. Little thing needs space to grow."_

 _"I'm going to be huge."_

 _"Just more rounded then normal." His hands continued to work her tight muscles, up and down her back. Stopping to focus on her shoulders, pressing away her tension._

 _"That feels so good." She moaned out, finally letting her guard down. Han grinned down at her, leaning down he places kisses up her spine, before dropping a soft kiss behind her ear._

 _"I love you." He told her. She sighed again, her breathing slowly changing. Han smiled noticing the signs and knowing she was giving into her relaxation. Her eyes fell closed, she could feel his hands moving across her skin, it felt so nice._

 _"I love you…" She mumbled as she fell into a deep sleep. Somewhere around her she heard him whisper two simple words._

 _"I know."_

 _Leia drifted in and out of the light that surrounded her. She heard whispers and talking all around her. Taking in her surroundings she noticed she was in a cold hallway. Her mind wondered and for a moment she denied where she was. Her heart dropped and her breath became heavy. It had been weeks since her last nightmare, she had felt more in control. But standing in this cold and gray hallway she knew what was coming. She remembered it, often her thoughts returned to her experiences there. While she tried to push herself away from this portion of her dream like Naya had taught her she couldn't find the strength. She was stuck here aboard the death star. The room changed and she was suddenly in her cell. Looking down at herself she realized her baby bump was gone and she was in her familiar white dress._

 _"Wake up Leia!" She pleaded with herself as she pushed and reached for awake state. But she was too deep, her mind was so asleep, she had no control. "Han Wake me up!" She yelled, her voice echoing off the walls of the dark cell. She could here footsteps walking towards her door and it wasn't long before the cell door slid open. "It's just a dream Leia." She said closing her eyes tight and focusing on her own voice. "Leia wake up! You can do this." She told herself._

 _"Princess…" She heard his voice say. She shook her head no, refusing to open her eyes. "Give in to it Princess, this is what the future holds." Vader's voice told her, his voice laughing at her._

 _"This isn't real."_

 _"Oh but it will be…" His voice told her. Slowly she opened her eyes. Vader stood tall before her._

 _"Please don't do this…"_

 _"Do what? This is just a dream, dear daughter." He said, Leia shivered at the dark tone of his voice._

 _"I am not your daughter."_

 _"You are, you share my blood Princess. That same blood you pass on to your child."_

 _"Don't!" She warned her anger rising at the mention of her child._

 _"There it is, that strong Princess. You are much like your mother. Be strong Leia. Give in to the hate."_

 _"I am not your pawn."_

 _"If you only knew Princess."_

 _"You're not real! You're dead!"_

 _"I'll always exist around you. Open your eyes Princess, we're more alike then you would like to believe."_

 _"I am nothing like you!"_

 _"Maybe, but he will be." Vader said lifting his hand and grasping her throat through the force. Leia choked as her hands reached for her neck, desperate to find the breath she needed. She continued to stare at the masked man before her, but his image slowly began to change. The mask disappeared and standing before her was a different man. She knew what Anakin Skywalker looked like and this wasn't him. The dark haired man smiled at her, his grasp on her throat tightening._

 _"Who?" She choked out._

 _"You must face the future…Mother."_

 _Leia screamed so loud her voice slowly gave out. Her cries echoed around the Falcon. Her sobs controlled her body as she grasped at her neck, she could still feel the grasp around her, holding her breath. Her tears consumed her as she reached around her body. Her bump had returned, but instead of comfort it once again brought fear. She was coughing now, her tears controlling her breathing. She was so lost in her cries she didn't hear or see Han run into the room. She didn't even feel him take hold of her._

 _"Leia!"_

 _Her eyes were closed so tight, she couldn't hear or feel anything. Han held her close and tried to talk to her but she couldn't feel him. She was locked away in her nightmare._

 _"Leia! Baby look at me! Leia!" Han tried over and over again. Finally taking her face in his hands, he cupped her face. "Leia." He whispered as her breathing started to slow down. Slowly her eyes fluttered open and her damp eyelashes fluttered around. She took in the room and Han before her. She was back on the Falcon, not on the death star. "Leia, you're alright." Han promised, still holding her face._

 _"Han?'_

 _"I'm right here."_

 _"I can't…I can't do this…" She cried out, falling apart in his arms._

 _"Leia it was just a dream."_

 _"No! It felt so real. I was there again and he was back…"_

 _"Leia…"_

 _"I can't do this."_

 _"Leia breathe, you gotta calm down."_

 _"He's going to turn into him, I know it. This should have never happened." she cried her body visibly shaking._

 _"Leia slow down, what did you see?'_

 _"Death Star…Vader…Our son…He's going towards the dark side. I can see it happening."_

 _"Wooo hey! Leia, theirs nothing wrong with the baby." Han said stroking her belly. "Everything's alright."_

 _"Its not. This is my fault Han. I shouldn't be having children."_

 _"Leia, your upset. We have to calm you down before you make yourself sick."_

 _"Han, I'm so sorry. Its my fault, I gave this to our child." Her eyes falling and a fresh batch of tears falling down her face._

 _"Leia! Damn it! look at me." He said forcing her eyes to his. "It was just a dream sweetheart, the baby is alright and so are you. You haven't done anything wrong. It was just a dream."_

 _"It was real…"_

 _"No, it wasn't." He told her pulling her into his embrace and holding her tight. She surrendered to his arms for a brief moment. Allowing herself to be held and cared for. Her breathing seemed to be calmer and she felt stronger._

 _"I need to see Luke." She said pulling away from her husband and moving to grab her clothes._

 _"Leia, are you alright?"_

 _"I don't know."_

 _"I'll go with you…"_

 _"OK.." she said pausing. "…Han…Its a boy." She told him looking down to her stomach._

 _"The medic said it was too early to tell."_

 _"Well the medic doesn't know anything."_

 _"You saw him then?" Han asked, thinking to the idea of having a son._

 _"Yes, with Vader."_

 _"Baby, that can't happen. Vader is gone."_

 _"Unless we're bringing a new version to the galaxy." She hissed her voice coming off bitter and cold. Sighing she closed her eyes, she didn't mean to lash out at him. "I'm sorry. I just need to see Luke."_

 _"Alright…Lets go."_

 _Walking across the field and away from the Falcon, Han watched Leia. Her face looked so empty and broken. He had faith that they were passed this stage. That Leia could enjoy the rest of her pregnancy without this pain and suffering. He reached for her hand but she quickly shrugged him away. Her eyes told him she was sorry, but she clearly needed distance. Naya heard them walk up and turned to greet them with a smile. Her face shifted to worry as she took in Leia's tear stained face._

 _"Leia?" She questioned._

 _"Where's Luke?"_

 _"Luke…" Naya called out before stepping towards Leia._

 _"What happened?"_

 _"It was too strong, I couldn't control it." Leia explained as Luke made his way over._

 _"The nightmares?" Naya asked._

 _"Yes, but…I think it was a vision. The baby….There's something wrong with the baby and I need to know how to fix this." Leia explained turning to her brother for help._

 _"Come on Leia." Luke said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the temple. Han moved to follow but Naya quickly stopped him._

 _"They need to do this alone." She explained but Han was having none of that._

 _"She's upset I'm not leaving her alone."_

 _"She's not alone she had Luke. Trust him."_

 _"Leia?' Han called to. She slowly turned to face him._

 _"I'll be alright Han."_

 _Silently he watched as Luke and Leia disappeared from his sight._

 _"Where are they going?"_

 _"I'm not sure, but they'll need space."_

 _"What the hell are they doing?"_

 _"…They're going to reach out…"_

 _"To who?"_

 _"Those Jedi that aren't with us anymore."_

* * *

 _Leia quietly followed Luke down into a dark room._

 _"Luke? What are we doing?"_

 _"We need answers, answers surrounding Jedi pregnancy's. I don't have those answers, but others might."_

 _"Others are down here?" She asked looking around the dark room._

 _"We need privacy to reach out." Luke explained, moving to light candles around the room. Leia stood nervously and not understanding what they were doing. Her fingers ghosted her stomach and more tears fell down her cheeks, remembering that talk figure that called her mother._

 _"Luke I'm worried about the baby."_

 _"I know…" He nodded continuing his tasks. Leia watched as the room lit up with candle light._

 _"Come sit with me." Luke said motioning to the pillows on the ground. "I need you to keep an open mind…"_

 _"What are we doing?"_

 _"We're contacting the Jedi's before us."_

 _"Like the dead ones?"_

 _"Yes. Take my hands and close your eyes."_

 _"Then what? I don't know how to com a ghost." Leia argued._

 _"Just focus on the baby."_

 _They sat, their hands tightly grasped and eyes shut. Leia didn't know what she should be doing. So she simply focus on the baby and the life force is put out around her. She wasn't sure how long they had been in the small room before she heard Luke mumble._

 _"What?" She asked._

 _"Do you feel that?" Luke asked._

 _"I don't feel anything." Leia said opening her eyes._

 _"Clouded your sister is. Dark is her mind." Leia heard a voice say from around them._

 _"What was that?' Leia asked almost jumping at the unfamiliar voice._

 _"Master Yoda…" Luke whispered his eyes opening and finding Leia's gaze. "Its alright."_

 _"We need your help, we worry for the next generation of Jedi." Luke told the room. Leia glanced around but saw nothing, she wondered if she was going crazy as the voice spoke again._

 _"Lives the next generation does. Not the only one this baby is.'_

 _"There are other Jedi children then?" Luke asked hopeful._

 _"I see many. Find you they will."_

 _"What about my baby?" Leia asked hoping it was OK for her to speak._

 _"Strong is the Skywalker line." Yoda told the twins. "Strong your child will be."_

 _"Strong with what? How can I protect my child from the dark side." Leia pleaded. Luke's eyes showing such sympathy for his sisters pain._

 _"Guide him you must. Set the future is not."_

 _"Her dreams, are they visions?" Luke asked._

 _"Strong your sister is. Change visions can, not set the force is."_

 _"I'm not strong." Leia argued._

 _"Stubborn she is, like her family."_

 _"How can we guide the baby towards the light?" Luke asked._

 _"Must surround yourself with the light, embrace the future you must."_

 _"I'm scared." Leia whispered._

 _"No help fear is. Innocent your baby is. Guided he will be."_

 _"I don't know how to guide him."_

 _"You will…A strong mother you will become, a strong Father your husband will be. I wise Jedi master your brother is."_

 _"What if he turns into Darth Vader?" Leia asked her voice cracking._

 _"No nothing we do. Not always bad Anakin was. Faith you must have in the light Princess."_

 _"You will help guide him towards the light?" Leia asked her brother._

 _"You know I will do anything in my power to help you."_

 _"Give in to the dark side you must not. Strong the Skywalker twins are."_

 _"I would never give in." Luke said to Yoda._

 _"Close you were, Surrounded by the dark side you once were."_

 _"What's he talking about?" Leia asked, confusion covering her face._

 _"Leia…"_

 _"Lie to your sister you must not."_

 _Closing his eyes Luke sighed and tried to find his words. Remembering his moment of weakness, the moment he stepped towards the dark side._

 _"The Emperor and Vader pushed me…towards the dark side." Luke started. "He threatened you…and I lost control." Luke whispered out._

 _"You almost gave in?" She feared even more now._

 _"Maybe, I was lost in my anger towards him and my need to protect you."_

 _"Why didn't you tell me this?" Leia asked her heart hurting now at the thought of her brother turning towards the dark side for her. Her mind wondered to that moment and what had caused such anger from her brother._

 _"I didn't want to scare you."_

 _"Strong your brother is, but tempted all Jedi are. Learn from mistakes you must."_

 _"Hope…" Leia whispered._

 _"Hope you must have." Yoda agreed. "Want to speak with you …your father does." Yoda said. Hearing his words Leia quickly pulled her hands from Luke's. Fear overwhelming her, at the thought of speaking to Anakin._

 _"No!" She all but screamed. The candles went dark and the presence was now gone. Quickly moving to stand up Leia ran up the stairs and out into the fresh air._

 _"Leia wait!" Luke called after her, his yell catching Naya and Han's attention._

 _"Leia" Han said from a far as he moved towards her._

 _"Never! Never would I be worth turning." Leia screamed towards her brother._

 _"Leia…" Luke sighed._

 _"No Luke, Promise me! I am not a reason to turn to the dark side." Leia yelled, Naya and Han both confused by the exchange. Luke stayed quiet. "If you are going to help me guide this baby then I need you to promise!" Leia pleaded. His sad eyes moved to Naya and Han before moving back to his sisters gaze._

 _"I promise Leia." Stepping towards her Luke pulled her into a hug. Wishing he could heal her pain and suffering away. Pulling apart the twins slowly moved towards their partners._

 _"Are you alright?" Naya quickly asked Luke concern filling her voice, as her fingers moved through his hair._

 _"I'm OK…"_

 _"Don't worry me like that."_

 _"I'm sorry." Luke told her, easing her into his arms._

 _Han stared at Leia, more worried then when she had entered the temple._

 _"What happened?"_

 _"ghosts…" Leia whispered, swiftly turning and walking towards the river. Han followed his legs easily catching her pace._

 _"You talked to a ghost?"_

 _"Yes…"_

 _"What did it say?…about the baby."_

 _"Hope…we have to have hope."_

 _"That's some shitty advice."_

 _"He said the baby is innocent and we have to guide him towards the light." Leia explained._

 _"Well that was the plan…"_

 _"Luke…he almost turned for me. Can you believe that?" She laughed her voice coming our harsh once again._

 _"Turned?" Han asked continuing to follow her towards the water._

 _"To the dark side…For me. He's stupid, I am not a reason to turn."_

 _"Leia he loves you."_

 _"I don't care! I am not a reason. I am not worth throwing everything away… .Not. !" She yelled at him._

 _Stopping now Leia peered out at the flowing water. She wanted to cry but her tears were dried up now. So many emotions flowed through her as she replayed the fallen Jedi's words in her head. "Strong your child will be." She could feel Han standing behind her, his stare bored into the back of her head as her thoughts continued."Guide him you must. Set the future is not."_

 _Closing her eyes, Leia could feel the sun against her face. It was warm and comforting. "No help fear is. Innocent your baby is. Guided he will be." Needing reassurance Leia quickly reached out to the baby, sighing as she felt its strong presence. Her strong baby, her strong Son. "…A strong mother you will become, a strong Father your husband will be. I wise Jedi master your brother is."_

 _"Leia…" Han sighed. His voice sounded so defeated. He wanted to soothe her and take this all away from her. He felt helpless, he felt like a failure watching his wife suffer. Moving closer to her he wrapped is arms around her. Holding her close, wanting her to feel his love. He knew should could if she wanted to, and something told I'm she needed to feel it now. Fluttering her eyes, Leia opened herself towards Han. She felt his passion and worry for her in this moment. She felt his love surround her and the baby both. She felt his need to protect and keep her safe and watch out for their baby. "No nothing we do. Not always bad Anakin was. Faith you must have in the light Princess." She heard his words once more in her head. She wanted to have faith and hope but she worried. "Give in to the dark side you must not. Strong the Skywalker twins are."_

 _"I'm so sorry." She whispered out to him._

 _"For what…"_

 _"Why did you marry me? You shouldn't have to deal with this. You deserve so much more then this. We should be talking about my weird cravings or crazy hormones. Not whether or not our son will turn to the dark side. You deserve a happy life."_

 _"And you don't?…"_

 _"I don't know…You don't deserve this."_

 _"I love you…and I'll take anything that comes with you."_

 _"I have to be strong."_

 _"You are strong…one of the strongest people I know." Han told her with a kiss to her neck._

 _"I have to be stronger for the baby."_

 _"We will be, we'll be so strong for this baby…For our son."_

* * *

 _Leia could hear movement around the Falcon as her eyes slowly opened from a restful night of sleep. Thankfully she had slept through the night in Han's arms, with no nightmares. Sitting up she felt the uneasiness of her morning nausea. Attempting to push that feeling aside, Leia sat up and made her way to the galley. The previous days events had drained her but now she felt more in control, stronger. That is what she needed, to be strong. She would always remember Yoda's words as he told her to have hope and stay strong for her child. She was determined now to embrace that strength and be there to guide her child in the right direction._

 _"Morning." She mumbled to Han and Chewie, as she reached for her morning tea. Chewie growled a hello before nodding to Han and leaving the couple alone._

 _"You sleep alright?" Han asked walking up to her and placing a soft kiss on her forehead._

 _"I did…" She said noticing the dark circles under his eyes. "You didn't…"_

 _"I wanted to make sure you were OK."_

 _"Did you get any sleep?"_

 _"A little, I have the caf." Han said with a tired smile. Leaning towards him, Leia wrapped her small arms around his chest, resting her head against him. Enjoying the sound of his heart against her ear she smiled. Slowly she pulled away and grabbed hold of his hand. Quirking his brow, he followed her towards their cabin. Reaching over Leia quickly straightened the sheets and opened the bed for him._

 _"You need to rest." She told him, pulling him towards the bunk before pushing him gently onto the mattress._

 _"I'm fine."_

 _"You're tired…You take care of me. Let me take care of you." She insisted running her fingers through his hair and leaning over to kiss his forehead. Leaving her lips against his skin, she rubbed his shoulder lightly, hoping it would relax him enough for a nap. "Lay back." She told him. Sighing he did as she said and watched as she pulled the blankets up and over him. Leaning over she placed another kiss against his skin, slowly dragging her lips down and to his lips. "Go to sleep hot shot." She whispered._

 _"Stay with me?'_

 _"For a while…" she laughed lightly at how he curled into her side as she sat beside him. Laying his head against her stomach his hand reached up, grasping the bump. Her fingers traced through his hair, as she watched his eyes fall shut. She heard him mumbling something into the pillow._

 _"What?'_

 _"Love you both." He told her as he drifted to sleep, never letting go of her belly. She smiled at him, her heart warming with love for this amazing man._

* * *

 **Once again thank you for reading... I hope you enjoyed Yoda's little cameo...Clearly Leia is still processing things, Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Much more coming soon.  
**


	17. Chapter 17 -Bad Memories

_Chapter Seventeen_

 _Bad Memories_

 _The halls of the Falcon were quiet and cold as they traveled through the stars, to a new destination. In the back the large wookie snored, fast asleep and totally oblivious to the world around him. Han let out a throaty laugh as Leia's hand clamped over his mouth._

 _"Shhhh." She mumbled against his lips._

 _"You're telling me to be quiet?" He laughed again, her movements turning his laugh into a deep moan._

 _"We'll wake Chewie up." She warned, her hips pushing and moving against his, as they rested against his chair in the cockpit. It was late and Han couldn't sleep. He had found himself walking towards the cockpit to clear his mind. He was alone staring out at the stars for only a few moments before he heard the door slide open and felt Leia move into his lap. Her kisses were hard and passionate and somewhat unexpected. Her fingers had made quick work of his pants, as she pushed her night gown up her hips. He had wanted to clear his thoughts, this isn't what he had in mind but he wasn't complaining, as she sank down on to him. With each shift of her hips, Leia's moans grew louder and soon Han worried that they would indeed wake his furry friend. So as she told him to be quiet, he couldn't help but laugh._

 _"You're not exactly being quiet Princess." He groaned out, his hands finding there way to her back and down to rest against her ass, pulling her down harder._

 _"I can't help it…" She mumbled against his lips, her kisses some how moving all over his face, sucking and nipping at his skin. "I woke up and you were gone…" She explained._

 _"What you missed me?" He teased._

 _"No I just needed your expertise." She giggled, kissing him hard and fast. Their mouths explored each other in a familiar rhythm before Han pulled away smirking._

 _"Using me for my body sweetheart." He asked, lifting her hips only to help her slam them back down._

 _"It's your fault." She said breathless. Reaching and grasping for his hands she pulled them to her chest, needing more of his touch. Smiling up at her, more then happy to massage her growing breasts. Working over her skin in his expert ways, pushed and sent Leia closer to her peak. Enjoying his view, Han leaned his head back against the head rest watching her face change and twist in pleasure. He always thought she was beautiful and sexy but he appreciated these moments with his wife. She was so lost in her desire, she simply glowed pure sex. Leaning down she kissed him again, knowing she was close. His fingers ghosted over her peeked nipples, remembering gentle touches against her already sore breasts. Just like her baby bump, Leia was surprised to see how fast other parts of her body had began to change. When she had first noticed her swelled chest she had been frustrated to say the least, at least until she realized what her husbands reaction to them was._

 _Crying out his name, Leia tossed her head back falling over her own edge, bringing her husband along with her. They sat pressed against each other for a while in silence, simply holding on to each others sweat slicked bodies._

 _"I'm sorry…" She breathed out, her embarrassment coming through._

 _"For what? Han laughed._

 _"I just jumped you again, I'm sorry." She giggled._

 _"That's something you never have to apologize for."_

 _"I did say its your fault…" She smiled leaning in to him as close as her belly would allow._

 _"What did I do this time Princess?"_

 _"Knocked me up hot shot…all these damn hormones." She groaned, moving to lift herself from his lap. His hands reached out to help her wobbling legs. Pulling her night gown back down she smiled down at her husband, still rested back in his chair._

 _"I like these hormones…and the body modifications." He smirked eyeing her exposed cleavage. She blushed and moved to place her arms across her chest, blocking his view._

 _"Hey…" He whined, making Leia giggle._

 _"Do you think Chewie heard us?"_

 _"Too late to worry about that one sweetheart."_

 _"Are you going to tell me where we're going?' She asked her gaze moving out to the stars. When Han had suggested they leave Yavin Leia had been ready for a new adventure and for a break from constant Jedi talk. However she didn't like the unknown, her husband insisted on surprising her, refusing to tell her their next location._

 _"It's a surprise." He teased as he watched her eye the coordinates locator. "Ah No way Princess!' He said moving to his feet and blocking her view._

 _"I love you." She smiled up at him, her eyes shining._

 _"I know you do, but you're still not looking at the coordinates."_

 _"Will I like this place?' She asked._

 _"Eventually…"_

 _'What does that mean?"_

 _"Don't worry your little head your highness! I have taken care of everything." He said bowing before her. She rolled her eyes at him before moving to leave the cockpit. Sliding the door open she almost ran straight into a bunch of fur. She squealed slightly as Chewie grabbed hold of her, catching her stumbled feet._

 _"You scared me." She told him._

 _"Sorry…" The Wookie huffed, glaring at Han._

 _"Everything OK?" Leia asked glancing between the two friends._

 _"Perfect Princess…Can I talk to Han alone?' Chewie questioned as Leia nodded and left the two alone, giving Han a worried glance._

 _"What's up buddy?" Han asked, seeing Leia walk down the hall and down to their cabin._

 _"We just got the smell out from last time!" Chewie growled._

 _"What?" Han asked._

 _"Sex!"_

 _"What the hell are you talking about?" Han questioned._

 _"This whole room smells like sex, because of you two disgusting humans!" Chewie groaned. Han couldn't help but laugh at his fallen face. Chewie quickly glared at Han, not finding the humor in this._

 _"I'm sorry…" Han was able to laugh out._

 _"No you're not!"_

 _"Well you're right. She just kinda attacked me. What am I suppose to do, tell my gorgeous pregnant wife I can't have sex with her?" Han asked still laughing._

 _"Never gonna get rid of the smell." Chewie groaned again before walking back down the hall towards his hammock. Han chuckled watching his furry friend leave him alone in the cockpit. Reaching over he quickly checked the ship, making sure the coordinates were still on mark. Nodding he made his way out of the room and towards their cabin. The door slid open revealing his beautiful wife, passed out across their bed. Her mouth hung open, a soft snore coming from her lips. Smirking down, he quickly moved around her and wrapped her in his arms. Her eyes fluttered open, briefly looking over to his gaze. She smiled softly before her eyes fell closed once more._

* * *

 _"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Chewie asked Han the next morning._

 _"It will be OK." Han assured him, but Chewie wasn't convinced._

 _"You weren't with her afterwards!" Chewie reminded him. Han nodded but didn't change his mind._

 _"This will be good, like a re-do."_

 _"Don't say I didn't warn you. She was emotional back then and now she's pregnant."_

 _"I promise this will be fine. I want her to have good memories."_

 _"Should have those memories elsewhere."_

 _"Since when are you a relationship expert."_

 _"Been married for years, young one."_

 _"I know Leia."_

 _"I know the Princess as well…"_

 _"Not like I do."_

 _"What are you two arguing about?' Leia asked walking into the galley._

 _"Nothing!" They both barked out._

 _"You're acting weird and its still early…." Leia sighed, reaching over she quickly grabbed some of Han's food. "Will we be to our destination soon?" She asked._

 _"We should be there soon." Han nodded leaning in to kiss her nose softly._

 _"Must be some fantastic place, to keep it quiet for so long." She said arching her brow at Chewie. Sticking his hands up in defeat he quickly moved to remove himself from the situation. "Whats wrong with him?" Leia asked Han._

 _"Nothing, he doubts my amazing husband skills." Han smirked._

 _"What skills are those?" Her eyes showed innocence but he could read her like a book. Moving over his kissed her neck softly before moving his lips to her ear._

 _"I have too many to count Princess. But I am talking about how much I know you." He smiled._

 _"Do you now?" She asked continuing to steal his breakfast._

 _"I like to think I do." Han smiled._

 _"Where coming up on it." They heard Chewie call from the cockpit. Leaning down Han quickly kissed Leia before moving to follow Chewie's voice._

 _Slowly easing the ship down and on to the platform, Han felt his nerves start to peak. While he wanted to do this, wanted new memories, he started to wonder if Chewie was right. Was this a good idea? How would she feel about this. Looking out at the buildings ahead of them he sighed._

 _"Second thoughts?" Chewie asked._

 _"I want this to be a good thing." Han explained, Chewie only nodded. They heard Leia's voice call to them, both moving back to the galley._

 _"Are we ready?' Leia asked, finishing up her braids._

 _"Yeah, we're all set. I think Chewie is staying on the ship?" Han asked._

 _"Yeah, I prefer my hammock. If you need me, if she needs something you'll com me?" Chewie asked, his worry for the Princess evident._

 _"Of course." Han nodded. Confusion covered Leia's face as her eyes moved between the two before her._

 _"You two are acting so weird." Leia said rolling her eyes and stepping towards the ramp. Moment of truth, Han thought to himself, giving Chewie one last glance before following Leia down the ramp. The wind whipped around them, as they stepped down the Falcon and on to the platform. Glancing over to his wife, his hopes crushed as her face fell. Looking back up the Falcon she suddenly realized why Chewie and her husband had been acting so strange, Chewie knew what her reaction would be to this place._

 _"This is your surprise?" She asked her eyes quickly moving from the buildings to her husband._

 _"Here me out…" Han started, reaching for her hand to pull her closer to him, but she quickly pulled her hand away and moved to walk back into the Falcon._

 _"I don't want to be here."_

 _"Hey!" He pleaded with her._

 _"I thought this was going to be a good trip, a place maybe we could relax. Not somewhere that is going to constantly remind me of a horrible time." Leia argued. Hearing footsteps coming towards them. Leia groaned as she caught sight of a familiar face._

 _"Well well you finally made it." Lando said smirking towards Leia._

 _"Sorry we're not staying…" Leia explained trying to move away once again, Han's hand grasping hers._

 _"Leia…Please."_

 _"Leaving so soon? I thought you would have been thrilled to see me again Princess." Lando smirked down at Leia._

 _"We're staying." Han explained, Lando completely ignoring him._

 _"You look beautiful Princess, pregnancy suits you. Its so wonderful to have you back in the clouds with us." Lando said glancing over her changing figure with a playful shine in his eyes. "Hopefully this visit will be better then the last." He laughed, Han and Leia both glaring at him._

 _"Lando…" Han warned him, knowing they were already on the verge of an explosive fight with Leia._

 _"Just a joke of course, your husband here has set up quite the visit for you Princess."_

 _"Has he now? He didn't tell me about any of this."_

 _"Romantic gesture?" Lando suggested as Leia huffed at his words._

 _"I hardly find this place romantic."_

 _"I wouldn't say that Princess, last time you were here you and this old man seemed pretty cozy." Lando smirked towards Han. Han only sighed knowing this was not going to go how he planned. Leia continued to glare at the two men before her._

 _"Hardly…I think I was too worried about whether or not to trust you, and then there was the small detail of Darth Vader freezing him in carbonite." She snapped. Lando seemed unfazed by her comments and only smiled at her._

 _"Better reason to make new memories Princess." He said leaning in to wrap his arms around her shoulders and walk her inside. Glancing towards her husband she only glared, following Lando towards the buildings ahead. Cloud City looked the same, just as she remembered it. The halls were bright and shiny as the outside light shined in. The hallways seemed busy with people, all of which were oblivious to its new visitors. Leia walked in silence beside the two men, casually glancing between them. They briefly chatted about the city, new additions and the baby._

 _"Still can't believe you're going to be a father Han…oh how time changes things." Lando laughed._

 _"Yeah well it wasn't really planned…" Han mumbled earning another glare from Leia. So much for a romantic re-do trip._

 _"What about you Princess, you sure this is the right man for you."_

 _"I did marry him." She reminded him._

 _"True, but we all have moments of weakness."_

 _"Hey!" Han said shoving at his friends shoulder._

 _"I guess I'll keep him." Leia said, trying to hold back a smile._

 _"Here we are…" Lando said motioning to the door in front of them. Palming the door open, Leia was thrown back in time. The room looked the same and she wasn't sure if she liked that or not. "Same room…" Lando trailed off. "I should probably let you get settled, I'm sure I'll see you around Princess." He said with a wink before leaving the couple alone._

 _"He never quits." Leia said more to herself then to Han._

 _Leia moved around the room, taking in its unchanged features. Han watched her, trying to take in her mood. She walked over to the window, gazing out at the flying ships around the city._

 _"How mad are you?" He asked breaking the silence._

 _"I don't know yet." She whispered out not quite knowing what her feelings were. She had been looking forward to a nice trip with her husband, she hadn't expected to return to Cloud City. While she thought she understood Han's meaning, she couldn't help but drift back to the past. The memories seemed to swarm her. Images of Vader standing before, Han barely able to move after his torture, watching Han be lowered down and thinking she would never see him again. She felt so many emotions in that moment, she couldn't blame it on the hormones this time, she was simply overwhelmed._

 _"Will you here me out?" Han asked her, stepping up to her and wrapping his arms around her extended waist line. She didn't say anything so he continued. "I wanted us to have a re-do. We needed to make new memories, good memories. This place isn't so bad."_

 _"I'm not sure new memories will silence the old ones." She whispered out._

 _"You have to let them. This will be good for us. We need more romantic getaways."_

 _"Han…I don't know if I can do this."_

 _"Try, relax sweetheart. This place wasn't all that bad."_

 _"How can you say that." She turned looking at him with shock._

 _"Well I'm not saying bad things didn't happen here, but before that… I liked being here with you. Maybe a little introduction into what was to come.' He said with a soft smile, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Maybe I liked when you stopped pretending you didn't like me. You let me in a little bit." He teased. Leia groaned rolling her eyes at her husband. "Good memories." He whispered down to her. "You deserve all the good memories." Relaxing into his embrace, Leia sighed._

 _"Lando seems on point."_

 _"He's still Lando."_

 _"I worry about his standards, if he still finds it appropriate to hit on a married pregnant woman." She laughed softly._

 _"You're female sweetheart, He doesn't have standards." Han laughed back. "Besides he'd have to fight me for you."_

 _"Would you win?'_

 _"Or die trying sweetheart."_

 _"I'll try…" She whispered._

 _"You'll try?"_

 _"To enjoy this stay…I'll try."_

 _"I love you."_

 _Wandering around the room, Leia made her way to the bedroom, smiling at the size of the bed. Walking over she gently plopped herself against the soft fabric, loving the feel of the squishy material around her body. While she loved the cabin Han had built for them a board the Falcon, her growing figure was making things a little harder for her to get around and to get comfortable at night. She sighed into the bed closing her eyes and stretching her hands out around her. She felt the bed shift, but still kept her eyes closed. She could feel his breath over her face and she tried not to smile, as she felt him lean over her and kiss her nose._

 _"I'm sleeping." She whispered out._

 _"No…"_

 _"I'm not?" She questioned still keeping her eyes closed._

 _"I made dinner plans…" He trailed off leaning over to kiss her face once more._

 _"I'm sleeping." She teased._

 _"Later…Baby needs food." He told her, his fingers ghosting over her swollen middle._

 _"Using the baby against me."_

 _"If it gets you to dinner, then yes. Although I do like this sight." He admitted, her eyes fluttering open. His smirk played across his face, as he stared down at her._

 _"You see me in bed, every night.." She reminded him._

 _"Not in this bed, not in this place…"_

 _"Whats so special about this bed?…."_

 _"Well last time I was here, there was this girl." Han whispered down to her._

 _"What was she like?" Leia asked, playing along._

 _"Beautiful and stubborn."_

 _"Sounds perfect…"_

 _"She was, but she wouldn't let me do things."_

 _"Things?" Leia questioned as Han leaned down at kissed her lips. She sighed into his kiss, moving her fingers into his hair. Han pulled away slowly keeping his lips near hers. "She let you kiss her…" Leia corrected._

 _"Not how I really wanted to kiss her…" Han mumbled against her skin before kissing her once again. This kiss was deeper and filled with passion. Leia moaned into this kiss, immediately kissing him back._

 _"Ok maybe not like that…" Leia admitted, earning a chuckle from her husband. "What else did you want to do to this girl?" Leia asked testing the waters._

 _"So many things, but I think she would have ran away screaming if I would have tried."_

 _'You're probably right."_

 _"She was amazing…"_

 _"Did you love her? Back then in those moments?" Leia asked looking up into his shining eyes. His smile brightened._

 _"I did…but I couldn't tell her that."_

 _"Why not?" she huffed._

 _"She had to figure it out on her own, or she would have been scared away." He replied kissing down her nose and to her lips._

 _"She loved you…a lot."_

 _"Did she now?"_

 _"So much."_

 _"Why didn't she say something earlier?"_

 _"She was afraid…to let you in."_

 _"I wouldn't have hurt her."_

 _"You were leaving…You were always leaving."_

 _"I'm not going anywhere now."_

 _"That girl doesn't exist anymore."_

 _"She does, I just get to see more of her these days." Han smiled down at her before taking her lips to his once more. Their kisses were light and sweet, neither moving to progress their movements any further._

 _"I love you…" she whispered against his lips._

 _"I know…"  
_

* * *

 _The restaurant was small and cozy. The dark purple walls contrasted the usual white walls of Cloud City. The only light came from the candles against the table and the fireplace a ways from their table. Choosing a dress that hugged her figure, she was pleased to see Han's obvious approval of the dress. When she bought it, she never thought she would work up the courage to wear such a dress in her current state. But here she was, Han seemed to bring that out in her. The light pink fabric hugged her hips and wrapped around her belly, clearly showing her rounded middle. However Han's favorite part was the dip down her chest, showing off her ever growing cleavage. "Is it too much?" She had asked him as they got ready for dinner. His eyes stared at her chest and his mouth hung low. He answered her with a passionate make out session before they finally pulled away and made their way to the restaurant._

 _"Well this is pretty fancy, Mr. Solo."_

 _"Only the best for you, Mrs. Solo." Han said leaning down and kissing over her wedding ring, still loving the way it sat on her finger. Pulling out her chair, Han helped her sit down before he took his seat across from her._

 _"The baby is hungry…" She trailed off looking down at the menu. Everything looked so good to her hungry belly._

 _"We better feed the little guy. Gotta make sure he grows taller then his mom."_

 _The waiter moved over to them and quickly took their rather large order, Han smirking at his wife as she added appetizers and desserts to their order. Nodding the waiter walked away leaving the couple alone. Reaching over Han took hold of her hand, drawing circles over her fingers. Leia smiled at their clasped hands._

 _"This is nice…"_

 _"I'm glad you think so Princess."_

 _"I appreciate you doing nice things for me. Maybe I don't say that enough."_

 _"You're welcome."_

 _"Do you ever think we didn't get enough time?" Leia questioned, throwing his thoughts in a different direction._

 _"Enough time for what?"_

 _"Each other. I mean we spent years denying everything, by the time I realized what I wanted you were gone. Then it took time to get you back and we were rushed back into the war. We both had our own duties to take care of after the war and suddenly we were married and pregnant."_

 _"It wasn't conventional." Han noted laughing nervously._

 _"It was so fast, I feel like I blinked and we're here. I might blink again and the baby will be grown."_

 _"We're not like other couples Leia. Things did happen in an odd order and fast, but it doesn't mean I haven't loved every moment with you."_

 _"I've loved them with you too. We're just too young for this to all be happening, well I'm young." She laughed._

 _"Hey…" Han warned._

 _"I am looking forward to it." Leia admitted._

 _"What are you looking forward to Princess?"_

 _"The baby…" She openly said, probably for the first time since finding out she was pregnant. Smiling down and rubbing her stomach, she admitted to herself how much she already loved this baby and she was looking forward to seeing his beautiful face. She wanted happy family memories with her husband and son._

 _"I like hearing you talk like that."_

 _"I like saying it, being happy."_

 _"Well I'm looking forward to meeting this little guy too. I'm sure we'll have a lot of good memories to come with him."_

 _"Yeah, maybe some crazy times. His father is Han Solo."_

 _"What can I say, I am quite the man."_

 _"Scoundrel?"_

 _"Maybe…only for you sweetheart."_

 _"Good, can't have you bothering other Princesses."_

 _"Never."_

 _The pair ate in silence, Leia clearly enjoying her meal. Han sat watching her, enjoying her small moans as she tried each dish._

 _"This is some of the best food I've ever had."_

 _"I'm glad you like it."_

 _"Well here they are…" They heard a voice from behind them. Groaning Han's mood fell as he watched Lando walk up to their table. Ignoring the date they were trying to have, Lando pulled up a chair sitting beside his friends. Leia smirked towards her husband._

 _"Don't you have a girl waiting in your apartment?' Han asked his tone harsh._

 _"Han…" Leia warned with a warm smile._

 _"Actually she's away for the night."_

 _"She? Does that mean a she specifically?" Leia asked._

 _"No, of course not. I am not a man to settle down Princess."_

 _"Whatever you say pal. You know I was enjoying a meal with my wife before you rudely interrupted us." Han added._

 _"Hey now! Can't a friend catch up with old buddies?"_

 _"Of course you can…" Leia said trying to be pleasant, even when her husband looked furious._

 _"See your Princess has always been nice, I'll never know how you two are a pair."_

 _"Just lucky." Leia and Han answered at the same time._

 _"Oh gods! You two are gross. I never thought I'd see the day Solo. You've gone all soft and mushy."_

 _"Leia likes me mushy."_

 _"What else does she like?' Lando asked earning a smack from Han._

 _"Alright enough talk about me…Lando I had a question for you?"_

 _"Anything Princess…." He answered, Han rolling his eyes._

 _"I was wondering how you felt about your medical center here, on Cloud City."_

 _"One of the best Princess, we are of course all up to date with the newest technology. Why do you ask?"_

 _"I wondered about making an appointment for the baby, I'm due for one and I'm not sure where our next stop will be."_

 _"Of course! Anything for little baby Solo."_

 _"Little baby Solo." Leia repeated with a laugh. "Tomorrow perhaps?" Leia asked._

 _"Of course, I'll inform them of your visit."_

 _"I would appreciate that."_

 _"A baby…" Lando trailed off._

 _"Its a small little human." Han explained making Leia giggle._

 _"Being your child, it might come out looking a little funny." Lando suggested. "But we'll hope the little one has Leia's genes."_

 _"No…I'd like the baby to have much more Han then me." Leia spoke up, meeting her husbands eyes._

* * *

 _"Mrs. Solo?" The Droid asked, as Han and Leia approached the counter._

 _"Yes."_

 _"Please come this way." Nodding the couple followed the droid down the hall, before stopping and entering one of the rooms. "The medic will be in shortly." The droid explained before leaving the couple alone. Han looked uncomfortable, glancing around at the medical equipment surrounding them._

 _"Han…" Leia called, ganging his attention._

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Come here…" She gestured to him, reaching out and grabbing his hands in hers. His tension eased at her touch, bringing his hands to rest over the baby. "Just a check up." She told him._

 _"Right.."_

 _"Have you thought about names?" Leia asked rubbing her hands over his rested on her stomach. Catching Han off guard he shock his head no._

 _"No, I haven't thought about it. Should I?'_

 _"We could discuss it." Leia smiled. "It's a boy, is Han Jr. Something you would want?" She asked him, offering up an option. Han snorted out a laugh._

 _"No…Let's give this kid his own identity. No need to tie him any further to me."_

 _"Hey!" Leia said catching his face in her hand, cupping his cheek gently._

 _"He's lucky to have you as a father."_

 _"I'm glad you think so."_

 _"I do, I wouldn't be doing this with anyone else."_

 _"Lack of options?" He questioned with another chuckle._

 _"No…I happen to love you and I know how good you take care of me. It will be the same way with the baby."_

 _"I love you." He told her, loving how she could make him feel better. A knock interrupted their conversation as the medic slowly walked in._

 _"Mrs. Solo?"_

 _'Yes."_

 _"Hello I'll be your medic today, Mr. Calrissian said this was just a check up for the baby?"_

 _"Yes, I'm due for a check up, I've been traveling."_

 _"Of course. Do you have your pregnancy data chipped? or do we need to create a new file?"_

 _"I have it." Leia explained pulling out the small device that held her files._

 _"Wonderful. Is this your first?" The medic asked the couple._

 _"Yes." Leia answered._

 _"Well let me have a look at these real quick." She said moving the data chip into her system and bringing up Leia's files. The blue lights lit the room as the medic shifted through each file, moving the holograms around the different screens. "Well these all look wonderful. You are young and healthy which is great for baby. Should we have a look at the little one. Mrs. Solo please lay back. I'm just going to center the sensors over your bump here." She explained. Han moved to stand beside Leia, taking hold of her hand._

 _The machine moved over Leia's belly, and slowly displayed multiple lights, that moved across her exposed stomach._

 _"Now if you look up here." The medic said motioning to above the machine. A bright hologram came into view. "This here is your baby." The image moved and showed the clear outline of their baby and his small little face._

 _"Damn…" Han mumbled out, Leia swatting at his chest. "Sorry."_

 _"We get that a lot from new parents." The medic laughed. "Baby looks good and the proper size. Looks like you are taking care of this little one. Lets get a different angle. Here is another angle, baby is looking very healthy. Would you like to know the sex?' She asked._

 _Han glanced down to Leia, already knowing his wife had her own thoughts on that matter._

 _"Sure." Leia said nodding._

 _"It's a boy." She happily said. Looking up towards her husband, Leia smiled knowingly. "Would you like these images saved to your data chip?"_

 _"Yes please."_

 _"Alright, Mrs. Solo everything looks just perfect. Your little baby boy Solo is doing very well. Now you said you are traveling?'_

 _"Yes, Is that alright?" Han spoke up._

 _"Of course, your wife is healthy, as is the baby. However as your pregnancy progresses I urge you to keep up to date with your appointments. Especially if you are traveling. We want to make sure baby and momma are doing well. And that you are not overworking yourself on these journeys."_

 _"Of course. I'll make note of my appointments." Leia nodded._

 _"A big part of this will be on you Mrs. Solo. If you are feeling tired or spent, you need to rest for you, and the baby. If you believe the travel is becoming to much on your body, perhaps it is time to return home until the baby is born. Which planet do you reside on?"_

 _"We…we're in between planets at the moment. I've been doing well on my husbands ship. Moving from planet to planet."_

 _"Alright, that's fine. Just please take care of your body. Be sure to watch your wife, Mr. Solo."_

 _"Oh don't tell him that…" Leia groaned._

 _"Protective?" The medic asked._

 _"Overly…"_

 _"That will just make him a good daddy." The medic said as Leia smiled towards Han, with an "I told you so" Look in her eyes._

 _"Looks as though you are all set here . Please just look after yourself."_

 _"I will, thank you." Leia said shaking her hand as the medic left the room. "How you feeling daddy?"_

 _"I feel good, he's beautiful."_

 _"He looks like you." Leia laughed._

 _"Shhh don't condemn the kid."_

 _"I love you…"_

 _"I love you too Princess."_

* * *

 **We needed a big of fluff, before we continue on =) ...thanks for reading lovely's! Reviews will get you a sneak peek.**


	18. Chapter 18 - It All Falls Down

**_Authors Note: Hey guys! First of all thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. This story has been a bit of a therapy piece for me after TFA (damn you disney) ...A lot of you have been wondering about the future sad times for Han and Leia, yes those times clearly will happen but I promise several happy moments on the journey there! and even after...A bit of a bitter sweet Therapy Piece! LOL...I have so much planned for this story, I hope you all continue to enjoy where I take it. Thank you again to all my readers =)_**

 _Chapter Eighteen_

 _It All Fall Down_

 _"They won't miss us!" Han called to Leia trying desperately to convince her._

 _"They will notice if we're not there. It's disrespectful. Its just a celebration Han."_

 _"It's not a celebration for us."_

 _"We live in this Galaxy!" Leia laughed as she walked out of their cabin and towards her husband._

 _"Leia think of the baby."_

 _"What about the baby?"_

 _"This could be stressful for him."_

 _"I'll be fine. The news of my pregnancy broke weeks ago. I'm sure the press and holo's have died down. We're not that interesting any more hot shot."_

 _"Good…I like being boring. So how long do we have to stay at this thing?" Han asked already irritated at the thought of a Republic celebration function._

 _"I'm not sure my dear husband." She said moving back towards their cabin. The Falcon had been docked on Chandrila for a few hours. Recently Leia had received an invitation to the official celebration and welcoming of Chandrila as the Capital to the Republic. Han had spent days trying to convince her they didn't belong at these functions anymore. She however ignored all his words and focused on needing to make an appearance. So now here they were, waiting as the clocked ticked closer to when they needed to arrive. Leia had pulled her hair up in several braids resting a top her head, reminding Han of how she had looked on Yavin, years ago for the award ceremony. Her makeup was fresh and looked beautiful against her flushed skin._

 _Following her into their cabin he watched as she debated dresses. Her current attire consisting of sweat pants and an old shirt of Hans, wouldn't work for a public gathering. Sighing, Han felt defeated. Glancing over her shoulder at her husband she smiled._

 _"If it bothers you, I can go alone."_

 _"Funny!"_

 _"I'm a big girl, I can handle myself."_

 _"I know you can, but I'm not feeding you to the wolves. Where's your husband? They'll ask. Have you left him already? Good choice Princess, he was only a smuggler." Han carried on, Leia laughing at his rambles._

 _"The questions will be about the baby, rest assured the attention won't be on our marriage anymore."_

 _'Well that's good. Should I be worried for our little guy here." Han asked rubbing her belly._

 _"No, I'll take the hits." she smiled._

 _"We really have to go?"_

 _"Yes…It's important. We should be happy that our galaxy is doing so well."_

 _"I know."_

 _"Please go put your tux on before we're late." Han nodded moving to their closet, they both dressed silently around each other. Leia's dress fell long against her legs. The blue lace covered most of the dress, highlighting the lavender fabric underneath. The lace outline the dress beautifully and left room for the dress to flow around her stomach. Although she knew her pregnancy would be discussed tonight, she wanted to bring as little attention to it as possible. Deciding to avoid making a public statement, Han and Leia had lived there life as normal as possible before the Holo's caught word of her expected baby. The swarm of press was easy to avoid while living on the Falcon. But at each dock or planet they were swarmed by flashes and questions about the baby. Leia wondered how crazy it would be tonight._

 _Looking over to her husband she admired the way the suit looked against his body. She felt herself flush as she thought of things she wanted to do to him later. Turning around, Han caught her stare before she could turn away. He smirked catching her in his arms._

 _"See something you like?'_

 _"Always…"_

 _"Should we leave?' He asked._

 _"Kiss first." She told him. He happily obliged leaning down to meet their lips. Her moan made him pull her close. Thinking he might have a chance at distracting her in a new way._

 _"No way hot shot." She said pulling away, almost reading his mind._

 _"Can't blame a guy for trying." Hearing a tapping come from outside the Falcon, Han and Leia both looked at each other confused. Following the sound Han found himself face to face with a Chandrila official driver._

 _"Good evening. I was sent to bring Princess Leia to the center capital." The man said bowing slightly as Leia walked up behind the two men. "Princess." He greeted._

 _"Hello." She said._

 _"Looks like we got a lift to the party." Han smirked._

 _"Wonderful." Leia said moving down towards the speeder._

 _The Journey to the center capital seemed short. Han kept his hand tightly in Leia's, not sure if he was nervous or annoyed at the thought of socializing with the Republic officials tonight. Leia stroked his shoulder lightly, sensing his discomfort. Smiling to herself, she couldn't help but think her husband worried too much. They zoomed through the planet and soon were slowing down to arrive. Leia glanced out and around her. Sighing as her eyes landed on the group of press waiting outside the building. While she was more then ready to face them, she worried about her husbands reaction. This would also be her first appearance since her pregnancy became the talk of the galaxy. Glancing down to her belly, she rubbed her rounded center and sent her son positive thoughts. Nodding out the window, Han groaned, knowing his face would be on the front of Holo's in the morning._

 _"Let's get this over with." Leia said moving to step out of the speeder, Han's hand quickly helping her to her feet._

 _"Stay close to me." He said, wrapping his arm around her waist and guiding her towards the crowd of people. His touch helped to calm her and ground her. Glancing up to his face her heart warmed at his concentration, sometimes she did love how protective he was of her and the baby. They neared the crowd and almost immediately their shouting began._

 _"Princess! You look beautiful."_

 _"Absolutely glowing!"_

 _"Han! Leia! Look this way!"_

 _Han tightened his grip on Leia's waist. Leia smiled softly towards the people, trying to maintain and reach out to the politician she used to be._

 _"When is the baby due?' The voices continued._

 _"How are you feeling Princess!"_

 _"Captain Solo, look this way."_

 _"Are you ready to become parents?'_

 _"This way!"_

 _"Princess you look wonderful."_

 _"Should we stop?" Han asked as they stood a ways from the shouting press._

 _"A few holo's will calm them down." Leia suggested. Nodding, Han turned to face the crowd, his arm staying tightly wrapped around her waist._

 _"You do the talking." Han whispered down to her._

 _"Hello everyone!" Leia greeted with a warm smile._

 _"Hows the baby?' Someone called out._

 _"Baby is well, thank you."_

 _"When are you due?"_

 _"I think we'll keep those details private, surely you understand."_

 _"Captain Solo are you ready to be a dad?'_

 _"Han has been very supportive and helpful during my pregnancy! He'll be an amazing father." Leia said smiling up at her husband. Han smiled back before leaning down and kissing her lips softly. The screaming grew louder as the crowd took in the happy couple. Pulling away Leia grinned up at her husband, whispering softly up to him. "I love you."_

 _"I love you too."_

 _"I'm sorry we really need to get inside." Leia said waving and saying their final goodbyes. The shouting echoed behind them as they made their way inside._

 _"Well that wasn't too bad." Han suggested as they walked in towards the main room._

 _"Not too bad, our kissing will be everywhere tomorrow." She laughed._

 _"I don't mind, better remind all those Princes out there that your taken." Han teased, enjoying Leia's bright smile._

 _The room was large and over decorated, if you asked Han. This wasn't his scene that's for sure. Looking down to his wife he was surprised to see a similar look on her face._

 _"Well they spared no expense." Leia noted as her eyes gazed around the heavily decorated walls. The flowers were large standing and around each beam, lights hung low from the ceiling, their beams lighting and sparkling all around the room._

 _"Not your style?" He asked._

 _"I could see the Republics budget put to better use." She explained, Han chuckled before leaning down and closer to her ear._

 _"That's not your problem anymore."_

 _"I guess not…I don't see anyone I know." Leia said surprised to see so many unfamiliar faces._

 _"Maybe that's a good thing…Maybe we won't be bugged tonight?"_

 _"I doubt that." Leia said her eyes catching Mon Mothma's. "Mon's coming this way." Leia told Han, his eyes moving to look where his wife was pointing._

 _"Leia dear!" Mon said bringing her into a hug._

 _"Hello Mon." Leia greeted._

 _"Always nice to see you Captain Solo." Mon said greeting Han. Han smiled, his eyes rolling as she turned away. He knew just how much she loved to see him, especially at these events. Leia's eyes warned him to behave. "You look beautiful dear, pregnancy suits you."_

 _"Oh! Thank you." Leia said looking down to her stomach. Silently she reached out to her son, his innocent presence bringing her a calm and relaxed feeling._

 _"I must greet the others, but we appreciate you coming Princess." Mon said before excusing herself._

 _'One down…A million to go." Han said motioning to the rest of the room._

 _"How about a drink?" Leia suggested._

 _"Not for you."_

 _"I'd like a tea." She smiled. "And you need a whiskey…you feel so nervous."_

 _"Stay out of my head Princess." He smiled weakly kissing her cheek and moving to grab their beverages._

 _Leia continued to stare around the room, her thoughts outstretched and attached to her son. Several people made their way over to the Princess, to congratulate her on the pregnancy. After a dozen or so Han finally returned, handing over her tea._

 _"You alright?"_

 _"If another person touches my stomach I might shoot them." Leia warned._

 _"You brought your blaster?" He teased. "Does it fit in your purse."_

 _"Shut up you!"_

 _"Alright I will guard the royal belly as if my life depended on it." He said his large hand stretching out over the baby._

 _"Thank you… I think the speeches are starting." Leia said moving them towards the stage._

 _"Great, my favorite part." Han groaned, as Leia pulled in further into the swarm of people. Leaning back against his chest, Leia sighed as his arms wrapped around her, helping to hold her up against her straining back muscles. Smiling up at him, she hoped he knew how much she appreciated his simple gestures._

 _"Welcome guests!" Mon said as she stepped out on to the stage. Everyone sounded with claps and cheers. "What a beautiful day it is for our galaxy. Thank you so much for joining us to celebrate the capitals new home, on my Home planet of_ _Chandrila!" She said as everyone cheered and clapped again._

 _"umm yay." Leia heard Han mock into her ear. She giggled softly, trying not to encourage his sarcasm._

 _"We are so pleased all of you have joined us today, Our galaxy has taken so many leaps forward and we thank everyone in this room for their contribution to this peace."_

 _"Remind me how did these random people help restore peace to the galaxy?' Han whispered into her ear._

 _"Shhh you. I'm sure they did their part."_

 _"Of course, I remember seeing all them on the rebel bases or out on the battle field." Han groaned._

 _"Han…Not everyone fights battles with blasters, politics do have a play in things." She quietly argued._

 _"Whatever you say your highness, I just find it weird that you don't even know these people."_

 _"New faces isn't uncommon."_

 _"Please toast with us as we celebrate this evening and a new dawn for our growing galaxy." Mon said as she held her glass high, everyone following her movement. The glasses clinked together as everyone once again cheered and clapped for the occasion._

 _"Now what?' Han asked._

 _"Now we find baby and momma food." Leia said as she pulled away from his hold and motioned to the tables of food._

 _"Yes your highness."_

 _Slowly they walked through the crowd, making their way over to the much needed food assortment. Leia tightly held Han's hand as he guided her through the people and towards their destination. Leia looked and gazed around the room before landing on an unfamiliar pair of eyes. His golden eyes pierced into Leia's and made her shiver. He looked nowhere but her, staring a hole into her comfort. Deciding to ignore the strangers gaze she continued to follow her husband._

 _Finding a place to sit the pair sat in silence nibbling the Chandrilian cuisine. Leia's hand slowly rubbed circles over her stomach, as the food filled her hunger and seemed to please the baby as well. More people approached the couple, mostly to ask about the baby. Han once again let Leia do the talking, she was clearly better at it._

 _"Is it a boy or a girl?" One woman asked._

 _"It's a boy." Leia answered with a smile._

 _" Oh wonderful, a little Prince." The woman said, making Han roll his eyes. Catching his eye roll, Leia smiled before continuing._

 _"Maybe a little pilot, we're not sure yet."_

 _"Oh of course, I'm sure the child will be an impressive pilot with a father like Captain Solo." The woman stated with a slight blush on her cheeks. Han smirked at his wife before nodding towards the woman in front of them._

 _"Time will tell." Han chuckled._

 _"Have a lovely evening Princess." she said before excusing herself._

 _"Little pilot huh?' Han questioned._

 _"We don't know what he'll be, could be a politician. I'm sure that would make his father proud." Leia said with a giggled as Han's face fell at the idea. Not getting a moment to themselves they heard someone else approach their table._

 _"Princess?" The voice questioned. Turning to face their new guest, Leia smiled up at the familiar face._

 _"Cherie! Hello." Leia greeted._

 _"Its so wonderful to see you again Princess."_

 _"You as well, please sit." Leia offered to her._

 _"Hello Captain Solo." Cherie greeted with another smile, before taking a seat beside Leia. "You look beautiful."_

 _"That's kind of you." Leia said with a slight snort._

 _"Congratulations on your pregnancy. I was pleased when the holo's announced it. You looked very happy Princess."_

 _"I am, Thank you Cherie. How are you doing dear?" Leia asked._

 _"I am well. I'm actually working closer to Chancellor Mothma these days."_

 _"That's impressive Cherie, congratulations."_

 _"Thank you. I like it. We do miss you though."_

 _"I'm sure that's not true."_

 _"It is very different without you Princess. You were always a voice of realistic reason." Cherie giggled softly._

 _"Well I can't argue there." Leia smirked at her husband._

 _"Will you be staying on_ _Chandrila long?"_

 _"I don't believe so, just a stop before we move along."_

 _"Of course, you must be enjoying your freedom Princess. You do deserve it after all." Cherie smiled brightly again. Han smiled towards the two women in front of him, pleased with the positive conversation taking place. He only wished all these officials could be as nice and decent as Cherie._

 _"It has been nice. Taking a step away from the Republic was a good decision for me and with the surprise of the baby, it just made things seem more right." Leia explained._

 _"Of course. I would hate to see you overworking yourself in your delicate state."_

 _"I'm not breakable Cherie." Leia laughed._

 _"Oh of course Princess! I apologize, you are one of the strongest women I know. I simply meant the rest must be good for you and the baby." Cherie quickly explained her cheeks blushing with embarrassment._

 _"I knew what you meant dear. Not to worry."_

 _"May I ask what your having?" She asked nodding to Leia's stomach._

 _"It's a boy."_

 _"Oh, how sweet. I'm sure he will be quite the heart breaker." Cherie added softly._

 _"Solo charm is genetic." Han said with a smirk towards his wife._

 _"We'll see." Leia said shaking her head at her husband._

 _"Do you have permanent residence?" Cherie asked. "I would of course love to send you a baby gift."_

 _"Oh that won't be necessary. We are traveling all over, my residence is the Falcon."_

 _"Well if you change your mind you know where to reach me Princess. I'll let you enjoy your meal. It was wonderful to see you both again. Congratulations on the baby." She said with another smile as she stood and left the table._

 _"Why the hell can't all these people be like her?" Han asked._

 _"She's young, they haven't quite gotten their claws in her yet."_

 _"Are you speaking from experience?"_

 _"Maybe, I wanted this life. I think she does too but she is very sweet. I worry she'll get thrown into too much."_

 _"Are you saying you weren't sweet?" Han laughed._

 _"I was well prepared for all that the political life brought." Leia explained her eyes falling across the room. Once again she found the golden pair of eyes staring at her from the a distance. Noticing her fallen expression, Han followed her gaze._

 _"Do you know him?"_

 _"No I do not. I don't like the way he is looking at me." Leia said, Han quickly moved to stand but Leia's grasp pulled him back. "Han! Don't! He isn't doing anything."_

 _"He's making my wife uncomfortable."_

 _"So what? You're going to go over and fight him?"_

 _"No..I was going too…I don't know what I was going to do."_

 _"He's harmless, I just don't know…I keep getting a weird feeling from him."_

 _"Do you want to leave?"_

 _"No…I would like to dance with my husband." Leia said as the music started around the room. Smiling, Han took her hand and lead her out to the dance floor._

 _Pulling her belly flush against him he held her tight. Leia laughed softly looking down at the gap between them, from their growing baby._

 _"Dancing used to be easier." She laughed._

 _"I hear kids change your life."_

 _"I've heard that too."_

 _"I still like holding you Princess."_

 _"Even with the added bump." She asked shifting her baby bump._

 _"Even with the added bump." He agreed._

 _The music was slow and soft, not that Leia minded, she wasn't sure she could handle a fast tempo right now. While she had adjusted to pregnancy fairly well, her body was sore and tired much more these days. Her feet were already protesting against their dance, but she insisted her thoughts push that away and she enjoy her time with her husband. Other couples swirled around them, everyone clearly enjoying the moments with their partners._

 _"I don't know sweetheart, I think I liked our dancing on Corellia much better then this." Han whispered down to her. Leia softly hitting his chest and her cheeks warming._

 _"I like this, I like when you hold me."_

 _"I love you." He told her._

 _"Mm I know you do. I love you too."_

 _The night progressed on and soon the music shifted to a much faster pace. Deciding to sit this one out, Leia sat down and watched as the couples spun and danced around the floor. Silently she sat waiting for her husband, who had left her for the fresher a few minutes ago._

 _"Princess Leia?' She heard a voice ask from beside her. Turning her breath caught as she looked up into the golden eyes that had been staring at her all night._

 _'Yes." She whispered out._

 _"I wondered if I could have a word with you?'_

 _"Of course." Leia said, nervous and wanting Han to return. The man stared at her his eyes once again piercing into her. "I'm sorry is there a problem?" She questioned._

 _"I'm just looking for similarities…"_

 _"Similarities?" Leia asked confused by his words._

 _"I wondered why your parents adopted Princess? I mean surely it is rare for a Royal blood line to adopt a child?" He asked her._

 _"I'm sorry?' She hesitated._

 _"You're adoptive parents Princess….Bail and Breha Organa were not your parents. I just wondered why they would adopt outside their blood line?'_

 _"I'm not sure." Leia whispered out. "I guess that's a question for them."_

 _"Well unfortunately we both know that's not possible." He bit out harshly._

 _"What exactly do you want?' Leia said her temper rising._

 _"Oh please calm down Princess, wouldn't want to upset the baby…"_

 _"The Baby is fine! What can I do for you?"_

 _"So deceptive your highness….I do wonder what will happen when the galaxy is informed of your lies."_

 _"What lies are those?" Leia asked her voice now harsh and jagged._

 _"It wasn't hard you see. A few clues here and there pointed me in the right direction. You see I've worked for the holo's for years but never have I come up on a story quite like this."_

 _"What story do you have that involves me. If you haven't noticed I'm not apart of this life anymore. I hardly think you've found anything ground breaking."_

 _"Oh but I have Princess…How would you describe your relationship with Luke Skywalker?"_

 _"I…He's a friend of mine." Leia choked out. Feeling a hand against her waist, she looked up to find Han standing beside her._

 _"Everything OK here?" He asked, his eyes searching hers with worry._

 _"Perfectly fine Captain Solo, perhaps you can answer the question your wife is avoiding. How would you describe your wife's relationship with Luke Skywalker?"_

 _"What?" Han spit out._

 _"You see she claims they are friends. How nice of you to befriend the son of Anakin Skywalker, but I wonder how exactly you could trust the son of Darth Vader?"_

 _"Luke isn't anything like Vader." Leia choked out, by now some of the room had turned their attention to the heated discussion._

 _"Oh and you would know that personally wouldn't you. Is it funny that you and Skywalker share the same Birth Period?"_

 _"I…" Leia started but couldn't find her words._

 _"Hey! I think you need to stop asking her questions." Han cut in._

 _"Strange isn't that you would share that with a stranger, unless there is a bigger connection between you and Skywalker. Between you and Darth Vader."_

 _"What exactly do you want me to say?' Leia breathed out, her voice shaking._

 _"I just need confirmation for my story dear Princess. It is so easy to connect the dots. Darth Vader was once Anakin Skywalker, your friend Luke Skywalker's father. Now, Anakin Skywalker is noted to be part of a Senators security team quite often in the years that came before your birth. You'd be surprised what you can find in the lost archives. So much information on past Senators. Your father knew this Senator I'm speaking of, of course…"_

 _"Leia we can leave." Han said grabbing at her arm but she stayed put._

 _"Why are you doing this?" Leia questioned, her emotions showing clearly in her voice._

 _"The galaxy has a right to know who you are….Do you think its a coincidence that Senator Amidala fell pregnant and later died after the Jedi revolted, right around the time that you and Luke Skywalker would have been born? Perhaps her close connection to one particular Jedi sealed her fate?"_

 _"Hey!" Han tried but the golden eyed man continued his rant._

 _"Must have made it much easier for Bail Organa to bring you home to Alderaan if your birth mother was dead? So I ask again how are you and Luke Skywalker connected?" He questioned, the room was silent around them as everyones eyes fell on the argument. Leia stayed silent her breathing coming out in gasps._

 _"This is none of your damn business, now get away from her!" Han yelled._

 _"No? You won't answer Princess? Fine have it your way. I have no problem sharing your hidden secrets and lies. You are Luke Skywalker's twin sister? correct?' Leia still stayed silent, her grip on Han holding him back from hitting this golden eyed man. "Better hope that baby doesn't take after your side of the family Princess!" His words came out hateful and full of spite. "Because if you are Skywalker's sister then you are the daughter of Darth Vader. You can hide behind your rebellions or your false royalty title, but your blood is with Anakin Skywalker."_

 _"Leia please we need to leave." Han pleaded with her but she was frozen. She was numb and lost._

 _"How dare you lie to the galaxy about who you really are. How can we ever trust someone like you?'_

 _"She's done more for this galaxy then anyone in this room." Han yelled back._

 _"Has she? All her actions are now darkened by Vader's shadow!" He screamed. Everyone in the room gasped._

 _"I…I never lied. I didn't know…"_

 _"Save it Princess! No more lies from you." Han quickly moved out of Leia's grasp and in one swift moment the man was on the ground, his nose clearly broken, from where Han's fist connected. Leia stayed silent, she could see all the eyes on her. She felt such hate from the room, she felt so lost and empty in this moment._

 _"Leia…" She heard someone say from beside her. Turning she found Mon standing before her. "I think you should leave…"_

 _"Mon…"_

 _"Leia…I don't find it appropriate for you to be here at this time…" She said her voice cold. Leia swallowed, all his words swimming back to her head._

 _"Come on Leia. I'm getting you out of here. Don't you dare look at her like that after everything she did for each of you." Han yelled out at the hateful faces looking towards his wife. Mon must have followed them because as they made there way into the hallway they heard her voice once again._

 _"I think it would be best if you didn't return to_ _Chandrila for the time being Leia…"_

 _"And why is that?" Han shouted turning back to face The Chancellor._

 _"Han please don't." Leia pleaded, her first words in a while._

 _"Things need to be looked over Leia."_

 _"For what purpose? She hasn't done anything wrong!"_

 _"No she hasn't but if your relation to the Skywalker line is true, perhaps it was a wise decision for you to leave the Republic when you did."_

 _"If that's how you feel…I won't return." Leia whispered out, Han looking to her with shock on his face._

 _"What the hell makes you think you can treat her like this!"_

 _"Captain Solo you do not understand how these situations work, her association with Vader…"_

 _"She doesn't have anything to do with him or his actions!" Han interrupted._

 _"Han we need to leave." Leia insisted pulling at his arm._

 _"Maybe she doesn't but we need to find the best way to approach this. This news will surely reach the holo's by morning….Leia did Bail know where you came from?" Mon asked and Han snapped further._

 _"Oh fuck you! You don't get to know anything about her or her family! You seem to think you were such good friends with Bail, how do you think he would react to you treating his daughter this way!" Han screamed out at her, leaving The chancellor speechless._

 _"Han please." Leia begged, Han turning to face her and finding her face wet with tears._

 _"Come on…" He said quickly taking her hand and moving her to leave the building. The night air felt cold against Leia's tear stained face as they quickly made there way to a speeder cab._

 _"Leia, what can I do?' Han asked her, wanting to do anything to make this better, to fix what they had just suffered through._

 _"Get me off this planet." She whispered out._

 _Han had begged Leia to stay in the cockpit with him and Chewie but she refused, insisting she wanted to be alone. Lifting off_ _Chandrila, they focused on the stars ahead, instead of the memories of that planet. Moving back to their cabin, Han stood by the door staring at Leia. She was silent, unmoving as she sat on their bed. Her eyes were fixed forward, staring at nothing._

 _"Leia?" Han questioned but got no response. Quickly moving to sit beside his wife he sighed. He reached for her hand but she quickly pulled away and stood up and away from him._

 _'Could you com Luke?' She questioned._

 _"Why?" He asked._

 _"I would like him to have a heads up on all of this, I don't want him to be blindsided by anything."_

 _"He'll want to talk to you." Han suggested._

 _"If you could just com him…I'd appreciate it." she whispered._

 _"I can do that…Leia…" He started but she quickly stopped him._

 _"Please don't. Just com Luke." Han slowly nodded leaving her alone to make the call to his brother in law. Leia moved in slow motion, she eased herself out of her long dress and found something comfortable to place over her body. Her mind was still numb and she was sure it was her brains way of protecting herself, from all the negative thoughts she could be having. She could hear Han's voice from a different part of the ship, echoing down the halls and to their cabin. She tried not to listen, she didn't want to hear how worried Han and Luke were about her. She didn't want to hear anything. Deciding to focus on something positive, she slowly eased herself back on to the bed, cupping her hands over her belly._

 _"Hello…" She whispered out to her stomach, reaching towards the baby's pull. "Momma…" She whispered again, rubbing the familiar circles over her sides. "I love you…" She told the baby over and over again. Soon her tears began to fall, but she barely noticed. All she noticed was the baby, and the positive light feeling it gave her. Her son was all she could bare to focus on. So as the tears streamed her face she simply lost herself in the presence of her son._

* * *

 ** _Ehhhh I've had this chapter planned since the beginning and it still hurt to write it... Reviews get you a sneak peek to the next chapter.  
_**


	19. Chapter 19- Damn Hormones

**_Faster Update this time around, to be honest I needed to escape into my Han/Leia after the JJ comments...If Disney and JJ could stop bashing and ruining my OTP that would be great...grrrrr...anyway here is a new chapter for you lovely people. Love to you reviewers you make my day!_**

 _Chapter Nineteen_

 _Damn Hormones_

 _The Falcon eased down before landing down on to Takodana. The greenery of the planet was bright and welcoming. Chewie mumbled to Han before they both nodded and Han moved to search for his wife. In the time since Chandrila, Leia had been distant. She openly welcomed Han's presence but was very cut off to the outside world and her feelings. She had refused to talk to Luke, leaving Han to mediate between the twins. Most days she stayed a board the Falcon, talking to their unborn son. Han worried about her but simply felt helpless in this situation. The news had broke the day after the celebration, the whole galaxy now knew Leia's heritage. While many holo outlets were harsh, some did show sympathy for the young Princess and wished her well. Leia had managed to avoid most of it, with help from Chewie and Han. The rare times she did leave the ship on various planets Chewie stood by her like her own personal body guard, daring someone to approach or upset the small Princess._

 _While she was clearly shielding herself and distancing herself from everyone, Leia made it clear how much she appreciated Han. His simple gestures made her feel better, it warmed her heart and she realized again how truly lucky she was to have him as her husband. He never pushed her to talk about the Republic or how she was handling this new adjustment. Instead he stuck to topics he knew were safe for them, the baby and perhaps which planet they would travel to next. A similar conversation led them to Takodana, wanting to see the beautiful planet once more, Leia had suggested this be their next stop._

 _Walking into their cabin, Han found her once again on their bed her eyes closed and her hands gently rested against her belly. He smiled lovingly down at her._

 _"How's my family?' He whispered down to her. Her face turned up into a smile at the sound of his voice._

 _"Good, baby is active today." Leia said, keeping her eyes shut and focusing on the little one inside her._

 _"Have you felt him move?" Han asked curiously._

 _"Not yet, he just seems awake, I guess."_

 _Moving to sit beside her, Han's hand wrapped over hers. They sat in silence for a moment before Leia's voice sounded._

 _"Daddy's hear little one." She whispered. "Say something Han."_

 _"What do you want me to say?"_

 _"Anything, I think he might recognize our voices."_

 _"Already?"_

 _"He's a smart boy." Leia smiled._

 _"Takes after his mother then?"_

 _"And his father.." Leia huffed peaking her eyes open to glare at him before closing them again._

 _"We've landed. We're set to leave whenever you want to." Han explained._

 _"Alright." She said opening her eyes and grinning up at her husband. She seemed happy today, and that pleased Han. Leaning over his lips found hers, their soft skin danced against each other before they heard Chewie yell down the hall that he was headed outside._

 _"I'll need a robe again?' Leia questioned remembering their last visit to Maz._

 _"Maybe that would be best." Han agreed, not wanting to bring up the subject. But knowing it would be best if people didn't recognize her with the current talk of the galaxy. Leia reached out for his hands, Han quickly helped her to her feet. She wobbled a bit, her extended front clearly effecting her small frame._

 _"Little man is getting big." Han noted._

 _"Yes I'm getting fatter." Leia sighed, making Han laugh._

 _"That's not what I said Princess. You sure there's not two in there?"_

 _"Oh gods no, one baby at a time please."_

 _Thinking to himself, Han wondered about their little family and the future of it._

 _"Do you think we'll have others?" He asked her, curious to hear her answer._

 _"Other children?" Leia asked._

 _"Yeah…"_

 _"Oh. I don't know. Maybe we should focus on this one first." She said with a smile, leaning up to kiss him again before moving to grab her robe._

 _Ghosting around the topic, Han decided to take a leap and mention her brother._

 _"I talked to Luke again last night. I told him you were already asleep. He's wondering how you are."_

 _"I'm fine, you told him that right?"_

 _"Of course, he just kinda wants to talk to you Leia."_

 _"What's there to talk about?"_

 _"He's just worried."_

 _"I'm fine." She said again._

 _"I know that, but you were talking to him a lot before this whole Vader thing happened."_

 _"I don't have to talk to my brother every day Han."_

 _"No ones asking you to. But you haven't talked to him since that night."_

 _"I've been busy." She insisted even though they both knew that was a lie._

 _"Are you mad at him?''_

 _"What?" Leia asked shocked and confused by the comment._

 _"He thinks you are."_

 _"Why would I be mad at him?"_

 _"I don't know, he's a sensitive little Jedi." Han said trying to lighten the mood._

 _"I'm not mad at him…" She trailed off._

 _"You should talk to him Leia."_

 _"I know…" She whispered defeated, knowing she could no longer avoid her brother._

 _"Are you ready?' He asked, helping her pull the robe up over her head._

 _"I think so…Is Maz expecting us?"_

 _"She should be, she's looking forward to seeing you of course. I mean nothing to her now."_

 _"Oh. My poor husband, I'll still love you." She said running her hand over his face. Smiling he kissed her fingers before leading her down the Falcon. The fresh aired smelt and felt amazing against her skin. Taking a deep breath, she felt better already. Stepping forward she groaned as her feet wobbled against the uneven path._

 _"Are you OK?" Han asked._

 _"I'm fine." She said determined to make it on her own. Han stood by her side with each step, waiting to catch her. "I'm fine I said." she bit out. Stepping away from him she wobbled again, her sore feet aching under the hard surface and her belly leaving her unbalanced._

 _"Hey! calm down, we don't need you falling!"_

 _"I can walk down the damn path!" She snapped back. Han sighed softly, trying to gage her current mood swing._

 _"Leia, I can carry you…"_

 _"No you will not be carrying me! I am not a child…." She huffed._

 _"Leia…"_

 _"I am perfectly capable of making it there on my own."_

 _"Leia you're sore and swollen, if you need…"_

 _"I need my husband to shut up. I am fully aware of how I am feeling. I'm fine." She said grabbing hold of one of the near by trees. Silently swearing down at her rounded figure. Maybe the pregnancy was becoming a bit much, but there was no way she was going to admit that to Han._

 _"Leia I'm just trying to help…"_

 _"Well stop!"_

 _"Hey! Just because you think you can do everything doesn't mean your invincible Sweetheart! Now, I'm going to walk beside you and wait in case I need to catch my pregnant wife! Is that alright with you your worship!" Leia stayed silent, cursing him under her breath but slowly realizing that she might need his help._

 _"I can walk." She said simply._

 _"Of course you can, but this is a bit of hike Princess. This was the closest spot to leave the Falcon."_

 _"I haven't had this problem before." She huffed out of breath._

 _"Well no offense sweetheart but you weren't this big on the last few stops and you've barely left the ship much lately."_

 _"Stupid Princess…letting stupid smuggler knock her up.." Leia huffed and mumbled under her breath._

 _"What was that sweetheart?"_

 _'You heard me!" She grumbled. "In answer to your earlier question we couldn't possibly have anymore kids, because you are never touching me again."_

 _"You say that now but my Solo charms are pretty strong."_

 _"I'm very stubborn, I can resist." She insisted, Han laughing at his wife._

 _"Stop laughing at me. This shouldn't be a big ordeal walking up a hill. You don't understand."_

 _"I'm trying to help you. I'm trying to understand."_

 _"Oh OK, let me know when you're pregnant, huge, sore and not in control of your own emotions. Then we'll talk hot shot!"_

 _Han chuckled softly trying to hold in his laughter but failing. Turning around to face him, Leia glared._

 _"Is this funny to you?"_

 _"No of course not." He smirked._

 _"One of these days I'm going to smack that smirk right off your face! You won't even know what hit you."_

 _"I love you." He said deciding to play it safe._

 _"Oh whatever." She huffed._

 _"Leia, do you need help?"_

 _"God Damn it Han! I am fine!" She screamed reaching out to push at his chest. Chewie rounded the corner of the path curious to see what all the commotion was about._

 _"Chewie can carry you?" Han suggested._

 _"Oh yes because nothing says covert like a Wookie carrying around a pregnant Princess. Please get YOUR friend away from me." Leia said to Chewie, moving to stand beside the Wookie instead of her husband. Chewie grumbled towards Han, something about treating your wife right. Han sighed and rolled his eyes as he watched Leia take hold of Chewie's outstretched arm._

 _"Hey! why can he help you but I can't?'_

 _"Last time I checked he didn't do this to me!" Leia said as her arms swirled around her stomach in a dramatic display._

 _"If memory serves you didn't complain!" Han shot back, Chewbacca shaking his head at his friends idiocy._

 _"Ehhh I hate you sometimes."_

 _"No you love me that's how that happened…" He said his hands now moving around like hers had._

 _"You mentioned this whole life debt thing carrying over to me and the baby?" Leia asked Chewie. He nodded softly worried at where this was going._

 _"So if I asked you to shoot him would you do that for me and the baby."_

 _"Hey!" Han called out from behind them._

 _"Little Princess…You love him, even if he is stupid." Chewie told her._

 _"Yeah thanks a lot…" Han mumbled._

 _"Stop talking to me." Leia groaned as she continued to walk towards Maz's castle. The castle was in view, which Leia was thankful for. She wasn't sure how much more walking she could handle._

 _"Whatever you say your highness." She heard him mumble behind her again, knowing he was trying to irritate her now. Well two could play at that game._

 _"Your father is so irritating." Leia told her stomach._

 _"What! you're talking shit to the kid now! Before he's even born!"_

 _"I thought we decided not to talk anymore." Leia reminded him, Chewie no longer able to hold back his laughter at their bickering. It was one thing to witness their fights or bickers, but add uncontrollable hormones to the mix and it would end in blood._

 _"Oh thank the gods." Leia said as they made their way up the steps and inside the building before them. Their eyes slowly shifted and adjusted to the darkness of the bar as they all looked for Maz._

 _"Leia!" Maz greeted making her way over to the Princess._

 _"Hello Maz."_

 _"Oh look at you, absolutely glowing. May I?" Maz asked nodding to Leia's stomach._

 _"Of course." Leia said appreciating the fact that she asked before touching her stomach._

 _"Oh such a strong little one you have. What a beautiful thing innocence is." Maz told her. "Please come this way, you need to sit and relax my dear."_

 _Leia slowly followed the small woman through the bar and towards the back, where an empty booth waited for them._

 _"Hi Maz, nice to see you too." Han called to her, his words ignored. "I did introduce them…" Han told Chewie._

 _"You shhh." Maz said as Han moved to sit down at the booth._

 _"What did I say this time?"_

 _"What don't you say?" Leia asked. She was already leaned back against the soft fabric behind her, her stomach outstretched and her legs propped up._

 _"This day started out so good." Han mumbled._

 _"Be nice to your wife Solo." Maz warned as she smiled at the pregnant Princess._

 _"Nice? I've been nice!"_

 _"How are you feeling dear?" Maz asked turning her attention to Leia._

 _"Tired…" Leia admitted._

 _"Of course, you are growing another life."_

 _"That's what the medics tell me."_

 _"Have you been resting?"_

 _"When I can."_

 _"A board the Falcon?' Maz asked._

 _"Yeah, between planets."_

 _"Hmm."_

 _"What?" Han asked interjecting himself into the conversation._

 _"I worry about all the travel on your wife."_

 _"I'm doing fine." Leia tried but Maz ignored her._

 _"Do you plan on raising the baby a board your ship?"_

 _"We…we haven't got that far." Han admitted._

 _"Awww new parents, so naive. You need to plan these things. Especially since this baby will be here soon."_

 _"We still have time." Leia added._

 _"Yes, but trust me dear you will want time to settle down and prepare for his arrival."_

 _"I guess we didn't think about that." Leia said looking towards Han. Her anxiety suddenly shooting up._

 _"May I ask how you are doing Princess?"_

 _"I thought you already did?" Leia said confused by her meaning._

 _"The news breaking…I'm so sorry my dear."_

 _"Oh…"_

 _"Maybe we shouldn't talk about that." Han suggested not liking the flicker of pain that covered his wife's face._

 _"I'm sure it will just take time to adjust. I have the baby to focus on." Leia explained._

 _"Oh of course, Ungrateful if you ask me. The whole lot of the Republic." Maz complained._

 _"I knew I liked you." Han said with a smile._

 _"They're just worried about the unknown. You never know, I could wake up tomorrow and decide to become a sith lord." Leia said, earning a frown from the people seated around her._

 _"That won't happen." Han said, Maz nodding in agreement._

 _"They need to learn respect. I find some of the men in my bar have more respect and honor then those people. I mean no disrespect Princess, I know they were your people for years but to treat you in such a way is disgraceful."_

 _"I'll be old news soon." Leia suggested hopeful that everything would blow over. Especially with the baby coming, she didn't want any more comments or ties made to Vader and her son._

 _"You must be hungry my dear, I have some delectable fresh fruit in the back. Would you like some?" Maz offered to Leia, her stomach growling at the thought._

 _"Yes please…"_

 _"I'll be right back, Chewie would you assist me please and Solo, be nice to your wife." Maz reminded as the small woman and large Wookie left them alone._

 _The couple sat in silence. Han didn't know if she was still mad at him and Leia didn't know if he was mad at her for her hormonal out burst. The moment felt awkward and refusing to feel that way with his wife, Han quickly broke the silence._

 _"How are you feeling?"_

 _"Sore…"_

 _"I'll rub your feet." He offered with a smirk, knowing how much she had enjoyed that lately._

 _"Hardly appropriate in a bar, Han."_

 _"I'm sure worse things have been done in this place…Leia?"_

 _'What is it?"_

 _"Is Maz right?"_

 _"Yes you should be nice to your wife." Leia teased._

 _"I mean, should we be settling down for the baby. We've mentioned it, when the time came. But we never talked about when that time would be. That medic mentioned the travel on cloud city and now Maz…I worry about you."_

 _"We did talk about it. I didn't think it would happen so fast. I am tired a lot more and I'm having more trouble getting around, as we clearly just found out."_

 _"Maybe we should slow down the tour of the galaxy?"_

 _"I don't want to disappoint you." She admitted._

 _"How would you do that?"_

 _"You don't like staying in one place for too long?'_

 _"Maybe in the past, things are different now."_

 _"You want to settle down and play house with me?'"_

 _"I thought that was the idea from the beginning of this marriage." Han teased her, reaching over he took hold of her hand and drew circles on her palm. Her wedding ring reflected in the dim light of the bar. It still shot joy to Han's heart when he saw it on her finger._

 _"Where would we go?" She asked her face looking thoughtful. Han's mind matched hers as he thought of where they would settle down._

 _"I guess we should have talked more about this…"_

 _"It's my fault, I'm the responsible one."_

 _"Hey, I have my moments."_

 _"Not Coruscant or Chandrila." Leia suggested causing Han to snort loudly. He could think of a lot of places he'd rather not live and those two were right at the top of the list. And that was before they treated his wife like a cursed child._

 _"Oh but you know how much I love those places my darling wife."_

 _"We've seen a lot of planets lately. Anything catch your eye or feel like home."_

 _"Leia you could tell me you wanted to live on Tatooine and It would feel like home with you."_

 _Leia's heart leapt at his words. To think she was mad at him a few minutes earlier, and now she only wanted to kiss and show him how much he meant to her. Damn hormones were controlling her life._

 _"Oh maybe not Tatooine…Its funny. I always expected to stay on Alderaan. I never thought I would move anywhere else. I wanted my family there, and If I didn't marry then at least I would be near my parents." Leia trailed off. "I would have liked to have lived near the palace or the gardens, somewhere where I could walk with the baby. My mother would have loved that, seeing the baby a lot…and my father, he would have liked it too." Leia trailed off her voice choking slightly and her mind drifting out into what could have been._

 _"Leia…I'm sorry." He whispered out, his hold on her tightening. "We could move to Yavin, near Luke. He's our family. Or maybe to Naboo, near Pooja?" Han suggested._

 _Leia sat thinking, her mind twisting and turning as it took in all the different options._

 _"I love Luke…"_

 _"Why do I sense a but coming."_

 _"I can only handle the Jedi stuff in moderation."_

 _"Understandable."_

 _"Naboo sounds nice. Its a beautiful planet, I'm sure Coleman would be pleased to see me more often." She added earning a groan from her husband._

 _"Naboo's a no!"_

 _"Its beautiful but I'm not sure I can face the Pooja reality on a daily basis."_

 _"So we're back to the start."_

 _"We could move to Kashyyk." Leia offered._

 _"You want the kid to be surrounded by fur his whole life?"_

 _"I…We're not getting very far with this are we?" Leia laughed._

 _"Nothing has to be decided right now."_

 _"I know…"_

 _"I just want you to be happy Leia." He said. As if a light pinged on in her head Leia smiled brightly at her husband. "What is it?"_

 _"Corellia." Leia said softly._

 _Corellia? You want to live on Corellia?"_

 _"I was happy there, we were happy there on our honeymoon. Maybe we could find somewhere by the beach. It's just a thought."_

 _"Its a thought." Han agreed._

 _"Would you want to live there again? Would you want our family there?"_

 _Han's mind drifted to the beach, he remembered his time there with Leia and how perfect it had been. He thought back to when he was a kid and played on the beaches and roamed through the streets. His memories shifted now to thoughts of the future. Sitting with Leia on the beach, her small frame wrapped in his arms as they watched their son play in the waves. He could feel the heat from the sun as they enjoyed their family moment._

 _"Han?" Leia asked pulling him out of his thoughts._

 _"Corellia!"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"I think that's perfect for us Leia."_

 _"You think so?"_

 _"I know so."_

 _"I could start looking into homes…" She trailed off, the smile never leaving her face. Clearly the idea of a new home excited her. She hadn't thought about it before but she really wanted a special place to call home. Their apartment on Coruscant had been nice and the Falcon was home but she needed something different. And if she couldn't have Alderaan then maybe her husbands home planet was the perfect place._

 _Tears started to stream down Leia's face. She quickly wiped at them but they were streaming down her face so fast she couldn't stop them._

 _"Whats wrong?" Han sounded alarmed and worried._

 _"Nothing, its just the damn hormones. This kid is ruining me."_

 _"Hey little guy, give your mom a break would you?" Han questioned as his hand found her belly. Leia laughed as she finally got control of her tears._

 _"I love you Leia." Han told her._

 _"Oh gods don't get me started again." She said wiping her eyes. Han only chuckled and moved to sit closer to his wife, pulling her into his arms and thinking about their future home._

* * *

 ** _Damn those hormones! I hope you enjoyed this lighter chapter! More to come soon...Reviewers get a sneak peek =)  
_**


	20. Chapter 20 - Welcome Home

_Chapter Twenty_

 _Welcome Home_

 _"Hey! No lifting." Han shouted from across the room, scaring his wife._

 _"Han its one box." She argued._

 _"I don't care, you are not lifting anything, now sit." He said walking over and pushing her back into the chair behind her. "We got it covered." He smirked down at her._

 _"What am I suppose to do? Just sit here?"_

 _"Tell everyone what to do. You're good at bossing people around sweetheart." Han called moving back outside to grab another box. Groaning she leaned back against her chair and rested her head. Her soft dress flowed around her as the outside breeze blew through the open doors and windows of her new home. Smiling at the warmth that surrounded her Leia glanced towards the patio doors, liking the view of the waves from her seat. The house was beautiful and open. The spacious layout left so much room for their family to grow and enjoy the open feel to their new home. The large windows gave beautiful views to the water near there home and having them opened brought the sea air in and the sound of the waves through out the house. Leia sighed as she watched everyone move back and fourth through out the house. No one would let her do anything. Han and Chewie worked on the furniture, while Luke and Naya brought in the smaller things._

 _"Can't you just Jedi mind move this shit inside?" Han asked as Chewie and him moved the sofa into the living room._

 _"I can't use the force like that." Luke argued._

 _"Why not?'_

 _"It wouldn't be right."_

 _"Gods whats the point of being a Jedi if you can't help move your sisters furniture." Han groaned._

 _"I can help with something!" Leia called to which everyone replied with a quick NO. Walking over to his sister, Luke kneeled down and placed his hand over hers, against her normal resting spot on her stomach._

 _"How's my nephew?'_

 _"Bored like his mom."_

 _"You need to relax Leia, you can't be lifting anything."_

 _"No, I could have hired movers, like a normal person." She called over making sure her husband heard every word._

 _"We're not normal, I can move my own damn house in." He called back._

 _"We're almost done Leia. It isn't that bad." Luke insisted. Looking down his eyes focused in on her stomach. Leia watched as her brothers eyes closed and he concentrated on her bump. He smiled slightly before opening his eyes and looking up to her._

 _"He loves you very much you know?"_

 _"What?' Leia asked her voice catching._

 _"The baby, I can feel a lot of love moving towards you. He knows your voice and loves you very much."_

 _"Oh, I didn't know that. I haven't felt anything."_

 _"It would be hard for you to feel. You already feel your love for him."_

 _"I guess thats true."_

 _"He's very happy in there…" Luke trailed off, rubbing her belly softly._

 _"Well he better not get too comfortable, I'm not sure I can handle this pregnancy stuff much longer."_

 _"You still have a while…" Luke reminded her as she groaned._

 _"Don't tell me that." She sighed._

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _"Am I allowed to put my clothes away?" Leia asked. Han's eyes moving from the sofa to her._

 _"Slowly and gently and take Naya with you, she can babysit you." He teased. Reaching over Leia picked up a spare pillow before tossing it across the room and towards her husbands head. The soft material flew quickly through the room and smacked right into the back of Han's head._

 _"What the Hell!" Han yelled out clutching his head._

 _"She's got quite the arm!" Chewie chuckled._

 _"Leia…" Luke warned._

 _"What?" She smirked knowing exactly what she had done._

 _"If I can't move the sofa with the force then you shouldn't be force throwing pillows at your husband." Luke smiled. Sighing in defeat Leia quickly moved down the hallway and to their bedroom. She loved this room. It too was open and housed large windows that overlooked the sea. She could see herself falling asleep and relaxing in here already. She couldn't wait to sit by the window and hold the baby, relax while she overlooked the waves. Moving towards their bed, Leia began sorting through the boxes and laying out her different dresses._

 _"You have a lot of clothes." Naya pointed out joining Leia in the room._

 _"Too many…I don't need a lot of these anymore."_

 _"I hear babies get everything dirty, maybe you'll need a few extra dresses." Naya suggested, moving to start hanging the gowns in the closet._

 _"I won't fit in these for a while. For such a small little guy he sure seems big." Leia said sticking her already protruded belly out further._

 _"You look beautiful Leia. The medic said you are a healthy weight, right?"_

 _"I think she was being nice. Can't really tell a Princess she's fat, well I guess an Ex princess these days." Leia trailed off._

 _"You're still a Princess." Naya insisted._

 _"I appreciate you helping, my husband won't let me do anything anymore." Leia said changing the subject._

 _"Leia you are pregnant, very pregnant you really should be resting."_

 _"I'm pregnant not dead." Leia reminded her, her voice rising in hopes that Han would hear her._

 _"He's just taking care of you."_

 _"So I'm told…How are you and Luke?"_

 _"Oh, we're good. I really do love Yavin."_

 _"You make him happy." Leia noted._

 _"I like to think so. He makes me happy too."_

 _"Oh mushy mushy…" Han said as he walked into the room, both girls turning to glare at him. "Luke and Chewie are going to run into town and grab some food for us. Luke thought you would want to go?" Han explained and questioned Naya._

 _"Food sounds amazing!" Leia moaned out. Naya laughed at her while Han frowned at his wife's sound. Moving to leave the couple alone and find her boyfriend Naya quickly walked out of the bedroom and down the hall. Catching her husbands eye, Leia looked him up and down. He seemed uncomfortable. "What's wrong?" Leia questioned._

 _"You gotta stop doing that."_

 _"Doing what? Unpacking?'_

 _"That little moan, Gods Leia you are driving me insane!" He moaned moving closer to her and wrapping his arm around her. His face found her neck as he quickly inhaled her fresh scent mixed with the sea air from the open windows. "You don't just cut a guy off and then make little sexy noises." Han grumbled out clearly frustrated._

 _"Han…"_

 _"Leia…" He said pulling her closer and moving to kiss her neck. She let him for what felt like a lifetime, enjoying the feel of his lips moving up and down her skin._

 _"Han…" She moaned out, pushing at his chest to bring distance between them._

 _"Ah huh! You liked it." Han cheered, proud of himself._

 _"I never said I didn't like it. You just don't need to see me naked like this." She shrugged, continuing to move her dresses to the closet._

 _"Leia you're acting as if we haven't been having sex this entire time, what changed? I think you look beautiful."_

 _"Oh give me a break, we haven't had sex in what? Maybe a week? You can't be that needy."_

 _"You may find this hard to believe but I find my wife sexy and when she makes little moans and sex noises around me, I get turned on!"_

 _"See that is annoying, You couldn't possibly think all this is attractive. You're lines don't work on me anymore Solo."_

 _"But I do think you look beautiful and sexy…you are quite the turn on like this." Rolling her eyes she moved away from him._

 _"I hope it doesn't take long for the food."_

 _"You'll give in…" He said with a snort before leaving her alone in their bedroom._

* * *

 _The sun slowly set, everyone had passed out early after a long day of moving. Some how they hand managed to move everything in and set up most of the rooms. The baby's room was left empty but the nursery set up would come later. For now their home seemed to be finished._

 _Han rested peacefully beside his wife, his arms draped around her in a protective form. Leia smiled at the man beside her and traced lines up and down his bare arms. She was tired but sleep just wouldn't come to her tonight. She had reached out to the baby, but he too was resting deeply. So here she was, staring adoringly at her husband as he slept and snored beside her. Reaching her hand over she slowly ran her fingers through is hair and down his forehead. She knew she should let him sleep but sometimes she couldn't help herself. She reached out to his sleeping presence, it felt good and she let it surround her. Leia could almost feel herself drifting away, but instead she heard her name._

 _"Leia…" Han whispered. Slowly she opened her eyes surprised to see him awake beside her._

 _"I thought you were sleeping?" She asked softly, her voice barely above a whisper._

 _"I was…Why aren't you sleeping sweetheart?"_

 _"My mind is awake."_

 _"Tell it to shut off."_

 _"Doesn't work that way."_

 _"Hmmm what can I do?" He asked rubbing his hand down her arm and to her hand, holding onto her fingers._

 _"Nothing, I'm just wide awake. You worked hard to day, please rest."_

 _"You need rest too." He said rolling closer to her, his face resting against her neck._

 _"Go back to sleep Han."_

 _"I have an idea…" He said suddenly sitting up and looking down at her._

 _"Nice try hot shot, sex isn't happening." She huffed, earning an eye roll from her husband._

 _"Not that…well maybe, just sit up Princess." He said moving to help her sit up and move to the side of their bed. "Here put this on." Han said jumping out of their bed and grabbing her robe._

 _"Where are we going?" She asked confused as she watched her husband throw on his pants and shirt._

 _"Just trust me. Do you trust me?"_

 _"You know I do…"_

 _"Then let's go beautiful." He said quickly lifting her into his arms. She squealed as he held her tight._

 _"Shhh you'll wake the others. I've got you."_

 _"Han I'm too heavy."_

 _"Leia you barely weigh anything, I'm a strong man sweetheart."_

 _"Sure you are…"_

 _"Just shh and let me take care of you." Han said walking out into the living room and opening their back door. The cool night air covered their skin as Han stepped them out and into the darkness. Following the path down from their house, they both stayed silent. Leia's eyes gazed to the stars above them, as she gripped closer to her husbands warmth._

 _"It's cold out here." She whispered, her head resting against his shoulder._

 _"I'll keep you warm sweetheart."_

 _"Should I be worried?" She questioned as she looked away for the stars and towards their path._

 _"No I think you'll like it. Relax Leia." Opting to listen to her husband for once, Leia once again rested her head against him, relaxing into his embrace. They must have walked for a few more minutes before Han stopped and slowly lowered Leia to the sand beneath them._

 _"What are we doing here?" She asked._

 _"This beach…it's where we spent our honeymoon. I thought you might like to see it in the moonlight again. We can relax here for a bit."_

 _"aww." She mumbled her emotions taking over and her tears falling down her face. "God damn it these shitty hormones." She cursed._

 _"Does that mean you like it?" He asked with a smirk before wiping her tears away._

 _"I love it…sit with me?" She asked. He nodded and helped her down to the sand, where she sat between his legs against his chest. "This is so nice…"_

 _"Just think we can come here whenever we want now." Han smiled against her ear. His arms encircled her keeping his body heat around his wife._

 _"I'm happy Han…" she whispered to him, already feeling more relaxed and at ease._

 _"Good. That's what I want to hear Princess."_

 _"I like it here. I like the house, I just think this is a good thing for us."_

 _"It is. All we need is a baby." He smirked rubbing her stomach. "How is the little guy?"_

 _"Sleeping…"_

 _"You can tell?"_

 _"Yes, his presence is much more vibrant when he's awake and thinking."_

 _"Takes after his mommy?"_

 _"Maybe…hmm this is nice." She whispered her head falling back against his chest. Her breathing was calming down and she could tell sleep was near._

 _"Rest, I'll take care of you."_

 _"Han you cant carry me back up."_

 _"Why not, I got you down here. Don't argue with me wife, you have to let me take care of you sometimes."_

 _"Only sometimes…"_

 _"I'd do it all the time if you'd let me…"_

 _"I know you would." she mumbled, slowly drifting into slumber against her husband. The sound the waves sending her deeper and deeper into sleep. She never felt safer then when she was here in his arms, she felt so warm and loved. She knew her and baby would be in great hands._

 _"I love you Leia." She heard him whisper before she let sleep take over._

 _Leia's soft breathing let Han know she had fallen asleep. He had slept next to her enough to know the signs. Smiling down he continued to hold her close, making sure her robe wrapped around her and kept her warm. Looking out at the waves he sighed content in this moment. If someone would have told him a few years ago that he would be back on Corellia with his pregnant wife he would have laughed in their face. Better yet if they would have said that his wife wold be Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan he probably would have spit his whiskey out across the room. But here he was, surrounded by her and he couldn't be happier. It hadn't taken them long to find a home once Leia put her mind to it, it was a beautiful home and Han could see their family living and aging in this house. Looking back to the waves he was excited at the thought of his son playing on these beaches, as he had. Running his hand over her stomach he whispered down._

 _"Welcome home little one."_

 _He hoped his son would enjoy this planet and that Leia would continue to love their new home. While he couldn't giver her Alderaan back he could try like hell to make his home hers._

 _"Should we get you and mommy back home?'' Han asked her stomach. "Yeah I think so too." He said still not used to talking to her stomach. Slowly Han lifted his wife into his arms. Her face snuggled closer to him as they walked the beach and soon the path back to their house. Entering the same way they left, Han slowly moved through the house careful not to wake the others. Making their way to the bedroom he gently placed Leia against the soft fabric before pulling the blankets up over her. He stared down at her for a while, taking in her glow and beauty. He would never know how he got so lucky, or how she loved him so much. Smiling he slowly eased himself into the covers and moved to hold his wife close. Taking a few breaths he let his mind drift back to sleep._

* * *

 _"Nah Chewie I think we'll be fine." Han said as Leia waited for him by the door. They had settled nicely into their new home and their visitors had returned to Yavin. Chewie of course had a room in their home as well, but seemed to insist on staying with the Falcon. Currently the two debated on whether or not Chewbacca was needed at the market._

 _"Go relax Chewie, I'll keep him out of trouble." Leia said with a smile. Chewie chuckled back to her, following them out the door. Chewie nodded once more towards the couple before making his way towards the hangar where the Falcon sat. Leia quickly grabbed hold of her husbands hand as they walked towards town._

 _"You sure you can walk in?"_

 _"I'm fine, the street is just fine." She said rolling her eyes at her worried husband. Carrying a basket in her other hand, Han smirked at the image she portrayed._

 _"Whats funny?" she asked._

 _"Oh nothing…just remembering some thing people told me after we got married."_

 _"Such as?"_

 _"Oh how I only married you to get you pregnant with my babies and have you be a little house wife like Corellian customs…and here we are." He laughed before she hit him with the empty basket._

 _"Shut up! I am not your little baby making house wife." She scolded hitting him once again. Han chuckled at her as they walked closer to town. Huffing Leia turned away from him with a scowl, deciding it would be better then murdering him in the middle of the city._

 _"I love you." He almost sang as he followed beside her._

 _"Sure you do, I'm your little house wife, I'll be sure to have dinner ready for you and the younglings sweetheart of mine." She mocked, it didn't help and it only made Han laugh louder._

 _"If you think that's the type of women I go for then you don't know me too well sweetheart."_

 _"Oh sure you say that now, here I am all big and pregnant living on your home planet."_

 _"Leia…You know I love you. YOU! The bad ass Princess that fights empires and is a great shot with a blaster. The fact that your the mother to my child and my wife is just a bonus for me." he admitted with a kiss to her temple. Sighing Leia glanced over to her husband and huffed, she couldn't be mad at him when he said such sweet things to her._

 _"That's better. Now come on before my feet get too tired." She said hurrying over to the markets lining the street. Smiling at his hormonal wife, he quickly followed her. They looked over fruits and foods, something to add to their dinner. Leia enjoyed herself and got to know the local customs and cuisines. Han picked up a fresh whiskey, noting that his own was getting quite low back home. The couple moved through out the market glancing and mingling with the locals. Slowly Han found his arm wrapped around her waist holding her to his side. She enjoyed his touch and the way she could rest her hip against his side. Looking through their purchases they both decided they were finished and should head for home._

 _"Well the gods must be on my side!" They heard someone say from behind them. "Twice in such a short amount of time." The voice said. Slowly the couple turned to face the person. Han groaned as his eyes fell to his wife, checking her response. Leia let out an uncomfortable breath, her eyes meeting her husbands._

 _"Nova…We don't really have time for this right now." Han stated, working to move past his ex. The last time they had run into her at the night club hadn't ended well and Han had no interest in a repeat of that night._

 _"Oh come on baby, It was so nice to see you at the club and meet your little wife…oh!" Nova said looking down to Leia's stomach. "Well she was little the last time I saw her." Leia's face contorted in shock as she took in this girls comments. "Damn Solo you don't waist any time do you, keeping true to your Corellia roots?"_

 _"Nova not now!" Han argued trying to move his wife and himself away from Nova._

 _"Come on gorgeous, I'm just teasing. I'm so happy for you and your bride…" Nova smiled a seductive look towards Han. Leia glared daggers into her but she didn't seem to notice. "Let me know if I can keep your bed warm while she's out of commission, I've heard pregnancy has that effect on women." Nova purred running her hand down Han's chest._

 _"Nova.." Han started but Leia stepped in front of him._

 _"Actually…" Leia said grabbing hold of Nova's hand and twisting it away from Han. Nova grimaced as Leia continued her hold on the girls wrist. "Your services will not be needed. I tried to be polite to you the last time, when you ran your mouth about a clearly dead fling you had with my husband years ago, but lucky for you I have no filter these days. You'll find pregnancy has that effect on women. In case you haven't noticed you little dim witted whore, My husband is not interested in you!" Nova pulled her hand away, shock showing across her face and pain rushing to her wrist as Leia continued._

 _"How about you leave me and MY HUSBAND alone, Yes Han is mine! He married me! He lives with me sweetie and this is our baby. And in case you had any question I'm the one that lays next to him every night in our bed."_

 _"I…" Nova started but Leia once again silenced her._

 _"No I'm not done yet honey. I assume we will see each other again, we live here now. That being said, next time we see each other I want you to pretend like you have no idea who my husband is."_

 _"And If I don't…afraid of a little competition your highness?" Nova dared. Leia snorted with a laugh._

 _"I don't have any competition especially from someone like you. You will leave us alone or I have no problem showing you how good my blasters aim is."_

 _Han stood back, his mouth hanging as he watched the interaction between the two women. He wasn't sure if he should be shocked by Leia's words or turned on by her claim over him. He felt Leia's hand on his arms as she started to walk them forward and away from Nova._

 _"What makes you think he wants anything to do with a girl like you Princess! You're damaged goods and everyone knows that." Nova called after them. "You were a pathetic little Princess holding on to a dead title before the galaxy found out who you really are." Nova screamed out at them. Han and Leia continued to walk away from her, clearly not getting the reaction she wanted, Nova screamed once more at the retreating couple. "Must be amazing to be Darth Vader's Daughter! What perks come with that?"_

 _Leia stopped moving and Han grabbed her hand quickly. Slowly Leia turned around and faced Nova. Leia's face was calm and held no pain._

 _"Perks?" Leia asked Nova. "Well off the top of my head I can only think of one, Nova." Leia said walking up closer to her. Nova stumbled back shocked by Leia's move forward._

 _"And whats that?' Nova trembled, clearly worried for Leia's next words._

 _"If I'm Darth Vader's daughter then that gives you a whole new reason to be scared of me and to stay the hell away from my family."_

 _Leia didn't wait for a reaction. She quickly walked away from Nova and passed her husband. Han quickly followed behind Leia's retreating form. He wanted to ask her if she was OK but instead stayed silent as they made the journey home._

 _Walking into their home Leia tossed the basket of purchases on to the kitchen counter before stomping her way down the hallway and to their bedroom._

 _"Leia?" Han called but she ignored him. Sighing he prepared himself for another fight as he walked down the hallway to their bedroom. He was about to call her name when he found her lips pressed against his. Shock took over his senses and he stood still. He could feel her lips pressing desperately to his as her hands roamed over his chest and up his shirt. Slowly his mind caught up with her actions and he kissed her back. She moaned into his mouth her fingers toying with his belt buckle, her lips continuing to attack his skin._

 _"Leia?" He mumbled into their kiss._

 _"Shut up!" She told him freeing his buckle and moving to pull his shirt up and over his head._

 _"I'm not complaining but what the hell has gotten into you?'_

 _"I need you! I need you right now! can you handle that hot shot?"_

 _"Yes Princess." Han said attaching his lips to the spot between her ear and her neck. Leia's moan filled the room, her breathing already coming out in gasps. Pushing at the remaining fabric, they tossed his pants away and to the floor. Glancing down at her husbands naked body, Han didn't need to be a Jedi to feel what her hungry gaze told him. Her lips pushed back to his, her fingers reaching and pulling into his hair._

 _"You're a little over dressed Leia…" He trailed off, pulling at the material of her dress. His hands moved up cupping her breasts through the fabric. Throwing her head back, she moaned in his movements and his touch. Quickly she removed the dress and tossed it behind her husband. His hands were on her before she could react, his fingers ripping at the fabric of her bra and throwing its pieces to the ground. She smirked at him already loving his reaction to her. Reaching down between them she swiftly grabbed hold of his growing arousal, before stroking him up and down. Han's grown caught in the back of his throat, his eyes closing to enjoy his wife's movements._

 _"Tell me your mine hot shot!" She whispered up to him, her lips trailing over his chest and then to his neck._

 _"Always yours Princess…"_

 _"Not Novas?" She questioned, cracking his eyes open he smirked at her. He had wondered if her jealous side had gotten the best of her, maybe he had been right, but hell if this was the result he would take it._

 _"Not Novas, always yours…" He whispered against her lips. "For the rest of our lives sweetheart."_

 _"I need you now!" She said deepening the kiss and pulling his face down closer to her level. His finger tips ran down her side before wrapping around her waist and finding the curve of her ass. In one swift move she was up in his arms. Her lips angled down to him, never breaking their passionate kiss. He some how moved them to their bed but Leia barely noticed, to lost in his touch and the movement of his lips._

 _Plopping her down onto the soft mattress. his lips continued their exploration of her skin. From her neck down to her shoulder, sucking hard on the skin there, knowing there would be a mark in the morning. Moving across her chest careful not to hurt her tender breasts. His kisses dropped then across her curved belly. He ran sweet kisses against her stomach, peppering sloppy kisses over her skin there. Leia giggled down at him to which he smiled back up at her. She pulled at his shoulders bringing his face back to hers._

 _"I love you…" She trailed off holding his face in her hands._

 _"I know that." His fingers twisted at her braids, freeing her hair from their clasps and ties. Slowly his fingers threaded to her silky length, her hair draping back over the pillows beneath her. Moving to kiss her again, their lips danced delicately over each other, slowly their passion rebuilding. Leia's tongue pushed against his, as their mouths fought each other. His fingers drifted down her body, finding her center and lightly tracing her._

 _"How much do you want me?" He questioned staring down at her flushed face._

 _"Don't tease flyboy. You need to move…" She quickly said, pushing at his chest and forcing him to lay down on his back. Confused Han watched and waited for her to change her mind. To his delight she crawled over the top of him, her legs straddling his hips. The slightly movement of her hips had him squirming with a groan._

 _"Better question how much do you want me?"_

 _"A lot…" He managed to mumbled out before grabbing hold of her hips, his fingers leaving indents into her skin. "Leia?" He questioned looking up at her. He didn't have to wait long before she slowly sank down on to him, both letting out soft groans and moans. His palms rubbed her thighs and up to her hips, her movements against him making them both lose reality. Her finger tips dug into his chest, helping to hold herself up right with each shift of her hips against him. She wondered if she would leave marks against his skin, but couldn't be bothered to care in this moment._

 _Her hair cascaded down her chest, successfully covering her chest from Han's wandering eyes. It didn't seem to bother her but his frown caught her attention. Huffing and reaching to toss her hair aside, his hands came up to grasp hold of her growing breasts. She giggled down at his clear frustration as her hair fell down again and in his way._

 _"Problem?" She asked out of breath._

 _"Your damn hair is ruining my view."_

 _"I could always cut it."_

 _"Don't you dare, you know I love it…Its just a bit messy today." He said pulling his body to sit against their headboard, keeping her hips to his. Pushing her hair from her face, he smiled._

 _"Better…" He said leaning in and kissing her again, deep and hard. Her hips stroked against his tilting her closer to her peak. Keeping their mouths closed around each other, his hands found their way to her hips helping to move her body against his, knowing she was close. Shifting her hips once more, she fell over the edge crying his name, Han quickly following her. She didn't move, she felt so mushy. She wasn't sure her bones would even work, her forehead fell against Han's shoulder, as she felt his arms encircle her back, drawing circles along her spine._

 _"That was quite the show beautiful. " She heard him say to her. She giggled softly, too tired to say much more. "I like when you're jealous."_

 _"Hmm that was good…" she mumbled. "Really good."_

 _"Are you surprised?' He asked stroking the back of her head softly._

 _"No, just satisfied Captain Solo…"_

 _"I aim to please Mrs. Solo."_

 _"I love you, I'm sorry I yelled at her."_

 _"At who?" He asked pulling her eyes to his._

 _"Nova…I just lost it. I made a scene."_

 _"Leia, she deserved it. Plus you look so damn sexy."_

 _"Well I'm glad you think so."_

 _"You always look sexy. Especially right now." He said with a smirk before he leaned in a kissed her deep._

* * *

 _The day was coming to an end as the sun sank behind the clouds. Looking out at the setting sun, Han sighed and started to clean up. Han had spent most of the day at the hangar, tweaking things on the Falcon and adding in new parts. Now he wanted nothing more then to get home to his wife. She had comed Leia a few hours ago to touch base with her. She was lounging at home, enjoying the peace and quiet, along with the sound of the waves from their windows. Han was pleased with the news of his wife taking it easy for once._

 _"Chewie I gotta head home soon…you coming for dinner?" Han asked his furry friend. Nodding,Chewie agreed to accompany Han back to the house for some food. Closing up the Falcon the pair walked out of the hangar and headed home. Another perk of their home, the hangar wasn't far. Making it a quick walk for Han to get to and from the Falcon and his house. They chatted casually as they walked through the streets and towards the Solo home, nearing their house they both smelt something delicious._

 _"Honey I'm home." Han called as the door slid open and they walked inside._

 _"Hey. I'm in the kitchen." Leia called._

 _"This can't be good." Han said not meaning to say it out loud._

 _"Has the Princess's cooking improved?" Chewie asked._

 _"Not that I know of." Han was worried now. He was starving as was his friend, he wasn't sure what Leia had made but usually it wasn't good._

 _"Hey you two." Leia smiled stirring in new ingredients into her pot._

 _"What are you doing?' Han asked slowly making his way over to his wife._

 _"I'm cooking. You're smarter then that hot shot."_

 _"You don't cook."_

 _"I'm learning." Leia said, Han and Chewie exchanging a worried look._

 _"What can i help with?" Han asked._

 _"Nothing…go sit down. It's almost done." She said with a small smile before leaning up and kissing his chin._

 _"You're sure."_

 _"I'm sure. Go sit down husband."_

 _Han and Chewie sat along the dining room table, waiting for their meal._

 _"Maybe we could pretend to eat it?' Chewie suggested._

 _"She'll notice and we can't hurt her feelings right now._

 _"True…maybe this will be your first sacrifice as a family man."_

 _"Meaning what?"_

 _"You have to pretend to like your pregnant wife's food." Chewie explained._

 _"Agreed." Han said nodding._

 _"Alright you two, here we are." Leia said bringing over bowls of something that looked like soup. It smelled good, that had to be a good sign. Maybe she had secretly gotten take out._

 _"Let me know what you think…" Leia said with a smile._

 _Looking towards each other with a grimace, Han and Chewie both leaned down to take a bit of the stew in front of them. They sipped the warm liquid and prepared for the bitter taste to assault their taste buds. Looking back towards each other, both surprised. It tasted amazing._

 _"Leia…This is amazing. You made Corellian stew?" Han asked surprised and fascinated._

 _"Well yes…Does it taste right?" Leia asked clearly worried if she had done it right. His wife never failed to surprise and please him._

 _"It tastes amazing." Han said, Chewie roaring in a agreement._

 _"Our neighbor helped me with the recipe, she's a sweet lady." Leia explained._

 _"Sit down and eat some sweetheart, you and the baby need some too." Han said pulling out the chair beside him. Leia slowly moved her body down and rested her back._

 _"I will soon, I'm feeling a little weird today." She pointed out not wanting to worry her husband. Of course that didn't work._

 _"Weird? Do we need to see a medic, we can go right now Leia…" He said moving to stand._

 _"No. I'm fine, that baby is fine. I think he's just more active today. Its OK It was good for me to rest and relax while he was awake." She explained. Han's hand moved to rub her tummy._

 _"You gotta calm down little one, take it easy on your mommy." Han laughed telling her stomach. Shocking both of them slight movement pressed and bumped against Han's hand for a brief moment. Amazement showing on both of their faces, Leia smiled down at the bump._

 _"Did you feel that?" Leia asked her husband, her hands now finding their way over his._

 _"I did, was that the baby?"_

 _"It was, he kicked your hand. He knows your voice." Leia smiled again. "Keeping talking."_

 _Han looked over to Chewie, who nodded encouraging him to talk to the baby._

 _"Ummm hey little guy, you wanna kick again so we know you can hear us?' Han asked skeptical of his request. But his hand was quickly met with another kick._

 _"Wow…" Leia said rubbing circles again. "Strong little one aren't yo, little baby Solo." Leia asked her tummy, earning another kick. "Luke mentioned he knew my voice, he knows both of us." She said with another bright smile._

 _"I love you." He told Leia before moving and kissing her belly. "I love you too little guy."_

* * *

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed Nova's 2nd appearance and the new Solo Home =) Reviews = Love ...they also get you a sneak peek. Hugs!**  
_


	21. Chapter 21- The Positive Light

**_Little bit of a delay, sorry about that I've been super busy. Lucky for my readers I'm coming down with a cold and was able to sit down and write, instead of other work =) ...To my Guest reviewers! thank you so much for reading and reviewing, I can't respond to you but I appreciate all your reviews! On to the new chapter!_**

 _Chapter Twenty One_

 _The Positive Light_

 _The day was quiet, the only sound around the house was the in and out pull of the waves outside. Curled up in their bed, Leia sighed and relaxed into the comfort around her. Pleased that the baby was asleep, she enjoyed the silence._

 _"Leia!" She heard Han yell from the living room. Deciding she would try and lay down for a nap, she was surprised to hear his voice booming through the house. Slowly she sat up and looked toward their bedroom door. Her husband quickly stormed into the room, his boots stomping across the floor._

 _"I can't do it Leia. I've tried! You have to know I have tried! But this will not end well." Han explained as he sat down on their bed next to her._

 _"Oh Han it can't be that bad, he's just here to help." Leia sighed leaning up to grab hold of his hand._

 _"No really Leia, I'm going to just blast him and get it over with!"_

 _"Han, Luke sent 3PO here to help set the babies room up, since you won't let me do anything."_

 _"We don't need him! Chewie and I are just fine."_

 _"While I appreciate you both, 3PO understands my needs for the room and how I would do things." She smiled._

 _"Are you comparing yourself to golden rod?"_

 _"No but he knows what the Princess likes."_

 _"Hey! I know what you like."_

 _"Han, you tried to convince me our son could sleep in a basket from the market instead of a crib."_

 _"Oh come on he'd be fine, no harm."_

 _"Han, My son is not sleeping in an old basket that has god knows what all over it."_

 _"You gotta get control of this overbearing motherly-ness."_

 _"Han…that baby room will be how I want it."_

 _"Anything you say Princess." He said mocking her with an attempt at a solute._

 _"Han…" She warned moving to stand up._

 _"Hey now! You were sleeping?'_

 _"Yes I was, before my husband screamed my name and came in to disturb me."_

 _"Go back to sleep…" He suggested, she only huffed at him and slowly moved to stand and step down the hall to the nursery. She gripped her stomach, hoping she wouldn't fall over in her journey. She was pretty unbalanced these days. She was small to begin with and now her rather large front tempted her to tilt forward all day._

 _"Princess!" C3PO greeted._

 _"Hello 3PO." Leia said as she stepped into the room, disappointed to see nothing had changed since she had retired for a nap._

 _"Are you not resting?' He asked._

 _"I was, but my husband woke me up." Leia explained, Han walking into the room. Han caught the tale end of it and rolled his eyes towards his wife._

 _"Captain Solo, Princess Leia is pregnant, there for she requires more hours of rest. The baby you see is taking much of her energy and strength." 3PO explained, pleased to share this pregnancy information with the Captain._

 _"Eh! I'm not stupid, I know these things." Han argued._

 _"Don't mind him, What are you two fighting about?" Leia asked._

 _"You instructed me to paint the walls baby blue?" 3PO said nodding to the paint sitting beside them. "Captain Solo insists we are to paint the walls green."_

 _"Why would you paint the walls green?' Leia asked turning to face her husband. Han shrugged, all while glaring at the gold figure beside his wife. "Han, I thought we decided on blue?" Leia asked confused by her husbands change of heart._

 _"Well, you decided on blue. I just thought we would switch to something different."_

 _"Alright, if you really want the walls green that's fine." Leia said rolling her eyes. "Perhaps 3PO could paint a mural for us? Perhaps Endor, he could include little Ewoks on the walls as well." Leia suggested turning to face the walls in front of them. She could hear Han groaning behind her and knew she had won._

 _"Fine! Blue it is, we don't need any little Ewoks on the walls." Han said shoving past C3PO and grabbing the paint. Watching her husband, Leia laughed softly at his frustration._

 _"If you want the walls green that's fine Han. Just as long as there is a real crib in here." She noted before wobbling out of the room and towards the kitchen. She could hear Hand and 3PO bickering already and she sighed. Those two would never get along._

 _"Aren't you going to lay back down?" She heard Han ask from behind her. Surprised to hear him following her she slowly turned to face him._

 _"No, baby is awake now. He'll never let me get to sleep." She explained reaching for some fresh fruit on their counter._

 _"Hey little guy…" Han said walking up to her and placing his hands over her stomach. Kneeling down to his knees he kissed her belly and whispered to his son. "I really think you should let your mommy get some rest." A small kick replied and Han smiled. He loved when his son reacted to his voice like this. "Don't argue little guy, you're too much like your mommy already." Han laughed, earning yet again another kick from the baby._

 _'He's active today." Leia commented looking down from her fruit._

 _"He is." Han agreed, still keeping his face close to the baby._

 _"He really does like your voice, he always kicks when you talk to me. He loves you already."_

 _"Maybe…I like when he kicks. I like feeling him inside you." Han smiled brightly._

 _"You get the fun kicks, I get the internal kicks. The kicks that wake me up in the middle of the night or the ones that hit my bladder just right." Leia reminded her husband as he stood to stand beside her. Pulling her into his arms he smiled down at her, placing a gentle kiss to her forehead. He loved this woman more then anything in the galaxy._

 _"I appreciate you." He told her keeping his lips close to her face._

 _"Do you?"_

 _"I do…You're giving me a family, Leia. You don't know how much you mean to me. I love you and this little one so much." He whispered down to her._

 _"Han…Please don't make me cry." She said pulling away from him and back to her tray of fruit._

 _"I don't mean to.." He smiled._

 _"I know you don't, stop being so sweet and be that scoundrel I married."_

 _"I'll try, your highness." He whispered down to her before kissing her temple and returning to the nursery. She smiled at his retreating figure, silly man. Slowly she leaned against the counter, rubbing circles over her sons kicking._

 _"He left little one…Daddy went to go finish your room." Leia explained to her bump. "He'll come talk to you again later." Leia said thinking to their new nightly routine of Han laying beside her belly and talking to their son. She felt another kick and smiled. This little bump was already making her so happy and he wasn't even here yet. Gently she moved from the counter and started her way down the hall towards her office. Glancing inside the nursery she was pleased to see the walls starting to turn blue as Han and 3PO began the painting. Han caught her eye and winked at her with a smirk, she blushed lightly before moving away from the door way and to her office. Silly man indeed, she still didn't understand how he could make her blush after all this time._

 _Sitting down at her desk she sighed. No work for her, she still wasn't used to that. No files to go through or messages to deliver. No Republic emergency that she needed to attend to. Letting out a breath she pulled out her data pad and skimmed through its contents. Curious to see if she had any messages from the Republic. Leia had heard nothing personally from her friends or known alliances since the events on Chandrila. The public had had their run of Vader and Princess Leia stories but things had began to die down. Shortly after Chandrila the Republic had issued a statement regarding Leia's parentage. It was brief and respectful, held no sort f feeling. Part of Leia hoped to hear from someone, she knew so many people, had so many partnerships, allies, and ties to the Republic,and yet no one had reached out to her. Surely they had their own worries and an old Princess was not priority, or at least that is what Leia told herself._

 _Scanning through the data pad she was surprised to see a message pop up. Her heart almost leapt at the thought of it being a real communication from someone from her old life. Typing in her code she quickly opened the message and that leap she had felt in her heart died down as her heart sank. Pooja. The message was from Pooja, it was from Naboo. Leia's eyes stayed glued to the screen and the subject line. Did she want to read this message? Her fingers were shaking as she reached down to scroll down to the contents of the message._

 **Leia**

 **I need to speak with you as soon as possible.**

 **Chancellor Mothma did not have a forwarding home for you, I pray you**

 **can still receive messages through this system. It is very important that I**

 **speak with you and your brother.**

 _Leia's breath caught at the word brother. No longer was Pooja referring to Luke as Leia's family friend, she said "Brother." She knew. How could she not? The whole galaxy knew, Naboo would be no different._

 **Please contact me as soon as you can.**

 **My family and I have some questions for you.**

 **I wish you well Leia, and hope to hear from you soon.**

 **I hope you and the baby are well.**

 **-Pooja Naberrie**

 _Leia sat reading the message over and over. Maybe she didn't know the truth. It was possible the Naberrie family had not made the connection between Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala._

 _"She doesn't know…" Leia told herself out loud. Looking over the message she smiled. At least someone had contacted her, maybe this was a good sign. She stared at that small screen for what seemed like forever, trying to debate her next move. She could respond to the message, she could com her or she could ignore it and pretend her long lost family didn't exist. She briefly wondered if she should com her brother. Deciding she needed to sort her own feelings out first, she promised she would contact her brother soon. Her fingers were still shaking as she moved to type a short message back to Pooja. Deciding it would be best to play dumb Leia slowly typed out the message._

 **Pooja**

 **Is this regarding the Republic and the Naboo alliance?**

 **I'm afraid I'm not handling that anymore, Chancellor Mothma**

 **or Coleman should have those details for you.**

 **I am well thank you, as is the baby.**

 **-Leia Organa Solo**

 _Hitting send, Leia sighed and prayed her diversion would work. It should take Pooja some time to get back to her and for Leia to have to face this reality. She did briefly wonder how Naboo was doing and if they had adjusted to the Republics new changes. Remembering that wasn't her job anymore she pushed those thoughts away. Sitting back in her chair she rested her hands over herf belly once more. Closing her eyes she continued to pray that Pooja wasn't digging for answers. Answers that Leia knew deep down the Naberrie family deserved to know. Hearing an alert tone, Leia's eyes flew open, surprised that she had another message waiting for her. She swallowed as she saw it was from Pooja, so much for taking a while to return the message._

 _Deciding she couldn't put it off she quickly opened the message and began scanning the words._

 **Leia**

 **This is not regarding Naboo and I think you know that.**

 **While I appreciate your concern for my planet we have more**

 **pressing matters to discuss. Please Leia, I do not**

 **wish to push you for answers but I think we both**

 **know what this is about. You have been**

 **a friend for many years Leia. My family has questions as do I.**

 **I hear rumors you are living on Corellia now, is this true?**

 **I can travel to you Leia, I know you should focus on the baby.**

 **No one wishes you any discomfort regarding these topics, I am**

 **asking to speak to you as a friend.**

 **-Pooja**

 _Leia groaned. She wasn't sure if she should feel worried, sick or nervous about facing her cousin. Her attempt at a diversion had been pointless, Pooja was too smart for that. She needed to deal with this now, because if she knew they were on Corellia, it wouldn't take her long to use her contact and find where exactly Han and Leia lived._

 _"Han…" Leia called hoping he could hear her from the nursery. She heard scuffling and soon Han walked into the office, partially covered in paint._

 _"What's up sweetheart?" He asked moving to stand beside her and lean against her desk._

 _"I…I needed to talk to someone."_

 _"Alright, here I am." He smirked._

 _"Pooja…She has contacted me. She seems to want answers." Leia explained._

 _"Answers?…Surrounding Anakin Skywalker?" Han asked, Leia nodded not sure what else to say. Leaning down Han grabbed hold of her hand. "Maybe that's not what she wants to talk about?" Han asked hopeful._

 _"They know, they have to know Han. The whole galaxy knows who my real parents were. Those stupid holo's made sure of that. I'm surprised it took them this long to contact me. She knows that I lied to her Han. How am I suppose to face her? I claimed to be her friend and then I lied to her about who I was."_

 _"Leia, you didn't lie. Stop being so hard on yourself." He said running his hands up and down her arms._

 _"How am I suppose to talk to her…"_

 _"Leia, she clearly cares for you. You have been friends for years. You don't need to talk to her any different then you have in the past."_

 _"But now she's not a friend, she's my cousin."_

 _"Maybe this is what you need."_

 _"What do I need?" Leia asked._

 _"Family."_

 _"I have family…You, the baby, Luke and Naya." Leia explained dismissing his suggestion._

 _"You do have us, and you will always have me. But maybe having this extended family will be good Leia. You're a missing piece to their daughter, their sister and their aunt. And you lost so much already, maybe this would be good to find something lost?"_

 _"Han…"_

 _"What sweetheart?"_

 _"I don't know how to do this alone." She whispered out._

 _"You're not alone beautiful. I'm right here with you and one call to your brother and you know he would be here for you."_

 _"What do I tell her?' Leia asked feeling lost in her words and thoughts._

 _"You tell her to come here and to talk to you." Han said dropping a kiss to her forehead._

 _"Just like that?"_

 _"Just like that Princess…She's welcome here."_

 _"She is." Leia agreed. "I'll sent her another message." Leia nodded. Han smiled and squeezed his wife's hand before moving to leave the room._

 _"I'm right down the hall if you need me, gotta finish this room before you pop." Han smirked._

 _"I'm not popping any time soon, Hot shot!"_

 **Pooja**

 **I have sent the coordinates to my new location within this**

 **message. I'm sorry, this is difficult for me but I cannot run**

 **from this any longer. You are welcome at my home. We**

 **can discuss whatever you please. I will answer what questions**

 **you and your family have, at least the answers I know myself.**

 **I look forward to hearing from you Pooja.**

 **-Leia Organa Solo**

 _Feeling better and relaxed as she hit send, Leia sat back and looked out the window. She could see and hear the waves from below their home. She listened to the ease of the push and pull of the water, letting her stress float away._

* * *

 _"I don't remember ever being this nervous." Leia told the room, not sure if she was talking to herself or to Luke and Han._

 _"Leia you should sit." Luke suggested as his plump sister paced the room, her belly making her wobble back and fourth._

 _"I don't know what to say to her." Leia admitted._

 _"Leia I said I would answer any questions she had. That's why I'm here." Luke explained. "She's my cousin too."_

 _"I know and believe me I appreciate this, but I'm still on edge."_

 _"The baby seems calm, reach out to him." Luke suggested._

 _"The baby is sleeping of course he's calm."_

 _"Leia try it." Han pleaded stepping up to her and steadying her form. "Just try and relax, for me and the baby."_

 _"I'm trying…"_

 _"Princess Leia!" 3PO said as he entered the room with Leia's com in hand._

 _"What is is 3PO."_

 _"Pooja Naberrie for you." He said handing over the com to Leia. Taking a deep breath Leia pressed it on and sighed._

 _"Hello."_

 _"Leia?'_

 _"Yes, Pooja are you close?"_

 _"I am, I wanted to confirm today was appropriate for you and your family?" Pooja said almost making Leia laugh at how political she sounded._

 _"Today is wonderful, Han and Luke are here with me." Leia admitted._

 _"Wonderful, we are landing shortly."_

 _"Chewbacca is waiting at the hangar for you, he can show you to my home?" Leia suggested hoping Pooja would accept this plan._

 _"Of course, thank you for thinking of me."_

 _"Yes, well I will see you soon."_

 _"Yes you will. Thank you Leia." Pooja said before the line cut off._

 _"This is really happening?" Leia asked her husband and brother._

 _"It is, but it will be just fine." Han assured her. Puffing out her lips Leia let out a shaky breath. Leaning in she rested her forehead against her husbands chest and simply waited._

 _Leia stood by the window watching the sun slowly drape its light over the waves. She wondered if anyone would notice if she slipped out the back door and made her way down to the beach. Looking down at her stomach she sighed, she wasn't as quick as she used to be. And she was pretty sure that the Jedi and Pilot that stood behind her would catch her in no time. Her mind wandered to Chewie and if he had found Pooja yet. The sweet Wookie had offered to find the girl, knowing Leia needed Han's support right now. Looking behind her she watched as her brother and husband casually chatted, sounded like upgrades to the Falcon again. She let a smile grace her features as she watched her family interact, her family. A family that would most likely be growing in a short while. The time seemed to fly by and soon they heard voices outside their front door. The trio had fallen to silence, waiting for Pooja to arrive and soon Chewie was palming the door open and she was here. Pooja smiled at Leia, Leia hoped that was a good sign._

 _"Leia." Pooja greeted walking towards her and reaching to pull her into a small hug._

 _"It's good to see you." Leia said hoping her smile looked genuine._

 _"It's lovely to see you, look at your belly. You're absolutely glowing Leia. Pregnancy suits you."_

 _"That's what I keep telling her." Han added._

 _"Its lovely to see you again Captain Solo." Pooja greeted._

 _"Han, please call me Han."_

 _"It's lovely to see you Han and you too Luke." Pooja said turning her attention to Luke who stood back behind the couch._

 _"Its nice to see you." Luke nodded. Leia shifted her eyes back and fourth between the group of people in her living room, an awkward silence had fallen over the guests._

 _"Well why don't I grab everyone some iced tea?" Leia suggested. "Then we can talk…" Leia said motioning to the dining room table._

 _"That would be lovely." Pooja said walking over towards the table, Luke following behind her._

 _"Princess I can…" C3PO started but Leia waved him off._

 _"I'm fine 3PO." Leia insisted. Leia quickly disappeared into the kitchen, Han following quickly behind her. She gripped the counter top and started shaking her head. She didn't like this feeling, her head was light headed. She briefly wondered if there was something wrong with the baby, but she knew deep down that this was all her. Leia's heart was pounding and her thoughts were crashing in on her._

 _"I can't do this." She whispered out not realizing her husband was behind her. Hearing her words Han quickly moved to pull her towards him. She jumped slightly at his touch before turning to face him._

 _"Hey…" He said continuing to pull her to him._

 _"I think I'm having a panic attack." She mumbled out her words mushing together._

 _"Leia…Look at me. You are fine." He told her, looking deep into her eyes and holding her small face in his large hands._

 _"I can't have more people hate me." She whispered out admitting her true feelings. Admitting the fears that her thoughts were plaguing her with. Her eyes fell to the floor unable to keep Han's gaze._

 _"What? Who hates you?" Han said suddenly very defensive._

 _"Everyone, so many people hate me."_

 _"Leia…"_

 _"They do. I'm blamed for what happened to Alderaan. I left my duty in the Republic. I'm Darth Vader's daughter…Han why wouldn't they hate me. I've lied to Pooja and her family. They have every right to hate me."_

 _"Leia they want to know you. That's why Pooja is here. They want to know their granddaughter." Han said trying to reason with her._

 _"Their granddaughter…" Leia repeated._

 _"Yes you and their grandson, Luke. You have a family that wants to know you sweetheart. Please don't let the worry of this ruin that." He said kissing her head softly. He held her in his arms, swaying with her slightly. His arms comforted her and eased her tension. His movements seemed to put her in a trance, not that she minded at all. She seemed to be calmer in this trance, relaxed even. "How's the panic attack?" He asked her, pulling her out of that trance he had swayed her into._

 _"Better…You always make it better." She said her small arms tightening and wrapping around his waist, as her face rested against him and pressed into his chest. She pulled him closer, as close as her bump would allow. "I love you." She told him._

 _"I know that sweetheart." He said with a soft smile. Looking up into his eyes again Leia wondered. How had he become such an expert on her. Sure Han Solo was good at a great deal of things, but somewhere along the way he had become and expert on her. Some days she truly wondered if he knew her better then she knew herself. He put up with it all. The family drama, the Republic nonsense. Here she was Princess Leia Organa but he always treated her like a normal person. From day one he had never treated her any different. That was what she needed. She needed to feel normal. Han made her feel normal and loved, he made her forget everything else._

 _"We better get those drinks out." He said, Leia nodding in a agreement. Han slowly moved to pour the drinks._

 _"Han?" She asked from beside him._

 _"Yeah?" Leaning up she kissed him, not a simple kiss but a deep and passionate kiss. A kiss that explained exactly how she felt about him._

 _"Thank you…" She said pulling away but keeping her lips near his._

 _"Anytime wife."_

 _"Let's do this." Leia said helping him to carry the drinks into the other room._

 _Han and Leia walked into the dining room to find Luke and Pooja laughing._

 _"That looks good." Han whispered to his wife._

 _"Sorry it took so long, I'm moving slower these days." Leia said handing out the drinks to everyone._

 _"No problem Leia. How are you feeling?" Pooja asked with a smile._

 _"I'm doing OK, just adjusting to the size." Leia said waving her hands over her belly._

 _"Oh of course, you were tiny to begin with." Pooja said with a small laugh._

 _"Not anymore." Leia said joining in on the laughter. The awkward silence returned as they all sat quiet around the table._

 _"My family…they wanted to join me on this visit." Pooja explained. "I explained to them that wasn't the best idea."_

 _"I appreciate that." Leia said._

 _"I don't wish to ambush you all. I just have some questions, regarding things circling the galaxy."_

 _"Things in the holos?" Leia questioned._

 _"Yes, and within the Republic." Pooja added._

 _"I haven't heard much from that side of the galaxy." Leia noted._

 _"I know, Coleman wanted to reach out to you but I insisted I speak to you first."_

 _"What is it you want to know?" Luke asked._

 _Pooja stared between the two siblings. She held a small smile on her face as she glanced and moved her eyes around the room._

 _"I need confirmation to what the rest of the galaxy is saying…" Pooja started. "Is Anakin Skywalker your father?" She asked looking to Luke._

 _"He is." Luke answered._

 _"And is Padme Amidala your mother?" She asked her eyes leaving Lukes and finding Leia's. Leia stared back at her, a rush of memories flying through her mind. She remembered meeting Pooja, working with her, seeing her on missions and Senate gatherings. She also remember how Pooja would talk about her family and how amazing her Aunt Padme had been when she was alive. Leia remembered all of it. Staring at her now felt so different._

 _"Yes…" Leia whispered out her eyes never leaving Pooja's. Pooja let out a shaky breath and nodded._

 _"You are my cousin…" Pooja trailed off still keeping her eyes locked with Leia's._

 _"Yes we are." Leia said nodding towards her brother._

 _Silence filled the room. A weight seemed to be lifted from the people surrounding that table but adjustment needed to take place. Pooja sat feeling so many emotions she wasn't sure which one she should be feeling in this moment. Instead she continued her questions._

 _"May I ask how long you have known?'_

 _"I've known about Anakin Skywalker for a while now, Luke has known longer of course…We didn't know about Padme until shortly before my wedding." Leia explained._

 _"So you did know on Naboo?" Pooja asked hurt in her voice._

 _"Yes and I'm sorry. No one knew Luke was my brother, we didn't know how to handle this. I'm sorry." Leia said apologizing again._

 _"I understand…" Pooja whispered out. "My grandparents….umm our grandparents knew Anakin Skywalker. They knew your father." Leia tried not to tense at the mention of anyone besides Bail being her father. "They did wonder if he was the father when Padme fell pregnant." Pooja explained. "The Jedi rules were very strict back then…"_

 _Luke and Leia stared at their cousin urging her to continue._

 _"I remember when she was pregnant. It's so weird to think of it now, sitting with you two. I don't remember knowing it was twins, but Padme was very excited to be a mother…" Pooja explained and Leia let a tear slip down her face. Leia's hand found her stomach as she held her belly tight. She wondered if Padme felt the same excitement Leia had been feeling lately. Had she loved her unborn twins the same way Leia felt about her son now._

 _"Anakin…Was he the cause of her…" Pooja started but stopped. Luke understood her meaning and picked up her question._

 _"We don't know. We know that our mother was caught in the crossfire of the rise of the Empire and the fall of the Jedi. Unfortunately we do not know much more on her death…"_

 _"I see." Pooja nodded. "Clearly she wasn't pregnant when she died as we were led to believe."_

 _"No…She gave birth to us and after that she past, we just don't know how or why." Leia added._

 _"Why were you not given to us?" Pooja sounded offended now and hurt. Trying to gain her composure, Pooja began again. "I'm sorry. Why were you not given to my grandparents or my mother. You would have grown up with me on Naboo?"_

 _"It was for our safety." Luke explained. "It would seem we were separated and hidden for our safety and well being. Our father, he became something to be feared." Luke said trying to explain everything gently._

 _"You were sent to Alderaan with Bail Organa." She said looking to Leia who nodded softly. "And where were you sent?" She asked Luke._

 _"Tatooine, with my Aunt and uncle." Luke explained. "Your family was too public I'm afraid, I would have loved to have grown up on Naboo with you, with Leia…but it wasn't right for us."_

 _"I suppose you are right." Pooja said still clearly shaken by the answers she was given. Staring at her Leia could see her conflicting emotions flash across her face, and even feel them from within. Reaching out to her cousin she sensed happiness but also pain._

 _"It was best this way…" Leia spoke up. Hoping she could soothe some of the pain away. "We wouldn't be here if I hadn't gone home with Bail to Alderaan." Leia said taking hold of Han's hand and moving it to her stomach. Han smiled over to his wife, nodding his head slightly. He wasn't sure he would have ever traveled to Naboo, or crossed passed with Leia, if it wasn't for that Death Star._

 _"Leia's right…" Luke said with a smile. "This is just how we were meant to find each other."_

 _"Well I'm glad we have…" Pooja said with soft smile. "My family, they want to meet you. I'm sorry if this is sudden, you have to understand this is such a blessing of news for them."_

 _"I'd love to meet them!" Luke said excitement filling his voice._

 _"My grandparents really want you to see our home and…they hope to see some sort of sign of their daughter within you."_

 _"Leia is a lot like her." Luke said looking to his sister._

 _"I'm sure you share her qualities as well Luke." Leia said offering a smile._

 _"Would you come back to Naboo, Leia?' Pooja asked._

 _"I…" Leia started but stopped. Slowly she looked to her husband. Han squeezed her hand, offering nothing but love and support in his gaze. "I'm sure I could make the trip, but…maybe after the baby is here."_

 _"Of course, the baby takes priority. We would of course keep in touch Leia. I would love to hear about your pregnancy or when the baby arrives." Pooja suggested with bright smile._

 _"Yes, I could keep you informed. Once the baby arrives we could set up a visit." Leia said looking towards her brother who nodded in agreement._

 _"That sounds wonderful!"_

 _The conversation continued and soon Pooja and Leia were left alone while the boys made dinner. They talked about the baby and Pooja's children, Pooja gave Leia tips for her nausea and what to expect from a new born. Leia appreciated the advice, she didn't have anyone to go to when she had questions about babies. Maybe Han had been right, finding this family would be good for her._

 _"May I ask you something regarding the Republic?" Leia asked._

 _"Of course…"_

 _"I know you aren't as involved anymore, but I'm sure Coleman gives you updates and you are close to the Queen."_

 _"I am." Pooja nodded._

 _"I wondered what people have been saying about me. I haven't returned or heard from anyone at the Capital. I know many people are angry with me for leaving and some people don't trust me anymore…since my fathers identity was revealed."_

 _"Oh Leia…I wish I had more information for you. Please know that Naboo still supports you. You helped our planet in a time of great need, we will always be grateful for that. Coleman adores you, as you well know." Pooja laughed._

 _"Yes my husband might have mentioned that." Leia laughed with her._

 _"I'm afraid many people don't know how to feel. You have done so much good for the galaxy, some people feel that should shadow any of the darkness that comes from your birth father…Others disagree. I'm so sorry Leia."_

 _"It's not your fault."_

 _"Its a time for them to process it all. You were raised by brilliant people, Leia. Bail and Breha were amazing and you are amazing. I'm not sure if it will happen but many of my people have made the connection between you and Padme. They see the similarities and they know how you must take after her, they only see light in you Leia. Those are the people you should focus on. The rest of the galaxy will follow."_

 _Leia nodded and smiled at her cousin. Her son was awake and seemed to be doing flips in her stomach, resting her hand against her belly she tried to soothe him. Focus on the light, This was something Leia always had a problem with, too often she focused on the negative effects or the what if. She needed to try and focus on this light her cousin mentioned. Focus on those people that saw her in a positive light. She needed to try._

* * *

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed another Pooja Appearance! Working on more chapters coming soon! Reviews get a sneak peek to the next chapter...Thanks for reading!**  
_


	22. Chapter 22- Visits and Wills

_Chapter Twenty Two_

 _Visits and Wills_

 _Leia could hear sounds around her, she assumed it was her husband and rolled over in hopes of drifting back to sleep. She enjoyed her naps and Han and Chewie knew not to bother her these days. She could still feel the shaking of the Falcon and she briefly wondered if they were landing. Stretching out against their bunk she sighed. Her stomach taking up much of the bed now, she wondered how Han actually fit in the bed with her. She could hear his boots making their way down the hall and towards their cabin. Quickly she closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. Leia could feel his gaze at her as he stood by the cabin door, staring in at her. Slowly she pushed her mind and reached out towards her husbands presence. Her heart swelled as she felt nothing but love and happiness from him._

 _"Leia.." He whispered. She stayed silent and kept her eyes closed. "You're awake?' He questioned already knowing the answer._

 _"Maybe…" She whispered._

 _"We're landed. Are you ready to get up?" Han asked kneeling beside the bed and resting his hands over her stomach._

 _"I think so…" She said, her eyes fluttering open and looking down to her husband. He whispered a hello to their baby and soon started his normal Falcon chat with their son. She smiled listening to his voice, she could feel the baby waking and reacting to Han's voice. Reaching out to the baby she smiled again, as she felt love and curiosity coming from her son. Han continued to talk and rub her stomach, Leia simply laid back and listened to the interaction between father and son. The ship rested against the field on Yavin, near Lukes home. Leia knew something was wrong with her brother the last time they had spoke and she insisted on visiting him. Of course Han tried to argue that she was too far along to be traveling but she ignored his protests. Here they sat waiting to leave the Falcon and find her brother._

 _She must have drifted back to a restful state because soon she felt her son doing flips from within her and felt her husband lay a kiss on her forehead._

 _"You're still tired?" He asked._

 _"I'm always tired now. I like listening to you talk to the baby." She said offering him a bright smile._

 _"It won't be long now?" He asked rubbing her belly and earning a few kicks from their son._

 _"Still some time, I'm sure it will fly by quickly. I feel like this whole pregnancy has gone by fast."_

 _"It has, I'm ready to meet him."_

 _"He's ready to meet you too." She laughed as her stomach bumped out with each kick._

 _"Strong little guy."_

 _"Like his daddy." She smiled._

 _"and his mommy."_

 _"Have you thought of any names?' She asked him._

 _"No, I've been trying but I can't think of anything. Have you?'_

 _"I've debated Bail, but I'm not sure it feels right."_

 _"Hmmm Bail Solo…It could work."_

 _"What about your father?"_

 _"No, I'd rather not. I'll keep thinking, beautiful."_

 _"Do I need to get up?" She pouted._

 _"If you want to see your brother." He smirked down, moving to help her sit up. His hands moved to her back, helping her to stand and steady her body. Her arms wrapped around his form for support. "I've got you."_

 _"I'm not sure I was meant to be so round."_

 _"No, but you're still cute."_

 _"I appreciate the lies."_

 _"Never lies. Alright lets get you out of here."_

 _"I'm good." She said feeling better now that she was standing on her feet. "Thank you husband." She said starting her way out of their cabin._

 _"Anytime wife."_

 _Walking out into the galley, Leia greeted Chewie before making her way down the ramp and out into the fresh air. It felt good to be back on Yavin. She could hear Han and Chewie talking inside the ship, laughing at their foolish conversations._

 _"Leia!" She heard someone call her name and quickly turned to face the sound. She smiled as she saw Naya run towards her. Naya's long hair flowed in the wind and whipped around her as she made her way to Leia, her smile bright and welcoming. Leia sighed, she remembered when she could run without fear of wobbling to her death._

 _"Naya, hello." Leia said pulling her into a hug. Naya quickly accepted the hug, pulling the Princess into her arms._

 _"Its so good to see you and this little guy." Naya said running her fingers over Leia's bump. Naya laughed as she felt a kick._

 _"Han woke him up, he's very awake right now." Leia explained as she placed Naya's hands over where his feet were._

 _"Oh wow…" Naya trailed off. "Do you mind if I…If i feel for him?" Naya asked hesitating. Confused at first Leia stared at her before she understood what she meant._

 _"Oh of course, I trust you Naya." Leia said with a smile. Naya smiled back at her, her face remaining still as her dark hair swept around her in the breeze and the sun glowed off her skin. Her eyes were bright with happiness before she slowly closed her eyes and focused on Leia's stomach. Leia looked at her and watched her face for changes. Naya seemed content and a smile graced her features._

 _"He's so content and happy. He loves you Leia." Naya explained as she continued to reach out to the baby's presence._

 _"Well I love him too."_

 _"He enjoys your voice."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"He does, I can feel excitement from him when you speak. He knows you're his mother."_

 _"I've been talking to him since the beginning."_

 _"Its working. His innocence is refreshing. Just a bright light." Naya explained with another full smile before opening her eyes and pulling Leia into a hug. "I appreciate you letting me reach out to him." Naya said._

 _"Of course, you're family Naya."_

 _"I appreciate that you think of me that way." Naya said as the two women began the walk towards Luke and Naya's home._

 _"You've been dating my brother for some time, you two are quite the pair." Leia said, clearly embarrassing Naya. Leia smiled as Naya's tanned skin blushed. "I'm sorry." Leia apologized._

 _"Thats ok. I love your brother very much."_

 _"I'm glad he has someone."_

 _"We've talked about getting married, do you think we're moving too fast?" Naya asked, clearly needing another woman's opinion._

 _"Well, in this galaxy, time is valuable. I wasted time with Han, refusing to acknowledge I felt anything for him. Don't tell him this, but I'd like that time back, he makes me happy. If Luke makes you happy you have to take advantage of that time."_

 _"You're a wise woman Princess."_

 _"I only sound wise."_

 _"I saw a speech you gave on Alderaan, gods we were so young. But you were so proper and well spoken. I remember loving that day, seeing the Princess." Naya said with a smile of remembrance. Leia briefly thought back to the speeches she had given on Alderaan in her youth. It could have been a variety of events, Bail had insisted she practice her speaking skills with their own people. She could remember her nerves before speaking, but looking behind her, her parents were always there standing in support._

 _"My father, he helped me with everything."_

 _"An amazing man."_

 _"He was, I wish he could be here for all of this." Leia said looking down to her belly._

 _"I'm sure he is watching over you Leia. The force works in mysterious ways, I only wish you could contact him."_

 _"I wish that too. If only to say a real goodbye." Leia admitted._

 _"Have you spoken to Luke about Anakin?' Naya gently asked shifting the subject._

 _"What about him?"_

 _"He's spoken with him…."_

 _"No, he didn't tell me that…" Leia said looking back to a worried Naya. "Naya he's allowed to speak to whoever he likes. I don't control him. If he wishes to contact Anakin, he can do that."_

 _"Alright…" Naya trailed off before noticing Luke talking to people up ahead. "Looks like we have company." She said pointing up in front of them. Turning back behind them Leia was pleased to see Han running over to catch up with them. Han placed a gentle kiss to Leia's temple as he came to her side._

 _"Solo!" They heard a man say from beside Luke._

 _"Princess!" Another voice called out to Leia. Moving closer Han and Leia quickly recognized the couple before them._

 _"Lieutenant Bey." Leia said with a smile as they walked up the steps to meet the guests. Leia looked over the couple, happy to see them well. It had been months since she had seen them, Leia had heard that the Dameron family had retired to Yavin, but never saw them on her visits to Luke._

 _"Its just Shara these days, Princess."_

 _"Well It's just Leia."_

 _"Kes It's good to see you." Han said grabbing hold of the mans hand._

 _"You too Solo, I haven't seen you since what? shortly after Endor." Kes Dameron said with a big smile before greeting Leia._

 _"Good to see you Princess." He smiled._

 _"You too Kes, Please its just Leia."_

 _"I invited them over for dinner." Luke said with a smile._

 _"I didn't know you knew each other." Leia said looking between Luke and Shara._

 _"We met a few months back, Shara is an amazing pilot." Luke explained._

 _"Yes she is." Leia agreed, remembering their battle outside of Naboo._

 _"You look wonderful Leia, I'm so happy for you." Shara said with a nod to her stomach._

 _"Thank you, Its been a journey." Leia explained, Kes's voice cutting her off and making her jump._

 _"Poe! Get down from there!" He yelled over to a small boy climbing a near by tree._

 _"Your boy?" Han asked stepping to stand beside Kes. Han watched as the small boy moved and jumped from the tree, a ball of energy that one._

 _"The one and only, little trouble maker that one. But I love him anyway. Do you know what your having? Kes asked._

 _"Its a boy…"_

 _"Well Gods be with you." Kes laughed out, slapping Han's back. Han laughed back, glancing over to Leia. She rolled her eyes at the men before her, her eyes quickly turning to the small boy walking towards her._

 _'Poe, come here sweetie." Shara said. The dark haired boy ran over and into his mothers arms. His shaggy hair hung over his face and his fingers were covered in dirt from his adventure. He was adorable. "Poe this is Princess Leia, can you say hello?"_

 _"Hello…Princess…Is yous a real Princess?" The small boy asked looking up and cocking his head towards Leia. Leia smiled down at the boy._

 _"I am…What about you Poe?" Leia asked the young boy, his face lighting up at her question._

 _"I is Poe Dameron…I is gonna be a Pilots like my mommy." He explained, very proud of his answer._

 _"You're mommy is a good pilot, I'm sure you will be a wonderful Pilot someday Poe."_

 _"I IS a Pilot."_

 _"Oh, I'm sure you are doing well." Leia corrected with a smile to his mother. Shara smiled back towards the Princess, both women looking over to their husbands. Luke quickly interrupted the conversations, to announce dinner was ready. The guests all took there places around the table along the outside patio, enjoying the warm Yavin evening. Leia smiled watching the Dameron family's interaction. Poe sat up on his knees, trying to reach the top of the table as his mother and father helped him dish up his meal. He shifted back and fourth in his seat, seeming to have too much energy for everyone at the table. Han noticed his wife's gaze and smirked across at the small boy. His hand gently ran along her belly, as Leia's eyes moved from Poe to her husband. They smiled at each other, both sharing the same feeling of excitement for their own family._

 _The couples chatted and ate, feeling good to relax with good company. Leia stretched back adjusting her back in the chair, Hans hand reaching out to rub her shoulder muscles. Quietly smiling at her husband, hoping he knew how much she appreciated his simple gestures. Leia's eye moved to watch Poe run through the field and up on to the patio. His cheeks were flushed and his face was now also covered in dirt._

 _"Oh my boy, you are a mess." Kes said with a laugh, lifting his son in the air._

 _"I found the dirt daddy!" Poe said with excitement._

 _"We see that." Shara said trying to wipe some of the dirt from his face, but nothing seemed to be working. Luke and Naya laughed at the small boy, enjoying the energy from the child._

 _"Go play…" Kes said setting his son down. Poe stood on the patio his eyes tracing everyone surrounding the table. Poe looked out to the field before his eyes fell on Leia. Slowly he walked over to where she sat._

 _"Hi…" He said almost embarrassed now._

 _"Hi Poe." Leia greeted, everyone turning to watch the interaction._

 _"Whats wrongs with your belly?" He asked reaching out and poking it with his little finger. Everyone started laughing, except Shara, who seemed appalled by his actions._

 _"Poe! That is not nice!" Shara scolded from across the table. Leia and Han both laughed at the boy. Leia smiled at Shara, easing her tension._

 _"It's big mommy…" Poe said, not understanding what was so funny._

 _"Yeah it's pretty big." Leia said with another laugh. "I have a baby in here." Leia explained to him. He frowned a little, cocking his head towards her stomach now. "Here give me your hand Poe." Leia said with a smile, taking his hand, not caring how dirty it was and placing it over her belly. "Now if we wait, you'll feel the baby kick." Leia told the boy. He seemed to deeply concentrate on her belly now, waiting for something to happen. Shifting their hands, Leia found her son and he quickly responded with a kick. Poe pulled away quickly shocked by the movement._

 _"Mommy! It moved." He told his mother._

 _"Yeah, the baby is awake." Shara told him._

 _"A baby?' he asked again, so confused._

 _"Yeah, he's not very big yet, but he's growing." Han said rubbing against his sons kicks._

 _"Mommy!" Poe screamed before running away from Leia and into his Mothers arms._

 _"Poe, Honey calm down whats wrong?" Shara said trying to calm her son down. Leia frowned, not sure what she had done to frighten the boy._

 _"Evil Princess ate a baby!" He said holding on to his mother tight and glancing over to Leia. Chewie barked out a laugh as everyone tried to hold their composure and not laugh at the child's innocence._

 _"Oh honey, The Princess didn't eat a baby. She's just pregnant. Her and Captain Solo are going to have a family, like you, me and daddy." Shara explained, rubbing circles along his back. The boy seemed to calm down, his eyes never leaving Leia's stomach. "Why don't you go play, silly boy." Shara said letting her son go and urging him to the field. He almost made it when he turned and looked back to Leia._

 _"Princess?"_

 _"Yes Poe?' Leia replied._

 _"Hows the baby gets in your tummy?" Han about spit his drink across the table, while Luke dropped his fork, his eyes shifting down to the patio. Everyone held there words as Leia tried to find her own._

 _"Ummmm…" she managed to get out. All the public speaking and practice with words had not prepared her for this._

 _"You are far to young for that talk my little man, go play. See if you can climb that tall tree there." Kes interrupted, pointing out a tree nearby and distracting his son. Poe smiled and dashed away from everyone and towards the tree._

 _"Leia I'm so sorry." Shara apologized her embarrassment showing._

 _"Its fine Shara, he's cute."_

 _"Oh you say that now, wait till your little one is out and climbing trees." Kes laughed._

 _"With my luck he'll be out tearing ships apart and rebuilding them." Leia smirked towards Han._

 _"Damn right." Han agreed._

 _"He could go into politics Leia." Luke suggested earning a groan and a glare from Han._

 _"Not if I have anything to say about it." Han argued._

 _"Who knows what he'll be." Leia smiled._

 _"You have a while before you'll have to worry about that." Shara said glancing to her son. "Poe just recently told me about his Pilot dreams."_

 _"One day at a time, he's still just a fan of kicking me while I'm sleeping." Leia said feeling her sons movement against her insides._

 _"What about you two?" Kes smirked towards Luke and Naya._

 _"What about us?" Naya asked._

 _"Any little Jedi's going to be running around these parts soon?" Shara added for her husband._

 _"Oh well we're working on the school." Luke said, clearly missing the point to their question. Han laughed and decided to help his brother in law out._

 _"I think they were referring to any little Skywalker's running around." Han explained, Luke's eyes widened in understanding. Feeling her brothers distress, Leia quickly spoke up._

 _"Oh leave them alone. They're enjoying their time as a couple." Luke smiled towards his sister, taking hold of Naya's hand. Bringing her hand to his lips, Luke gently kissed her earning a bright smile from his girlfriend._

 _The Night drew on and soon the Dameron family were excusing themselves._

 _"We really need to be getting home. Past this little ones bed time." Shara said nodding to the sleeping child in her arms._

 _"It was lovely to see you again." Leia said, lightly brushing Poe's hair out of his face to get one last look at the child._

 _"It was a pleasure Princess, please let me know when the baby has arrived." Shara smiled._

 _"I will." Leia nodded, looking over to her husband who was bidding Kes farewell._

 _They all watched as the Dameron's made their way to their ship. They waved as it lifted off and set its course for the other side of the planet._

 _"Tonight was fun." Naya said moving to clean the table off, showing off her relaxed and happy mood. Everyone agreed, tonight had been a nice escape from the normal life drama._

 _"It was a good night." Leia agreed, moving to help her. She didn't get very far before she felt Han's grip on her arm. Han quickly grabbed her, stopping her movement. She almost protested before he shook his finger at her, taking her place and picking up their remaining dinner. Leia's eyes rolled as she muttered words like "Stupid overprotective husband." Han glanced her way slightly glaring at her. Leia snorted at his behavior, moving over to where her brother sat looking up at the stars, away from the rest of the group._

 _"Hi brother." She said easing herself down to the step beside him. Luke's hand quickly reached out to steady her. "Thank you for inviting everyone tonight."_

 _"It was nice, wasn't it." He smiled a soft smile, it didn't quite reach his eyes. Staring at her brother she trie to read him without tapping into her abilities. Coming up with no answers, she slowly opened her mind to her brothers, reaching for his feelings. She didn't have to look far, while he seemed content in the moment, he was holding back deeper feelings. Worry filled his thoughts, stress as well as pain. Leia quickly took hold of his hand squeezing it tight._

 _"Luke?" She questioned. He didn't need to look at her to know she had felt his emotions. He had tried to hide them and bury them with a fun evening, but they were always at the back of his head. He was foolish to think he could hide them from Leia, he was a strong Jedi, but some days Luke wondered if Leia's force strength was stronger then his. "Whats wrong?" She pushed._

 _Sighing Luke squeezed her hand back, lifting his face to hers, Leia gasped. His eyes showed such pain and worry._

 _"Luke? Talk to me…Should I get Naya?" She questioned._

 _"No, I haven't talked to her about this."_

 _"Oh…If this is about you two having babies, don't let that worry you. You two have plenty of time for that. Trust me don't rush into it." she laughed._

 _"No its not that, I love her." He said his voice seeming hollow._

 _"What is it?" She asked. Looking behind her she saw Han glancing over towards the twins. She nodded towards him, lifting her hand up, hoping he would give her some time to sort out her brothers feelings. Han nodded, winking at his wife before making his way over to have a drink with Chewie and Naya._

 _"I don't want to talk about this." Luke whispered out._

 _"I knew something was wrong with you…"_

 _"I know you did." He said remembering their last conversation, remembering how she insisted on visiting him._

 _"I thought maybe, you seemed happy tonight."_

 _"I was, I enjoyed tonight."_

 _"Luke, I'm not sure I've seen you like this. What can I do to help you?" Leia questioned, wanting to soothe her brothers pain in anyway possible._

 _"How's the baby?" He asked changing the subject._

 _"He's sleeping, now stop pushing the topic."_

 _"I talked to Anakin." Luke admitted._

 _"Naya mentioned that. Did you think I would be mad? Luke you don't need my permission."_

 _"Its not that Leia."_

 _"Then what is it. You can talk to me."_

 _"I talked to him about a lot of things. I spoke with Ben as well."_

 _"Alright…That sounds nice." She said trying to be understanding. While she didn't have any need for more Jedi ghost chats, she wanted to support her brother in his Jedi journeys._

 _"They're worried about you." Luke said looking up to meet her eyes once more._

 _"About me?"_

 _"Yes…"_

 _"How would they even…"_

 _"They watch us, look out for us. The Force is, well all the pieces is hard to understand."_

 _"So Anakin knows about my baby then?" Leia asked her voice slightly breaking._

 _"Yes…Anakin and Ben have both taken interest."_

 _"Why?" She asked sounding defensive of her unborn son._

 _"We talked about Padme, Leia."_

 _"What about her?"_

 _"We needed answers." Luke explained. "I wanted to know more about how she died. So I asked them."_

 _"And what did they say? Did Anakin?"_

 _"No…well he didn't help but he wasn't the direct cause." Luke paused looking back to the stars._

 _"Luke?" She whispered._

 _"She died in child birth, Leia. They don't know why. She just didn't make it. The droids didn't have any answers. She died, right after we were born."_

 _"Oh…"_

 _"Ben was there, he…he was there for our birth."_

 _"Thats interesting." Leia said trying to stay alert and hide her emotions she was feeling._

 _"Leia, they are worried for you and the baby." Luke admitted holding his sisters hands tight._

 _"Me and the baby?"_

 _"With what happened to Padme…" He trailed off. Leia took a deep breath and turned to the stars. Her heart was sinking, she didn't want to feel another dread. She wanted so bad to be happy, she didn't want another dark cloud surrounding her life or this pregnancy._

 _"Leia, you had a right to know. But I didn't want to worry you. You have to know , All of us will do anything to protect you and the baby."_

 _"Some things you can't help…" She whispered out. The thought of her birth mother swirled in her head. Leia wondered if she had even held her new born twins. Leia thought of what she must have went through and how she had died so unexpected. Taking in a shaky breath Leia looked back down to her joined hands. She didn't want to miss everything, she didn't want to leave her child, or Han. She couldn't leave her family, she couldn't. She refused to leave them, how her mother had left them. While her mind was strong and her thoughts powerful her heart was still darkened. No matter how strong she was, sometimes you couldn't control these things. Looking back behind them she stared at her husband. She wondered how he would raise their son, alone._

 _"Leia?" Luke whispered beside her._

 _"We shouldn't worry Luke, perhaps it was the stress and the trauma of the time that caused her death. It could have been many things, besides the birth." Leia suggested trying to convince her brother, but knowing she wasn't convincing herself._

 _"Of course, we don't know. We will never know what truly caused it. Ben just…He and Anakin want you to be careful."_

 _"I am careful."_

 _"You're not. You're too stubborn. I know Han looks out for you, but he can't always be there."_

 _"I'm a big girl Luke. I can take care of myself, I'm pretty strong in case you forgot." She tried to lighten the mood, but nothing worked._

 _"Padme was strong." He said his head dropping again. "I'm sorry I had to tell you this. But Anakin insisted you know what happened to our mother. He wants you and the baby to be healthy and well."_

 _"Interesting." Leia huffed._

 _"What?" He asked._

 _"Nothing, I just don't know how I feel about him watching me."_

 _"Its not like that. They just know things, have feelings towards our lives."_

 _"I'll be careful Luke. I promise."_

 _"Alright…"_

 _"Now come on, everyone is drinking. You can go drink in front of me with the rest of them." She suggested stumbling to her feet and taking hold of her brother as they walked back over to their family._

* * *

 _Leia tried to keep the dark thoughts out of her mind, but she failed, she was failing hard. Being back home helped things, but she found in her moments alone her thoughts moved back to the what if surrounding her pregnancy. She hoped her brothers honesty had helped him and perhaps he was feeling better, it was a horrible burden to hold such secrets. She had briefly mentioned Padme's death to Han, making sure to keep it brief, as to not worry him. He had asked a few questions, but some how Leia had played it off and once again suggested the stress and trauma was to blame for Padme's death. She didn't need him to know about her fear of leaving him and their son alone._

 _Sitting in her office she listened to Han and Chewie as they sat in the living room playing a fresh game of sabacc. She listed to their laughter and occasional arguments. Moving her attention back to the screen in front of her she sighed. She wanted to be positive, she wanted so much to focus on the light for her son. But her worry was winning and she couldn't dream of leaving her family unprepared. Scanning through the files she nodded seeing Han's name on all of her accounts and files. He would have access to everything. She thought to the baby as well, wanting him to be taken care of even in adulthood. Moving her fingers across the screen she quickly created a separate account from him, Baby Solo would have to do for now, Han would have to change it when he gave him a name. Oh how she wanted to name her son, she wanted to hold him, and the thought of never meeting him broke her heart. A single tear fell down her face, quickly wiping it away she focused back on her files an accounts._

 _Han Solo was clearly stated on everything. Leia had thought of everything, but still she needed to be prepared. She needed and wanted everything taken care of. She didn't want questions about her account holders or who would keep her account details. Pulling up a fresh page, she quickly read through the requirements of an official and final Will. Adding in her husbands name, Leia quickly began typing out the account numbers, making sure this would act as a back up plan for her family. She hadn't noticed the tears streaming her face until they slowly fell onto her data pad in front of her._

 _"Damn it." She mumbled to herself, desperate to remove the tears from her screen. Looking down she scanned the information. Everything seemed complete and ready. Approving the final documents she quickly placed her palm over the screen, hearing her name sound over the room._

 _"Leia Organa Solo, approval recognized." The voice said. Sighing she moved to close the page when another request popped up. Reading over the file she groaned, she needed Han to palm it as well. She debated telling him what it was, but knew that would not end well. Instead she decided to get him while he was distracted. This would be the best plan. Moving from her office Leia quickly made her way down the hall and found her husband and furry friend seated around the dining room table. Leaning over she kissed her husbands cheek. Looking up at her he smiled and pulled her down and into his lap._

 _"Han, I'm too heavy."_

 _"No you're not, I need a good luck charm gorgeous." He smirked looking to his cards. Leia's heart constricted. Pushing her emotions down, she pulled her data pad from beside her._

 _"Han I need you to palm something for me…"_

 _"Sure, What is it?'_

 _"Just a file that I added your name too, please real quick." She said trying to move it along._

 _"Yeah, Yeah…" He said placing his hand against the screen. The screen lit up and approved his palm._

 _"Thank you." She quickly said moving to stand and move away from him. She had almost made it out of the room when her data pad sounded._

 _"Han Solo, Approval recognized. Last Will and Testament of Princess Leia Organa Solo. Approval completed."_

 _Leia tensed as the voice stopped and the room seemed so quiet._

 _"What the hell was that?" Han said tossing his cards down and standing to face his wife._

 _"Nothing Han, don't worry about it."_

 _"Why the hell do you have a will!?" He yelled. He vaguely heard Chewie telling him to calm down but he dismissed his friend. "No I won't calm down, what did I just approve?" He said coming to stand right in front of his wife._

 _"Han…"_

 _"No Leia, You need to tell me what the hell is going on." He demanded._

 _"I Just added you to some accounts, we talked about doing that."_

 _"Accounts yes, why do you have a will?"_

 _"I need assurance."_

 _"For What?' He yelled again, his anger peaking._

 _"For you and the baby!" She yelled back her eyes dampening._

 _"Leia?"_

 _"Please don't make me do this, just please know that if something happens to me, you and the baby will be taken care of." She quickly said moving to walk down the hallway but his stride stopped her. He stood in front of her his anger falling but his pain clearly showing on his face now._

 _"What do you mean if something happens to you?"_

 _"Han…"_

 _"Leia?"_

 _"Padme wasn't expecting to die. She was young and healthy, we don't know why she died! We don't know if she passed that on to me. I need to know you and the baby are taken care of if I don't make it through this."_

 _"Nothing is happening to you."_

 _"You don't get to decide things like that."_

 _"Like hell I don't! Nothing is going to happen to you." He yelled again, making Leia jump._

 _"Han, I'm being prepared."_

 _"To die? You're prepared to die?"_

 _"Han don't make this difficult."_

 _"You sound like you've given up. You said it yourself we don't know what happened to your mother! Don't you dare give up Leia! I'm not doing this without you." He told her his voice quivering with emotion._

 _"I haven't given up Han! Damn it! I'm trying to take care of you and the baby. I don't want to leave you, Han I don't want to leave you and the baby. But if Ben…and Anakin are worried about me then maybe I should be worried too."_

 _"No!"_

 _"Han…" She said reaching for him but he shrugged her touch away and moved to step from her. "Han please don't go." She pleaded but he ignored her words and grabbed his jacket. She didn't have time to react before he was out the front door. Leia stood silent, her tears streaming her face. Forgetting she wasn't alone, she jumped at the furry touch on her arm. Looking up she found Chewie standing tall above her. She closed her eyes, not knowing what to do. Slowly Chewie pulled her into a hug, allowing her to break down in his arms. He shushed her tears as he growled down to her._

 _"Han needs to cool off, he loves you and the cub." Chewie told her and she nodded._

 _"I know he does, I love them too. I'm trying to make this right."_

 _"I know little Princess."_

 _"He's mad…"_

 _"He's upset Princess. No one wants to think of losing their life mate."_

 _"I don't want him to lose me."_

 _"He knows…" Chewie trailed off, helping Leia over to the couch. Urging her to sit down and relax while he went to check on his hot headed friend._

 _Han paced the hangar, he hadn't gone far but he needed to be away from the house. He was so angry with her, what did she expect him not to care that she was preparing to die? This time was suppose to be a happy and bright point for them. They were growing their family, there son would be here soon. But everything was dark, if it wasn't Vader worries then it was the thought of his wife dying in child birth. His heart broke at the thought, he didn't know how to live without her anymore. She was everything to him and he couldn't think of life without her. Let alone taking care of a new born without her. How was he suppose to be a father to their son, without his wife. He needed her, he wanted her and he couldn't let her go. Hearing the wookie sound behind him, Han quickly turned around._

 _"Princess is upset…."_

 _"No shit!"_

 _"Han…"_

 _"Don't! She tried to slip this past me! Like I wouldn't care?'_

 _"She knows you care thats why she hid it?"_

 _"You don't know that! You don't know why she does things, why she keeps things from me!"_

 _"Han…"_

 _"Just shut up! You don't know how I feel. Last time I checked Malla wasn't preparing for her death."_

 _"She loves you and the cub, wants you to be taken care of."_

 _"I don't want her death money! Damn it!" He yelled tossing a tool against the side off the Falcon's ramp._

 _"You need to talk to her, she needs her life mate."_

 _"Well she didn't think to talk to her life mate about this."_

 _"The Princess is scared…She is doing what she does best."_

 _"Whats that?"_

 _"Official. She's taken care of everything formally."_

 _"I can't lose her Chewie."_

 _"Talk to the Princess." Chewie demanded before making his way up the Falcon ramp and towards his room._

 _Leia sat against the couch, she hadn't moved since Chewie left to find her husband. The baby was awake and bouncing around her stomach._

 _"Woo there." She told her son, rubbing over his kicks. "Calm down little one. I'm sorry Mommy and daddy were yelling." She whispered down to him. "We do that sometimes, ok a lot of the time, but we still love each other." She felt another kick under her palm._

 _"We always love each other." She heard Han say from behind her. She hadn't even heard him come in, but here he was looking over at her._

 _"Han?" She questioned as he stepped around the couch and sat beside his wife. His eyes were still sad, they didn't hold their normal sparkle._

 _"I love your mom little guy, I love her a lot." Han said speaking down to her stomach, not looking up at his wife, he focused only on his son. Leia watched and listened as he continued. "Your mom does stupid things, but I still love her and I can't lose her. So I need you to help me out little guy. If we can keep you and mommy happy and healthy that would be great."_

 _"Han…" She whispered._

 _"Because I'm not losing her. You're not losing your mom."_

 _"I don't want to go anywhere…" Leia told both her son and husband, resting her hand over top of Hans. His eyes found hers then. "I love you." She told him._

 _"And I love you…Nothings going to happen to you."_

 _"I don't want it to…"_

 _"You need to stay positive, focus on the light."_

 _"I'm trying, but I needed to make sure you would be taken care of."_

 _"Leia…"_

 _"I don't want to go anywhere and I will fight like hell if it comes to it, but can you understand. I wanted my family to be ok without me."_

 _"I'll never be ok without you Princess." She smiled, her eyes filling with a fresh batch of tears._

 _"I love you Han Solo."_

 _"And I love you Princess." He said resting his lips to her forehead and pulling her close to him, their sons continued kicks keeping his presence known._

* * *

 **I loved writing little Poe! I hope you guys enjoyed all the character interaction in this chapter...and Leia being Leia =) More chapters to come...** _  
_


	23. Chapter 23- Stay Strong

**Hello Lovely Readers! I've been waiting to write this chapter since before I started this Story. Its just always been a chapter I had planned out in my head. I hope you guys enjoy! 3**

 _Chapter Twenty Three_

 _Stay Strong_

 _Leia stood back in the hangar watching as Chewie and Han quickly loaded up the Falcon. She sighed at the thought of being away from her husband, but at the same time knew she was forcing him to go. Han caught her eye and smiled softly, the look not meeting his eyes. He was worried about her, this much she knew, but Leia also knew there was other important things in their life. She heard the two bickering before she saw her husbands tall shadow walk towards her. Her arms encircled her stomach as Han came to Leia's side and reached for her. His embrace felt warm and safe, just like it always did._

 _"I don't have to go." He pleaded with his wife, trying to fight her stubbornness. Leia sighed out a long breath, not wanting to convince him again. When they had heard the news from Kashyyyk that some of Chewie's family had been in an accident, the Solo family was quick to act. Leia immediately insisted Han accompany the Wookie home, to make sure things went smoothly and to check on his loved ones._

 _"Chewie needs you, He's always there for us. Just make sure he gets to Kashyyk and that is family is alright."_

 _"He can take the Falcon…" Han suggested slightly shocking Leia. While she knew he trusted the Wookie with his ship, it was always strange to hear him offer it up. He really didn't want to go and leave her, she thought._

 _"He's in bad shape, he's worried. You need to be there for him. You won't miss much here, hot shot." Leia smiled, hoping it would reassure her husband._

 _"If anything happens with you or the baby, I'll be back here faster then…"_

 _"Han!" She said gripping his arms and hoping he listened to her words. "I'm going to be just fine. The medics said the baby is doing good, I feel great. I'm not going to go into labor while you're gone." She laughed. "We still have some alone time before this one makes his entrance into the galaxy."_

 _"You could come with us. Lay back in the cabin the whole time? You love Kashyyyk."_

 _"You heard the medic, while I'm doing good now any extended space travel could push my labor sooner then we want. I'll be fine Han."_

 _"You promise?' Han asked frowning._

 _"I will be fine, I promise! I will be home reading some cheesy romance novel, with my feet up listening to the waves." He smiled then, picturing his wife relaxed in their home._

 _"Since when do you read those cheesy things?' He questioned._

 _"I don't, but I'm trying to give you an image." She giggled._

 _"I love you." He told her._

 _"I know you do, and we love you." She said placing his hand over their son's kicks. Han smirked towards his son._

 _"You'll com me?" He asked._

 _"If I need something I will Com you, or Luke or Naya, Maybe even Pooja if it will calm you down. I'm a big girl Han, I know how to take care of myself."_

 _"Our definition of care is a little different."_

 _"Well, I know how to take care of our son."_

 _"I know you do. I could go pick up 3PO first?" Han suggested his mood brightening at the thought of his wife having a babysitter while he was gone._

 _"As charming as that sounds. Last time he was here he felt the need to explain human child birth to me in detail. I'll be fine on my own."_

 _"I have to go." Han said looking back towards the ship where Chewie waited some how patiently. The poor Wookie's nerves were sending Leia into a fritz. Walking her husband to the ramp, Leia quickly pulled Chewie into a hug before he walked up the ramp. Still holding on to her hand, Han groaned as he let her go._

 _"I can be back faster then you know." Han reminded her._

 _"Please fly safe and be careful." She pleaded._

 _"I will."_

 _"You'll com me when you arrive?" She asked._

 _"I'll touch base with you as soon as I can."_

 _"Alright, I want to know how they are."_

 _"I love you." Han told her again. She smiled up at him before leaning into hug him goodbye. Her stomach pushed at his side, as he held her tight._

 _"I love you." She whispered kissing his chin._

 _"I'll be back soon." He said, before running up the ramp. Knowing that if he stared at her much longer he wouldn't be able to leave. Stepping away from the ship, Leia moved to further the distance between her and the ship. She watched as it lifted from the ground. As always Leia looked to the cockpit to meet her husband's eyes. Han looked down at his wife, still feeling a bit empty at the thought of leaving his family alone. He forced a smile towards her and watched as she rubbed her stomach. He briefly wondered if his son was kicking. Pushing the thoughts from his head he focused on the Falcon and getting Chewie to his family. He smiled at her through the window and waved, before the ship took off, leaving the Princess alone._

 _Leia wasn't sure how long she stood in the hangar, watching the empty sky. She softly groaned as the ache in her feet began. Slowly she walked home in the sunshine of the day. The warmth against her skin felt great and she briefly debated walking down to the beach. As she made her way inside their home and to her windows she sighed. Looking down at the rocky path down to the sand, she decided against that walk. Han would kill her if he found out she walked down there by herself. While his protectiveness annoyed her to no end, she knew he meant well and her feet weren't as stable as they used to be._

 _"Alright little one, what should we eat." She asked her son, deciding she needed someone to talk to. "We have left over stew, fruit from the market. I could make a hotcake, or maybe a spiceloaf." Earning no kicks from her son, Leia groaned. What sounded good? "Oh!" She almost shouted. "Your daddy did get us some more Corellian Cream Puffs. I love that man." Leia said as she reached for the container._

 _Sitting herself against the couch, Leia relaxed back with her box of cream puffs. Reaching over she flipped the Holo screen on, flipping through channels until she settled on a news station. Han wouldn't let her watch these stations anymore. He claimed they stressed her out too much and put to much strain on their growing son. She had glared at him after that comment, but some how he managed to get his way and she hadn't watched in what seemed like months. She listened as she devoured her cream puffs, paying attention for any familiar names. Leia watched as they showed footage from the capital and talked of the Galaxy's progress. She smiled softly to herself, pleased that things were still going well. Looking up she wasn't shocked to see Mon addressing a large group of people. She couldn't hear her words but she seemed well and clearly enjoying her role in the galaxy. Hearing a buzzing from beside her she laughed, already knowing it was her husband._

 _"I'm fine." She said answering her com._

 _"Well Hello to you too sweetheart." Han's voice filled the room, as Leia quickly reached to mute the screen before her._

 _"I'm fine Han." She said again._

 _"I know that, can't a guy call his wife because he loves her?" Han asked, Leia not believing him for a moment._

 _"Han I am sitting on our couch, watching the holo and stuffing my face with cream puffs." She explained, looking down the the half eaten box._

 _"Well good, I'm glad you are taking things easy. How is my son?" He asked._

 _"Our son is just fine. He's asleep right now. Which means he'll probably keep me up half the night."_

 _"And his dad isn't there to calm him down." She heard Han sigh from the other end._

 _"Han you can't always be here, Chewie needs you."_

 _"I know. He's still pretty shaken up."_

 _"He'll be better once you land on Kashyyyk. Once he can see his family."_

 _"You're right."_

 _"Oh say it again, such a turn on when you say I'm right." Leia giggled._

 _"My wife is so funny."_

 _"She is…I do miss you."_

 _"I miss you too. I'll be home as soon as I can, Leia."_

 _"I know you will."_

 _"I wouldn't have left you…"_

 _"Han I made you go, after everything Chewie does for us, you needed to be there for him. He's apart of this family." Leia said interrupting his rant._

 _"Yeah I guess the big ball of fuzz is a part of this family. That being said, we could…"_

 _"That doesn't mean we're naming the baby Chewie." Leia said, knowing her husband too well._

 _"I tried…"_

 _"You failed." She laughed again._

 _"What are your plans tonight Princess?'_

 _"I might actually go to bed early. I'm feeling a little tired."_

 _"Are you alright!?"_

 _"Han, I'm tired not dying…"_

 _"Alright."_

 _"I figure I could get a little sleep before your son decides to play smashball inside me."_

 _"He's going to be a tough little guy." Han said proudly._

 _"Well his parents aren't exactly delicate flowers." Leia added with a snort. Slowly she lifted herself from the couch, deciding she would make her way down the hall and to their bedroom with Han still on the com._

 _"We are a pretty badass couple, your highness."_

 _"That we are hot shot." She said with a groan as she sat down on their bed. Stretching back, she moaned as her muscles stretched out and relieved her current tension._

 _"Why are you moaning when I'm not there?" He said his voice laced with humor._

 _"My back feels good like this…"_

 _"Like what? I'm not there remember?"_

 _"Stretched out on our bed, I don't want to ever move." She laughed lightly at how silly she sounded._

 _"Good, you need to rest."_

 _"I'm resting…." She said pausing for the movement in her stomach. "And your son is awake." She sighed._

 _"Put the com to your stomach…" Han suggested. Leia slowly moved the device to her belly._

 _"Alright.."_

 _"Hey little guy." Han said in a soft tone. "How's my son today?" He asked earning a few kicks._

 _"He's kicking. He knows your voice, that's for sure." Leia commented, enjoying the sound of Han's voice. She smiled to herself as his conversation with their son continued. When she had met Han Solo Leia had thought many things. An amazing husband and soon to be father, was not on that list. She rested her head against the pillows, listening to her husband's voice and feeling their son's kicks. She could truly say she was relaxed and at peace in this moment. Han continued to tell their baby about the Falcon and their trip to Kashkyyk, explaining how to fly the old ship and how they would land on Chewie's home planet. Feeling her eyes getting heavy, she wondered if she would pass out right then and there._

 _"Han…" She whispered._

 _"What is it?"_

 _"I'm falling asleep."_

 _"Oh! Do you want me to let you go?" He asked._

 _"No…Just keep talking to the baby, he likes it." Leia smiled, feeling her son's love and excitement at his father's voice._

 _"Rest Leia. I love you." He told her._

 _"I know…" She managed to mumbled out before her eyes closed._

 _"Alright where was I…" She heard her husband's voice say, before she drifted into a deep sleep._

 _Leia's mind swirled in and out of her dreams. Somewhere off in the distance she thought she could still hear Han's voice, talking to their son. She saw colors around her, bright and sparkling colors. Pulling in a fresh breath, Leia was surprised to see how relaxed she felt in this dream. She slowly took steps into the bright light around her, looking down at her body she was surprised to find her stomach flat. Her fingers ghosted over her flattened middle, missing the feel of her child. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a voice calling from in front of her._

 _Just like most nights, Leia knew she was dreaming. She only prayed to the gods it would be a pleasant night, and she wouldn't wake up screaming without Han there to comfort her. She couldn't see anything but she could hear someones voice. It sounded like a child, she briefly felt worry consume her, but calmed at the sound of the voice. The child sounded happy and well. Looking around her she searched for the missing child, she only saw the bright lights around her, they were brighter then any sun or star she had ever seen. Circling again, Leia saw a shadow coming towards her._

 _"Mommy!" Looking up ahead Leia gasped as a small boy ran up to her and into her arms. She picked up the child and held him close. "Mommy!" He greeted again with a bright smile, his deep brown eyes shining with love. She surveyed the boy and smiled brightly at him. His dark hair fell against his soft pale skin, his smile never faltering._

 _"Hi…" Leia told the small child, holding him tight and never wanting to let go._

 _"Mommy, you're here." He told her. Leia hesitated, looking around her once more._

 _"Where's here?"_

 _"Your happy place, I love you mommy." Leia's heart swelled, this was the type of dream she gladly welcomed. She felt such happiness from the boy and this place. She didn't want to wake up. His deep brown eyes stared into hers, she knew the dark brown circles were copies of her own. Running her hand over his face and gently touching his nose, the boy giggled._

 _"I love you too." Leia whispered down to the small boy, feeling so much love and happiness in holding him._

 _Leia pulled him closer, enjoying the boys small hands as they wrapped around her neck and held her to him. She listened to his breathing and smiled, she felt only love in this moment. She swayed with him slightly, loving how he fit in her arms so well._

 _"Where's daddy?" He asked softly, his voice sounding sleepy._

 _"He'll be back soon…"_

 _"I miss him." The boy admitted._

 _"I miss him too, but he'll be back to us really soon."_

 _"I love him too, Mommy."_

 _"He loves you very much…my…My little one." She said struggling to find what to call her grown son. Closing her own eyes, she listened to his heart beat against her._

 _"You're waking up mommy." The boy told her._

 _"Am I?" She asked looking around her and seeing that the bright lights were fading. She sighed, she didn't want to leave._

 _"Don't worry mommy, I'll be there when you wake up."_

 _"I love you." She told the boy again._

 _"I know mommy…"_

 _Slowly Leia lifted her eyes and looked around the room. She was still on their bed and had clearly slept through the night. The morning sun shined through the window, as she slowly sat up. Reaching down she found her rounded belly. Sighing she remembered the details of her dream. Thankful that it had shown positivity and light. Reaching down she stroked her stomach. Almost immediately she felt a kick underneath her hand. Her smiled grew and a single tear escaped her eye. He was still with her, and very much aware of her presence._

 _"I love you…" She told her son, somewhere in her mind she heard the echo of the boys voice from her dream, telling her "I know."_

 _Groaning at her son's spot against her bladder, Leia quickly made her way to the fresher. As she ran her fingers under the warm water at their sink she stared at her reflection. She looked the same, maybe her cheeks were a little fuller then they had been in the past. She'd just blame the baby and not the boxes of cream puffs she had been devouring. Moving her thoughts to her husband, she wondered how they were on Kashyyyk and if he was awake yet. Almost on cue, Leia heard her com go off from beneath the pillows on their bed. Reaching over she dug through the fabric and located the small device. Smiling down she quickly answered._

 _"Good morning husband."_

 _"Morning…I didn't wake you did I?'_

 _"No, I was already awake." She explained. "How's everyone doing?" Leia asked eager to know about Chewie's family._

 _"Good, great actually. Seems things were blown out of proportion. The whole family is doing well."_

 _"I'm glad they are OK."_

 _"Yeah…Chewie is with them now. I figured he could use some family time, after worrying so much."_

 _"I agree."_

 _"I should be headed home today, just giving Chewie some more time."_

 _"Of course, take your time. Maybe you need a vacation." She giggled._

 _"Not without my own family I don't."_

 _"Your family is doing well." She said, soothing his worry._

 _"Did you sleep good?"_

 _"I did, good dreams." She said, still pleased with last nights events._

 _"Good. That's good sweetheart."_

 _"You sound tired?'_

 _"I didn't get much sleep last night."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"This little Princess I know wasn't snuggled up in my arms."_

 _"She's not so little anymore."_

 _"Shh you." He warned, his voice teasing. She could tell he was smiling and she briefly missed the sight._

 _"I might make some breakfast." She told him._

 _"Don't be burning down the house while I'm away."_

 _"Haha you are so funny."_

 _"I'll com you later?"_

 _"Yeah. Let me know when you're leaving."_

 _"Will do. I love you."_

 _"I love you too."_

 _Leia's day seemed to drag on. She knew she was secretly waiting for Han's com, so she knew when to expect him. But still it was mid day and she hadn't heard from him. Wandering over to the window, she stared out at the waves. They always had a way of pulling her in and making her thoughts disappear. She stood there, in her spot for what seemed like hours but in reality was only a few short minutes. Feeling her stomach churn, she groaned at the thought of another nausea filled day. She pushed at her thoughts, willing her body to stay calm and relaxed. She took nice deep breaths, the ones Luke had taught her during training. After a while, she even hummed to herself urging herself to feel better, but nothing worked. The soft breeze came in through the open patio door, the soft sea air hitting her senses._

 _As her nausea grew, she noticed her head felt swarmed. She didn't know how else to describe it. Her thoughts seemed clouded now, no longer able to push and clear them. Leaning against the counter, she braced her body against the surface for support. Deciding she better sit down if her nausea was going to control her in this way, slowly she let go of the counter and took a step towards the patio chair. Her feet stumbled slightly, some how her balance kicked in and Leia was able to steady her feet._

 _"Alright, we need to sit down." She said to no one but herself and the baby. Stepping towards and into the chair, Leia relaxed back into it's cushions. She focused on the push and pull of the waves, wanting this feeling to disappear._

 _Planets away Han ran up and down the Falcon's ramp, his anger blowing up to everyone around the ship. His feet stomped across the Falcon's floor as he searched the ship top to bottom._

 _"Damn it!" He shouted again, walking outside the Falcon once more and staring up at his ship._

 _"Have you found it?" Chewie called from a top the ship._

 _"No! There is no reason this ship shouldn't be running!"_

 _"Calm down Han. We'll get her started, we always do."_

 _"I know, I just…I told Leia I would be home. And there is no reason it shouldn't be flying!" He yelled._

 _"We'll fix it." Chewie assured his friend, feeling slightly guilty for taking the Captain from his pregnant wife. "You shouldn't have come with me."_

 _"Oh don't do that! You needed me! and Leia made me anyway."_

 _"A strong one your wife." Chewie laughed._

 _"Yeah, you just realizing that one?" Han laughed back, his tension easing. But still he worried, and wondered what the hell was wrong with his ship._

 _"Perhaps you should com her. Let her know we'll be late."_

 _"Yeah…Maybe she'll be less mad."_

 _"Worth a shot."_

 _"I'll be back." Han said walking back into the Falcon. Stepping towards their cabin, he punched in her numbers and patiently waited for her to answer._

 _Hearing the com sound, Leia groaned. Where had she left it? Looking from the table beside her, to the living room and then towards the kitchen counter._

 _"I'm coming." She said knowing no one could hear her. Pushing herself up from the chair she stretched at her back muscles. "Damn it." she whispered feeling tension running up her spine. Without warning the tension turned to pain and shot straight to her stomach. Her hands gripped her stomach and her voice let out a shocked cry. Looking back to the kitchen counter, she could see the com sitting against the surface. She looked at the floor and mentally counted the steps it would take to make it back to the kitchen. Another shot of pain rippled through her, this time making her lose strength. She didn't have time to react, before her legs gave way and she fell to the floor. Her body tensed in pain, as the pain shot and stabbed at her. Han. She thought. She needed the com. Her arms moved to lift herself from the floor, but only more pain came. Her arms slammed back to the hard surface beneath her._

 _"Come on, you can do this." She told herself, her hands shaking and her head feeling once again light headed and clouded. Laying back against the cold floor, she desperately fought to find some sort of strength to lift herself from her position. Hearing the com shut off she groaned. Han will be home soon, she told herself._

 _Her eyes briefly closed before she shot them back open._

 _"Get up." she pleaded with her weak body. Reaching down to her stomach, she silently reached out to her son. He seemed fine, and her worry eased. Her finger tips grazed the ground around her, it felt different. Moving her head slightly, her hand raised and she gasped. Her fingers were covered in blood. Pushing her body up with everything she had, she found the red covering most of the floor around her._

 _"No! Not like this…" She screamed. Her eyes moved back to the counter. "Someone! Please someone help!" She yelled out. She had to try. She knew their house was too far, it was something they had loved about the place. It was away from the other homes and the ocean kept the sound away. Her body shook with tears. Her head felt heavy and her eyes wanted to close, but she forced those thoughts away. Leaning up on her elbows, her arms reached forward as she worked to drag her body against the floor. Leia bit down on her lips, convinced she would draw blood, as she tried to push the deep pain away. Pulling herself along the floor she let out a shaky breath._

 _Reaching forward Leia moved to pull herself forward once more, but a fresh wave of painful spasms entered her body. Her body began shaking as she had no control over the agony that now consumed her. Her body fell against the floor, her eyes willed to stay open but they felt so heavy._

 _"Han…" She whispered out, her hand reaching out towards the com. She had done it before, she could do it now. If only she could find that strength, the strength her brother had spoke of. Her hand reached hard pulling at her shoulder, her mind concentrating on only moving the small com across the room and to her. Her mind was flutters of activity, she saw flashes of many things. She saw her family, her dreams, colors and feelings. Soon the flashes turned dark and she saw nameless faces. Letting out one last scream she pushed her hand towards her goal, but the room stayed still and nothing happened. The pain had moved to her head now, the foggy feeling that consumed her thoughts was replaced with a constant ache, that soon turned to a pain that pulled her deeper away from reality._

 _She thought about her husband, she prayed he would be home soon. He would come to her and save her and the baby. Leia remembered his voice from this morning, and she wanted to smile but her body had nothing else to give._

 _"Han…" She whispered out again. Her mind flashed over their relationship. Meeting him on the death star and demanding him down the garbage chute, his smile and wink on Yavin, the way they yelled at each other on Hoth, the way her feelings changed for him on their journey to Bespin and losing him on Cloud City. Her thoughts halted and for one brief moment she had control of her thoughts and her actions. Cloud City. With her last bit of energy she raised her voice and pushed any power she felt out._

 _"Luke…" It may have came out as a whisper but the power behind it was much greater._

 _Sitting up out of his bed, Luke's breath was heavy and his heart felt oddly broken._

 _"Luke what is it?" He heard Naya ask from beside him._

 _"Somethings wrong." He said quickly moving out of the bed and towards his things._

 _"What is it?" Naya questioned following his movement, her own worry growing._

 _"Leia…Something is wrong with Leia." Luke managed to say as his emotions seemed to be controlling him in this moment._

 _"Com her, I'll get the ship ready." Naya said without a second thought, running from the room. Reaching for his com, his fingers shaking as he waited for her to answer._

 _"Come on Leia." He pleaded with his sister. "Pick up." He waited but her voice never came. Switching it off Luke quickly punched in Han's number and once more waited to hear something._

 _"Hey kid." He heard Han say over the speaker._

 _"Are you with Leia?'"Luke immediately asked._

 _"What? No, I'm on Kashyyyk with Chewie." Pausing and realizing the tone of Luke's voice. "What's wrong?" Han demanded._

 _"Something's wrong, she's not alright. You're closer then I am. How fast can you get home?" Luke said moving to run down the halls of his home, hoping Naya had the ship prepped and ready._

 _"The Falcon…The stupid fucking ship isn't working." Han screamed, his anger and worry bursting through. Luke wasn't sure he had ever heard Han curse the Falcon, but today was different._

 _"I'm on my way." Luke explained._

" _Chewie we need to go now! I..I'll get there. Luke what happened?" Han pleaded to know answers about his wife._

 _"I don't know Han. She must have reached out to me."_

 _"But you've done that before and it hasn't been serious."_

 _"This is different, it was very different. I haven't felt something like this since…"_

 _"Since what Luke?" Han yelled._

 _"Since Cloud City…when I reached out to her."_

 _"When…You mean after Vader cut your hand off?"_

 _"Yes.." Luke whispered making his way up on to their ship. Nodding towards Naya, she quickly started pushing and clicking switches and soon the ship was lifting into the sky._

 _"You think she's…"_

 _"Han I don't know." Luke said trying to calm his friend, which was hard to do when he was just as worried._

 _"Now! Chewie! I don't care how!" Luke heard Han scream._

 _"Han I will let you know the second I know anything." Luke promised._

 _"OK…" Han sounded weak and defeated._

 _"Don't do that! Don't give up on her. We both know she is stronger then most."_

 _"I know she is."_

 _"Then hold on to that."_

 _The room faded in and out, nothing seemed clear. Leia's eyes fluttered open, her body refusing to move. Her eyes found the ceiling of their home and she wondered how long she had been out, more important how much longer did she have. She couldn't deny how she felt and how weak she was becoming. Pulling in a breath, Leia couldn't remember ever feeling this ill, this sick and distant. She didn't feel like she was here, she almost felt as if she was already floating away. Her eyes fell shut once more. She didn't like that feeling, she wanted to stay but her body seemed to be giving up. Feeling a strong kick to her side brought her back from the stars. Her eyes shot open and some how she managed to move her hands to her stomach. Her son kicked once more, a strong and healthy kick. Her mind filled with happiness, if only for a moment. If she wasn't going to make it, then maybe Han would at least have their son._

 _"Leia.." She heard a voice say but she saw nothing. Her eyes fluttered open and closed, her body couldn't quite decide how it wanted to spend her remaining energy. "Don't give up Leia." She heard the voice again._

 _"Hello…." She rasped out opening her eyes and her mind to the room._

 _"Leia…"_

 _At first she was positive she was dreaming, or even hallucinating, she knew she had lost a lot of blood. Her eyes focused and a figure became clear before her. It's shiny blue light surrounded it and Leia didn't understand what she was seeing._

 _"Leia." He said again._

 _"Obi-Wan?" Muttered her voice coming out so quiet._

 _"Look at me Leia." Obi-Wan told her as he moved closer to kneel beside her. "You are stronger then this." He insisted._

 _"I…" She started but her eyes fell closed once more._

 _"Leia! Look at me." He demanded, forcing her eyes back open._

 _"Am I dying?' She asked, knowing the answer but needing to hear it._

 _"No, I refuse to watch you die like this. Not again." He said shaking his head. "Don't let this control you, Leia."_

 _"I'm so tired…" she admitted._

 _"You are strong Leia. You can be stronger then your mother was, Please hold on. Luke and Han are on there way." He explained to her, his words coming out as blurred sentences._

 _"The baby?" She asked._

 _"The baby is strong, your son is strong. He needs his mother Leia."_

 _"Han?"_

 _"He's coming…."_

 _"And Luke…"_

 _"Yes. He felt you reach him Leia. You are strong." Obi-Wan continued to remind her. His voice seemed pleasant to Leia's ears, giving her something to hold on to._

 _"Obi-Wan…If I don't make it…"_

 _"Listen to my voice Leia, you will survive this."_

 _"You'll stay with me?" She asked._

 _"I'm here with you Leia."_

 _She held tight to his voice, it grounded her to the here and now. The occasional kick from her son warmed her heart and assured her that he was still with her. She wasn't sure what happened first the voice screaming her name or the crash of the front door flying open._

 _"Leia!" She heard her name. "Ben?"_

 _"Luke you must hurry, she is slipping away." She heard Obi-Wan say._

 _"Luke there is so much blood."_

 _"We have to get her to the medic now." Luke's voice screamed. Some how Leia felt her body moving, she knew it wasn't her. She could barely keep her eyes open._

 _"It isn't far, we'll get her there." The female voice said. "Do you got it her?"_

 _"I have her, we're going now."_

 _Leia could feel her body shake with each step, she was walking or rather someone was holding her as they ran._

 _"Leia open your eyes. Leia look at me." She heard her brother tell her over and over. Prying her eyes open she found her brothers face. "We're almost there, you hold on! Do you hear me." His voice was shaking, she'd never seen him so terrified._

 _"Luke…You heard me?"_

 _"I did Leia. I'm here and Han is coming. He's coming Leia, you gotta hold on."_

 _"Han is coming…" She mumbled to herself._

 _She felt more movement and heard voices surrounding her. She thought she heard Luke and Naya talking to someone, but she couldn't be sure._

 _"What happened?"_

 _"We found her like this!"_

 _"Please she's lost a lot of blood and she's pregnant."_

 _"Quickly this way."_

 _Leia felt her body against a soft surface beneath her back. She assumed it was a bed, but couldn't be sure of anything. Her mind wandered away and found more thoughts of her husband. Han, she loved him more then she ever thought possible. She remembered the last time she saw him, his smile had brightened the hangar when she had moved his hand to their son's kicks. He had seemed over joyed in the moment and wanted so bad to stay with his family. Leia held on to that image of Han, not knowing if she would ever have another. He'll be ok. She told herself as she thought to Han and their son. He will be an amazing father and he will always take care of our son. She told herself over and over again. Voices brought her from her memories and her worried thoughts to the future. Her eyes stayed shut, too far gone to open them now, but she listened to the world around her._

 _"She's lost too much blood."_

 _"Just fix her!"_

 _"I can donate blood, just tell me what to do!"_

 _"We can't be sure you are a match."_

 _"I'm her twin brother, there's a pretty good chance. Now tell me what to do!"_

 _"You'll need to go this way…"_

 _"Leia, we're going to make this better." Luke whispered down to her. "Stay with her?"_

 _"Of course. I'm not leaving her." Naya told Luke._

 _The room fell silent. There was no talking, no arguing and all Leia could hear was the sound of her heart beat slowing down._

 _"Leia I'm right here with you."_

 _Leia wasn't sure how much time had past but feeling a poke against her arm moved her attention back to the room._

 _"She's a strong one your sister." She heard a rough voice say._

 _"Yes she is."_

 _"It will take time for the blood to enter her system."_

 _"The bleeding has stopped?" Leia heard a much softer and sweeter voice ask._

 _"Yes, the scanners show no sign of what could have caused this. We'll have to monitor her."_

 _"Will she be OK?'_

 _"Time will tell, but I believe you got her here in time."_

 _"…and the baby? She'll want to know when she wakes." The soft voice asked again._

 _"Baby is strong, heartbeat and scans so no damage."_

 _'Thank you."_

 _Beeping surrounded her mind. Her thoughts wondered if her com was going off, perhaps her alarm. Opening her eyes, Leia winced at the brightness of the room around her._

 _"Leia…" she heard Luke say from beside her._

 _"Luke?"_

 _"I'm right here Leia."_

 _"The baby?"_

 _"He's just fine Leia." Naya told her, stepping to stand beside Luke._

 _"Where's Han?"_

 _"He hasn't made it in yet. The Falcon wasn't running. He's trying to get here Leia, but I haven't heard from him in a while."_

 _"Stupid ship…" Leia mumbled._

 _"You should rest Leia…" Luke told her squeezing her hand._

 _"Luke?"_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"I need you to do something for me."_

 _"Anything…"_

 _"If something happens, if It happens again."_

 _"Leia…"_

 _"Listen to me! If something happens to me you have to make sure Han is alright."_

 _"We don't need to talk about this."_

 _"We do, he'll need a push to move on."_

 _"Move on?"_

 _"He'll need to move past me, to take care of our son."_

 _"Leia…He loves you."_

 _"And I love him, but I need you to promise to look out for them."_

 _"I will look out for all of you."_

 _"Promise me Luke."_

 _"I promise I will always be there for Han and your son."_

 _Leia smiled lightly, before she shifted into a comfortable position and drifted into a restful sleep._

 _Running and running and more running. That is all Han had done for the last several hours. His heart hadn't stopped running, his mind hadn't stopped running and his legs carried him as fast as he could towards his wife. After landing back on Corellia on some tiny borrowed ship, Han had immediately contacted Luke for some sort of update on his wife. Now his legs carried him once again as he ran through the medic halls in search of his family. Pushing towards the droids station, not caring who he shoved out of the way in the process._

 _"Leia Organa Solo." He demanded as his hand slammed against the desk. The droid glanced toward him._

 _"Are you a family member?" The droid asked._

 _"Yes! I'm her damn husband!"_

 _"Identification?'_

 _"What? Are you kidding me. Where is my wife!? Well? Tell me where the hell she is!"_

 _"Sir you need to calm down."_

 _"Calm down? Just tell me where my wife is."_

 _"Han?" He heard someone call him from down the hall. Looking up he found Naya walking towards him with caf in her hands. Glaring at the droid, Han quickly moved to her side."She's this way Han." Naya told him as he followed her down the hallways and towards Leia's room. His feet should have been tired by now, but his adrenaline was making his body race. "In here…" Naya pointed into the room._

 _Han flew the door open, not caring if it shattered in the process. Entering the room he saw two things. Leia laying on a bed, her face was pale and the dark circles under her eyes made her look like a different person. Next was Luke sitting beside her, holding his sisters hand. As Luke stood Han gasped, taking in the blood staining Luke's clothes._

 _"Is that hers?" He questioned his voice numb._

 _"It is, but she's stable now."_

 _"I wasn't here." His face fell and his eyes closed._

 _"You tried."_

 _"I should have never left her."_

 _"You couldn't have known this would happen Han."_

 _"I shouldn't have gone anywhere." His guilt was eating at him. His heart had dropped and it hadn't recovered, even now when he could see his wife laying there alive. He shook his head, so upset with himself. He didn't dare picture what life would be like without Leia, he didn't want to go back to that life._

 _"Han…"_

 _"Just stop Luke! I let her down."_

 _"Stop fighting…" Leia mumbled from the bed, making both men turn to face her. Han rushed to her side, grabbing hold of her and holding her tight. Leia groaned a bit at the contact, but never wanted him to let go. Her head rested against his chest, listening to his fast heart beat. Slowly he pulled away and looked down at her, her heart broke at the sight. He looked so broken,_

 _"Leia…" He whispered, tears slipping down his face._

 _"Hey hot shot." She offered a smile._

 _"I'm so sorry…"_

 _"Han."_

 _"No, I should have been here for you."_

 _"I made you leave."_

 _"I don't care."_

 _"Han, this isn't your fault. I'm going to be alright and the baby is fine."_

 _"Leia…" He whispered as he leaned in and kissed her forehead. He didn't know what to say to her or how to show her how much he loved her and how scared he had been. So he simply held her and she let him. Luke slowly moved to sit with Naya in the waiting room, leaving the couple alone._

 _"It's not your fault." Leia told him again._

 _"I need to be here to protect you."_

 _"Han, you can't always be here."_

 _"I can!" His voice was determined._

 _"Why do I get the feeling you are never leaving my side again?"_

 _"That's the plan. How is he?" Han asked running his fingers over the blanket that covered her stomach._

 _"The medic said all the scans came back good."_

 _"But how is he to you?" He asked, curious to see what Leia could feel from their son._

 _"I haven't tried, I…My thoughts are just now clearing. I couldn't really think before and i felt so weak." She explained._

 _"Do they know what caused this."_

 _"No…But they want me on bed rest."_

 _"Good."_

 _"Han."_

 _"No Leia, we are going to do anything to keep you and this baby well."_

 _"I know, and I agree. I'm not saying I like it but today was scary. I wasn't sure I would see you again."_

 _"I'm here." Han assured her, running his fingers over her head and holding her face in his hands. Leia gently focused in and brought her attention to their son. Reaching out and finding his presence, she sighed._

 _"He's…good, happy, he knows your back. Must have hard your voice." Leia suggested, pulling herself out of her force connection and resting her heard back._

 _"You should rest. I'll be right here beside you."_

 _"I love you."_

 _"I love you too."_

 _Several planets away a hooded figure made his way through the dark hallways. The sound of his boots stomped against the floor as he made his way down the twists and turns. His anger was building as he fought to maintain what little control he had left. Walking into the darkened room he bowed._

 _"Rise…"_

 _"Supreme Leader…The Princess lives."_

 _"I see…"_

 _"She resisted my lord."_

 _"She is stronger then you?"_

 _"No Supreme Leader…I mean…the task was not easy."_

 _"You assured me you were fit for the mission."_

 _"I am! I can try again!"_

 _"No! You had your opportunity and it has passed."_

 _"Forgive me, I tried…"_

 _"But failed."_

 _"Yes my lord."_

 _"What of the child?'_

 _"He lives, strong and well. He was never the target of course."_

 _"Good. Then we still have time."_

 _"What of the Princess? or her husband and the Jedi?"_

 _"Don't worry about them, they will not stand in our way."_

* * *

 ** _And Bam... I hope you guys liked this little bit of a crazy chapter! and how I decided to write it. Reviews mean a lot, I love to hear what you guys think! Reviews also get you a sneak peek to the next chapter 3 Thanks for reading!  
_**


	24. Chapter 24- Resting Is hard

_Chapter Twenty Four_

 _Resting is Hard_

 _"Alright I've got some soup for you here and I brought in some extra blankets." Han said as he moved to move the pillows around his wife. Wanting to make sure she was comfortable. Leia sighed, trying to control her current annoyance. She knew Han was trying to make this better for her and she didn't blame him, but she was going crazy. Several days had passed and still she was stuck in this bed, left for bed rest. Han tried everything to keep her calm and almost rarely left her side, that she appreciated. Her body had stabilized and the medics found no sign or clue as to what had happened to her. Her blood loss had indeed left her weak and very tired, but with her brother's help her body was healing and beginning to feel normal again. The baby had been active as ever, as if nothing dramatic had ever happened. Han and Leia were pleased to find that their son seemed to know nothing about what had happened._

 _Unfortunately Leia's nightmares had returned, and strong. This time she no longer saw flashes of her possible future or darkened threats from the force. Now she only saw her self bleeding out on their living room floor. Her nightmares haunted her of that day. She always seemed to be off in the distance, watching herself die. Leia hoped the dreams would subside once more time had past, but in the meantime she was left to suffer. Feeling her husband's touch, Leia slowly looked down to her feet and smirked at the sight before her._

 _"What are you doing?' She asked him._

 _"Massaging your feet." Han stated with an eye roll._

 _"You must be going crazy." She suggested, loving the feel of his fingers massaging the muscles in her feet._

 _"I'm doing alright."_

 _"Han, you should go out to the Falcon. You haven't been out to it since Chewie got it back here." Leia reminded her husband._

 _They never found what was wrong with the old ship. After Han had left it on Kashyyyk with Chewie and fought his way back home, he hadn't thought much of his ship. Oh how things can changed. His only concern and thought was his wife and his son._

 _"The ship will be fine."_

 _"Did you ever find out what was wrong? Maybe you could go part shopping?" Leia suggested, not wanting her husband to go stir crazy._

 _"You trying to get rid of me Princess?" He smirked._

 _"Never. I can't do anything, but you can still go live." Leia said with a soft smile, reaching for his hand. Moving up the bed to sit beside her, Han's fingers circled Leia's palm._

 _"Would you believe me if I told you I want to be here with my wife?"_

 _"I might. I appreciate it."_

 _"Hey, Its my son too. Only fair for me to stick around." He said leaning his back against their headboard and pulling Leia closer into his arms. Leia sighed into his embrace, already feeling better. Her eyes closed, enjoying her husband's warmth around her._

 _"We're you scared?" He whispered down to her. To be honest they hadn't talked much, since she had left the med center. They had been so focused on her health and getting her rest, they had barely shared words about that day. Leia knew Han felt guilty for leaving her and while she insisted it wasn't his fault, it only started arguments when she brought it up. They were better not talking about it._

 _"Do you mean that day?" She asked him._

 _"Yes."_

 _"Yes I was. I didn't know what was happening. I've never felt like that before and I was so worried about the baby….and you."_

 _"Me?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Why were you worried about me?"_

 _"I can't fight with you right now Han." She sighed, moving to separate herself out of his arms, but his hold tightened._

 _"I'm not fighting."_

 _"We will." Leia said arching an eyebrow at her husband. The couple should know by now what caused arguments between them._

 _"I just want to talk. I promise." Han said sounded honest and concerned._

 _"I was worried about how you would take it.' She said holding his gaze and not looking away._

 _"How I would take what?" Han asked._

 _"If you lost me." She whisperd out, she watch the pain flicker over her husbands face and her heart constricted. "You would blame yourself and I didn't want that. I wanted you and the baby to be good. Move on and be happy." She explained, some how controlling her emotions and staying strong. Han held her gaze, his mind flickering to thoughts of a life without her. His heart hurt and his stomach flipped at the thought of it._

 _"I'm not sure what I would do if I lost you like that."_

 _"You'd have the baby. He'd be a piece of me." Leia smiled lightly down to her stomach._

 _"I don't like talking about you dying." Han huffed._

 _"Everyone dies Han."_

 _"Well I'm going first. I can't handle losing you." Han insisted._

 _"And I can lose you?" Leia questioned._

 _"You've always been stronger then me, Princess."_

 _"Doesn't mean I could handle that." She whispered._

 _"I'm not going anywhere."_

 _"I was thinking…"_

 _"About?"_

 _"That day and what I remember from it."_

 _"Tell me about it." Han whispered to her as Leia moved to lay her head against his chest. Han's hand rubbed circles over her back and around to her stomach, gently touching the side of her._

 _"My head felt like it was somewhere else. My thoughts were so blurred." She started. "I'm not sure I would have been able to pull myself back if it wasn't for his voice."_

 _"Obi-Wan you mean?" Han asked, remembering Leia telling him about seeing the old Jedi. She had been rather out of it during her stay at the med center but she had managed to share what the Jedi had done for her._

 _"Yes. I don't know why he chose to help me, but he really did."_

 _"Luke said they watch over you. Maybe this was his way of protecting you."_

 _"Maybe."_

 _"I'm glad he was there, that's for damn sure." Han said, Leia nodding in agreement. Han watched as Leia rested her head further into his embrace, smile down to his wife he too closed his eyes. He could feel her breathing in and out against him, combined with the waves outside made for a very relaxing atmosphere. Hearing the slight drip drop of the soft rain outside, Han slowly opened his eyes and looked towards the window. The mist of the rain started to fall out and around their home. He watched as the rain picked up and soon the pouring sound filled the room._

 _"It's raining?" Leia asked keeping her eyes closed and her head against his chest._

 _"It is."_

 _"It rained on our honeymoon." Leia whispered, remembering their lazy day inside their rented home all those months ago. She smiled at the memories and how things had changed since then._

 _"It did. Can't say I minded. I got to spend the time alone with you in our room." Han smirked. Leia rolled her eyes only slightly, not willing to admit she had been sharing the same thoughts._

 _"I like the rain, it's oddly calming to me."_

 _"It's not bad." Han agreed._

 _"Did it rain much when you were a kid here?"_

 _"Hmm my part of the planet got some rain, just enough to keep the planet going I suppose. We weren't this close to the water." Han explained._

 _"I like that our son will grow up on your home…" Leia admitted._

 _"It's nice, I hope he has a better childhood."_

 _"He will, we'll make sure of that."_

 _"I wish he could grow up on Alderaan. I know you would want that." Han whispered down to her._

 _"I do wish that, but I can't dwell on the past. I'm trying to focus on our future."_

 _"A very bright future."_

 _"I'd love to share Alderaan traditions with him and if we have any others." Leia said her thoughts brightening at the thoughts of continuing her planet's history._

 _"Our family will have quite the cultural mix."_

 _"Nothing wrong with that."_

 _Silence filled the room once more, both comfortable in each others presence._

 _"This is nice." Leia admitted._

 _"What's that, being stuck inside?"_

 _"You holding me."_

 _"Anytime Sweetheart."_

 _"Did you ever think about having a family when you were growing up?'_

 _"No."_

 _"Not at all?"_

 _"Never saw the appeal to it and definitely never found anyone I wanted to share that experience with. I was very prepared and ready for a life alone."_

 _"With the occasional girlfriend." Leia suggested with a laugh._

 _"Not sure I would call them girlfriends…"_

 _"Yes, everyone knows about the great Han Solo player of the Galaxy." Leia huffed, making Han laugh loudly._

 _"He's retired and I was never a Lando."_

 _"I would sure hope so."_

 _"I started thinking about it after I met you."_

 _"Surely it wasn't that soon."_

 _"You're right. It wasn't right away. I was too busy with your bossy rules and arguments to think of anything else in the beginning." He said, as Leia smacked his chest softly. "…But once my feelings started to change, I thought about it. Hell! I never thought it would be a thing. I thought you would be marrying a Prince after the war and having little Royal babies. Never thought you'd see me this way."_

 _"I never wanted a Prince."_

 _"I never thought it would be me. I never thought that family would exist."_

 _"But it does now…" She told him moving his hand to her bump._

 _"You're giving me a family, Leia. This is something I didn't even know I wanted…"_

 _"Don't make me cry. This is suppose to be a simple conversation." Leia said with a laugh, making sure to control her tears._

 _"Happy tears?'_

 _"Yes, happy tears Hot Shot."_

 _"I might miss the hormones after this is all over."_

 _"Why in gods name would you miss my mood swings."_

 _"If memory serves your mood swings have resulted in some pretty hot sessions for us."_

 _"Stop it." Leia insisted, the blush filling her face as she recalled all of those sessions her husband was talking about._

 _"I ain't complaining Princess, just promise you'll keep it up." He joked earning another slap to his chest._

 _"I said stop it."_

 _"I like your sexy side, you should have known that before I knocked you up." He laughed._

 _"I might have known."_

 _"It just makes it even sexier knowing I'm the only one who gets to see you this way. The whole Galaxy thinks they know you, but I'm pretty sure I know every side to you Princess."_

 _"You do. I sometimes think you know me better then I know myself." Leia's eyes moved up to his, her fingers running over the stubble on his chin._

 _"I like knowing you."_

 _"Do you think I know you?" She asked softly, curious to hear her husbands words._

 _"You do and you've accepted those different sides to me."_

 _"I like those different sides, even if I pretend not to." Leia admitted as she watched Han lean down at place a gentle kiss to her lips. She sighed into their kiss, enjoying the tender moment they were sharing. Keeping their faces close, Leia smiled._

 _"I love you, you know?" Han whispered against her lips._

 _"I do know that." Leia smiled at him bright and relaxed._

 _"I could lay here with you forever."_

 _"No you couldn't, you'll feel the need to go out and fly, go on a run or do something crazy. That's who you are."_

 _"Maybe, but I like holding you."_

 _"I like laying with you, I never used to rest like this."_

 _"No you didn't." He said agreeing with her and remembering how busy she had been with work and their life. He also wondered about their future._

 _"We might be pretty busy in the coming months, I hear baby's take up some time."_

 _"They do…I have a feeling your son will be no different." Leia added, the couple laughing together. Looking down at their intertwined bodies, Han's hands still rested against her bump. "He needs a name."_

 _"He does, we can't call him baby Solo forever."_

 _Staying silent, Leia's mind ran through names and baby files she had looked over. She pondered the possible names and wondered what would be best for their son. She thought to her friends and family and people she had known from the past. Nothing seemed to fit just right. Like a passing star, her mind lit and brightened._

 _"What about Ben?" She asked, sitting up and looking to her husband._

 _"Ben?' He asked holding her face in his large hands._

 _"Obi-Wan…We could name the baby Ben."_

 _"Ben Solo?" Han questioned aloud so they could both hear it._

 _"Ben Organa Solo." Leia corrected with a smile, staring at her husband and wondering what he thought of the name. Han smiled at her, his eyes lighting with happiness and joy._

 _"Ben Organa Solo." He said again. "I think its perfect." Han said leaning in and kissing her once more. Leia grinned against their kiss. Pulling back slightly the pair looked down to her belly, their hands finding each other over her bump. They held their movement there, both smiling like fools. Slowly Han made his way down their bed, resting his head against is bent arm. His face leaned into her stomach, placing a gentle kiss to her baby bump._

 _"We Love you Ben."_

* * *

 _It had been another lazy day. This morning Leia had decided to spend her day in the living room, near the back door so she could over look the water. While their bed was comfortable, she felt locked up inside their bedroom. Han had nodded and carried her to the front room, making sure she was comfortable on their couch. She scanned through her data pad, reading updates and her small messages. Smiling she saw Pooja's name pop up._

Leia

I hope you and the baby are well. Han and Luke mentioned you had a bit of a scare recently, I pray to the gods you and the baby are healthy. If there is anything my family and I can do for you in this time please contact me. While I do wish you well, I'm afraid this message is not a social communication. We have received word on Naboo regarding you and the Capital. It seems Chancellor Mothma wishes to speak with you. She contacted Coleman and myself first. She assumed you would have returned to Naboo with us, after Padme's history became public knowledge. I have told her nothing except you are not on Naboo with the Naberrie family. It is not my place to give out your information, nor do I think it is her business where your new home is. Not after the way you were treated. I have her new contact information and I will send it with this message. The choice is yours Leia. I wish no pressure or stress regarding the Chancellor. If it is best for you and the baby, feel free to ignore this message. Once again I hope you are well and I look forward to seeing you once your son has entered the Galaxy.

Warm Regards

Pooja Naberrie

 _Leia sighed and rolled her eyes. Sure now they wanted to talk to her. Her heart warmed at Pooja's protective nature, it felt good to have more people on her side. Perhaps this new family, wasn't such a bad idea. Flipping through the information she read over Mon's contact information. What could she possibly want to talk to me about? Leia thought to herself, as her husband walked in with lunch._

 _"Alright Princess, Nothing but the best for you. I got all your favorites."_

 _"My hero?" She said with a laugh, appreciating her husband more and more._

 _"Hero?"_

 _"My lovely Scoundrel?"_

 _"Much better." He said leaning over to kiss her forehead. Pulling back he looked down and met her eyes. While Leia could hold her emotions and feelings in when she wanted, Han always said her eyes gave her away._

 _"What's wrong?" He asked. She sighed, not bothering to hide it._

 _"I received a message from Pooja today."_

 _"Oh, well Ben isn't here yet, so she'll just have to wait on that Naboo trip." Han said moving to unbox their lunch. Leia's eyes followed him, as she debated how to approach the topic._

 _"It's not that. She is still looking forward to seeing us and Ben. She was delivering me a message."_

 _"What kind of message?' He asked turning to face her, resting his back against the counter._

 _"It came from the Republic, well Coleman."_

 _"What does he want?" Han asked with an eye roll._

 _"Not him, Mon contacted them in hopes of contacting me."_

 _"What the hell does she want?'_

 _"Han…"_

 _"What does she want Leia?"_

 _"To speak with me."_

 _"That's all? I find that hard to believe. They want something from you."_

 _"Han I've known her for years. My father and her were good friends, she might want to apologize for what happened." Leia suggested as Han snorted out a laugh._

 _"Your father may have liked her, but I don't. She's good for the Republic, but she knows who to use and step on to get to where she is."_

 _"Don't say that."_

 _"It's the truth Leia. How many rebels were offered positions after the war was over?" Han asked as Leia stayed silent. "Everyone did the dirty work while people like her stayed in the spotlight and took the credit."_

 _"Han it wasn't like that. Many people chose to retire after the war, myself included."_

 _"Sweetheart politics are not my thing, you should know this. I'm only telling you what I see from the outside. She clearly used you."_

 _"Han I chose to be a part of the Republic."_

 _"Yes you did and how much guilt did she give you about leaving? How many times has she brought up your dead father to you? I don't trust her."_

 _"Han, she's just doing her job. She's good at it, the Galaxy is lucky to have her."_

 _"Great! that Galaxy can have her and she can leave us alone."_

 _"I know you feel strongly about this." Leia started._

 _"That's an understatement." Han said interrupting._

 _"…But I feel like I need to at least contact her and see what she wants." Leia said finishing her words._

 _"What she needs." Han said correcting her. "They probably are realizing they can't do anything without you Princess."_

 _"They managed the last almost 9 months."_

 _'I don't want you to do this." Han said moving over to sit by her on the couch. Grabbing hold of his hand, Leia slowly leaned in and kissed his lips gently._

 _"I know you don't." She whispered up to him, leaning in to peck his lips once more. "But you need to trust me on this. I'm just curious." She admitted._

 _"Curious? I don't like that."_

 _"What? Why?"_

 _"Because it means you would think about accepting a job from her, when she asks." Han said, his eyes casting down to the floor._

 _"Han. I'm not going back."_

 _"You say that now."_

 _"Han I want to focus on you and the baby, going back to the Republic now would be impossible, especially while living on Corellia."_

 _"You promise?"_

 _"I'm not going anywhere, not while your here with me." She said with a smile, squeezing his hand._

 _"Then you should probably contact her and see what the hell she needs from us this time."_

 _"I will. I love you." She said as he stood and moved to grab their lunch._

* * *

 _Leia watched as Han paced the living room. She had tried to calm him down but he wouldn't settle. He had been stressed and annoyed ever since they had agreed to a visit from Mon. She wouldn't give details on the purpose of her visit and that further pissed Han off. She continued to watch as he paced the room, waiting for their visitor to arrive._

 _"Han?"_

 _"I hope you know I'm not leaving this room."_

 _"Yes, you said that."_

 _"and if she starts in on you…"_

 _"I can handle myself."_

 _"I don't give a damn. If she starts to stress you out then I'll throw her out myself."_

 _"You're looking too much into this. It's just a visit."_

 _"From the Chancellor of the damn Republic Leia. She wants something." He continued to tell himself, almost as if he was trying to prepare for it._

 _"Or…She wants to check on me. It hasn't exactly stayed quiet that I was in the medics center."_

 _"No…"_

 _"Han…"_

 _"Shhh." He told her. The chime of their door interrupted his pacing and stopped his thoughts. Looking over to his wife he sighed. She tried to assure him with a smile, but she didn't think it helped. Walking over to the door, Han took in a slow breath before palming it open and meeting their visitors eyes._

 _"Captain Solo." Mon greeted._

 _"Chancellor." He nodded._

 _"Lovely to see you again." She said with a forced smile. Yeah I'm sure it is, Han thought to himself._

 _"Come on in." He told her and the man standing behind her. He assumed it was her security._

 _"Leia dear!" Mon greeted, quickly moving closer to the Princess._

 _"Hello Mon." Leia said, not bothering to stand. She would have to understand that Leia didn't get around as easy these days._

 _"You look wonderful dear. When are you due?"_

 _"Any day now."_

 _"You must be excited."_

 _"We are." Leia nodded, looking over to Han, who was glaring at the back of the woman's head. Leia gave him a warning look before turning her attention back. "Please sit." Leia offered, stretching her hand out._

 _"Thank you. It is lovely to see you Leia. We miss you at the Capital." Mon said. Leia could see Han's gaze out of the corner of her eye. Turning to glance his way he offered her an "I told yo so" look._

 _"It's nice to see you too. May I ask why you chose to contact me?"_

 _"Oh, well, I figured Pooja was the best bet."_

 _"She was."_

 _"You have connected with her and her family?"_

 _"I…I've known her for years."_

 _"Well of course. I only mean, as relatives now?"_

 _"We're getting there." Leia said not wanting to give her more personal details._

 _"Good. They are a lovely family. I had the pleasure of meeting them years ago, with your mother."_

 _"Breha?' Leia Asked looking for confirmation._

 _"No, dear your real mother Padme."_

 _"Biological mother." Leia offered, controlling her eye roll. While she had accepted the fact that Padme gave birth to her, she refused to let Breha and Bail be pushed aside as if they were not important in her life._

 _"Yes, You are so much like her. I'm surprised I never made the connection before. Bail was very secretive it seems."_

 _"Well I assume he had to be."_

 _"Of course, with who your father… never mind. I wanted so much to speak with you Leia and to see how you are. I heard rumors of complications with your pregnancy."_

 _'The baby and I are well."_

 _"Good." Mon said with a pause._

 _"Is there something else?' Leia asked her._

 _"Well we only wondered…if you intended to stay in retirement." Mon asked, both woman turning to look at Han as he let out a large laugh. Leia glared at her husband, but he only smirked at her knowing he had been right._

 _"Well, with the baby and our more recent move to this planet, I'm very busy." Leia explained._

 _"Oh of course, we were only looking to the future. You are great asset Leia."_

 _"I know." This time Han laughed a much quieter laugh at his wife._

 _"We would love to see you back someday, perhaps once the little one has grown."_

 _"We'll see." Leia said leaving it open ended. Mon smiled at her, her gaze moving to her stomach._

 _"Bail would be very happy to see you with your own family. He always looked forward to you growing up."_

 _"I wish he was here to see it."_

 _"I need to apologize, Leia."_

 _"For?" Leia asked, already knowing the answer._

 _"For that night, I am sorry you were ambushed like that."_

 _"Well, it was bound to happen eventually."_

 _"Perhaps. Maybe I should have been more supportive to you."_

 _"You think?" They heard Han say from behind them._

 _"I'm sorry if I upset you Captain Solo."_

 _"Yeah you did upset me, but what matters is you upset my wife, my pregnant wife."_

 _"I understand." she nodded._

 _"She's done a lot for you and your cause, she never asked for this life. But the minute Bail took her home, this was her future and she accepted that full heartedly. Some of you capital people need to remember that! Before you start tossing her away like she's nothing." Han ranted on and on. Leia wanted to be upset with her for his outburst but simply couldn't. He was right and he knew just how hurt she had been from their actions. Han was only protecting her and standing up for her, and she couldn't be mad at him for that._

 _"I apologize again Leia."_

 _"Apology accepted." Leia nodded._

 _"I hope that no hard feelings remain."_

 _"No, I'm sure it will all be forgotten." Leia said trying to move on._

 _"Of course. I would like very much for us to be allies in the future." Mon suggested with a smile, Leia only nodded while she ignored Han's intense gaze._

* * *

 **Well there we go. Some HL Fluff and a visit from Mon...Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter...Wasn't expecting to see Mon in the Rogue One Trailer, I've never cared for her and after writing this story I really don't like her LOL...Thanks for reading everyone! Review for a sneak peek.. I love to hear what you think.  
**


	25. Chapter 25- And Baby Makes Three

**Thank you again to everyone taking the time to read and review this story! means a lot!**

 _Chapter Twenty Five_

 _And Baby Makes Three_

 _"No absolutely not!" Han yelled across the room, to his wife who stood ignoring him. "Leia!" He said trying to get her attention but she insisted on ignoring him. "You shouldn't be standing." He tried._

 _"I'm fine." she said finally answering him and turning around to face her husband. Slowly she walked over to Han and handed him his holster and blaster. He eyed her carefully. "Go…"_

 _"Leia I'm not leaving you!"_

 _"Han, you and Luke are going to the hangar. The hangar, which if I need to remind you is right down the road. Naya is going to be with me the entire time. If something happens we will com you or hell! I'l run down and tell you."_

 _"You're going to run?"_

 _"Well jog, maybe wobble." Leia said with a giggle._

 _"Leia, the last time I left you alone you almost died."_

 _"That's not going to happen. I trust Naya, don't you?"_

 _"Of course I do."_

 _"Han, love you need a break."_

 _"And you don't?"_

 _"I don't have a choice in the matter! You however do. One of us needs to stay sane. Don't you think?"_

 _"Leia…"_

 _"Han…." She said silencing him with a kiss to his bottom lip. Her short figure reaching up towards him, but her stomach and gravity pulling her down. "Do as the Princess says." She whispered to him with another smile._

 _"You are going to com me if you feel anything!" Han stared as Leia led him towards the living room. "I don't care what it is, if a kick feels weird, you com me. Or if you need food or anything."_

 _"I think we can handle it." Leia insisted, smiling at Naya who stood laughing beside Luke._

 _"I'm serious Leia."_

 _"Han, you are right down the road. I promise I'll be fine. If anything happens I will let you know."_

 _"I…"_

 _"Han, come on. You get to work on your ship all day." Luke added._

 _"Yeah yeah the ship."_

 _"You love that ship." Leia reminded him._

 _"Not as much as you." Han said, causing Leia's breath to hitch. She of course knew how much he loved her, but it almost always took her breath away to hear him put her over that bloody ship._

 _"I love you." Leia said, wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him into her._

 _"I love you too." He whispered down into her hair. Kissing the top of her head, he pulled back. "Sit here the whole time. No pushing yourself. You need to watch her, she can't be trusted." Han said turning to Naya._

 _"That's why I'm here." She smiled._

 _"We appreciate your company." Leia added. "Don't mind my husband. He tends to lose his manners, because he never had them to begin with."_

 _"Hey!" Han argued insulted by his wife's words, even if it was true._

 _"Get my husband out of here, Luke."_

 _"I'm on it."_

 _"Lets go." Luke said leading his friend away._

 _"Yeah yeah, whatever kid." Han was almost to the door when he turned to face Leia once more. "You com me for anything!"_

 _"I will." She said holding up the device, showing her husband she had it with her._

 _"Thank you." Han nodded before following Luke out the door. His face still filled with worry and stress._

 _"He's worried." Naya said moving to help Leia sit on the couch._

 _"He's always worried these days, he needs a break before his head explodes."_

 _"He'll be fine." Naya said with a laugh._

 _"I hope so."_

 _"He just loves you."_

 _"I know he does."_

 _"How are you feeling?"_

 _"I'm good. I actually feel really awake today. I think the little guy is sleeping." Leia said making circles over her stomach._

 _"Good, maybe he's giving you a break."_

 _"Maybe. I like feeling him kick. Reminds me he's there." Leia said as Naya laughed. "What is it?" Leia asked._

 _"You forget your pregnant?"_

 _"Well.." Leia said pausing before laughing as well. "No, but I like to be reminded of my son."_

 _"I'm so happy for you, Leia." Naya said with a bright smile._

 _"Thank you. I Appreciate you and Luke coming here."_

 _"We like visiting, besides he needs a break once in a while. Too much Jedi mumbo jumbo isn't healthy." Naya said with a laugh._

 _"Is he doing ok?"_

 _"He is, we work through it together."_

 _"I'm so glad he has you. You both are very lucky." Leia said thoughtfully._

 _"We are. I'm lucky to have found him."_

 _"Yes."_

 _"You and Han met on the death star? Right?" Naya asked, making Leia let out a small laugh._

 _"Yes, very romantic."_

 _"I would imagine so." Naya grinned._

 _"We also had our first kiss inside a space slug, just to add to the romance of our relationship." Leia laughed again._

 _"Really? How'd you pull that off."_

 _"My husband the crazy pilot."_

 _"Hmm You two seem pretty romantic these days."_

 _"I'd say we've made up for lost time." Leia said a with gentle smile._

 _"Do you plan to have a traditional Alderaanian Fete Ceremony for the baby?' Naya asked._

 _"Nothing like what was done back home." Leia explained thinking back to the welcoming Fete Ceremonies she had attended over the years. The lush gatherings held to welcome and celebrate a new Alderaanian child._

 _"I could help you with any plans for it." Naya offered. Leia smiled towards the woman she was quickly considering her sister in law. Some days Leia forgot where Naya came from, and how she shared memories of Alderaan with Leia._

 _"The beach would be nice." Leia thought, glancing out the window and towards the sea._

 _"Most Fete's were outside." Naya nodded._

 _"I wouldn't want anything big. Something with the family."_

 _"If I understand correctly Alderaanian Royal Fete's were a lot more elaborate."_

 _"I suppose." Leia nodded._

 _"But something simple seems lovely, especially with this location. It is a beautiful planet, your son will love it here."_

 _"I hope so. His dad sure does." Leia added, noting how much happier Han had been, living here instead of Coruscant._

 _"I would want something small for my children as well. Just to hold on to some of the traditions from home." Naya explained, her thoughts swirling with ideas._

 _"Your children huh?" Leia smirked._

 _"I mean in the future of course." Naya said, back tracking her words._

 _"Is that something you think of? With Luke?" Leia asked, not caring if she was being nosey._

 _"Yes." Naya answered immediately. "I love your brother very much. I would love to start a family with him…in the future of course."_

 _'In the future." Leia repeated._

 _"Now isn't the time." Naya giggled._

 _"Well take it from me, sometimes the right time picks for you. This was not planned." Leia smiled towards her bump._

 _"I guess you're right."_

 _"Someday." Leia suggested to her._

 _"Yes someday indeed."_

 _"For the record I would be happy to have some nieces and nephews some day."_

 _Down the way, Pilots ran in and out the of hangar, everyone working and moving to work on their ships. Luke leaned against the side of the Falcon's ramp, trying to hide his laughter._

 _"Maybe I should com them." Han said as he paced around the ship. Luke had followed him in circles, before giving up and deciding to watch Han pace round and round the ship._

 _"They're fine." Luke assured._

 _"What if the baby comes?"_

 _"We'll be there before that happens."_

 _"You gotta calm down." Chewie added walking towards the two men._

 _"I am calm!" Luke and Chewie shared a look before both started laughing._

 _"Imagine what he'll be like when the cub has arrived." Chewie added._

 _"I can see it now." Luke said._

 _"See what?" Han asked his friends._

 _"Leia is the baby suppose to look like that? or Leia should we watch the baby while he sleeps." Luke joked, using his best Han imitation._

 _"I won't be that bad." Han said defending himself._

 _"Not at first, it will take dropping him once to start the worry." Chewie said, laughing a large and loud wookie laugh._

 _"I won't drop him!"_

 _"I would hope so, Leia would kill you for sure, vows be damned." Luke said._

 _"I'm not going to drop him." Han repeated._

 _"You ever held a cub before?" Chewie asked._

 _"Sure… ummm maybe." Han said, his nerves creeping up._

 _"We better stop teasing him. He looks like he's going to be sick." Luke suggested, Chewie nodding in agreement._

 _"I'm fine!" Han barked, making his way up the ramp and into his ship. His friends followed closely behind. Han made his way back towards his and Leia's cabin, as he entered the room he sighed and began moving things around._

 _"Han, Leia wanted you to work on the ship, not baby stuff." Luke said observing his friends movements. Han waved him off, ignoring his words. Quickly he moved things around the cabin, making room for the small crib they had bought for the ship._

 _"How long will the cub fit in that?" Chewie asked._

 _"A while, he's not a Wookie." Han reminded._

 _"Strange human babies." Chewie mumbled out._

 _"Anything we can help with?" Luke asked._

 _"Not really. Most of the stuff is at the house. We just wanted a crib on board as well." Han explained._

 _"Leia said the baby proofing will come once he's moving on his own, I guess."_

 _"Baby proof the ship?" Chewie asked chuckling once again._

 _"Yes fuzz ball. There's a lot of stuff for a kid to get into on this ship."_

 _"If Leia lets him inside." Luke mumbled._

 _"Hey! its a good ship. Leia knows that. Besides, my son will grow up on this ship." Han said with a proud smile. Luke smiled back at him, so happy for his family._

 _"Have you guys came up with a name yet?" Luke asked._

 _"Ummm maybe you should ask your sister. I don't know if I'm allowed to say."_

 _"Allowed?" Luke asked._

 _"Hey, I love your sister but sometimes she can be scary."_

 _"I thought you liked the bickering?'_

 _"I do, we're good at it. But lately she wins…a lot."_

 _Luke started laughing at his friend once more, imagining his rather small sister winning a fight against the large Corellian._

 _"Go on and tell me. She won't know…" Luke suggested._

 _"She will. Women always figure out the truth." Han said with a sigh._

 _"Han?" Luke urged._

 _"Well…might as well, he'll be here soon…We kinda settled on.. Ben."_

 _"Really?' Luke said arching his brow._

 _"Is that ok? I mean, you knew him better…Leia just…"_

 _"I think it's great." Luke interrupted. "I think he'll love that."_

 _"He helped Leia you know, he's kinda the reason she's still here." Han explained._

 _"I understand."_

 _"I guess…" Han trailed off scratching the back of his neck. "The old man is kinda the reason I met her."_

 _"He is." Luke smiled._

 _"Leia was going to ask you before we made it official."_

 _"Ask me?"_

 _"She wasn't sure if you would want the name for your son?"_

 _"Oh…No, I think it's good for your son."_

 _"Alright…Ben Organa Solo." Han said, Luke nodded with another smile._

 _"It's perfect."_

* * *

 _"Naya you don't have to do that." Leia argued as she watched her move to the kitchen._

 _"Leia I can make you tea."_

 _"It isn't necessary. I could make it."_

 _"No! I'm pretty sure your husband or maybe your brother would kill me if they came home to find you up and walking around the house."_

 _"Right…you're babysitting me."_

 _"Yes I am." Naya chuckled. Leia sighed, leaning her body back agains the pillows. Running her hand over her stomach she was surprised to feel a large kick. Ben hadn't been very active today. Pressing in on his presence, Leia closed her eyes and reached further towards her son. She found his life force rather quickly. He seemed much more awake then he had earlier. He almost felt more awake then she had ever felt before. So focused on her son she paid no attention to her muscles as they tightened and only noticed something was wrong when she felt something wet dripping down her legs._

 _Her breath caught as she looked down, her dress was soaked. Leia was confused for a moment and almost expected to see blood, far to use to the sight of blood around her. Reaching for her stomach again she winced as she felt pain shoot through her. Her mind clicked forward and her thoughts started working together once again. Quickly she realized what had happened._

 _"Naya?' Leia called to her._

 _"Whats up?" She asked from the kitchen, still busy making their tea._

 _"Could you com Han? While I go get something different to wear." Leia asked. Naya quickly walked over towards the couch._

 _"Is something wrong?" Naya asked._

 _"No…My water just broke."_

 _"Oh..Oh!" Naya shouted. "Shit!" She said bolting towards her com. Standing to her feet, Leia quickly made her way towards their bedroom. Grabbing the first dress she could find, She quickly worked her soaked dress off of her body. Throwing it to the side, it plopped to the floor with a slight thump. So far she felt no different and soon felt much more comfortable in a dry gown. She listened and waited for Han to arrive, she knew he would be quick. Pulling her hair from her face she pinned her braids up and away, knowing she'd appreciate that later on. Sighing, she was ready to make her way to the med center._

 _"Leia!" She heard her husband scream as his boots ran across their floor and towards her. "Leia!" He said again as he rushed to her side. "Are you ok?" He asked, grabbing her shoulders._

 _"I'm fine.."_

 _"We need to get you to the med center." Han said, his hand resting against her back and helping her to move across their house. Leia followed his movement as they made their way outside and towards their small speeder. Luke, Naya and Chewie quickly followed the pair outside and agreed to meet them at the center. Leia gripped her fingers together as she felt her muscles tense once more. She groaned. "What can I do?" Han asked rubbing her back as they stood next to the speeder._

 _"Nothing…" she groaned out. "Just get me to the med center."_

 _"I can do that." He said helping to lift her into the speeder._

 _Leia probably would have commented on his insane driving, if she wasn't so focused on her contractions. She barely blinked and she was being lifted out of the speeder and moved into the center._

 _"Name?" The droid asked at the counter._

 _"Leia Organa Solo." Leia managed to grit out._

 _"Reason for the visit."_

 _"She's in labor." Han cut in._

 _"I've been on bed rest, because of the risk level." Leia added, looking to her side and finding her brother. He must have sensed her fear. He offered a small smile and leaned in closer to her._

 _"You'll do great. We'll be out here waiting and Han will be with you through all of it. You won't be alone." Luke assured her. Leia nodded as she looked between her husband and her brother._

 _"You are entered in." The Droid nodded before submitting Leia's info into the system and moving them down the hall and towards their own room. Luke smiled towards his sister before they rounded the corner and out of sight._

 _"How you doing?" Han asked her, as he helped her up on to the bed._

 _"I don't know." She whispered._

 _"Are you in pain?" He asked._

 _"I guess, I've felt worse." Leia said remembering her past experiences with pain and discomfort._

 _"I'm right here." He assured her._

 _"Our son is coming…"_

 _"Yes he is.' Han nodded with a smile, leaning in to kiss her forehead._

 _"Mrs. Solo." Leia heard someone say as they entered the room. Turning her gaze she found a medic walking towards them. "How are you feeling?" The blue skinned woman asked her._

 _"I'm alright." Leia nodded._

 _"Good. We need to run a scan over you, please lay back." The medic instructed. Leia leaned back against her bed, her hand reaching out and grabbing for Han's. He held her fingers tightly as the blue and green light scanned over Leia's stomach. Looking towards a near by screen Han and Leia watched as the image of their son became clear._

 _"Baby looks good." The lights flickered and moved around Leia's stomach some more, before moving to focus in closer. The image continued to brighten and show details to their son. "Alright…" The medic said before turning switches and removing the flickering lights from Leia's stomach. "Baby is looking good and is in proper position. You're water has broken, yes?"_

 _"Yes." Leia nodded._

 _"Good, things should be moving along quickly. We will continue to monitor you through our various systems." She said pointing towards the light beams around the Princess. "With your medical history we would rather be safe then sorry."_

 _"Alright."_

 _"Should we be doing anything?" Han asked._

 _"First child?" The medic asked, Han and Leia both nodded. "Now we wait for your son." She said with a smile before leaving the couple alone. Silence filled the room, as Han's fingers drew circles over Leia's skin._

 _"Promise you won't get mad at me?" Leia whispered to him, her eyes finding his. Confusion filled his face and he nodded. "You approved all the account add ons, your name is on everything. I have another new account for the baby, it's under baby Solo. I haven't added it as Ben Solo yet." Leia started to explain, understanding filling Han's face. "You should be taken care of in that aspect."_

 _"Leia…"_

 _"Luke will be there and Naya and of course Chewie, He'll always be there for you. He mentioned the debt carries on to your children and me I guess."_

 _"It does…" Han whispered._

 _"You'll have people around you, to help you if something goes wrong."_

 _"Leia we can't think like that."_

 _"I'm trying not to, but my mind always needs to be sensible."_

 _"Always…" He smiled down at her, leaning in to kiss her. She kissed him back and then slowly pulled back._

 _"One more thing?"_

 _"Alright what is it?" Han asked, preparing for the worst._

 _"Maybe down the road, after you've adjusted…" Leia paused her voice catching on her emotions. She wiped away a fallen tear before focusing herself back in on her husband. "I don't want you to be alone."_

 _"I won't be, I'll have the baby." He said, only saying it to relax her mind._

 _"I know you will…but…you should let yourself find someone else."_

 _"Right…" Han laughed. "I'm sure my type of a woman are all over the galaxy. Bossy Princes types." He smirked down at her, hoping his cocky smirk would cover up the pain he felt in his chest. He didn't want to think of her gone and he sure as hell didn't want to think about finding someone else._

 _"Your type is women." She laughed out, the tension in the room easing._

 _"I'm not Lando."_

 _"Hmmm." She mumbled, feeling more pain surround her._

 _"Breathe Princess." Han told her. Closing her eyes she breathed in a deep breath. Her mind pushed towards her grounding place, the ocean, the beach, being in Han's arms. All the things that relaxed and calmed her down, the force calmed her in this moment. She felt Han run his fingers over her cheek, she turned and smiled towards him, wanting nothing more then to meet their son._

 _The minutes ticked on and the time passed. Leia's mind stayed focused on her force reach. Her mind reaching towards their son every so often. He seemed content and relaxed as well, the child didn't seem to know what would soon be happening. As the pain grew, Leia found it harder to hold on to the force. During a few contractions the machines around them started to shake, as her mind took over and pushed at the objects around the couple. Afraid of what her power could do in these moments of weakness, Leia pulled her mind back to the reality and away from the force._

 _She tried to hold back, but the insults came flying Han's way as the pain grew and she was no longer able to use the force as a distraction. She had of course heard stories about women cursing their husbands during labor, she should have known she would be no different. If anything Leia should be an expert at yelling at Han. She must have called him names and pushed at his hold on her, Han simply sat back and accepted it, choosing not to engage in any labor bickering. A few insults caused a smirk to form on his lips as he tried to suppress his laughter. This of course only angered Leia further and she had ended up throwing an extra pillow at his face. Han silently noted that it was a good decision to not bring her blaster._

 _"I love you." He told her._

 _"I know you do damn it!" Leia yelled at him as the medic scanned her over once more._

 _"Not long Mrs. Solo."_

 _"Ehhh top calling me that." Leia groaned._

 _"Is there something else you'd like me to call you?' The medic asked with a laugh._

 _"Something that doesn't have to do with him, all his fault." Leia mumbled out. The medic laughed again, continuing her scans._

 _"I thought you liked being called Mrs. Solo?" Han innocently asked._

 _"Maybe I did but now I take it back. God damn it! That hurts!" She screamed as she gripped the bed and bit down. Han reached for her but she only slapped his hands away. "What was I thinking!?'" She begged someone to answer as her mind continued to shout at her, she was in far too much pain to be thinking clearly. "I was such a stupid Princess!"_

 _"You are not stupid Leia." Han tried._

 _"Shut up you!"_

 _"Leia…"_

 _"Princesses shouldn't fall in love with scoundrels. That should be princess 101. How could I be so stupid."_

 _"Leia.." He chuckled out, still running his fingers along her hand._

 _"I wouldn't be here if I hadn't been so stupid."_

 _"You like loving me." Han reminded her._

 _"Not right now I don't! Just had to go and knock me up. Was this like marking your territory? Is this a stupid Corellian custom? Get the girl pregnant before the firs anniversary? Ahhh!"_

 _"Alright Leia…We are just about there. I need you to push." The Medic told Leia._

 _"You've got this sweetheart. You're the strongest person I know."_

 _The sweat dripped down Leia's face as she tried to steer her mind away from the pain and the force. The last thing she needed was for her own mind to bring the building down. She must have screamed but it was all a blur. She squeezed Han's hand and briefly somewhere in the back of her mind wondered if his hand would suffer any damage. Her mind was drifting and focusing at the same time. In one last moment she tried for all the strength she had left…and just like that a cry erupted into the room._

 _"Oh there you are little one." The medic said as she pulled the slimy child up and towards his parents eyes. The boys cries continued and begged to be put back in the safe and warm place he had called home. "Healthy baby." The medic told the couple. Han let out a held breath and quickly leaned in to kiss his wife's forehead. Leia's tears streamed her face as she turned to look at Han._

 _"Our son." She whispered._

 _"He's here." Han told her, running his hands along her face and cupping her cheeks in his large hands. His lips found hers as he sealed this moment with a tender kiss. The baby continued to cry as its confused eyes danced around the room, finally coming to Leia's…his cries silenced._

 _"Oh…" The medic said with a smile. "He knows who mommy is." She said as she handed the baby up and over to Leia. The baby stared deep into Leia's eyes. She stared back down at her son, looking into eyes identical to her own. The same eyes she had dreamed of so many times._

 _"Ben…" She whispered down, running her finger along his face. Ben's face scrunched up as his lip quivered. Leia slowly looked from the baby and to her husband. His eyes were admiring their son, his smile bright and filled with joy and love._

 _"Ben.." Han whispered down, leaning over to kiss his son's forehead. Surprised by the foreign contact, Ben let out a slight whimper before his eyes fixed on Han. The family sat together for what felt like a life time, enjoying their time as now three._

* * *

 **Well there we are...Some of you have been waiting for this chapter for a bit. I hope you enjoyed my version of Ben's birth!** _  
_


	26. Chapter 26 - Last Prince

**Thank you thank you! To everyone who reviewed last chapter! So many great reviews, I appreciate it so much.**

 _Chapter Twenty Six_

 _Last Prince_

 _The sun was bright an glared inside through the windows of the Solo family's home. It looked like it was going to be a beautiful day. A small Princess sat staring out the large glass windows of her bedroom. Her eyes drifted over the push and pull of the waves and settled down to the beach. She hoped the day would stay beautiful, for their outdoor plans. Hearing a small hiccup from behind her she slowly turned to face her bed. Leia Organa Solo smiled at the sight before her. Stretched out across their bed lay her husband, his arms wrapped protectively around their son's body. The two boys slept, slept very deeply. After another long night with their son the pair had finally settled him down and managed to get some rest themselves. Leia had woke early, the sun's light shining in on her. She had debated forcing herself to sleep more but her mind was awake and prepared for the day._

 _Staring down at her family, she grinned at just how large Han's hand's looked placed next to Ben. After bringing their son home, the couple had quickly discovered how lost they could become in staring at the small baby. Leia caught Han staring at her as she fed the infant and Han had caught her smiling across the room at him as he rocked Ben back and fourth. The pair also enjoyed the silent moments where they watched their son together. His plumped cheeks moving with each breath he took and his eyelids fluttering with what they assumed was dreams. They had stood above his crib on many occasions, simply watching him sleep and relaxing in the moment. Their fears had been silenced as Ben and Leia were both here and healthy._

 _Last night the couple had laid their sleeping son between them after the baby had finished his nightly meal. They whispered to each other softly, not to wake Ben. But soon they fell into a comfortable silence, loving the feel of their family together and happy. Han and Leia had tried to stay awake, loving the moment too much to let sleep take over, but soon sleep won the battle and the couple had passed out. Their hands never letting go of each other. Leia had been worried she would wake her boys as she moved out of the bed, but happily neither moved. Leia silently wondered if Ben would be a deep sleeper like her husband. Just as the thought entered her head, Han let out a rather loud snore. She giggled to herself, still pleased to see the baby resting well._

 _Standing she slowly made her way towards the kitchen. The whole house seemed dead silent. Everyone must be fast asleep, Leia thought to herself as she enjoyed the simple morning. Turning to enter the kitchen, she was surprised to find it occupied._

 _"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Luke asked his sister as he sipped his caf. Leia smiled at her brother, always so worried about her. Han was definitely rubbing off on him. Maybe someday the silly men in her life would remember she could take care of herself._

 _"I was, I feel rested. Ben has been sleeping surprisingly well." Leia explained moving to stand beside her brother. A small grin spreading across her face as she took in the sound of the waves coming in from the open window._

 _"Good. Caf?" He asked offering to pour her some._

 _"Yes please." She nodded, her eyes staying with the bright outside weather._

 _"Is Han asleep?" Luke asked as he handed over the hot cup of caf._

 _"Yes. Naya?'_

 _"Yeah. Just you and me sis."_

 _"It's quiet." Leia said, leaning against the counter with her brother._

 _"Don't get used to it. I hear babies can get kinda loud." Luke chuckled._

 _"I've heard that too. I'll enjoy the quiet moments." Leia said with a sigh, leaning her head against his shoulder. "I appreciate you and Naya staying to help."_

 _"Naya said the Fete Ceremony was her suggestion. She wanted to help you."_

 _"She's amazing Luke."_

 _"She is." Luke agreed."_

 _"She reminds me of home. I sometimes forget she shares the same memories of Alderaan as I do. It's nice to have someone to share that with. Especially if that someone will be my sister in law someday." Leia teased, Luke however responded in a serious tone._

 _"Oh she will be." He said matter of factly._

 _"I wish you lived closer. I know it's not far, but it would be nice to be close. Especially with Ben now. He'll want to see his uncle Luke."_

 _"I'll always be around."_

 _"I know you will and I know why you need to be on Yavin."_

 _"You can visit too. We love having you there."_

 _"We will, once we get used to being a family of three."_

 _"You're already a great mom Leia. Ben is lucky."_

 _"Hmm he's a cute little one." Leia smiled, thinking to her adorable child._

 _"You did good."_

 _"I guess we had nothing to worry about." Leia suggested._

 _"It was good to be prepared." Luke said, his thoughts moving to their mother and her death._

 _"We'll never know what happened to her." Leia whispered._

 _"No, but as long as you're alright it'll be fine." Luke said smiling at his sister._

 _"Hard to believe I was an only child for my whole life. I'm glad we found each other." Leia told him, deeply meaning her words. Luke stared down at her silently, before slowly nodding his head._

 _"I wish we could have grown up together." He admitted._

 _"I know. I think about that too. But I think this was the right path for us."_

 _"You're probably right."_

 _"I usually am." She smiled. Hearing a cry come from her bedroom, Leia sighed. "That's my cue." Leia said, placing her mug on the counter behind them and moving to attend to her son. The thought of seeing his awake eyes pleased her. Her feet carried her into the bedroom. Ben's cries had calmed and she assumed her son had woken his father. Entering the room her thoughts were confirmed, as she watched Han soothe their son._

 _"Morning." Leia said with a smile, moving to lay on the other side of Ben._

 _"Good Morning." Han said with a bright smile, his hand rubbing over their son's belly. Leaning over, Leia placed a soft kiss to Han's lips. Ben's cry pulled them apart, both their eyes moving to the baby._

 _"Oh come on son, you're not going to cut me off this early are you?" Han joked, making Leia's eyes roll. Ben's eyes darted between his parents, unable to decide who to look at. His little lip trembled, as Leia leaned in close to him._

 _"Morning Ben. Mommy missed you." She said softly kissing his nose. Ben scrunched his face up but his eye seemed to brighten at her voice._

 _"He's got your scowl." Han commented._

 _"I do not have a scowl."_

 _"You do Princess. I've been on the receiving end of it most days." Han explained, Leia chose to ignore her husband and focus on the baby. Ben's eyes fluttered open and closed, not quite knowing if he was ready to be awake yet._

 _"Is he hungry?" Han asked._

 _"I don't think so. Trying to decide what he wants." Leia explained. Han had been amazed by their connection while Leia was pregnant and that amazement only grew. Since delivering their son, it was clear that Leia and Ben shared a deep connection. A connection Han would never understand, but he graciously accepted it and loved how his family could communicate. At first the growing connection to her son worried Leia. Luke had gently explained to her it was simply her love towards her son that made their connection stronger. The same way that Leia had created a force connection with her husband, even though he was about as force sensitive as the Falcon. Leia's connection to her loved ones was simply stronger then most._

 _"Sleepy baby, did you miss me too?" Leia asked her son, his eyes flying open once more at the sound of her voice._

 _"That's a yes." Han laughed. "It's ok kid, I know mommy is your favorite."_

 _"Don't say that." Leia scolded. "He loves both of us." Leia said, her fingers ghosting over her son's cheek, as he fought his slumber. "Go back to sleep Ben." Leia whispered down to him, her head laying down beside her son. Han watched in amazement as his family lay together. Moving closer to them, Han propped his arm up underneath him simply enjoying the sight before him. His family, he could get used to saying that. Leia ran her fingers through Ben's dark curls, the baby clearly giving up and falling back to sleep._

 _"He's perfect." Han whispered to his wife. Leia looked up and smiled at him._

 _"He really is." Reaching over Leia took hold of Han's hand. "I love you."_

 _"I love you too."_

 _"I never thought of us with a baby." Leia whispered, looking back down to Ben. The child's breathing had evened out and his lips puckered together showing how adorable he really was._

 _"I never thought this day would happen for me." Han admitted._

 _"Quite the fairytale, you and me." Leia smirked._

 _"Once upon a time…"_

 _"There was a Princess…" Leia added._

 _"…and a scoundrel."_

 _"That screamed at each other in a hallway of a big bad Death Star…"_

 _"And jumped into a bath of garbage." Han laughed._

 _"…some how fell in love and lived happily ever after." Leia finished. Han smirked at her, leaning over their son to kiss her forehead._

* * *

 _The sun was beginning to set as everyone moved outside of the Solo home. Naya instructed everyone to head towards the beach, Leia mentally thanked her again for her help. While it wasn't some big ceremony, Leia was thrilled at the idea of keeping some traditions alive. Looking down towards the rocky path, Leia sighed. She took a deep breath and debated her best way to get down to the beach. Her body was still healing and was very sore if she stood or walked for too long, a small hike didn't sound appealing to her. Almost reading her mind, Han walked up beside her. His arms held Ben, as he pulled the blanket up and over his son to protect him from the sun's glare._

 _"Chewie or I will carry you." Han said, clearly this wasn't up for negotiations._

 _"Han I can try."_

 _"You're sore, the last thing we need is for you to fall."_

 _"I'll be fine!" She tried._

 _"Luke!" Han called towards his brother in law. Luke quickly turned around and walked back up the path and towards his family. "Can you take Ben down the path?" Han asked, stretching his hands out to hand over his son._

 _"Of course." Luke nodded._

 _"Han…" Leia warned as she watched Luke take hold of her son and Han turn towards her. Slowly Han lifted her up and into his arms bridal style, his movements gentle not wanting to cause her any pain. Leia's arms wrapped around Han's neck, resting her head against his shoulder as they walked the path down to the beach._

 _"You alright?" Han asked._

 _"I'm good." She gritted out, the movement along the rocks pulling at her already sore muscles._

 _"Liar." Han huffed._

 _"Shhh. I want to do this for our son."_

 _"And we couldn't have done this in the living room?" Han asked._

 _"No…" Leia rolled her eyes. "Fete's were usually celebrated outside in a large gathering to welcome the child. We're not having a huge celebration so the least we can do is have it outside."_

 _"Whatever the Princess wants…'_

 _"Yes. Always." Leia smiled into his neck._

 _Han gently sat her down and into the sand. His hands bracing her hips as she settled back on to her feet. Looking over towards their family, the couple found Naya and Luke both gushing over Ben. Looking out and around the beach, Leia's pain melted away as she took in the day around her. This was the perfect day to celebrate her son. The Sun was bright and warm. The ocean looked beautiful, everything made her heart warm._

 _"Someone woke up." Luke said walking over to his sister and handing her son over._

 _"Hey sleepy head." Leia cooed at Ben, his eyes met hers and never left. "Alright Ben, time to celebrate you." Leia said walking over towards the waves. Naya walked with her._

 _"Do you want me to start?" Naya asked._

 _"Yes please." Leia nodded, once again grateful to have someone help her with an Alderaan tradition. Han moved to her side, his arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her body to rest against his. His tall form peered over and smiled at Ben as the baby moved his eyes from mother to father. Leia's eyes glanced around the beach, happy to see only the people she truly loved in life, this would be the perfect Fete Ceremony for her son._

 _"So today we are here to attempt to celebrate a traditional Alderaanian Fete Ceremony. These gatherings were based around happiness, positivity and love for the new child of Alderaan. Now I never attended a Royal Fete but Leia has told me they are very similar to the ones I have witnessed." Naya explained as Leia nodded towards her, thinking back to her cousin's Fete ceremonies and other gatherings she had attended as a child. "Of course we are here to celebrate the birth of Ben Organa Solo." Naya said with a smile._

 _Leia smiled towards her and then to her son. His eyes glancing up and around him, the small child having no idea everyone was here and talking about him._

 _"Leia…" Naya trailed off._

 _"Thank you Naya." Leia started. "Normally these are a much bigger event, especially for royalty. However, today I wanted to celebrate my son with those that mean the most to my family." Leia smiled around the circle of people. "Traditionally, the mother thanks everyone for their presence here and tells them why they are important in this child's life." Leia explained. Ben mumbled a few sounds, earning a laugh from everyone. Han chuckled down at his son, running his fingers over his chubby cheeks. Leia grinned towards her husband before she continued._

 _"We'll start with Naya. While we haven't known you long, I feel like we have known each other for years. You and I hold the memories of home together, and that is special to me. These memories will be important to share with my son as he grows and I'm thankful to have you here in this family for that." Leia explained. Naya blushed, looking towards Luke who only smiled at is girlfriend. Naya moved over and slowly leaned down and kissed Ben's forehead. The baby wiggled, surprised by the contact._

 _"Next we have Chewbacca. I think it's safe to say you will be Uncle Chewie in the Solo household. You mean so much to my family and already to my son. I have to thank you for being there for us all and making sure my husband survived his youth." Leia said, making everyone laugh once more. Han smirked down at her, leaning in to kiss her temple. "We love you Chewie." Leia smiled, hoping to the gods that her emotions would stay check and she wouldn't start sobbing like some crazy fool. Walking up to the Wookie, Leia moved to re adjust Ben in her arms. Chewie moved his furry fingers to the baby's hand and rubbed him softly. Ben snuggled closer into Leia's arms, not seeming to be bothered by the Wookie's fur._

 _"Luke.." Leia started, wanting to find the correct words. "You will also be a huge part in my son's life. You started as a great friend to me and finding out you were my brother, opened up a door for us and completed our family in a way. My son will love his uncle Luke and look up to you for the wisdom of all the Jedi's past. I love you Luke." Leia said, slowly leaning in to gently hug her brother, making sure she didn't squish the baby in her arms. Luke smiled to her and moved to kiss his nephews forehead._

 _"I love you too Leia." Luke told her. "And you little Ben."_

 _Leia made her way to her final stop, in front of her husband. Han looked confused as he looked to Naya who only nodded._

 _"What? Me too?" Han asked, not knowing how any of this tradition worked._

 _"Yes you too. You're his father." Leia laughed. "You know how much I love you." Leia said as Han nodded with a smirk. "You have given me a life I never thought was possible for me and you continue to surprise me every day I share with you. Our son was a shock to say the least, but he has become a miracle to me and you gave me this family, your love and this wonderful life. I love you and I know you will be the best father because you already are." Leia said her eyes tearing up. Han smiled towards her, his heart full of love and happiness staring at his family._

 _"I love you." He told her, leaning in for a quick kiss._

 _"It of course needs to be mentioned, that we all thank Leia for bringing this child into the world. We witness and notice the mothers journey in growing this life and bringing him here to meet us all." Naya said as everyone nodded towards the Princess, her cheeks flushing slightly. "I think we can all agree she is a fiercely strong woman that will become and already is an amazing Mother."_

 _The circle of family agreed and cheered._

 _"What now?" Han asked Leia._

 _"We welcome our son." Leia said, taking hold of her husbands hand and moving it to rest against their son. Han looked confused but went along with it. Naya moved to stand beside Luke as they watched Han and Leia hold Ben together. For a moment the couple simply stared down at Ben, his dark brown eyes finding both is parents._

 _"We would like to introduce Ben Organa Solo, to the galaxy." Leia said leaning over and kissing her son's nose. His small fingers tangled in her wind blown braids. Han chuckled as Leia pulled back, slowly he kissed his son's forehead and looked to Leia for the next move. Leia looked to Naya, almost asking her if she should do it. Naya quickly nodded, her eyes filling with tears. Leia thought for a moment, of her son's title before continuing. Han watched as Leia paused. Leia let a few tears stream her face as she found her words._

 _"Ben Organa Solo, our last Prince of Alderaan. Welcome to the Galaxy. You are surrounded by love and happiness." Everyone's claps merged with the sound of the ocean. Han wiped away Leia's tears and slowly kissed her lips._

* * *

 **Shorter chapter but this one just kinda came to me. This chapter wasn't in my original plan for this story but I decided to go with my inspiration and write this. I hope you enjoyed it! and thank you again to everyone reading and reviewing! HUGSSS**


	27. Chapter 27- Family Of Three

**_Awww you all are so amazing! Hugs!_**

 _Chapter Twenty Seven_

 _Family of Three_

 _Silence. The house was silent, maybe too quiet. But Han and Leia didn't seem to care as they both slept deeply, curled up in each others arms. Tonight had been long and exhausting. They barely made it to their bedroom before they both passed out, exhaustion taking over. Leia's chest rose and fell, as she lay on her side, her husbands body pressed against her back and his arm wrapped around her waist. Maybe it was the lack of sleep or the pure calm of this moment, but neither ever wanted to wake. Sadly, that dream would not come true. A loud cry erupted through out the house, echoing against the walls and killing the silence. Leia's eyes fluttered open, hearing Ben's cries enter their room. Her eyes were still heavy and sleep pulled at her, she silently prayed Ben would fall back asleep. Another cry filled the house and Leia could hear her husband groan from behind her._

 _"No no no no." Han mumbled into her hair._

 _Ben continued to wail, making Leia pull away from Han's embrace._

 _"You've got to be kidding me." Han groaned, rolling over to his back and running his hands over his face. "He just went to sleep."_

 _"I'll check on him." Leia mumbled, still half asleep. Her eyes were half open as she walked down the hall to Ben's room. She stumbled a bit, clearly her feet were not awake either. The cries got louder as she entered the room and moved to his crib. Picking him up and into her arms, she shushed him._

 _"Ben it's ok. Mommy is right here." Leia soothed him, wiping away his fresh tears streaming down his chubby cheeks. While her voice caught his attention it didn't seem to calm him tonight. "Ben…" Leia called to him, rocking him gently against her chest. His cries started to slow and Leia slowly reached out to him. His mind was sleepy and he seemed content, but was once again hungry._

 _"Oh my little hungry bantha." She smiled down towards him, moving to take a seat in the large chair in his room. Relaxing back into the comfortable pillows behind her, Leia slowly pulled at her night top and moved to feed her son. Her head rested back against the chair and her eyes closed as Ben latched on. She tried not to fall asleep, even though it called to her like water on Tatooine. Leia's mind focused on Ben's, his presence relaxing her and giving her something to think of besides sleep. Hearing footsteps in front of her, Leia's eyes slowly opened to find Han._

 _"Hey." She whispered, he looked tired, she noted._

 _"Hi sweetheart." He said leaning over to kiss her forehead. "Hungry again." Han mentioned, his finger running along his son's cheek._

 _"Always hungry. You should sleep Han." She suggested._

 _"I'm alright." He said moving to sit on the arm of the chair beside Leia. While it was no secret how exhausted Han was, he didn't want to miss any moment with his family. His thoughts sometimes suggested that this was all a dream and that they would soon disappear, that this perfect life that he loved so much would vanish before his eyes. Smiling down at his son as he sleepily drank another meal. Han slowly looked to his wife, her eyes shut once again, her face changing to different expressions as she tried to stay awake._

 _"How you feeling Princess?" He whispered down to her._

 _"Sleepy, but I'm OK." She admitted opening her eyes and offering Han a sleepy smile. Her dark brown eyes looked exhausted and she had dark circles under her eyes but to Han she still looked beautiful._

 _"I love you beautiful." He smiled back at her. she didn't reply, only moved to rest her head against his side. His fingers reached out and slowly kneaded her shoulder muscles. She sighed into his touch, never wanting it to stop. Han sat massaging at her sore muscles for a while before he watched Leia's eyes flutter open and look up at him and then back to Ben. The baby had passed out in her arms, his breathing even and calm. Reaching out to her son once more, Leia was pleased to find his mind in a very relaxed state. She hoped he would stay this way._

 _"I've got him." Han offered as he stood from the arm of the chair and moved to take the sleepy baby from his wife. Leia handed Ben over and watched as Han gently took him into his arms and moved him to his crib. She smiled brightly, even tired and completely out of it she could still love these moments with her two boys. Han stood over the crib and watched as his son slept. He reminded him so much of his wife. Ben's eyes definitely came from Leia and maybe a couple frustrated expressions, the nose was his and the rest would have to wait as he grew. Han felt Leia's small arms wrap around his middle, resting her head against is back._

 _"Back to bed?" She mumbled against his back._

 _"Yes please." He begged, stepping to guide Leia away from their son and towards their bedroom. Her hand slipped into his, appreciating any contact with him._

 _The Couple lazily made their way into their room, both of them all but jumping into the cozy blankets. Han moved his head into his pillow, inhaling the mixed scent of Leia's perfume and their home. Han felt Leia move on to the bed beside him, her face looking towards the ceiling._

 _"He would start doing this to us after all of our babysitters went home." Han mumbled into his pillow, his face still pressing into the fabric. Leia softly laughed, rolling over to face him, Leia slowly ran her hands through is hair. Scratching at his scalp and making him let out small groans._

 _"He's testing us. Want's to know how strong his parents are."_

 _"We're strong, but everyone needs sleep." Han huffed. Leia ran her fingers from his hair and down his neck._

 _"Go to sleep hot shot."_

 _"You too your worship." He mumbled, his words barely heard as he fell asleep. She stared at him for a while, admiring how handsome he looked, even exhausted he was still so attractive. Leia smiled at her husband, placing a gentle kiss to his shoulder blade, before shutting her eyes and drifting away herself._

* * *

 _Han sat at the kitchen counter, sipping his caf. His son not to far from him across the room. Leia had disappeared back into their bedroom, leaving the two boys alone. Han couldn't help but glance Ben's way every few seconds, making sure he was alright. Already he was becoming over protective of this baby. Looking down at his data pad, Han debated some new additions for the Falcon. The old ship was running well these days, no other flare ups since that day on Kashyyyk. The ship overall was doing quite well, but he wanted to make sure his family was comfortable aboard his ship. The modifications he had made to their cabin and the galley had pleased Leia and he was hoping to make further space for Ben. Hearing a large cry pulled Han's eyes from his data pad and Han quickly jumped rushing to his Son's side._

 _"Ben…" Han sighed as he listened to his son start another crying spell. Looking down and into the crib, Han pulled the child into his arms. "What's wrong little man?" Han asked, trying to soothe him._

 _"He just wanted to see you." Leia said, making her way into the room and walking towards the caf. Han looked from his wife to their son, his crying had stopped and his eyes stared up at his father._

 _"You need a little attention Ben?" Han cooed towards his son. Leia laughed from behind him, loving this side of her husband. Ben's eyes focused on Han's, just simply staring and discovering the world around him._

 _"I've noticed he likes to stare at whoever is holding him." Leia commented, moving to stand beside her husband. Hearing his mothers voice, Ben quickly darted his eyes towards the sound._

 _"Oh you really know your mommy don't you?'_

 _"I'm too short." Leia said, not able to see Ben's face from her angle. Leaning down, Han pleased both members of his family as their eyes found each other._

 _"Hi baby." Leia told Ben with a bright smile. His fingers flared out, suggesting he wanted to reach for his mother. "You stay with daddy while mommy heads to the fresher." Leia told her son, his lip pouting out and starting to quiver when his mother didn't take him._

 _"Hey don't look so sad Ben, I'm right here." Han said feeling disappointed and afraid his son didn't like him._

 _"Don't take it personal Han, he just knows I'm the milk machine." Leia snorted before moving away from the two. Slowly she started down the hallway pulling her dress up and over her body with each step. Making her way down towards their bedroom, she paid no attention to her surroundings, just in desperate need of a fresh shower. Han's eyes pulled from their son and traced over Leia's body. Kicking himself with his lack of control in this moment, Han let out a large moan. Leia smirked as she slowly turned to face him, watching as his eyes trailed over her barely covered body. Feeling a burst of confidence, clearly he liked the changes pregnancy had made to her body. She stared at him for a moment, enjoying the flash of desire that covered his face. She debated slipping off her bra and panties in front of him as well, but only for a moment before her thoughts evened. She remembered the baby in his arms and the limits her body was still under._

 _"You alright over there?' she teased._

 _"You're killing me." He groaned, turning away from her and focusing back to the baby in his arms. Leia giggled as she made her way into the fresher. "Your mother." Han sighed to his son. Ben scowled towards his father, making Han laugh. "You look like your mother when you do that." Han told him. Ben didn't seem to react, instead stretched his small arms up and around him, yawning. "You're pretty cute little guy. I think your mom and I did good." Han held Ben close, rocking him slightly. Ben seemed to like this movement. Staring at his son's dark brown eyes, Han was lost in the fact that this was real and this was really his._

 _Leia enjoyed her time underneath the stream of hot water. It helped relieve her aching muscles and relaxing her healing body. She hadn't heard any crying while she was gone, she assumed Han had things under control. Or at least she hoped the house wouldn't be in ruins by the time she made it out of the fresher. While Han was a wonderful father, there had been a diaper incident a few days ago that had worried her and had destroyed part of the nursery. Resting her forehead against the fresher wall, she let the water pound into her back. The contrast of the cold wall and the hot water felt magical against her skin. Enjoying the rhythm of the water, she lost herself in her thoughts. Nothing important, simple thoughts from her time with Han and her Son. She was already so used to being a family of three. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt arms wrap around her waist._

 _"What the hell!" she screamed. Han's laugh echoed into the small space. Turning to face her now naked husband. "What are you doing!?" She asked pushing at his chest. Her thoughts immediately thinking of where her son was._

 _"Spending time with my wife."_

 _"Where is Ben? Did you just leave him out there?" Leia asked her irritation growing._

 _"Yes I'm completely irresponsible and just left our son out in the living room. I hope he doesn't fall off the couch." Han huffed, maybe this was a bad idea. Leia rolled her eyes at him before Han continued. "Chewie's out there."_

 _"So what you dropped the baby with your friend so you could shower with your wife. How does that conversation go?" She asked, her hands on her hips as she tried to look intimidating and angry with him. Han smirked, her naked form surrounded by the warmth from the water was having a different effect on him entirely._

 _"It goes like this… Hey Chewie please watch my kid, while I go sneak into the shower with my sexy wife. Please don't break him or my wife will never speak to me again." Han smirked. Leia groaned and turned away from him, her body moving back under the spray of the shower head. Han smiled at her, knowing she wasn't as upset as she pretended to be._

 _Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her back to his chest. Leaning down he whispered in her ear._

 _"Can't I want to spend time with my wife?"_

 _"Maybe, when we're not naked in the shower?"_

 _"You used to like us naked in the shower…"_

 _"Things change. You shouldn't have pawned Ben off on Chewie."_

 _"Hey! He loves Ben, Uncle Chewie needs some quality time. While mommy and daddy have quality time."_

 _"Han…"_

 _"What Princess?"_

 _"Why are you teasing me, when you know we can't do anything?"_

 _"I don't mean to. You bring it out in me. Your little striptease didn't help things." He chuckled, kissing her neck softly before moving to help her wash her long hair. She couldn't lie the feel of his fingers running through her hair and massaging her scalp felt amazing. Her irritation was dying away and she was now enjoying his choice to join her._

 _"Hmmm I might love you." She whispered to him._

 _"Might?"_

 _"Maybe." She giggled. "Kiss me?" She said turning to face him. Smiling he nodded, gently bringing his lips to hers. Neither moved to deepen the kiss, instead held each other close, breathing in the steam around them._

* * *

 _Chewie smiled at the small human cub in his arms, still amazed by how small he was. Ben was the first human baby Chewie had ever held and he felt very honored to be trusted with this innocent life. Ben's finger's reached and combed through his fur, but Chewie didn't mind at all. While the human child was nothing like his Wookie son, he noticed the similarities between the two children. Holding Ben he thought to his family, he knew his wife would want to meet the young Solo. Chewie briefly wondered if Ben's parents would be up for a trip to his home planet. Hearing footsteps, Chewie turned his attention to Han and Leia._

 _"Took you two long enough." Chewie teased as the couple walked back into the living room dressed and ready for the rest of their day._

 _"I'm sorry Chewie. I'd apologize for my husband but you know how he is." Leia said stepping towards the Wookie and reaching for her son. Ben looked so small in the large Wookie's arms. Leia giggled as Ben reached and played with the long dark hair surrounding him. As Leia pulled him close, Ben looked around, clearly wondering where the big Wookie had gone. "Did you have fun with Uncle Chewie?" Leia asked Ben, who mumbled and sighed before yawning._

 _"I don't mind your cub. He is entertaining to watch but your cub does sleep a lot."_

 _"He doesn't sleep when we want to, thats for damn sure." Han added._

 _"Ships all ready." Chewie told him._

 _"Good, I was looking over the orders today."_

 _"What orders?" Leia asked._

 _"Baby proofing and some new stuff to make sure Ben is comfortable on the ship." Han explained. Leia chuckled, when she had suggested baby proofing the Falcon Han had assured her they had plenty of time to do that and she had agreed with him. Now here he was, ordering new baby parts for his beloved ship._

 _"We have the crib." Leia reminded him._

 _"I know, just taking care of you two."_

 _"You should go check it out. Make sure everything is looking how you want it to. You Can't make Chewie do all the work." Leia suggested, shifting her arms around Ben, who had now found her long braid and was twisting his small fingers around it._

 _"It can wait." Han said, tossing her idea away._

 _"You should get out of the house." Chewie nodded._

 _"Chewie agrees with me, that's two against one and I bet I can get little ben on my side." Leia cooed to her son. He gave her a smile as he pulled at her braid, she hoped the smile was genuine and not just gas._

 _"What will you do?" Han asked pouting . Leia rolled her eyes towards her husband, as if she couldn't survive without him._

 _"Believe it or not Han, I'm a big girl and can fend for myself. Maybe Ben and I will take a trip into town or down to the beach." Leia suggested to her son. The small baby had no idea what she was talking about, but still loved the sound of his mother's voice and seemed to get excited with her. Ben's fingers tugged at her braid, his chubby cheeks puffing out with his mumbles. "Do you like that idea Ben?" Leia asked her son._

 _"Come on Han." Chewie urged his friend, trying to pull him toward the door._

 _"I'll have my com." Han reminded her as he leaned over and kissed Ben's forehead and then Leia's._

 _"I know and I'll have mine. Don't worry so much old man, it will give you gray hair.'_

 _"Old man." Han huffed, moving to follow Chewie out the door. Leia watched as Han left, happy to see him doing something normal like visiting the Falcon. Things were slowly coming together for their little family._

 _The beautiful day had brought many out to the street. The sun was high and bright and the slight breeze running through Leia's braid brought stray hairs free. The shops were open and everyone seemed busy shopping or selling. Leia slowly pushed Ben through the market, Ben nestled softly into his new hovering carriage. Han had been against the purchase for the baby after seen the price tag, but Leia had convinced him how lovely it would be to take him into town. That and the height adjuster would work for both Han and Leia's vastly different heights. Leia laughed and smiled as she listened to her son's noises as they walked through the street. Every so often they would stop and admire a piece of jewelry or perhaps a Corellian cuisine someone was offering. The people in the market graciously greeted Leia and admired how beautiful her child was. A new child seemed to bring the small town much joy and everyone enjoyed hearing of a new Corellian birth, not so different from Alderaan._

 _Some people recognized Leia, she could always tell. But others did not and Leia was grateful for these normal parts to her life. She wasn't Princess Leia of Alderaan in this market, she was just a mother having an outing with her new son. Leia moved her and her son closer to a booth, glancing down at the different foods being offered up._

 _"Hello dear." An older woman greeted her._

 _"Hello." Leia smiled._

 _"It is a beautiful day for an outing, your son?" She questioned looking down to Ben. Leia nodded with a smile. "What a beautiful child, he has your eyes." The woman noted. Leia's smile brightened, staring down to her son. She could stare at him for hours._

 _"He does." Leia agreed._

 _"Can I interest you in something to eat my dear, perhaps something to take home to your husband?"_

 _"He might like that, he's working on his ship."_

 _"Oh my dear when is a Corellian man not working on a ship." The Woman laughed, her eyes wrinkling._

 _"True." Leia laughed, moving herself and Ben closer to the shop. She watched as the old woman moved to start dishing up the plates._

 _"I'll make you up a few plates, how does that sound?"_

 _"That would be wonderful, three please." Leia said, knowing Chewie would be hungry as well._

 _"Of course my dear…Child get out here and help me!" The Woman yelled to the back._

 _"I'm coming Momma." Leia heard a familiar voice say as she came to the front of the shop. Leia groaned and her eyes probably rolled as she took in the second shop worker. Well it was a good day, Leia thought to herself, her eyes looking over Nova. The last time Leia had seen her, her hormones had been peeked and she was pretty sure she had threatened the woman. Not that Leia cared, she was over this rude girls attitude._

 _"You!" Nova said, disgust in her voice. Leia sighed once more, pulling the carriage closer to her. She did not intend to make a scene in front of her son. Nova's hair was loose and blew across her face in the wind, but didn't hide the anger and perhaps fear that traveled across her face._

 _"Lovely to see you again." Leia gritted out, her sarcasm dripping through her voice._

 _"We shouldn't serve her momma." Nova said, insisting her mother ignore Leia._

 _"What!" The older woman asked, appalled at her daughters behavior. "Mind your manners girl."_

 _"Momma! do you know who she is?" Nova asked pointing towards Leia._

 _"A customer."_

 _"No momma! She is Darth Vader's daughter. We do not need her kind around here. That baby is Darth Vader's grandchild. Do you know what that baby will become?" Nova ranted._

 _"Nova…" The woman started but Leia cut in._

 _"I'll just be going. I have no interest in having you speak about my son in such a manner."_

 _"Miss…" The older woman started. "Please excuse my daughter." She said turning to glare at her daughter. "You should know better then anyone to not judge someone on where they come from, my dear daughter. How dare you speak to her in that tone. If what you say is true then you are speaking to a Princess, child."_

 _"She isn't a Princess anymore." Nova protested._

 _"Nova! Enough!"_

 _"Excuse me." Leia said moving to continue her journey down the market._

 _"Princess…here please take these meals to your family. This one is on me, for my daughters outrageous behavior."_

 _"Well thank you, surely I can pay for them."_

 _"No that will not be necessary. Have a wonderful day Princess."_

 _"Thank you!" Leia quickly nodded, glancing back to Nova. The woman glared at Leia once more. Leia rolled her eyes and stepped away, she would never understand this woman's hate towards her. Surely she had moved on from her fling with Han so many years ago. And if she hadn't, it wasn't as if Leia stole Han from her. Leia cooed down to Ben as he played with the blanket surrounding him, in the distance she could hear the old woman yelling at Nova._

 _"What is wrong with you child! Is this about a boy?"_

 _"No Momma it's not about a boy, she is horrible."_

 _"You are the one who was acting horrible and it is always about a boy with you!"_

 _Leia giggled to herself as she walked and started towards the Hangar._

 _"That Ben was a crazy woman and I would appreciate it if you never date anyone like her." Leia told Ben. His cheeks formed a smile, his fingers grasping a new toy, Ben totally oblivious to the drama around him._

 _Han saw them from a distance. A huge grin spreading across his face. He watched as Leia looked down into the carriage talking to Ben. She must have been getting a good response from the child, because her face was lit with a gorgeous smile. Quickly he jumped from a top the Falcon and ran towards his family. Leia looked surprised to see him as he ran to her side._

 _"Leia!" He smiled before kissing her._

 _"Well hello to you too." Leia said shocked at his bolt towards them._

 _"I missed you…and this little guy." Han said leaning down to pick up their son._

 _"Wait! Your hands are filthy."_

 _"Leia, he's a boy. Its good for him." Han smirked. Leia's glare stopped him, as he slowly raised his hands in defeat and he swiftly made his was towards the Falcon to clean up._

 _"I brought dinner." Leia called to Han and Chewie._

 _"I'm starving!" Chewie said stomping into the galley and grabbing for his plate of food. Leia giggled at him, as Chewie thanked her for the meal. Han walked his way back into the galley, looking much better._

 _"Thanks sweetheart. How was the market?" Han asked, his now clean hands wrapping around her waist and pulling her to sit in his lap. Leia adjusted herself into his embrace, her eyes still on Ben as he hovered beside the chess table._

 _"It was good, saw Nova. Are all your ex girlfriends that crazy?" Leia asked, Chewie barking out a laugh and nodding his head yes._

 _"What did she say?" Han sighed, his eyes closing and his head shaking._

 _"Nothing I couldn't handle…Her mother took care of most of it." Leia smirked. "Nova really doesn't like me."_

 _"She doesn't like anyone." Han said._

 _"She likes you…but you happen to be taken." She reminded him._

 _"I am taken." Han said leaning in and kissing her, this time their kiss lingered and it took Ben's mumbles to pull the pair apart. "She'll get over it. I mean gods! We were never that serious."_

 _"Han Solo, breaking hearts across the galaxy. Isn't that right Ben." Leia asked, her son gurgling in response._

 _"Watch out we have heart breaker junior right here."_

 _"My son will do no such thing." Leia argued._

 _"It's in the genes, sweetheart."_

 _"Ben's going to grow up and be a proper little Prince." Leia suggested, testing her husbands limits. Han laughed so loudly behind her Leia jumped._

 _"You might have picked the wrong scoundrel, sweetheart." Han told her, pulling her back against his chest. The pair watched as their son continued to discover all ten of his fingers. They ate in a comfortable silence, before Ben voiced his own hunger and Leia excused herself to the cabin. Han watched as his family slowly walked down the hall._

 _"You got a good thing going." Chewie told Han, pulling him from his gaze._

 _"I really do."_

 _"I'm happy for you, you deserve to be happy."_

 _"Thanks Chewie."_

* * *

 **Our little Solo Family are getting used to the new addition to their family =) ...Thank you again to everyone reading and reviewing! Reviews do get you a sneak peek to the next chapter! Have a great day everyone! _  
_**


	28. Chapter 28- Kashyyyk and Adult Time

_Chapter Twenty Eight_

 _Kashyyyk and Adult Time_

 _"Are you sure we've got everything?" Leia called from outside the Falcon._

 _"Yes wife!" Han yelled back, slowly walking down the ramp to meet her. Ben lay silently in his father's arms, all ready for his first space travel. His mother on the other hand was running around like a crazy woman. "You're mommy is going to give herself a panic attack." Han told Ben, Leia only rolled her eyes and continued her list check off from her data pad. Once a leader always a leader._

 _"We've got all of Ben's things on board?" Leia asked, her face pressed close to her data pad, as her eyes ran over her list._

 _"Yes sweetheart."_

 _"All of your things?"_

 _"Already on the ship Princess."_

 _"Chewie is all set to leave?"_

 _"Exactly your worship."_

 _"Are we forgetting anything?' Leia asked, finally pulling her eyes from the pad._

 _"Yes…"_

 _"What?" She asked paranoid._

 _"To relax! Leia, everything will be fine. All babies travel in space, that's a normal thing."_

 _"But he's still so young."_

 _"And he's half Corellian. If anything he should have been up to the stars already."_

 _"Han…"_

 _"Leia, look at him." Han said stepping closer, so his wife could gaze at their son. "He won't be scared or worried. He won't even know the difference." Han chuckled._

 _"I guess you're right. How's the Falcon running?"_

 _"Perfect."_

 _"You're sure?"_

 _"Yes I'm sure." Han said offended._

 _"No Bespin trips with a baby on board." She huffed, reaching to pull Ben from Han's arms._

 _"I liked out Bespin trip, thank you very much."_

 _"You would say that." Leia said stepping up the ramp._

 _"What? You didn't!? I thought we made progress on that trip."_

 _"I suppose." Leia said, smiling to her son and laying him down in his crib. Han watched her from behind, and grabbed at his opportunity. Closing the distance between them, Han wrapped his arms around Leia's waist and ignored her protests as he pulled her over towards a familiar spot. Leia glared at him as he pressed her to the wall._

 _"Our Bespin trip was good." He said with a smirk. Leia glanced around them, trying not to smile._

 _"Pretty good." She whispered up to him. "I like nice men." She continued to whisper to him, not hiding the smirk that played across her face. Han leaned closer to her, his hands tightening around her waist and pulling her flush against him._

 _"I'm a nice man." He whispered back to her. He didn't have time to react before Leia pushed her lips against his. Both moved to deepen the kiss, their movements going much further then their first kiss had. Leia's hands gripped at his jacket, pulling him closer and closer to her. Han's fingers moved up from her waist and found their way to her chest, massaging her gently. Leia leaned into his touch, her own hands reaching out to him and touching him through his pants. Both forgetting where they were. The Wookie's chuckle from behind them pulled them apart._

 _"You're parents do that a lot, little cub. You should get used to it." Chewie said, as Han and Leia turned to stare at him now holding Ben._

 _"Chewie!" Han barked, the Wookie only laughed and walked away with Ben._

 _"We should probably…" Leia mumbled, motioning between their intertwined bodies._

 _'Yeah..Sorry I didn't think."_

 _"I don't think either of us intended for it to get so…"_

 _"Intense." Han offered._

 _"Yes, that." Leia laughed, a fresh blush covering her cheeks as she straightened her dress and hair. Han slowly ran his fingers under her chin, turning her eyes to his. He smirked down at her, her cheeks heating once more. Leaning down he dropped his lips to hers in a simple kiss. Her fingers found their way into his hair, running her nails against his scalp. Leia's moan against his lips, urged him on and soon the kiss deepened once more. Reaching to be higher, Leia quickly hitched her leg up and around his leg. Han's fast hands found her hips and helped to press her further up his body. His arms wrapped around her form, holding her in place against his body. Soon she was pressed against the near by wall, Han's hands running up her dress and rubbing her smooth legs._

 _"Leia…" He groaned against her mouth_

 _"We need to stop.." she said breathless._

 _"I know…" He said but his kisses moved from her mouth and down her neck, stopping to suck against her collar bone._

 _"Han…Love, Chewie is waiting with Ben." Like cold water, the mention of his best friend and son totally killed the mood. Han sighed and leaned his head against her shoulder. "You and me…" He started, pulling his eyes up to hers. "Need some alone time on this trip." Han smirked._

 _"I agree. I love you."_

 _"Mmm I love you too. We better get going." Han said, hearing his son's little noises coming from the cockpit. Leia nodded again and slowly slipped down the wall and back to her feet. Fixing her dress once more, she laughed._

 _"Whats funny?" He asked, waiting for his wife._

 _"We're just as bad as some horny teenagers." Leia laughed again._

 _"Maybe, but I like us this way." He smirked, smacking her ass as she walked by and towards the cockpit._

 _"You two finish making out?" Chewie asked as they entered the small room._

 _"Shut up!" Han yelled._

 _Ignoring Chewie's comments, Leia swiftly picked up her son, his cheeks pushing out and making a fresh wave of little faces._

 _"Ben…You are such a cute baby." Leia said in a sing song voice, her fingers poking his chubby cheeks._

 _"Of course he is, he's a Solo." Han huffed moving to his chair._

 _"Organa Solo." He heard Leia say from behind him. "Alright baby, we gotta strap you in, so daddy's crazy flying doesn't kill us." Leia told Ben. Han rolled his eyes an chose not to respond. Ben frowned as the straps surrounded him, but settled down once Leia put a toy in front of him._

 _"All set?" Han asked looking back to his wife._

 _"He's all strapped in." Leia nodded, checking her son once more._

 _"Well you sit down too, you wouldn't want your husbands crazy flying to kill you." He said repeating her words. Leia giggled and sat down in her chair across from ben. Her small arm still reaching across the cockpit to hold on to his seat._

 _"Oh I know, I've flown with him a few times."_

 _"A few times." Han said, remembering the hundreds of times he had flown his Princess._

 _Flipping a few switches, the Falcon came alive. Leia looked over to her son. His eyes were wide at the vibrations coming from the ship. The Falcon slowly lifted from the ground and began its movement towards the stars. Ben's eyes stayed wide and his brows creased. Leia had been worried the journey would scare her son, but as she looked down at him she knew that wasn't the case. The ship darted forward and began moving out into the stars. Ben now seemed unaffected and turned his attention back to his toy._

 _"You are your fathers son." She whispered down to him. Han glanced back at his family, his smile spreading over his face. Sure Ben had been on the ship before, but this was the first time he had flown his family as a whole, he liked it. Leia caught his eye and gave him a sweet smile. He winked at her before looking away. Turning his attention back to the stars he started their journey towards Chewie's home._

 _The trip to Kashyyk had been harmless and everyone including Ben had enjoyed the journey. Landing down on to the planet caught Ben's attention. He hiccuped and searched the room for his mother. Standing Leia leaned over her son, trusting her Husbands flying enough to land his ship without injury._

 _"Ben…Mommy's right here." She cooed to him. His eyes relaxed at the sight of his mother. His fingers reached for her and Leia quickly moved her fingers to him. "We're on Kashyyk, Uncle Chewie's home." Leia told the baby. His eyes crinkled at the foreign word. "Don't worry, one day you'll be able to say all the planets in this galaxy." Leia assured her son. Han stood and moved to stand beside his wife._

 _"A little early to teach the planets, Leia."_

 _"Just reminding him. He's a smart boy."_

 _"Yes he is." Han agreed, helping Leia to unstrap their son. Without hesitation Ben's arms reached out towards Han._

 _"He wants you." Leia smiled, handing the baby over. Han smiled down to his son, swaying with him slowly and walking out of the cockpit._

 _"We're going to meet Uncle Chewie's family, so try and stay cute. None of those upset faces you make and try not to smell bad, they can smell things better then us humans." Han told Ben, who seemed to be listening and taking in his words._

 _"Are we all ready?" Chewie asked, excited to see his family and show off their new extended family member._

 _"I think so…Leia?" Han called._

 _"I'm coming ." She called, rushing from the cockpit while straightening her dress. "Han…I know my_ _Shyriiwook has gotten better but…"_

 _"I'll be with you the whole time Princess." Han smiled, leaning over and kissing her forehead._

 _The family walked from the ship, the fresh air assaulting their senses. While the Solo family was used to the fresh air the trees added a different smell. Leia glanced around, admiring the tall trees standing tall above her. Hearing roars ahead of them, Leia turned her head to Chewie's approaching family. Leia smiled as Chewie pulled his wife Malla into his arms. Leia knew he missed his family but still insisted on fulfilling his life debt to her husband. The roars continued as Chewie's son Lumpy ran up to his father. Han and Leia both enjoyed watching the family's reunion before them. Ben let out a small hiccup, catching Malla's attention. The female Wookie quickly made her way over to Han, looking down at Ben._

 _"He's cute for a human." She told Han. Han laughed and nodded._

 _"The Cutest." Han said._

 _"How are you Princess." Malla asked turning her attention away from the baby and towards Leia._

 _"I'm doing well Malla, thank you for asking."_

 _"Motherhood suits you." Malla said with a smile, Chewie and Lumpy joining her side to look at baby Ben. Lumpy cocked his head to the side, examining the baby. Ben's eyes were wide as he looked up and around him. While he was used to Uncle Chewie, he wasn't expecting a whole family of Wookies to be standing above him. Ben started to fuss as Han gently shushed him._

 _"Can I touch it?" Lumpy asked as his furry fingers raised to touch Ben. Malla quickly swatted his hand away from the human child, glaring at her son. Chewie looked to Han, who quickly nodded to his furry friend._

 _"Gently." Chewie said to his son as he took his own hand and ran his finger tips over Ben's forehead, showing his son how careful to be with the small child. Lumpy concentrated as his fingers ghosted over Ben's head. Ben's eyes fluttered around, his eyes landing on his mothers. Leia smiled towards her son, pushing loving thoughts his way. Ben muttered small sounds before his face changed into a smile._

 _"He's cute." Lumpy told his father, Chewie nodding in agreement._

 _"He came from the best." Han told Lumpy._

 _"The Princess?" Lumpy asked, as everyone laughed and Han's face fell._

 _"I'm pretty good too you little fuzz ball."_

 _"Come come!" Malla said pulling Leia along towards their home. "We made dinner for you, of course human cuisine is included for you Princess."_

 _"Please, Call me Leia."_

 _"Chewie informed us it is respectful to call you Princess."_

 _"I prefer Leia." She said with a smile, following the Wookie down the path. Han followed behind. Ben continued to make noises as Lumpy made faces at him. Han and Chewie chuckled at their sons, both following their wives into Chewie's home._

 _"Was the human birth hard?" Malla asked Leia as she poured the Princess something to drink._

 _"It was to be expected, I managed."_

 _"Good. Han and Chewie have told me what a strong woman you are. Wookies appreciate strength in women." Malla told Leia. "It is a wonderful trait, you will pass that on to your son and future children."_

 _"I hope so. I feel like you need to be strong in this Galaxy."_

 _"Things are much better these days are they not?"_

 _"Much better." Leia agreed. "I'm sorry, I'm always waiting for something bad to happen." Leia admitted, Malla nodded in understanding._

 _"Enjoy this time, he'll grow up fast." Malla said nodding to her own son._

 _"Too fast." Leia nodded, glancing over and smiling at Ben and Lumpy. "They seem to like each other."_

 _"Of course they do, look at their fathers."_

 _"That is true."_

 _Slowly walking over Leia grabbed one of Ben's blankets, before laying it out on the floor._

 _"Come to Mommy?" Leia asked her son, who squirmed to be free of his fathers grasp and into his mother's arms. Leia smiled at him and kissed his cheeks, as she moved them to sit on the blanket in the middle of the living area. Slowly she placed Ben on his back and offered him a toy. The baby seemed pleased and grasped his toy, quickly moving it to his mouth. Sitting down next to her son on his blanket, Leia giggled at her son._

 _"He slobbers a lot?" Lumpy asked, looking over Leia's shoulder._

 _"He does." Han nodded._

 _"You did too." Chewie added._

 _"Not me…I'm not like a human baby."_

 _"More similar then you'd think." Chewie laughed at his son's expression. Lumpy rushed off to find his mother, Chewie following behind and leaving the Solo's alone._

 _"He seems to be a hit." Han suggested, kneeling down closer to his family. Ben's eyes caught his movement and reached towards him. Han smiled offering Ben his finger, and ignoring how slimy Ben's little fingers were._

 _"He's a cute baby." Leia said with a smirk._

 _"Apparently he gets that from you."_

 _"Awww My poor scoundrel. Don't worry I still think you're cute." Han smirked, leaning down to kiss her. Their kiss stayed light and soft, but as they pulled away Leia swallowed. Han's eyes were dark and even his simple gaze did things to make her body flutter._

 _"How cute am I?"_

 _"Pretty damn cute." She muttered out._

 _"Not sexy?"_

 _"Always sexy."_

 _"Food is ready!" Chewie called, making Han and Leia pull apart._

 _"Go get some food, I'll watch the kid." Han said, helping Leia to stand._

 _"Thank you." She smiled, kissing his cheek. He smiled watching his wife as she walked away, enjoying the sway of her hips._

 _"You two never quit do you?" Chewie laughed, catching Han's stare._

 _"Sorry…Been a while."_

 _"You need adult time?"_

 _"Ummm you could say that." Han shrugged scratching the back of his neck._

 _"Malla and I can watch the cub."_

 _"Leia will never go for that."_

 _"We could try, I'm sure the Princess could use some rest."_

 _"She won't get any rest if we're alone." Han smirked as Chewie rolled his eyes._

 _"We'll time it right." Chewie nodded as Leia walked back into the room, holding two plates of food._

 _"For my husband." She smiled at him, sitting down beside him._

 _"Thanks sweetheart." Han said, his mind not fully awake. Instead his mind played images of all the things he wanted to do to his wife if she allowed them some adult time._

 _Dinner continued as normal, Leia only briefly excusing herself to feed Ben. She returned to small talk, mostly focusing on Kashyyk and where Chewie wanted to take the Solo family. Han was surprised to hear of a spot that not even he had seen._

 _"The Princess will enjoy it." Chewie insisted, suggesting they travel their in the morning._

 _"That sounds wonderful Chewie." Leia nodded._

 _"So Princess, I wondered if you would trust Malla and I to watch your cub?" Chewie asked. Han sitting back and letting his friend do all the talking._

 _"Of course I trust you, but there's no need. Han and I are both here."_

 _"Yes, we thought you could go for a walk or something." Malla offered. "Have some time alone together."_

 _"Oh…" Leia said her eyes moving to Han's. He smiled and softly grabbed her hand._

 _"You need a break Princess." Malla insisted._

 _"We couldn't impose." Leia said, Han feeling their plan dying away._

 _"We insist." Chewie said with a chuckle. "We have the com if we need you."_

 _"I…Han what do you think?" Leia asked, the words barely left her mouth before Han had stood and pulled he with him._

 _"Sounds wonderful. He should be out for a while guys. Com us if you need anything." Han smirked, pulling his wife out the door._

 _"Han!" She protested as they made their way outside. Han's lips silenced her as he pressed her against a near by tree and kissed her deeply. She found herself moaning against his lips as she felt his hands exploring her sides._

 _"Alone time." He mumbled against her lips._

 _"Falcon? I'm not having sex against a tree." She giggled back._

 _"Ah huh.."_

 _Their feet ran towards the ramp, Leia's laughs echoing around the forest._

 _"What's funny Princess." He asked, pushing her against the side of is ship._

 _"Acting like teenagers again?"_

 _"Hmmm Just some needy parents." Han said, closing his mouth against hers again. Her fingers found their way into his hair. She felt herself being lifted and quickly found herself inside the Falcon and walking back towards their cabin._

 _"Are you sure Ben will be ok?" She whispered against his lips, her worry coming forward with thoughts of her son being left away from them for the first time._

 _"He's sleeping, he'll never know were gone and Chewie will take care of him."_

 _"Alright." She nodded, surprising Han and pulling her dress up and over her body. She smirked as his eyes stayed glued to her body. Slowly her hands moved to her braids and pulled them from their ties, she knew he liked her hair down._

 _"Not wasting anytime?" He asked finally moving his gaze to her face._

 _"Nope." She said popping her lips with the P. Moving closer to him, her fingers found his belt and pulled him flush against her. They both tripped over each others feet and landed back on their bed. They both laughed, leaning in to kiss each other once more. Their lips fought each other for dominance. Leia's fingers guided her to her husbands clothing, working to free him from everything that was in her way._

 _"Leia.." She heard him moan into her ear, before he trailed his lips down her neck, sucking on her sensitive skin. Her groans filled the room and soon Han's skilled fingers had freed her bra and tossed it to the side. His mouth moved down kissing and nipping at her chest. She couldn't believe the sounds she was making, but her husband was a man of many talents. Her small legs pushed at his pants, desperate to feel his skin against hers._

 _"Need help sweetheart?" He smirked, leaning up and off the bed to stand. Stripping down, he kicked his clothes across the room and stared down at his wife. Slowly Leia leaned up on her elbows, taking the time to admire Han's muscles. "How's the view Princess?" He asked, his voice husky and wanting._

 _"Always good." She said, her voice coming out just as husky. Her eyes danced over him, both silent except their staggered breaths. Tugging her bottom lip against her teeth, Leia tried to control her breathing as she moved forward and took him in her hand. Looking she watched as Han's eyes had rolled back into his head, with her gentle strokes. She smirked at his moans before kissing along his length and slowly taking him into her mouth. His voice sighed her name, his fingers running through her hair, still silky and soft from the braids she had been wearing._

 _"Leia this is going to be over quick if you keep that up." He warned her. She giggled, pulling away from him and leaning back against the bed._

 _"What are you waiting for?" She questioned, her smile full of mischief. Practically pouncing on her, Han ran his lips over her face earning another batch of giggles from his wife beneath him._

 _"You smell good." He groaned into her hair, pulling her hips closer to his. His hands ran down her side and frowned when he found her panties still on. Leia smiled into their kisses, she felt so warm and relaxed in her husbands arms. She felt his fingers loop around the small fabric that covered her, before sliding them down her legs and throwing them somewhere behind them. He kissed up and down her legs, his hands massaging her chest with each movement of his lips. She floated away then, she drifted to a place of pure bliss and pleasure. But something was wrong. Opening her eyes she looked around the room, something felt wrong. Her husband was lost in his kisses, as he covered her whole body._

 _She pushed at her thoughts, wanting nothing more then to drift back to that place of pleasure. Running her hands over Han's back, she tried to feel in the moment. There it was again, that feeling. Sighing in annoyance her eyes fluttered open. Feeling her mood change, Han quickly looked up at her, question in his eyes._

 _"It's fine…" She promised, pulling him to kiss her and trying to wrap her legs around him._

 _"Are you alright?" He asked against her lips._

 _"I'm almost perfect." She mumbled lifting her hips to meet his and urging him to continue. His smirk made her smile, but quickly it was washed away. Someone was crying._

 _"Leia?' He questioned as he watched her face contort in confusion. Why would someone be crying in the Falcon…Suddenly her mind clicked and she groaned. Ben. Ben was crying and she could feel him. She could feel him, even at this distance she was still very much connected to her son. "Sweetheart what's wrong?" Han asked concerned now._

 _"Ben…" She sighed._

 _"What?"_

 _"Ben's crying."_

 _"What? You can't hear him you…you can feel him?" Han groaned._

 _"Maybe he'll stop." She suggested pulling her husband near her. Han tried to kiss her back but could tell she wasn't invested in their kiss._

 _"Ehh you've got to be kidding me." Han sighed, rolling off her. "I finally get you alone and the kid still interrupts."_

 _"I'm sorry…Maybe Chewie can handle it." She suggested, her mind screaming at her to go and check on her son._

 _"You're not into this at all, are you?" He said motioning between them._

 _"I was." She admitted and then sighed. "I'm thinking about Ben now, the baby is kind of a mood killer."_

 _"You think!" Han about yelled, standing to find his clothes._

 _"Han?"_

 _"What!" He snapped._

 _"Are you mad at me?" She asked._

 _"What? No! Gods Leia no. I just was a little caught up in the moment, I really wanted this alone time with you." He said leaning down and kissing her lips._

 _"It's my fault. I should learn to turn it off."_

 _"Leia, you're worried about our son. How can I fault you for that?"_

 _"I'll make it up to you, I promise. I'll go grab him. You wait here and I'll be right back." She promised, rushing to get dressed. Sitting back on the bed, Han frowned as he watched Leia get dressed. So much for their evening together._

 _"I'll be right back." Leia said kissing him quickly before running out of the room and down the ramp. Han groaned and laid his head back against their bed, trying to get his body under control._

 _The cool night air sent a chill up Leia's body. She made the quick walk to Chewie's home and let herself in. She offered Chewie a sad smile as she watched him rock Ben._

 _"You could hear him?" Chewie asked shocked._

 _"No…I … Its complicated, here I'll take him."_

 _"I'm sorry Princess." Malla said. "He was doing fine and then he woke up and I think he noticed that you and Han weren't here." She explained to Leia as Chewie passed Ben to his mother. Already his cries settled and his face relaxed at the sight and feeling of his mother._

 _"It's alright Malla. This was his first time away from us. Usually my presence calms him down." Leia explained. "I'll just take him back to the ship."_

 _"Are you sure?" Chewie asked, unsure of how mad Han would be._

 _"I'm sure Chewie, Thank you for this evening. We'll see you in the morning?"_

 _"Of course!"_

 _"Good night." Leia said, taking Ben and walking out the door. She wrapped his blanket tightly around her son as the chill entered her body again. "What's wrong baby boy?" She asked him, his fingers running through her free hair as it flowed in the night breeze. "No alone time for Mommy and Daddy?'_

 _Ben mumbled and pulled at her hair and the blanket surrounding him. Leia sighed her footsteps hitting against the ramp and alerting her husband that his family had returned. Walking out of their cabin, clad in only his boxers._

 _"Alright Ben, what's wrong?" Han asked, leaning over and running his fingers over his son's cheeks._

 _"Missed Mommy I think." Leia offered._

 _"Mommy's boy already?" Han asked his son. Ben cooed and reached for both is parents._

 _"Maybe a bit of both." Leia whispered, her lips leaning over and kissing her son's forehead and stepping towards the crew quarters where his crib had been placed._

 _"Alright Ben, what story should we tell you tonight?" Leia whispered to her son, his eyes fluttering. Clearly the boy was tired and was fighting his sleep now. Laying him down in his crib, Leia sat beside him and began._

 _"Once upon a time…" Leia started._

 _"There was a Princess…." Han said surprising her as he entered the room and sat next to his wife._

 _"That married a scoundrel…"_

 _"A handsome and sexy scoundrel." Han added, laughing as Ben's eyes darted between his parents, wide with curiosity._

 _"A handsome and Sexy scoundrel, who surprised the couple by getting the Princess pregnant…"_

 _"Hey! You contributed thanks…"_

 _"Shhh my story." Leia said hitting at his chest._

 _"Where was I…oh yes the pregnant Princess. The Princess was scared to be a mommy but the handsome scoundrel helped the Princess feel better. Then they had their little Prince and named him Ben…" Leia said tickling under Ben's chin, a smile forming on the baby's face, loving his mothers voice and smile._

 _"The little Prince was perfect, a wonderful combination of the Princess and the Scoundrel."_

 _"…And then the little Prince went to sleep so that the mommy Princess and the daddy Scoundrel could enjoy some much needed alone time." Han said, watching his son's eyes close and his breathing even._

 _"Then little Prince Solo dreamed about flying space ships and sleeping through the night." Leia whispered. Taking hold of her hand, Han lead her out of the makeshift nursery and back to their cabin._

 _"I love you.." Han whispered into her ear, kissing the side of her head._

 _"Hmmm where were we?" Leia questioned as she pulled at his boxers and let them fall to the floor._

 _"Right here." He said looking down into her eyes. Leia's heart skipped at the amount of love she felt from him._

 _"I love you so much." She whispered to him, never breaking his gaze._

 _"You're the best thing that ever happened to me." He told her. She kissed him, this time it wasn't rushed, it was sweet, passionate and loving._

 _He lowered her back against the bed and hovered over her, kissing her for what felt like days. Every touch felt right and sparked a fire. Her clothes were shed and soon their skin pressed together once more. Their movements together as one was slow and deliberate. Leia's breath was hard but calm at the same time. Their faces remained close, as they kissed and mumbled words of love to each other. The heat between them felt intense and perfect. Han made her feel beautiful and loved, she never wanted this moment to end. She was lost in their rhythm together. Testing her mind she reached out to Han as she had before during these intimate moments. She found his love strong and adoring, he loved her in every way possible._

 _Their connection seemed to magnify with each movement of his hips against hers. She gripped his back, their lips still pressed to each other._

 _"Han…" Her voice quivered knowing she was close._

 _"Let go sweetheart." His voice whispered into her ear, his arms holding her close and never letting go._

 _They stayed wrapped in each others embrace, enjoying their after glow. Their breathing steadied and Leia's hand found her way to his chest, resting over his heart._

 _"What did I ever do to deserve you?" She asked him, her voice soft and quiet._

 _"I thought that was my line." He asked her, stroking her head softly, loving how smooth her hair was against his finger tips._

 _"You'll never know how much I appreciate you. How much I love you Han Solo."_

 _"Well I love you too Leia Organa Solo."_

 _"I know you do, I really do."_

* * *

 _Ben woke Han and Leia early the next morning, not with cries but small noises. Rolling over and out of Han's embrace, Leia moved to get up before Han pulled her back to him. She sighed as he kissed the back of her neck._

 _"I'll get him." Han whispered to her, before sitting up and standing. Leia's tired eyes slowly opened, enjoying the view of her naked husband walking around their cabin. His eyes searched the floor before he felt something hit his shoulder. Looking down he found his boxers._

 _"Thought you might want those." Leia giggled from her spot on their bed._

 _"My wife is a funny Princess." Han said, grabbing her night gown from the table near the bed and walking it over to her._

 _"Thank you husband." Leia said leaning up to kiss him. The blanket fell from her chest, causing Han to groan at the sight. "Your son is calling you." Leia smirked, slipping the silk material over her body._

 _Making his way into the crew quarters, Han smiled down at his wide awake son._

 _"Good morning Ben." Han told him. At the sound of his father's voice the boy's eyes brightened and his small body wiggled around his crib. "Come here." Han said lifting the baby into his arms. Ben gripped his fingers and snuggled into his father's hold. Slowly Han walked him back into their cabin. Leia sat up and smiled as they approached._

 _"Ben." She greeted, Ben's eyes immediately searching for his mother. Han gently moved himself and Ben across the bed, laying the baby between the two of them. Ben cooed and wiggled between his parents, pleased to have both their fingers in his small hands._

 _"You seem like a happy baby today." Leia told him._

 _"He's a pretty good kid." Han added._

 _"We did good." Leia said._

 _"Sure did." Han smiled, watching Ben reach his arm towards his mother. His fingers grasped at her night gown as Leia sighed._

 _"My hungry little baby boy." She said scooping Ben into her arms and freeing her breast from the night gown. The baby's hungry fingers grasped at her skin before he gently suckled against her._

 _"I think he'll keep this dark hair." Leia whispered to Han as she ran her hands through her son's dark curls._

 _"It's darker than yours."_

 _"It is." She nodded. "Must have got it from his real father." Leia smirked._

 _"Haha so funny Princess." Han said leaning his head against his bent elbow, watching his wife feed their son._

 _"Chewie is taking us hiking today." Leia reminded her husband._

 _"Yeah, hopefully it's not that long of a trip. I didn't get much sleep last night."_

 _"Who's fault was that?"_

 _"Fault? Who me?" Han grinned._

 _"This trip has been good, I think Ben is doing well.' Leia said, the baby's eyes fluttering open at the sound of his name._

 _"He is, he'll be ready for Naboo." Han added. "Have you talked to Pooja?"_

 _"No. I have to coordinate with her family and Luke."_

 _"We can go whenever."_

 _"I know, maybe by then I'll be ready for it."_

 _"You're not ready?" Han asked concerned. Last time they had spoke of meeting her long lost family, Leia had seemed content and ready._

 _"Just nervous." Leia admitted._

 _"Don't be, they'll love you and we're bringing a cute baby to soothe things over."_

 _"Good play, we'll use Ben as the distraction."_

 _"Sounds like a good plan." Han nodded._

 _Slowly Ben pulled away from his mother, letting out a pout on his lips._

 _"What's wrong baby boy?' Leia asked, rubbing her finger along his chubby cheeks, trying to ease out a smile. Ben continued to frown. Quickly a fowl smell wafted through the cabin._

 _"Oh Gods!" Leia groaned, moving her head away from her son._

 _"Son of a…" Han cursed._

 _"Smelly baby! Your turn." Leia said moving her son into his father's arms._

 _"What!?' Han protested, clutching his son to his chest._

 _"I need a shower before we head out. Clean the baby." Leia laughed, jumping up and away from her family. Han watched a she skipped away from them. He eyed the baby in his arms, Ben offering a similar look. Han chuckled, definitely his son._

 _"Kid you stink." Han told Ben, who only pouted further. His little lip started to tremble. "Alright no crying, I got you covered." Han assured the smelly baby._

 _Leia had barely stepped into the fresher when she heard Han's voice echo into the room._

 _"Gods! Leia! Your son is rancid." She giggled, stepping under the spray of the water. Silently she hoped the mess would be gone by the time she made it back into their cabin. Han Solo and the great adventure of diaper changing, Leia thought to herself with a giggle._

 _The Solo family was packed and ready for their adventure on Kashyyyk. Leia smiled as she helped adjust Ben into his carrier. Working the straps around Han's chest and shoulders, Ben seemed to fit nicely into the chest carrier as he rested close to his father._

 _"You got him?" Leia asked smiling at her husband. When she met Han Solo never did she think of him as a family man. Let alone wearing this contraption while carrying their son._

 _"I'm good, is he comfortable?" Han asked, glancing down to his son._

 _"Looks like it." Leia nodded, standing up on her tippy toes. Han's arms looped around the carrier, holding it from the bottom. "You don't have to hold on to it." Leia reminded him. "Its attached to you, hands free and all."_

 _"Right…I'm new to this." Han nodded, still not sure where to put his hands. Reaching out Leia took hold of his hand, squeezing it softly. "That works." Han smiled, walking them forward and towards the trail Chewie had started them on._

 _Lumpy ran up and around the trail, the smaller Wookie clearly full of energy. Malla and Chewie walked ahead of the human family, leading them through the trees. Ben rested his head against Han's chest, his eyes looking to the tall branches above them._

 _"This is nice." Leia sighed, breathing in the fresh air. Holding on to her husbands arm, she rested her head against his shoulder. Han gently wrapped his arm around Leia's waist, loving the feel of his family so close to him. Their legs carried them up the mountains and further into the trees._

 _"Is he asleep? He seems calm." Leia asked Han as they continued their hike._

 _"No, he's still looking around. Lots of big trees to look at, huh Ben?" Ben's gazed moved from the branches and to his father, the baby clearly knowing his name already. His little fingers tapped against Han's chest._

 _"We should be coming up on the spot." Chewie called back to them._

 _Leia's small legs carried her forward and soon they rounded the corner. She gasped at the sight before them. The beautiful waterfall cascaded down and around the rocks, spraying water into the sun light beams and creating a beautiful rainbow of light._

 _"Wow." Leia said, pulling away from Han and stepping forward towards the falls._

 _"I thought the Princess would enjoy this." Chewie smiled._

 _"Good call buddy." Han said, following his wife. Leaning down he kissed the top of his wife's head, looking forward to enjoy the view with her. The group stood in silent for a while, simply enjoying what this planet had to offer. Han gently scooped Ben out of the carrier and handed him to his mother. Ben's eyes adjusted to the light, before Leia pointed towards the water._

 _"Look Ben, so pretty…" She told him. His face scrunched up, his eyes following his mothers pointing finger._

 _"It's a great sight." Han said, pulling Leia closer so his arms could wrap around her middle. Bending over Han rested his head to her shoulder, taking turns looking at the waterfall in front of them and their son's fascinated expression._

 _"Chewie will you take a holo for us?" Leia called to the Wookie. Han groaned and pulled away from his wife as they turned around to face Chewie._

 _"Why don't we take a picture of you and Ben." Han suggested._

 _"We need a family photo Han Solo!" Leia said with a glare._

 _"Fine…" He sighed, giving into his defeat._

 _"Do I look ok?" Leia asked, suddenly aware that she had just climbed a mountain._

 _"You look beautiful."_

 _The family stood beside each other, Han's arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her into his side. Ben rested softly in her arms, his fingers in his mouth as he looked forward at his Uncle Chewie._

 _"Smile." Chewie told them. Han and Leia smiled brightly, hoping the holo would look decent. Chewie took a few shots, not trusting his holo skills. Han smirked at Chewie before surprising Leia with a kiss for the last shot. Her cheeks flushed as she took in their audience._

 _"Good." Chewie chuckled._

 _"Was that necessary?" Leia asked her cheeks still red._

 _"Yes it was. Let me see that." Han said, grabbing the device and turning towards Leia._

 _"What are you doing?" She asked, turning her face away from him._

 _"I want a picture of my wife and son." Han shrugged._

 _"You don't need a picture of me Han, we have the family photos." Leia insisted, her hand reaching up to straighten her hair._

 _"You look beautiful Princess." Han whispered to her, kissing her lips softly. "Please." She rolled her eyes before nodding and pulling Ben up closer to her. She smiled towards Han as he snapped a few more holos, making noises to get Ben's attention. Leia laughed at his silly sounds, Han loved the way she looked when she was effortlessly happy._

 _"Thank you Princess." He smiled to her, lowering the device and kissing Ben's forehead._

 _"Let me see." Leia asked, grabbing it from Han's hold and scrolling through the new holo files. They looked so perfect, so happy. "I love them." she whispered down at the screen. She scrolled to the shots of just Ben and herself._

 _"I like these ones." Han said from over her shoulder. "You're so beautiful."_

* * *

 **Well there we are, new chapter =) This was a great chapter to write, I hope you all enjoyed it!**


	29. Chapter 29- Long Lost Family

**New Chapter for your lovely Readers! Back to Naboo we go...**

 _Chapter Twenty Nine_

 _Long Lost Family_

 _To say Leia's anxiety was peeked would be an understatement. Luke and Naya sat in the galley both cooing and playing with Ben. Han and Chewie chatted int the cockpit, Han opting to give Leia some space as they neared their destination. The time had come and today Leia and Luke would meet their long lost family. Luke's enthusiasm brightened the mood and Leia couldn't fault her brother for that. But she felt very different. Nervous yes, of course that was to be expected, but her feelings ran deeper then that. She felt sick with this mix of emotions, she felt empty when she made unneeded comparisons. What would this mean, meeting her new family? She hated using the term "New Family." She had a family and she had grown up with a family. These were strangers and she didn't think of them in any other way. Everyone had assured her that would change with time, but she wasn't sure._

 _She thought of Bail and Breha a lot in the weeks leading up to this trip. They would want her to be happy, and that she had found with Han and Ben. They would want her to open her heart, this too she had done with Han and her son, even with Luke. What she was unsure of was how they would feel regarding her "New family." Her mind screamed at her, her thoughts told her she didn't need a replacement family, while her heart wondered if that's what this was. She missed her parents so desperately she wondered if she was making this trip to fill that void. Han had eased her pain and told her she was allowed to open her heart to as much family as she wanted, and that her parents would have always supported that. She wanted to believe him but her mind was all over the place._

 _Bail and Breha knew where she came from, would they have told her one day? Would they have taken her to Naboo to greet Padme's family? Or would she have lived her life in denial. Too many questions, that she didn't have enough energy for. Pooja had been so open and welcoming, Leia wondered if the rest of the family would be that amazing. The truth was her biological father was still Darth Vader, the man who secretly married their daughter, got her pregnant and turned to the dark side. Leia didn't know why anyone would accept that. Maybe meeting Leia and Luke would only make them miss Padme more, and in turn make them resent the twins._

 _Leia paced back and fourth through out their cabin. She could hear Luke and Naya as they chatted to her son. She tried to seal off her thoughts and emotions, not wanting to upset her son or brother. She locked her feelings away, somewhere deep down inside her. She locked them so tight that she wondered if they would burst and she would start sobbing or screaming at any moment. Hearing a knock on the door, Leia caught her breath and called them in._

 _"Come in."_

 _The door slid open and Han slowly walked in._

 _"Why are you knocking, it's your ship?" Leia questioned, coming off harsher then she intended._

 _"Wanted to give you some space, but check on you." He said walking towards her and taking hold of her shaking hands._

 _"I'm fine." She Lied. Han sadly smiled at her, seeing right through her lies and hidden emotions._

 _"I know you better than that. We're coming up on Naboo." He told her._

 _"Alright, I'm ready." She tried to convince him and maybe even herself, but her voice came out shaky and lost for control._

 _"Leia?" He whispered, his hand running up her cheek and holding her face gently._

 _"Han…" She whimpered out, her eyes closing and her heart dropping._

 _"I'm right here." He told her, stepping closer._

 _"I'm so scared." She admitted to him, letting a vulnerability show that only Han knew._

 _"Of what?"_

 _"This is all too new. I'm not ready for this. Han what if they don't like me or what if they blame us. We are Vader's children."_

 _"You are Anakin Skywalker's children. There is a difference." Han corrected._

 _"OK, then what if they love us and welcome us?"_

 _"That would be amazing Leia."_

 _"No…Because what does it say about me that I'm so quick to accept new people as my family. Is it a slap in the face to my parents?"_

 _"Quick? Leia you lost your family over five years ago. You have lived with their death for years now. It's time you allow yourself to be loved by other people."_

 _"I do, I love you and Ben, Luke, even Naya."_

 _"This is different sweetheart. Meeting and loving this lost family doesn't take away from the love you have for your parents. They raised you, they made you who you are. They will always be a part of you and a part of our lives. Pooja and her family is just more people to love you, Princess." Han told her. She fell into his arms then, her face pressed against is chest as his hands ran along her back. Soothing her quiet sobs._

 _"I don't know how to do this."_

 _"Leia, your life has been anything but regular. Anyone else would have cracked under the pressure years ago, but here you are. Ready to face another obstacle. And your not alone, I'm right here and I'm always going to be here for you Leia. Your brother is right out there too. It's OK to not have the answers to everything life throws our way. We just need to take it one step at a time." Han explained, making Leia release a sad laugh."What's funny wife?"_

 _"You always surprise me, when you are the voice of reason."_

 _"I'll take that as a compliment."_

 _"It is…" She trailed off, her eyes falling to the floor of the ship. "Han?"_

 _"What is it sweetheart?"_

 _"I..I'm trying so hard to stay strong. I don't know how I'll react to all of this, once we meet them. If I need you…"_

 _"I'm right here."_

 _"I just don't know what will happen."_

 _"And I'm going to be beside you through it all Leia. You're stuck with me." Han said bringing her hand up to his lips and kissing over her wedding ring._

 _"I love you." She said laying her head against is chest and wrapping her small arms around his middle._

 _"I love you too Princess."_

 _Feeling the ship shake, Han looked towards the hallway._

 _"We're starting to land." He told her, his finger bringing her chin up to look into her eyes. "Do you need some more time alone?"_

 _"No…I should go see Ben." She smiled softly._

 _"Alright." Han said, taking her hand and leading her to the galley. He kissed her temple as he walked past her and into the cockpit._

 _"There's your mommy!" Luke told Ben with enthusiasm. Ben giggled and wiggled in his Uncle's arms._

 _"Hey Ben! Who's got you? Uncle Luke?" Leia asked with a smile, kissing the baby's nose. Ben giggled again, this time his fingers landing on Luke's face and squeezing his nose. "Uncle Luke?" Leia said again, the happy baby giggling and cooing some more in Luke's arms._

 _"Such a happy baby." Naya commented from beside Luke._

 _"He is." Leia agreed._

 _"We're landing." Luke said, staring at his sister. "You ready?"_

 _"As ready as I'll ever be." She answered honestly. "Pooja is meeting us and taking us to the lake country." Leia explained, wiping away at her son's drool._

 _"Alright…Who all is going to be there?" Luke questioned, trying to get everyone straight._

 _"Padme's Parents, Ruwee and Jobal. Padme's sister Sola will be there with her husband Darred, that's Pooja's parents. Pooja will be there of course with her husband and daughter. Pooja's sister will be joining as well, Ryoo." Leia said, rushing her words out in one breath._

 _"So everyone all at once?' Naya asked._

 _"Yes…" Leia sighed._

 _"Our grandparents…Ruwee and Jobal?' Luke asked, Leia nodded. "Our Aunt Sola and her husband." Leia nodded once more. "And our cousins Pooja and Ryoo?"_

 _"Yes…It's a lot to take in." Leia admitted._

 _"I hope they don't expect me to remember all those names right away." Han said with a smirk as he entered the room and kissed Leia's head once more._

 _"I can barely keep track of it myself." Luke said, his mind hurting a little._

 _"They won't expect that." Leia suggested, doubting any stranger would expect you to remember their whole family tree in one meeting. "Let's get this going." Leia said taking hold of Ben and walking towards the ramp. Luke and Han shared a look of worry as they followed Leia down the Falcon and out on to Naboo's surface._

 _"Leia!" She heard someone shout her name. Turning around Leia found Pooja rushing to her side. Leia prepared herself, as her cousin pulled her into a gentle hug, minding the baby in Leia's arms._

 _"Hello." Leia greeted with a smile, this was one greeting that didn't scare the Princess. If anything the familiarity of Pooja calmed her._

 _"Ohhh Is this Ben?" She asked, looking down the the baby in Leia's arms. Hearing his name Ben turned his head to face the woman standing over him, his chubby fingers reaching out to the bright sky. "He's beautiful, I mean handsome." Pooja said with a smile. "May I?' She questioned, hesitation in her eyes. Leia quickly nodded and placed Ben in her cousin's waiting arms. Pooja's bright smile could have lit the darkest caves in the galaxy, her pure happiness shined down, as she gazed at Ben with such love and joy._

 _"Oh Leia, what a joy you've brought into this world." Ben's giggles helped ease the moment, as the silly baby helped to calm his mother with each little sound._

 _"I helped a little." Han said joining the woman's sides._

 _"Oh of course, this handsome little boy had to get his looks from his father." Pooja laughed. "Lovely to see you again, and you Luke!"_

 _"We're happy to be here." Luke said with a smile, his arm wrapping around Naya. Another bright smile came from Pooja as she continued greeting everyone, all while holding little Ben to her chest._

 _Leia enjoyed this interaction and prayed to the gods that the whole day went this way._

 _"Alright little one, I better give you back to Mommy." Pooja said, handing Ben back over to Leia. "I have a transport all set to take us to the lake country. My husband is waiting at the port…I wanted to ease you into this of course." Pooja said, she had always been a very thoughtful person and Leia appreciated this. Chewie deciding to stay with the Falcon waved them off as everyone started their journey. The group walked and followed Pooja through the streets of Theed. Luke held Naya's hand, not wanting to admit it but he too was nervous. While Han was Leia's support system, Naya was Luke's and he loved her for it._

 _Slowly Han found Leia's shoulder and gently pulled her back behind the rest of the group. Leaning down to her ear._

 _"I'm here…I'm here if you need anything." He promised her. Leia smiled up at her husband, his eyes showed such honesty and love._

 _"Thank you…" He kissed her forehead, before catching up to the rest of their group._

 _"Everyone this is my husband Calvin." Pooja said introducing everyone. "There are too many names for everyone to remember today, please feel free to ask me anything or to settle with hey you." Pooja joked, earning a laugh from everyone, even Leia._

 _The Private transport was just big enough for the group to be comfortable on their journey to the lakes. Everyone took their seats and relaxed as the vibrations sounded and the small ship took off. The bright colors of the planet flashed by the window as they flew closer and closer to their destination. Sitting a board the transport, Leia found herself between Han and Pooja. Han held her free hand tightly, rubbing circles over her skin, hoping it would help keep her calm. Pooja continued to smile and play with Ben, as he lay in Leia's hold. Ben loved the attention and continued his giggles._

 _"We have gifts for you at the house." Pooja told Leia._

 _"Gifts?" Leia questioned._

 _"Oh of course, for Ben."_

 _"You didn't have to do that."_

 _"Oh but we wanted to. It is Naboo tradition to treat the new borns, especially when they are as cute as you Ben Solo."_

 _"I appreciate it."_

 _"How are you Leia?" She asked, her voice turning serious._

 _"I'm alright." Leia softly said, forcing herself to smile._

 _"It's OK to fill overwhelmed. I hope I've made this day as easy as possible for you." Pooja told her._

 _"You have no idea how much I appreciate that." Leia smiled a real smile this time, feeling that calm sensation again from being near her cousin._

 _"It will be alright, I promise."_

 _Leia sat back and listen as Luke and Calvin chatted about the planet and where Pooja and he lived. Luke mentioned Yavin and how much he and Naya loved being out in the nature. Leia slowly leaned her head against Han's shoulder. Knowing this day needed to happen but wishing she was somewhere alone with Han. She imagined they were off in the galaxy alone together, those thoughts always calmed her. Maybe back on Endor, after the Empire had fallen. She remembered the way his arms wrapped around her that night and the way he kissed her like they had their whole future ahead of them. Leia felt the transport land and slow, pulling her out of her old memories._

 _"Can you take him?" Leia asked Han._

 _"Of course." He said grabbing his son. Ben seemed to like his father's taller angle of the world and looked everywhere as they exited the transport._

 _"The house is not far, down this road." Pooja explained as she took her husband's hand and led them down the path._

 _Luke and Naya slowed to walk along side Han and Leia._

 _"Are you ready?" Luke asked his sister._

 _"I think so… Are you?" Leia asked with a smile already knowing the answer._

 _"I am, but I want to make sure you're OK too. You're a priority Leia."_

 _"This day is about you too Luke."_

 _"I know that, but your my sister and I care about you and how you're feeling."_

 _"I love you for that, don't let my nerves ruin this for you Luke."_

 _"I won't but I'm going to keep an eye on you." He grinned, pulling her into a side hug._

 _The house was beautiful, the tan colors contrasted against the vines that grew up and along the building's structure. They could see the lakes hiding behind the large estate, the water glistening against the water, reminding Leia of their own home on Corellia. A small girl with curly hair ran out from the house, her bright smile reminded Leia of Pooja. The girl launched herself into Calvin's arms._

 _"Mommy! Daddy! You're back." The little girl said greeting her parents._

 _"We are sweetheart. Can you come say hello to our guests." Pooja asked, as the little girl came over and curtseyed in front of them. Leia smiled to the young girl._

 _"This is my daughter Piper. Piper this is some very important people, can you say hello?"_

 _"Hello important people." The girl said. They all laughed and greeted her before she ran back inside the house._

 _"Ball of energy that one. Are you ready to go inside?" Pooja asked. Nodding slowly the group followed around the house, walking closer to the lake. Ben hid his face in his father's arms as the bright sun bounced off the water's surface. Leia focused on her son in that moment, instead of the steps she was taking to meet her long lost family. She smiled at her son's scrunched expression against his father's chest. Reaching out to her son through the force, she was surprised to feel irritation wash over her, Her son definitely didn't like the bright light in his face. Reaching further towards her son, she also felt love wash over them, while he didn't care for the brightness of the son he was very pleased to be in his father's arms._

 _Turning the corner they were greeted with a beautiful patio that over looked the water. The vines wrapped around the walls and captured the house beautifully. Luke and Leia froze, both looking to each other in a knowing matter. The twins both recognized this place. Luke and Leia both stood frozen, their minds in sync with memories of R2's footage he had shared with the twins. Leia remembered it like a movie in her head, she remembered Luke showing it to her the night before her wedding. Anakin and Padme had looked so happy in those memories, to be standing here now where they had married was surreal and tugged at Leia's insides._

 _"Leia?' Han asked, noticing she wasn't beside him. Naya too stopped and looked back towards Luke._

 _"Luke?" Naya's voice questioned._

 _"Is something wrong?" Pooja asked, turning back and facing her cousins._

 _"I'm sorry, nothings wrong." Leia started. "We've just seen this place before."_

 _"Oh! Where?" Pooja asked. Leia looked to Luke, who quickly answered the question for his sister._

 _"Our parents married here."_

 _"That doesn't surprise me." A woman said walking up behind Pooja and kissing her cheek softly._

 _"My sister loved this lake, she would have been thrilled to share such a moment here." The woman told Luke and Leia._

 _"Luke, Leia this is my mother Sola, Padme's sister." Pooja said introducing the woman before them. Everyone stood still, no one quite knowing how to react in this moment. This was the first of several introductions and everyone wanted to be cautious of the feelings and emotions surrounding this greeting._

 _"It is wonderful to meet you." Sola said ending the silence and stepping towards the twins. "Welcome." The woman said offering them a soft and warming smile. Leia noticed the similarities between Pooja and her mother, you could tell they were related. Leia could even see how Sola and Padme had been sisters, such similar features and expressions. Leia briefly wondered if Luke and herself shared those qualities._

 _"Mama perhaps we shouldn't rush them. This is Naya, Luke's girlfriend and Han, Leia's husband and of course little baby Ben." Pooja explained for her mother._

 _"Of course, my daughter told me you had just had a baby. Congratulations." Sola said with another smile as she glanced over to Ben. His face still rested into Han's chest, loving his father's embrace very much._

 _"Thank you." Leia mumbled out finding her words._

 _"Of course dear. Perhaps you can join us inside. My parents are resting in the living room."_

 _Everyone nodded and started their way in to the house, leaving the patio behind them. Turning back for one last glance, all Leia's mind saw was Padme and Anakin holding hands and overlooking the lake. Squeezing his sisters hand, Luke must have felt the same and tried to reassure her with a soft smile. They watched as Pooja softly asked her husband to attend to their daughter down by the lake, wanting this reunion to be as painless as possible and suggesting that their energetic daughter might change the mood. Leia watched as he nodded and walked their daughter back towards the water. The inside of the house was dark, but the bright sun shined in through the windows opening up the rooms. Leia and Luke both moved towards their partners needing that support system. Leia rested her head against Han's shoulder as they walked together._

 _"Are you alright?" He whispered down to her._

 _"I am. Thank you for being here."_

 _"Where else would I be?" He smirked._

 _"Mama, Daddy. Our guests have arrived." Sola said to a couple sitting further into the room. Leia took in the elderly couple. They sat together on the couch, their hands holding each other and their eyes staring with love. The woman turned around first, her wrinkled eyes meeting Leia's. The old woman gasped and looked away from Leia, quickly looking back to her husband. The man nodded to her as they slowly stood and walked towards Luke and Leia. Leia's heart was beating so fast she didn't know what to feel in this moment. She found Han's side once more, part of her wanting to hide behind her husband, but knowing she needed to do this._

 _"Luke, Leia this is Jobal and Ruwee. They were Padme's parents." Pooja said speaking up from behind. The elderly couple continued to stare at the twins. Somewhere along the silence, Luke had moved closer to Leia and took her hand. His presence was appreciated. While they're feelings were different, Luke was experiencing this right along side Leia, it was nice to know she wasn't alone in this craziness._

 _"Hello." Luke said first._

 _"Hello." Ruwee said, his rough voice greeting them. The woman stayed silent, staring at Leia and then slowly to Luke._

 _"Forgive me,You look like my Padme." Jobal whispered, her eyes taking in her lost grandchildren. Her eyes filled with happy tears as she moved closer to them. Her worn hands reached up and towards Luke and Leia. No one moved, and only watched as the old woman moved to hold their faces._

 _"Your eyes are Padme's." Jobal whispered to Leia. "…and you…I can see it now, your smile is your mothers." She told Luke, who softly smiled and confirmed her thoughts. "You are both so beautiful." Her touch was soft and gentle, a loved caress. The twins stood quietly, neither moving to pull away from their grandmothers touch. Instead taking in her pleasant show of affection._

 _Ben took this moment to make his presence known as he hiccuped and pulled at his fathers shirt. Pulled out of the trance that her grandmother had put her under, Leia looked to her son._

 _"I'm sorry." Leia whispered to the woman in front of her. Jobal followed Leia's gaze and smiled at the baby. Leia walked towards Han and Ben, her fingers reaching out to stroke her son's curls._

 _"Your son?" Jobal asked._

 _"Yes…Ben." Leia told her._

 _"What a blessing he is." Jobal said as Ruwee came to stand behind her and stare at the young boy. Han slowly moved Ben away from his chest, offering his wife's family a better look at their son._

 _"This is my husband Han." Leia said softly introducing her husband to her grandparents._

 _"Wonderful to meet you." Ruwee's rough voice said nodding to Han, opting not to shake his hand while Han held the baby._

 _"Hello." Han greeted._

 _"And…Luke and his girlfriend Naya." Leia said feeling brave and continuing to introduce her family to, well more of her family._

 _"Hello my dear." Jobal greeted Naya._

 _"Perhaps we should all sit down." Pooja suggested. The room nodded and everyone took their steps toward the outer living area, towards a table set up for the occasion. As everyone sat down, Leia glanced around the table taking in all the faces. Pooja she knew and her cousin offered her a small smile and a nod of assurance. Beside Pooja was another young woman, that Leia assumed was Pooja's sister, Ryoo. She too shared the Naberrie looks and similarities. Leia watched as her cousins whispered to each other. Moving her gaze, Leia rested on her Aunt Sola and her husband Darred. They too spoke hushed words to each other as everyone settled. The oldest of the bunch sat side by side, their hands once again linked to each other. Leia silently hoped that is what she and Han would be like at that age._

 _The conversation started off slow as everyone sipped on tea and tried to ease into the reunion. Luke did a lot of talking, while Leia stayed some what quiet, choosing to focus on Han and Ben._

 _"How is motherhood?" Sola asked Leia from across the table. Startled by the question directed to her, Leia grasped for her words._

 _"Oh, It's wonderful. Ben's an amazing baby."_

 _"Lovely, tell us how did you meet your husband?" Sola asked, assuming it was a simple question. Leia groaned and probably made a displeased face, because her Aunt quickly noticed._

" _I'm sorry, You don't need to share if you are uncomfortable."_

 _"No its fine…" Leia mumbled, turning to look at Han. He offered her a smile that turned into a smirk, how did she meet her husband? "Luke and Han, helped me escape the Death Star." Leia started, testing her family's reaction. Everyone stayed silent, some swallowed hard but all eyes were on her. "He grew on me after a few years." Leia said desperate to lighten the mood. The table of people smiled with her and Han._

 _"Pooja tells us you served on the Senate with her?' Ruwee's voice asked from the end of the table._

 _"Yes, we did serve on the Senate together."_

 _"Not surprising, knowing your mother." The old man said with a deep laugh, as he looked to his wife who nodded with him. The Naberrie family smiled, as Leia looked down to her hands. She fidgeted under the table. She was far too nervous, she never fidgeted but her anxiety seemed to be swarming her now._

 _"I'm sorry dear? Does it bother you to speak of Padme?" Sola asked Leia._

 _"No!" Leia said immediately. "I'm sorry, She was your daughter of course you can speak of her. I apologize, this is very nerve-wracking to me." Leia admitted honestly._

 _"It's new for both of us." Luke chimed in, hoping to aid his sister._

 _"Of course." Jobal agreed. "We do not wish to make you uncomfortable." Their grandmother continued. "Please let us know if we can make you feel more relaxed."_

 _"I appreciate your kindness." Leia said._

 _"Oh yes you were definitely a politician, I recognize that tone from my daughter." Sola said with a smile to Pooja._

 _"I suppose it's a default of mine." Leia nodded with a soft smile to her Aunt._

 _"Luke, where did you grow up? If you don't mind me asking." Jobal asked him._

 _"Not at all, I grew up on Tatooine."_

 _"That is a tough planet? is it not?" Their grandfather asked._

 _"It was trying but you got used to it." Luke said._

 _"I see, you are adopted then, like Leia?" Jobal asked, looking between the twins. Her old eyes holding a touch of sorrow now._

 _"Well sort of, my Aunt and Uncle raised me." Luke mumbled out, remembering Pooja's reaction to that piece of information._

 _"Oh, yes! Now that you say that I believe Pooja mentioned that." Jobal said with a sad look on her face. It was clear to everyone at the table that the Naberrie family would have happily accepted Luke and Leia into their home. Pooja had mentioned their wish to have raised the twins and their grandmothers face said it all._

 _Making everyone jump, Ben let out a large cry, his eyes searching for his mother. Leia leaned over to Han's side, looking down at her son._

 _"Is there somewhere I could feed him?" Leia asked looking over to Pooja._

 _"Of course!" Pooja said, standing and pointing Leia down the hall._

 _"Thank you, I'll be right back" Leia told Luke, not wanting him to think she had abandoned him. Luke shook his head in understanding, his smile relaxing Leia's worry._

 _"Of course tend to that beautiful baby boy." Jobal said, a bright and happy smile filling her face and washing away any sorrow she had felt. Her smile soothed Leia, her grandmother's warm presence was pleasant. Han and Leia slowly followed Pooja down the hall as she showed them to their room. The dark red walls were beautiful against what Leia assumed was antique furniture, it was beautiful just like the house._

 _"This is the room we made up for you, will this work?"_

 _"Of course, thank you."_

 _"Take all the time you need." Pooja said, offering Leia a gentle touch to her hand, before she disappeared down the hallway. Han and Leia slowly moved into the room and shut the door behind them. Han stood watching his wife, gaging her mood and emotions. He really could read her like a book._

 _"Breathe." Han told Leia, as she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "How are you?" He asked her._

 _"I need to feed Ben." She said avoiding his question._

 _"Leia, look at me sweetheart." Her eyes found his, tears slowly escaped her._

 _"I'm alright." She told him._

 _"Are you sure…"_

 _"No, but I think I am." She answered honestly. Han nodded and handed their squirming son over to her. She adjusted her shirt and held Ben close, his cries silencing._

 _"What can I do for you?" He asked her, sitting beside her on the bed._

 _"You already are, all you can do is be here."_

 _Han quickly placed a kiss to the top of her head, keeping his arms around her as she fed their son. While nothing horrible had happened he still worried for his wife. He planned to check on her through every part of the reunion, even if it got annoying. All he cared about was her wellbeing thtough this. Deciding to test the waters, Han slowly whispered down to her._

 _"They're nice."_

 _"I know…They're so nice." She nodded._

 _"Does that make it better or worse?" Han asked._

 _"I don't know. All I keep thinking of is Luke and I growing up in this house."_

 _"Its a beautiful house, you would have loved the water."_

 _"I kind of wonder what that would have been like, running along the lake with Luke and looking up and seeing Padme watch over us. Is that wrong of me?"_

 _"No."_

 _"I shouldn't be thinking about these things. If that life happened then I would have never known Bail and Breha, there's a chance I would have never met you or had Ben."_

 _"Thinking of Padme raising you isn't wrong Leia, she gave birth to you. You're allowed to think of the what if's in life. Clearly the Galaxy had a different plan for you, which led us to this moment right now."_

 _"They're so welcoming to us."_

 _"They love you already Leia. They see their daughter, their sister in you. There is nothing wrong with that."_

 _"Promise you won't lock me away when I truly lose my mind."_

 _"I promise, or at least I promise I'll visit you in the nut house."_

 _"Han…" Leia whined, slowly cracking a smile. Han kept his arm around her, running circles along her back._

 _The couple could hear the conversation continuing out and down the hall. Things sounded pleasant and Leia assumed Luke was surviving on his own. Oh Luke, Leia thought. She was so pleased for him, he had been looking forward to this day for a long time. Hearing laughter, Leia looked up into her husband's eyes._

 _"Should we go back?" Leia asked, her attention turning back to her sleeping baby._

 _"Soon. I think you need to relax a little more." Han told her as his fingers moved to run over her face. She turned her cheek into his palm, loving the warmth she felt there. Leia's eye shut and she truly relaxed into his touch. Han smiled at her rested face against his hand._

 _"You ready?" He asked, her eyes fluttering open and her head nodding softly._

 _As the day moved on, the family slowly made there way closer to the lake. Everyone sat by the shore, enjoying the sound of the water lapping up around them. Ruwee and Jobal stared out at their family, their children, grandchildren and great grandchildren. The elderly couple felt as if a missing piece had been returned to their family. Leia swayed with her sleeping son as she walked the shore. She glanced around and found Han and Luke off to the side of the rocks chatting with the other men. Han caught her eye and he gave her a quick wink, her blush lightly covering her face. Leia's gaze moved around and settled on her cousin. Pooja sat with her daughter as they pointed to birds and trees in the distance. Everyone sat or stood together, the whole family simply enjoying the beautiful day. As Leia neared her grandparents, her grandmother's voice caught her attention._

 _"Leia dear?"_

 _"Yes." Leia asked facing them, finding their seated position heart warming. Their hands never seemed to leave each other._

 _"I wondered if I could hold your son?" Jobal's voice was worried as she asked this of her newly found grand daughter. Leia smiled brightly at her and moved closer._

 _"Of course." Leia nodded, moving closer and leaning down to where her grandparents sat. "I'm afraid he's more entertaining when he's awake." Leia explained, gently laying Ben into the woman's arms, adjusting his blanket around his small form._

 _"Not too worry dear, I loved watching my children sleep. He resembles you." She noted._

 _"He does, bits of Han and I both."_

 _"Going to be a strong man." Ruwee noted as he looked down at the baby in his wife's arms._

 _"We hope so."_

 _"Does he have a middle name dear?"_

 _"Organa."_

 _"Of course, Ben Organa Solo." Jobal smiled down at the sleeping child. "I was lucky enough to meet the Organa family once, years before you were born." Jobal explained._

 _"Wonderful people." Her husband agreed. Leia smiled to them and nodded in agreement._

 _"They were."_

 _"I'm sorry my dear, I worry I've upset you again. I do not mean to bring up your painful past." Jobal said reaching for Leia's hand and squeezing it._

 _"No…You haven't upset me. I promise."_

 _"It is good to know you were raised around love, my sweet dear."_

 _"I was."_

 _"And now you share that love with your next generation." Jobal's small smile flashed towards Ben. Taking a deep breath, Leia grinned at them as she watched her grandparents hold her son. They commented to each other on his handsome features, and of the things he could grow to become. The Princess turned her head towards the lake, the light seemed to sparkle from the sky against the waters surface. Naboo was indeed a beautiful planet. She could understand why Padme would have enjoyed this lake house._

 _"Leia?" She heard Sola say, as her aunt walked up to her, Luke standing beside her. "I wondered If I could speak to you and your brother?"_

 _"Sure. Ben?" Leia said looking back to her grandparents._

 _"Go child, we can handle the sleeping boy. If we need something surely your husband can assist." Jobal said waving Leia away with her free hand. Leia looked towards Han, who gave her a reassuring smile._

 _"Come Leia." Sola said as she gently took her arm and lead her and Luke away from the others. The three walked in silence, enjoying the breeze against their skin. Sola's voice broke the silence as she addressed the twins._

 _"I can't thank you enough for coming here to meet us all. My parents appreciate it so much."_

 _"It wasn't a problem.' Luke said._

 _"I'm so glad my daughter reached out to you, Leia. We weren't sure it was a wise decision to question your heritage, but Pooja seems to follow her own path." Sola laughed at the thought of her daughter. "She is very much like Padme in that way, I suppose that is why you and her got along so well." Sola said looking to Leia._

 _"She has always been a great friend, even before…"_

 _"Before you were cousins."_

 _"Yes, I've known her for so many years."_

 _"I'm pleased you knew at least a piece of our family over our time apart. May I ask why you moved into politics?" Sola asked._

 _"I… well my father guided me that way. I suppose Padme was always an influence to me." Leia said as Sola smiled sadly._

 _"You would have loved her, my sister was a unique woman. It pleases my heart to know she left some of herself behind in this galaxy. I see her in you both."_

 _"Leia is a lot like her from what I can tell." Luke offered._

 _"Well yes, I can see that. I see her strength in you Leia and her poise. While I see her heart in you Luke, I imagine your feelings towards people are very similar to your mother."_

 _"Luke has a kind heart." Leia told their aunt, offering her brother a smile._

 _"Much like Padme then. I wanted to pull you two aside to discuss something. I don't wish to upset my parents."_

 _"What would upset them?" Luke asked._

 _"Talk of Anakin Skywalker."_

 _"Oh." The twins said in unison._

 _"Please know I'm not sure how they would react, I just do not want to risk it. We knew him, we all met Anakin." Sola told them, shocking both Luke and Leia._

 _"We assumed it was all kept secret." Luke told her._

 _"Well I suppose most of it was. We did meet Anakin, fairly early into what I would call their relationship. Over time, Padme talked about him more and on my visits to Coruscant, Anakin would be there. Sometimes he would come with her back home. It wasn't hard to see what was happening." Sola said pausing and looking away from Luke and Leia. "When she fell pregnant…I didn't ask who the father was and she knew I wasn't stupid."_

 _"Did your parents?" Leia asked._

 _"I think they suspected, but we never truly knew what had happened to Anakin Skywalker for years."_

 _"That must have been difficult to live through."_

 _"Losing a sister isn't easy, no. The idea of losing her child was even worse, but here you are." Sola said with a soft smile. "I'm so glad you're here. I wish Padme could have seen your little Ben, she was great with my children."_

 _"Yes, well maybe this will be good for Ben. He can have great grandparents now, even if he doesn't have any regular grandparents." Leia suggested._

 _"That is a lovely thought." Sola nodded. Slowly the three made their way back towards the rest of the family. Luke gently took Leia's hand, squeezing it softly. In that moment Leia was content and truly grateful for having Luke and Han in her life._

* * *

 **Oh boy did my auto correct Hate the Naberrie family names! Damn LOL... I hope you enjoyed this family reunion and hopefully I did it justice. As always thank you all for reading! I appreciate all of you, Sneak peek for reviewers...**


	30. Chapter 30- Anniversary

**_Oh my gosh! How have I written 30 chapters of this story! I love writing this story so much and thank you for all the support._**

 _Chapter Thirty_

 _Anniversary_

 _"Ben, little baby Ben." Leia sang to her son, as he lay spread out on their bed. His baby giggles filled the room as he watched his mother sing to him. Leaning over Leia smiled down at her son. "Lullaby, and good night, in the skies stars are bright…" His chubby fingers reached for her and she brought his hand's to her lips and kissed him lightly. "May the moon's, silvery beams, bring you sweet dreams…" Leia watched as Ben's eyes sparkled with happiness, as he listened to her voice. Standing up, Leia twirled around causing Ben to giggle as her dress swayed with the movement. "You like that Ben?" His mumbles seemed to say yes as the pair giggled together._

 _"Close your eyes, now and rest, may these hours be blessed…" Leia continued to sing, swaying back and forth in front of Ben. Ben's eyes followed her movement, the smile never leaving the baby's face. Leia continued to sing and swirl around the room, Ben's giggles making her heart glow. As she moved about the room, she paid no attention to the doorway, or the Corellian standing in it. Ben's eyes flickered from his mother and towards the man in the doorway. Ben giggled again at the sight of his father. Placing his finger to his lips, he shushed his son, hoping Leia wouldn't notice the exchange. Han watched as she swirled the room, clearly enjoying herself and having fun, something that Leia sometimes forgot how to do. Her voice continued to sing around the room. "Till the sky's bright with dawn, when you wake with a yawn…" Leia sang, moving closer to Ben once more and keeping her back to Han. Reaching up Ben took her braids in his small fingers. His face full of concentration as he ran his fingers over her soft hair. Leia smiled brightly at her son._

 _Slowly Han took a step forward, his arms wrapping around his wife's waist. Leia let out a small yelp and quickly jumped at his touch. Spinning her around, Han smiled down at his wife._

 _"Han?" She questioned, still catching her breath._

 _"Shhh." He whispered leaning in and kissing her lips softly. Pulling away he smiled at her, taking her hand in his and wrapping his other arm around her waist, he swayed with her. "Continue?" He softly asked his wife. Leia blushed, her eyes moving to Ben. The Baby watched as his parents moved together. Taking a deep breath and trying to remember the next verse to her song, Leia's voice quietly sang._

 _"Lullaby, and good night, you are mother's delight…" Han held her close as they danced around their bed. Ben clearly enjoying the show, as he through his arms up in delight. Han laughed at his son, still keeping Leia close. "I'll protect you from harm, and you'll wake in my arms…" Leia softly sang out the last line, as Han dipped her over. Smiling up at him, her arms snaked around his neck. Slowly he pulled her back up to him and kissed her again. Leia's fingers ran through his hair as he moved to deepen their kiss. Leia moaned against his mouth, just as Ben let out an annoyed cry._

 _Pulling apart the parents slowly looked towards their wiggling son._

 _"Are we not paying attention to you Ben?" Leia asked, walking out of Han's embrace and towards their son. Ben wiggled and reached for his mother once more. Leaning down Leia picked her son up and off the bed. Immediately his hands found her braids, tugging at the length._

 _"Easy pal." Han said, holding his son's hand and putting a stop to the tugging._

 _"Why didn't you say anything?" Leia questioned, a fresh blush covering her face._

 _"You looked beautiful." Han told her, running his fingers down her cheek. Moving his hand lower, his finger pushed at Ben's chubby cheek, earning another giggle from the baby._

 _"Are you ready to see Uncle Luke?" Leia asked Ben, rocking him in her arms. The baby blew his lips out spitting on both his parents._

 _"Oh! maybe not?" Han laughed._

 _"Well Uncle Luke will have to do." Leia said with a smirk. While she didn't know how time had flew by, she had to face the reality of what day it was. One year ago today she had married Han. Luke and Naya had insisted on babysitting Ben, while the Solo couple got away to celebrate._

 _"She's right kid, Mommy and Daddy need alone time, away from crying babies that interrupt sexy times." Han told Ben as the baby frowned at his father._

 _"Don't frown at daddy, we won't be gone long." Leia insisted trying to coax another smile from Ben. He continued to glare at his father._

 _"Damn, he looks like you when he does that."_

 _"I don't glare at you."_

 _"I'm sorry Princess, when do you not glare at me?" Han laughed._

 _"All the time." she giggled._

 _"He's just mad that I'm stealing his mommy away for baby making time." Han joked._

 _"Ahh! bite your tongue. I swear with your genes all you have to do is mention babies and I'll be pregnant again."_

 _"Wouldn't be too horrible." He said with a soft smile._

 _"Han. Ben is just a baby, we do not need another one." Leia said rolling her eyes at the idea. When did her husband become such a baby man._

 _"Not now…but later." Han suggested._

 _"Maybe…" She said turning her back to her husband and reaching for Ben's favorite blanket._

 _"Maybe?" He repeated._

 _"I said maybe, later! Much later!" She insisted._

 _"Much later, I'll try and hold back then." He smirked. Leia slapped his chest before making her way into the living room. Han followed, making faces at Ben as he looked over his mother's shoulder._

 _"Your daddy is silly." She told Ben, as she moved into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of caf. Sipping the hot liquid felt amazing and she hoped it would wake her mind. She had woke early with Ben and she didn't want to fall asleep when she was alone with her husband. Leaning against the counter Han watched his wife's movements._

 _"When's the kid getting here?" Han asked._

 _"You are aware your wife is the same age as the kid."_

 _"No you seem much older…" Han said as Leia turned around and gave him her famous glare. Quickly Han finished his sentence. "In a mature, mind set, type of older."_

 _"Nice save. He'll be here soon. You going to tell me where we are going?"_

 _"It's a secret."_

 _"Oh of course, you know how I love those." Leia said not bothering to hide her eye roll. Han smirked at her as she shifted Ben in her arms. Slowly he walked closer to her and moved his lips against her ear._

 _"You'll like this one." He whispered._

 _"Sure I will." She hummed. Their sweet moment was quickly interrupted as the front door chimed. "That's Luke."_

 _"I'll get it." He said placing a soft kiss on her neck before moving over to the door._

 _"Hey Han!" Luke greeted as he and Naya walked inside. Leia shifted Ben in her arms as she looked over at their guests. The pair looked wonderful and happy as they always did. Leia always found such joy in knowing her brother had found someone special._

 _"Hey you two…" Leia said walking closer to her brother. Almost ignoring his sister, Luke's attention moved to the baby in her arms._

 _"Look at you grow!" Luke said as he reached out towards Ben. Leia smiled and handed her son over. Ben's eyes found Luke's. Recognizing his uncle, Ben's face lit up and he mumbled and reached towards him. "I missed you little one." Luke told his nephew. Naya peered over Luke's shoulder smiling down at the baby. Naya's hand reached out for Ben and grasped his fingers. Recognizing her as well, Ben pulled at her fingers tugging her closer. Naya slowly leaned down and kissed his finger tips, earning a giggle from the baby._

 _"I appreciate you two taking care of him…" Leia said as she watched her son interact with his uncle and aunt._

 _"Of course Leia! We are so happy to spend time with him." Naya said with a soft smile._

 _"Besides you two need to celebrate…" Luke added._

 _"We do." Han agreed, pulling Leia to his side and wrapping his arm around her waist._

 _"How has it been a year since our wedding?' Leia asked aloud to everyone._

 _"Time flies Princess." Han told her, kissing the side of her head._

 _"Nine months of being pregnant will make it fly by pretty fast." Naya suggested._

 _"I guess you're right. I got pregnant so soon after the wedding." Leia noted._

 _"When do you leave?" Luke asked._

 _"Now." Han said pulling at Leia's arms. Naya and Luke laughed as they watched the tug of war between the couple._

 _"What? Already?" Leia asked moving back to stand by Luke and Ben._

 _"Well soon, we need to get the trip going if you want to be back by tomorrow." Han explained, his eagerness to leave clear to everyone._

 _"Where are you taking her?" Luke asked._

 _"Oh he won't tell me."_

 _"You love surprises." Luke teased._

 _"Let me just show you everything." Leia said walking Luke and Naya further into her home. She heard Han sigh behind her and turned around to offer him a quick glare. He raised his hands in defeat and followed everyone._

 _Leia showed Luke and Naya Ben's room and new details to their home. The couple assured her they remembered where everything was, but the Princess wanted to be sure. She went over Ben's routine and sleeping schedule, as well as his bottles in the kitchen and his favorite toys. Luke, Naya and Han watched as Leia rambled on, clearly delaying her departure._

 _"Leia?" Han started. "I think it's time for us to go."_

 _"I…Already?" She asked walking up to her baby and stealing him back from her brother. Luke smiled softly at his sister, letting her say goodbye to her son. Leia ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead. "Mommy loves you Ben." She told him, pushing her love and care towards him. His eyes found her identical pair and they simply stared at each other. She felt love from her son and it swelled her heart._

 _"Their connection is amazing." Luke whispered to Han as they watched the mother and son interaction._

 _"It is." Han agreed, happy his wife could share something special with their son. While he'd never fully understand how this force thing worked, he appreciated what it gave to his family and especially the love it shared between his wife and son. She had feared the force for so long, and now she embraced it with love and hope for Ben._

 _"Mommy and daddy will be back tomorrow, Uncle Luke and Aunt Naya will be here with you." Leia told Ben. At the mention of his parents leaving his face fell and his scowl returned. "None of that baby." Leia told him. "Uncle Luke is fun!" She tried to tell her son with an upbeat smile._

 _"Leia?" Han said pushing her._

 _"I'm coming…" Han slowly stepped towards her and ran his rough hand over Ben's head. Ben turned to look at his father, his scowl molding into a smile._

 _"You be a good baby?' Han asked Ben who mumbled out incoherent words._

 _"We'll have the com, if you need anything. I mean anything at all." Leia reminded the couple in front of her. They nodded in response and reached to take Ben. Ben watched as he was shuffled between his mother and into Naya's arms._

 _"He'll be just fine Leia." Luke assured her._

 _"She knows." Han said, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling his wife close._

 _"If you have any questions, or problems. I don't care where he's taking me you can com us and we'll come back." Leia explained to her brother, who only nodded with a smirk on his lips as he watched Han sigh and roll his eyes. Leia looked between the two men, noticing their interaction. She huffed and was tempted to grab back her baby._

 _"Leia, your brother will take care of the baby." Han promised._

 _"I know that! I'm allowed to be worried!" She bit back._

 _"This is going well." Han groaned, pulling away from her and walking towards the door._

 _"Leia, relax and have a good time. He's in good hands." Luke told her holding her shoulders._

 _"I know he is. He doesn't like when he can't feel my presence." Leia admitted._

 _"He'll have to get used to that."_

 _"I know…" Leia sighed._

 _"I'll take care of him Leia."_

 _"Thank you." She told him, pulling him into a tight hug. Pulling away she walked over to Naya and hugged her softly, making sure not to squish the baby._

 _"I love you." She told Ben one last time, before she kissed his forehead and turned away. She walked to her husband who stood at the door waiting. Leia didn't dare look back as she heard Ben start to cry._

 _"Leia…" Han started, but she didn't say anything and walked out the door and started towards the hangar. She felt Han walk up beside her and reach for her hand. She sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder. She felt horrible leaving, especially as it was clear her son was upset about it. She wanted to push the thoughts away but her heart was back with their crying son._

 _"He'll be fine."_

 _"Maybe we shouldn't leave?" Leia suggested as she saw the Falcon in sight._

 _"Leia…" Han started, stopping their steps and turning to face her._

 _"I know I know…" She said, knowing that they had had this conversation several times._

 _"We talked about this."_

 _"I was never ok with leaving him, while we went to a different planet."_

 _"Yes I know that much, but you agreed to this trip. Luke and Naya will take care of him just as good as us. They are his family too."_

 _"They are."_

 _"Even Chewie is around if they need extra help._

 _"So what are you saying? I shouldn't be worried?"_

 _"No worry. Only relaxation for my wife." He said leaning down and kissing her lips. She gave into the kiss for a moment before pulling away and looking towards the ship._

 _"Let's get this over with." Leia sighed as she stomped up the Falcon's ramp. Han groaned, that wasn't exactly what he wanted his wife to say about a romantic getaway. He followed Leia into the cockpit and sat down in his chair. She plopped herself in Chewie's oversized chair, her body looking so small in the wookie's seat. She stared out at the hangar, her heart still feeling heavy at the thought of leaving their son. Her face showed her emotion and it worried Han. She didn't bother trying to mask her worried look as she heard Han call her name._

 _"Leia?"_

 _"Huh?" She asked._

 _"Do you want to go back?' He asked as his face fell a little._

 _"No…we need to go and you want to get away."_

 _"Not if leaving Ben will ruin the trip." Han replied. Leia paused, her head swimming. Looking up she found Han's eyes and she knew she couldn't disappoint him._

 _"We should go. I'll try." She promised. "You're right, Luke will take care of him."_

 _"Your sure?"_

 _"I'm sure." She said leaning over and kissing him softly. "Let's go, flyboy."_

 _The Falcon zoomed across the stars. Leia sat rested in Chewie's chair reading through her data pad. Occasionally she glanced beside her, watching Han as he flipped and switched buttons on the Falcon. His mind stayed focused on his ship, as he flew them to their destination. Leia's eyes turned back to her data pad, moving to pull up pictures of Ben. His bright smile filled the screen. She scanned through so many holos of his handsome face. Holo's a board the Falcon, on the beach, in their home. All the photos were bright and happy, as Ben lay by himself or rested in Leia's arms, Han's embrace or Chewie's huge furry hands. There were even holo's of Luke and Naya holding him from the fete ceremony. Staring down at the image of her brother holding her son, Leia sighed. She knew Ben was in amazing hands, but she still worried._

 _Han moved his eyes over to Leia, his gaze catching the images on her screen. He smiled at the flashes of his son._

 _"He's a cute baby." Han told her, as if she didn't already know this._

 _"The Cutest."_

 _"He's doing fine Leia."_

 _"I know, this is just weird for me. Being alone, without the baby. Being away from Ben."_

 _"I know it is, but we are still allowed to be married people."_

 _"I know that too, It just feels weird."_

 _"Just try and relax Princess."_

 _"I'm trying."_

 _"Are you?" Han asked, fearing she would spend their whole trip locked in her thoughts and worrying about their son._

 _"I am trying, but its hard for me to just switch being a mom off."_

 _"I'm not asking you to switch it off." Han laughed. "Just put it on hold and enjoy some alone time with your sexy husband." Leia giggled as she leaned out of the chair and closer to him. She did appreciate how much he was trying._

 _"Where are we headed hot shot?" She asked her voice coming out in a whisper._

 _"Secret."_

 _"Still?" She asked her eyes darting to the navigation. Han's hand quickly slapped over the screen, his face offering her a smirk. They had been in this situation before and he knew his wife too well. Sneaky Princess._

 _"Well I'm going to try for a nap…" She sighed as she stood up and moved to lean over Han. Reaching over she ghosted her lips over his forehead. "Come join me?' She asked, wanting the company._

 _"I will soon, let me make sure things are all set here."_

 _"Alright. I didn't sleep very good last night."_

 _"That's alright, you'll need your rest for later." He grinned._

 _"Cocky much?"_

 _"You know it sweetheart."_

 _Leia laughed, as she left her husband in the cockpit and made her way back towards the cabin. The door swished open allowing her access to the silent room. She moved slowly, wondering if her mind would shut off long enough for any rest. Laying back against their bunk she sighed. While she was looking forward to a romantic getaway with Han she missed Ben already. Her eyes darted around the cabin, finding so many signs of her son in the small room. One of his blankets lay across the room, one of his favorite toys on the night stand and some onesies lay near some of her clothes. For never thinking she would be a mother, it was so hard to imagine her life without her son now. Groaning she rolled over and pushed her head into the pillows. She mumbled to herself against the fabric, hoping she could quiet her thoughts._

 _Her thoughts slowed and ever so gently she drifted into a restful state. Her mind drifted around her and swirled in a familiar pattern. These patterns usually alerted Leia to her dreaming state. The mist fell around her, bright blue lights surrounded her as the images cleared and her eyes opened to the room around her. Taking a step forward, she found herself in their home on Corellia. Leia walked down the hallway and looked around, the house seemed empty and quiet. She guided herself through the dream and continued her steps through her home. She didn't bother calling out, she didn't sense anything to fear in her sleeping state. Her eyes fell on Ben's bedroom door. Her small steps led her inside._

 _Leia's face filled with a smile as she found her son asleep in his crib. His chubby cheeks moved with each breath. She stood over his crib watching him. He seemed to be sleeping well and was perfectly safe. Leia wondered what the purpose of this dream was, as the past would tell her that her dreams had meanings. Leia wanted to reach down and touch him but feared she would wake the sleeping child._

 _'I love you Ben." She whispered to him. Suddenly his eyes opened, the dark brown circles immediately finding her. "Hi baby." She told him softly. He giggled and reached his arms up for her. She shushed him and rested her hand to his chest._

 _"Mommy's here sweet boy. Go back to sleepy." She told him but his mind seemed wide awake now. His smile brightened her heart every time. Leia wondered again what the purpose of this dream was. She knew she was missing her son, but this felt different. She only prayed to the gods it didn't turn dark. Hearing footsteps she looked behind her to find Luke entering the room. Her brother approached the crib, walking to the other side of her and looking down at his nephew._

 _"Hey little guy. What are you doing awake?' Luke asked the baby. Ben mumbled and pushed his arms towards Leia once more. Luke laughed and looked towards Ben's movement, he looked right through Leia, clearly not seeing her standing beside the crib. "What you see Ben?" Luke asked as he leaned over and picked Ben up and into his arms. Ben continued his mumbles and sounds, his chubby fingers reaching out towards his mother. Leia smiled towards him and slowly took hold of his hands, leaning down to kiss his skin softly._

 _"What is it?" Luke asked Ben once more. Ben ignored his uncle and continued reaching for his mother. The child was determined and didn't seem interested in his uncle's words._

 _"Ben, listen to uncle Luke." Leia told Ben. "You need to go back to sleepy baby."_

 _At the sound of her voice, Ben wiggled in Luke's arms. Luke's head turned towards Leia's form, his eyes saw nothing but Ben's empty room. But his mind felt something there, something he couldn't quite touch._

 _"Leia?" He questioned to the empty space. She felt her voice disappear as she was unable to respond to her brother. Leia felt herself being pulled from the room as she heard her name again, this time from a new voice._

 _"Leia?…Leia sweetheart wake up… Leia…" She heard over and over as the room darkened and her sight vanished. "Princess you gotta wake up." She heard Han say as her eyes fluttered open and she found herself once again in their cabin. "Hey sleepy head." He told her with a grin as he sat beside her on the bed._

 _"Hi." Her voice croaked out._

 _"You missed a call on your com." Han explained, pointing to the flashing light on her device. Her eyes moved and saw the bright light and quickly she sat up and reached for it. Her eyes focused and her heart dropped._

 _"It's Luke's number." She told Han quickly before dialing back to her brother._

 _"Calm down Leia, if it was important he would have commed me as well."_

 _Leia ignored her husbands words and waited for Luke to answer._

 _"Leia?" She heard her brothers voice question._

 _"Yes I'm here. Is Ben alright?'_

 _"Yeah he's fine." Luke assured her._

 _"Are you sure, we can come back?"_

 _"Leia he's fine, Naya's holding him right now and he's playing with that little toy ship."_

 _"Oh…ok."_

 _"Are you ok?" Luke asked her._

 _"Yes I'm alright, I'm sorry I missed your call, I was sleeping."_

 _"Must have been a deep sleep."_

 _"I think it was…"_

 _"Leia…? Did you by chance reach out to Ben while you were dreaming?"_

 _"Why do you ask?"_

 _"Well I heard Ben wake up and when I went in his room it felt different, nothing bad just different."_

 _"Like I was there?" Leia suggested filling in the blanks._

 _"Yes!"_

 _"I dreamed I was watching Ben sleep…but I couldn't have been there, that's not possible." Leia said as her eyes found Han's as she listened to their conversation._

 _"Part of you could have been here Leia. I've told you before, you're stronger then you think."_

 _"I didn't mean to wake him."_

 _"Of course not, your thoughts were on him and they brought you here." Luke said, sounding excited by his sisters strength._

 _"Is he alright now that I left him again?"_

 _"Oh he's good, better I think."_

 _"Thank you Luke, I'm sorry."_

 _"Don't apologize, it's amazing."_

 _"I'll talk to you soon Luke."_

 _"Don't worry, he's in good hands."_

 _"I know he is." Leia said before disconnecting._

 _Leia and Han stayed quiet for a moment. Han ran his fingers over her hand and held it tightly._

 _"You alright?"_

 _'I'm good. I think I'm better now too."_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"It was good to see Ben was doing ok and was safe."_

 _"Of course he's safe, you really think Luke would let anything happen to him?"_

 _"No…of course not, but it was nice to see it for myself."_

 _"You Princess are an amazing woman." Han smirked as he leaned in and kissed her softly._

 _"I'm glad you think so." She smiled back._

 _"We're approaching our destination."_

 _"Do I get to know where that is yet?'_

 _"Come see for yourself." He said leading her out of the room. His hand held hers and brought Leia a special calming sensation, that only Han's touch could bring her. The lights flickered in the cockpit as the couple made their way inside. Her heart felt excited as she waited to find out where they would be staying. It reminded her of their adventures across the galaxy together, before they permanently moved to their home. Leia's gaze moved over the screens until her eyes landed on the coordinates. She immediately recognized it._

 _"Endor? You're taking me to Endor?" She questioned. Han laughed nervously hoping she would like the idea._

 _"Well we did Cloud City already and Hoth is a little cold…is that ok?" He asked clearly nervous with his plans._

 _"It's perfect." Leia assured her husband as she leaned up and kissed him. She couldn't think of a better place to spend some romantic time with her husband. She had such fond memories of that moon and the beginning of their relationship as a real couple._

 _"What about the ewoks?" Leia giggled._

 _"Oh don't worry, we're landing on a less active area of the moon. I don't need to be interrupted by little furry things."_

 _"They didn't stop us the night of the celebration." Leia reminded him, her face blushing a cute crimson._

 _"No…I guess it didn't." Han chuckled._

 _"That feels like so long ago now."_

 _"It wasn't."_

 _"Who would of thought we'd be married with a baby now." She laughed._

 _"Well the marriage part…I was already thinking about." Han admitted. "Maybe not the baby, considering we weren't really…you know sleeping together yet." He said trying to explain his words. "We're coming up now…strap in Princess." He told her._

 _Leia did as she was told and her eyes followed his movements. She found it fascinating to watch Han fly and land this old ship. She wasn't sure what it was, but she had always loved watching him move and control the ship, even long before she admitted her true feelings for this man. She wondered if it was his hands or simply Han being Han. Her face heated at the thought of her husband's talented hands and what tonight would bring them._

 _The ship landed against the surface with a bump. Han started to shut down the ship, as Leia stood up._

 _"Anything I can help with?"_

 _"I have a bag made up in the galley, can you grab it?"_

 _"Of course." She nodded stepping down the hall. She didn't have to look far before she found the packed bag sitting against the chess table. Slowly Leia lifted it, surprised with how heavy it was. She debated what was packed inside it and also wondered how far from the ship they would be traveling._

 _"Alright Princess don't fall over." Han chuckled as he sprinted over and grabbed the back pack from her grasp._

 _'I could have handled it."_

 _"I know you could have, but we don't need you injured."_

 _"Yeah yeah." She smirked, following her husband down the ramp. She breathed in the fresh air, loving how it tickled her senses. She was pleased to find them in a cleared area with large trees surrounding them. Taking hold of Han's hand she followed him thorough the brush. They stepped over a few fallen trees before Han stopped them and glanced around._

 _"Hows this?" He asked, surveying the area and liking that the ship was still in sight._

 _"It's perfect." She nodded. Letting go of her hand Han reached for the bag, pulling out a large blanket. Leia helped him spread it out and over the forrest floor. Taking her hand again, Han helped his wife to sit against the soft fabric, as he continued to pull things from the bag._

 _"What's all this?' She asked._

 _"Dinner." He stated._

 _He pulled out wines, cheeses, meats, crackers, fruits and more. All the makings for a delicious romantic dinner._

 _"It's looks so good." She smiled at him. She truly appreciated this man before her. While to the rest of the galaxy he was a tough ex-smuggler, to her he was her caring and loving husband. He was the man that took care of her in every way possible and was the best father to their son._

 _"You're staring?' He questioned._

 _"I'm just admiring my amazing husband."_

 _"Oh can't blame you there." He joked, as she shoved at his shoulder._

 _"When did we get so corny?" She giggled, Han only shrugged._

 _Han quickly poured their drinks and slowly handed her glass over. "Happy Anniversary." He whispered to her, their glasses clinking as they sipped the sweet wine._

 _"Happy Anniversary." She said leaning over and pushing her lips to his, needing him to feel her love for him in that moment. They sighed against each other, their breath heating each others faces._

 _"You are so beautiful." He told her._

 _'"You're not so bad yourself." She smiled._

 _"Let's eat." He said handing food over to her. The pair nibbled in silence, the sound of the wind through the trees surrounding them. Leia leaned over and rested her head against her husbands shoulder, sipping her wine._

 _"This is nice." she told him._

 _"You like it?"_

 _"I do…It's very thoughtful." His lips kissed her forehead._

 _"I hoped you'd like it."_

 _"I liked our first night together on this moon, of course I'd like a second."_

 _"Was a good night." Han said thinking back to the happiness surrounding all the rebels. The celebrations that went on all night and his personal favorite part, when he and Leia slipped away from the rest of the crowd for some much needed alone time._

 _"It was a very good night."_

 _"I debated proposing that night." He admitted quietly._

 _"What? Why am I just hearing about this now?"_

 _"I don't know. Never came up." He lightly chuckled._

 _"Hmmm, I'm not sure what I would have said."_

 _"That's why I didn't ask. The war was over and everyone was hear celebrating and we were alone and in love, it felt right but wrong at the same time. We still had so much to do for the galaxy and I knew you were going to be so busy."_

 _"It doesn't mean I didn't love you that night."_

 _"I know you did Princess…You showed be a few times, if memories serves." He smirked, her small hand slapping at his chest._

 _"Stop it!"_

 _"Am I embarrassing you?'_

 _"Maybe a little…I can't believe you thought about asking me to marry you that night."_

 _'"I did."_

 _"But it took the Holo's to get you to ask again?" She laughed._

 _'Not entirely, I knew I wanted to be with you sweetheart."_

 _"Shutting the media up was just an added bonus?" She questioned with a soft smile playing on her lips._

 _"Well duh."_

 _"Time goes by so fast." she said, looking up to the stars._

 _"It does, but at least we're together for most of it."_

 _"Yeah." She agreed, turning her gaze to her husband. "I love you, you'll never know what you mean to me."_

 _"You're special to me too wife."_

 _"Kiss me?" She giggled trying to ignore the effect the wine was having on her._

 _"Don't have to tell me twice." He said pressing his lips to hers, leaning over her as she moved to lay back against their blanket. Han's body hovered over hers as their lips moved and played against each other. Leia's fingers found their way to Han's neck, wrapping and pulling him closer to her. As their tongues danced against each other her fingers weaved through his hair, scratching at his scalp._

 _Dragging his lips away from her mouth, Han left hot kisses down her jaw and down her neck, making sure to leave a trail of marks on her pale skin. Leia took in a deep breath, the cold night air filling her lungs. The contrast of Han's hot tongue and the cold air goose bumped her skin and sent tingles through her spine._

 _"Han?" She mumbled out, her voice coming out shaky._

 _"Princess?" He asked moving back to look at her with a smirk. She pulled his face to hers and pushed their lips together, giving him no time to respond as she deepened the kiss. Her fingers ran down his back and tugged at his clothing. His shirt went first, tossed aside to the forrest floor. Leia's dress followed, the cold air ghosted her skin and she shivered from the cool temperature. Focusing, her fingers found their way to Han's chest, loving the feel of his warm skin under her finger tips. She already had his body long ago memorized, but she still enjoyed the discovery of each section of his skin. Her kisses followed her finger tips across his chest and down to his stomach. She could feel his hands grip at her skin, trying to rub circles across any patch of skin he could find._

 _Pushing him back against the blanket, Han watched as Leia sat up and unhooked her bra, tossing it to the side with the rest of her clothes. The cold air peaked at her nipples and Han wasted no time in leaning up and taking her breast into his mouth. Leia's head fell back, enjoying the swirl of her husbands tongue against her skin. Her hands held his face close to her chest, her fingers once again finding his hair and drawing patterns over his scalp. His lips danced over her chest, moving back and fourth between her breasts, being sure to give both his attention. Her heart was beating fast and strong, she could feel her head getting dizzy. She must had been moaning his name, as he pulled away and smirked up at her. Looking down between them she groaned._

 _"Why are your pants still on?" She huffed moving to unbuckle them. Han chuckled at her and leaned back to watch her strip his clothes from his body._

 _"Leia?" He whimpered out._

 _"Hmm?'_

 _"Come here." He told her. She moved closer to him, his hands grasping her braids and tugging at the ties. She smiled at him as her hair fell down and around them. Each piece of hair fell as the braids pulled from their ties. She smirked up and him as he took her in, she knew how much he loved her hair down. She had always wondered if it reminded Han of their night together celebrating on Endor, but now she truly knew this is a memory he held on to._

 _"You look beautiful Leia." He whispered, his face so close to hers._

 _"Do I look like that night?"_

 _"Better." He told her, smashing their lips together once more._

 _"Make love to me like that night." She almost begged against his lips. Lifting her small form up and over top of his, Han sat up further, holding her in his lap. Her legs wrapped around his waist, bringing their centers together. "I love you." She told him, a smirk playing on his lips._

 _"I know." He mumbled back, lifting her hips along his length, before shifting her hips and sliding inside her. Their arms wrapped around each others shoulders, as their hips shifted and moved with their own rhythm. They held each other tight, no space between where their heart's rested. Their lips barely resting together, both of their breaths coming out hard and rough, but warming each others skin with every exhale. The wind picked up again, blowing Leia's hair around them, reminding Han how beautiful his wife was and how lucky was to have her as his._

 _Leia hid her head into his neck, kissing his jawline softly. She mumbled out his name, every movement pulling her closer into his arms. Both lost in each other, both overcome in the moment._

* * *

 **Well Happy Star Wars day folks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! On a side note I am really wanting to read Bloodlines! but I'm debating holding off reading it until I've finished writing this story. I have this whole fic planned out but Idk if I want bloodlines to influence my ideas. Time will tell, thanks again for all your support on this fic! Reviews get you a sneak peek!  
**


	31. Chapter 31- The Old Life

**Hello! OMG I wrote so much last night, I couldn't stop lol. I have so many chapters ready to go! I'm excited to share them with you. Notes about this chapter, this chapter will be the first of starting to age Ben. While it will be a slow progression I just thought I would give you a heads up. His age or the time period will be described in all future chapters, in hopes of no confusion. ENJOY!  
**

 _Chapter Thirty One_

 _The Old Life_

 _The rain poured down hitting the planet and leaving puddles around their house. Leia stared out at the weather, she watched the rain drops fall and the splashes hit the window. Looking down she saw the waves pull in and out of the shore, clearly this storm was only just beginning. Leia sighed and debated the journey towards the hangar. The rain seemed to be getting heavier and she wondered if the wind would pick up as well. Knowing she wanted to give her husband a proper send off she quickly found her jacket and Ben's. Turning around she smiled to her son as he sat in their living room grabbing at his toys. His head quickly turned to hers, their eyes meeting._

 _"Mama!" He yelled as his small little limbs crawled himself across the living room floor and towards his mother. She smiled at his moving form, still surprised by how fast he could crawl. She waited for him across the room, knowing how much he loved finding her. Ben finally came to her feet and tugged at the bottom of her dress._

 _"Hi sweet boy." She told him as she swooped him up and into her arms. Her lips kissed his forehead and he giggled._

 _"iss Mama?" Ben asked, his hands holding the side of her face._

 _"Kiss Ben." She nodded towards him, kissing his forehead once more. Pleased with his mothers touch, Ben quickly leaned in and offered her a slimy kiss to her cheek. Leia giggled at her son, before wiping away at the drool running down her face. "We need to go say bye bye to daddy." She told him._

 _"Dada!" Ben squealed in excitement as his body wiggled in his mothers arms. Han had left early that morning for the hangar, to prepare the Falcon for his trip. Leia remembered Han pulling her closer into his arms that morning, before whispering his goodbye to her and that he would see her later. Ben had still been asleep and had missed out on his morning interaction with his father. Leia knew Ben was excited to see Han before he left._

 _"Yes DaDa is going bye bye." She reminded her son, as she moved to pull his jacket over his small body. He resisted at first but finally gave into his mothers movements and relaxed enough to slip the jacket over his arms. She moved the hood over his head, hoping to conceal her child from as much of the climate as possible._

 _"Dada?" Ben asked again. He was excited alright. While it wasn't unusual for Han to take time and go to the hangar, Ben almost always saw him before he left the house. Ben enjoyed his time with both is parents equally and being a smart baby, could remember when he missed them._

 _"Yes we are going to see Dada." Leia assured Ben, his fingers slipping up and into her braids, giving them a tug. "I promise." She told him, easing the child's needs._

 _Taking another look out the window she groaned, there was no way she was staying dry for this journey. Han told her he would return home before he left, that was a few hours ago. Not knowing what was wrong with the old ship this time, Leia decided to beat him to it and find her husband herself. If anything she didn't want to miss out on a goodbye, and she knew Ben needed to say goodbye to his father as well. Opening her jacket she moved to wrap Ben inside the material, hoping to shield him further from the rain. While it was a quick walk to the hangar, Leia wondered just how wet she would be by the time they made it inside. Ben giggled as he rested against his mothers chest, wrapped in his own jacket and hers._

 _"Mama…Dada?"_

 _"I promise we're going to Dada, we just have to fight the rain."_

 _"Ains?" Ben mumbled out._

 _"Yes my smart baby, Rains." Taking one lest breath, Leia prepared herself before palming their door open. The wind hit her small body with a gust and she turned away, wrapping her arms around Ben tightly. The Baby giggled again, clearly unaffected by the storm. Her feet carried her the short distance to the hangar. Her hood fell back as her arms stayed tightly wrapped to her son, she could feel her hair beginning to soak with rain. Shaking her head a few times she hoped to clear her vision, as she walked into the clear path inside the hangar._

 _"Mama?" She heard Ben ask from beneath her jacket._

 _"Almost there sweetheart." She told him._

 _Looking ahead she saw Chewie outside the ship, reaching to adjust something. His head turned her way and he waved her over before calling to Han. Han's feet stomped down the ramp, he seemed irritated. He chatted to Chewie but Leia couldn't hear his words. The Wookie pointed down the length of the hangar, sending Han's eyes to his wife's. He cocked his head at her before closing the distance between them._

 _"Leia? Sweetheart what are you doing here?"_

 _"We wanted to say goodbye." Leia said as she lifted Ben from the shield of her jacket. Ben's face lit up at the sight of his father._

 _'Dada!"_

 _"Hey Ben! I missed you." Han told him with a bright smile, stealing the baby from his wife's arms._

 _"Dada!"_

 _"I'm here buddy."_

 _"He's been missing you all morning."_

 _"Sorry, I wanted to get a head start on the Falcon." Han told her as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead, not caring about her cold and wet state._

 _"iss?" Ben questioned._

 _"Kiss." Leia confirmed, kissing her son's cheek._

 _"You're soaked." Han commented, looking down at his wife. "Come inside." Han said as he guided his family inside the ship._

 _"Ship! Ship!" Ben called out as he wiggled from his fathers arms. Han laughed and slowly set Ben down onto the Falcon's floor, something he knew Leia wasn't fond of._

 _"Han?" She warned._

 _"He's fine." Han said as he watched Ben crawl and explore the galley. "I said I would come home and say goodbye."_

 _"He was missing you and we didn't know how long you would be." Leia admitted._

 _"I should have waited until he woke up." Han said glancing over to look at his son, as he sped across the floor._

 _"He managed, he likes seeing you."_

 _"I like seeing him too, and you." He smirked, leaning in, to kiss her. She sighed against his lips, enjoying their first kiss of the day. Han reluctantly pulled away and reached for a towel that sat behind them. Grinning he offered her the towel, as she shrugged off her wet jacket. She ran the towel through her hair, hoping to mop up some of the rain. Slowly she moved to sit beside Han and watch their son explore the Falcon._

 _"He likes it here." Leia told Han, leaning her head against his shoulder._

 _"I'm glad."_

 _Ben let out a large giggled of excitement as he found a lost toy of his. He plopped back and sat now holding his toy tightly. Lifting it up and into the air he waved it at his parents, seeming to show them his new discovery._

 _"Good job Ben." Han told him. Pleased with his fathers response, Ben moved to crawl closer to his parents being sure to bring his toy along. Han and Leia giggled as they watched Ben attempt to crawl and carry his little toy at the same time. Finally making it to his father's Leg, Ben tugged at his pants._

 _"Dada!"_

 _"Yes Ben?'_

 _"Dada Ship!"_

 _"It is Dada's ship." Han nodded._

 _"Ship! Ship! Ship!" Ben chanted._

 _"Yes, yes Ben, It's daddy's ship." Leia laughed. Leia's hand found her way to Han's, not caring that it was covered in grease, she was used to that by now. Looking up from Ben she stared at her husband's profile._

 _"How long will you be gone?" She questioned. His eyes turned to meet her gaze and he smiled weakly, not wanting to leave her. She had already expressed her dislike of this trip and Han didn't think her opinion would change._

 _"Not long, just grabbing a few parts." Han explained._

 _"And we can't go with you?"_

 _"Not to these places Leia. I don't want Ben there."_

 _"I could call a sitter and go with you." She suggested, Han rolling his eyes._

 _"As if you would leave him with a random sitter. You want to stay here with Ben, I know you. Besides I don't want you at these places either." He said, as she ignored his words._

 _"Doesn't mean I want you going to these places alone. I could come and help you. We make a pretty good team you know."_

 _"I remember and I'm not alone, Chewie always has my back."_

 _"Han…" She groaned her mind creating crazy situations of where her husband was going and the people he could see there._

 _"I could com some of my contact and ask them about the parts you need." Leia suggested._

 _"They won't have them and besides I don't want to use any of your contacts." He huffed._

 _"Well I'm sorry my connections aren't good enough for you."_

 _"Leia that's not what I meant."_

 _"Sure it's not." She said turning her attention back to Ben. Her irritation growing with their conversation._

 _"Your connections are through the Republic and I don't want them having anything to do with my ship."_

 _"My connections got you parts for your ship during the war, it was good enough back then."_

 _"Gods Leia." He sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Times are different now and you know it. I'm never going to be ok with how they treated you Leia."_

 _"Well I'm never going to be ok with you risking your life for this damn ship. If you don't want me to contact anyone then we could just order them through the ship yards like normal people, we have the money."_

 _"Another thing we don't need to discuss."_

 _"The ship yards or the fact that you ignore that you have access to all my credits." She said her face frowning and her voice dripping with annoyance._

 _"Leia I'll be fine, I can take care of myself."_

 _"You always say that." She sighed._

 _"And It's true."_

 _"How dangerous are we talking?'"_

 _"Not bad, nothing I haven't dealt with before."_

 _"Considering your history that is not comforting."_

 _"I have some old friends that are really hooking me up with these supplies."_

 _"What kind of old friends?" Leia asked her eye brows raising._

 _"Just old friends."_

 _"Like old girlfriends you used to sleep with? Or old friends that are willing to freeze you in carbonite?" Leia asked her tone completely serious, but Han still laughed. His loud laugh made Ben jump as his dark brown eyes found his parents._

 _"It's not funny Han."_

 _"Leia, I'm a big boy. I can handle all of it. It's just not a place I want to take my family to alright. Not a good place for a Princess."_

 _"I'm not a Princess anymore."_

 _"You'll always be my Princess." He said trying to soothe the conversation over._

 _"Fine." She huffed._

 _"Are you mad at me?"_

 _"More irritated but what else is new?"_

 _"Leia…"_

 _"Come say bye bye to Daddy." Leia said ignoring his protests and lifting Ben into her lap._

 _"Dada?" Ben questioned looking between his parents. Slowly he handed his father his toy. Han smiled back and thanked him._

 _"Why don't you hold on to this Ben?"_

 _"Dada? Bye bye?"_

 _"Daddy has to go find parts for the ship, but I'll be back really soon. You have to take care of Mama?'_

 _"Mama!" Ben squealed, pointing to Leia._

 _"That's right. Mama." Han smiled. "You'll take care of her for me?"_

 _"Don't worry Ben, Mama can take care of herself." Leia told her son, slightly glaring at her husband._

 _"Mama." Ben replied, completely oblivious to the argument around him._

 _"I love you little one." Han told his son, before Leia stood and handed Ben over to Han. She walked away from the two, reaching for her coat and trying to settle her annoyance. She had hoped to have a peaceful farewell with her husband, she hadn't intended to fight with him. But then again the simplest of conversations could turn into an argument with them._

 _"Leia?" She heard him call, pulling her out of her scrambled thoughts._

 _"All ready?" She asked, reaching to take Ben back into her arms. "The rain has calmed down, we better head back before the storm starts up again." Han nodded and watched as Leia buttoned her jacket back up._

 _"I'll be careful." He told her, she responded with a nod. "Leia?"_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"Stop worrying so much, you'll get wrinkles."_

 _"Well I've got to catch up to you some how." She through back._

 _"Nice…" He said with a smirk, leaning over and kissing her. "I love you Princess."_

 _"Be careful!" She said sternly looking into his eyes._

 _"Always am. I'll com you tonight?" He suggested._

 _"Yes, I want to know your alive and I'm not a widow."_

 _"Always the comedian sweetheart."_

 _"Use the holo com, Ben will want to see you."_

 _"Will do." Han assured her. "You two be careful too, I know how crazy you two can be." Han joked, Ben giggled at his father, clearly not understanding his words but going along with the laughter._

 _"Say bye bye Ben." Leia told him as they walked down the ramp and waved to Chewie._

 _"Bye byes." Ben waved his small hand at the large Wookie. Chewie mumbled back and waved towards Ben._

 _"And bye bye to Dada?" She questioned. Ben's eyes grew sad._

 _"Bye bye?" He mumbled out, knowing what the words meant and not wanting to see his father leave._

 _"Oh don't be sad little Ben. I'll be home soon." Han assured is son, tickling his sides._

 _"Dada bye bye…."_

 _"Only for a little while."_

 _"We should get going." Chewie called over._

 _"I've gotta go." Han told Leia._

 _"I know, be careful."_

 _"I will." He pulled his family into a quick hug. His lips finding Leia's once more and his hand grasping her hand to draw circles over her ring._

 _"Come back in one piece."_

 _"Promise." Han smirked._

 _Leia sighed and took his word for it as she and Ben slowly walked away from the Falcon. Ben mumbled over and over "Dada bye bye." as he watched Han walk up the ramp to the ship. Leia shushed him, hoping he wouldn't be too upset at his father's departure._

 _"We are going to have some Mommy and baby time." She told Ben._

 _"Mama."_

 _"That's me."_

 _"Mama!" He said again._

 _"Is that your favorite word?" Leia laughed._

 _"Mama!"_

 _"I'll take that as a yes."_

 _"Dada?"_

 _"He'll be back soon baby."_

 _"Let's get us home before the rain comes back."_

 _"ains…"_

 _"Rains." Leia agreed as she continued to walk them home._

* * *

 _Chewbacca watched as Han focused on the stars out ahead of them. His mind didn't seem to be in the cockpit. Chewie wondered if he was missing his family already, but didn't want to ask about it._

 _"We should be there soon." Han sighed, leaning back against his chair his face still frowning. The Wookie waited silently, gaging his friends emotions._

 _"You alright?" Chewie asked._

 _"I'm good." Han bit out._

 _"You have a fight with the Princess?'_

 _"When do I not have a fight with the Princess."_

 _"True…"_

 _"She worries too much."_

 _"Does she?"_

 _"Don't tell me your on her side."_

 _"No sides, I just understand."_

 _"Understand? Meaning you heard everything she said, thanks for the privacy Chewie."_

 _"Hard to stay private when your yelling at each other, your voices come down the ramp."_

 _"I can handle myself, I don't want her worrying every time I leave."_

 _"Why are you leaving?"_

 _"What!?"_

 _"We could have got the parts some other way?"_

 _"No! These are specific parts Chewie, you know that. Non of Leia's connections could have gotten them."_

 _"I see."_

 _"You think I like being away from my family? Is that what this is?'_

 _"I know you love them."_

 _"I do love them! Damn it!"_

 _"Having a family changes people's lives Han. You can't always go out on crazy adventures and leave your wife at home worrying. That's your old life Han."_

 _"What about your wife. You leave her home, while you go about the Galaxy with me." Han bit out, his words coming out harsher then he intended. Chewie's face fell at the thought of his wife at home on Kashyyyk._

 _"And I've seen what it does to her. She doesn't like not knowing I'm ok. The Princess will always let you go, but the question is will you always leave?"_

 _"Who's leaving!? You're acting like I'm divorcing her. It's just for parts Chewie. Stop reading so much into this. If I could I would be home with Leia and Ben."_

 _"Alright…"_

 _"I'm not leaving them Chewie. It's insulting to know you think of me like that."_

 _"I only wondered if you were looking for a piece of your old life?"_

 _"Well I'm not."_

 _"It was just a question Han."_

 _"Well I'm done with questions for now." Han huffed as he stomped out of the cockpit. Chewbacca sighed, clearly Han was upset and that had not been his intention._

 _Han continued to stomp his way around the ship until he found his way to the cabin. Sliding the door shut, he was silenced in the empty room. He missed his family already, and Chewie's ridiculous questions weren't helping his mood. Looking to beside their bed, Han sighed. There sat his favorite holo of his family. Leia looked so beautiful and Ben looked like such a happy baby. Han didn't want to leave his family, and the fact that Leia and Chewie had been so against it upset him. He'd never leave Leia, she was far too important to him. While he understood her worry, it wasn't needed. He had taken care of himself for years and years before meeting the Princess. She needed to trust his judgment and know that he would be back to her soon. Tossing his back against their pillows he breathed in the scent. It smelt like Leia's perfume and made him miss his family more._

 _His thoughts drifted to Chewbacca. He wondered if he should apologize to his friend. He shouldn't have brought up Malla. Han knew Chewie was there for him and his family, he was such an important part to their family. Han simply felt frustrated by the idea of people thinking he wanted to be away from his home. His old life was not something he wanted anymore, he'd never choose it over the life he had made with Leia. Quickly sitting up, Han slid the door open in search of Chewie._

 _"Hey!" Han called, finding the Wookie in the galley._

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _"For what?" Chewie asked._

 _"I shouldn't have brought up Malla, it wasn't right."_

 _"Its ok. I love you and the Princess, I only want you two to be happy."_

 _"We are."_

 _"Good."_

 _"I'd never pick my old life over them. They're everything to me."_

 _"Good, It is pleasing to see how you've grown."_

 _"Am I a big kid now?"_

 _"Something like that. Go com the Princess?" Chewie suggested. "Let her know the trip is going good so far."_

 _"I think I will."_

 _Finding his way back to his cabin, Han reached for the fancy new Holo Com Leia had insisted on getting. Typing in the home code he waited for Leia's face to appear. A smile spread across his face, as he sat waiting. He waited and waited, but nothing came through._

 _"Stupid machine." Han said tapping at the buttons on its surface. Typing in the code once more, Han waited again. Still nothing came through. Opting to try Leia's regular com, he hoped she'd answer._

 _"Hello?" He heard her answer sounding out of breath._

 _"Leia are you ok?"_

 _"Han? You're cutting in an out."_

 _"Yeah Leia it's me…You didn't pick up the Holo Com."_

 _"Han? I can't hear you. Look I'm trying to get Ben into a bath…"_

 _"Leia?" Han said hearing only static._

 _"Han, I'll talk to you later, I can't hear you." Leia's voice said before the line went dead. Letting out a slow breath, Han's irritation crept back into his thoughts. Not only did he miss them already, he couldn't even talk to them right now._

 _His mind wandered to Ben and how crazy his bath time usually was. Most days it took Han and Leia both to control the silly baby. He had quite the energy level and as soon as he had discovered splashing, Han and Leia had been doomed. He briefly wondered how soaked Leia would get during his bath time, by herself._

 _"We're coming up on the planet." Chewie called to Han. Groaning and tossing his com to the bed, he stood and focused on getting the parts. His family time would have to wait. The planet neared, it's dark brown coloring wasn't very pleasing to the eye and knowing what lived on the planet's surface only lessened the appeal. The Falcon landed without trouble, the old ship still holding up, even with the needed parts. Looking out the Cockpit, Han grimaced at the state of the planet. Night had fallen early and there was no way they'd make it into town now._

 _"It's too dark."_

 _"Too dangerous you mean." Chewie corrected._

 _"That too. We'll have to wait till morning." Han said not wanting to risk himself or Chewie._

 _"That means a longer trip." Chewie reminded him._

 _"I know." Han sighed, not wanting to be away from his family for any longer, but trying to find the patience to wait till morning. The last thing Leia needed was a message stating her husband had been murdered while trying to walk through a questionable town in pitch darkness. "Lock the ship up, we don't need anyone breaking in." Han said as Chewie nodded and helped him start to secure the Falcon. Walking the halls, Han quickly made sure everything looked good for the night. The pair agreed everything was in place and slowly moved to the galley in search of some food._

 _"You hear from the Princess?" Chewie asked._

 _"No, she was getting Ben ready for a Bath."_

 _"By herself?' Chewie laughed, he too had been on the receiving end of Ben's splashing fun._

 _"She ran a Rebellion, I'm sure she can handle Ben."_

 _"Your son." Chewie laughed._

 _"Yeah, Gods be with her. She said we'd talk later."_

 _Hearing chiming coming from the Cabin, Han's eyes quickly turned to look down the hall._

 _"Sounds like later is now." Chewie said as he watched Han sprint down the hall to catch the call. Entering the room, he watched the Holo Com flash and ring over and over again. Pressing a few buttons he was pleased to see Leia's face come into view._

 _"Leia." He smiled brightly._

 _"Hey, you picked up." She smiled back._

 _"Yeah we were just making dinner."_

 _"Oh sorry, do you need to go?'_

 _"No!" He almost shouted making Leia giggle. "I miss you." He told her._

 _"We miss you too, How is it going?"_

 _"It's good, so far. We'll make our way to the shop in the morning, get all the parts and be on our way."_

 _"Sounds like a good plan."_

 _"How was the bath?"_

 _"Surprisingly good. I think I'm getting good at avoiding his splashes."_

 _"That's good…" Han trailed off._

 _"Listen Han, I wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have been so hard on you before you left. I know you just need to pick up some parts, maybe I shouldn't have made it such a big deal. I just worry about you and I don't want anything to happen to you."_

 _"I know you worry sweetheart, I'm sorry I left. I hope you know I'd rather be home with you and Ben."_

 _"I know you would." She softly smiled, she looked so beautiful even through the shaky Holo Com. Han had the urge to reach out and take her face in his hands, too bad they were planets a part._

 _"You look beautiful." He told her, her face flushing._

 _"I…I'm still drying out." She laughed._

 _"Still beautiful."_

 _"Thanks hot shot. Do you want me to grab Ben?" She asked him._

 _"If you could." Han nodded, wanting to see his son as well._

 _"He's just playing over…" Leia trailed off as her eyes moved away from the screen and towards Ben. Letting out a loud squeal, she nearly gave Han a heart attack. Moving out of the Holo Com's view, Leia left Han no view except the wall behind her._

 _"Leia!?"_

 _"Oh my gods!" He heard her say, but still couldn't see her._

 _"Leia what the hell is going on?" Han demanded, his heart pounding and his anxiety peaking at what was wrong with his family._

 _"He's walking!" He heard Leia call from across the room._

 _"What!?"_

 _"Han he's walking…Come on Ben, walk to Mama!" He heard her tell their son. Han moved his head from side to side as if he would be able to see something more. Groaning in frustration he called to his wife._

 _"Leia!?"_

 _"Mama!" He heard Ben call._

 _"Leia! Move the Com!" He yelled through the screen. Nothing happened and the Com stayed staring at the wall._

 _"Good Job! Ben you're such a smart baby!" He heard her tell Ben._

 _"Leia!"_

 _"Oh gods!" He heard her say before she quickly came into view with Ben in her arms._

 _"He walked to me!" Leia told Han with a bright smile on her face, her arms holding Ben close and kissing his dark curls._

 _"I heard.." Han sighed._

 _"Dada!" Ben squealed grabbing for the Holo Com, Leia's hand stopping him._

 _"Can't grab it Ben, just talk to Dada."_

 _"Hey Ben." Han greeted his son with sad smile. He was so proud of his son and so disappointed he had missed it._

 _"Dada!"_

 _"I'm right here Ben."_

 _"Oh he was so good!" Leia explained. "Such a smart baby we have."_

 _"Dada!" Ben said, thinking only of his father now._

 _"He's right there Ben, talk to Dada." Leia told him, sitting him on the counter so he could lean against her chest._

 _"Are you walking Ben?'_

 _"Dada!"_

 _"You had to wait till I was gone?' Han sighed._

 _"Oh Han. He'll walk more once your back home."_

 _"Yeah but I should've been there."_

 _"Han you've been here for most of it. Don't do that to yourself."_

 _"Dada!"_

 _"Yes that is your Dada!"_

 _"Mama!" Ben said looking up at her. "Dada?"_

 _"Dada is on his ship."_

 _"Ship! Ship! Dada Ship." Ben said pointing towards the door._

 _"No baby, Dada's not at the hangar." Leia sighed._

 _"Ben I'll be home real soon." Han told him, his heart breaking a little at his Son's want for him._

 _"Daddy is going to be home soon." Leia told Ben._

 _"I love you both." Han told his family._

 _"We love you too Han. Tell daddy you love him."_

 _"Dada!"_

 _"Yes, we love Dada."_

 _"Loves? Dada!"_

 _"Good job Ben." Leia cheered._

 _"I love you Leia."_

 _"I love you too."_

 _Slowly the Holo Com turned off and the light of his family's faces was gone. Han's heart felt heavy. He didn't want to dwell on this, but he still felt horrible. He didn't want to miss moments with his son or with Leia. Pushing his thoughts away he walked back out to Chewie, hoping food would help his empty feeling._

 _The next morning's sun shined down on the Falcon, lighting the path into town. Han woke up early, honestly not getting much sleep the night before. He missed the feel of Leia beside him and still felt guilty missing his son's first steps. Quickly getting ready and set for the day ahead of them, Han and Chewie made there way down the ramp of the Falcon and out on to the planet._

 _"This looks pleasant." Chewie commented. "It's gotten worse, since the last time we were here."_

 _"I think you're right. We'll just be in and out."_

 _"Hopefully." Chewie said, being sure to keep his Bowcaster close. Han doing the same with his blaster at his hip. He told himself it would be just fine, too bad he didn't believe those thoughts. Chewie followed behind Han, the two making there way through the street and heading towards a near by shop._

 _"Rig said he'd have the parts all set for us." Han told Chewie, mentioning an old friend's name. The crowd was heavy and everyone seemed to be moving at a fast pace. People bumped into each other like it was nothing. Others purposely pushed and shoved to make their way through the street. Han made his way without much trouble. The large Wookie beside him always helped things._

 _The shop came into view and finally they were able to leave the street and step inside._

 _"Solo!" They heard a man call from behind the counter._

 _"Rig!" Han greeted the man. The man before him hadn't changed at all, his blonde hair still slicked back and his bright blue eyes held danger. The only difference was the now noticeable scar across his face. "What happened to your face, pretty boy?" Han joked._

 _"Oh someone tried to steal some parts, you know how it goes. You should see the other guy." Rig said nodding to his shelf. Han glanced over, shocked to see a severed hand sitting on top of Rig's shelf._

 _"Ummm."_

 _"Don't worry Solo, I won't be taking your hand anytime soon." Rig laughed, moving back behind the counter. Han slowly laughed, once again thinking to himself this is not the life you want. Chewie gave him a look that showed him what a bad idea this had been. Staying calm and acting cool the pair stood waiting as Rig spoke. "Come back and have a drink, bring your Wookie." Rig said, as he showed them towards his back room. They hesitated before following Rig's to the back, hoping there weren't anymore body parts in this room. Taking a seat, Rigs quickly poured everyone some shots._

 _Han tilted his head back, letting the liquid slip down his throat._

 _"Hows business?" Han asked._

 _"Same old same old." Rig replied._

 _"How's that ship of yours?"_

 _"Holding together good, just need those few parts."_

 _"Of course, to be honest I'm surprised you haven't bought yourself a brand new shiny ship. Anyway, I have them all set for you…" Rig said, his voice trailing off. Han catching his tone spoke up._

 _"What is it?" Han asked._

 _"See things are different these days and business is business."_

 _"What type of business?" Han asked not liking where this was going._

 _"The price has been raised."_

 _"Alright? To what? I thought we had a deal." Han reminded his old friend._

 _"We did, but then I got to thinking about you and that wife of yours, in your mansion living the Royalty life." Rig said trying to joke but his voice came out in a bitter tone. Han chuckled thinking to their normal family home._

 _"We hardly live in a mansion…"_

 _"The truth is I can't really give you the same deals these days."_

 _"I understand…" Han was already used to his old buddies treating him differently, this was nothing new. But some how he got the impression this would be a new experience._

 _"Good, so you won't mind paying triple."_

 _"Triple?" What the hell Rig?"_

 _"Not all of us have access to as many credits as you Solo."_

 _"That's not the point, we had a deal."_

 _"We did but the deals been changed."_

 _"Fine! When do you want them transferred to your account."_

 _"Sooner rather then later." Rig smirked. "I assume you have that much available? You being Mr. Organa and all."_

 _Han groaned choosing to ignore his words. Reaching into his pocket, Han swiped across his small screen. Keying in the proper codes he waited as his name showed on the screen. Placing his fingers to the light his name sounded._

 _"Han Solo Credit transfer approval." The device echoed._

 _"Very well." Rig smirked again, feeling smug._

 _"This how you treat old friends?" Han asked._

 _"Only the ones that are sleeping with Princesses." Rig laughed as he boxed up the parts and handed them across the table._

 _"You really have changed Solo."_

 _"For the better." Han said._

 _"Well its all a matter of point of view."_

 _"Point of view?"_

 _"Of course, If my wife gave me access to all of her credits I'm sure I would feel like a better person."_

 _"That's not what this is about." Han bit out. He'd never be used to the amount of money his family had and didn't appreciate people bringing it up._

 _"You do gotta wonder about what type of Princess that wife of yours is?" Rig laughed again, throwing back another shot of the hard liquor. "What type of Princess marries a smuggler?"_

 _"It's complicated."_

 _"Maybe we should just go?" Chewie suggested, not liking where this was going and sensing just how irritated Han was becoming._

 _"I don't think it's that complicated, I'll bet the Princess got one taste of what a Corellian man has to offer a woman in the bedroom and was hooked." Rig continued his laughter, ignoring the anger filling Han's face or the way his fist tightened. "I'm sure Alderaan men were a little tame for her liking, she needed a little extra from you, am I right? Granted I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt here with how good your skills are."_

 _"Han?" Chewie mumbled out._

 _"She must be a decent fuck or you wouldn't have stayed. Tell me now what does a Princess feel like?" Han moved towards Rig's form but Chewie held him back._

 _"Don't talk about her like that." Han warned._

 _"Oh don't take it so personally. I'm sure she's got a wild side, maybe a little dark. I've heard it runs in her family." Han moved to quickly for Chewie and soon his fist connected with Rig's nose. The snap made it clear to everyone in the room that his nose was broken, and now bleeding down his face. Rig's recovered and quickly swung for Han. Catching the side of his cheek, Han barely felt it before he reached to swing at his old friend once more. Chewie pulled him back and out of the back room. The Wookie's grip tossed Han into the front of the store and his large form preventing Han from moving into the back._

 _Rig caught his breath and watched as the Wookie picked up the box and muttered words to him. Chewbacca's language being unknown to Rig, the man stayed quiet looking at him. Chewie stood tall above him and Rig didn't dare move towards the Wookie. Chewie turned to follow Han out of the Shop, Rig's voice echoing._

 _"We're done Solo, You here me! Don't show your face around here again. You go home to your little whore of a Princess!"_

 _Han tried to turn back but Chewbacca's hold on him held him in place._

 _"Ignore it!" Chewie told him. "Princess wouldn't want this." He reminded him. The mention of his wife seemed to calm Han down. Han huffed and shrugged out of Chewie's hold._

 _"I want off this planet." Han said marching through the crowd, not caring who he ran into in the process. Chewie only followed his friend not saying much. Han let off steam as he pushed and shoved around the people, his anger fuming as he tried to control his rage. Finally making it to the Falcon, Han palmed the ship open and stomped up the ramp._

 _"Should we com the Princess? Let her know we're headed home?"_

 _"No, I just want to get off the planet." Han said, sitting down in his chair and roughly pushing at the buttons and switches on his ship. The Falcon came to life and slowly lifted from the ground before shooting into the stars._

* * *

 _The house was quiet and Han assumed his family was already in bed. Looking around the room, everything looked the same. He had only been gone for a few days but it had felt much longer. Slowly he walked through his home, happy to be back in a familiar setting. Ben's toys lay across the living room floor, they must have had a late night. Pulling at his vest and his holster, Han quietly stepped towards Ben's room. Looking into the room he smiled at the sight of the sleeping child. Moving closer he peered down, enjoying the sight of Ben's even breaths. He'd never tire staring at his son, knowing that he was his and that his love for Leia had brought him into this Galaxy warmed his heart._

 _"Love you Ben." He whispered. Gently walking down the hall, not wanting to make any noise to wake his wife, Han entered their room. She was fast asleep, draped in the middle of the bed, her face pressed into his pillow. He chuckled softly, knowing he had been sleeping the same way on the Falcon. Dropping his clothes to a near by chair and putting the blaster in its drawer, Han moved to their bed. For a moment he stood at the end of the bed watching Leia sleep, the same way he had watched Ben. His heart filling with nothing but love for this woman._

 _Swiftly he shifted his body into the bed, sliding in behind his wife. His arms circled around her middle, as he tugged her closer to him. His face buried in her long locks. He breathed her scent in, noting the real thing was much better then her pillow on the Falcon. Her breathing changed and he wondered if she was waking up._

 _"Han?" She mumbled, her voice still laced with sleep and her eyes staying shut._

 _"Expecting someone else sweetheart?"_

 _"Hmm, your back sooner then I thought." She murmured, sliding her hands along his bare chest. She was still half asleep, but was enjoying the feel of his skin under her finger tips._

 _"Missed you." Han whispered into her ear, before kissing down her jawline. Her mind slowly started to wake with each kiss he placed on her skin._

 _"I missed you too." She whispered, her hands pulling at his upper body. She was so tired but right now she didn't seem to care and would rather reunite with her husband. "Han…" She sighed, feeling his lips traveling over her neck. "Kiss me." She told him, her eyes barely fluttering open, as his lips found hers. Their lips toyed and played with each other, both teasing with sweet kisses and then passionate nips._

 _Lost in their kiss, Leia's mind woke and her hands reached around to run up Han's back. Her nails trailed over his spine, as her hands found there way up his back and to his shoulders. Draping his body over top of hers, Han focused on their kiss. Slowly Leia moved her hands up his shoulders, running her hand across his face. Her fingers passed over his swollen cheek and he quickly pulled away, he had forgotten all about that. Feeling him pull away, Leia looked up at him confused._

 _"Are you ok?" She squinted to see him in the dark room._

 _"I'm alright, sorry." He said moving to kiss her again, but her hand pushed at his chest._

 _"What's wrong with your face?"_

 _"Nothing sweetheart, where were we?"_

 _"Han." She said pushing at him and making him roll over and off her. Reaching for the side lamp, Leia quickly flicked the light on and turned back to her husband. She gasped at the sight of his face._

 _"What the hell did you do?" She whisper yelled, keeping her voice quiet for Ben's sake._

 _"It was just a misunderstanding." Han explained. Leia didn't believe him and sat up closer to inspect his swollen face. Her finger tips brushed over his cheek bone and he winced. The skin was swollen, and discolored with a small cut._

 _"Han…" She sighed, pulling away from him and moving to get out of the bed._

 _"Leia don't worry about it. Just come back to bed." He begged her, watching her retreating form as she walked into their fresher. He didn't have to wait long before she came back out, a container of bacta gel in her hand._

 _"Sit up." She told him, her face hard._

 _"Leia?"_

 _"I don't want to talk about it." She told him, standing in between his legs. Han stayed silent and tried not to move as Leia applied the gel to his face. He could feel the disappointment coming from her and his heart sank, the last thing he wanted was to fight with her after being apart. He wondered just how mad she was. She smoothed the cool gel over his skin, hoping it would help with the healing process. Looking over his wound, Leia seemed pleased with how it looked now and moved to step away. Han's arms wrapped around her hips, keeping her in place._

 _"Are you going to talk to me?" Han asked._

 _"I don't have anything to say."_

 _"Leia…"_

 _"Han I can't do this with you and I don't want to wake Ben." She said pushing his arms away from her and walking away from him._

 _"Leia I'm fine, you don't need to be upset."_

 _"I don't need to be upset? Are you kidding me right now!" She said whipping around to face him, her face full of anger. "You promised me you'd be careful and look at you! Did you get into a fight?' Leia asked, her voice raising. She quickly lowered her tone once more, hoping they didn't wake Ben._

 _"It was just some asshole I used to know."_

 _"Who threw the first punch?" Leia asked, folding her arms over her chest. Han stayed quiet and looked down to his feet. "I figured as much." Leia sighed, before walking over and grabbing her robe. Tying the fabric around her body she quickly left the room and walked away from her husband._

 _Han waited to follow her, figuring she needed some time to cool off. Walking down the hall he was surprised to see the patio door open. Feeling the cold breeze against his skin he slowly stepped forward. Following the path his wife took, he found her sitting outside, looking down at the ocean waves, a glass of wine in her hand. He stayed silent, as he sat next to her._

 _"I want to be alone." She told him her voice harsh and her eyes staying focused on the water._

 _"Leia…"_

 _"Don't Leia me. You promised you would be careful, but clearly those promises mean nothing to you. Clearly I mean nothing to you."_

 _"Don't say shit like that."_

 _"Why? That's how I feel, would you rather I lie to you?"_

 _"It was a couple punches, so what?"_

 _"So what? What if this friend of yours had new friends. What if it wasn't a couple punches Han. I guess you didn't care if you came home to us." She sighed, sipping her wine._

 _"Don't say that! Damn It Leia!"_

 _"I had everything under control."_

 _"Will Chewie say the same thing if I ask him?"_

 _"I…I don't know. I'm sorry."_

 _"I know you are, doesn't change anything." She whispered out, wiping out a small tear that fell down her cheek._

 _"He just said things…Things that pissed me off."_

 _"So you hit him?"_

 _"Yes." Han admitted._

 _"Well I guess I understand why you didn't want Ben and I with you. Not exactly the best example for our son."_

 _"I didn't plan on fighting with Rig, alright? That whole planet is bad news and I don't want the people I love around that."_

 _Leia only nodded, her eyes staying with the waves. She shivered slightly and when Han moved to wrap his arms around her, she shrugged him off._

 _"I don't need you touching me right now." Her voice choked out._

 _"Leia, I'm sorry. It won't happen again."_

 _"Ok…"_

 _"Do you believe me?" He asked, staring at her. She let out a shaky breath, before turning to face him._

 _"I'd like to, but I don't know what to believe. I thought this stuff was behind you? I thought this wasn't you anymore?"_

 _"It's not! that was just bad timing."_

 _"Han your actions say a lot more then your words. What if Mon commed me tomorrow? Told me about a mission they needed me for. I would leave you here with Ben and go out and risk my life, how would you feel about that?" Leia said hoping the scenario would get to Han. Han's face fell and his eyes moved to the ground beneath them._

 _"You know how I'd feel."_

 _"Yes I do."_

 _"Leia just listen to me, I'm sorry." Han pleaded with her, willing to apologize as much as she needed. He knew he shouldn't have risked himself, especially on a planet like that. If things had turned bad he would have had no allies to assist him. Rig could have easily called buddies to take care of him and Chewie, Rig did have his connections and Han wasn't the lone smuggler anymore. The thought did scare him when he thought of it from Leia's point of view, he never wanted to just disappear on them._

 _"What do I need to say?" Han asked._

 _"You've apologized."_

 _"I have."_

 _"I'm going to need some time…"_

 _"Leia…" He pleaded, her voice held such pain._

 _"You should go inside Han."_

 _"I'm good here, I haven't seen you for a few days, I missed you." Han said staying seated beside her._

 _"We missed you too."_

 _Silence fell around the couple, Han watched her from the corner of his eye. Her hair blew in the wind and surrounded her face. Her eyes were focused on the push and pull of the water but they held hurt, a look he never liked seeing in her beautiful brown eyes. He wanted to hold her and kiss her, promise this wouldn't happen again. Tell her that he was stupid, but he'd said all he could say. He needed to give her space. Lifting the glass to her lips, Leia slowly sipped the remaining wine into her mouth. She hoped the red liquid would help calm her, but her heart was a little sore. Her mind moved around, swirling really. She landed on Cloud City, she replayed watching him being lowered into the chamber, she remembered in detail watching the ship fly away from her and she ached at those agonizing months that followed. The pain she felt of being away from him and the hurt she held not knowing where he was or what had happened to him._

 _"What are you thinking about?" Han asked breaking their silence._

 _"You wouldn't want to know."_

 _"I do want to know…"_

 _"Watching you leave me on Cloud City, Watching Boba Fett's ship fly away, being without you for all those months. That was a really hard time in my life…and it would be even worse now. Not to mention what it would do to Ben."_

 _"I'm not going anywhere."_

 _"I hope that's true."_

 _"Are you going to let me touch you now?" He smiled, lifting his arm to pull her closer. She slid into his arms, her head resting against his shoulder. He rubbed circles over her skin, trying to warm her. "I love you Leia." He whispered to her._

 _"I know." She whispered back. While he knew she was still upset, he hoped she would slowly forgive him. He didn't mean to make her feel this way and he never wanted to chance not coming home to his family. Holding her tight, the pair stared out at the ocean, hoping their current pain would fade away with the waves._

* * *

 **There we are, I'd love to hear your thoughts! As always Reviews will get you a sneak peek! Thanks for reading guys!  
**


	32. Chapter 32 -Cookies

_Chapter Thirty Two_

 _Cookies_

 _"Hey! No way kid." Han said as he worked on the Falcon and watched Ben grab a few bolts before taking off across the room. Han quickly jumped up and chased Ben across the Falcon. Ben's feet carrying him quickly around the ship and his giggle echoing inside the space. By now he knew the best hiding spots a board his father's ship. No doubt he was headed to one now._

 _"Dada catch Ben!" He called out, still running through the hallways of the ship. Han laughed at him, quickly scooping him up._

 _"Nice try short stuff." Han said grabbing the bolts from his hands._

 _"Ben's!" Ben huffed trying to grab the parts back._

 _"Not Ben's, Daddy's! For Daddy's ship."_

 _"Ben's! Ben's ship!"_

 _"Maybe someday little one but for now you get the toys kid." Han said setting Ben back on his two feet and pointing over to where all the child's toys lay. Ben immediately ran for the toys, finding something new to peak his interest. Han smiled and returned to his current project. Making sure to secure the stolen bolts, Han looked pleased with the new wiring. Securing everything and connecting the final screws, Han thought he was done for the day. Turning his head to glance at Ben, he was surprised to see him gone. The toys lay scattered across the floor but the child had vanished._

 _"Damn it!" Han cursed as he stood to find the little trouble maker. The ramp was shut, that much Han had learned to do. Shortly after Ben learned to walk Han had almost lost him as he wandered down the ramp and into his mother's arms. To say Leia had been mad would be an understatement. Ever since that day he had been fast on his feet. They had only celebrated his second birth period a few months earlier, but already he had grown so much._

 _"Ben!" Han called through the ship. Hearing a quiet giggle, Han smirked. "Where did my son go?" Han called. "Ben Solo? Anyone seen a little Ben Organa Solo?" Han called as he stepped towards the sound of the giggles coming from his and Leia's cabin. His boots made it hard to be quiet as he stepped into the cabin. Looking around the room he smirked seeing little feet poking out from beneath the bed._

 _"Where oh where is little Ben? Maybe on the bed?" Han said stepping over to pull at the blankets. "Nope no Ben here…How about over by Mommy's dresses?" Han said stepping to the closet. Looking down he watched as Ben's feet wiggled from beneath the bed. Slowly Ben pulled himself from under the bed and stood up. "Gotcha!" Han said reaching for his son just as Ben bolted forward, his giggles erupting around them. His little feet ran him down the hall, with Han hot on his trail. Looking behind him, Ben laughed watching his father chase him. Not watching where he was going, Ben suddenly ran straight into two furry legs. Falling on his behind, Ben looked up and smiled._

 _"Chew Chew! Up!" Ben told Chewie, reaching his arms up towards the Wookie. Chewie quickly reached down and picked up the small boy. Ben hid behind the Wookie's fur. "Dada get me." Ben told Chewie, pointing to his approaching father._

 _"Tormenting the baby?" Chewie asked Han._

 _"Hardly a baby these days, he's fast for such a short little one." Han huffed a little out of breath._

 _"Get's it from his mother. "Chewie suggested._

 _"Mama?" Ben questioned at the mention of his mother._

 _"Yes Mommy is short just like you Ben." Han said reaching to pull Ben into his arms._

 _"See Mama?' Ben asked._

 _"Soon…Uncle Luke is visiting with Mama." Han told his son, sitting him down at the table and walking over to the galley to grab his son a snack. Ben quickly pressed the holochess table bringing it to life. Ben squealed watching the creatures walk across the table. His little hands reaching and moving through the different lights._

 _"You're a little young for that Ben." Han told him, walking over with a few snacks. Turning off the table, Ben's face fell until he saw the food his father had brought over. Han slid in next to his son and watched him dive into the food._

 _"Hungry little human." Chewie commented._

 _"Always has been, he's gotta grow bigger then Mommy."_

 _"Mama!"_

 _"Yes Mama." Han laughed. "Wirings done." Han told Chewie. The Wookie nodded before taking a seat across from the two Solo men._

 _"How long is Luke here for?" Chewie asked._

 _"Just for the day I think, had to talk to Leia about something. I don't know, some sort of twin thing that I apparently would never understand."_

 _"Twin thing or Jedi thing?"_

 _"Probably both." Han admitted. "He's been busy with the Jedi Academy and all, its been a while since he and Leia really talked. I know she misses him."_

 _"She's stuck with you two all day, poor Princess." Chewie teased._

 _"Hey Ben are we really that bad?" Han asked his son._

 _"Bad? Dada bad!" Ben said with delight. Chewie barked out a laugh, Han only glared at his friend._

 _"Well you got these genes, so watch out son."_

 _"Dada…illy?"_

 _"Silly." Han corrected for him._

 _"Silly Dada." Ben said, continuing with his snack. Han ruffled his son's dark curls, hoping things were going well with Luke and Leia._

* * *

 _The sun was bright and the wind felt great against the twin's skin. Leia and Luke slowly walked the beach, enjoying the beautiful day._

 _"I'm glad you could come and visit." Leia said walking beside her brother._

 _"Me too, it's been a while. I've just been so busy."_

 _"Of course, you'll have to tell Naya hello for me."_

 _"I will, she wanted to come but someone needed to stay with the kids."_

 _"How many are you training now?"_

 _"Just three, but its a start." Luke smiled, pleased with the Academy's progress._

 _"It is, very exciting." Leia smiled. "I know Ben will be happy to see you, Han too."_

 _"It will be nice to see them as well." Luke said looking off into the distance. "Have you been practicing much anymore?"_

 _"You mean my meditations?"_

 _"Yes." Luke nodded._

 _"Not as much, Ben takes a lot of my time. I do basic practices when I want to calm down or when I'm connecting with Ben. Why do you ask?"_

 _"Just curious if anything had further progressed with your power."_

 _"I wasn't really trying to progress further." Leia reminded her brother._

 _"Of course…" He said trailing off. Leia stared at him for a moment as they walked along the sand, something was bothering him._

 _"Is something wrong?"_

 _"No…Nothing to be worried about."_

 _"You know you can't hide things from me? Stupid twin thing, as Han would say." She smirked._

 _"Yeah I know." He admitted. "It's nothing really. I don't want to worry you."_

 _"You've got my attention now." Leia said stopping and grabbing her brothers arm to stop him as well._

 _"I've been feeling things lately."_

 _"Things?'_

 _"Dark things."_

 _"What! Like to the dark side? Luke…"_

 _"No! No nothing like that, I'm not feeling a pull for myself. But the things I'm feeling aren't light. I can't explain it, but Naya and I are concerned about what it means."_

 _"What are you thinking?"_

 _"It could be many things, a new threat is rising, perhaps something dark is coming, or something simple. The Force is never clear in its signs."_

 _"A threat?"_

 _"Yes…"_

 _"Like the Emperor or…" Leia said stopping her words._

 _"Vader." Luke finished for her. "Perhaps, its so hard to tell."_

 _"Should I be worried." Leia asked._

 _"Just cautious." Luke explained. "We don't know what this is or what it means. It could be nothing Leia, and I don't want you to stress on it. I just wanted to make you aware of the situation, since it involves you."_

 _"How does it involve me?"_

 _"Anyone that is force sensitive should be made aware."_

 _"But I'm not a Jedi, Luke."_

 _"No, but you do have great power. You're also my sister and Anakin's daughter. It may place a target on yourself or Ben."_

 _"He's just a baby!" She said appalled at the thought._

 _"I know, Leia don't worry. I just want you to be careful. As I said we don't know what this means."_

 _"I don't like the sound of it, or the idea of my Son being in danger."_

 _"I wish I could tell you that he won't be, but we both know the dark side's to this Galaxy. What I do know is that his parents love him very much and take great care of him."_

 _"I appreciate that."_

 _"You're amazing parents Leia and your smart. If anything you have the upper hand on this situation."_

 _"Hows that?"_

 _"How many years did you plot against the Empire? You'll recognize any suspicious moves."_

 _"I'm not in the Republic anymore Luke."_

 _"I know, but even around your family. You're practice and skill with this type of stuff will help and your force knowledge won't hurt as well. I have all the faith in you Leia."_

 _"You make it sound like I should lock my family up and hide them away."_

 _"I don't think its that bad." Luke laughed. "Everyone just needs to be open and aware. What are you thinking?" Luke asked._

 _"I'm worried about Ben."_

 _"He'll be ok, we won't let anything happen to him Leia."_

 _"I hope so."_

 _"He hasn't showed any signs has he?"_

 _"Signs?'_

 _"Force ability's?"_

 _"Well, he's clearly force sensitive. But nothing more then that."_

 _"Good, it will give him some time to grow a bit more, before he starts growing into his power."_

 _Leia nodded, her mind spinning a bit. Her heart dropped at the thought of someone targeting her son, but Luke's faith in her helped a bit. She only wondered if she was as good as her brother seemed to think she was._

 _"Han could help as well, he's a smart guy your husband." Luke laughed._

 _"Oh..Han…." Leia said trailing off, and thinking of her husbands reaction to this._

 _"What about him?' Luke asked._

 _"Maybe It would be best if we kept this between us for now, at least until we know if there is a real threat."_

 _"Leia?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Why don't you want to tell Han?" Luke questioned._

 _"He doesn't always understand all this force stuff, I don't want him to worry over nothing."_

 _"If you think that's best." Luke said skeptical of his sisters decision._

 _"It would be best." Leia nodded._

 _The twins continued to walk the beach, eventually turning around and heading back towards the Solo home._

 _"I do appreciate you letting me know." Leia told him._

 _"Of course, Master Yoda and Ben…Well, old Ben." Luke laughed. "Suggested I tell you."_

 _"Do you talk to them often?"_

 _"From time to time, Anakin as well."_

 _"Good, I'm happy for you."_

 _"You are always welcome at the Jedi reunion." Luke joked._

 _"I think I'll leave that to you." Leia said as they walked up the steps to her house. Hearing giggles inside, Leia knew her family was back home. Walking into the patio door Luke and Leia both smiled as they watched Ben run and play with his father._

 _"Kid you're going to wear me out." Han told Ben._

 _"Ben be careful, Daddy is old." Leia said making her presence known. Both Solo men turned to face her. Ben's smile filled his face and he darted for his mother._

 _"Mama!"_

 _"My baby!" She said, lifting him into her arms. She smiled and then cocked her eyebrow at his messy face. "Oh you are a dirty baby."_

 _"Dada cookie." Ben told his mother._

 _"Oh Daddy gave you a cookie did he." Leia repeated, glancing over to her husband, who raised his hands in defeat._

 _"Cookie Mama." Ben told her again._

 _"Did you say hi to Uncle Luke?" Leia questioned. Ben suddenly feeling shy, hid his face in his mother's shoulder._

 _"What's wrong Ben?" Leia asked, as Han walked over to them._

 _"Who are you and what have you done with my son?" Han asked, tickling Ben's sides. Ben giggled and pulled his face from his mother's chest._

 _"Unc Uke."_

 _"Yeah that's me." Luke smiled at his nephew, running his finger over his chin._

 _"You staying for dinner kid?" Han asked making his way to the kitchen and checking on the food._

 _"Yeah I can stay for a bit."_

 _"Good, come sit down." Leia said pointing towards the chairs._

 _"Can I help?" Luke offered._

 _"No way, go sit down. Better yet play with Ben." Han suggested. Leia nodded in agreement setting her son down and letting him run towards Ben._

 _"Toys." He told Luke, pulling at his robe. Luke followed the child towards his room, smiling at his parents as he left the room._

 _"Hi." Leia said leaning up and kissing Han's chin._

 _"Oh we can do better then that." Han said pushing her against the counter and slanting his lips over hers. Leia groaned against his kiss, not expecting such a deep kiss._

 _"Well hello." She giggled as she pulled away._

 _"Hi wife."_

 _"Miss me?"_

 _"You got out of bed too early this morning." He hummed against her neck._

 _"Last night wasn't enough for you?' She giggled._

 _"Never enough." He told her kissing her neck softly._

 _"Later?''_

 _"It's a date." He promised, turning to focus on their dinner._

 _"I'll make sure Luke's surviving." She said, Han enjoying the view of her hips swaying as she left the room._

 _"That woman's going to kill me." Han whispered to himself with a smirk._

 _Tip toeing down the Hall, Leia silently watched as Luke and Ben sat playing on his bedroom floor. Ben held up his toy ships and pretended to fly them around the room. Luke smiled and helped him pick out the toys, enjoying the time with his nephew. She hoped they would get to see Luke more often, he had been so busy lately. She made a mental note to make more time to visit him on Yavin. Ben's attention suddenly switched to the doorway, feeling his mothers presence._

 _"Mama play!" Ben said pointing to the floor beside Luke, demanding his mother sit down._

 _"Mama isn't a pilot Ben." Leia told him._

 _"Play." He told her. Laughing lightly, Leia moved into the room and sat beside her brother. Ben quickly handed her a ship, lifting his own ship in the air to show her how to do it._

 _"Like this?" She asked her son as she lifted her arm in the air and moved the toy up and around her. Ben smiled at her movements, pleased with his mother's piloting skills._

 _"You are quite the pilot Leia." Luke teased._

 _"I learned from the best. Little Ben here has taught me a lot."_

 _"Oh from Ben? Not your brother or husband?"_

 _"Nope, it's all from Ben." She laughed._

 _"Whatever you say sis."_

 _"Sissss." Ben said repeating his Uncle._

 _"Sister." Leia told him. "Mommy is Uncle Luke's sister…" She explained to the child. He looked confused and his eyes darted between the siblings._

 _"Sissss." Ben said again._

 _"Sister." Luke told him._

 _"Ben's Sisss?" Ben questioned, his eyes moving to his mother. Luke burst out laughing and Leia blushed._

 _"Ben doesn't have a sister." Leia explained to her son._

 _"No Sisss?" He asked._

 _"No sis." Leia explained. His lip stuck out and he pouted slightly before turning back to his toys._

 _"Gods he's not even three yet and he's hitting me up for siblings?' Leia whispered to her brother._

 _"I'm surprised you didn't have twins."_

 _"I'm not sure I could have handled two Ben's."_

 _"You would have done fine."_

 _"Maybe you'll have the twins." Leia suggested._

 _"Maybe, Not sure how Naya would feel about that one." He laughed._

 _"Like she'd care, she's all for making little Jedi babies with you."_

 _"She told you that?" Luke asked shocked._

 _"She didn't have to. She loves you Luke."_

 _"I love her too."_

 _"Alright all you kids, Dinners ready."_

 _"Dada!"_

 _"Hey Ben." Han said lifting the child into his arms._

 _"Dada.. Ben's sissss?" He questioned his father. Han looked confused as Luke and Leia burst into laughter._

 _"What's funny?" Han asked still confused._

 _"Oh nothing dear…" Leia said walking past her husband and towards the kitchen._

 _"No really what's up?" Han asked following her._

 _"Your son is hitting me up for a sibling, nothing special." She laughed._

 _"What? He what?' Han asked looking to the boy in his arms. Ben smiled at his dad, not understanding the shock on his fathers face._

 _"Come eat, Han." Luke said patting his friend on the back._

 _"Yeah yeah." Han said following everyone to the food._

 _The solo family sat around the fireplace. After saying goodbye to Luke and sending him back to Yavin the family sat quietly around the living room. Leia sipped a glass of wine, while Han downed a fresh shot of whiskey. Leia leaned her back into Han's side, his arm wrapping around her shoulders and pulling her closer to him. Ben sat quietly in front of his parents on the floor, focused on his toy ships._

 _"It was good to see Luke." Han told Leia._

 _"It was, we should visit him more. Our schedule is a little more open then his." She suggested._

 _"We could do that." He replied, leaning in to kiss her temple. Leia watched as her son let out a large yawn. Turning to his mother he frowned, knowing she had caught his tired sign._

 _"Is someone sleepy?" Leia asked her son. Ben frowned again, this time shaking his head no._

 _"No Ben." He told her._

 _"Yes Ben." Han laughed as Leia leaned up so he could move to grab their son. Han's arms wrapped around his son, before sitting back down on the edge of the couch._

 _"No Dada, Ben stay Mama." Ben said reaching for his mother, pulling away from his father he moved into his mother's arms, resting his head against her chest._

 _"Sleepy baby." Leia sang to him. Ben tried to resist but his eyes grew heavy as he lay in his mothers embrace. It wasn't long before the baby snored quietly against Leia's chest. Han and Leia smiled down at him, enjoying these special quiet moments._

 _"I'll take him?" Han whispered._

 _"I've got him, you could start a bath." Leia suggested, as she stood slowly careful not to wake Ben._

 _"A bath?" He questioned as he watched her start towards Ben's bedroom._

 _"Yeah, a bath for two." She smirked, offering him a wink. Han's smirk spread across his face and he all but ran towards their bedroom. Leia laughed at her husband's eagerness. Entering Ben's room, she gently lay him on the changing table, before reaching for some sort of pajamas. Grabbing the first pair she found, she quickly stripped the child down and worked to pull the soft material over his small body. Smiling down at him, her heart constricted._

 _"I'll always protect you Ben." She whispered down to him. "Mommy loves you so much."_

 _After a few more moments of staring, Leia quickly moved to lay him in his bed. Unable to pull her eyes from the sleeping child she stood watching over him. She could feel Han before he entered the room. His arms slowly snaked around her waist, pulling her against his chest._

 _"A bath for two awaits." He whispered to her._

 _"Sounds magical." Leia moaned, turning to face her husband. Han gently took her hand, leading her out of Ben's room and towards their fresher. Leia smiled as she entered the room to find it lit by candle light._

 _"Wow…"_

 _"Only the best for the Princess."_

 _"You forgot one thing?" She said turning to smirk at him. His confused face was adorable as she teased him. "My naked Corellian." She laughed._

 _"Funny girl." He said tossing his shirt at her, her giggle echoing in the small room. She watched him strip, enjoying the show. He moved slowly towards her, his lips ghosting over her's as he whispered. "Your turn sweetheart."_

 _Didn't need to tell her twice. Throwing her clothes across the room, Han laughed as he watched her toss her clothes every which way. The light from the flames flickered against her bare skin, adding a beautiful glow to her already perfect skin. Han watched as she stepped into the warm water, sliding forward and leaving enough room for him to slip behind her. Careful as to not spill the water, Han sank down behind her the warm water covering his skin. Leia sighed in relaxation as she leaned back and pressed her back against her husbands chest. Loving the warmth of the water around them and the feel of Han's skin against hers._

 _"This is perfect." She mumbled, her eyes falling closed._

 _"It is." He told her, kissing her temple._

 _"Can I stay in here forever." Leia softly laughed._

 _"Maybe not forever, it will get cold eventually."_

 _"Hmm maybe I'll just pretend."_

 _"Whatever you want." He said, peppering her neck with slow kisses. Biting her lip, she sighed against his touch. Loving the feel of his lips against her skin._

 _"So what's all this talk about more babies?" Han asked, bringing Leia out of her haze._

 _"Your son asked where his sister was when Luke called me sis."_

 _"What did you say?" Han laughed._

 _"I told him he didn't have one."_

 _"Hmmm Yet?" Han questioned, his fingers grazing her stomach underneath the warm water._

 _"Who would have known Han Solo was such a baby man."_

 _"Hmm I like our baby and seeing you pregnant… definitely a turn on."_

 _"Really now." She grinned._

 _"Oh yes, very sexy Princess." He told her moving to kiss her neck once more._

 _"Maybe someday." She smiled._

 _"Someday, I'm holding you to that. How was your talk with Luke?" Han asked. Leia hesitated before slowly answering._

 _"It was good, you know twin Jedi talk." Leia said wording it carefully._

 _"Oh, sounds boring.' He chuckled._

 _"How was your day?' She asked, moving the subject along._

 _"It was good, Ben tired me out, but he was his usual energetic self."_

 _"Lot's of energy. Did he have fun on the Falcon?"_

 _"Yeah, a little too much fun. Likes to play keep away from daddy with important bolts for the ship."_

 _"He's just practicing for his own ship." Leia suggested with a smirk._

 _"Oh he informed me the Falcon is his ship."_

 _"Maybe someday."_

 _"Maybe someday after I'm dead." Han joked. Leia's hand pulled from the water and slapped his chest. "Ouch!"_

 _"That's what you get for saying stuff like that. You're ruining my relaxing bath time."_

 _"Sorry your worship."_

 _"The water is getting cold." Leia groaned, not wanting to get out of the tub but feeling shivers running up her skin._

 _"Better get out." Han said, helping her to stand and step out of the bath. Enjoying the view as she reached for a towel to wrap around her body. She blushed when she caught him staring._

 _"Perv." She accused, he only offered a wink as he stood to step out of the bath. Leia slowly walked into their room. Moving past their bed, her feet carried her to the large windows. She would never tire of watching the waves pull, especially under the star light. It beat the Coruscant view any day._

 _"You coming to bed sweetheart?" He asked. She could feel the heat from his chest pressed to her bare back._

 _"Yeah, just enjoying the view."_

 _"My views pretty good too." Han smirked before pulling at her towel and letting it slip down her body. Leia smiled and shook her head at her husband. Standing tall, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his lips down to hers for a sweet kiss. Her lips danced against his, leaving sweet and loving kisses along his lips. His hands gripped her hips and lifted her into his arms, as he carried her to their bed. Gently laying her out against their blankets, his body moving to cover hers from the cold of the room._

 _Their lips found each other once more, their movements delicate and caring. Their touches were light and soft to each others skin, each caress left with purpose. Parting her legs, Leia's smooth legs wrapped around Han's body, pulling him closer to where she wanted him most._

 _"I love you." He told her as he slowly slipped inside her, igniting a gentle moan from her lips. Their bodies moving together in a slow rhythm, neither moving to speed up their movements. Instead both pleased with the steadied movements of their hips and the slow growing fire between them. If she had felt cold before it was gone now, as Han's breath warmed her skin and his body rubbed against hers. His fingers grasped hers, his hand slowly lifting her hand to his lips as he kissed against her wedding ring._

 _"You might like that ring more then I do." She whispered out against his lips, her tongue running along his skin._

 _"Hmm of course I do. Reminds me that I get to keep you forever."_

 _"And ever."_

 _Leia couldn't say she had a favorite way Han made love to her, every time was amazing and perfect or hot and sexy. But moments like this, quiet moments with simple kisses and loving caress's made her feel better then anything else. She was so connected to Han in these moments she barely had to reach out to him to feel his presence wash over her. To feel his love pour from his heart and surround them. She never dreamed of ever being loved like this when she was young. Especially never dreamed of being loved so well by a cocky smuggler, she had once pretended to dislike._

 _Adjusting his hips, Han pushed forward sliding deeper. Leia's sighs only spurred him on, as his fingers reached between them to stroke her closer to her peak. Her breathless sighs echoed into his ears as he continued to move and stroke against her body. Loving how she responded to each and every touch, to each movement of his hips and kiss of his lips. She bit her lip and held back a large moan, too afraid she'd wake their son. Han's lips found hers as she released her moan against his lips. Their muffled cries nearly silent to the rest of the house. Keeping her as close as possible, Han groaned against her neck nearing his own climax and needing to bring her along with him. With a slight tilt to his hips, he thrust into her one last time, sending both of them over the edge. Their moans silenced by each others lips. Their heavy breathing sounding so loud around them as they pulled their lips a part._

 _Their eyes stared into each others, not wanting to break away for each others embrace. Leia's fingers ran over his face, tracing each feature._

 _"I love you." She whispered up to him._

 _"I love you too, beautiful."_

 _The next morning Ben woke his parents bright and early, ready to start his day. Han and Leia had dragged themselves out of bed and directly to the Caf machine. Leaning against the counter they both sleepily watched their son devour his breakfast. Han's arm wrapped around Leia's shoulder, wanting to feel her close to him. Leia rested her head against his chest, a spot that she had long ago claimed as her own. The family stayed quiet, Han and Leia too tired to speak and Ben too hungry to care._

 _"Messy baby." Leia said as she watched Ben shovel food into his mouth._

 _"He's gotta grow big and strong." Han told her._

 _"Or at least bigger then me?" She asked, repeating words he had said on many occasions._

 _"Exactly." Han smirked._

 _Ben's attention seemed to be on his parents now. Looking to his father he remembered yesterdays treat._

 _"Dada! Cookie!"_

 _"Oh no you don't, no Cookies for breakfast." Leia told her son. His frown said it all and he slowly started to whine._

 _"Ben Cookie!" He said pointing to a plate of cookies sitting across from him on the counter._

 _"No cookie for Ben." Leia re told her son, moving the plate further from his view._

 _"Dada!" Ben pleaded with his father._

 _"Don't look at me kid, your mom is the law around these parts." Han said, Leia rolling her eyes._

 _"What should we do today Ben?' Leia asked her son hoping to distract him._

 _"Cookie." He told her his voice annoyed and irritated with his mother._

 _"No Ben." Leia said again._

 _"Cookie! now!" He screamed._

 _"Hey!" Han cut in. "Non of that Ben Solo." Han said his voice stern. Ben's lip trembled and tears slid down his face._

 _"Ben." Leia sighed, as she wiped away her son's tears. "Listen to mommy and daddy." He continued to pout, his eyes wet with tears. "Finish breakfast." She told her son, pointing to the tray in front of him. Moving back to Han's side, she rested her face against his chest. She really was too tired to be having a fight with her toddler. Han closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around his wife's small form._

 _Hearing a scraping sound behind them. Leia quickly turned around and watched in shock as the plate slowly moved and scratched against the counter moving towards Ben's outstretched hand. Her mouth dropped open and her mind stopped working as they watched Ben move the cookies across the room. Clicking her mind back to life._

 _"Ben!" Leia called out, her own hand lifting up and some how sending the plate in the opposite direction. The plate slamming against the wall and shattering into pieces. Ben's cries bursted into the room._

 _"Cookies!" He screamed. Han and Leia stood in shock, looking from their son to the shattered glass against the kitchen floor. Ben continued to cry and fuss over his lost cookies, while Han and Leia stood unmoving. Leia looked down to her own hand, shocked and frightened by what she had just done._

 _"I…" She started but her voice stopped._

 _"Did he just…?" Han started._

 _"Yes and I…"_

 _"Yeah I thought so." They said finishing each others thoughts. "Of course everyone starts going all Jedi master after the actual Jedi leaves." Han huffed, totally unprepared for this._

 _"I'll com Luke and let him know what Ben did." She whispered out._

 _"What about you?" Han asked, still surprised to see his son and his wife move things across the room._

 _"I…I'll tell him." She said stepping to pick up her crying son. Her arms gripped him when his voice stopped her._

 _"No Mama!"_

 _"What?" She said, he had never rejected her, if anything he was quite the mommy's boy._

 _"No Mama! Broke Cookies!" Ben told her, pointing towards his father. Han burst out laughing, Leia quickly whipping around to face him._

 _"In what world is this funny!"_

 _"Leia…" he said but his laughing was taking over his body._

 _"I'm so glad you find this amusing."_

 _"Leia, sweetheart I'm sorry. I'm not sure how to grasp this but can we just look at what just happened." He asked, lifting Ben into his arms._

 _"I'm aware of what happened!" Leia said her voice raising._

 _"You and our son just had some sort of Force battle over a plate of cookies…" Han said trying to keep a straight face but failed. Leia glared at him._

 _"I didn't mean to!" She protested as her husband continued to laugh._

 _"I know that sweetheart." He told her trying to reach for her but she shrugged his hand away. "I'm sorry…" He said trying to contain his laughter._

 _"This is so not funny! Your son just showed force ability Han!"_

 _"We knew he was force sensitive?"_

 _"Being sensitive and actually showing powers is two completely different things Han!"_

 _"Leia, calm down. We'll handle this. You on the other hand… Might want to tone down the cookie hate." He said motioning to the broken plate._

 _"I am never speaking to you again." She said walking out of the room and leaving Ben and Han alone. Sighing he watched Leia storm out of the room. Slowly he looked down to his son._

 _"Aren't you a little young for this?" He questioned Ben, who stared wide eyed at him. "We better check on Mommy." Han said walking down the hall to their bedroom. Entering the room he watched her as she sat on their bed her back to the door._

 _"Leia?" Turning around she quickly wiped the tears away that were streaming her face. "Leia…" He said again quickly stepping to her side._

 _"Don't Han, I don't want to talk about this right now."_

 _"Sweetheart I was just kidding." He said feeling extremely guilty._

 _"This isn't about you…" She said more tears streaming her face. Ben reached his finger out, touching his mothers cheek._

 _"Mama? Sad?" He whispered out._

 _"I'm sorry baby, Mommy's ok." She assured him._

 _"Ben, lets go find a toy for you to play with!"_

 _"Toy!" Ben squealed, seeming to be totally over the cookies. Leia sank back down to the bed, her hands covering her face as she thought to Luke's words. She didn't want to be force sensitive, she didn't want her son to use the force. All of these things put a target on them, put a target on her family. Jumping slightly as she felt Han's hand grab her shoulders._

 _"Leia talk to me."_

 _"He had a chance to be normal, I needed him to be like you. I wanted him to have your genes, not mine. Not Vader's."_

 _"Shh." He told her pulling her into his embrace. "He's not Vader, you are not Vader."_

 _"My power comes from him, so does Ben's."_

 _"It doesn't matter, you are different." Han assured her._

 _"I didn't want this." She choked out._

 _"Leia look at me." He said tilting her head up to meet his eyes. "We'll handle this just like everything else, together." She quickly pressed her face into his chest, his arms wrapping around her and holding her tight. "It'll be ok." He told her. Mumbling into his chest, he couldn't understand her. "What?" He asked._

 _"I really didn't mean to break the cookies." She sighed, cheeks still wet from her tears. "I'm such a horrible mother." Chuckling again, Han shook his head._

 _"You are an amazing mother, and lets just forget about battle cookie for now." He told her kissing away her tears. "Do you think you did that when you were his age?" Han asked getting serious._

 _"I don't know, there's no way to know. I suppose it's possible."_

 _"We'll figure this out, We'll com Luke and we'll handle this." Han promised. She nodded, leaning into his arms. Her thoughts still full of fear for herself and her son._

* * *

 **There we have it. I have to say I really enjoyed writing this chapter! I loved writing toddler Ben and the different pieces to this chapter! And I hope you guys enjoyed Battle Cookie ;) thanks for reading! Review for a sneak peek of the next chapter!**


	33. Chapter 33- Jedi Academy

**Sorry for the delay folks, I had an interesting time writing this chapter... enjoy**

 _Chapter Thirty Three_

 _Jedi Academy_

 _"Alright Ben, you're going to hit that switch right there." Han told his son, as Ben sat on his lap a board the Falcon. Leia sat behind them, leaning over to watch her son._

 _"Yellow?" Ben whispered out, pointing to a bright yellow switch._

 _"That's the one." Han nodded, as Ben quickly flipped the switch. "Hold on, now Ben." Han told him as the Falcon started to lower to the ground beneath it. Ben's face focused on his father's movements, fascinated by each move. The Falcon touched down, as Han told Ben to flip a few more switches and press a couple buttons. Settled down, Han cheered for his son. "Ben you just helped land the ship."_

 _"I is a Pilot!" Ben yelled, clapping his hands together in excitement. Chewie and Leia cheered for the child, as he jumped from his father's lap and ran towards the ramp._

 _"Wait for us." Leia called out to her son._

 _"I'll watch him." Chewie said following Ben to the ramp and slowly opening the door. Han and Leia heard their son bolt down the ramp and out into the fresh air._

 _"I'm impressed." Leia said standing and leaning over her husband shoulder, kissing his cheek._

 _"What's that?" He asked._

 _"Your son, the three year old just helped you land a ship." She smiled. "Little Pilot in the making?" She questioned._

 _"Maybe." Han smirked, unable to hold back how proud he was of his son._

 _"You're a good teacher." She said, moving to sit in his lap. Han smiled at a her, his arms wrapping around her._

 _"How come you won't let me teach you?" He questioned._

 _"Once we get in this chair, we never get much further." She smirked, leaning in to kiss her husband. Kissing her back, Han smiled into the kiss grasping for her._

 _"Mommy! Daddy!" They heard Ben call from the bottom of the ramp._

 _"Or our little monster interrupts us."_

 _"That's been happening a lot lately." Leia thought aloud._

 _"He knows…." Han teased._

 _"He better not." Leia huffed, pulling from her husbands arms and moving to stand and straighten her jacket. "We're coming Ben." She called to her son._

 _"Could have been." Han muttered under his breath, Leia pretended not to hear him._

 _"Let's go hot shot." She said pulling at his arm and taking hold of his hand. Their fingers interlaced in a familiar movement, slowly Han raised their clasped hands and kissed Leia's fingers. Leia offered him a warm smile before looking ahead. The couple walked down the ramp and into the open field near Luke's home. They watched as Ben ran up and around the field, still as energetic as ever. Chewie held his arm out, as Ben ran and jumped out on to it, swinging from it, as if his arm was a branch._

 _"Higher Chewie!" Ben called, enjoying the swinging motion. Dropping to the ground the child ran back a ways before racing towards Chewie once more. Jumping up into the air, Ben reached for Chewie's arm, his small legs swinging around him. His laugh sounded out a breath as he tried to jump down and start over._

 _"Be careful! You'll hurt Uncle Chewie." Leia told him._

 _"I no hurt big Wookie." Ben said, looking to his mother in disbelief._

 _"Yeah but Chewie's old." Han called._

 _"Look who's talking old man." Chewie said back._

 _"Hey now, I'm young at heart." Han smirked. "Just ask my wife." He said with a wink, making Leia blush._

 _"On that note." She said scooping her growing son into her arms. "Let's go find Uncle Luke. Remember what I said, you need to be nice to the other kids. Uncle Luke is teaching them things." Leia explained._

 _"Force things." Ben corrected, Leia nodding. Ever since the Cookie incident many months ago, Han and Leia had decided to be more open to talking about the force with Ben, he was still so young and didn't understand his abilities. While they didn't encourage him to use any force gifts, they helped him as much as they could. They talked him through it as much as possible, Luke too was always there for his nephew. Most days Ben didn't realize he was different from other kids, which Han and Leia were grateful for. He rarely used his abilities, something his parents were also very grateful for. When he did use them it was accidental and it usually scared the poor boy. It took Luke showing him his own gifts to ease Ben's fear._

 _"Best behavior please. Act like a little Prince." Leia told her son. Han and Ben groaning and rolling their eyes. "My boys." she sighed._

 _"Leia!" She heard someone call her name. Turning around she was met with Naya._

 _"Naya!" Leia said pulling her into a hug._

 _"Aunt Naya!" Ben called, running up towards the two women._

 _"Well Hello Ben. Do you ever stop growing?" she asked with a smile, lifting the boy into her arms._

 _"I eats a lot." He told her with a shrug._

 _"That he does." Leia agreed._

 _"Uncle Luke is so excited to see you." She told Ben, setting him back down and taking his hand, leading him towards the temple. Han found Leia's side, easily slipping his arm around her waist. The pair walked together, their eyes squinting at the bright sunlight around them. Leia gently rested her head against Han's shoulder, a move that had become so normal for them over the years, he sometimes felt empty without her against him. Disappearing from the sun, they all walked inside the temple. Leia shivered surprised by the temperature change between the outside heat and the inside coldness around the stones. Han moved his hand up to stroke her bare arm, hoping to ease her shivers._

 _"Ben!" they heard Luke's voice call, as the boy ran up to his Uncle._

 _"Uncles Luke!" Ben said, as Luke kneeled before him._

 _"I missed you buddy."_

 _"I miss yous too, so did mommy." Ben admitted. Turning his attention to his sister, Luke smiled towards her._

 _Standing Luke turned and walked to hug Leia and his brother in law._

 _"It's good to see all of you." Luke said with a smile, always pleased when his family was able to visit his home._

 _"You too Luke." Han said. Chewie nodding in agreement._

 _"I'll show you to your rooms?" Luke suggested as they all agreed. A few children ran by as they started down the hallway. Their laughter echoing off the walls of the temple. Ben watched with wide eyes as the children ran past him, while they were much older then him they still caught his eye with curiosity. Moving to stand beside his mother, Leia took his hand and walked with him. Ben rested his head against his mothers leg, feeling slightly shy in the moment._

 _"Walking please." Naya called after the kids._

 _"Yes Master." They called back slowing down to a gentle pace._

 _"Naya's a badass." Han whispered to Leia, who rolled her eyes._

 _The short walk down the hall led the Solo family to a room they'd share for a few nights. Luke tried to offer Chewie a room as well, but the large Wookie insisted on finding a good tree outside. Sliding the door open, Ben rushed away from his mother and inside the room. His feet carried him to the middle of the room where the bed lay, immediately the child's legs jumped up and began jumping on the bed._

 _"Ben Organa Solo!" Leia scolded as Ben slowed his movement._

 _"Full name, you're in trouble kid." Han joked from the doorway, earning a glare from his wife._

 _"Stop that right now."_

 _"It fun Mommy!"_

 _"We don't let you jump on your bed at home, do we?"_

 _"No…" Ben sighed._

 _"I didn't think so, What happened to the little Prince you promised to be?"_

 _"I nots a Prince Mommy…I is a Pilot like Daddy." Ben answered honestly. Leia heard Luke and Han chuckle from behind her and she sighed._

 _"This is what your Mommy gets for marrying a fly boy." She told Ben._

 _"Whats fly boy?" He asked._

 _"Ask your father sometime." She said turning around to face the others, offering Luke and Han a stern look. Both tried to hide their smiles and failed miserably._

 _"Come on Ben, lets go say hi to the other kids. You were pretty little the last time you came to visit." Naya suggested to her nephew. Ben looked to his mother, who nodded encouraging her son to follow Naya. Taking a step forward Naya took hold of his hand leading Ben away from the rest of the adults._

 _Making sure her son was out of ear shot, Leia turned to her brother and husband._

 _"You two are no help."_

 _"He's cute Leia." Luke offered._

 _"You would say that."_

 _"Kid's right, Ben's adorable." Han added._

 _"Just because he's turning into a mini you, doesn't make him adorable."_

 _"It kinda does." Han smirked._

 _"Go watch your son, while I talk to my brother." She suggested and pushed him down the hall._

 _"Anything you say your worship." Han winked following Naya and Ben down, Chewbacca smirking at Leia before continuing down the hall himself. Leia sighed, not bothering to hide her eye roll as she watched her husband walk away. Silently damning his charm over her._

 _"I gotta admit It, I envy you sometimes." Luke told his sister._

 _"What do you envy?" She asked with a laugh._

 _"Your family."_

 _"My crazy batch of Corellian fly boys?" She laughed again._

 _"Well maybe not them exactly, but I love watching your family interact." He smiled softly._

 _"We'll they are all yours Luke, you feel free to enjoy them." Leia smiled._

 _"I do, when your around…" Luke trailed off. "You ever think of moving here?" Luke asked testing the waters. Leia was surprised to hear this, Luke hadn't suggested they move their family for a while now. While she missed her brother, she couldn't imagine leaving their home on Corellia. It was home to them._

 _"I would love to see you more, but Corellia is home." She said gently, not wanting to hurt her brothers feelings._

 _"I understand, I'm glad you've found a place to call home."_

 _"I never thought I would after Alderaan."_

 _"But you did." Luke added._

 _"My husbands Corellian influence." Leia smiled._

 _"Lets go talk." Luke suggested leading Leia down the opposite hallway and towards a comfortable area. Their footsteps echoed down the temple. Soon they stepped back outside and towards the field. The twins slowly walked forward before both stopped. Sitting on the steps they stayed quiet, both looking over the beautiful scenery before them._

 _"Hows Ben doing?" Luke asked._

 _"Good. Really good I think." Leia explained._

 _"Anymore accidents?" Luke asked._

 _"No. Only the ones I've already told you about. He doesn't even mention the force much."_

 _"I see."_

 _"Is that bad?' She quickly questioned._

 _"No, that's fine. I just want to make sure he remembers it's a part of him." Leia snorted and laughed at her brother. Silly Jedi._

 _"Theres plenty of time for that Luke, he's three years old."_

 _"You're right. Your his mother and you know what's best for him. He's still growing into everything. One day if he needs more guidance I'll be there for him."_

 _"We appreciate you Luke. How is everything going here?"_

 _"Wonderful, the kids are great. It's the same group you met on your last visit."_

 _"It sounds wonderful." Leia smiled._

 _"It truly is. We'll be in full swing by the time Ben's ready to come here." Luke smiled, Leia's face falling. This talk always making her uncomfortable._

 _"What is it?"_

 _"Nothing…I just..I don't like the idea of sending him away. He's my son Luke."_

 _"Don't worry Leia that's years away. The old Jedi teaching may have required Jedi's to train from younglings but its different now."_

 _"I know, you've told me." She nodded._

 _"But you still don't like the idea?" Luke noted aloud. Leia nodded softly. She understood her brother and knew he would be the best for her son, if they decided to go that route. But her heart feared at the thought of sending her son away, even years from now at an older age. She wanted Ben home with her and Han, not sent away. Shaking her head she tried to dismiss these thoughts, Ben was far to young to be having this discussion._

 _"Is something troubling you?" He asked, picking up on her feelings._

 _"I've been having dreams again."_

 _"Nightmares?"_

 _"Maybe, I don't know. They feel different." Leia admitted._

 _"What do they show?"_

 _"That's just it, I can never remember when I wake up. But I wake up feeling cold and…and dark." She admitted._

 _"I see."_

 _"Have you or Naya experienced anything similar lately?"_

 _"Not for a while, I told you when we first sensed a shift, but nothing since then." Luke explained to his sister. "I wouldn't worry about it, I'm sure we would have picked up on something, if it was a threat."_

 _"Then I'm just going crazy?" Leia asked with a sigh._

 _"Are you stressed?'_

 _"No, for the first time In my life I can say I'm not. My biggest worry every morning is if Ben will eat his breakfast."_

 _"Oh how things change. One day your running a rebellion and the next your having a family breakfast…" Luke chuckled. "Have you told Han about your dreams?"_

 _"He knows I'm having trouble sleeping. It's kinda hard to hide that when we sleep beside each other."_

 _"He's good to you."_

 _"I know that, trust me I know."_

 _"He calms you in a way no one else can." Luke said speaking nothing but truth. Leia slowly nodded,_

 _"You're not wrong." Leia said, looking down to her wedding ring and sliding her fingers over the cold metal._

 _"If you told him more he might be able to help…"_

 _"Is the Jedi Master suggesting I seek help from the ex-smuggler?"_

 _"Well that ex-smuggler of yours is a pretty good husband and father."_

 _"The best." Leia corrected. "I just don't want him to lose sleep over my silly dreams."_

 _"It's important to you, It'll be important to him." Luke said, Leia slowly nodding her head, her mind wondering to possibilities. Thinking to herself she wondered if she could pull away from the rest of the group for a while. Maybe enjoy a quiet walk with her husband. "Luke? Do you think you could watch Ben? Just for a little while, maybe while Han and I go for a walk?' She asked, suddenly wanting to be alone with her amazing husband._

 _"Of course, we miss the little monster." Luke joked._

 _"I'd appreciate it." She smiled._

 _"Speak of the devil." Luke said nodding to the field where Ben ran. Leia laughed as she watched her son's little legs pull himself across the open field. Han jogged behind him, not trusting his son to not disappear into the trees. The twins sat watching the interaction as Ben desperately tried to avoid his father. Han slowed his pace, giving the boy a chance. Ben's giggles echoed across the field and into the trees. Han reached forward, trying to grasp Ben's arm but the child ducked out of his reach._

 _"You so slows daddy. Uncle Chewie says you olds?" Ben called after his father._

 _"Don't listen to the fuzz ball." Han called, still chasing the child around the open area._

 _"You have a beautiful family sis."_

 _"I do." Leia smiled brightly. "Watch this…" she told Luke, curious to see his reaction. Gently she closed her eyes, her mind focusing on her son. She could hear his voice as he ran from his father, slowly her mind cleared and her voice whispered out._

 _"Ben…" She whispered her eyes fluttering open to watch her son's movement. Suddenly Ben's attention on his father was gone and his eyes fell on his mother, from across the empty space. His bright smile lit the area as he sprinted off and across the field towards Leia. Luke watched between Leia and Ben, his curiosity peaked._

 _"You're still very connected to him?" Luke asked, watching his nephew run closer._

 _"Very connected. Is that wrong? Is it bad to be so connected to him?"_

 _"No, I think it's only part of your connection to him as his mother. I assume it will only grow with your love and protection over him." Luke explained. Ben's small form slammed into Leia, knocking her back as he hugged is mother tight._

 _"I feels you Mommy!" Ben told her excited._

 _"Where did you feel mommy?' Luke asked his nephew._

 _"Here…" Ben said pointing to his head. "…And here." He said slowly moving his finger to over his heart. "Mommy loves me." The child smiled brightly._

 _"She does love you very much. You are your mommy are very lucky to have such a strong connection."_

 _"Likes the force?" Ben asked._

 _"Yes Ben. Like the force." Leia nodded._

 _"Mommy says you a force edi?" Ben asked._

 _"Close, I'm a Jedi." Luke corrected. "Maybe you'll be one too, some day."_

 _Leia's heart clenched, not wanting to think of that day. Ben's smile eased her discomfort as he snuggled into her arms._

 _"Don't think Mommy can protect you!" They heard Han say as he walked up to the three sitting on the steps. Ben giggled, hiding his face in his mothers chest._

 _"I'll fight you for him." Leia teased her husband with a smirk._

 _"I think I can handle you, little princess." Han laughed, motioning to her height._

 _"You underestimate my power." Leia said cocking an eye brow at her husband. He only smirked at her egging her on._

 _"Get him Mommy!" Ben giggled, moving off her lap and kneeling behind his Uncle. They all laughed at Ben, Leia slowly standing. Ben watched as his mother approached his father. "Uncle Luke helps mommy, yous a Jedi."_

 _"Your mom can handle herself." Luke whispered to his nephew. His eyes flashed back to his mother._

 _"Whatcha gonna do Princess?" Han taunted her, his hands reaching out for her grasping on to the material around her body. She quickly wiggled out of his grasp and smirked staying silent. She circled around him, looking for her best in. Not minding the view as she openly ogled her husbands body. Coming to face him, she stared him in the eye. Her own smirk matched his and she briefly wondered if he would expect her next move._

 _"Your mother is losing it Ben, if she thinks she can…" Han jumped stopping his words as Leia leaped into his arms. Their chest slamming together. Her giggles brought him back to reality as he lost his footing and they suddenly ended up laying across the fields ground. Han groaned, closing his eyes and feeling the grass beneath his head. All Han heard was Ben and Luke laughing and a small giggle from his wife. Looking up and around him, Han found Leia smiling down at him, the sunlight behind her throwing rays across her face. She looked beautiful, even if she did just beat him in front of their son. Han ran his hand up and over her cheek, holding his hand their. While his back didn't feel the best, he didn't mind Leia straddled on top of him. Han stared up at her, offering a small smile to her as she leaned over to kiss his lips softly._

 _"Mommy you got him!" They heard Ben call as the boy rushed over to their side. "Daddy, she gots you." Ben told his father, surprised by his mothers strength._

 _"Yeah I guess she did." Han frowned._

 _"Don't be a sore loser hot shot." Leia smirked, leaning down to kiss the scar on his chin._

 _"Just surprised." Han offered._

 _Laughing, Luke walked up to the Solo family._

 _"I told you, your mom could handle herself."_

 _"I am pretty amazing." Leia smirked, taking in her victory._

 _"Alright Ben, how about we go find a snack with Aunt Naya?' Luke suggested, nodding to Leia. Leia mouthed a thank you, as she watched her brother and son walk back inside. A sudden slap to her ass brought Leia's gaze from the temple and back to her husband._

 _"Ouch!" she exclaimed._

 _"What the hell Leia." He said, trying to look upset but didn't seem very convincing._

 _"I beat you Captain Solo."_

 _"You jumped me and now my back will be sore for days." Han said sighing and doing his best to share pout._

 _"Wow! Chewie was right about you being old." Leia giggled, earning another slap to her behind. Leia laughed once more, leaning her face closer to her husband's. "I'll give you a massage later?"_

 _"I'll hold you to that." Han whispered to her, his grip on her hips tightening. Leia's lips found Han's, as they lost each other in their kiss. Their tongues tangled against each other, both letting out soft groans and moans. Han's finger tips dug into her thighs, pulling her hips closer to his own._

 _"Han…" She whispered against his lips, her voice husky and in need of breath._

 _"Leia.." He smirked back._

 _"Can we continue this later? We're in the middle of a field at a Jedi school?" She reminded him. Looking out around them, Han groaned._

 _"Way to kill the moment your worship." Han said, moving to sit up. Leia rolling her eyes at the old nickname. Slowly Leia stood and offered her husband a hand to help him stand._

 _"Do you hurt that bad?" she asked feeling bad as she watched him strain to stand up._

 _"Nah I'll be fine, as long as I get that massage you were talking about."_

 _"I promise." She said running her hand over his spine. "I was going to suggest a walk but how about we just sit out her for a little while."_

 _"Alone time with you? You won't hear me complaining." He said trying to joke, as his muscles tightened and he grimaced. Noticing his pain, Leia frowned._

 _"Gods! Do I really weigh that much?" Leia asked as Han chuckled softly._

 _"I'm fine, Leia."_

 _Taking his arm Leia pulled him along. Han smiled down at his wife, finding her oddly cute when she was worried about him. Leia quickly moved them to sit against the patio, making sure her husband was comfortable in the chair. Running her fingers over his forehead she brushed his hair back and leaned in to kiss his forehead. Han smiled at her, enjoying her extra care. She stayed close to him, enjoying their closeness. Opening her eyes she found Han's gaze and offered him another sweet kiss. Leia quickly moved to stand behind him, her small fingers moved and ran circles over his tense shoulders._

 _"That feels amazing." He told her leaning into her touch._

 _"Think of it as a preview to what you'll get tonight." She whispered down into his ear._

 _"Good preview." Han groaned as Leia's fingers continued to work his muscles._

 _"I'm sorry I hurt you."_

 _"I'm fine Leia, but I like the added attention."_

 _"I'm still sorry."_

 _"Don't you go around telling people you broke me, you're just so little and that would be embarrassing."_

 _"I fit in your arms pretty well." She told him, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding her face close to his. Leaning closer, Leia slowly placed gentle kisses against his neck._

 _"You fit perfectly." Han agreed, reaching back and holding her arms._

 _"I love you." She whispered to him._

 _"I know you do, beautiful."_

 _"Good." She said continuing to rub his tense shoulders._

 _The night drew on and the sun crept away. Leia leaned against Han as everyone sat together in the night air. A fire blazed between them, helping to keep the air warm and comforting. Han gently wrapped his arm around his wife, pulling her closer into his side. He enjoyed moments like this, no stress or worry, just friends and family together enjoying the moment. Leia ran her hand up and down Han's thigh as she listened to Naya and Luke talk about their students. The Academy seemed to be going well and Leia was so pleased to see her brother happy about their accomplishments. Glancing over Leia smiled and watched as the older kids sat with Ben. Ben showed them his toy ships and they seemed to be happy to have a new face around. No one minding the age difference and everyone welcoming Ben with open arms. Ben's smile spread to the rest of the kids and reaching out to her son, Leia was pleased to feel joy from him._

 _"Leia?' She heard Luke call from across the fire._

 _"Sorry." she said, realizing she should have been paying attention to their conversation._

 _"Is he alright?" Luke asked, knowing she had been focused on Ben._

 _"He's good. He likes the other kids, he's very happy right now." Leia smiled as she explained her son's feelings._

 _"Luke was telling me about your connection with Ben, do you think its growing?" Naya asked._

 _"I'm not sure."_

 _"I think it has." Han piped in. Everyone turned to him, Leia offering him a confused look. Most of the time he left her connection to Ben alone and let his wife do her thing. "I only mean, I've watched it grow since he was a baby. You've always been connected, but sometimes I feel like you two are having a conversation without words." Han explained._

 _"It will grow as he ages." Luke added, nodding his head._

 _"Still so fantastic." Naya said with a smile to Leia. "I wonder if it's your mother child connection or if this would have happened to all Jedi who had children?" Naya wondered aloud._

 _"Hard to say." Luke said, thinking about it himself. "Jedi were always raised within the temples, they didn't really get a chance to grow around their family. It's interesting and I wonder if Ben will be one of the first to grow up around force sensitive family members."_

 _"He's special." Leia whispered, her eyes tracing back over to her son. He was so special to her and growing up in this family made him even more special. Leia had adjusted to these thoughts but she still held the fear in the back of her head and the front of her heart. There was nothing wrong with being special but it also made things so much more difficult. As her anxiety grew her mind drifted to her dreams, dreams she couldn't remember but they left her with such a cold and dark feeling. Ben's eyes moved from his new friends and to his mother. Surprised to have caught his attention, Leia offered him a soft smile. He smiled back at her before standing and moving to walk towards his mother._

 _"You ok Ben?" Han asked._

 _"Mommy no feel good?" Ben told his father. Everyone looked to Leia, as she sat up and ran her hands down Ben's arms._

 _"I'm alright sweetheart. Go play with your friends." She told him, kissing his forehead._

 _"Don't be scared Mommy."_

 _"Ben…"_

 _"When I haves bad dreams you makes them better. Who makes your dreams better?" Ben asked his mother. Leia choked on her words. She hadn't told Ben anything about her dreams, hell Han didn't even know the extent of them. Leia had insisted on ignoring them and moving on to more positive things in her life, she didn't wish to dwell on dreams she couldn't remember. Before this afternoon with Luke, she hadn't spoke about them to anyone._

 _"Ben, who told you about my dreams?"_

 _"No ones. You were in my dream." Leia's eyes flickered over to Luke's, he offered her a shrug. Feeling Han sit up behind her, she heard him speak to their son._

 _"Ben, is mommy in your dream a lot?"_

 _"Only sometimes daddy."_

 _"What happens in these dreams?" Leia questioned, hoping her son had the answers she had been wondering about. Ben's eyes squinted as he tried to remember his dreams._

 _"I no remembers." He frowned. Running her finger tips over his cheeks, Leia whispered to him._

 _"Don't worry baby, Mommy can't remember either. Don't let those silly dreams bother you sweetheart."_

 _"They're just dreams." Han piped in and Leia nodded, not knowing if that was the truth but deciding that is what Ben needed to hear._

 _"You feel better Mommy?' He asked._

 _"I always feel better around you Ben, go play."_

 _Ben nodded and turned back to his friends. Leia watched him sit back down and begin their game again. Feeling Han's hand on her shoulder she turned to face her husband._

 _"Are you having nightmares again?' Han asked, worry across his face. He hoped she would have told him about such things. He also knew his wife liked to keep things locked inside._

 _"Nothing like before. I used to wake up screaming or struggling to breathe." Leia admitted honestly. "I've been dreaming yes, but I can never remember them. They feel different then any of my past nightmares. They just leave me feeling weird in the morning."_

 _"I thought you said you would tell me stuff like this?"_

 _"There's nothing to tell." Leia said, offering him a small smile and pulling him into a hug. Her eyes met Luke's, his eyes held hers. Both twins thinking to old memories of the two of them walking on the beach on Corellia. They remembered their conversation about the force and Leia's decision to keep it a secret. The two wondered if they should have told Han about the shift in the force everyone had felt all those months ago. They debated what these dreams meant and what exactly the connection was to Ben. Luke and Leia turned from each other both moving their attention to their partners at their side._

 _"You can tell me anything Leia." Han reminded her as they pulled apart. Leia's heart dropped and she felt guilt surge through her. She had told herself she was keeping Han out of the force loop for his own good. He didn't need the added stress and honestly they hadn't showed any real signs of a threat. Leia's mind fought back and fourth, she told herself over and over, Han doesn't need to know this, at least not yet._

 _"I know I can trust you." Leia told him, taking hold of his hand and leaning back into his embrace._

 _Han carried a very sleepy Ben in his arms, as the Solo family walked down the temple's hall. Leia held on to Han's free hand, enjoying a quiet moment with her family. Slowly they came to their rooms. Walking into the room beside theirs, Han and Leia began preparing their son for bed. The small boy's yawns filled the room, as Leia helped him change into his pajamas._

 _"Mommy?" He whispered._

 _"What is it baby?"_

 _"I sleep here?"_

 _"Yes, right here is Ben's bed. Mommy and Daddy are right next door."_

 _"I go sleep on the Falcon?" He yawned out, earning a chuckle from his parents._

 _"Not tonight Ben." Han told him, helping pull the blankets up and over his son. Ben offered his father a small smile, before turning back to Leia._

 _"Mommy…" Ben trailed off unable to keep his eyes open._

 _"What is it Ben?"_

 _"I loves you." He mumbled out. Leia smiled down at their son. His simple words warming her heart._

 _"I love you too Ben, so much." She said dropping a kiss to his forehead. Ben drifted to sleep rather quickly, leaving his parents to watch their sleeping child. Han's hand reached for Leia's squeezing her fingers._

 _"You ready for the massage?' She whispered to him._

 _"Always." Han whispered back with a wink, helping Leia stand and pulling her into his arms. Both turned to watch their son for a few more moments before they quietly left the room and moved next door. Sliding their door open the couple entered and adjusted to the unfamiliar setting._

 _"I'm going to change." Leia told Han as she moved to grab her things and walk towards the fresher._

 _"I'll be waiting." Han said, not bothering to hide his enthusiasm. Leia laughed at her husband as she moved to pull the clips from her hair._

 _Han quickly stripped out of his clothes, leaving him clad in only his boxers. Walking over to the bed he slowly slipped down on to the mattress. Sadly it wasn't anywhere near as comfortable as the one at home or on board the Falcon. Stretching his arms up he tried to move his back muscles, nothing seemed to relieve this tension and he silently prayed Leia's fingers could do the trick. Hearing the door to the fresher open, Han smiled as Leia tiptoed into their room. Taking in her appearance, he watched her cream nightgown hug her curves as she walked into the cold room. The floor felt freezing against her bare feet and she quickly moved over to the bed, jumping onto its cushion._

 _"No jumping on the bed." Han told her shaking a finger at her. Leia smiled, moving her body closer to his and laying her head against his chest. Their silence was comforting and their gentle breaths were soothing. Han's fingers ran up and down Leia's bare arm, only dipping his fingers down against her side every so often. Her night gown was soft and smooth, as his fingers ran over her curves. Holding her close, he couldn't help but think how thankful and lucky he was to have this beautiful woman in his arms. "You falling asleep on me?" Han whispered down to her, noticing her breath had slowed._

 _"No, I promised you a massage." She said sitting up, her hair draping over her shoulder and brushing against his bare chest. His fingers found their way into her wavy length, smiling to her. "Roll over hot shot." She told him. Groaning, Han did as he was told and rolled to his stomach. Pressing his face against the bed his eyes closed, before he felt Leia move to straddle his back. Her fingers ran circles over spine, light touches at first._

 _"Tell me if I hurt you?"_

 _"Not possible, feels so good." He mumbled agains the pillow. Her fingers pressed deeper into his skin and rubbed against his muscles. Han's sighs told her it felt good and she let a small smile pass over her face, enjoying her husbands sounds. Pressing lines down his spine and across his shoulder blades eased his tension and soon Han felt like a puddle of goo._

 _"Feel good?" He heard his wife ask._

 _"You have no idea sweetheart." He moaned out, his voice still muffled from the pillow. Leia giggled softly, before leaning over and leaving kisses down his spine. "That feels good too."_

 _"Good…Only the best for my amazing husband."_

 _"Amazing?"_

 _"You are amazing to us."_

 _"I try…" Han said as he slowly moved to roll back over and face her. His hands grasped her hips, not wanting her to fall off the small bed. Her legs slid as he rolled to his back. Keeping her body placed over his, Han ran his hands up her thighs._

 _"I love you." She whispered to him, her hands running over his bare chest._

 _"I love you too. You're sure these dreams are nothing?'_

 _"I don't know." She said honestly._

 _"Why didn't you mention them."_

 _"I honestly didn't know what they meant, I still don't. They're just dreams."_

 _"Ben's having them too?"_

 _"That could just be our connection. I don't know Han, I wish I had more answers for you."_

 _"You're not expected to know everything."_

 _"I'm used to knowing everything." She smirked._

 _"Of course you are Princess. Princess Leia Organa is never wrong and has all the answers."_

 _"Princess Leia Organa Solo…" She said leaning over and kissing just below his lips._

 _"I should know that by now."_

 _"Been a few years." she smiled down at him. Surprising her he pulled her down and into his arms. Brushing the hair from her eyes._

 _"Best years…" He whispered down to her before kissing her softly. Quietly the pair drifted to sleep, both holding each other close. Leia's eyes fluttered until she let herself fall away._

 _Leia's eyes fluttered open, as she was suddenly in a dark room. She didn't recognize it and she shivered feeling that familiar coldness consume her. Looking around she saw darkness cloud her vision, seeing quick images. The room was large and held little detail. it's stone walls reminded Leia of the temple on Yavin, but this was different. Stepping forward she took a few steps into the room, her footsteps echoing in the room around her._

 _"Hello?" She called out._

 _"Mommy!" She heard a voice scream, immediately recognizing it as Ben's._

 _"Ben!" She yelled back, circling the room but not seeing anything but the darkened stones. "Ben! Where are you!" she said running now. Her feet carried her down twists and turns of different hallways. She found nothing, no faces, no signs of where she was and more importantly no signs of her son. Taking a deep breath Leia felt the cold air enter her lungs, her body was freezing. Her eyes closed and her mind focused, as she tried to find her son's presence._

 _"Where are you Ben?" Leia whispered out. She felt nothing. Her heart sank as the connection to her son vanished. "Ben!" She yelled out again, but only her voice echoed back to her. Her hands started to shake and she grabbed on to the nearby wall to steady herself._

 _"Ben…" She heard an unfamiliar voice whisper. Shivers ran down her spine, as she slowly turned and faced the echo of the voice. Stepping forward her feet carried her down a new hall. She could feel her heart beating against her chest and she briefly wondered if it would give out on her. She couldn't hear anymore voices, but the sound of boots against the hard stone floor led her down another hall._

 _Her breath felt like it was being sucked away from her, as she felt wind whip through her hair and brush against her skin. Her eyes blinked trying to see and trying to feel anything. She saw a figure standing a ways in front of her, but the wind was to harsh against her face. Her small body pushed back as she tried to move but felt frozen in place. Forcing her eyes open she watched as the figure turned to look at her._

 _"Princess Leia…" She heard a dark voice say._

 _"Where am I?!" She yelled towards it, her voice lost in the wind and the darkness the swirled around them._

 _"I didn't expect to see you here." It said, as Leia held her hands up trying to shield herself from the cold wind._

 _"Leia!" She heard a new voice whisper to her._

 _"What is this place and were is my son?!" She screamed her eyes set on the dark figure._

 _"Leia!" The whispered voice echoed to her._

 _"Tell me where he is!" She screamed again, wanting the darkness to speak._

 _"Leia, look at me…open your eyes Leia." Leia heard the echoed voice whisper to her once more. She felt her body and mind being pulled away from the darkness. "Leia! Sweetheart open your eyes." She heard the whisper say, she recognized it. Han, he was bringing her back to reality. Pushing herself one step further into the darkness, she ignored her husbands voice and looked straight at the darkened figure._

 _"What do you want?!" She asked it. Its harsh laugh entered her ears._

 _"You think you can save him?" The dark asked her, it's laugh menacing._

 _Her eyes flew open._

 _"Leia, sweetheart look at me." Han told her, his hands cupping her face. She felt her body shaking. Looking around she was surprised to find herself outside in the cold._

 _"Han?"_

 _"Leia I'm right here." He told her, pulling her close._

 _"Why are we outside?" She questioned, so confused by what had just happened._

 _"I found you out here!" Han told her, pulling her into his chest and kissing her head. "Leia are you alright?"_

 _"I don't know, how did I get out here?"_

 _"I think you were sleep walking, I woke up and you were gone." Han told her, still holding her close. His own heart was beating fast and he was just happy to have her back in his arms._

 _"I don't feel well." She told Han, her legs feeling weak and her mind blackened._

 _"We need to get you back to bed."_

 _"Yes…" Leia nodded, not sure if she would be able to sleep again. Stepping forward she followed Han as he helped her step down inside the temple. Her mind held flashes from her dream. The stones from what looked like another temple, the darkened figure, the wind cold against her face and the chilling voice. "You think you can save him?" The voice echoed in her mind._

 _"Where's Ben?!" she asked quickly turning to Han, her fear raising._

 _"In his room. Leia what's wrong?" He asked, she didn't respond before she ran down the hall. Her weak legs forgotten, as she ran her feet against the rough stones, desperately needing to see her son._

 _"Leia!' Han called after as he followed her to their son's room. Palming the door open, Leia rushed in. Her heart stopped as she found the bed empty._

 _"Ben!" She yelled, her eyes circling the room. Han stepped in behind her, his eyes widened at the sight of the empty room._

 _"Ben!" Han called, both parents moving around the room, hoping their son was only hiding from them and that he wasn't really gone. Leia tossed back the covers on his bed and looked beneath the piece of furniture. Han ran to the fresher, hoping his son was there, but nothing._

 _"Where is he?' Leia cried out, her tears streaming her face._

 _"Leia.." Han said grabbing hold of her shoulders. "We'll find him, he couldn't have gotten far." Han promised her, Leia's tears still covering her face and her sobs uncontrollable now._

 _"Mommy?" Leia heard Ben whisper from behind them. Whipping around to face their son standing in the doorway, Leia pulled from Han's arms and swept her son into her hold._

 _"Ben!" She cried, holding him close and squeezing the small child tight._

 _"Mommy, you crying?"_

 _"Where were you?" Han asked his anger and fear evident in his voice._

 _"I was outside." Ben said rubbing his eyes._

 _"Ben! You know you aren't suppose to go outside alone." Leia told him, still holding him tight like he would disappear._

 _"I wokes up outside Mommy." Ben sighed, laying his head against her shoulder. Leia's lips kissed the top of Ben's head, her eyes finding Han's. Why had they both woke outside? Leia asked herself. Han and Leia held on to Ben, letting their hearts start to slow down. Both parents clearly and most definitely terrified about what this all meant._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys! As always I'd love to hear your thoughts! Reviews get you a sneak peek to the next chapter =) Have a great night! _  
_**


	34. Chapter 34- Jedi Academy Part 2

**New Chapter =)**

 _Chapter Thirty Four_

 _Jedi Academy part 2_

 _Leia stared out at the trees, slowly sipping her caf. No sleep came for Leia the night before, her memories from the nightmare were too great. Han had stayed awake with her for most the night, both insisting that Ben sleep between them. Leia had stared down at her son, terrified he would disappear from her. Han's voice tried to soothe and calm her, but she was too afraid. Sighing, she watched the breeze move through the trees. She had been happy to see Han fall asleep beside their son a few hours ago. He needed the rest and time away from worrying about her. Seeing Han's strong arms wrapped around their son, assured Leia that he was in good hands and she had slowly slipped away._

 _She'd been outside alone now for hours. The warm caf helped to ease the shivers that threatened her body. Her dream swirled around her and she felt more cold then ever. For a while now she had wanted to remember those dreams and understand them. Now today she sat wide awake with full memories of what she had seen, and now she wanted it to all go away. She'd shed her tears last night in Han's arms and this morning alone with the trees. She didn't imagine anyone would be waking up soon and she was grateful for the alone time. Her heart wanted her to stay positive but her mind was far too logical. Since the day she found out she was pregnant she had held such fear for her son's future and as each day passed that fear grew. Leia wanted so much to get lost in her family and escape this darkness but she wondered if her mind would ever truly be free of it._

 _"Princess?" She heard from behind her. Turning around, her eyes met Chewbacca as he came from the trees._

 _"Hi Chewie." Leia greeted, hoping her tear stained face had dried away._

 _"You're up early?"_

 _"Couldn't sleep."_

 _"Where's Han?"_

 _"Sleeping with Ben." Leia explained sipping her caf._

 _"You seem upset Princess?" Chewie asked, looking down at Leia's troubled expression._

 _"I'm fine." She assured him. The two stayed quiet, Leia's eyes looking off into the forrest once more. Chewbacca's eyes surveying her worried expression."Chewie could you do me a favor?'_

 _"Anything Princess…"_

 _"I'm just going to go out for a walk, if Han and the others wake up could you tell them I'll be back later?"_

 _"Of course. I could accompany you?" Chewie said not sure how he felt about the Princess wandering out into the woods on her own._

 _"I'll be fine." She assured him. Chewie stared at her cocking his head slightly, wondering to himself how Han would feel about him letting the Princess go out on her own, but also knowing the Princess could care for herself. Nodding the Wookie reached out and hugged the small Princess. Leia hugged him back, her small form getting lost in his fur. "Thanks Chewie." Leia sighed, as she pulled away. Waving to him, Leia started her way down the patio. Slowly she walked down the steps, Chewie watching her each step and wondering if there was anything else he could do._

 _Leia vanished into the trees, her steps carrying her into the greenery. Her breathing was heavy and she wanted nothing more then to clear her mind. She wasn't sure how long she had been walking, but soon she found herself along the riverbed. Glancing out across the water, she tried to let the stream of water soothe her. Gently Leia slid to the ground and sat against the small beach. The breeze moved through her hair, bringing mist from the water across her face. This spot felt calming, something Leia desperately needed right now._

 _She stayed silent for so long, her mind twisting her thoughts. She loved her family more then anything and she feared she had damned them to this life of darkness. She prayed to the Gods that the dreams meant nothing, that her son was safe and there was nothing to fear, but she didn't know the truth. If this darkness coming into their lives was real, then she blamed herself. While she could never regret getting pregnant with Ben, this was something she had feared all along. If Ben was open to the darkness, she knew it was her fault. Shaking her head, she wiped away a stray tear. Being her son, meant he was Darth Vader's grandson. She wished she could make it all go away, so her family could have a happy and norma life._

 _"It's my fault." She whispered to herself, her voice barely heard over the steady pace of the river beside her._

 _She thought to her husband next. While part of her did debate whether she was getting ahead of herself, another part knew Han deserved better. Han could be out somewhere in the galaxy right now, living his life to the fullest. He shouldn't have to worry about darkness, Jedi or the dark side. He most of all shouldn't have to fear for his son's safety. Maybe he could have had a normal family, with a wife that didn't bring Skywalker blood to his children. Shivering at the thought, she rarely referred to herself as a Skywalker and she didn't like how it made her feel._

 _Deciding she needed to settle her mind, Leia closed her eyes and focused on nothing but the sound of the river. Laying her hands out against her folded legs she only paid attention to the nature around her. The pushing water splashed against the rocks and began to settle her thoughts. She thought back to her meditation session's with Naya, she had been pregnant with Ben but she could still remember the process. Focusing her attention she briefly reached out to her son's presence. She felt warmth flow through her, the child was peacefully asleep. Pushing a bit further she felt more love surround her as she found her husband's presence with her son. Neither Naya or Luke could explain her force connection to Han, but she didn't mind. If she could feel her family in this way it settled her nerves. Pleased with her family safety, Leia focused back on her own mind. The water moved and the trickle of water droplets caught her attention._

 _"Ten…Nine…Eight…" Leia began to slowly count out loud, bringing herself to a deeper state. "Seven…Six…Five…" Her voice trailed off, as she felt her surroundings shift. Her eyes remained shut and her mind focused. "…Four….Three…." Leia whispered out. Goosebumps coated her skin and ran up her spine. She remained focussed and let the shift in the force change and rotate around her. While this shift felt different, it wasn't unpleasant. "Two…One….." Her breath left her and her surroundings quieted. Silence. The sound of the breeze was gone, and the rivers flow was silent. Her fingers twitched slightly as they rested against her knees. She let a small smile grace her features, she felt at ease._

 _Her silence was broken when a voice suddenly broke into the space around her._

 _"Leia…" Startling her, Leia jumped, her hand flying to her heart and her eyes springing open. Her eyes landed to a figure in front of her, not far from the waters edge. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."_

 _Leia stayed quiet, her eyes examining the man before her. She could hear her blood pounding and her heart thudding against her chest. Her gaze moved up and down, taking in his hazy blue appearance._

 _"What do you want?" She asked her voice harsh and shaky._

 _"You know who I am?" He asked, tilting this head to look at her._

 _"Believe it or not I do know how to look up historical holos."_

 _"I see."_

 _"I was curious what you looked like before….Why aren't you in the suit?' She bit out._

 _"The suit was made for Darth Vader, I'm not that machine anymore. I'm only Anakin Skywalker."_

 _"Aren't they the same person." She asked, surprising herself by how dark her voice sounded. She didn't want to talk to him, let alone see him. This was not what she wanted out of this day, of all days this was not ideal. Luke had discussed and asked her to speak to Anakin on many occasions, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Sitting here now, staring at the man who the Galaxy considered to be her father, she felt sick._

 _"I'd like to think I'm not that darkness anymore." Anakin told her, offering a small smile_

 _"What do you want?" Leia repeated._

 _"You called to me."_

 _"I did no such thing!"_

 _"Leia…"_

 _"Don't….just don't. I don't need to talk to you and I sure as hell didn't call out to you." Leia said, scrambling to her feet._

 _"I felt you searching for something, I felt the pull."_

 _"Well I wasn't searching for you! That's for damn sure!"_

 _"Your brother has spoke to me before…"_

 _"Well Luke can do what he chooses, I'm not Luke."_

 _"I understand."_

 _"I'm so glad." Leia replied her voice dripping with sarcasm and her eyes rolling and looking away from the blue figure._

 _"Leia If you could…"_

 _"Don't call me that…" She said stopping him. Finding it too personal._

 _"What would you prefer I call you? Princess?" He asked._

 _"I don't know, what did you call me on the Death Star." She asked, turning her eyes back to him. Anakin's face fell, his eyes closing. Both of them fought the memories that flashed in their minds, the questioning, the torture and Leia's resistance to everything he tried._

 _"I'm sorry, I didn't know who you were." He whispered out._

 _"And you think that makes it better? You think it would have been different if you knew I was your dau…If you knew I was Luke's sister!"_

 _"No I suppose not. I'm not that person anymore, Leia. Your brother changed that."_

 _"Good for Luke, I heard I almost lost him that day? Your doing I'm assuming."_

 _"He only wished to protect you. Our family does crazy things to protect the ones we love." Anakin explained and Leia laughed out a bitter laugh._

 _"I am not your family."_

 _"I'm sorry I have burdened you with my blood, I'm sorry your son has that same bloodline."_

 _"Don't talk about him." Leia warned._

 _"I mean him no harm, Leia."_

 _"Why are you here?!" Leia asked, desperate to silence his voice._

 _"You might not have intended for this to happen, but you did call to me. Perhaps you needed this. Or you need my help?"_

 _"I don't need anything from you! You are nothing to me, what I need are my parents!" Leia yelled._

 _"Leia…" Anakin tried but she continued._

 _"I needed them, but you stood next to me as they were blown to pieces."_

 _"I'm so sorry…Bail was a good man, I…" Anakin started but Leia's sob stopped him. Hearing Bail's name from his lips tore at her heart._

 _"Don't say his name, like you knew him…like you were friends. Like you care at all!"_

 _"He was friends with your mother, Padme I mean. I knew him through her of course. She enjoyed the Organa's and their company, she's happy to know you were raised by such loving people."_

 _Leia stared at him, processing all his words._

 _"She's not going to pop up here is she?" Leia asked, not knowing if she could handle a full family reunion._

 _"No…This is a Jedi trait I'm afraid."_

 _"Good."_

 _"You remind me of her."_

 _"Of course I do." Leia sighed, this wasn't the first time she had heard this._

 _"She's very proud of you. We both are." Anakin told her._

 _"There is no point in you being here. You can't help me with anything."_

 _"Your son?"_

 _"Doesn't need to know anything about you, not yet."_

 _"I don't wish to burden him with those stories, I would like to help him, help you."_

 _"Why? Why could you possibly care? You know how I feel about you."_

 _"I do know, I can feel your anger and your hurt. Feelings that you have every right to and more. I can never take back what I did to you, your home or the rest of this Galaxy, but I can help with the now."_

 _"Well I don't know what to ask…"_

 _"Your concerned, I can feel that coming from you. Master Yoda and Obi Wan feel this as well. You love your son very much. Is Ben in any danger?" Anakin asked, using her son's name now._

 _"I don't know. I don't know anything about this."_

 _"What does your brother say?"_

 _"Haven't you spoke to him about this?' Leia questioned._

 _"No…He doesn't like to talk about you much. I think he knows it would be against your wishes. Luke cares for you Leia."_

 _"Well I care for him too. I don't think he should be speaking with you." She admitted._

 _"You're talking to me now."_

 _"This wasn't my choice."_

 _"I suppose not on the surface, but deep down you wanted this."_

 _"Don't tell me what I want!" Leia told him, her anger rising again._

 _"I apologize." Anakin sighed, wanting to soothe the tension between them, but knowing that wasn't possible._

 _"Did you know?" Leia suddenly asked, her lips taking over and her mind letting a question slip through._

 _"Know what?"_

 _"That you were turning? Are there signs I should look for."_

 _Anakin stared at her, trying to find the right words to explain his situation._

 _"I was very lost for a lot of my life. I finally found where I thought I was meant to be and that was threatened. I tried to fix it by turning to the dark side and while I was trying to salvage the light that darkness consumed me."_

 _"My son is in more danger because I'm his mother, because you are his Grandfather." Leia told him, the anger returning to her voice._

 _"Perhaps. I'm sorry. You need to know that I wish I could go back and fix it, raise you and Luke with Padme. I would do anything for that life, for my family._

 _"I'm sorry…Those words don't mean much to me, they are pointless words that don't fix anything."_

 _"I know, it doesn't change the fact that you are my daughter and I want to help you with my grandson."_

 _Leia shook her head, she wanted Luke to be here or Han. She needed support through this but she also knew this was something she needed to face. She wanted to face this without her brother and bless her husband, he would be so lost in this force mumbo jumbo maybe she would be better without him as well._

 _"We've been dreaming. Dark dreams." Leia admitted._

 _"Has it been effecting Ben negatively?"_

 _"He's young, he just thinks their nightmares, but I feel different about them."_

 _"You are strong with the force."_

 _"Did Luke tell you that?"_

 _"No, I feel it. I can feel many things from you Leia."_

 _"Did you know it back then? Did you know what I was capable of?"_

 _"I was too focused on why the Princess of Alderaan was resisting me. It was possible you had force capability but I never thought it was more then that." Anakin admitted, remembering bak to his frustration of a simple Princess being able to resist him._

 _"I see."_

 _"Your son is surrounded by love?_

 _"Yes, of course he is." Leia said, sounding offended._

 _"You and the smuggler care for him and he must know and feel that love."_

 _"The smuggler?" Leia questioned with an eye raise._

 _"You married the smuggler? Did you not?"_

 _"I did, he has a name, It's Han."_

 _"Right, Solo. You retrieved him from the bounty hunter then?"_

 _"Yes, I retrieved him after you took him away from me. What do Han and I have to do with the dark side or my dreams?"_

 _"Ben has the both of you and the rest of your family. I never had that many people. Most importantly Ben has you as a mother, Leia. You are watching over him and taking care of him better then anyone ever could."_

 _"It doesn't feel like it." Leia admitted._

 _"You're being hard on yourself. The force doesn't have direct answers but you are doing everything you can for your son. You underestimate your power and your strength around him. You will do anything to protect your family, Leia."_

 _"Did you just compare me to you?"_

 _"I didn't mean to, but I can feel your love for them Leia. Whatever is coming will be no match for you."_

 _"Wow…" Leia whispered out. Not knowing if she should feel better knowing Anakin had such faith in her abilities or terrified that this rested on her ability to protect her son._

 _"I also think you need to train with Luke more." Anakin told her, Leia's eyes whipping up to his and her head shaking no._

 _"What? I am not a Jedi."_

 _"You could be. Anything that will help Ben." Anakin reminded her. "I'm not the only one who feels this way. Master Yoda and Obi Wan think it would be best. Training is important for anyone with your depth of power. We are not asking you to become a Jedi but it is always better to know your powers strength. If anything it will give you an upper hand as your son grows."_

 _"I will never be like Luke. It's not who I am."_

 _"We understand, you are your own person Leia. Just because your twins doesn't mean your exactly the same. But you should know that sometimes knowledge is power."_

 _"Maybe…"_

 _"I'm pleased to have spoken with you." He told her honestly._

 _"I'm sure you are."_

 _"I've wanted to come to you in the past, but Obi Wan thought it was best if I kept my distance. Luke agreed."_

 _"I thought you didn't talk about me."_

 _"Only when your brother wishes to protect you."_

 _"I need to get back." Leia said aloud, talking more to herself then Anakin._

 _"I understand, please know I am here. I can be here for you, through anything."_

 _"I'm not sure how I feel about that."_

 _"It's your choice of course. I simply wanted you to know. Your son is beautiful Leia, he has your strength."_

 _"Well I'm hoping he takes after his father, more then me."_

 _"I believe your strength comes from your mother, not me. Although it wouldn't hurt things if you let go of some of your anger." Anakin suggested, earning a glare from Leia. "I only mean I understand those feelings and where it can lead you. I do not wish that path for you or Luke and Ben."_

 _"I have to go." She said looking up to meet his eyes once more. It felt so strange to look into his eyes and see a real man instead of a machine._

 _"I understand. I'll leave you. Please remember you have your own way of protecting your son, you are a smart woman Leia, don't doubt yourself." Anakin told her with a soft smile, his blue appearance slowly fading away and leaving Leia alone by the river._

 _Leia's lungs let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. She didn't know how that had just happened but her mind was racing. Although her heart was beating hard against her chest, she felt oddly calm in this moment. Seeing Anakin had not been her intention, but she handled it like she handled most struggles in her life. Her feet slowly carried her back through the trees, her mind now focussed on seeing her family. Along her hike she thought back to Anakin's words. While she wanted to separate herself from him and any advice he may have given, she wondered if there was any truth to his words._

 _Stepping out from the trees, Leia smiled as she looked at the scene before her. The field was filled, as everyone gathered and enjoyed the sunshine. Most of the students were huddled together on the edge of the field, sitting in a circle around each other. Leia watched as Naya walked around them, it looked as if they were practicing something. Leia's eyes shifted to the other end of the field where she found her brother and husband in deep conversation. Their faces looked serious and worried at the same time. Ben stood not far from them, playing with his toys, Chewie helping to entertain the small boy. Leia smiled at all of them, enjoying the moment of simply watching them interact. Ben's eyes quickly moved to Leia's and a large smile graced his lips._

 _"Mommy!" He squealed, standing to his feet and breaking out in a fast dash to reach his mother. Luke and Han turned their head towards Leia, as they watched Ben make his way over to her. Leia smiled down at him and scooped him up in her arms. Kissing the top of his head, Leia pulled him close, her arms holding him tight._

 _"Missed yous Mommy!"_

 _"I missed you too baby." Leia whispered down to him, her arms pulling him up and to her hip. It wouldn't be long before he was too big for her to hold like this, but for now she'd make her small body hold her son._

 _"Morning, or I guess afternoon." Luke said, greeting his sister._

 _"Afternoon?' Leia questioned, realizing how long she'd been gone._

 _"You enjoy your walk?" Luke asked, cocking his head towards his sister. Leia briefly wondered if he knew about Anakin, but quickly pushed those thoughts away._

 _"It was interesting." Leia explained, turning to her husband. "Hey." She smiled. Han smiled back, pulling her to his side and kissing the top of her head._

 _"I missed you this morning." Han said, worry still hovering in his eyes._

 _"I'm sorry, I needed some fresh air." She said kissing Ben's head once more._

 _"Han was telling me about last night." Luke added._

 _"Ben why don't you go play with Uncle Chewie?'_

 _"Want's to stay with yous." He told her, snuggling into her embrace._

 _"I won't be far baby." Leia assured him._

 _"Ok." Ben sighed, as Leia set him down and he ran towards Chewie. Leia's eyes trailed after her son, Luke's voice bringing her back._

 _"What?" She asked, slightly dazed._

 _"Are you feeling better?" Luke asked._

 _"I think so. Any idea why we would have had the same dream?" Leia asked._

 _"The Force is weird sometimes."_

 _"Really that's all you have for me." Leia said, slightly teasing her brother._

 _"Sorry."_

 _"It's ok Luke. You aren't expected to have the answer to every force question." Leia told him._

 _"How are you?" Han asked his wife. Leia stared at him for a brief moment before she responded._

 _"I think I should probably tell you guys something." Leia started, catching both men's attention. "I was trying to focus on calming thoughts, relaxation. Really anything to get my mind off the nightmare last night. I was meditating like how Naya taught me while I was pregnant with Ben…" Leia said trailing off._

 _"Go on…" Luke told her. Han nodded, grabbing hold of her hand, rubbing circles over her skin. Leia enjoyed the warmth of his skin and smiled up to them both._

 _"I had a visitor." She stated._

 _"A visitor?" Han questioned._

 _"I didn't mean to call out to anyone, I didn't intend to speak to anyone." Leia continued, rushing her words._

 _"Obi Wan?' Luke asked._

 _"No…." Leia sighed, catching Luke's eye. A wave of understanding moved across his face. Han stared between the twins confused and wondering what the hell they were silently talking about._

 _"Someone wanna fill in the gaps for me?" Han asked._

 _"I talked to Vader or I guess Anakin." Leia told her husband, shock covering his face._

 _"What!" He all but screamed. Leia jumped slightly, grabbing on to his arm, trying to soothe his worry. Her eyes glanced over to Ben, he seemed to be lost in his game with Chewie and hadn't heard his father's outburst. "Are you alright?" Han asked her, cupping her face in his hands._

 _"I'm fine." Leia breathed out, a soft smile filling her face as her hands moved to lay against Han's._

 _"Are you sure?" Han asked her._

 _"Han, I'm alright." She assured him, both staring deeply into each others eyes._

 _"How'd it go?" Luke asked, breaking their stare, needing to know how the reunion with his father and sister went._

 _"I'm not sure, I guess it could have been worse."_

 _"I'm sorry I wasn't there with you." Luke told her._

 _"I think this was something I had to do on my own." Leia suggested, Luke nodding._

 _"What did he say to you?" Han asked._

 _"A lot of things, he was mostly worried about me, I guess…and Ben." She said glancing again to her son._

 _"He knows about things then?' Han asked, still not knowing how any of this worked._

 _"He knew I was struggling and he offered his help."_

 _"His help?" Han huffed._

 _"He is different then before." Luke reminded his brother in law._

 _"How do you feel?' Han asked ignoring Luke's words. He was far too worried about how this conversation may have effected his wife._

 _"I'm handling it." Leia answered honestly._

 _"What was his advice?" Luke asked curious._

 _"He seems to think Ben is in good hands with me. That I'm stronger then I believe….He also thinks I need to train with you more."_

 _Han let out a large laugh and stepped away from the circle. Han ran his hands through his hair, his feet pacing the small area in the field._

 _"Han?" Leia asked._

 _"Of course that's his answer to this!"_

 _"Han…" Luke tried._

 _"No. There couldn't be some normal way to handle this, everything has to revolve around Jedi training. Gods does anything normal happen in this family." Han scuffed._

 _"I'm not a Jedi." Leia interrupted. "I have no intention of training to become one, he simply thinks I could be stronger for Ben. I'm sorry…" Leia said stopping herself to find her words. "The woman you married isn't normal. I wish I was, but I'm not and neither is your son." Leia whispered out. Knowing his words had hit her worse then they probably should have._

 _"I know that Leia….I didn't mean…"_

 _"It's fine. Maybe we should change the subject?" Leia suggested. "Or Luke and I can talk about this later." Leia said, thinking back to her decision to keep things from her husband. If this was how he was going to act, maybe that was the right choice for her family. Perhaps she would only tell Luke these things. Han didn't seem to understand or want to understand. She had such a deep connection with her husband, but right now she couldn't help but feel more distant._

 _"Leia, you should be able to talk to me about this." Han said stopping her attempt at changing the conversation._

 _"You don't seem interested." Her hurt changing into annoyance._

 _"That's bantha shit and you know it. I'm interested Leia! I'm just worried about what all this means for you, for us and for our son. What's wrong with wanting a normal life, without this stress? You always said you'd gone as far as you wanted with all this Jedi shit and now suddenly you're going to train more? I worry what this is doing to you."_

 _"I'll handle it."_

 _"Of course you will and it seems like your way of handling it is pushing me away and training to become a Jedi."_

 _"Guys…" Luke tried, knowing better then to get in the middle of one of their arguments._

 _"I'm not becoming a Jedi, Did you listen to anything I just said? Anakin just suggested…"_

 _"So it's Anakin now?' Han asked still surprised by her words._

 _"What do you want me to call him!? Considering he appeared to me as a man! and not a machine I feel weird calling him Vader, and I'm not calling him my father!"_

 _"Anakin sounds a little personal." Han admitted._

 _"I shouldn't have told you." Leia sighed, moving to walk away from him. His hand reached out and stopped her. Leia's gaze was harsh and angry as he gripped her wrist._

 _"Don't walk away." Han told her, his grip tightening as Leia tried to twist her hand away from him._

 _"Guys, both of you need to calm down." Luke said, desperate to mediate._

 _"Damn it Leia just listen to me!" Han tried again._

 _"What's there to listen to?'_

 _"I'm sorry, alright! But maybe just maybe we shouldn't be taking parenting advice from Anakin Skywalker. Ben is our son and we need to decide what's best for him and our family. We need to decide what's best for you, not…Anakin."_

 _"Gods Han! I'm not saying he should write a parenting holo! I'm not taking everything he said to heart! It was just a suggestion from someone who is familiar with the dark side! I wasn't immediately listening to him, I do have my own mind and I can make my own choices. I was running it by you and my brother, who if you've forgotten is a Jedi! and I trust him."_

 _Leia finally freed her hand from his grasp and crossed her arms over her chest. Luke stared between the two of them. Choosing his words wisely._

 _"I agree with Anakin." Luke told them, Han rolling his eyes. "Just listen Han!" Luke tried. "Leia doesn't want to be a Jedi, I respect her decision. But having more knowledge won't hurt anyone. If anything it will make sure that Ben is more protected. I'm not always around."_

 _"I can protect my family just fine thanks." Han bit out._

 _"This isn't about you protecting us, damn it!" Leia shouted. Realizing the level of her voice she slowly calmed herself. "This isn't about how you can protect us Han. I know you would do anything to protect us, but you don't know anything about the force. If something is effecting Ben and I through the force, how would you know?" Leia asked him. Her mind thought to the dark side, she wanted to ask Han how he felt about the potential darkness attacking his family, but knew his anger would only grow if she mentioned the darkness, the dark side or the shift in the force that Luke had felt all those months ago._

 _Han listened to her words, slowly taking offense to most of them. The reasonable side of his brain understood how Leia's powers could be useful and helpful to their family. While the crazy side of his mind only heard people telling him he couldn't care for his family or protect his son._

 _"Well Princess I'm sorry. Maybe you shouldn't have married some old smuggler. Should have married someone with force ability if it was going to be such an important factor in the rest of our lives. Maybe he could have helped you, since clearly you don't want my help!" Han bit out, Leia's face falling. Her eyes fell to the ground in front of them, everyone staying silent. Leia felt pain hit her heart, Han was clearly not understanding what she meant. He didn't understand that she was only trying to look out for Ben. She didn't feel like she had his support at all in this moment. They could hear Ben giggling off in the distance. As time grew on Han felt worse about his words to Leia. He wanted to take them back but knew it was too late. He wish she understood that he was truly worried for her and her well being. He didn't want to fight with her, he just loved her too much. His eyes drifted to his wife's face, she looked hurt or in pain. Finally her voice broke the silence._

 _"I was terrified to have Ben, but you promised me it would be ok…"_

 _"Leia…"_

 _"No, this is what I was terrified of. If me training with Luke helps ease that fear and protects my son, that is what I'm going to do. I'm sorry I don't have your support." Leia said her eyes brimming with tears. Slowly she turned and faced Ben. "Hey Ben, why don't you and I go inside?"_

 _"Ok Mommy!" Ben called._

 _"Leia…You do have my support." Han said trying to place his hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged him off._

 _"I'm done talking about this. Maybe it would be best if you stayed on the Falcon tonight. Maybe gave this some time to cool off." She said motioning between the two of them._

 _"Leia!" Han called after her, but she ignored him. Her arms picked up Ben and carried him towards the temple's entrance._

 _"Damn it!" Han groaned._

 _"Are you alright?" He heard Luke ask from beside him._

 _"Do I look alright!"_

 _"Han…She's only doing what she feels is best for Ben. Today would have been hard for her, seeing and talking to Anakin."_

 _"I know. I'm an idiot."_

 _"No, well sometimes." Luke chuckled._

 _"I just think you both care for Ben so much. You both care for each other so much, you're just worried. The stress is getting to you both."_

 _"You guys make it sound like I can't do anything to protect my family!"_

 _"We don't mean to Han. You being here helps your family and you are Leia's support system. What do you think would happen to them if you left?"_

 _"I'm not going anywhere!"_

 _"I know that. But just think about it, they would be lost without you. You are a very important part in their lives. Maybe you won't be blasting any future threat but you will be there with Leia, that's important."_

 _Han sighed, he hated when the kid was right._

 _"I just don't get it! The emperor is gone?"_

 _"Yes." Luke sighed._

 _"Why is she so worried about a threat? She needs to relax and not let ideas consume her."_

 _Luke stayed quiet, listening to his friend. While he understood his perspective, he understood Leia as well. And he silently hoped Han wouldn't be kept in the dark for all future force related decisions._

 _"I should go talk to her." Han said, starting to step towards the temple._

 _"Han? I don't think that's wise. Leia was feeling pretty upset."_

 _"Yeah I got that, trust me I can tell when I've pissed her off."_

 _"I don't mean angry. She felt alone and hurt, that she would have to deal with this on her own."_

 _"I'd never make her do this alone."_

 _"I know and deep down she does too, she's just upset. It's been a stressful couple of days."_

 _"I'm an asshole?" Han asked, Luke laughing._

 _"No, you just love them too much."_

 _Leia ignored the sound of Luke and Han's voices as she walked inside the temple. She held Ben close, needing some sort of comfort right now. The last thing she wanted was to fight with Han and yet that's all they did. She wasn't sure if Han meant his words, but they had dug at her in a new way. Leia held vivid memories from before they were married, their discussions about her life, about her and more importantly her role as the daughter of Darth Vader. After she got pregnant they talked about what if the child was force sensitive. Han had always been supportive through everything, assuring her he didn't care about any of it and only loved them. Hearing him damn the force or her potential training, made her mind wonder. Maybe he did want a normal life, a normal family. She needed some peace and quiet now, away from Jedi's, away from angry husbands and away from the stress of life._

 _Leia and Ben walked inside Han and Leia's temporary bedroom within the temple. Gently Leia sat Ben on top of the bed, his arms pulling at Leia's shirt. His bright brown eyes sparkled as he continued reaching for her._

 _"Mommy!" He said with a bright smile. Sitting down beside him, Leia ran her hands through his dark hair. "You oks Mommy?' Ben asked placing his hand against Leia's cheek. Leia smiled, sometimes she forgot that their connection went both ways._

 _"Mommy is ok." Leia assured him._

 _"I loves you Mommy." Ben whispered to his mom, his hand still placed against his face. Leia sighed, closing her eyes. She could feel Ben's love flowing to her, something she greatly appreciated in this moment._

 _"I love you so much Ben. Do you know that?' Leia asked, tickling his sides. Ben's giggles echoed through the room._

 _"Mommy! Mommy! Stops, no ickles Ben!" Ben giggled out at his mother. Leia's fingers continued to dig into her son's side, his cheeks flushed with his laughs. Leia leaned down, moving to lay beside Ben. Her lips ghosted over his forehead, leaving sweet kisses. His small fingers tugged at her braids, pulling at her hair softly. "Mommy prettys."_

 _"Am I pretty Ben?' Leia whispered out with a laugh._

 _"Mommy pretty…Daddy say so."_

 _"Daddy says I'm pretty?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"You're daddy is silly."_

 _"Daddy illy." Ben agreed, snuggling closer to his mother's embrace. Leia's arms wrapped around Ben's form, both moving into the covers._

 _"Should we rest Ben?" Leia asked, her eyes feeling heavy and her arms loving the feel of her son resting quietly beside her._

 _"Rest Mommy, rest." Ben yawned out._

 _"Rest Ben." Leia whispered back to him._

 _Prying her eyes open, Leia watched as Ben's eyes closed and his breathing changed. His soft breaths calmed and relaxed Leia. She felt better already, but there was a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach. Thoughts she hoped sleep would cure._

 _No dreams came for Leia, thankfully. She wasn't sure she could handle much more from this day. Her eyes fluttered open several hours later. Stretching her arms up and around her, she reached out for Ben. Finding the bed empty, her heart leapt. Her heart started to hammer against her chest, and she briefly wondered how many years she had left before her heart gave out on her. Sitting up, she quickly stood and made her way down the hall of the temple. The halls were empty, leaving the temple dark and silent. She steadied her breath as she reached out towards her son, hoping she would be able to find his presence and fast. Sighing, Leia slowed her pace as she felt his presence not far from the temple, the boy seeming happy and content._

 _Walking outside, she was surprised to find the sun gone and the night air around her._

 _"How long was I asleep?' She briefly wondered aloud. Her eyes quickly focused on the Falcon out in the field, figuring it was the best bet at finding her son. Stepping across the cool grass blades, Leia shivered and wrapped her arms around her small body. She slowed her pace as she came to the ramp, she could hear Ben's voice from inside. At least he was indeed safe and well. Closing her eyes, Leia listened in on her family's chatter. Ben giggled at something his father said and Chewie barked out a laugh._

 _Leia debated if she should leave them be. Ben was fine, and safe with his father. She didn't have long to think, before she heard large boots making their way down the ramp and into the night._

 _"Leia?" Han called over to her, bringing her back to her surroundings. "What are you doing out here?"_

 _"I came to check on Ben, he wasn't there when I woke up." Leia explained, her eyes never meeting Han's. Han sighed._

 _"He came and found me about an hour ago. You both were exhausted." Han noted._

 _"Yeah I guess we were. I'll just head back, tell Ben goodnight for me." Leia said, turning to walk away from the ship and her husband._

 _"Hey! Where are you going?" He called after her, his steps following her._

 _"Back to the temple." She stated, keeping her back to him._

 _"You shouldn't stay alone."_

 _"Why not?" She asked turning to face him. "I can take care of myself!"_

 _"What if you sleep walk again?' Han questioned._

 _"I'll be fine." She bit out._

 _"Damn it Leia! Will you just talk to me? I don't want to fight with you."_

 _"I don't have anything else to say." Her eyes falling to their feet._

 _"Look at me." He pleaded. "I'm sorry about earlier."_

 _Leia stayed silent, she felt emotion bubbling back up and into her chest. She tried to blink away tears that stirred within her. She knew she needed to say it, no matter how crazy she thought the words were. Her heart needed to hear his answer._

 _"Do you want a normal family? Is that what you want? I'll understand if you want to leave…" Leia choked out, her chest feeling hollow. Han's face fell and he quickly stepped towards her. His hands reached for her shoulders, holding her close to him._

 _"Why would you think that?"_

 _"You said you want a normal family Han, a normal life. I'll never be normal, Ben will never be normal and I don't know what else to do."_

 _"I'm not going anywhere." Han whispered to her, his hands moving up to cup her face._

 _"You were so mad?'_

 _"I was upset." He admitted. "But not with you."_

 _"I'm just trying to protect all of us. And I'm sorry that means the force becomes a bigger part of our life."_

 _"I know why your wanting to train with Luke, I understand. But I'm allowed to be worried about you. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did."_

 _"It's alright." She whispered out, her face laying against his palm._

 _"You'd just got done talking to him…I should have been more supportive."_

 _"I shouldn't have dumped it all on you."_

 _"Leia…I'm your husband."_

 _"I know."_

 _"You have to let me in."_

 _"What if I want to protect you too?" She whispered out, her lashes dampening._

 _"I can take care of myself too Princess."_

 _"I hate when we fight like this. I don't like how it makes me feel."_

 _"How do you feel?" Han pushed for an answer._

 _"I was honestly wondering if you were done. I don't think this is the life you saw yourself having."_

 _"No I figured I'd still be making runs for the hutt's." Han smirked. "I love this life. Do I love the Jedi stuff? No. But I love you and I love our son. So I'll get used to the forcey stuff." Han told her, kissing her forehead._

 _"I love you."_

 _"I love you too, sweetheart. We better get inside. Someone let our son take a late nap and now he's wired."_

 _"Who would do such a thing." Leia laughed lightly, moving to wrap her arms around Han's waist and lay her head against his chest._

 _"I love you." Han told her again._

* * *

 _ **So many feels writing this chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Reviews= Love and will get you a sneak peek to the next chapter...thanks guys!**  
_


	35. Chapter 35- Birthday Boy

_Chapter Thirty Five_

 _Birthday Boy_

 _Leia felt warm and comfortable. Her body relaxed in her bed and the soft blankets covering her sleeping form. She could feel her eyes fluttering and being pulled from her restful state. Peaking her eyes open she saw the bright sun gleaming into the bedroom. Her eyes quickly shut, not ready to see the bright morning. Her mind more awake now, Leia took in her surroundings. She could feel Han's arms wrapped around her middle and smell the Falcon from his skin. Sighing she stretched back into Han's embrace. She felt fingertips run across her neck, brushing her hair away. Leia smiled softly as she felt lips touch against her neck. Han left small pecks across her skin, his grip on her tightening._

 _"Morning Princess." Han whispered against her ear._

 _"Shhh, I'm not awake." Leia whispered back, her eyes still shut. Han chuckled against her neck, moving to drag his lips against her skin once more. Exhaling a slow breath, Leia smiled and enjoyed Han's movement. His tongue drew circles and patterns over her jaw and down to her collar bone. "Han…" Leia sighed out._

 _"What is it?" Han mumbled against her._

 _"I'm sleeping…"_

 _"You're not." He corrected, moving his hands up to cup her chest._

 _"Ben will be up soon, we have a busy day. I need rest." Leia explained to her husband, still enjoying the feel of his arms around her and his lips on her neck._

 _"I can show you a better time." Han promised her with a soft whisper. Leia laughed, snuggling back into Han's arms._

 _"Promises, Promises." She giggled, giving up her fight. Twisting her body, Leia slowly rolled over to face her husband. Keeping her eyes closed, a small smile graced her lips. Han stared at his wife's restful expression. Leaning in he placed a kiss against her nose. Leia's giggle warmed his heart, as she moved closer into his arms. Their chests pressed together and their faces barely apart. Leia's fingers ran up his bare chest, her touch burning at his skin._

 _"You given up yet?" Han asked her._

 _"Maybe." She whispered back to him, her eyes opening and meeting his gaze. He stared into her dark brown eyes, taking in her morning beauty. Han would never tire of waking up to Leia in his arms. She looked beautiful all the time, but there was something about her sleeping face in the morning light that warmed his heart. Her hair draped down over her shoulders, blanketing her back, as her lashes fluttered. "Morning." She grinned at him. Han's fingers ran over her face, brushing his fingertips along her lips. Leaning in, Leia brought her lips to his. Sighing into each others touch, the pair moved their lips softly against one another. His hands found their way down her sides, resting against her hips and softly pulling her body on top of his. Leia pulled away, smirking down at her husband._

 _"What are you doing?' She asked._

 _"I thought that was obvious." He smirked up at her, grinding her hips into his own. Leia's laugh echoed against the walls._

 _"Ben will be up soon…" she sighed against his kisses._

 _"He's not up yet." Han reminded her, as his fingers ghosted under her night gown, drawing circles over her skin. His touch felt so warm and perfect. Maybe she could give in this time. Leaning down, Leia captured Han's lips. Their kiss grew and soon their tongues moved against each other, as their hips pressed together. Moving to lift Leia's gown from her body, Han groaned when he heard movement from the hallway. Leia's head whipped up and away from her husband, as her ears caught the sound of feet running down the hall._

 _"Damn it." Han muttered under his breath. Leia smiled down at him, quickly moving her body to his side. Ben bolted into the room, his energy clearly wide awake and ready for the day._

 _"Later…" Leia whispered, Han only groaned and leaned his head back against the pillows._

 _"Mommy! Daddy!" Ben said running into their room and jumping up and on to their bed. His dark curls bouncing against his face. His small legs pressed up and down into the mattress, his excitement shaking his parents bed. Leia laughed at her son, allowing him this silly moment. Han slipped his arm around Leia once more, his face burying into her shoulder in hopes of hiding from his energetic son. Ben's crazy movement continued to shake his parents._

 _"Good morning Ben." Leia said quickly taking Ben into her arms and stopping his jumping._

 _"Mommy! It's my birthday." Ben told her._

 _"I know that sweet boy." She said, kissing his forehead._

 _"Happy Birthday Ben." Han said, ruffling his hair._

 _"Daddy, I'm this many." Ben told his father as he held up 4 fingers._

 _"I know that little man. How are you four already?" Han asked, his eyes looking to Leia's. She shrugged. She really didn't know how it had been four years already. Her son was growing so fast, he wasn't a baby anymore._

 _"What do you want for breakfast Ben?' Leia asked him._

 _"I want lots!" He yelled as he dashed out of the room, running towards the kitchen._

 _"I think thats are cue to get out of bed." Leia told Han, rolling over and laying her head against his chest._

 _"Do we have to?"_

 _"The boy will destroy the kitchen and besides it's his birthday."_

 _"I suppose I do like the kid…"_

 _"A little bit…" Leia giggled._

 _"He's a good boy."_

 _"He's the best." Leia smiled, lifting her head up to meet her husband's gaze. "I love you." She told him, running her fingers up and through his hair._

 _"I love you too. You gave me a son four years ago."_

 _"You helped." She laughed._

 _Hearing a large crash from down the hall, both parents sat up and looked down the way._

 _"I didn't do it!" They heard Ben call from the kitchen. Sighing, they both pulled the covers back and stepped out of bed. Leia reached for her robe, wrapping the soft fabric around her body. Han stepped towards her, pulling her close one last time before they found their son. Leaning down, Han tilted her chin up and kissed her sweetly._

 _"Later…" She sighed once more._

 _"Later…" Han agreed. Leia smiled, stepping to leave the room. Her voice yelped as she felt Han slap her ass. Turning her head to glance at him, she tried not to smile._

 _"Later…" She said, pointing a finger at him and trying to look mad. Holding his hands up in defeat, Han only smirked. Leia stared at him for a moment, before quickly stepping forward. Leaning up to her tip toes, She quickly pressed her lips to Han's. Kissing him deeply, before slowly pulling away._

 _"What was that?" He asked, slightly out of breath._

 _"You look good this morning." She smirked, before turning around and walking out of the room._

 _"I always look good, sweetheart!" He called after her._

 _Leia slowly walked into the kitchen, to find her son nibbling on a berry muffin they'd picked up from the market the day before._

 _"How's that muffin?" Leia asked, laughing at his messy face._

 _"Yummy, Mommy. It's my birthday." He reminded her again._

 _"I know, you are such a big boy. What happened to my baby?" She asked him, pouring herself a cup of caf._

 _"I grows up. I'm gonna be as talls as daddy." Ben told her._

 _"Oh, really?" She asked, turning to face her son. Already knowing he would surpass her height in no time._

 _"Daddy says so."_

 _"What did I say?" Han asked, walking into the kitchen and immediately slipping his arms around his wife's waist. Leia leaned back against hist chest, handing over her mug of caf. A comfortable move between the pair after so many mornings spent together._

 _"Ben is going to be as tall as you." Leia explained to Han._

 _"Maybe taller." Han said, sipping the hot liquid._

 _"I don't, he is my son." Leia teased._

 _"Whats we doing for my birthday?" Ben asked._

 _"Well, funny you should ask." Han said, pulling apart from his wife and walking over to his son. Leaning against the counter across from Ben, Han smirked._

 _"I thought I might take the Falcon up today, and I might need a co-pilot."_

 _"Me!" Ben said jumping up in his chair._

 _"Han…" Leia warned from behind him, he paid her no attention._

 _"I thought you could help me fly the old girl, what do you say Ben?'_

 _"Yes! I wanna!" Ben shouted. "What about Uncle Chewie?" Ben said pausing and looking back to his father._

 _"We'll let the old fuzz ball do something, but today your my little man. Go get dressed." Han told him._

 _Didn't have to tell him twice. The small child bolted from the kitchen and ran towards his room. His feet echoing down the hallway. Han smiled, pleased to see his son so excited about flying. He smirked and slowly turned around. His face fell a bit as he took in his wife's glare. Her arms were folded over her chest and her eyebrows raised at him._

 _"Han." She started._

 _"Come on Leia, he loves the idea." Han interuped._

 _"Of course he does, but you didn't even think to ask me about this?"_

 _"What's there to ask?"_

 _"Han, he has a birthday party here in a few hours."_

 _"We'll be back." Han shrugged, Leia only tilted her head towards him. She knew her husband too well._

 _"I know you."_

 _"You do, I'll be back in time. Come on sweetheart. He's so excited."_

 _"You should have talked to me about this." Leia said, grabbing back her caf and walking over to the rest of the muffins._

 _"I didn't think it was that big of a deal."_

 _"Fine." She said shortly._

 _"Leia…" Han sang, smirking at her stubborn attitude._

 _"You better not be late. And I guess I'm stuck setting up all by myself." She sighed, mentally thinking over what all needed to be done._

 _"Isn't Luke and Naya coming in?"_

 _"Not in time to help with anything. It's fine, I'll figure it out. You better go get dressed or he's going to drag you outside like that." She said gesturing to his pajamas._

 _Ben's feet ran down the hall and back to the kitchen. Looking at his father, he frowned._

 _"Where your clothes at?" Ben asked him._

 _"I'm getting there." Han sighed._

 _"You have to remember Ben, daddy is old." Leia whispered down to her son, with a smirk for her husband._

 _"Funny." Han barked out, walking past his family and down the hall to their bedroom._

 _Walking into the hangar, Ben dashed towards his fathers ship. Han laughed at his son's energy, not bothering to catch up with him. Han was still so pleased to see his son ready and excited to help fly his ship. Smiling to himself, he wondered if one day it would be Ben's ship. Han watched as Chewie made his way down the ramp and swept the child into his furry arms. Ben giggled, as Chewie's furry fingers tickled the child's sides._

 _"It's my birthday Uncle Chewie." Ben told him, Chewbacca nodding and wishing him a happy birthday._

 _"Figured we'd let him be co-pilot today." Han told Chewie, as he approached the ship._

 _"You help me Uncle Chewie?"_

 _"Sure, little cub." Chewie told him, scratching across his curls._

 _"Daddy!" Ben squealed, as he lept from Chewie's arms and into his father's embrace._

 _"Let's go kid. Your mom will kill me if we're late for your birthday party."_

 _"How long we got?" Chewie asked._

 _"Little over 4 hours." Han told him. Chewie laughed, shaking his head._

 _"What?'_

 _"We're going to be late."_

 _"We have plenty of time." Han told him as they boarded the ship and headed for the cockpit._

 _"You'll get up there flying with the cub and you'll lose track of all time."_

 _"Not true. Leia made me set a reminder on my com."_

 _"Doesn't surprise me. She's a smart one your wife."_

 _"We'll be fine." Han assured him._

 _Setting Ben down to his own feet, Han watched as the boy moved towards the controls of the ship. Ben stared out ahead of him, still too short to see out the windows, but happy to see all the flips and switches in his reach._

 _"You ready Ben?" Han asked, leaning down to is level. Ben's eyes held excitement and happiness. Nodding quickly to his father, Ben smiled._

 _"I'm ready." He said, standing tall. Han smirked down at him, before taking his seat. Chewie followed, talking his own seat and pulling Ben up and into his lap. Ben bounced up and down on Chewbacca's lap, ready to start his co-pilot day. Han smirked at his son, watching him await his orders._

 _"Alright Ben, I need you to flip those three switches there. The red one and the two yellow ones." Han told Ben. Ben's face was concentrated as he watched where his father was pointing. Nodding, his small fingers quickly flipped the switches, watching the lights turn on beside them._

 _"Great job, Ben." Han told him, Ben smiling bright from ear to ear._

 _"What next daddy?"_

 _"I need you to press the big red button on your right side." Han explained. Looking to his side, Ben frowned finding several red buttons._

 _"Which one Uncle Chewie?" Ben whispered to the wookie. Smiling, Chewie pointed to the correct button. Ben's small finger pressed the button, another series of lights flickering on. Han's hands moved across his side of the ship, flipping switches and buttons across the board._

 _Ben watched his fathers movements and soon felt the Falcon come to life. The rumble and vibrations, sent giggles from the child._

 _"Alright Birthday boy, come here." Han told him. Ben quickly jumped from Chewie's lap and found his father's. Reaching to strap them both in, silently remembering Leia's threat if he wasn't careful with their son. "We're going to lift the ship." Han told Ben, placing the boys hands on the controls._

 _"I'm ready Daddy."_

 _"Good, my little Corellian boy."_

 _"Mommy says I is a Prince."_

 _"Well Mommy's not wrong."_

 _"What now daddy?" Ben asked._

 _Slowly Han placed his hands around his son's and helped to him to slowly lift the levers up. Ben felt the ship shift and began to move from the ground. His smile was strong and his cheeks hurt from his pure excitement._

 _"We're doing it Daddy!"_

 _"You are Ben." Han encouraged. The Falcon fully lifted from the ground and soon they hovered out and above the hangar. Looking up above him, Ben giggled as he watched the sky flash before them as they darted into the stars._

 _Back on Corellia, Leia shuffled through the house. Her mind was scattered as she tried to remember everything to set up. Moving from the kitchen to the living room, she made sure extra chairs were set out and the snacks were ready across the counter. She counted in her head the number of guests and hoped everything would work out smoothly. Hearing the door chime, her heart stopped. Whipping her head to the chrono, she still had an hour before the guests were meant to arrive. She sighed and slowly walked towards the door, palming it open she was surprised to see Pooja on the other side._

 _"Leia." she greeted._

 _"Hello." Leia said, pulling her into a small hug._

 _"I'm so sorry, we're early. Our launch was much faster then we planned. Can I help you with anything?" Pooja explained as her family walked inside the Solo home. Calvin, Pooja's husband greeted Leia offering her a small hug. Piper, Her daughter stood behind her father, growing shy._

 _"Oh no, please come in and sit down." Leia said, opening her arms out to the living room. "Are the others with you?" Leia asked, looking behind Pooja. The whole Naberrie family was invited today._

 _"Soon. My mother and sister will be here later." Pooja explained. "I'm afraid Grandma and Grandpa are going to have to miss this one. Grandpa Ruwee wasn't feeling well this morning and Jobal refused to leave his side." Pooja said._

 _"Oh, should you be there with them." Leia quickly asked._

 _"No they are well taken care of. They insisted we come and celebrate for Ben. Where is the birthday boy?"_

 _"With his father I'm afraid. It will be a miracle if they make it back for the party." Leia sighed._

 _"Flying?" Pooja asked with a smile._

 _"How'd you know?"_

 _"You are raising your son on Corellia."_

 _"True." Leia smiled._

 _"Surely we can help with something." Calvin asked, stepping beside his wife._

 _"Oh please your guests here."_

 _"We're also family. You look stressed."_

 _"I…I suppose there's something." Leia said debating what else needed to be done._

 _"I have a few more chairs in the extra bedroom…"_

 _"I'll grab them." Calvin said with a smile._

 _"Thank you." Leia said as he walked down the hall. "As for us, I just need to finish putting the snacks out." Leia told her cousin._

 _"Easy enough. Honey why don't you go watch the holo?' Pooja suggested to her daughter, looking to Leia for approval._

 _"Of course, go ahead sweetie." Leia told piper. Piper smiled softly, her dark curls bouncing as she skipped across the living room. Moving into the kitchen, the cousins stayed quiet as the worked on plating the snacks. Leia briefly wondering if she should have stole 3PO early from Luke._

 _"You look beautiful Leia." Pooja told her, admiring her cousin's dress._

 _"Oh…Thank you." Leia said with a small laugh. "Something I could easily move in." Leia laughed again, looking down to the loose purple silk around her._

 _"Han didn't want to help?" Pooja asked with a slight smile._

 _"He doesn't think about these things. And by the time he'd mentioned it, Ben was excited and I couldn't tell him no on his birthday."_

 _"I understand. Calvin is the same with Piper. That little girl has him wrapped around her finger." Pooja explained._

 _"She is a cute little girl." Leia smiled._

 _"She is, but boy does she have the Naberie traits."_

 _"Such as?" Leia asked, curious._

 _"Well these days she might seem shy, but she's an explosion when she warms up."_

 _"I remember her being quite the ball of energy when she was younger." Leia said remembering their trips to Naboo._

 _"Oh yes. She has informed me she wants to serve in the Senate."_

 _"Does she?" Leia asked, a little shocked by such a young girls decision._

 _"She does. She is very out spoken as well. Should make for an interesting Senator."_

 _"Nothing wrong with out spoken Senators." Leia smirked. Pooja laughing._

 _"No I suppose not. If anything she can use you and Padme as influences." The awkwardness with the mention of Padme had long ago faded away. Leia felt comfortable with her found family. Speaking of her birth mother no longer bothered her, it was quite normal around her Naboo family._

 _"You too." Leia added. "You were a great Senator."_

 _"I didn't lead a Rebellion." She smirked._

 _"Oh gods, be glad you didn't. I'm sure it took years off my life."_

 _"It gave you your family?"_

 _"It did. But I don't wish those times on anyone."_

 _"Would you ever do it again?" Pooja asked, her voice quietening._

 _"Why would I need to?" Leia asked, her eyes flashing up to her cousins._

 _"Nothing, forget I mentioned it."_

 _Leia stared at Pooja, hoping to pull something for her feelings. Knowing she shouldn't be using the force to tap into her cousin's feelings, but wanting to know what she meant by that. Leia felt several things at once coming from Pooja. Nerves was first and then it faded into panic and slight fear. Leia swallowed, wondering what exactly she was missing, now that she had been long away from the Republic. Calvin walked back into the room, interrupting Leia's thoughts. The extra chairs in were in his arms._

 _"Where do you ned these Leia?" He asked._

 _"Anywhere is fine. I just thought we could use the extra seating. Thank you." She said._

 _"Of course." Calvin said offering her a grin, before moving to sit with his daughter on the couch._

 _"Pooja?" Leia tried but her cousin stopped her._

 _"Really Leia. Just forget I said anything. Today is about Ben." She said quickly walking over to set more plates down. Leia watched her move about the kitchen, her mind still flickering with emotion._

 _The stars whiped around them. Ben giggled and squealed, clearly the boy was enjoying himself._

 _"Am I a good Pilots Daddy?" Ben asked Han._

 _"You sure are."_

 _"You get me a ship for my birthday?" He asked, turning to face his father, a hopeful expression gracing his features. "Not this year buddy, you gotta get a little taller."_

 _"Taller…Got it." Ben said, making a mental note to grow taller, faster. The Falcon flew through the stars, the lights pacing and lighting Ben's face. Sitting back against is father, he enjoyed the view of the Galaxy in front of his small face._

 _"How long have we been out?" Chewie asked._

 _"Not long…" Han trailed off, keeping his mind on flying his son through the stars._

 _"Where's your com?" Chewie asked._

 _"In my pocket. Trust me Chewie we have plenty of time." Han assured the Wookie. Flipping a few switches, the Falcon slowed. Sitting back, Han lifted Ben from his lap._

 _"How about a snack kid?" Han asked, feeling hungry himself. That's what he gets for not eating breakfast._

 _"I like snacks daddy. Can I have cookies?"_

 _"Cookies aren't a good thing for you son."_

 _"I promise I won't use the force." Ben mumbled out, remembering how his father still teased his mom about a day long ago that he couldn't quite remember._

 _"I know you won't. But later you'll have cake. How about some crackers?" Han suggested. Ben sighed but nodded, following his dad into the galley._

 _"Alright Ben, here we go." Han said sitting down with a box of some sort of crackers. He wondered how long they'd been aboard the ship. In the past he would have wondered if they'd been there for decades, but since marrying Leia she had saw to organizing his ship, especially the food sources._

 _"Daddy?"_

 _"Yes Ben."_

 _"Who gonna be at my party?"_

 _"Well I'm not sure, your mom did the inviting. I know Uncle Luke and Aunt Naya with be there. Probably Momma's family from Naboo."_

 _"Daddy?"_

 _'Yes son." Han laughed at his son's constant questions._

 _"Why don't I have a grandma and grandpa?" Han choked a bit on his cracker._

 _"You ok daddy?"_

 _"I'm alright."_

 _"So…" Ben mumbled._

 _"You do, You have Grandpa Ruwee and Grandma Jobal."_

 _"ohhh ok." Ben nodded._

 _"Why'd you ask that Ben?'_

 _"My friends have more of them."_

 _"Yeah, well. Our family is a little different Ben." Han said scratching the back of his head._

 _"Good or bads?' Ben asked._

 _"Good, you've got a family that loves you a lot Ben." Han smiled down to him. Ben smiled back._

 _"Han!" Chewie yelled moving into the galley._

 _"What's wrong?' Han asked._

 _"Leia." Chewie said pointing to his on comlink. Han groaned and stood, grabbing his friends com he quickly answered._

 _"Leia?" He asked into the device._

 _"Where the hell are you!?' She almost screamed._

 _"What! We have plenty of time." He argued._

 _"Han! you are supposed to be here half an hour ago. Everyone is here, except the birthday boy!"_

 _"What?" Han asked, reaching for his own com. Finding it in his pocket he pulled it out. It's flashing light indicating the dying battery. "I didn't hear the com, I'm sorry."_

 _"This is exactly why this was a bad idea."_

 _"Hey Ben's having a good time."_

 _"That's great but his birthday party is going on without him."_

 _"We'll head back." Han sighed._

 _"Good." Leia said, the line going dead._

 _"Shit…Alright kid, we gotta get home or your mom might really kill me."_

 _Leia paced the kitchen, the rest of the house was buzzy with laughter and chatter. Leia couldn't relax, she was too focused on where the hell her husband was. Hearing the door slide open, Leia quickly turned._

 _"Mommy!" Ben said running into the house. Leia smiled and leaned down to hug her son. "I flew the Falcon mommy."_

 _"That's amazing baby. Go tell everyone hello, they all came here for your birthday."_

 _"Alright Mommy." Ben said, moving away from his mother and towards all the guests. Looking up, Leia watched as Han and Chewie walked greeting everyone. Han caught her eye, but Leia quickly turned away. Sighing he quickly followed his wife down the hall. Pushing her into Ben's bedroom, he held her shoulders._

 _"Don't be mad at me." He said offering his best pout._

 _"You promised you'd be back and your an hour late. All these people came here to see Ben."_

 _"I'm sorry. We lost track of time."_

 _"Like I said you would."_

 _"Alright you got me. You know me better then I know myself."_

 _"Remember that."_

 _"You mad?"_

 _"I'm irritated." She said huffing out a breath._

 _"Is there anyway I could fix that?" He asked looping his arms around her hips and pulling her to him. "We have a date later…" Han reminded her._

 _"Oh we did. I'm not so sure now…." Leia stopped, as Han's lips pressed to hers. Sighing into his sweet kiss, her fingers found their way into his hair._

 _"Better?" He whispered against her skin._

 _"I hate when you do that." She whispered out, her eyes still closed._

 _"No you don't sweetheart." He smirked down to her._

 _"Well you aren't killing each other." Luke said from the doorway, causing Han and Leia to jump apart. "My nephew want's to open his gifts."_

 _"We're on our way." Han nodded. Luke smirked, shaking his head at the pair._

 _The party progressed and everyone seemed to be having a good time. The few kids that Ben knew were there and all seemed to play well together. Being the older kids Piper and Poe Dameron helped Ben unwrap his gifts and open his new toys. The room was happy and warm. Luke and Naya talked to Poe's parents, both commenting on Yavin's weather and the progress for the academy. 3PO had found his way over to Pooja and her mother Sola. The poor pair sat chatting to the droid, clearly going out of their minds but too polite to shut him off, as Han would do. Everyone seemed to be in good spirits and were enjoying the party._

 _Ben giggled as he pretended to fly his new ship around the living room. His small legs carried him around in circles, as he explained how he flew the Falcon and went into the stars today with his Daddy. Everyone laughed and watched the child enjoy his birthday gifts._

 _"Happy boy." Han told Leia, coming up behind her to rest his chin against her shoulder._

 _"He is a happy boy." Leia nodded, wrapping her arms around his hands._

 _"You forgiven me yet?"_

 _"Maybe…" She smiled, her gaze falling to Pooja. "I'm going to save my cousin." Leia said, pulling away from her husband and making her way over to Pooja and Sola._

 _"3PO, could you give us a moment." Leia asked._

 _"Of course Princess!"_

 _"Oh my dear. Thank you." Sola sighed out._

 _"He can be a lot." Leia laughed, taking a seat beside her family._

 _"How are you dear?" Sola asked._

 _"I'm good, we're doing good."_

 _"Have you given any more thought to a move?" Sola asked with a smile. It wasn't long after meeting the Naberrie family that they had all started suggesting the Solo family move to Naboo. While the planet was beautiful and Leia could see herself living there, Corellia was their home. They politely declined over and over again, but Leia's aunt always found a way to sneak it in._

 _"We're happy here, Sola." Leia smiled._

 _"Can't blame me for trying. Ben is such a bright child." She noted._

 _"He is."_

 _"Wait until he starts watching the political debates and taking notes." Pooja said nodding to Piper._

 _"She is just following our family." Sola said smiling to her granddaughter._

 _"She'll be a strong force." Leia smiled, picturing the young girl growing into a strong political figure. Looking back to Pooja, Leia saw the same fear pass over her cousins face._

 _"Pooja could you help me with something out back?"_

 _"What?" Pooja asked confused._

 _"Something we were discussing earlier."_

 _"oh…" She sighed. "We'll be right back Mother." Pooja told Sola._

 _The cousins walked out the back door, the sea air filling their lungs. Slowly Leia turned to face Pooja. Pooja's eyes were to the ground._

 _"What is it?" Leia asked._

 _"It doesn't concern you anymore."_

 _"It's upsetting you, it concerns me."_

 _"Leia.."_

 _"Is it the Republic? are there problems?" Leia guessed._

 _"Not exactly."_

 _"So what is it?" Leia pushed._

 _"Leia, really I shouldn't have said anything."_

 _"Pooja." Leia said her hands on her hips._

 _"Coleman has mentioned somethings to myself and the Queen."_

 _"Problems within the Senate then?" Leia asked._

 _"No. The government seems to be running and moving along as it should."_

 _"Alright…"_

 _"We have no proof Leia."_

 _"Proof of what?"_

 _"A group. A growing group on the outskirts of everything."_

 _"What kind of group?"_

 _"We aren't sure. But there have been signs that could link them to the Empire. Signs that they could be sympathizers to Palpatine. We've been cautious on Naboo."_

 _"Pooja, why didn't you tell me this earlier."_

 _"It doesn't involve you anymore Leia. Besides no one within the Senate is interested in starting another war. We know almost nothing about this group. Its just suspicious and we are aware of it."_

 _"I…Is there anything I can do."_

 _"Leia…"_

 _"Pooja. You seem afraid?"_

 _"I am. I think of everything you went through during the war and I wonder if that is the future for my daughter. Every time she speaks about being apart of the Senate or helping to change things. She's so young but her mind is set. If we have another war headed our way, I don't want my daughter caught in the crossfire." Pooja admitted._

 _Leia nodded, her head swimming with thoughts._

 _"What evidence do you have?" Leia asked._

 _"Practically nothing."_

 _"Could you send it to me?"_

 _"Leia no, this isn't your problem."_

 _"If the Galaxy is facing another war then it is my problem. I don't want my son involved in that either."_

 _Sighing Pooja looked to the ocean._

 _"I'll send you the files. They are almost nothing. The Chancellor has denied further research."_

 _"Well Mon doesn't control me anymore." Leia noted._

 _"Leia this could e dangerous."_

 _"I'm not doing anything. I just want to read the files, I'm familiar with the patterns the Empire used. I could be of use." Leia explained._

 _"I shouldn't have mentioned this. It's Ben's birthday."_

 _"It's alright." Leia said pulling her into a hug. "It's going to be alright." Leia assured her._

 _The hours ticked on and one by one their guests left. Hugs and kisses were shared as everyone shared their goodbyes. Many had planets to travel to return home. Ben had passed out fast, the excitement of the day truly getting to him. Han smiled down at his son, laying him down in his bed. Running his rough hand over the boys dark hair, Han smirked._

 _"Night little Pilot."_

 _Stepping back into the living room, Han quickly snaked his arms around Leia's waist. Her attempt to clean the house stopped by his hold._

 _"Han…"_

 _"Clean tomorrow." He sighed against her neck._

 _"I can't…"_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Cause, I won't be able to sleep if its this messy." She laughed out honestly._

 _Han laughed and released her. He watched her for a moment as she fixed up and picked up the room. He slowly helped her, his eyes staying on her face. She seemed to be in deep thought as she cleaned the room. While Han knew his wife had a deep connection to him, he sometimes wondered if he some how felt that same connection to her. She could hide things well, from most people. She had a hard time hiding anything from Han. Especially after the years of marriage. Since moving to Corellia their connection had grew, to each other, their son, even to the beach, as it was Leia's favorite place to be._

 _"You alright?" Han asked. Her eyes found his and she stopped her movement. Pushing her power towards him, Leia was surprised to find worry rested in her husband. Sighing, she didn't want to fight._

 _"I don't want to keep this from you, but I feel like I should."_

 _"You should never keep things from me Leia." Han said, his voice defensive. "Out with it…"_

 _"Pooja is just sending over some documents and files to look over."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"I offered."_

 _"Why?" He asked again._

 _"She is worried and I'd like to help ease her discomfort. I have skills that would be helpful to her and Naboo in this time. I suppose I am an asset. I offered and she accepted." Leia said in a very political voice. Han tensed, it had been a few years since he had heard her talk as if she was addressing the Senate._

 _"What's in these files?"_

 _"I'm not sure. She's not really sure either. But I'm looking for patterns."_

 _"What kind of patterns Leia?"_

 _"Patterns that the Empire used."_

 _"What!" He barked out._

 _"Shh you'll wake Ben up."_

 _"Why are we looking over old Empire files."_

 _"They aren't old Han. These are new documents."_

 _"Meaning, what theres a new Empire rising?" Han huffed with a laugh. Looking to his wife his face fell as her eyes sank to the floor._

 _"What the hell Leia?"_

 _"We don't know anything yet. I'm just looking to see if I see those patterns. Scheduling, trade routes, other things Palpatine used._

 _"I don't even know what to say to that."_

 _"Han…" Leia said stepping towards him, running her hands down his chest. "I'm just easing her mind. She's worried about what the future holds."_

 _"You're just helping her?"_

 _"Yes…Why?"_

 _"I know you Leia. If you find something you'll be drawn back in."_

 _"Han…"_

 _"You're good at it, fighting the bad guy. But that is not our life anymore Leia."_

 _"I know that."_

 _"Promise."_

 _"Promise what?"_

 _"That you won't go off fighting a new Empire."_

 _"Han…" she laughed._

 _"It's not funny damn it."_

 _"I'm sorry. I have no intention of fighting another war Han, not while I have you and Ben here with me." Leia said with a soft smile. Her fingers running along his jaw. "I love my family and I'm not going to risk that. I will look into the files, maybe a little digging." she admitted. Han frowning at her. "But I won't be running a rebellion." She whispered, leaning in to kiss him._

 _"Good…" He said against her lips._

 _"I love you." she told him._

 _"I love you too."_

 _"Didn't we have a date?" Leia smirked, pulling away from him and walking backwards towards their bedroom._

 _"Oh you remembered?" He asked._

 _"I did." She said, pulling at the bottom of her dress until it was up and over her head. Watching as his wife's body was revealed to him, he grinned. Closing the distance between them, Han kissed her, his fingers rubbing along her bare skin._

 _"Bedroom?" She whispered into their kiss._

 _"I've got it." He laughed, picking her up and carrying her down the hall. Her giggles echoed through the house, erasing any worries for the future._

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading guys. I've been pretty busy lately but I'm hoping to Bam out a few chapters in the coming days so you won't have wait so long for updates. Great stuff coming up =) Thanks for reading... Review for a sneak peek! Hugs!**  
_


	36. Chapter 36- Family Time

_Chapter Thirty Six_

 _Family Time_

 _Leia's eyes flickered back and fourth over the screen. She had read over these notes and files several times. Still she was determined to find something, anything to point her in the right direction. Pooja had hesitantly sent her the files, making Leia promise to be careful. Leia appreciated her cousin's trust in her and hoped she could find some sort of answer. Reaching for her caf, Leia slowly sipped the hot liquid. She had been up for hours and with Han on the other side of the planet, there was no one to tell her she should be resting._

 _She had spent the day with Ben. The fun boy had insisted they walk down to the beach. Like his mother it was his favorite place, and they both felt calm near the waves. They played in the sand together and watched the waves move in and out. Ben had enjoyed splashing his mother with the warm water from the ocean around them. After walking and walking, Ben's energy had died down. His little legs had given out and Leia had carried him home. The small boy passed out on the walk back and had been silent ever since. Turning to look out the window, Leia sighed. Watching the moonlight cast over the waves seemed to be relaxing. Gods knew her eyes needed a break from all this reading._

 _She briefly missed her husband, but knew he would be back tomorrow. She had insisted he pick up a new part for his ship, after Ben had almost fallen against the broken pieces a board the Falcon. Her mind went over each detail from her data pad. The locations, all of which were too far out to know much. The suspected members of this so called group. Pooja had been right, there wasn't enough information to draw any sort of conclusion. She wanted so bad to find something, something that could soothe her cousin's worry. Maybe it was good she hadn't found anything. Her family didn't need that, Han and Ben didn't need this. Hearing a noise from down the hall, Leia quickly turned to face the doorway. She hadn't heard the door open but she could hear foot steps coming down the hall. Quickly her fingers reached for her bottom desk drawer. Palming the lock open, the drawer slid out revealing her blaster._

 _Grabbing hold of it, Leia slowly and quietly stood up. Her eyes staying on the doorway. Holding her breath she listened, she no longer heard the footsteps, but knew she needed to be cautious. Ben's room was across the hall, and all she needed to do was get there. Her heart was beating fast, as she tried to listen to the sound of her house. The footsteps started again, sounding as if they were coming from the living room. Glancing across her desk, Leia wondered if she had left her comlink in the other room. Sighing, she couldn't remember where she had left it. She was too tired and her eyes were playing tricks on her. She wouldn't be able to com anyone if things went down hill. She'd have to handle things on her own, with out any help._

 _The sound of glass breaking made her jump. She needed to get to her son, that is all she cared about. She'd have to handle everything else on her own. Closing her eyes she briefly reached out. Her mind swirled around her house, as she remembered back to her lessons with her brother. She felt a presence but her mind wasn't focusing. Her thoughts and feelings seemed to be scattered and she couldn't pin point the strangers thoughts or emotions. Taking a deep breath, Leia peered down the hall. Finding it clear, she slowly stepped out. Keeping her blaster raised, she tip toed down the hall towards Ben's room. Looking in to his open door, she found him fast asleep. Pressing her thoughts forward she pushed and pulled at her mind, trying to control her heart beat enough to calm herself. Luke had warned her of emotions clouding her new skills within the force, but this was the first time she had experienced it._

 _Closing Ben's door, she hoped the sound was quiet and didn't alert anyone to her presence. Stepping softly she looked into the living room. Finding it empty, Leia sighed. She must be going crazy, after all the stress in her life she had finally cracked under the pressure of it all. What the hell was going on? She asked herself. Looking to the front door, she saw a broken vase laying across the floor. Knowing that had been the sound she had heard, she knew her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. Someone was in the house. Calming herself further, Leia tried to focus on finding that control Luke had told her about._

 _She didn't have time to react, before a shadow crossed her face and someone stepped into the hallway. Without thinking Leia raised her hand up and the figure went flying across the room. She heard a crash as their body slammed into the wall in the living room. Briefly surprised by the strength of her force push, Leia lowered her blaster and looked down to her hand. I guess I didn't need the blaster. She thought to herself, her footsteps carrying her closer to the darkened living room._

 _"Leia?' She heard a voice groan from across the room. Immediately recognizing it, Leia quickly flipped on the lights. She gasped as she looked down and found Han sunk against the floor, beneath the wall she had just thrown him into._

 _"Han!" She shouted, running as fast as she could to his side._

 _"Happy to see me I see." Han groaned, trying to sit up from his fall._

 _"What the hell are you doing here!?" She asked, grabbing his shoulders and helping him to sit up. Her eyes moved over his form, looking for any obvious injuries._

 _"We finished early." Han explained, his face grimacing as he moved._

 _"I could have shot you!" She said shock evident in her voice. She could have shot him, Leia reminded herself quietly._

 _"Nah, you just threw me into a wall instead." Han sighed. "You're really getting the hang of this force stuff."_

 _"I'm so sorry…" She apologized, running her hands over his face. Noticing a cut across his forehead Leia sighed. "You're bleeding."_

 _"What the hell are you doing up?" Han asked, ignoring his injury._

 _"I..I've been working and I heard noises out here."_

 _"Gods Leia."_

 _"I'm so sorry." She said again._

 _"What happened to you sensing me or your little force connection shit."_

 _"I..I was distracted. I couldn't feel anything except my own emotions and I heard the glass break." She explained, helping her husband to stand now. "Come sit on the couch." She said helping him across the room. "I'll be right back." She said, quickly making her way to the fresher, hoping to find something to clean up his cut. She felt horrible, her husband was hurt and it was all her fault._

 _"Mommy?" She heard Ben's voice call as she ran down the hallway._

 _"What is it sweetie?" She asked, finding him standing in his bedroom doorway._

 _"I heard noises."_

 _"It's just Daddy. He came home early." Leia explained._

 _"Can I see Daddy?"_

 _"Daddy doesn't feel good right now…" Leia tried to explain, before Han's voice cut her off._

 _"If's fine Leia. Come here Ben." Ben ran down the hall and to his father. Leia moved back to her task at hand, grabbing several bacta's and gels to hopefully help her husband. Running back down the hall, Leia heard her husband whispering to their son._

 _"No, Mommy beat me up."_

 _"Han!'_

 _"What? It's true." He said offering a smirk. The guilt settled back into her stomach._

 _"Ben…Can you go back to bed please." Leia told him._

 _"But I wants to stay with Daddy."_

 _"Daddy needs medicine right now. Go to bed Ben."_

 _"But I no wants to." The child huffed._

 _"Ben…" Han warned._

 _"Back to bed Ben." Leia told him._

 _"Why do I have to go to beds? You and daddy get to stay awakes!?' He shouted, clearly still grumpy from his interrupted sleep._

 _"Ben Organa Solo. You will march your little butt back into that bedroom. You are tired and Mommy needs to help fix Daddy's face."_

 _"Listen to your mother." Han agreed. Ben frowned, his glare landing on Leia as he ran back to his room. Sighing, Leia sat down beside her husband._

 _"He was fine today." She commented._

 _"He's just tired." Han told her._

 _"I'm so sorry Han." She said apologizing once more._

 _"You didn't know it was me." He offered._

 _"I still shouldn't have…"_

 _"Hey, you were protecting the house while your man was away." Han teased, taking hold of her hand and kissing over her wedding ring._

 _"I'm so glad I didn't shoot you." She added, as she started to wipe the blood from his forehead._

 _"You and I both. Anything got you worried?' He asked, knowing the answer already. She sighed and looked down to the bandages._

 _"I was stressing over the files Pooja sent." She admitted._

 _"I told you this was a bad idea."_

 _"I know you did."_

 _"Leia, you can't let things like this get to you."_

 _"I know. I'm so sorry."_

 _"Stop apologizing." He told her, making her look into his eyes instead of at his cut. "I still love you." He smirked. Leia's face fell, it didn't matter what he said she still felt horrible._

 _"I love you too." Leia said leaning in and kissing his forehead. "How's your back?" She asked, her fingers circling up to massage his tense shoulders. She wondered just how hard his back had hit against the wall._

 _"I'll be fine."_

 _"I can start a bath?' She suggested, thinking the warm water would feel great on his muscles._

 _"How about a shower for two?" He whispered back._

 _"You shouldn't be standing, you should rest."_

 _"Trust me, some time with my naked wife is just what the medic ordered." He smirked. Leia smiled up at him, always appreciating how he could change her mood so quickly. Leia ran her fingers through his hair, brushing it away from his now healing cut. She smiled softly at him, still feeling the effects of no sleep but loving this quiet moment with her husband. Looking over his face and down his neck, she wanted to be sure nothing else was hurt._

 _"Do you think you broke anything?" She asked, moving his arms._

 _"Leia I'm fine, I didn't hit that hard."_

 _"You did." she disagreed, hearing the sound of him hitting the wall echo in her mind._

 _"Sweetheart I'm all good."_

 _"I can't believe I did that to you." She said still in shock._

 _"Hey it will be a great story to tell Luke next time we see him. I'll give him shit for training my wife to beat me up." Han smirked, desperate to make Leia feel a bit better._

 _"I need to go check on Ben." She told him, changing the subject and leaning in to kiss him. His hands ran across her thighs, silently asking her to stay. "I'll meet you in the fresher?' She asked pulling away from him._

 _"You got it." He smirked, moving to stand up. His sore muscles tensed and Leia quickly helped him up._

 _"I'm so sorry." she said yet again. Her eyes darted to the wall behind them, surprised to see that there wasn't a Han shaped hole in the wall. "Do you need help walking" she asked._

 _"Nah I got it. So rough with me woman."_

 _"I'm so…" Han's finger silenced her._

 _"I know, I'm kidding Leia."_

 _"I'll just check on Ben." Her eyes casting down. She still felt so horrible. She could have killed her husband. Shaking her head she tried to ignore the sad feelings entering her heart. Han was always understanding of her struggles. Hell she had just flown him into a wall and he was making jokes._

 _Walking into Ben's room, Leia was pleased to find him fast asleep. Silly boy didn't believe his parents when he was tired. Sitting on the side of his bed, Leia sighed. She knew Han was waiting for her, but she couldn't pull her eyes away from Ben. Anytime something new happened with her force ability she silently wondered if her son would experience the same thing. She didn't want that for him. Hearing the water come on from down the hall pulled Leia from her thoughts and she gently stood up and left Ben to sleep. Her feet slowly carried her down the hallway and towards their bedroom. Entering the fresher, she could see Han's outline through the glass. Stripping off her clothes, Leia quickly joined her husband in the hot steam. Her hands ran down his back, his sigh echoing off the small walls._

 _'How do you feel?" She whispered, her fingers running up and down his spine._

 _"Better now." He smiled, looking over his shoulder at her. Leaning in she placed a soft kiss to his skin._

 _"What if I would have shot you?" She asked, saying what her mind was thinking._

 _"You're a good shot. You'd be a widow right now." Han chuckled_

 _"Damn it, Han. I'm serious!" She said, slapping his back. Han jumped at his sore muscles._

 _"Calm down Leia." He tried, turning around and pulling her into his arms._

 _"This isn't funny. I'm so sorry."_

 _"Leia you didn't know it was me, I should have called your com."_

 _"It shouldn't have happened."_

 _"You thought someone was in the house?" He asked._

 _"Yes…but I should have known…."_

 _"But you didn't know…You were protecting our son, why would I be mad at you for that?'_

 _"Because your wife threw you into a wall. A wife that is much smaller then you, might I add." Han laughed again, kissing her forehead._

 _"I love you."_

 _Leia only sighed, pressing her head to his chest. Breathing in the steam around them, Han still smelled like the Falcon. Kissing over his heart, Leia let a smile grace her features._

 _"I'm glad I didn't shoot you. I kinda like you."_

 _"I kinda like you too." He said, lifting her chin and meeting her eyes._

 _"I don't know where my mind is at." She admitted._

 _"I do…"_

 _"Do tell."_

 _"It's in your office with all those files your cousin sent over. You forget I've known you for a while now Leia. I remember what you were like during the war. This is all very familiar." He explained._

 _"But I didn't have the force back then. Just makes all this so much worse."_

 _"Shhh." Han whispered down to her._

 _"Should I go back to pretending I don't have feelings for you then?" She asked, trying to lighten the mood, even if her heart still felt heavy._

 _"No…None of that, Princess." Han smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist. Her chest pressed into his, as he turned and pulled her into the stream of hot water. Their lips met and danced across one another. Holding her close, Han's fingers dug into her hips. While Leia's fingers brushed across his warm skin and up around his neck. Pulling his face down closer to hers, she linked her fingers around his neck holding him in place. He'd only been gone a day or so, but she had missed him. This wasn't exactly how she thought his home coming would go._

 _"Did you miss me?" Leia whispered against his lips, feeling his evident arousal pressed against her stomach._

 _"Always miss you when I'm away." He mumbled back._

 _"Stop going away…" She told him, reaching her fingers between them and brushing her finger tips against his length._

 _"You told me to get the parts…" Han argued, grabbing at her hips._

 _"Less talk, more kissing." She told him pushing her lips to his, her tongue trailing along his mouth. The water pounded down around them, the heat warming their embrace. His finger tips dug into her side, she wondered if there would be bruises in the morning, but she didn't care. Gasping into their kiss, Han's hands moved down lifting Leia up and into his arms._

 _"Your back?" She protested._

 _"Don't care…" He told her, pressing her back to the wall. She tried to argue but his lips pushing to hers silenced her words. Moaning into their kiss, her fingers laced behind his neck tugging his face down closer to hers. Her legs locked around his waist, feeling his hardness pressed against her center. Reaching between them, Leia's finger trips graced the length of him. His fingers followed hers, moving to ease himself inside her. Leia's head fell back against the tiles. She'd never tire of this moment with him. His eyes met hers, her smile forming against her lips. Han's mouth traveled down her face and sucked the skin against her neck. She sighed against his movements and the feel of his warm mouth on her skin. Her fingers tugged at his scalp, traveling and diving into his dark hair._

 _"How's your back." She managed to whisper out after a throaty moan left her lips. Her mind trying to focus on her husbands well being and not what he was currently doing to her body._

 _"Don't give a damn." He mumbled back, his face hidden against her shoulder. Her back arched against the cold tile, her shoulder blades slamming against the wall with each thrust of her husbands hips. She laughed at the thought of her own back being sore in the morning. But like her husband she couldn't give a damn right now, she was too lost in their steady rhythm against each other. Leia felt time drag on with each and every sound that left her lips. The water chilled against their skin, both their hips pressing forward, moving to move harder and deeper. Trailing his lips back up her skin, Han's lips found Leia's once more. Their breaths heated each others skin, both ignoring the shiver they felt from the cold water around them._

 _"Han…" She whimpered out, his skilled hands touching her just how she liked. Her nails dug into his shoulders, as they both neared their end. The pressure of his fingers pushed her further, until finally sending her over the edge. Hiding her face into his neck, she hoped her moans didn't wake their son. Han's final thrusts shook her body, before he followed her into a blissful pleasure. Leia felt numb, but a good numb. A numb that only Han knew how to create within her. Her whole body felt like jelly and she wondered if she could stand. She felt Han's hand reach over and shut off the water beside them. Their shivers much more noticeable now. Leia smiled, leaning in and placing a small kiss against his chin._

 _"How was the less talk?" Han chuckled against her._

 _"Hmm Amazing." Leia hummed, still feeling foggy from her own pleasure._

 _"We should probably move, or at least warm up."_

 _"You're probably right." Leia sighed. Han gently set her down, her feet a bit wobbly. Looking up she found Han smirking at her, as they both grabbed for their robes and made their way into their bedroom. Leia walked to the closet, in search of something warm for her small body. Han didn't bother after shutting their bedroom door, he made his way to their bed and stripped the robe off, before crawling into the covers. He watched as Leia sorted through night gowns. Loving the cute expression of concentration against her features. Finally settling on one of Han's over sized shirts, she slowly made her way to where her husband lay. Smiling, she watched him from the side of the bed._

 _"You gonna stare, or join me?" He asked, moving the covers up and inviting her in. She quickly slid in next to his his naked form. His body heat already heating their bed._

 _"How are you feeling?'_

 _"When are you going to stop asking me that?' He asked._

 _"When I stop feeling guilty."_

 _"So never?' He questioned, knowing her far to well._

 _"A little less then never." She suggested, her head resting against the space between Han's shoulder. Her fingers reached out to draw circles across his chest. A moment that had been very comfortable to them, after years of after bliss._

 _Leia's body still numb, but she smiled at the comfortable feeling. She felt Han's hands run up his shirt against her skin, he skimmed her back and held her tightly to him. Han looked down at his wife, her hair still wet from the fresher. Offering a sweet kiss on her forehead, he'd never tire of calm and sweet moments between them. The silence around them was relaxing, both quietly thankful that Ben hadn't woke back up after his little fit. The room was dark, but Leia's ring seemed to catch the light from outside their windows. Han's fingers brushed against the cool metal, Leia had said it several times since their engagement and she wasn't wrong, Han loved that ring more then she did. Squeezing her hand, Han was pulled out of his thoughts when Leia's voice whispered up to him._

 _"Han?"_

 _"What is it sweetheart?"_

 _"Can I ask you something?"_

 _"Always."_

 _"Do you still think about us having more kids?" She asked, surprising Han. While Leia had never objected to having more children, Han was always the one to bring it up. Looking down at her, her eyes fluttered to meet his._

 _"You know I do…Are you thinking about it?" Han asked with a smirk. Most days when he suggested they add a new solo to their family, Leia would brush it off. "Ben's too young." "Later, Han. Just not right now." "I don't think now's a good time." Anything she could to change the subject._

 _"I was thinking about Ben today on the beach. He's such a good boy. We make cute babies." She offered._

 _"We do make cute babies." Han agreed._

 _"I think I might be more ready then I have been in the past. Ben's older now, he might enjoy a little brother or sister. I didn't like being an only child, I felt like there was something missing when I was growing up." Leia rambled._

 _"Yeah, you had a twin living on Tatooine."_

 _"I know that now, but I always wished my parents would have adopted another child. So I didn't feel so alone. We have so much to think about. Ben is already showing force ability and a new baby would be no different. It's just something I've been thinking about and I wondered how you felt about it."_

 _"I think you're right." Han said rolling to his side so he could fully face her. Running his hands over her face, he smiled._

 _"Are we going to try for another baby?' He whispered._

 _"Gods I don't even think we'd have to try." Leia laughed, remembering how protected they had been when she got pregnant with Ben. Han chuckled, running his finger tips through her hair._

 _"Hmm, you might be right."_

 _"I think we should just see what happens?" Leia suggested._

 _"You gonna tell me this time around?' Han asked, arching an eyebrow._

 _"Yes, I'll tell you." She smiled._

 _"Do we need to practice?' Han asked, rolling over on top of her. Leia giggled, as his body covered hers._

 _"Didn't we just do that?'_

 _"That was different, I'll be focused now."_

 _"Focussed on what?" Knocking me up?' Leia laughed again._

 _"Of course." Han smirked, leaning down to press his lips to hers._

 _The next mornings light woke the couple. Leia groaned and rolled closer to Han, hiding her face against his chest._

 _"Too early." Han mumbled._

 _"Maybe if we stay quiet the little boy who just woke up won't come and find us." Leia suggested, her mind attuned to her son's now awake state._

 _"No….why does that kid have your sleeping schedule?"_

 _"I don't know hot shot."_

 _Quieting their voices they both listened for footsteps._

 _"He's outside the door." Leia whispered to her husband. "He's wondering if we're awake."_

 _Han quickly slid out of bed and pulled on his boxers, tossing Leia his borrowed shirt from the night before. Making his way to the door, Han slowly leaned down. Silently he waited for his perfect opportunity. Reaching his hand up he palmed the door open and reached forward to grab his son._

 _"Got you!" Han called, wrapping his arms around Ben's small form. Ben jumped at first, but quickly started giggling._

 _"Daddy!"_

 _"Ben!" Han repeated._

 _"Daddy put me down! Mommy! Daddy getting me!"_

 _"I know, he's a big nasty Daddy." Leia laughed, Han setting Ben down at the foot of their bed. The boy crawled up and found his mothers embrace. Leia held him softly, loving the feel of her baby boy in her arms._

 _"I like him." Ben whispered to her. Leia smiled to her husband._

 _"I'll let you know a secret Ben." Leia started. "I like him too."_

 _Han smiled down at his family, curled up together and both wearing similar smiles. Their dark brown eyes found his. He laughed looking down at them. While Ben's hair was much darker then Leia's, right now they looked very similar tangled and messy from sleep._

 _"Any room for me?" Han asked, sliding on the other side of his son. Ben moved from his mothers arms and to his father._

 _"Daddy can we go to the beach?"_

 _"You went yesterday." Leia reminded her son._

 _"I knows…" Ben trailed off. "I likes the waves.' Ben said moving his hand up and down like the water. His parents chuckled at him, beaming towards him._

 _"We'll see Ben." Han smiled, slowly looking to his wife. Leia leaned over, resting her forehead against Ben's back._

 _"Mommy?'_

 _"Yes, baby?"_

 _"You love me and Daddy?'_

 _"Very much." Leia said, leaning up and kissing her son's forehead._

 _"We love you too." Ben told her._

 _"You make me happy Ben Solo." Leia smiled warmly._

 _"Organa Solo…" Ben corrected with his own smirk._

 _"Mommy makes us happy too. Right Ben?" Han asked his son._

 _"Of course we Love Mommy!" Ben giggled._

 _"Alright my boys, we better find some breakfast…" Leia suggested, moving out of the bed and grabbing her robe. Han smirked at his wife, as both boys made no move to get out of bed. "Come on lazy boys." She called as she walked down the hallway._

 _"Should we go?' Han asked his son._

 _"Your bed is soft." Ben said, ignoring his fathers question. Han smiled at his son, running his hands through his messy hair._

 _"Let's go little solo." Han said, lifting him up into his arms._

 _The day trailed on and some how the small boy had convinced his parents to go down to the beach. The Solo family enjoyed the bright sun and the warm water against their skin. Ben splashed through the waves, as Han continued to pick Leia up and toss her into the water. Han and Leia stole kisses, when Ben wasn't there to tell them how gross they were. The family laughed and giggled together, enjoying the day. Ben insisted on riding on Han's back as they swam deeper into the waves. Leia watched her boys with loving eyes, feeling blessed and happy on this bright and sunny day._

 _As the sun set and the warmth disappeared the Solo family quickly made their way home. Ben's legs tired from all the swimming and running, Han carried him home. The couple wondering if Ben would be asleep by the time they made it back to the house. The family entered the house quietly, everyone very tired after such a fun day. Eating a quick dinner together, Ben practically passed out against the dining room table. Han laughed and moved to put his son to bed, while Leia disappeared into her office. After a few silent minutes, Leia heard Han walking towards her office._

 _"Ben's asleep." Han told her, entering her office._

 _"Good. He had a good day." she smiled._

 _"We all did."_

 _"We did." she nodded._

 _"You coming to bed?" Han asked._

 _"I just need to look over these files here and then I'll be in." She explained._

 _"Leia, how many times have you read that?"_

 _"A few." She admitted._

 _"You really need to read it again?"_

 _"Yes." She sighed. Han nodded, not wanting to argue with his wife after such a great day. Stepping over he kissed her forehead._

 _"I'll wait for you." He whispered down to her._

 _"Thank you, I love you."_

 _"I love you too."_

 _Moving into their bedroom, Han fell back against their pillows. Ben was right, their bed was really soft. Closing his eyes, he promised he would only rest for a few moments while he waited for Leia. His mind had other plans. Fairly quickly his mind drifted to darkness, his dreams flashing images of his family smiling against the waves and walking through the sand._

* * *

 _Quickly sitting up, Han glanced at the chrono._

 _"Damn it." He cursed, noting that several hours had passed. Looking to the side of the bed, Han sighed when he found it empty. Moving to stand up, he padded down the hallway and to Leia's office. So much for a quick read, he thought to himself. Peering inside her office, he smirked. He watched her for a moment before stepping inside the room. There sat his Princess, her face resting against her folded arms on her desk. Her eyes shut and her breathing slow and even. Han briefly wondered how long she had been sleeping like that._

 _Without missing a beat, Han slipped his hands around her and lifted her into his arms. Her eyes fluttered, as she looked up at her surroundings._

 _"Han?"_

 _"Shhh, I've got you sweetheart."_

 _"Hmm I fell asleep?'_

 _"You did, time for bed." Han told her, walking her into their room._

 _"Hmm I love you." Leia mumbled out, her eyes falling shut again and her head snuggling into his chest._

 _"I love you too Princess."_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! More coming soon. Review for a sneak peek to the next chapter.**


	37. Chapter 37- Chandrila

**Here is another chapter I've been waiting to write since I first planned this story!**

 **Thank you all for reading... To my guest reviewers! Thank you for reading and reviewing, I can't reply to you but I appreciate your reviews!**

 _Chapter Thirty Seven_

 _Chandrila_

 _Leia sat behind Han, her body peering around his seat and watching his hand flip the switches around the Falcons boards. Looking beside her, Leia smiled at her son. He too was watching his father fly the ship. Ben was still learning every piece to the Falcon and she couldn't help but wonder how long it would be until he wanted his very own ship. Moving her gaze, Leia looked out towards the stars. She couldn't see the navigation from her seat but she knew they had to be coming up on Chandrila soon. Leia had tried to insist that she could make the trip on her own, but her husband was far too stubborn for his own good. She had tried several attempts,but he wouldn't let it go. With an exaggerated eye roll, Leia had finally accepted that her husband would be flying her to the capital. Leia wondered why she wasn't more nervous to return to this planet. Her last experience with this place had not been pleasant. She had not been back since the night Chandrila was welcomed as the capitlal, since the night everyone found out who her family was. Surprisingly Leia felt ease and comfort with their journey._

 _Leia had offered to make the trip after talking to Pooja more about suspicious activity along the outer edges of the Galaxy. They had debated these reports for several months, before deciding to bring it to Mon's attention. Pooja of course was nervous to stir the pot and Coleman had no interest in upsetting the Senate. So it fell to Leia once more, not that she minded. Feeling confident, Leia was ready to see and talk to Mon once again. She only hoped her previous years with the Chancellor would give her an edge to the situation. Feeling the ship shift, Leia saw the planet coming into view._

 _"We're coming up." Han said, looking back at her and then to Ben. "All buckled up?" Han asked his son, who eagerly nodded. Landing was Ben's favorite part of the journey and he was becoming quite the expert in his young age. Feeling the vibrations against her palms, Leia leaned back and watched as the ship entered the planets atmosphere and prepared to land. The city looked just as she remembered it, it was an ideal place to hold the Capital. Hearing static over the communication system, a voice slowly entered the cockpit._

 _"You are entering secured space, access number." The static voice said. Han glanced back to Leia. She quickly leaned forward._

 _"Access Code 5623." She said._

 _"Name…"_

 _"Leia Organa Solo."_

 _"Oh…" the voice said recognizing her name. "And your reason for the visit Princess?"_

 _"I have prior arrangements to meet with the Chancellor."_

 _"Of course, You are clear to land in the Official Senate Hangar. Follow the guides up ahead." The voice said before cutting off. Looking up ahead, the group watched as two small ships flew into sight._

 _"Escort…Fancy stuff Princess." Han commented._

 _"Seems they've added to their security measures."_

 _"A little ridiculous for us, don't you think?' Han asked._

 _"Maybe for her, but they should be worried about you." Chewie piped in._

 _"Funny." Han huffed._

 _"Yes, well this Princess is the daughter of a well known someone. Perhaps that is why they're worried." Leia said to them, her eyes glancing back towards Ben. The boy seemed too focused on his fathers flying to ask any questions, that she was grateful for. The Falcon settled down with a slight drop. Shutting down the ship, Han stood and faced his family._

 _"When is your meeting?" Han asked his wife._

 _"Soon…I should get going." Leia said standing up and walking out of the cockpit._

 _"I want to go with you." Han told her, following her down the hall._

 _"Han, I let you fly me here. That was the agreement." Leia explained, Han nodded. For the first time taking in his wife's appearance. He hadn't noticed how formal she looked today. He was so used to seeing her at home, relaxed and casual. He had almost forgot what she looked like as a member of the Senate, those times felt like a lifetime ago. Focussing back to his wife, Han quickly replied._

 _"Yeah I know. But I'm still going with you."_

 _"I can take care of myself."_

 _"I know you can."_

 _"Then why do you need to accompany me?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest._

 _"Back up."_

 _"Back up?" she laughed._

 _"Yes, if something goes wrong I'm going to be there with you."_

 _"It's just a meeting with Mon, Han."_

 _"Yeah well she ain't been the best to you in the past."_

 _"I'll be fine." She assured him. Han frowned and stood in her path. "Alright, come on you big baby." She huffed, shoving at his shoulder. Reaching for her things, Leia checked over her data pad making sure all the files were organized before the meeting. Ben ran out to meet his parents, Chewie following behind._

 _"Wheres you going Mommy?"_

 _"Mommy has to go meet with the Chancellor. She's a very important person."_

 _"Bens come?' Ben asked, looking up to his father and pouting. Leia looked between the two, Ben shared so many of Han's looks. Han smiled, picking up Ben into his arms._

 _"Let the kid come, he needs to see how bad ass his Mommy is." Han said with a smirk._

 _"Language." Leia said, swatting at his arm. "It's going to be boring Ben." Leia explained._

 _"I be good." He assured his mother._

 _"You better be, you can't be acting like your father around the Chancellor." Leia said, earning a laugh from Chewie._

 _"My family is so funny." Han said rolling his eyes. "Mon never liked me anyway, nothing is going to change that."_

 _"Whys she no like you?" Ben asked his father._

 _"Thought Princesses should be sleeping with better people." Han let slip out._

 _"Han!" Leia shrieked, glaring at him._

 _"Princess? like Mommy?"_

 _"Yes Ben." Han smiled._

 _"Sleeps? Like nap time?" The boy asked, Han chuckled._

 _"Yeah something like that kid."_

 _"It will be a miracle if this goes smoothly." Leia told Chewie. The Wookie nodding in agreement. "Alright my boys, we need to get going. Chewie are you coming too?" Leia asked._

 _"Nope, I'll stay with the ship."_

 _Leia nodded, palming the ramp down. Slowly she descended down the ramp and into the outside air._

 _"Keep an eye on the old girl." Han said, before following his wife down and into the hangar._

 _"Lots of ships Daddy." Ben told his father._

 _"Lots of ships Ben." Han agreed, looking around at all the shinny new ships. Looking back at her husband, Leia moved closer to him taking hold of his hand._

 _"Let's get this over with." Han grumbled._

 _"You wanted to come." Leia laughed._

 _"Yeah, don't remind me Princess."_

 _The Solo family walked out of the hangar and towards the city center. Off in the distance no one noticed the hooded man standing in the shadows. He stood watching the family, stepping to follow their movement but always remaining in the shadows. He noted the blaster on Solo's hip and wondered if they had any other weapons. His gaze followed the family, his eyes focusing on the Princess. He stared at her and then to the small boy in Solo's arms. He smiled as the Princess looked back and towards the darkness he hid inside. Smirking, he knew she couldn't see him. Leia shook her head and turned back to their path. Pulling out his com, the hidden man's scarred hands pressed in the code and waited._

 _"What is it?" A voice said on the other end._

 _"They've landed."_

 _"They?" It asked._

 _"Yes, Solo has accompanied the Princess."_

 _"And the boy?"_

 _"Is with them as well." The Man said, pulling his hood closer to his face._

 _"Continue as planned, keep in mind the boy is not to be harmed."_

 _"Understood my lord._

 _"I believe you understand what will happen if you fail?"_

 _"I understand." The man sighed._

 _"Good, I assume you will inform me when its completed?"_

 _"Of course my Lord." The man said._

 _"I'll be waiting." with that the transmission cut off and the man was left in the shadows._

 _Stepping inside the building, guards came towards the Solo family._

 _"Access Code?" A woman asked them._

 _"5623." Leia said._

 _"Leia Organa Solo?" The woman asked, bringing up Leia's name on her data pad. Leia nodded._

 _"Yes."_

 _"…And guests I see." The woman asked, nodding to Han and Ben._

 _"Han Solo and Ben Organa solo, my husband and son. Will that be a problem?"_

 _"Shouldn't be an issue." The woman said, scanning through her data pad. "You landed aboard the Millennium Falcon, correct?"_

 _"Yes we did."_

 _"Charter flight or personal?"_

 _"It's my husband's ship."_

 _"My ship too!" Ben spoke up, making the woman crack a smile._

 _"Alright, straight through this hallway Princess. You'll find the Elevator on the left."_

 _Leia nodded, taking Han's hand and walking down the hall._

 _"Gods, could they be anymore paranoid?" Han whispered to Leia._

 _'What paranoid mean?" Ben asked from his fathers arms._

 _"Nothing sweetie." Leia said, offering Han a glare._

 _"They're just being careful Han."_

 _"With you? They act like they've never heard of you before."_

 _"I'm not the Princess of Alderaan anymore, or a Senator…I'm Just Leia."_

 _"You is a Princess Mommy, Remember?'_

 _"I remember my little prince." Leia said leaning down and kissing his nose._

 _Leia stood silent in the elevator, Ben at her side with his small hand in hers. The door dinged and slowly the doors slid open, revealing a long hallway. Stepping out, Leia felt so out of place. An environment that had once been her second home now felt so unfamiliar. Ben pulled is mother down the hallway, the boy clearly excited to see something new. Han gave Leia a reassuring smile as they came to their destination. A young girl sat at a desk outside of the Chancellor's office. Her eyes looked up when she heard the Solo family approach. Her eyes looked Leia up and down, thinking she knew her from somewhere. The girl almost let an eye roll slip through before her eyes landed on Han._

 _"Hi!" She greeted with a big smile, her full attention on Han._

 _"Hi." He said back._

 _"What can I do for you?" She smiled again._

 _"I'm here to see the Chancellor." Leia spoke up. The girl sighed and turned her attention away from the handsome Corellian._

 _"Name?" She asked._

 _"Leia Organa Solo." Understanding appeared on the girls face, as she fumbled to type in Leia's name into the computer system._

 _"As in Princess Leia?' She asked._

 _"That's my Mommy." Ben spoke up. "She's a Princess." Han and Leia smiling at their son._

 _"Oh…Well, Let me let The Chancellor know you're here." She said, leaving them alone._

 _"What the hell is her problem?' Leia whispered to her husband, as Ben moved to sit in one of the empty chairs._

 _"I think she had her eye on a sexy Corellian, and you crushed her dreams." Han teased, pulling Leia close to him._

 _"All I did was tell her my name."_

 _"Yes, but you forget that most of the Galaxy knows who we are. Knows that your my wife and all about our epic love story."_

 _"Epic Love story huh?' Leia smirked._

 _"Quite epic, I'm pretty sure they've written books about our romance."_

 _"Romance huh? I hope they included the very romantic first kiss inside a space worm." Leia smirked, pulling away from her husband and moving to sit beside her son. Han chuckled from behind her._

 _"I liked it."_

 _"Of course you did."_

 _Hearing the door open, Leia looked up to find a familiar face. The Chancellor slowly walked out to them, smiling at Leia._

 _"Princess." She greeted. "Oh my, is this your son?' Mon asked._

 _"It is, Ben can you say Hello to the Chancellor?' Leia asked her son. Ben smiled and waved._

 _"Hello Chancellors." He greeted._

 _"Oh he's adorable." Mon commented._

 _"Gets that from me." Han piped in, Leia rolling her eyes. Mon slowly turned to look at him._

 _"Captain Solo, lovely to see you."_

 _"Always a pleasure." Han smirked._

 _"Princess, perhaps we should begin our meeting?" Mon suggested and Leia nodded._

 _"Ben, you're going to stay out here with Daddy, ok?" She told Ben._

 _"Alright Princess Mommy." He said with a bright smile._

 _"Be good Prince Ben." she said kissing his forehead and standing to follow Mon into her office. "Be good too." She whispered to her husband._

 _"Will do." He smiled, watching her hips as she walked away from him, the fabric from her long gown swaying from side to side._

 _"Alright Ben. It's just you and me."_

 _Inside the office, Leia slowly took a seat and waited for Mon to speak first._

 _"I'm happy to see you Leia. We've all missed you."_

 _"I'm sure that's not true."_

 _"You have been missed over the years, your expertise could have been used for several occasions."_

 _"Well, it was rather clear that some people didn't feel that way."_

 _"Surely that has died down? Do people still mention Vader to you?' Mon pondered. "I'm not here to discuss my bloodline."_

 _"Of course, I understand you have been in contact with Naboo."_

 _"I have, but mostly this has been my own work." Leia corrected, not wanting to blame any one system. The last thing Leia wanted was for Naboo to receive backlash for her actions._

 _"Of course, you were always a strong force Leia. What do you have for me?"_

 _"It's regarding the outer lines, there has been interesting activity that i feel needs your attention."_

 _"Such as?" Mon asked, leaning back into her chair._

 _"Movement and activity. These actions and patterns are very similar to how the Empire worked."_

 _"Leia dear, its been years. We do not need to worry about the Empire anymore."_

 _"Sympathizers still exist Mon."_

 _"Of course but nothing on a large scale."_

 _"I disagree." Leia said, standing and pulling out her data pad. Bringing up a quick file, Leia handed the pad over._

 _"These numbers show shipments sent along the edges. They are all coming from one source."_

 _"So a new company is building." Mon shrugged._

 _"A Company? You can't believe any respecting company would be working along these edges, with almost no record."_

 _"As you said Princess, there is no record. Meaning we have nothing to discuss." Mon sighed, her voice turning formal._

 _"Mon, I'm trying to alert you to the possibility of another Empire forming."_

 _"Leia, I know you care for the Galaxy, but these ideas….I'm not sure I can take them seriously."_

 _"Why? Because of who my father is?" Leia asked. Mon started to speak but Leia stopped her. "If Bail was here, he would agree with me. We let the Empire rule for far to long, if we could stop this now, think of all the lives we would save."_

 _"We have no reason to think this way. I think you may be paranoid._

 _"I'm not paranoid!"_

 _"Leia…" Mon sighed._

 _"My opinion used to matter." Leia reminded her._

 _"Of course it did, but times are different now. You are no longer a member of the Senate. I have to take your tips as if they are coming from any other civilian."_

 _"I'm not some random person off the street. I studied the Empire for years. I know how they operate. Look at these files and tell me you don't recognize the patterns." Leia told her, pointing back to the screen. Mon glanced down, skimming through Leia's data pad. Her eyes looked through each file, she sighed a few times. Leia stood staring at her, trying to control her annoyance but was failing._

 _"Leia…I just don't think we have enough to go on. I'm sorry dear." Mon said, handing over the data pad. Leia slowly accepted it back, not sure how she should be feeling. Part of her wanted to scream and share her anger, while another part of her knew that would get her no where, except maybe escorted off the planet._

 _"I should be going then." Leia offered, standing to leave Mon's office._

 _"Leia, I hope you understand how delicate this situation is. We can't accuse anyone of such an act without reliable evidence."_

 _"And if something happens? If an attack is being planned?' Leia questioned._

 _"There will be no attacks Leia. We have quite the security in place."_

 _"Maybe here. But what about the rest of the Galaxy. The rest of the People?"_

 _"We have no reason to suspect an attack."_

 _Leia stayed quiet, looking down to the floor. She heard Mon stand and walk towards her. Looking up, Leia was surprised to see a smile gracing the Chancellor's face._

 _"It is lovely to see you Leia."_

 _"I should get back to my family."_

 _"Let me walk you out." Mon said, following Leia out of the office._

 _Han's eyes immediately found Leia's as she walked back into the waiting room. Leia held his gaze for a moment before shaking her head no. Han sighed and walked towards her._

 _"Lovely to see you again Captain Solo, seems you are taking care of the Princess."_

 _"She can take care of herself." Han smiled repeating Leia's words._

 _"I'm well aware of that. When is my next appointment?" Mon asked the young girl sitting near them. The girl quickly stood and smiled towards the Chancellor._

 _"You have the budget agreement downstairs in an hour." She explained._

 _"Wonderful, I'll walk you out." Mon said to Leia._

 _"Come on little man, we're leaving." Han said, walking back over to Ben and scooping him up. Ben smiled at his father and wrapped his arms around his neck._

 _"Such a big boy." Mon commented._

 _"I gonna be talls like my Daddy." Ben told her._

 _"I'm sure you are. How do you like living on Corellia?" Mon asked Ben, as the group started their way down the hallway and towards the elevators. Leia trailed behind them, still feeling uncertain of her conversation with Mon._

 _"We lives by the ocean." Ben explained. "We go to the beach."_

 _"Oh how lovely, its like an on going vacation." Mon smiled. Han glanced back at Leia, she simply shrugged. Not even Leia knew how to take Mon's words or how the Chancellor had meant them. Ben rambled on about their home and how much he loved watching the waves with his Mommy. Mon seemed interested but distant as well. Han continued glancing back at his wife. Leia offered a small smile, not able to offer much more._

 _Walking outside everyone took a deep breath. Leia sighed, the city air filled her lungs, it felt nothing like their home. She already missed Corellia and hoped they could get back home soon. People passed them quickly down the outside hallway, everyone seemed to be in quite the hurry. Watching everyones fast pace, Leia remembered when that was her. She preferred her slow life with Han and Ben now. Leia watched as Mon assured her security and guard team that she would be right back after walking the Princess towards the hangar._

 _Turning Mon slowly faced Leia. Leia stopped and stepped to stand beside her husband. Han wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her in closer._

 _"This is my stop." Mon said, looking over to the court yard beside them. A simple fountain sat in the middle of the yard. It's soft stream of water reminded Leia of home and for a moment Leia stood staring at it's movement. She noticed a few people walking around the court yard and one person sitting beside the fountain. Focusing her thoughts in, Leia realized Mon was speaking to her. Leia continued to listen to Mon's ramble, Han growing tired beside his wife._

 _Behind them, seated beside the calming fountain, sat a hooded man. He glanced over along the corridor. His eyes focused in, as he observed the Princess beside the Chancellor._

 _"They're outside." He whispered down to his com. Hearing static echo back, the hooded man waited for a reply._

 _"Does the Chancellor have guards or any security?"_

 _"Not that I can see, it's only the three of them."_

 _"The boy?" The voice asked._

 _"He's with them as well. Timing will depend on his position." Noting how the boy was seated in his father's arms._

 _"You assured me you were the best at this."_

 _"I am, my lord."_

 _"Then take care of it, she knows to much. It will be better for us in the long run if she isn't in the picture."_

 _"I understand My Lord."_

 _"Good."_

 _"What of Solo?' The hooded man asked._

 _"Keep Solo and the Chancellor in your sights. Your target is the Princess, but nothing bad can come from them being out of the picture as well. There is a chance any Rebel sympathizers will cause us trouble. " The voice hissed out._

 _"Of course My lord."_

 _"Take care of it and understand it is not to link back to us."_

 _The hooded man silenced his communication, his eyes still focused on the Princess. She was in deep conversation with the Chancellor and as far as he could tell, she hadn't sensed anything yet. Perhaps she wasn't as strong as everyone had predicted. Reaching for his pocket he pulled out a round silver device. Keying in a specific sequence, he watched as the red lights flashed. Smirking he leaned down and rolled the device across the court yard._

 _No one heard the rolling sound across the court yard. No one heard anything until the first explosion hit. The boom echoed and screamed across the corridor. Some of the pillars shattered and smoke filled the air. Without thinking Han dove down across the hall and behind one of the standing pillars. Ben clung to his father, his crying sounding against Han's chest. Han's arms wrapped tightly around his son, his body covering his small form. The smoke hovered above them, everyones ears were ringing. Looking across the hall, Han found Leia and Mon taking cover behind another pillar several feet away from him._

 _Leia's eyes found him, and she quickly moved to stand. Her hand gripped her side and her face grimaced in pain. Looking down Leia found her hand covered in blood._

 _"Leia!" Han yelled just as the blaster fire began. Sinking back down behind their covers, Han covered Ben once more as Leia looked to her side. Mon was clearly knocked out, but she was breathing. Looking down to her side once more, Leia watched the blood soak her dress and she quickly wondered how close she had been to the explosion. Moving to slide across the floor and closer to her husband, Leia quickly stopped her movement as more shots came close to her face. The hallway crumbled around them, mostly from the explosion but the constant shots were not helping. She watched as Han covered their son with his body and silently prayed they were both alright._

 _"Leia!" She heard Han yell over the sound of blaster fire around them. Ben's crying filled Leia's senses. Looking down the hallway, Leia saw the clear shot._

 _"Han! Go!" She screamed._

 _"Leia…" Han said moving to reach for her, but they were too far apart._

 _"Han, Run!" She screamed again, more shots hitting the pillar above her._

 _"I'm not leaving you!" He yelled back._

 _Holding his eyes, Leia felt her own fill with tears. Sitting up as best she could she screamed across the corridor._

 _"Han! Get Ben out of here!" She pleaded with her husband, her finger pointing down the hall and to safety. Han started to shake his head no, before Ben called to him._

 _"Daddy…" Ben Cried._

 _"It's going to be alright." Han told his son, holding him tight against his chest. Knowing he couldn't stand for fear of taking a hit, Han stayed low trying to slide against the smooth floor._

 _"It's louds." Ben sobbed, his small grip holding on to his father for dear life._

 _"We're going to be alright Ben. Hold on to me." Han told him. Looking up, he found Leia's tearful gaze. His eyes briefly drifted to her fingertips now soaked in her own blood._

 _"Go…" she mouthed to him, wanting nothing more then for her husband and son to get out and away from this mess. Reaching down, Han quickly un-clicked his blaster before sliding it across the ruined hall towards his wife. Knowing she hadn't brought her own, Han watched as she reached and grabbed hold of his weapon. She nodded towards him, holding the blaster close to her chest._

 _"I'm coming back!" He yelled over to her. She nodded, offering him a small smile. Han took one last look at her before ducking down and running down the hall, away from the blaster fire and somewhere his son would be safe._

 _"Wheres Mommy!" Ben screamed._

 _"Ben it's going to be ok!"_

 _Leia smiled to herself as she watched Han and Ben disappear. The sound of the shots slowly came to a stop. Leia gently pushed herself up against the pillar, looking down she could clearly see a piece of something lodged into her side. Trying to control her labored breath, Leia slowly peered around the corner towards the court yard. Another shot came her way and she quickly hid back behind the wall._

 _"Better not to drag it out Princess!" Leia heard someone call. Holding on to Han's blaster, Leia quickly flipped her arm out, firing a few shots into the courtyard. Staying hidden behind the pillar, Leia offered a few more shots, return fire was harsh and loud as the beams crashed into the walls around her. Grabbing hold of the wall for support, Leia stayed behind the pillar, trying to listen to her surroundings. The sound of the smoke and the screams in the distance ruined any chance of hearing her enemies movements. Moving to stretch, her body protested her movements and her side wound pulled. Groaning, Leia ignored the pain in her side and focused on her task at hand._

 _Peering around the corner, she was surprised to see the courtyard empty. Holding Han's blaster up, she prepared herself for any shot. Reaching out through the force, she quickly pinpointed another mind within the courtyard. Stepping from behind the pillar, Leia waited. She didn't have to wait long before another shot flew her way, ducking down, Leia quickly stood back up and fired in his direction. She knew she had hit the hooded man at least once, before she settled herself back behind the pillar._

 _Hearing running footsteps, Leia looked down to Mon and found her security team lifting and pulling her away from the actions. Her face was bloody but she seemed to be alright. Leia watched as the security team carried Mon away without a single glance to Leia. Left alone, Leia tried to focus and calm her breathing. A few more shots went off, before stopping once more. Finding her opportunity, Leia moved from behind her cover and shot towards the man. She watched as the blaster shots hit him dead center, he fired back as his body began to fall to the ground. Raising her hand Leia deflected a few stray shots away from her with a simple force push, but she wasn't fast enough for all of them. Feeling a shot hit against her shoulder and one to her thigh, Leia fell back against the wall. Her legs began to shake and soon gave out as she fell to the ground._

 _Letting out a hollow breath, Leia touched over the blasters shot. Her shoulder tensed and she quickly pulled away. Trying to focus on her own injuries Leia felt down to her side and caressed the red wetness covering down to her hips. Her side wound was open and bleeding non stop, while the blaster wounds only burned._

 _"Breathe Leia." She whispered out to herself. She half expected someone from Mon's team to arrive. She thought someone would maybe come back for her, but no one came. The corridor was empty and suddenly very quiet. She could hear the harsh sound of her heart beat thudding against her body. Her eyes felt heavy, and her breathing was beginning to calm and slow down._

 _'Han…" She whispered out. Praying he and Ben had made it to safety. "Ben…"_

 _She watched the ceiling above her, the blaster marks scorched the pale color and the crumbling pieces cracked and shattered. She tried to look around her for something, anything she could focus on. But her body was far to weak, she couldn't even lift her head. Closing her eyes, she felt a dark pull easing her away from the corridor. Forcing her eyes open she tried to keep breathing, but again Leia felt something pulling her away from her surroundings._

 _"Not like this…" She mumbled out to no one but herself. She tried one last time to stare up at the ceiling, but as her eyes closed her mind shut off._

 _Han ran, probably faster then he ever had in his entire life. Ben's tears streamed his face, as Han held him tight. Ben screamed and cried for Leia, the poor boy not understanding what was going on. The Falcon came into view, Chewbacca turning around and cocking his head at Han's appearance._

 _"Chewie! The Capital is under attack." Han called, the Wookie quickly going to his side. "Ben, look at me." Han said pulling his son from his chest._

 _"Where's mommy?' Ben sobbed._

 _"I have to go get Mommy, you have to stay with uncle Chewie."_

 _"No! don't go Daddy!" Ben begged. Han hugged his son close._

 _"I love you Ben, I have to get Mommy. Uncle Chewie will keep you safe." Han told his son, lifting the boy up and into Chewie's arms. "If anyone but Leia or I come to the ship, you take off and get Ben off this planet." Han told his friend. Chewie quickly nodded, moving to run inside the Falcon._

 _"Daddy!" Been called out._

 _"Ben I love you." Han called to him._

 _"I loves you too… but Mommy."_

 _"I'm going to get her, don't worry." Han assured his son._

 _"I can't feel Mommy…." Ben sobbed. Han's heart sank, he knew how close Ben's connection was to his mother. If he couldn't feel her, did that mean…._

 _"Han go!" Chewie yelled to him. Snapping out if it, Han turned and ran out of the hangar. Chewie held on to Ben tight, as they walked up the ramp and locked up the ship. Setting Ben at the table, Chewie walked the ship making sure everything was still secure. Looking over to the small human, Chewie sighed hoping he could distract the small boy._

 _Han's legs felt like they were giving out, but he pushed on. His heart thudded against his chest, more from fear then anything else. As he neared the corridor he didn't hear blaster fire anymore, this had to be a good sign. Quickly Han rounded the corner and his breath left him. He stopped for a brief moment, surveying the scene before him. His heart must have stopped or crushed at the same time, he'd never quite felt like this. Looking down the hallway he saw her, Leia was laying across the silent corridor._

 _"Leia!" He yelled down, his voice echoing around the standing pillars._

 _Her body was surrounded by ruins and broken pieces, motionless and silent. No one else was in sight, and Han silently wondered where Mon had gone. Picking up his pace he neared her, the blood coating her dress came into view._

 _"Leia…" He whispered. Sliding down to her side, Han quickly grabbed hold of her small body and brought her into his arms. "Leia, sweetheart look at me." He begged her, his eyes examining her wounds. Her side was drenched in blood and it looked like she had taken a few blaster hits as well. Reaching up Han felt her for her pulse. Finding no heart beat, Han moved fast._

 _"Leia! Come on don't do this to me." He said laying her back against the ground and moving his hand to start compressions against her chest. He counted in his mind, before leaning down pressing his lips to hers, breathing out and then quickly pressing back to her chest. "Leia! Open your eyes for me." He begged over and over, as he continued to press against her chest and breathe against her mouth. Her dress smeared blood across his palms, as he continued his routine over and over._

 _"Damn it! Leia open your eyes!" He screamed down to her, but her body remained still. Blowing more air into her mouth, Han leaned his forehead to hers. "Leia please open your eyes." Tears swarmed his eyes, his arms holding onto her tight. "I promised Ben I would bring you home, Open your eyes Princess."_

 _Hearing boots coming down the hallways, Han looked up to see a group wearing The Republic's guard insignia. All of them held blasters as they rounded the corners and checked every open space within the corridor. A large man approached Han._

 _"Sir?' The man said._

 _"I need help, she's not breathing!" Han screamed towards them._

 _"Call the medic in…" He said into his communication piece attached to his jacket. Han ignored his emotions and started compressions again._

 _"We've got him." Han heard one of the other guards say from the court yard. "He's got a blaster shot, dead center." They discussed, as they looked over the hooded man and his lifeless body within the yard. Looking over the guards watched as Han pressed against his wife's chest._

 _"She must have been a good shot." One of them said, nodding to the blaster next to Leia's finger tips._

 _"Sir the medic is here." The man said, kneeling beside Han._

 _"Clear the body." The medic said, as she rushed to Leia's side and began checking her for any signs of life. The medic let her fingers run over Leia's pulse points and pulled her eye lids back._

 _"I'm not leaving her!"_

 _"If you want me to help her you need to move." The medic explained to Han, moving to strap a small device to Leia's chest. Noticing Han was holding Leia's hand, she quickly pointed to their joined fingers. "You have to let go. Now!" Listening to what she said, Han released Leia's finger tips and watched as the medic pressed in a sequence of numbers into the device. Han held his breath as he watched Leia's body jolt from the pulse of the device. Looking down the medic quickly pressed buttons to the device, sending another shock against Leia's system._

 _"How long has she been out?" The medic asked._

 _"I don't…I don't know…" Han said his voice catching._

 _"You found her like this?" She asked still working across Leia's chest._

 _"Yes…" Han choked out._

 _"What's her name?"_

 _"Leia…Leia Organa Solo." The medic quickly looked up to Han._

 _"As in Princess Leia?"_

 _"Yes…"_

 _"Why wasn't she evacuated with the Chancellor?" The medic asked her eyes turning to the guard team._

 _"Our priority was the retrieve the Chancellor and secure the surroundings."_

 _"You left her hear!?' The Medic all but screamed, her fingers engaging another pulse to Leia's heart. Han turned and gripped hold of the man's jacket._

 _"You left my wife here!" Han asked, pushing him up against the nearby wall._

 _"It was protocol sir, your wife would understand."_

 _"I'm not my wife."_

 _Hearing a large breath from behind them, Han turned and faced his wife._

 _"There she is. We have to get her to the Med center now, but we've got a heart beat." Rushing to her side, Han scooped her up and into his arms. "This way…" The medic told him._

 _"Leia, open your eyes." Han pleaded with her, staring down to her lifeless form in his arms. Her breathing came out slow but her eyes remained shut. "Leia, can you hear me?" Han choked out a breath, as Leia remained silent._

* * *

 ** _Don't hate me! As crazy as this chapter was, I hoped you enjoyed it! Of course more to come...Let me know what you think! Reviews will get you a sneak peek to the next chapter!  
_**


	38. Chapter 38- Healing Part 1

**Shorter chapter here, but I wanted to give you guys the first part to this chapter. I've been very busy, but I'm working on finding some time to get a bunch more writing done. I have all this planned out just gotta find the time =) ENJOY and thank you for all the reviews last chapter!**

 _Chapter Thirty Eight_

 _Healing Part 1  
_

 _Darkness, cold darkness is all she felt. She wanted to move her hands or open her eyes but she couldn't feel anything. Somewhere in the distance Leia could hear someone calling her._

 _"Leia, open your eyes sweetheart."_

 _Her body felt so cold, she thought she would normally shiver, but still couldn't move. Feeling warmth against her hand, Leia tried to move her head down, she tried to look down at her hand but was frozen. She wondered if someone was holding her hand, but she couldn't be sure. She was so numb, so far gone._

 _"Just open your eyes Leia." The voice pleaded with her. She felt so tired, so exhausted. Not only her body, but her mind felt weak._

 _"I'm right here with you, Princess."_

 _She could feel her throat swallow, almost as if she was preparing to speak but no words came out. Instead she retreated back into the darkness._

 _The room was quiet and dull, the only sound Han could hear was the monitors beeping with Leia's heart beat. A relaxing sound to him now, knowing her heart was beating and she was breathing. He sat close to her, her hand firmly in his grasp. They had controlled her bleeding, and Han was told her surgery was successful. Unfortunately she had lost a lot of blood, and no one knew how long her heart had been stopped. Looking down to his wife, her normal pale skin was ghost like, with dark circles appearing under her eyes. Her cheeks looked sunken in and even her hand was like ice._

 _The surgery and bacta treatment had taken a few hours, leaving Han alone with his thoughts. He had commed Chewie after arriving at the med center, both deciding it would be best to keep Ben at the Falcon for now. Chewie assured his friend that no one had approached the ship and that Ben was safe and had calmed down a bit. Rubbing circles along her fingers, Han exhaled a long breath._

 _"I'm so sorry I left you…but we both knew I had to get Ben away from it. I never wanted to have to make that choice, but I know you understand. I think you would have forced me to leave anyway…" Han started, staring at his wife's motionless face. "I hear you were a pretty good shot Princess, some things never change huh?" He hated talking to himself, and he hoped on some level Leia could hear him. The Medic's encouraged him to touch her and talk to her, saying it had helped patients in the past. Han still hadn't heard or seen Mon since this whole disaster happened. While he wasn't thrilled with the idea of seeing her, he assumed she would visit Leia. Maybe explain what the hell had just happened. He had to pull out all of his control when it came to that guard team. The medic who had helped Leia, looked disgusted when the head guard talked about leaving Leia to fend for herself. Han's anger had swelled and he thought about how easy it would have been to grab his blaster and aim it at the large man._

 _Knowing Leia wouldn't have wanted that, grounded him. So here he sat, alone and waiting for his wife's eyes to open. The medic's explained how it could take some time, her body was still healing and had suffered through quite the trauma. When they started to suggest brain damage, Han insisted they leave him and his wife alone._

 _"Luke called…" Han told his wife. "I should have known he would know something was wrong…I think he felt you leave." Han said, pausing. He didn't like thinking about Leia's heart stopping. Remembering how it felt to feel for her pulse and feel nothing beneath his finger tips would haunt him forever. He could see quick flashes of his hands pressing against her chest, as the blood ran through his fingers._

 _"Ben felt it too, he was so scared. Ben's with Chewie and he's safe Leia. You don't have to worry about Ben. You just need to focus on getting better." Han said, choking on his words. "Promise me you aren't going anywhere." Han said, reaching his hand up to run his fingertips against her sunken cheek. "I need you and so does Ben….They want me to talk to you, but I don't know how to talk to you without you yelling back." Han chuckled lightly. "Luke might try to get here, but with all the kids it makes things hard. I told him you are stable and you'd be waking up soon. But you know the kid, he worries a lot…I bet your dreaming in there, maybe about us." Han suggested, kissing her hand. "I'm right here Leia."_

 _Hearing her door open, Han glanced up and found the familiar face of the medic who had worked on Leia. She smiled softly at Han before moving to Leia's side. She checked the machines and cords connected to his wife. She noted things on her data pad, before feeling along Leia's arms and chest._

 _"Bacta is working nicely." She noted aloud._

 _"Good…"_

 _"Perhaps you should get some rest Mr. Solo. Your wife will not be awake for a while."_

 _"I need to be awake when she opens her eyes."_

 _"Surely she would understand if you rested."_

 _"She would, but I need to be awake."_

 _"Alright, please let me know if you need anything." She said moving to leave the room. "Mr. Solo…."_

 _"Yes…"_

 _"I heard talk of the Chancellor visiting. I thought you had the right to know that. Perhaps prepare for the visit."_

 _"Thank you." Han said nodding._

 _"Of course."_

 _Looking back to Leia, Han spoke._

 _"You wanna brush me up on your political skills. I'm not sure how I'll react when I see her. I know you'd want me to behave, but they just left you Leia. I can't forgive that." Leaning down, Han placed another kiss against Leia's palm._

 _Across town, Ben Solo sat against his fathers chair inside the cockpit of the Falcon. Chewie sat beside him, pointing out buttons and switches to the young boy. The Wookie deciding this was a good way to distract Ben's mind. Ben noted all the switches in his brain, but his thoughts were truly somewhere else. He thought of his parents. He wanted to see them, but still didn't understand what was happening. The boy was afraid and he missed his parents._

 _"Uncle Chewie?' Ben mumbled out, looking towards his furry Uncle._

 _"What is it Ben?' Chewie grumbled out._

 _"Is Mommy and Daddy gonna dies?' He whispered out. Chewie quickly shook his head and leaned forward towards Ben._

 _"You're parents are strong, little cub. We shouldn't talk about that. You're parents will return soon."_

 _"Mommy went away…but she's back now. Will Daddy go away too?" Ben asked, his innocent eyes staring up at Chewie. Sighing the Wookie shook his head._

 _"Not for a while cub."_

 _"Would you takes care of me?"_

 _"I'll always take care of you Ben."_

 _"I live with you on Kash…Kasheeek?"_

 _"You'll live with your parents on Corellia Ben."_

 _"But what ifs…" Ben trailed off, tears forming in the boy's eyes._

 _"Probably with you Uncle Luke." Chewie explained to the boy. "But I wouldn't leave you, ever."_

 _"Not even if I bad? Daddy says I act bad sometimes, when I eat too many cookies."_

 _"Not even then. You'd have to do something pretty terrible to get me to stop caring for you cub." Chewie said, running his hands through the boys dark curls._

 _"I miss Mommy and Daddy."_

 _"They'll return soon." Chewie told the boy. "Come here." Lifting Ben up and into his arms Chewie held him as he pointed out more buttons for the child, hoping that would continue to occupy his mind._

 _Leia could hear things around her, but the darkness consumed her and she didn't know where she was. Looking to open her eyes, nothing happened and her body remained still._

 _"Leia?" She heard someone whisper. Suddenly she could see ahead of her. The darkness cleared and she found herself surrounded by light, bright light. She no longer felt cold, but warm and comforted._

 _"Hello?" She questioned._

 _"Hello Leia." She heard from behind her. Turning around she was surprised to see a familiar face._

 _"Obi Wan? What are you doing here?"_

 _"We decided I would be a better choice."_

 _"Choice?" Leia asked._

 _"Anakin wanted to come to you, but we thought it best to give you space during this time."_

 _"This time? What's going on?' Leia asked looking around her._

 _"You're in the med center, I'm afraid…"_

 _"What? Why? I don't remember anything. Where's Han and Ben?' Leia quickly asked, looking around feeling confused and lost._

 _"Calm down." Obi Wan tried to soothe her worry._

 _"What am I doing here? Am I dying?"_

 _"That's up to you Princess." He said with a soft smile._

 _"I don't want to die." Leia immediately said._

 _"Your body is healing. I believe your husband is with you."_

 _"Ben?" Leia asked, earning another smile from Obi Wan._

 _"Your son is well, I've never told you what an honor it was for you to name your child after me._

 _"You helped save me…"_

 _"It was your own strength that saved you. That same strength will help you now."_

 _"Did I die?"_

 _"Your heart stopped."_

 _"I felt it, I went somewhere different."_

 _"Yes, they brought you back. Your body will need much healing and rest Leia."_

 _"I want to go back. They're all probably worried."_

 _"You are correct, but you need a little more time here. Your mind isn't ready yet."_

 _"What do I need to do?" Leia asked, not wanting to wait. She needed to get back to her family._

 _"There is no way to speed this process, Leia. You have to wait until your body is ready to wake."_

 _"No Jedi tricks then?" She asked with a sarcastic smile._

 _"I'm afraid not, and even if there was, I believe you chose not to become a Jedi."_

 _Leia nodded, looking away from him._

 _"What is this place?"_

 _"No need to explain it Leia. You won't be here long."_

 _"Will I ever come back?"_

 _"Everyone does…" Obi Wan smiled. "Rest Leia." He told her as he slowly faded away into the bright lights around them. Leia felt tingles through out her body, it was that warming sensation again. She almost felt as if she could drift to sleep now. Maybe Obi Wan was right, and rest is what she needed._

 _Han sat beside Leia's bed, he hadn't moved much over the last few hours. He'd stand to kiss her forehead or sit back down and hold her hand. He whispered words of love and care to her, but saw no sign that she heard his voice. The machines beeped along with her heart still, but he hardly heard the sounds anymore. His eyes felt heavy, it had been a long few days. But he refused to sleep. He would be awake when she woke up, he wanted to be there for her._

 _Hearing his com signal, he slowly pulled it out and answered the familiar code._

 _"Hey Luke." Han whispered, his voice hoarse._

 _"How is she?' Luke quickly asked._

 _"She's stable, Med's say it could take some time. Her body needs to heal or some shit like that."_

 _"You have to stay positive." Luke urged._

 _"I'm trying! It's a little hard when my wife technically died a few days ago! and then came back!"_

 _"I know its hard. I've talked with Naya and I can be to you possibly tomorrow or the next day."_

 _"There's nothing you can do kid, besides I think it would be better if you stayed off planet."_

 _"I can be there for you too Han. Why don't you want me there."_

 _"If something else happens, if there is another attack. Chewie knows to take Ben, He'd probably take him to you Luke. If something happens to Leia and I…You'll take care of him?"_

 _"Don't talk like that."_

 _"I'm being realistic. This was a simple meeting with Mon and now look what happened."_

 _"You know I'd take care of him Han. But you can't think like that."_

 _"I'm trying…" Han whispered, his voice trailing off._

 _"Has Ben seen her?" Luke asked._

 _"No. I don't want him in the city. He's on the Falcon with Chewie, just in case."_

 _"I know your cautious. But Ben could be the one that wakes her."_

 _"Meaning what?"_

 _"We already know how strong their connection is. He may be able to bring her out of whatever state she's in."_

 _"I…I don't want him seeing her like this."_

 _"I understand, it's just a thought." Luke sighed._

 _"I'll think about it."_

 _"Han you should rest."_

 _"Not until she wakes up…." Han said trailing off as he saw the medic walking towards the door. "I have to go Luke, I'll let you know If something happens."_

 _Hanging up his com, Han waited as she slowly walked into the room._

 _"Mr. Solo." She nodded. "Just come to check in on her." She explained. Han nodded and watched again as she took Leia's vitals and pushed buttons on the machines connected to his wife._

 _"Call me Han please…..Any change?" Han asked._

 _"I'm afraid not….I do have something to discuss with you."_

 _"Alright…" Han said folding his arms over his chest, not liking the tone of her voice._

 _"Normally I would discuss this with your wife. But under these circumstances I'm unable too. When your wife wakes up I don't want to overload her mind and I see you are on her approved medical listing." She explained, Han noting how she said "when" Leia would wake up._

 _"Ok…"_

 _"You and your wife have a child?" She questioned, she remembered hearing gossip about the Princess of Alderaan being pregnant but she wanted to make sure._

 _"We have a son, Why?"_

 _"Did she carry that pregnancy to term?' The medic asked._

 _"She was on bedrest for part of it but it was a pretty normal pregnancy I think." Han explained. "Why?" He asked._

 _"The wound to your wife's side was rather deep, Han."_

 _"And…."_

 _"We did the best we could but it is possible that it would be rather hard for her to conceive or carry another baby to term. Had you and your wife talked about more children?"_

 _Han stared down at Leia's closed eyes, her face looked peaceful but still so pale. Every conversation about more children flashed through is mind. The days he teased her for more babies or when Ben asked about baby sister's. All leading up to when Leia herself said she wanted another baby. His chest felt hollow._

 _"We've talked about it."_

 _"There are options for you, and it doesn't mean it won't happen. Things just may be difficult."_

 _"Our whole relationship has been difficult." Han snorted to himself. Walking over her took Leia's hand once more. "Thank you for telling me, I'll tell her when the time is right."_

 _"Of course, Her vitals are holding strong. Just more rest I suppose." She said offering a smile, before leaving the room. Han kissed her fingers tips, taking in her smooth skin against his lips._

 _"I love you Leia. Everything is going to be alright. I promise." Laying his head beside her small body, he closed his eyes and focused on the sound of her heart beat. It was steady and strong, just like his wife._

 _Leia was surrounded by the white light again. It felt so pleasant and warm here, but she knew she couldn't stay. Off in the distance she could hear her name being called. It wasn't Obi Wan this time. She knew the voice well. It was the voice of one of the few people she trust fully in this world. The voice of someone who had calmed her fears, soothed her tears and kissed her with more passion then she ever thought possible. Hearing her name again she turned towards the sound. She wanted to call to him but she couldn't find her voice. Her mind screamed! Over and over her mind yelled, wanting to call to him. "Han!" She opened her mouth to say but nothing came out._

 _Feeling movement against her hand, she felt soft movement against her palm. A warm circle pattern, a pattern she knew was her husband. He always had such a calming touch for her, and every time he took hold of her hand he would draw patterns against her skin. Listening carefully she could hear his voice clearer._

 _"Leia…Sweetheart you have to open your eyes for me. I need to know you're alright Princess."_

 _Stepping forward, her feet dragged her closer and closer towards his voice._

 _"I love you Leia. Open your eyes for me, give me some kind of sign that your still in there."_

 _"Han? I'm here." She tried again, but once again she didn't hear her voice. Her words were silent._

 _"As soon as you wake up, I swear to all the gods we're never coming back to this shitty planet."_

 _Leia almost wanted to laugh at her husbands words. But even her laugh was silent. Her throat was tight and she felt like she was choking. Somewhere in the distance she heard beeping, loud beeping._

 _"Leia!" She heard Han yell._

 _Han quickly stood up, still holding on to Leia's hand. Her machines were going wild and he didn't know what any of it meant. Looking up he saw the room door fly open, the familiar medic rushed to Leia's bedside._

 _"Han I need you to step back."_

 _"What's going on!?'_

 _"I don't know yet, but if you want me to help you, you're going to have to stand back." she pleaded with Han as more medics rushed into the room. Han stepped away, his eyes never leaving Leia's face. He felt helpless as he watched all the medics check her vitals and test her heart. He felt a sickness coming over him, as he feared for the worst._

 _"Come on Leia, don't do this." Han whispered to her._

 _Still standing in the bright white light, Leia heard his voice once more. Whipping her head around, she turned towards where she felt him._

 _"Han!" She called._

 _"He can't hear you." Obi Wan said from behind her._

 _"What's happening?' She asked the Jedi master._

 _"Your body is giving up, if you want to go back you need to go now."_

 _"I do want to go back!"_

 _"Then you need to find a connection back to yourself."_

 _"How do I do that?' She questioned, almost desperate as she felt the breath leaving her body._

 _"Find the connection, Leia." Obi Won told her, desperation in his own voice as well._

 _"I can't even feel myself."_

 _"What do you feel?' He questioned._

 _"Han…"_

 _"Then use your connection to him and find your way back. Your connection to Han is unlike any I've seen before. You are strong enough Leia. Your connection to your husband is strong enough." Obi Wan explained to her, urging her on. Quickly closing her eyes, Leia focused on one thing, how much she loved Han._

 _Han watched as one of the medics listened to Leia's heart._

 _"Her heart beat is failing." He called to the other medics in the room. Han immediately stepped forward, his need to be near Leia growing._

 _"If we don't hurry we'll have to get her back in surgery." Another called._

 _"We have to stabilize her!"_

 _"Someone do something!" Han yelled to all of them._

 _"Han…We are trying."_

 _"Your not trying hard enough!"_

 _"Wait, something….her heart is steadying."_

 _"Her vitals are stable."_

 _"Look, I think she's waking up." One of them said, but Han paid no attention. He was to Leia's side in a blink of an eye. Holding her face, Han leaned close to her. Leia's eyes slowly fluttered open, her eyes squinting at the brightness of the medic room._

 _"Leia…." Han sighed._

 _"…Han…" She choked out, her throat soar and her voice coming out rough._

 _'Shhh….I'm here Sweetheart!" He promised her, kissing her forehead._

 _"She's stable." He heard them say. He kissed her down her face softly, feeling as if she would disappear if he looked away. Leia tried to speak again, but her throat cough instead._

 _"She needs to rest." The lead medic suggested._

 _"She will…" Han nodded, still holding Leia close. The medics nodded and slowly left the couple alone._

 _Leia lifted her lids once more, wanting to see her husband but feeling so tired. She tried to open her mouth but her coughing started once more. Feeling her body ache with each shake of her chest, she desperately tried to calm her breathing._

 _"Calm down Leia." Han told her, running his hand across her forehead._

 _"Water?" She whispered out, her throat aching with the single word._

 _"Of course." Han said turning around and moving to retrieve her something to drink. Her eyes fell shut once more. She had been sleeping for days but she felt so wiped out. She was so physically drained, she wasn't sure she could even sit up. She thought about moving to roll over but the healing wounds along her body protested._

 _"Leia? Here you go." Han said leaning down and helping her to sip the cold liquid. The cold water slid down her throat, calming her aching muscles. She sipped a little more, until her throat felt much better. "You shouldn't speak for a bit…." Leia wanted to argue but decided her husband was probably right. Han's eyes stared down at her, such love and warmth in his gaze. Her fingers reached for his hand. Understanding her silent plea, Han quickly grabbed hold of her hand._

 _"I'm so glad your awake." He said kissing over her ring, and squeezing her fingers. Leia noticed relief in his eyes and she silently wondered how worried he had been._

 _She smiled softly at him, leaning her body into his embrace._

 _"You scared me…" He admitted honestly._

 _"Sorry…"_

 _"Shhhhh…" He told her, leaning down and placing a small kiss to her lips. She wanted nothing more then to kiss him back with all the love and passion she felt for him, but she could feel herself growing weak again. Pulling back, Han smiled down at her._

 _"Rest Princess."_

 _"Ben?' She coughed out._

 _"He's fine, we'll talk later. Right now you need to finish healing. I'll be right here with you." Han promised. Pulling at his arm, Leia softly pulled him closer to her, until he was laying beside her in the hospital bed. She snuggled up to him, the rhythm of his heartbeat calming her. Han smiled down at her, dropping a kiss to the top of her head. Overjoyed to have seen her beautiful brown eyes again._

* * *

 _ **Part 2 coming soon - Review for a sneak peek**  
_


	39. Chapter 39- Healing Part 2

_Chapter Thirty Nine_

 _Healing Part 2_

 _Fluttering her eyes open, Leia wasn't surprised to see the bright med room around her. She had grown accustom to waking here. She had been in the med center for a little over a week now and yesterday she was told she would finally be released soon. Sitting up, her side still pulled a little, her body still feeling weak from her blood loss and the injuries to her system. Looking to her side Leia smiled, pleased to see Han's chair empty. She had insisted he go to the Falcon last night, and spend the night with their son. Both parents were still cautious to have Ben anywhere near the city._

 _The days had passed and still Mon had not came to see Leia. Leia tried to ignore it but Han's anger grew as each day passed. He wanted answers to everything that had happened. Leia tried to calm him, but her skills of controlling her husband were lacking in her current state. The medics had came in last night to check her up, and informed her everything looked in order. Leia didn't feel normal, nowhere near normal in fact. Everyone told her she had much more healing to do, and that would simply take time. Leia wasn't a patient person. She'd rather work hard to get the task done, then wait weeks for the result._

 _Moving her finger tips down to her side, Leia skimmed over her biggest wound. Almost completely healed now, but the area still tender and her surrounding muscles tense with the slightest touch. Moving her hand she ghosted her finger tips over her shoulder and her thigh. The blaster wounds had healed much faster, but the scarring looked gruesome. The medics had suggested cosmetic surgery for them, but Leia refused. The last thing she needed right now was another surgery._

 _Resting her head back against the pillows, Leia slowly closed her eyes. Her rest was short lived as she heard the door slide open and the sound of feet running across her room. Opening her eyes, her heart warmed and tears sprang to her eyes._

 _"Mommy!" Ben yelled, running and jumping on to Leia's bed. Her arms immediately grabbed hold of her son, ignoring her muscles protest. She had not seen her boy since landing in the med center, she had talked to him over the com, but she missed having her son in her arms._

 _"Ben! What did I say!?" Han scowled._

 _"I sorry Daddy! Did I hurt you Mommy?" Ben asked, worry in his big brown eyes._

 _"No Baby! I'm alright." Leia told him, kissing his forehead. "I missed you…" She whispered to him._

 _"I missed you too Mommy!"_

 _Leia glanced up to her husband, question in her eyes._

 _"I was careful, you seemed a little down last night. And Chewie is guarding the hall." Han smiled._

 _"I was, but you made it all better." Leia told Ben, as she kissed his nose._

 _"You hurt Mommy?"_

 _"I'm going to be alright." She assured him, watching Han take a seat beside his family._

 _"There was lots of loud noises." Ben told her, wrinkling his nose at the memory._

 _"I know baby. I'm so sorry."_

 _"Not your faults Mommy. You no making the noise." Ben offered._

 _Leia smiled at her son's innocence. The whole week Leia had been on a mission of blaming herself for what had happened. She blamed herself for getting involved. She blamed herself for bringing her family to the capital. She blamed herself for not being able to sense what was around her family. She simply blamed herself for it all. Han had been beside her, assuring her this was not her fault and there was nothing more she could have done. She had dismissed his words, suggesting he was only trying to make her feel better. She couldn't help but wonder if Han had coached their son on what to say._

 _"Knock knock." Leia heard from the doorway. Looking up she saw the familiar face of her lead medic. She was a kind girl and Han had informed Leia that she had been on Leia's case from the start. "How are we feeling" She asked Leia._

 _"Fantastic." Leia smiled, anything to get out of this place and back home with her family._

 _"That is quite the difference from last night."_

 _"Well, my son came to visit me." Leia smiled. "Ben can you say hello, this is the medic that made Mommy better."_

 _"You fixed Mommy's holes?"_

 _"Holes?" Han and Leia asked at the same time._

 _"Mommy you had holes. Here, here and here." Ben said immediately pointing out where she had been injured. Leia's eyes found Han's and he shook his head no. He hadn't said anything to Ben about her injuries. The medic quickly spoke up._

 _"Well yes Ben, I helped to fix your Mommy. She is healing nicely. But you'll have to help Daddy take care of her when you get home."_

 _"I can do thats! I is a good helper." Ben exclaimed, the medic laughing softly._

 _"You're looking well Leia. I imagine it will only take about an hour to release you, you'll be free to travel home. But rest is key in your current state. I assume you will insure she is taken care of?' She asked turning to Han._

 _"Rest. Ben and I will guard her or tie her down." Han smirked, Leia rolling her eyes._

 _"Perfect, May I speak with you?" She asked Han. Han nodded, Leaning over he quickly kissed both his family members before leaving the room with the medic._

 _Leia studied her son, he looked pleased to be in her arms. Swiping her hand through is dark curls, Leia slowly spoke._

 _"Ben…"_

 _"Mommy?"_

 _"How did you know where Mommy was hurt?" She questioned. Ben wrinkled his forehead, seeming to look for the right words for his mother._

 _"I dreamt it…" He whispered, his eyes slowly finding hers._

 _"What did you dream?'_

 _"Lots of stuffs Mommy! I dreamed about you when I was on the Falcon with Uncle Chewie."_

 _"Were you scared?" she asked, worried for what dreams or rather nightmares her son had experienced while she had been away._

 _"No, I was oks. Uncle Chewie protect me."_

 _"I'm so sorry Ben…"_

 _"Why you sorry Mommy?"_

 _"I shouldn't have brought you and Daddy here. I should have came by myself."_

 _"Daddy saids he wanted to come."_

 _"Well Daddy isn't always right. You remember that little one, Mommy is always right." Leia smiled, as she tried to ignore the tears skimming her lashes. Ben's small finger reached up and softly wiped away his mother's tears._

 _"Daddy saved you?"_

 _"Yes, Daddy helped."_

 _"We had to comes Mommy. Or Daddy no save you." He said tilting his head and looking into his mothers tearful eyes._

 _"I want to always keep you safe Ben."_

 _"I knows." He giggled._

 _"I love you Ben Organa Solo."_

 _"I love you too Princess Mommys Organa Solos." He said, proud of his practiced words and remembering his mothers full title. Leia leaned over and softly kissed Ben's cheek._

 _"Always kisses Mommy." Ben giggled._

 _"I like giving you kisses." She smiled._

 _Ben smiled, slowly laying his head against his mothers chest. Leia's hands ran circles over her son's back. Closing her eyes, she felt more relaxed with her son in her arms then she had all week. Ben's breathing calmed her and she could feel herself drifting. Prying her eyes open she looked out into the hallway, she could just barely see her husbands back. He seemed to still be talking to her medic._

 _Han sighed running his hands through his hair, as he listened to the woman before him._

 _"She's doing much better Han."_

 _"I'm aware of that."_

 _"I need to inform her of her injuries."_

 _"I said I would take care of that when the time was right."_

 _"Han, this is not your body we are talking about. She has a right to know."_

 _"I know that! I'm not hiding it from her. I will tell her soon, just not right now. She just saw Ben and she's feeling happy. I will not ruin that after the week of hell she's had." Han argued._

 _"I understand your point but for her well being…"_

 _"Her well being? She needs more time to relax and heal before I tell her. I'm her husband, I should be the one to tell her."_

 _"I understand." The medic sighed, her irritation with Han growing. "I will place a call to your home in one standard week. If you have not told her by then, I will inform the Princess of her injuries and options you now have for future children." She explained._

 _"I'll tell her." Han assured her._

 _"Alright. I need to go process her discharge." She said, before walking down the hall and leaving Han to return to his family._

 _"Everything alright?" Leia asked, as Han walked back inside her room._

 _"Perfect, she's working on your discharge right now. We should be out of here soon."_

 _"Thank the Gods." Leia said sitting up, her arms still wrapped around her son. Han noticing how she tried to hide her pain._

 _"Alright little man, we gotta get you and Chewie back to the ship while I help Mommy get ready."_

 _"I don't wants to leave Mommy."_

 _"I know you don't, but we're going back home today."_

 _"I miss the waves." Ben told his mother, looking up at her from his place against her chest._

 _"Me too baby. Kiss…" She told him, kissing him yet again earning a sigh from her son._

 _"Kisses." He giggled._

 _"Go get Daddy, I'll be to the Falcon soon Ben."_

 _"I loves you Mommy."_

 _"I love you too Ben." Leia smiled, willing her emotions to stay under control._

 _"I'll be right back, I'm gonna make sure they make it to the hangar." Han told her, taking hold of her hand and leaning over to place a gentle kiss to her lips._

 _"Be careful?"_

 _"Always Princess." He promised, letting go of her hand and scooping up his son. Ben waved to Leia as they walked out of the room, leaving Leia in silence._

 _Han hadn't taken long at all. Leia knew he didn't want her out of his sight and she briefly worried how he would act once they got home. Han was very overprotective, especially when she was hurt. After palming the correct documents, Leia was official released and free to make the trip back to Corellia. Like her son, Leia missed their home, the beach and the waves. She missed the calm feeling the waves brought over her. At least she would be able to continue to heal in her own home, with the sound of the ocean right outside._

 _Leia slowly moved to stand, her legs feeling wobbly and her hands quickly reaching to grasp the bed behind her. Han was immediately at her side, wrapping his arms around her waist and steadying her form. Feeling nausea take over her, Leia tried to control her feelings and the dizziness she felt._

 _"I have to do this on my own…" she protested._

 _"Not yet you don't." He argued. "You are still healing and you aren't going to fall on my watch."_

 _Leia sighed and moved to extend her injured leg. While the wound itself had healed nicely her muscles were still reacting to the trauma and weren't as strong as she had hoped the would be. Han held her close, helping to keep her up right. Taking a small step, she tried to hold in the sound of her pain as her muscles cramped and her body screamed at her to sit back down. Han watched her face contort in pain and noticed how she tried to hold her pain back._

 _"Leia…" He said, lifting her to sit back on the bed._

 _"Stop it Han." She said pushing at his chest._

 _"No, You aren't ready. I can help you. The medic said it would take time."_

 _"I'm fine."_

 _"You're not."_

 _"You think you know me so well." She huffed, moving to stand again, this time her leg really giving out and she braced herself for impact. All she felt was Han's arms wrap around her and her body pulled into his chest._

 _"If you don't know that I understand you after all this time we got a problem, your worship."_

 _"Ehh Don't call me that."_

 _"Princess? Sweetheart? Mrs. Solo?"_

 _"Ehhh Stop." She sighed, trying not to be irritated with him but her patience was gone._

 _"Let me help you?"_

 _"Alright…." She said giving up. Han slowly walked over and pulled out a fresh dress he had brought over from the Falcon._

 _"Is this one alright?' He asked, hoping he had picked one of her more comfortable options_

 _"Anything is better then this.." she said gesturing to her hospital attire. Han smirked, his fingers helping Leia to lift the rough hospital gown up and over her head. Han's eyes racked over her body, looking towards her newest scars. Her shoulders scar looked like a check mark, while her thigh was a large circle. Her side looked much worse, the redness had not gone away, and it was clear she was still healing. Han sighed, mentally reminding himself of what he had to tell Leia about their future, he only wondered how he would tell her. Leia suddenly felt very self conscious under Han's stare. Something she hadn't felt with Han for a very long time. Moving to cover herself, Han smirked._

 _"Really? You'd think you'd be used to me staring at you naked?"_

 _"I'm not an exhibit." She said, trying to glare, but feeling so tired already._

 _"Nah, but I like the show." He smiled, leaning over and kissing her scarred flesh against her shoulder. Leia sighed into his touch. Always feeling a sense of comfort from her husbands affection._

 _"You ready?' He asked, moving to pull her dress up over her head. Leia nodded as the fabric slid down her body, she welcomed the soft silk against her skin. Feeling much better already, Han leaned down helping to slip her shoes on to her small feet. Looking down at him, she suddenly felt bad for being irritated with him. He was so caring and helpful to her, she should be grateful for him._

 _"I love you…" She offered._

 _"I know…" He smirked up looking up into her eyes from his spot on the floor._

 _"I know you're just trying to help, it's just been a long week."_

 _"Always Sweetheart."_

 _"I like to do things on my own."_

 _"After all these years I do know this about you…" Han chuckled._

 _"I'll try to let you help me…"_

 _"You better, your not a hundred percent Leia."_

 _"I know that, I'm worried I might not be for a while._

 _"I think you're right. You gotta let me help you…Even Ben wants to help." Han said offering her a soft smile. She nodded, looking at her messy hair laying down her shoulders. Sighing she tried to reach up and twist it but her side pulled and she quickly dropped her arms._

 _"How bad does it look?" She asked wondering just how frizzy and out of control her long hair had become._

 _"It's not bad…" Han trailed off, looking over her length._

 _"You aren't braiding my hair…" She said, seeing her husbands gaze fall upon her locks._

 _"I…I can try?' He offered. He had watched her do it enough times, maybe he could figure it out._

 _"Did you bring a brush? We can just brush it out."_

 _"Yeah I grabbed it." He said walking over to her bag, before moving behind her and running the brush through her hair._

 _'I can do it?"_

 _"Let me take care of you." He whispered, placing a soft kiss to the back of her head. Relaxing into his touch, she tried to sit up straight as he brushed out her dark hair. It didn't take him long and soon he was helping her to stand and put her jacket on. Hearing a knock at the door both Han and Leia looked up to see Mon walking in. Leia's eyes darted to Han's and she saw the anger forming._

 _"Han…Maybe you could take a walk?" She whispered to him._

 _"I'm not leaving you." He said looking into her eyes, his jaw tightening._

 _"Leia…" Mon started walking further into the room. Leia slowly moved back to sit down against the bed, not thinking she could stand for this conversation. Han's arm wrapped around Leia's waist helping to steady her._

 _"What can I do for you?" Leia asked, her eyes moving to the chancellor._

 _"I came to check on you…"_

 _"You're about a week late." Han piped in. Leia didn't bother reacting to him, she knew he was upset and nothing would change that._

 _"I apologize for the delay, there was much to be done."_

 _"I understand." Leia said, knowing Han was probably glaring at her for that comment._

 _"You seem well." Mon said looking Leia over._

 _"I'm alright."_

 _"She's not, but thanks for stopping by." Han said, wanting this conversation to move along._

 _"Do we know who was responsible for the attack?" Leia asked._

 _"We have an idea…The man we found in the courtyard wasn't in many of our systems. We can't be sure who he belongs to. We could have questioned him but as you know he didn't survive."_

 _"Well I shot him, I figured as much." Leia shrugged._

 _"I understand dear, we just would have preferred to take him alive is all…"_

 _"Yeah sorry she was in the middle of getting shot at and blown up! She didn't really have time for a negotiation." Han spoke up, his hand gripping Leia's._

 _"Of course…" Mon trailed off._

 _"What is it?" Leia asked picking up on Mon's interesting mood._

 _"It's nothing dear…"_

 _"Have you thought more about what I've said. This attack only proves my point, there is something rising. If we act now they could be stopped and we could…"_

 _"Leia dear." Mon said interrupting. "We have talked things over, and the Senate believes this was an unrelated attack. We have no proof of this order you speak of forming. What happened last week was unfortunate, but we believe it was related to you, and not the galaxy."_

 _"Excuse me?" Han asked, standing up._

 _"Han…"_

 _"We have not had any occurrences like this, since we formed the New Republic. We do suspect it was an extremist. Perhaps someone that didn't sit well with the Princess's heritage."_

 _"You think this was my fault?" Leia asked._

 _"Not your fault dear. But we believe they were after you and you alone. This doesn't involve the Republic or any sort of threat you think is building."_

 _"What the hell!" Han burst out._

 _"Han…If that was the case why attack here? It wouldn't have been hard to find out where we live, They chose to attack here. They chose to attack while you were present. I may have been a target but you could have been too." Leia explained._

 _"We just don't see it that way Leia…I'm sorry our feelings differ."_

 _"If she was the target then why the hell didn't your people leave YOU bleeding in that hallway, and take her to safety!?" Han asked her._

 _"I'm sorry about that as well Leia. As you may remember I was unconscious for the duration of the attack. We did send help back to you, but I'm afraid protocol called for security to remove me from the situation first." Mon explained._

 _"Because not one person could have helped my wife!?"_

 _"Captain Solo, you must understand how these things work. You married a politician. Leia would have been a priority in the past…"_

 _"But not now?" He said is voice raising again._

 _"Han don't…" Leia said tugging at his arm. Han's eyes looked down to hers. Her eyes were sad and broken. "I'm not important anymore Han. We knew that."_

 _"Leia dear don't say that…You know how these things work."_

 _"I'm sorry you don't believe my research or my opinion on this. There was a time, once upon a time where you and the rest of the Rebel Leaders believed everything I said." Leia said, moving to stand up and face Mon._

 _"Times have changed my dear."_

 _"I see that. I'm sorry to have inconvenienced you. Or brought this threat to you as you think." Leia said apologizing to her._

 _"Don't apologize! You were trying to help them! and look where it got us. Our son was there you know?" Han said blowing up once more._

 _"I'm aware, Captain Solo. But this is not my fault."_

 _"No! you seem to be blaming my wife for everything! You wouldn't be here without her and now you just throw her aside. Leia's right! she may have been a target but the force of the attack was aiming at all of us! I highly doubt that would have anything to do with Vader! You ever think that Leia was close to finding something and that made her a target!?"_

 _"Han stop…" Leia urged once more but he continued._

 _"That's highly unlikely Captain Solo."_

 _"Why not? Leia's pretty good at this shit. What if she was so close they had to silence her now?"_

 _"Han…" Leia tried._

 _"It's fine Leia! You don't need to help them anymore!"_

 _"Leia…We appreciate your worry for the Republic but really there is nothing to fear. We have things under control."_

 _"Clearly…" Leia whispered out._

 _"Don't worry Princess. Soon everyone will move past your ties to Darth Vader and things like this won't happen."_

 _Leia's eyes fell to the floor. She didn't know if she should feel angry or hurt, she thought of laughing at how fast they were to ignore her concerns. She truly didn't believe this had to do with Vader but what did she know anymore._

 _"I wish you the best of luck Chancellor." Leia said bringing her eyes back up to Mon's_

 _"And you Princess…" Mon nodded before slowly turning and leaving the room._

 _Leia stayed silent and looked to the ground, as the door shut. Mon's words washed over her and sunk into her system. That familiar numbness crept back into her heart and she refused to look up at her husband. Han looked over to her and stepped closer. Kneeling in front of her, he tried to lift her chin to meet her eyes but she refused to move her gaze._

 _"Leia..?" He tried but she stayed silent. Her feelings were coming to the surface. It didn't help that she was still in a lot of pain and that the poor Princess was exhausted. Nothing helped right now, she felt overwhelmed by all of her feelings. Her mind ran over all of Mon's words. She mostly repeated over and over that everyone thought this was her fault. She was the one to blame, and maybe they were right._

 _"Look at me…" He whispered to her. Slowly she met his eyes, she tried to push her emotions away but instead they came flooding out. Tears sprang to her eyes and slid down her cheeks. "Leia?" He said, trying to wipe her tears away._

 _"I'm fine…" She assured him in an unconvincing tone. Pulling away from his touch. She knew he was trying to comfort her, but she feared it would make her break down further._

 _"No your not…Don't listen to her." Han told his wife, cupping hold of her face and pulling her eyes to his. Leia quickly closed her eyes, hoping it would seal off her tears, but she could still feel them drifting down her face._

 _Leia stayed quiet. Her thought were scattered and intense right now._

 _"This…This is what I was good at." She whispered out._

 _"What?"_

 _"This life. It was all I was good at, and I was great at it. Now it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter what I say, My opinion isn't important. I'm not good at anything now…just some lost Princess without a planet."_

 _"Screw them! You are amazing at everything you try…"_

 _"I walked away from this life and I know that…but they act like I never did anything." Leia said truly admitting her feelings to him._

 _"You gave them all this Leia. You did everything for them." He promised her._

 _"But I still don't matter…I thought I could make a difference again. I thought I could help Pooja with this, but now I'm the problem. You heard her, the Senate blames me for the attack."_

 _"They're too blind to see the truth Leia."_

 _"I should have listened to you and not looked into this…I almost got you and Ben killed."_

 _"Stop blaming yourself!"_

 _"I think we should go back to the Falcon…go home…"_

 _"Leia, stop letting her words effect you. You tried to help them and if they don't accept that help then its there fault, not yours. And you are good at so many things Leia…You are the best mother and wife. That might not seem big to you, it's not running a rebellion, but it matters. And we love you."_

 _Leia let more tears fall now. Han wrapped his arms around her and rocked her gently. She didn't have the strength to hold in the emotion, she let everything out._

 _"I hate this planet." She whispered against his chest._

 _"Yeah that makes two of us…Want to go home?" He asked._

 _"Please."_

 _"We're all set, can you walk?"_

 _"I don't know." She said trying to stand and then immediately sitting back down. Han smiled sadly, before lifting Leia up and into his arms. Her tears continued against his chest as he carried her towards the Falcon, neither caring about the looks they received. Looking down at his wife, his heart tore open for her. He knew for sure then that it was the right decision to not tell her about her medical update right now. That could wait until she was more stable._

 _Leia had slept most of the trip home to Corellia, Ben nestled into her side. The boy promising his father he would look after his mother. Han had spent most of the time in the cockpit, checking on his family every now and then. Each time he walked in, Ben would be sure to tell him "shhh Mommy is sleeping." Han would chuckle and leave the pair to rest. One of the last times he checked on them, he was surprised to see Ben sitting up with his small hand against his mothers forehead._

 _"Ben What are you doing?" Han asked._

 _"I making sure Mommy has good dreams." He answered simply. Han opened his mouth but no words came out. This wasn't his area of expertise, he had no idea if his son was really helping his wife. But it didn't seem to matter, if Leia was sleeping calmly he would take it._

 _Arriving home had been welcomed and the whole family was happy to be in a familiar setting. Han had immediately taken Leia to their bed, laying her against the soft fabric. She had tried to protest, but had ended up falling asleep once again when Han tried to grab her some hot tea. The healing process was taking over and her small form needed time to rest and recuperate. Ben spent most of his days playing with his toy ships on his parents bedroom floor, where Leia could see him. He insisted on keeping her company and even made his Daddy open the windows so Leia could hear the waves._

 _"You likes the waves Mommy?" Ben had asked when the sound entered the bedroom._

 _"I do Ben." She smiled at her sweet son._

 _"They help you feel betters?"_

 _"They do." She told him, running her finger tips over his face and cupping his chubby cheek._

 _Some days were good, while other days were filled with pain. Pain that Leia desperately tried to hide from her family. She didn't want to burden them with her on going pain, she felt as though she should be healed by now. Leia was ready to be back to normal and wanted her family to act normal as well. Both men in her life saw right through it. Han knew her too well and knew exactly how she hid pain. While Ben was so connected to his mother, he could sometimes feel her pain and was desperate to make his mother feel better. On her painful days, Han did his best to keep her comfortable and Ben kept her company, effectively distracting her mind. His Uncle Luke had suggested he try to meditate with his mother, and without much of any training Ben had mastered the simple act of helping relieve his mothers pain. On worse days Han tried to suggest the pain meds. After fights and some bickering Han had finally convinced her to take some of the medication the medic's had given her. The pills seemed to help and made the pain much more manageable._

 _The day she had finally tried to walk, Han had been by her side the whole time. Ben of course had been a great cheerleader for his mother, cheering and clapping for her. She had stumbled a bit but finally stood without much pain and walked across their home and to the outside patio._

 _"You're doing good." Han told her, draping a blanket over there legs to shield her from the chilly day they were having. Sitting beside her against the lounge chair, Han wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Leia smiled out at the water, as the wind whipped through her hair._

 _"I feel better. The pain isn't as bad. Now that I can walk without falling over, you won't have to babysit me anymore."_

 _"Hey, I thought you enjoyed my company?" He teased, leaning in and kissing her softly._

 _"Hmm I do. You and ben have been fantastic."_

 _"I try."_

 _"You don't have to try hard, your always good to me."_

 _"I love you Princess." He smiled, the smile not quite reaching his eyes._

 _"What is it?" She said cocking her head at him._

 _"Nothing…" He tried to dismiss._

 _"You can't lie to me hot shot."_

 _"I have to talk to you about something, but I don't know how."_

 _"You can tell me anything.' She told him, running her fingers through his hair. His eyes seemed sad as he took a deep breath._

 _"The medics told me something, they wanted to tell you, but I wanted to be the one."_

 _"What did the tell you?" She asked her voice worried._

 _"Leia…your side." Han said ghosting his finger tips over her healed wound._

 _"What about it?"_

 _"It was pretty deep and they tried to take care of a lot of the damage, but not everything was fixable."_

 _"What does that mean?" She asked not liking where this was going._

 _"It doesn't mean it's not possible."_

 _"What is it Han?" She pleaded, she couldn't take the suspense any longer._

 _"It may effect our ability to have more children." He whispered out. Leia stared at him, letting the words sink in. She bit her lip and thought to their plans to try again. She had been thinking about it a lot lately, she had already imagined a daughter for them and just like that the image disappeared_

 _"I should have known nothing would be easy for us…"_

 _"It doesn't have to be like that. We'll figure it out." Han assured her._

 _"I'm so sorry."_

 _"What? For What?"_

 _"This is just another reason I should have stayed out of all of this. I suddenly can't give you more children, this is all my fault."_

 _"It's not your fault. You didn't blow up that corridor Leia."_

 _"I'm still sorry…"_

 _"Leia, look at me sweetheart." He said cupping her cheeks and leaning in to kiss her. She kissed him back, relaxing against his lips._

 _"You gave me a beautiful son, on accident." Han chuckled. Leia smiled at him. "We'll make this work. If we want more children we'll find a way and if not, Ben is perfect." Han told her keeping his lips close to hers. Leia nodded against him. She continued to feel the sinking feeling in her chest as the image of a possible daughter for her vanished. Needing to change the mood of this conversation, Leia quickly spoke up._

 _"I suppose I could give you free reign of the planet…" Leia whispered trying to lighten the mood._

 _"What do you mean?" He asked, pulling back and looking into her eyes._

 _"Well I figure you could go out and find a nice looking girl, maybe someone that looks like me…" she started, Han already frowning at her and shaking his head "One night of action should be enough for you, you knocked me up while we were fully protected. Then I'll just adopt your baby…"_

 _"No."_

 _"It's a thought."_

 _"No."_

 _"Not even a chance? Most men would be thrilled at the idea of getting a pass to sleep around." She said smiling lightly. Han grimaced with an eye roll and slowly kissed over her wedding ring._

 _"I'm not most men and I'm not picking up some girl at a bar. I'm not having kids with anyone but my Princess."_

 _"Just a suggestion." She said her teasing mood dying down. Her eyes looked sad now. "I really wanted to have another baby." She whispered to him._

 _"We will!" He said kissing her again. "We will find a way, don't worry."_

 _"Thank you for telling me…"_

 _"Of course. I would have told you sooner but you just weren't feeling the best."_

 _"I understand." She said leaning her head against his shoulder._

 _"Nothing is ever going to be easy for us, is it?"_

 _"Moments like this make it worth it." He told her hugging her close and kissing her forehead, both enjoying the sunset together._

* * *

 **There we are =) Thank you so much for reading! As always sneak peeks for Reviewers!**


	40. Chapter 40 -A Loves Battlefield

**Hey Guys! So this was an added Chapter! It wasn't in my original plan for this story but I wanted to do something a little light for you guys! ENJOY!**

 _Chapter Forty_

 _A Loves Battlefield_

 _Leaning against her kitchen counter Leia smiled as the sun rose up and over the waves outside their house. The house was quiet, Ben and Han had left hours ago. Her little six year old eager to spend part of the day traveling the planet with his father, searching for parts for the Falcon. Closing her eyes she remembered Han's sweet kisses goodbye this morning, a few hours ago._

 _She had felt his arms encircle her waist and pull her body closer to his._

 _"Leia…" He had whispered into her ear._

 _"Hmmm." She had mumbled, refusing to open her eyes._

 _"We're leaving, sweetheart." He whispered to her, kissing along her neck._

 _"Be safe." She whispered back._

 _"Always…"_

 _"When will you be back?" She had asked, rolling over to face him. Her eyes finally opening and taking in his dressed state._

 _"Later tonight, I'll com you." He had said, leaning down and surprising her with a deep kiss. She moaned against his lips, pulling him closer to her._

 _"Hmm You sure you have to go?" She teased._

 _"Later." He mumbled into another kiss before leaving_

 _Running her fingers over her lips, Leia could still feel her husbands lips against hers. She debated comming them, but decided her boys were probably busy already. Silently she planned her day, she wondered if a nice walk on the beach would be a nice way to start her day. Sipping her caf , Leia slowly walked back to her bedroom. Stepping towards her closet she pulled out something simple for her walk on the beach. She briefly gazed to her com, hoping to see its flashing light. Sighing, she'd just have to be alone for awhile. She chuckled to herself at how much she already missed her family, she was used to a noisy household at this time._

 _Deciding she could use this time to enjoy yourself and lost hobbies, Leia slowly grabbed her data pad. She assumed she could find some sort of novel to read, while she enjoyed the sunshine. Pulling her hair back and into a simple braid, Leia quickly made her way outside and into the fresh air._

 _Her feet tapped down the path, each step leading her down towards the waters edge. Perhaps she'd read for a while or walk, she hadn't decided which would come first. Thinking any sort of time to herself would probably be good for her. Han tried to convince her to take more time for herself, but she almost always insisted that she liked keeping busy with him and Ben. Stepping off the final step she found herself in front of the beach. Sinking her toes into the sand, Leia let out a soft moan. The warm sand pressed against her skin, as she dove her toes deeper into the beach. Stepping forward, she drew patterns in the sand with each step she took. Walking down and towards her favorite spot on the beach, Leia's mind relaxed._

 _The small cove not far from their house was surrounded by tall rocks and held a gentle stream of waves against the shore. It was one of the most peaceful places on this beach. Leia loved escaping here. Most of the time she spent here was with Han and Ben, Sometimes Chewie. Ben loved to swim here, and the waves weren't strong enough to cause him any harm. Most days Han and Leia would watch him from the shore, wrapping up in each others arms. It was odd to be here without them, but she welcomed the sun against her skin, sand beneath her toes and the silence from the galaxy._

 _Finding a comfortable place, Leia leaned her back against a rock and pulled out her data pad. Swiping her fingers over the screen she quickly looked for something new to read. She skimmed to new novels until one caught her eye "A Loves Battlefield." The description sounded decent, something like an adventure with romance. Approving the novel, she waited as the screen highlighted and the pages loaded in. She glanced out at the water while she waited. She hoped this story would hold her attention, at least until her family returned. Hearing her com sound from beside her, she quickly answered it._

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Leia?" She heard her husband say on the other end, his voice beaming._

 _"Hey where are you?"_

 _"Bela Vistal." Han said, His Com cracking slightly._

 _"Is it going well?" Leia asked._

 _"It is, Ben is a great help!" Han sounded thrilled._

 _"I'm so glad." Leia smiled softly. She loved hearing Han sound excited about new projects, especially when Ben wanted to help. It was one of her husband's favorite things in life, spending time with their son aboard his ship. So many nights he would whisper to Leia stories from the day. He'd tell her how well Ben was doing on the Falcon, or how his skills were improving. Her favorite was when she listened to her husband talk about what a great pilot their son would become someday._

 _"Where are you?" Han asked, hearing the ocean much closer then usual._

 _"I'm on the beach."_

 _"Without me? Which bikini is it today?" Han asked, she could hear the smirk in his voice. He'd grown comfortable with Leia's beach attire and considering they lived so close to the water he got to see it often._

 _"No bikini's today."_

 _"Good, I'd hate to miss out."_

 _"I'm just trying to relax or something. I hear people do that from time to time."_

 _"I hear that too sweetheart. It'll be good for you, you need your rest."_

 _"I slept fine last night?" She questioned._

 _"Yeah well I don't plan on letting you sleep tonight." The way he could still make her blush confused Leia, but she'd get used to it eventually._

 _"Is that a fact?" She giggled._

 _"I didn't want to leave you this morning."_

 _"I didn't want you to leave."_

 _"Ben! don't touch that…." She heard him call to their son._

 _"It's Shiny Daddy!" Ben called back to his father._

 _"Just because its shiny doesn't mean it's yours."_

 _"Mommy says I'm a prince…" Ben argued._

 _"Ehhh, you wanna handle your son?" He asked Leia._

 _"Sorry Hot Shot, he's yours today."_

 _"I better go, before our little Smuggler Prince breaks something…I love you."_

 _"I love you too. I'll see you tonight."_

 _"It's a date." And with that his com silenced and all she could hear was the sound of the waves once more._

 _Turning her eyes to her data pad, Leia sat back and began her attempt at relaxing. She enjoyed the characters in her novel, she seemed to enjoy the female lead the most. Chapter after chapter she read the characters adventures. Noting the parts that were highly unrealistic, and almost constantly comparing them to her own adventures through out the galaxy. Lucy the female lead seemed to be strong and intelligent, something Leia clearly appreciated in any form, fact or fiction. The other characters weren't so bad either, but she seemed to be drawn to the male and female in the book's center._

 _She must have relaxed enough to lose track of time, because without realizing it she was soon through the first ten chapters of her story. The beginning of the book was filled with politics, fights and fast get aways. But what had started out as heavy adventure was turning mushier and mushier with each paragraph. She tried to put the data pad down but something drew her into the story. She silently hoped something would happen between the leads of the story, which was odd to her. She loved Lucy's character and her interest for Hal had Leia reading faster. Leia would never consider herself a hopeless romantic, but something about these two had her hooked. She felt her heart constrict when the villains threatened to tear the characters apart. Reading on, Leia's breath hitched as she read the lines over._

 **"I love you!" Lucy told him, staring into his eyes.**

 **"I know." He told her.**

 _Sitting up, Leia stared down at the page._

 _"What the hell?" she whispered to herself. She stared at the screen for a while, letting the words sink in and remembering all to well her own memories of them. Skimming over the page her mind wandered. More connections suddenly made since. She was reminded of similarities she shared with Lucy. Was this why she cared for her character so much? Was she connecting herself to this fictional character? She even thought to the male lead, Hal was similar to Han, maybe a little more cocky, something Leia didn't believe was possible. Why was she reading a work of fiction that was so similar to her own relationship? Her mind raced and her eyes scattered across the screen reading on and on. With each sentence she read, she immediately compared Lucy and Hal to herself and Han._

 _She truly lost herself in the words this time. She didn't notice how late it actually was until she felt a cold chill against her skin. She had been out here for hours. The clouds had moved over the sun and shaded her from it's warmth. She felt almost irritated as she continued to read this stupid book. She proceeded to find connections between her own relationship and the characters within this book. Leia had never read so fast, as she scrolled down the last page she was tempted to toss her data pad into the ocean. So much for her relaxed day at the beach. Standing up she quickly brushed the sand off of her body, before stomping up the steps and towards her house._

 _Slamming the door closed, Leia quickly took a seat at the kitchen table. Moving her eyes back to her pad, she quickly keyed in the authors name. She silently prayed she wouldn't find anything but the similarities were too obvious. Pulling up the Authors profile, she read on about her. Sawyer was her name. Nothing special, this had been her first novel. Sighing and trying to get her annoyance under control, Leia took a nice deep breath. Surely if someone had written a book inspired by her relationship they would have needed permission? This was a question Leia didn't have the answer to. The better question was how the hell did this random author know so much about her past with Han. Granted she had gotten many things wrong, and nothing could be directly connected to the Princess. But so many pieces were so similar to them. Simple situations that made Leia remember them in detail and feel anger that someone had some how written about each memory._

 _Leia slammed her fingers against the screen, needing to find some sort of answer. She read interviews with the Author. She mentioned her love for Lucy and Hal, but never once mentioned where she got her inspiration from. Digging further, Leia swiped past pages and articles until finally coming across the authors contact information. Staying silent, Leia briefly wondered if she should wait and discuss this with her husband. She wondered if she was over reacting, but something felt weird about bits and pieces of her love life being used in a book. Standing, Leia quickly moved to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine. She sipped the red liquid slowly._

 _"I'm sure she wouldn't like it if I wrote about her." Leia said to no one but herself._

 _Walking over, she glanced down at the information displayed on her screen. Her fingers danced over the counter top._

 _"Screw it." Leia said quickly, before she lost her nerve. Pulling out her com, she dialed in the numbers before, and waited for someone to answer. Surely this woman would have a secretary of some kind. She waited, listening to the slight hum on the other end of the line. Finally a woman picked up._

 _"Hello yes, I was wanting to contact the Author of A Loves Battlefield." Leia explained._

 _"I'm sorry. Ms. Sawyer is not available."_

 _"May I leave a message?" Leia asked, her annoyance rising. This Ms. Sawyer was probably off making profits off a book she simply stole facts to create._

 _"Of course, Your name?"'_

 _"Princess Leia Organa Solo." Leia said immediately, honestly not used to using her full title anymore._

 _"oh…Princess, I'll be sure to give her your contact information."_

 _"I would appreciate that." Leia said, her tone bitter before she hung up._

 _Leia barely moved as she heard the front door slide open and her son run towards her._

 _"Mommy!" He yelled, searching the house for his mother. Closing down her data pad, Leia slowly stood and tried to hide her current irritation. Walking out into the living room, she was almost knocked over as Ben rushed into her arms._

 _"Hey kid! Try not to knock your mom over." Han called, setting his things down on the table._

 _"Hi Mommy!"_

 _"Hello Ben." She said, lifting him up and into a hug. "Were you good for your daddy?" she questioned._

 _"I'm always a good boy." He protested._

 _"Sure kid." Han smirked, walking over and kissing Leia's forehead. Leia offered a smile, hoping she could speak to Han in private soon._

 _"Ben, why don't you go get in your pajamas. It's late."_

 _"Daddy do I have to?"_

 _"Mom's the boss."_

 _Ben seemed to accept that answer and quickly ran towards his room. Leia watched him go. She was pulled out of her gaze when she felt Han's arms wrap around her waist, pulling her body to press against his._

 _"I missed you." He whispered down to her, his voice deep and husky._

 _"Hmm." She sighed. She wanted nothing more then to continue their evenings plans but that damn book was all she could think of. Han's lips trailed down her neck, her lack of reaction making him pull away._

 _"What is it?" He asked._

 _"We need to talk…After Ben's asleep."_

 _"What is it about?"_

 _"I…Have you ever talked about our relationship to other people before?"_

 _"Meaning what?"_

 _"Details, like about how we got together or things that have happened between us?"_

 _"Are you talking about sex?' Han smirked._

 _"Not necessarily, it wasn't very accurate in that aspect." Leia noted._

 _"What are we talking about sweetheart?" Han asked confused._

 _"Mommy! I need help." Ben called, Leia sighing and nodding down the hall._

 _"I'll get him to bed, can we talk in a bit?"_

 _"Of course, is everything ok?"_

 _"I don't know, I'm just a little irritated."_

 _"With me?" He asked, pointing to himself._

 _"No, for once I don't believe this is your doing."_

 _"For once?" He huffed._

 _Han waited patiently for Leia to return to their room. He didn't expect it would take long for Ben to go to sleep. The boy had been on the go all day, and had been a great help to his father. He wanted to spend more days working on the Falcon with his son, it was almost perfect. All he needed was for Leia to be there with them. Hearing her soft footsteps, Han looked up and smiled at her._

 _"Hey…" she said, now carrying her data pad._

 _"So what's got you in a mood?" He teased, Leia only glared at him._

 _"You know how I said I was going to relax today…well I decided to read and I came across an interesting story."_

 _"Oh yeah?" He asked, as she handed him over the pad._

 _"A Loves Battlefield?" He questioned, reading the title._

 _"Yes…"_

 _"Sounds mushy."_

 _"It was alright, I guess."_

 _"What's wrong with it?" Han asked. Leia didn't answer instead she skimmed her fingers over the screen bringing up a few very familiar scenes from the book. Han glanced down reading the words._

 _"Well that's weird.." He noted, reading over Lucy and Hal being separated._

 **"I love you!"**

 **"I know."**

 _"Ok, really weird…." Han added, Leia's fingers dancing over the screen once more and bringing up more lines. Garbage shoots were mentioned, Lucy and Hal spending the night together on a forrest planet, Lucy's arm getting shot in a battle they faced together, The list went on and on._

 _"Who wrote this?" Han asked, looking up to his wife._

 _"Some Sawyer person! This isn't me overreacting is it? I mean those are pretty good descriptions of our relationship." Leia said now pacing the room. Han watched as she walked in circles._

 _"It's pretty close I guess."_

 _"You guess! I don't know many men who say I know after their girlfriend says they love you!"_

 _"Were you my girlfriend?' Han asked, more teasing in his voice. Leia huffed and stopped to glare at him._

 _"I don't know! That's not the point. Why would she write these things? How did she know about these things?"_

 _"I don't know. A lot of people know about our life Leia. We aren't exactly unknowns."_

 _"But to have those pieces…"_

 _"All of these things…I mean people were around us for all the things she's written about." Han tried to suggest._

 _"So what? one of our friends sold our relationship to some shitty author who couldn't write her own story!" Leia's face flushed with anger and Han chuckled, standing to steady her._

 _"Leia…I'm sure this happens a lot."_

 _"No one gave her permission. How are you not annoyed by this?"_

 _"Nothing she has written about has really been that personal…She probably just heard stories and rumors. She went from there."_

 _"I still don't like it."_

 _"We're just too famous, sweetheart." Han smirked._

 _"I don't like it." She repeated._

 _"Yeah I got that." He said sitting back down on the bed and scrolling through some of the other pages. "Well damn…"_

 _"What?" She asked._

 _"Lucy seems pretty flexible." Han chuckled._

 _"Oh gods! Give me that…" She said trying to grab the data pad from her husbands hand._

 _"Hey! You got to read about our potential fake sex life, why can't I?"_

 _"Because it's weird…"_

 _"Wow! she must have got some of it right? Is it sexy to read about our sex life?" Han smirked, pulling Leia closer to him. Leia rolled her eyes._

 _"I'd hardly call it accurate."_

 _"Whys that?" He asked, pulling her back to lay against their bed, as he hovered over her. His eyes glancing down to the data pad, laying beside his wife's head._

 _"I don't remember having sex in the garbage shoot…"_

 _"Eww, in front of your brother?" Han said, his voice contorting in disgust._

 _"There is no Luke…She picked the parts she liked it seems."_

 _"Poor kid, got cut in our love story."_

 _"Don't call it that, Just because Lucy and Hal share similarities, doesn't make them our love story." Han smirked down, running his hands through her hair spread out against the blanket beneath them._

 _"Then why does it bother you?"_

 _"Because It's still not right!"_

 _"You can't let these things get to you, Maybe Lucy and Hal can inspire us." Han smirked, dropping kisses over her face and down her neck. Leia snorted out a laugh._

 _"You would turn this into a sex opportunity."_

 _"I don't know sweetheart, some of that sounded pretty hot." He whispered into her ear._

 _Leia stayed silent, enjoying her husbands movements along her skin. His arm reached down, pulling her leg up and around his waist._

 _"It wasn't that good…" Leia managed to mumble out._

 _"No good?" He asked, kissing her lips and then pulling away softly. Their faces close and their breathing heating each others skin. Leia smirked, leaning up and kissing his lips quickly. Her fingers moved down his body, finding is belt and tugging slightly._

 _"We're much better." She whispered against his lips, her fingers slipping and releasing his belt. Han softly groaned into her ear, as her fingers skimmed over his length._

 _"How much better?' He questioned, his voice coming out rough and closer to a moan._

 _"Hal has nothing on you…" She assured him. Her soft fingers stroking up and down him. Han's face fell against Leia's shoulder, groans and moans escaping him, with each movement of her finger tips._

 _"Leia…" He groaned out, his own hand reaching up to grasp her chest._

 _"Way too many clothes." She breathed out. Her hands desperate to touch his bare skin. He moved so fast, she blinked and the cool air from the room sent goosebumps against her bare chest. Han's lips moved down, drawing his tongue along her breasts. His lips kissing against her hardened peaks. Leia's chest lifted up and off the bed, desperate to be closer to her husband's talented mouth. Leia's hands found the back of Han's head, pulling him closer against her skin._

 _"Been thinking about you all day long…" He whispered to her, pushing his lips back to hers._

 _"I've been reading fake sex stories all day." She giggled, Han chuckled back. His hands gripped her hips, as his tongue covered her collarbone. Leia bit down on her lip, trying to control the sound of her moan. The last thing she wanted was to wake Ben right now._

 _"Did you want me to read those chapters all sexy for you?" He questioned, as his fingers danced over her center. She was too lost in her own pleasure to answer, she simply shook her head no, and lifted her hips up and into his touch._

 _"Care to out do that stupid book?" He questioned, slipping inside her and moving his hips in a memorized shift, just enough to drive his wife crazy. Leia didn't answer, only dragged his lips back to hers and secured her legs around his shifting hips._

 _The next morning came way too fast. Leia got almost no sleep the night before. Not that she was complaining, Han had definitely proved just how much better he was then some fictional book character. Rolling over she smiled at Han's sleeping form, he looked exhausted. Her lips trailed up and down his chest, wanting to wake him gently._

 _"Leia…" She heard him groan._

 _"What? She mumbled against his skin._

 _"You didn't get enough last night?"_

 _"I thought you said we'd never get enough?" She questioned, rolling over on top of him and kissing his chin._

 _"Hmmm never…" He sighed, his hands resting on her bare back. Leaning up, Leia slowly kissed him pouring as much love into her movement as possible._

 _"I'll never understand how the galaxy sent you to me…" She whispered against his lips._

 _"Crazy old man needed a ride with a skinny blonde kid." He whispered back, Leia smiled._

 _"Keep in mind, you named your son after that crazy old man."_

 _"True…I'll never know why the galaxy gave me a Princess."_

 _"We're lucky?" She questioned._

 _"Most days…"_

 _"To have found a love like this…I'm sorry thats mushy." She said moving to roll off of him, but his grip kept her still._

 _"Hey, I like mushy from you. I love you Princess."_

 _"I love you too…So much more then Lucy loves Hal."_

 _"I'd hope so." He said, kissing er deeply. The sound of her com interrupted them._

 _"Damn it." Leia groaned, rolling off her husband and jumping out of their bed. Han admiring her naked form as she rushed across the room to grab her robe._

 _"Hello…" she said into the com piece._

 _"Hello I am calling for Princess Leia Organa Solo."_

 _"This is her." Leia said sitting down at the end of their bed._

 _"My assistant informed me you had left a message."_

 _"Oh…I believe this is Ms. Sawyer then?" Leia said glancing behind her shoulder at her sleepy husband._

 _"It is. What can I do for you Princess?' Her voice sounded nervous._

 _"Well, I had a question for you. I stumbled upon your book yesterday and I couldn't help but see some similarities."_

 _"Oh…"_

 _"You see Lucy and Hal are very similar to my husband and myself."_

 _"Yes, I could understand where you could see that."_

 _"May I ask if this was based around me?"_

 _"Do you intend to take legal action?" She asked._

 _"I don't believe I have enough to go on." Leia admitted._

 _"Please understand Princess, I meant no disrespect. If you read the book you must understand I did not write my story entirely about you. I simply heard rumors about your…well your relationship and I included those parts."_

 _"I see…"_

 _"Perhaps I should have contacted you."_

 _"That would have been nice." Leia nodded, she felt Han move behind her. His lips dropped down to her shoulder, kissing up her neck, an attempt to calm his wife._

 _"May I ask who your source was?"_

 _"You are very famous Princess…Everyone has heard the stories of you and Captain Solo."_

 _"I understand but I have to believe someone gave you more details."_

 _"I…he preferred to not be named." She stuttered out._

 _"So it was a he…" Leia repeated._

 _"It was, I may have shared a drunken evening with him."_

 _"Where?" Leia asked, hoping the woman with slip with some sort of information._

 _"Near Bespin…"_

 _"Bespin!" Leia said standing up and away from Han's kisses._

 _"Yes Princess."_

 _"Shit…" Leia heard Han mutter from behind her._

 _"That wouldn't happen to be Cloud City would it?" Leia asked, her eyes falling on Han's._

 _"Yes…" Ms. Sawyer whispered out._

 _"Thank you, Ms. Sawyer I appreciate your help. I wish you all the best in your book sales."_

 _"Thank you Princess. I appreciate your support. May I ask you something?"_

 _"What?' Leia snapped._

 _"Is Lucy and Hal anything like your relationship with Han Solo?" She said, almost desperate to know that details about the Princess's love life._

 _"Not even close." Leia said hanging up._

 _Han stayed silent, a laugh threatening to spill out. Leia took a deep breath._

 _"Han…"_

 _"Yes dear?'_

 _"Please call and inform YOUR FRIEND I might shoot him the next time we see each other."_

 _"He's not your friend anymore?" Han smirked._

 _"Lando may have been helpful but he was never my friend! Please warn him." Leia huffed, before walking down the hallway and away from her husband. Han watched her walk away, his laugh erupting into the room. His wife was too amazing, and comical to boot._

 _"I heard that!" She called down to him. Han didn't even bother to hide his laugh this time, gods he loved that woman._

* * *

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed this added chapter! Maybe gave you laugh and who doesn't love Han and Leia Sexiness! Thanks for reading guys more to come!**  
_


	41. Chapter 41- Wishing For The Simple Day

_Chapter Forty One_

 _Wishing For The Simple Day_

 _The house was silent, almost too quiet. The solo family was used to noises, laughter and the occasional broken item. But tonight everything was peaceful. The colder night caused them to close all the windows, sealing off the sound of the waves as well. By some miracle, Ben had asked to go to sleep early. Leaving Han and Leia to spend some quality adult time together. Spent and wrapped in each others arms, the pair slept calmly. Their limbs tangled together, skin pressed to skin. Pulled out of her restful state Leia sighed, slowly rolling out of Han's embrace and looking out their window. Hoping she could drift back to sleep, she focused on Han's calmness beside her. Attempting to grasp on to his current state, Leia focused. Unfortunately It had quite the opposite effect, her mind swirled with memories from earlier in the evening. Her mind thought to his kisses, his touches and vibration of his moans against her ear._

 _Deciding to fully pull away from her sleeping husband, Leia moved to stand from the bed. Her eyes looked down and watched him as he slept. If only she could sleep like that. With how exhausted she had been, she figured a full night of sleep was in the cards for her. She needed to stop making assumptions. Reaching for her robe, Leia let the soft silk cover her body. Walking out of their bedroom, Leia paused at Ben's door. No sounds or movements came from inside and she thankfully smiled to herself. At least he was still asleep. Stepping forward and past Ben's room, Leia made her way down the hall and towards the kitchen. Hoping a warm tea would soothe away whatever insomnia she was experiencing._

 _Pouring the hot water over her tea leaves, she yawned. She knew she was tired, she didn't know why her body did this to her. She briefly hoped her absence wouldn't wake Han. He had a way of knowing when she wasn't beside him. Sipping the hot liquid, she looked out and towards her favorite window in the house. The moon was bright and shined down on the waves beside their house. This was a view she would never tire of. Sensing movement, Leia opened her mind to her surroundings. Ben. He was dreaming, or at least she hoped it was a dream and not a nightmare. Abandoning her tea on the counter, Leia quickly moved to her son's room. Her dark brown eyes searched for his, but the boy still seemed to be sleeping. Sitting beside his small form, Leia slowly ran her fingers through his hair. His dark curls bouncing with the movement of her fingers._

 _"Shh." She whispered down to him, hoping to soothe away whatever was keeping his mind awake. "Mommy's here." She told him._

 _His mind still seemed restless and she wondered if that was what woke her._

 _"Relax Ben…" She soothed, her calm voice usually helping to relax her son._

 _She stayed silent as she watched her son sleep. He was growing up so fast, she didn't know where the time had gone. Then again some days it felt like yesterday she was kissing a smuggler inside a space slug. Look how far they'd come now. Moments like this brightened Leia's spirits, these quiet moments with her son, but sometimes they darkened her mood as well. Each day he grew, she thought to those plans she had made with Han. That daughter she had thought of having. She knew Han wanted another child, realizing that she most likely couldn't give that to him broke her._

 _Hearing a noise from behind her, Leia's eyes moved from their son._

 _"Hey you…" Han whispered to her, standing outside Ben's room._

 _"Hey…" she smiled back._

 _"He alright?" He asked, stepping closer._

 _"Just restless, I think. Dreaming…"_

 _"You gonna come back to bed?" Han asked, his hands finding her shoulders as he stepped beside her. His fingers drawing patterns over her skin._

 _"I think so, he seems calmer now, I might be able to get some sleep."_

 _Standing up, Han's arms immediately wrapped around her small figure._

 _"Round three?" He questioned with a smirk. Leia bit out a laugh, not wanting to wake her son._

 _"Do you ever stop?" She asked, slightly blushing._

 _"Magic…" He trailed off, pulling her into the hallway and kissing her neck._

 _"Magic for what?" She asked._

 _"We have to work some of that Solo magic, if we wanna see that daughter you've been thinking about."_

 _"Han…" she warned. She knew he still thought about it and she had begged him to not get his hopes up._

 _"Positivity Princess. That's all I'm doing, being positive."_

 _"I don't want you to be upset when it doesn't happen."_

 _"We never thought we'd have Ben and look at how that happened."_

 _"That was different." She whispered to him, not meeting his eyes. Thinking back to when she got pregnant with Ben, she had been terrified. She didn't want children and was so scared to become a mother. Now here she was, years of motherhood under her belt. Now she wanted another child, but her body had other plans._

 _"It will work out for us Princess. You are a Princess, you need a Happily Ever After." He teased._

 _"I have that with you and Ben." She corrected._

 _"Well fine. I'd like a little mini Leia then…"_

 _"You would now?"_

 _"Yes, I think the world could use more women like you sweetheart."_

 _"You say that now, but then your little girl will find her own smuggler to run away with and you won't be so thrilled."_

 _"Ehhhh don't remind me." Han laughed. "Come on let's go rest." He said pulling her along the hallway. Finally settled back into their bed, Leia moved to lay her head against Han's chest. A questioned loomed in her mind, but she debated if she had the strength to ask it. His words repeated in her head, as her fingertips traced his chest._

 _"Something on your mind?" He asked. Looking up to his face she found his eyes closed._

 _"You force sensitive now?"_

 _"You think I need to be a Jedi to know what my wife is thinking?"_

 _Leia stayed quiet._

 _"Will it be enough for you?" She asked, her voice breaking._

 _"What?" He asked, opening his eyes and finding hers. Suddenly feeling the conversation shift with the tone of his wife's voice. Leia wanted to back out and turn away from this conversation now. She felt silly, and didn't want Han to know what she had been thinking. His stare burned into her, as she continued._

 _"I've been thinking about it so much lately. You wanted to have another baby."_

 _"Yes…."_

 _"I feel like I'm failing you now."_

 _"Leia stop."_

 _"I am…"_

 _"You're not! You gave me Ben. You gave me Ben even after we had decided on waiting for kids…"_

 _"But what if I can never give you that daughter."_

 _"Leia, I have you for the rest of our lives and Ben…our amazing son. My perfect wife is enough for me. I don't like you feeling this way."_

 _"I know. I'm being stupid." She said snuggling back into his arms._

 _"You're allowed to have feelings about this Leia. But I don't want you to ever think I would be disappointed with you. It's not fair what happened…" Han said pausing. "But we'll get through this, we always do…"_

 _"I love you, you know…"_

 _"I do know that." he smirked._

 _'"I'm not sure what I would do without you…"_

 _"You'd be so lonely."_

 _"Would I?" She said trying to tease._

 _"Oh yes."_

 _"I could have found a Prince to marry?"_

 _"This is true, but then you would have spent your nights in the big castle thinking about that smuggler that got away."_

 _"I don't want you to ever go away." She whispered against his lips, before kissing him._

 _"You're stuck with me Princess." He mumbled back. Assuming their conversation was over, Leia slowly rolled over on top of Han. His arms wrapping around her and resting on her lower back. They were lost in their kiss, a moment both enjoyed. With out warning, vibration shook them out of their moment. Quickly looking up and around the room, they found it shaking. Holo's fell from the walls, down the hall they could hear other pieces shattering through out their home. Jumping off the bed, they both tried to steady themselves as it seemed the whole house shook. Glancing out the window, Leia watched as the planet around them seemed unaffected._

 _"It's Ben!" she said, almost immediately knowing. Her small legs carried her towards his room, Han directly behind her. The pair ran towards their son, both worried and fearful of what they would find. They found Ben still asleep, but his forehead was creased and his head moved back and fourth along his pillow. His poor face looked distressed._

 _"Ben!" Leia called, moving to his side and pulling him into her arms. "Ben open your eyes!" She told him, rocking him._

 _"Ben! wake up." Han told him, his own fingers ghosting over his son's face._

 _"Ben baby you gotta wake up! it's just a dream!" Leia assured him as she looked around at all of his toys falling from the shelves, as the room continued to shake._

 _"Can you stop it?" Han asked, honestly not knowing what the next step was. He prayed his wife did, this all seemed very out of his element._

 _"I...I don't know." She was confused and lost, she didn't know how to help her son in this moment. So she did the only thing she could, and reached out to him. She felt her son's worry and upset, his emotions flooded her and her heart constricted. Leia didn't know what her son was dreaming of, but his pain was real, and took hold of her. She tried to pull back but her mind seemed to pull her further in. Seeing both his wife and son in distress now, Han quickly acted._

 _"Ben!" Han called louder this time. Just like that the shaking stopped and Ben's eyes fluttered open. Tears streamed the boys face, as he looked up to his mother. Leia pulled him closer, brushing away his tears._

 _"Ben it's ok, it was just a dream." Leia told him._

 _"Mommy?"_

 _"I'm right here Baby, Daddy and I are right here."_

 _"Daddy was gone?" Ben cried into his mothers chest. Leia shushed him, and held him in her warm arms. Her eyes glanced to Han, her husbands hands reaching to comfort their son as well._

 _"Ben I'm right here." Han told him, running circles over his son's back. Ben struggled to pull away from his father's touch._

 _"Ben, it's alright." Leia tried._

 _"He left…" Ben cried harder._

 _"Ben, look at me." Leia told him, pulling him from her chest. "Daddy is right here, you're safe."_

 _Ben stayed quiet. His stare moved from his mother to his father now. He traced his fathers features, before meeting his eyes._

 _"Ben?" Han questioned. "I'm right here."_

 _"My dream says you don't love me anymore…" Ben whispered. Han felt a sharp stab in his chest at his son's words._

 _"Ben…' Leia started but Han interrupted._

 _"Ben I love you, you and Mommy are the most important things in my life."_

 _"But…"_

 _"No…Ben, Daddy loves you." Leia told their son. "It was just a dream Ben."_

 _"It felt real." His small voice said._

 _"It couldn't be real, I'm right here with you and Mommy." Han explained._

 _"You aren't leaving us?" Ben asked, his voice quivering and his eyes moving back and fourth between his parents_

 _"No…I'm not leaving." Han said, almost choking on his words. Looking up to her husband, Leia could see the hurt rested on his face._

 _"Go see Daddy, Ben." Leia encouraged, moving her son from her arms and into Han's. Han gladly accepted his son, holding him tight and continue a rocking motion, hoping something would help calm him._

 _"I'm right here Ben."_

 _"You love me and Mommy?" Ben asked, his voice muttered as his face pressed into Han's chest._

 _"More then anything."_

 _"Don't leave Daddy…" Ben begged his father._

 _"Ben…" Han sighed, his emotions taking over at the sound of his son's broken voice._

 _"Ben, Daddy isn't going to leave us." Leia told him, kissing her son's head._

 _"ok…" Ben whispered seeming to accept that answer now. Slowly the boy snuggled into his fathers embrace. His fingers held on to his father, never wanting to let go and almost afraid to go back to that dream land._

 _Han stared at Leia, his eyes breaking her heart. She reached out and took his hand, hoping her touch would help. Han rocked Ben, as he fell back to sleep. Leia leaned over and kissed Ben's forehead as they tucked him in. Leaving the room hand in hand, they made their way to check the damage on the house._

 _Han had barely said a word the rest of the night. The pair searched the house for any broken pieces or signs that the house was going to fall apart. Luckily they only found a few broken glasses, nothing important. Leia had tried to speak with Han but he shut her out. Even her attempt at pulling him into a hug didn't work. Instead they cleaned up in silence, Leia's eyes constantly on her husband's form. After a short time of tidying up, Leia suggested they go back to sleep. Silently hoping she could get Han to speak with her once they were alone in their room. Han however declined and moved to watch something on the Holo Screen instead. Not wanting to leave him alone, Leia sat next to him on the couch. She snuggled closer to him and leaned her head against his shoulder. He didn't seem to mind the attention, but his eyes stayed on the screen ahead. It wasn't long before Leia felt herself drift to sleep beside him._

 _Her eyes fluttered open the next morning. She wasn't sure if it was the sun streaming in the window or the sounds from the kitchen, but she was wide awake. Lifting herself from the couch, she noticed a blanket had been placed over her. She assumed it was Han, and hoped he had gotten some more sleep himself. Moving to the kitchen, Leia watched as Han and Ben made breakfast. The pair worked well together and Ben seemed to be his normal upbeat self. Leia silently watched her family interact, gods she loved these boys. Catching Leia's eye, Han smiled and nodded to the caf. Leia quickly shook her head yes, moving closer to her boys._

 _"Morning baby." She told Ben._

 _"Morning Mommy!" He said bright and happy, such a difference from the night before._

 _"Morning husband." She smiled, taking the mug from Han's grasp._

 _"Good morning Princess." He said offering a soft kiss, his smile not quite meeting his eyes. Leia's worry set in once more. While he seemed to be trying, he looked tired. She knew then he hadn't gotten any more sleep._

 _"What are we making?" Leia asked Ben._

 _"Potato cakes Mommy! Daddy is helping." Ben smiled, his face determined as he worked to cook his mother breakfast._

 _"Good…I'm hungry, Anything I can do to help?" Leia asked, letting the caf wake her system._

 _"Go sit down." Han suggested._

 _"I can help." she said, running her fingers over his arm. She wanted so bad to soothe away that sadness she still read in his eyes._

 _"I've got it." He said, kissing her forehead._

 _Deciding to try a different method, Leia looked to her son. His lip caught between his teeth as he concentrated, something he no doubt inherited from her._

 _"Ben can you go find Mommy a pretty dress to wear?" Leia asked._

 _"I don't like dresses Mommy!" Ben said scrunching his face up in disgust._

 _"I know that Baby, but could you help mommy with that?"_

 _"Alright…" The child sighed before running off and away from his parents._

 _Reading her mind, Han immediately spoke up._

 _"I don't want to talk about it."_

 _"Han…"_

 _"Not now Leia, I just wanted to make my family breakfast."_

 _"You're upset, I don't like when you're upset." She told him._

 _"Well that's life…" He snapped._

 _"Han…" Leia whispered out, her hands gripping hold of his arm and turning him to face her. "Talk to me…" She pleaded._

 _"I can't…"_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"I just wanted to make breakfast…"_

 _"Han…" she said taking hold of his face. Her palms rested against his cheeks, forcing him to look at her._

 _"Leia…" He sighed._

 _"Talk to me…" She said dropping a kiss on his chin._

 _"I don't' know what to say…"_

 _"Tell me what you are feeling?" She urged him, her warm touch helping to soothe him already. Even in the darkest of moments, each others company always seemed to help heal any wounds, physical or mental. She watched as Han tried to sort the words out in his own mind. He looked so upset._

 _"Why does Ben think I'm going to leave?' He questioned._

 _"Oh honey, it was a dream."_

 _"He had to have gotten it from somewhere. Am I….Am I not spending enough time with him?"_

 _"Han…"_

 _"I'm serious Leia. What am I doing wrong?"_

 _"Nothing! Han you are an amazing father."_

 _"Clearly I'm not." His face falling again._

 _"Don't talk like that."_

 _"You know I thought I was doing pretty good at this whole being a dad thing."_

 _"You are, Ben loves you."_

 _"Do you think I'm going to leave you?"_

 _"What!?" His question surprised her._

 _"Leia, do you think about it?"_

 _"You leaving?"_

 _His silence said it all._

 _"No...I do not think about you leaving. I haven't thought about that in years. Maybe as I watched Boba Fett take you…" She said, if they were being honest._

 _"That wasn't my choice…"_

 _"I know that, and even when you had a chance to leave me, you stayed. You sure liked to tease me about leaving. But you never did Han. Even when we weren't an us, you were always with me." She told him, his eyes showed understanding._

 _"We were always something…" He whispered._

 _"You're probably right."_

 _"Alright…"_

 _"Han…Why would I think about that? Last time I checked we were pretty happy."_

 _"I know…"_

 _"I love you Han, You are the best husband and father. Do not let a dream shake that."_

 _"Do you think he's mad at me?"_

 _"Ben loves you! You are one of his favorite people Han!"_

 _"I just don't understand."_

 _"I don't either, but You do not need to worry about how good of a father you are. Ben and I need you, we love you more then anything." She whispered to him, pulling him into a tight hug._

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _"Don't apologize. How many times have you made me feel better after a little break down?"_

 _"Is that what this is?" Han chuckled._

 _"Maybe a little, but don't worry hot shot, I got you."_

 _"Promise…"_

 _"Always." She told him, as they heard the sound of small feet running back to them._

 _"I picked out a green one Mommy!" Ben told her._

 _"Thank you, Ben. You are such a good helper." She smiled down at him._

* * *

 _The market seemed busy as the Solo family made their way through the crowds. Leia linked her arm with Han's, as they watched Ben walk a head of them. Feeling much more comfortable in this market then when they had first moved to Corellia, Leia waved to several people. The people in their town so very used to the Princess after all these years. Han enjoyed watching his family interact with his home planet, he never really thought he would have happy memories from this planet, but Leia changed all that._

 _"You're staring hot shot." Leia said, as she looked over some fresh fruit at a local stand._

 _"You couldn't possibly know that." He teased. Her eyes flashed to his, she smirked at him before slowly closing her eyes. She focused in on her husband and smiled brighter._

 _"You seem happy." She noted his current mood and the feelings she felt coming from him._

 _"I am, today is a good day."_

 _"It is." She agreed, glancing over to check on their son. He zoomed through the people, his toy ship in hand. He bumped into a few people and Leia cringed, at least he apologized. "Grab your son, would you?" She said nodding to Ben as he ran further away from his parents._

 _"I'm on it." Han smiled, letting go of Leia. Leia smiled and turned back to the lady before her, pulling out credits to pay for her choices._

 _"Hey kid." Han said scooping his son up and into his arms._

 _"I'm flying Daddy." Ben told his father, bringing the ship to rest in front of Han._

 _"I see that…"_

 _"Where we going next?" Ben asked, full of excitement. He always enjoyed these trips into town._

 _"Follow Mommy." Han said, moving to catch up with his wife. Leia glanced down into her basket. Pleased with the fresh fruits and vegetables she had picked out._

 _"What else wife?' Han asked._

 _"I wanted to grab a few more things for dinner." Leia explained, having planned out most of their meal in her head. Han nodded with a smile, trusting his wife knew what she was doing._

 _"Can I get cookies Mommy?" Ben asked, pointing to the stand ahead of them. Leia glanced to Han, who only shrugged._

 _"Only one…" She said nodding her head._

 _"Yes!" Ben yelled, the boys energy bursting through out the market. On lookers smiled at the boys smile._

 _"Can you take him?' Leia asked._

 _"I got it. We'll be back." Han smiled, dropping a quick kiss to his wife's lips._

 _Thinking over what else she needed for dinner, Leia surveyed her basket once more. These easy days were so warming to her. A simple day with her family in the small market, nothing stressful or worrisome. She loved days like this._

 _"Princess!" She heard someone call. Looking to her side she smiled at one of the venders. An older man who had always been so kind to Leia, even when the news of her heritage spread through the town all those years ago._

 _"Sal how are you?" She asked greeting the man._

 _"I'm wonderful Princess."_

 _"How many times have I told you to call me Leia." She smiled._

 _"I'm old Princess, I forget." He teased._

 _"I have a gift for you…"_

 _"What?" Leia asked confused, as he disappeared into the back._

 _"I was hoping I would see you soon. I came across this gem." He said bringing out a bottle with him._

 _"What is it?" She asked, glancing down at the wine bottle in the man's hand. Turning the label around, Leia let out a small gasp._

 _"It is from your home planet? Is it not?" Sal asked with a bright smile._

 _"It is…" Leia nodded._

 _"For you…" He said handing it to her._

 _"Sal, where did you find this?'_

 _"I have my ways Princess."_

 _"How much do I owe you?" Leia asked, moving to quickly grab her credits._

 _"No! no! No charge."_

 _"Sal!"_

 _"A gift for the beautiful Princess." He smiled again_

 _"You flirting with my wife again Sal?" Han asked as he came up behind Leia, Ben beside him with a messy cookie face._

 _"I'm afraid her eyes are for you Captain Solo." Sal added._

 _"Please let me pay you…" Leia pleaded._

 _"I told you dear, I thought of you when I saw it. You've helped keep my stand going these past 6 years, It is the least I could do."_

 _"Surely I could give you something." Leia asked, looking up for Han for some sort of support._

 _"She'll feel bad if she doesn't pay you something for this…?" Han asked still not knowing what they were talking about._

 _"My gift." Sal said again. "How are you, young Solo?" He asked turning to Ben._

 _"Daddy got me a cookie." Ben smiled._

 _"I see that."_

 _"Sal…" Leia tried again, but he waved her off._

 _"Enjoy." He said before disappearing into the back. Leia felt her eyes dampen, as she slid the bottle into her basket._

 _"What is it?" Han asked._

 _"It's a wine I used to drink."_

 _"Oh, Like some of the stuff I've gotten you?' Han asked._

 _"No, it's from home…"_

 _"From Alderaan?" Han asked, his eyes wide. Leia nodded, taking his hand and leading him down the market._

 _"Wonder how he managed that…" Han thought aloud. The ex Smuggler always looked for Alderaan treasures at any chance he got. He always wanted to surprise Leia with pieces from her life before him. "We opening it tonight?" Han asked her._

 _"I think I might save it for a special occasion?" She suggested._

 _"I like that idea." Han nodded, kissing her forehead and draping his arm over her shoulders._

 _"Are we set?' Han asked his wife. Leia nodded, thinking she had everything she needed for their meal._

 _The family walked slowly through the market. Ben still pleased that his parents had allowed him a treat before dinner. Ben ran forward now, ahead of his parents._

 _"So much energy." Leia smiled._

 _"I'm getting too old for this." Han mumbled._

 _"You're not old." Leia said rolling her eyes._

 _"I appreciate that worship." Han said, earning a pinch to his side._

 _"Ehh don't call me that."_

 _"I thought you liked my nicknames for you."_

 _"You still drive me crazy." She sighed, Han chuckled and released her hand._

 _"I love you." He smirked back to her before running to catch up with their son before he was out of sight._

 _Leia giggled as she watched her boys run off in the distance, still pleased that Han was feeling much better then he had a few days ago._

 _"The child…" Leia suddenly heard whispered to her. Jumping at the sound, Leia quickly turned around and looked around her. She saw people walking up and down the market, but no one was near her. "Watch him…" She heard the same voice whisper. She spun now, looking everywhere and yet she still found no one around her and no one speaking to her._

 _Her chest felt heavy as she slowly reached out and felt a coldness enter her chest. She shivered and quickly looked up for her family. She felt some relief as she saw Ben in Han's arms, both boys laughing at something Han has said._

 _"Newest Skywalker…" She heard the whisper say._

 _Determined she closed her eyes and focused all her attention on pinpointing that voice. She shifted through all the crowds, the lines the voices and searched for the darkness she felt._

 _"He's so young…" she heard._

 _She trailed that whisper and followed it though her mind. Her eyes briefly opened and still found no one near her. Closing her eyes once more she stretched her mind until she felt a tug somewhere deep inside her._

 _"Oh the things he will become."_

 _Her eyes shot open, just in time to see a hooded figure down the street from her. It was there and then it wasn't. Leia couldn't explain it. Had she imagined it? The darkness she had felt was suddenly gone, the shivers gone and the hollow feeling in her chest filled._

 _"Leia?" She heard Han call to her from down the way. Focusing on her husband's voice, Leia calmed herself down and decided to follow her family home. She couldn't help but glance over her shoulder the rest of the way home._

* * *

 _Leia slid up and away from her husbands embrace and off the couch. She grabbed for her com, telling Han and Ben she would be right back._

 _"Leia its great to hear from you." Luke told her, as Leia slipped out on to the patio and away from her family._

 _"Yes, I wish it was for better circumstances._

 _"Leia?' Luke said, concern filling his voice._

 _"It may be nothing." Leia whispered in to her com, her eyes glancing inside to wear Ben and Han sat watching a new Holo Movie._

 _"Leia what happened?"_

 _"I think someone was watching us at the market today." She explained._

 _"Why?" Luke asked._

 _"I heard a voice whispering…and I thought I saw someone watching Ben."_

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"I don't know Luke! My mind could have been playing games with me."_

 _"Leia calm down, what did Han see?"_

 _"He wasn't with me when it happened…" she trailed off._

 _"Oh…"_

 _"Luke what does this mean?'_

 _"What did the voice say?"_

 _"I don't know, something about Ben or Ben being young….I think there was something about him being the newest Skywalker…" Leia explained, she heard Luke's breath hitch and she instantly worried. "Luke?"_

 _"I don't know Leia. We may need to take some steps to protect Ben…" Luke started. Leia's chest constricted and a few tears fell down her face._

 _"What do I need to do?" She asked._

 _"I don't know yet…but if he's being watched you need to be aware of your surroundings at all times. This could have something to do with his dreaming. Maybe Han will have some ideas…"_

 _"Luke…" She sighed. Reading his sisters mind Luke spoke up._

 _"Leia you can't keep this from him."_

 _"I can't tell him these things, he gets so upset."_

 _"His son could be in danger, he has a right to be upset."_

 _"Not tonight." She said looking back to her happy family._

 _"Leia, you can't keep all this inside."_

 _"I told you?"_

 _"I'm not Han. You and I may be twins but you have a stronger connection with Han."_

 _"I'll figure out a way to bring it up.." she whispered._

 _"We'll figure this out Leia."_

 _"I hope so…" She whispered, her eyes still watching her family through the window. Wishing for the simple day in the market to come back._

* * *

 **There We are, Thank you to all my reviewers! Little bits of more drama added to the mix folks. thanks for reading!** _  
_


	42. Chapter 42- A Bad Week

_Chapter Forty Two_

 _A Bad Week_

 _Hearing footsteps coming towards him, Han looked up from his data pad. Leia's hair was pulled from her braids and hung long down her shoulders. Smiling, he took in his wife's smile. She looked relaxed, a look Han loved to see from her. She moved to stand in front of him, as he relaxed on their couch._

 _"Hey." He said with a smile, lifting his arm and encouraging her to sit beside him. Smiling, Leia quickly moved to her husbands side. Laying her head against his shoulder, she snuggled into his embrace. Han's fingers traced her shoulder, loving the smoothness of her skin and the smell of her hair rested against him._

 _"Ben asleep?" He asked._

 _"He is…" She sighed, snuggling closer to him. Han smiled, not minding the closeness at all. She could stay in his embrace for the rest of their lives and he would be happy with that. Tossing his data pad to the other end of the couch, he focused purely on Leia. Pulling her legs up and over his lap, she sat partially across him. Han's fingers drew patterns over her bare legs, and all the way down to her small feet. She giggled as he traced her toes. Han's smile grew, moving his eyes up to meet Leia's._

 _"You look beautiful." He whispered to her, leaning in to offer her a small kiss. She didn't protest. Although she had just taken down her hair, removed her makeup and slipped on her night gown, she knew Han loved her like this. Their kiss was sweet and simple, she could feel his fingers running through her hair, his body always working to move her closer. The kiss deepened and took Leia's breath away._

 _Staying wrapped in each others arms, neither wanted to move. Out of breath, Leia reluctantly pulled away. Resting her forehead to his, she smiled._

 _"I could sit here with you forever." She whispered._

 _"It's a plan." He said running his hands up and down her legs._

 _"There is a certain little Solo that might object to us sitting her forever." Leia teased, her own fingers unbuttoning Han's shirt and exploring Han's exposed chest._

 _"He's old enough to be on his own now right?" Han chuckled, Leia slapping his chest._

 _"He's still a baby."_

 _"Well he's not a baby anymore Princess."_

 _"I wish I could stop how fast he's growing."_

 _"I know, time is going by fast."_

 _"Too fast." She nodded, her lips pressing to his chin._

 _"I think about Ben and how fast he's growing up and it amazes me that we've been married for so long…" Han trailed off._

 _"Seven years is a long time…" Leia agreed._

 _"I'm surprised you haven't gotten rid of me yet." Han teased, dropping a kiss on her cheek._

 _"Nah, I kinda like you."_

 _"Just kinda…"_

 _"Maybe a lot…" Leia said, smiling softly and shifting her eyes down to her fingers. Her finger tips toyed together, a nervous habit that she was sure only Han had seen._

 _"What's up?" He asked, immediately noticing her nerves._

 _"I wanted to talk to you about Ben…"_

 _"What about him?" Han asked, suddenly very concerned. His eyes moved to the hallway, trailing to where their son slept. Leia watched his concern grow and quickly spoke up._

 _"He's alright…"_

 _"Talk to me." He told her, running his palm along her cheek._

 _"I just think we should keep a better eye on him."_

 _"We don't already?" He asked confused. They hardly let Ben out of their site, especially when they went out in to town._

 _"I know we do, and I'm always really cautious. I just feel that being my son could put a target on him…" She admitted._

 _"Leia?"_

 _"Nothing needs to change, we just need to be more aware of our surroundings."_

 _"Where is this coming from?"_

 _"The other day…I think someone was watching him." Leia breathed out, her nerves growing with her words._

 _"What? When was this and where was I?" He asked, his voice raising a bit._

 _"The market, you were with Ben. He wasn't in any danger but I just got the feeling that someone was watching us. I felt the presence I guess."_

 _"And you didn't think I had a right to know this then?" He asked, his body tensing and already moving slowly away from her. Leia sighed, pulling her legs back to herself, not sure her husband wanted her touch anymore._

 _"I didn't want to worry you."_

 _"I don't give a damn!" He said, clearly angry with her decision._

 _"Han…"_

 _"Don't Han me. He's my kid too Leia! How many times do we have to go over this? You need to tell me what's going on, I don't care if it stresses me out. This is our family Leia, not just yours. Especially if you felt it, that means it's effecting you both!"_

 _"I know that."_

 _"Clearly you don't." He said standing now and moving to pace the floor in front of the couch. His breathing was heavy and soon he slowly made his way over to bar at the far end of the room. She watched as he poured himself a glass of whiskey. He gulped it down, and stayed silent._

 _"I'm sorry." She offered, breaking the silence._

 _"I know you are…" He said running his hand through his hair._

 _"I don't want you to feel like this." She said pointing to his current state. "You shouldn't have to feel like this!"_

 _"That's not your choice. I have a right to know if someone is watching my family! You are my wife Leia! and Ben is my Son! Just because I don't understand all this force shit doesn't mean I should be left in the dark…"_

 _"I'm sorry." She apologized to him again._

 _"Damn It Leia." He sighed._

 _"I'm sorry…"_

 _"I know!" He started to yell, but slowly controlled his voice not wanting to wake their son. Shaking his head, he tried to calm his anger. He knew she was trying to protect him, but she needed to stop worrying about him._

 _"What can I do?" She asked him, sitting up from the couch._

 _"You can start telling me the truth." Han said turning around to face her._

 _"Ok…" She whispered not sure how she should respond. They both stayed silent, Leia stared up at him from her spot on the couch. Han stayed still, clearly lost in his thoughts. Leia thought about moving towards him, but almost sensing her movement, Han quickly moved away from the couch._

 _"I…I'm gonna head to the fresher…" Han said, his face still tense and hard._

 _"Alright…" Leia nodded, accepting he needed space from her right now._

 _"You gotta tell me this shit Leia." Han sighed, as he moved to walk beside her._

 _"I know, I'm really sorry." She said, looking up to him and watching him sigh._

 _"I know sweetheart." He breathed out, leaning over and kissing her forehead._

 _"Are you mad?' She asked, her voice small._

 _"Yes…" He admitted honestly. "I just need to calm down…"_

 _"Ok…" Leia said nodding and looking down to her lap. "I love you." She told him._

 _"I love you too." He said, leaving her alone in the living room._

 _Leia listened to Han's footsteps as he walked down the hall way. They fought, this wasn't something new for their relationship. But every time he was quiet, it worried Leia. She wanted him to yell back at her, not lose his words and walk away from her. Leaning her head back against the couch, Leia closed her eyes and sat in the silence. She could hear the shower running and slowly her mind drifted away and zoned out._

* * *

 _About a week had passed and Leia could still feel the tension from Han. He'd been different around her. She hadn't pushed him, wanting to give him space. She didn't want to fight with him, but at this point she'd take a screaming match over the silence. He assured her he was fine, but something felt so different. He was always answering his com when they were alone, something he used to get mad at her for doing. Or making excuses to go down the hangar late at night. He'd promised he wasn't mad at her, but his actions spoke louder. Luke had been right, she should have told him earlier about the market, but she was simply trying to protect him from all of it. It would seem now that was a bad decision, especially if Han continued to push her away like this._

 _Leia sat in the living room, watching Ben and Han play across the room. Han seemed happy around Ben, at least that was something. Ben's giggle echoed through out the room. She smiled at her boys, enjoying what felt like a normal family moment. She watched as Ben climbed on top of his fathers back and Han flipped the child over and tickled his sides._

 _"Mommy come play…" Ben squealed. Leia smiled at her son, but watched as her husband's face fell. Swallowing hard, Leia quickly found her words._

 _"I think daddy just wants to play with you right now baby. I'll give you guys some alone time." Leia nodded, before standing up and walking down the hallway to their bedroom. Han watched as she walked away, before he quietly whispered down to Ben._

 _Leia stood next to their bedroom window, her eyes dampened but refusing to let her tears fall. She never expected Han to completely cut her out like this. I guess he had a right to be angry with her, but she'd never seen him so distant. She couldn't help but feel him pushing her away. She didn't dare reach out to his feelings, for fear of more heartbreak. This is what she got for being so independent sometimes._

 _"Hey?" She heard from behind her, jumping slightly at the sound of his voice._

 _"Hi…" she said glancing over her shoulder at him and then back to the waves outside. Han stared at her back, creasing his forehead. Her arms were wrapped around her chest, something she did when she was upset._

 _"You alright?" He asked, real concern in his voice._

 _"I'm good…" she lied._

 _He stood trying to read her, but she seemed to be in her own world and her own thoughts._

 _"Leia?"_

 _"You should go play with Ben, he's having fun." Leia suggested her voice cracking a bit. Frowning, Han took another step towards her._

 _"Talk to me…" He whispered to her, his voice suddenly much closer to her then she thought. Glancing behind her she was surprised to see him right behind her. She stared up into his eyes, a place she could always get lost. They both stayed silent, only staring into each others eyes. Finding the courage, Leia slowly opened her mouth._

 _"Are you mad at me? You can tell me, just tell me the truth…" She questioned her voice small._

 _"We talked about this Leia, I'm not mad at you."_

 _"You seem different?"_

 _"I have some stuff on my mind, that's all." He said running his hands along her arms._

 _"I'm sorry about the other day, I thought we would move past this but now it feels like you're pushing me away…" She tried to apologize again._

 _"I know you are Leia. I was upset but like I said, I'm alright now. You were just trying to take care of things on your own, like you always do."_

 _Leia looked down, doubt swirling around her. She closed her eyes, as Han's fingers ran up and down her arms. Whether he meant to or not, he hadn't touched her in days. She missed the simple comfort and warmth from his finger palms running over her skin._

 _"Are you sure we're ok?" She asked, not believing his words. Lifting her chin up and making her look towards him._

 _"We are just fine." He smiled at her, leaning in and kissing her forehead. Leia sighed into his touch once more. She didn't want to let him go, but she knew Ben was probably waiting for his father._

 _"Ben's waiting." She reminded him._

 _"Alright…Come back out with us, I wanna spend time with my family." Han said, tugging at her hand. Leia followed him back out into the living room, still not sure if she believed him._

 _That night Leia lay awake in bed. Han had insisted on putting Ben to sleep, she could hear his voice echoing down the hall as he told Ben stories. She loved listening and watching their relationship. The rest of the night had been relaxed together. It seemed that tension was gone, and Leia was free to relax with her family with little worry. She did wonder if those awkward feelings would return once they were alone. Hearing an alert on the data pad on the nightstand, Leia quickly reached for it. Palming the screen open she was surprised to see it was from Han's account. He rarely received messages. Scrolling over the name, she didn't recognize it. Kiera Rehal. Hearing Han's footsteps coming down the hall, Leia quickly placed the data pad back to the night stand and sat up._

 _"Hey." He greeted, softly shutting their door and making his way over to their bed. Leia traced his movements with her eyes. "You alright?" He asked catching her stare._

 _"I'm alright, just not very tired." She admitted._

 _"You were up early today…"_

 _"You noticed?"_

 _"I do notice these things Leia." Han chuckled, laying down beside her. His head falling back against his pillow. Leia continued to stare at him. She wasn't sure if she was breathing. She honestly felt silly, feeling this awkward around her husband. Peaking an eye open, Han chuckled again._

 _"See something you like?"_

 _"Do we seem different?" She blurted out._

 _"What?" He asked sitting up._

 _"I know you said we're alright, but I feel like maybe…maybe you are distancing yourself from me."_

 _"Leia…"_

 _"Han, just tell me."_

 _"I'm not distancing myself from you." He said taking hold of her hand._

 _"Han…"_

 _"Hey, look at me. I've been working on some new projects. I'm sorry if I've been distant."_

 _"What's going on?' She questioned._

 _"Nothing…"_

 _"Are you lying to me?" She asked. Han frowned, his irritation now growing._

 _"Don't make this into something it's not…" He started, controlling the level of his voice._

 _"You're acting different around me." She stated._

 _"You're blowing things out of proportion." Han sighed, laying back against the pillows and closing his eyes._

 _"I wouldn't know, you haven't really talked to me in a week."_

 _"Gods! Leia I've been busy, calm down!" He said, his eyes flying open. His sudden outburst making Leia jump slightly. "It's just things with the Falcon…"_

 _"Why does it feel like your lying to me?" she asked._

 _"Well Princess usually you're the one that lies or keeps things from me, not the other way around." Han bit out. Leia's eyes grew wide and Han closed his eyes tight. "Damn it, Leia I didn't mean that." He tried, but the damage was done._

 _"So you are still mad at me?" Leia said almost to herself. She nodded and adjusted her own mindset._

 _"No…I just…"_

 _"It's fine." Leia nodded, quickly standing and reaching to twist her hair up._

 _"What are you doing?" Han quickly asked, standing up._

 _"I think maybe some distance would be good for us right now." Leia said walking towards the closet._

 _"What the hell does that mean? I don't want to fight with you and I don't want distance."_

 _"You're upset…with me."_

 _"No I'm upset that you turned this into a fight when I wasn't even mad at you."_

 _"Clearly you were!" Leia said slipping some quick clothes over her body and grabbing her coat._

 _"Where are you going, its the middle of the night!" Han said grabbing hold of her arm._

 _"I need to clear my head…"_

 _"I don't want you going out."_

 _"Being my husband doesn't make you my keeper." She snapped pulling her arm away from his grasp._

 _"What the hell is wrong with you!"_

 _"What's wrong with me? Damn it Han! I was trying to protect you and protect Ben, but instead of talking about it you've pushed me away for a week. This is my fault I get that! But I didn't want to hurt you."_

 _"I know that!" Han said trying to reach out for her arm once more, but Leia slid her body away and walked out of their room._

 _"Leia!…" Han called as he followed her down the hall._

 _"I just need to go for a walk Han, I'm a big girl."_

 _"You just told me that someone is watching us and you expect me to let you go off on your own?"_

 _"Believe it or not Han I can survive without you!"_

 _"Good to know your Worship!"_

 _Leia turned to glare at him and almost yelled, but stopped as she looked behind him. Ben stood staring at them, his blanket wrapped around his small form._

 _"Ben…" She whispered._

 _"Why are you yelling?" He asked his parents. Han swore under his breath, before scooping Ben up and into his arms._

 _"I'm sorry buddy, Mommy and I were just talking."_

 _"You talk loud." Ben said, as his parents walked him into his room._

 _"We do that sometimes." Leia explained, helping to tuck the boy back in._

 _"Mommy you going outside?" Ben asked, as he tugged at her jacket. Leia opened and closed her mouth. His sad face, tugging at her heart._

 _"No buddy, she's going to get some sleep. Just like you." Han said, speaking for Leia._

 _"Is you sleepy Mommy?" Ben asked._

 _"I think so Ben. You need to go back to sleep, I'm sorry we woke you."_

 _"You feel sad Mommy?"_

 _"Don't worry about me Ben."_

 _"Have sweet dreams Mommy." Ben whispered as his eyes fluttered shut and he gave into sleep. Han and Leia sat staring at their son for a long while, before Han's hands pulled at her shoulders and helped her to stand. Slowly closing his bedroom door, Han and Leia stood in silence._

 _"Please don't go out…" Han whispered, not looking at her. Leia however stared at him, and slowly nodded._

 _"Ok." She said walking past him and moving to change back into her pajamas. Glancing back to their bed, Leia quickly moved into the covers and turned to her side. She could feel Han move and settle on to his side of the bed, but she didn't turn to face him._

 _"I don't want to fight with you…" He told her._

 _"It's what we do best…"_

 _Surprising his wife, Han quickly wrapped his arm around her waist and slid her across the bed and into his arms. She squealed slightly at the contact._

 _"I don't want to fight with you." He told her again._

 _"I know…"_

 _"I love you."_

 _"I know."_

 _"You gonna say anything else?"_

 _"I don't know."_

 _"How about you sleep in my arms tonight?" He whispered to her, placing a gentle kiss to the side of her head. Leia let out a breath of relief and slowly turned in his arms. She gently laid her head against his chest and made herself comfortable against his arms._

 _"You gotta stop worrying so much…" Han told her._

 _"You have to talk to me more…"_

 _"Leia, I promise you have nothing to worry about."_

 _"Alright."_

 _"Go to sleep Princess…"_

 _"Not your worship?"_

 _"I only use that one to piss you off."_

 _"I've noticed."_

 _"Go to sleep Leia."_

 _"I love you…"_

 _"I love you too."_

* * *

 _Han sat silent at the kitchen counter, sipping his caf and waiting for Leia to wake up. She had slept in today and he didn't dare take away her extra sleep. When Leia had told him about the market place he had been upset and hurt. He wondered if she didn't trust him enough to tell him the truth. From there maybe he had been distant, but to be honest he had other things going on, he didn't even realize he had been distant from Leia. Falling asleep with Leia in his arms last night had reminded him of how different the last week had been. He was anxious to finish up this new project and focus back on his family._

 _"Morning." He heard Leia say as she walked out into the living room to meet him._

 _"Morning sweetheart." He said, reaching out and pulling her on to his lap._

 _"Hi?" She questioned._

 _"I sold the boy and decided we'd spend the day together." Han told her. Leia arched her eyebrows._

 _"What?'_

 _"Ben's with Chewie." Han explained._

 _"oh…"_

 _"I wanted to spend the day with you."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Is that surprising?" Han asked._

 _"I just…after last night."_

 _"Last night shouldn't have happened. I don't want to fight with you."_

 _"Alright."_

 _"Do you want to spend the day with me?" Han asked, leaning down and kissing her neck._

 _"I'd like that." Leia smiled._

 _"Good…" Han said, handing over his cup of caf._

 _"Thank you." Leia said, leaning into his embrace. "How was Ben this morning?" She asked._

 _"He was good, asked about you."_

 _"What did he ask?"_

 _"Just asked if you were happier today."_

 _"oh…"_

 _"We should get going…"_

 _"Where are we going?' Leia asked with a small smile._

 _"Beach day for my wife…"_

 _"Sounds nice." She smiled again, standing up and moving to pull away from him. But his grip pulled her back. Pressing their lips together, they both sighed. Somewhere along the line Han lifted Leia up on top of the counter and moved to stand between her legs. Leia's giggles brought a smile to his face, as he leaned in and kissed her again. Her fingers ran through his hair and pulled him closer._

 _"I missed you." She whispered against his lips._

 _"I missed you too."_

 _Pulling him tight to her, Leia longed to feel his body against hers. She was lost in their kiss, she had truly missed the feel of his lips against hers. This day to themselves sounded better and better, although she briefly wondered if they would make it to the beach or if they would spend the whole day in the bedroom, maybe on this counter._

 _Their moment was suddenly interrupted as the sound of Han's com rang through the room. They both paused their kiss and looked towards the noise. Han sighed and pulled away._

 _"Hold that thought." He said moving to answer the call. Leia sat in almost shock. There had been a time when Han would have thrown the com across the room. Must be an important call. She knew she shouldn't but some how she needed to listen to what he was saying. Jumping off the counter she tip toed down the hall and listened._

 _"No she doesn't know…Why would I tell her…Listen She already thinks something is up…" Leia listened on, wondering who the hell he was talking to._

 _"…Yeah I know your important… Listen I'll try and get away but It's not going to be easy…Yeah well my wife is going to be pissed, I just promised her a day out together…I understand, Alright yeah. I'll see you soon."_

 _She heard Han's com shut off and Leia quickly moved back into the kitchen. Trying to catch her breath. So much for that no secrets thing._

 _"Hey Leia." He called as he walked back into the room._

 _"Yeah…" She said turning to face him._

 _"I'm gonna have to take a rain check on our day…" He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He seemed overly nervous._

 _"Oh…"_

 _"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I gotta leave for a few days."_

 _"What?!" She said surprised to hear he was leaving the planet._

 _"I know, It's unexpected but I need to get some things taken care of."_

 _"This can't wait?"_

 _"No it can't."_

 _"I'll come with you?" Leia said hopeful._

 _"I…You can't come on this trip sweetheart, how about next time?'_

 _Leia stayed quiet, not knowing if she should feel hurt or anger._

 _"Fine." she finally bit out, her annoyance evident._

 _"Listen, I'll com Chewie and have him get Ben back here…"_

 _"No…I'll just walk with you to the hangar. Is that alright?"_

 _"Yeah that should be fine." He seemed like a totally different person now. "I gotta grab some stuff…" He said, leaving her alone once again. That tension she had felt returned, she almost felt sick to her stomach. She ran over how a few minutes ago they had been laughing and kissing and happy. Now all she felt was lonely and some how responsible for causing this rift between them. Her mind wandered to a place she didn't need or want. The name from the night before came to her…Kiera…_

 _"He wouldn't do that to you…" Leia whispered to herself._

 _The walk to the hangar was silent, both stayed quiet and neither dared reach for the others hand. Tension dripping between the pair. Han worried Leia was upset with him and Leia wondered what was so important that he was rushing away so fast. Ben was running circles around the Falcon when they arrived to the ship. His surprised smile helped Leia's mood. Lifting Ben up and into her arms, she hugged her son tightly._

 _"Mommy your squishing me!"_

 _"Sorry Baby….Why don't you go help Daddy." Leia suggested as she saw Han walk up the ramp and Chewie come down it._

 _"Ok!" Ben said running off to catch up with his father._

 _"Chewie!" Leia called, The wookie turned and waved to the Princess before making his way over to her._

 _"Princess." He greeted._

 _"Can I talk to you?"_

 _"Of course…."_

 _"I…" she said pacing and looking up the ramp, making sure Han wasn't around. "I wondered if Han has spoken to you lately?'_

 _"We speak all the time?"_

 _"Chewie…."_

 _"What is it Princess?"_

 _"Is he happy?"_

 _"What?" Chewie asked confused._

 _"Here with me and Ben?…is this becoming too much for him?"_

 _"Princess he loves you very much…and Ben."_

 _"I'm sorry…" Leia said moving to walk away, embarrassed for asking him. Chewie quickly stopped her, his large furry hands steadying her shaking form._

 _"Why do you feel this way?"_

 _"Never mind, its just my mind playing tricks on me."_

 _"Princess?"_

 _"He's been different lately." Leia admitted._

 _"He's always different after I tell him anything relating to the force. For a normal person…he didn't ask for this life. Maybe Its all to much for him now."_

 _"Princess I…"_

 _"You don't have to say anything Chewie, I shouldn't have asked you. Your his friend, I understand."_

 _"I'm your friend too."_

 _"Who are you going to see?" Leia asked. "Is it a girl? you can tell me…" Leia asked, part of her mind knowing it was a ridiculous question but another part of her wondering if she had put Han through too much._

 _"What! Han loves you Princess…" Chewie exclaimed, surprised by the small Princess._

 _"I know…Forget I said anything." Leia said, deciding to ignore her own insecurity and walk towards the ship. Chewie sighed and watched as the sad Princess walked away from him._

 _"Mommy! I helped Daddy." Ben shouted, rushing to Leia once more._

 _"Good boy…Let's go Ben, Daddy has to go…"_

 _"You're really going?' Ben pouted._

 _"Just for a few days kid."_

 _"I'll protect Mommy." Ben said with a smile, already rehearsed on what his father would ask of him._

 _"Good boy." Han smirked, turning to Leia. She looked sad, almost heart broken, but she was trying to hide it. Han sighed, assuming it had to do with their canceled day._

 _"Hey Princess."_

 _"Hey…We should let you get going."_

 _"Yeah…Rain check?" He asked, leaning in and kissing her cheek._

 _"I'll hold you to that." She whispered. She stared up into his eyes, holding his gaze. "I love you Han."_

 _"I love you too Leia."_

 _"So much…"_

* * *

 _The jump to light speed was smooth and quickly they were headed across the stars to their destination. Turning to his co pilot, Han chuckled._

 _"What's got you so quiet?" Han asked._

 _"Your wife…"_

 _"What about her? She yell at you for going with me?" Han laughed._

 _"I think she believes you are having an affair." Chewie admitted, quickly off like a bandage._

 _"What!" Han shouted._

 _"She pulled me aside."_

 _"What the hell did she say?"_

 _"Have you been having problems?"_

 _"I'm not having a counseling session with you, you old fuzz ball. What did she say?"_

 _"She asked if we were going to see a girl. Not sure she thinks your happy?"_

 _"We…we had a hard week…Gods! Doesn't give her the right to assume I'm sleeping around!" Han said storming out of the cockpit._

 _"Han!" Chewie called after him. "What are you doing?"_

 _"Comming her."_

 _"Is that a good decision?"_

 _"I don't give a damn!"_

 _"The Princess needs to believe I didn't tell you!"_

 _"No…"_

 _"Han…Did you give her reason to think this way?"_

 _"No!"_

 _"Then why does she feel like this."_

 _"Because she gets too caught up in her own worries! Damn Princess." Han groaned._

 _"I hope you know I would not approve of you cheating on the Princess."_

 _"No shit Chewie! I wouldn't approve either!"_

 _"Perhaps you should give her some time to calm down."_

 _"She'll sit and worry the whole time we're gone."_

 _"She mentioned something to do with the Force…"_

 _"Yeah…"_

 _"Is it too much for you? Is it straining your marriage?"_

 _"Gods! You wanna hear about our sex life too?"_

 _"Han…"_

 _"Every time she hides something from me, that puts a strain on our marriage."_

 _"She is very strong headed."_

 _"Too Strong. She thinks she can handle it all on her own!"_

 _"She lived that way for a while."_

 _"She's had me longer…She needs to stop acting like she doesn't have my support. I would do anything for her and Ben…She needs to understand."_

 _"Maybe that's why she doesn't tell you. If she tells you everything, you might risk yourself for them."_

 _"It won't get that far…"_

 _"I hope your right…"_

 _"This is just perfect, I'm doing all this for her and it's just causing all this unneeded stress."_

 _"She'll appreciate it, once she understands."_

 _"Or she'll throw me against a wall again."_

* * *

 _The trip didn't last long, Han wanted to be back to his family as fast as possible. He'd spoke to Ben in his time away, his wife had avoided his calls. He figured she was past the point of sadness and on to anger about his alleged "Affair." As if he would ever find someone better then Leia. Chewie had agreed to shut the ship down, as Han made his way home._

 _"Hello?" Han called._

 _"Daddy!" Ben screamed, running into his fathers legs._

 _"Hey buddy, I missed you. Where's Mommy?"_

 _"She's on the patio…" Ben said pointing out back._

 _"Can you go play in your room for a bit?"_

 _"Are you and Mommy going to talk loud again?"_

 _"No, well I hope not."_

 _"Alright Daddy." Han smiled at his son, as he ran off to his room. Smart kid, maybe a little too smart._

 _Han slowly slid the back door open, Leia turned around quickly clearly surprised to see him._

 _"What are you doing back?" she asked sharply._

 _"I missed you too sweetheart, so glad to see you." Han said, Leia only rolled her eyes._

 _"That was a fast trip."_

 _"Well it didn't take much time…"_

 _"Good for you." She said, wanting to ignore him. She wasn't ready for him yet, she had expected him back tomorrow._

 _"Leia, We need to talk." Han told her, sitting next to her, not caring that she scooted away from his touch._

 _"I don't feel like talking."_

 _"You're mad."_

 _"No shit." She bit out._

 _"I don't know why. Well I have a guess."_

 _"Oh and what would that be fly boy?"_

 _"Well, a furry friend of mine told me a story." Han started. Leia swallowed hard and looked away. "Seems my wife thinks I'm having an affair…Which is fucking ridiculous."_

 _"Oh yeah, so ridiculous." She gritted out._

 _"You think I would do that to you?"_

 _"I don't know what I think anymore…I...My head is all over the place." She sighed, her hard exterior cracking. Han was one of the few people who could get her to open up, it was a blessing and a curse._

 _"Leia…"_

 _"How was your trip?" She whispered out._

 _"It was good, I didn't see my girlfriend so you know kinda a let down."_

 _"Don't make fun of me…"_

 _"I would never do that to you Leia." He said, turning her face to his. Her big brown eyes met his lighter ones._

 _"I think I know that."_

 _"You think?"_

 _"This was a bad week…"_

 _"It was a bad week." Han agreed._

 _"…and why wouldn't you want away from all this drama."_

 _"Because I happen to love my family."_

 _"I know you do…"_

 _"You sure?" He asked, running his finger tips over her chin._

 _"I do…" She sighed into his touch._

 _"No more affair thoughts?"_

 _"I guess not…Why the hell did you leave then?"_

 _"I know the timing wasn't ideal." Han sighed._

 _"It must have been important…"_

 _"You could say that." Han said, slowly pulling out a box._

 _"What is that?" She asked._

 _"Well, it was going to be your birthday present but I figured I needed to give it to you now, instead of waiting."_

 _"You went to get me a gift?"_

 _"Yep, You got all mad at me and it was all for you sweetheart." Han teased again. Leia groaned and rolled her eyes._

 _"I didn't ask for anything. You don't have to get me things. Especially things off planet."_

 _"Well I wanted to." He said, kissing her cheek._

 _"What is it?" She asked, nodding to the box._

 _"Well, I did some digging. After you got that bottle of wine, I wanted to get you something special."_

 _"Please tell me you didn't leave for alcohol."_

 _"No, I found a dealer."_

 _"What type of dealer?"_

 _"Antiques." He said handing her the box._

 _"Ok…" Leia whispered out her hands shaking slightly. Lifting the box up and off, her breath left her chest. There within that small box was a dark purple beaded necklace, its intricate design was flawless. Leia's eyes traced the beads and came to rest on the the charm at the base of the piece. The silver charm caught the sunlight and sparkled. Leia ran her finger tips over the charm, over the Alderaanian royal crest._

 _"Han…" She choked out._

 _"Do you like it? He asked. She turned to face him, her tears streamed down her face now._

 _"This was my mothers…" She told him, turning her eyes back to the necklace. "She must…she must have donated it." Leia explained, trying to find her words and fight the emotions she was feeling. She could remember her wearing it, she had vivid memories of Breha wearing it it on several occasions. Leia could see herself touching the beads as a young girl and her mother telling her it would be hers one day. A few minutes ago she had been so angry with Han and now here he was giving her such a caring gift and warming her heart._

 _"Don't cry Sweetheart." he told her, wiping her tears away._

 _"It's amazing…how did you find this?"_

 _"A friend of a friend."_

 _"Kiera?" Leia asked._

 _"Sneaky Princess…Yes, she's good at her job, she found this piece and thought I would be interested."_

 _"I was so stupid." Leia admitted._

 _"Don't do that…"_

 _"I caused all this fighting and then I got mad at you for going to get me a beautiful gift."_

 _"I'll forgive you." He whispered to her, leaning over and kissing her. What he intended to be a soft kiss, turned passionate as Leia moved to deepen their movement and kiss him harder. Han pulled her closer, making sure to not crush the necklace between them._

 _"I love you…" She mumbled against his lips._

 _"I know you do…You gotta promise me something Leia."_

 _"What?"_

 _"You can't keep all of this inside, you have to let me help you. With all of it. With Ben, you, the force, your family, any of it Leia. I want to help you."_

 _"I never want to burden you…"_

 _"You are not a burden."_

 _"I promise."_

 _"Good, now where were we." He smirked leaning in and kissing her again._

* * *

 **So this Chapter was interesting for me, I had it planned from the beginning just like most of these chapters, but I did have second thoughts on it. Considering I have to stick to TFA Cannon with this story I needed to add in Leia keeping more things from Han, Even if that kills me. I Hope this chapter showed how some things are putting a bit of strain on Han/Leia as a couple and separately as well.**

 **Thoughts are always welcome! I really love reading your reviews. Reviews get a sneak peek! Thanks For reading guys!**


	43. Chapter 43- Wedding Bells

**Beginning Note... I don't think any of us like what TFA did to Han/Leia. While this story will connect to that story line, please keep in mind Han and Leia is my OTP and I love them. I promise it won't all be downhill.  
**

 _Chapter Forty Three_

 _Wedding Bells_

 _` The cold room within the Jedi temple felt a lot warmer today, as Han and Ben Solo watched Luke pace the room. His Jedi robes, drug against the floor and Han wondered if he'd trip soon._

 _"Should I be this nervous?" Luke asked as he paced the room up and down._

 _"Uncle Luke, you should meditate." Ben told him with a smirk. Han laughed at his son, as he watched his brother in law panic._

 _"I'm trying Ben." Luke nodded, who knew he would be taking advice from his eight year old nephew._

 _"You've waited long enough." Han added._

 _"I guess. Were you nervous?' Luke asked._

 _"Not really, I knew I wanted to marry Leia."_

 _"Well I know I want to marry Naya, Why do I feel this way."_

 _"Not sure kid."_

 _"He's not a kid, Dad. He's old." Ben added._

 _"Ben Organa Solo, Uncle Luke is just as old as your mother! and I am not old." Leia said, as she walked into the room. Han chuckled, but held his laugh as he took in Leia's appearance. Han let out a low whistle, and Leia blushed. Han silently thanked Naya for the dress she had chosen for his wife. The dark purple fabric looked incredible against Leia's skin. The tight bodice hugged Leia's curves before the skirt fell down around her hips. Han quickly stood and moved to wrap his arms around his wife's figure. His finger tips dug into her side, proving Leia didn't need the force to know what he was feeling._

 _"You look damn good." he whispered down to her._

 _"You look pretty good too hot shot." She told him, biting her lip. For a moment it seemed as if they were alone, and took advantage. Han leaned down and kissed her, Leia surprised him and deepened the kiss, only pulling away when she heard her son's protest._

 _"Eww why do they always have to kiss." Ben groaned. Luke chuckled and sat beside his nephew._

 _"You still want a sibling?" Luke asked Ben. Ben shrugged and looked to his uncle._

 _"What does that have to do with kissing?"_

 _"and that conversation is for a different day, like a day after I'm dead." Leia said interrupting her brother and offering him a glare. Han laughed, still hugging his wife close. Han held Leia's back to his chest, his arms circled around her middle. He couldn't help but drop kisses to the back of her head, taking in her delicious smell._

 _"Mom you look like a real Princess." Ben told his mother._

 _"Wait till you see Aunt Naya." Leia explained._

 _"Hey, your Mom IS a real Princess." Han reminded his son, hugging his wife close._

 _"Are you ready?" Leia asked her brother, turning her gaze to him. Taking in his appearance she frowned. She could sense the nerves coming from him without even trying._

 _"He's freaking out." Han whispered behind her._

 _"I'm fine." Luke assured his sister._

 _"Why don't you meditate?" Leia asked. All the men laughing around her. "What did I say?" she asked._

 _"I just said that Mom." Ben laughed, coming to stand beside his mother. His height already beginning to creep upon her._

 _"Hmm too much like your mom kid." Han said, running his fingers through his son's dark hair._

 _"Can I go see the other kids now?' Ben asked, excited to see Luke's students again. Or at least the students who hadn't gone home to visit their families._

 _"I suppose, don't get your outfit dirty. I'll come get you soon." Leia told him. Ben nodded and quickly ran down the hall, his steps echoing._

 _"He's welcome whenever he's ready." Luke said, both parents turning to look at the Jedi Master._

 _"We talked about this Luke." Leia sighed._

 _"I know, he just seems happy here."_

 _"I know he does, but he's happy on Corellia, and he's doing so well in school. I'm not going to change that now." Leia explained, Han nodded behind her._

 _"Maybe in a few years."_

 _"Maybe. I'm not too keen on shipping my son away." Leia said moving out of Han's arms and moving to stand in front of her brother._

 _"We shouldn't talk about this today." Han suggested._

 _"Agreed." Leia said, moving to help adjust Luke's Jedi Robes._

 _"You sure you wanna get married in this?" Leia asked wrinkling up her nose. Not knowing if she truly approved of the "Jedi" fashion._

 _"What's wrong with it?"_

 _"A lot." Han answered._

 _"Naya and I decided we wanted to incorporate the Jedi into our ceremony, she's wearing her robe isn't she?" Luke asked looking to his sister._

 _"She is, but she has something much prettier on with it." Leia noted._

 _"Well… she's a girl." Luke shrugged._

 _"Exactly, Luke has never looked pretty, no need to start now." Han said wrapping his arm around Luke's shoulders._

 _"Why did I make you my best man again?"_

 _"You love me." Han shrugged. Leia laughed, shaking her head at the pair. "How are you including the Jedi in the ceremony, didn't they kinda outlaw marriage?' Han asked and Leia held a laugh in. Luke let out a frustrated sigh._

 _"This is a new order…" Luke started. "We are just honoring the Jedi, not listening to all the old rules. There are plenty of force sensitive that are married already, we're not different."_

 _"You gonna keep growing that beard?" Leia heard Han ask Luke._

 _"I think so, Naya likes it."_

 _"Well that's important. Leia likes me like this, not quite scruffy looking, right sweetheart?"_

 _"Whatever you say darling." Leia said, straightening a few pieces of her braids._

 _"Now, Luke you have her ring?" Leia asked, turning to face the boys._

 _"Your husband does." The twins both looked to Han._

 _"Don't lose it." They both said at the same time. Han rose his hands in defeat._

 _"I hate when you two do that."_

 _"Alright I gotta find your son. Remember to breathe Luke." Leia said smiling to her brother. Han followed Leia out of the room._

 _"What's up?' She asked, looking up into her husbands eyes. He didn't answer her, instead he smashed his lips down and on to hers. Leia yelped in surprise before giving into the kiss and kissing him back full force. Pushing her back against the wall, Han leaned his body against hers, as he kissed her deeply. Both out of breath, the pair pulled away. Their cheeks slightly pink._

 _"What was that?" She gasped._

 _"You look so sexy." He whispered against her skin._

 _"You should see what I have under this." She teased, watching Han's face frown._

 _"Great!" He groaned. "You are aware I can't be alone with you until tonight right?" He asked. He ran his hands up and down her arms, wanting to remember the feel of her skin beneath his touch. His mind briefly wandered to this morning a board the Falcon. Waking up with her in his arms was one of his favorite feelings in the world, the fact that she had still been naked from the night before was just a plus._

 _'I know…but it will be worth it flyboy." She smirked, before pushing him back and away from her. Her heels clicked against the floor as she walked away from her husband. "Think of something else." She called back to him._

 _"Like what?"_

 _"Garbage Chutes?" She suggested with a smirk and an added wink._

 _"Oh great, feisty Princess's in wet white material?" He recalled, earning a laugh from her as she rounded the corner and out of Han's sight. Han smirked, before walking back into the room with Luke, and waited until he could see his wife again._

 _Leia's footsteps clicked down the hall way, trying to navigate through the large temple. Making her way into a large center room, Leia smiled. Ben sat in a circle with the other children. Leia giggled watching all the children attempting to meditate together, little Jedi's were definitely different then most children. Calling to her son, Ben looked up and sighed at his mother. Clearly the boy did not want to leave his friends. Ben pointed to his mother and the other kids nodded before Ben stood and walked towards his mother. Taking his hand, Leia smiled down at him before she quickly took him back down the hallway. Looking down at him she couldn't help but gleam. He looked so handsome, and so much like his father._

 _"You're going to be on your best behavior today?" Leia asked him._

 _"I promise mom."_

 _"Good, this is a happy day for Aunt Naya and Uncle Luke."_

 _"I know, were you happy the day you married dad?" Ben asked._

 _"I was very happy. Nervous, but very happy."_

 _"Are you still happy? You love Dad?"_

 _"Gods help me I do." Leia laughed._

 _"Dad loves you a lot. He smiles a lot when he see's you. Sometimes I can feel it too."_

 _"Through the force?" Leia questioned and Ben nodded._

 _"He loves us."_

 _"I know that." Leia nodded with a warm smile._

 _"Why do people get married?" Ben asked, stopping his pace and turning to look up at his mother. The boy still not truly understanding why they were here today._

 _"They get married because they love each other and want to spend the rest of their life together. It's a bond of sorts." Leia explained. "I loved your daddy so we got married. Uncle Luke loves Aunt Naya. We want to be together forever."_

 _"Did your Mommy and Daddy get married too?"_

 _"They did, and then they officially became Viceroy and Queen of Alderaan."_

 _"That's why you're a Princess?" Ben asked, remembering his mothers bedtime stories._

 _"Yes."_

 _'But Uncle Luke isn't a Prince?"_

 _Leia chuckled._

 _"No Uncle Luke isn't a Prince, I'm sure he would have enjoyed that title. You know Mommy and Uncle Luke grew up on different planets. I was adopted by the Organa family and Uncle Luke went to live with family on Tatooine. We didn't know we were brother and sister for many years."_

 _Ben nodded, the boy seemed to be pondering his thoughts. They continued their walk through the temple and towards the field where the ceremony would take place. It would be a small occasion. Something Luke and Naya both insisted on. Luke had his family here and Naya had her's and together they shared a few friends. That was all they needed or wanted._

 _"Mommy?" Ben asked, his voice coming out small._

 _"What is it Ben?'_

 _"Did you and Uncle Luke's real Mommy and Daddy get married?" He asked, almost afraid to speak the question. Leia glanced down at her son and offered him a soft smile._

 _"They did."_

 _"Ok, I think I understand…" He said, seeming pleased with that answer._

 _"People love each other, get married and then have babies?'_

 _"Well sometimes…"_

 _"Sometimes?"_

 _"Some people don't like to get married or have babies. You were a surprise to Mommy and Daddy." Leia told him._

 _"A good surprise?" He asked with a goofy grin._

 _"Turns out a very good surprise." Leia smiled down at him._

 _"When does it start?' Ben asked, looking out at all the flowers in the field. It was gorgeous._

 _"Soon, I need to go check on Aunt Naya." Leia told him._

 _"I'll stay here." He suggested, a mischievous glint in his eye. Leia smirked, knowing her son too well._

 _"I wish I believed you, my son. Dad and Luke will be here soon."_

 _Mother and son stood silent, looking out at the field in front of them. Ben slowly leaned into his mothers side. It had been a long day already and the ceremony hadn't even started yet. Hugging her son close, she enjoyed the quiet moment. Ben had always been connected to Leia in such a deep way. Leia wondered if all of her hopeful children would be like this, or if Ben was special. Leia enjoyed the connection to her son and wouldn't trade it for the world. Even Han enjoyed seeing the connection mother and son shared._

 _Hearing her name, Leia turned and saw Han and Luke approaching them. Leia smiled and found Han's arms once more. Leaning over Han kissed her forehead and held her for a brief moment, before reluctantly letting her go._

 _"I have to go check on the bride." Leia told the boys around her._

 _"You listen to your dad." Leia told Ben. The boy rolled his eyes and huffed. "Your son…" Leia sighed, as Han smirked down to her. Leaning down he offered her a soft kiss before releasing her. Walking out of his embrace, Leia already missed his arms around her. They had been rather clingy to each other lately. Not that Leia minded, she never minded Han's arms around her. Looking back Leia offered her son one last smile, Ben smiled back a goofy grin before he watched his mother disappear down the hall._

 _"Are you and Aunt Naya going to have babies?" Ben suddenly asked his uncle._

 _"I…we don't know yet." Luke said stumbling for his words._

 _"Hmmm."_

 _"Ben has baby fever." Han said scooping his son up and into his arms._

 _"I'm not sick dad."_

 _"I know that kid…"_

 _"I don't know if I want a little brother or sister." Ben told his dad._

 _"Why's that? You've been asking for years."_

 _"I don't know." Ben shrugged._

 _"You're silly kid." Han told him, giving his son a hug and sitting him back down._

 _"We better get ready." Luke said nodding to Naya's family who were waiting in the field._

 _"Better." Han nodded._

 _Down the hall, Leia quickly helped tie back a few of Naya's long hairs. Making sure her braids and overall look looked perfect. Naya smiled at her._

 _"Thank you for your help."_

 _"You helped me on my wedding." Leia reminded her._

 _"True. My mother was having trouble twisting the braids with her hands." Naya explained._

 _"I've got you covered."_

 _"She's still surprised you're my maid of honor." Naya admitted._

 _"Is she?' Leia asked, still focusing on Naya's hair._

 _"You're a Princess."_

 _"I'm still a person." Leia smiled._

 _"I think my parents almost past out when I told them I was marrying Princess Leia's brother." Leia laughed along with her._

 _"Poor Luke, please tell me they wanted to know more about him then me."_

 _"They did…They love Luke. The fact that I'll be related to royalty is simply a perk._

 _"They seem sweet."_

 _"They are, I miss seeing them… I'm sorry." Naya suddenly stopping and apologizing._

 _"For what?" Leia asked looking up to meet her eyes._

 _"I shouldn't complain about not seeing them enough…You don't get to see yours…"_

 _"Naya, you can talk about your parents and missing them." Leia said smiling softly and holding her shoulders. "This is your wedding day, you can talk about anything you like. I'd love to hear stories of Alderaan from your family."_

 _"I'm sure they would share with you…"_

 _"You look beautiful Naya…Luke won't know what hit him." Leia said._

 _The ceremony was short and sweet. Something Naya and Luke had both wanted, nothing over the top. They simply wanted to share their love with their loved ones. Everyone clapped as the couple kissed. Ben groaned, not understanding why people always had to kiss around him. The flowers around them blew in the wind and swirled up and around the newly married couple. Luke and Naya smiled brightly, as they turned to face their guests. Han and Leia found each others arms once more as everyone slowly walked from the field and to the patio._

 _Han's arms wrapped around Leia's waist and pulled her into his side. Ben trailed behind his parents, his eyes darting between his family and Naya's parents._

 _"Your brothers married." Han whispered down to his wife._

 _"Oh how they grow up…" Leia teased._

 _"Dance with me Princess." Han asked as he watched the others sway to the soft music playing on the patio._

 _"Ben?" Leia questioned, looking back to their son._

 _"I got him…" Chewie said, lifting the boy into his arms and taking him towards the snacks. Ben giggled in his furry Uncle's arms._

 _"Chewie's got him…" Han assured his wife, spinning her and pulling her close. Han beamed down at her, swaying together softly._

 _"You're very smiley today." Leia told him, her arms stretching up to wrap around his neck._

 _"You look beautiful."_

 _"Do I not look beautiful every other day?" She asked with an innocent expression. Han smirked down at her and Leia's face cracked into a smile._

 _"Nice try Princess…"_

 _"I like seeing you smile so much." She told him, running her hands along the back of his neck._

 _"I like smiling with you." He told her offering a soft kiss._

 _"They seem happy…" Leia told her husband, glancing over to watch her brother spin his bride around the dance floor._

 _"They are, they're perfect for each other."_

 _"Perfect." Leia agreed._

 _"I'm glad he found her." Han added._

 _"Me too, he's one of the lucky ones."_

 _"Are you one of the lucky ones?" Han asked._

 _Leia answered him with a kiss, keeping their faces close together, Leia whispered._

 _"So lucky to have you…"_

 _"Back at you Princess." Han said pulling her in closer to him._

 _"Keep it child friendly." Leia laughed, glancing around at the children running around them._

 _"When do you think we can leave without them noticing?"_

 _"Not for a few hours, we are the best man and the maid of honor." Leia smirked._

 _"Damn…"_

 _"Ben's already tired, I bet he'll fall asleep early tonight." Leia whispered to her husband._

 _"Adult time?" Han questioned with a grin._

 _"Adult time…" Leia nodded, running her hands down his chest._

 _"Excuse me, Princess?" Han and Leia heard from beside them. Turning, Leia smiled at Naya's father._

 _"Hello." Leia greeted._

 _"I wondered if I could steal a dance from your wife." The old man asked Han. Han smiled and slowly handed Leia's hand over. Leia smiled at Han and mouth a quick "I love you." Before moving to dance with her brothers new father in law._

 _Han stood back and smiled at his wife. She laughed at something Naya's father said. She looked happy and was glowing._

 _"He's been wondering about asking her to dance all day." Han heard Naya say from beside him, as she rested her back up against the wall beside them._

 _"I don't mind. How are you feeling Mrs. Skywalker?"_

 _"I feel good." She smiled._

 _"Welcome to this crazy family." Han laughed._

 _"I knew what I was getting into."_

 _"Good…"_

 _"I guess we're family now." She smirked._

 _"You poor thing."_

 _"You scaring my wife." Luke asked, wrapping his arms around Naya._

 _"Just preparing her for what its like to be married to a crazy twin."_

 _Across the dance floor, Leia offered Han a glare. Han laughed not sure if she had heard him or if she just knew him too well. Naya leaned into Luke's embrace, both enjoying the view of everyone dancing and having a good time at their wedding. Han's eyes couldn't leave Leia. Her skirt spun out around her as Naya's dad twirled her and her laugh echoed across the patio._

 _"Should I be worried about your dad stealing my wife?" Han asked._

 _"I don't know, he is a flirt." Naya laughed._

 _Looking over, her father kissed Leia's hand, before Leia slowly made her way over to her family._

 _"Your dad is a sweetheart."_

 _"He pretends." Naya laughed. "He's just happy to say he's danced with a Princess now."_

 _"Where's Ben?" Leia asked her husband._

 _"Still with Chewie, devouring half the food." Han nodded over to his Wookie friend and son._

 _"He's growing so fast." Naya commented._

 _"You're telling me."_

 _"A dance wife?" Luke asked Naya, who nodded and took Luke's hand. Leia found herself in Han's embrace once more. His tall frame stood behind her, leaning over to rest his chin on her shoulder._

 _"I love you…" He whispered to her._

 _"I love you too hot shot."_

 _"I'm glad you married me."_

 _"Me too." Leia said, slowly toying with her wedding ring._

 _The night grew on, everyone danced and drank and enjoyed each others company. Naya's parents talked about memories of Alderaan with Leia, something everyone seemed to enjoy. Leia felt warm and happy discussing her home with Naya and her family. She liked thinking of them as a lost piece. Ben continued to yawn as the poor child grew tired from their long day. Eventually the boy ended up passing out in his father's arms. Leia ran her hand's though Ben's hair, as Han held him._

 _"A dance sis?" Luke asked, reaching a hand out towards Leia. Leia nodded and smiled towards Luke. She stood up and straightened her dress before following him to the dance floor._

 _"You're happy?" Leia questioned, as the twins danced._

 _"I am." Luke beamed._

 _"I'm so glad."_

 _"You're happy too?"_

 _"I am…Things are good."_

 _"I like when things are quiet in our lives." Luke added._

 _"Me too."_

 _The siblings swayed together, watching their family and friends surround them. Leia couldn't stop the smile that graced her face. Glancing over and across the dance floor she briefly gasped._

 _"Luke…" she whispered._

 _"What is it?" He asked. Leia nodded across the way to the blue figures off in the distance. Luke followed her gaze and smiled._

 _"I guess they wanted an invite?" Luke suggested with a smile, as he looked over at the past Jedi._

 _"Can anyone else see them?" Leia asked._

 _"I doubt it…"_

 _"You should go speak to them?"_

 _"I could, I think they're just happy knowing their presence is here."_

 _Leia nodded and looked over to her son and husband. Ben's eyes were open now and Han seemed to be trying to get him to go back to sleep. Ben however was very interested in what he saw across the open space. Pulling away from her brother, Leia slowly walked over to her sleepy son._

 _"Mommy?" He asked._

 _"Yes baby?"_

 _"Who are they?" Ben asked, his small finger pointing over to where the force ghosts stood. Luke came up behind Leia, surprised to hear Ben could see them as well. He was very advanced for his age._

 _"Those are past Jedi's Ben." Leia explained, confusion forming on her husbands face._

 _"Are they nice?"_

 _"They are." Luke answered._

 _"Ok…" He yawned, leaning back into his father embrace._

 _"What?…" Han questioned, but Leia placed a finger to his lips._

 _"I'll explain later. We should probably get him to the Falcon." Leia suggested, turning to her brother._

 _"Go take care of Ben." Luke told her, kissing her cheek and giving her a hug._

 _"Congratulations Luke, I'm going to go say goodbye to Naya." Leia said, excusing herself._

 _"Force mumbo jumbo?" Han asked his brother in law._

 _"Something like that." Luke said with a chuckle. Han nodded and smiled down to his once again sleeping son._

 _The Solo family slowly walked out to where they had left the Falcon. Leia reached out and palmed the ramp open. Han's hands still full with their sleeping son. Leia smiled at them as they walked past her and up towards Ben's bunk. Han gently laid him down and rested the blanket up and over his small body. Coming up to stand beside him, Leia rested her head against Han's shoulder, looking down at their boy._

 _"He's handsome."_

 _"Have you seen his parents? Very attractive." Han whispered. Leia playfully hit his chest before letting out a soft giggle. Reaching to pull her out of the room and towards their own bunk, Han's voice lowered._

 _"You said something about what was underneath this dress?' Han asked her, kissing down her neck and up to her ear._

 _"Did I?" She asked playing dumb._

 _"Oh you did, been thinking about it all day."_

 _"All day?' She questioned, turning around to face him._

 _"Ah huh…" He mumbled. Leia giggled, as she slowly started to unhook the top of her dress. Bit by bit she revealed a black lace pushing up and against her breasts. Han let out a slow breath as he watched her dress fall to the floor._

 _"Leia…" He groaned out. Feeling confident, Leia smirked and leaned over to kiss his chin._

 _"Like what you see hot shot?" She mumbled. His eyes racked over the dark lace covering her body. Her smooth and pale skin peaking out beneath it._

 _"I love you." He groaned again._

 _Leia smiled brightly, pleased with her outfit choice, or rather her lingerie choice. Her giggle echoed through out the room, as Han lifted her up and plopped her on to their bunk. Leaning down, he hovered on top of her. Her eyes fluttered shut, as his lips traveled across her face, leaving silly pecks along her cheeks, forehead and nose. She laughed again, before slowly opening her eyes. She stared into his eyes, her fingers running along his face._

 _"Kiss me?" She questioned._

 _"All night long…" He whispered back to her, pushing their lips together._

* * *

 **Fluffy Chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!  
**


	44. Chapter 44- Helping On The Falcon

_Chapter Forty Four_

 _Help on the Falcon_

 _Leia walked herself into the kitchen, com in hand. She had barely put herself together for the day. Her hair was still long and tangled down her back and her robe was loosely slung over her shoulders. It had been an early start already. Leia briefly glanced at the boys sitting at the counter. Han and Ben devoured their breakfast, both mumbling about fixing the Falcon, neither bothering to swallow their food before speaking. Leia continued to talk to Pooja on the other end of her com. Her cousin rambled on about some new law being introduced into Naboo, something she wanted Leia's opinion on. Some how Leia was becoming another Queen's advisor without even realizing it. Pouring herself a cup of caf, she hoped she could stand with her family while she finished her conversation, but her boys had other plans. Ben giggled, as Han tickled his sides. The loud laugh filled Leia's easr and quickly silenced Pooja's voice on the other end of her com._

 _"Ben!" she scolded, trying to focus on her cousins words. Han continued to tickle their son. Looking up Leia quickly raised her hands and waved at them._

 _"He'll choke!" Leia said pointing at the two of them. Han and Ben silenced for a moment, both not liking the glare Leia was giving them. Without much wait, Han quickly tickled his son again. Leia sighed, rolling her eyes at her family. "No that's just my extremely loud husband and son. House full of boys…" Leia told her cousin as she walked back out of the room._

 _"Mom's mad at you." Ben said pointing his finger at his father._

 _"Me? You're in this too son." Han said pointing his finger back at his son._

 _"She loves me more then you." Ben giggled._

 _"Says who?" Han asked, suddenly offended._

 _"Mom said so."_

 _"Leia!" Han called down the hall._

 _"Mom!" Ben called after his father. Hearing her quick footsteps she quickly ran back into the kitchen. This time the com was gone and in its place was Leia's hair brush._

 _"What!?" She questioned, looking at both of them, wondering which one was most likely bleeding._

 _"Who do you love more?" Han questioned with a smirk._

 _"What!?" She asked, annoyed at the question and at her family for calling her back in the room._

 _"Tell him mom, he can handle it."_

 _"I'm not answering that question." Leia said rolling her eyes._

 _"Tell the kid, its ok Leia."_

 _"Han!"_

 _"Tell him Mom. Dad needs the truth."_

 _Leia silently watched her family banter back and fourth, her mouth hanging slightly open._

 _"For some reason, I love both of you crazy boys! Gods help me." Leia sighed, walking back down the hall._

 _"She's just being nice." Ben told his father, matching his smirk like a mirror. Han couldn't help but laugh at his son. And of course the tickling began again, and all Leia could hear was Ben's laugh echoing down the hall._

 _"Alright you two…" Leia said walking back out to find Han standing up and holding their son upside down. Ben giggled at the sight of his mother. Leia sighed and placed a hand on her hip. "Don't you dare drop him." Leia said, walking up to her upside down son and kissing his cheek._

 _"You look funny Mom!"_

 _"You've got him all riled up and he's all yours today." Leia laughed, worried about how her husband would handle it now._

 _"We'll be ok, I need his energy to help work on the falcon._

 _"Child labor?" Leia questioned._

 _"Of course." Han said swinging Ben slightly by his feet._

 _"I swear to the Gods Han if you drop my son."_

 _"I've never dropped him…"_

 _"What about that time on the Falcon Daddy?" Ben asked looking up at his father. Leia glared at her husband, not wanting to know any more details from her son's slip._

 _"I have to go into town for a bit and then I'll be back home working."_

 _"What are you working on?" Han asked._

 _"Reviewing a proposal for Pooja."_

 _"She paying you?" Han chuckled._

 _"No! I offered. She's presenting to the Queen and Coleman soon, I'm just looking it over for her."_

 _"You are an expert on everything."_

 _"I'm glad you know that."_

 _"Ben Solo." Leia said, turning her head to look at his still hanging state. Ben laughed, and Han slowly pulled him up into his arms. Ben wiggled his head, feeling a little dizzy but his giggle still erupted._

 _"Yeah Mom?"_

 _"You be good for your Dad?"_

 _"I always good."_

 _"Alright, you make sure daddy doesn't electrocute himself today?"_

 _"Don't worry Mom! Uncle Chewie taught me how to wake up Daddy after he's been shocked." Ben said using his fingers to demonstrate the shock effect. Leia quickly glanced to her husband. He seemed to be looking anywhere but her._

 _"We're talking later." She told her husband, as she leaned up and dropped a kiss on his cheek._

 _"Kids letting all my secrets out."_

 _"Don't you know, he's Mommy's little spy."_

 _"Am I a Rebel like you Mom?" Ben asked, Leia gaped at him for a moment before finding her words._

 _"Where did you hear that?" While their son was aware of the war they had fought in, Hand and Leia made it a point not to share details. He was still young, the time to share those stories would come soon enough._

 _"Lando…"_

 _"Han I swear to the Gods, your friends." Leia gritted out._

 _"Not my fault!" Han said shrugging in defeat._

 _"No baby, you will never need to be a rebel in your life time." Leia said, leaning over and kissing her son's forehead._

 _"Ok Mom. Have a lovely day." He said smiling brightly._

 _"There's my little Prince."_

 _"I'll see you two later." Leia told them. With a quick wave she was out of the house, leaving the two wild boys alone._

 _Ben quickly ran up the Falcon's ramp and into Chewie's Legs._

 _"Hey Chewie!" Ben called, before darting back further into the ship._

 _"He's awake today." Chewbacca chuckled._

 _"You know it. He's already to help." Han laughed, watching as Ben ran circles around the ship._

 _"Watch your step!" Han called. "I'll never hear the end of it, if I bring you home bleeding."_

 _"I won't fall!" Ben told his father, still running around the ship._

 _"This should be interesting." Chewie laughed._

 _"Always is."_

 _Finally getting his son's mind to focus, Han showed him the new wires they were going to switch out today. Ben looked between the three wires, red, green and blue. Ben's eyes darted around the wires and memorized their position._

 _"What colors?" Han asked his son, walking back over to the table where Ben sat._

 _"Green first, then Blue and Red!" Ben stated._

 _"Good job, now go tell Chewie to turn the power off." Han told his son. Ben nodded and quickly darted to find his furry Uncle._

 _"Dad says to turn the power off now."_

 _"Alright Cub. Don't want him shocking himself again."_

 _"Mom told me to take care of him."_

 _"Sounds like your mom." Chewie said leaning up and flipping a few switches, well out of Ben's reach._

 _"Tell your father its done." Ben nodded and quickly darted back to his dad._

 _"All set?' Han asked. Ben nodded, his head bouncing up and down in enthusiasm. Han smirked at his son, before turning and unlatching the electric panel door and pulling it off the wall. Ben stood back and watched as his father leaned the heavy piece of large metal against the ship._

 _"Alright Ben, these are the fuses we are switching out and the new wiring we are adding in."_

 _"Ok Dad! I'm ready."_

 _"Can you hand me those wires again?" Han said pointing over to the table._

 _"I got it!"_

 _"Good!" Han said with a bright smile of his own. He was so thrilled to see his son so excited about working on his ship. Maybe one day the ship would be his. Han smiled at the thought of his son taking over the Falcon once he retired. Not that he ever saw himself settling down. Even now married with a family, Han was still going going going._

 _"Green first!" Ben told his dad._

 _"Thanks buddy." Han said taking the green wire and prying off the old one. Ben's eyes grew wide, still fascinated by the inner workings of his father's ship. Han's fingers pressed and clicked, his face holding concentration, knowing Ben was watching his every move. Sliding the wires through the loop, Han quickly clicked the green wire into place, before smirking back at his son._

 _"Next?" Han asked._

 _"Blue is next dad!" Ben said handing over the dark blue wire._

 _"Good boy. You watching how I click this in?" Han asked. Ben nodded his head so fast, Han worried it would pop off his small neck. "Keep watching, you'll help with the last one._

 _"Alright Dad!…Were you always a pilot Dad?"_

 _"Most my life."_

 _"When do I become a pilot?"_

 _"You already are kid, it's in your blood."_

 _"I've flown the Falcon." Ben noted aloud._

 _"You have, and you've landed the Falcon a few times too. You're on your way."_

 _"Does Mom fly?"_

 _"Smaller ships." Han nodded._

 _"Uncle Luke is a Pilot and a Jedi."_

 _"That he is." Han agreed, still toying with the blue wire._

 _"Maybe I'll be a Pilot and a Jedi too?"_

 _"Maybe…" Han sighed. "You'll do great things kid. Ok that's the blue one in place, come over here and sit on my lap." Han told Ben. Ben quickly got comfortable in his fathers lap and stared at the electric panel in front of him._

 _"What first Dad?" Ben asked, suddenly very nervous. He wanted to be good at this, and make his father proud._

 _"You see this little latch, we're going to unhook it. Can you do that?"_

 _"I can!" Ben said, his small fingers unhooking the latch and jumping up and down in excitement._

 _"Alright kid, calm down." Han laughed. "Now take this red wire and loop it in." Ben nodded, biting his lip like his mother, in concentration._

 _"Like this?" Ben asked quietly._

 _"Exactly like that….Now snap it in." Ben did as he was told and quickly snapped the last wire into place. "That's my boy."_

 _"I did it!"_

 _"Can you go tell Uncle Chewie to turn the switch back on?"_

 _"Ok!"_

 _Ben bolted out of the room and down the hall. Han laughed at his son's energy once more, before turning back towards the panel. All the wires looked to be in place and ready to test out._

 _Seeing something out of the corner of his eye, Han barely had time to turn before the wall panel quickly fell from its place agains the wall and down towards him. With no time to move, Han felt the metal panel hit against his head, making him see stars. Falling back against the Falcon's floor, he coughed as the metal fell against his chest. The heavy metal pressed into his ribs, and he fought to catch his breath as the weight pressed into his lungs. His eyes rolled back and he tried to focus on lifting the panel off his body. His head was swimming, and his eyes were going blurry from the blow to his head. Pushing his hands up the panel barely budged, giving him just enough room to take another breath. He tried to lift once more but his body protested. His muscles were to weak and he felt more and more light headed from the gash on his head and the lack of air to his lungs._

 _Han gasped for air, when suddenly he felt the panel move from his chest. He filled his lungs with a fresh breath of air as the panel lifted off of him completely. His lungs begged for more air and his throat coughed. Focussing his eyes he expected to see Chewie standing above him. Instead he watched as his son held his hands up towards the panel that was now floating in the air. He lost his words, his breath, he lost it all in that moment. Ben's small arms slowly lowered down, and just like that the panel rested back up against the side of the Falcon._

 _"Daddy!" Ben suddenly said, seeming to be out of the daze he had been in. "Are you alright?" Ben asked, rushing to his fathers side._

 _"Ben…"_

 _"Dad?"_

 _"What did you do?"_

 _"I moved the panel." Ben mumbled._

 _"Ben you shouldn't have done that!" Han said finding his voice and letting his tone raise._

 _"I wanted to help you!"_

 _"I don't care! You should have gotten Uncle Chewie! You could have gotten hurt Ben." Han said, his voice still coming out in staggered breaths. Fear clearly showing on the father's face._

 _"I moved it with my mind Dad…"_

 _"I know how you moved it. You shouldn't be using the force like that! What did your mom and I say? You could have hurt yourself Ben!"_

 _"Dad…"_

 _"No! don't do anything like that again Ben. What if it would have landed on you? You are not a Jedi! You can't do these things."_

 _"I thought you said I could be anything…" Ben asked, tears filling his eyes._

 _"Someday Ben! Not today, you're not a grown up."_

 _"I was just helping you!" Ben yelled._

 _"I know you thought you were helping, but you could have made it worse."_

 _Ben looked down at his feet, the boy let his tears stream his face now._

 _"Ben…" Han said trying to reach out to him, but Ben moved away from his father's touch._

 _"You don't like me…" Ben whispered._

 _"What?!"_

 _"I can feel it…You're mad at me."_

 _"I'm not mad at you Ben."_

 _"Then why do you feel like this." Ben asked, looking up into his fathers eyes._

 _"Ben I'm just worried about you and the…force…"_

 _"I won't help anymore." Ben quickly said, before bolting down the ramp of the Falcon._

 _"Ben!" Han yelled after his son. Trying to quickly stand, Han stumbled and wondered if his chest would be bruised from where the panel hit. Han stumbled down the ramp and was met with a very confused Wookie._

 _"Whats wrong with Ben?' Chewie asked._

 _"Where'd he go?"_

 _"He headed out…Do you need me to catch up with him?" Chewie offered._

 _"No…He's probably going home to Leia." Han said, jogging past his friend, ignoring the pain he felt in his chest and his head._

 _The journey home in reality only took a few minutes, but to Han it felt like a lifetime. He ran the whole way, his lungs begging him to stop. Palming the door open, he was met with a small Princess running into his chest. He sighed against the pain and looked down at her._

 _"What the hell happened?" Leia asked, confusion covering her face._

 _"We had an little accident…"_

 _"He ran past me and won't open the door…"_

 _"What do you mean he won't open the door?" Han asked, knowing there wasn't a lock on his son's door._

 _"He's keeping it closed…Han?" Leia questioned, needing to know what had gone so wrong for her son to be acting like this._

 _"He was using the Force and we argued about it." "I thought we agreed I would talk to him about those things, me or Luke?"_

 _"I'm his father I'm allowed to talk to him Leia!"_

 _"I know that!" She said raising her own voice to match his. "But it isn't exactly your area of expertise."_

 _"And what, its yours?' Han threw back._

 _"I know more then you do! I also know how to talk to our son without upsetting him!"_

 _"I didn't mean to upset him, Leia!"_

 _"I'll deal with this…." Leia huffed, walking away from him._

 _Han groaned and watched as his wife walked down the hall and towards their son's room. Han slowly sat down on the couch, willing his head to stop pounding._

 _Coming to Ben's door, Leia waited. Reaching out to her son, she felt how upset he was. She could also feel conflicting emotions, Ben wasn't settled on one specific feeling._

 _"Ben?" She whispered against the door._

 _"Go away Mom."_

 _"Can I come in?" Leia asked._

 _"No!" she heard him say. Sighing, Leia cleared her mind and slowly moved her hand in front of the door. Slowly the door clicked open and slid to reveal her son. Ben sat on his bed, huddled around his pillows, tears streaming his face._

 _"Ben…" Leia sighed, walking towards him._

 _"I said no…" He told her._

 _"You're upset."_

 _"Yes…" He nodded._

 _"What happened baby?"_

 _"Daddy doesn't like me…" Ben told her, his brown eyes filling with a fresh set of tears._

 _"Ben! Of course he does. Just because you had a fight doesn't mean Daddy doesn't like you."_

 _"I don't think he does…"_

 _"Ben…talk to me baby." Leia told him, pulling him close to her side and wrapping her arm around his shoulders._

 _"I can feel it, he was mad at me and I don't think he likes me anymore."_

 _"Tell me what happened…"_

 _"I…" Ben tried to start but his tears consumed him for a moment._

 _"Shhh, breathe baby."_

 _"I was helping Daddy with the new wires. Green, blue and red." Ben started to explain._

 _"Then what?"_

 _"We switched the wires, Dad told me to go tell Chewie to turn the switch on… I couldn't find Uncle Chewie…I came back in and Dad was on the floor. The metal was on top of him." Ben explained, showing with his hands how the panel had been laid a-crossed Han's chest. "I think he was hurt Mom! I just wanted to help! I know I'm not suppose to unless Uncle Luke is here but I wanted to help!"_

 _'What happened next?" Leia asked, keeping her voice calm._

 _"I moved the metal."_

 _"By yourself?'_

 _"Yes…I moved my hands up and the metal moved with me." Ben explained, once again showing his mother with his hands._

 _"So you moved the panel off Daddy?"_

 _"Yes…Daddy was upset." Ben sniffled. "Said I could have gotten hurt and I should have got Uncle Chewie… I just wanted to help mom. I'm good at the force, Dad doesn't understand!"_

 _"I know baby…" Leia whispered down to her son, pulling him into a tighter hug."I know you were only trying to help daddy."_

 _"I was."_

 _"I still need you to be careful." Leia said pulling back and looking at her son's tear stained face. "Daddy doesn't understand the force like Mommy and Uncle Luke, but he does love you very much."_

 _"I didn't feel love…"_

 _"What did you feel?"_

 _"I didn't like it…" Ben explained._

 _"Was it worry? When people worry about people they love its a sad feeling and it can make you feel a little sick." Leia explained to her son, hoping he would understand what his father had really been feeling._

 _"Maybe…"_

 _"Your Dad loves you and worries about you. That's what you felt. Don't think he doesn't love you."_

 _"Mom?" Ben asked._

 _"What is it?'_

 _"Can I lay down?" He asked._

 _"Of course you can…" Leia said moving to help tuck him into his bed. Leia ran her fingers over his wet cheeks, wiping away any evidence of his tears._

 _"You have to be careful my special boy."_

 _"I try Mommy."_

 _"I know you do…I'm going to go talk to daddy now?" Ben nodded, before snuggling into his blankets._

 _Leia quickly walked out of the room and found her husband partially passed out on the couch_

 _"Han!"_

 _"Huh!" He said jumping out of his sleepy like state._

 _"Are you alright?" She asked coming to stand in front to him and look at his body._

 _"I'm fine."_

 _"Ben said the panel fell on top of you? What the hell Han! You can't leave stuff lying around like that. Especially if you have Ben with you!"_

 _"It was an accident, I'm sorry!" Han mumbled, still feeling very light headed and sleepy._

 _"Where did it hit?' She asked, sighing._

 _"My head and then my chest."_

 _"Gods…We're taking you to the medic." Leia said moving to grab her coat. Han quickly caught her arm and pulled her back to stand in front of him._

 _"I'm fine…"_

 _"Your son thinks you hate him."_

 _"What? I don't hate him."_

 _"I know that, but he took some convincing. You yelled at him for helping you!?"_

 _"He could have gotten hurt Leia! He should have gotten Chewie! He never should have tried to move it on his own."_

 _"You can't just snap at him like that!"_

 _"I didn't."_

 _"You did something! He's worried you don't like him anymore Han!"_

 _"We decided he wouldn't do things like this if Luke wasn't around! You agreed with this, even you don't understand all of his powers. This isn't something I made up Leia! we decided together."_

 _"I know that damn it!"_

 _"Then what is the problem?"_

 _"He is trying to control himself Han! He saw his father with a huge metal slab across his chest! What do you expect him to do?'_

 _"To get his Uncle Chewie!"_

 _"Han first instincts don't work that way! He was trying to help you. I know he shouldn't have used the force and yes I agree it was dangerous, but Damn it Han."_

 _"Gods Leia! I was just trying to keep him safe!"_

 _"I know…"_

 _"He's learning Han…He's still a little boy."_

 _"More reason he doesn't need to be messing around with this stuff."_

 _Pausing, Leia looked down and away from her husbands gaze._

 _"Han…It's a part of him. It's a part of me and I can't change that. I know you don't like it and you don't understand it, but you can't take that out on Ben."_

 _"I didn't take it out on Ben! I was worried damn it! I'm allowed to worry about my son's safety. Nine year olds should not be lifting large metal panels."_

 _"I know…" Leia nodded._

 _"Good…" Han sighed, his lungs feeling rough again._

 _"Your feelings towards the force, your dislike of it…your discomfort with it. Ben felt that today and he thought you felt that way about him."_

 _"How do you know that. He told me some, I felt other things. I understand him Han, It's hard to explain."_

 _"I don't hate him, Leia."_

 _"I know you don't…Go tell him that…" Leia said offering a hand to help him up. Han nodded and slowly moved up and began to walk towards Ben's room._

 _"I'm calling Chewie. He can watch Ben while I take you to the medic." Leia said as Han groaned._

 _Making his way into Ben's room, he found him wide awake and staring up at the ceiling._

 _"Hey…" Han started. Ben stayed quiet, his eyes not meeting his fathers. "Can I talk to you…" Ben once again stayed silent. "You're killing me…" Han sighed, his son's silence hurting him._

 _"I don't wanna hurt you dad." Ben whispered._

 _"I know that Ben. Do you know I love you?"_

 _"Mom says you do."_

 _"Do you know that I do?" Han asked._

 _"I guess…You were mad at me?"_

 _"No I was worried about you. I don't want anything bad to happen to you."_

 _"ok…"_

 _"Your Dad doesn't understand the force like mom and Luke…I'm sorry if I yelled at you."_

 _"It's ok…" Ben whispered, sitting up and facing his father now. "Are you hurt?' Ben asked._

 _"I think I'll live, Mom's insisting I go to the medic."_

 _"Can I go?"_

 _"I think Uncle Chewie is coming to watch you. You had a big day, you better rest."_

 _"I'm sorry I used the force."_

 _"I know you are Ben, I know you were only trying to help." Han said, as Ben quickly nodded yes._

 _"Don't worry Dad, I'll do better."_

 _"I love you Ben."_

 _"I love you too…"_

 _"I'll try and be better about the force…" Han gritted out._

 _"I…I just wanna talk to Mom and Uncle Luke about that." Ben said, his eyes falling._

 _"Ok…As long as you know how much I love you?"_

 _"I do know Daddy."_

 _"And…Thanks for helping me today Ben." Ben smiled and leaned into his fathers hug._

* * *

 **Alright sooo a bit of Silly Han/Ben time and Serious Han/Ben Time...I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I had kind of a writing day, so I'm ahead on prepared chapters! More chapters coming very soon...Review for a sneak peek and I love to hear your thoughts!  
**


	45. Chapter 45 -Punishment

**A Couple Things I wanted to talk about before this chapter...  
**

 **This story doesn't have any relation to Bloodline. I've actually decided not to read Bloodline until I've finished this story. So if you've read it, my story is different.**

 **Also We had a few mixed feelings with Han's reaction last chapter to Ben using the Force. And that's fine, I love reading your reviews and hearing your opinions. I really wanted Han's shock in the situation to take over his emotions.**

 **Thanks for reading guys and enjoy this chapter!**

 _Chapter Forty Five_

 _Punishment_

 _To say Leia was surprised would be an understatement. As far as she knew Ben was doing quite well in school, he had some friends and seemed to be learning at the same speed as all the other students. So when Leia received a com message, stating her son had been causing some trouble, that had come as a shock. Walking inside the school, Han slowly took hold of his wife's hand, hoping it would calm her nerves._

 _"Hello, I'm here to see Ben Solo's teacher." Leia told the woman before them._

 _The older woman glanced between the pair before she looked down for Ben's name._

 _"Solo?" She asked._

 _"Well, Organa Solo." Leia clarified._

 _"Aww that's right." She said glancing up once more at Leia. Leia looked back at Han, he only shrugged and held her hand tighter._

 _"You'll have to wait, Princess…" The Woman said, her sickeningly sweet tone mocking Leia's title. Han slowly pulled Leia away from the counter. Taking a seat together, Han watched as Leia glared daggers into the woman at the desk in front of them. Attempting to hide his smile, Han listened to his wife rant._

 _"I swear if they are giving Ben trouble because of who I am…"_

 _"Calm down." Han told her._

 _"I'm just saying…" Leia started._

 _"I thought I was the hot head?" He questioned, his tone still hushed._

 _"We take turns." She huffed out, staring down the hallway._

 _"Hmmm." Han smirked, enjoying his wife's irritated expression, she was cute when she was angry._

 _"The teacher will see you now." The woman told Han and Leia. They both nodded standing to walk towards Ben's classroom. Walking in they immediately found Ben seated beside his teacher._

 _"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Solo. I'm Ben's teacher Mrs. Arllany." The woman said with a smile. "It's lovely to meet you." She said offering Leia her hand._

 _"Hello." Leia greeted with a smile, already liking this woman much more then the one outside._

 _"Let me first say what a great son you have, Ben has been a great pleasure to have in class. He's very bright and smart for his age." The teacher began._

 _"Gets it from me.' Han chimed in. Leia glanced at her husband before rolling her eyes._

 _"Anyway…" The woman laughed. "We did have a problem today…Ben was involved in a fight."_

 _"A fight!" Leia spoke, her eyes finding her son. Ben refused to look at her, instead he looked down into his lap._

 _"Yes, Ben has never done anything like this before but I'm afraid it was with multiple students. I had to call in all the parents of the children involved. One of my students was sent to the medic."_

 _"What was the fight about?" Leia asked._

 _"No one will say, We believe Ben didn't start it, but he did shove a few boys and a few hits were shared."_

 _"Ben!" Leia scolded._

 _"I just wanted to bring it to your attention, Mrs. Solo."_

 _"I appreciate that. Ben what was all this about?" She asked her son._

 _"It's nothing." He mumbled, his face flushing._

 _"It was clearly something, if you thought it was ok to fight. Why would you hit someone? Or shove someone? Did you hurt the boy that went to the medic?" Leia asked firing off questions._

 _"I don't want to talk about it."_

 _"Ben…" Leia started._

 _"Maybe we should talk about this at home?" Han suddenly suggested._

 _"Whatever is best for your family. I have nothing but positive things to say about Ben on a daily basis, this was a bit of a surprise." Mrs. Arllany explained to Han and Leia. "I'll see you tomorrow Ben." His teacher told hm. He nodded and quickly stood to stand beside his father, almost hiding behind Han's side. Taking hold of his son's hand, Han and Ben walked out of the classroom, leaving Leia alone with the teacher._

 _"Thank you for letting me know." Leia said again._

 _"Of course, Ben really is a wonderful boy. I'm not sure what brought this on."_

 _"Thank you. I'll make sure it is taken care of." Leia nodded, before following her family out the door. Once they made it safely out of the school and away from the glaring secretary, Leia quickly spoke up._

 _"What was this about Ben?"_

 _"Nothing mom…"_

 _"Ben Organa Solo!"_

 _"Leia…" Han tried to interrupt, as the family walked towards their speeder._

 _"I don't want to talk about it mom." Ben told her._

 _"Well you're going to talk about it when we get home or there is no way you are going off planet with me." Leia added, thinking of their plan to go to Naboo this weekend._

 _"But Mom!"_

 _"You don't get to go on vacation after getting into a fight Ben!"_

 _"Leia…Isn't that a little drastic?" Han asked from his side of the speeder. "Boys fight, its normal."_

 _"Are you serious right now?" She said, turning to her husband in shock._

 _"Leia…"_

 _"We'll discuss this when we get home." Leia said, turning back to face away from Han. Sighing, Han quickly started up the speeder and navigated the short distance home. Ben was quick to jump out of the speeder and run towards the house, before his parents could even exit their sides of the vehicle._

 _"We are still discussing this Ben!" Leia called after him._

 _"Leia…" She heard Han say from behind her, as he placed his hands on her shoulders._

 _"I can't believe you are defending this!"_

 _"Boys fight…"_

 _"My son will not be one of those boys."_

 _"We don't even know what it was about.."_

 _"I'm aware of that! That is exactly why I'm going inside to discuss this with your son."_

 _"Teachers blow these things out of proportion all the time."_

 _"Are you speaking from experience?" She questioned him._

 _"Maybe, My teachers hated me."_

 _"Well my teachers thought I was great."_

 _"Don't you mean your private tutors? Leia, Ben isn't exactly growing up at a palace. He's just a normal kid, and kids do fight sometimes."_

 _"Someone was sent to the medic Han! How would you feel if Ben was sent to the medic for a fight at school? and…Our kid isn't normal Han." Leia sighed, walking away from him and following her son's footsteps into their home._

 _Han could hear Ben and Leia speaking as soon as he walked into the house._

 _"We need to talk about this!" He heard Leia say._

 _"I don't want to talk about it Mom!"_

 _"Ben this is important. You can't go around shoving people or hitting people. Did you know the boy that went to the medic?"_

 _"Yes…"_

 _"Did you hit him?" Leia asked._

 _"I didn't use the force! I could have…" Ben said avoiding her question and reminding her, hoping that would earn him some points._

 _"You better not! You are still learning control Ben! The force is not something you play with. Especially at school." Leia screeched._

 _"I wasn't playing with it!"_

 _"I don't even want you mentioning it, Ben! or thinking about using it like that!"_

 _"All I did was shove him…nothing else!"_

 _"It could have been worse, if you didn't have your feelings under control." Leia said, trying to make him understand, but knowing he was still young. Leia's worry grew, as her mind thought up different situations in her head. Perhaps times when Ben lost control of his feelings and his emotions, Leia worried what he was capable of._

 _"I don't get it! Dad doesn't care, why do you care!"_

 _"I care because I love you and want what's best for you. Shoving people is not what's best for you! Your father doesn't care because he is a nerf-herder!"_

 _Han chuckled from his spot in the living room, deciding it was best to listen and not interfere at this moment._

 _"Dad says all boys do it!"_

 _"Dad is wrong! Your father is wrong most of the time!"_

 _"Hey!" Han called from his spot, not knowing if Leia even heard him._

 _"They were mean!"_

 _"How were they mean Ben? Talk to me."_

 _"I don't want to."_

 _"Ben, you always talk to me?" Leia questioned, slightly hurt by his silence._

 _"I don't wanna talk…"_

 _"You aren't going to talk to me about this?" Leia asked._

 _"No!"_

 _"Will you talk to your father about it?'_

 _"No."_

 _"Fine…I guess your grounded then."_

 _"What!" Ben protested. He'd never been grounded and didn't fully know what it meant._

 _"You fought with your classmates Ben! That is not ok."_

 _"What about Naboo?" He asked, still hopeful for his trip with his mother._

 _"Looks like you and Dad can stay home. I'll go alone."_

 _"I wanted to go!"_

 _"You should have thought about that." Leia told him, before leaving the room. She briefly glanced into the living room, meeting Han's gaze._

 _"I appreciate your help Han." She said before quickly turning around and walking to her office._

 _"Leia…" He trailed off with a sigh, but she ignored him and shut her door._

 _Running his fingers through his hair, Han groaned and walked towards Ben's room._

 _"Dad!" Ben said as he saw him._

 _"Hey…"_

 _"Mom grounded me!" Ben said, clearly outraged. His son had never been grounded and he didn't seem to be taking it well._

 _"Yeah I heard."_

 _"Talk to her." Ben frowned, folding his arms over his chest. Han chuckled slightly._

 _"Your Mom is the law…I think she's probably right Ben."_

 _"What?! But you said!"_

 _"I know what I said, but you shouldn't be hitting people Ben. It's not ok to hurt other people."_

 _"They were being mean!"_

 _"I know but you should…ahhh Just ignore them?" Han guessed._

 _"Dad…" Ben whined. "I wanted to go to Naboo."_

 _"I know you did, I did too." Han sighed, realizing that his son had pretty much grounded him as well "…I'll talk to your mom." Han said, ruffling his son's dark hair before leaving his room and making his way to Leia's office. The door slid open and revealed Leia sitting at her desk, scanning through her data pad. He started to speak up but stopped when he realized she was on the com._

 _"Yes I'm looking to book a charter from Corellia to Naboo, for tomorrow through this weekend." She explained. Her eyes moved up to Han for a brief moment, she offered him a glare before turning back to her data pad. "Yes I know its last minute…I'll hold." She told the person on the other end._

 _"You're really going by yourself?" He asked, stepping towards her._

 _"Someone has to stay with Ben, and you don't think he did anything wrong. You can have a nice father son weekend." She said, keeping her eyes down._

 _"I know he shouldn't have hit anyone, but wasn't your family looking forward to seeing him?"_

 _"I'm sure they were. This trip is mostly to help Pooja anyway. It will just be a work trip for me."_

 _"Leia…" Han sighed._

 _"It's fine Han.' She said shortly._

 _"I don't want you flying out on some random charter…"_

 _"I'm a big girl Han. I've flown on many charters in my life."_

 _"When is the last time you let anyone but me fly you?"_

 _"I don't know."_

 _She scrolled through her data pad once more, looking at the charter schedules. She silently hoped, Han would drop it and leave her alone._

 _"Yes I'm here…" Leia said into her com. "Tomorrow? What time? Please let me know if that becomes available. Thank you so much for your help." Leia said before turning her com off._

 _"You mad at me?" Han asked._

 _"I'm frustrated with you."_

 _"Alright…"_

 _"Ben isn't a norma boy, Han." Leia sighed, turning to ignore her data pad and look up at her husband._

 _"I know that…"_

 _"Do you? Did you think about it? Sure boys fight. I understand that, just because I grew up in a palace doesn't mean I don't know how normal children act."_

 _"Ok…"_

 _"Han, Ben can't be fighting with people. Our son, My son can't afford to focus on any anger or he might lose control…"_

 _Han groaned. To be honest he hadn't thought of it like that. Leia was right. While Ben was just a little boy, he was different from his classmates. Ben getting angry or fighting could stir something much stronger in him._

 _"He can't control it all the time…"_

 _"I know." Han nodded. "I should have listened to you…"_

 _"You always should…" Leia said offering a small smile._

 _"I was looking forward to this weekend with you…" Han admitted._

 _"Well I was looking forward to being around my family as well. I think Ben needs to cool off and think about what he did wrong. He won't even talk to me about it, he needs some time."_

 _"So I'm grounded too?"_

 _"Yes, I'm afraid so Captain Solo."_

 _"When does your charter leave?" Han asked, nervous to even think about her flying with some random pilot._

 _"I think In the morning, I'm waiting to hear back…I'll need to pack, I thought I was taking the Falcon."_

 _"Ehhh, do you have the details on the flight?" Han questioned, moving to stand behind his wife. Leia swiped her data pad back to life and handed the device over to her husband. Han concentrated, reading through all the facts about the specific charter she was taking, the crew, etc._

 _"I'll be fine…" Leia told him, but he ignored her and focused on reading through everything._

 _"Pilot has barely any experience, there is no way you are taking this flight!" Han bursted out. Leia chuckled and leaned back in her chair, amused by her husband's out burst._

 _"I'll be fine…"_

 _"Leia!"_

 _"Han, You can't always fly me everywhere."_

 _"Why not? It's worked well since I've known you!"_

 _"Well, I'm spoiled then. Having my own personal pilot."_

 _"You are spoiled…" Han nodded._

 _"Comes with Marrying such a good Pilot…" She teased. Han rolled his eyes and looked back to his wife._

 _"That…" He said pointing at her attempt at flirting with him. "Isn't going to make me feel any better about this charter…" He said patting down his pockets._

 _"What are you looking for?" Leia questioned._

 _"My Com, I'm gonna call Chewie."_

 _"This has nothing to do with him Han!"_

 _"It does, I'm going to ask him to fly you to Naboo…"_

 _"What?!"_

 _"You two will take the Falcon and fly to Naboo. At least I'll know the ship and your pilot."_

 _"Han…"_

 _"Shhh." Han said walking out of the room to find his com._

 _"You're going to send your precious ship away from your sight?" Leia laughed as she followed Han out of the room and trailed after him. "It's like your prized possession." Leia laughed again._

 _"If you think I'm more worried about the Falcon then you, then you haven't been paying much attention, dear wife."_

 _"Han I appreciate it, but it's not necessary."_

 _"It is." Han dismissed finally finding his com and punching in Chewie's code. Leia sighed and watched her husband ignore her. I guess she had a charter to cancel._

 _The next morning came fast, and Han didn't want to let Leia out of his sight. Time moved quickly and soon it was time to head to the hangar and for Leia to leave. Ben had been very quiet with his parents, especially his mother. Han and Leia both suspected he was still mad at Leia, something Leia was fine with. He needed to know his mother did not approve of his actions. Standing next to his father, Ben pouted and tensed his small body. Han had checked over the Falcon and confirmed that everything was in working order. Chewie assured him he would take great care of the Princess, but Han had become a worry wart in his old age, as Leia said._

 _"All set Captain…" Leia said walking up to her husband._

 _"I guess that's not me today…" He frowned._

 _"You look like twins." Leia said running her fingers along both Han and Ben's chins. Their frowns matching each other._

 _"We're mad!" Ben suddenly told his mother._

 _"Ben…" Han warned._

 _"I think you're mad at me, I'm not sure about Daddy."_

 _"I'm not mad at her Ben, you shouldn't be either." Han told his son._

 _"I wanted to go to Naboo." Ben frowned, scrunching his face up._

 _"I know you did, maybe next time." Leia told him._

 _"You don't want me to go!" Ben told his mother._

 _"I wanted you to go, but I don't think you should be rewarded after what you did yesterday."_

 _"It wasn't my fault."_

 _"Maybe, but you won't talk to us about it and you should never hurt someone else Ben."_

 _"I didn't hurt them."_

 _"You could have."_

 _"Ben stop arguing with your mom, you won't see her for a few days." Han piped in._

 _"I've got to go." Leia told Han, leaning in to give him a hug. "I'll see you in a few days." She whispered to him against his chest. She felt his grip around her tighten, she knew he didn't want her to go._

 _"Be careful."_

 _"Chewie will take care of me." Leia told him, looking up at him._

 _"I know…" Han nodded, trusting his friend to watch out for his wife. Slowly Han released her and Leia turned to Ben._

 _"Do I get a hug goodbye?" Leia asked him. Ben scowled and looked away from his mother, his arms folded over his chest once more._

 _"Ben?" Han questioned his son._

 _"No." Ben mumbled out._

 _Straightening back up, Leia nodded. Han glanced over to his wife, hoping Ben's actions hadn't hurt her._

 _"It's fine." She told her husband, leaning over and dropping a sweet kiss against his lips. Han pulled her in for another hug, memorizing the feel of her body against his._

 _"I love you." He told her._

 _"I love you too…I love you Ben." She told her son. Ben stayed silent, still looking away from his mother._

 _"Ben…" Han gritted out again._

 _"It's fine." Leia said again, this time turning and walking away from her family. She stopped at the end of the ramp and waved to Han. Her gaze falling to Ben one last time, but he still seemed to be ignoring her. And with that she disappeared up the ramp._

 _Han and Ben stood back and watched as the Falcon lifted up and out of the hangar. Han caught Leia's eyes from her spot in the cockpit. She offered him a soft smile, before the Falcon disappeared from their sight. Ben stared up at the sky for a while longer, looking at the empty space._

 _"I guess we should get home…" Han trailed off, starting to walk away. Ben nodded and slowly followed his father. The pair stayed silent as they walked home. Ben was conflicted in his young mind. He knew he was upset with his mother and didn't understand why it was his fault. He wanted to go to Naboo, he wanted to see the planet again and he never liked to be away from his mother. He frowned again, his small face creasing._

 _"Something wrong Ben?" Han asked, thinking he had an idea of what was wrong with his son. Han knew Leia and Ben held a connection, a deep connection. The pair worked well together and Ben was very close to his mother. Things were never good when either one of them was upset._

 _"Mom's not fair." Ben told his father._

 _"In your eyes, she still loves you even if you think she's not being fair."_

 _"It's not my fault." Ben said again._

 _"You keep saying that but you won't tell us what happened."_

 _"She didn't want me to go with her…"_

 _"Ben, Your mom wanted you to go with her to Naboo, she wanted both of us to go."_

 _"Nope." Ben said popping his lips._

 _"She loves you and you love her, you probably hurt her feelings when you didn't give her a hug goodbye."_

 _"She's being mean."_

 _"Ben…" Han sighed, realizing he wasn't getting anywhere with his son. "What should we do for lunch?' Han asked, changing the subject. Ben only shrugged, staying silent the rest of the walk home._

* * *

 _Leia stood out on the patio of her family's lake home. She had been pleased to see everyone again. And while they were disappointed they understood how difficult young children could be. She'd spent most of the day with her grandparents and her aunt. Pooja and her family had agreed to come to the lake house tomorrow. Leia smiled at how much more comfortable she had become around her Naboo family. They had always made her and Luke feel welcome and that had stayed the same over the years of visits and getting to know one another. Leia let the warm lake air blow through her braids and fill her lungs. Closing her eyes she took in her solitary moment. Her family had opted to retire early, leaving Leia to enjoy the sunset on her own, not that she minded. The day had been busy, arriving on Naboo and being rushed to the lake house, Leia had barely any time to reflect on her Son._

 _Although she had spent most of the journey to Naboo thinking about her son, she had tried to think of happy memories. She had no interest in arriving to Naboo in a depressed state. Leia knew her son loved her and was simply upset with her after his punishment. She hoped he would be over it soon, if he was anything like his parents he would hopefully move on from fights fast and swift._

 _Leia knew it had only been a simple school fight but her heart tugged at possibilities. She still had no idea what had been said to push her son over the edge. She wondered what his edge was, and how much pushing it took to get her son there. She still considered Ben to be a child, it was unfair to him that he had to think of such a adult things. To ask him to control his emotions confused Leia. There were some days where she couldn't even control her feelings and she was an adult. Leia debated asking Luke for advice, he most likely had encountered something similar within his students. She only hope he could help her on through whatever he was going through. She also prayed to the gods that it would never escalate to a point where Ben did use the force on one of his classmate. She dreaded the possibilities of that call._

 _Opening her eyes she was pleased to see the beautiful colors splash against the waters surface. This lake house was incredible and Leia enjoyed her visits here. She lived right next to the ocean on Corellia but the lake air was different. She liked the change of scenery from time to time. Hopefully next time her family could accompany her and she could share this view with them._

 _As if on cue, Leia's com sounded. She smiled at Han's code and quickly answered._

 _"I was just thinking about you…"_

 _"Naughty Princess?" Han chuckled._

 _"Not like that." Leia said, a slight blush flushing her cheeks._

 _"How are you?" Han asked._

 _"I'm good. Spent most the day with Ruwee and Jobal, oh and Sola. Pooja and her family are coming up tomorrow."_

 _"Are you at the lake?" Han asked._

 _'Yes…I tried to get Chewie to come with me but he insisted on staying with the ship. You have him trained well." She heard Han chuckle. She paused wondering if she should ask._

 _"How's Ben?'_

 _"He's doing alright. Helped me cook lunch."_

 _"That's good." Leia nodded, at least he hadn't locked himself in his room like some brooding teenager. They still had a few years before that stage._

 _"He's a little upset about missing the trip."_

 _"I figured. Is he still mad at me?" Leia asked._

 _"I don't think he's mad at you Leia. He's mad at the situation."_

 _"You trying to make me feel better?"_

 _"Maybe…I'm going to try and talk to him about what happened tonight."_

 _"Alright."_

 _"Any motherly tips?"_

 _"Don't make him cry…" Leia offered._

 _"Noted."_

 _"I just want to help him, he seemed so upset. I don't like when his emotions are so intense."_

 _"I know…"_

 _"I'm sorry I grounded you." Leia said, feeling guilty about making her husband stay behind._

 _"It's alright, I'll enjoy the father son time."_

 _"Good, you boys don't need some girl around you all the time."_

 _"We happen to love that girl."_

 _"Well she loves you too. I thought I'd take a walk by the shore, are you busy?" Leia asked._

 _"Not right now, Ben's watching some kids show." Han explained. "Miss me already Princess?"_

 _"Only a little, I like talking to you when I'm stressed out. You always calm me down." Leia explained as she walked along the rocks. Noting how the lake moved against each and every piece of the shore. It's calming pull, helped clear her thoughts._

 _"Leia don't be stressed. Enjoy the time with your family. I've got things taken care of here."_

 _"I wish it was that easy, I'd love to switch my brain off."_

 _"Ummm have you tried doing that meditate thingy?" Han asked. Leia laughed at her husbands wording._

 _"I haven't yet, maybe before bed."_

 _"Or along the shore, you like the water." He noted. Leia looked out and nodded, she could find a nice rock to rest against. Perhaps Han was right, she could use some Jedi Mumbo Jumbo time, as Han would say._

 _"I do…I'll be thinking of you again."_

 _"Will you now?" Han said, she could almost hear the smirk in his voice._

 _"You've known since before Ben was born that you were always part of my grounding point. You keep me sane, I think."_

 _"Happy to help…" Han trailed off. The couple continued to talk, about nothing important. The simple conversation always helped Leia feel better and the sound of Han's voice warmed her some how. After a long while, Leia finally found a comfortable spot to sit down. She figured this would be the best spot to relax and meditate. The sun was almost gone now and she hoped she'd be able to see alright to make it back to the lake house._

 _"I might go start dinner." Han said, noting how his son seemed hungry._

 _"I'll let you go…Maybe com me later if you can?"_

 _"Will do sweetheart. I love you."_

 _"I love you too."_

 _Leia smiled out at the water, closing her eyes she thought to Han and immediately felt better._

* * *

 _Dinner had been very quiet for Han and Ben. Ben was still pouting about the trip to Naboo and was trying to stay mad at his mother. The young boy forgot how well his father knew him. Han watched as Ben tried to stay angry, but knew deep down that Ben missed Leia already._

 _"How's it going?' Han asked, coming to sit next to his son on the couch._

 _"Hmm." Ben hummed, looking down at his finger tips._

 _"You miss your mom?" Han asked, already knowing the answer._

 _"Maybe…" He whispered._

 _"She loves you." Han assured his son. Ben nodded, already knowing his mother loved him._

 _"I miss her." Ben whispered, his big brown eyes looking up to his father. Han reached over and pulled the boy into his embrace. "I made her upset…"_

 _"She just worries about you Ben. It's our job as parents, we have to worry about our kids."_

 _"I didn't mean too…"_

 _"Didn't mean to what?' Han asked._

 _"Get upset at school."_

 _"I know."_

 _"I don't feel good sometimes." Ben told his father._

 _"Like your sick?" Han asked._

 _"No, Just not good. Sometimes I feel better, sometimes I feel good."_

 _"I think everyone feels like that Ben, everyone has good and bad days."_

 _"School was a bad day." Ben admitted._

 _"Talk to me about it…You gotta talk to your mom and I about this stuff…"_

 _"They were being mean. I didn't like it and I got mad." Ben said, looking down. His face formed a small frown as he looked back to his father._

 _"What were they saying?"_

 _"I don't know what it meant, but everyone kept laughing at me."_

 _"What did they say?"_

 _"It was about Mom…"_

 _"What? What about your mother?"_

 _"They said she'd turn bad. They said she'd be like her father…What does that mean?"_

 _"Ben…"_

 _"They said I'd be a monster just like my family. Am I a monster?"_

 _"No! you are not a monster Ben."_

 _"Am I going to turn into one?" Ben asked, his lip quivered._

 _"Not If I have anything to say about it." Han told his son._

 _"Why would they call me a monster?"_

 _"They were being stupid!"_

 _"Mommy isn't a monster."_

 _"No she's not, and neither is Uncle Luke. You're not a monster Ben." Han told his son. The pair stayed silent for a moment, before Ben's voice broke._

 _"Daddy?"_

 _"What is it Ben?"_

 _"Can I ask you something?'_

 _"You can always ask me things."_

 _"Who is Darth Vader?" Ben's voice came out small and quiet._

 _Han stared down at his son, really wishing Leia was sitting beside him right now. Han let out a shaky breath, staring down at Ben's dark brown eyes, his mothers eyes._

 _"He was someone that worked for the Empire." Han started._

 _"Was he bad?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Am I like him?" Ben asked._

 _"Why would you ask that?"_

 _"They said I would be like Vader."_

 _"No! You are nothing like him."_

 _"Why did they say that?"_

 _"They were being mean Ben." Han told his son slowly. Ben nodded and slowly leaned his head over and rested his forehead against his fathers shoulder._

 _"I don't want to be a monster." Ben whispered._

 _"You're not. Maybe we can talk more about this when your mom gets home?" Han suggested, looking down to Ben's closed eyes. He nodded against Han's arm, snuggling closer to his father._

 _"I miss mommy…"_

 _"I know you do. I love you Ben."_

 _"I Love you too Daddy."_

* * *

 _Leia stretched out against her bed, stretching out her sore muscles. Hearing her com go off once more, Leia smiled and reached for it. She had made it back to the lake house and had quietly found her room. Her family was fast asleep in different parts of the house, so she tried to keep her voice down as she answered her com._

 _"Hello."_

 _"Hey sweetheart." Han said._

 _"I was starting to think you wouldn't call."_

 _"Sorry, I got a little busy."_

 _"Everything alright?" Leia asked, sitting up._

 _"I think so, Ben just fell asleep."_

 _"Was he having troubles?"_

 _"You could say that." Han trailed off, not sure if he wanted to bring this up to her while she was planets away._

 _"What is it?" She asked, recognizing his specific tone._

 _"He talked to me about school."_

 _"What did he say?" Leia quickly asked._

 _"The kids were picking on him I guess…"_

 _"What was it about?"_

 _"Leia, maybe we should wait until you get home." Han suggested, his voice sounding nervous and tense._

 _"Now you have to tell me…"_

 _"Leia…"_

 _"Han what is it?"_

 _"The other kids mentioned you…"_

 _"Me?'_

 _"…and Vader…"_

 _"Oh…" Leia fell silent, a stab to her heart rippled through her body._

 _"Leia?"_

 _"What was said?"_

 _"Not much, they're just stupid kids."_

 _"What did they say to him?" Leia asked, needing more details on what had been said to her son. Hearing her husband sigh across the com, she waited._

 _"They said you'd turn into a monster like your father and that Ben would too. They said he'd become the next Vader."_

 _Leia let the words sink in, as she stayed silent. Han waited for a response, giving her time to adjust to the words._

 _"Leia?"_

 _"Is he alright?"_

 _"He's doing ok."_

 _"Clearly those things came from their parents…" Leia trailed off, thinking to her neighbors thinking and feeling this way about her and her son._

 _"I don't know. It doesn't matter Leia."_

 _"It mattered enough to effect Ben this way."_

 _"Leia…stop blaming yourself." Han told her, already knowing how her mind worked and who her feelings would start to spin out of control._

 _"This isn't fair to him."_

 _"I know its not, but people are assholes."_

 _"Did he ask about Vader?"_

 _"He did."_

 _"What did you say?" Leia said, standing to pace the room now._

 _"I told him Vader worked for the Empire…"_

 _"That's it?"_

 _"I didn't know what else I should tell him."_

 _"Alright…" Leia nodded slightly._

 _"Leia…" Han's voice pleaded with her, wanting to comfort her but having trouble with the fact that she was so far away._

 _"I'll have to talk to Ben…When I get home."_

 _"If that's what you want. We'll talk to him together Leia."_

 _"I don't know where to start…" Leia sighed, her voice choking a bit._

 _"It will be alright, I promise."_

 _"I wish you were here with me." She told him, hiding her face in her hands._

 _"I wish I was too, you'll be home soon. Ben is fine, you shouldn't worry."_

 _"It's what I do best."_

 _"Leia…I love you."_

 _"I know…I love you too."_

 _"What can I do?" Han asked, still trying to comfort her in anyway he could._

 _"I think I need to go lay down."_

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"I think so." She told him. Han wasn't sure being alone and ending their call would be the best thing for his wife._

 _"I'll be here, if you need me." He assured his wife._

 _"I know you will."_

 _"Don't worry and get some rest." Han told her._

 _"I'll try…I love you." Leia told him, before disconnecting the call._

 _She slowly let out a sob, she knew she had been holding in. Quietly she moved towards the bed and laid down against the soft fabric. Her eyes stared across the room at the wall beside her. She'd already spent most of the day worrying about her son and now here she was worrying more. But this time for a whole new reason. Letting tears stream down her face, she slowly broke down. She was briefly pleased Han wasn't here wit her, she didn't need him to see her like this. Closing her eyes, Leia focussed on the sleep that she knew wouldn't come and slowly gave into her emotions._

* * *

 _"Will mom be here soon?' Ben asked his father, as they stood waiting in the hangar._

 _"Soon…" Han nodded, the boy was clearly excited to see his mother again._

 _"Do you think she missed me?" Ben asked._

 _"You bet she did." Han said ruffling his hair._

 _"Dad…" Ben whined, moving away from his father with a giggle._

 _"Look at that." Han said nodding to his son and then pointing up towards the sky._

 _"Falcon!"_

 _"Better move back." Han said picking up his son and walking back aways._

 _Han and Ben watched as the Falcon slowly lowered down and into the hangar. Looking up to the cockpit, Han's eyes found Leia's and he grinned at her. She offered him a small smile, she looked tired. Han wondered if she had slept at all the last few days._

 _"Alright, go get them." Han said putting Ben back down and watching him run towards the ramp. His small hand palmed the access door and his feet ran him into the ship. Han slowly followed behind, listening to his family's greeting._

 _"Mommy!" Ben squealed._

 _Ben quickly leapt into Leia's arms. Quite different from the goodbye she had received a few days ago._

 _"Hi baby." She told him, hugging him tight to her. She pulled him up and on to her hip, a move that was becoming almost impossible for her small frame._

 _"Be careful he's a big kid these days." Han told her as he walked up the ramp and towards his family. Leia smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him. Han's lips brushed against his wife's._

 _"Ewww." Ben said, watching his parents kiss._

 _"Yeah yeah, we're so gross."_

 _"Did you miss me?" Leia asked her boys._

 _"We did!" Ben quickly said._

 _"I missed you too, Let's go home." Leia suggested._

 _"You look tired." Han noted._

 _"I haven't slept much." Leia admitted._

 _"You need sleep Mommy." Ben told Leia._

 _"I know sweetie."_

 _The family walked home, their image showing off a happy family. Han had took Ben from Leia, as he was getting too heavy for her to carry a long distance. Han's hand wrapped into Leia's and Leia rested her head against hist shoulder. Han couldn't help but smile at his family, wrapped around him. Ben told Leia what she had missed and had even said sorry for not giving her a hug goodbye. Leia briefly discussed her time on Naboo. It really had been mostly business, and after helping Pooja, Leia had been in a hurry to return to her family. Leia mentioned seeing her grandparents and how they were looking forward to seeing the Solo men on the next trip._

 _Ben helped his parents cook dinner, the family falling back into a normal routine. Han asked Ben to set the table, leaving Leia and himself alone for the first time since she returned._

 _"How are you?' He asked, running his fingers down her face._

 _"I'm alright…" She lied. Han smiled at her, a sad smile that told her he knew the truth._

 _"I don't know how to do this…I've always been terrified of all of this."_

 _"It will be alright."_

 _"You don't know that…"_

 _"We don't have to talk to him about this yet…"_

 _"Yes we do. It's time, even if I'm not ready."_

 _"I'm right here with you sweetheart."_

 _"I love you…"_

 _"I know…"_

 _"I'm so worried. I haven't ate in a few days." She admitted. Han frowned, never liking how Leia put her health on hold when things got hectic._

 _"This is why you need me around…"_

 _"I can take care of myself Han." She said, her stubborn streak clearly showing._

 _"Table's ready!" Ben said, running in and giving his mother another hug._

 _"Thanks buddy." Han told him. Ben smiled brightly, so happy to have his mother home. His mood was totally different from when she had left him a few days ago. Leia smiled back at him, enjoying his mood and tapping in to it herself. Ben quickly ran out of the room and towards the table. Taking a shaky breath, Leia looked to Han._

 _"After dinner?" She asked._

 _"Whatever you want…Do you want to wait until Luke could be here too?"_

 _"No, I want to do this without Luke."_

 _"Alright sweetheart." Han nodded, before dropping a kiss to her forehead._

 _Ben handled most of the conversation at dinner that night. His energy filled the room with positive vibes, something both his parents appreciated. Leia picked at her food, Han of course noticed. While he wasn't force sensitive, he didn't need to be a Jedi to feel all the emotions coming from his wife. She offered their son soft smiles as he told stories and chatted away, but none of her smiles met her eyes. Han's hand had eventually slipped into hers, grasping her tightly. He hoped his touch calmed her._

 _"Mom?' Ben asked._

 _"What is it Ben?" Leia asked, looking up from her plate._

 _"You feel sad?" The boy suggested._

 _"Mommy's tired." Han added._

 _"Are you tired Mom?"_

 _"I am." she nodded._

 _"Are you sad?' Ben asked._

 _"Ben…We need to talk to you about some things." Leia started, turning her chair to fully face her son._

 _"Are you ok?" Ben asked, his own worry showing on his face now too._

 _"I'm alright Ben. Your dad told me about what happened at school. He told me what those kids were teasing you about…"_

 _"Ok…" Ben sighed, his eyes falling._

 _"I want you to know I'm sorry they said those things to you, but you still shouldn't hit anyone Ben."_

 _"I know Mom, Dad said the same thing."_

 _Leia smiled back at her husband for a moment, before continuing._

 _"I'm sorry they said those things." Leia apologized again._

 _"Not your fault Mom."_

 _"I know that…But I want to protect you from these things."_

 _"What things?"_

 _"Ben…Come sit on my lap." Han said, gesturing to his son. Ben quickly ran to his father and sat in his father's embrace. Leia smiled at the pair of them, reaching over Leia took hold of her husbands hand._

 _"Daddy said they talked about Darth Vader?" Leia asked. Ben nodded at his mother, slowly glancing up to his father. Han smiled reassuring at him. "I wanted to talk to you about him."_

 _"Dad said he worked for the Empire?"_

 _"He did, he worked with Emperor Palpatine."_

 _"Dad said he was a bad man…"_

 _"He was, for most of his life." Leia sighed._

 _"Did you know him?" Ben asked._

 _"I met him on a few occasions." Leia told him. Han's grip on her fingertips tightened, reminding her that he was still with her._

 _"Was he mean to you?"_

 _"Yes…Ben Darth Vader had given into the dark side. You've heard Uncle Luke say that?"_

 _"Yes…"_

 _"Darth Vader used the force for bad things."_

 _"He wasn't a Jedi?' Ben asked, thinking to his Uncle._

 _"Once upon a time he was, but when I knew him he was not a Jedi. The dark side controlled him, I guess."_

 _"He did bad things with the force?" Ben asked for clarification._

 _"He did, buddy." Han told him._

 _"Why did they say we were like him?" Ben asked his mother, confusion covering the poor boys face._

 _"Do you remember how Mommy was adopted?"_

 _"Bail and Breha Organa became your Mommy and Daddy, that's why you's a Princess." Ben told her. Leia nodded with a small smile._

 _"You're exactly right. Well Uncle Luke and I didn't know who are real parents were for a really long time."_

 _"How'd you find them?"_

 _"Uncle Luke found out first and later told me that I was his sister."_

 _"You're twins?"_

 _"Yes, we're twins."_

 _"Uncle Luke found your Mom and Dad?" Ben asked, Leia nodded. Trying to answer any question her son may have. She wanted him to understand and for this process to go smoothly._

 _"He found our father."_

 _"How?"_

 _"Our father told him…"_

 _"Who was he?" Ben asked, looking up and between his mother and father._

 _Leia stared down at her son. His big brown eyes, matching her own. Her throat felt tight and somewhere in the distance she heard Han call her name. Blinking a few times, she focused back in on her family._

 _"Ben…" Han started. "Darth Vader told Uncle Luke he was his father…" Han explained, taking over for his wife. Ben's eyes grew wide and he once again looked between his parents. His small face showed such confusion._

 _"But…" The boy started but stopped. "Are we bad like him?" Ben asked._

 _"No!" Han quickly said "Your Mom is nothing like him. Your mom helped lead the good guys, she helped the whole Galaxy. Your mom is a hero." Han told their son._

 _"Your dad helped." Leia smiled. "So did Uncle Luke."_

 _"So your real daddy was a bad man?"_

 _"Yes." Leia nodded._

 _"Was he always bad?"_

 _"…No, he was a Jedi when he was young."_

 _"Like Uncle Luke?"_

 _"Yeah, like Uncle Luke. But he turned to the dark side Ben." Han told him._

 _"Is Uncle Luke going to turn to the dark side?" Ben asked, fear in his voice._

 _"No, Uncle Luke is not turning to the dark side. No one is turning to the dark side. Darth Vader doesn't make up our future." Leia explained._

 _"What if I get mad again? At school? Will I turn into Darth Vader?"_

 _"No!" Han almost shouted._

 _"No you won't Ben!" Leia added. "Daddy and I won't let that happen. Neither will Uncle Luke. Darth Vader was not a good person, he used his powers for all the wrong reasons. But in the end, He saved Uncle Luke. We need to focus on that part of him. We need to focus on Anakin Skywalker." Leia vented out ._

 _"Anakin Skywalker?" Ben asked._

 _"That was his name before he turned into Darth Vader…"_

 _"Did his family live on Naboo?" Ben asked._

 _"No…He married Padme Naberrie, her family lives on Naboo."_

 _"She died?" Ben suggested, remembering conversations he had heard over the years, especially on Naboo._

 _"She did."_

 _"You're not like Darth Vader?' Ben asked, tilting his head and looking at his mother._

 _"No I'm not."_

 _"She's not." Han agreed. "And neither are you…"_

 _"I don't want to be bad." Ben whispered._

 _"We won't let anything happen to you Ben." Leia told her son, leaning in and kissing his forehead._

 _She knew there would be more questions, she also knew it would take time and age for Ben to fully understand who his grandfather was. For now, she needed to breathe and accept that her son was slowly being let in on the secrets of her family. The secrets that the whole galaxy knew._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys! This chapter was very interesting for me to write. I'm looking forward to seeing what you thought of it. Thanks again! Review for a sneak peek to the next chapter!  
**


	46. Chapter 46- Ten Years

**So Sorry for the delay, My life has been crazy busy.  
**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter**

 _Chapter Forty Six_

 _Ten Years_

 _Han woke with a bright smile on his face. Moving to stretch his rested limbs, he thought to himself what a good day this would be. Keeping his eyes closed, he quickly reached to his side, wanting nothing more then to pull Leia into his embrace. His hand found nothing but cool sheets against his touch. His eyes pulled open to find Leia's side of the bed empty. Sighing, he hoped she had slept through the night. He hadn't heard her get up. Yawning, Han stretched once more before pulling himself from the bed, and moving to search for his wife._

 _Walking down the hall, Han could smell the caf coming from the kitchen. Turning the corner, his smile filled his face once more. He watched as Leia leaned over the counter, slowly sipping her caf. Her gaze was focused down at her data pad, reading over something. She seemed to be lost in the words and hadn't heard or felt him approach her. Slipping in behind her, Han's arms wrapped around Leia's waist and pulled her back against him._

 _"Morning beautiful." Han whispered to her. Leia sighed, and relaxed back into his embrace. Her head rested back against his chest and her own arms lay against his, wrapped around her middle._

 _"Morning." She yawned._

 _"You're up early?" Han questioned._

 _"Ben…" Leia said yawning once more. "He's sick." Leia told her husband, closing her eyes._

 _"When did you get up?" Han asked her, running circles down her arms._

 _"Early…He came and got me a few hours ago."_

 _"Why didn't you wake me up?"_

 _"You were tired, no need for us both to lose sleep."_

 _"Is it alright?" Han asked._

 _"I think it's a cold, but he's still pretty sick. We might have to cancel tonight." Leia said, turning in his arms and facing him. Han's face fell, taking in Leia's words._

 _"Really?" Han asked in disappointment._

 _"He's not feeling well at all."_

 _"I was going to take you across planet." Han reminded his wife._

 _"I know you were, and I appreciate it but I can't leave him like this." She said, before leaning her face against his bare chest. Breathing in his delicious scent, Leia sighed._

 _"I guess we'll have to find a different way to celebrate?" Han thought out loud._

 _"We will, we always make it work." She whispered against him._

 _"Happy anniversary Leia." He whispered back to her._

 _"Happy anniversary Han." Leia said looking up at him and smiling brightly. Reaching up she ran her hand down the side of his face. Her tired eyes disappeared and were replaced with nothing but love for the man before her._

 _"I'll never know how I managed to be married to you for ten years." Han told her, holding her hand against his face. His own fingers tracing her wedding ring._

 _"Just lucky I guess." She smiled._

 _"Can I get a kiss?" He asked, looking down into her dark eyes. She smiled and nodded._

 _"Please." She told him, reaching her short body up. Han's hold around her waist, helped to lift her higher and slowly he pressed his lips to hers. The act of kissing Leia would never get old. Every kiss felt right and perfect, from their first kiss inside a space a slug, to this moment now celebrating their ten year anniversary._

 _"Do you need me to go get anything for Ben?' Han asked, his lips still slightly pressed to hers. Leia smiled._

 _"No, I think we have everything here." She said, hoping her son would start to feel better soon. "We'll just have to wait it out." Leia explained. "I hope he'll start to feel better soon, I don't like seeing him sick."_

 _"What about you? Anything I can get for you?" He asked._

 _"No, I have you right here." She mumbled, leaning in to kiss his chest. Han smiled, pulling her in closer to him._

 _"Can we stay like this all day?" Han asked, running his hands up and down her back._

 _"I wish. Ben will probably call me soon."_

 _"Let's just enjoy it for now."_

 _"You won't get any complaints from me." Leia sighed, breathing deep. Loving the memorized smell of her husband. Han's hands continued to trace patterns around Leia's back, her sighs showed him just how much she enjoyed his touch. Their molded bodies swayed together, their heart beats beating together, both Han and Leia drifting away and enjoying their close moment together._

 _"Mom!" They heard Ben call from down the hall. Sighing, Leia reluctantly pulled away from Han's embrace, but not before placing another kiss to his chest._

 _"I'll be back." She said._

 _"Alright, Let me know if you need anything."_

 _"I will."_

 _Han watched her walk away, smiling brightly at her vanishing figure. Almost immediately he started to think of something special he could do for his wife. He had planned out so many details for their anniversary tonight and now it was all canceled. Couldn't really blame the boy, its not as if their son wanted to be sick. He knew Leia wouldn't leave the house, with Ben in this state. Even if it was just to go into town. Maybe a quiet and romantic dinner at home would be good enough for his wife to enjoy._

 _"He's back asleep." Han heard Leia say as she walked back into the room and grabbed for her coffee cup. "He has a fever." She explained._

 _"Rest will do him some good." Leia nodded in agreement._

 _"I got some meds into him as well. Hopefully the fever will break."_

 _"So I was thinking."_

 _"Always dangerous." Leia said smirking over her mug._

 _"Funny wife. How about I cook a delicious meal for my wife tonight?"_

 _"I'd love that." Leia said moving back to her spot in his arms. Her face resting against his chest once more._

 _"Anything special you want?"_

 _"Anything you make is good…I thought I might open that Alderaanian wine…"_

 _"Special occasion wine?" Han said, remembering when Leia had received the special wine in the market._

 _"Ten years is special." She whispered up to him, her chin resting against his chest and her dark brown eyes finding his._

 _"I love you, you know?"_

 _"I still know…" Smiling down at his wife, Han pressed their lips together once more. Both sighing in bliss. "He's waking up again…" Leia said pulling her lips from Han's._

 _"Poor kid…" Han sighed._

 _"It's going to be a long day…" Leia said sipping her caf once more and then offering it to her husband._

 _"Thanks."_

 _The day progressed and was honestly quite boring. Han and Leia spent most of their time in the living room, rested on the couch in each others arms. Ben was still feeling ill and the poor child couldn't sleep for more then an hour at a time. Leia would just get comfortable in her husbands embrace, only to have Ben call her for help. Staring up at holo screen now, Leia watched the random show they had playing before them. Han's eyes moved from the screen and down to his wife. Smiling he leaned down and kissed her forehead. With his movement, Leia looked up to him, question in her eyes._

 _"I wouldn't mind more relaxing days like this…"_

 _"With our son calling us every few minutes?" She smirked._

 _"Well maybe not that, but I like sitting here with you."_

 _"I like sitting with you too hot shot. Not sure I thought this is what we would be doing for our ten year anniversary." Leia chuckled._

 _"It will do, as long as your in my arms."_

 _"I'll take that everyday."_

 _"For the rest of our lives?" Han questioned._

 _"And then some."_

 _Leia snuggled in closer, her head fitting perfectly against Han's chest. His arms draped over her hands they were both relaxed and calm._

 _Leia stood back and watched as Han worked. She'd never tire of watching him. He'd catch her starting every now and again, a slight blush would fill her cheeks, but she still couldn't pull her eyes away. Her husband was too sexy for his own good._

 _"How about that wine?" Han asked as he moved about the kitchen. His eyes finding Leia's once more. His voice broke the silence and Leia's current daydream._

 _"Sounds good." Leia said, stepping down from her chair and walking towards where the bottle sat. Han smiled at his wife, leaning over and dropping a quick kiss to her temple, before moving back to tend to the food._

 _Leia smiled back at him, working to open the bottle of wine. Hearing the quick pop from the cork, Leia grinned. Moving to grab two glasses, Leia watched as the red liquid filled the two wine glasses. Leaning down, Leia sniffed the liquid and sighed._

 _"Smell good?" Han asked, stepping being her and wrapping his arm around her middle._

 _"Smell so good." Leia said, handing Han his own glass. Leia slowly swirled the liquid before taking a small sip. She sighed once more, leaning back into her husbands embrace. "It's perfect." She told him._

 _"Not too bad." Han noted, while he wasn't a big wine man he appreciated the occasional glass with his wife._

 _"Reminds me of home…" She whispered._

 _"Hmm I'm glad we can share it together." he whispered down to her, kissing below her ear._

 _"You're probably the only person I'd drink it with."_

 _"I'm that special?" Han smirked._

 _"I don't spend a decade with just anyone." She told him, smirking back at him and turning to face him._

 _"Dinner should be ready soon, should we check on the kid?" Han asked, remembering their sick son down the hall._

 _"I will, I'll be right back." She said, before leaning up and kissing Han's chin._

 _Han watched her retreating form, paying attention to the sway of her hips. Silent he hoped his son would sleep through the night and give him more alone time with his wife._

 _Leia slowly and quietly walked into Ben's room. She was happy to see her son sleeping soundly. The poor boy was worn out. His fever had finally broke a few hours ago, and Leia hoped he would be able to rest for the rest of the evening. She didn't like seeing him sick, or feeling how tired his body was. Reaching out towards her son's presence, Leia's heart warmed. He seemed so comfortable and rested. She stared at him for a while, watching her son sleep had been a hobby of hers since he was a baby. She couldn't imagine when he was grown and away from Han and herself._

 _"How's the boy?" She heard her husband whisper from the doorway._

 _"He's sleeping well. In a deep sleep I think." Leia noted._

 _"Good. He needs it." Han added, walking into the room and taking his spot beside his wife._

 _"He's growing up so fast." Leia whispered._

 _"I know." Han smiled. "Kids do grow up…"_

 _"I've heard that about children." Leia teased._

 _"He's a pretty good kid, we did good."_

 _"We did do good." Leia agreed. Thinking back to when she had found out she was pregnant. She had been so terrified and now she couldn't imagine her life without Ben in it._

 _"Dinners ready."_

 _"Good I'm starved." Leia laughed out. Not realizing how hungry she was until Han mentioned food. She was excited and eager to taste Han's delicious meal._

 _"He'll be ok." Han told her, leading her out of Ben's room and towards the table. Leia slowly sat down and reached for her wine glass, sipping it slowly she let the warmth fill her body. Han quietly sat next to his wife, smiling as she nearly downed her glass of wine._

 _"Taste good?" Han asked with a smirk._

 _"Really good." Leia nodded, a blush filling her cheeks. She wasn't sure if it was from her husbands stare or the wine entering her system. Either way Leia felt relaxed and at ease. She was truly enjoying the moment with her husband. Reaching out Han slowly reached for Leia's hand, his fingers traced circles over her palm. Leia smiled up and his, leaning over she placed a soft kiss to his lips before turning back to their meal._

 _The couple enjoyed their meal in silence, both comfortable in each others presence. Small touches or caress were shared, as they nibbled on Han's delicious food. Almost giggling at herself, Leia moved closer to Han, resting her head against his shoulder._

 _"Thank you for dinner." Leia whispered to him, feeling a bit tipsy now._

 _"More wine?" Han asked. This time Leia let the laugh escape, as her eyes looked up to her husbands._

 _"Can you do me a favor?" She asked._

 _"What's that sweetheart?" Han asked, running his hands through her loose hair._

 _"Go check on Ben?"_

 _"I can do that." Han nodded._

 _"Then…" Leia started._

 _"Then?" Han asked, urging her to finish her words._

 _"Meet me in the bedroom, preferably with as little clothing as possible." Leia giggled, leaning her face up to push her lips to his. Han met her kiss and pulled her close. Without realizing it, Leia straddled him in his chair. Their lips molded together in lazy kisses, sweet kisses, passionate kisses, every feeling was shared within these loving kisses between husband and wife._

 _"Leia?" Han sighed against his wife's lips._

 _"Ah huh?" She asked breathless._

 _"I'm gonna go check on Ben." He said, his hands running up and down her thighs. "You're going to go take this dress off?" Han asked her._

 _"I can do that." She smiled, running her fingers along his swollen lips. Leaning in, she couldn't help but kiss him again. Leia sighed against his skin, pushing her body closer to his._

 _"Leia…" Han groaned._

 _"Ah huh." She mumbled._

 _"Ben?"_

 _"Right." Leia said jumping up and off his lap. Her feet stumbled and Han quickly reached out and help to steady his wife. Leia offered him a smile and slowly sauntered away from him. His eyes stayed glued to her hips._

 _"Don't be too long hot shot." he heard her whisper, before she disappeared down the hallway._

 _Almost jumping out out of his seat, Han quickly ran down the hall and into Ben's room. Entering the room as quiet as possible, Han looked over his son. His dark hair was a mess and was covering parts of his face. Smiling, Han stepped closer and kneeled besides his son's bed. Running his hand gently over Ben's forehead, Han was pleased to feel a much cooler temperature. Han hoped Ben would feel better in the morning._

 _"Sleep good kid." Han whispered to his son, before dropping a kiss to Ben's forehead. Smiling at his son once more Han slowly left the room, closing Ben's door with a soft swish._

 _Walking into their bedroom, Han was disappointed to find the room empty._

 _"Leia?" He called._

 _"I'll be right out." He heard her call from the fresher. He frowned finding the door to the fresher closed off from their room. Moving over to their bed, Han quickly stripped most of his clothes off and laid back against the soft fabrics. Han closed his eyes, remembering his very simple evening with his wife. While it hadn't been as extravagant as he had planned, he'd never give up a quiet evening in, with Leia beside him._

 _"Han?" He heard Leia call._

 _"Yeah?" He asked, still laying back against their bed._

 _"I'm sorry we didn't get to go across planet."_

 _"That's ok…" Han said sitting up, his eyes looking for his wife. His gaze stopped as he found his target. Leia smiled at him softly, a new blush covering her face. Han's eyes traveled up and down her figure. Her curves covered in white lace._

 _"I hope you enjoyed our quiet night…" she whispered, pulling him out of his gaze. Snapping his eyes back to her dark brown ones, Han smiled._

 _"I don't care how we spend it as long as you're with me." Han admitted._

 _"You're so corny when you have a few glasses of wine." Leia giggled, moving to walk closer to where her husband sat on the bed._

 _"You my dear wife are a lot more relaxed when you're tipsy."_

 _"Tipsy.." She mumbled. "I don't think I'm tipsy."_

 _"No?"_

 _"Maybe a little past tipsy." she admitted, meeting their lips together for the hundredth time that night. Han's fingertips dug into her hips and soon her body straddled his over their bed. Leia's long hair tickled against his chest as she kissed down his neck, sucking on his skin at each chance she got. She giggled once more, before finding his lips again._

 _"I love you." He smiled into their kiss. His hands cupped her face, loving the happiness that was currently draped across her features._

 _"I love you too." she told him seriously. "I don't know what I would do without you." She told him._

 _"Thanks for agreeing to marry me." Han smirked._

 _"Always."_

 _"So you'd do it again?'_

 _"I like being your wife, you know."_

 _"I might have Mrs. Solo." Han moaned against her skin, it was his turn to kiss down her neck and leave little marks against her pale skin._

 _"Hmm never stop touching me." She whispered, laughing when she realized she had said it out loud._

 _"I'll never stop again."_

 _"Might be hard to raise our son if you're always kissing me."_

 _"We'll make it work."_

 _"You feel so good." She moaned our, as he rolled her over and on to her back. Leaning over her, Han hovered over her small form, the smile never fading from his face._

 _"You are so beautiful." He whispered, kissing her nose. A red flush covered Leia's face and down her neck. "Just telling you the truth beautiful. I'm the luckiest man in the galaxy."_

 _"Luckiest huh?" She grinned, her fingers reaching up and running her hands through his hair. Smiling she rand her fingers across the new gray hairs that were slowly starting to appear around his temples. She loved it, thought it made him even sexier. But she did like to tease him about how old he was compared to her. "Kiss me?" She asked._

 _"You never have to ask." Han told her, crashing their lips together once more._

 _Their hands seemed to be everywhere, never quite touching each other enough. Leia's sighs and moans, pushed Han further. His lips traveled up and down her neck, he briefly prayed Leia wouldn't scold him for the marks in the morning. His tongue darted across her chest and when he pulled the white lace from her body, his mouth moved and danced across her breasts. Sensual rumbles came from both of them, both lost in each others touch._

 _His heart hammered against his chest at the sight of Leia's naked body. He'd never tire of this site. Their memorized movements grew the flame of heat between their bodies. Years and years together had its advantage. Han knew exactly how to touch Leia's body and she knew every point against his skin that would make him moan or sigh, maybe even groan her name against her ear. They knew everything about each other, their bodies and physical relationship being a high perk on their list._

 _Their kisses deepened, Leia's legs wrapping around Han's hips. Her fingers traced over the skin that covered his heart, loving the feel of his heart beat against her fingertips. With a mutual moan, Han slipped inside her. They created a rhythm with ease. Both feeling nothing but love, passion and lust from the other. Each movement drew them closer and each thrust of his hips brought him deeper. Leia lost herself in every touch and detail of attention Han offered._

 _His lips found her wedding ring, something she was very used to after ten years of marriage._

 _"I love you." He told her again, against her ear. She sighed and nodded against his cheek. Her breathing against his ear, heating his skin._

 _"Han…" she groaned, bitting her lip and trying to control the rather loud moan she was trying to keep inside. Pressing their lips together again, Leia moaned against Han's mouth both moving further and closer to their finish._

 _Knowing she was close, Leia wanted to be as close as she could be to her husband, physically and mentally. Stretching her mind, Leia immediately found her husbands presence. His love flowed over her and she felt such warmth and want pierce her soul. She held on to shoulders, the movement of his hips edging her forward. Holding on to her connection to him, Leai cried out and fell over the edge. She could feel the vibration of Han's moan against her shoulder._

 _The couple lay spent, Han slowly moved off of his wife not wanting to squish her. He didn't move far, his arms pulled Leia to lay against his chest. Leia offered him a tired smile, the wine and their climatic end had worn her out._

 _"Not a bad anniversary?' Han asked her._

 _"Not bad at all." She told him, running her fingers through his chest hair._

 _"Leia?"_

 _"Huh?' She asked, her eyes meeting his._

 _"Happy Anniversary Princess. " He told her with a smirk, his eyes struggling to stay open._

 _"Happy Anniversary hot shot."_

* * *

 **Shorter chapter but I hope you enjoyed the Han and Leia fluff! Of course more coming soon! Review for a sneak peek to the next chapter. Thank you all for reading!  
**


	47. Chapter 47- Bright Light

**I love My readers/reviewers Thank you all! HUGS**

 _Chapter Forty Seven_

 _Bright Light_

 _Leia stretched her arms out, enjoying the relaxation of her muscles. Sighing she glanced around the quiet room. Ben was still at school and Han had disappeared to the hangar, giving Leia a moment of silence. She had debated a nap, but her mind wouldn't shut off. Laying against the couch, Leia's eyes traced around the room. The rain was falling quite heavily today, not that Leia minded, the rain calmed her. Although it did remove any ideas of a beach walk from her mind. She had honestly hoped the rain would ease her into a restful nap, but no such luck. While she continued to yawn, her mind seemed to be alive and ready to do anything but sleep._

 _Sitting up Leia reached for her com, debating whether or not she should call her husband. Han had left a few hours ago, piecing together some new projects aboard the Falcon. She liked to tease him, every time new parts arrived on their door step. But every time he assured her it was needed for his precious ship. It didn't help that most of the time Ben sided with his father, explaining to his mother what exactly the parts would do and how they would help the Falcon. Her big fly boy and now her baby fly boy, out voted her. She briefly wondered how his project was coming along. Tracing over the buttons, she slowly dialed him._

 _"Hey?" she heard Han's voice enter the room._

 _"Hi…"_

 _"What happened to the nap?" Han asked her._

 _"Not sure my mind is tired anymore."_

 _"You were tired this morning?' Han reminded her._

 _"I know, I just feel awake now."_

 _"You want me to come home?" Han asked._

 _"No, your busy. I'll find something to do. I was thinking about bringing you some food, we still have a few hours before Ben is out of school. Are you and Chewie Hungry?_

 _"Aren't you sweet." Han chuckled. "Fur ball you hungry?" Han called. Leia could hear the two of them mumbling to each other, she couldn't make out their conversation, so she silently waited._

 _"Anything you want from the market?" Leia asked him, breaking her silence._

 _"Just grab something from home. You don't need to go into town while the rain is like this."_

 _"You sure? That would mean I would be cooking you food." Leia chuckled. Han laughed back with her._

 _"Leia, you've gotten better. We're not picky. Anything edible will be fine." Han chuckled, Leia could hear Chewie laughing as well._

 _"Alright, I'll be over soon."_

 _"Looking forward to it, sweetheart. Love you."_

 _The com cut off and Leia smiled. That man could still make her heart warm, even after all these years. Standing Leia quickly made her way into the kitchen, hoping she could find something to fix up for her working men. Opening the fridge nothing immediately jumped out at her, she would have to get creative._

 _Down the street, Han quickly bolted more parts together. Hoping to have a good portion of this build finished by the time Leia arrived. Having a nice lunch with his wife didn't sound too bad, even if the big Wookie joined them._

 _"Is the Princess coming by?"_

 _"She'll be here soon, she's going to fix us some food."_

 _"I'm hungry."_

 _"You're always hungry." Han chuckled. "How's your end doing?" Han called over to Chewie._

 _"Not bad…" Chewie said, before tossing some of the tools down to the ground. All of them clinking and clanking together against the rough surface. Han grimaced at the loud sounds and quickly looked down the hall._

 _"That didn't sound good."_

 _"Relax…You're getting paranoid in your old age." Chewie laughed back at his friend._

 _"Old Age…" Han grumbled, frowning and turning back to his project._

 _It wasn't long before Han heard the distinct sound of small feet walking up the ramp. Smiling he turned to face his wife. She held a few bags, which he assumed held their lunch. Jumping up he made his way over to her side and quickly helped her move the food into the galley._

 _"Hey sweetheart." He said with a smirk, before leaning down and kissing her forehead._

 _"Hey. I brought a little of everything." She explained._

 _"Sounds good." He smiled, pulling her into his embrace and giving her a tight squeeze. Leia relaxed into his arms and sighed at the warmth from his chest. Pulling away slightly, Han ran his finger tips below her eyes. Her dark circles looked more prominent today._

 _"You look tired."_

 _"Is that a nice way of saying I look horrible." she smirked._

 _"No…you always look beautiful. Did you sleep alright last night?'_

 _"I think so, I'm not sure why I'm so out of it today. But like I said my mind is awake. At least cooking gave me something to do for a while."_

 _"Maybe you need an early night?'_

 _"Maybe. I'm not sure what your son has planned."_

 _"I can take care of Ben if you need more sleep."_

 _"Hmm my hero." Leia sighed, pressing her forehead to his chest. Han's hand slowly drew circles against her back, a practiced move that always seemed to calm Leia instantly._

 _"Food?' She heard Chewie call as he made his way into the galley. Leia chuckled and pulled away from her husband._

 _"We were having a moment!" Han protested._

 _"Aren't you always." Chewie huffed reaching for the food and thanking the Princess._

 _"You're welcome." Leia sighed, leaning in and staying close to her husbands embrace._

 _"What do you want?" She asked, moving to pull out more of the food._

 _"I'll take whatever." He smiled softly, offering a soft kiss to her temple._

 _"How about a sandwich? I made a few."_

 _"Sounds great."_

 _The couple slowly grabbed their lunch, before quietly walking over to the table. Leia slid across the cool metal and made herself comfortable against the booth. Han slid beside her, his arms naturally wrapping around her shoulders._

 _"Thanks for lunch."_

 _"Don't get used to it." Leia teased. Han smirked, poking her side._

 _"What are you doing the rest of the day?" He asked, chowing down his food._

 _"Nothing really, Ben will be home soon. I figured I'd meet him at home and have a quiet night." She offered._

 _"Sounds good, I'm almost done here. I'll probably head home with you."_

 _"Sounds nice." Leia smiled, running her hand along his thigh lovingly._

 _"I mean that's always a thought too." Han smirked, his own hand traveling up Leia's legs and pushing at her dress. Leia quickly swatted at her husbands wandering touch. She tried to hide the smile that consumed her features, but Han could read her so well._

 _"Just a suggestion." he teased._

 _"Shh you and eat your sandwich."_

 _"Yes your highness…You gonna eat that." Han asked, as he watched her pick at her food._

 _"Slowly."_

 _"You feeling ok?"_

 _"Yeah. I feel great actually. Just, I don't know. Out of it. I'm not tired but my head is a little clouded."_

 _"More sleep for you tonight." Han assured her. Already thinking of ways he could occupy their son this evening._

 _"Maybe, I'm not sure it will help."_

 _"Do we need a vacation?" Han suggested, his eyebrows rising with excitement._

 _"Calm down fly boy, I'm not sure now is a good time for spontaneous vacations."_

 _"Why not?" He almost pouted._

 _"Ben has school and…It just doesn't feel like a good time."_

 _"The force tell you that?' He huffed._

 _"No." Leia sighed. "Listen to your wife, she knows all." Leia smirked._

 _"She's been telling me that for years, but I don't know if I'll ever listen."_

 _"Probably not." Leia agreed, taking another nibble from her sandwich._

 _Han and Leia walked home, hand in hand. As usual, Leia's head rested against Han's shoulder. A soft and perfect spot for her. Han talked over the Falcon's upgrades and explained how they would improve the whole ship. Leia nodded along, knowing he would enjoy telling Ben much more then her. They were home for only a few moments when Ben ran in the door._

 _"Mom! Dad!" He called, a huge smile on his face._

 _"Hey you." Leia said, leaning down and hugging him. "How was your day?" Leia asked._

 _"Great! We're doing a project and I got to pick the topic!" Ben explained to her excitedly._

 _"That's great baby, what did you choose?'_

 _"My group and I are learning all about ships. But I already know everything." He explained to his mother. Leia sighed and rolled her eyes, Han Solo Junior right before her._

 _"You should still study and learn as much as you can Ben." She told him._

 _"I know mom! But how cool is school! I get to learn about Corellian ships!" Ben all but shouted._

 _"That sounds pretty cool kid." Han said walking into the room and ruffling his son's dark hair._

 _"I knew you'd understand dad." Ben nodded, turning his attention away from his mother and to his father instead. Leia smiled at the two as they started in on the Falcon's upgrades and what Ben needed to know for his project. She watched from a distance as her family dove into the world of ships, parts and more. While she didn't understand the fascination personally, she loved to watch them like this. Han looked so excited and happy to talk about anything ship related with his son. While Ben was just as excited if not more, he wanted to know everything his father knew, and know all of Han's stories. It was a beautiful moment between father and son, Leia was glad she could witness it._

 _Leaving the pair alone, Leia walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cold glass of water. While the day was on the colder side with all the rain, she still felt a bit foggy in her head and hoped the cool water would help clear her mind. Glancing out the window, Leia studied the raindrops. They made patterns against the windows. Looking up to the sky Leia could see the sun trying to peak through the clouds. It's rays shined down and lit the area where Leia stood._

 _"Mom?" She heard Ben ask from behind her._

 _"What is it Ben?" She asked turning to face her son._

 _"Are you ok?"_

 _"I'm alright." She nodded._

 _"Your thoughts feel funny."_

 _"You reading my mind?" Leia teased, secretly wanting to know what her son was feeling from her._

 _"No, you just feel fuzzy."_

 _"I feel fuzzy and a little blurry." Leia agreed._

 _"Are you sick?" He asked, suddenly worried for his mothers well being._

 _"No. Just need to get more sleep."_

 _"I can tell you a story like you and dad tell me." Ben offered. The sweet child wanting to help his mother in anyway possible._

 _"That's sweet honey. I'll let you know if I need a story."_

 _Mother and Son made their way back into the living room, finding Han putting together a fire._

 _"Thought it was a nice day for a fire." Han commented. Leia nodded in agreement. Sitting by a fire sounded amazing to her. Ben ran to stand beside his father, curious about the flames._

 _"Be careful Ben!"_

 _"I am careful Mom."_

 _"He's good." Han added, both of them giving Leia a similar smirk._

 _"You boys…" Leia sighed, grabbing her data pad off the table beside her and skimming through some of her files._

 _Han and Ben stayed seated on the floor, both right back into the ship talk. Leia sat back quietly, enjoying their chatter, it was relaxing and warming to sit with her family. Leia smiled as she flipped to photos of her family on her data pad. She looked at Ben on the pad and then glanced up to her son. He had grown so much, she mentally made a note, they needed to take new family photos soon._

 _The chatter between her family suddenly stopped and the room was quiet._

 _"You alright Ben?' She heard Han ask. Looking up Leia found Ben staring at her._

 _"Ben?" She questioned._

 _"You're fuzzy Mom." Ben explained. Leia sighed and smiled towards her confused husband._

 _"I know baby, don't worry. I'm fine, I think my brain is a little weird today."_

 _"You should sleep." Ben said matter of factly._

 _"She will, don't worry Ben. We'll take care of her." Han piped in. Leia offered both her son and husband a smile, appreciating their care. Truly not wanting them to fuss over her too much, she was simply having an off day._

 _Ben stared at his mother for another moment, before he stood and made his way to stand in front of her. Their matching eyes met and held each others gaze._

 _"You need sleep." Ben said again. Leia glanced to Han, who only shrugged._

 _"Ben, baby are you alright?" Leia asked, her palm coming up to cup her son's face. Ben's face was concentrated now, he didn't look upset but his smile from earlier was gone. "Ben?"_

 _"Mom…"_

 _"What is it sweetie?"_

 _"Sister is making you fuzzy." Ben told her. Leia's eyes widened before she spoke._

 _"Ben what are you talking about?"_

 _"That's why your fuzzy, it's not just you." Ben explained, almost more to himself then to Leia. He cocked his head slightly still staring at his mother. Leia knew she must have heard him wrong. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Han moving closer to them. Han's eyes were glued to Leia now._

 _"Ben?" She heard Han question from beside them._

 _"Sister needs sleep Mom, you should go rest." Ben told her, a small smile gracing his features as his pale fingers reached out and ghosted over Leia's middle. Leia's eyes darted down to her stomach, staring more at Ben's pointed finger then anything else._

 _"Ben…" Leia gasped, not sure what else to say or to do._

 _"Can I go play?" He suddenly asked. Leia was speechless and could only nod. Ben smiled brightly before running down the hall and to his room, leaving his shocked parents alone._

 _Han and Leia stayed silent. Leia gazed off into the distance, her mind still fuzzy and blurry, now her vision matched._

 _"Leia?" She heard Han ask. Suddenly she felt his touch and felt him take hold of her hand._

 _"I…" She started but her gaze jerked down to her stomach. Moving her hand over her flat belly, Leia's fingers started to shake._

 _"Leia talk to me."_

 _"He has to be wrong…I haven't felt anything…" She admitted "I felt Ben when I found out about him…"_

 _"But Ben felt something did?" Han questioned. Looking up to her husband, she found a huge smile. His face was bright and his eyes full of hope._

 _"It would make since, if her…if a baby's presence was here, It could make me feel different and perhaps blur my own presence." Leia explained out loud, mostly trying to explain it to herself. Was she pregnant? She had all but given up on having another child._

 _"Are you pregnant?" Han whispered._

 _"I don't know…" Leia mumbled out. Her mind was too clouded to even focus on a babies presence._

 _"Leia…"_

 _"You can't get your hopes up like that." Leia said quickly standing up and pulling her hand from Han's._

 _"Sweetheart…" Han sighed with a soft smile._

 _"Stop smiling." She argued._

 _"Ok let's take a breath." Han said standing and taking hold of her shoulders. "Do you want me to call Ben back out here?"_

 _"No…"_

 _"What do you want to do?" Han asked, his eyes couldn't help but glance down to her stomach._

 _"I would feel it…right? I knew I was pregnant with Ben. I dreamed it and then I knew it when I woke up." Leia further explained to her husband._

 _"Every pregnancy is different." He said sounding like an expert medic. "And the force is different for everyone, including every baby." Han added._

 _"I can't be pregnant…" Leia sighed._

 _"Are you late?"_

 _"I…I don't know maybe…I haven't had one since before our anniversary." She noted._

 _"I can't be pregnant." She repeated._

 _"Why not?"_

 _"Because I'd already given up on it." She admitted._

 _"Maybe the galaxy is giving us a break?" Han suggested, leaning in and kissing her forehead._

 _"I can't believe he felt it." She whispered._

 _"He's a strong little boy. He said sister…"_

 _"Do you think its a girl?…What am I saying! I don't even know if I'm pregnant yet."_

 _"We could call the medic." Han offered._

 _"They're closed…I think I need to sort this out on my own…"_

 _"Hey! You aren't leaving me out this time around."_

 _"I didn't mean without you. I just…I want to know what Ben felt."_

 _"Then maybe you need his help."_

 _Leia watched as Han slowly walked down the hall and called to their son. Leia took a moment to think over everything. This morning she woke up and it was just a normal day for the Solo family. Now suddenly her son was telling her she was pregnant. She didn't want to believe it, because then she would be heartbroken when it turned out to be a lie. Ben happily bounced back into the room and to his mothers side. Leia smiled at him, running her fingers through his dark curls._

 _"Dad says you need my help?" Ben asked._

 _"I might, Can you sit with me Ben?" Leia asked, taking his hand and sitting on the floor. Ben quickly sat beside her, while Han stayed standing and watched his family. "What do you feel Ben?"_

 _"You still feel fuzzy, but I can feel two things now." Ben explained the best he could._

 _"So you feel Mommy…and…" Leia trailed off._

 _"Sister…That's what she is right? You're Uncle Luke's sister does that mean the new baby is my sister?"_

 _"If Daddy and I had another baby she would be your sister." Leia nodded. Ben's hand reached out and slowly touched his mothers stomach. Leia's hands covered over top of Ben's, and she waited. Ben smiled once more._

 _"It feels bright…"_

 _"What feels bright?" Leia asked._

 _"The spot in your tummy. Close your eyes Mom, you can feel it." Ben told her, sure his mother could feel the same thing he did. Leia's eyes fluttered shut and she focused. Her mind was still so foggy. Reaching out to Ben's presence she let him almost guide her. Ben felt happy and relaxed, which helped to soothe Leia's current anxiety. She followed her son's mind, before slowly she gasped. There it was. That presence her son had found, the light her son had discovered. The baby growing inside her._

 _Leia's eyes flew open and immediately found Han's. Her lashes grew wet, as tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. Han held worry on his face and wanted to ask her if she was alright. Without words, Leia quickly nodded her head. Han's face bursted into a smile and he moved quickly to kneel in front of Leia. His arms wrapped around her and he hid his face in her neck. Placing a gentle kiss to her skin, he whispered into her ear._

 _"I love you so much."_

 _Staring at his parents, Ben was slightly confused._

 _"What's wrong?' Ben asked._

 _"Nothing baby." Leia said with a laugh, as she wiped away her happy tears. "We're just really happy."_

 _"About sister?"_

 _"About baby sister." Han nodded._

 _"Are you happy?" Leia asked her son, running her fingertips over his still chubby cheeks._

 _"I like her…"_

 _"Already?' Han teased._

 _"She feels nice, she feels like Mom."_

 _"Maybe she'll be a little bit like your Mom." Han suggested._

 _"She could be a lot of things. Whatever she'll be, Ben's right. She feels so bright." Leia told the two before her._

 _"Is that a good thing?" Han asked, the poor man so oblivious to his family's force abilities._

 _"It feels nice. It's a very good feeling." Leia smiled brightly._

 _"Mom?" Ben asked._

 _"What is it Ben?"_

 _"Can I go play?" Ben asked, clearly over the news._

 _"Yes." Leia laughed. Ben smiled and thanked his mother, while he was excited at the idea of a baby sister, he also was very excited to get back to his toys._

 _Han and Leia sat in silence. Han's hands had found their way to Leia's flat stomach, his fingers drawing circles over her._

 _"It's real." Leia whispered to him, leaning her head against his shoulder._

 _"You're pregnant." Han smirked, unable to contain the happiness he was feeling._

 _"I'm pregnant."_

 _"I love you." Han told her, bringing his lips to hers._

 _"I love you too."_

 _"I can't believe it."_

 _"Believe it Princess. This is the real deal."_

 _Leia smiled, snuggling closer to Han's embrace. She felt so happy and warm. They had been wanting and talking about another child for years. Leia had truly given up. She had become content with Ben being her only child, and she was thankful to have such a beautiful and smart son. This would top her life surprises that was for sure._

 _"I'm happy." She told Han._

 _"Good…I'm happy too."_

 _"You still managed to knock me up even when the medics had their doubts." Leia giggled._

 _"Corellian roots, sweetheart. It's all in the genes." Han smirked, very proud of himself. Leia snorted before lightly slapping Han's chest. Han grabbed her small hand and brought it up to his lips. Kissing her skin softly, Han turned to smile at her. A bright and handsome smile, his joy shining through his eyes._

 _"You look happy…"_

 _"I am, You make me so happy Leia. Our family makes me happy."_

 _"I'm pregnant." Leia admitted again, still getting used to the words._

 _"How far along do you think you are?"_

 _"Not long…"_

 _"Maybe it was our anniversary?" Han suggested._

 _"Hmmm." Leia sighed. "I like the sound of that. Anniversary baby."_

 _"Doesn't matter when, I love you every time." Han whispered, bringing his lips down to meet Leia's. Leia sighed into his kiss, running her fingers through his hair. Pulling away the couple kept their faces close together, sharing in their happiness._

* * *

 **And there we have it! Some of you guessed in the reviews last time and I loved it! Yes In my Story Rey will Be Han and Leia's. I know so many of you have wanted this for a long time, but I needed to have the right age difference between Ben and Rey. I hope you enjoyed this and are ready for where I'm taking this story. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Yay for Anniversary Baby!**


	48. Chapter 48- Today Was A Good Day

**You guys are so amazing! I love reading your reviews. Guest Reviewers I so wish I could reply to you! Thanks for reading guys!**

 _Chapter Forty Eight_

 _Today Was A Good Day_

 _Leia stared down at the data pad in her hands, hoping checking over messages would help distract her mind. Han held her hand, as he sat beside her in the waiting room. The morning had been very normal in the Solo household. Han and Leia had woke early to get Ben up and ready for school. Ben ate his breakfast and questioned Leia further about his baby sister, and then he was off to school. Now the couple were here._

 _"Mrs. Solo?" Leia heard someone call from across the room. Looking up from her data pad, Leia slowly stood. Sliding her pad into her purse, she crossed the room to the woman waiting for her. The woman smiled at Leia, her bright smile relaxing the Princess a bit. Han walked closely behind his wife, following both women down the hallway. "How are you today?" She asked Leia._

 _"I'm doing well, thank you."_

 _"Wonderful. We'll have you in this room here. Your medic will be right in."_

 _"Thank you." Leia said, as the woman left Han and Leia alone. Leia slowly moved to sit on the exam table, her eyes darting over to Han, who awkwardly stood in the corner._

 _"Relax…"_

 _"I just don't remember how this stuff works." Han said, glancing around the room._

 _"You went to a lot of my appointments with Ben."_

 _"That was over nine years ago." Han added._

 _"Yes…I guess. I can't imagine it's that different." Leia said, glancing down to her flat stomach. They had held off going to the medic for a few days, Leia knew she wasn't far along and wondered if they had come too early. Han had practically made the appointment for her. While Ben and Leia both had confirmed the pregnancy, Han wanted to make sure everything was going alright._

 _Leia still almost didn't believe it. Maybe it would take the medic telling her, for it to feel real. Han was excited, which pleased her. He had his heart set on a daughter for a while now. Thinking back, she wondered how different this pregnancy would be from Ben's. Already it felt different. Last time she had been terrified and alone for the early days, too afraid to tell Han anything. This was so much better._

 _"I went to my first appointment alone." Leia said suddenly remembering that day at the medic's office on Coruscant._

 _"I would have went with you Princess." Han huffed. Leia smiled at her frowning husband._

 _"I know you would have. I was scared, I feel much better this time around." She smiled again._

 _"Good, you and this little girl need to feel good."_

 _"What if it isn't a girl?"_

 _"Ben seems to think so."_

 _"He could be wrong."_

 _"Could be twins?" Han smirked._

 _"What is your obsession with us having twins?"_

 _"It's possible."_

 _"Not in this version of our lives." Leia laughed._

 _"Fine…Well I'd like a girl."_

 _"Would you now?"_

 _"You know I would. A little mini Leia."_

 _"Can the Galaxy handle it?" Leia teased._

 _"Always. This galaxy needs more women like you." Han smiled, leaning down and kissing her cheek. The knock at the door pulled them apart and slowly the door slid open revealing Leia's new medic. The older woman had her gray hair pulled back tight away from her face. Her warm smile greeted Leia._

 _"Good morning Mrs. Solo. Mr. Solo." She said nodding to Han._

 _"Moring." Leia greeted._

 _"What brings you in today dear?" The woman asked._

 _"I think….I might be pregnant." Leia said, ignoring Han's smirk. She couldn't exactly tell the medic their nine year old son had confirmed her pregnancy, and after a little digging she too had felt her daughters presence._

 _"Have you been trying to conceive?" She asked._

 _"We haven't been avoiding it." Han chuckled._

 _"We've been open to another child for a few years." Leia explained, her eyes rolling at her husband._

 _"You have other children?"_

 _"One, a son. He's nine now."_

 _"Alright, so its been a few years." The medic noted._

 _"Is that a problem?" Leia asked._

 _"No not at all."_

 _"I did have some complications a few years ago and my first pregnancy wasn't very easy. We were told it could be hard for us to get pregnant again."_

 _"But you think it's happened?" She asked with another warm smile for Leia._

 _"I believe so."_

 _"Alright dear, Let's have a look at you and baby. Lay back and lift your shirt." She instructed Leia. Leia did as she was told, Han moving to her side and taking hold of her hand. Han and Leia watched as the medic moved the sensor over Leia's stomach. Keying in a set of numbers, they watched as lights danced over Leia's stomach. A screen slowly appeared above the device._

 _"Alright dear, just relax."_

 _Han and Leia watched as the screen flickered and the medic adjusted settings. Beeps and noises came from the machine, neither Han or Leia knowing what they meant. The medic seemed in deep thought as she looked over the screen and continued to press buttons._

 _"Hmmm."_

 _"Is something wrong?" Han asked._

 _"No…your wife seems very healthy."_

 _"and the baby?" Leia asked._

 _"Is very small." The medic answered with a smile. "I'm surprised you noticed dear. You are still very early."_

 _"Right…but is everything alright?" Han asked, his nerves rising._

 _"Is he a protective father?" She asked Leia._

 _"Very, I remember what he was last time we did this." Leia laughed._

 _"Hey…" Han whined._

 _"Nothing wrong with it Mr. Solo. We want to make sure Momma and baby are well, you seem to be good at looking after them. They both are looking very good. As I said you are very early my dear, and I know you have concerns but everything looks good."_

 _"Alright." Leia nodded._

 _"This little dot here is your baby." She said pointing to the blurry blue screen above Leia's stomach. Han and Leia strained their eyes. Han more then anyone wanting to see proof of his new baby. Leia and Ben had already felt the baby, he wanted to at least see her._

 _"I don't see anything." Han groaned._

 _"The baby is very small Mr. Solo. I'd guess you're only a few weeks along." She suggested to the pair. Han and Leia glancing back to each other, both having memories of their anniversary flash across their mind. Han had joked about that being the night, and Leia actually believed him. Neither one of them expected a new baby to come from that night of love making, but here they were._

 _"The baby will get bigger and then you'll be able to see her, I mean it." Leia told Han. Han nodded squeezing her hand tightly._

 _"Would you like an image?" She asked them. "Not much to see, but some like it saved to your data chip._

 _"I would like one please, our son is excited."_

 _"Ready to be a big brother then?" She asked._

 _"I think so."_

 _"That's sweet. I'll just save the image here…This will be accessible on your files. You remember how these work?" she asked._

 _"I do." Leia nodded, remembering how helpful her pregnancy data chip had been when she was traveling around the galaxy while pregnant with Ben._

 _"Wonderful, you'll be able to share it with your son then. I would like you to come back in, in a few weeks. While everything looks well and you are very healthy. I want to keep an eye on you, considering your previous issues." The medic explained as she moved the device away from Leia._

 _"Of course." Leia nodded, sitting up and pulling her shirt back down._

 _"Nothing to worry about now dear, congratulations mom and dad."_

 _With that the medic left the couple alone. Han was smiling great big at his wife, and Leia couldn't help but laugh at him._

 _"You seem happy."_

 _"I am happy." He told her offering her a kiss._

 _"I'm glad." Leia grinned. Han offered his hand to help her off the table and slowly the couple walked out of the office together. The pair walked hand in hand down the street. Their home wasn't that far, the walk was refreshing in the warm air. Han continued to glance at his wife, still feeling like this was a dream. Leia seemed happy and that made him happy as well. It was nice of the galaxy to give them a break once in a while. Leia's long hair twisted in the wind and brushed up against Han's shoulder. Reaching out, Han slowly brushed the hairs away from her face, leaning in he placed a warm kiss to her temple._

 _"Do you need to go to the hangar today?" Leia asked._

 _"Not today."_

 _"I guess you can stay around."_

 _"You like when I'm around." Han pointed._

 _"Do I?"_

 _"That data chip there, has the proof just how much you like me sweetheart." Han smirked._

 _"That just proves I use you for sex." Leia said, stepping forward and in front of him._

 _"Oh! Is that how it is?" Han asked reaching for her hand and pulling her back to him, pushing her chest to his._

 _"That's how it is hot shot." She nodded, trying to hide her smile. Cocking his head at her, Han smirked and kissed her nose._

 _"I think you're lying." He grinned, staying close to her face. "You like me, you might even love me a little bit."_

 _"Maybe just a tiny bit…You do give me cute babies…" she shrugged, trying to keep her smile hidden._

 _"Just a bit?" Han pushed._

 _"Hmmm." She said with a giggle, breaking into a grin._

 _"You're out of practice Senator…You gotta work on that politician face." Han said, running his fingers along her jaw._

 _"That's not my life anymore."_

 _"Thank gods for that."_

 _Coming to their house, they both noted that Ben would be home from school soon. They knew he would be excited to hear about the baby. He had been excited last night when they told him about the appointment. Ben seemed to be thrilled at the idea of being a big brother. The day was beautiful and Leia wanted to enjoy it._

 _Opting to sit outside in the warm breeze, Leia was feeling relaxed and extremely happy. She could hear Han moving about the kitchen inside, she had no idea what he was up to. She had asked him to join her outside on their patio but he had insisted on going to the kitchen first._

 _"Hey fly boy! You gonna leave me alone out here all day?" Leia called to him._

 _"I'm coming!"_

 _Inside, Han all but ran around the kitchen. Trying to desperately remember exactly how Leia preferred this drink. It had been several years since he had made it for her. He tried to work fast, wanting to join his wife out on their patio. Staring down into the mug, Han nodded. He hoped he had remember everything correctly. Grabbing the drink Han slowly walked down the room._

 _Leia laughed and peered around the corner for her husband. She quirked her eyebrow when she saw him rounding the room with a mug in his hand._

 _"Here you go." He said, clearly proud f himself._

 _"What is this?" She asked looking down at the liquid._

 _"I grabbed some of that tea you liked when your were pregnant with Ben." Han smiled._

 _"Aren't you a sweet husband." Leia teased._

 _"I'm the best Princess."_

 _"Thank you." She said reaching for his hand and pulling him to sit beside her. She kissed his cheek and rested her head against his shoulder. Smiling down at the tea, she sipped the hot liquid. She had forgotten how good this stuff was._

 _"Taste right?" Han asked._

 _"It's perfect, thank you husband."_

 _"Welcome wife." Han smiled, kissing her temple. Leia sighed into his touch, resting her body closer to his. "You feeling ok?"_

 _"I'm good. I feel great."_

 _"Good. How's baby feeling?"_

 _"Normal, I guess. It's like the medic said, She's just so small. I can feel her. I can feel that bright light Ben mentioned. But besides that, theres not much to feel."_

 _"Hmmm You think she'll look like you?" Han asked, silently hoping their daughter looked exactly like her mother. He didn't care if she looked anything like him, there was something special to him with the thought of Leia having a daughter who resembled her._

 _"I'm not sure. Ben looks like you, but he has my eyes. Maybe she'll be bits of both."_

 _"Beautiful like her mom." Han whispered to her, kissing her head once again. He couldn't stop touching her lately. They were gentle touches or kisses, caring gestures that he hoped showed her how much he loved her._

 _"Hmmm you're being awfully nice to me lately."_

 _"I'm always nice." Han said, looking shocked._

 _"Not always hot shot."_

 _"Always…" He smirked._

 _"Next time we're fighting I'll let you know how not nice you're being."_

 _"It's a date." He laughed, not being able to stop himself he leaned in and kissed Leia once more. Leia gave in and kissed him back, her fingers running down the back of his neck and up into the bits of his hair. The couple sighed against each others lips, lost in their touch. What started as a simple kiss deepened and Leia groaned against her husbands lips._

 _"Hmm you let me know when those pregnancy hormones kick in…" Han mumbled to her._

 _"Which ones?" She asked confused, as her eyes fluttered open to meet his._

 _"The ones that have you pulling me to the cockpit to be alone or into closets, Gods where else did you drag me off to last time." Han teased her, Leia blushed slightly before slapping his chest._

 _"Stop it."_

 _"I'm not complaining."_

 _"Hmm We have a son this time around, we'll have to be more stealthy."_

 _"Noted, I think I can handle this mission." Han smirked, his fingers running up to cup Leia's chest. Leia started to let out a moan, when they heard the front door open._

 _"Mom!" They heard Ben call into the main room._

 _"Damn it!" Han swore._

 _"Schools out…" Leia reminded him._

 _"Clearly."_

 _"Soon their will be two of them to bug us." Leia laughed._

 _"Ben, we're out here." Han called to his son._

 _"Mom!" Ben said darting to his mothers side._

 _"Hi sweetie."_

 _"How's sister?" Ben asked._

 _"Sister is good. The medic says Mom and baby are healthy." Han told his son._

 _"Can I feel her?" Ben asked his mother, his fingers reaching out for her stomach._

 _"Of course you can sweetie." Leia said pulling Ben to sit in between Han and herself. Ben's fingers traced over his mothers stomach, before his eyes closed and he focussed._

 _"Sister feels bright still."_

 _"She does, she'll start to grow soon."_

 _"Can I see her?" Ben asked, remembering his parents had promised him an image of the baby. Leia smiled and nodded, looking to Han who quickly stood up and moved to retrieve her data chip._

 _"The baby is really small." Leia explained to her son. "But I'll show you what the inside of mom's tummy looks like."_

 _Han stood by the door for a moment, silently staring at his family. Ben was running his fingers along Leia's tummy and Leia was explaining details about the baby to him. It was a pleasing family moment, a moment Han had been waiting for. Leia just seemed so happy and so did Ben. His family was happy and well, what more could he ask for. Smirking he stepped forward._

 _Hearing Han, Leia slowly took the chip from him and plugged it into her data pad. Ben watched as the blue screen slowly appeared._

 _"Now sister, is this little dot right here." Leia said pointing._

 _"Doesn't look like a baby." Ben stated, feeling confused and disappointed._

 _"She has to grow." Han told him._

 _"Hmm." Ben sighed, snuggling into his mothers embrace. "Mom?"_

 _"What is it sweetie?"_

 _"Can I help take care of the baby?"_

 _"You can help with some things, Daddy and I will do most of it."_

 _"When do we get to see Sister?"_

 _"Well she'll grow in my tummy and in a few months we'll have a better image of her. We'll meet her after she's born."_

 _"Then I can hold her?" Ben asked, just full of questions today._

 _"You can…"_

 _"Dad?" ben asked turning to his father._

 _"Yeah buddy?"_

 _"Will sister like me?"_

 _"Of course she will. You're her big brother."_

 _"I'll take care of her." Ben told his parents, once again snuggling in closer to his mother's side._

 _"I know you will baby." Leia said kissing her son's head. Han smiled at his family before looking out to the waves. Today was a good day._

* * *

 **Pure Fluff! Not that I think you will mind lol... So I was starting to worry about how my outline for this story was looking and how long this story might be if I stick to my plan...But seeing as you guys are still enjoying and wanting fluff, etc...I'm just going to go with my plans and let the story be as long as I like. Hope that plan sits good with you guys. As always thank you for reading and leave me a review If you would like a sneak peek to the next chapter!**


	49. Chapter 49- Happy

**As Always Thank you all for reviewing and Reading!  
**

 _Chapter Forty Nine_

 _Happy_

 _The bed felt warm and the blankets soft around him. Han stretched his arms out, groaning as his muscles relaxed. Sighing he smiled and reached out beside him. Finding the space empty his eyes quickly flew open. Where was his little Princess this morning. He hated waking up alone, he loved pulling her close in the morning. He enjoyed wrapping his arms around her middle and snuggling his face into her neck, breathing in her delicious smell. But there was no Princess. Listening, Han heard nothing. The house was quiet, meaning Ben was still most likely asleep. It was the weekend and the boy usually slept in when he didn't have school. Han usually persuaded Leia to sleep in as well, if only he knew where she was._

 _Hearing a cough come from their adjoining fresher, Han slowly stood and walked across the room. The sun from their window warmed his skin and felt good across his bare chest. Looked like a beautiful day outside. Sliding the door open, Han frowned, finding Leia sat on the fresher floor. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and her face was hidden in her arms._

 _"Leia?" He said quickly stepping to her side._

 _"Ehhh go away." She groaned._

 _"Are you alright?" He asked, brushing some hairs from her face._

 _"Wonderful." She groaned again, placing a cold rag to her face._

 _"You sick?" Han assumed._

 _"My husbands a genius." She bit out._

 _"How long have you been up?" He asked._

 _"Long…"_

 _"Did you sleep?" He asked._

 _"Gods Han stop asking me questions."_

 _"I'm just checking on you, you could have woke me up."_

 _"What good would that do, you gonna hold my hair up as I puke?"_

 _"I would have."_

 _"Ehhh." She groaned._

 _'What can I do?"_

 _"Go back in time and use a condom."_

 _That made Han laugh, as he slowly leaned in and kissed her forehead._

 _"We wanted another baby." He reminded her, knowing she wasn't serious._

 _"I don't remember being this sick with Ben." She said._

 _"Well, your older now." He suggested._

 _"Wow! Thanks for that." She said pushing at him to move out of her way. Standing up she walked to the sink, splashing some cool water to her face._

 _"It's not an insult Princess, just a fact."_

 _"If I'm old, what are you?"_

 _"Aged, like a nice wine." He smirked, catching her eye in the mirror. Leia tried to hide her own grin. "Do you want some water?" He asked._

 _"That would be nice." She nodded._

 _"I'll be right back." He told her, dropping a kiss to her temple, before leaving the room._

 _Walking down the hall, Han poked his head into Ben's room. Spread out across his bed, Ben lay on his stomach. The child's arms were thrown out around him and his loud snore let Han know he was definitely asleep. Han chuckled as his son let out a loud noise and snuggled into his pillows. At least he could fully focus on Leia for the moment._

 _Grabbing Leia's water, Han didn't have chance to turn around, before he heard Leia behind him._

 _"Where's your cloths?" She groaned, moving to sit against the counter. Han chuckled and turned to offer his wife a smirk._

 _"I thought you liked this look." He said gesturing down to his boxers._

 _"Hmm." She said reaching for the glass of water. Han gladly handed it over and moved to stand in between her legs. His hands reached to hold Leia's stomach. His hands looking so huge against her small frame. Leia was still to early to be showing, but it didn't stop Han from touching her stomach or talking to the baby._

 _"You gotta go easy on your Momma." Han whispered down to Leia's stomach._

 _"She doesn't listen." Leia noted, sipping her water, hopping the cold water would calm her stomach._

 _"So she's like her mom already?" Han asked, earning a slap to the back of his head. "Ouch!"_

 _"Be nice to me." Leia pouted, trying to get sympathy points._

 _"I am nice, I'm a nice man." He whispered to her, leaning in to kiss her. Leia quickly turned her head, and his lips landed on her cheek. "Hey!' He protested._

 _"I just got sick Han." She said rolling her eyes and pushing back against his chest._

 _"You brushed your teeth I heard you." Han reminded her, leaning in once more, wanting nothing more then a morning kiss from his wife._

 _"Doesn't matter." She shook her head, jumping off the counter._

 _"Tease."_

 _"I'm the tease, as you parade around like that." Leia said, her hand moving up and down, gesturing to his undressed state._

 _"I wanted a good morning kiss."_

 _"You wanted a good morning, not sure it would have stopped at a kiss. I know that look." She said pointing. She knew that look far to well, and if she gave in to the look there was a good chance Ben would walk into the kitchen to find his parents in an interesting state. Han smirked, he knew she knew it. Raising his hands in defeat he chuckled._

 _"What's the plan today, princess?"_

 _"I don't really have one." She said, taking another sip of water. Her mind debating what she wanted to do. She knew she'd like to spend the day with her family. Most weekends Han didn't go to the hangar, Unless he was spending time with Ben. Ben didn't have school, which left him home with his parents._

 _"You feeling any better?"_

 _"I think so…I might go down to the beach." Leia suddenly liking the idea of going down to the waves. Yes That sounded like an amazing plan, it sounded like a great day with her family._

 _"Alright." Han nodded._

 _"I think I might start meditating again. It helped with Ben's pregnancy. I'm wondering if I can get control of my nausea."_

 _"Sounds good…" Han nodded, remembering the Jedi version of his wife. It would be interesting this time around, Having Ben around. It was obvious his son as gifted with the force. As Leia's pregnancy grew and the baby progressed, Han was curious how Ben's connection to his sister would change or grow. It was fascinating and scary at the same time._

 _"Maybe I'll ask Ben if he wants to go with me…" Leia said barely finishing the sentence, before Ben came running in the room._

 _"Hi Mom!" He shouted running past his mother and almost colliding with his father._

 _"Hey kid! I thought you were asleep?"_

 _"I woke up dad." Ben said in a "Duh" tone. Ben reached up and grabbed for a muffin, smashing it against his face. Leia sighed, knowing the boys face would need to be washed shortly. The parents watched as their son devoured his muffin, totally oblivious to the world around him, he really wanted that muffin._

 _"Ben…" Leia started._

 _"What Mom?" Ben asked mouth full, chunks of his muffin falling on to his night shirt. Han glanced at Leia, waiting for her scolding. Leia sighed, shaking her head at her son._

 _"I'm going to go down to the beach, do you want to come with me?"_

 _"Beach! I'll get my suit." He said darting out of the room, just as fast as he had entered. Han laughed at his son's energy, Leia just shook her head._

 _"Am I Invited?" Han asked, giving her a good pout. Stepping forward, His arms circled her waist. Pulling her close to him, Leia glanced up into his eyes. She could always get lost in those eyes, whether they held love, passion, lust or playfulness, She loved staring into his eyes._

 _"I suppose you can tag along fly boy."_

 _"Good…I'll get my suit." He said, dashing out of the room similar to his son._

 _"Oh my boys." Leia sighed. "I'm glad I'll have back up soon." Leia whispered down to her stomach._

 _The sun was hot today, it felt good against Leia's skin, she only hoped her pale body wouldn't burn. Her eyes were closed as she focused on her meditation. She occasionally allowed herself to find meditation time, but really it had been years since she had fully given in to it. Even when Luke bugged and picked on her to practice more. She was very stubborn, you'd think her twin would know that. Her mind seemed clear, which was always helpful. She could clearly feel that bright light that was their daughter. Her presence was calming and that helped Leia further to relax. She could feel the sand beneath her body and she was close to finding that blissed state._

 _"Daddy!" She heard Ben scream. Slowly she popped one eye open and squinted in the sun. Glancing towards the water she watched as Han picked Ben up and through him into the waves. She sighed and tried to close her eyes once more. She focussed in and was close to relaxation once more._

 _"Come here you little munchkin!" Han yelled after their son._

 _'You can't catch me!" Ben yelled back. Opening her eyes fully now, Leia watched Han chase Ben across the beach. She wanted to be irritated with her family, but she couldn't. They looked far too happy. She smiled and watched them chase each other up and down the beach. Ben's legs may be small but he was sure fast. Leia's hands moved to her stomach, feeling a comfort from resting her palms against her growing baby. Ben giggled and ran faster from his father. Han looked tired and Leia giggled, she couldn't help herself._

 _"Don't pass out now old man." Leia called to her husband as they ran by her. Han turned and glared at her. She only continued to giggle. Stopping his chase, Han slowly turned to fully face her._

 _"How are you feeling?" He asked._

 _"Much better." she nodded, not sure she liked the look on his face._

 _"Great!" He said moving to her fast and scooping her up into his arms._

 _"Han! Han Solo you put me down!" She screamed._

 _"Oh I will!"_

 _"Mom! I think you're going in the waves!" she heard her son warn her._

 _'Han solo!" She tried, but her husband was determined._

 _"Mom!" She heard Ben yell, just before she felt the waves wash over her. She held her breath and closed her eyes. Luckily the water actually felt nice against her skin. Popping back up to the surface, Leia slowly moved to rub the water from her lashes. Opening her eyes she was met with a smirking face._

 _"I hate you." She told her husband._

 _"You love me."_

 _"Mom, Dad through you in!" Ben told her, almost surprised to have witnessed such a thing._

 _"I know baby." She told him, leaning back into the waves. She might as well enjoy the water, now that her husband had drenched her. Han sunk into the waves and reached for his wife._

 _"Ah no you don't."_

 _"Come on Leia…" He pushed._

 _"You're in trouble."_

 _"Is dad grounded?" Ben asked, swimming to his mothers side._

 _"Yes he is!"_

 _"What's dad grounded from?" Ben asked her._

 _"Adult time." Leia answered, smirking at her husband._

 _"Yeah right…You always say that and you give in right away. Especially when I kiss that one spot…"_

 _"Han!"_

 _"You know its the truth sweetheart." Han said, successfully grabbing her and pulling her into his embrace. The waves splashed up and around them. Han's hold on Leia kept them above the water, and in a comfortable position. The pair watched as their son swam through the water. Looking back to his parents, Ben giggled. He was for sure he could make it out to the nearby rock._

 _"Be careful." Leia called._

 _"He's fine." Han told her._

 _Ben fought the waves and his little arms paddled as hard as he could, until finally he made it to that rock. Smiling a bright and goofy look, he climbed on top of the rock and raised his arms in success._

 _"I did it!" He screamed back to is parents._

 _"You did!" Han cheered his son on. Leia smiled lovingly at her son, he brightened her day. She felt Han's lips ghost over the back of her neck, her eyes stayed glued to their son, so afraid he would fall or a large wave would crash into him. But he sat on the rock, quite happily. His gaze stared off into the ocean, He could get lost in the waves hypnotic rhythm just like his mother._

 _"He's fine." Han repeated, when he noticed his wife's attention was still on their son._

 _"It's going to take one big wave to knock him off that rock."_

 _"And then he'll swim right back to it, he's a good swimmer. Our little beach boy."_

 _"I'm just watching."_

 _"I think you should kiss me instead." He said, dipping down and kissing her shoulder._

 _"I like this instead." She sighed, enjoying her husbands attention._

 _"You taste good with a hint of ocean." He chuckled._

 _"Ewww, do you have any idea what grows in this water."_

 _"I'll live."_

 _"You better, I'm not raising these two without you."_

 _"You won't. I'm not going anywhere." He whispered to her, kissing her ear. Leia leaned back against his chest, her head tilting back and snuggling against his shoulder. The cold water made her shiver, but Han's warm arms wrapped around her body made the coldness disappear. Both parents glanced to their son, just in time to see the boy stand up._

 _"Ben?' Leia questioned. She gasped, as she watched Ben jump off the rock and right into an on coming wave. The boy disappeared into the waves and Leia's heart sank. "Ben!" She screamed._

 _"He's fine." Han said holding her in place._

 _"Han let me go!" She said slapping at his arms._

 _"Look." Han said pointing ahead to where their son had popped back up above the water. His giggles echoed across the waters surface, clearly he was fine and having the time of his life._

 _"Gods…" Leia sighed._

 _"Worry wart." Han chuckled._

 _"I'm allowed to worry about my son, thank you very much."_

 _"I know, but he's fine…besides it would take me two seconds to swim to him. Calm down and relax Princess."_

 _"I am calm."_

 _"Sure you are." He said, his fingers ghosting over her swim suit bottoms. Darting her hand into the water, she swatted his hand away._

 _"Don't even think about it."_

 _"It would relax you." He smirked, knowing just how to push her buttons and irritate her._

 _"Han…" she warned._

 _"You're no fun." Han pouted._

 _"Poor husband.." She said as she reached up and squished his pout with her fingers. Han frowned at her attempt to make him look like a fish, Leia however found it hilarious and let out a sexy giggle._

 _"You're sexy when your happy."_

 _"Am I now?"_

 _"Always." He whispered, his lips hovering over hers. Slowly his lips claimed hers in a sweet kiss. Leia sighed against his warm lips. The kiss stayed sweet neither moved to deepen it, both content in the sweetness. Leia was the one to pull away, and let out a huge yawn as she did._

 _"Momma's tired?" Han asked, rubbing her belly._

 _"It's the sun, drains all my energy."_

 _"We should head back home."_

 _"No, you and Ben can stay…I can go rest on the blanket." Leia said nodding back to the shore._

 _"No, I think he's getting tired too." Han said, noting his son's sleepy expression._

 _"If you think so." She said slowly swimming out of his arms. Han immediately missed the contact and longed for her to be back in his embrace. Leia swam out and towards her son._

 _"Ben…" She called._

 _"Come sit with me Mom!" He called back to her. Leia smiled and swam closer, coming to the rock she pulled herself up and sat beside her son._

 _"It's pretty Mom." He told her, pointing out to how the sun glowed against the waters surface._

 _"It's beautiful." Leia agreed, pulling Ben to sit on her lap. Her arms wrapped around her son, and he snuggled into his mothers hold. "We're going to go home soon." Leia whispered to him._

 _"Alright." Ben yawned. Han had been right, the boy was exhausted._

 _"Maybe we'll sit here for a few more minutes." Leia suggested. Ben nodded, his gaze still looking out at the water. Leia slowly glanced behind them and smiled to Han, he was back on shore now. She motioned one more minute to him and he nodded, adding a wink. She smiled at her silly husband before turning back to the sun against the waves._

 _"I like Corellia." Ben told his mom._

 _"Me too." Leia told him._

 _"I wish we could go to your home." Ben sighed. Leia's chest tightened a bit and she pulled him closer into her arms._

 _"I wish I could take you there Ben."_

 _"I'm sorry Mom…I don't want to make you sad. I'm sorry you can't go home."_

 _"It's ok Ben. I like talking about Alderaan with you…I'm home with you and your dad." She reminded him._

 _"And sister..?"_

 _"Yes and your baby sister."_

 _"Good. I'm glad you have a new home mom."_

 _"Me too, I love my new home." She smiled and leaned in to kiss her son's forehead. "We better get going, daddy is waiting for us."_

 _The Solo family quickly made their way home, the whole family very tired and drained for their long day on the beach. Opting to order food in, neither Han or Leia wanted to cook after their adventure of a day. The food arrived and the family devoured it in almost a blink of an eye. Ben almost past out against his plate, but he was hungry enough to stay awake and finish his food. Leia and Han chuckled at their son, as he let out a snore. His face lay against his arms, pressed on to the table. Nodding to the boy, Han stood and lifted Ben into his arms and slowly took him to his bedroom._

 _"No bath?" He turned to ask Leia._

 _"Not tonight, just let the poor boy sleep. I'll make him take one in the morning." Leia smiled._

 _"Yes Princess." Han said with a nod._

 _Leia also stood and quickly made her way into their room. Stripping her clothes off, she made her way into the fresher. Glancing at herself in the mirror she groaned. Her cheeks were bright red, and she briefly wondered how much more of her skin was burnt. Hearing her husbands footsteps she called him in to the room._

 _"Han?"_

 _"What's up…" He said pausing in the door way to stare at his naked wife._

 _"Eyes up here hot shot."_

 _"You expect me to hold a conversation when your standing there like that?"_

 _"Try…"_

 _"What's up?" He sighed, his eyes still tracing over her naked form._

 _"How burned am I?" She asked, running her fingers over her cheeks. Han stepped towards her and lifted her arms up to inspect the damage._

 _"Your back is pretty bad." He said barely touching the skin, Leia flinching away from him._

 _"Damn it." Leia swore._

 _"I'll take care of you…" Han promised, kissing over her shoulder. "Take a cold shower, it might help the burn…I'll grab the bacta, maybe give you a massage."_

 _"Alright Medic Solo." Leia giggled._

 _"That sexy giggle again."_

 _"I don't have a sexy giggle." She said with an eye roll._

 _"You do…" He trailed off, kissing over her delicate skin._

 _"I don't."_

 _"You do, and a sexy smile, a sexy voice, a sexy moan, you have a sexy everything Princess."_

 _"Stop it, my cheeks are red enough." She laughed, slapping at his chest. Han chuckled and shook his head._

 _"You'd think you'd be used to me after over ten years together."_

 _"I'll never be used to you, my crazy man."_

 _Han hummed against her shoulder, pressing another kiss to her skin before pulling away from her._

 _"You better get in." He said motioning to the shower._

 _"You joining me?" She asked with a hopeful smile._

 _"I'm not sure that's a good idea…"_

 _"Why not?' She pouted, placing a hand on her hip. Han laughed, while she was trying to be serious her pout and the fact that she was completely naked made the situation less serious._

 _"I won't be able to control myself…and I'm not sure you want to be pressed up against the tiles right now."_

 _"Says who?" she smirked, pulling him closer to her, pressing her bare breasts to his chest._

 _"Leia…?"_

 _She didn't answer him, instead she moved to turn the water on. She waited for a moment, allowing the water to get a little warm, before she pulled herself and her husband inside the small space. Dipping her head under the water, she hoped to wash the sea out of her hair. Han stood back and watched his beautiful wife. Leia cracked an eye open and smirked at him._

 _"Enjoying the view?"_

 _"Always." He told her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She frowned when she felt the material of his swim trunks against her skin. Reaching out her fingers untied his trunks and slowly slid them down his legs. Smirking up at him, she dropped kisses up his legs an to his thighs, across is stomach and over his heart._

 _"Much better." She told him as he brushed his body to hers._

 _"The warm water felt pleasant against her skin and wasn't hurting her burn too bad. Leia leaned in and wrapped her arms around Han's neck._

 _"How's your back?" Han whispered down to her._

 _"It's good…" She told him. His hands ghosted over her back, gentle to not hurt her skin. Leia sighed into his touch, enjoying his slight massage against her back._

 _"Today was good…"_

 _"Today was amazing." Leia added. "I love spending time with you and Ben, the beach was so nice."_

 _"I'm glad you had a good time."_

 _"Always…Ben surprised me."_

 _"With what?" He asked looking down at her. Leia slowly looked up to him, meeting their eyes._

 _"He mentioned Alderaan."_

 _"What did he say?"_

 _"He wishes we could visit my home…"_

 _"Well he's not wrong." Han said with a frown and a sigh. "I wish I could take you home…"_

 _"I know you do, I dream about showing you Alderaan sometimes. It's just not possible, but I like to think you and Ben would have liked it there…. I'm happy here." She said, needing to assure I'm with how happy she was with their home here on Corellia._

 _'I know your happy sweetheart. But I wish I could take you back there."_

 _"Not possible, it's not your fault you can't give me things like that. You give me everything possible."_

 _"Apparently impossible things too." Han smirked, running a hand across her still flat stomach, but wanting to touch were their miracle child grew._

 _"He's a sweet boy."_

 _"He is, and he loves you Leia."_

 _"I love him too. We both love you too, well I guess all three of us." She corrected, placing her hand over his against her tummy._

 _"I love you beautiful."_

 _"I love you too. How about that massage?" Leia asked turning off the water._

 _"Get yourself to the bed." Han said swatting her ass lightly. Leia giggled again, and Han quickly followed her out of the fresher._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed the happy family day. More coming soon, Review for a sneak peek! Thank you!**


	50. Chapter 50 -Time With Uncle Luke

**Chapter 50! When did that happen, Thanks so much for reading guys!**

 _Chapter Fifty_

 _Time with Uncle Luke_

 _Leia hurried herself around the house, trying to busy her mind. Han stood in the hallway watching his wife run about the room. He smirked at her, and to be honest he thought she was being ridiculous. The house was already spotless but she decided everything needed to look nicer, before her brother arrived._

 _"You know Luke doesn't really care what the house looks like."_

 _"I know…" She huffed. "This is for me."_

 _"The house looks fine."_

 _"I'm just trying to distract my mind a little."_

 _"From what? Luke isn't that bad…" Han chuckled. Leia offered him a glare before moving back to her cleaning._

 _"I need to focus." She reminded her husband._

 _"Why aren't we telling him about the baby again?" Han asked, stepping up to his wife and stopping her movement. His hands rested on her shoulders and she visibly relaxed._

 _"I want this visit to just be about Ben. Luke needs to focus on Ben and only Ben. We don't need to cloud his mind with a new Skywalker baby."_

 _"Solo baby." Han corrected._

 _"Solo Baby." Leia agreed._

 _"Alright so we won't tell him."_

 _"That's the plan. I really just want Ben to have this time with Luke. Ben can ask him questions about the force and they can really focus on each other."_

 _"I understand." Han told her, dropping a kiss to her forehead._

 _"Thank you…"_

 _"Wait." Han paused pulling back and looking down at her. "Won't he know it? Like won't he like feel it with your force mumbo jumbo twin connection thingy?'_

 _"That sounded very professional."_

 _"You know what I mean…"_

 _"Normally yes. But I'm going to try and block him, I guess."_

 _"You can do that?"_

 _"I can do a lot of things." She said, arching her eyebrow at her husbands surprise of her talents._

 _"You are scary woman."_

 _"Not scary, just talented." she corrected him._

 _"Whatever you say…You sure Luke won't be able to figure it out?'_

 _"No, He's always telling me I could be stronger then him if I tried, well I'm going to try." Leia explained, stopping her cleaning and turning to face her husband. "I just really want Ben to have this time with Luke."_

 _"I know sweetheart. Ben's been doing good, what are you worried about?"_

 _"I don't know." She sighed._

 _"Breathe Princess."_

 _"I'm breathing."_

 _"Try slower and longer…"_

 _"I'm fine…" She said dismissing him._

 _Han chuckled and smiled at his wife, before walking down the hallway and towards Ben's room. He found his son sitting on his floor playing with his various model ships._

 _"Hey kid."_

 _"Hey Dad." Ben said brightly._

 _"You ready to hang out with Uncle Luke today?" Han asked, leaning up against the side of the doorway._

 _"Yes! Is he here yet?"_

 _"Not yet. He'll be here soon."_

 _"Is Mom still cleaning?" Ben asked._

 _"She is, she wants everything to look nice."_

 _"Mom said I should just talk to Uncle Luke about me. About how I'm feeling."_

 _"Yeah…Well he wants to see you, but he can answer any questions you have…maybe questions Mom and I don't know the answer too."_

 _"Like force stuff?"_

 _"Yeah that stuff." Han said leaning down to his son's level._

 _"I've been good." Ben said, his face falling slightly._

 _"Of course you have Ben. You're not being punished Mom and Uncle Luke just want to make sure you're feeling ok."_

 _"Ok." Ben said his face brightening again. Han smiled an ran his fingers through Ben's hair. "Dad?'_

 _"What is it?" "Can I talk about sister?"_

 _"Ummmm…."_

 _"I don't think Mom wants me too."_

 _"Your mom really wants Uncle Luke to focus on you today. But….I guess if you really want to, you can talk about sister."_

 _"I can?' Ben said with a bright smile._

 _"If you really want to. Let's just not tell mom."_

 _"ok…." Ben said, slightly worried about his mothers reaction._

 _Han smiled down at him once more and leaned back, comfortable watching his son play for a while._

 _Leia heard the door chime and quickly stood up. Her breathing was harsh, closing her eyes she focused in and tried to calm her fast heart beat._

 _"You want me to get it?" Han asked her, walking into the room with Ben._

 _"I'm good." Leia said, quickly walking to the door and palming it open._

 _"Leia!" Luke greeted with a bright smile, offering his sister a tight hug. Leia smiled to her brother, she was pleased to see him. With how busy he had become over the years, it was hard to see him on a normal basis. "You look nice." He said as they pulled apart. Luke briefly wondered why Leia was blocking him, but decided she deserved her privacy from time to time._

 _"Oh thanks…"_

 _"Hey kid." Han said walking over and offering his friend a hug._

 _"Good to see you Han."_

 _"Uncle Luke!" Ben said running into the room. He was a flash of dark hair and soon he collided with his Uncle's legs._

 _"Hey Ben!" Luke said, scooping the boy up and into his arms._

 _"Did you miss me?" Ben asked._

 _"I always miss you Ben Solo."_

 _"Good." Ben smirked. "Where's Aunt Naya?"_

 _"She had to stay back on Yavin, with the student." Luke explained._

 _"Oh…does she miss me?"_

 _"Of course she does…" Ben smirked again, his eyes sparkling in a specific Solo manner. "You look like your dad." Luke laughed._

 _"Oh gods I know." Leia sighed, walking over to the counter and offering Luke a drink._

 _"Lucky boy." Han laughed. Luke and Leia both rolling their eyes at Han. Slowly Luke sat Ben back on to the ground, taking the glass from Leia._

 _"How are you two?" Luke asked._

 _"We're good." Leia nodded, sipping her water._

 _"Couldn't be better." Han added._

 _"Good. I'm sorry its been a while…"_

 _"You're busy Luke." Leia noted. "We understand."_

 _"I know, I'd still like to see you all more."_

 _"We'll try and make an effort to visit Yavin more." Leia offered._

 _"I like Yavin." Ben told his family._

 _"I know you do." Leia told her son with a laugh, ghosting her fingers over his cheeks. "Luke do you want us to leave?" Leia asked, glancing back to her husband. Leia wanted to make sure Ben was comfortable talking to Luke and that they didn't intrude on their conversation in any way. Luke smiled at his sister, knowing she was only trying to help._

 _"No, I don't think so…"_

 _"Uncle Luke can we go to the beach?!" Ben suggested, jumping up and down. "I can show you the good spots."_

 _Luke chuckled looking down at his nephew._

 _"Sure Ben. If that's what you want." Luke smiled._

 _"Is that alright?" He asked, looking to Ben's parents. The pair both nodded._

 _"Whatever the boy wants." Han chuckled, walking up behind Leia and wrapping his arms around her middle._

 _"I'll get my shoes!" Ben said darting down the hallway._

 _"He seems well." Luke smiled to his sister._

 _"He is, he's been really good lately."_

 _"Good, that's good…."_

 _"What is it?" Leia asked._

 _"Nothing, I'm just glad he's doing and feeling better. Should be a good visit."_

 _"I think so." Han nodded._

 _"Have you given anymore thought to him coming back with me?" Luke asked, hesitating slightly when Leia offered him a glare._

 _"Luke…" she warned._

 _"I know how you feel about it, It's only a thought. If I was around him more, I could continue to guide him on a daily basis."_

 _"I understand that Luke. And we will make an effort to see you more, but right now he's doing great. I do not want to send my son planets away."_

 _"I know…" Luke sighed. He really didn't want to fight with his sister. But he wanted her to know the offer was still on the table. He watched as Han kissed the side of her head, clearly trying to calm her down._

 _"I'm sorry, I don't want to upset you." Luke offered. Leia sighed and walked towards her brother._

 _"I know you don't…But Ben is fine. I can't just send him away."_

 _"I understand, a lot of the parents felt that way."_

 _"But they still sent their children away?" Han asked._

 _"A lot of them don't have any force ability, they have no idea how to raise a force sensitive child."_

 _"Well I do." Leia huffed, still trying to not become irritated. She silently prayed her hormones wouldn't burst out of control._

 _"I got my stuff!" Ben said running back into the room and crashing into his uncle once more._

 _"Good, lets get going then." Luke smiled._

 _"Be good for Uncle Luke baby." Leia said leaning down and kissing her son's forehead._

 _"I always good." He smirked._

 _"Well be extra good kid." Han added, pulling Leia back to him once more._

 _"Let's go!" Ben said darting out the door._

 _"Lot's of energy." Luke laughed._

 _"You'll sleep good tonight after chasing after that one." Han said with a smile to his brother in law._

 _"We'll be back soon." Luke told Leia, before following Ben out the door._

 _Leia watched her brother and son walk down the path to the beach. She sighed and relaxed slightly. She was happy Luke could make the trip. While Ben was doing great and had been feeling much better these days, she still worried about her son. Luke understood these things much better then she did, she was grateful for her brother, even if he did annoy her sometimes._

 _"He doesn't mean to upset you." Han whispered to her, kissing her neck softly._

 _"I know he doesn't, but he brings it up every time I see him."_

 _"He wants what is best for Ben…He's not a parent yet. He doesn't understand how we can't just send Ben away."_

 _"He's persistent."_

 _"Well you are related…"_

 _"Meaning what exactly?" She asked, glancing back to look at him._

 _"When you get something in your mind, its hard to get you to make a different choice…"_

 _'Is that so?"_

 _"It is, I'm pretty good at changing your mind…" He said dropping yet another kiss against her skin._

 _"You cheat."_

 _"Do I?" He laughed._

 _"You know my weak points…"_

 _"Which points, this one?" He asked, kissing right behind her ear. She let out a sigh and nodded. "Or this one…" He asked reaching for her once more. Leia quickly pulled away and turned to glare at him._

 _"Luke and Ben could be back any minute…"_

 _"They just left!" Han protested with a laugh, reaching for her once more. He settled with placing his hands against her stomach._

 _"How's my girls today?" Han asked her._

 _"We're good." She smiled, her face warming and her heart calming down._

 _"Good." Han nodded, rubbing circles over her barely there bump._

 _"We'll tell everyone soon, I just want to make sure the time is right." Leia told her husband. She knew he was excited to tell everyone about the new addition to their family. She had allowed him to tell Chewie, figured she couldn't hide it from the Wookie that was at their house daily. But Han wanted everyone to know, He'd probably shout it to the galaxy if he could._

 _"I can't wait." Han smiled._

 _"This little girl already has you wrapped around her finger."_

 _"Maybe…" Han smiled, not bothering to deny it._

 _"How long do you think they'll be?" Leia asked, her gaze looking out toward the now empty path._

 _"A while…" Han whispered to her._

 _"How long is a while?"_

 _"Long enough for me to hide you away in the bedroom…"_

 _"A nap does sound good…"She teased._

 _"I had other ideas." He said, surprising her when he lifted her up and into his arms. She giggled and swatted his chest as he walked them down the hallway._

* * *

 _Luke and Ben walked along the beach, or rather Ben ran across the sand and Luke tried to keep up._

 _"Your fast!" Luke called to his nephew. Ben laughed and stopped to face his Uncle._

 _"Are you too old Uncle Luke?"_

 _"No! you're just too young!"_

 _'Maybe…" Ben giggled._

 _"Don't let your mom hear you calling me old!" Luke advised._

 _"Why?'_

 _"Because she's the same age as me."_

 _"Right, cause your twins?"_

 _"Yes." Luke said with a chuckle, figuring he'd save his nephew from what could be the wrath of his sister._

 _Slowing down Ben stopped and pointed to a portion of rocks up ahead._

 _"This is my favorite spot, Uncle Luke."_

 _"Alright, looks nice." Luke said following to the rocks. The beach seemed nice today. Luke could see why Leia enjoyed their home so much. He enjoyed Corellia when he visited, and he understood why the Solo family had not moved to Yavin with him. Luke briefly wondered if Leia was still using the beach as a meditation area._

 _"Here." Ben's voice called over to Luke. Coming up to the rocks, Luke smiled. He understood why his nephew enjoyed this spot. The waves crashed out and around them, but the rocks kept them just high enough to keep them dry. "Mom and I like it here."_

 _"I'll bet. I think you're a lot like your mom." Luke noted aloud._

 _"Dad says that sometimes…but mom says I'm like him."_

 _"A bit of both then?"_

 _"Ok…What are we suppose to talk about Uncle Luke?"_

 _"I don't know Ben. What do you want to talk about?"_

 _"I don't know, Mom said I could talk to you about the force if I wanted."_

 _"Do you want to talk about the force?"_

 _"Sometimes…"_

 _"You can always talk to me Ben, even when I'm not on planet. You can com me, anytime you want to."_

 _"Mom helps me sometimes."_

 _"That's good." Luke nodded. "You're mom is a smart woman."_

 _"Dad tries, but he doesn't always understand. But he helps…"_

 _"I know your dad tries…He didn't think he'd be having little Jedi's." Luke laughed._

 _"Will I be a Jedi one day?"_

 _"If you want to. You could be a lot of things. Maybe a pilot like your dad, a Senator like your mom?"_

 _"I don't know yet…" Ben answered honestly._

 _"That's ok." Luke nodded and looked away from Ben and out to the waves. He debated reaching out to his nephew, but knew Ben needed space when talking about any of his feelings. "Have you been feeling ok, your mom mentioned you've felt sad or strange in the past."_

 _"I feel ok…I haven't felt like that since last time we talked." Ben whispered, a little embarrassed._

 _"It's alright Ben, you don't have to be worried. Your mom just worries about you…she worries about all of us."_

 _"I try and be good…" Ben trailed off, his face looking sad now. The thought of his mother worrying about him or thinking about him being bad, hurt his feelings._

 _"You are good Ben."_

 _"I don't want to be bad, I don't like how it makes me feel. I don't want mom to worry about me."_

 _"Not sure you can stop her from worrying about you, Ben."_

 _"She loves me."_

 _"She loves you a lot."_

 _"I love her…"_

 _"I like hearing you're feeling good."_

 _"I like it too…Uncle Luke..?_

 _"What is it Ben?"_

 _"Will I start to feel bad again?"_

 _Luke paused, wanting to choose his words correctly._

 _"I don't know Ben." He said honestly. "You have great people around you, all of us are here to help you. If you start to feel bad again, you can tell all of us and we'll help you."_

 _"I don't like it."_

 _"I know you don't…It makes you feel upset, right?"_

 _"I feel sad and mad when it happens."_

 _"It'll be ok Ben."_

 _"Uncle Luke, I have another question?"_

 _"Alright what is it buddy?"_

 _"I don't know if I should ask you…" Ben said with a frown, Luke matched his grimace. He wanted Ben to be able to talk to him._

 _"You can ask me anything." Luke told him._

 _Ben seemed to be debating it now. He slowly turned and faced Luke._

 _"I feel bad sometimes…"_

 _"Yes, we all do."_

 _"I don't want to be bad like that…Like bad Jedi…."_

 _"We know Ben."_

 _"Will sister be bad? I don't want her to be bad." Ben asked, his big brown eyes staring up at his uncle. His innocent question caught his Uncle off guard. Luke stared at him for a moment, his mind a bit confused._

 _"Who's sister?"_

 _"Mine…"_

 _"Ben, you don't have a sister."_

 _Ben lost his words now, as he debated on if he should tell his Uncle the family secret. Dad had said it was ok, if I wanted to, Ben thought to himself. Luke seemed to be waiting for an answer. Slowly Ben whispered out._

 _"…she's in Mom's tummy."_

 _Luke stared at him, question in his mind. Slowly the pieces came together and he understood why Leia had been blocking him earlier. Leia was pregnant._

 _"Your mom is having a baby?" Luke asked with a smirk, his silly family keeping secrets from him. Ben nodded, slightly worried that his mother would be mad at him for telling his Uncle. Luke smiled and reached forward, hugging Ben. Pulling back, Ben continued._

 _"My sister…I like her a lot, already." Ben told him. "I don't want her to be bad."_

 _"Aww Ben. It's good that you love your sister already. Don't worry, we're all here for her too. We love you and we will love your sister too. We'll protect you both, I promise."_

 _"I like talking to you Uncle Luke."_

 _"I like seeing you, you're getting tall."_

 _"Mom says, I'll out grow her soon."_

 _"I think she's right. Maybe we should head back?" Luke suggested, curious to talk to his sister and brother in law. He was thrilled for them and didn't understand why they would hide it from him. A new baby was something to be celebrated, especially when Leia had hinted that she may not be able to have more children._

 _"Alright…"_

 _Ben ran inside the house and smiled, finding his parents snuggled up together on the couch. Leia offered her son a smile and opened her arms to him. The boy ran into her embrace and let his mother hold him tight._

 _"Did you have a good talk with Uncle Luke?' Leia asked him._

 _"I think so." Ben said quietly._

 _"You alright?" Han asked, worried that something worse had come up during his conversation with Luke._

 _"Dad…"_

 _"What is it Ben."_

 _"I wanted to talk about it." Ben told his father, Han nodded and turned to Leia. Leia looked between the two of them, confused to what they were talking about. Hearing footsteps behind them, the Solo family looked up and greeted Luke as he came to sit across from them. Luke smiled at Leia, a bright smile. Leia cocked her head at him and then understanding came over her. Looking to Ben, she could see a flush beginning to fill his cheeks._

 _"I'm sorry Mom…" Ben sighed._

 _"Oh Ben…Don't be sorry baby." Leia said pulling him to her once more._

 _"I told him he could talk about the baby if he wanted to." Han told his wife._

 _"And you wanted to?' Leia asked with a smile. Ben nodded against is mother._

 _"Then that's fine, I just wanted you to have time with Uncle Luke without any baby talk." She told Ben, hoping Luke understood what she meant. Ben pulled back from his mother._

 _"I like talking about sister…I had questions about her."_

 _"You can ask us anything sweetie."_

 _"I know mom…"_

 _"Luke I…" Leia started but he stopped her._

 _"Don't worry about it. You are allowed some secrets. I did wonder why you didn't tell me, but I see what you wanted to do for Ben now."_

 _"I knew you'd be happy for us, and maybe your thoughts wouldn't be fully on Ben's questions."_

 _"I can multi task sis."_

 _"I know…I'm sorry. I shouldn't be making decisions while my hormones are all out of whack."_

 _"Can I get that in writing?" Han teased, earning a kick from his wife._

 _"It's alright Leia." Luke chuckled, always finding it amusing to watch his rather small sister beat up her large husband._

 _Ben snuggled into Leia's side, his small body laying beside her's on the couch. Ben's fingers ghosted over Leia's stomach._

 _"Sister feels good." Ben said, looking to his Uncle._

 _"You can feel her strong?" Luke asked._

 _"We both can." Leia nodded._

 _"Good. I'm sure that is reassuring." Luke said, knowing his sister would be worrying about complications._

 _"Her presence is growing each day, I'm sure she'll get stronger as she grows. That's how it was when I was pregnant with Ben."_

 _Luke nodded, trying to think of things from a force perspective but his Uncle and family thoughts outweighed the Jedi for a brief moment. He was so happy for his family, and couldn't wait to meet his niece. The room felt positive and bright now, he enjoyed the feelings the whole Solo family were sharing with him. No wonder Ben was doing so well, he seemed so happy with his parents and even more excited for his baby sister._

 _"Who have you told?" Luke asked._

 _"Chewie." Han replied._

 _"That's it?'" Luke asked, surprised that maybe Pooja didn't know. She had become one of Leia's close female friends over the years. Both Luke and Leia enjoyed having the extended family._

 _"I wanted to wait until I was further along."_

 _"Am I allowed to tell Naya?"_

 _"Of course, I planned on telling you before you returned home."_

 _"You're getting pretty good at blocking me." Luke noted._

 _"I'm a fast learner."_

 _"It seems so. You are very talented Leia. I'm not surprised Ben is so gifted."_

 _Leia nodded but stayed silent. She knew it was a compliment but it also added worry to the pit of her stomach. Sure he was like her, right now that was a good thing. But she worried what other things she would pass on to her children._

 _"Ben why don't you go make sure Uncle Luke's room is ready." Leia asked Ben. The boy nodded, dropping a kiss to her stomach and then running off. Han smiled, at his son's sweet gesture._

 _"How was the talk?" Leia immediately asked._

 _"Very good. Nothing to worry about…"_

 _"Are you sure?" Leia asked, her panic returning._

 _"He understands that he does not want to feel bad or be bad, as he put it. He doesn't want to be a bad Jedi." Luke explained._

 _"He said that?" Han asked._

 _'Yes. He was also a little worried about his sister being bad. I assured him all of us would be there for him and his little sister." Luke said smiling at Leia again._

 _"Stop looking at me like that, I get it enough from Han."_

 _"It's called happiness Princess, your brother is happy for us." Han said with a roll of his eyes._

 _"All you boys will drive me insane, I swear." Leia said standing._

 _"Lucky you got a girl on the way then." Luke called to his sister. Leia could hear both Luke and Han burst in to laughter as she moved to follow Ben's path._

 _"All these boys, these months need to go by fast." Leia told her stomach._

* * *

 **More of a Luke themed Chapters! Thanks for reading guys! More coming soon...  
**


	51. Chapter 51- Their Princess

_Chapter Fifty One_

 _Their Princess_

 _Hearing a shuffle from somewhere in the house, Han slowly opened his eyes and glanced around. His eyes adjusted to the light and he gazed around their bedroom. Looking beside him, he found Leia gone from their bed. Sighing, he hated waking up alone. Listening, he could hear her voice coming from somewhere in the house. Breathing out a slow breath, he reached over and pulled her pillow closer to him, taking a deep breath, Han breathed in her scent. Which only made him wish she was still in bed even more. Han groaned and pulled himself from their bed, he stretched his arms up and looked down the hallway, trying to pin point where Leia was._

 _Glancing to the chrono, he was surprised. It was later then he thought it was. Ben would already be at school and knowing his wife she had been up for hours. He wondered why she hadn't woke him up. He also hoped she hadn't woken up sick again. While both of them were still thrilled at the idea of having another baby, pregnancy was still an adjustment for Leia's body. Walking down the hallway, Han stayed silent as he came to Leia's office. Standing outside the room he listened to Leia ramble on to someone on the com. Her voice was slightly muffled through the door, but he could hear a word here and there._

 _"Celebration….didn't think….of course…normal time?…jubilation…yes…I'll take responsibility…details later…goodbye…"_

 _Han tried to piece the words together but struggled to keep up, especially with his still sleepy brain. He barely had time to react before the office door slid open and Leia walked right into his chest. Leia let out a slight squeal, not expecting her husband to be on the other side of the door._

 _"Han! She said, her hand going to the place over her heart. "What the hell are you doing? I thought you were sleeping." She said walking past him and towards the kitchen._

 _"I woke up and you weren't there."_

 _"I haven't been in bed for a few hours." She told him as she walked to the counter and reached for her mug._

 _"You alright?" He asked, hoping she would tell him about the call._

 _"I'm fine." She said shortly, her back still to him._

 _"Leia" He questioned._

 _"Somethings come up…." she said, her fingers grabbing at ingredients to make herself a warm cup of tea._

 _"Where are we going?" Han chuckled, knowing that tone all too well._

 _"It's nothing like that…I mean yes. I'll be leaving, not right away. I just have some planning to do." Leia said, her voice coming out as more of a ramble then anything else. Han smiled and slowly approached her, his hands coming to rest on her shoulders, as he squeezed her softly._

 _"Slow down sweetheart." He whispered to her._

 _"Sorry…It's been a long morning." Leia said, turning to face him. Her eyes met his and she offered him a tiny smile._

 _"Anything I can help with?"_

 _"Just responsibility's I have…I've been contacted regarding the Alderaanian Jubilation.."_

 _"A What?" Han questioned._

 _"It's a celebration of sorts that Alderaan took part in. The last one was years ago, they only occur every twenty years…To be honest I had forgotten about it. I feel horrible."_

 _"Leia…" Han said stepping forward and pulling her close. While he often heard about Alderaan in their household, these days it was positive and happy stories that Leia would tell their son. It had been a while since Leia's guilt had surfaced._

 _"Anyway, most Alderaanian traditions have been lost to us. People would think this would be another loss. But I was contacted today by a few colleagues. They wished to know my opinion on the Jubilation."_

 _"Your opinion on what part?" Han asked._

 _"If we should have one. This is the first Jubilation to occur since before… everything happened." Leia said looking down. "Many of us…many survivors have opted to not participate in Alderaanian Gala's, memorials and such. It's too painful for some people, even after all this time. So to be honest this surprised me…"_

 _"So they want to have this Jubilation?"_

 _"A lot of the survivors want too, along with the officials…and the government thinks it would be a positive event. Not that I give a damn about what they want. This would be about the people, not politics."_

 _"What do you want?"_

 _"I won't make the decision. If the people of Alderaan want this, we will have a Jubilation."_

 _"Alright…Sounds good."_

 _"They want me to head it…" She said, her eyes finding his once more. Han was surprised to see such shock within her deep brown eyes._

 _"Is that surprising? I know you're used to being a housewife these days, but you are their Princess." Han chuckled, trying to tease her, but all he got was a glare._

 _"I'm aware I'm still a Princess, I mean I guess I am."_

 _"You are a Princess, Princess." Han said with a smile, kissing her forehead._

 _"I'm surprised I was chosen for this or even suggested. I've been away from politics for so long now. I've still done my part within matters regarding Alderaan or our people, but It's surprising to me. Surely there are others, Carlist would be a good option."_

 _"But you are their princess.."_

 _"I haven't been their Princess for so many years…and after everything with Vader came out…"_

 _"Leia don't…That was over nine years ago, you were pregnant with Ben."_

 _"I know that, I just remember how I was treated on Chandrila and I worry that will happen again. I also know that some of them had a right to question me Han…"_

 _"They do not!" Han said. This was always a heated topic for him. He'd seen how Leia was treated, because of who her family was and he didn't like it._

 _"I just worry that some of them still feel that way, but here we are. They want me to represent them. They want me to help with the Jubilation and present it." Leia still honestly shocked by the whole thing. Not only had she not expected a Jubilation to take place, but it was even more shocking to her that everyone seemed to want her very much involved._

 _"You are an amazing woman Leia Organa Solo, of course they love you and want you there."_

 _"It's just unexpected…I always thought one day I would head the ceremony. When my parents…when they decided I was ready. I remember helping my mother with it, It was important to everyone. It's twenty years later and I'm not sure I'm ready."_

 _"I know you're worried, but this could be good."_

 _"It could be nice…I'd like Ben to come with me." Leia said thoughtfully. She would love for Ben to experience and Alderaanian celebration. She could tell him a million stories but it would be different for him to actually experience it himself._

 _"Of course we'll go with you…Where is it taking place?" Han asked. Watching Leia's face fall, he prepared himself for the worst._

 _"Well it was agreed upon that Coruscant would be the best location. It's a core world and with the memorials and what not…they decided it would be best. I'd suggested a planet more similar to Alderaan but I was out voted."_

 _"Well you know how much I love Coruscant." Han huffed. "But I love you more…I'll still come with you." Han smirked._

 _"I'd appreciate it. I'd hope we can make it more of a private affair. Alderaanians and their loved ones. No press should be present…"_

 _"If anyone can pull that off, it's you…" Leia smiled at him and shook her head._

 _"So sure of me?"_

 _"Always Princess." He said pulling her close and kissing the top of her head. Leia relaxed into his arms. Feeling much better with his support, Han always had a way of making her relax. She didn't know what she would do without him._

 _The day grew on and Leia mostly spent her day in the office. Han found it comical how fast she changed back into her old self. While she hand't been an government official in years, it was a role she knew well and she easily slipped back into it. Although she didn't think she was still a Princess, Han saw the quality's and he knew any Alderaan survivors would appreciate all her work. He made her take breaks through out the day, making sure to feed her and keep her and the baby nourished. Leia had accepted the breaks and the snacks, even asked Han to make her a few cups of tea throughout the time as well. She had thanked him for his help and then immediately went back to work. Her mind was going a million miles a minute, she couldn't just turn it off._

 _Han imagined it would take a bit of planning for a Jubilation, but he honestly didn't know what to expect. Leia had talked about Alderaan's traditions over the years, but besides Ben's fete celebration when he was just a newborn, Han hadn't attended any others. Leia busied herself into the night. Han spent time with their son, watching shows about ships and talking about add ons to the Falcon. He enjoyed the time with his son, but also worried about how long Leia had been locked away in her office. Every now and then he would glance down the hallway, in hopes of seeing Leia coming out of her office. He hoped she would be done for the night and would retire to the couch with Ben and himself. But he knew his wife too well, she didn't like leaving tasks unfinished._

 _The time came for Ben to go to bed, and although the boy pleaded to stay up later, Han insisted he needed his sleep. Ben slowly walked into his mother's office with a small smile, not wanting to bother his mother but also happy to see her. He watched as his mother concentrated on the task at hand. Leia sat at her desk, scrolling through her data pad and making note of changes and listing everything that still needed to be done. She thought back to the single Jubilation Ceremony she had attended. She tried to remember details, but everything was so foggy. She hoped and prayed she was planning this correctly and that everyone would be pleased with her. Hearing her son's voice she looked up._

 _"Night Mom." He told her._

 _"Night sweetie, did you have a good night with Dad?" She asked, realizing just how late it now was. Where had the time gone?_

 _"We watched the ships." He told her. Leia nodded in understanding, pleased that Han and Ben had enjoyed a nice evening together._

 _"Give me a hug." She said, standing from her desk and opening her arms to Ben. He ran into her embrace and hugged her tight. "Do you want me to tuck you in?" Leia asked him._

 _"Dad says your working."_

 _"I can always take a break for you."_

 _"ok…" He said excited at the idea. Leia slowly followed him out of the office and towards his bedroom. They met Han half way and his arm slowly slid around Leia's shoulders. Leia rested her head against his chest, not realizing just how tired she was until that moment. The parents watched as Ben jumped into his bed and pulled the covers up over his body._

 _"You all set?" Leia asked._

 _"Yep!" Ben said with a pop of his lips._

 _"Sleep well baby." Leia told him, kissing his forehead._

 _"You too Mom."_

 _"Night Ben." Han told him. "I liked watching the ships with you."_

 _"Me too Dad." Ben smiled._

 _Han and Leia slowly left Ben's room. Leia moved to turn off the lights in her office, Han following behind her._

 _"Did you get a lot done?" He asked._

 _"I did."_

 _"That's good. You're going to let people help you right? You don't need to do everything on your own."_

 _"I'm doing a lot of it." She admitted._

 _"Leia…" Han warned._

 _"I'm fine." She said with a yawn._

 _"Day one and you've already over worked yourself."_

 _"I didn't over work. It's just a lot to take in."_

 _"I don't want you and the baby to be exhausted. I'll call Rieekan myself if I have too. You know he would help you with some of this. Or some of your other colleagues."_

 _"I know…" She sighed. "I just want it to be perfect."_

 _"It will be." He assured her, kissing her forehead and pulling her down the hallway to their bedroom._

 _Han sat at the end of their bed and watched his wife move about the room. He smiled as she slipped her dress up and over her head. While he enjoyed the act of watching his wife undress, his eyes focussed on her middle tonight. Smirking he stood and walked towards her. Leia wasn't paying much attention to the room around her, her body and mind were both tired. Feeling Han come up behind her, Leia turned and looked at him._

 _"What's wrong?" She asked, grabbing for her night gown._

 _"You have a tiny bump." He said, his hand laying against her stomach. Leia rolled her eyes and laughed._

 _"It's barely there." She stated._

 _"Still a little bump." Han said, not bothering to hide his excitement._

 _"Well, your daughter is growing."_

 _"Good…" Han said, kissing his wife's cheek._

 _Leia laughed and slowly moved to their bed, needing some much needed rest. Snuggling into the cool sheets, Leia sighed and closed her eyes. One day can change so much. She felt mentally exhausted after today, but she felt a since of happiness as well. While the planning and the stress over all of this would be hard, she couldn't help but feel excited and thrilled at the idea of experiencing something from home again. Leia smiled at the thought of her family experiencing something from her home planet. For years she had told Han all about how she wished he could visit Alderaan and how she would show him everything, the same way he has done with Corellia. While this wouldn't be visiting Alderaan, it was something special. Those thoughts warmed Leia's heart and filled her with a since of ease. She would take the stress and the worries, if she could experience this with her family. She only wished her parents would be there as well._

 _Feeling the bed's movement, Leia smiled as Han wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer. Leia relaxed further, the warmth from Han's chest feeling amazing against her back. She felt his lips ghost over the back of her neck, his words tickling against her skin._

 _"You'll tell me if you need help with anything?'_

 _"I'll try." Leia told him, he should know she didn't always like asking for help._

 _"And you'll tell me if it becomes too much?' He whispered to her._

 _"What do you mean?" She asked glancing over her shoulder at him._

 _"I know you're going to throw yourself into all this work, but there might be some that comes up…maybe something that will bring up some memories."_

 _"Memories?" She asked, knowing what he meant but needing him to confirm it for her._

 _"Maybe about home, or your parents?"_

 _Leia nodded and stayed silent, moving closer into his arms._

 _"I'm already thinking about them." She admitted._

 _"Of course you are, they were your parents Leia."_

 _"I wish they were here." She whispered, her voice slightly breaking._

 _"I know you do."_

 _"They'd help me with all of this, and my mom…She'd be so thrilled at the idea of grandchildren." A sad smile filled Leia's face._

 _"I'm sure they would." Han nodded._

 _"I haven't felt this way in a while. It's a good feeling to think about them, but it hurts too. Even after all this time. It still hurts to think about them missing this whole other part to my life."_

 _"I know sweetheart."_

 _"I'm glad we're doing a Jubilation. It might be hard sometimes, but I think it will be good for everyone…" Leia paused. "It will be good for me to experience some of Alderaan again." She added. Han nodded and kissed her sweetly._

 _"I love you."_

 _"I love you too."_

 _"And you little bump." Han said, his fingers running along Leia's belly. Leia laughed and placed her hand over top of his. They held her small bump for a while, before they both slowly drifted to sleep._

* * *

 **Shorter Chapter, more a filler to set you up for the next chapter! More coming soon! Review for a sneak peek to the next chapter. Thanks guys!  
**


	52. Chapter 52- Jubilation

_Chapter Fifty Two_

 _Jubilation_

 _Leia stared at herself in the mirror. She looked good, at least she hoped she looked good. Her braids pulled the hair back and away from her face, she had a beautiful glow to her. Han insisted it was the pregnancy, but Leia couldn't help but roll her eyes at the comment. She'd been staring at her reflection for a while now, back in her and Han's cabin aboard the Falcon. She could hear her family in the galley, talking and laughing. Everyone was giving her space, while she wasn't scared for today, she was slightly nervous. It had been a while since she had made public speeches, or had truly been in the public's eye. She had been working towards today for a little over a month, she needed things to go smoothly. Today was all about Alderaan and she hoped her nerves would settle, as well as her morning sickness._

 _Leia straightened out the length of her dress, the cream color looked beautiful against her skin and the hints of lavender and purple reminded Leia of something her mother would have worn. Thinking to Breha now, Leia reached over and slowly picked up the necklace Han had found for her years ago. The purple beads matched her necklace perfectly and the silver charm in the middle flickered and caught the light beautifully. Linking the necklace, Leia let the beads lay against her collar bone. With a slow breath out, Leia smiled. She could still remember a clear image of her mother wearing this necklace. Leia had been so young, but she remembered how beautiful the purple beads looked against her mother's tan skin. She even remembered running her fingers over the cool beads, as her mother carried her through their home._

 _Hearing the door slide open behind her Leia turned to find her husband. Han smiled at her, a bright and warming smile. Leia took in his appearance, he looked amazing. Even after all these years Han still believed he looked ridiculous in any sort of formal wear, Leia disagreed. Eyeing his body, Leia couldn't help but smirk. Han slowly took her hand and leaned in to kiss the side of her head._

 _"You look beautiful." He told her._

 _"Thank you." she told him._

 _"Necklace looks perfect on you." Han noted. While she had treasured Han's gift she had never worn it, too afraid she would break or lose the only tie she had to her mother. Leia's fingers ghosted over the beads, the coolness of each piece rubbing against her skin, sending her right back to when she was a young child on Alderaan._

 _"It's perfect." She told him, with a quick kiss to his lips. Turning back to the mirror Leia pulled at her dress. While the dress was loose fitting and flowed nicely, Leia still worried._

 _"Can you tell?" She asked her husband._

 _"Tell what?" He asked. She gave him a pointed look, knowing they had already discussed this. "Oh…No Leia." He laughed._

 _"Don't laugh at me." She said, looking down to her stomach. Han and Leia had both decided it would be best to conceal her growing bump from the public's eye. Today was for Alderaan. Leia didn't want everyone focused on her, when they should be focused on more important things._

 _"You worry too much. The baby bump won't be noticed." Han laughed. "And this…" he said grabbing hold of her dress. "Is so flowy, I don't think they'd know you were pregnant even if you were full term."_

 _"I'm showing earlier this time around."_

 _"It's all in your head." Han assured her, pulling her back to rest against his chest. "You look so beautiful."_

 _"You clean up nice."_

 _"I try. Figured I better look good if I'm escorting the Princess version of you today." He smirked. Leia laughed at him, and tilted her head back to look up into his eyes._

 _"I appreciate that. I appreciate you being here."_

 _"Where else would I be, beautiful?"_

 _"Today will go alright, don't you think?" Leia asked, hoping for reassurance. Her nerves were creeping back up and around her._

 _"Today will be a wonderful day. If not I'll punch anyone that tries to ruin it."_

 _Slapping his chest, Leia turned in his arms._

 _"Don't you dare. Best behavior Solo."_

 _"If I have to." He grinned._

 _"Today will be good." Leia said aloud, more to herself then Han._

 _"It will. We'll be landing soon." He told her._

 _Leia nodded and stepped back to the mirror. She heard Han leave the cabin. Left alone once more, Leia immediately thought to her parents. Her mind drifted through an assortment of memories, from when she was young and admiring her mothers necklace to years on. Closing her eyes she pictured herself twenty years ago, walking beside her mother at the Jubilation Ceremony. She was still just a child then, older then Ben, but still young. Looking forward and watching her father greet the people around them. Her gaze turning to her mother, Breha offering her a small smile and a nod to join her father. Leia slowly opened her eyes and let a single tear fall down her cheek. Quickly she wiped it away and smiled. She hoped they would be proud of the woman she had become._

 _Stepping out of the cabin, all Leia could hear was the sound of laughter coming from the galley. Stepping forward, Leia was surprised to see her son upside down as Luke held his nephew upside down and Han tickled the poor child. She watched for a moment, trying to find her best scolding face, but couldn't help but crack a smile at the sight._

 _"Mom!" Ben giggled out as he noticed his mother standing near him._

 _"What are you doing to my son?" Leia asked her family, putting her hands on her hips. Luke and Han both shrugged. Han slowly put Ben to the ground. Ben's face was still flushed from his laughter, as he ran to Leia._

 _"They got me Mom." Ben told her._

 _"I see that."_

 _"You two trouble makers need to calm down." She told Luke and Han. Both men raised their hands in defeat and smiled towards Leia. Ben laughed again._

 _"I tried to warn them." Naya said from her spot against the booth._

 _"Go sit with Aunt Naya." Leia told her son. Naya gladly accepted the boy and slid him in the booth beside her. "Are your parents meeting us at the hangar?" Leia asked Naya. Leia had been thrilled to hear that Naya's parents would be attending the ceremony as well. She was honestly thrilled by everyone that would be attending, she truly wanted to please everyone with Alderaan ties._

 _"They were going to, but the hangar is rather full. They'll meet us at the Jubilation." Naya warned._

 _"I figured as much." Leia sighed. The press would be everywhere. They'd want holo's of her, holo's of Han and Ben. Holo's of everything they could get their hands on. Leia briefly wondered how the press took the idea of being banned from the actual ceremony. When she had first began the plans for the Jubilation the idea of banning the press was almost a laughing matter. But Leia being Leia had put her mind to it, and had some how accomplished her wish for the ceremony to be for Alderaanian's and loved ones only. She was pleased with herself for accomplishing such a task, but she wondered what backlash would come. Looking over to Han, she slowly stepped towards him._

 _"You remember what its like to be in front of all the holo press?' Leia asked._

 _"I think I remember." He smirked, thinking back to the early days of their relationship, when they were the talk of the galaxy. Everyone wanted holo's of any kid of the couple. Just when you thought it would settle down, they'd come up with a new story and Han and Leia would be the talk again. It wasn't much better around and after their wedding. Yes Han definitely remembered what it was like. If anything he was already planning on being more protective now then he was back then. Years ago he had Leia to worry about. Now he had Leia, Ben and Leia's little bump._

 _"Best behavior." Leia reminded her husband, adding a kiss to his lips. "No hitting anyone, I don't care what they say…" Turning around Leia walked towards the chess table. Luke sat beside Naya, with Ben on her other side._

 _"Ben." Leia said looking to her son._

 _"Yeah Mom?"_

 _"You remember what I told you about today?"_

 _"Act like a Prince and not a scoundrel?" Ben asked._

 _"Hey!" Han protested from behind his wife._

 _"Well that." Leia laughed, Luke and Naya joining in on her laughter. "What else did I say?"_

 _"There will be a lot of people here."_

 _"Yes, a lot of people. When we get to the hangar there will be a lot of people inside the hangar. They want to take holo's of all of us. We're all kind of popular." Leia explained to her son._

 _"Because you're a Princess?" Ben asked._

 _"Well, that and other reasons. They'll probably want holo's of Dad and maybe Uncle Luke too. They'll want holo's of you too Ben. Just walk with us and try to ignore them, sweetie."_

 _"Ok, lot's of people. Got It!…Can I wave?" Ben asked as Han groaned behind Leia._

 _"If you want to. That's up to you. They'll try and yell things at us, probably questions. Just ignore them." Leia laughed. "Once we get to the_ _Jubilation there may be more people that want to come up to me and maybe you and Dad."_

 _"Will they take holo's too?"_

 _"No, not these people. These people are from Mom's home."_

 _"Alderaan?…Will they be sad?" Ben wondered._

 _"They might be baby. But I'm going to try and make them feel happy. Today might be hard for them, but It will be a happy day as well."_

 _"Your Mom is good at this stuff Ben. It will be fun to watch her today." Luke added in._

 _"Ok." Ben nodded in understanding._

 _"If it gets to be too much you can come and stand with any of us." Leia told him, slightly worried this would be too overwhelming for Ben. He had never attended an event quite like this. The size was much larger and the meaning behind today's ceremony was more important. She only hoped Ben would remain alright through out the day._

 _"I got it!" Ben nodded, with a smile._

 _"Alright sweetie."_

 _"We're coming up!" They heard Chewie call from the cockpit._

 _"Here goes nothing." Leia whispered to herself._

 _Naya's parents were not lying when they said the hangar was full. The press filled every corner of the large hangar. The Falcon was immediately recognized and everyone moved in. Leia had briefly suggested taking a different ship to Coruscant, but with one look from her husband she had ended that thought._

 _"Is it bad if I flatten members of the press?' Han asked his wife as he moved to land his ship._

 _"Han…" Leia warned from behind him._

 _"Well maybe if they moved out of the way…idiots." Han said, his hands flying up to point at the surrounding people._

 _"It's Coruscant they aren't the brightest." Chewie added._

 _"Be careful." Leia mumbled out._

 _"I'm trying Princess, but these people aren't making it easy." Han said, once again waving his hand out at the cockpit's windows. "It's a simple concept. Ship is landing! Move out of the damn way!"_

 _"I can see the headline now…Princess Leia arrives on Coruscant and flattens a mass of people." Leia sighed._

 _"Technically I think the headline would read Princess Leia's husband flattens a mass of people." Chewie corrected._

 _"Shut up!" Han groaned. Han slowly lowered the ship and finally landed it in one piece, without killing anyone. Everyone sighed a breath of relief and slowly unbuckled their straps._

 _"Thank you Captain." Leia whispered to her husband before kissing his cheek._

 _"So much pressure flying around royalty." Han smirked, standing and following Leia down the hall. Everyone stood beside the ramp, waiting to open the door. They could hear the chatter from everyone outside. Leia took a deep breath and closed her eyes, she could feel Han come up behind her and his arms encircle her._

 _"You alright?"_

 _"I'm fine." she answered, her eyes flying back open. Looking to her side, she found her son. "Ben who do you want to walk with? Or maybe Uncle Chewie can carry you?'_

 _"I wanna walk with you Mom." Ben confidently said._

 _"Are you sure? Everyone will be talking to me…" Leia reminded him. Ben nodded and reached out, taking hold of her hand._

 _"I wanna walk with you."_

 _Leia nodded and looked to everyone else around her._

 _"Ben and I will go out first, Maybe Han and Chewie next?" She suggested. "That way it won't be so focused on you." She said to Luke and Naya. While Luke had experienced things like this before, she didn't want to terrify her sister in law._

 _"That will be fine. We'll be fine Leia." Naya assured her with a warm smile._

 _She smiled back and as the door slid open, Leia tried to calm her mind. Walking down the ramp, Leia held on to Ben's hand tight, not wanting even the chance of losing her son in this crowd. To say the hangar was filled would be an understatement. There was a small path outlined for them, but it was so small, Leia wondered if Chewie would fit. The screams immediately started and Leia briefly wondered if she should cover Ben's ears. Flashes started going off, almost blinding everyone as they walked through the crowd. With a few more steps, Leia suddenly remembered what it was like to be a Princess._

 _"Princess!…Look this way….So good to see you Princess…Princess Leia, look this way…you're looking lovely today…" The shouting continued and soon moved to the rest of the group as well._

 _"Captain Solo! How are you today?…You've been married for a while now, hows that going? No one thought you'd last this long….Leia!…Han!…Hey kid, look this way!…smile for the camera."_

 _Looking down, Leia leaned over and whispered to her son._

 _"You don't have to if you don't want to." Ben nodded, but waved around at the crowds of people. The press seemed to love that, and focused their attention on the boy._

 _"Ben!…Hey kid how are you…Are you ready for today?…Princess Leia any more children in the future?…Princess Leia!"_

 _Leia and Ben continued to walk through the crowd. The voices merging together and becoming a constant hum. Leia could feel Han's hand brushing against her back, her husband staying very close to her and Ben._

 _"Why have you eliminated press for today?' One person called to Leia._

 _"Today is about Alderaan and it's memory, Press is not needed for this event." Leia answered smoothly._

 _"But surely the rest of the galaxy is interested." They yelled back._

 _"I'm sure they are, but with all due respect today isn't about the rest of the galaxy. It's about the people from my home. Surely everyone can respect that."_

 _"Why is Luke Skywalker in attendance?" He bit out harshly, looking back to where Luke and Naya walked. Leia glanced back to her brother, offering him an apologetic look. So much for leaving them out of the crazy._

 _"Is he not allowed?" Leia bit back._

 _"You said today is for Alderaan. Last time I checked Skywalker wasn't raised on Alderaan."_

 _"No, he wasn't. His wife was. So considering his wife and sister were both raised on Alderaan, I think he's allowed."_

 _"Do you find that appropriate, having a Skywalker in attendance?" Someone else asked. Leia briefly stopped and turned to look towards the crowd._

 _"Why would it not be appropriate?" Leia asked, slowly bringing Ben to stand behind her, still holding the crowds gaze. Everyone stayed silent, they all looked back and fourth in between each other. "Do you refer to his heritage?" Leia asked._

 _"Leia…" She heard Han whisper from behind her. Luke met Han's gaze, both men shrugged, unsure of where this was going._

 _"I was only curious Princess." The man said, now shrinking down and wanting to disappear._

 _"Luke Skywalker has every right to join us today. Regardless of bloodlines. If we were judging people on parentage I imagine I wouldn't be presenting today, would I?' She asked the crowd. Everyone once again stayed silent. "Let's go sweetie." Leia said, moving to pull Ben along once more._

 _"Bye!" Ben called, waving at the press once more as the group left the Hangar._

 _"Princess." Leia heard someone call to her up ahead. Nodding once, Leia made her way to who she recognized as their security team. Leia briefly wondered where they had been, when they walked through the press inside the hangar. The team's details and images had been sent to Leia earlier, before they arrived on Coruscant. While Leia didn't request a security team, she didn't fight the topic. She didn't need any sort of repeat of the hell her family had endured on Chandrila years ago. The tall man offered Leia a tight smile, his eyes surveying the group surrounding the Princess._

 _"Good Morning." Leia greeted._

 _"Princess." He said with a nod. "We will be accompanying you to the main coliseum hall. Our shuttle is just up ahead." He explained, his team moving to surround the group. Two taking their place behind and the others sticking to the side. While Leia understood the need for such procedures, it made her stomach drop and her nerves deepen. Silently Leia pulled Ben closer to her side, she felt Han do the same to her. The group started forward, following the security teams path. Leia glanced to her husband, offering him a soft look. Han smiled reassuringly at her, taking hold of her hand and offering a gentle squeeze. He'd put up with the silly looking security team if it meant his family was extra protected._

 _Leia kept a steady pace and only paused when they came to their shuttle. Stepping inside, she watched as Ben ran to the window and looked out at the ships, buildings and lights around them. Leia smiled, jumping slightly when she felt Han's arm wrap around her waist and pull her into his side._

 _"You're sexy you know." Han whispered to her._

 _"Ummm, Thanks." Leia said with a light blush, not sure what he was talking about._

 _"I forgot what its like to watch you tell the press off." Han chuckled, his husky laugh echoing in Leia's ears. Leia blushed, but quickly recovered._

 _"How's that?" Leia smirked, remembering the effect it used to have on him._

 _"I'll show you when were alone."_

 _"Promises, promises." Leia giggled. Han smirked and kissed the side of her head. The slight hum from the shuttle's motor shook the group and soon the shuttle started it's path into the city._

 _"I'm sorry Leia." They heard Luke say from behind them._

 _"For what?" Leia asked, turning to look at her brother. Luke's face fell as he continued._

 _"I didn't realize my presence would cause problems for you."_

 _"It didn't. Pay them no attention." Leia said rolling her eyes._

 _"I'm still…" Luke started but Leia stopped him._

 _"Luke, You are my brother and Naya's husband. You have every right to be here. They were just trying to get a rise out of me."_

 _"Didn't work, you handle them so well." Naya added._

 _"She's good at handling them." Han laughed._

 _"I don't think they were quite expecting that response." Leia noted, turning around Leia walked towards Ben. His eyes sparkled with excitement, as he looked out around the city. Leia hugged him close and whispered down to him._

 _"Are you alright Ben?"_

 _"This is fun mom!"_

 _"I'm glad you think so sweetie." Leia smiled down at him, her eyes slowly lifting and finding the city around them. She stared across the buildings, taking in the surroundings._

 _"Did you live here Mom?" Ben asked._

 _"I did, a few times." She said._

 _"Dad, did you live here too?" Ben asked._

 _"I lived here with your mom." Han answered._

 _"Do you like Coruscant?" Ben asked, turning to is father. Han groaned and grimaced._

 _"Not my favorite." Han admitted. Leia smiled at her husband, offering him a small eye roll before looking back out the window. Leia knew her husband hated this planet, but was pleased he was standing beside her today. Han leaned over, placing his chin against Leia's shoulder._

 _"How are you doing?" He whispered to her._

 _"I'm alright."_

 _"I love you, I'm here all day if you need anything." He reminded her._

 _"I know, I appreciate you."_

 _"How much?" He teased._

 _"Han…" She sighed, as he ruined his sweet moment. Han chuckled_

 _Feeling the shuttle stop, Leia looked out and around them. The security team regrouped and prepared to exit the shuttle. Leia watched their movement and slowly her eyes moved to outside the shuttle. Her eyes came to a familiar face standing along the ramp. The shuttle doors opened and Leia slowly took hold of Ben's hand, leading him off the shuttle. The older man before her offered a bright smile._

 _"Princess." He nodded. Leia smiled brightly, happy to see an old friend._

 _"Carlist." She greeted, moving to hug the retired General Rieekan._

 _"So wonderful to see you, Happy Jubilation! You as well Solo, Skywalker…" Carlist said, looking back to the men standing along side Leia. Han and Luke both greeted him with a smile, both pleased to see him as well. "Chewbacca, still watching out for this guy?" Carlist asked Chewie, the wookie offered a laugh and nodded._

 _"I didn't know you'd be meeting us." Leia said._

 _"I offered, figured a friendly face would keep your husband in line." Carlist joked._

 _"Hey now…" Han interrupted._

 _"Hi!" Ben said from beside his mother. The boys excitement still shining through, mostly showing in his energy and smile._

 _"Well hello there. The last time I saw you, you were this tall." Carlist said leaning down and showing Ben just how tiny he had been._

 _"I don't remember you." Ben told him._

 _"Ben.." Han sighed._

 _"That's ok, it was a while ago, and you were just a little one."_

 _"It's so good to see you." Leia said._

 _"Always lovely to see you Leia." Carlist added. "You look wonderful."_

 _"What about me? You really missed me the most right?" Han asked with a smirk._

 _"He seems just the same." Carlist whispered to Leia. With a slight head nod Leia whispered back._

 _"You have no idea."_

 _"Should we continue." Carlist asked, looking around at Leia's rather nervous security team._

 _"We would prefer to move this inside." The team leader added. The group started their slow but steady pace toward the entrance to the hall. Luke introduced Carlist to Naya, and the old friends quietly caught up._

 _"Everyone is just now arriving." He explained. "We are entering the back way, we wanted to make this a easy as possible." Carlist added, reminding Leia of the plans they had gone over together, along with the other officials._

 _"How many people?" Han asked curious._

 _"Hard to say." Carlist said._

 _"It was hard to determine a number of guests, so many have started family's. Some survivors are bringing multiple generations with them." Leia added, thinking over the survivor lists she had read over and over again. While she could slightly calculate and estimated number, she then thought to the survivors husbands, wives, children and perhaps grandchildren. Leia only hoped the turn out was positive._

 _"Here we are." The team leader said, opening the door to a sitting area. "This will be the most appropriate location for you all." He explained. "Until the Jubilation begins."_

 _"Thank you." Leia nodded, stepping into the room. The bright room offered a large view of the city outside, and the ramps connecting to the hall. She felt like she was suddenly transported back to the senate. Back to the days of waiting for meetings to begin, waiting for guests to arrive and for speeches to start. Walking away from her family, Leia's eyes drifted out the window and down to the opposite side of the building. People were beginning to arrive._

 _"Leia…" Carlist said from behind her. "I will be back shortly, I have a few other people to greet." He explained._

 _"Of course…" Leia nodded, not wanting to take up all his time._

 _"Today is a good day Princess." He said with a smile._

 _"It is." She said with a nod. Turning back to the window, Leia focused on the people walking along the path. Hearing her family behind her she tried to focus on today's celebrations and not the nerves or sadness she felt drifting into her heart. Looking over to his wife, Han could almost feel her worry._

 _"Why don't you go sit with Uncle Chewie?" Han told Ben. Ben skipped over to his Uncle and Han watched as Chewie scooped Ben up and into his arms. Seeing that his son was well taken care of, Han made his way over to Leia. He stood behind her, his height offering a view over the top of her head._

 _"Everyone is arriving." He heard her say softly._

 _"That's good."_

 _"I'm out of practice."_

 _"Practice for what?" Han asked._

 _"Speeches, being on Coruscant. It's funny, I think I'm nervous."_

 _"Don't worry I won't tell anyone your secret." Han said, choosing now to wrap his arms around Leia's middle. He smiled, feeling her defined baby bump hidden underneath her layers of dress. "You have nothing to be nervous about." he assured her._

 _"I'd like to think that."_

 _"Well I know it."_

 _"So sure of me?"_

 _"Always, Princess. There's nothing you're not good at. Today will be no different."_

 _"I'll try and hold on to that."_

 _"How are you feeling?" Han asked, hoping the change of subject would do his wife some good._

 _"I'm alright."_

 _"And my daughter?" He smirked, lowering his voice._

 _"Our daughter is just fine." Leia corrected. Sighing, Leia's smile slowly fell from her face. Han gently took hold of her chin and tilted her face up to his. Offering her a soft kiss against her lips, Leia felt a calm over come her._

 _"Just take a breath Princess. Happy Jubilation."_

 _"Happy Jubilation." She whispered back._

 _Everything seemed to rush into a blur of events. Leia wasn't sure if it was her fear of today, her nerves or her daughters need to add a bit of nausea to the mix, but she felt slightly dizzy. Han's arms steadied her and his encouraging words helped to always calm her down. The moments blurred together. One moment they were watching everyone arrive and walk towards the hall. The next Han was running circles over her stomach, careful to not show anyone else his movements. Then Leia was watching Luke and Naya together, a pastime she had been enjoying for years now. She enjoyed seeing her brother happy and in love. Even on a day like today, where Luke was here for support and to help his wife, much like Han was doing for her._

 _Leia heard the security team talking about the Jubilation starting soon. She saw Carlist walk back in. Somewhere in the mix Naya's parents had joined them, but Leia's thoughts were far to blurred too focus on when that had happened. She must had greeted them with a smile, but they too were nervous for today's ceremony._

 _"You ready?" Leia heard Han ask from beside her._

 _"I have to be." She said, her eyes snapping up and towards the hallway. Leia's movements felt like slow motion. The steps down the hallway echoed in her mind. Her eyes slowly looked around to all of her loved ones, Ben's smile helping to soothe her._

 _"Here we are." She heard the team leader say._

 _'Thank you." Leia said, looking ahead to the stage in front of them. Han's hand never left hers. The warmth of his skin feeling amazing and grounding her, like he always did. Leia heard echoing through out the room, she was being introduced._

 _'We'll be right there." Han said gesturing to their seats to the side of the stage. "You Leia Organa Solo, are going to sound amazing up there." He assured her with a bright smirk._

 _"I love you." She told him._

 _"Good luck Mom." Ben piped in._

 _'Thanks baby."_

 _"Leia…" She heard Naya say to her side. "You'll do amazing." Naya said, before hugging Leia close to her._

 _Stepping away from her family, Leia walked up the stairs to the top of the stage._

 _"…It is my great pleasure to introduce Princess Leia Organa…" Leia's eyes turned to meet Han's once more, finding nothing but love and support in them. That suddenly gave her the momentum to continue._

 _The crowd was silent at first, before erupting into a round of applause when Leia took the stage. Leia eyed the groups of people out in front of her, suddenly feeling right at home, speaking in front of so many people. "You've got this." Her mind told her. Her confidence grew as she stepped towards the podium. She had thought of special words to speak today, Leia had even debated writing out the whole speech. But she usually spoke better when it was from the heart and not written on a screen. The crowd stared out at her, so many mixed emotions. This celebration was meant to bring happiness and love for the people of Alderaan, and while so many of them wished to feel that happiness again this celebration also brought the unfortunate sadness._

 _"Good Morning." Leia started slowly, her voice now echoing off the walls of the hall. Leia swallowed and thought to her words, but instead of finding them images of her parents flashed through her mind. She wasn't sure if they were memories or something her mind had created for her, but they were lovely. Her father walking beside her in parades and graciously greeting their people. Her mother's loving and warm touch, whenever Leia doubted herself. Her mothers support and love, pushing her to be the amazing woman she had become. The memories and flashes of her parents played in her head like a holo screen. The final image was that of her parents smiles. Leia slowly let a smile fill her face._

 _"Happy Jubilation." Leia said to the crowd, who quickly offered her a "Happy Jubilation" in return._

 _"Alderaan had many different traditions or celebrations, times where we all came together as one, to celebrate our amazing planet. I myself have fond memories of these celebrations and I'm sure each of us share those memories together, or have shared those stories with our loved ones who didn't have the pleasure of seeing how beautiful Alderaan was. Our Jubilation was different then all the others, it did not come every year but many years between each celebration. Maybe that made it more special, it truly was a day of happiness and love for each other and our planet. And while this Jubilation is very different from all other Alderaanian Jubilations, I feel it holds the same love and happiness. You all have proved that today, by joining me and celebrating. Even if we celebrate today on Coruscant, our hearts are with Alderaan."_

 _The crowd nodded with her, everyone's eyes glistening with happiness and some tears._

 _"While this day is clearly not easy for us, we as a group have joined together even if its for a single day. We have joined and have created that happiness and that memory of Alderaan." Leia said, pausing and looking down the stage to where Ben stood beside Han. Ben offered his mother a bright smile, Leia smiled back at him._

 _"I tell my son stories of home." She said, her voice slightly choking on the word home. "As I'm sure all of you do. Day's like today prove that Alderaan's memory is alive and strong, we pass that on to our future generations."_

 _Some of the crowd clapped, as they wiped their tears away. Leia held their attention like no other, and touched their hearts in the perfect way._

 _"I feel like I can not stand on this stage and present our Jubilation to you without acknowledging our loved ones. We all hold the same love for our lost loved ones as we did years ago. I have to believe their love surrounds us now and helps us to celebrate this amazing day. This day has brought up memories of my parents…" Leia trailed off._

 _"I believe Viceroy and Queen Organa would have been overjoyed at the idea of us all coming together today. I wish us all to hold on to that happiness, love and brightness we felt at home. Thank you for joining me today, thank you for honoring me and asking that I speak for you all. Happy Jubilation."_

 _A thunderous applause entered the hall. Smiles, tears and joy was spread through out the room, as Leia slowly walked to the side of the stage. Ben ran straight into her arms, Leia slowly picked him up cautious of her bump underneath her dress. Han quickly leaned down and kissed his wife, his lips lingering long enough to whisper how amazing she was. Luke and Naya clapped for Leia, as did Naya's parents, Carlist and the rest of the group in the hall._

 _"Do you want to say hello?" Leia asked Ben. Ben nodded yes and jumped from his mothers arms. Leia turned to Han and reached for his hand. Han quickly took hers, kissing her palm and following their son back on the stage. Ben waved out at the crowd and many happy faces waved back. Han and Leia stood beside each other, enjoying the love Ben was receiving. Turning to his mother, Ben leaned up to ask her a question._

 _"Can I say Happy Jubilation?" Ben asked._

 _"Of course you can, sweetie." Leia said, leading him over toward the microphone. Han smiled at his son, hoping this interaction with their son would make this day even better for Leia. He knew she wanted Ben to remember Alderaan, and stories were great , but experiencing something like this would be so important to his family. Ben smiled a large grin and waved once more at the crowd before him. Leia pulled the mic from it's stand, and handed it down to her son. Ben looked out at the people, suddenly feeling nervous and very shy._

 _"Hello…" He said his voice echoing just as Leia's had. Ben's brown eyes met Leia's, his nerves showing through._

 _"It's alright…" Leia assured him._

 _"Happy Jubilation." Ben called to the audience. Everyone cheered and wish the child a Happy Jubilation. Ben smiled at their reaction, quickly giving his mother the microphone back, before bolting to his fathers arms. Han lifted him up and waved out to everyone. Leia smiled brightly, her cheeks were actually beginning to hurt. Just as she had said, today was hard, but this happiness she was able to share with Han and Ben was worth it. The happiness coming from the crowd was proof that Leia had made the right decision in coming here and helping to plan this event._

 _Han, Leia and Ben made their way off the stage, knowing that everyone would be moving to the reception soon._

 _"Leia!" Luke said, hugging his sister close._

 _"How was it?" She asked him, hugging him back._

 _"You are amazing." Luke assured her, pulling back and moving away as Carlist moved in for his own hug._

 _"Princess, you were incredible." He told her, Leia nodded against his shoulder. "Your parents would be so proud of you." He whispered to her. Leia pulled back and looked up to his face, he smiled and nodded._

 _"You think so?"_

 _"I don't think, I know." He promised her, giving her another squeeze before giving her up to her husband._

 _"I love you." Han told her._

 _"I know." She smiled._

 _"I'll never understand how I got so lucky…" Han told her, brushing her braids from her face and leaning down to kiss her. Leia kissed him back, feeling the love and warmth fill her with such joy. Her mind flashed to the images and memories of her parents, maybe in some way they were here with her. Maybe they were watching her and her family as they celebrated today._

 _The blur of movements Leia had felt before her speech returned, but in a much happier way. She moved through the crowds, greeted and talked to almost everyone within the room. People shared love with the Princess, others shed tears and thanked her for joining them. Leia herself felt tears prickle her eyes as an older woman assured her that the Viceroy and Queen would be watching over their beautiful baby girl. Music played and some people danced together across the floor, living and enjoying this moment to be happy and celebrate with others from their home. Han spun Leia around the dance floor a few times, before Naya's father stole her from him. Leia couldn't help but giggle at her husbands disappointed look._

 _Alderaanian artists brought pieces inspired by home, and they lined the room. The paintings captured the mountains landscape, and some of the gardens that Leia remembered perfectly. Different glass pieces caught the light just right and flickered bright colors across the room. Others brought their own personal holo's of their family and memories from the planet. The holo's were bright memories, filled with laughter, heart and promise. Everyone shared stories and memories together, each person opening up to each other. Each and every person enjoying the conversation and the environment that had been created for this day._

 _Everyone seemed fascinated with Ben. Han and Leia had made it a priority to keep him from the holo's as much as possible as he grew up. This made him that much more interesting to all the guests. Baby holo's had been leaked when he was first born and perhaps some holo's every few years, but everyone was shocked and surprised to see what a handsome child he had become. Ben was filled with smiles and constantly greeted everyone with Happy Jubilation, not minding the attention at all. The celebration continued on and on, through out the rest of the day. Everyone for one day, free to be happy and let the joy surround them._

* * *

 **The Solo Family Deserves Happy Days ...*Cough Disney *Cough ...I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I really enjoyed writing this one. More to come!**


	53. Chapter 53- Family On Yavin

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, by some miracle I was able to take some time off and go on a bit of a vacation! Back wth a new chapter for you awesome readers!  
**

 _Chapter Fifty Three_

 _Family On Yavin_

 _"This is not a good idea…" Han said shaking his head at his family._

 _"Han calm down." Leia said rolling her eyes._

 _"Leia! This is not a good idea." Han said again, grabbing her arm and pulling her back towards him._

 _"Dad! It will be fun!" Ben cheered beside his parents. Han sighed, knowing he was being out voted. Han watched as Ben ran off in the distance and towards his Uncle._

 _"You gonna let go of my arm?" Leia questioned, but it came off as a warning. Han groaned and released the hold on his wife. He stared at her for a moment, offering his best grimace._

 _"I'm fine." She assured him._

 _"It's not a good idea." Han repeated once more._

 _"Yeah you said that." Leia sighed._

 _"But…"_

 _"Shhh." Leia said placing her finger to his lips. "You worry too much. Ben is curious and he's more comfortable with me." Leia smiled. With that she walked away from him and towards the field. Frowning once more, Han stood along the patio with his arms folded, staring out at his family. Chewie came up beside him._

 _"She'll be fine." Chewie told the worried husband._

 _"Sure we say that now, then we'll accidentally chop a limb off and everyone will see why I was worried." Han argued, pointing out to where Leia stood beside Luke. He watched as Naya pulled Ben to the side of the field. Luke was talking to Leia, Han assumed he was instructing her, or at least he hoped he was giving her some sort of guidance. Leia nodded, before glancing back at her husband. She gave him a small smile, hoping it would sooth his worry._

 _"The Princess doesn't fail at anything." Chewie reminded him._

 _"So she'll be great at it? Lovely, then she'll chop Luke's other hand off and then we'll never hear the end of it." Han grumbled. His eyes moved over to Ben. The child looked excited and thrilled to be watching. Han wasn't sure if Ben was excited to watch his mother with the lightsaber, or to watch the lightsaber itself. Ben hadn't seen much of lightsabers in the past, maybe Luke's a few times, and Han wished they could keep it that way. But Ben had questions. Ben was a smart boy and understood that one day Luke's students would get lightsabers, he of course wanted to know when he would get his own. Which is what started this whole mess. Luke and Leia started talking and now here Han was, preparing to watch is wife test out her light saber skills. His PREGNANT Wife! His mind yelled._

 _"Alright! You ready?" Han heard Luke call to Leia. Leia nodded, looking back to Han once more. Han cocked his head at her, hoping she knew how much he disapproved of this._

 _"Tell my husband you won't cut my arms off." Leia told Luke. Luke chuckled and looked up towards the patio and to his brother in law._

 _"She's just getting a feel for it Han, we're just showing Ben. She's not doing any fancy Jedi tricks." Luke yelled over to Han. Han rolled his eyes before looking down to his feet. The sound of the sabers igniting cause his eyes to fly back up to the field and focus in on his wife. Leia was holding the green saber out from herself, looking at the light it cast. Luke's saber was beside Leia's, and Luke seemed to be talking to Ben. Han's eyes focused on Leia and watched as she surveyed the lightsaber. He didn't think she had ever held one before._

 _Luke stepped away from Leia and slowly moved the saber through the air, creating loops and patterns in the air. Ben seemed fascinated by his Uncles movements and couldn't stop watching. Luke smiled at his nephew and twirled the saber a few more times, causing a soft hum to come through the air. Ben clapped and whispered to Naya how much he wanted one. Naya smiled at the boy, knowing he had a lot more growing before he was ready for that step. Knowing the boy was excited to progress as a Jedi made her happy, and she knew Luke would be thrilled at the idea of training his nephew._

 _Han held his breath, he felt his lungs go tight. His eyes seemed to be darting between each member of his family. Luke's large movements were fancy and practiced, while Leia slowly moved her saber, testing it's movement. He silently chatted and prayed that nothing bad would happen. Life had been good to them lately and he didn't need or want that to change any time soon. Feeling brave, Leia stepped back and away from Luke further, swirling the saber around her. It felt oddly fitting in her hand, she seemed to know just how to move it and receive the right sound. Her eyes looked over the green glow and towards Han. He still looked so worried, especially now as Leia held the saber so close and looked in his direction. Spinning her arms slightly, Leia was surprised with how easy she moved the saber around her body. She could almost feel Han's anxiety with her last spin of the blade. Leia smiled towards him and slowed her movements, she didn't want to give her husband a heart attack any time soon._

 _"It looks good Leia." Luke commented._

 _"It's different." Leia admitted, it was very different from her blaster._

 _"It's special to us. It's only for select people you could say." Luke explained._

 _"Can Dad have a lightsaber?" Ben asked._

 _"No!" Luke and Leia both busted out. Leia giggled looking back to her husbands glare. "Daddy can't be trusted." Leia told her son. Ben laughed and rolled his eyes at his mother's joke._

 _"You could practice more Leia?" Luke suggested, testing her feelings in this moment. "It clearly comes natural to you, Just something you are further gifted at." Luke smiled._

 _"Nah…I think I'll stick to the blaster." She said, switching the saber off and watching as the green glow disappeared._

 _"Mom! That was so cool." Ben said running to her._

 _"You think so?" Leia smiled, ruffling his hair._

 _"You're so cool!" Ben exclaimed._

 _"You hear that?! I'm the cool parent today." Leia yelled over to Han, as he walked out and on to the field._

 _"Yeah I heard."_

 _"Mom looks like a Jedi Dad!" Ben told his father._

 _"I saw that. Glad that's over." Han said, Leia glaring at him._

 _"I'm just pretending to be one." Leia told Ben, before turning to her husband. "I'm fine." she said again. "No harm done. All limbs intact."_

 _"Ah huh." Han grumbled, pulling Leia into his side. The feeling of her in his arms, calming down his breathing. Leia ran her hand over her husbands chest, thinking he was silly for worrying so much, but finding it cute at the same time._

 _"Come on Ben!" Naya called. "You can watch Uncle Luke and I." She told him as they walked further out into the field, leaving Han and Leia alone._

 _"You alright?" Leia asked._

 _"I'm fine." Han answered quickly._

 _"You sure hot shot?" Leia giggled._

 _"I'm fine." He said with a frown._

 _"You worry too much." She reminded him, leaning up to kiss his chin._

 _"I wasn't worried." Han tried, but he wasn't very convincing. Leia smiled softly at him and brought his hands to rest against her middle. She dragged his fingers over top where their daughter grew._

 _"I'm fine, your daughter is fine." She smiled again, kissing his lips this time. Han quickly kissed her back, both getting lost in their kiss. His arms wrapped around her and surrounded her small form._

 _"When is everyone meant to arrive?" Han asked her, dropping a kiss to the top of her head. Leia thought to their extended family. Luke had been hesitant at first but had finally after years of caution, had invited their family from Naboo to join them on Yavin. Luke's nerves were all over the place, but Naya was helping and his sister trying out a lightsaber helped distract him as well._

 _"Soon…" Leia whispered back to him, her face rested comfortably against is chest. For being such different sizes, Leia never seemed to notice, she loved how she fit in his arms._

 _"You think they'll take to all this Jedi stuff?' Han asked._

 _"I hope so…Luke is worried." Leia explained. "I'd like this to go well for him. They know he isn't Anakin. I don't see a reason why it shouldn't go just fine." Leia explained._

 _"Well, we're here if he needs back up."_

 _"Exactly." Leia nodded._

 _"Ben's enjoying himself." Han said nodding across the space to where their son stood. Pulling away from his embrace, Leia looked back and smiled. Ben was cheering as Naya and Luke clashed sabers together._

 _"He might make a nice Jedi some day." Leia thought aloud._

 _"Maybe…" Han nodded, not sure what or who his son would grow to be. Breaking the silence, Leia's stomach made a loud sound, making Han and Leia both start laughing._

 _"Baby is hungry." Leia noted._

 _"Better feed her. Ben!" Han called. Ben looked over to his parents and ran toward them as Han waved him over. "Time for lunch." Han told him._

 _"Can't I watch the lightsabers more?" Ben said with a slight whine._

 _"Later…Everyone from Naboo will be arriving soon and your sister is hungry." Leia told him. Ben nodded and followed his family, not bothering to hide his disappointment. Looking out to her brother, Leia slowly pointed to her stomach. Luke laughed and nodded in understanding._

 _The Solo family slowly made their way into the temple, searching for something to snack on before the rest of the group arrived. Settling on some fresh fruit, Han and Ben nibbled as they watched Leia devour half the plate._

 _"You eat a lot mom." Ben observed._

 _"I'm eating for two Ben." Leia said not missing a beat._

 _"Your mom has to stay strong and keep your sister strong too." Han added._

 _"Oh…" Ben hummed._

 _"You going to be a good boy today?" Leia asked._

 _"I'm always good Mom!" Ben said with an eye roll._

 _"Not all the time kid." Han said ruffling his son's hair._

 _"I'm a good kid." Ben told his father. "Where are the other kids?" Ben asked, remembering all the friends he had made in the past at this temple. Leia smiled sadly at him._

 _"Sorry Ben, all of your friends went home to visit their families." Leia explained._

 _"When do I get to come here?" Ben asked._

 _"I don't know Ben." Leia sighed._

 _"Is that something you want?" Han asked._

 _"I want to play with a lightsaber." Ben said avoiding the question._

 _"Yes, we know you like lightsabers. But would you want to come here and live with Uncle Luke?" Leia asked, continuing her husbands question._

 _"I don't know…" Ben trailed off. "Would you come with me?" He asked._

 _"I'm not sure Ben…" Leia said, her voice sad at the thought of her son wanting to leave her._

 _"I don't know." Ben said again, his face showing his deep thoughts._

 _"We have a while before we need to think about that." Han piped in. Leia nodded, but thought about how fast time was already going. It wouldn't be long before they would be talking about Ben's options. Running her fingers over her swollen middle, Leia sighed._

 _"What about my sister?" Ben asked. "Will she come with me and become a Jedi?"_

 _"That is even farther away." Han said._

 _"Your sister has a lot of growing to do, before we talk about that." Leia added._

 _"Ok…" Ben nodded. Hearing movement behind them, the family looked towards the doorway as Luke walked into the room._

 _"They're just about to land." He told them._

 _"That was fast." Han noted._

 _"Yeah…" Luke said his nerves coming back once more. Leia stood and offered her brother a small hug._

 _"Everything will be fine." Leia smiled._

 _"Right." Luke agreed. "Shall we…" He said leading Leia down the hall and back outside. Naya joined them on the patio, taking her spot beside Luke. They watched as the ship landed beside the Falcon. The ship slowly shut down and quick the ramp lowered. Pooja was the first one to exit the ship, her hand moving to wave to them. Leia waved back to her cousin and offered Luke one last reassuring look, before she made her way down the steps and towards the ship._

 _"Leia!" Pooja said with a smile, pulling her into a hug. Pooja briefly explained to Leia that a few of their family members had to miss this trip. Pooja's father and Sister promised to be on the next trip. Pulling out of the hug, Pooja cocked her head towards Leia."You look beautiful."_

 _"Oh thank you…" Leia smiled, with a slight blush against her cheeks. Leia wondered if she should share her news, she knew her secret would be safe with them, but she still wondered if now was the right time._

 _"What is it?" Pooja asked, seeing Leia's inner struggle._

 _"I'm..I'm pregnant." Leia laughed nervously._

 _"Oh that's wonderful." Pooja said with a shriek of delight. Pooja quickly turned to her husband, as Calvin congratulated Leia. Pooja relayed the news of Leia's pregnancy to the rest of the group, Everyone seeming so thrilled at the idea of a new baby. Sola and Jobal quickly made their way to Leia's side. Leia's Aunt and Grandmother questioned how her pregnancy was going and if she needed anything. It was times like this, that Leia was reminded how sweet and caring this family of hers truly was._

 _"I'm well, I still have quite a bit of time to go of course." Leia said, motioning to her defined bump, knowing it would still grow and become much bigger in the coming months._

 _"You're glowing!" Sola said with a smile._

 _"Thank you, I think it's the heat." Leia said dismissing the compliment._

 _"See they think you're beautiful too!" Han said walking up to everyone. Han quickly shook hands with Calvin and Ruwee's hands, greeting the men with a smile. Ruwee smiled at Han and congratulated him._

 _"Congrats son…What a beautiful family you have." Han nodded and smiled brightly at the old man, his words so true._

 _"How are you doing?" Han asked._

 _"I'm well, happy to see you all once again." Ruwee said._

 _"Luke's happy to have you." Han nodded, turning to see his brother in law._

 _"Ruwee good to see you." Luke greeted, Naya by his side._

 _Everyone slowly made their greetings and shared hugs, love and laughter. Slowly but surely everyone made their way towards the temple. Piper, Pooja's daughter slowly stepped towards Leia and offered her a smile._

 _"Hi Leia." She greeted._

 _"Hi sweetie."_

 _"You look pretty." The girl said._

 _"Oh thanks hun."_

 _Leia smiled as the girl skipped ahead of them and towards where Ben stood._

 _"She's been looking forward to seeing you again." Pooja explained to Leia._

 _"Oh really?" Leia questioned, while Piper had always been a sweet girl, she'd never showed much interest in being alone with Leia._

 _"You're her role model these days." Pooja added._

 _"Why?"_

 _"She's taken up reading, her current fascination is how the Princess of Alderaan helped save the galaxy."_

 _"She's reading about the war?" Leia asked, slightly worried._

 _"She finds it fascinating, she's still very much into politics as well. I won't be surprised if she goes into the senate some day."_

 _"Has it's pros and cons."_

 _"Of course, we both know that. She's taken to reading about Padme as well, but you are her favorite."_

 _"Well that's sweet, You should tell her I didn't do it on my own."_

 _"Oh she knows, she's a smart girl." Pooja smiled towards her daughter. "Takes after that Naberrie bloodline."_

 _"I suppose."_

 _"I imagine you are twice the threat." Pooja said with a laugh. "Having the Naberrie blood and being raised Organa. You are quite the woman."_

 _"You're going to make her blush worse." Han said coming up to walk beside the two women._

 _"It's true."_

 _"She knows it is, but she still gets embarrassed. It's kind of cute." Han commented._

 _"Knock it off." Leia said with a glare to her husband._

 _"Dinner should be ready soon!" Luke called to the group of family. "We can sit out on the patio if you like…" Luke trailed off, looking to his grandparents._

 _"I'm sure that would be lovely." Jobal said nodding to her grandson. Luke nodded with a shy smile and looked towards Leia. Knowing he needed her help, Leia quickly moved to help Luke bring the food outside._

 _"We'll be right back." Leia announced._

 _"Do you need help?" Han asked._

 _"No, I'm good." She said, offering Han a smooth look. Han nodded in understanding and let Leia leave with her brother. Stepping into he temple, Leia looked towards Luke._

 _"Are you alright?" Leia asked._

 _"Nervous." Luke said honestly._

 _"Luke, they love seeing us. Everything is fine. Meditate on positivity." She said in her best fake Luke voice. Luke smirked at her and hugged her to his side._

 _"Helps that their all focused on your daughter."_

 _"The baby is an ice distraction." Leia smiled._

 _"Thank you for being here."_

 _"Of course, we're always here for you."_

 _"I love you sis."_

 _"I love you too Luke."_

 _The meal progressed, as everyone shared stories from their separate planets. Ruwee and Jobal of course wanted the Skywalker and Solo family to visit their planet again. They couldn't get enough of seeing their grandchildren on their home planet. They wanted to share their culture with them, they had already missed out on so much of it, as Jobal has said. Luke and Leia both promised to plan another visit, everyone keeping in mind Leia's pregnant state._

 _"I should be find traveling for a while longer." Leia nodded._

 _"Of course. Do you know what you're having?" Sola asked. Han and Leia smiled at each other._

 _"It's a girl." Han answered with a bright smile._

 _"Aww a girl." Ruwee said smiling to his wife and taking hold of her hand. The couple had spent years and years together, but it was still so clear how much they loved each other and their family._

 _"Girls are lovely." Jobal added. "Our daughters were a joy." She said a small hint of sadness coming to her eyes, but she quickly dismissed it and replaced it with happiness. The loss of her daughter would always be remembered but Padme had also given her these wonderful twins. Sola smiled to her mother, also remembering her sister, she knew Padme would be happy to hear of Leia's new pregnancy._

 _"We're excited." Leia nodded._

 _"I'm getting a sister." Ben piped in._

 _"You are. Will you be a good big brother?" Sola asked._

 _"I will!" Ben said proudly._

 _"He's very happy to have a little sister coming." Leia explained._

 _"Sister can play lightsabers with me." Ben added. Leia's breath caught in her throat, as her eyes surveyed the table._

 _"Hey Ben, Why don't you go show Piper the meadow?" Han suggested to his son, sensing an adult conversation coming._

 _"Alright dad!" Ben smiled, Piper followed after her small cousin and soon the children ran into the trees. Leia glanced to her brother, sending him a push of love and support, she hoped he could feel it._

 _"Will your children train to be Jedi?" Pooja asked with a soft smile, no judgment only a simple question._

 _"I'm not sure, Ben is still young. Time will tell I suppose." Leia offered._

 _"Of course, I recall Jedi's in the past were taken from their families at a young age?" Sola asked._

 _"Yes, It was believed to provide better training if the started young." Luke explained._

 _"You have a different set of plans?" Sola asked._

 _"We do." Naya nodded._

 _"We don't want the children or future Jedi to be separated from their family. Love can be such a positive aspect."_

 _"Can it be a negative?" Sola asked, very curious._

 _"I suppose it can hold attachments." Luke said. Sola nodded, her mind swarming a little. "May I ask you a personal question?"_

 _"Now Sola don't pester the poor boy!" Jobal scolded._

 _"It's alright. Of course you can." Luke nodded._

 _"It's a question regarding your father…Maybe it's inappropriate." Sola frowned, her curiosity getting the best of her._

 _"You can ask me anything." Luke nodded once more._

 _"I only wondered if his attachment to his mother was a positive or negative for him?" She asked. Luke seemed shocked by the question, he looked down and tried to gather his thoughts. Leia's eyes moved back and fourth across the table, trying to gage everyone's emotions. Han's hand fell to Leia's lap, where it quickly found and squeezed her hand._

 _"I'm sorry, I simply remember stories Padme shared with me. She talked about how she met Anakin on Tattooine and how he had to leave his mother to become a Jedi. I wonder if that helped his training or made him more vulnerable to… to…"_

 _"Turn to the dark side?" Leia suggested, filling in her Aunt's words._

 _"yes.." Sola whispered._

 _"I imagine we'll never fully know. I'm sure leaving his mother wasn't an easy task." Luke started. "But he wanted to become a Jedi."_

 _"It's unfortunate the laws wouldn't allow her to follow with him." Pooja added sadly, thinking to Tatooine's past barbaric slavery laws._

 _"There were a lot of interferences with his…growth and pull to the light and dark." Luke explained._

 _"Of course…" Sola nodded. "I'm sorry if I have ruined the mood. My curiosity gets the best of me. I can remember Padme's stories so well, I simply wondered."_

 _"You're allowed to have questions. I believe we all have." Leia added. Sola smiled to her niece, happy to see Padme's strength still living today._

 _"Leia, have your thoughts on becoming a Jedi changed?" Pooja asked._

 _"Ohhh I think I have enough titles, no need to add Jedi to that list." Leia said with a laugh._

 _"Although she was playing with a lightsaber today." Han added and Chewie laughed at his obvious irritation on the memory._

 _'Really?" Pooja said, interested to here more._

 _"I wasn't training, Ben had questions." Leia said waving her hand off at the idea of her being some Jedi knight who would be with a saber._

 _"An interesting weapon." Ruwee said from the far end of the table._

 _"Not a blaster." Han said, earning a laugh from everyone._

 _"I'll stick to my blaster." Leia said with a smile to her husband, knowing he'd prefer that._

 _"Have you thought of names?!" Jobal asked Leia with a thrilled look, changing the subject._

 _"Not yet." Leia smiled._

 _"I'm sure we'll procrastinate." Han answered honestly._

 _"What was your mothers name?" Pooja asked, surprising everyone at the table. Leia looked at her for a moment before realizing she didn't mean Padme._

 _"Breha…" Leia answered softly._

 _"That's a beautiful name." Jobal said with a soothing smile. Jobal had made it clear in the past that she was overjoyed that Leia was raised by such an amazing family that loved and cared for her. She had even been pleased to hear Luke had a good childhood as well._

 _"It is." Leia nodded, swallowing hard. She prayed her emotions would stay under control, she didn't want to cry in front of everyone. But to be honest she had been thinking about her mother more and more in the last few weeks. Maybe it was the thought of having a daughter, that made her miss her mother even more._

 _The night came fast and soon Luke and Naya were showing everyone to their rooms._

 _"We can sleep a board our ship." Pooja suggested, when Leia said her family would be sleeping on the Falcon._

 _"Of course not, take the guest quarters. I sleep better aboard the Falcon anyway." Leia explained._

 _"If you're sure?" Jobal asked, also not wanting Han and Leia to have to retire to their ship._

 _"She likes my old ship." Han offered with a smirk, dropping his arm over Leia's shoulder._

 _"Gods help me I do. Goodnight everyone." Leia said, pulling Ben to her side. Everyone bid them farewell, as each person made their way to their rooms. Han and Leia walked side by side towards the Falcon, Ben ran up ahead of them. Reaching the ramp Ben palmed the door open and quickly ran up and into his father's ship._

 _"He's still got so much energy." Leia sighed, already feeling tired._

 _"Give it a few minutes and he'll pass out." Han assured his wife._

 _"I hope you're right. I might try for the fresher…" Leia suggested, thinking her back muscles would feel better after a nice warm shower._

 _"Sounds good, go relax. I'll handle the monster." Han said, leaning down and kissing Leia's lips softly. Leia hummed against his lips, enjoying the warmth of his body against hers._

 _"I'll be right back." she told him, disappearing into the fresher. Han smiled and slowly moved to find his son, somewhere aboard his ship._

 _Leia felt amazing and she stepped out of the fresher and moved to wrap the towel around her figure. Taking a deep breath she ran her fingers through her hair. Leia_

 _stared at her reflection for a moment, happy to see how well she looked. While her eyes were a little tired, she seemed to have a happy glow about her, perhaps Pooja was right. Smiling, Leia stepped away from her reflection and moved back into the cabin. Stepping in, Leia chuckled to herself. There on their bed was her husband, completely passed out. Maybe he had been more sleepy then her. She stared at him for a while, watching his chest rise and fall and listening to the sound of his breath. She liked quiet moments like this. Reaching for her night gown, Leia slipped it over her head and quietly walked across the cabin, hoping she wouldn't wake her husband. Turning down the hall and to the bunks, Leia smiled at her son. He too was fast asleep and almost a mirror image of his father._

 _Her smile covered her face and she couldn't help but rest her hands against her belly._

 _"They fell asleep." Leia whispered down to her daughter. "Just you and me sweetie." She said rubbing circles over her stomach. While she had yet to feel her daughter kick or move, her daughters presence was so strong. She could feel her all the time and Ben had been right, she felt bright and positive. Deciding she had watched her son long enough, Leia retired to their cabin and slowly slid into the sheets of their bed. She moved careful, not to move the bed enough to wake her husband. Her gentle movements didn't seem to help, because soon she felt Han's arms snake around her and pull her into his side._

 _"I fell asleep…" He mumbled against her neck._

 _"You did."_

 _"Sorry.."_

 _"Shhh go back to sleep."_

 _"I wanted to talk to you."_

 _"About what?"_

 _"Today, you ok with everything."_

 _"I think today went well." she nodded, her fingers running across Han's arm._

 _"Good. I think so too…" He said dropping a kiss to her neck._

 _"Luke was so worried."_

 _"I know."_

 _"But they are so kind. I don't think they could be judgmental if they tried. Even when Sola asked about Anakin…She was only curious, she meant no harm in the question."_

 _"That's good."_

 _"It is, they are a special kind of people."_

 _"You are a part of them." Han reminded her._

 _"Parts…"_

 _"Do you think about it?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Our daughter…" He trailed off, still very much half asleep._

 _"I think about her all the time hot shot." Leia smiled at his sleepy state._

 _"About naming her Breha?" Han asked, correcting his question._

 _"oh."_

 _"Do you?"_

 _"It's a thought. I want you to have apart in naming her too."_

 _"I like the name Breha." he whispered to her._

 _"Maybe…" Leia whispered, images of her mother flashing through her mind. Mostly her bright bright smile._

 _"Think about it Princess…" He said trailing off again. "Love you.."_

 _"I know, now go to sleep."_

* * *

 **There we are! hope you enjoyed some more family time.. More Chapters to come!  
**


	54. Chapter 54- What They Don't Know

_Chapter Fifty Four_

 _What they Don't know_

 _Everything seemed blurry and Ben couldn't figure out why. In some way he felt tired and mentally drained, but another part of his brain told him he was already sleeping. Fog moved up and around the boy, his eyes flickered out and around his body, trying to figure out exactly where he was. The dark and black room seemed to go on forever. Reaching his hands out, Ben watched the fog move and surround his finger tips. His vision blurred further and soon he couldn't see anything._

 _"Ben…" He heard a dark say from out and around him. It sounded like a whisper but somehow echoed all around him. Ben wrapped his arms around his body, feeling cold. "Ben…" He heard the voice say once more. Ben swallowed before slowly looking around once more. He hoped to see something, or maybe to find a clue as to where he was._

 _"Hello?" Ben called out into the dark space. He heard a laugh, it sent shivers down his spine._

 _"You can hear me?" It said._

 _"Yes?" Ben whispered out, his voice quivering._

 _"Good boy, you are indeed strong."_

 _"Where am I?" Ben asked, his voice raising._

 _"Shhh hush now…" The voice said._

 _The smoke seemed to swirl up and around Ben once more. It was still so dark, all he saw was black, and the gray of the smoke._

 _"Mom!" Ben called his voice cracking. "Dad!" He tried again. But he heard nothing in return. Ben's heart started to pound against his chest, he was terrified. All he wanted to do was go home, he didn't like this dark room._

 _"Don't be afraid Ben." The voice said._

 _"Who are you?'_

 _"That's not important Ben…I'm not going to hurt you."_

 _"I want my mom and dad!"_

 _"They aren't here right now."_

 _"Where are they?"_

 _"They're home…You're hear with me." The voice laughed again. "You truly are amazing young talent. I can't wait to see how you grow."_

 _"I want to go home…"_

 _"Oh Ben…I wanted to warn you."_

 _"Warn me?" Ben questioned._

 _"You have a baby sister coming?" The voice asked._

 _'Yes." Ben whispered, silently wishing he could feel his sisters warm presence right now._

 _"You must protect her Ben."_

 _"Why?" Ben whispered out once more, his voice feeling lost and empty._

 _"She's in danger. Do you know what that means?"_

 _"Someone wants to hurt her?" Ben questioned._

 _"Yes! you have to protect your baby sister."_

 _"How?" Ben asked, needing to know how or what he had to do to protect his sister._

 _"Your powers Ben…You need to use them."_

 _"I…I'm not suppose to use them without Uncle Luke or…"_

 _"Don't listen to Uncle Luke!" the voice snapped._

 _"Mom and Dad say…"_

 _"They don't understand Ben. Your Mom isn't a Jedi, is she?"_

 _"No…"_

 _"And your Dad, he doesn't understand. You have to do what I tell you Ben."_

 _"I shouldn't use them without …"_

 _"Ben listen to me! What your parents don't know won't hurt them…You can help your family Ben."_

 _Ben listened to the voice, but still felt so cold and empty standing in this darkened room. He wanted to go home, he didn't want to be here._

 _"I'm dreaming…" Ben mumbled, more to himself then anything._

 _"You have great powers Ben…You can use them however you want." The voice told him._

 _"I want to wake up!" Ben told himself over and over again, trying to remember his mothers words. Trying to remember how to wake up from nightmares. "Wake up!" He yelled at himself._

 _"You have to protect your family Ben. Use your powers!" The voice echoed away, the ringing in Ben's ears wouldn't stop._

 _Ben sat up in his bed, tears streaming his face. His head hurt so bad, but slowly the pain started to disappear with each breath he took. Looking around his room he immediately recognized it and began to calm down. He was no longer in whatever nightmare he had dreamed. He remembered words his mother had told him, how nightmares weren't real and they couldn't hurt him. Some how he couldn't believe her in this moment. His heart was still beating fast and hard. Even as his tears dried against his face, his worried mind drifted to his sister. His dream had scared him, and now he needed to know his baby sister was alright._

 _His body leapt from his bed and his feet carried him down the hall. He ran as fast as he could into his parents room. He stayed silent as he watched his parents sleep. At first Ben couldn't see his mother's form, her body was wrapped in his fathers embrace and hidden beneath the covers. Staring at his parents, Ben slowly stepped forward. The boy was a little surprised his mother hadn't woken up, she usually always greeted him when he had a nightmare. Uncle Luke said she could feel his fear and knew exactly when he was having an nightmare, But tonight was different. Ben stepped up to the side of the bed. His eyes drifted to his mothers face, she was still in a deep sleep. Ben watched as his mother's chest rose and fell. Ben's eyes drifted down to her stomach. The bump across his mothers belly was where his sister slept, or thats what his Dad had told him. Reaching out through his mind, he tried to find his sister's bright feeling._

 _Ben smiled slightly as he found his sisters presence. The baby was sleeping but still felt so bright and warm around him, it was so different compared to the dark room he had just been in. Ben continued to stare at his mothers stomach._

 _"Ben?" He heard someone whisper, making him jump. He looked up and found his father's gaze. "What's wrong buddy? Han asked his son._

 _"I..I had a nightmare."_

 _"Ok, you alright?" Han asked, sitting up and trying not to wake Leia. Ben frowned and looked down to his toes. "Ben?"_

 _"I'm scared…" Ben admitted, while it felt good to feel his sisters warm light, his mind lingered on his nightmare and how dark that voice had sounded. Han's face fell, he didn't like seeing his son like this._

 _"What's wrong?" Both of them turned to see Leia sitting up and looking toward her boys._

 _"I had a nightmare." Ben told her._

 _"Alright…" Leia said sitting completely up and pulling Ben to sit on the side of their bed. "What was it about?" She asked him._

 _"I…I don't want to talk about it."_

 _"Ok, we don't have to. It wasn't real sweetie, I know nightmares are scary but they won't hurt you." Leia said, leaning in and kissing the top of his head._

 _"I know." Ben said, not really believing his own words._

 _"You wanna try to go back to sleep?" She asked, brushing his hair from his forehead._

 _"Can I stay here with you and sister?" Ben asked. Leia offered him a warm smile and nodded. Leaning back, Leia made herself comfortable in Han's arms once more. Ben laid beside her, his eyes still focused on her stomach._

 _"What is it Ben?" She asked._

 _"Sister is sleeping." Ben told her._

 _"She is." Leia agreed._

 _"I don't want to wake her up."_

 _"You won't. Just lay down, Ben." Han told him, hoping his family could get back to sleep._

 _"We're right here Ben, we won't let anything happen to you. We'll protect you." Leia told him. Ben's mind drifted back to his dream. The voice telling him he needed to protect his sister. Ben wondered if he should tell his mom and dad what he had dreamed. He could remember the dark voices words so clearly, the repeated over and over in his mind. He needed to protect his baby sister, he needed to use his powers and protect his family._

 _"Go to sleep Ben." Leia whispered to him, her eyes closing. Her fingers ran over the top of his head, comforting his worries. Ben closed his eyes and hoped he wouldn't go back to the black room._

 _Leia glanced down to her son and was pleased to see his breathing even out. He had fallen back asleep. She wanted to make sure he was sleeping peacefully before she drifted back to her own sleep._

 _"Is he asleep?" She heard Han ask from behind her._

 _"I think so." Leia whispered._

 _"You didn't wake up…" Han noted. "Usually you feel when he's having a nightmare."_

 _"I know." Leia nodded, she was also a little surprised herself. "Maybe our connection is changing."_

 _"Maybe…I thought Luke said it would grow stronger."_

 _"That was only a guess."_

 _"Would anything be blocking your connection?" Han asked out of curiosity. Leia laughed a little._

 _"I doubt it Han." Leia said dismissing the suggestion._

 _"Just a thought." Han said, leaning in and kissing the back of her neck. "You think he'll sleep through the night?"_

 _"I hope so. I don't like him having nightmares. It isn't fair."_

 _"At least he can understand better now that he is older."_

 _"Still don't want him to deal with it."_

 _"If nightmares is all we have to worry about, I think thats a pretty good deal."_

 _"I guess." Leia said with a yawn._

 _"You need to sleep Princess. You and Little Princess there need your rest."_

 _"If you say so." Leia nodded, closing her eyes._

 _"I do say so." Han chuckled. Dropping a kiss to her shoulder, Han too shut his eyes. The Solo Family drifting to a restful sleep, without nightmares._

* * *

 _The morning sun drifted into the bedroom, alerting Han to the new day. His eyes squinted as he reached out for his wife. His hand was met with an empty bed. He hated waking up alone, but knew after all this time that Leia was an early riser and he was not. Closing his eyes, he debated going back to sleep. Hearing laughter from down the hall made his ears perk up. His mind was much more awake now, as he listened to his family's giggles from another part of the house. Smiling, he quickly made his way out of bed and walked down the hallway, not wanting to miss an morning with his family._

 _Stepping into the kitchen, Han stayed off to the side and watched as Ben helped Leia cook breakfast. He folded his arms and leaned against the wall watching Leia lean over the counter. Her belly was much more visible these days and she was already having t remember how to work around the bump. Han smiled watching Ben giggle beside his mother. Ben's eyes flickered over to Leia's stomach on a few occasions, he seemed very intent in keeping Leia and his sister in his sight._

 _"What is my crazy family up to?" Han asked._

 _"Making breakfast Dad!" Ben explained with a shrug, as if it was obvious. Han laughed and stepped beside Leai. Offering her a kiss to her temple, Leia smiled._

 _"Morning." Leia whispered, glancing up to him._

 _"Morning." Han repeated, leaning down and bringing his lips to hers. Leia smiled into their kiss, her small gasp making Han pull her closer to him._

 _"Ewww you're always kissing." Ben said in disgust._

 _Leia slowly pulled away, keeping her face close to her husbands._

 _"We're gross." She reminded Han._

 _"I heard." Han smirked. Leia lowered her voice, glancing back to Ben. Seeing that he was busy with breakfast, she quickly whispered to Han._

 _"He hasn't left my side this morning."_

 _"He likes spending time with you." Han smiled._

 _"I guess, I think he's worried about me and maybe the baby." Leia offered, it was a guess but she was pretty sure she was right. Han looked over to his son, pleased to see a smile on his face._

 _"He'll be fine." Han assured her. "What's for breakfast?" Han asked Ben._

 _"Potato cakes!" Ben said excited, thrilled because he knew how to cook them quite well. Leia smiled to her son and turned to help him stir some side dishes. Han loved simple mornings like this. An easy morning he could spend with his family. It was the definition of happiness. Han thought to their day ahead, his mind reminding him of what Leia and himself had to do today._

 _"We'll have to hurry up Ben, Mom's got a Medic appointment today." Han told Ben, as he stepped over to grab a cup of caf. Ben looked up to Leia, his eyes wide._

 _"You're going to see sister?" Ben asked Leia._

 _"I'm not sure honey, we might. It's just to check and see if she's growing and healthy." Leia explained._

 _"I want to go." Ben immediately said._

 _"Oh honey I'm not sure if that's a good idea."_

 _"I need to see sister mom." Ben almost pleaded. Leia glanced to Han, giving him an, I told you so look. Han shrugged._

 _"We figured you'd want to stay with Chewie?" Han asked._

 _'No I need to see my sister." Ben said quickly, before turning back to the food._

 _"Ben why do you need to see your sister?" Leia asked._

 _"I just do." He said quietly._

 _"Let the kid come Leia, it won't hurt anything. He'll just be bored anyway." Han laughed. Leia nodded, deciding to drop the topic. The back of her mind told her Ben wasn't telling her everything._

 _The whole ride to the clinic, Ben's mind wandered and flashed to different parts of his nightmare. He needed to see that his sister was alright. The voice played over and over in his head. Maybe the voice was right, did he need to use his powers more? Maybe his powers could help his family. Ben knew his mom and dad did not want him using his powers, unless given permission. They said maybe one day Uncle Luke could train him full time, but for now he needed to be careful. Leia looked back to him and smiled. Ben tried to smile back but his worry showed on the boys face. Leia nodded, wondering why she still lacked a connection to her son._

 _Ben stared out the window and wondered. He thought of all the ways he could help his family if he did use his powers more. Leia told him not to think like that, but he couldn't help it. He'd seen what some of the kids did on Yavin with his Uncle, he wanted to do those things, he wanted to be better at those things. His mind continued to drift as he thought of what he could become._

 _"Alright Ben, you gotta be quiet in here." Han said walking beside his son. Ben nodded and stepped to follow Leia inside, still not wanting to be far from her. Leia offered him another smile, before her eyes drifted to Han. Her eyes held worry. Han grabbed her hand and squeezed softly. One minute Ben was worried the next it was Leia, he couldn't keep up. But he sure as hell tried. Ben looked back to his parents, his eyes staying with Leia's stomach._

 _"Sister is awake." Ben told his mother._

 _"I know…We should be able to feel her kick soon." Leia told Ben. Ben nodded, seeming to accept that possibility._

 _Stepping to the desk, Leia greeted the secretary._

 _"Hello, I have an appointment."_

 _"Name?"_

 _"Leia Organa Solo."_

 _"Of course, the Medic will be right out."_

 _"Come on Ben, we'll sit down and wait." Leia explained to him. Ben followed Han's steps and sat in-between his parents._

 _"You feeling ok?" Han asked Leia. Her head turned to meet his gaze. Leia nodded once, not convincing Han._

 _"Mom's worried." Ben answered._

 _"Ben…" Leia started._

 _"I can feel it Mom. I can feel a lot of things."_

 _"I know you can sweetie, but I'm fine." Leia said, partially wondering why he could still feel her, but she was struggling to feel him. She tried to not dwell on it, she was sure she was simply having an off day. Although Ben did seem worried about her and his baby sister, Leia knew he would feel better after the appointment. Leia decided to focus on calmer thoughts, like her daughters presence. Her daughter was still bright and strong as ever. The glow Leia felt around her and the baby was calming, soothing and in every way comforting. She had no doubt that their little girl would be special. She hoped Ben could reach out and feel that glow of love as well, she didn't want him worried about her. She needed both of her children to be well and happy._

 _Han seemed to be concentrated on Leia as they waited. Leia seemed to forget that he was staring at her. Her focus now on rubbing circles over her belly, where their daughter rested. Han let out a slow breath, deciding Leia looked more relaxed now, then when they had first arrived. Taking a look down to his son, he was pleased to find a smile on Ben's face as well. Han's worry died down, pleasing him to see both members of his family in a better mind set._

 _"Mrs. Solo.' A woman called over to them._

 _"Come this way Ben." Leia said taking his hand._

 _"Are we going to see the baby now?" Ben asked._

 _"We'll see."_

 _'Who's this?" The Medic asked with a smile._

 _"This is our Son Ben, Ben can you say hello?' Leia asked._

 _"Hello, I'd like to see my sister please." Ben told the medic. She laughed and looked to Leia._

 _"He seems excited."_

 _"He is." Leia nodded._

 _"Leia If you can sit up on the table, we'll run the scanner over you. So you can see your sister." She told Ben. Ben smiled, as Han lifted him up. Holding the boy in his arms, Han stepped towards Leia's side and took her hand. Lifting up her shirt, the medic started to position the scanner across Leia's middle._

 _"Don't worry honey, it won't hurt me or your sister." Leia told her son, when she saw his worried gaze._

 _"We won't let anything happen to them." Han told his son. Ben's mind flashed back to his dream. He remembered the words once more, all about protecting his sister, about protecting his family. About how he should be using his powers and not hiding them away._

 _"Alright Ben…look right here." The medic said, raising her hand and waving around different screens and lights above Leia's stomach. The screen flickered before zooming in on a small shape. "This right here is your baby sister."_

 _"She's so small." Ben whispered._

 _"She is, but she is growing well. Perfect size." The medic noted._

 _"She's perfect." Han said, squeezing Leia's hand._

 _"She looks well?" Leia asked._

 _"Just perfect, you should be feeling movement soon. She looks like a healthy little girl." The medic smiled._

 _"Can she hear me when I talk to her?" Ben asked._

 _"Of course she can. You and your mom and dad should always talk to the baby. She will start to remember your voice. Soon when your mom starts to feel her move, she might even kick when she hears your voice."_

 _"She'll remember me?"_

 _"Of course she will."_

 _Han and Leia smiled at each other, enjoying Ben's questions about his sister. Han ran his fingers over Leia's forehead and leaned over to give her a soft kiss._

 _"I love you." Han whispered down to her, as Ben continued to ask the medic questions._

 _"I love you too."_

 _"Alright Leia, I'll go ahead and load this to your data chip. You look healthy dear, nothing to worry about."_

 _"Good." Leia said with a nod._

 _"I'll see you next time." She said with a soft grin, before she moved to leave the Solo family alone._

 _"See Ben, Sister is doing good."_

 _"I know Mom."_

 _"You feel better?' Han asked._

 _"I think so…"_

 _"Alright, Lets get you home. Maybe feed Mommy and baby."_

* * *

 _Han and Leia sat together on the couch, Ben was off in his room playing. Leia watched as Han traced patterns over her belly. His smile never leaving his face. Leia loved seeing him so happy, she knew just how thrilled he was to have this little girl coming into their lives._

 _"You're happy." Leia noted aloud, running her fingers over his chin._

 _"I am."_

 _"Good, I like you happy."_

 _"I like you happy too, sweetheart." Han said, leaning in and kissing her. "Ben seems better, I think he's over his nightmare."_

 _"For now." Leia nodded. "His mind is still a little clouded."_

 _"Give it a few days." Han said, before dropping another kiss to her cheek._

 _"I will." Leia nodded. "I was thinking…"_

 _"That's never good." Han smirked, earning a slap to his shoulder. "Ouch, feisty Princess."_

 _"As I was saying, I was thinking…Maybe we should come up with a name for this little girl. I think it would help Ben connect to her more if she had a name…Instead of just calling her sister all the time."_

 _"Well, I'm still good with our first idea…" Han said, his palm covering over Leia's stomach._

 _"You're sure?" Leia asked._

 _"I think Breha Organa Solo is a beautiful name. And I think your mother would love it."_

 _"It is, and she would. She'd be so happy." Leia smiled. "Do you like that name Breha?" Leia whispered down to her stomach._

 _Down the hall, Ben sat in the middle of his bedroom. Toys scattered out and around him. His room was lit only by the small light beside his bed. Looking down at his toys, Ben wondered and his mind escaped him._

 _"I can help…" Ben whispered to himself. His nightmare fresh and real in his minds eye. Closing his eyes, Ben focussed in on the room around him. His breathing was calm and content, as he concentrated. His dark brown eyes fluttered open and a smile spread across his face. He watched as his toys floated up and around him. They swirled and made patterns in the air. Ben laughed, pleased with himself. He felt good and alive. He watched for many minutes as they moved about his room, up to the ceiling, over to his bed and then back to his side. He loved how this felt, and wanted to do it more. Maybe the dream had been right, If his parents didn't know it wouldn't hurt anything…_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys...Writing this chapter made me mad at Disney LOL. More coming soon.  
**


	55. Chapter 55- Future Generations

_Chapter Fifty Five_

 _Future Generations_

 _Leia's eyes focused out and around her spot at the conference table. The windows in this room were large and wide, she felt as though she could see for miles. Buildings blocked her view but she knew it was a beautiful planet. Even if she had suffered a few bad memories here, she couldn't deny it was a decent place. She only hoped this trip wouldn't add to the list of tragic Chandrila memories. The talk around her was whispered, or at least it sounded whispered to her. Pulling her eyes from the windows, Leia glanced down the table and watched as everyone discussed and debated the topics at hand. There were several people in attendance today, some she knew from earlier years, while others she had only recently met at the Jubilation. No matter, Leia seemed to be comfortable in the setting, even if she hadn't been in a formal meeting in years. Leaning back in her chair, she adjusted her long dress along her belly. While Carlist and Mon were both aware of her delicate state, as the chancellor had stated, Leia had hoped the rest of the guests were still unaware. While Chandrila served as a good capital, it also hosted several holo stations, networks and people. One simple holo would have her private family news across the galaxy. Today wasn't about her pregnancy, she'd like to keep it that way. Or at least she hoped she could keep it that way, she wasn't as small as she had been at the Jubilation ceremony._

 _The talks continued and Leia tried to pay attention, but her mind couldn't help but wander to her boys. She wondered what Han, Ben and even Chewie were up to today. To say Han was against her traveling alone would be an understatement. He wanted to go with her, he honestly didn't want her to go at all. But it was Leia's choice, her duty as she had told him. It had caused a bit of a bicker between the two, but once Carlist had agreed to escort the Princess, Han calmed down a bit. At least he knew someone he trusted would be with his wife. Ben had even asked if he could accompany his mother to the capital. Leia insisted he needed to stay home for school, another reason she wanted Han to stay back with their son._

 _"Ben's life can't be disrupted, when I have these obligations." Leia had told her husband. Although Han had become more comfortable with the idea of being away from his pregnant wife, it didn't help his worry and he still commed her about every hour of every day. Glancing to her chrono attached to her wrist, Leia thought to Corellia time. She hoped Ben had a good day at school and that he was enjoying the time with his father._

 _"Princess?" a voiced called out in the room._

 _"Yes?' Leia asked, looking up from her wrist._

 _"How do you feel about the Alderaanian Colony?" The man asked._

 _"I understand the Jubilation brought back attention to Alderaan and its people, but I don't see the point in uprooting anyone." Leia started. "People are comfortable in their lives, we have lived without our planet for over a decade now. People have found their own homes, Mine is Corellia. Yes some people are comfortable within the colonies and they should stay that way. Others are very at home in their new planets."_

 _"Of course." The man nodded._

 _"I agree with the Princess. We appreciate the Republics offer to create a new home, but everyone has already found that new home. Whether that be the colony or whatever new planet they had found." Carlist added._

 _"It was a mere suggestion." Mon stated, sitting up in her seat. Leia couldn't tell if she was offended or simply having an off day._

 _"As Carlist said, we appreciate the thought." Leia said glancing around to the others from her home planet. "But it's really a delayed suggestion. The colony was organized and has worked well, for those that want it." Leia explained. "Suggesting that all Alderaanian be moved to a new location is ridiculous to me. We have every right as the rest of the Galaxy, to live where we please. As I said my home is Corellia and I don't feel like moving planet any time soon, nor would my family." Leia understood that galaxy was trying to offer a sweet gift to her people, to her survivors. But what Leia didn't understand was why now, it had been too long and her people were too settled to be forced to move to a new planet. Leia suspected the Jubilation had brought decent press to the Republic, perhaps they needed more positive news and helping the people of a fallen planet would be quite the charitable act. Leia wouldn't have Alderaan used as a political move, not after what all these people had lost._

 _"I agree with the Princess." An older woman said to Leia's right side. Leia remembered her well, Prudence was her name. Leia's father had introduced them years ago. She had always been kind to Leia and seemed to hold a similar belief system to her father. This was probably one of the main reasons Leia approved her to join this council, to help with these decision, and even offer Leia assistance with the Senate. Others nodded in agreement with her and with Leia._

 _"We do appreciate the offer Chancellor, but we are at home in what we have built since we lost our true home." Prudence said, meaning no disrespect._

 _"I understand." Mon said with a nod. "There was another matter that some wanted to bring up, while you were on planet, Leia."_

 _"What is it?" Leia asked, looking across to Carlist. He hadn't mentioned anything._

 _"It is a simple topic Princess." He said with a small smile._

 _"If you don't mind Princess…" Prudence said, offering to explain. Leia smiled and nodded towards her._

 _"Many were moved by your words at the Jubilation."_

 _"I appreciate that." Leia nodded._

 _"We thought about our future generations, as you mentioned. We thought to your son and to those of us who have started new family's. We would like you to represent us, as our Princess."_

 _"Of course, I always will." Leia nodded._

 _"We would also like to continue that through your children." Prudence added._

 _"I'm sorry?" Leia asked looking over to the others surrounding her. "Through my children?"_

 _"Your son and if you have any other children Princess. We would like them to continue to represent us."_

 _"They do not continue the royal line." Leia added, remembering how others had felt about Leia marrying Han and starting a family with him._

 _"That is not a detail we which to hold, Princess. You yourself are not from this bloodline, but we still choose you to represent us, the way your adoptive parents raised you." She said offering a small smile. "Bloodlines are not of importance. Many of us think the father of your children being a war hero is honorable and a perfect representation."_

 _"He hates being called that." Leia said, more to herself. If Han were here he would have said it._

 _"We only wish to share our faith with you Princess. I know that over the years it has not been easy for you or your family. We only hope our support is seen as an act of respect and loyalty, to you and your children. Some of us see your son as a Prince, even if he does not hold the last name Organa."_

 _Leia took in her words, examining and taking in each piece. Leia felt slightly overwhelmed but in a positive way. She appreciated her words so much and if the mass of her people felt this way about her, perhaps Leia's worries regarding her true parentage had been for nothing. Here she was still representing them, as she would have if nothing would have happened to Alderaan. They still wanted her to be their Princess, even with the truth of Vader out in the galaxy. And now for their wish of her children to continue that representation, was warming._

 _"Princess?" Prudence asked._

 _"Yes, thank you Prudence. Your support of me, means a lot. The support of my family, my son and my…my future children." Leia said catching Carlist eye. "It's meaningful. I will represent you as long as I can." Leia explained. "As for my children, the option should be theres. I do not wish to force anything upon them. If they wish to represent you, to represent the remaining Alderaanians then they shall."_

 _"Of course, their choice would be important Princess." An older man added from across the table. "We only wanted you to be aware, that is the choice and request of your people."_

 _Leia nodded, she almost felt like crying. These stupid hormones would do her in. She wondered if that was something Ben would want. It wouldn't have to be his whole life, Leia herself proved that. She was planents away form the capital and was still able to represent her people when they needed her. Ben could be anything he wanted, if he wanted to represent his mothers planet as well. Or maybe her daughter, Leia thought to the irony of her daughters name choice. Long before this meeting, Han and Leia had decided on Breha Organa Solo for their daughters name. Now it would seem Breha Solo could continue to care for Alderaan as her grandmother once did._

 _"Is there anything else?" Leia asked._

 _"No Princess."_

 _"Thank you for all coming." Mon said standing. Everyone quickly stood and nodded towards the Chancellor. "Leia may I speak with you?" She asked._

 _"Of course…It was lovely to see you again." Leia said to Prudence once more, as everyone excused themselves from the room._

 _"I'll be outside." Carlist said, as Leia nodded._

 _"I feel that was successful." Mon started._

 _"It was."_

 _"The jubilation was successful as well, I'm not sure you got enough credit for that."_

 _"I didn't do it all, it took many people to put it all together."_

 _"But still you represent them beautifully."_

 _"I try my best."_

 _"You truly were born to live this life Leia."_

 _"Well, Bail and Breha raised…"_

 _"I'm sure your upbringing was helpful."_

 _"It was." Leia nodded._

 _"You are so much like your mother."_

 _Leia frowned a little, while she accepted the compliment she thought it was completely wrong. Breha had been amazing and caring. If anything Leia wished she was more like her, she wished she had her positivity._

 _"Breha…"_

 _"No not Breha dear. Padme. You are so much like her." Mon told her, Leia tried not to tense, but she couldn't help it. It wasn't wrong to be compared to her, if anything she had grown up wanting to be like her._

 _"Oh." Leia said, looking back behind her. "I should probably get going, Carlist is waiting for me."_

 _"Leia…I hope you know, the Republic could always use someone like you."_

 _"I'm retired."_

 _'But you're here today." Mon pointed out._

 _"Yes, for Alderaan. Not for the Republic."_

 _"Your talents Leia. You shouldn't let that go to waste."_

 _"Well my family needs me, and they are more important."_

 _"Of course they are…I just don't want you to waste your life away. And perhaps think about what could have been, later in life."_

 _"I'm not wasting my life away! I have Han, Ben and my daughter." Leia bit out._

 _"I know you do, I only wish your family could move away from Corellia. Perhaps somewhere where you could be more involved. It simply a suggestion. I will be going out of office soon, you know. The new Chancellor may not offer as many opportunities for you."_

 _"I don't need opportunities."_

 _"If you think so, I'm sure Carlist is waiting. Always lovely to see you Princess." Mon said dismissing Leia. Leia took one last glance at the Chancellor before leaving the room. She tried to give this woman a chance and every time she saw her, she annoyed and pushed Leia to her limits._

 _Carlist had walked Leia to her transport and even took her to the room she would be staying in. Leia insisted he didn't need to do this, but he assured her Han had threatened his life if she was harmed. Leia rolled her eyes and thanked him anyway. It was good to see him, Leia made a mental note to contact him more. The years were going by quick and Carlist was sadly aging with them._

 _"Thank you." Leia told him again, as they entered her suite._

 _"Of course Princess. When does your charter leave?" He asked as they made their way into the sitting room._

 _"In the morning." Leia smiled, her eyes darted to the windows on the opposite side of the room. Sitting down against the soft cushions, Leia looked up to her friend. "You ever going to step away from this place?" Leia asked, wishing he would find a beautiful planet to retire on._

 _"Maybe someday." He said with a hint of a sad smile. Leia didn't push the subject, she knew he struggled with the idea of moving on without his family. She had a depressing feeling that he would live out the rest of his days on this planet._

 _"It was good to see you." Leia smiled softly._

 _"Always Princess. You are glowing, pregnancy suits you." He said sitting beside her._

 _"Han thinks so." Leia laughed._

 _"You're Corellian treating you well?" He said trying to sound mean, but the hint of a smile made Leia giggle._

 _"Always Carlist. Han takes good care of me."_

 _"And your boy, how is he growing?"_

 _"He'll be taller then me soon. Maybe even taller then his father."_

 _"This one, do you know what your having?" He asked motioning to her stomach._

 _"It's a girl."_

 _"Wonderful. She'll be beautiful like her mother." Leia blushed and rubbed a few circles over her belly. Leia reached out and briefly touch her daughter's bright light, still finding calm with her daughters presence._

 _"Were you apart of the vote?" Leia asked him, looking up from her stomach and meeting his eyes._

 _"Which vote." He said trying to play dumb._

 _"The vote which keeps me as the representative, the one that passes that title to my children."_

 _"I was."_

 _"And you didn't tell me?" She asked with an eyebrow raise. Carlist chuckled and tried to explain himself, before he received the wrath of a pregnant and hormonal Princess._

 _"The rest of the galaxy may be judgmental to you Princess, but our people are not. I find it to be a very natural progression. If your children choose, they will keep the Alderaan name alive."_

 _"Even if their father is a smuggler?" Leia teased._

 _"Your ex-smuggler is much more then that, we both know that." He argued. Leia smirked, knowing how right he was. Han was so much more then that and always had been. He would always be so much more to her._

 _"He is, he's everything to me." She sighed._

 _"You have no idea how it pleases me that a you found love, Leia. You deserve it. You deserve it all."_

 _"I suppose I was lucky." Leia nodded. She had never thought she would have this life. A husband waiting for her at home, with their son. Pregnant with their second child, she was blessed._

 _"Could have had that love a littler earlier…" Carlist said with a smirk. "If you hadn't ignored the poor boy for so long."_

 _"Things were different." Leia smiled, her heart leaping at thoughts of her early days with Han. Fighting in frozen hallways, catching his stare across the room, and in return staring at him when she thought he wasn't looking._

 _"All that matters is you go there." He said, reaching for her hand._

 _"Will it ever matter for my children…" Leia started, Carlist waited for her to finish her words. "Will it matter who their grandfather was. I won't subject them to that, they will already get that from the rest of the galaxy. I will never suggest they represent Alderaan if they will receive that sort of hate." She said, her words almost trembling. She would always protect her children, the best way she could. If that meant they would not follow along with her and represent Alderaan, then they wouldn't._

 _"You heard Prudence. Our people have faith in you, and that carries to your children. You'll find we are smarter then most races." He smirked. "Not everyone thinks you will turn into Darth Vader." He answered honestly._

 _"I hope not."_

 _"You and your family will do great things Leia…I should be going, you sleep well Princess."_

 _"Thank you Carlist."_

 _"Goodnight Leia." He said with a small smile, before he let himself out of her room._

 _Leia sat in silence for a few moments after he left. Just taking in the whole of her day. She didn't have silence long, before she heard her com going off. Smiling, she pulled the small device from her pocket. Not even looking at the code, she quickly answered it._

 _"How can I help you, over worried husband?"_

 _"I'm not overly worried!" Han protested. "I'm just calling my wife. Can't a guy do that?"_

 _"I guess." She smiled, truly happy to hear his voice._

 _"How are you?" He asked._

 _'I'm good, tired." She admitted._

 _"You need to rest, I told you this trip wasn't a good idea."_

 _"Han, I sat all day long. I hardly over worked myself."_

 _"Still shouldn't have gone." He groaned._

 _"I have responsibilities." She reminded him._

 _"Oh I remember."_

 _"How's Ben?" She asked trying to change the subject._

 _"He's fine, playing in his room right now." Han said, sitting down on the couch and laying his head back. "Tell me about your day."_

 _"What do you want to know." Leia asked, standing to move down the hall to her bedroom for the night. Walking towards the soft bed, Leia slowly leaned over and rested her back against the surface._

 _"Anything, I miss your voice."_

 _"You saw me yesterday." She reminded him._

 _"But I missed you last night.'_

 _"Awww so you don't miss my voice you just miss…"_

 _"No! I miss you. It's weird to not sleep next to you when we're apart. I've gotten so used to it."_

 _"I know what you mean. Promise even when we're both old and gray you'll still let me sleep in your arms."_

 _"Promise."_

 _Leia smiled and wished she was in his arms now. If only, if only._

 _"The meetings went well."_

 _"Good. No added stress?" He asked._

 _"Everything went smoothly." She said deciding not to tell him about her private conversation with Mon._

 _"Good. I'm glad."_

 _"A suggestion was brought up…"_

 _"Why does that sound bad?" Han asked._

 _"It's not. I don't think it is."_

 _"Well out with it."_

 _"They suggested that after my time is done, that perhaps it could continue on to my children…" Leia explained. Han stayed silent and Leia continued. "Meaning Ben or Breha would begin to represent Alderaan people, the colony…"_

 _"Oh.."_

 _"What do you think about that?"_

 _"I think its good. If they want to."_

 _"That's what I said. It should be their choice."_

 _"Is that kinda a big deal?" Han asked. "Since you know…I'm not a Prince or whatever bantha shit people told you before we got married."_

 _"To some people I guess. But these people accepted an adopted Princess."_

 _"True…"_

 _"It's a crazy thought, Ben or Breha helping with a world they will never see."_

 _"Their mother is from that world, it's a part of them and that is all that matters."_

 _Leia's heart warmed, she felt warm and fuzzy. Maybe her daughter took after her father. They both had a way of filling her with warmth and love when ever she needed it._

 _"Have I told you I love you lately." Leia whispered._

 _"Nope, let me hear it your worship."_

 _Leia laughed, there was her normal husband._

 _"Well I love you, and I love all that you do for me and for our family."_

 _"I know, keep going." He smirked. "Come on, what else do you love about me?"_

 _"You're a decent pilot."_

 _"Decent!" Han yelled in protest, Leia laughed and ignored him._

 _"…and you help with the dishes. You're a pretty good kisser too."_

 _"That all I'm good at?" He asked, she could feel the smirk even planets away. She smirked herself and tried to move the conversation along._

 _"You know what your good at."_

 _"No, I think I need to hear it from you."_

 _"Han…" She warned._

 _"What!"_

 _"How about you show me what your good at when I get home?" She suggested._

 _"It's a date. Charter leaves tomorrow?"_

 _"Tomorrow morning." Leia added._

 _"Maybe you should get some sleep…" Han suggested, just as he heard her yawn._

 _"Maybe you're right."_

 _"Aw if only you would remember that."_

 _"Shh you."_

 _"I love you Leia."_

 _"I love you too Han."_

 _"Do you want to talk to Ben?" Han asked._

 _"If he's not busy…"_

 _"Hold on." Han said jumping off the couch and walking down the hall. Leia took this opportunity to stand from the bed and move to grab her nightgown. While the long dress had worked at concealing her growing belly, it was very heavy and she didn't feel like sleeping in it. She listened as Han walked down their hallway and knocked on Ben's door._

 _"Hey kid! you're not suppose to have this door locked!" She heard Han call to their son. "Ben open the door." Leia smirked at the sound of her family, she missed them, even the sound of them bickering. Laying back against the blankets, Leia let her back rest and pulled the covers up and over her body. Her free hand rested against her belly, while the other held the com to her face._

 _"Alright Dad!" Leia heard Ben say._

 _"Your mom wants to talk to you."_

 _"Mom!" Ben shouted, grabbing hold of the com. "Hey Mom!"_

 _"Hi sweetie. How are you?"_

 _"I'm doing good Mom. What are you doing?" Ben asked, excited to hear about the capital._

 _"I'm getting ready to go to bed." She smiled, knowing it would bore him._

 _"Oh…That's boring."_

 _"Well, I'm tired."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"I'm growing a baby." Leia laughed._

 _"Oh! How's Breha?" Ben asked, almost forgetting about his sister._

 _"She's good, she's sleeping already. Lucky little girl."_

 _"Are you coming home tomorrow mom?" Ben asked._

 _"I am."_

 _"Alright…" He said, the line almost sounding as if it went dead._

 _"Ben?" She questioned. She heard Han's laugh instead._

 _"Sorry sweetheart I think the talk of you going to sleep early bored him. He went back to his toys."_

 _"Well fine." She huffed._

 _"I'll talk to you more." he offered._

 _"I'd like that."_

 _"What do you want to talk about?"_

 _"Tell me about the Falcon…"_

 _"What?"_

 _"It will make me fall asleep faster." She giggled._

 _"Funny woman…Alright, well I replaced a few wires and plugs today. Ben helped and Chewie watched…"_

 _Leia snuggled into her blankets and listened to her husband's voice. He could talk forever about his ship, and it made Leia feel like she was at home. It felt like Han was right beside her, talking before bed._

— _\- -_

* * *

 _Leia quietly walked into her house, the charter had been delayed and instead of arriving home at a decent time, she was unfortunately entering her home in the middle of the night. The lights were out, except a small light beside the hallway, she imagined Han had left it on for her. She tip toed down the hall, stopping at Ben's doorway. Looking in she smiled at her sleeping boy, he looked peaceful. That's all she could ask for. She'd only been gone a little over a day but she missed that little boy so much, it was refreshing to see him in person. She probably stood watching him sleep for a few minutes, before she heard a noise come from her bedroom. She glanced to the nearby chrono, she had told Han not to wait up for her. But when did he ever listen to her. Sighing Leia walked down the rest of the hall to her bedroom. Sliding the door open, Leia let out a small gasp._

 _"Han?"_

 _Looking around the room, Leia found candles everywhere. They lit the room and shadows danced over the walls. She was briefly transported back to when Han had officially proposed to her._

 _"Welcome home Princess." Han said, stepping out of the fresher and walking towards her. His arms wrapped around her expanded waist._

 _"What is all this?" She asked._

 _"I'm showing you all the things I'm good at." He smirked._

 _"My husband the romantic? She suggested with a smile._

 _"Maybe." He said, leaning down and dropping a kiss to her eager lips. She kissed him back, her fingers threading into his hair. She pulled him close to her, as close as her stomach would allow. Their lips danced together, in a familiar rhythm. Whether it was the brief time apart, their normal love for one another or Leia's hormones, this kiss was strong and intense. Breaking a part to take a deep breath, Han's lips trailed down her jaw, nipping at her skin and coming to rest his face against hers. She could feel his breathing against her ears. It was normally a relaxing thing, to listen to him breathe as he slept or even concentrated on a task, but right now it was anything but relaxing. His touch and his breath against her ear felt hot and erotic. Biting her lip, she silently thanked her crazy hormones, before pushing her lips back to her husbands._

 _Han was already shirtless, Leia's fingers ran up and down his sides and across the contours of his stomach. Her nails scratched against his skin, making him moan against her lips. Her fingers rested against the top of his boxers. Leia bit her lip as she took in his appearance, It would only add to his ego but she couldn't help but think how sexy her husband looked. Her fingers dipped to the band of his boxers, but his hand quickly stopped her._

 _"nuh uh…" Han mumbled against her lips. Leia pulled away confused._

 _"What?" She asked._

 _"Come here…" He said pulling her further into the room. His hands ran along her hips, not letting her away from his grasp. Han smiled down at her confused look, dropping his lips to hers once more, he offered a sweet kiss. "You have too many layers." Han said, his fingers working down the length of her dress. "Too many damn buttons." he said, as Leia giggled. He never did care for formal wear like this. Not only did it show zero skin but it took forever to take off. Lucky for Leia it looked as though Han would be taken care of that for her tonight._

 _"You had to wear this…" Han sighed, Leaning up to kiss her once more. Truly not wanting their lips to be a part for very long._

 _"It was expected of me." She smiled. Han kneeled down to his knees, still pulling and opening the buttons along her dress. Leia's fingers found his scalp, and she gently drew circles and patterns along his head. Leia shivered as Han pulled some of the fabric from her body, The room felt warm, but as the dress fell to the ground, Leia's skin goose bumped. Leaving her in only her bra and panties, you could truly see how swelled her stomach was. Her eyes closed, as Han's lips kissed up and down her stomach. Tender touches and caresses. She felt like she was in heaven when he treated her like this._

 _"I love you." Han mumbled against her skin as he kissed up her stomach and to her chest. Kissing over her heart, he smiled. Leia's arms still wrapped around him and held him tight. It wasn't long before the rest of her clothing slipped from her body. She wondered if she should feel embarrassed standing here, Han's hungry gaze casting over her. But she didn't, all she felt was Han's love and want. Risking an overload of emotions, Leia reached out to his presence and took a shaky breath. She was consumed by his love for her, for his lust for her and his thoughts of what was to come._

 _"Is it a special occasion?" Leia asked, as she laid back against their bed. Han slowly crawled over top of her, careful not to squish her. Leia's hands held on to his back._

 _"Do I need a special occasion?" Han asked._

 _"Just wasn't expecting all this." she whispered as she glanced to all the candles around them. Han leaned over and kissed her neck softly. He peppered kisses up and down her jaw, making her giggle._

 _"I missed you." He mumbled against her ear._

 _"I missed you too hot shot." She smiled, her love shining through her eyes as she held his gaze. Han's lips descended down to her once more, their kiss was slow and passionate. Both wanting to share all the love they could into one kiss. Leia could spend the rest of her life kissing Han and she'd be happy. The way this man made her feel, so warm, and safe, most importantly loved._

 _Han's kisses ran down her neck and across her chest. Stopping to kiss and suck against the skin of her breasts. Leia's back arched up and towards his mouth. Her grasp held him close to her, as his tongue ran along her soft skin. She tried to keep her sounds low, but a loud moan threatened to escape her lips with each movement of her husband's lips._

 _"Han…" She whispered out._

 _"shhh." He mumbled, his movement moving lower and nipping at her thighs._

 _Han offered a smirk, as she stared down at him. He watched her face as his fingers moved along her thighs and moved across her body. Holding her gaze for a moment longer, Han's face pressed back to her skin. Leia bit her lip hard, trying to hold back any noise that would wake her son down the hall. Her body tilted up, as Han's fingers and tongue danced over her. Her back continued to arch, Han chuckling as he tried to hold her still._

 _"Han…" She moaned loud this time. Her senses were electric and with each move of his fingers or stroke of his tongue she lost herself further into the sparks. She wasn't sure if he just knew her body so well after all this time or it was some connection they held, whatever it was Leia never felt more alive the when she was on the peak of her pleasure with Han. Reaching across for a spare pillow. Leia tossed it over her face. Holding the fabric tight against her face, as her moans erupted into the room and she fell over her edge, sparks and electricity filling her body._

 _Slowly her body started to calm down, she felt numb now and didn't bother moving the pillow. Feeling Han's touch leave her, she heard his chuckle. Leia felt the pillow slowly pull from her face and opened her eyes to meet her husbands smirk. She offered him a tired smile, her eyes fluttering open and closed._

 _"How you doing Princess?" He asked with a cocky head tilt. Leia didn't bother answering him, instead she pulled him down to her and kissed him hard. Their mouths danced together once more, in a familiar rhythm that drove Leia wild. Leia's hand reached between them, stroking against him. Han groaned against her lips, and kissed her harder. For such a small Princess it didn't take much for her to push him back down to the other side of the bed. Her legs straddled him, as she peered down. His hands grasped her thighs and up to her hips, before resting on her ass. Staring up at her, he took in how breathtaking she looked. Her hair was falling down and around from her braids, and her face was flushed, but the small smile that graced her lips and the passion in her eyes sent a flame down Han's nerves._

 _"You look beautiful." Han said with a sincere smile. Leia blushed slightly and leaned over him, her stomach stopping her half way. Han smiled, and traced her stomach softly, both happy knowing their daughter was healthy and growing well._

 _"I love you Han Solo." She whispered to him._

 _"I love you too." He whispered back to her, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. Feeling his hardness pressed underneath her, Leia smiled and dropped a quick kiss to his chin. Sitting up Leia's touch danced over his stomach and down around his body. Adjusting her hips, she watched as she slowly brought them together. Han's eyes rolled back into his head._

 _"Leia…" He groaned out. "Gods I love you."_

 _"I love you too."_

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed! I almost left this chapter off before Leia came home, but decided those of you who had requested some adult time deserved it lol. Hugs! More coming soon!  
**


	56. Chapter 56 -What You'll Become

_Chapter Fifty Six_

 _What You'll Become_

 _Han relaxed back further into the couch as he and Ben watched some race on the holo screen. Ben sat close to his side, asking his father questions about the different ships as they passed the screen. Han smiled down at his son, and gladly answered each question and comment._

 _"I could be a good pilot Dad." Ben said matter of factly._

 _"You sure could." Han nodded._

 _"Uncle Luke Is a pilot too." Ben added._

 _"He is…"_

 _"I could be twice as good." Ben said, knowing the talent came from both sides of his family. "Dad?"_

 _"What is it Ben?"_

 _"Was Anakin Skywalker a pilot too?" Ben asked, catching Han off guard. Han stared down at his son and tried to find the right words._

 _"I suppose he was…"_

 _"So Uncle Luke is like him?"_

 _"I wouldn't say that." Han grumbled._

 _"Why doesn't Mom fly?"_

 _"She can, she just has other things to focus on. She could be great." Han knew his wife could be quite the pilot if she put her mind to it. She could even fly the Falcon, he knew that much. She had seen him fly enough to figure it out._

 _"So If I become a pilot, will I be like Anakin too?"_

 _"I…I think you'll be like Uncle Luke and your old man."_

 _"ok.." Ben said seeming to be pleased with that answer. Over the years, Han had become more comfortable discussing or answering questions about Anakin, although he always preferred Leia was present. He always feared he would say something wrong._

 _"Han!" Leia yelled across the house. Looking up from his spot on the couch, Han quickly stood and ran down the hallway. Finding Leia in their bedroom standing near the window, he stared at her. She didn't look like anything was wrong._

 _"Whats wrong?" He asked, stepping towards her. Leia quickly walked to his side and grabbed hold of his hand. Placing it against her stomach, Han gave her a confused look before he felt it. A very hard kick under his palm._

 _"She's moving." Leia said with a smile._

 _"oh!" Han said, leaning down to is knees and holding her stomach in his hands. "Breha, are you kicking momma already?" Han asked her belly. He received another kick, and both parents smiled._

 _"Are you ok Mom?" Ben asked from the doorway. Leia looked up to meet her son's gaze._

 _"I'm fine Ben, come here." she said motioning for him to join them. Ben slowly walked over to where his father kneeled, in front of his mother._

 _"What are you doing?" Ben asked his father._

 _"Breha is kicking." He told him. Ben's eyes widened and his gaze turned to Leia's belly._

 _'You want to feel her?" Leia asked, reaching for his hand. Ben slowly pulled his hand away, not sure how he felt about feeling the baby._

 _"It's alright." Han assured him._

 _"Are you sure?" He asked his father._

 _"I promise. Here, touch right here." Han told him as he guided the boy's hand to a place against his mothers belly. Leia waited and finally her daughter made her presence known to her big brother._

 _"Ahhh!" Ben yelped. Han let out a loud laugh, amused by his son's response. "I don't like it." Ben said._

 _"ohh It's alright sweetie, she's just stretching."_

 _"It feels weird." Ben answered. "Like you have a monster growing in you." Ben explained. Leia glanced to her husband and glared at him._

 _"No more horror films!" She told Han. He shrugged and tried to hide the smirk that was forming on his face. "Give me your hand sweetie." Leia asked. Ben slowly let Leia take his hand, trusting his mother. "Close your eyes Ben." She told him. Ben nodded and closed his eyes, listening to his mothers voice. "Feel her there, now reach out to her." She said._

 _Ben and Leia gently reached out to the unborn baby, both filled with smiles and love as they felt her bright light. Han smiled, looking back and forth between his family. He had no idea what they were feeling but he loved seeing them share something like this._

 _"She feels happy." Ben whispered._

 _"She does, I think she knows your voice Ben."_

 _"She does?" Ben asked._

 _'I think so.." Leia said, as her daughter kicked over Ben's hand once more. "She might know all of us, already. She's a smart girl."_

 _"Just like her mother." Han said, rubbing her belly and feeling more movement._

 _"Can I go watch the races again?" Ben asked._

 _"Go ahead." Han chuckled. Han and Leia watched as Ben ran out of their room and back to the living room. Leia smiled brightly, loving her children's interaction. She honestly couldn't wait to see Ben's reaction to his baby sister once she arrived. Han stood from his knees and pulled Leia into his arms. Han held her close, leaning over to place a kiss to the top of her head._

 _"I love you." Han whispered to her, before kissing her sweetly against her forehead. Leia smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist._

 _"She loves you, she likes your voice." Leia told him._

 _"I love her too, and her mom." Han said dropping another kiss to Leia's forehead._

 _"I'm sorry if I scared you." Leia said with a slight blush, realizing she probably shouldn't have yelled for him. "I knew you wouldn't want to miss it." She explained._

 _"Don't worry about it."_

 _"I'm still sorry." Leia said with a slight laugh._

 _"Well you did worry me a little." Han admitted._

 _"Sorry." She said again._

 _"I love feeling her move." Han said, tracing patterns over Leia's middle. His daughter was still dancing across Leia's belly, and Han couldn't move the smile from his face._

 _"I swear it's your voice."_

 _"Both of us maybe…" Han suggested._

 _"She knows Ben too."_

 _"She just likes her whole family, don't you Breha?" The baby answered with another kick to Han's palm. "Thanks for calling me." Han whispered down to her, holding her gaze. Leia smiled and leaned up to press her lips to his._

 _"I love you." She told him._

 _"I know you do."_

 _"Dad! The race is going!" Ben called from the living room._

 _"I better go." Han chuckled._

 _"You better. I'll be in here with our dancing daughter."_

 _"Alright, you take care of my girls." Han said, letting Leia go, and slowly walking from the room, to find his son._

* * *

 _—-_

 _The hangar seemed quiet, most pilots were home with their families, Han enjoyed these quiet moments with his ship. He didn't have to worry about the hustle and bustle within the hangar, all he had to do was focus on his ship and the Wookie talking down the hall. Leia had insisted Han head down to the hangar, she was exhausted from a family trip the market. After Ben had fallen asleep, Leia had voted she needed a nap as well, and had sent Han away to his ship. Another amazing thing about his wife, she always knew when he needed alone time with the old Falcon. She understood a lot of things about him. Han reached up towards the top of the Falcon, twitsting a few screws and securing a brand new panel. He heard Chewie grumbling about something towards the back of the ship and he chuckled. Hearing the wookie's large steps, Han smirked and continued to tinker with the new bolts._

 _"You actually working?" Chewie asked, walking past Han._

 _"I've been working." Han argued._

 _"Right." Chewie laughed. "You seem in your thoughts today."_

 _He wasn't wrong. While Han loved and enjoyed working on his ship, these quiet moments gave him time to think over things and sort out ideas and thoughts. His current thoughts were thrilling and filled with happiness. Things were going good, Leia and the baby were healthy and doing well. Ben was excited for his baby sister and had been acting so well lately. Han could't be happier, his family was everything to him._

 _"Just thinking about the baby."_

 _"You ready to chase all the boys away from your daughter?"_

 _"I still have my blaster, of course I am." Han said, no kidding at all._

 _"She'll be a looker." Chewie laughed. "Even with your genes…"_

 _"Hey! I ain't bad!"_

 _"Well lets hope she takes after the Princess, Ben, the poor boy has your nose."_

 _"My nose is fine." Han said running his fingers across his face, not caring if he smeared grease across his skin._

 _"She will be beautiful." Han said thoughtfully after a moment._

 _"Of course she will."_

 _"Maybe I need a few more blasters?" Han suggested, to which Chewie quickly nodded. Han had no doubt in his mind that Chewie would greatly assist him in keeping the boys away from his daughter._

 _"Not that she'll need the help." Chewie said._

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"If she's anything like her mother, she'll take care of herself."_

 _"I know she will." Han nodded, wanting his daughter to share so many of his wife's qualities._

 _Hearing his com, Han turned to search for it. Swearing under his breath, he could have sworn he kept it in his picket. Turing full circle, he spotted it across the space and walked towards it across the room. Stepping forward and grabbing the device, Han laughed._

 _"Speak of the devil….Hey sweetheart! I thought you were sleeping?" Han said greeting his wife warmly._

 _"Han! oh thank gods!" She said letting out a breath of relief._

 _"Leia what's wrong?" Han asked is worry flaring up._

 _"No nothings wrong, well…nothing with me or the baby and Ben's fine."_

 _"Then whats up?" Han asked, his heart calming back down. He half expected Leia to ask him to pick up one of her newest food cravings._

 _"I received a few messages." She started._

 _"From who?"_

 _"A few people, I mean Pooja, Carlist, and everyone that still has ties to the Republic."_

 _'What do they want you to do now?" Han asked with a groan._

 _"Someone leaked my pregnancy." Leia said in a rushed tone._

 _"oh…" Han paused, expecting much worse news. "So?"_

 _"Han!"_

 _"What? It was bound to happen eventually. You haven't been hiding it for a while."_

 _"This isn't what I had planned."_

 _"Not everything can go your way Princess." Han smirked._

 _"I know that damn it!"_

 _"Shhh don't get snappy."_

 _"Han Solo, I'll show you snappy. Now listen to me. I'm back in the public's eye. I feel like no one cared when I was pregnant with Ben, everyone was too afraid I was giving birth to the next Darth Vader. But now after the Jubilation and the press, people care more now."_

 _"Well that's good. People should care about you."_

 _"Han! That means the press will care, that means they will want holo's or confirmation of my pregnancy."_

 _"This is why we don't live on the capital Sweetheart." Han said, overwhelmingly pleased that they had moved away from Coruscant long before Ben was born and thankful that Leia hadn't wanted to move to Chandrilla._

 _"As lovely as our home is here, the press can still come to us."_

 _"Why would they come all this way to get holo's of your stomach?" Han asked, scratching the top of his head._

 _"It's a story that will sell. Han whether you like it or not, there is a number of people who still consider us to be famous. After all the positivity with the Jubilation, I can assure you that number has increased. Hell the fact that we are still married is a story by itself, that sells."_

 _"What the hell does that mean!?" Han asked, suddenly very offended._

 _"I'm sure there were bets on how long we would last."_

 _"That's just great!"_

 _"Han…Carlist really thinks they will come to us. I just wanted to give you a heads up. If they fly in, they'll see the Falcon. They know your ship, I don't want you to be ambushed."_

 _"Leia…Sweetheart. Take a deep breath. I know how to handle the press after all these years. I married a Princess, I can take it."_

 _"Han…" She warned, slightly scared of what handling it meant for Han. Sure he had dealt with the press, the swarms of holo's and the frequent questions before, but that had never happened on his home planet. The home of his family._

 _"I'll be fine." Han assured her._

 _"You're sure?" She asked._

 _"Leia, the hangar is silent today. It's actually nice. You need to go back to that nap…My daughter is sleepy."_

 _"Like hell she is, she's doing flips again." Leia groaned._

 _"Leia. I'll be fine. I promise."_

 _"I'll see you later…" She sighed._

 _"I'll be home soon." Han said, before closing the line. Han sighed, knowing his wife was just over reacting. But he wished she wouldn't think about things like this when she should be resting._

 _"Princess ok?" Chewie asked._

 _"She's fine, just worrying as usual. That's something the baby doesn't need to inherit." Chewie nodded and chuckled, knowing Han was very right about Leia's worrying skills._

 _Han and Chewie both tinkered with the ship for a few more hours, before they both decided they should head for home. Leia had picked up some great stuff for dinner tonight, and both were excited for the upcoming meal. The friends made their way down the Falcon's ramp, chatting quietly as they closed up the ship. Turning around, Han caught sight of a tall man walking towards him._

 _"How's it going?" Han asked, as the man walked closer._

 _"Good!" He said with a bright smile. "I'm glad I caught you."_

 _"Can I help you?" Han asked, having no idea who this man was._

 _"I was wondering if you could confirm Princess Leia's second pregnancy?" The man said, pulling out a recording device and moving closer to Han and Chewie._

 _"Oh Gods!" Han groaned, rolling his eyes. He hated when Leia was right. Han and Chewie both shoved past the man._

 _"Aw Come on Han! Everyone wants to know about your growing family." The man pleaded as he walked behind them._

 _"No comment.." Han bit out._

 _"Surely you can tell me, man to man." He tried. Han snorted and ignored him once more. "Well fine, if you won't tell me! Someone will get it out of you." He yelled after Han and Chewie._

 _"What does that mean?" Chewie asked as they turned the hallway. Suddenly a group swarmed the pair. They didn't know where they came from, but suddenly there were reporters everywhere. People yelled out questions and flashes flashed across the walls. Han frowned, he really really hated when Leia was right._

 _"No comment!" Han yelled out, as Chewie pushed their way through the crowd._

 _"Han Is Princess Leia expecting?"_

 _"Is it a boy or a girl?"_

 _"How far along is she?"_

 _"Are you happy to be growing your family?"_

 _"Did you think you and the Princess would make it this long?"_

 _"Han how are you!"?"_

 _"Chewbacca! Can you tell us if Princess Leia is expecting?"_

 _"Look this way Han!"_

 _"How is she feeling!?"_

 _"We all know she's pregnant! Why not make it official?" Everyone yelled and the voices blurred together, as Han tried to exit the hangar._

 _"I'm sure the people of Alderaan would love to hear this news!" Someone shouted to Han's side._

 _"How would you know what they want?" Han questioned the man, still trying to push his way through the crowd._

 _"Well I only assume they would want to hear this news of their Princess. They care about her."_

 _"They do care about her, so maybe you shouldn't be hassling her or her family." Han suggested, finally making it to the street, Han and Chewie both practically ran home. Most of the press trailed off, no one risking following Han back to their private home. Han wondered just how long it would take for someone to find the nerve to show up on their door step. He also wondered how upset Leia would be if he pulled his blaster on anyone. Set to stun of course, but it would get the point across. Han quickly dismissed that thought, thinking to just how good a shot his wife was as well, he didn't need to be in her line of sight._

 _"Gods!" Han swore under his breath as they slammed the door shut. Looking across the room, Han found Leia sitting on the couch, fully awake and staring at the screen. Han sighed, so much for her resting. "I hate it when you're right." Han said coming to sit beside his wife. Han looked up to see footage play across the screen, new footage that had been filmed maybe five minutes before. Leia's eyes traced the screen, as images of Han and Chewie played._

 _"That was fast." Chewie said from behind them._

 _"How many were there?" Leia asked, staring up at the screen._

 _"We'll handle it." Han said, avoiding the question, not wanting to stress her out._

 _"Han…"_

 _"I know, you were right." He sighed, grabbing her hand and bringing it up to is lips._

 _"Well yes…" She smirked. "I should make a statement." Leia suggested._

 _"What?! Why! You don't owe them anything."_

 _"I know I don't, but unfortunately this will only get worse. I don't want Ben around them, that was the whole point of moving away from Coruscant. I can't handle that stress right now, not with the baby."_

 _"So…"_

 _"I just need to make a statement that I'm pregnant and then it will die down."_

 _"You are so sure?" Han said with a slight arch to his eyebrow._

 _"I'm always right." She reminded him._

 _"Shh woman." Han smirked, draping his arm around Leia's shoulders._

 _"It will be alright." Leia nodded, bringing Han's free hand to her stomach._

 _"Yeah we'll figure it out. We always do."_

 _"Once its official, they'll find another story to focus on."_

— _-_

* * *

 _Ben cocked his head to the side as he watched his mother twist her hair up into braids. The child was briefly pleased he didn't have to worry about braiding his hair, it looked like it took forever. Catching his mothers smile in the mirrors reflection, Ben smiled back. Sitting back on his parents bed, he toyed with his jacket._

 _"So all I have to do is stand there?" Ben asked, as he reached over and flicked through his new data pad._

 _"That's all Ben, you'll stand next to Dad." Leia explained, as she twisted her hair up. Glancing down, she smiled to herself. She didn't bother hiding her bump in today's dress. The form fitting dark blue gown, showed off the perfect curve to her daughter's baby bump._

 _"It sounds boring." Ben admitted._

 _"Well it will be short. Much shorter then the Jubilation."_

 _"I had fun at the Jubilation." Ben reminded her._

 _"Good. I'm glad honey. I just have to talk to everyone and then hopefully they'll leave and go back to their homes."_

 _"Good. Why is Breha so important?" Ben asked._

 _"People are too noisy." Han said entering the room and adjusting his jacket._

 _"People are just curious about us Ben. Your Daddy and I were kinda famous."_

 _"Yeah, Yeah I know. Blowing up Death Star's and stuff." Ben said rolling his eyes, he was old enough to remember the stories and to hear all the time people mentioned it to him._

 _"Hear that Princess, blowing up Death Star's and Stuff…." Han said, pulling Leia to his arms. "We're officially boring to our son…"_

 _"Good, I'd rather be a boring normal family." Han chuckled against her ear and dropped a kiss to her neck. He couldn't disagree there, being normal and boring sounded good to him._

 _"Were they excited about me?" Ben asked._

 _"They were curious about you sweetie." Leia answered._

 _"Like this?" Ben questioned._

 _"Some people were." Leia nodded, moving to stand beside her son. "Other people were worried about me…"_

 _"Because of who your real dad was?" Ben asked, his intelligence always catching his parents off guard. He wasn't stupid and he seemed to put the puzzles together fairly well._

 _"Yes, they were worried I'd be like him."_

 _"and me?' Ben wondered allowed._

 _"Maybe…" Leia sighed, she didn't want to tell her son what people had said back then. She had tried to block it out herself and in no way did she want her children to hear those things._

 _"Don't worry mom, you're not like him." Ben told her. Leia offered him a small smile, her heart tightening a bit, at his innocent words. Han glanced over to Leia and tried to redirect the moment._

 _"No she's not." Han said, reaching over to tickle his son and lighten the mood. Ben's giggle echoed through the room. Leia smiled brightly at her boys, before rolling her eyes and making her way over to the mirror once more._

—-

* * *

 _Planets away a dark hooded figure sat cloaked in the shadowed room. The room was silent, the only sound was the steady breath of the figure at the center of the room. The space felt cold as a second person stepped inside. Removing his own hood, a young man walked further into the darkness, his heart beating a little faster with each step. Walking towards his leader, he took a small breath. The cloaked figure glanced towards his guest, staring out into the room, his eyes glanced down to the screen before him._

 _"My lord…" The young man said bending down to kneel before the hooded figure._

 _'What is it?"_

 _"I assumed you would want to see this…" The young man offered, still kneeling before him._

 _"What is it?" He bit out, his voice harsh and menacing._

 _"…Supreme Leader, the Princess…" He said handing over the screen. Looking down, the cloaked figure watched as the Princess stepped forward. The press surrounded her and flashes started quickly. Questions were thrown out to the Princess, before she had a chance to speak. Looking down his eyes gazed over the Princess's clearly rounded stomach. His eyes narrowed, as he noticed her husband and son standing behind her._

 _"Hello, thank you all for joining my family today." The Princess started, greeting the crowd. "Let's dive right in, clearly you are all here for a purpose…and as you can see…" The Princess said gesturing down to her stomach. "…My husband and I are expecting our second child. I thank you for your support and love in this time. I only ask that you give my family the privacy and respect, that we deserve, as our family grows."_

 _"Princess!" Someone yelled in the audience._

 _"Yes…" The Princess addressed._

 _"May we ask if it's a boy or a girl."_

 _The Princess glanced back towards her husband, he seemed to offer her a smile and a small nod. Turing back to the crowd the Princess smiled and continued._

 _"We are having a little girl." She answered. The crowd applauded and more questions were quickly thrown out._

 _"Supreme Leader…" The young man said from his spot kneeled on the ground._

 _"Yes…"_

 _"Will the new baby be a target?" He asked._

 _"Hmmm…no."_

 _"No?" The young man asked confused._

 _"The boy is our goal." The cloaked figure said, his eyes moving from the Princess on the screen to the boy standing behind her. His eyes were bright and he held a smile across his young face. "He is our goal." The supreme leader repeated._

 _"Of course My Lord…" The young man said bowing once more._

 _"Soon.…" The cloaked figure said, his eyes never leaving the boys face. "He simply needs a few pushes, and he'll be ours. Knowing the blood that runs through his veins, that shouldn't be a hard task." He said with a dark laugh. "Simple pushes…" He whispered. "Aww Ben Solo, if only you knew what you'll become."_

* * *

 **I have to give you good bits mixed with the unfortunate...Of course more coming soon! Thank you all for reading and reviewing! My lovely Guest reviewers I can't reply to you but thank you for reading and sharing your thoughts as well!  
**


	57. Chapter 57- Practice

**Another delay in posting. So sorry about that, work has been crazy. Enjoy!  
**

 _Chapter Fifty Seven_

 _Practice_

 _The sun was hot today, it was a nice afternoon to be on the water. Although Leia couldn't seem to pull herself from her chair. She had finally gotten comfortable and was content watching her family play in the river's water, not far from her spot in the chair. She ran circles over her stomach, her daughter seeming very active today. The breeze felt nice against her skin, which helped with the warmer temperature. She wasn't sure she had ever felt Naboo this hot, but it made for a good vacation. At least for her family it did. Looking out towards the water, Leia watched everyone take turns jumping in and out of the water. She opted to watch, not believing jumping into a river would do her or her daughter any good. Moving her eyes down the shore line, she paused._

 _Catching her husband's glance, she smiled earning a wink and a smirk. She didn't bother hiding her gaze, as it lingered down his chest, across his abs and down his sides. She felt the familiar tug in her heart, and the warmth flooded down her body. Her face would have normally blushed a light pink, but the sun had already heated her flesh, so she figured she was safe. Moving her eyes back to Han's, she found his smirking look that did things to her that she'd never admit, maybe only to herself. She shook her head, giving him a pointed look. But she wasn't fooling him. Han let out a chuckle and motioned for her to join him on the shore. She pointed to the chair, happy where she was and not wanting to stand up any time soon. He tried to pretend to pout, but a simple motion to her stomach stopped him. This little girl already had her father wrapped around her little finger. Leia was content in watching, specifically watching her husband dive in and out of the water, perhaps her favorite part was watching the water glisten against his bare chest when he'd pull himself up on to the rocks. Cursing under her breath, she tried to steady the direction of her thoughts and silently cursed her hormones._

 _Hearing a loud scream, Leia quickly looked down the shore and watched as Ben jumped into the river. While some of their extended family wasn't able to join them at the lake house, they would be coming soon in the next few days. It had been some simple quiet days spent with their grandparents. Ruwee and Jobal were always thrilled to spend time with Luke, Leia and their families, they gladly welcomed the trip. Smiling at her son's enjoyment and clearly his laughter, she continued her circles over her stomach._

 _"Your brother is a crazy boy." She told her daughter, earning a kick over her palm. "You sure do listen to me, sweet girl…Do you like Naboo, Breha?" The baby kicked once more. "I'll take that as a yes, We'll take you back here. Once your out in the real world."_

 _"Leia…" she heard someone say from beside her. Looking up, she smiled as Naya came to sit beside her. Ringing out her long dark hair, Naya twisted her long locks away from her face and turned to face Leia. Leia smiled to her sister in law, she had become such a bright light within their family. For years Leia had been thrilled at the thought of her brother finding love and as time past, Leia thought to the many other reasons Naya was so special to them. She enjoyed her company so much, Leia only wished she saw her and her brother both, more often. Everyone preferred their separate planets, but each and every member of their family wished they all lived planet side._

 _"How are you?" Naya asked with a smile. "Not too hot?" Naya asked slightly concerned for Leia's current state._

 _"I'm good." Leia smiled softly. "She's quite active right now." Leia said nodding to her stomach. Naya's eyes flashed down to Leia's belly. Her eyes stayed glued to her middle for a moment._

 _"Do you mind?" Naya asked, reaching her hand out. Leia quickly grabbed her sister in laws hand and placed it over Breha's foot. Naya smiled, and rubbed softly._

 _"Strong little kick, sweet heart. You must be strong like your mommy."_

 _"Time will tell." Leia smiled._

 _"She'll be like you, I can feel it."_

 _"Not too much, I hope." Leia sighed, she'd rather her daughter not inherit all of her traits. Although Han was dead set on their daughter being exactly like Leia. She wasn't sure why, he just continued to mention how much he wanted Breha to be like his wife. Maybe that was a good thing, Han always had a way of seeing the best part of her. Even when she was struggling he always saw her correctly._

 _"You have wonderful traits Leia." Naya assured her._

 _"Some…others I'd rather live without."_

 _"Well, she won't go through the things you did." Naya reminded her, adding a warm smile. Leia smiled back and covered Naya's hand over her stomach. She prayed her daughter wouldn't go through half the things she had endured. Shifting her mind, Leia tried to focus on the positive. She listened to Naya's words and then slowly re-directed the conversation._

 _"Have you and Luke talked about it? Kids?" Leia asked with a slight smirk. "He won't tell me anything."_

 _"Oh…well." Naya blushed._

 _"ohhh. Is that a good oh?" Leia asked, sitting up._

 _"We've talked." Naya started._

 _"and…" Leia asked, suddenly very excited at the idea of being an Aunt. She had grown to love babies and if she didn't have to carry the child, that was even better. She was excited at the idea of being an Aunt._

 _"We've only briefly talked about it." Naya explained._

 _"And…" Leia urged on._

 _"We both want children….we may start trying." Naya finally admitted. Leia's face lit with a bright smile, as she squeezed Naya's hand._

 _"I'm so happy for you."_

 _"I'm happy." Naya smiled. "Luke will be such a wonderful father."_

 _"He will." Leia agreed._

 _"Of course, we're still discussing it. But I know he wants a family. Nothing is happening right away. We just know, that's what we want some day."_

 _"He deserves a family, I know he loved his Aunt and Uncle, but he deserves all of it." Leia noted._

 _"He has you, and your crazy boys." Naya said nodding out to the shore were Han and Ben were both splashing each other like little kids. Leia laughed as she watched the pair, shaking her head._

 _"I know he has us, but you're right. He'd be an amazing father. I know he wants to pass all he knows to the next generation."_

 _"He does that where he can, with the students and Ben."_

 _"He's great with Ben. He's truly been so helpful with Ben's learning and abilities. I just know It would mean more if it was his own child." Leia added. "Especially with you, He loves you very much Naya."_

 _"I'm sure you're right." Naya nodded._

 _"I'm happy for you both…I…I won't mention it to Luke."_

 _"ohhh… He won't care that I told you."_

 _"Still, he might want to tell me. He can be sensitive you know." Leia giggled._

 _"Oh, well sometimes." Naya laughed._

 _"I might walk for a bit?" Leia suggested, secretly hoping Naya could help her stand. Her stomach was a great deal bigger these days and sometimes she struggled to move just right. She didn't want to bother Han right now._

 _"Can I help?" Naya asked, immediately standing up and reaching for Leia. Leia smiled and nodded, as she stood to her feet and worked to steady herself. Sighing, she remembered when it wasn't such an ordeal to simply stand from her chair._

 _"I can walk with you…" Naya offered._

 _"I'd like that." Leia nodded. Looking off in the distance, Leia spotted her grandparents, seated next to each other looking out at everyone in the water._

 _"Perhaps to them…" Leia nodded and pointed out to where her grandparents sat._

 _"Of course…"_

 _Leia took Naya's arm once more, grateful for the extra help. The last thing she needed was to fall, Han would never let her hear the end of it. Looking out she met Han's gaze. He offered her a questioning look, as she nodded to her family. Han nodded and moved back to throw Ben into the water, as Luke jumped in after him._

 _Ben giggled and swam away from his father and his uncle. The boys seemed to be enjoying themselves. Ben swam to a near by rock and quickly pulled himself up and out of the water, before diving back into the waves._

 _"Can't get me!' He screamed._

 _"You be careful, your mom will kill me if you get hurt." Luke called to his nephew._

 _"I'm fine!" Ben said waving him off and jumping back into the water. Han chuckled and shrugged._

 _"He'll be fine, I'll take the blame if he hit's his head." Han laughed._

 _"You sure you wanna be on Leia's bad side right now?" Luke asked._

 _"I know how to handle the hormones." Han smirked._

 _"I don't want to know about that." Luke groaned._

 _"Hey I didn't say anything." Han laughed at Luke's expression._

 _"You don't have to, ehh." Luke sighed. "I've been around you two for enough years, to catch the signs."_

 _"Oh don't be such a prude. She's pregnant with our second child." Han reminded his brother in law. "You should know by know that your sister and I have sex." Han said lowering his voice, as Ben popped out of the water._

 _"I know I know, doesn't mean I need to hear about it. Or think about it, I'll just pretend your children were little force miracles." Luke offered, Han only laughed at him once more before jumping into the water again and swimming after his son. Ben giggled again, as his father caught up to him and pulled at his ankle._

 _Leia glanced over her shoulder out towards her son's giggling voice, as she came to stand beside her grandparents._

 _"Oh Leia dear, Naya…" Jobal greeted, her warm voice was always so welcoming. "Sit with us girls."_

 _"I think I might." Leia sighed, the small walk already tiring her out._

 _"Tired dear?" Jobal asked._

 _"I'll be alright. This little one takes a lot out of me these days." Leia explained._

 _"Well you must rest, We can all take care of you dear."_

 _"I'm quite alright." Leia assured her._

 _"She's right, you my dear need lots of rest and relaxation." Ruwee chimed in._

 _"I'll make sure she doesn't over work herself." Naya assured them._

 _The four sat in silence, all content and happy to watch the river and the swimmers. Leia continued to feel kicks and bumps from within her stomach, Breha was definitely having an awake day._

 _"Baby awake?" Jobal asked._

 _"Yes, she is." Leia nodded. Jobal smiled and watched Leia's touch against her swollen middle._

 _"It's lovely to see you pregnant." Jobal admitted, her inner thoughts spilling out._

 _"Oh?" Leia questioned, slightly embarrassed._

 _"I'm sorry…" Jobal apologized._

 _"No need." Leia assured her._

 _"It's just…" Jobal said pausing to look at her husband._

 _"What is it?" Leia asked._

 _"The last time we saw Padme, she was of course pregnant. She was very happy about the baby, well the babies." Jobal corrected. "You remind me of how she looked. You seem very happy Leia."_

 _"I am happy." Leia nodded. "It's lovely to hear that she was excited for us, happy to be a mother." Leia added._

 _"Oh she was, she would have been…" Jobal started,but slowly stopped. Ruwee took hold of her hand and smiled to her softly._

 _"We are so glad see you and your family Leia." Ruwee said._

 _"It's always good to see you too. I'm always thankful for our trips to Naboo. I know Ben loves them. I'm sure this one will love them as well."_

 _"I sure hope so. I can't wait to see what she looks like." Jobal said with excitement._

 _"Han is convinced she'll look just like me."_

 _"You are a beautiful woman, Leia." Jobal smiled. Leia blushed slightly, with a small smile._

 _"She could look like others." Leia started slowly._

 _"Oh of course, Han is a handsome man. She could take after his side of course." Jobal added._

 _"She could, although I believe Ben belongs to Han." Leia chuckled, thinking to how alike her husband and her son were. "I meant more…She could look like Padme." Leia offered with a soft smile, hoping the idea would brighten her grandparents thoughts of their daughter. Jobal and Ruwee both bursted into a bright smile._

 _"Oh Leia…What a lovely thought." Jobal said, the thought of seeing even a touch of their daughter once more warming her heart._

 _"Always possible." Leia smiled, Naya smiled beside her._

 _"While the thought is nice my dear." Ruwee started. "We do get to see our daughter, within you and Luke. She's very much present in the both of you." He said with a small nod._

 _Hearing a sound behind them, everyone turned to see the boys walking up to greet everyone. Han held Ben over his shoulder, both boys soaked. Luke walked behind them shaking out the water from his hair._

 _"How are you, sweetheart?" Han asked, leaning down to kiss her temple._

 _"I'm doing good. Your daughter is jumping around." Leia said, moving to place Han's hand over her stomach. Han smiled and whispered down._

 _"How's my little Princess."_

 _"She might hate that nickname…" Leia warned._

 _"You don't…" Han argued._

 _"Sometimes."_

 _"Are you ready for baby number two Han?" Ruwee asked._

 _"Of course, this one was hard work. She's very wanted." Han said standing behind Leia and massaging her shoulders lightly. Leia relaxed into his touch, loving the warmth of his hands._

 _"I'm going to help take care of Breha." Ben informed his great grandparents. "I'm her big brother and I'm going to help."_

 _"Oh are you now?" Jobal said with a smile to the boy._

 _"I'm sure you will be a great help. You two are wonderful parents." Ruwee added._

 _"We try." Leia smiled._

 _"Oh I'm sure this one won't be their last." Luke said, coming up to stand beside Leia and Naya. Draping his arm over Naya's shoulder, Naya didn't seem to mind the coldness of Luke's skin and moved closer into his embrace._

 _"Oh hey now.." Leia tried but Han interrupted her._

 _"I think we'll have a full house of Solo's…" Han smirked._

 _"Han!" Leia protested. "I think we'll be just fine with the two."_

 _"Aww Come on sweetheart." Han teased._

 _"Two is enough Han Solo." Leia said with a pointed finger._

 _"Whatever you say Princess."_

 _"I wonder if you could help me inside Luke?" Jobal asked, looking to her grandson. "I'm afraid the weather is getting to be a bit much for me." She explained._

 _"Of course!" Luke said, immediately moving to help her stand and walk towards the door way. Ruwee stood with her._

 _"I'll accompany you, my dear. Perhaps we'll rest before dinner." He said, nodding to Han, Leia and Naya before following his wife and Luke inside the house._

 _"You doing ok?" Han asked, leaning down and whispering into Leia's ear._

 _"I'm good. Breha, loves your voice." She whispered back, taking his hand and placing it on to her stomach._

 _"Hmm I like her Mom's voice." Han mumbled, kissing Leia's temple._

 _"Mom!" Ben said, running up to his parents._

 _"What is it sweetie?"_

 _"Can you come see my favorite rock?" Ben asked, pointing down the shore line._

 _"Ben, Mom shouldn't be walking down there right now." Han said._

 _"No it's alright Han, I need to stretch my legs anyway." Leia said, pushing herself up to stand. Han stood back and held his hands out, just in case Leia needed his help. "I'm alright Han." Leia assured him, as she started to walk forward and follow Ben down the path. Ben rambled on as he walked ahead of his mother and explained where he was taking her. Han walked beside Leia, still nervous of her walking so fast down the path._

 _Hearing talking from behind them, Leia glanced back and watched as Luke and Naya followed them down the path. Leia listened as Ben continued to ramble on about his favorite rock. Leia smiled down at her son, she loved to see him so excited and happy. Simply living in the moment was amazing for her and her family._

 _"Mom we're almost there, You'll like it. It's pretty, I promise…" Ben said turning around and facing her for a moment._

 _"Good sweetie…" Leia started, looking right at Ben. She started to smile, when her foot clipped a loose rock. Not knowing how fast it happened, her ankle folded and Leia let out small sound as she felt her body fall forward. Somewhere in the distance, she heard Han scream her name, maybe even Naya and Luke as well. Her eyes quickly shut as she braced herself for the impact of her fall, her hands reached out and covered her stomach, hoping to block and protect the baby in anyway. Her heart pounded, as she waited for the pain that would come._

 _The moment passed and Leia's fall did not continue. Letting out a slow and deep breath, Leia assumed Han had thankfully caught her. Opening her eyes she looked down and noticed the ground beneath her, as she slowly hovered above the rocks. Quickly looking up and meeting Han's gaze, she quickly realized that Han had not grabbed her, and she was almost eye level with her husband as she floated in the air. Looking forward again, she caught her son's gaze. His eyes were focused on her and his arm was extended out in front of him. Slowly Ben lowered his arm and Leia gently lowered back to her feet. Leia stood shocked and startled._

 _"Leia…" Han said rushing to her side and grabbing her face in his hands. "Are you ok, the baby?"_

 _"I'm…I'm alright." Leia whispered out, her eyes turned to Ben slowly. She watched as her son swallowed hard, and slowly stepped towards his mother. Leia felt Luke and Naya rush to her as well._

 _"Leia!" They both said, both grabbing on to her shoulder, and hoping she was ok._

 _"I'm alright." She told them, her eyes never leaving Ben's. "Ben…" Leia started. Reaching out and taking her son's hand._

 _"Are you and Breha ok?" He asked, looking down to the rocks beneath them._

 _"We're just fine Ben." Leia nodded. "Did you do that?" Leia asked him._

 _"Am I in trouble?"_

 _"No!" Han said kneeling in front of his son. "Did you stop Mom from falling?" Han asked._

 _"Yeah…"_

 _"That was very smart Ben." Luke piped in from behind Leia._

 _"I didn't want Breha to get hurt." Ben explained._

 _"I understand sweetie." Leia told him. "I'm just surprised. Luke…." Leia trailed off, looking back to her brother._

 _"That was impressive Ben." Luke said stepping forward. "What made you use your powers?" Luke asked._

 _"My powers can help people." Ben said shortly._

 _"I'm sure they can…Have you been practicing?" Luke asked, as he glanced back to Han and Leia._

 _"…I don't want to talk about this." Ben said. "Mom are you ok?" He asked again._

 _"I'm fine Ben, you're not in trouble. Uncle Luke just asked you a question sweetie."_

 _"Sometimes…" Ben whispered._

 _"Sometimes you practice?" Luke asked._

 _"Yes."_

 _"Alright. Did someone say you should practice? Maybe Mom or Dad?"_

 _"No…" Ben said shaking his head. "My dreams told me. The voices said I should practice."_

 _"Oh, well sometimes dreams aren't real Ben." Luke said, his practice with his other students clearly showing as he continued to talk to his nephew._

 _"Are you mad at me?" Ben asked looking up to his parents._

 _"No! Ben you helped protect mom and Breha." Han said, pulling his son into a hug. "We just want to make sure you are ok."_

 _"I'm fine…" Ben shrugged._

 _"We talked about only using your gifts when I'm around." Luke reminded his nephew._

 _"The voices say I can do it on my own."_

 _"What Voices?" Leia quickly asked._

 _"In my dreams…"_

 _"Sweetie, you can't always listen to your dreams." Naya offered._

 _"All the kids on Yavin get to practice with you and Uncle Luke, why can't i practice."_

 _"You need to have an adult with you." Luke answered._

 _"Luke is right Ben. I don't want you getting hurt, I love you too much." Leia said, reaching out for Ben and pulling him close to her._

 _"I'm not hurt mom, I'm strong. I can protect Breha." Ben told her._

 _"Ok sweetie." Leia whispered to her son, her gaze meeting Luke's and then Han's._

 _"Ben why don't you walk down to the rocks with Aunt Naya, we'll be right behind you." Han suggested. Ben's mind seemed to go back to his favorite part of the water and he quickly darted down the path. Naya nodded to the other adults, before quickly following Ben._

 _"Luke? Leia asked, turning to him._

 _"Are you alright? Luke asked again, looking down to Leia's stomach._

 _"I'm fine, I didn't feel anything. I mean my ankle is a little sore…"_

 _"He stopped you mid air." Han added. "Should he be able to do that?" Han asked._

 _"Technically, we've known he would be powerful. If he's been practicing, theres no reason he shouldn't be able to do a lot of things."_

 _"Why would he be practicing, we told him…" Leia started._

 _"Leia he's a kid, he's curious." Luke explained. "Its not ideal but it's not horrible. He hasn't used any of his abilities wrongfully, we may have caught this at a good time."_

 _"I'm just…I should have paid more attention." Leia sighed defeated. "I should have noticed what was going on with him."_

 _"Leia, you've been busy and pregnant." Han started._

 _"Just because we're having another baby doesn't mean my focus shouldn't be on Ben!"_

 _"I know sweet heart." Han said trying to calm her down now._

 _"Leia calm down, He's just testing his power." Luke said._

 _"What about his dreams?" Leia asked._

 _"We'll keep an eye on him now, but I don't think we have anything to worry about. This just might be the time for him…"_

 _"The time for what?' Leia asked._

 _"For him to come and train with me."_

 _"No! Absolutely not!" Leia said, no way did she want to send Ben away. They had talked about this before. Especially now that Ben was so excited to be a big brother._

 _"Luke, we aren't sending him away." Han added._

 _"It's only a thought. If his abilities continue to grow, it's something you'll need to consider." Luke sighed._

 _Leia's hand guided down to her stomach, where Breha kicked once more. She was so grateful her unborn daughter was ok, but she was also terrified and worried for her son._

* * *

 **As Always thank you for reading!  
**


	58. Chapter 58- The Stomach

**Originally this chapter was going to be much shorter and a part of another chapter, but after watching Force Awakens again (damn you disney) I decided we needed a light, fluffy and maybe humorous chapter! ENJOY**

 _Chapter Fifty Eight_

 _The Stomach_

 _Leia hummed to herself softly as she stirred and prepped lunch. She felt good today, she felt awake and very energetic. Her free hand rested against her stomach, it wouldn't be long now. The medics had assured them that the baby was healthy and doing well. This second pregnancy had ended up being much easier then Ben's. No sort of complications or worries, it seemed Breha might be the easier child. Glancing from the counter to her son, Leia tilted her head._

 _"Ben?" Leia questioned, as she caught her son staring at her yet again._

 _"What?" He asked, startled when he was caught staring._

 _"What are you staring at sweetie?"_

 _"Your stomach." Ben shrugged. Leia glanced down to her very swollen belly and sighed._

 _"It's big." She nodded._

 _"Kinda, but dad said it has to be big for Breha to grow. Dad said Breha is a healthy baby."_

 _"He's right…sometimes." Leia smirked._

 _"We'll get to meet Breha soon?" Ben said with a smile, clearly excited at the idea of meeting his baby sister._

 _"We will, she'll be coming soon." Leia nodded._

 _"And I get to hold her?"_

 _"Yes, we'll show you how to hold her. But remember she'll be very little and you'll need to be careful with her."_

 _"I know, I know! Dad said she'll be breakable like the new fuses we put in the Falcon. "_

 _"Well, not quite like that. But she will be breakable. Are you hungry sweetie?"_

 _"Not really, How long until we meet her?" Ben asked, totally ignoring the idea of lunch._

 _"Soon…Ben. Lunch?"_

 _"Ehhh, what is it?" He groaned._

 _"Stew, you need to eat some before you go down to the hangar with your Dad."_

 _"But mom…" Ben whined._

 _"Ben Solo, you need Lunch." Leia told her son, just as her daughter kicked her side. I guess Breha wanted in on the conversation, perhaps her daughter was hungry._

 _"I'm not hungry." Ben groaned._

 _"You will be, and I'm letting you eat those horrible snacks your dad hides on board of his ship._

 _"What snacks?" Ben smiled, failing to keep a straight face._

 _'Ah huh, you and your father think you are so sneaky."_

 _"Who's sneaky?" Han asked as he walked down the hall and stepped towards his wife. Placing a kiss to her temple, Han looked over to his son. "What are we talking about?"_

 _"Mom knows about the Falcon snacks."_

 _"Well…shit."_

 _"Han!" Leia said, slapping his chest._

 _"Shouldn't be surprised kid, your mom knows all."_

 _"You said we could sneak it." Ben reminded his father. Leia glared at her husband before turning back to the food._

 _"Shhh Kid, you'll get me in worse trouble."_

 _"Get your son to eat some lunch and you'll be forgiven."_

 _"Since when do you not want food?" Han asked Ben, shocked by his son's interesting behavior._

 _"I'm not hungry, I just wanna work on the Falcon."_

 _"Not until you eat some food." Han told him._

 _"Fine…" Ben sighed, running out of the kitchen and towards the table. Leia smiled and slowly moved Han's palm against their daughters foot._

 _"You ready for two of them." Leia asked, looking up to her husband. Han smiled and rubbed her tummy._

 _"Yes…They'll fight with each other instead of us." Han smirked._

 _"Don't say that…I want them to get a long."_

 _"Siblings fight, Leia."_

 _"Luke and I don't."_

 _"Slightly different situation, sweetheart…or do I need to remind you what happened on ho…"_

 _"Shhhh!" Leia said slapping his chest. Han smirked, staring down at her._

 _"When will you stop bringing that up."_

 _"When it stops being funny as hell."_

 _"I needed to shut you up, and he happened to be the closest option, besides a Wookie and a few droids!" Han laughed at her now, as she got flustered and moved to pull away from him._

 _"Don't be mad at me."_

 _"But it's so easy to be mad at you."_

 _"You enjoy it too much.."_

 _"You enjoy annoying me."_

 _"Some things never change your worship, years of marriage won't change that."_

 _"Years and years…" Leia said. "Sometimes it feels like yesterday…"_

 _"You kissing your brother…" Han smirked again, this time Leia hit him hard and he rubbed over his sore arm._

 _"Don't talk to me!" She said pouring the stew into the bowls._

 _"Leia I'm kidding." He said trying not to laugh now, he wouldn't put it past her to throw a sharp kitchen item at him. "You gonna tell me what you meant?"_

 _"Us…" She said simply, continuing to work on their lunch._

 _"What about us?"_

 _"We've been together for a while now…But sometimes it feels like yesterday, The Bespin trip, Endor…all of it"_

 _"Hmmm all runs together." Han smiled, snaking his arms around Leia's middle and resting his palms against her stomach. Leaning his head down to her shoulder, he kissed her ear softly. "We've been through a lot you and me." He whispered against her ear._

 _"Yeah we have…I still love you, scoundrel."_

 _"I still know…"_

 _"Would you do it all over?" Leia asked, curious to his answer._

 _"Yes…but if we could have got to this stuff…" Han said, starting to kiss up and down her neck. "…A little sooner, I'd gladly accept that change."_

 _"Keep dreaming hot shot."_

* * *

 _—_

 _It was a hot day on Corellia, Han was silently glad Leia decided to stay home instead of walking with them to the hangar. While she had been feeling great, he knew the heat would suck out all of her energy and today she had woke happy and awake. She needed some alone quiet time anyway. It wasn't as if Han minded when Ben came with him to the hangar, it was some of his favorite time with his son. He hoped his daughter would love the Falcon as much as her brother did. Han watched as Ben ran ahead of him and towards the hangar. His feet pounded into the rocks beneath his feet, the boy not even looking back to see if his father was coming. Being honest Ben was overly ready for the Falcon to be his ship, Han only told him someday it would be his. Running through the halls and finally towards the ship, Han smirked as Ben ran straight into Chewie's legs. The wookie quickly swept Ben up and into his arms, Ben let out a small squeal before laughing at his furry uncle._

 _"Lost your cub?" Chewie called over to Han, holding Ben upside down and towards his father._

 _"Nah, Leia and I talked about it and you can have him."_

 _"Malla won't complain, she thinks he's cute. You coming to Kashyyyk with me cub?" Chewie laughed._

 _"I am cute! Can I go to Kashyyyk Dad!?"_

 _"Maybe after sister is born." Malla had already ordered the Solo family to visit once the new cub was born. She couldn't wait to see the precious child and of course her husband._

 _"Better get to work kid, gotta earn your keep."_

 _"I'm going." Ben said running up the ramp. Didn't have to tell him twice, Ben was always more then happy to help with the ship. Sometimes he preferred it to homework and anything around the house, a thing that Leia blamed Han for._

 _"How's the Princess?" Chewie asked._

 _"Good, she's feeling great today."_

 _"Baby will be here soon?"_

 _"Soon." Han nodded with a small smile._

 _"She's had an easier go, this time around." Chewie noted._

 _'I think you're right."_

 _"You refused to leave her alone, last time." Chewie chuckled._

 _"She had a lot more problems with Ben, I had the right to be worried. Hell she almost died…" Han said with a frown, thinking back to those days. "The medic said this pregnancy is almost the exact opposite. I'm glad she didn't go through that again, it was too much. She needs a break sometimes."_

 _"You both do." Chewie nodded._

 _"Yeah I guess." Han smiled._

 _"I'm glad the Princess is feeling better.'_

 _"Me too, she's much nicer when she's not blaming me for knocking her up." Han said as he followed the same path as his son, Chewie's laugh echoed into the hangar. Coming up into the galley, Han found Ben sitting at the table, working on a new set of wires. His face was concentrated and he barely acknowledged his father. Aww he was definitely his son. Ben looked up and smiled at his father, before looking back down to his tools. Han slowly walked over to the cockpit, leaving Ben to his project._

 _Time seemed to pass fast and soon it had been a few hours since they had arrived at the Falcon. Han was covered in dirt, which wasn't to uncommon. Leia had come to expect it when he came home for his ship, hell she had expected it before they were even a "thing". Ben was thankfully slightly cleaner, but only slightly. Hearing the silence around the room, Han looked over to his son. Ben had stopped messing with pieces of the ship and was now staring off, he seemed to be lost in his thoughts._

 _"What's on your mind Ben?" Han asked._

 _"Mom."_

 _"What about her? Is she ok?" Han asked, sitting up from his spot on the ship. His worry building._

 _"She's alright, I think she's watching the waves. Mom is always relaxed when she's watching the water." Ben explained._

 _"She is." Han nodded. "So what about her?"_

 _"Her belly…"_

 _"We talked about this Ben, it needs to be big so Breha can grow."_

 _"I know, I know."_

 _"If you keep bringing it up, you're going to hurt her feelings."_

 _"That's not what I meant dad!" Ben sighed with an eye roll. He looked too much like his mother when he looked at Han like that._

 _"So what did you mean?"_

 _"Breha is growing in moms stomach?"_

 _"Yes…"_

 _"How did the baby get in mom's stomach?' Ben asked, his innocent eyes staring forward at his father. Han's throat clenched and he let out a small cough. "Are you ok dad?"_

 _"I'm fine…Ummmm."_

 _"So how did the baby get there?"_

 _"Ben…Maybe this isn't the time?"_

 _"I'm just curious."_

 _"Ben…ehhh, Leia's going to kill me." Han mumbled under his breath._

 _"Dad?"_

 _"Umm well….your mom and I kinda made her, you know that…" Han said, the awkwardness he was feeling was over powering."_

 _"How…" Ben questioned. Han sighed and ran his hand through is hair trying to find the words._

 _"When you love someone…well sometimes…I mean! Yes when you love someone you…" Han paused for a moment before staring up at his son. Ben seemed ready for his explanation. "You have sex…" Han said quickly, pulling it off like a bandaid. "Umm our bodies are kinda like, umm puzzle pieces! and…when you want to have a baby you have to put the pieces together." Dear gods, he had no idea what he was saying and if he should even be saying this. Wasn't his son a little young for this conversation, he thought back to his childhood, which hardly counted as a normal childhood. He only hoped he didn't ruin this conversation or traumatize his son._

 _"Hmmm." Ben mumbled._

 _"Ummmm…."_

 _"I heard people at school talking about sex…"_

 _"WHAT!" Han almost screamed, what the hell was this school teaching the kids._

 _"They were talking about a Holo, that was talking about sex…" Ben explained, Han dropped the tools and shook his head._

 _"Gods! Where the hell are these kids parents."_

 _"I don't know." Ben answered. "So when you love someone you have sex…" Ben asked, just as Chewie walked into the room. The Wookie started laughing so hard, he leaned back against the ships side._

 _"That time already?" Chewie asked and Han frowned. "This is karma for you…"_

 _"Yes Ben…" Han said ignoring Chewie. "When you love someone you can have sex if both people want to, and sometimes you can plan to have a baby and other times its a surprise."_

 _"You love mom?" Ben asked._

 _"Very much…"_

 _"So you guys decided to have babies?"_

 _"Well you were a surprise and Breha…well they told us we wouldn't be able to have Breha, because Mom got hurt. So I guess she was a surprise too. But we love you both very much…"_

 _"Ok…"_

 _"Have you had sex with other girls?" Ben asked, and this time Chewie had to leave the room, he was laughing so hard._

 _'Hey! Fuzz ball I'm trying to have a moment with my son."_

 _"I…I have…But I didn't love any of them. They were nothing like your mom."_

 _"Why'd you have sex with them?"_

 _"I was stupid." Han said simply. "I was focused on other things. Do your friends talk about this?" Han asked, now curious what the children were talking about at school._

 _"No…No one knew what it meant. I think I'm the first to ask." Ben said. Great, Han thought, maybe he wasn't suppose to be having this conversation yet. Leia was going to kill him._

 _"Did you want to marry and have babies with them? The other girls?"_

 _"No! Like I said they were nothing like your mom, your mom is the only person I would want to marry, or have you and Breha with."_

 _"Ok…I think I understand."_

 _"Do you?"_

 _"Something about body puzzle pieces and loving someone."_

 _"Yeah kind of."_

 _"Are you and mom going to have more babies?"_

 _"I don't think so, I think your mom is happy with two."_

 _"So you won't have sex anymore?" Ben asked, still trying to wrap his head around the entire subject._

 _"Ummm I guess it depends on how mad your mom is with me…" Han sighed._

 _"I'm excited to meet Breha." Ben said his thoughts back to his sister and slightly changing the subject._

 _"Me too kid, me too."_

* * *

 _—_

 _Stretching out her mind, Leia could feel her family approaching. Most days she didn't even have to try and she could feel Han and Ben, so easily. She assumed Breha wouldn't be any different. Leia had enjoyed her day of silence, she had relaxed and stayed calm for most of her time alone. But she always missed her boys, the house didn't feel right without them. Turning her head slightly she smiled as the front door slid open._

 _"My Boys are home!" Leia said, standing from the couch slowly and making her way over to the front door. Han pulled her into a hug, he had a thing about constantly wanting her in his arms lately. Not that Leia was complaining, she'd never tire of being in his embrace, especially when his hold helped relieve some of the tension in her back. "Did you have fun with your dad on the Falcon?" Leia asked her son._

 _"I did, we got a lot of stuff done mom!"_

 _"Good, I bet you're a good help to your dad."_

 _"He sure is…" Han nodded._

 _"Mom, Dad told me how Breha got in your stomach!" Ben suddenly said, surprising and horrifying Leia at the same time. Leia thought her heart must have briefly stopped, as her mind debated what exactly her husband had told their almost ten year old son._

 _"What!" Leia said, her gaze moving from Ben to her husband. Han shrugged and tried to rub Leia's shoulders._

 _'Umm…" Han tried to explain but Ben interrupted him._

 _"I wanted to know how Breha got in your stomach." Ben shrugged as he ran down the hallway to his room, as if it wasn't a big deal at all. Turning to fully face her husband, Leia glared. Han frowned, Maybe she wouldn't kill him._

 _"Explain…"_

 _"Well The kid had some questions." Han started._

 _"Clearly…So you gave him the sex talk?"_

 _"Kinda…Just a few things really, I was worried about saying the wrong thing." Han admitted. Han's worry, made Leia smirk._

 _"Han Solo, doesn't know how to talk about sex? Well I think hell just froze over." Leia giggled, her anger and worry disappearing and her laughter taking over._

 _"It's not funny Princess." He said tickling at her sides. "It caught me totally off guard."_

 _"Awww, you're so cute." Leia smirked. "So what was said?"_

 _"I told him we had sex…"_

 _"Gods…My little boy is asking about sex…" Leia sighed._

 _"Well I just told him we loved each other and we had sex, which sometimes makes a baby." Leia nodded slowly, alright with what Han had said so far._

 _"Alright…Did he have any questions?"_

 _"He wanted to know if I had slept with other women." Han explained as Leia bursted out laughing again. "Why does everyone keep laughing at me!? I'm trying here!"_

 _"What did you say?' Leia asked still laughing._

 _"I was honest! I told him yes, but none of them were like you."_

 _"Awww my mushy husband."_

 _"Well I wasn't going to marry any of them or start a family, so I'd say you're different." He said rubbing his hands along her stomach._

 _"My husband and all his conquests."_

 _"Let's not tell Ben that." He sighed._

 _"I love you, It sounds like you handled it just fine."_

 _"I might have mentioned body puzzle pieces fitting together or something." Han sighed, trying to remember everything he had said to their son. Leia let out another laugh and rested her head against his chest._

 _"What happened to our baby boy?"_

 _"He's growing up…Our fault, he probably wouldn't have asked if you weren't pregnant, he can't stop staring at your stomach."_

 _"Your fault." Leia giggled against his chest._

 _"You enjoyed yourself that night, sweetheart." Han grumbled. "I can't take all the blame."_

 _"Maybe you're right."_

 _"I think that school is to blame too." Han sighed. Leia shook her head at him, pulling him close. "How are my girls…"_

 _"Well she's still a baby, thank gods for that."_

 _"We still have a while until she grows up."_

 _"True. I'll handle it when she asks about sex…" Leia added._

 _"What! She isn't going to be asking about sex for a long long time. No boys for her."_

 _"Han, I will have to tell her eventually."_

 _"Did your mom have the sex talk with you? How does that work in royal houses?" Han asked._

 _"She did. I wouldn't imagine it was very different from other kids. Although it was thought that any mate of mine would be my husband, or at least they assumed. It was a little frowned upon to sleep around, not that people didn't do it. So of course she discussed how sex could bring about the next Prince or Princess. I think that was another hint that I shouldn't be having sex with just anyone." Leia laughed, thinking to her mother gently hinting at that suggestion._

 _"Am I just anyone?"_

 _'Well I married you."_

 _"We didn't wait till that day." Han smirked, leaning in to kiss her softly._

 _"You were never just anyone Han. You were always important."_

 _"Well your important to me too."_

 _"Hopefully Ben and Breha find someone important too, I'd like that for our children."_

 _"No boys! She doesn't need to be finding any boys." Han groaned._

 _"Han…" Leia giggled out._

 _"Don't Han me…You hear that little one?" Han asked, leaning down to Leia's stomach. "No boys…"_

 _"She could find a smuggler of her own." Leia said, drawing circles over her daughter._

 _"No." Han groaned._

 _"It could be worse, she could bring home a storm trooper, Han."_

 _"Not on my watch." Han mumbled, before kissing over Leia's stomach._

* * *

 **I hope this chapter gave you some smiles! Thanks for reading!  
**


	59. Chapter 59- Sunshine

_Chapter Fifty Nine_

 _Sunshine_

 _Ben felt cold again, he knew exactly what this meant. He was dreaming again, or maybe it was a nightmare. Over the last few months, he was sure he had got control over his nightmares. He didn't like them and was pleased that he could now control them. This dream was unexpected and unfortunate. Looking around, all Ben saw was darkness. He didn't bother yelling out, he remembered how this worked._

 _"Ben…" A cold voice finally said._

 _"What do you want?" Ben asked the faceless voice._

 _"Aww Ben, What's wrong?" The voice asked._

 _"I don't like nightmares."_

 _"I'm not a nightmare."_

 _"It's cold and dark, you're a nightmare." Ben corrected._

 _"Ben, you have to trust me. I'm here to help you."_

 _"What do you want?" Ben asked, he was tired and cold. He didn't want to be here not tonight._

 _"Now Ben, you have to listen to me."_

 _"I don't want to…" Ben sighed, wanting nothing more then to fall away from this dream and back to his arm bed._

 _"It's about your sister Ben."_

 _"What about her!?" The voice had his attention now._

 _"Aww you care for her." The voice said with a hint of a laugh_

 _"What about my sister?"_

 _"Are you still looking out for her? Using your powers to watch after her?"_

 _'Yes…I'll protect her!" Ben said. "Uncle Luke says I should stop practicing when he's not there. I think he's right. Mom and Dad said so too."_

 _"You don't need to listen to your Uncle or your Mom and Dad." The voice barked back. "They are all wrong."_

 _Ben stood back a little, he didn't like the tone of the voice now. It sounded so cold and dark. He wanted to listen to Luke and his parents, they loved him and he wanted to do what was best for his family. Wrapping his arms around his body, he hoped the coldness would disappear but instead it only grew._

 _"I want to listen to them." Ben whispered out._

 _"No Ben! They don't care about you."_

 _"They love me!" Ben argued with the voice._

 _"Ben, Ben listen to me. I didn't want to tell you this, but you need to know something about your mom and dad."_

 _"What?" Ben whispered out, he was suddenly very scared._

 _"Your Mom and Dad only care about your sister now." The voice explained. Ben stayed silent, as he listened to his words. "I'm so sorry Ben, but your sister is more important then you."_

 _"But they love me, they tell me all the time."_

 _"Ben, they love your sister now. She will become everything to them."_

 _"I love Breha too."_

 _"I know you do, and that's good. You can love your sister and protect her with your powers. But your parents will always put her first. They will slowly forget about you Ben."_

 _"That's not true. They love me."_

 _"Ben, you have to know the truth."_

 _"That's not true!"_

 _"Ben, your sister will become everything. You're parents will leave you all alone."_

 _"They love me." Ben whispered to himself._

 _"I know you think they do, but you need to distance yourself from them. You can't let them hurt you Ben."_

 _"They won't hurt me." Ben argued further. He didn't think his parents could ever hurt him. He didn't like this voice, he didn't like this dream. He wanted to run as far and as fast as his legs would carry him._

 _"I'm your friend Ben, listen to me."_

 _"Uncle Luke says…"_

 _"Don't! Listen! To Him! He doesn't understand you BEN! He doesn't care about you." The voice was so angry now and it made Ben scared. Ben felt so much fear rising from within him._

 _"I don't want to talk to you anymore!" Ben yelled out._

 _"Ben you need to know! Your parents don't love you anymore!" The voice continued to yell and scream at Ben. The boy covered his ears but he could still hear the yelling inside his mind. He wanted to wake up but he felt trapped, like he was being sucked into the darkness._

 _"Mom!" Ben suddenly yelled out, desperate for his mothers help._

 _He felt tears streaming his face, and he tried to brush them away. He felt the shivers run up his spine as he tried to pull his mind from the darkness. He knew he was strong with the force, he knew he could do this. He simply had to focus, but it was so cold and the voice was so strong. Telling him over and over that his parents didn't love him, that Uncle Luke wouldn't train him because Breha was the special one, not him._

 _Feeling warmth across his face, Ben turned and looked around. He saw nothing, but could still feel the warmth against his face._

 _"Ben…Baby wake up." He heard a softer voice say. Looking around once more, the screaming became silent and he could only hear the comforting voice surround him._

" _Ben, sweetie. Open your eyes for me." She whispered to him._

 _"Mom!" Ben called out. Knowing his mother was trying to wake him now. He tried to reach out to her but felt something blocking him. "Mom I can't wake up!" He screamed to his mother, he didn't know if she could hear him. Part of the poor boys mind wondered if he would be stuck here forever, in the darkness. "Mom!?"_

 _"Ben it's just a dream, you need to wake up." She whispered to him._

 _"Mom!"_

 _"Ben, I'm right here. Wake up sweetie."_

 _"She doesn't love you!" The dark voice said once more. More shivers ran up Ben's spine._

 _"She does love me!" Ben screamed._

 _"She doesn't!" It argued with him._

 _"Ben baby follow my voice." Leia's voice echoed around him._

 _"Mom!" Ben whispered, his mind closed off the darkness and suddenly he was sitting up in his bed. He was back in his room now, and Leia was sitting beside him on the bed. Her fingers ran through his hair and she whispered words to him. But his mind was lost and he could barely understand her._

 _"Mom?' Ben whispered._

 _"I'm right here baby. You have an nightmare?" She asked, rubbing circles over his back._

 _"Yes…" He sobbed now, tears sprang into his eyes and he let them fall down his face._

 _"Ben, baby I'm right here." Leia told him, trying to sooth him._

 _"I'm scared." He whispered to her. Leia quickly took him fully into her arms. She held him tight, as close as she could with her swollen middle._

 _"You don't have to be scared. I'm right here and I won't let anything happen to you." She promised him._

 _"Do you love me?" He suddenly asked her._

 _"What!?"_

 _"Mom, do you love me?" Ben asked her._

 _"Of course I love you!"_

 _'Does dad?"_

 _"Your father loves you more then anything."_

 _'He loves you and Breha?"_

 _"Of course he does. We all love each other Ben. I love you." she assured him._

 _"Ok…" He whispered to her._

 _"Did your dream tell you I didn't love you."_

 _"Maybe.." Ben admitted._

 _"Don't listen to those things Ben." She told him._

 _"Ok…You love Breha?" He asked, thinking to his sister._

 _"I do."_

 _"More than me?" Ben's voice quivered now._

 _"Ben…" Leia said pulling Ben's face from her chest. She looked into his eyes. Mother and Son's dark brown eyes staring at each other. "I love you so much." She told him. "I love your sister too, never more than you. I love you both."_

 _"Promise…" Ben mumbled._

 _"I promise Ben." Leia said, wiping away his tears._

 _"I woke you up." Ben sighed. Knowing his mother had been so tired lately, Han had asked him to let her rest more often. He felt bad now calling out to his mother while he slept, she should be sleeping, so her and baby Breha could rest._

 _"It doesn't matter Ben. You were scared. I'm right here." She told him again, hugging the boy close once more. She'd never sleep again, if it meant Ben felt safe and loved in her arms._

 _"I love you." Ben told her._

 _"I love you so much Ben." Leia slowly laid back with her son. Ben snuggled into her arms and listened to the sound of his mother's heart beat. He didn't know if he would be able to sleep again, but his mother's embrace seemed to be helping him to relax._

 _"Breha's awake." Leia whispered to Ben. Ben looked down between them and leaned forward to place his face against Leia's middle._

 _"Hi Breha." He whispered._

 _"She kicked." Leia told him._

 _"I woke her up too." Ben said with a sad sigh._

 _"She always wakes up at night." Leia assured him._

 _"Can I talk to her?" Ben asked._

 _"Of course you can." Leia nodded._

 _Leia leaned back and listened to Ben whisper to her daughter. The sweet moment was caring and loving. Leia tried to focus on her children's exchange, instead of her worry for her son. Closing her eyes, Leia listened to Ben whisper over and over to his sister._

—

* * *

 _Leia stood in the kitchen, slowly sipping her tea, it was moments like this where she missed a good cup of caf. She was exhausted, but after Ben woke up the night before she didn't get much sleep after that. Ben had seemed terrified and refused to sleep, which meant Leia herself refused to leave him alone. Han had found her and Ben snuggled up in their son's bed a few hours ago. Neither asleep, both content in the silence of the room._

 _"Why didn't you wake me up?" Han asked, stepping close to is wife and wrapping his arm around her._

 _"You were sleeping."_

 _"You need more sleep than I do." Han told her._

 _"I'm alright."_

 _"Leia…" Han tried to scold her, but she only rolled her eyes._

 _"Ben needed me."_

 _"I could have helped him."_

 _"I know that, but he was upset and he was worried I didn't love him or that we would love Breha more."_

 _"Where'd he get that idea?"_

 _"His dream."_

 _"Isn't that a normal thing for siblings?"_

 _"I don't know. I never really had a chance to ask Vader which twin he preferred." Leia said with an eye roll._

 _"Kinda different sweetheart." Han said, pouring himself a cup of caf. "Where's Ben?"_

 _"He was playing in the living room but I think he might have passed out. Poor kid." Leia sighed._

 _"You look tired." Han noted._

 _"Thanks darling." Leia said offering another eye roll._

 _"You should take a nap. I'll watch over Ben."_

 _"I shouldn't leave him."_

 _"Leia he is my kid too, I'll take care of him." Han told her, leaning over and kissing her forehead._

 _"Han…" She sighed._

 _"Listen to me for once in your life. The baby will be here soon, and then we won't get the chance for naps."_

 _"Maybe…" Leia sighed. She always hated when Han was right and she did feel exhausted. "Only for a few hours?" Leia suggested._

 _"Deal." Han agreed, leaning down and kissing her. Leia relaxed into the kiss and sighed against his lips._

 _"Hmmm you keep kissing me like that and I'll wake up fast." She smirked._

 _"Go to bed your highness."_

 _"You joining me?" She teased._

 _"Get going." Han said smacking her backside, as he walked over to the sofa were Ben was indeed past out._

 _"Only a few hours." Leia reminded him._

 _"I'll wake you in a few hours." Han nodded. Leia smiled and slowly waddled down the hallway._

 _Han stared down at his son, watching his chest rise and fall._

 _"I worry about you kid." Han whispered to his son. He'd never let Leia know, but Ben's constant dark dreams worried him. He wanted it to be nothing, to simply be a child having nightmares. He knew Leia feared it was more and he'd never tell her he worried about that too._

 _Han moved across the room and took a seat across from his son. Turning on the screen across the room, Han lowered the volume. Content to watch whatever smash ball game was on as his son slept safe and sound beside him. It seemed like an easy slow day, simply watching over his family._

—

* * *

 _She was dreaming, or at least she thought she was. Leia was thinking of her daughter, Breha was on her mind. She wondered if her daughter was awake, she also wondered if she herself was awake. She felt somewhere in between sleeping, dreaming and being awake. She simply felt so connected to her daughter in this moment. She felt happy and bright. What a bright light her daughter was._

 _Leia slowly sat up and looked around the bedroom. She listened around the house and couldn't hear anything, she assumed Han was still in the living room with Ben. Looking around the room once more, Leia wondered why she had suddenly woken up. Rubbing her stomach softly, Leia took a deep breath. Feeling a sharp pain, Leia let out a gasp. Slowly releasing another breath, Leia gently lifted the covers from her legs. Looking down at her legs, she swore._

 _"Shit…" Her legs were drenched as she looked down at her body. "Oh gods…" Leia said to herself. She hadn't expected this when she had laid down for a nap. But the medic had said any day now. She wondered if Han would hear her if she called. Slowly Leia pulled herself from the bed, being careful with her body. Her hands cupped her stomach, as she reached out to her daughters presence. Breha felt calm and relaxed, this poor little girl had no idea what was happening. Rubbing circles over her stomach, Leia sighed and tried to get in the right mind set._

 _"Han?' She called out to the house. Hearing no response, Leia slowly moved to peel her wet clothing from her body. She stood naked, silently breathing in and out. She felt no different but somewhere in the back of her mind her anxiety peeked. She tried to remind herself that this pregnancy had been so different than Ben's. She was going to be alright. Reaching over Leia draped her robe around her body. She didn't feel any different yet, so far there was no pain, but she knew her daughter was coming._

 _"Han?" Leia called as she walked down the hallway. She found him in the kitchen, sipping on another cup of caf. Han turned around and smiled at her._

 _"Hey sweetheart? You up already?" Han asked._

 _'"Umm Yeah." She nodded._

 _"You alright?" He asked, stepping towards her and pulling her closer._

 _"Can you com Chewie?" She asked, looking over to Ben who was still asleep._

 _"Yeah, sure. Why?" Han asked, reaching in his pocket for his device._

 _"My water broke." She said quickly._

 _"Oh ok." Han said, clearly not hearing her._

 _"Han…" she whispered his name._

 _"Yeah?" He said looking down at his com._

 _"My water broke…" She said again slowly._

 _"Oh! Shit!" Han said quickly. Finally understanding what his wife had said. "Are you alright?" He asked._

 _"I'm ok…" She nodded. "I'm going to get dressed. "If Chewie could stay with Ben, while we get to the medic?"_

 _"Of course! I'll get a hold of him. What do you need?" He asked her, moving his hands up and cupping her cheeks._

 _"I'm alright Han. I just need to get dressed."_

 _"Ok…Breha's coming." He whispered to her with a bright smile._

 _"She is." Leia nodded, smiling back at him._

 _"I love you. Go get dressed." Han said kissing her sweetly._

 _"Ok…" Leia nodded._

— _-_

* * *

 _Ben slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. HE did't remember falling aslep. Slowly he sat up and looked around the room. The house was so quiet. Standing up Ben was met with fur. Chewie leaned over and hugged the boy._

 _"Hey Chewie." Ben greeted with a smile, always please to see his Uncle Chewie._

 _"How are you cub?" Chewie asked._

 _"I'm good, was I sleeping?" Ben asked, surprised he had fell back asleep, but happy he hadn't had any nightmares or dreams. He didn't want to dream anymore._

 _"You were."_

 _"Where's mom and dad?" Ben asked his Uncle._

 _"Your sister is coming soon, they went to the medic."_

 _"What!?" Ben said standing up and looking around the house. Already? Ben thought to himself. He had been wanting to meet his sister for weeks and now that it was here, he wasn't ready._

 _"What's wrong." Chewie asked._

 _"Mom's having the baby now?" Ben asked._

 _"Soon." Chewie nodded._

 _"Oh…" Ben sighed, looking down to his feet. Chewie cocked his head to the side and looked at the small boy. Pulling Ben closer, Chewie lifted his chin with his furry hand._

 _"What is it cub?" Ben sighed, not wanting to bring it up again. He remembered his mothers words, but his dreams still remained in his mind. They hurt his heart and he wondered if the voices were right. Ben wanted to be excited for his sister, he wanted to meet Breha. He had hoped to hold her and help protect her. Now all he thought about was his parents ignoring him and the voices being right. What if she was special, what if Ben wasn't. He didn't want to cry again, he'd felt like a baby crying in front of his mother last night._

 _"Ben?" chewie asked._

 _"Mom and Dad will love her more then me." Ben whispered. Chewie immediately barked out a loud no._

 _"Don't say that! Your parents love you, you are their first cub. They will always love you."_

 _"But…Breha will be special."_

 _"Your special Ben."_

 _"What if they forget about me?"_

 _"That would never happen."_

 _"Chewie?" Ben said his chin quivering._

 _"What is it cub?"_

 _"I don't want them to forget me." Ben admitted._

 _"They won't. They love you too much, you are far too loved to be forgotten Ben Solo."_

 _Ben nodded, he wasn't sure if he fully believed his Uncle. But he hoped he was right. His mom had told him over and over last night how much she loved him, how much his father loved him. Ben hated the voices for doing this. HE didn't want to feel sad. But now every time he heard them he felt sad and angry. He wanted the voices to leave him and his family alone._

 _"Your dad will com us." Chewie explained._

 _"And then we'll meet Breha?"_

 _"Yes." Chewie nodded._

 _"We have to wait?" Ben asked._

 _"Afraid so."_

 _Ben sat back down. Silence filled the room. Ben thought out to his mother, and wished he could see her. But he knew he had to wait to see her, to see his father and his little sister. Ben tried to remember what Breha's light felt like. She always made him feel happy and warm. Maybe that's what it would be like all the time from now on._

—

 _Letting out a final scream, Leia took a deep breath, letting the air feel her lungs as she fell back against the bed. Han was right beside her, he kissed her temple and squeezed her hand. Her breathing was so hard but her body was slowly starting to calm down._

 _"Leia…" Han whispered against her hair, as he kissed the top of her head over and over. Leia almost answered him when the cry echoed around the room. Both parents looked over towards the medic. The small little bundle in her arms squirmed, her cries continuing._

 _"Healthy cry." The medic said, as she looked over their daughter. Leia let out a cry herself, feeling nothing but love for this little baby in front of her. "Alright Daddy…" The medic said handing the baby over to Han. Slowly Han stepped away from Leia and took the bundle into his arms. He stood still for a moment, looking down at his daughter for the first time. A smile spread across this face and he couldn't help but run his finger along her chubby cheeks. The baby's eyes flashed up to meet her fathers. Han smiled again, taking in their color. While Ben's eyes were truly Leia's, their daughter seemed to share his._

 _"How is she?" Leia mumbled from her spot on the bed. The medic finished looking her over and slowly moved to leave the family alone._

 _"She's perfect." Han told her, stepping towards his wife and leaning down to kneel beside the bed. Leia's fingers outstretched to the blanket that covered their sweet girl. Pulling it aside, Leia gasped at just how perfect she was._

 _"Here…" Han said, moving to lift Breha into Leia's arms._

 _"She's beautiful." Leia said, her arms wrapping around the infant. The little girls eyes flashed between the two people before her, clearly taking in her new surroundings. "Breha…" Leia whispered down to her daughter._

 _"I love you." Han told her, leaning over and kissing Leia's temple once more._

 _"She's finally here."_

 _"She is…"_

 _'Can you call Chewie?" Leia asked._

 _"Of course…" Han nodded._

 _"I want Ben here." She said, running her fingertips along her daughters soft skin. Breha stared up at her, seeming content and happy to be in her mothers arms. Han stood and moved to step away from the bed, When Breha let out another cry._

 _"Oh hey, what's wrong little Princess?" Han asked, stepping back to his daughter and looking down at her._

 _"She doesn't want you to leave." Leia offered._

 _"Nah…" Han said testing it and stepping away once more. Breha cried once more, her little arms lifting above her chubby little body._

 _"She loves her daddy. Probably remembers your voice." Leia smiled down to her daughter. She wasn't too surprised, Leia had guessed their daughter would be a daddy's girl months ago._

 _"Fine little one, I'll stay right here. We gotta com your big brother." Han told her._

 _"I better feed her…" Leia suggested quietly, wanting to take care of her daughter before Chewie and Ben arrived. Han smiled as he watched Leia moved their daughter against her breast, the small baby latched on quickly, her eyes closing and resting against her mothers hold._

 _"I love you." Han told Leia once more._

 _"I love you too."_

—

* * *

 _Walking the hallways of the medic's was an odd feeling. Ben never liked going here anyway. Everyone was always sick here and it felt weird. Uncle Luke had said it was the force around everyone, but still Ben didn't like to think about it. He wondered sometimes how many people were dying within these walls. It didn't make him feel good. Chewie took hold of his hand and walked him past a group of people. Finally coming to the door, Chewie nodded and opened the door for Ben. Ben stepped into the bright room and his eyes found his parents. Han quickly stood from Leia's side and walked to his son. Scooping his son into his arms, not caring how big his boy was growing. Han walked them over to Leia and the sleeping baby in her arms._

 _Ben stared down at his mother, she looked so tired._

 _"Ben.' Leia whispered up to her son._

 _"Mom?' Ben asked, afraid she was too tired talk to him._

 _"How are you baby?" She asked._

 _"Happy to see you." Ben admitted._

 _"I'm happy to see you too."_

 _"Is Breha alright?" Ben asked, looking down to the blankets that covered the baby. Leia nodded and slowly pulled the blankets down, revealing Breha's little face. Her face was pressed into Leia's embrace, her eyes closed and resting. Ben studied her, this was the first time he had seen a baby so close and this baby was important. This baby was his little sister, the one he would have to protect and be a good big brother too._

 _"Is she sleeping?" Ben whispered._

 _"She is, she's had a long day." Leia nodded._

 _"Can I hold her yet?" Ben asked, already eager to get know how this baby thing worked._

 _"Not right now kid, maybe when she wakes up." Han told him._

 _"Ok…" Ben nodded, understanding why they shouldn't wake Breha up._

 _"How are you Princess?" Chewie asked, coming up behind Han._

 _"I'm well." Leia smiled, she was exhausted but felt too happy to be any worse._

 _"Good…" Chewie nodded._

 _"Can I stay with you?" Ben asked turning to look at his father._

 _"Yeah you can sit right here with me. You can help me watch our girls." Han smiled, sitting with Ben in the chair beside Leia. Leia smiled as she watched father and son interact. It still hadn't sunk in that her daughter was really here, in her arms. She was perfect, Ben was perfect, She had a perfect family. Her eyes were heavy but she couldn't help but stare at Ben and Han, occasionally moving her eyes down to her newborn. This little miracle baby in her arms, warmed her heart. This day was perfect, for her whole family._

 _Leia's eyes closed for a brief moment before her daughter let out a small sound. Quickly opening her eyes, Leia looked down to Breha. Their eyes met and Leia smiled, rubbing her fingers over Breha's cheeks._

 _"That wasn't much of a nap little one." Leia told her._

 _"She's excited to meet her big brother." Han said standing once more, and gently placing Ben on the edge of the bed next to his mother. Ben slowly peered over at the baby. Breha still stared at Leia, her focus not moving around the room._

 _"Breha…" Ben whispered. Suddenly the baby'es attention moved from her mother and quickly found the boy beside her. Breha's beautiful eyes met Ben's dark brown ones. Ben couldn't help but smile brightly at his sister. He slowly reached out and took hold of her tiny little hand. Breha jumped at the contact, but quickly relaxed at her brother's touch._

 _"She's cute." Ben admitted._

 _"She is cute, looks like your mom." Han smiled._

 _"She's got your eyes." Leia said, looking up to her husband. He smirked and nodded, kissing her cheek. He could watch Ben and Breha stare at each other all day. Han felt like he was witnessing something very special within his children._

 _"Breha." Ben smiled again, he enjoyed saying her name and actually looking at her. His sister was really here._

 _"Breha Organa Solo." Leia smiled, at her children._

 _"Breha Organa Solo." Ben repeated, almost informing his sister of what her name was._

 _Han leaned int and buried his head into Leia's shoulder. She rester her head against is forehead._

 _"You have no idea how much I love you." Han whispered to her._

 _"I have an idea…Probably how much I love you." She whispered back to him. Han moved to look up into her eyes._

 _"I love you Princess." Leia smiled softly and leaned in to kiss her husband gently. Slowly the couple pulled away from each other. The sun seemed to be setting and coming through the window just right. The most beautiful streaks of sunshine entered there room through the window. Beautiful little rays, covering the Solo family._

* * *

 **Baby Breha! Thanks for reading!  
**


	60. Chapter 60- Red and Blue Blurs

_Chapter Sixty_

 _Red and Blue Blurs_

 _It had been a long night, but thankfully the house was now completely silent. Ben was passed out in his bed and seemed to be snoring quite loudly. Han smirked from his son's doorway. The boy had been trying to help with his sister in anyway he could. He had taken to her quickly and rarely wanted to leave Breha's side. In turn that made for a very tired little boy. It didn't help that today had been so busy as well. Their family had come from different planets to celebrate their daughter's Fete Ceremony, an Alderaan tradition they had continued with Ben and now their daughter as well._

 _The baby had been passed around, as she met each family member. Han wasn't sure who was worse himself or Chewie. Both had circled the baby, and made sure everyone was holding her just right. Luke couldn't seem to pull his eyes away from his niece. Leia had hinted to Han that Luke and Naya may try for a family soon, and Han wondered if that day would come sooner rather than later. No matter, Luke took to his niece quite well and thought she was perfect. Not that the Solo family needed to be convinced of that, their daughter was perfect. Even Leia's Naboo family had made the journey, everyone thrilled at the idea of meeting their new family member. Breha had done well, considering just how many people were interested in staring at her and telling her how cute she was._

 _Han had been instructed to put his son to bed, as Leia tried to calm their very tired daughter. All the excitement had the poor baby exhausted and very ready for sleep. Ben let out another loud snore and Han chuckled, poor kid. Closing Ben's door, Han slowly walked down the hallway. He listened for any sign of his daughter, but heard silence. Leia must have gotten her to sleep, Han thought to himself. Making his way into their bedroom, he smiled at the sight before him. Breha was indeed fast asleep, as was Leia. Leia's small body wrapped around their daughter protectively. as Breha slept beside her mother._

 _Stepping closer Han stared down at his girls, his Princesses. Brea's chubby cheeks twitched as the baby moved her lips slightly. Expecting to see her eyes flash open, Han was surprised when she stayed sleeping beside her mother. Han stood over them for what felt like hours, taking in his beautiful family. If you would have told him years ago that he would be a dedicated family man, he probably would have laughed in your face. Children were never a thought to him, especially such beautiful ones. He may have laughed even harder at the idea of his wife being a breath taking Princess, that had some how decided she loved him. Of all people Leia had chosen Han to love, to marry and to start this beautiful family with. His eyes slowly moved up to Leia's face. She looked so peaceful, something he was thankful for. His wife needed more sleep than she usually got. Hearing a soft sigh, Leia's eyes slowly fluttered open and met Han's gaze._

 _"What are you doing?" She whispered to him._

 _"Watching you sleep." Han admitted._

 _"So creepy." Leia mumbled, careful not to wake the sleeping baby._

 _'"You're beautiful." He reminded her. Leia sighed and rolled her eyes._

 _"Do you ever stop?" Leia said, trying to hide her smirk. Han slowly walked to her side of the bed and kneeled beside her._

 _"Never, you'll never stop being beautiful." He told her, running his hands through her loose braids._

 _"Sweet talker." Leia smiled softly. Although she was exhausted the happiness clearly showed in her eyes._

 _"Always." He smirked, dropping a soft kiss to her lips. She kissed him back for a moment, enjoying the tender moment with her husband._

 _"Are you coming to bed?" She asked, knowing he was just as tired as she was._

 _"Soon. I like watching my girls. Gotta make sure you're taken care of."_

 _"We're fine. Is Ben Asleep?" Leia asked and Han nodded. Glancing back to Breha. "I don't have the heart to move her." Leia admitted. While Breha's small crib was only a few feet from their bed, the child was finally sleeping deeply and Leia didn't want to risk waking her._

 _"She'll sleep between us." Han explained, not wanting to mover her either. Leia nodded her head resting against Han's palm now, as he cupped her cheek. "I love you." He reminded her._

 _"I know you do. I love you too hot shot."_

 _"I'll be right back." Han said, standing to walk to the fresher. Leia nodded and rolled back over, her arms circling her daughter in a protective move. She stared at her daughters sleeping form until her eyes couldn't stay open any longer._

 _"I love you Breha." Leia whispered to her. Slowly Leia closed her eyes and let herself relax back towards sleep. Feeling the bed shift, Leia didn't bother to open her eyes. She could feel the heat of Han's touch, as he draped his arm around her hip and over their daughter._

—

* * *

 _The house didn't stay quiet long, as a loud cry echoed against the walls. Han and Leia both jumped and looked in between them. The small baby waved her arms around, clearly desperate for some sort of attention. Leia sighed and started to sit up, but Han's arm stopped her. Han ran his fingers softly over Breha's head, hoping a comforting touch would soothe the baby back to sleep. They had only been asleep for a few hours and Han knew that Breha and her parents needed more sleep. Leia watched as Han tried to calm their daughter down, she appreciated the attempt. Han continued to desperately try and sooth his daughter back to sleep but it was clear she wanted Leia. Rolling closer to her daughter, Leia leaned down and dropped a kiss to her daughters forehead. Breha's little eyes looked up as she recognized her mothers smile. Her cries slowly stopped and her small fingers reached up and towards her mother. Han watched as Leia lifted Breha up and into her arms to feed the baby. Han's face was half pressed into his pillow, but Leia could still clearly see his smirk_

 _"What?" She asked, looking from her daughter and towards her husbands stare._

 _"You said she was a daddy's girl."_

 _"She is!" Leia argued. "She just knows I'm the milk machine."_

 _"Hmmm…." Han mumbled, pressing his face into the pillow fully now._

 _"Go back to sleep Han." Leia sighed, her own eyes closing as she leaned back against their head board._

 _"I'm fine." Han mumbled._

 _"Sure…" Leia smiled. "Hungry little bantha." Leia whispered down to her daughter. Breha's eyes were heavy and she looked as if she would pass back out soon._

 _'Sleep…" Han said with a thrilled expression as he noticed his daughter drifting back to slumber._

 _"She's close." Leia nodded._

 _Hearing a door open down the hall, Han and Leia both stared at each other._

 _"No…no …no." Han grumbled again. They waited for a moment and soon Ben walked slowly into their room._

 _"Breha awake?" He asked._

 _"She was, but she's going back to sleep now." Leia whispered to her son._

 _"Can I come see her?" Ben asked with a yawn._

 _"You gotta be quiet." Han reminded him. Ben nodded, of course he knew this by now. His feet padded over to Leia's side of the bed and he leaned up to look at the baby in his mother's arms._

 _"Why did she wake up?" Ben asked._

 _"She was hungry, but she'll sleep again now." Leia explained._

 _"I'm not tired." Ben informed his mother. Han slammed his head back into his pillow, hoping his groans wouldn't wake his daughter. Leia could hear him mumbling something under his breath but she couldn't quite make it out._

 _"Why don't you go try to sleep Ben." Leia tried._

 _"I'm awake." Ben told them._

 _"Of course you are…" Han sighed, sitting up now and rubbing his eyes._

 _"Go out in the living room Ben, I'll make us breakfast."_

 _"Han…" Leia tried, but he waved her off._

 _"Bye!" Ben whispered to his sleeping sister before darting out of the room and down the hall._

 _"Han, you're exhausted."_

 _"You fed that one, I might as well feed the other one." Han mumbled._

 _"You wanted two kids." Leia giggled softly. Han nodded in agreement, he couldn't deny that. But damn two kids was a lot harder than having baby Ben alone._

 _"I love you." Han said, leaning over and placing a kiss to Leia's cheek._

 _"I love you too." Leia said, placing Breha back on the bed. Catching Han's face, she slowly pulled his lips to hers. "Thank you." She said with a soft smile. Han nodded, while he was exhausted, he knew Leia had been through way more than he had. He could handle making breakfast for his son, while his wife got a few more hours of sleep._

 _"Sleep Princess." He told her, climbing off the bed and leaving Leia and Breha alone. Looking down to her daughter again, Leia smiled._

 _"Sleep little Princess." Leia told her daughter, hoping on some level Breha would listen._

 _Han dragged himself down the hall and found Ben watching a race on the screen in the living room. Han smirked, and moved to sit beside his son. The couch felt nice, maybe he could take a nap hear. He briefly wondered what craziness his son would get into if he accidentally fell asleep._

 _"Dad?" Ben asked._

 _"What is it?" Han asked._

 _"Can we go to the Falcon?'_

 _'Not today buddy." Han answered quickly. Han was far too tired to make it to his ship today, let alone do any sort of work on the old girl. He also didn't like the idea of leaving his girls alone just yet. He knew Leia could handle their daughter, but he preferred to help where he could. Ben let out a small pout and Han's look warned him._

 _"We go to the Falcon all the time Ben, we have a lot going on."_

 _"We haven't gone since Breha got here." Ben argued._

 _"I know, we will soon. Mom and Dad are just kinda tired right now."_

 _"Why doesn't she sleep like the rest of us?"_

 _"She's a baby, she's still getting used to the Galaxy and not being in Mom's stomach."_

 _"Hmmm." Ben mumbled._

 _"What should we eat?" Han asked._

 _'Whatever." Ben sighed._

 _"Don't be upset kid, I can't believe you're not tired. You've been a pretty good help with your sister."_

 _"I'm trying." Ben nodded, he was very proud of himself. Han was almost proud of his son. He truly had been very helpful with his baby sister and was continuing to try and understand how babies worked._

 _"Come help your old man." Han said, standing from the couch. His muscles protested but he stood anyway._

 _"Are you old Dad?' Ben asked._

 _"Depends who you ask."_

 _"Uncle Luke said your old." Ben admitted._

 _"Well Uncle Luke is just too young."_

 _"Is mom too young?"_

 _"Well Umm not really." Han said rambling now._

 _"But they're twins Dad." Ben said, with a "Duh Dad!" tone to his voice._

 _"I know that!"_

 _"Then why is Uncle Luke too young and Mom's not?' Ben wondered._

 _"Well, Your Uncle Luke will always be a kid a picked up on Tatooine. That's my first memory of him." Han explained._

 _"Oh…What's your first memory of Mom?'_

 _"She was yelling at me." Han answered._

 _"Why? What did you do?"_

 _"Well she didn't like our rescue plan." Han chuckled to himself, the first memory of his wife was an argument. He might of noticed how that white dress clung to her curves as well, but he figured he shouldn't tell his son that._

 _"Did you know you would marry mom when you met her?" Ben asked, suddenly very full of questions._

 _"Nah. She was Princess and i was just on a job."_

 _"When did you know you'd marry her?"_

 _"Not for a while." Han chuckled._

 _"Did you ever want to marry anyone else?"_

 _"No. Your mom was different than anyone I'd ever met."_

 _"Because you love her?"_

 _"Yeah. I do love her."_

 _"I love her too." Ben noted._

 _"Well good, she loves both of us and baby Breha."_

 _"I don't think you're old dad." Ben told him._

 _"Well thanks…" Han laughed._

 _"I don't think Uncle Luke is right…But Uncle Chewie did agree with him." Ben said, successfully ratting out all of his family members._

 _"Of course he did."_

 _"Your not old Dad. You can still catch me." Ben noted aloud._

 _"Well thanks Ben I appreciate it."_

 _"No problem Dad."_

 _—_

* * *

 _Han had let Leia sleep for nearly four more hours and he briefly wondered if his wife and daughter were still alive. Slowly entering the bedroom he smiled to find them tucked in together, both fast asleep. Walking closer to the bed, Han was surprised to see Breha's eyes flutter open. She stared up at her father, not making a sound. Han smiled down at her, grateful she hadn't woken her mother yet. Bringing his finger to his lips, he gently shh-ed her and hoped she'd understand some how. Breha simply stared at him and eventually slowly lifted her arms up. Her little fingers wiggled and Han quickly leaned over his sleeping wife to lift his daughter into his arms._

 _"Morning Little Princess." He whispered to her. She stayed quiet and simply stared at her father. Their matching eyes locked together. "Thanks for not waking up mom yet." Han told her. Glancing at the chrono, he knew Leia would be mad if he let her sleep any later. Moving to the crib, Han gently leaned down and placed his daughter into her bed. She didn't seem to like that and wiggled her arms and fingers at him. He smiled down at her, dropping a kiss to her forehead and promised he would be right back. The baby only frowned, and Han chuckled at how both his children had inherited their mother's dirty looks._

 _Stepping towards their bed, Han really didn't want to wake her. She looked so peaceful. Her hair lay against her face, moving with each breath she took. Reaching out Han slowly moved the strands from her face and stared down at her smooth skin. How'd he get so lucky? Leaning down, Han placed a gentle kiss to her lips and kept his face close to hers. Hearing her breathing switch, he figured the kiss had woken her. Not a bad way to be woken up, at least in his opinion._

 _"My Prince Charming?" Leia whispered, keeping her eyes shut._

 _"Just a scoundrel." Han whispered back, his breath tickling her skin. Leia let a small smile spread across her face, as she slowly fluttered her eyes open._

 _"I happen to like scoundrel's." She told him, meeting his gaze. Han smirked and leaned over to kiss her once more. Leia gladly accepted the kiss and ran her fingers through her husband's dark hair. Han moaned against her lips, his body naturally falling on top of hers, careful to not completely crush her healing form._

 _"What a way to wake up." Leia whispered against his lips, loving the feel of him pressed against her._

 _"Only the best for my Princess."_

 _"Where are the kids?' she asked._

 _"Ben's playing in his room and Breha is giving me dirty looks from the crib."_

 _"Is she now?" Leia giggled._

 _"No idea where she gets it from, but somehow that look is familiar." He said, just as Leia glared at him. "Oh! there it is." He chuckled. Leia poked at his side and he slowly rolled off of her._

 _"How tired are you?" She asked, rolling closer to him and laying her head against his shoulder._

 _'I'll survive."_

 _"I'll make sure you get some sleep tonight. You can't stay up every night with them."_

 _"If it helps I will."_

 _"I know you will and that's why I love you but I'll be fine."_

 _"I thought you loved me for my good looks and brilliant rescues."_

 _"Hmmm it's tough but I think there are better reasons to love you Han Solo."_

 _"I'd love to hear a list someday?'_

 _"Someday…" She trailed off, looking behind her shoulder, she could hear Breha squirming. "How long do you think we have?" Leia asked, enjoying the feel of Han's arms around her._

 _"Maybe a minute."_

 _"Damn…"_

 _"Your brother thinks I'm old." Han randomly said, making Leia glance up towards him._

 _"Where did that come from?"_

 _"Ben told me, kinda ratted out Chewie and Luke."_

 _"You are old…" Leia giggled._

 _"Shhh your worship!"_

 _"ehhh don't call me that."_

 _"I'm not that old."_

 _"Is that what you told Ben?"_

 _"No I told him that Luke is just too young…"_

 _"I'm the same age…" Leia reminded her husband with another giggle._

 _"Believe it or not your son decided to mention that to me as well. Everyone seems to think my old age makes me forget you're twins."_

 _"What makes me so different from Luke?"_

 _"You've always been different. You've never seemed the same age, even after all the Jedi mumbo Jumbo. You still seem older."_

 _"Well thanks.." Leia snorted._

 _'Not like that, I mean the wrinkles haven't started yet." He teased._

 _"I'm just an old soul…maybe that's why we work so well."_

 _"We work we'll?"_

 _'When we're not bickering we work just fine." She told him._

 _"I might agree with you. But your sexy when we fight."_

 _"Some things never change."_

 _"Can I plan a trip to Hoth?" He asked. Leaning up, Leia ran her fingers through his hair once more, staring down at him._

 _"Why in Gods name would you want to go back to that planet?"_

 _"I want a re-do."_

 _"Of what? Freezing to death?"_

 _"Our fights…you were so fun to watch back then. I thought you might kill me at some point, but still sexy. I need a re-do, with makeups. Lot's and lot's of making up."_

 _"Han…" Leia said, a slight blush filling her cheeks._

 _"Nights would have been warmer…"_

 _"Never would have happened.' She told him, shaking her head._

 _"I love you." He chuckled. Breha choose this moment to make her presence known again. She had been a patient baby and now she was ready for her parents attention once more._

 _"Do we have to get up?" Leia asked._

 _"I don't want to, but yes…" Han sighed. Looking over to his daughter. He could see her little arms waving around her crib. With one last snuggle, Leia slowly sat up and moved to her daughter._

 _"Hello baby." She told her, as she scooped her up into her arms. "Mommy and Daddy are here."_

 _"Right here, Little Princess." Han said, dipping down to kiss her chubby cheeks._

— _-_

* * *

 _Walking down the hallway, Leia yawned. The extra sleep had definitely helped her this morning, but she was fading fast. She had already lost her husband to slumber,not that she blamed him. He had been so exhausted today. She had practically forced him to go to bed early. Leia slowly walked into Breha's room, Thankfully her daughter had went to sleep fairly easy this evening and they had decided to try leaving her in the nursery. Leia however couldn't help herself and had to check on her daughter a few times, ok several times. Walking into the nursery, Leia paused. Ben was out of bed and standing beside Breha's crib._

 _"Ben!" Leia scolded keeping her voice to a whisper._

 _"What?" He asked._

 _"What are you doing in here? You should be in bed, you're going to wake your sister." Leia said, her hands on her hips._

 _"I'm just watching her." Ben said defending himself. His eyes darted between his mother and his sister._

 _"You spent all day with her Ben. You need to be in bed."_

 _'Mom…" Ben whined. "I'm just watching over her. I'm being a good big brother." He said proudly._

 _"I know you're a good big brother Ben. But you need sleep just like Breha does."_

 _"A little while longer?"_

 _"Alright Ben, I'm going to go get ready for bed. After I'm done its bedtime for you. Do not wake your sister up. Understand?" She asked him. Ben quickly nodded and thanked his mother. Leia smiled at her silly son, as she slowly left the room leaving Ben and Breha alone._

 _Ben smiled down at her sleeping form. She was cute, everyone continued to say that and Ben had to agree. Although he hand't seen many babies. He was sure his sister was the cutest and his Dad agreed. Ben continued to stare down at the sleeping infant._

 _"Ben…" A whisper entered the nursery. Ben turned around quickly and looked around the darkened room. He didn't know where the voice had come from, and it sent shivers down his spine. He felt suddenly cold, he never felt like this unless he was having a nightmare. "Ben…Listen to me." The voice whispered once more._

 _'What do you want?" Ben asked, he didn't want to talk to the voice. It still made him upset. He didn't like that the voice was talking to him now, while he was awake._

 _"Ben my dear boy…" It whispered again, the echo of the whisper bouncing off the walls of the nursery._

 _"I'm not listening!" Ben told the voice._

 _"Your sister is beautiful."_

 _"I don't want to talk about Breha." Ben said, suddenly feeling very protective of his little sister._

 _"But she's perfect Ben. We should talk about her, You should show her to me."_

 _"What?" Ben questioned, still feeling cold enough that his arms were beginning to shake. Taking a step closer to his sister's crib, he reached for her. He didn't understand the voice. It was meant to be a nightmare, why was he hearing it now. And what did the voice want with his sister. Ben didn't want Breha to be scared._

 _"Bring her to me Ben." The voice said._

 _"What?"_

 _"Come to me Ben, and bring your sister. I can show you so many things Ben. You just have to trust me."_

 _"I don't want to." Ben said shaking his head._

 _"Ben, come to me. You know you want to. I can offer you so much, so many things. Leave now. Take your sister and come to me young boy. Ben…" It seemed to whisper his name over and over again._

 _"I don't want to go with you!" Ben told he voice, and he most defiantly did not want to take his sister to the scary voice._

 _"Who are you talking to?" Leia asked as she walked into the nursery. Taking in her son's appearance she quickly stepped towards him. He looked freezing and he was shaking. Reaching her arms out towards him. "Ben, what's wrong?" She asked just as she brushed against his shoulder._

 _Suddenly Leia's eyes rolled back and her vision only saw flashes. Bright lights filled her vision and she was somehow transported somewhere else, somewhere she had never seen before. Opening her eyes, she found herself in the middle of a forrest of some kind. It didn't look familiar to her. She was alone. Where was Ben and Breha? Wrapping her arms around her shoulders, she felt coldness consume her. Was this a vision? She briefly thought to herself. She hadn't had any sort of force vision in forever. She didn't like the way they made her feel. She had worked hard to keep them from her mind. What had triggered this one? She suddenly asked herself. But sadly she didn't have the answers._

 _Her feet crunched down, the sound made her realize she was indeed walking in snow. The snow covered the ground and the trees around her. It was dark, so dark. She couldn't see any sign of a sun. Looking out into the distance she saw blurs. But her vision was fading and she couldn't quite make out what she was seeing. The trees were there and strong but there were people passed the trees. She heard voices but could barely make out the words they were saying. Stepping forward she tried to move closer to these strangers. She saw a flicker of red light within these dark woods. The jagged flicker shook and moved oddly. She briefly wondered if it was a lightsaber, but the shape was different. Hearing more whispering, Leia turned trying to hear the voices better._

 _"You're a monster!" The voice said, it sounded like a girl. She was upset, she sounded angry and in pain. Leia turned around and tried to see where the voice had come from, but she could only see the blurs. The tree's were her only constant right now. The faces, the bodies were all so blurry and she couldn't quite reach them._

 _"It's just us now!" Another voice echoed through the trees. This time it was a deeper voice. A man. His voice shook slightly, as if he was trying to make a point. Leia's vision continued to blur and suddenly the trees were spinning around her. She couldn't open her mouth to speak or to scream. She could barely breathe as the cold air entered her lungs. The darkness consumed her and she felt lost within the tree branches._

 _She felt so sick, as she continued to spin and fall. Her body slammed to the ground. The freezing snow covered her body. Slowly looking up she saw lights again. This time she saw more than just red. She saw the red jagged light moving not far from her. But this time it was met with a strong blue light as well. She watched as the lights clashed together. She heard sparks and echoes against the tree branches. She was so frozen she couldn't move or feel anything. The red and the blue light danced in her vision. Clashing together over and over again. The snow fell around the figures, but they didn't seem to notice. The blurs were still so far away from where she lay in the cold snow. She couldn't see there faces. But she could hear every breath they took, every noise they made and each sound of the two bright lights clashing together._

 _"I could show you the ways of the force!" The man's voice yelled to the other figure beside him._

 _With a slam of light in her face, Leia was suddenly back in the nursery. She was laying on the ground and she was still shaking from whatever cold it was she had just felt. Her vision was still blurry but she felt arms around her._

 _"Leia look at me." Han pleaded, as his hand moved to cup her face. Leia blinked her eyes open and looked up to Han. Her ears perked and she suddenly heard crying all around her. Looking to their side, she found Ben in tears and just beside him Breha was screaming from within her crib. "Leia!" Han said again, trying to bring her back to the present._

 _"Han?" Leia questioned, her voice was so shaky._

 _"Sweetheart look at me. What happened?' He asked, as he looked her over._

 _"I…I don't know." She mumbled out._

 _"Ben started screaming and Breha woke up, I ran in here and you were on the ground shaking. Leia I think we need to take you to the medic."_

 _"No…" She whispered out. She some how knew a medic wouldn't be able to help with this problem._

 _"Leia.."_

 _"It won't help." Leia said, pulling out of Han's arms and moving to pick Breha up. Her crying filled Leia's ears and she just wanted to calm her children down. "Ben…" Leia said, reaching for him with her free hand._

 _"Mom?" He whispered, tears still streaming his face. Leia pulled him close and slowly sank to the ground. She let tears consume her now as she held Breha to her chest and Ben to her side. She tried to soothe them but her own tears were making things worse. She didn't understand what had happened. Most of her visions came to her in dreams, or meditations. She had never experienced one like that. Especially not from simply touching her son._

 _"Leia…" Han said, moving to her and hugging his family tight to him. He had no idea what the hell was going on, but his family was in ruins at the moment. "Ben it's ok." Han told his son, pulling him closer as well. Leia sank her face into Han's chest, she wanted to hide their. Han was safety, he was warmth. She wanted to stay in his arms forever and escape this coldness she was feeling._

 _"Han…" Leia sobbed out. She didn't want to cry in front of her children. But she was overwhelmed and too emotional to hold anything back. She didn't know what she had seen, or what it had meant. But she didn't like the way it made her feel. She didn't know if she wanted to know what it meant._

* * *

 **Oh gosh...Kinda a good chapter to write but Damn I hurt for Leia. Thanks for reading guys! Been on a writing spree lately, next chapter won't take long until its ready to post!**


	61. Chapter 61- Tensions

**As Always thank you for reading!**

 _Chapter Sixty One_

 _Tensions_

 _To say Leia hadn't been sleeping would be an understatement. She wasn't sure when the last time she slept was, but she didn't care. Ever since her vision in her daughters nursery she had no interest in sleeping and more importantly dreaming. She was terrified of being sent back to the snowy trees and seeing more of the dark coldness. She had distracted her mind where she could, having a new born around helped things. So really it wasn't so uncommon for a new mother to have less sleep. It was easier to hide from Han. But he wasn't stupid. He knew she wasn't sleeping and he knew whatever she had seen had effected her. He tried to bring it up, but all it did was send Leia into another fit of emotions. Her feelings were on overload and she didn't know what to do. So she ignored her worries and refused to give in to whatever the force was trying to tell her._

 _Han had suggested going to see Luke, but Leia refused. She knew her brother, he would want answers. He would make her go back to that place, she couldn't handle that right now. She had felt some horrible things in her life, she had seen some devastating things as well, nothing had ever quite been like the feeling that vision gave her. She laughed to herself a ridiculous laugh. You watched your planet blow up but you can't handle a force vision, she thought to herself. She hated being weak or feeling weak like this. This was another reason she would never become a Jedi. If this is what it meant to be a Jedi, she was pleased with her decision from years ago. She couldn't help this force gift she continued to feel, but she was going to try like hell to ignore it._

 _Ben had been a big distraction as well. The other night had effected him as well. she wasn't sure if it was his force connection to her or simply watching her mother pass out and shake violent while she experienced some messed up version of a Jedi spice trip. He promised he was fine, but she wished he hadn't had seen it. She wished she could hide her children from all of this, but even she knew and accepted that she couldn't. It was a part of them, just like it was in her. The force would always be around them, even in the dark moments._

 _Hearing a knock at the door, Leia looked up from her spot in the nursery._

 _"Hey…" Han said, walking into the room._

 _"Hi." she answered shortly, her eyes moved back to her sleeping daughter. Breha lay peaceful in her mothers arms, not a care in the galaxy._

 _"You should sleep." Han whispered to her. She tried to ignore him, but his finger tips slowly lifted her chin and made her look into his eyes. "Leia?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Tell me what to do? How can I help you?"_

 _"I can't give you an answer I don't have. I can't even help myself Han."_

 _"Do you want to talk about it?" Han asked._

 _"I…I don't want to think about it."_

 _"What did you see?" He pushed._

 _"I don't know what I saw. But It was powerful and I felt so overwhelmed."_

 _"Have you been training?'_

 _'No! I don't know where this came from."_

 _"Leia it doesn't mean it's something bad, maybe it just hit you too hard." Han suggested with a shrug. Hell he didn't know about this Jedi vision stuff, but he would try anyway to help his wife._

 _"I don't know…I have a feeling…." She paused as her voice caught._

 _"Leia?"_

 _"I think something bad is going to happen but I can't pin point what. And I'm too afraid to dig further."_

 _"Leia, nothing bad is going to happen."_

 _"You don't know that. We know nothing Han." She argued, her eyes back to Breha. She had to focus on her daughters positive light to keep herself from breaking down. Han stared at her, so helpless. Gods he wanted to help her, he wanted to take away any of her pain. But he didn't know how. He hadn't seen her like this in a while. It reminded him of when she was pregnant with Ben. Her fear of the next generation had scared her to death, this was very similar._

 _"Don't think like that, nothing bad will happen."_

 _"Han…Why can't you just listen to what I'm saying?"_

 _"You need sleep." He said again, at least that much he knew._

 _"I know.." She admitted. "I just can't."_

 _"You can't not sleep." He told her._

 _"I can try…"_

 _"You've done that for days."_

 _"You noticed?" She sighed, realizing she really wasn't very sneaky._

 _"I do notice things about you Princess. Here…" He said taking Breha into his arms. Moving slowly Han placed her back in the crib and turned to his wife. Leia watched him carefully, not sure what she should focus on now._

 _"Leia…?' He whispered, kneeling in front of her._

 _"What?" she asked avoiding his eyes once more._

 _"Let me help you, let me in."_

 _"You can't help me Han."_

 _"I can try like hell." He said, without warning scooping her up and into his arms. He carried her quickly to their room and slowly tucked her in to her side of the bed. Climbing in beside her, he wrapped his arms tightly around her._

 _"I'm right here." He whispered against her ear._

 _"I know…"_

 _"We've gotten through nightmares before." He reminded her._

 _"This is different. It feels so different and I don't think you understand how it's making me feel."_

 _"I don't care, we'll get through it Leia." He told her, kissing her temple. Her chest constricted and she let a few tears fall down her face. Han immediately wiped them away and cuddled her closer into is arms. "I'm right here."_

 _"I know you are…I need you." She nodded, rolling closer into his arms and hiding her face in his chest. His arms felt safe and warm. Maybe he was the cure to this , he had always held a special connection to her through the force. While no one understood why, Han and Leia were connected in many different ways. Maybe he was the only one who could help her. Then again, Leia was afraid of him getting too close to her through that connection. She'd never want Han or anyone she loved to feel this way._

 _"I can't let anything happen to them….Don't let go?" She asked from against his chest._

 _"Never…" He told her, rocking her slowly._

 _"Every time I close my eyes all I see is the blue and red flashing."_

 _"Leia we shouldn't talk about this, it didn't mean anything."_

 _"I think it was light sabers." Leia said, ignoring him._

 _"Just sleep Princess." He whispered to her. Leia sighed, part of her wanted to talk to Han about this further. But she didn't want to scare him and she always wondered if he didn't want to hear it. There was only so much you could take, when your wife was acting crazy. Han listened to her breathing slow and after a few minutes he knew she had fallen asleep. Finally, he thought to himself. She needed sleep, and he only hoped she would sleep through the night. Han kept his arms tightly wrapped around her, begging and praying to any Gods that might be listening, to just let her sleep._

—-

* * *

 _Han awoke to an empty bed. Sighing he ran his hands over his face, he wished Leia would have at least slept in. Feeling over her side of the bed, it was cold. She'd been awake for a while. She had seemed to sleep well in his arms the night before, she didn't wake up from any sort of nightmares. Han was thankful for that, but he still wished she would get more rest. She would work herself to the grave if it meant distracting her mind. Standing up he quickly made his way into the rest of the house. The house was oddly quiet. Looking at the chrono, Han realized just how late he had slept in. He never slept this late. Hells half the day was gone._

 _"Leia?" He called out, standing in the middle of the living room. He had expected the Holo screen to be on, maybe toys to be scattered around, but he found nothing. Moving through out the rooms, he checked Ben and Breha's room, but found nothing. He checked Leia's office and even the patio. His family wasn't there. "Leia?" He called out again. His heart was pounding a little faster now. He didn't want fear to control him but he was worried. He didn't see a note or any form of message from his wife. What if something had happened to them? He shouldn't jump to conclusions but he felt the what if pulling at his heart. Pulling out his com, he quickly punched in Leia's code and waited. His heart was hammering against his chest now. He waited and waited until finally she picked up._

 _"Hello?" Her sweet voice answered, and Han let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding._

 _"Leia? Where are you?" He asked still a bit panicked and his voice rushed._

 _"We're down on the beach.." She answered slowly, briefly wondering what had him upset._

 _"Why the hell didn't you wake me up?" Han asked, he was almost angry now. The tension of the situation rushing him now. His heart started to slow down, but the worry left a empty pit in his stomach._

 _"You were tired."_

 _"Leia, you just scared the shit out of me."_

 _"Why?" She questioned._

 _"You were just gone! Ben and Breha were just gone!"_

 _"We're fine Han."_

 _"I didn't know that! The house was just empty!"_

 _"We're just down on the beach, Han." She sighed._

 _"But you haven't been feeling very good! Was it really the best idea to take them down there today? I could have gone with you Leia. I'm here for you…"_

 _"I can take care of my children Han." She bit out. "I don't need you for everything."_

 _"That's not what you told me last night! What is wrong Leia!"_

 _"I just needed some time to clear my head is that so wrong?"_

 _"You're blowing this out of proportion."_

 _"Well I think you are! I'm fine, the kids are fine. I would never let anything happen to them."_

 _"I know that damn it! But you can't keep telling me you think something bad is going to happen and then just disappear with no word."_

 _"You know we come to the beach. I just needed some time."_

 _"Away from me?"_

 _"This isn't about you! We just went to the beach Han! I can see the house from our spot. Why are you freaking out?"_

 _"Damn it Leia! You scared me!" Why didn't she understand how scared he was. He had a million thoughts flash through his mind._

 _"We're fine."_

 _"Well sorry for caring about where the hell my family was!"_

 _"Why would you let it get to you anyway? It's clear you don't believe me, every time I bring it up you dismiss it."_

 _"Leia, I don't want to fight with you."_

 _"Well too late."_

 _"When are you coming back?' Han asked calmer. He had the urge to see and hold his family now._

 _"Soon." She said shortly._

 _"Leia…" Han sighed._

 _"I can't do this right now. I was finally feeling a little better down here and now…I just can't talk to you right now."_

 _"Why can't you talk to me?"_

 _"Because you don't understand what I'm feeling. You…You can try and support me and help me sleep, but you don't understand. When I try to explain it, you dismiss."_

 _"Don't pull that one on me! I've listened to everything you're saying."_

 _"I have to go Han. Your kids will be back soon." with that she turned off her com._

 _Han slammed his hand against the nearby wall. He had no intention of fighting with Leia. The fact that she thought he wasn't listening to her was a slap in the face. He was always there for her, he always listened. He tried to help her with any of this force bantha shit. She let her mind take over and scare her, in turn it ruined things._

 _Down on the beach, Leia held Breha close in her arms. The baby's head rested against her mother's chest. Ben wasn't too far from them, as he played in the sand. Leia knew she was emotional. Gods she had given birth not long ago, and this force vision had touched something inside her. A trigger of some kind that sent worry and fear into her whole body. Her mind screamed about death and coldness. She couldn't control it. She didn't want to let her emotions rule her, but at the same time she didn't know how to control this. How to feel better from feeling and seeing something that felt so dark._

 _Han tried, Gods knew he tried. But Leia wondered how long it would be until he got tired of dealing with Leia's problems. She had been strong for so long, when she finally broke down her walls and let Han in all those years ago, she never expected for him to see her like this. She felt broken. Her children brightened her heart and she prayed they would be safe and alright. Maybe that's why she went down to the beach today. She love the waves and they calmed her. She also knew Ben loved them as well. Perhaps Breha would too. Maybe she wasn't trying to get away from Han, but she just simply wanted to escape real life for a moment. And just maybe she thought Han deserved an escape from her._

—

* * *

 _"Dad!" Ben yelled as they walked back into the house. Han quickly sat up from his spot on the couch and lifted his son into his arms. He'd debated going down to the beach and finding his family. But he knew that would only make things worse, Leia needed time to calm down. He was an expert at pushing her buttons and most of the time it was fun, but not when she was like this. So truly upset and confused. "Mom took us down to the beach, I think Breha likes it there." Ben explained._

 _"That's good, she'll be like you and your mom." Han said, taking the risk and glancing at his wife. She wasn't looking at him, instead she was shifting their daughter in her arms. She looked oddly nervous._

 _"Ben why don't you go see what we have for dinner?' Ben suggested to his son._

 _"Alright." Ben nodded, leaving the room. The couple stayed silent, neither speaking. Han sighed, running his hands through is hair. He hated feeling awkward with her, they'd been together far to long to feel this way._

 _"She wants you." Leia said breaking the silence._

 _"Ok…" He said, as Leia stepped towards him and handed their daughter off to him. Han smiled down at her, kissing her little fingers. "You have a good time with Mommy and Ben?' He asked his daughter._

 _"I'll be back in a few minutes." Leia said, stepping away from Han._

 _"Where are you going?" He asked._

 _"I need a shower, I'll just be in the fresher if you need something."_

 _"Alright…Leia we need to talk…"_

 _"I know." She answered slowly, her back still to him._

 _"Later?' He asked._

 _"Later." She nodded, and quickly left the room._

 _Leia escaped into the fresher and quietly shut the door behind her. Reaching over she turned on the water and then slowly turned to face the mirror. She looked tired. She knew Han was only worried about her, but she had still snapped. Not enough sleep, too much worry and now she was fighting with her husband for no real reason. She knew he cared about his family more than anything in the whole galaxy. She wasn't sure why she had snapped at him for caring. Although she did think it was a bit ridiculous. She could take care of her children, even if she was exhausted and stressed._

 _The water pounded down and around her body, as she rested her head against the tile. Closing her eyes, she saw flashes of snow and the red and blue lights. It made her jump and suddenly her eyes were back open. She couldn't even relax in the shower. Turning the temperature up, Leia let the water pound down on to her skin, hoping the heated water would wash away the coldness she felt from the vision's snow. Shaking her head, she rested her head once more against the wall, focusing in on her own thoughts and trying so hard to push the negativity out and away from her mind._

 _"You're a monster!" She heard the girls voice whisper into her mind._

 _Pulling from the water, Leia quickly shut the water off and pulled herself from the fresher. Looking at her reflection once more, her eyes seemed dark, darker the her normal brown eyes. She looked lost and empty. She wondered for a moment if Han was right and she should contact Luke. Perhaps he knew how to calm her mind. She'd never had a vision effect her this much. She didn't like having to run to her brother every time something like this happened. She wanted to have control in her life for herself and her family._

 _Not bothering to dry her hair, Leia slowly walked into their bedroom and slipped on her pajamas and a long robe. She wasn't feeling like being presentable right now. Walking out into the living room, she found Ben and Han sitting on the couch. Han was instructing Ben how to hold his sister again. Ben was smiling bright and Breha seemed very interested in watching her brother._

 _"I'm not gonna drop her." Ben told his father._

 _"I know just be careful. She's tiny."_

 _"I got her." Ben assured his father. Leia smiled and slowly walked further into the room, making her presence known._

 _"Mom, I'm holding Breha." Ben told her with delight._

 _"I see that sweetie. Did we figure something out for dinner?" she asked the room, still not looking to her husband. She wasn't sure if their fight would continue and she was too exhausted._

 _"We ordered some take out. Should be here soon." Han told her. She nodded and risked looking at her husband. He smiled softly at her, it didn't reach his eyes but he tried._

 _"I'm going to grab some tea." She told her family, moving towards the kitchen. She heard Han stand from behind her and whisper down to Ben._

 _"You just sit right there. Don't try to stand up with her." Han told Ben. Ben nodded and focused back on his sister. Leia barely made it into the kitchen before she felt Han's gaze on her back._

 _'Can we talk?'_

 _"I'm really tired Han."_

 _"Can you look at me?" He asked, almost pleading. Leia sighed and turned to face him. He looked worried. She hated when he worried about her, she hated that she made him worry in the first place._

 _"What?" She asked._

 _"I don't want to fight with you…I'm sorry about earlier."_

 _"Don't apologize. I should have left a message."_

 _"Ok…I was just worried."_

 _"I know, I'm sorry I snapped at you." She apologized, her gaze now to her finger tips._

 _"Leia…" Han sighed, walking closer to her and tilting her chin up, meeting her gaze._

 _"I'm worried about you."_

 _"I know…"_

 _"I do listen." Han added._

 _"I know you do…But you shouldn't have to."_

 _"What does that mean?" He asked stroking her cheek._

 _"Every time I think things are going normal, something wrong has to happen again. When do we get a break from it? When does our family get a break from all of this? You shouldn't have to deal with me when I'm like this."_

 _"Deal with you? Leia I married you because I love you, I signed up for all of this. The good and the bad days." He assured her._

 _"But doesn't it get old?"_

 _"Do I like all this force stuff…No! Because it always effects you this way. But I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to be right here and take care of you, Ben and Breha."_

 _"I'm sorry I yelled at you." She sighed._

 _"I yelled back." He smirked._

 _"I just want this image out of my head."_

 _"I wish I could make them go away."_

 _"Me too…" She said resting her face against his chest. Han's arms wrapped around her and held her tight._

 _"We can't let it get to us, all this tension. Whatever it is, we'll get through it."_

 _"What if it is something bad coming?"_

 _"We'll get through it Leia." He said kissing the top of her head and squeezing her small body to his. He felt her nod against his chest._

 _"I'll com Luke in the morning."_

 _"I think that's a good idea. I know you don't like asking for help, but he's the expert sweetheart."_

 _"I know…"_

 _"You can't push me away."_

 _"I want to protect you from the crazy."_

 _"You're not crazy Leia." Han chuckled._

 _"You don't know that. I could be…"_

 _"Then we'll be crazy together." He smirked._

 _"I love you…"_

 _'"I know that."_

 _Hearing footsteps from behind them, Leia slowly pulled from her husbands embrace and both turned to face their son._

 _"Ben I told you not to stand up…" Han trailed off as he stopped mid sentence. Ben smiled at his parents, his sister floating just slightly above his out stretched arms. Breha seemed fine, and relaxed. The baby probably had no idea what her brother was doing, as she gently floated up. Ben held a bright smile, obviously very pleased with himself._

 _"Ben!" Leia said shocked._

 _"I didn't want to drop her." Ben shrugged._

 _"Ehhh!" Han said quickly closing the distance between his children, and moving to grab his daughter from her spot in the air. Breha's small fingers reached up to her father. She was fine._

 _"Did I do something wrong?' Ben asked, confused on why his parents seemed worried. He hadn't wanted to drop Breha and he wasn't sure how to stand up with his baby sister in his arms. Something inside him told him to use his powers, to help with his sister. She was fine and safe, Ben didn't understand._

 _"Ben, you shouldn't do that with you sister." Leia started._

 _"Why? I wouldn't drop her. I promise I won't." Ben promised his parents._

 _"I know you won't sweetie. But your powers are still growing, we don't want any accidents to happen. It's safer for Breha to be in someones arms." Leia slowly explained to her son. She knew he hadn't meant any harm to his little sister, but she wanted him to understand why he shouldn't do that again._

 _"Ok…"_

 _"It's ok buddy, we just don't want anything to happen to either one of you." Han told him._

 _"She's alright?" Ben asked._

 _"She is, maybe a little hungry." Han said, passing his daughter to his wife._

 _"Wait for dinner with dad." Leia told Ben, as she slowly disappeared out of the room and towards the nursery._

 _"I wouldn't drop her." Ben told his father again. Wanting to make sure Han knew he wouldn't hurt Breha._

 _"We know, but we gotta be safe."_

 _"I'm sorry Dad."_

 _"Don't be sorry, you're a good big brother." Han said, ruffling Ben's hair. Ben smiled at that comment. He wanted to be a good big brother._

* * *

 **Another chapter for you awesome readers! Thanks for reading! As always reviewers will get a sneak peek to the next chapter!  
**


	62. Chapter 62 - An Escape

_**Authors note: I wanted to briefly chat about a couple things mentioned in the comments and some guest reviews. It was mentioned that Leia's situation is seeming a lot like Anakins (The visions, pushing people away, ETC) I couldn't agree more. I think Leia is more like Anakin then she would ever admit. Anakin was willing to do anything for Padme, kinda how Leia feels about her family.**_

 _ **I've had some people asking If I can make this happy story, because of how heart breaking TFA is for all of us. Sadly TFA will happen within this stories timeline. That was my main purpose of creating this fic. But I have to assure you I'm adding good things! There will be angst and heartbreak but I'm adding more then just that...Even when certain events happen There will continue to be Han/Leia moments. This is of course a Han and Leia fic. So while I can't change what Disney did in TFA I hope you guys will enjoy all the things I'm going to be adding and how I take this story!**_

 _ **I promise my next 2-3 stories I have planned have nothing to do with TFA LOL...Thanks so much for reading guys!**_

 _Chapter Sixty Two_

 _An Escape_

 _Han walked the halls of the Falcon. The course was set and now they had to enjoy the journey ahead of them. Chewie was of course excited to be visiting Kashyyyk again. He'd never openly admit it but he missed his family deeply. And loved when the Solo family joined him on his home planet. His wife Malla was also thrilled at the idea of meeting the new baby Solo. Walking down to his and Leia's cabin, he was surprised to see the door open. Leia was going to try for a nap with their daughter. Unfortunately she was still having troubles sleeping. Luke had talked her through new meditations and ways of blocking out vision pieces. For the most part it had worked and Leia had been in better spirits. But sleep had always been a struggle. She lost control in her sleep and the nightmares took over. A few days ago she had actually suggested she go sleep on the Falcon so Han could get some rest. She didn't want to be waking him up with each and every nightmare. He had of course shot down that idea and assured her he was fine sleeping beside her._

 _Walking into the cabin, Han found Leia fast asleep beside their daughter. Looking to their side, Han was surprised to see Ben sitting beside his mother. He thought he was in the back of the ship with Chewie._

 _"What'cha doing?" Han asked his son, in a hushed voice._

 _"Helping Mom." Ben whispered._

 _"What do you mean?" Han asked, looking down at Ben's hand rested against Leia's shoulder._

 _"She was having a nightmare. I made it go away…"_

 _"Oh…Are you helping her sleep?"_

 _"Yes. Is that alright?' Ben asked, wide eyed at the thought he was doing something wrong._

 _"No…She needs sleep. Are you feeling ok doing that?" Han asked, he'd never fully understand how these things worked. What he did know is there was no way he wanted Ben to push himself in anyway._

 _"I feel good."_

 _"I don't want you to hurt yourself Ben."_

 _"I just wanna help mom."_

 _"I know you do. But I wanna make sure all of my family is safe."_

 _"I'm just meditating like Uncle Luke showed me. I'm helping mom stay asleep." Ben tried to explain._

 _"Alright." Han nodded. Not sure if he should let this continue, but knowing Leia needed the calm. "Only a little longer and then why don't you come help me with the ship?"_

 _'Ok Dad." Ben smiled._

 _Han gazed over to Leia, so pleased that she was actually fast asleep. Breha's little lips pouted as she let out a soft breath. Such a sweet family he had._

 _Hearing the com, Han quickly turned and looked over. It was Leia's, recognizing the code he quickly answered it and walked out of the cabin._

 _"Hey…" Han whispered._

 _"Hey?" Luke said._

 _"Sorry Leia's asleep."_

 _"Oh ok. Is she doing any better?" Luke asked._

 _"I think she's getting there. Hey kid, I have a question for you?"_

 _"Of course."_

 _"Ben is…he's helping Leia to sleep right now. Is that normal? Is that ok?"_

 _"Does he seem strained?" Luke asked._

 _"No, He seems fine. He said he's meditating?" "He's simply pushing out his own feelings to Leia. If you're comfortable with it, he'll be just fine. So will Leia. Might even do her some good." Luke explained._

 _"Ok…"_

 _"Has she been better?"_

 _"I think so."_

 _"I hope everything starts to calm down for her."_

 _"You and me both…We're headed to Kashyyyk now. Should be a good distraction."_

 _"Good. She needs to stay positive."_

 _"Hmm." Han mumbled._

 _"Everything alright? Luke asked._

 _"It will be, I just hope that Ben and Breha don't go through this."_

 _"It's a part of them." Luke reminded him._

 _"I know, but maybe having your help will change things. I know Leia wonders if all of this would have been easier if it wasn't suddenly thrown her way. Maybe if Bail would have told her some things. Not everything, but pieces."_

 _"It's hard to say. Leia is very strong, in every way imaginable. She's a strong force and would make a powerful Jedi. It's something she won't be able to run from. I think over the years the small trainings she's done have helped her."_

 _"I think so, she seems calmer when she meditates."_

 _"But she will face struggles. The dark and the light will always remain in this galaxy."_

 _"Leia would never turn." Han said matter of factly._

 _"I'm not saying she would. But the surrounding forces will always effect us force sensitive."_

 _"Maybe I can kidnap her and take her away from everything." Han suggested and Luke chuckled._

 _"You could try but I'm not sure she'd let you kidnap her and she'd still be connected."_

 _"Complicated family you have…" Han sighed._

 _"You married into it."_

 _"Yeah well, she can't scare me away. Never could."_

 _"Have her call me later if she feels up to it."_

 _"I will."_

 _"Good talking to you Han."_

 _"You too Luke…"_

—-

* * *

 _Hearing the cockpit's door slide open, Han slowly turned to face his wife. Leia smiled and slowly walked towards him. Reaching out for her, Han pulled at her hand and gently pulled her into his lap. Leia laughed softly as she plopped across her husband's legs. Looking out she watched as they flew past the stars._

 _"Where are the kids?" Han asked._

 _"Both passed out." Leia smiled, leaning her head against Han's shoulder and resting her eyes._

 _"You slept for a while."_

 _"I did…"_

 _"Ben told me he was helping relax you."_

 _"I think I knew, I felt him somewhere while I was sleeping…"_

 _"Luke said it would be ok."_

 _"You talked to Luke?"_

 _"He called."_

 _"Hmmm."_

 _"Do you want Ben helping you like that?' Han asked, running his hands up and down her thighs._

 _"I'm not sure he should. He shouldn't have to help me with my problems."_

 _"He only wanted to help you sleep."_

 _"He's strong. He's strong with the force. I'm not sure how I feel about that."_

 _"He gets it from you…"_

 _"The force? I thought that was obvious."_

 _"Nooo…" Han said tickling at her sides. Leia giggled, happy this moment was sweet and not so serious. "He's strong like you…"_

 _"You're strong too Han."_

 _"Not like you. I've never been as strong as you."_

 _"Han…"_

 _"I mean it. You've been strong since the first day I met you."_

 _"I didn't know how else to be."_

 _"Hmmm."_

 _"What?" She asked._

 _"Enjoying the moment with you." Han whispered, kissing her neck softly. Leia sighed into his touch. Her eyes flickering out to the stars as Han's lips moved up and down her neck. She'd always felt so warm and safe in his arms. Closing her eyes now, she focused on Han's sweet kisses and whispers of love._

 _"Breha is traveling well." Leia whispered, and Han nodded._

 _"Pilots daughter…"_

 _"Was he?.." Leia asked beginning her teasing. "…it was just a spur of the moment one night stand. I can't even remember what her father looked like." Leia smirked. Han frowned and quickly tickled at her sides. Leia giggled, enjoying a happy moment with her husband._

 _"Not funny." He whispered to her._

 _"I'm sorry." She smiled, looking at back and him and moving her lips to meet his. Their kiss was sweet and loving. Neither moved to deepen it, both content in a simple kiss, in each others embrace. "Love you." she mumbled against his lips._

 _"I love you too, beautiful."_

 _"Always the sweet talker." She smirked, her fingers running over his face and across his own smirk. Leia traced patterns over Han's face, the rhythm of her touches so calming, Han slowly closed his eyes. Leia smiled as she ran her fingers over his lips and slowly leaned in to kiss him once more. Keeping his eyes closed, Han kissed her back, his own hands pulled her closer to him. Running her tongue along Han's bottom lip, he gladly accepted her deeper kiss, and groaned against her lips. Leia rotated her body, straddling Han's lap now, never pulling her lips from his._

 _"Leia?" Han mumbled against her lips._

 _"They're both in a deep sleep." Leia answered, knowing his question. Han seemed to accept that answer and kissed her hard. His hands dug into her sides, Leia wondered if his fingertips would leave marks on her thighs, but she couldn't care less. She was lost in their kissing and was feeling closer to her husband than she had in days. Her arms wrapped around his neck, while his moved around and wrapped around her waist. Bringing her down to his lap in a pleasurable pattern._

 _"We doing this?" Han mumbled against her lips._

 _"Yes." She said out of breath, running her fingers up his shirt and across his chest. Han's fingers matched her patterns and quickly ran up his wife's body, massaging her breasts, before moving his lips down her face and to her neck. Leia's head tilted back and she took a deep breath, trying to fill her lungs with as much air as possible. She could feel Han's mouth marking against her collar bone, the feelings too amazing to scold him. Her fingers reached down between them, desperate to pull at his belt. Her hands brushed against his arousal, earning a throaty moan from her husband. She tried to pull back, an attempt to pull at his pants, but his hold on her kept her hips planted to his._

 _"I can't get it." Leia whispered to him. He only moaned back, his palms still pressed to her hips and keeping her in place. "Han…"_

 _"Hmm?" He said, kissing up to her lips once more. Leia kissed him back, giving into yet another deep kiss. Her hips moved and flexed against Han's, both eager to move this along, but both too lost in their kissing to further their progress._

 _"Too many clothes." Han told her, slipping her dress further up her legs and tracing her bare thighs._

 _"Ive been trying to tell you that." Leia giggled._

 _"I was busy kissing you." He smirked._

 _"Hmmm." She sighed, his fingers moving further up her leg, stroking against the silk that covered her. His fingers traced practiced patterns against her, movements he knew drove her wild. "Han…" She groaned out, moving to kiss along his face, as her hips moved against his hand._

 _"Leia…" He sighed against her lips. Her hair slowly began to fall from her single braid, Han briefly wondered if he had pulled at it, but he was too lost in the feel of her lips to remember where his hands had been. He could hear small noises Leia was holding back deep in her throat. Han wondered where Chewie was for a moment, before her hand slipped to run over his waist line again._

 _"Pants gone…" She ordered with a smirk._

 _"Anything the Princess wants." He chuckled. Leia reluctantly pulled her hips from Han's and stood beside his chair. Her dress fell at her hips and down her legs. Leaning over she kissed him once more, as his fingers worked to pull at his belt and pants clasp. Finally pulling the damn thing free, Han reached to pull Leia back to his lap. Not a moment later the cockpit door slid open and Chewie walked in._

 _"Hey Princess, I didn't know you were up." Chewie said greeting Leia with a smile. Leia sighed and tried to hide the disappointment on her face and offered Chewie a small smile._

 _"Ehh! Chewie go check the back of the ship!" Han all but screamed._

 _"What's wrong with him?" Chewie asked._

 _"Nothing…Chewie don't worry about it." Leia sighed again, the moment was drifting away. Han stared at his wife and watched as she slowly turned back into the responsible mother that should go and check on her children, not the playful wife he had been enjoying so much._

 _"Leia…" He pleaded for a moment, not wanting to lose this moment with her. It wasn't just about the sex, of course he wanted to make love to his wife, but they had had a hard couple of weeks. He needed to feel close to her again, he needed to know that they would be alright, even with all the stress happening around them. Leia was about to speak when a cry entered the ship. Breha was awake and had no doubt woke her brother. Han threw his head back against the chair and frowned. Now he knew the moment was gone._

 _"I better go check on them." She said, slowly leaning down and kissing Han's temple before she left. "It's ok…" She whispered to him as she pulled away._

 _"Did I interrupt something?" Chewie asked after the Princess was out of ear shot._

 _"Yes!"_

 _"Sorry…" Chewie grumbled._

 _"I thought you were smart! How do you not know what you're walking in on!"_

 _"Sorry." Chewie said again, feeling bad now, that he had ruined the couples moment. Han sighed, knowing it wasn't Chewie's fault. Even if the Wookie hadn't interrupted them, Breha still would have woken up._

 _"It's not your fault. Just wanted a thoughtless moment with her."_

 _"You don't think when you're…"_

 _"I just mean…Ehhh why am I talking to you about my sex life."_

 _"I'm your only friend."_

 _"I have friends!"_

 _"Go on…"_

 _"Leia needs more moments where she doesn't think. She over thinks too much, everyday, all day. When I can distract her, it gives her mind a break. Gives her heart a break from the worry."_

 _"Perhaps you are not as good at distracting her as you think." Chewie chuckled._

 _"Hey! She's never complained before!"_

 _"Maybe she's being nice. Do they teach that at Princess school?" Chewie teased further, hoping he could lighten Han's mood._

 _"Teach what?" Han asked confused._

 _"Faking certain things." Chewie laughed and Han chucked a near by mug at him. The Wookie quickly caught it and offered Han a smile._

 _"You're an ass!" Han sighed._

 _"Trying to improve your mood."_

 _"Well it ain't working!"_

— _-_

* * *

 _Han and Leia had spent the majority of the rest of the trip surrounded by their children. Han hadn't bothered to get Leia alone and Leia was too focused on the kids now, to think of continuing what had been started. Han wondered if maybe they would get some alone time tonight. He also wondered why things felt so awkward between the two of them. It wasn't as if this was the first time they've been interrupted._

 _"Storming out there." Chewie said, looking out the cockpit windows._

 _"Better bundle up." Han said, as he left the cockpit and headed towards his family. He found Leia helping Ben put his jacket on with one hand, while the other arm held their daughter._

 _"Need some help?' Han asked._

 _"Please." Leia nodded, handing their daughter off._

 _"Hey little Princess." Han said greeting his daughter. Her fingers reached up, recognizing her fathers voice._

 _"Now Ben, remember best behavior while we're at Uncle Chewie's house." Leia reminded her son._

 _"I know mom!" Ben sighed._

 _"Listen to your mom."_

 _"I am listening." Ben huffed._

 _"He's in a good mood." Han sighed, as Leia turned to face him._

 _"Early night for him." She noted aloud. Han smiled, maybe he would get some time alone with his wife. "He didn't get enough sleep." Leia told her husband. Han nodded and looked back to Breha. Her matching eyes stared up at his and her little chubby cheeks threatened to smile._

 _"What about this one?' Han asked._

 _"She seems in good spirits. Ready for everyone to tell her how adorable she is." Leia smiled._

 _"She knows that already." Han smiled, happy that the awkwardness was fading between him and his wife._

 _"Best to head out now, while the storm is slowed." Chewie called to the Solo family._

 _"Stay next to us Ben." Leia told her son. She wouldn't put it past her son to suddenly think he could go exploring in the large woods, during a storm no less._

 _"I'm not stupid mom." Ben snapped back._

 _"Hey! Listen to your mom." Han said snapping right back. Ben sighed and rolled his eyes. He was definitely tired and Han agreed with the early night for their oldest child. Stepping down the ramp, Leia was immediately met with Chewie's family._

 _"Princess you always look so beautiful!" Malla said rushing to Leia, as the Solo family continued to walk off the ship. Leia smiled and hugged the wookie._

 _"Lovely to see you Malla." She greeted._

 _"Come come…" Malla said rushing them towards their hut. "The cub shouldn't be out in this weather." Malla said, rushing everyone inside._

 _The hut was warm and welcoming as usual. Han, Leia and their children moved into the living area, giving Chewie and Malla a moment alone. The fire was warm and Leia quickly moved to stand beside it. Breha squirmed in Han's arms as he stepped closer to Leia._

 _"He missed her." Leia said with a sad smile, glancing towards the embracing Wookies._

 _"Always does." Han sighed._

 _"He should visit more."_

 _"I suggest it to him all the time."_

 _Leia nodded and stared down at the flames. Ben came up to stand beside her, he too warmed by the flames and stared at the fire beside him._

 _"It would be weird to be away from you for so long." Leia suddenly told Han._

 _"I wouldn't like it." Han agreed, brushing the hair from her face and cupping her cheek. Leia rested her face into Han's touch._

 _"Let me see the cub!" Malla said with a bright smile. Han quickly turned and uncovered his daughter for Malla to look down at the child. Ben walked over to his father, watching as the Wookie looked down at his sister._

 _"You have to be careful. She's breakable." Ben told Malla._

 _"Oh I know Little one."_

 _"She's a mom, she knows Ben." Leia told her son._

 _"Just making sure. I take care of my sister." Ben said with a quick nod._

 _"She's fine." Leia smiled. Loving how protective Ben was of his sister._

 _Han handed Breha off to Malla. The baby seemed to enjoy her soft fur, as she usually did when Chewie held her. Han and Leia watched their daughter take in her surroundings, always curious as to where she was or who was holding her now._

— _-_

* * *

 _The night had progressed and after a few hours of visiting the Solo family excused themselves to head back to the Falcon. Ben was still very tired and they wanted to get back to the ship before the storm picked up once more. Quickly saying goodbye to Chewbacca and his family, they made plans for breakfast in the morning. Leia held Breha as they walked through the dark trees towards the Falcon. Han had scooped Ben up into his arms, not sure the boy would make it back to the ship on his own legs. Opening the hatch, Han and Leia walked up and into the ship, shivering slightly at how cold the outside weather was and even inside the ship._

 _Leia insisted on putting the kids to bed, as Han retired to their cabin to wait for her. He hoped to have a relaxing night with his wife. Maybe they could talk about a few things or even finish what they had started this morning in the cockpit. Han could dream. Han pulled off his heavy clothes and relaxed down into their bed. The soft sheets feeling good against his bare chest. Closing his eyes he sighed and waited for Leia._

 _Leia slowly stepped into her and Han's cabin. He was already relaxed back against their bunk. The ships floor felt cold against her bare feet, making Leia move quickly towards the bed. Slipping her robe off, Leia slowly pulled herself into the blankets beside her husband. Turning his eyes to her, Han smiled._

 _"Cold?' He said, his arms naturally wrapping around her and pulling her close._

 _"A bit." She nodded against his chest._

 _"Kids asleep?'_

 _"Ben tried to fight it, but he was too tired. Breha went down easy."_

 _"Hmmm." Han mumbled, his fingers running up and down Leia's back and through her dark locks._

 _"I'm glad Chewie can have this time with his family."_

 _"He deserves it." Han nodded._

 _"He does so much for us, I feel bad sometimes."_

 _"Don't let him hear you saying that, or Malla. They both respect the life debt too much."_

 _"I know they do…." Leia said snuggling further into his warm arms. "You feel nice…" Leia sighed against him._

 _"You always feel nice." Han smirked._

 _"Shhh." Leia said, trying to hide the giggle threatening to escape._

 _"Leia…" Han whispered her name. Looking up into his eyes, Han quickly moved his lips to hers and kissed her sweetly. Leia gave into the kiss and softly kissed him back. She wasn't sure where the kiss was going, but as Han's hands moved up her legs and gripped her hips she had a pretty good idea where he was headed._

 _"Han…" She whispered against his lips._

 _"Hmmm." He mumbled._

 _"We shouldn't…"_

 _"Why not? We got interrupted earlier." Han smiled to her, leaning in to kiss her once more._

 _"I just don't know if this is a good time." Leia admitted, feeling guilty for telling him._

 _"The medic said you were clear?" Han asked confused._

 _"This isn't about the medic or me…I just don't know where my mind is at."_

 _"This morning your mind was right here with me." Han said running his fingers over her skin._

 _"I know…I know…" She sighed._

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _"It's just…Sometimes I get lost in the moment. Like this morning, I was so lost in you and your kissing and your body. I wasn't thinking about anything else."_

 _"That's good. I only want you thinking about me when we're kissing." Han teased._

 _"Han…My brain will suddenly start working again and I realize I shouldn't be enjoying moments like that. I need to focus on important things."_

 _"Leia…"_

 _"I don't think I should be getting lost in the moment."_

 _"You can't live your life like that Leia."_

 _"I need to be focused on Ben and Breha."_

 _"We are focused on them Leia. We're not bad parents. But you…Me…Us." He said pointing back and fourth between them. "We deserve to get lost every now and again. I love you Leia."_

 _"I love you too." She assured him._

 _"You can't let the worry ruin your life. You have to still live."_

 _"I'll feel guilty. I thought about going for a walk on the beach by myself the other day. But suddenly I realized I shouldn't leave the kids alone."_

 _"Leia! I'm there with the kids, they're not alone."_

 _"I know that and I'm not questioning your ability as a father. I just feel guilty. All of these visions memories and thoughts are making me refocus. If something bad is happening I should be alert at all times. We can't afford to get lost."_

 _"Leia…You're talking crazy." Han smiled at her, but he was honestly very worried about her. She was acting like she couldn't enjoy another moment of her life in any aspect. He worried this stress had finally broke her and she was lost and confused to put the pieces back together._

 _"Going for a walk on the beach…won't be the end of the world. Sitting in your office and drinking some tea, won't ruin anything. Spending time with your husband." Han said leaning down kissing her nose. "Letting him make love to you, won't bring about the end of times. If you let those thoughts control you, then maybe the dark side wins." Han suggested to her. Leia's face showed deep thought as she played over Han's words. Perhaps he was right, if she let the fear consume her, the dark side would win, or whatever coldness she felt coming would win._

 _'Maybe you're right." She sighed. She was so overwhelmed she almost couldn't stand it. Luke had tried to help her but there is only so much he can do. And Leia refused to put her stress on Luke._

 _"I'm always right, sweetheart." He said offering another kiss. This time Leia kissed him back and rolled her hips closer to his body. Han groaned against her lips and ran his palms up and down her spine._

 _"Can you be my escape for a little while?" Leia asked pulling her lips back and staring down at her husband._

 _"Always Princess."_

 _Their kissing was hard and passionate, movements fast and deep. Even as the clothes disappeared from Leia's body she felt a heat take over her skin and she was no longer cold. Han's hands drew patterns up and down her skin, touching her and kissing her like she was the only thing in the galaxy. Leia could almost feel the flames from Chewie's hut against her skin, but she knew it was her connection to Han. Sitting up to straddle his hips, Han's lips ran and danced patterns over her chest. Leia closed her eyes, while Han stared up at her relaxed face. His fingers reached up and stroked any skin he could touch. Both letting out a similar sigh as they joined together. She was lost, Han was her escape from reality. Maybe it was their connection or the way he kissed her with every ounce of passion he had. Or maybe the way he loved her with his whole heart, the way he touched her when they were like this. Maybe It was everything about this man, that made her escape from the world around them. Perhaps that's what made him perfect for her._

 _"Han…" she groaned out, leaning over him to kiss his lips as their hips moved in unison. Their fingers wrapped around each other, neither wanting to let the other go._

 _"I love you…" Leia whispered against his lips, her hips moving in a delicious motion. She already knew he understood how she felt, but right now in this moment she couldn't help but whisper over and over again how much she loved him. Her breathing was hard and ragged, as her body took over with each shift of her hips over Han's body beneath her._

 _"Leia…" Han whispered against her, his free hand moving to trace her hip movements above him. He gripped her thighs like he had this morning, needing to pull her closer to him. His fingers continued to dance over her skin, before he quickly flipped them over. Leia settled against the pillows behind her back and stared up at her husband. Han's gaze stared down at her, a small smile playing across his lips before he brought their mouths together. Nearly sliding out of her, he quickly thrusted back, earning a delicious moan from his wife. Stretching her arms up, Leia wrapped them around Han's neck pulling his mouth closer to hers. Her legs copied the movement, wrapping themselves around Han's hips. Her back arched with each thrust of his hips, her lips hanging open against Han's cheek._

 _Taking in another deep breath, Leia tried to let the air flow deep into her lungs, but she didn't want her lips to be away from Han's. Keeping her lips close to his face, their hot breath warmed against each others skin. Her back arched a little more, Han's large hands gripping the curve of her back. His lips trailed down her neck once more, resting his face against her neck, hidden within her long locks. His mouth pressed to her ear. His voice was soft but hoarse as he moaned her name over and over. Further bringing Leia to a place of escape, to a place she could let go with her husband._

 _"Han…" She whispered one last time as her body shook and she felt herself fall over her edge. Han followed shortly after, his lips sucking and nipping at her neck. Neither attempted to move, and Leia hoped he wouldn't. She was content with his body pressed against hers. Her palms stroked up and down his spine. His skin still felt warm under her touch._

 _"How was the escape Princess?' He mumbled against her ear, kissing her temple and bringing his eyes over her face. Leia stared up at him for a moment. Leaning up she offered him a sweet and simple kiss before laying back to the pillow. She smiled up at him, making him smile back._

 _"Perfect." She whispered, running her fingers over his swollen lips._

 _"And no one interrupted us." Han grinned._

 _"Not this time." She giggled._

 _"I love it when you laugh, it's so sexy." Han said peppering kisses over her flushed face. "You feeling better?" Han asked. Leia slowly nodded against his shoulder. As corny as it sounded Han loving her always helped her feel better._

 _"I don't know what I would do without you…" She whispered to him, the moment turning serious at the tone of her voice._

 _"You'll never have to worry about that. I'm always right here." Han assured her, running his fingers along her collar bone and up her neck. Leia nodded and kissed him once more, more then pleased with escaping for the rest of the night._

* * *

 **Han/Leia needed some adult time...Thanks for reading guys! Until next time...  
**


	63. Chapter 63- Simple Moment

_Chapter Sixty Three_

 _Simple Moment_

 _Sipping her caf, Leia sat back in her office chair looking down at the data pad before her. It was an early morning. Ben was off at school and Han had left for the hangar a few hours ago. She had debated asking him to stay home with her today, but she knew he had some new projects he wanted to work on. And to be honest she had her own work to do, she would spend time with her husband later. Leia scrolled through her data pad, looking over the files Carlist had sent over. Nothing that needed her immediate attention, but she preferred to finish work quickly instead of putting it off. She noticed familiar names, as she scrolled through the lists and details. Everything was very much out of her comfort zone these days. While he only sent her documents relating to Alderaanian topics, Chandrilla was still very much not her life anymore._

 _Breha made a small noise from where she rested across the room in her small crib. The baby had woken rather early this morning. Leia had taken that moment to move her into the office with her. Breha usually slept better when she could feel someone in the room with her. Smiling, Leia placed the data pad down and walked over to her daughter. Looking down at her the Princess smiled at her daughter. Her smooth skin flushed and her dark hair ruffled as she moved around her crib. Breha smiled back and reached her arms up for her mother. Leia couldn't resist her precious daughter and quickly scooped her up._

 _"Morning baby." Leia told her. Breha mumbled and grumbled different sounds, her little fingers getting tangled in Leia's braids. Breha smiled, her little puffy cheeks pressing out. Her little noises continued and Leia assumed her daughter was telling her a story. Leia smiled down at her, this baby could bring her nothing but joy. Looking back to her data pad, Leia continued to scroll through the files. Breha seemed very content to relax in her mothers arms while Leia worked. Leia felt relaxed, as she read through the details, while Breha sucked on her little fingers._

 _"Looks like everything is going well at the capital." Leia whispered down to her daughter. "And according to Cousin Pooja, negative reports are going down. That's a good thing sweetie. We don't want another Empire." Leia explained to her daughter. Breha listened to her mother carefully, taking in her words. "We'll tell you about that when you're a little older."_

 _Breha let out a squeak and then continued to suck on her fingers. Smiling brightly, Leia continued to sort through her files and organize things. Her fingers tapped along the screen, while Breha lay content in her mothers arms. Her little fingers seemed to be very interesting to the baby today. Reaching up Breha grabbed at one of Leia's braids once more. Looking down at her baby, Leia scrunched up her_ _nose_ _._

 _"You know you just got slobber all in my hair little one." Leia told her. Breha only smiled and let out more unintelligible sounds. "Sticky little baby fingers." Leia smiled, wiping her daughters off on the blanket around her._

 _Leia wasn't sure how much time had past, she had been lost in reading over reports and spending simple time with her daughter. She felt much more relaxed, she had felt a lot better and she was happy to enjoy such a simple moment with her daughter, without worry and fear._

 _"What are my girls up to?" A voice suddenly said from the doorway, making Leia jump. Looking across the room she found Han leaning against the wall._

 _"You scared me, I thought you were at the hangar?"_

 _"Heart wasn't in it today…" He said stepping into the room. Leia arched her eyebrow at him and cocked her head to the side._

 _"Your heart is always in the ship."_

 _"Figured I come back and see my two favorite Princesses." Han suggested, Leia took that answer. She didn't mind at all that he had come home early._

 _"Daddy's here." Leia whispered down to her daughter, Breha's eyes were wide, as she looked over and around the room. She knew what "Daddy" meant, she was such a little Daddy' girl. Breha's arms moved and wiggled as she tried to find her father._

 _"I'm right here little one." Han said, walking over to where Leia sat and looking over at his daughter. Breha smiled and pointed towards him._

 _"Is that Daddy?" Leia questioned her daughter. She wiggled her body further, confirming she knew exactly who he was. "She wants you…" Leia suggested as Breha gripped her mothers shirt and looked back and fourth between her parents._

 _"Maybe both of us." Han said kneeling beside them and kissing his daughters forehead. "Anything interesting?' Han asked nodding to Leia's pad._

 _"No, not really. Just the usual. Keeping me updated."_

 _"Hmm."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Does that mean we can have a relaxed day together instead?"_

 _"Sounds nice." Leia said, leaning over and kissing his lips softly. Breha let out another squeal, a small frown on her face._

 _"Little Princess, don't worry we'll pay attention to you too." Han smirked._

 _"I was going to make something to eat." Leia said, as she moved to stand up. Han moved to stand beside her, Breha reached up further from her mother's arms. The frown coming back to rest on the babies face. "She wants to touch you." Leia offered. "I'm sorry baby, Mommy is too short." Leia told her daughter, as she handed her daughter off to her husband. Brea's fingers immediately moved to her father's cheeks._

 _"Hi little Princess." He whispered down to her. Breha smiled and continued to hold on to her father's face._

 _"You hungry?" Leia asked, slowly walking out of her office and towards the kitchen._

 _"Starving, I didn't eat this morning." He said, following his wife. Leia offered him a glare and he smirked. "You're not my mother Leia."_

 _"Yeah but I still have to take care of you it seems."_

 _"I'm a big boy, tell Momma Breha." Han smirked down to his daughter. She giggled and wiggled more._

 _"She's growing so fast." Leia sighed._

 _"She's a healthy baby. Maybe a little chubby too." Han chuckled ticking at his daughters sides._

 _"Time just goes by so fast."_

 _"That's how life works sweetheart, you think she's growing fast…Ben is already ten years old. When did that happen?"_

 _"We'll blink and he'll be married with a few kids."_

 _"Hmmm grand babies would be nice." Han suggested. Leia turned and smiled at him._

 _"You're cute when you talk about family stuff."_

 _"I'm a family man your highness." He said standing up straight._

 _"Sure you are." Leia said, leaning up and kissing him once more. Han couldn't lie, he'd enjoyed her added attention the past few weeks. She'd been feeling much better and in return had been more relaxed. Her sweet touches and kisses through out the day improved his mood as well, but he'd never complain about her kissing him._

 _"She'll be crawling soon. I saw her trying the other day." Leia told her husband as she pulled out lunch fixings. Han nodded and stared down at his daughter, he could get lost in that little ones gaze._

 _"She's a smart little girl."_

 _"She is…She'll be able to handle herself well." Leia said matter of factly._

 _"Of course she will, look at her mother." Leia smirked and continued putting together a simple lunch. "Alright little one, lets put you over here." Han said as he pulled over Breha's stroller and placed her comfortably in it. "How can I help?" Han asked walking up behind his wife and wrapping his arms around her. Leia sighed into his touch and out of habit moved her head to the side. Han smiled and kissed her exposed neck softly._

 _"I'm just about done. Sandwiches ok?" Leia asked._

 _"Anything's fine." He said kissing her neck again._

 _"You gotta stop doing that."_

 _"Why…you like it."_

 _"I know I do, but its distracting."_

 _"You smell good." Han told her._

 _"Crazy what happens when I shower." She smiled._

 _"Shhh, you always smell good."_

 _"You smell like the Falcon."_

 _"You like the smell of the Falcon."_

 _"Sometimes…"_

 _"All the time." He said nipping up to her ear now. Leia giggled, his lips tickling her softly. Han took this opportunity to pull her from the counter and turn her around to face him. His lips met hers, and he was pleased to feel her kiss him back almost immediately. Her fingers reached up and ran through his hair pulling his lips closer to hers. She leaned up, stretching up to her tip toes, silently cursing their height difference. Han immediately understood, and quickly lifted her to sit on the edge of the counter. Smiling as he pulled from her lips, Leia held her face to his breathless._

 _"Better?" Han asked, stepping in between her legs._

 _"Hmm." She sighed, kissing him again. "We should stop…" Leia mumbled against his lips, to which Han quickly shook his head no._

 _"Han…" Leia sighed, looking over to where their daughter sat staring at them. "We have an audience." Han slowly pulled away and looked to their daughter, she looked from her parents to her fingers, before slowly sucking on them yet again._

 _"You're too sexy for your own good."_

 _"I didn't do anything." Leia smiled at him, shaking her head._

 _"You never have to." Han whispered against her lips, offering her one last kiss before he stepped away from her and helped her off the counter. "Later.." Han whispered in her ear._

 _"Last night wasn't enough for you?' she asked, looking over her shoulder at him, as she finished their lunch._

 _"Never enough. You should know that by now." He said with a slap to her ass, before he made his was back over to their daughter. "Why are your fingers so tasty?" He asked Breha. The baby giggled at her father, her slobbery fingers reaching for him._

 _"Ewww." Han said, looking around for something to wipe off the messy baby._

 _"She wiped her fingers in my hair earlier." Leia noted._

 _"Good." Han said with a smirk._

 _"Good?" Leia asked, placing a hand on her hip. Han smirked again and lifted Breha into his arms._

 _"That means you need another shower tonight." He explained with a wink._

 _Leia rolled her eyes and quickly grabbed their plates, moving to the table._

 _"Your momma thinks I'm funny." Han told Breha, who giggled again._

—-

* * *

 _Leia looked out over the waves, the air was cold around her but she felt comfortable out on the patio. The cushions and pillows around her on their lounge was comforting and the blanket wrapped across her body, gave her a bit of warmth on this chilly night. She could hear soft music playing from inside, as Han put their children to bed. Sipping slowly on her wine, she smiled. Truly happy and feeling so much better than she had. Hearing steps behind, her she met her husbands eyes._

 _"That was fast." Leia said, looking behind him, expecting to see their children following in outside._

 _"They both passed out." Han chuckled, moving to sit beside Leia. Leia quickly lifted the blanket and snuggled into her husbands side. Han's arm draped over her shoulders, bringing her comfortably into his side._

 _"This is nice." Leia said taking another sip of her wine._

 _"When do we ever get fully relaxed days?"_

 _"Never ever." She smiled, kissing against his neck. Lifting her hand up she offered him her glass, accepting it and taking a small drink of her wine, Han relaxed into the cushions around them. Leia turned her eyes from the waves and stared at Han. Han felt her gaze and turned to face her._

 _"What?'_

 _"Today was good." She whispered, letting her fingers dance over the back of his neck._

 _"It was." He agreed._

 _"I want to have more good days." She smiled brightly._

 _"We will." Han promised._

 _"I need to relax more."_

 _"You've been doing good these last few weeks?"_

 _"I have, because of your help."_

 _"I do what I can." Han sighed, not wanting to take the credit. He knew for a fact that Leia had to do this herself. He could support her in anyway he could, but it came down to Leia letting go of her own worry and not listening to the voices in her head._

 _"You always do so much for me."_

 _"You do a lot for me too Princess."_

 _"I feel like you do so much more for me. I…" Leia said pausing. She didn't want to get caught up in her feelings, but she knew it was a possibility. "You are always there for me Han. You never should have had to deal with this life, but you are there for me every time something goes wrong."_

 _"I don't know if you know this Princess…It's a bit of a secret."_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"I actually happen to love you.." He smirked._

 _"I had a feeling."_

 _"It's my job to take care of you." He whispered, kissing her softly._

 _"Sometimes I don't know if I show or tell you enough, how much I appreciate you."_

 _"Leia…stop doubting yourself. I know you love me and I know you also have a lot going on. You always will, I wish I could change that but I can't. What I can do is be here." He said, squeezing her hand. Leia smiled and laid her head against Han's shoulder. His arm wrapped tighter around her. The couple stayed silent, the only sound was the waves in the distance and the gentle music playing from inside their home._

 _"Leia…" Han whispered._

 _"Hmmm?" She asked, as she watched her husband stand up. She sighed, she had been very comfortable against his embrace._

 _"Dance with me Princess?" He said offering his hand out to her._

 _"What?" She asked confused._

 _"Dance with me." He said, pulling her up and into his arms. The soft music flowed around them, as Han's arms wrapped around her waist._

 _"What are you doing?" Leia asked, a light blush filling her cheeks._

 _"Having a moment with my wife." Han smiled, swaying slowly with her. Leia smiled and laid her head against his chest, loving the sound of his heart beneath her ear._

 _"Let's just stay like this forever…" Leia whispered against his chest._

 _"Dancing? My feet might get tired Princess."_

 _"No…happy, in love, safe…" Leia said looking up to his eyes. Her fingers came to run across his cheek and Han rested his face against her palm._

 _"We will." Han smiled to her. Han surprised her by spinning her around, before quickly pulling her body back to his. Leia laughed, her face flushed as the wine started to kick in._

 _"Such a good dancer my husband is?"_

 _"The best." He said, pulling her hand up and kissing over her wedding ring._

 _"Han?"_

 _"Hmmm?" He asked._

 _"Kiss me?" She asked with a bright smile. Without hesitation Han quickly leaned down and kissed her lips fully. Leia ran her hands around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Lost in their kiss, Han and Leia basked in the simple moment of happiness._

* * *

 **Pure Fluff... Until next time =)** _  
_


	64. Chapter 64- Dreaming Of you

_Chapter Sixty Four_

 _Dreaming Of You_

 _Leia smiled brightly as she sat beside her daughter on their living room floor. Her daughter wiggled and moved around the floor, her little arms pushing her up every now and then. There was no doubt this baby would begin crawling soon. Then she would be even more dangerous, Leia thought as she smiled once more to her daughter. Breha seemed to be having a great time, even when she fell back to the floor she'd giggle and try to sit up once more. Brea's bright smile always improved Leia's mood and it was a great distraction today._

 _Thinking to Han, Leia quickly took a few holo's of their daughter sitting up and attempting to crawl, before she sent them off to her husband. He'd only been gone a few days but she still missed him. She had of course encouraged him to go on this trip with Chewie, every now and again her husband needed to get away into the stars. It's who he was, she knew that and even if he tried to deny it, he knew it as well. Her silly husband would feel guilty about leaving his family behind, to which Leia would laugh and tell him he needed some "Han." time. She remembered the morning he had left_

" _You could come with me…" Han had trailed off trying to convince her he didn't have to be away from them. "Ben has school." Leia had reminded him. "Go search the stars Captain Solo." she had whispered to him before kissing him goodbye._

 _Hearing her com chime beside her, Leia looked down and smiled at Han's code. That was fast._

 _"Hello husband." She greeted._

 _"Is she crawling?" He asked, as he looked over the holo's his wife had sent him._

 _"Not yet, but she's determined." Leia told him, smiling as she watched their daughter try to move across the floor yet again. Brea's eyes looked up and met Leia's, the baby's eyes briefly glancing to the small device in her mother's hand._

 _"Dada!" She said her face lighting up. Leia smiled and nodded to her. It would seem that after discovering the word a few weeks ago, that was all Breha was interested in. It was Dada this and Dada that. She was truly a Daddy's girl, not that Han minded at all._

 _"She's calling for you." Leia told Han, moving the com closer to their daughter. "Say hi to Dada, Breha."_

 _"Dada!" She said, reaching for the com. Her chubby fingers reached for the device, trying to pull herself closer to her father._

 _"Hi Breha!" Han said on the other line._

 _"Dada!" She yelled once more, making Leia flench at the sound._

 _"He's right here." Leia said pointing to the com. Breha looked confused and her eyes briefly gazed around the room, no doubt looking for her father. "Right here baby, talk to Dada."_

 _"Dada!" She said again._

 _"Right here Breha. Are you crawling yet? Momma says you're trying hard."_

 _"Dada!"_

 _"I'm right here Breha." Han chuckled._

 _"Dada!"_

 _"She doesn't understand." Leia told him. "Maybe we should try the visual later, could be better for her." She suggested._

 _"Yeah!" Han agreed. He would love to see his family, while conversations were nice, anytime he was away they tried to use visual transmission as much as possible. Ben enjoyed them when he was younger and Leia was sure Breha would as well. "I miss you guys." Han told her._

 _"You're not meant to miss us, you're meant to be having an adventure." Leia giggled. She couldn't blame him, she missed him too. It wasn't as if he left all the time, she wasn't used to it anymore._

 _"Well too bad, I miss my family."_

 _"We miss you too. You finding the parts you need?' She asked._

 _"We've done well. Haven't run in to any trouble so far."_

 _"Good. I'm glad it's going well for you and that yo are staying out of trouble of course."_

 _"I always stay out of trouble, trouble just likes to try and chase me."_

 _"Yes I remember." She sighed._

 _"How's Ben?"_

 _"He's doing good, didn't want to go to school today. Not sure why, but he seemed to be having a bit of an off day. Got him up and ready eventually. I have my mighty mother ways."_

 _"Scary Princess." Han laughed._

 _"Dada!" Breha interrupted, grabbing on to her mothers hand._

 _"We'll try and see Dada tonight, alright Breha?'_

 _"Dada!?" Breha questioned, her eyes wide as she once again serrated the room for her father._

 _"You're stuck with Momma for now." Breha frowned for a moment before she smiled brightly at Leia. She may be a Daddy's girl but she loved her mother just as well._

 _"I miss you." Han said again. He looked around the empty cabin and wished his family could have joined him on this trip. He understood Ben couldn't miss school, but it was always a pleasing thought. Having his family a board his ship, traveling off together. He loved to hear the kids play through out his ship and loved to hold Leia close in his arms, as they slept in their bunk. He hadn't expected to miss his family this much. It was a short trip, he felt a little silly for missing them so much._

 _"We miss you too Hot shot, you'll be home soon." Leia reminded him. "You'll be back to us soon. Then you'll have to deal with cranky kids and grumpy wife's…I'd stay away if I were you." Leia teased._

 _"I like my cranky kids and grumpy wife."_

 _"Liar." She giggled._

 _"I do, you're so cute when you have that scowl on your face. Our kids inherited it." Han laughed._

 _"Don't worry about us Han, we're doing great. Aren't we Breha?"_

 _"Dada!" She said again, tugging at Han's heart once more. Sighing he looked around the empty cabin once more and ran his fingers through his hair. Once upon a time he had been used to being alone, just I'm and Chewie. But these days it was lonely without is crazy family._

 _"I better let you go.." Han sighed quietly._

 _"Stop stressing Captain Solo." she said softly, hoping he could feel her comfort even planets away._

 _"I'm trying Mrs. Solo."_

 _Leia let out a small laugh. He almost never called her Mrs. Solo. He always preferred his smart ass responses like Your worship, your highness and Princess. She loved when he called her Mrs. Solo, not that she would ever tell him that. He would then some how find a way to annoy her with it._

 _"I'll talk to you later Han." She said, as she watched Breha try and crawl around the room once more. "I love you." She told him._

 _"I love you too sweetheart. I'll talk to you tonight?"_

 _"It's a date."_

 _With that the com went silent and Leia was left alone once more with her daughter. Breha continued to look at the com, waning for Han's voice again. Leia smiled at her daughter and stroked her chubby cheek._

 _"We'll call Daddy tonight?" Leia suggested._

 _"Dada!"_

 _"Yes I know you love your Dada." Leia smiled. "He loves you too sweet girl. We'll see Dada tonight?"_

 _"Dada!" Leia smiled tickling at her daughters sides._

 _Hearing her com go off once more, Leia smiled and reached to answer it. Her silly husband, she assumed. Han couldn't help himself it would seem._

 _"Han, we're fine." She said into the com._

 _"Hello? Mrs. Solo."_

 _"Yes?" Leia asked._

 _"Hello, This is Ms. Riley from Ben's school. I wondered if I could speak with you."_

 _"Of course." Leia said moving to lift Breha into her arms, as she stood up. Resting the baby to her hip, Leia waited for Ben's teacher to continue._

 _"Well Mrs Solo…"_

 _"Please call me Leia. Is Ben alright?"_

 _"Yes he is fine. We simply had a bit of an incident earlier."_

 _"What was involved?" Leia asked her heart stopping at the idea of what had happened._

 _"Ben started to not feel very well and I'm afraid he nearly passed out. He seems to be doing much better now."_

 _"Do i need to come pick him up? Why was he feeling sick?" Leia quickly asked._

 _"He wouldn't say, I think he simply got a bit dizzy."_

 _"I can be there in a few minutes." Leia said, already moving to grab a jacket for herself and blanket to bundle Breha in._

 _"That isn't necessary , only if you feel its needed. I just assumed you would want to know. There was a bit of teasing that came after." Ms. Riley continued._

 _"Regarding what?" Leia asked._

 _"Your son, he does have friends. I assure you he has made friends. But there are a few children that have teased him and a few other students." She explained. Leia thought back to when Ben had told her about teasing in the past. It had been about Vader and Leia briefly wondered if these were the same children. Leia always feared and wondered if it was once again about Vader. Ben didn't deserve this. None of them deserved this._

 _"Do you know what the teasing was about?" Leia sighed._

 _"I'm not sure. Ben doesn't like to speak about it. Ben is a very bright, Mrs Solo. I'm thrilled to have him in my class. He truly is one of the brightest students, but he can be a tad sensitive."_

 _"I understand…I'll be there to retrieve him shortly. Perhaps he needs the rest of the day off."_

 _"Of course, I understand Mrs Solo. I will see you soon."_

 _"Thank you for calling me." Leia said as she slowly ended the call. Leia took a slow breath and hoped it wasn't anything too serious. She tried to focus on the positive, perhaps Ben was just having an off day. Or maybe he had even contracted a minor flu. It didn't have to be a drastic turn of events, Leia reminded herself. A new technique she was trying these days, to hopefully help her mind not overthink everything._

 _Looking down to Breha, Leia wondered if her daughter sensed her worry. Breha's eyes were wide and looked scared. Leia shh-ed her daughter and held her close._

 _"It's alright sweetie." Leia assured her daughter. Leia's fingers ran over her daughters soft skin, drawing comforting patterns. Reaching out to Breha's presence Leia was pleased to find the baby calming down. That was the last thing Leia needed, her baby worrying about her as well. Slowly making her way out of the house, Leia grimaced. Of course this had to happen while Han was out of town. She was determined not to bother him, she'd fill her husband in later tonight. While she felt some days that she fully depended on Han, she knew she could handle a lot of things without him. There was no need to worry him just yet. All she needed to do was focus on getting to her son and making sure he was ok._

—

* * *

 _Ben had been quiet the whole ride home. Leia didn't need the force to tell something was wrong with her son. He looked upset, and it tore at her heart. Leia wanted nothing more then to take his pain away, but it wasn't always that simple. After making it home and putting Breha down for a nap, Leia took the time to talk to her son. At first Ben stayed quiet. Looking forward as he sat on the couch. Leia tried to offer him a snack or even some sweets, something to get that frown off his face._

 _"Ben? Can you talk to me?" She asked him, sitting beside him now with two cups of delicious hot chocolate, with just enough Corellian spices on top to add the planets signature flavor._

 _"I don't want to Mom." Ben said, taking the warm mug and sipping the hot liquid. The boy sighed, staring down at his hot chocolate._

 _"Why not? You can talk to me about anything." She reminded him._

 _"Not everything…"_

 _"Ben Solo. You can always talk to me." She said running her hands through his messy hair._

 _"Can I talk to you about Darth Vader?' Ben asked, Leia's breath caught but she didn't let her feelings show. Leia quickly nodded._

 _"Yes you can. Did the kids at school bring him up again?"_

 _"Sometimes…"_

 _"Why haven't you told me?"_

 _"I ignore them and I don't want to upset you."_

 _"Ben you can always talk to me."_

 _"But he upsets you…"_

 _"Ben…"_

 _"I don't like making you sad."_

 _"You could never make me sad, Ben. What do you want to talk about?"_

 _"Why do they call me Vader all the time?"_

 _"Oh sweetie." Leia sighed. "I don't know. Their parents probably suffered some how and…Darth Vader hurt a lot of people. But that doesn't give them the right to say that to you. You are nothing like him, neither am I or Uncle Luke."_

 _"Was Anakin a good person?"_

 _"I…I suppose he was at some point in his life…But he let the dark side take over. Anakin Skywalker died when he became Darth Vader."_

 _"But he saved Uncle Luke?"_

 _"He did. I guess he had a moment of love for his son…"_

 _"Did he love you?"_

 _"No." Leia said quickly._

 _"Why not?"_

 _"I don't know honey. He didn't know who I was."_

 _"I love you Mom."_

 _"I know you do and I love you. Is that why you felt sick today?"_

 _"Yes…I didn't feel good after they said those things. I tried to focus on other stuff but my head felt funny."_

 _"Alright." Leia nodded._

 _"You promise You'll never turn to the dark side?" Ben asked her._

 _"I promise! I will never go down that path." She said, pulling him into her arms. "Your dad and I love you very much, we'll always be here for you. We'll always be here to help you. Even Breha loves her big brother."_

 _"Will people call Breha Darth Vader too?" Ben asked, looking up to his mother._

 _"I hope not, but they might. I'm so sorry you have to hear those things."_

 _"It's not your fault Mom." Ben told her, but in her mind she knew it was. Being her children put this label on them. Leia held Ben close to her, her mind willing her not to cry in front of her son but her heart aching for him._

 _"You can always talk to me Ben." She reminded him._

 _"Even about Darth Vader or Anakin?"_

 _"Always…I don't care what its about."_

 _"Mom?'_

 _"Yes?''_

 _"Can you tell me more about your dad?" Ben asked._

 _"Ummm…Vader wasn't…"_

 _"No!" Ben quickly corrected. "Bail.." He told her. Leia smiled softly at him and nodded. She could talk about Bail for hours._

 _"What do you want to know?' She asked relaxing back against the couch._

 _"He was a good guy?"_

 _"The best, he was a good man. He was so caring for people. Always looked out for everyone. He was incredible leader."_

 _"He sounds nice." Ben whispered._

 _"He was very nice. I miss him and my mother." Leia sighed, controlling her emotions once more._

 _"Would they have liked me?"_

 _"Oh they would have loved you. I know they would have been incredible grandparents. They would have loved you and Breha so much. We would have visited Alderaan often, if we didn't already live there. They would have loved you Ben…Your father would have taken some adjusting." Leia laughed. "But they would have seen how much I love him and what a wonderful father he is. They would have loved him too." Leia whispered. Her voice becoming quiet._

 _"Did I make you sad?'_

 _"No, I like talking about them." Leia assured him._

 _"Tell me more stories mom." Ben sighed leaning further into her side. Leia smiled and thought back to some childhood memories she could share with her son._

—

* * *

 _"Alright get settled!" Leia told her children. Ben was sat against the couch, his sister sitting in his lap. Her little head looked up at her brother as he held her close. "This stupid thing hates me." Leia said as she continued to press buttons and shake the visual transmitter. Finally keying in Han's code, she waited until his face appeared. Han smiled at her, she smiled back before moving back to sit beside her children._

 _"Dad!" Ben said with a wave. Breha jumped at the sound of her brothers voice and quickly looked forward._

 _"Dada!" She screamed, trying to lurch forward off her brother lap, but Ben held her in place._

 _"Hey family of mine."_

 _"Where are you dad?" Ben asked._

 _"Outside of Kwenn." Han answered._

 _"When are you coming home?" Ben asked._

 _"Soon, we'll be headed back soon."_

 _"Dada!"_

 _"Hi Breha." Han chuckled._

 _"Dada!"_

 _"He knows he's your dad Breha." Ben said rolling his eyes._

 _"Dada!"_

 _"She's excited." Leia explained._

 _"How was your day at school?" Han asked. Ben frowned and looked over to Leia._

 _"That's ok sweetie we don't have to talk about that right now, why don't you tell Dad about how you fixed your new model ship?" Leia suggested. Han gave her a confused look, before she mouth "Later" To him._

 _"Dad! I finished it. It was a level or two up from my last one, but finished it all on my own."_

 _"That's impressive Ben."_

 _"I'll have to get a new one." Ben reminded his parents. Leia laughed at her son's hint._

 _"We'll see about that." Han smiled. "Is she crawling yet?" Han asked._

 _"Nope, not yet."_

 _"She tried to grab my leg today." Ben said. "I didn't want to step on her."_

 _"Probably a good idea not to squish your sister."_

 _"I thought so." Ben nodded._

 _"Ben…" Leia started._

 _"Not yet mom." Ben whined, knowing what his mother was about to say. "It's late." Leia sighed. She wished she had gotten the stupid transmitter to work earlier, it was wasted time the kids could have been talking to their father._

 _"Mom…" Ben whined again._

 _"She's right kid. You gotta get some sleep."_

 _"Go brush your teeth and then you can come say goodnight." Leia suggested, reaching over and taking Breha from his lap. Ben nodded and ran down the hall._

 _"What happened today?" Han asked, as soon as Ben was gone._

 _"He had a bit of issues at school. He wasn't feeling well and some kids brought up Vader again." She sighed._

 _"Is he ok?"_

 _"He's fine…"_

 _"Are you alright?" He asked worried about all of his family members now._

 _"I'm good." Leia assured him. offering him a smile._

 _"I'm sorry I'm not there."_

 _"You can't always be there Han. I'm fine, Ben's fine. We spent the day talking about Bail and Breha." Leia said with a sad smile._

 _"Are you sure you are alright?"_

 _"Promise."_

 _"Dada!"_

 _"Yes little Princess, I'm right here." Han laughed._

 _"Dada" She said pointing at his blue reflection._

 _"Daddy's girl." Leia smirked._

 _"I'm the best." Han boasted._

 _"Dada!" Breha told her mother, as she pointed towards Han._

 _"Yes that's your Dada." Leia smiled. Breha smiled back, offering her mother a bright smile. Ben suddenly ran back into the room, all changed for bed._

 _"That was fast." Han laughed._

 _"I wanted to talk to you."_

 _"Well we have a few minutes."_

 _"When can I go on a trip with you?" Ben asked._

 _"Soon, I think we need a family trip." Han noted._

 _"Oh do we?" Leia laughed._

 _"We do." Han nodded. Ben let out a large yawn and Han laughed. "See kid, you need some sleep."_

 _"I'm not tired, I promise." In return Breha let out a big yawn as well._

 _"You wearing my children out?" Han asked._

 _"It was a long day." Leia smiled, she too was exhausted._

 _"Everyone should go to sleep." Han sighed, he didn't want to let them go, but knew they needed to go to bed._

 _"Tell Daddy goodnight." Leia told her children._

 _"Night Dad."_

 _"Dada!"_

 _"I love you guys." Han told them._

 _"We love you too." Leia smiled. "Ben why don't you go get in bed."_

 _"Bye dad…" He said softly, before slowly walking away from the transmitter and towards his room._

 _"I love you." Leia told Han once more._

 _"I love you too. Dream of me tonight?" He smirked._

 _"Always." She smiled._

 _"Bye Breha." Han waved._

 _"Dada! Dada!" She said waving her arms._

 _"Bye Han." Leia said as they both ended the transmission. Leia sat in silence for a moment, taking in the silent house. She heard Ben call for her and quickly stood up. She could miss Han later, right now she needed to get her munchkins to sleep._

 _"Lets get you to sleep little one."_

— _-_

* * *

 _Leia tossed and turned for a few hours that night. Nights were the worst when Han was away. He was always a comfort to her, even when she was asleep she could feel him beside her and remember that she was safe. His cold side of the bed did her no good now. Her mind was focused only on him as she drifted in and out of sleep. At some point she reached out for him, but knew he was too far away to feel anything. As sleep took over, her eyes closed and her mind pulled her into dreamland._

 _Hoth. She knew it the minute she looked around. Why her dreams had sent her to this freezing planet was beyond her, but she'd take it over the nightmares._

 _"Han we need you!" Leia heard a voice say from behind her. Turning around she felt an odd shock go through her as she looked at her younger self stand in front of Han._

 _"We need?" Han asked her younger self. She watched as the image faded around and blurs of memories hit her. Looking around she found herself in the same hallway in the Hoth base, but the image of her younger self was gone. She was alone. Looking down she found herself in familiar white thermals. Taking in a chilling breath she reminded herself she was only dreaming, just in case this ended up being a nightmare._

 _"Leia?" She heard a voice ask from behind her. Turning around she found Han a few feet from her._

 _"Han." She said with a smile. Maybe this would turn out to be a good dream after all._

 _"What are we doing here?" He asked her softly, stepping to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. Raising her eyebrow confused she looked around the room again. He didn't seem like that Han she had just seen, he seemed like her Han, her husband._

 _"Han? It's you, not like dream you?"'_

 _"Leia?"_

 _"How are you in my dream right now?" She asked with a small laugh._

 _"This is you expertise sweetheart. Not that I'm complaining, I missed you." He said running his hands along her sides and pulling her close._

 _"Are you asleep right now?' She asked, still confused on what was happening._

 _"I think so."_

 _"I was thinking about you before I fell asleep." She offered._

 _"Aren't you always thinking about me?" He asked, reaching up to cup her face. "Why the hell are we on Hoth? Couldn't pick a warmer memory?" He asked._

 _"I don't know." she said with a laugh. "I don't know how I'm doing this. You shouldn't be hear like this, Han. I don't know what I'm doing…"_

 _"Might as well take advantage of it." He whispered before leaning down and kissing her fully. Leia reached up to kiss him back, both lost in their kiss. Surprised by how real it felt to kiss him like this. It wasn't the first time she had dreamt about kissing her husband, but wrapped in his arms now, felt real. Moving their lips against in each other, in an all too familiar pattern, Han and Leia lost themselves to each other. They only pulled away when they heard loud voices echoing down the cold hallway._

 _"And what precisely am I suppose to know?"_

 _"Ah Come on! You want me to stay because of the way you feel about me!"_

 _"Yes! You're a great help to us, you're a natural leader."_

 _"No! That's not it!"_

 _Han and Leia stood frozen, the blurry version of their younger selfs standing right before them. Leia watched her memory unfold before her. She watched as herself and Han fought, and denied the feelings they had for each other._

 _"This is some dream Princess." She heard her husband whisper to her._

 _"I don't know why I'm dreaming about Hoth…I don't know what any of this is." Leia said pulling herself closer to Han's warm embrace. "Maybe this isn't real, maybe you aren't real and I'm just in a deep sleep." Leia said looking up to her husbands face._

 _"Feels real…how am I seeing this?"_

 _"I wish I knew…You probably won't remember anything. If I'm pulling you in…" Leia whispered looking over to their younger selves continuing to fight. "They love each other, so clear to see now." Leia told her husband._

 _"They're stubborn." He laughed, kissing the side of her face._

 _"I don't know how I'm pulling you here. You shouldn't be able to do this. You aren't a Jedi, Han."_

 _"You aren't either."_

 _"But…I have….Han I don't know what I'm doing. I don't want to hurt you."_

 _"You'd never hurt me. It's just a dream." He told her, kissing her forehead._

 _"I'm sorry…"_

 _"I don't mind, the cabin is lonely without with you."_

 _"Han…" She said, as the room started to spin again._

 _"Are you waking up?" He asked._

 _"No? I don't think so."_

 _"Don't wake up yet Leia." He told her, his lips hovering over her lips, before he kissed her gently. Both lost in their new kiss, neither noticed the scenery change around them. The room was dark but much warmer then they had been on Hoth. Pulling their lips a part. Han sighed._

 _"We're not on Hoth" Han noted._

 _"I..I'm sorry, my brain is everywhere and I don't know whats going on…"_

 _"Who are you?" A voice echoed beside them. Turning around to face the sound. Leia sighed. "Someone who loves you…"_

 _"Tatooine." Leia whispered. They stood silently in Jabba's palace, watching their younger selves share a deep kiss. The room started to spin once more and Leia gripped Han's hand. She felt dizzy from the constant spinning and her blurry vision. She'd never quit had a dream like this before, and never had she ever pulled Han into her subconscious._

 _"I'm right here Leia." he told her, his arms wrapping around her as they spun around and around. Jabba's dark palace transformed into bright white light. The walls were so bright, Leia squinted as she looked around._

 _"I've just made a deal that will keep the empire out of here forever." They both heard. Looking up they both recognized the doorway before them. Slowly the door opened revealing Vader._

 _"I can't do this…" Leia said quickly, Han's grasp on her tightening._

 _"Leia…I'm right here." Han said, but his voice was quiet. Looking to her side, she watched as he slowly disappeared. "Leia?'_

 _"Han?' She questioned, but he was gone. Had he woken up? Leia didn't know, or understand what was happening._

 _"We would be honored if you would join us." Vader's voice echoed through Leia's mind._

 _"Wake up Leia." She told herself over and over again._

 _"Princess." Vader's voice echoed around her._

 _"Wake up Leia!" She yelled at herself now._

 _"You won't escape me." Vader told her. "I will always be in your mind, I will always be with your children."_

 _"They have nothing to do with you."_

 _"They share my blood, Princess."_

 _"Stop it! Wake up!"_

 _"Stop fighting it Princess." Vader told her, stepping closer._

 _"Get away from me!" Leia yelled, raising her hands up and successfully throwing Vader back a few steps._

 _"So powerful within the force. How else can you use your powers? Perhaps, what does the future have in store for you?"_

 _"I don't want to know!" Leia screamed at him, before she started to spin again and again. Gone was cloud city, instead she stood in front of the Falcon. Looking up at the ship, she wondered where she was. She didn't recognize this place. She was outside and the weather felt muggy around her. She saw blurs move past her as people moved in patterns. She couldn't pin point any familiar faces or where exactly she was._

 _"You know, no matter how much we fought. I've always hated watching you leave…" Leia whipped around and saw a blurry figure in front of her. Stepping forward, Leia tried to force her vision to clear. Slowly but surely her sight came through and she watched as some version of herself stepped forward. She was older, much older._

 _"Where am I?' Leia asked herself._

 _"Wake up Leia." Her older self told her. "You shouldn't see this."_

 _"See what?"_

 _"Wake up Leia." The older Leia said once more. "You're protecting yourself."_

 _"Protecting myself? From what?"_

 _"Leia wake up."_

 _"What planet am I on?"_

 _"Leia…Don't look to the future anymore. You can't change the outcome."_

 _Somewhere off in the distance, Leia could hear her com going off. Over and over she could hear its beeping sound. This unknown planet started to fade, and her older self gave her a sad smile. Opening her eyes, she was back in her bedroom. Looking around she took a deep breath._

 _"What the hell." She said with a shaky breath. Reaching for her com, she answered._

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Leia!" Han's voice said over the com._

 _"Han…"_

 _"I felt like something was wrong with you."_

 _"You felt?"_

 _"I don't know, I was dreaming and you were upset in the dream."_

 _"I'm sorry Han…" Leia sighed, she didn't know how but she most definitely did not want to drag him into her dreams or nightmares. Even if she missed him or wanted to be around him, she could't reach out to him like that again._

 _"For what?"_

 _"I…Just never mind." Leia sighed._

 _"Are you alright?" He asked._

 _"I am now…You mind talking to me for a bit?" She asked, laying back against the blankets._

 _"Anytime Princess."_

 _"I just need to hear your voice."_

 _"I'm right here." She could hear the smile in his voice, and she felt warm and relaxed again._

 _"Do you remember your dream?" Leia asked him._

 _"No…I think I was dreaming about you."_

 _"Ok…"_

 _"Leia?"_

 _"I'll be alright. I just need to talk about something else." She told him slowly. She needed to focus on the present and like her older self had said, she needed to stop thinking about whatever future she had almost seen._

* * *

 **Hope You enjoyed this chapter, maybe a little interesting. Just working with some ideas to my long outline =) Thanks for reading!  
**


	65. Chapter 65 - The Day Before

_Chapter Sixty Five_

 _The Day Before_

 _Walking towards the hangar Han glanced to his wife. She walked beside him, their arms linked as they walked closer to his ship. Leia offered him a small smirk and a wink. His alarms were going off in his head, that she was for sure up to something. She looked too suspicious._

 _"You gonna tell me what's going on?" Han asked her._

 _"Of course not." Leia smiled._

 _"Tease…"_

 _"Don't you trust me?" She asked, looking offended. Han let out a laugh and nodded._

 _"Of course I do, but you're very sneaky."_

 _"I don't know what you're talking about." She shrugged. Leaning over Leia kissed his cheek and smiled yet again. She was in high spirits today, something Han was always pleased to see. Looking down at his wife, Han smirked. He couldn't help but groan as he looked down the length of her, Leia's purple silk shirt fitting along her beautifully, and her tight skirt hugging her curves just right. Coming to the ramp, Leia stopped and turned to face her husband. The same smirk graced her face and Han cocked his head to the side._

 _"What?" He asked._

 _"I need to cover your eyes." She said, moving to stand closer to him. Reaching up she stood on her tip toes. Her heels helped their height difference, but she still needed a little help._

 _"Sounds kinky." He smirked. Sinking back down to her normal height, she reached out and slapped his chest, before standing back to her tip toes. Reaching over her palms covered his eyes, just barely. "Leia you're way too short for this."_

 _"I'm fine, I have heels on." She reminded him._

 _"I can just close my eyes" Han suggested._

 _"You'll peak."_

 _"Will not, don't you trust your dear husband." Han pouted._

 _"Never." she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck for a brief moment and leaning in to kiss him. Han's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. Taking advantage of the height Leia's heels gave her._

 _"What are you up to Princess?"_

 _"Don't worry so much, Captain." Leia whispered, her fingers tracing over his face._

 _"I'll try, but you're still up to something."_

 _"No idea what you mean." She said moving her hands back to his eyes._

 _"Leia…" Han groaned as Leia tried to walk them backwards up the ramp. It was a good thing he knew his ship and was able to catch Leia's little slips as they moved. Her feet slipped along the slick ramp, as her heels threatened to twist her ankles._

 _"I'm fine." she assured him, Han wrapped his arm around her middle_

 _pulling her close to him now._

 _"Ah huh sure…"_

 _"I can walk." She giggled. Han smirked, loving the sound of her laugh. Pulling her closer to him now, they finally made it up and into his ship. Listening he tried to concentrate on his surroundings. He heard a slight giggle before a little voice echoed through out the ship._

 _"Dada!" She said, as Han and Leia turned the corner._

 _"Breha! Shhhh." Ben told his little sister._

 _"So if the kids are here I'm guessing your not hiding me away to do naughty things?" He whispered down to his wife. She giggled slightly, he knew a blush would be spreading across her face._

 _"Time will tell." She answered back._

 _"Really?" Han questioned, is grip on his wife's hip tightening, and ghosting down her backside._

 _"Calm down hot shot. You can wait."_

 _"Yeah, please wait. No one wants to see that." Luke's voice suddenly said._

 _"Luke?" Han questioned. He didn't know Luke was on planet. Moving his head around slightly, Leia tried to hold him still._

 _"Are you ready for your surprise?" Leia asked him._

 _"Of course."_

 _Slowly Leia removed her hands from Han's eyes and he looked around the Falcon. He found decorations hung and family surrounding him. Leia was smiling bright at him, although he felt weird in the moment with all eyes on him._

 _"Dada!" Breha said brightly from her spot on the floor. Quickly she started crawling towards Han, pulling herself up and on to her fathers leg._

 _"Hi Sweetie." Han said, lifting her up and into his arms. "Leia?' Han questioned looking around the room to his son, Luke, Naya and Chewie. "What's going on?"_

 _"Happy Birthday love." Leia said leaning up and kissing Han's lips softly. She smiled at him as they pulled apart._

 _"My Birthday is tomorrow." Han noted, still feeling slightly embarrassed._

 _"I know, but we wanted to celebrate and surprise you." Leia told him._

 _"Leia you know you don't have to do anything for me."_

 _"We wanted too." Chewie added, moving to stand behind the Princess._

 _"We had to celebrate the old man." Luke teased, walking over and offering his brother in law a hug._

 _"You guys are crazy. You came all the way over here for me?" Han questioned._

 _"Of course we did." Naya nodded._

 _"We have food, come come." Leia said making sure everyone made their way into the galley._

 _"We have all your favorites dad." Ben told Han._

 _"Well thanks buddy."_

 _"I helped Mom and Uncle Chewie make everything."_

 _"He was a very good helper." Leia noted._

 _"Thanks Ben." Han smiled, pulling his son in for a hug._

 _"Happy Birthday dad."_

 _"Thanks kid."_

 _"Everyone go ahead and dish up." Leia told her family._

 _"Shouldn't the birthday boy go first?" Chewie asked._

 _"Nah, you guys go ahead." Han nodded, scratching the back of his neck. Everyone nodded and moved to nibble on the different dishes. Catching her husband's eye, Leia closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his middle._

 _"Hi." She smiled._

 _"You did all this for me?"_

 _"Chewie and Ben helped, we wanted to celebrate your birthday." She said gently. "Are you surprised?"_

 _"I am…I wasn't expecting a party. Usually we do something simple."_

 _"It's still simple, we just wanted a little more exciting simple." Leia offered._

 _"Thank you." Han smiled, leaning down and meeting Leia's lips in a sweet kiss._

 _"Any time. Come on you need some food, birthday boy." She said, dragging him over to the plates of food along the chess table._

 _"How's it feel to be so old?" Luke teased, earning a chuckle from Chewie. Han sighed and leaned back against his seat. Leia leaned closer to her husband, her fingers tracing over the back of his neck._

 _"Stop teasing the birthday boy." Leia told her brother._

 _"Just a question." Luke smiled._

 _"I'm young at heart." Han offered, winking at his wife. Leia tried to control her blush and offered him a tight smirk instead._

 _"I agree." Leia grinned, leaning over to kiss her husbands cheek. Han smirked, loving the added attention he was receiving from his wife. He could feel her body's heat through her silk top, his mind briefly wandered away to when he would hopefully get his wife alone. Images of them together danced through his mind and he tried to refocus, but all he could think about was how smooth Leia's skin would feel under that top. Recognizing a familiar look on her husbands face, Leia quickly changed the subject._

 _"How's the temple doing?" Leia asked her brother._

 _"Always good, lots of great progress for all the children." Luke nodded._

 _"Good, that's good to hear." Leia nodded._

 _"They're all learning quite well." Naya added._

 _"Ben asks about the other kids sometimes. I know he's curious about other children like him." Leia said looking over to her son, he sat away from the adults. Breha sat in her brothers lap, both focused on Ben's new model. Ben truly was an amazing big brother, always looking after his sister and offering to hold her or grab her attention. He seemed to enjoy the time with his sister as well, he never thought of it as a chore. This pleased both Han and Leia to no ends. They wanted nothing more then their children to be happy, and have a wonderful relationship. You could tell Breha loved her big brother as well. She looked up at him with such adoration and some days she reach to Ben instead of Han or Leia. The siblings were a perfect pair, and Leia couldn't be happier with her children, with her family._

 _"He can visit any time he wants Leia."_

 _"I know." Leia nodded. She said looking back over to her son. "Ben Solo! Don't you dare give your sister that cookie!"_

 _"But mom!"_

 _"No buts!" Leia scowled._

 _"She wants it."_

 _"She doesn't need those cookies." Leia added._

 _"Mom, she really wants it." Ben argued, feeling just how much his baby sister wanted the sweet treat. He barely had to reach out to his sisters feelings to know how Breha felt or what she wanted. The siblings were very close, and Ben knew this. Most days it helped things. While other days Ben didn't understand that she still was just a baby._

 _"She doesn't need it." Leia said, standing up and walking towards her children. Lifting Breha from Ben's lap, the baby frowned up at her mother._

 _"Mama! No!" Breha told her mother with a glare._

 _"Oh great she learned a new word." Han sighed._

 _"She hasn't said Mama before?" Luke questioned._

 _"Oh she's been saying Mama for a few weeks now. Her new word is no." Leia frowned._

 _"No! Mama!" Breha said again, this time with a smile on her face. The baby clearly impressed with her new word._

 _"Breha, No." Leia told her. Breha frowned and pointed over to her father. Something she had started doing when she didn't get her way. Already at a young age she held quite a strong mind. Leia worried what she would be like as a teenager._

 _"Dad!"_

 _"Come here baby girl, you still aren't getting the cookie." Han told her. She seemed to frown at her father as well, but relaxed against his hold and sat back in his arms._

 _"She looks like you Leia." Naya said with a smile._

 _"Only when she scowls." Han added, earning a slap to his shoulder, from his wife. Leia knew she shared similar traits with her daughter, but she often didn't see herself within Breha. Honestly she saw more of herself in Ben than she did Breha. Breha seemed to hold Han's spirit and every time she looked in Breha's eyes she was reminded of her husband. Of course there were other thoughts as well, thoughts that Leia sometimes didn't want to think about it._

 _"I'm not sure she looks like me." Leia said, her mind somewhere else._

 _"She doesn't?" Luke questioned, he thought his niece looked a lot like his sister._

 _"Well she has Han's eyes." Leia noted. "But I see other people in her as well." Leia smiled down to her daughter. Breha smiled back, and grabbed for her mother's fingers. Luke stared at his sister for a moment before his feelings answered for Leia. He smiled sadly towards his sister and offered a thought._

 _"Padme?" Luke questioned. Looking up and meeting her brother's gaze, Leia nodded._

 _"She's still young." Leia started. "Time will tell of course. It's just something I notice about her."_

 _"Well she was named after her grandmother, maybe it makes since she share traits with another." Luke offered and Leia nodded. He was right, her daughter was named in honor of Leia's amazing mother, perhaps it would make since to honor Padme as well. Breha seemed to hold some of the Naberrie genes, this had at first startled Leia when her mind made the connection to her birth mother. But over time she had relaxed at the thought, she held no ill will towards Padme, and perhaps it would be better for Breha to take after Padme's side of the family instead of the Skywalker side._

 _"Maybe."_

 _"I don't know, I think she's an ugly baby." Han said, tickling his daughters sides. Breha laughed loud and hard._

 _"No! Dada! Dada!" She giggled over and over._

 _"Don't kill the baby Han." Leia warned, a bright smile across her face._

 _"Never ever. She's my little princess." Han said, Breha snuggling into his arms._

 _"They're so cute." Naya said with an awed expression._

 _"Sickly so." Leia grinned. Secretly Leia loved watching Han and Breha together. The same way Leia had loved watching Han with their new born son. Han was an amazing father and husband, he was everything to her._

 _"Ben is easily Leia's, and Breha is mine." Han explained._

 _"Awww they both love you." Luke smiled._

 _"They do, but I wouldn't be surprised if Ben takes after me, and Breha takes after her daddy." Leia explained._

 _"Time will tell." Luke said repeating Leia's words._

 _"Should we get to the gifts?" Leia asked, standing up and moving to pull presents from around the corner._

 _"Why did you guys get me gifts?" Han asked._

 _"Because it's your birthday Dad." Ben said, helping his mother._

 _"You should't have gotten me anything." Han said, shifting his daughter in his arms. Moving all the gifts in front of her husband, Leia leaned over and took Breha from him, freeing up his arms._

 _Han looked down and at the first gift in front of him. Pulling at the wrapping, Han tugged the box open. Leia sat beside him, Breha sitting on her lap. The baby's eyes seemed to be fascinated with her father's movements and the sound of the paper ripping. Looking inside Han found an old looking bronze locket. Cocking his head slightly, Han smirked._

 _"Luke? You buying me jewelry?" Han chuckled._

 _"Thought it was your style." Luke grinned._

 _"It's nice…" Han said, lifting the bronzed item into his hands. It did seem old, not that Han minded. The metal piece had interesting details along the edge and patterns along its round surface. Running his fingers over the cool metal piece, Han found the clasp._

 _"I like the patterns." Leia said, looking over at Han's gift._

 _"It has a lot of details." Han noted._

 _"I thought you might like it, and of course we added something inside." Luke said with a smile, urging Han to open the locket. Pressing in the clasp the locket opened. Han stared down_

 _Opening up the locket Han was met with two images. On the left side Han found an image of Ben and Breha. Both kids were seated together, Ben's arms wrapped around his baby sister. Both Ben and Breha had a bright smile on their faces as they stared ahead. Han wondered when the image had been taken, it was a fantastic photo of his children. It looked as if it was taken on the beach here on Corellia. Which didn't surprise him, his family loved the beach, it was their favorite place in the galaxy. Han smiled brightly and moved his gaze to the right side. Han felt a familiar warmth in his chest as he stared at Leia's image. It wasn't recent, Han almost wondered if it had been taken on Endor. Leia's smile was soft and bright, her hair loose and long along her shoulders. She wasn't looking forward, but to the side. She seemed to be looking up, and Han assumed she was looking up at him in the image. He didn't recall seeing this image of Leia before, he would have remembered it. She clearly didn't know the holo was being taken, she looked relaxed and purely happy. It was a true image of Leia, no fake smiles or worry behind her eyes, she was simply living in that moment. Han loved catching moments like this with his wife. He'd often stare at her hoping to catch one of these loved and simple moments in time. To have an image saved forever like this truly was an amazing gift._

 _"What is that?" Leia asked her brother in a scolding tone. "You said the it was just for the kids. You didn't say anything about me being in the locket." Leia frowned, blushing lightly at her image._

 _"Well In case you didn't know Leia. Your husband loves you as well." Luke smiled._

 _"He's right." Han smirked towards his wife. "I love this." Han told her, tracing her image with his finger tips. Leaning over his mother, Ben looked down at his fathers gift._

 _"You look pretty mom."_

 _"Thank you Ben." Leia said with a gentle smile._

 _"Is that from Endor?" Han asked the room, pretty sure he already knew the answer, but wanted to make sure his memory was correct. Luke and Leia both nodded._

 _"Hunted it down." Luke said._

 _"I look so young." Leia sighed. Thinking back to how long ago that had been, how long she had been with Han and everything they had gone through together._

 _"You look beautiful and you're still beautiful." Han smiled, leaning over and kissing her temple._

 _"I'm standing next to you." Leia said tracing over the image where she was leaned against Han's chest._

 _"I didn't let you out of my sight that night." Han nodded with a chuckle._

 _"I didn't mind." Leia smiled._

 _"Mom was I a baby?" Ben asked, pointing to the young image of his mother._

 _"Oh no sweetie. You weren't around yet." Leia told him._

 _"Oh?" He questioned._

 _"Mom and Dad weren't married yet. Definitely weren't thinking about little ones like you Ben." Han explained._

 _"Did you love each other yet?" Ben asked._

 _"Yes." Han, Leia and Luke answered. Everyone laughed and Leia leaned into Han's shoulder once more._

 _"This is a great gift Luke." Han nodded, looking down at the images of his family once more. It was special and thoughtful, he knew he'd be looking at it quite often._

 _"I'm glad you like it." Luke smiled._

 _"I do, thanks Luke, Naya." Han smiled again. This was a great day before his birthday._

— _-_

* * *

 _The evening moved on, as everyone relaxed a board the Falcon. Leia smiled as she looked across the room and watched as Naya rocked their sleeping baby in her arms. Breha had fell asleep rather fast, and was very content in her aunt's arms. Leaning closer to her husband, Leia laid her head against Han's shoulder. Her hand traced over his leg and down to his knee, she drew patterns over his thigh. The conversation was warm, the feel was loving and caring. Han and Luke chatted about the ship and new projects, everything felt so calm and relaxed. Leia felt so perfect in this moment, spending amazing time with her family._

 _Closing her eyes, Leia relaxed into Han's shoulder. She felt tired but wondered if it was the simple comfort of being happy around loved ones. Glancing across the room, Leia found Ben in deep thought. He was working on a new model ship, something that always held his interest. Another look towards Naya and Leia smiled. She looked so natural holding her niece._

 _"I think we better get going." Luke suddenly said._

 _"You guys aren't flying back tonight are you?" Han questioned._

 _"Oh no." Luke said._

 _"They're staying at the house, so is Chewie." Leia added._

 _"Full house tonight. We better get the kids home and to bed." Han said stretching his tired muscles up and out. His arm successfully wrapping around Leia's shoulder. Leaning in he kissed her temple and smiled, running his hands up and down the silk that covered her upper arms._

 _"Well actually…" Leia started._

 _"We're borrowing your children." Naya said, standing up. Breha still tucked into her arms._

 _"You are?" Han asked._

 _"You and me are staying here tonight." Leia whispered to him, as Luke and Naya moved to grab their things from the ship._

 _"What?" Han asked, turning to face his wife._

 _"You and me are staying on the Falcon tonight. Uncle Luke, Uncle Chewie and Aunt Naya are taking care of our children. While we have some alone time, to celebrate your birthday." Leia whispered to her husband._

 _"How'd you pull this off?" Han smirked._

 _"I have my magic Princess ways. Of course its only if you want some alone time with me?'_

 _"Always…" Han moaned quietly, leaning in and kissing her. Leia kissed him back, running her fingers through his hair and massaging against his scalp._

 _"Alright you two, wait until we leave." Luke chuckled._

 _"Hurry it up." Han told them._

 _"Han! Be nice." Leia told her husband, as she slapped her hand across his chest. Han smirked down at her and pulled her closer to his side._

 _"Ben, come say goodnight to me." Leia told her son._

 _"You aren't coming home mom?" Ben asked._

 _"No remember. You'll go back home with Uncle Luke, Naya and Chewie." Leia told him._

 _"Oh right." Ben nodded, remembering._

 _"You going to be a good boy?" Han asked his son._

 _"I'll be good. I'll make sure Breha is ok." Ben told his parents._

 _"Well Uncle Luke will be there too." Leia added._

 _"I know, but I know how to take care of her too." Ben noted._

 _"We know you 're a good big brother." Han said, pulling his son closer to his embrace._

 _"Happy birthday dad."_

 _"You'll see Daddy tomorrow and we'll celebrate his real birthday."_

 _"Ok." Ben nodded._

 _"We love you sweetie." Leia told Ben, taking her turn at their hug. Ben nodded and hugged his mother back. Reluctantly Leia pulled back and stood to look at her daughter. Still rested in Naya's arms, Breha was fast asleep. Leia ran her finger tips over the top of Breha's head. Smiling down at her daughter, she leaned over and kissed her softly. Careful not to wake the baby, but wanting to give her daughter a proper goodbye._

 _"You take care of them?" Han questioned Luke, saying goodbye to his brother in law._

 _"We'll be good." Luke nodded. "Don't worry birthday boy. You just have a goodnight…and I need to leave before I start thinking about what your goodnight entails with my sister." Luke said with a grimace._

 _"Sure thing." Han chuckled, looking over to his wife and smiling. He couldn't wait to be alone with her. But he appreciated his family so much._

 _"Alright Ben, Let's go." Chewie called to his nephew, lifting the child up into his furry arms._

 _"We'll see you tomorrow." Naya told Leia in a soft voice._

 _"Of course…Thank you so much." Leia told her, softly hugging her side._

 _"Love you Luke." Leia told her brother, hugging him as well._

 _"Love you too, Leia. We'll take care of your little ones."_

 _"I appreciate you. Com us if you need something or need us. Chewie knows the house well, but if you need anything…"_

 _"Leia…" Han said, wrapping his arms around her waist._

 _"What?" She questioned looking back to her husband._

 _"Your brother is more then capable of watching the kids for the night."_

 _"I know, I'm only suggesting…"_

 _"Leia, I got it." Luke smiled. "Don't worry about us."_

 _Watching as their family walked down the ramp and out of sight. Leia sighed, she was so thrilled they had successfully celebrated Han's birthday. Even if it was a day early. Leia walked over, closing the ramp door. Sealing them off from the rest of the world. She must have stared at the closed door for a few moments before she felt Han's arms wrap around her middle and lift her into the air. She squealed and looked over her shoulder at her husband._

 _"Han Solo!"_

 _"Princess?"_

 _"What on earth are you doing?"_

 _"I'm lifting my wife up."_

 _"Clearly…"_

 _"So the whole night to ourselves, no kids. No babies waking up. Just you and me, Princess?'_

 _"That's the idea." Leia smiled. Leaning over Han kissed her neck softly and gently set her back to the ground. Turning to face her husband, Leia smirked._

 _"Did you have a good early birthday?"_

 _"I did, you didn't have to do that."_

 _"You do special things for me."_

 _"I do?"_

 _"A lot." Leia nodded, kissing over his heart. Her hands ran up and down his chest, toying with the buttons on his shirt._

 _"What am I to do all night, alone with my wife?"_

 _"I have a lot of ideas of what you could do to me…but tonights about you hot shot."_

 _"This night is getting better and better." Han smirked again, Leia returned the smirk, stopping her hands movements against Han's chest._

 _"You have another present to open." Leia whispered to him._

 _"Really?" Han asked, looking around the room. He didn't see any more gifts around the ship. Leia cocked her head slowly, moving her hands to un button the top buttons of her blouse. Looking down, Han watched her movements, catching sight of something black underneath the purple silk that covered her shoulders._

 _"Are you my last present?" Han questioned, stopping her movements with his hands and pulling at her collar to get a better look inside her shirt. "Leia?"_

 _"Hmmm." She hummed, moving her fingers back to his chest and unbuttoning the rest of his shirt. Her fingernails traced over his skin, before leaning over and kissing his bare chest._

 _"Are you my present?" Han asked her, his eyes closing as her lips danced over his chest._

 _"Always…If that's ok?" She sighed, her lips moving along his chest._

 _"One hell of a present." He groaned._

 _"Wanna follow me?' Leia asked, as she pulled away from him and walked down the hallway to their cabin. Han quickly followed her and pulled at her arm. Her back pressed against his bare chest, both standing relaxed against each other._

 _"I think this needs to go." Han whispered against her ear. Kissing the side of her head softly, as he tugged at her shirt. Leia offered a soft giggled and nodded. Turning to face her husband Leia tried to fight the smirk that covered her face. Han's rough hands held her waist tight, before wrapping around her front and tugging at her buttons. The purple silk fell from her shoulders and down to the floor._

 _Leia's pale skin stood out against the black bra that cupped her chest. The lace pushed her breasts up, drawing patterns over her smooth flesh. Han's eyes looked over her chest, loving the way the piece seemed to fit her body perfectly. Moving his eyes down he looked over her bare stomach and to the waist band of her skirt. He grinned, his fingers toying with the band. Tugging lightly, Han moved to gaze back up at her._

 _"More to the present." Leia whispered to him, her hands on her hips. Her fingers ran along the skirts edge, her eyes suggesting he continue._

 _"How much more…?" Han whispered back, his lips dropping a kiss to the side of her mouth._

 _"All of it, Hot shot."_

 _Pulling the skirt from her waist, Han watched as it slid down her legs and to the floor. Taking a slow breath, Han moved his gaze over Leia's full form. Below her waist was small pieces of black lace, similar to the cups that pushed her breasts to his full view. The lace danced over her hips, the small pieces barely there. The panties continued down her thighs as small straps hooked down her legs, her garters fitting against her thighs, and down to her thigh high nylons. It's black material made her normally short legs look like they went on for days. Following down her body, Han smirked at the black heels. He'd been enjoying Leia's height all night, but now he could openly gawk at her without his family's eyes._

 _Knowing exactly what her husband liked, Leia reached up and unpinned her braids. Her hair fell loose around her shoulders and arms. The waves to her hair only adding to how sexy she already looked. Han let out a small groan, earning a smirk form his wife. She knew exactly what she was doing to him._

 _"You look really good." Han managed to whisper out._

 _"I'm glad you think so, hot shot." Stepping out of her skirt, Leia moved to wrap her arms around Han's neck._

 _"You looked beautiful today." Han whispered to her. "You always look so beautiful"_

 _"Han…" She said with a soft smile._

 _"You do." He said tracing her face and kissing against the side of her mouth._

 _"Hmm so you like the black lace?" She whispered against his lips._

 _"You look amazing." Han groaned out, grabbing at her hips and pulling her flush against him. Leia enjoyed the feel of him hard and pressed against her, but had to control herself for a moment and pull away. Stepping a step back, keeping her lace covered breasts pressed to his skin, her hands working his shirt fully off his shoulders and to the floor. Enjoying the look on her husbands face, Leia circled him slowly. The tapping of her heels echoing through out the ship. Her fingers moved along his back and up and down his spine. Han tried not to let the shiver show, but hearing Leia's giggle proved he hadn't done a good job at hiding it._

 _"Leia…" He said, turning to watch her circle back in front of him._

 _"Han…" She whispered back. Her eyes were dark and the smirk she held tightly across her face was almost too sexy for Han to think clearly._

 _"You're killing me." He told her, pulling her back to him, her heels dragging slightly against the floor. Leia's arms wrapped around his neck, as their lips met in a hard kiss. The sweet kiss was gone, as both gave into the passion and lust they both felt. Han's fingers ran through Leia's long hair, digging through its length before finding the bare skin of her back. His hold on her tightened as he pulled her hard against him. Leia's own fingers tried to reach between them, pulling at the waist of is pants._

 _"Han…" She whimpered against his lips, as his touch moved up to her lace covered breasts. "Pants need to go birthday boy." She mumbled against his lips. He smirked into their kiss, kissing her further and deeper, as their hands worked together to rid the rest of his clothing. Han stepped away from her for only a moment, tossing his clothing away and quickly pulling her back into his arms._

 _Leia's kisses moved down his mouth and towards his jaw. Moving her mouth up to his ear, she whispered breathless._

 _"Happy Birthday."_

 _"It's not even my birthday yet." Han laughed. Glancing over at the chrono next their bunk, Leia smiled._

 _"Yes it is Hot shot. Happy Birthday Han." Her eyes meeting his._

 _"Thank you sweetheart."_

 _Leia smiled, her lips trailing away from his mouth once more. Moving down his neck and chest. She stopped against his heart and held her hand against the steady rhythm._

 _"Leia…bed…" Han sighed out._

 _"Hold that thought." She told him, continuing her kissing down his body. Han's eyes rolled back and his eyes tightly shut, as her kisses moved along his length, her hand stroking against his hardness. He thought he heard her whisper "Happy Birthday" once more, but he was far to lost in the amazing sensations she was creating to focus on what she might have said. His fingers threaded in her long locks, her tongue stroking patterns against him. She felt so good, almost too good. His fingers ran through her hair, tugging softly. Enjoying her husband's response, Leia glanced up to his face. He surprised her with a smirk, as his hands ran down her shoulders. Reaching down and under her arms, Han pulled her up from her kneeled spot. Bringing their lips back together. Leia almost protested, figuring he would want her to finish the task she had started, but his hard kisses paused her protest._

 _"Han?"_

 _"I want to see you, I need you right now." He mumbled out against her neck, his lips running up and down her collar bone, sucking and nipping against her jaw. Han's arms circled her and lifted her easily into the air, before laying her against the bed. He hovered over her, looking over the lingerie she still wore, all the way own to her black heels. Smirking, he decided he'd rather leave that on. Smashing their lips together once more, Leia's legs wrapped around his waist. Her nylons rubbed against his skin, creating a pleasant friction between them._

 _"Han?" she mumbled, her own hands pushing at her barely their lace panties. He briefly debated moving them to the side, but as his hands reached down he suddenly ripped them from her body and tossed the scraps to the floor._

 _"Please don't tell me how much those cost." Han whispered to her, his hand replacing where the lace had been._

 _"Never." She smirked, arching into his touch._

 _"I love you…" He told her leaning over her body and pressing against her._

 _"I know." She answered as he pushed inside her. Both sighed and closed their eyes. Too many sensations at once, overwhelming and pleasing all at once. Her legs tightened around him and her hips arched into each of his thrusts. Moans and groans echoed against the ships walls, neither caring if anyone was in the hangar tonight. Han kept his lips close to her face, kissing over her forehead, her cheeks and her lips. Their movements together bringing each other closer and closer. One of his hands reached down and grasped Leia's leg. His palms traced over the nylon material, as he secured her leg firmly around him, thrusting forward._

 _Both let out a final groan, their lips coming together softly. Gentle kisses and words of loved were shared between them as they stared into each others eyes._

 _"I like my gift." Han mumbled against her ear, her fingers danced over what was left of Leia's lingerie. Leia smiled and pulled him closer, as he slowly rolled off of her and to her side. Glancing over to him, her eyes were heavy but her smile was bright._

 _"Happy Birthday." Leia whispered, leaning over and bringing their lips together once more._

 _"Hmm I can't stop kissing you."_

 _"I'm not complaining." Leia smirked._

 _"You're so beautiful."_

 _"Stop making me blush."_

 _"You prance around in sexy outfits but me calling you beautiful makes you blush?"_

 _"I thought you'd like it."_

 _"Oh I loved it."_

 _"I think I noticed." Leia giggled, looking down to their intertwined state. "Did you really like Luke's gift?"_

 _"I love it. When did you take the images of Breha and Ben?' Han asked._

 _"Last week…They did so well together. Brea's always happy when Ben holds her." Leia noted, her fingers tracing over Han's bare chest. Han's fingers did the same, toying with the lace around her breasts._

 _"They're amazing. Good kids." He said, kissing her palm._

 _"Luke didn't tell me he'd found that photo of me." Leia whispered._

 _"I like it." Han said, his fingers moving to brush through her hair. He couldn't stop touching her, and he never wanted to. Leia seemed the same way, as she ran her hands up and down his body. The room started to cool down, but neither Han or Leia noticed as their warm touches traced over each others skin._

 _"I don't remember people taking images that night, I'm not sure I've seen holo's from the Endor celebration." Leia told him._

 _"I'm not sure if I have, but I love it."_

 _"I look a lot different now."_

 _"Well yes, You weren't wearing sexy black lingerie on Endor." Han smirked._

 _"Han." Leia chuckled, swatting at him._

 _"You look the same." He told her, a kiss to the tip of her nose._

 _"Two kids later? and over ten years? I think I'm different."_

 _"I don't notice."_

 _"is that a good thing?" Leia smiled._

 _"I think so, I think you're beautiful. And you were beautiful that night too."_

 _"It was a good night…" Leia whispered, leaning over for another sweet kiss._

 _"Great night." He nodded._

 _"Did you enjoy your early birthday?"_

 _"It was perfect. You're good to me." Han nodded. Leia snuggled closer and laid her head against Han's shoulder. Her designated spot since they're relationship first started. She was comfortable and warm in Han's arms. At some point, Han reached and pulled the blankets over their naked bodies. Leia's eyes felt heavy but she didn't want to fall asleep, if Han was still awake._

 _"Go to sleep Leia." He whispered to her, making her jump slightly._

 _"I don't have to."_

 _"You've been busy planning all this for me."_

 _"I could stay and talk to you." Leia yawned._

 _"What if I want to watch you sleep?"_

 _"Don't be creepy." she smiled._

 _"Not creepy…" Han whispered kissing her forehead and watching as she drifted into sleep._

 _Han smiled and traced over the top of her head. She seemed to drift into a restful sleep, a content smile on her face. His birthday's always seemed so simple, but tonight had been fantastic. He made a mental note to thank Leia again in the morning. She had planned an amazing night for him. He needed to think the rest of his family as well. Smiling to himself, he thought this was the best day before his birthday he had ever had. Staring down at his wife, he was perfectly happy to watch her sleep in her arms the rest of the night._

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! You all are amazing! As always reviews get you a sneak peek to the next chapter!  
**


	66. Chapter 66- Chilled Skin

_Chapter Sixty Six_

 _Chilled Skin_

 _The crisp mountain air filled Leia's lungs as she sat around her family. A simple blanket spread out and around them as they nibbled on their lunch. Leia leaned into Han's shoulder, feeling comfortable against his warmth. Her cheeks were a tinted blush from the cold, but everyone was bundled up and warm. The trees surrounding them coated them from the bits of rain falling out and around the forrest. The area was even expected to get snow tonight. For now the Solo family would enjoy their lunch within the trees._

 _"She's running!" Leia suddenly said looking up to where their daughter had just stood up and ran down the trail. Her tiny little feet pitter patted along the dirt, her giggle echoing around the trees._

 _"Shit!" Han said as he started to stand and chase after their daughter. She had some how gone from walking one day, to being a master of running. She was fast too, the little girl was a good runner. Leia grimaced as she watched Breha continue to run away from her family. Her little head whipped around and smiled at her parents, she was enjoying the chase game too much. In a blink of an eye Ben was suddenly running behind his sister, and by her side in a flash. Ben's arms scooped up his sister and she giggled further. It was safe to say the small child hadn't intended to get far, she enjoyed this little game she had created._

 _"Nice catch." Han called to his son, as he watched Ben walk back over to the blanket with his sister._

 _"Ben! Run Run." Breha told her brother, looking up to him with a bright smile._

 _"Breha…" Ben groaned._

 _"She thinks its fun." Leia offered to her son, who looked annoyed with his little sister._

 _"She likes you." Han added._

 _"Silly baby…" Ben sighed._

 _"She's growing up fast." Leia sighed. Both her babies were growing up so fast. Breha would be a year old soon, meaning Ben would be eleven just as fast. Where had the time gone. Leia was even happier with their choice to take this family vacation._

 _"Ben…Run?" Breha asked her brother. Ben quickly shook his head no, and Han reached over to grab his daughter. "Dad!" Breha said with a smile looking up to her father._

 _"Hello little Princess." Han smiled down to his daughter, his fingers running over her red cheeks. They felt a little cold, but Leia had wrapped up both of their children so tight, Han wasn't worried. The weather on this planet seemed to be much colder then they were used to on Corellia, but the fresh cold air was refreshing. The mountains were amazing this time of year and this planet had plenty to offer._

 _"Dad, Run?" Breha asked her father, her little lips pouting out with a sad look. She continued to stare at her father with a hopeful expression, hoping her little pout would work on her father._

 _"She's such a Daddy's girl." Leia said from beside them._

 _"Well what's wrong with that?" Han smirked. "How about we run later Breha?" Han suggested, pulling out a bottle for his daughter and handing it over to her. His daughter quickly took it and put it to her lips. She sucked down the liquid rather fast, she was indeed a hungry little one. She had been focused so much on running away from her family she hadn't sat down for long. Han couldn't help but smile down at his daughter as she drank down her lunch. Gazing around he continued to smile at Ben as he snacked down his sandwich. Turning his eyes to his wife his smile turned into a smirk. She looked so happy and relaxed, a look he loved on his wife. Her bundled up body looked warm and cozy, he was so glad they had decided to get away._

 _"You're staring." Leia noted, looking down at her food._

 _"You don't know that." Han objected. Leia turned her eyes up and met his. She smiled softly and shook her head. No point denying it now. "You look beautiful."_

 _"Shh you." Leia blushed further._

 _"I'm glad we did this Leia." Han smiled._

 _"Me too, the kids seem to be enjoying it too." She noted, her fingers running over her daughters chubby cheek. Breha's eyes flickered over to her mother, and her hand reached up to her mother. Leia quickly took hold her daughters hand and kissed her little finger tips._

 _"Good lunch little one?' Leia asked. Pulling away from her bottle, Breha grinned up at her mother._

 _"Mama!"_

 _"Yeah baby?"_

 _'Mama run?" She asked softly._

 _"Later baby."_

 _"Mama?'_

 _"What Breha?"_

 _"Run run?"_

 _"Later little one."_

 _"Mama." Breha sighed, moving her attention back to the bottle._

 _"The snow is meant to come in tonight?" Han said looking up at the trees around them._

 _"I figured the kids would enjoy playing in it tomorrow."_

 _"That's a good idea." Han nodded._

 _"Have to keep them bundled up the whole trip." Leia noted._

 _"The fireplace will feel nice tonight."_

 _"Yeah but I think thats better for Mom and Dad alone time." Leia suggested with a smirk._

 _"I love the way you think wife."_

 _"I thought you might."_

 _Turning her attention to her son, Leia looked him over. Ben seemed comfortable and happy at this planet. Any school worries forgotten. He seemed to enjoy the time with his parents and his little sister. Although he sometimes was annoyed by his baby sister, he truly loved Breha._

 _"Ben?" Leia said, pulling his attention._

 _"Yeah mom?"_

 _"Are you having a good time?'_

 _"I like it here mom."_

 _"Good, thank you for chasing your sister." She smiled._

 _"No problem. She's annoying…but cute." Ben said, trying to hide his smile._

 _"She loves you a great deal." Leia told him._

 _"I love her too." Ben nodded._

 _"You're a great big brother."_

 _Ben nodded, he hoped he was. He tried to be the best big brother he could. Somewhere in the back of his mind he remember those dreams from months ago. The voices telling him that his parents would love Breha more then him. Or that maybe his sister would be in danger. He didn't want any of that. His parents had proved they loved both of their children, Breha hadn't changed that. And the worry of danger had vanished for a while at least. His main goal was keeping an eye on his sister, and being an amazing brother._

 _"Ben." Breha sighed, looking back and at her brother. She giggled, looking at her brother upside down, still laying in her fathers arms._

 _"Hi Breha." Ben said, moving over and closer to his sister. His little fingers tickled at her sides, the little girls laugh moving around them._

 _"Alright kids, lets start to pack up." Leia said, not wanting to ruin this adorable moment, but knowing they should get back to their temporary home soon._

 _"Mom's right. Looks like the rain is picking up."_

— _-_

* * *

 _The snow had indeed came that night. It blanketed the mountains and the trees along the Solo's rented cabin. They woke up to the bright snow and the silence around the woods. Ben had been excited almost immediately. He was used to the beach, or the warm weather, the lakes on Naboo and the trees on Yavin, but snow was new to him. He almost begged his parents to go outside. Han and Leia had both insisted they eat breakfast before they ventured out into the snow. Breakfast had been interesting as the mood was upbeat and ready for a fun family day. Ben had almost been bouncing around with excitement, which in turn made his little sister happy and excited as well._

 _Leia had once again had bundled up her children with sweaters, coats, gloves and scarves. Ben and Breha both successfully looked a bit rounder with the added layers. Leia had even turned her attention to her husband._

 _"Leia, love of my life." Han teased. "I don't need ten layers."_

 _"I'm taking care of you." She smiled, ignoring his teasing._

 _"I'll be fine in my jacket."_

 _"Don't start complaining when you get cold after a few hours." Leia said raising her hands and shrugging her shoulders._

 _"You'll keep me warm." He smirked, pulling her back to his side and running his hands up and down her back._

 _"Will I?'_

 _"You sure will." Han smirked, leaning down and dropping kisses along her jawline._

 _"Our children will be present."_

 _"Hmmm, sneaky kisses." He suggested, Leia nodded and leaned up to kiss him. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she leaned in to deepen the kiss. "Would have liked to stay in bed with my wife a little longer." Han mumbled against her lips._

 _"We can't hide from the world all day Han."_

 _"Why not?' Han whispered, moving a strand of hair away from her face._

 _"Few reasons…we have kids, we're on vacation, and we'd get bored."_

 _"I have quite a few ways to keep you entertained." Han smirked._

 _"Mom! Dad!" Ben called from the children's room._

 _Groaning they both pulled away from each other._

 _"So the day begins?" Leia asked with a smirk._

 _"So it does."_

 _Moving away from each other, Han and Leia moved down the hall and to their children. The Solo family quickly moved outside and into the snow. Ben gladly ran into the white flakes and rolled around the ground. Breha on the other hand looked shocked by all the white around her. Leia held the baby on her hip, waiting to see if her daughter wanted to walk on her own, or if she preferred her mothers arms._

 _"It's snow Breha." Leia told her, as they watched Ben jump into another pile of snow. Han laughed and followed his son, between the trees. "Can you say snow?" Leia asked her daughter, walking across the field softly. Careful not to slip and fall against the fresh snow._

 _"Mama." Breha said, leaning into Leia's shoulder._

 _"Yes baby girl?"_

 _"Mama, snows?" She whispered to her mother._

 _"You're such a smart girl." Leia told her daughter, thrilled at her new word. Leia slowly leaned down and grabbed a handful of snow, bringing it up to her daughter, Breha looked at it wide eyed. The baby patted it softly, liking the feel of the cold substance._

 _"Pretty snow." Leia told her daughter and Breha nodded. Walking further, Breha stayed snuggled into Leia's side. Still unsure of the snow around her, but finding it interesting at the same time. Leia looked up to check on the rest of her family and found Ben still running through the snow, while Han watched him. Han was laughing as Ben continued to dive into the cold snow. Leia briefly wondered if he would be freezing by the time they got back to the cabin._

 _"Ben…" Breha said pointing out towards her brother._

 _"Yes. That's your brother, he's out in the snow with daddy. Do you want to go get him?" Leia asked her daughter._

 _"Dada! Ben!" Breha said reaching her little arm out further._

 _"Alright sweetie." Leia said walking them out further towards their family members. Breha wiggled in her mothers arms as they approached Han. Han smiled at his wife and daughter, stepping closer and leaning down to kiss Breha's forehead._

 _"Hey little Princess."_

 _"Dada! Snow!"_

 _"That's right sweetie. Theres a lot of snow." Han agreed. "Try putting her down…" Han suggested. Leia nodded and slowly leaned down to set Leia in the snow. She showed worry at first and held on to her mothers hand tight. "It's ok Breha." Han assured his daughter. Letting go of her mother, Breha stood in the snow. A small smile appeared on her face, as she leaned down and touched the show. She giggled again before she started to run forward towards her brother. Sadly her newly walking legs weren't used to the snow, and she fell forward instead. Han and Leia both laughed and moved to lift their daughter back to her feet. It didn't seem to faze her, as she continued forward and after her brother._

 _"Breha!" Ben said brightly._

 _"Ben! Ben! Snow!" She told him._

 _"It's a lot of snow Breha." Ben said, running up to his sister and showing her a new snow ball he had made._

 _"Snow…" Breha whispered to her brother, completely and totally fascinated by what her brother had created._

 _Leia felt herself being pulled forward, and turned to face her husband. His arms circled her and her head rested against his chest. The pair swayed back and fourth together, their own body heat warming their embrace. Both stared out at their children, Ben was happily helping his sister create more snow balls. Leia couldn't help the smile that over took her face and filled her body. Watching her children interact would forever be a favorite pass time of hers._

 _"They're adorable." Leia whispered to her husband._

 _"Of course they are." Han nodded. "Look at how attractive their parents are."_

 _"So attractive and sexy." She mumbled against his jacket._

 _"Sexy huh…"_

 _Leia leaned up and looked up at her husband. His arms securely stayed around her waist, as he looked down at her. His warm lips met her forehead and he smirked._

 _"I love you sexy wife."_

 _"I love you too sexy husband."_

 _Han and Leia stared at each other for a long moment, until suddenly something cold and wet hit their side. Both looked to their side to find their children laughing at them. Ben had clearly thrown the snow ball, but it was also clear that Breha was enjoying this just as much has her brother._

 _'Hey!" Han called over to his son. Han didn't have much time to react before Ben tossed another snow ball in their direction. Han quickly turned, shielding his wife from the snow ball. He felt the snow hit his back, and Leia chuckled. "This is war kid!" Han called over to his children. Leia started laughing hard as she watched her husband run after her son. Han chased Ben around the field, before scooping up some snow and throwing it at Ben's back. Ben laughed as the cold hit his jacket. Leia made her way over to Breha, who was clapping and laughing at her family. The girls watched as Han and Ben chased each other around their area. It was a comical sight, but also such a normal feeling. Leia felt so normal with her family on this vacation. She liked feeling normal._

 _Suddenly a snow ball came flying their way, quickly turning to block Breha, Leia felt the snow hit the back of her head. She could hear both Ben and Han laughing from off in the distance. Leia briefly wondered who had thrown the snow ball. The cold snow fell down the neck of her coat and she felt the shivers run up her spine. Looking down to her daughter, Breha's eyes were wide, the child clearly knew what had happened. Turning around she found Ben laughing hysterically. Leia turned to her husband, assuming he had been the culprit of the snow ball. Han quickly shook his head no and pointed his finger to their son._

 _"Dad!" Ben yelled, mad that his father had ratted him out._

 _"Sorry kid, best of luck." Han said as he walked over to Leia and took their daughter into his arms. Ben stared over at his mother waiting for her reaction. Leia quickly ran towards him, catching him off guard. Ben and Leia were suddenly and some how rolling in the snow. Both laughing and giggling, the cold snow not seeming to bother them. Han shook his head as he watched his silly family, thrilled to see such normal silly moments happening around him._

 _"Look at your crazy Mama." Han told Breha._

 _"Mama!" Breha pointed over._

 _"That's right, that's your Mama. She seems to be enjoying herself. But she'll be freezing in a bit."_

 _"Mama! Ben!"_

 _"That's right Mama and Ben. How about you and Dada take a walk?'_

 _"Snows." Breha said pointing out and around her father. Han smiled and started to walk around the nearby trees. Breha looked up an around at the branches above them. Small snowflakes were beginning to fall around the father and daughter. Breha tried to catch them, but they quickly melted against her little gloves. Han caught his daughters attention, as he stuck his tongue out and tried to catch snowflakes in his mouth. Breha giggled and quickly copied her father. Her little tongue stuck out and she jumped every time a cold flake hit her tongue._

 _"Catching flakes." Han smirked down to his daughter. Breha continued to stick her tongue out, her little arms waving around as the snowflakes fell around them. Han looked over to his wife and son, they were still laying in the snow. The giggles had stopped but they seemed to be talking to each other._

 _"Are you having fun Breha?" Han asked her._

 _"Snows." She told him._

 _"Yes, lots to snows. I think you like the mountains little Princess."_

 _"Snows Dada."_

 _"Yes, so much snow little one. I love you Breha." Han said, kissing his daughters forehead. She smiled at her father's kiss, her little face wrinkling in smiles and giggles. "Our little magic baby. You're such a good girl."_

 _" Dada." Breha said, her voice quieter now, as she leaned in and laid her head against her fathers chest._

 _"Dada is right here." Han told her, running his hand lightly over her back and swaying with her slightly._

 _Across the way, Ben and Leia stared up at the falling snow. Neither seemed to care as their backs grew cold, laying against the snow._

 _"Mom?" Ben asked._

 _"Yeah sweetie?" Leia asked._

 _"I like our vacation."_

 _"I'm glad." Leia nodded, looking over to her son._

 _"I'm having fun." He told her._

 _"Dad and I wanted us to have fun."_

 _"I am." Ben nodded._

 _"You're being really helpful with your sister Ben. I appreciate you being such a good brother. You always take such good care of her."_

 _"I try hard mom."_

 _"I know you do." Leia smiled._

 _"Mom…"_

 _"Yes Ben?" Leia asked, as Ben turned and rolled towards his mother. He looked serious for a moment and Leia briefly worried that something was wrong. "Ben are you alright?"_

 _"I am mom."_

 _"Then what is it?"_

 _"Your proud of me?" Ben asked, his voice a little small._

 _"Of course we are. Your dad and I are so proud of you. You're an amazing son." Leia assured him. "Why are you asking this Ben?"_

 _"Bad dreams…" He admitted._

 _"Again? How long?"_

 _"I'm ok mom."_

 _"I worry about you when you're having nightmares."_

 _"They're silly." Ben nodded, hoping he wasn't worrying his mother. "They aren't as bad as they used to be." Ben explained._

 _"Good, you can always tell me when you need help with anything."_

 _"I know mom. I just wanted to make sure…"_

 _"That I'm proud of you?"_

 _"Yes, and that you love me."_

 _"I'll always love you Ben Solo."_

 _"I'll always love you too Mom."_

 _"Good, Always be my boy." Leia said pulling him into a hug. Ben giggled and hugged his mother back. The snow blanketing the trees around them, the silence surrounding them._

 _"Did it snow on Alderaan mom?" Ben whispered to his mother, careful to not disturb the silent trees._

 _"It did." Leia nodded. "It was beautiful in the mountains, we could see them from the palace."_

 _"The palace was your house?"_

 _"It was, It was very different from our house. But It was nice there."_

 _"Do you like our house?" Ben asked her._

 _"I do, I love our home. It's one of my favorite places."_

 _"Even though it's not a palace?"_

 _"There are so many special things about our house. You and Breha, make things so special."_

 _"And dad?"_

 _"Your Dad makes things very special." Leia nodded, smiling at the thought of her husband. "Your Dad changed my life."_

 _"In a good way?" Ben asked, just simply full of questions._

 _"Yes, I love your Dad very much. And he loves us so much."_

 _"I know he does." Ben nodded._

 _"I like your questions." Leia smiled, looking down at her son snuggled up to her side._

 _"I like asking questions."_

 _"I love you Ben Organa Solo."_

 _"I love you Princess Mom." Ben giggled softly. Leia smiled down at him, pulling Ben closer to her. She could hear Han off in the distance talking to Breha, both parents clearly enjoying their time with their children._

—-

* * *

 _Leia stared in at the flames, the fire felt warm against her skin. It felt so comfortable after her chilly day out in the snow. She'd never complain, Han and Leia both had had an extraordinary day with their children. Breha had truly found the snow fascinating. She had even enjoyed making her father chase her around and pointing out each and every snow flake around them. Leia had felt comfortable with her family and had loved talking to her son. It was so relaxed and calm, she would always enjoy those special moments with her son. Leia looked forward to the day she could have those conversations with her daughter._

 _Looking up, Leia watched as her husband walked into the room. He offered her a grin and slid next to her on the couch. Han's arms rested over Leia's shoulders, as Leia immediately moved into his embrace. Her head rested against his chest. She loved the feel of the flames combined with Han's body heat. Han leaned over and kissed her forehead, staying close to her._

 _"Kids asleep?" Leia asked him._

 _"Breha is, Ben is playing around on his data pad."_

 _"Good." Leia smiled, her hands running over his chest._

 _"Today was amazing." Han told her. Leia nodded and looked up at him._

 _"It was, this trip has been amazing."_

 _"I couldn't agree more." Han whispered, leaning down and kissing her softly. Leia kissed him back, her fingers running through his hair._

 _"I love you." Leia mumbled against his lips._

 _"I love you too beautiful."_

 _"We have amazing children." Leia stated._

 _"We sure do. Breha is so smart, she was fascinated by all the snow flakes."_

 _"I noticed, I also noticed you taught our daughter to stick her tongue out and catch the flakes."_

 _"I might have." Han chuckled._

 _"My silly husband." Leia laughed._

 _"All yours…What were you and Ben talking about while you two crazy's laid in the snow?"_

 _"A few different things. I like talking to him, or when he asks me questions."_

 _"I'm sure." Han nodded._

 _"This trip was a good idea."_

 _"It was a very good idea." Han told her, kissing her once more._

 _"I love you Han Solo."_

 _"I happen to love you too Leia Organa Solo."_

 _"Can we sit here forever?" Leia asked him. He nodded without hesitating._

 _"Forever." Han said pulling her closer and closer to him. Leia laughed once more._

 _"You pull me any further and I'll be sitting on your lap."_

 _"And that would be a bad thing?" Han smirked, pulling her completely into his lap. Leia giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck._

 _"What are you doing?" She smiled._

 _"We had a pretty great day, I'd love to end on another high note." Han whispered against her lips, before kissing her. Leia was surprised by his deep kiss and paused before kissing him back. Pulling away from their kiss, Leia dragged her lips down Han's jawline. Groaning softly, Han ran his hands up and down Leia's back. Her kisses moved down to his neck, peppering kisses along his skin. He always smelt so amazing, today it was an amazing smell combination of Han and the fresh air. Being outside all day had left the smell of the tree's against Han's body, and goosebumps against his chilled skin._

 _"You're cold." Leia told him, never stopping her delightful kisses._

 _"It was a cold day, you'll warm me up."_

 _"Promise?"_

 _"You always do."_

 _"The fire will help."_

 _"I'm more interested in you Princess." He told her, guiding her eyes back to his._

 _"I'm interested in you too, Captain Solo." Leia told him, her voice husky and sexy._

 _"You're so sexy Leia."_

 _"Don't make me blush."_

 _"You ever going to stop blushing when I call you sexy?"_

 _"Never ever husband."_

 _"I love you Leia." He told her, his fingers running over her swollen lips._

 _"I love you too." She whispered once more, bringing their lips together again. The couple sat in each others embrace the rest of the evening, sharing kisses and stories from their amazing day. Both happy to stay lost in this happy get away from real life._

* * *

 **As always Thank you for reading!  
**


	67. Chapter 67- Carlist

_Chapter Sixty Seven_

 _Carlist_

 _Leia sipped her warm caf, enjoying the quiet moment in the Solo household. She hadn't got much sleep the night before and she hoped the caf would help awaken her. Han had been fighting off a cold for days, which resulted in neither Han or Leia getting much sleep the night before. She tried to rest but his constant coughing had kept her awake. Eventually turning to worry for her husbands health. She had ended up staying awake watching him, to make sure his cough hadn't turned too harsh. Sipping more of the hot liquid, Leia sighed and prayed her eyes would stay open long enough to take care of her children. With Han down for the count, she was left all on her own._

 _Leia heard a loud cough come from down the hallway. She made note to keep Breha in the living room and to make sure Ben stayed clear of his father when he got home from school. Looking over towards her daughter, she found her sitting on the floor playing with her toys. The little girl whispered words to her toys, seeming to be in her own world. Leia smiled, taking one last glance at her daughter Leia turned to search out her husband. Walking the short path to their room, Leia sighed as she looked at Han laying in their bed. Walking forward, she offered Han a glass of juice, hoping it would help fight the cold that had attacked him._

 _"I brought juice." Leia told him, helping him to sip the liquid. Han nodded and tried to sip the cold juice. He coughed again and turned his head away from Leia. "Han maybe you should see a medic."_

 _"It's just a cold." He assured her._

 _"I'm going to keep the kids out of here."_

 _"Probably a good idea." he nodded. "What about you?"_

 _"I'm hoping the vitamins I took will help me. And of course no kissing." She said with a smirk, as Han pouted._

 _"For how long?'_

 _"Until you are feeling much better…" Leia told him, moving her hand up to his forehead. "And when your fever goes down. I'm not sure I've seen you with a cold like this before."_

 _"I never get sick."_

 _"Must have caught it from all those side girls you meet up with."_

 _"Funny lady." Han tried to laugh, but instead ended up coughing further._

 _"What can I do?" Leia asked, running her fingers through his hair._

 _"It will pass in time." Han assured her. Leia continued to stroke the top of his head, Han's eyes becoming heavy. Her touch was helping him, even if it was simple, she could always make him feel better._

 _"I hope so." She said, pulling the blanket up on to him. The soft material, fell over his chest and Han slowly relaxed into the pillows behind him. "You should sleep Han. I'll make sure the kids stay quiet for you."_

 _"I'm not worried about the kids." Han said, starting to cough once again._

 _"I'm worried about you." She whispered out, her eyes showing just how worried she was._

 _"Don't." Han said trying to smirk, but his poor eyes looked so exhausted. Leaning over Leia brought her lips to Han's forehead, he felt so warm. "Thought you said no kissing?' He questioned._

 _"Forehead doesn't count."_

 _"I'll take another…"_

 _"Always." Leia smiled, kissing his forehead once more. "I'm going to grab you some medicine." She told him._

 _"I already took some."_

 _"I'll find you something. I need to help you some how."_

 _"You are helping, I like you." He smiled._

 _"Well I like you too."_

 _Leia quickly stood up and made her way to the fresher. Searching the cabinets, Leia finally settled on some sort of med to help boost his healing process. Grabbing a wash cloth as well, Leia turned to move back to her husband. Walking back into the room, Leia about squealed, looking towards the bed she found Breha standing beside her father. The little girl looked up at her half asleep father and pointed._

 _"Mama! Dada sick?" Breha asked, continuing to point at her father. Breha stepped closer to the side of the bed, Leia quickly moving to her daughter._

 _"Oh sweetie, we can't have you next to Dada right now."_

 _"Want Dada." She said with a pout. Placing the meds and cloth on the end of the bed, Leia quickly picked up her daughter and turned her away from her fathers germs._

 _"We can't see Dada right now." Leia sighed, running her fingers over Breha's cheek._

 _"Breha listen to Mama." Han coughed out, noticing his daughters presence._

 _"Dada!" Breha said with excitement. She squirmed in Leia's arms, wanting so much to jump on her parents bed and move towards her father._

 _"I know you love Dada, but he's sick right now." Leia tried to explain to her daughter._

 _"Sick." Breha said with another pout._

 _"Why don't we go play and wait for Ben?" Leia suggested to her daughter. Breha frowned and pointed forward once more._

 _"I love you little Princess, but listen to Mama."_

 _"Go play and wait for Mama." Leia told her daughter, sitting her back on the ground and scooting her down the hall. Breha tried to protest but finally gave up, and Leia watched as her little legs ran down the hall towards her toys. Leia let out a soft laugh, before turning her head back to Han._

 _"She'll start to miss you." Leia told Han, as she stepped forward and sat next to him on the bed._

 _"Seems like she already does." Han said trying to chuckle but coughing instead._

 _"Alright hot shot. I have meds here for you, a cloth for your forehead and I can even make you some tea if you like."_

 _"Such a good Princess." Han sighed._

 _"Here, open up." Leia said, offering him a few pills to swallow down. Accepting the medicine, Han yawned and hoped something would start to help him feel better._

 _"Thank you…" He whispered to her._

 _"You're always welcome!" Leia whispered back, kissing his forehead. "Feel better, if you need anything I'm right down the hall."_

 _"I love yous your worshipfulness."_

 _"And I'm going to assume the meds are kicking in. They might make you a little sleepy."_

 _"I thinks it's working." Han mumbled out._

 _"I love you Han Solo."_

 _Leia smiled at her now asleep husband, she ran her fingers through his hair. Staring at him once more, Leia stood and slowly pulled the blankets back up along his body. Leaving the room, Leia went out in search of her daughter. Hoping Han would be able to sleep for a while._

* * *

—-

 _Leia had successfully kept the children quiet for the rest of the evening. Ben had come home from school rather tired and Leia hoped both kids would try and sleep early. She knew she could use a few more hours of rest. Taking another sip of her caf, Leia had lost track of how much caffeine she had had today. Thankfully it was working, but she was still exhausted. Hearing her com sounding from her office, Leia slowly rose from the couch._

 _"Ben watch your sister for me?"_

 _"Alright Mom." Ben nodded, looking over to his little sister._

 _All but running down the hall, Leia quickly picked up her com and answered the device._

 _"This is Leia."_

 _"Princess, I'm so glad I reached you." A voice said on the other end._

 _"I'm sorry who is this?" Leia questioned._

 _"Yes, I'm sorry it's late. This is Prudence, I'm calling on behalf of Carlist, dear." She said._

 _"Oh, Hello. It's nice to speak with you again. It's fine, my household is still awake. What can I help you with? Is Carlist alright?" Leia asked, her heart dropping at the thought of something being wrong._

 _"Well I wondered what your schedule was like in the coming days?"_

 _"The coming days? Like this week?" Leia said quickly, wondering what Prudence needed her to do so soon._

 _"Well this weekend." She corrected._

 _"I'm not sure…"_

 _"Well I'm so sorry for the delay. To be honest we weren't sure these plans were happening."_

 _"What plans?" Leia asked._

 _"As you know Carlist Rieekan has done so much for the New Republic, The council and all of our survivors."_

 _"Of course he has." Leia nodded to herself. Carlist had done so much for the galaxy and her._

 _"We have decided to plan an event for his birth period and in exchange his retirement as well."_

 _"He's retiring?"_

 _"He is…"_

 _"Well of course I would like to join you." Leia told her._

 _"Wonderful!" Prudence quickly said. "So as I said it's this weekend."_

 _"Alright…I'm going to try and rearrange my plans…" Leia said thinking to her sick husband and children. "Could you send me over the plans, so I have all the details."_

 _"Of course Princess."_

 _"Thank you so much for letting me know."_

 _"Of course. Have a good day Princess."_

 _"I will, same to you."_

 _Leia slowly lowered the com and sighed. There was no way Han would be able to go with her to Chandrila. Leia doubted Han would be able to take care of the children in his current state as well. She briefly thought to Luke and Naya, but there was no way they could clear things with the kids and make it here before Leia needed to leave. She knew Chewie could handle her monsters, but she didn't want to put that on him either. Sighing Leia wondered how hard it would be to take the children with her to Chandrila._

 _Walking down the hall, Leia glanced out and found her children still quietly playing together. Some days she felt as if she could watch her children for hours, their love and innocence warmed her heart. Smiling, she continued down the hall and slowly opened her bedroom door. Han looked as if he was still sleeping. But as she stepped forward his eyes opened and he offered her a tired smile._

 _"Hey you." He whispered._

 _"Hey, how are you feeling?"_

 _"Better, just a little tired."_

 _"That's good." Leia said stepping forward and sitting beside him. Leia stayed quiet, wondering how or when she should mention a trip to Chandrila. She knew Han wouldn't like the idea of her going, let alone going without him and taking the kids._

 _'What's wrong Princess?'_

 _"Nothing, nothing you need to worry about right now."_

 _"Leia…?"_

 _"I got a call."_

 _"Never good." Han sighed, trying to sit up but coughing instead._

 _"From Prudence…she's on the council."_

 _"Alright?'_

 _"They're throwing Carlist a party."_

 _"Any particular reason?"_

 _"His birthday and retirement."_

 _"That's nice." Han smiled silly, clearly still completely out of it._

 _"The thing is It's on Chandrila…"_

 _"OH…" Han groaned, that catching his attention._

 _"and It's this weekend, I'm waiting for further details." Leia explained, waiting for his reaction._

 _"Leia…" Han sighed._

 _"I know. But I need to be there for Carlist."_

 _"I know but why does it have to be this weekend." Han groaned again, as he sat up and grabbed her hand. Han tried to focus on the topic at hand, but his mind was very dizzy. Looking up to his wife, he swayed a bit feeling another dizzy spell coming on. His hands were shaking slightly and Leia sighed._

 _"Han…"_

 _"What?'_

 _"I think you should stay home. You're sick and you need to rest. You don't need to be going to Chandrila."_

 _"I don't want you going alone…"_

 _"I won't be alone." Leia started, easing into the idea._

 _"Who's going with you?"_

 _"I thought the kids…" She started and Han immediately interrupted her._

 _"No!"_

 _"Han…You can't take care of them right now and if Chewie stays he needs to take care of you. I'm not going to leave the kids here."_

 _"Leia! I don't want my family going there without me."_

 _"Things will be fine."_

 _"You don't know that! That place is horrible." Han argued._

 _"Han. Let me take the kids, it will be good for you to relax."_

 _"On what world would I be able to relax, while my family is on that planet!"_

 _"Han…baby, sweetheart, hot shot." She said with a small smile._

 _"Don't do that." Han frowned._

 _"Do what?" She asked innocently._

 _"Try and distract me." Han frowned._

 _"Never…" She said leaning in and kissing his lips softly._

 _"I thought you said no kisses."_

 _"Well I'm trying to calm you down."_

 _"You can't distract me Princess."_

 _"I don't think you should worry about us." Leia sighed._

 _"I always worry about you." Han said, starting a fresh coughing spell._

 _"I don't know if I should leave you at all."_

 _"This isn't about you leaving me, this is about you going to somewhere that isn't safe."_

 _"You don't know that…I'll ask Chewie if he would be able to stay with you, just in case you need something."_

 _"I'm not a child! I can take care of myself! He doesn't need to take care of me."_

 _"Han, your sick. I've never seen you like this, unless we're talking your hibernation sickness. You know that I wouldn't leave you, but Carlist has done a lot for me."_

 _"I know he has, he's done a lot for both of us, Leia."_

 _"Are you going to be ok with me leaving you?"_

 _"Leia…"_

 _"I'll be careful." Leia whispered to him softly, running her fingers through his hair._

 _"I can watch the kids…" He said, hoping he could at lease convince her of that._

 _"Not in this state you can't."_

 _"Leia…" Han sighed, coughing once more._

 _"Han…Look at you, your sick. The extra rest and a quiet house will do you some good. I'd like for the kids to meet some of the council and I know they'd love to meet them. Besides I need to do this for Carlist."_

 _"I don't know why you're asking me! You've clearly made up your mind." Han bit out._

 _"Han, don't do that." Leia sighed, she didn't want this to turn into a fight. Especially while her husband was so sick. She knew his cough was still going strong and the meds were making him a bit loopy. She really didn't want to fight with him. If anything she wanted so much for him to understand._

 _"It's the truth. You don't care about my opinion so why even ask?"_

 _"Han…Please don't say that."_

 _"I'm going back to sleep." He said rolling away from her._

 _"You don't want to finish talking about this?"_

 _"What's the point?"_

 _"Han, please don't do this." Leia sighed, desperate to not fight with him. She wanted him to be relaxed with this idea, she wanted him to rest and feel better._

 _"I'm tired Leia."_

 _"Fine…I'm not going to fight with you right now." She said, standing up and leaving the room. Han watched as Leia walked away. Groaning he didn't feel like doing this. He didn't feel like having his family leaving him, or going to Chandrila. Rolling over Han sighed into his pillow and closed his eyes._

 _Leia stayed silent as she walked out and into the living room. She watched as Ben helped Breha lift one of her toys. Coming to sit behind her children, Leia smiled softly._

 _"Ben? Breha?'_

 _'Yes Mom?" Ben asked._

 _"Hi Momma." Breha continued after he mother._

 _"We're going to go on a trip this weekend."_

 _"Where too?" Ben asked with excitement!_

 _"I have a party to go to on Chandrila and I want to bring you with me."_

 _"I want to go!" Ben practically yelled._

 _"Go! Go! Go with Momma." Breha chanted._

 _"Alright sweetie." Leia smiled to her daughter, picking her up and pulling her in to her lap. Breha reached up and played with Leia's braids, her big eyes sparkling. "We'll have to pack soon." Leia said with a smile. The kids seemed excited and ready for the trip. Leia's smile however didn't fully reach her eyes, as she looked down the hall and wondered how mad Han was going to be._

— _-_

* * *

 _"Mom!" Ben called, looking up and around Chandrila's capital. "The buildings are huge."_

 _"Most capitals need big tall buildings." Leia smiled, shifting Breha to her other hip. Looking forward Leia nodded at the security around them, she'd taken extra steps to insure her children's safety on this trip. Three or four security members would be accompanying them through out this journey. She hoped that would settle Han's nerves and maybe even her own. Although she hadn't had a proper conversation with her husband in a few days. He was dead set against Leia leaving with the children, and in his sick and half asleep state, there was no arguing with him. In an uncharacteristic way the couple had refused to bicker and instead stayed silent around each other. Han knew she was going to go, whether he liked it or not, and Leia knew Han wouldn't be ok with it. She tried to explain that it was important for her to bring the kids along and to show them bits of what was left of Alderaan, but her words went unheard. They'd arrived just today, and the children had spoke to their father through the com system on the journey to this planet. The family walked quietly towards their hotel, Leia making sure to keep Ben close to her side and a firm grip on Breha._

 _"Where Dada?…" Breha sighed into her mothers embrace._

 _"We'll com Dada, as soon as we get to the room. He'll want to know we made it here safe."_

 _"Dad didn't want us to come with you." Ben told his mother._

 _"Why do you say that?" Leia asked playing dumb._

 _"I just know he didn't. Will Dad be mad at me?" Ben asked her._

 _"No, Dad's mad at me."_

 _"oh…You're fighting?"_

 _"Yes." Leia answer shortly, not wanting to discuss her husband and her's coolness with her son. But knowing Ben was more observant then the average child._

 _"Do you not love each other anymore?" Ben asked wide eyed._

 _"Love?" Breha asked with a squeaky voice._

 _"We still love each other Ben…" Leia sighed, turning to look at her son. "We just don't always agree on things, I'm afraid."_

 _"Ok…" Ben mumbled out, his face showing his concern for his parents fighting._

 _"Ben don't worry, your Dad and I will be fine." Leia sighed._

 _"Dada no heres…" Breha told her mother._

 _"Yes Breha."_

 _"Miss Dada."_

 _"Soon sweetie, you'll talk to him soon."_

 _Walking into the room, Ben and Breha both ran inside and looked around. The room was large and bright, the kids seemed to enjoy it. Breha ran little circles around the huge bed, while Ben looked out the large window. Leia walked inside and nodded towards the security team as they checked the room. Feeling underneath her dress she could feel the holster underneath the silk. While the team seemed to be doing their job and many people had recommended them, Leia still felt nervous. She knew Han had a right to be worried about his family visiting the Capital, and this is exactly why she had came prepared. She felt better as she traced the side of the blaster against her thigh. Securing the room, the team nodded and moved into the hallway, being sure to meet Leia and her children before the gathering tonight._

 _"Kids.." Leia called, watching as Breha looked dizzy from her constant twirling._

 _"Momma! Momma! I twirl!"_

 _"How about we call your daddy?" Leia suggested, as she moved forward and started punching in the codes for home. The screen started to flicker, as the kids ran forward and towards the screen. Suddenly Han's face appeared and he greeted the children."_

 _"Dada! Dada miss you!" Breha said moving closer. Leia slowly lifted her daughter up, so she could easily see her father._

 _"Dad, the capital is cool." Ben told Han. Han nodded and smiled at his son. He was looking better, but still not fully himself. Ben continued to tell his dad about all the ships he had seen so far and how excited he was to see more. Han nodded along, taking interest in his son's stories. His eyes not daring to meet his wife's._

 _"Sounds good kid, you being good for your mom?"_

 _"I'm being good. I'm helping with Breha too." Ben explained, with a proud smile._

 _"Good, that's really good Ben."_

 _"Dada!" Breha said demanding her father's attention._

 _"Yes Breha?" Han smirked._

 _"Dada here?"_

 _"No I can't come to you." Han frowned, his eyes flickered up to Leia's for a brief moment, before he moved his gaze back to the kids. Leia tried not to notice the silence between her and her husband. But she knew it was better for the moment. The last thing she wanted was to fight with Han in front of her children. She knew he was sick and shouldn't be using his energy to bicker with her._

 _"Dad?" Ben said quietly._

 _"What's up buddy?"_

 _"Are you feeling better?"_

 _"I'm getting there, Uncle Chewie is being helpful." Han yawned._

 _"Good…Dad? Do you wanna talk to mom?" Ben asked, looking between his parents. Leia sighed, she should have expected her son to ask such a question. Han stayed silent for a moment, before Leia interrupted._

 _"Dad's talking to you two." Leia said, sitting Breha in her brothers lap. "I'll leave you guys alone."_

 _"Leia?" Han said, as Leia moved out of view._

 _"Talk to the kids Han." Leia said, not having any interest in fighting with him again, especially when they were planets away from each other._

 _Leia walked towards the window and looked out at the speeders. She could hear her family's voices from across the room, but she mentally blocked out their conversation. She instead started to think about tonight and how she hopefully wanted it to go smoothly. The kids seemed excited and Leia knew everyone would be pleased to see both of her children together. Tonight would be about Carlist and him alone. She couldn't let her home worries ruin that._

 _Continuing to distract her mind, Leia thought to her dress and her daughters dress. Ben would be rather easy to get ready, but she knew Breha would want to look pretty like Momma, as she sometimes said. Taking a nice deep breath, Leia tried to calm her nerves. Part of her was pleased to see the council and other friends from over the years, but another part of her always felt a little lost being back in the mix of this world. What had once been second nature to her, had now become foreign territory. Her heart tugged, thinking to Han. He'd usually be the one to tell her not to worry, that even after all these years of being away from the Republic that she would still be just fine. But he wasn't here right now, so she needed to calm herself down._

 _"Mom?" Ben called her, pulling her out of her day dreaming._

 _"Yes Ben?"_

 _"Dad wants to say goodbye."_

 _"Ok…" she said quietly, walking a back over._

 _She found Han frowning against the screen. She sat slowly and stared at his flickering image._

 _"How are you feeling?" She asked him._

 _"I'm getting there…Leia?" Han started, but Leia tried to stop him._

 _"I don't want to fight with you."_

 _"I don't want to fight either. I'm not going to pretend I'm ok with you being there. Especially without me."_

 _"I'm allowed to worry about my family."_

 _"I know that Han."_

 _"Leia…" Han sighed. "I'm upset, do you understand that?"_

 _"I'm aware." She said shortly._

 _"Leia?"_

 _"What…"_

 _"Are we ok?" Han asked her._

 _"I guess. I don't want to fight with you Han." She repeated. "This was important to me. To be here for Carlist and have the kids meet some of the people form Alderaan."_

 _"I know that Leia, but I'm still worried."_

 _"The security team is top notch and I have my blaster and I…."_

 _"You have a team?" Han questioned._

 _"I didn't want you to be overly worried. I do worry about my family's safety too Han. We are taking precautions of course."_

 _"I didn't know."_

 _"Well I do think of these things…"_

 _"Leia, you know I love you?"_

 _"Of course I do. Do you know I didn't come here to make you upset?"_

 _"I know…I wish I could have went with you."_

 _"You hate this place…You wish we wouldn't have went at all."_

 _"You might be right…" Han sighed, feeling the relaxation coming back into their conversation. Things were slowly moving back into a normal state, instead of the tense feelings that they had been sharing over the last few days._

 _"Han…"_

 _"What is it Leia?" He asked, hearing the hesitation in her voice._

 _"I do care about what you want. I care about your opinion and I know you care about us more then anything else."_

 _"Ok…" He said._

 _"This trip was important to me." Leia started. "I left this world for us, for the family we have…" Leia tried to explain, Han quickly frowned and cut her off._

 _"You left because you wanted to, don't blame me." Han said defensively._

 _"That's not what I mean. I did want to leave this life. I wanted to be with you and away from all of this. But it was such a big part of my life for so long, I can't help but feel connected to it. And…"_

 _"And what Leia?"_

 _"Being able to show off my kids to what's left of my planet, it's nice for me. We both love Carlist and the rest of the Council have been great to me. It might sound weird but sharing Breha and Ben with them felt some how important to me." Leia said, hoping Han some how understand the feeling and thoughts she was currently having. Her planet would never officially see her children. Part of her, maybe some deep part in her heart wanted both her son and daughter to at least meet a piece of what was lost. Ben had loved the Jubilation, and Leia hoped to continue to add pieces of Alderaan into their life, like this simple party. While it was just a celebration for Carlist, it would hold so many memories to her home world as well. It was something she wanted to take part of, something she wanted her children to take part in._

 _"I think I understand. I just wish the timing was better."_

 _"Me too…I didn't want this to blow up like this."_

 _"I know…you're all safe?" Han asked, his worry still lingering._

 _"We're all safe Han, I promise."_

 _"I love you, you know."_

 _"I love you too Han."_

 _"You seen the news today?" Han groaned._

 _"No? why?" Leia asked worried._

 _"Apparently we're getting a divorce, you and the kids are moving to the Capital. You'll be going back to the Senate and leaving me here."_

 _"OH… I wasn't aware." Leia said with a small smirk._

 _"Thought I'd better tell you."_

 _"Well thank you for letting me know. Should I keep my wedding ring on?" Leia asked, tracing it with her fingertips._

 _"You better…" Han said starting to cough once more._

 _"Han? Are you sure you're getting better. You could go to the med center?"_

 _"I'm fine. It is getting better, I promise. When do you leave for the party?" Han asked her._

 _"Soon, I need to get the kids ready." Leia said, looking over to where Breha ran around her brother._

 _"I should let you go." Han sighed._

 _"Can I call you tonight?" Leia asked him._

 _"You better, Princess."_

 _"I love you."_

 _"Talk soon." Han smiled._

—-

* * *

 _Riding up the elevator, Leia eased out a slow breath as she looked down at her children. Ben was staring at the buttons along the wall, while Breha grabbed at the bottom of her dress. Leaning down Leia, kissed her daughters nose. Breha giggled, reaching up for her mothers braids._

 _"Pretty Momma."_

 _"You're pretty too sweetheart. And Ben is handsome." Leia told them. "Now remember what I said…"_

 _"We don't have to answer questions?" Ben asked._

 _"Exactly. If anyone makes you uncomfortable you just tell me. I'm going to be with you the whole time. Both of you will be right with me."_

 _"Ok mom." Ben nodded, tugging at his fancy attire._

 _"Ok Momma." Breha repeated._

 _The doors pinged open and the three walked out and into an empty hall. Leia could hear music coming from the nearby room. Seeing movement from down the hall, Leia nodded to the head of the security team as they came further and closer. Feeling a little relaxed with their presence, Leia spun around. Turning to face her children, Leia smiled brightly._

 _"My babies look so beautiful." Leia grinned._

 _"I'm not a baby mom!" Ben groaned._

 _"You're always going to be my baby!" Leia smirked._

 _"Momma! I a baby?" Breha asked her mother._

 _"Yes, my little Breha boo." Leia smirked, tickling her cheek._

 _"We'll be placed in the appropriate spots Princess." The head told Leia. She nodded quickly and thanked them. Leia held both of her children's hands as she walked into the room. Breha insisted on walking like a big girl beside her mother. The room seemed large, especially to the two young Solo kids. Breha's eyes went wide as she took in the big windows and the lights that danced over the room. Ben had been to a few events over the years but the young girl was new to all this. Leia looked down and smiled at her little one. Bright blue circles ran over the ceiling of the room, as the lights continued to circle the area._

 _"Lights!" Breha told her mother._

 _"I see, sweetheart." Leia smiled at her and squeezed her tiny hand gently. Breha giggled and swirled, her dress swishing around her._

 _"Princess!" Leia heard from the side of them._

 _"Carlist! Hello!" Leia said, reaching over to hug him. Ben slowly moved over and took his sister's hand. A practiced move, when looking out for his little sister._

 _"You look beautiful. I see you brought the little Solo's." He said with a bright smile for the children._

 _"I did, Han unfortunately is on his death bed, but he sends his best wishes."_

 _"Didn't realize Solo got sick." Carlist chuckled._

 _"He doesn't. There is a first time for everything, I guess." Leia smiled. "Ben can you say hello."_

 _"Hello, happy birthday." Ben told him._

 _"Why thank you Ben…and little Breha, aren't you beautiful tonight." Breha smiled, hearing her name and continuing to swish her dress as her little feet moved beside her brother. "They're beautiful Leia." Carlist said with a warming smile for the Princess. Pulling her back into a hug, he squeezed her tight. "I'm so glad you were able to make it."_

 _"I'm glad Prudence called me. You're retiring?" Leia asked, still not believing it._

 _"I suppose it's time." He sighed._

 _"You deserve it. Where will you go?" Leia asked._

 _"To the stars." he smiled, his wrinkled eyes holding such comfort._

 _"I hope you find a warm place." Leia offered._

 _"I'm sure I will. I'm sure you want to greet others." He said motioning to the rest of the room._

 _"Well you are the guest of honor." Leia smiled._

 _"Well, I suppose."_

 _"Mom? Can I have a drink?" Ben asked her._

 _"Of course, we'll meet back up with you Carlist."_

 _"Of course my dear, you take care of the little ones."_

 _Looking around the room Leia smiled, feeling a since or calm coming over her. Perhaps her worry had been for nothing. She found herself, Ben and Breha a good table to sit at. One that had an amazing view of the city. Ben was still fascinated by the ships and took notes of all the different speeders flying by. Most likely memorizing them to tell his father later. Breha continued to love the fabric her dress, the child completely content in running her fingers over the swishy material. Leia noticed the security team not far from her family at all times, but she didn't feel any danger around them. She had made sure to keep her mind open and aware of any potential threats, a trick Luke had taught her years ago. Even tracing her blaster once again, Leia felt calm. Many people moved and came up to Leia, as everyone made their rounds through out the room. Some were familiar faces like Prudence and even Mon had man a brief appearance. Others were new friendly faces, offering Leia a small greeting as well as a hello to her beautiful children. The kids seemed to be a hit, as everyone couldn't stop telling Leia how amazing they were and well behaved. Leia briefly thanked the gods above that her two monsters were having a good day._

 _Leia's eyes danced around the room, pleased with just how well this event was going. Carlist had spent a decent amount of time with the Solo family, fascinated by all the facts Ben knew about ships._

 _"The boy is definitely growing up on Corellia." He'd chuckled._

 _"Raising little fly boy right here." Leia had laughed. Leia's heart warmed as so many people offered Leia warm blessings for her and her family. It felt very different from past treatment she had received on this planet. But then again these people were her people, not just anyone from Chandrila. Several people asked if herself and Captain Solo planed on having more children. To which Leia blushed and said the two they had were enough for their little family. Dancing and music played through out the party and Ben seemed to be a better guard for his mother then even the head of their security, when people asked Leia for a dance._

 _"She's married to my dad." He had told each and everyone man that approached his mother. Leia smiled and shrugged as her potential dance partners would walk away. Leia briefly wondered if Han had put their son up to it. That or her son was just too much like his father._

 _Even as the evening came to a close and Breha laid against her mothers shoulder, Leia still felt such relief in the calmness of the day and night. Moving across the room, Ben by her side Leia found Carlist once more. Breha was spent, her little legs had entertained the room and danced and swayed to the music of the party, and now the poor girl was passed out in Leia's arms. Leia waited as Carlist finished his conversation with another group of people._

 _"Leaving my dear?' He asked her._

 _"I'm afraid so." Leia sighed, nodding to the sleeping little girl in her arms._

 _"It was so wonderful to see you Princess."_

 _"You must come to see us on Corellia." Leia suggested. "I'm sure Han would love to see you again."_

 _"I will make note of that." He said with a smile. "Lovely to see you again Ben."_

 _"You too." Ben nodded._

 _"You'll give my best to the little one?" Carlist smiled at Breha._

 _"Of course, she danced herself to sleep I'm afraid."_

 _"You have a beautiful family Leia. It's warming to see."_

 _"Thank you Carlist."_

 _"Now, you better get these little ones to your room. You have an escort?" Carlist asked, looking around to make sure Leia and the children made it safely._

 _"Of course. Thank you." Leia said leaning in and hugging him once more._

 _"Goodnight Leia."_

 _"Goodnight."_

— _-_

* * *

 _"So it was a good night?" Han asked as Leia removed her jewelry from the evening._

 _"It was, it's always good to see everyone. They all seem to think we have fantastic children. In fact we should have at least ten more."_

 _"I'm in if you are sweetheart." Han chuckled. Leia made a shocked face before shaking her head no._

 _"Funny husband."_

 _"I'm glad the trip was successful Leia."_

 _"Me too."_

 _"When does your ship leave?" Han asked, anxious to have his family back home._

 _"Tomorrow morning."_

 _"Good, I miss you all."_

 _"Quiet house is good for you Captain. You need your sleep."_

 _"I don't like sleep. I like noisy kids and snoring wife's."_

 _"I do not snore!" Leia said appalled._

 _"Whatever you say sweetheart." Han smirked._

 _Leia smiled softly, pulling the pins from her hair and shaking her long locks down. Han watched as her hair framed her face, her fingers running through the silky strands._

 _"You look beautiful."_

 _"I was told that tonight." Leia smirked._

 _"By who?" Han asked, his voice holding a slight edge._

 _"Everyone. And all my potential dance partners of course."_

 _"Dance partners?" Han asked, feeling tense all of a sudden._

 _"OH don't worry, your son scared them all away. Had to remind them that his mother is married to Han Solo."_

 _"Good boy." Han smirked, feeling very proud of his son._

 _"You fly boys."_

 _"You do look beautiful."_

 _"Well thank you Captain. I can't wait to see you."_

 _"Me too, sweetheart! Me too."_

—-

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys! Sorry about the bit of a delay. I kinda had a bit of trouble with this chapter! ehhh Sorry! I hope to have more soon for you! Hugs and thanks for reading everyone!**


	68. Chapter 68- A Moment

**Authors Note At The End =)**

 _Chapter Sixty Eight_

 _A Moment_

 _Leia hid her face against the soft fabric of her pillow, her smirk covered by the blankets around her. She could feel Han's strong arms around her middle, and feel his steady breathing beside her. Her eyes tried to stay shut but she couldn't help but peak out. Looking out their bedroom window, Leia was surprised to see the night sky. She hadn't slept as long as she thought. Han's warm breath against her neck, made her sigh and relax further into his embrace. In his sleeping state, Han pulled her closer. Leia took a slow breath and gently rolled in her husbands arms. Leia's gaze looked up to her husbands sleeping face. He seemed content and calm. Leia didn't want to wake him and debated getting up and leaving the room._

 _Her mind seemed awake, and she hated that it was still the middle of the night. Looking back to Han's face, Leia smiled. Reaching out she felt his sleeping presence go around her and fill her mind. Perhaps she would be able to fall back asleep soon. Expanding her mind further she could feel her children just down the hall. Her daughters bright presence stood out to her in this moment. Her little girl was growing fast, time was truly flying. Just last week they had celebrated Breha's third birthday and next month Ben would be thirteen. Leia was still in shock at the thought of having a teenager around. Time was truly going by so fast._

 _Breha seemed to be sleeping deeply, her mind was calm and content. Ben too seemed calm, although his mind was always more attractive as he slept. Ben had always dreamed so much, even as a baby Leia had felt his dreams surround him. Today he still dreamt, but told his mother he had much more control over it. As long as her children were happy, Leia was happy. Looking to her side, she smiled at Han's sleeping form. His arms felt so good around her, they always had. This would always be her favorite place in the galaxy. Han's arms would always be her safe and loving place._

 _Breha loved her father's arms as well. Just yesterday she had insisted on staying in her father's arms. She was a daddy's girl and wanted to spend as much time as she could with her father. Finally Han had suggested taking her down to the Falcon. She loved her father's ship as well, and was already showing amazing piloting skills. The times Leia accompanied them to the hangar shared sweet moments between father and daughter. Leia loved watching them interact. Han always asking if his little Princess could help with those wires or that bolt. Breha loved it all and watched every move her father made. Leia would never tire watching her family. Or The days when Ben came home from school and immediately lifted his sister up and into his arms. It was safe to say those two shared a special bond as well._

 _Leia's eyes darted around the room, mostly staring up at the ceiling above her. She just wanted to sleep, but her mind was on high alert. She felt anxiety creeping inside her and she had no idea why. Life had been going good for the Solo family. The kids were doing fantastic and Han was amazing, things couldn't be better. She didn't like this feeling and wanted it to go away. She wanted a restful night._

 _"What are you thinking about Princess?" Han suddenly said. Leia jumped in his arms, not at all expecting to hear his voice. Her hand fell to her chest as she covered her heart._

 _"Han! You scared me."_

 _"Why are you awake?" He asked her in a mumbled voice, clearly he was still half asleep._

 _"I'm not sure."_

 _"You gotta get some sleep Leia. You know Breha will come running in here, in a few hours." Han mumbled, his sleepy voice taking over._

 _"I'm trying." She said with a soft smile._

 _"Anything I can help with?" Han asked, pulling her closer and squeezing her waist._

 _"I just wanna sleep…" Leia sighed, leaning her head into his chest and relaxing into his warmth. "You're warm." She whispered against him._

 _"Sleep." He yawned._

 _"I'm trying." She whispered back, her fingers drawing circles over his bare chest. Her palm pressed over his heart and she smiled, loving the steady rhythm she felt there. "I love you Han Solo." She whispered to him, not sure if he had fallen back asleep._

 _"I love you too Leia." He mumbled back._

 _"Go to sleep Han."_

 _"You first." He smirked, keeping his eyes shut._

 _"I'm trying." She assured him. "You should rest."_

 _"I am…" He sighed, running patterns along her hips._

 _"Goodnight Han." She whispered, needing to relax her mind and going back to sleep._

 _"Goodnight Princess."_

 _Leia slowly closed her eyes and let her mind drift away. The last thing she felt was Han's steady heart beat against their embrace and his warm breath against her skin. Reaching out one last time, she felt her children's calmness consume her and soon she drifted into a restful sleep._

 **First of all Thank you all for reviewing. Thank you so much for taking the time to read and leave me your thoughts, they really mean a lot to me! This was a very tiny chapter and it was just a moment I wanted to include. I will prepare you the next few chapters are going to direct the rest of the story! Some of you asked for a warning! So here we are...As I've said I have this whole story planned out and I'm looking forward to the upcoming things I'll be writing. Angst is a must because we all know what is happening, but there are other parts I'm looking forward to including. Again thank you so much for reading you amazing people! HUGS!**


	69. Chapter 69- His Friends

_Chapter Sixty Nine_

 _His Friends_

 _Leia could hear the children from down the hall. She tried to focus on her data pad but their bickering was growing louder. Her children almost never fought, and this was a surprising occurrence. She could hear Ben telling his little sister no over and over again, while Breha was screaming Ben's name. Walking from her office, Leia quickly moved to find her children. Ben stood at the far end the room, while Breha ran around him. The young girl was smiling and laughing at her brother as she clearly tried to play with him. It was fairly normal for Ben to play with Breha after he returned from school every day. Today being a weekend made it even better for the little one. She knew Ben didn't go to school and expected more play time with her big brother. It would seem that Ben wasn't interested today._

 _"Mom!" Ben shouted pointing to his little sister. "Tell her to stop!"_

 _"Ben she's just playing with you." Leia said, watching her daughter run around and giggle. Ben usually had no problem playing or entertaining his sister. This was odd behavior from him. Leia had thought he was fine earlier, but something had clearly changed._

 _"I don't want to play with her, She's a baby!" He told his mother, glaring at Breha._

 _"I not baby! I big girl!" Breha told her brother, stopping her running and looking up at him with sad eyes._

 _"You're a baby!" He yelled at her. "Go away Breha!"_

 _"Ben! Do not yell at your sister like that." Leia told him._

 _"I'm tired of always being around her mom! I want to be alone!"_

 _"Then you can tell me this, you don't need to yell at your sister. You're older then her Ben! She doesn't understand." Leia said walking towards them. Breha looked as if she was about to cry. Leaning over Leia picked up her daughter and wiped away her fallen tears._

 _"I not baby." Breha whispered to her mother._

 _"I know your not, Ben is just having a bad day." Leia directed to her son. Ben rolled his eyes and folded his arms over his chest. His attitude was growing stronger now._

 _"I'm not!" Ben argued._

 _"What is wrong?" Leia asked him. Breakfast had been just fine in the Solo household and now suddenly Ben was furious with his little sister. Ben frowned and looked away from his mother. He was in no mood to talk or to be around either one of them._

 _"I want to be alone!" Ben said storming past his mother. Leia watched him leave, shock still covering her face at his attitude. She wondered if he would talk to her if Breha wasn't with them. Either way, his actions shocked and worried Leia. Breha slowly tugged on her mothers braids, pulling Leia's attention down to her daughter._

 _"Ben no play?" Breha asked, her little lip trembling. Leia sighed, her heart hurting for her daughters pain. Breha was so close to her brother, Leia hoped her feelings hadn't been too hurt._

 _"No, not today sweetie. How about you come in the office with Mommy."_

 _"Come with Mommy." Breha nodded softly and hugged her mother closer. Leia swayed with her daughter and slowly turned to walk down the hallway._

 _"It will be ok sweetheart." Leia whispered to her._

 _Breha nodded and snuggled into her mothers embrace. Walking past Ben's room, Leia poked her head in. Ben sat on his bed, his head turned away from her. She was surprised his door was even open._

 _"You need to calm down." Leia told him. He only turned and glared at her, before looking back down to his data pad. Taking a long deep breath, Leia left him alone hoping he would in fact calm down and stop acting so crazy. "Ben?" She questioned._

 _"What!"_

 _"Ben Organa Solo! You do not yell at me."_

 _"Well what do you want!"_

 _"Ben!"_

 _"I'm busy mom. Go play with Breha."_

 _"Ben, why can't you talk to me. You were alright this morning at breakfast and when we commed your dad. Talk to me Ben?"_

 _"I don't have anything to say."_

 _"Fine, you can stay in here the rest of the night. You're upsetting your sister."_

 _"Sure, you always take her side anyway."_

 _"Ben! this is not what this is about! She's three years old. She loves you."_

 _"Well I don't wanna be around her right now."_

 _"Ben no loves me." Breha whispered to her mother, a single tear falling down the child's cheek. Leia quickly wiped the tear away and pulled her closer._

 _"Ben…" Leia said once more, but this time he ignored her. "Fine." Leia said, not wanting to argue with him any further. Leaving the room, Leia walked herself down the hall and toward her office. She swayed with Breha and slowly calmed the young girl down._

 _"You alright little Princess?" Leia asked using Han's favorite nickname for their daughter._

 _"I okss."_

 _"Good. Can I ask you a question?" Leia asked her daughter._

 _"Ok Momma."_

 _"Do you know why Ben is mad?'_

 _"He mad a me…" Breha said with a sad pout._

 _"Aww sweetie, it's going to be ok."_

 _"Ben doesn't like it when I talk to his friends."_

 _"What friends Breha?" Leia asked her confused. They hadn't had any other kids over recently._

 _"Ben's friends." Breha repeated, snuggling up closer to her mother._

 _"Ok, well maybe you shouldn't talk to them sweetie." Leia offered, still not understanding who Breha was talking about. Running her fingers through her daughter's hair, Breha smiled brightly. Leia smiled back at her, happy to see her daughter's mood shifting back to her usual happy state._

 _"Ok Momma." Breha sighed. Leia ran her finger tips up and down her daughters back, relaxing right along with her._

 _Down the hall, Ben sat up against his wall. The voices were screaming now, and he didn't know how to turn it off. He thought he had this under control. He used to always have this under control, he didn't understand why this was happening. The screaming sounded so loud in his mind, but he knew he couldn't tell his mother. She would only worry and his father wasn't home, Uncle Luke was planets away. So he was left to figure it out on his own, he tried to silence the familiar voices but nothing worked. As he tried to push them away, they only got louder and louder._

 _When Breha had walked up to him in the living room and she too had heard the voices Ben had snapped. He didn't want his sister hearing these voices, or feel the screaming inside her little head. He had pushed her away but Breha didn't understand. She had wanted to play with him or run around him, like she usually did. Ben's mind was tugging him a million different ways and he didn't know who or what to listen to. He tried to get Breha to leave him alone but nothing worked. Finally he just started yelling at her, he watched tears form in his little sisters eyes, but he didn't care he needed her to get away from him._

 _He felt guilty now for yelling at Breha, but he didn't know what to think or feel right now. He'd rather be alone and focus on trying to send the voices away. The screaming was still echoing inside his mind and he wasn't sure when it would be quiet. He focused on techniques his Uncle had taught him, but nothing was working and he felt his mind slowly breaking down._

 _"Leave me alone!" He whispered out to the empty room. The screaming continued, over and over again he heard the dark whispers and harsh words. Pushing and pulling the boy in a million different directions. "Just go away!" Ben pleaded with the empty room._

 _"Ben! Ben! BEN!" He heard over and over again._

— _-_

 _Leia rested back against her pillows, already set for an early evening. The day and been mentally exhausting and she was ready to relax. Ben had refused to speak to his mother the rest of the night, so Leia focused mostly on soothing Breha. She hadn't heard much noise from Ben's room for at least a few hours. Leia assumed her son had fallen asleep. Reaching out through the force, she confirmed her theory when she felt her son's dreams swirling around her mind. Maybe a good night of sleep would do him some good, Leia thought to herself._

 _Relaxing back, Leia was pleased she had caught Han at a convenient time for him. She always liked speaking to her husband before she went to bed when he was away. Han talked about his latest adventure with Chewie, nothing to exciting. But they had decided to swing by Kashyyyk on the way home, Give Chewie some time with his family._

 _"So how is everything else?" Han asked her over the com system._

 _"It's alright, I suppose. Your son was in a mood today." Leia said lightly, easing into the conversation of their son's behavior._

 _"Why is he always my son when he's bad?"_

 _"Because he doesn't get it from me." Leia said with a snort._

 _"Right, Princess. So what was his deal?" Han asked, leaning back in the bunk a board the Falcon. Pressing open his locket, Han smiled down at the gift Luke had once given him. Staring down at the photos of his family, Han's heart warmed. He appreciated this gift even more when he was away from Leia, Ben and Breha. Focusing back on his wife's voice, Leia continued._

 _"I'm not sure, he wouldn't talk to me about it. But he was yelling at Breha. He hurt her feelings." Leia explained._

 _"He never yells at Breha." Han said shocked, normally Ben would win the award for best big brother every time. This was definitely new._

 _"He wouldn't even tell me why he was yelling at her. Just that he didn't want to play with her or wanted to be alone." "Aww The joys of raising a teenager." Han chuckled._

 _"Gods help us."_

 _"Bound to happen, Something tells me we weren't exactly calm teenagers." Han smirked._

 _"I was fine…" Leia tried to suggest._

 _"Riiight." Han laughed._

 _"I was too busy to be a bad teenager Han."_

 _"Of course, I'm sure you were the perfect teenager." Han laughed again._

 _"You knew me when I was a teenager." Leia reminded him._

 _"Barely." He smirked, he did forget sometimes just how young she was when they had met. She never acted her age and it always through him off. Even to this day, they seemed so much closer in age then they actually were._

 _"Maybe he'll be better tomorrow." Leia sighed, relaxing into the pillows further. She hoped he would be better tomorrow. The last thing she needed was for Ben to be in another mood and to hurt his sister's feelings again. She at least hoped he would talk to her in the morning, perhaps open up to her about what was fully bothering him._

 _"Anything else I should know about?"_

 _"Well my lover should be here any minute." Leia said without missing a beat. "So I'll have to let you go soon."_

 _"Oh is that so?"_

 _"Girl has needs." She said trying to keep the smirk out of her voice._

 _"Oh of course, So you won't mind if I pick someone up on the way home?"_

 _"Of course not, I like the idea of an open relationship Captain Solo."_

 _"Right, of course MRS Solo." Han said, emphasis on the MRS._

 _"You know when you'll be back?" Leia asked him._

 _"Soon, I can't stay away from my Princess too long."_

 _"Good to know." Leia said with a yawn._

 _"Should I let you go?"_

 _"No!" She practically screamed._

 _"Alright! calm down now." Han laughed._

 _"Sorry, I just want to talk more, your voice relaxes me."_

 _"Bores you?"_

 _"No relaxes. It's comforting to hear you, especially when you aren't here."_

 _"Well I like your voice too sweetheart. Now what are you wearing?"_

 _"Funny husband…Something so sexy. One of your old shirts."_

 _"Always sexy."_

 _"I'm falling asleep." Leia warned him._

 _"That's ok, I'm used to your snoring." Han chuckled._

 _"Shhh you." Leia smiled, throwing the blankets over her bare legs. "I might fall asleep."_

 _"Rest Princess. Com me in the morning."_

 _"I will…And Han?"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"No picking up random girls." She mumbled, sleep taking over._

 _"Never. Good night Leia."_

—-

 _Leia's dream felt odd, almost as if she wasn't dreaming. She could hear screaming and maybe crying. She felt asleep, but didn't understand why she was hearing such loud sounds. Her arms reached out around her and she felt the soft blankets covering her body. She wondered if she would be able to drift back to sleep. One more scream sounded and brought Leia back to the present._

 _Leia focused on the yelling and realized it wasn't a dream it was very very real. Her eyes suddenly flew open and she was out of bed and down the hall. Her feet ran fast until she spotted her children both up and out of bed. She found her son in the middle of the living room, Breha not far from him. Ben was standing and shaking, while Breha was standing back watching her brother. Leia was about to ask what was wrong when Ben's voice stopped her._

 _"Shut up!" Ben suddenly yelled, his body was shaking and his head was moving back and fourth as he tried to banish the constant voices he was hearing._

 _"Ben!" Leia called to him, but he didn't seem to hear her. Breha looked back at her mother, tears streaming the poor girls face. Leia's heart lurched at her daughters face and she quickly kneeled beside her. Running her hands up and down her daughters arms, Breha continued to cry._

 _"The voices won't leave." Breha told Leia, running behind her mother's form and hiding._

 _"What voices?" Leia asked her daughter, but Breha stayed silent. The poor thing didn't understand what was wrong with her brother or why those mystery voices were yelling at him._

 _"Ben…Ben look at me!" Leia said, walking towards her son. Ben still didn't acknowledge her. Instead his hands were pressed to his temples and he was whispering over and over again to be quiet. "Ben Look at me." Leia pleaded with her son, over and over. But Ben was lost in his own world. He couldn't hear his mothers' voice, all he heard was the constant whisper and scream from the voices within his head. Maybe he was going crazy or maybe someone was trying to hurt him, he didn't know. But he couldn't stop it. He tried each and everything his Uncle had taught him, but still nothing worked. He was giving up._

 _"Momma?' Breha cried from behind Leia. Leia could feel her daughters fear and was desperate to get her away. She needed to help Ben and needed to know that Breha was safe as well._

 _"Breha go to your room and wait for me there." Leia told her daughter._

 _"Want you Momma." Breha cried further, the child's fear evident in her voice. Breha's arms wrapped around Leia's body and held her mother tight. Leia squeezed her tight before pointing down the hall._

 _"Go Breha." Leia pleaded with her. Breha took one last glance to her brother before her little legs carried her down the hall and hidden into her room. The little girl ran towards her bed and tried to cover her ears, as she heard her brother screaming once again. She didn't like her brothers friends, they made everyone sad and they sounded so mean._

 _Back down the hallway, Leia tried to move closer to her son as he shook his head back and fourth._

 _"Ben, Baby look at me. What voices do you hear? Let me help you." Leia tried to tell him, moving to stand in front of him. But his eyes were distant, it was as if he couldn't even see her standing there. "Ben!" She tried over and over again but he was lost to her. Leia tried to reach her mind out to her son but she was met with a dark wall around him. She was always able to connect to her children, but for some reason now she was stopped. Something was blocking her, something she didn't understand and something she didn't know how to push past._

 _Reaching out, Leia slowly placed her hand against Ben's shoulder. For a brief moment she felt and heard the screams enter her mind. The painful darkness hit her hard and she felt her breath slip away from her lungs. Was this what her son was hearing and feeling, what darkness was this and how could she help him get away from all of this? Too many questions, that she didn't have the answers to. Using her last bit of strength Leia searched the darkness for her son's mind but the wall came down harder and blocked her further._

 _"No!" Ben suddenly yelled. Leia didn't have time to react, all she saw was Ben raise his arm and something out of the corner of her eye moving towards her. She heard the shatter of the vase before she felt the pain against the side of her head. Leia's body fell back against the ground, beside the broken pieces of glass. For a moment she felt something trickle down her face and she wondered if it was blood. Closing her eyes she was sucked into the darkness. She could hear voices screaming for her somewhere in the distance._

 _"Mom!" Ben yelled moving to kneel beside his mother._

 _"Momma!" Breha tried, touching her mothers side. Leia tried to open her eyes, but the darkness took her deeper, and away from the voices of her children._

—-

 **As always thank you for reading!**


	70. Chapter 70- Failed Him

_Chapter Seventy_

 _Failed Him_

 _Ben's heart sank as he looked down and around him. There was glass everywhere and his mother's body was passed out beside all the broken pieces. Hearing footsteps beside him, he watched as Breha ran from her room and towards their mother._

 _"Momma! Wake up!" Breha pleaded with her mother as she stood over Leia's body. The little girl, laid her head over Leia's chest hugging her mother. Her little cries echoed through out Ben's ears as her small fingers ran along Leia's chest. Breha's eyes opened and closed wanting to much for her mother to wake up and hold her._

 _"Mom wake up, I didn't mean to! Mom please wake up!" Ben said, shaking Leia's side, trying to wake her. Tears streamed Ben's face now too, as he continued to shake and move his mother. "Mom! I'm so sorry!" Ben told her over and over again, just wanting his mother to wake up. "Mom please wake up!" Ben said again. His hold on his mother tightened, both children trying to wake Leia up._

 _"Momma." Breha cried, her head not moving from her mother's chest._

 _They weren't sure how long they sat their trying to wake Leia up. Ben watched blood slide down his mother's face and he wondered if he should call a medic or his father first. Leia's eyes slowly started to flutter open. Her head was pounding and she tensed when her eyes fully opened. Her vision was blurry and she tried to understand what had happened. She saw Ben first, standing over her first. He'd been crying and she didn't understand why. She tried to sit up, but her head started spinning and she quickly closed her eyes once more._

 _"Mom!" He said leaning in closer to her._

 _"Ben…" She whispered._

 _"Momma!" Breha chanted._

 _"What happened?" Leia asked her voice coming out raspy._

 _"I'm so sorry Mom! I didn't meant to. I'm so sorry, please don't be mad at me." Ben rambled on and on. Her eyes moved from Breha to Ben her anxiety peeking at the thought of both her children crying so hard. Slowly her mind awoke and remembered pieces from moments before. She remembered Ben crying and yelling, she remembered telling Breha to go to her room, and she remembered reaching out to touch her son. She barely remembered past that, but something told her the flying image in her memory was a vase. After that everything had gone dark. She started to connect the dots and realized why her head was hurting so bad. The vase had hit her, it had hit her hard. Hard enough that she had lost consciousness. Reaching up she traced over the blood across her face. Ben had thrown the vase at her, with his powers. Blinking Leia tried to focus but she felt so tired now._

 _"Mom?' Ben asked her._

 _"Ben can you help me sit up?" Leia questioned and Ben quickly nodded yes. He took hold of is mothers arm and helped her sit up against the nearby wall. Breha refused to let go of her mother, instead keeping her head against her mother's chest._

 _"Mom?" Ben asked her again._

 _"I'm ok Ben…" She whispered out, her eyes still closed as she tried ease the nausea she felt. "I'm so sorry! should I call dad?" Ben asked her quickly. Leia's mind wandered to her husband, she wished he was already home._

 _"Yes…Can you get my com? Can you call your father…" Leia whispered out, Ben quickly nodded and sprinted away from her. Her head rested back against the wall. Maybe Han was close already, that would definitely make this situation easier._

 _"Momma?" Breha whispered. Leia's fingers touched over Breha's head softly._

 _"I'm alright sweetie."_

 _"Blood…" Breha whimpered, pointing to her mother's face._

 _"I know, but I'm going to be ok. Ben is going to call Daddy." Leia assured her daughter._

 _"Daddy?"_

 _"Yes." Leia nodded, filling dizzy when she moved her head. The sound of feet coming near her, made Leia look towards her son._

 _"Mom, he's not answering. I tried Uncle Chewie too. What should I do?" Ben asked, clearly desperate to fix what he had done. "I could try Uncle Luke? Or someone else?" Ben rambled on, trying to find a fix to the problem he had created._

 _"I just need to sit here for a moment Ben." Leia spoke slowly now, the throbbing in her head consuming her thoughts. She knew Han would be home soon anyway, she'd have her husband by her side in no time._

 _"Mom. I'm so sorry Mom!" Ben cried again._

 _"I know."_

 _"I didn't mean to, I don't want to hurt you or Breha. The voices won't leave me alone."_

 _"Ben.." Leia said opening her eyes and looking at her son._

 _"I'm so sorry."_

 _"Come here Ben." Leia said, pulling him closer to her._

 _"I don't know what to do mom."_

 _"We'll figure this out." Leia assured him._

 _"Mom, I'm so sorry." He repeated over and over again. He felt sick at the idea of hurting any of the people he loved. Leia held both her children tight in her arms. All of them needing to be in each other's arms right now._

 _Leia tried to stay awake, as she rocked both her children back and fourth. If she didn't feel so light headed she would think of standing and cleaning her face. But she needed a moment to focus on staying awake and keeping her eyes open. Her heart felt so heavy and uneasy. She always worried for her children, like any mother did. But right now she felt terrifying fear for her son. She wondered if her fears were coming true, she wondered if she could help him. But somewhere deep down she knew she didn't know how to help her son. Leia knew Ben hadn't meant to hurt her but if he lost control now, she wondered if it would happen again, and who it would happen to. Her mind moved to Luke, she truly wished her brother was on planet. She could use his mind and help in this moment. He understood things about her son that she never would. Leia's mind quickly moved to her husband as well. She needed him in this moment. She prayed he would be home soon, she needed his support and his guidance._

 _Feeling her heart tighten, Leia felt tears falling from her eyes. Her children were close to her, but she felt some how empty. She felt like a failure and she didn't know how to fix this. How to help her son? How to fix this? Her chest felt hollow once more, feeling a deep pain throb._

 _"You're crying?" Ben asked her, looking up at his mother._

 _"I'm alright Ben." Ben asked her, wanting so bad to help his mother in anyway he could._

 _"Maybe…I need to clean my face, but Breha is holding a bit tight." Leia explained._

 _"Want Momma." Breha said, hearing her name._

 _"I know you do sweetie. Come on." Leia said moving to brace herself against the wall. Standing to her feet, Ben was immediately by his mother's side, wrapping his arms around her waist. He was already about his mother's height, helping her down the hall would be no problem for the boy._

 _"I can help…" Ben mumbled out, the tears still obvious in his voice._

 _"Thank you baby…" Leia whispered out, holding on to her son and trying to keep her balance. Looking down the hallway, Leia's vision blurred and she knew she'd been hit hard. She stumbled a few times, but Ben was there to catch her._

 _"I didn't mean to mom." Ben said yet again. Leia stopped moving for a moment and looked to Ben's gaze._

 _"I know you didn't, I know Ben." Leia assured him, running her fingers over his wet cheeks. Ben nodded and moved to help his mother once more._

 _Leia held on to her daughter tight. Breha's little arms wrapped around her mothers neck, loving her mothers warm embrace. Ben moved slowly along side Leia, guiding her down the hall. Leia felt almost silly, having her children help her down the hallway, but she also knew she hadn't been hit in the head this hard in a very long time. She didn't want to pass out again, not in front of the children. Slowly but surely the Solo family made their way into Han and Leia's fresher, where Leia was able to grab hold of the counter top._

 _Leia slowly looked up and took in her reflection, her breath gasped. Her skin was pure white, expect for the bright red blood drying against the side of her face. Looking down her heart dropped as she watched Breha grip on to her, like her life depended on it._

 _"Breha…" Leia whispered._

 _"Momma." She answered._

 _"I'm going to set you on the counter sweetie."_

 _"No! Wants Momma." She said tugging Leia closer._

 _"I'm not going anywhere sweetie, but I have to clean my face." Leia tried to explain to her._

 _"Breha I'll hold you." Ben offered. His sister slowly looked towards him and then quickly shook her head no. A flash or fear flashed across the girls face._

 _"No Ben!"_

 _"Breha honey, you have to calm down." Leia said, slowly getting her to let go. Breha sat against the counter quietly looking up at her mother, once she finally realized Leia wasn't going to move away from her she seemed to visibly relax. Leia wet a cloth and slowly brought it up to her face, she wiped away the dried blood revealing a large gash above her eye and down her temple. It was of course tender and Leia winced as she pressed the cloth against the open wound._

 _"Mom?" Ben asked from his spot beside his mother._

 _"How are you feeling Ben?" Leia said deliberately moving the focus to her son instead of herself._

 _"I'm ok." He said quietly._

 _"Any voices?" Leia asked._

 _"They stopped." He answered shortly._

 _"Good." Leia nodded. Reaching over she pulled out some bacta gel and slowly started to rub it along her face, hoping it would start to heal the wound fast. "I think I need to lay down…" Leia told her kids. Both kids nodded but neither had any plan of leaving their mothers side. Walking the short distance to the large bed, Leia rested herself against the pillows, keeping her head in an upward position. Breha crawled in and rested her head against her mothers chest, her little fingers drawing circles over her mothers stomach. Her sweet touch was comforting to Leia and if anything it was helping her to not think about the pain and throbbing. Ben stood beside the edge of the bed staring down at his mother._

 _"You joining us?" Leia asked him, patting to the blankets beside her. He looked as if he was about to cry again. "Ben come lay with me." Leia insisted. Slowly he moved and laid himself beside his mother and sister. A few stray tears fell down his cheeks, as Leia stroked his dark hair._

 _"I'm sorry Mom." He said apologizing yet again._

 _"I know you are Baby. We'll fix this, we'll find a way." Leia whispered down to him. Ben nodded once more, leaning into is mothers shoulder. All three of them staying silent._

— _-_

* * *

 _It was late by the time Han came to his front door. Palming the door open he wasn't surprised to find the house silent. His family had probably gone to bed hours ago. Stepping into the living room he set his things down, noting to move them in the morning. Right now all he wanted was to check on his children and crawl into bed next to his wife. Stepping to Ben's door first he was surprised to find the room empty. His eyes darted around and didn't find any sign of his son. Moving forward he came to Breha's room and only found silence. Her bed was empty as well. Quickly walking the rest of the way to their main bedroom, Han's heart calmed down at the sight of his whole family snuggled together on his and Leia's bed. Ben was rested on Han's side of the bed while Breha and Leia were snuggled together on Leia's side._

 _Stepping forward Han smirked, and briefly wondered where he would fit between his family members. Stepping to Leia's side, he debated if Leia was fully asleep. Looking down at his two favorite Princesses he was so happy to be home. Surprising her father, Breha's eyes fluttered open and she met her father's gaze. Her eyes went wide when she realized her father was standing right beside her._

 _"Daddy…" She whispered with a quiver to her voice._

 _"What's up little princess." Han asked her with a warm smile. Breha stayed silent looking over to her sleeping brother. "Breha, you should go back to sleep." Han suggested._

 _"Ben hurt Mommy." Breha whispered to her father. Han frowned, not understanding what she meant. Han's eyes moved to Leia, she was clearly still asleep which was odd considering what a light sleeper she was._

 _'Breha what are you talking about?" Han asked, leaning down and picking his daughter up from Leia's arms. Breha sniffled and hugged her father. "Breha?" Han whispered to her, rocking her softly._

 _"Mommy had blood." She told her father, the little girl remembering how much red covered her mother's face. Han quickly looked back to Leia and moved to her side. His hand ran down her side, needing for her to wake up now. Leia stirred with his touch and she slowly turned her head to face him. Han let out a small sound as he caught site of the large gash Leia now had on her face._

 _"Leia!" He whispered to his wife, not wanting to upset their daughter or wake their son._

 _"Han?" She mumbled out, her eyes slowly opening. "You're home." She said with a content smile._

 _"Leia?" the way he spoke her name said it all. Leia slowly lifted her fingers up and traced the mark on her face._

 _"How bad is it?" Leia asked him. Ignoring her question Han quickly snapped back._

 _"What the hell happened?"_

 _"Breha, you need to go back to sleep." Leia told her daughter, reaching to take her back from Han's arms._

 _"No go Momma?' She pleaded with her mother._

 _"No daddy and I are going to stand right over their and talk." Leia explained. Breha nodded and rested her head back against the pillows. Leia tucked her daughter in and once again promised her that she wouldn't be far. Turning to Han, his hands came to cup her face as he examined her head._

 _"Leia?"_

 _"We had an accident."_

 _"Why didn't you com me?"_

 _"Ben tried but he couldn't get through, I wasn't up for trying myself."_

 _"Leia, sweetheart you gotta give me more to go on."_

 _"Ben was…I'm worried about him, Han. I don't know how to help him."_

 _"What happened!?"_

 _"He was hearing voices and he was so upset. I tried to calm him down and he…he snapped."_

 _"Hearing voices? What happened next?"_

 _"The vase flew and hit me." Leia said, remembering the brief moment when she saw it flying towards her, before everything had gone dark._

 _"He threw it at you?" Han questioned, shock in his voice._

 _"Not on purpose, he moved it…with his mind."_

 _"He what!"_

 _"Han…" Leia hushed him, not wanting to upset the kids again._

 _"He didn't mean to…" Leia said again, fully knowing that Ben had not meant to do this. Her son was so sweet and caring, he'd never intentionally hurt his family. Han's fingers traced down Leia's face and she slowly cleared her throat. "I don't know how to help him Han. I know he didn't meant to do this, but he lost all control. I don't think he knew what he was doing. What if he hurts someone else next? Someone at school? or Breha?"_

 _"I don't know." Han answered honestly, he didn't know._

 _"I need to be able to help him." Leia whispered her tears spilling from her eyes._

 _"Leia…" He said pulling her close and hugging her into his arms. He kissed the top of her head and rocked her gently. They stayed wrapped in each others arms for a moment, Leia feeling the much needed comfort of his arms. "Are you ok?" He whispered to her, looking down at her face._

 _"I should probably see a medic in the morning…." She trailed off, her head was still very sore and her thoughts were all blurred together._

 _"You didn't already go!" Han scolded, pulling back and looking at her gash once more. "It's deep, but healing. You put bacta on it?" Leia nodded, staying silent and simply looking up int her husbands eyes. "What is it Leia?" He asked her._

 _"I don't want this for him. I never wanted this for him." Leia said shaking her head now, she regretted it almost immediately as her head spun._

 _"Of course not."_

 _"Tell me I wasn't right.."_

 _"About what Leia?"_

 _"About what would happen if I had children."_

 _"Don't let your mind pull you somewhere. We don't know anything yet."_

 _"He didn't have control Han. He was so lost in his mind and he was so angry. He became a totally different person." Leia rambled on, fear so evident in her voice._

 _"We'll fix this." Han assured her, kissing her forehead. Leia frowned and looked down to her feet. "What is it?" Han pushed._

 _"I think we need to call Luke tomorrow." "Ok…That's not a bad idea." Han nodded._

 _"Good." Leia said. "I think we need his help, I don't know what to do Han. I tried so hard to protect him and I failed him instead." Leia said her gaze moving down to their feet._

 _"Don't say that Leia!"_

 _"What else do you call this?" I haven't protected him…"_

 _"He just needs some help, Luke will tell us what to do…"_

 _"What if that's not enough?" Leia asked._

 _"What do you mean?" Han asked her._

 _"What if we can't do it, what if Luke has to."_

 _"Meaning?" Han asked her stepping back._

 _"What if Ben needs Luke more often, What if Ben needs to go with Luke?"_

 _"That's a lot of what if's Leia." Han said, gritting his teeth._

 _"It's something we need to think about."_

 _"We've talked about this! and neither one of us wanted to ship our son away!" Han said a little angry now. For years he and Leia had agreed on this topic. They would raise their own son and wouldn't be sending him off to live with Luke. Suddenly Leia's mind was reversed and he didn't like it._

 _"That was when I thought I could help him, I thought I was doing good in his life."_

 _"You are doing good!"_

 _"I didn't do something right! With how he reacted, I must have done something wrong. I couldn't reach him." Leia ranted on, wanting and needing Han to understand what she meant._

 _"Leia, this isn't your fault."_

 _"We need to think about it Han." She said again. Han shook his head not wanting to think about it let alone talk about it._

 _"I'm not sending our son away!"_

 _"I don't want to Han! You think I want to?" Leia cried out, before grabbing her head. Her temple was throbbing again and she was getting dizzy once more. Han quickly grabbed hold of her and steadied his wife. "I don't want to send him away, this will kill me! But I have to give him his best chance. Luke understands it all, he can help him."_

 _"I said we'd com him in the morning." Han bit out._

 _"Han…."_

 _"You need to rest Leia, You can't be fighting right now."_

 _"I don't want to fight with you Han." Leia whispered out, her voice was exhausted and her eyes were drooping. "I need you right now, more then ever."_

 _"I'm right here Leia." His arms tightened around her._

 _"Why did this have to happen?" Leia questioned, more to herself then anyone else._

 _"Let's get you to bed." Han said helping her back to the bed._

 _"Han?"_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"Can you lay with me? Please…" She pleaded with him, she needed nothing more then to rest in his arms. They could worry about the rest of it tomorrow._

 _"Always." He nodded, slipping off his boots and moving towards the bed. Leia slowly scooted Breha over and crawled into their bed. Han wrapped his arms around her from behind and held her close. "Tomorrow you're going to the medic." He reminded her. Han already knowing he wouldn't get much sleep tonight, he needed to watch over his family._

 _"I know…I'm so glad your home." Leia said, her fingers running over her daughter's head._

 _"Yeah me too." Han whispered, kissing the side of her head. Han and Leia both closed their eyes, Leia drifted to a much needed sleep while Han simply held his wife close. His eyes opened and closed as he glanced around the bed at Breha and Ben, bot hchildren seemed to be sleeping well. Han at least hoped for a restful night, He'd take his wife to the medic in the morning and make sure she was alright. His fingers ghosted over her forehead, she was already fast asleep pressed up against his arms._

 _Sighing Han decided to close his eyes and listen to the steady rhythm of his family's breathing. Han's eyes closed, missing the movement from across the bed. Neither Han or Leia had noticed when their son awoke. Neither noticed his eyes open or his ears listening to his parents talk about sending him away._

* * *

 **As always thank you for reading! Reviews get a sneak peek to the next chapter! 70 chapters! OMG**


	71. Chapter 71- Two Against One

_Chapter Seventy One_

 _Two Against One_

 _Leia felt as if her heart was going to lurch out of her chest any moment now. It didn't help that her head was still pounding and hadn't fully healed yet. The medic had pretty much confirmed what Leia already knew. The hit to her head had been hard and she had a decent concussion. Leaning back against the couch, Leia waited. She'd been waiting all day really. They had called Luke and he had agreed to come to Corellia, now all they had to do was wait for him to arrive. The anxiety within the Solo household was strong and Leia wasn't sure that would ever change. She tried to rest her head back and relax, like her husband had insisted, but she couldn't turn her mind off. This was nothing new, Leia always overthought everything, this situation just made it worse._

 _She could hear Ben down the hall with Han and Breha. The siblings seemed to be doing better now and with Han's help Breha didn't seem as afraid of her brother. Although the young girl was still confused on why Ben had hurt her mother. She continued to mention the blood she had saw on Leia's face, it was perhaps something she would never forget. Listening closer, Leia could hear Breha giggling as someone tickled her. At least her family seemed to be distracted. That was all Leia cared about, making sure her family was taken care of. Hearing movement from beside her, Leia's eyes flickered up and she found her son standing before her._

 _"Hey Ben." She greeted._

 _"Hi mom." He nodded._

 _"What is it sweetie?" She said, sensing his worry already._

 _"How's your head?' He asked._

 _"It's good, Remember Dad told you I'm doing just fine." Leia assured him._

 _"You feel nervous…" Ben said looking down and away from his mother. Leai sighed and looked around the room for a moment before answering her son._

 _"I suppose I am." Leia admitted._

 _"Uncle Luke is coming to see us?" Ben asked._

 _"He is." Leia nodded._

 _"Because of what I did?"_

 _"Yes, Uncle Luke can help you better then I can."_

 _"You help." Ben said with a frown, he didn't want his mother thinking she didn't help him._

 _"Well Uncle Luke is better at this."_

 _"Mom?" Ben questioned, sitting beside her._

 _"What is it sweetie?" Leia asked, running a hand through his hair._

 _"Are you sending me away?" He asked her, his eyes full of sadness._

 _"Ben…" Leia whispered, her voice cracking. Her words were lost in her throat and her mind was a mess. She tried to open her lips to speak but nothing came out. Instead they sat starting at each other, both feeling each others heart break. Leia had almost found the words when the door chimed._

 _Han walked down the hall with Breha in his arms. His eyes flickered to Leia and she nodded. The door slid open and Luke greeted his family. Ben immediately looked away form his mother and moved to stand from the couch. Leia watched his movement and tried to stand to meet his steps, but her head swayed once more and she sat back down. Leia could hear Breha greeting her Uncle with smile and giggles, while Han ushered Luke further into the room._

 _"Leia…" she heard from beside her, looking up she found her brother smiling down at her. Luke quickly sat by her side and looked to the side of her face._

 _"How are you?" Luke asked her._

 _"I'll be ok." She told him, Han moved to sit beside her._

 _"Medic said she has a concussion." Han added._

 _"How bad is it?" Luke asked._

 _"I'm fine." Leia said again, offering Han a glare. Luke reached up and moved a braid away from Leia's face, he cringed at the sight of the gash. While it was healing, it was still rather large and looked painful._

 _Ben had moved to the corner of the room, staring over at all he adults in the room. He watched as his Uncle looked at his mother's face, the gash that he had personally caused. His breathing was hard as his heart pounded against his chest. He didn't like feeling this way and he felt so guilty for what he had done. He had hurt his mother and now everyone was here to talk about it. Catching something in the corner of his eye, Ben looked down. Breha walked over towards her brother and lifted her hands towards him. Ben offered his little sister a small smile as he lifted her up and into his arms._

 _"Ben sad?" She whispered to him, careful not to interrupt the adult conversation._

 _"I'm ok Breha."_

 _"Ben sad." She said as a fact this time._

 _"I hurt mom." Ben told her, not knowing if she would understand how sorry he was for hurting their mother._

 _"It oops Ben." Breha offered to him. Ben smiled a little, assuming that was Breha's way of saying it was an accident. At least she understood that. Stepping forward Ben took another deep breath before he spoke._

 _"I'm going to take Breha to her room." Ben suggested. He knew his parents needed to speak to his Uncle. He knew what he had done was wrong, and he also knew that he didn't know how to control what he had done. It was all so confusing to his growing mind. Part of his wanted help from him uncle. But another part of him wanted to learn on his own. No matter what, he never wanted to disappoint his parents and Ben now wondered if he had disappointed his mother. So much that she was willing to send him away._

 _"Thanks Ben. I'll come get you in a bit." Han offered to his son. Ben nodded, his eyes flashing to Luke's. Luke smiled at him and nodded, hoping to calm his nephew with his presence. Unfortunately he felt his nephews pain and worry almost immediately._

 _Leia watched as her children walked down the hall and sealed Breha's door. Luke and Han were already talking, but she seemed to be in a daze._

 _"Leia?" She heard one of them say._

 _"Leia?" Another said._

 _"Sorry what?" Leia said pulling herself back to the here and now._

 _"Can you tell me what happened?" Luke asked her. She could see the concern on his face and she wanted the focus to be off her, and moved on to her son._

 _"Nothing much to tell. Ben was having a bad day, and I was trying to calm him down. I didn't think it was anything serious, maybe he was just in a bad mood. But when I woke up I heard screaming and when I came down the hall Ben and Breha were hearing voices…"_

 _"Voices?" Luke questioned. "What kind of voices?"_

 _"I don't know what they were. I couldn't hear anything. Why would they be able to hear it but I couldn't?"_

 _"Something was blocking you." Luke noted aloud._

 _"What does that mean?" Han asked._

 _"It's hard to say. Could be a number of things, but it is odd that Breha was able to hear them but Leia couldn't."_

 _"He was screaming and he looked so upset I just wanted to calm him down. I just wanted to help him." Leia said quickly._

 _"Leia you didn't do anything wrong." Han said from her side, grabbing hold of her hand._

 _"Han's right. You didn't do anything wrong Leia. If anything you probably helped end whatever was happening."_

 _"Something snapped, and he just flung the vase…"_

 _"He didn't know what he was doing." Luke suggested. "I don't believe Ben wants to hurt you or anyone. Its something we've seen on Yavin. Some kids don't have full control over their actions. As they grow, they learn to control but at first it's many senses and feelings hitting them at once." Luke tried to explain to his sister. Leia understood most of it, but still felt helpless to help her son._

 _"So what do we do to help him?" Han questioned. Luke stayed quiet and looked towards his sister. Leia knew the answer already, she just didn't know how to tell her husband. He was right, they had talked about it many times. They had discussed sending Ben to train with Luke on many occasions, but they always agreed they didn't want to do that. They both wanted to raise their son and care for him, not send him away. But things had changed, and while Leia didn't want to send Ben away, she didn't know what to do._

 _"What?' Han asked, looking back and fourth between Luke and Leia._

 _"Han, I wondered if you had considered him coming back to Yavin with me?" Luke said slowly. Han's face hardened and he looked to Leia. She stayed quiet but looked up to meet his hard gaze._

 _"We've talked about it and decided that's not what we wanted to do." Han reminded his wife._

 _"I know we've talked about it." Leia nodded. "But things have changed and we need to talk about it again. Can you have an open mind, please?" Leia spoke slowly, she didn't want Han to think they were ganging up on him. Luke had always offered to train Ben, Han knew this. He also knew Leia was starting to lean towards Ben going to Yavin, and he couldn't help the anger that flared up at the thought of sending his son away. Not seeing Ben everyday, gutted Han._

 _"Han…" Luke tried sensing Han's distress, but Han cut him off._

 _"No! What happened to not sending him away! Leia we decided!" Han said, standing up and raising his voice to the twins before him._

 _"Han please just listen." Leia tried, standing beside him. She reached out for him but he pushed her hands away._

 _"No!" Han said stepping away from her. Leia looked back at Luke and he offered her look of support. They both knew this wasn't going to go well. "We never wanted this for our children! Do you remember that Leia? Or just me? You can't take a thirteen year old plan and suddenly want me to change my mind on what we agreed!" Han asked her, his voice hard and harsh._

 _"I remember!" She bit back. "I'm trying to help Ben! I need to help him and this is the only way I know how to do that! Han just listen to me. Luke could be his best chance."_

 _"We can raise our own son."_

 _"We have! But do you know how to raise a Jedi? I don't! Do you know how to help him with these terrors or these voices in his mind! Do you know how to help him?"_

 _"I can't believe you're suggesting this. You never wanted to raise them as Jedi's. You never wanted this life for them, you wanted them to choose it when they were old enough." Han said shaking his head back and fourth._

 _"I know all this Han."_

 _"When you mentioned this the other night I thought it was just a simple suggestion. I didn't think you were actually considering it."_

 _"What do you think we should do?" Leia questioned him, wondering what ideas her husband had going through his mind._

 _"Luke can tell us what to do!" Han yelled back, making Leia jump._

 _"I'm not a Jedi! You are not a Jedi! How can we help our son!"_

 _"Your idea of help is to ship our son away! Great parenting Princess!" Han bit back at her. "Mother of the year!" Han said scraping his fingers through his hair and shaking his head with pure anger. Leia stepped back from him, her face flashing pain. She felt like he had physically hit her. She was trying her best and praying something could help them, that something could help their son. But Han didn't see it that way, all he saw was what a horrible mother his wife was._

 _"Han…We need to calm down." Luke said, standing up and moving between his friends._

 _"You two have already decided what's going to happen. Why am I even here?" Han asked his brother in law, he winced at Han's tone._

 _"You're Ben's father Han, this is important and I need you to understand. Leia and I only want what's best for Ben. Do you really think Leia wants to send Ben away. You know how close they are." Luke added, trying to make Han see reason. Han's eyes flashed to Leia but she refused to meet his gaze. She was across the room by this point and trying to put as much distance between her and her husband as the room would allow. "We are just discussing options. Han you called me here for a reason."_

 _"I know." Han whispered._

 _"So then we need to just talk about ideas and options for Ben."_

 _"Alright." Han nodded, his temper calming. He replayed his words in his head and his eyes shot open when he realized what he had said to his wife. She was the best mother in this universe and he had just suggested anything but that._

 _"Leia…" Han said trying to step across the room towards his wife, but her voice cut him off._

 _"I think Luke should talk to Ben, before we continue our decisions."_

 _"I think that's a good idea." Luke nodded._

 _"I'll get him." Leia said softly, her eyes never meeting Han's._

 _"Leia…" Han tried once more, his voice pleading this time. She ignored him and walked down the hall towards her children._

 _"Let her calm down.." Luke suggested._

 _"I shouldn't have said that." Han told Luke, his anger turning in on himself now. He couldn't believe he had just said that to her. The last few days had been terrifying for her, and now this._

 _"No, but you're upset its understandable."_

 _"She's an amazing mother." Han mumbled out._

 _"I know she is, that's why she cares so much about taking care of Ben. You know she doesn't even care that Ben hurt her. She's more worried about him hurting himself or Breha." Luke offered._

 _"I know…I'll apologize later." Han nodded silently hoping Leia would even speak to him later._

 _Leia slowly came back down the hall, Ben by her side. Ben's eyes moved to Han and his father tried to offer him a small smile. Leia's arm was wrapped around Ben's shoulder, holding him close to her side._

 _"We're just talking to Uncle Luke, You don't need to be scared." Leia reminded her son._

 _"Ok." Ben said quickly._

 _"Come sit with me Ben." Luke said, opening his arms to his nephew and sharing a warm smile with the boy. Looking towards his mother, Leia smiled and pushed him forward to the couch. Ben nodded and moved towards Luke, sitting down both Ben and Luke turned towards each other. Luke started the conversation off simple, asking about school and the Falcon. Topics he knew Ben usually liked to speak about. Leia slowly made her way around the room, walking past Han and taking a seat across from Luke and Ben. Han stood back behind the boys, staring across at his wife. Leia still hadn't looked at him._

 _"So Ben, do you want to tell me about what happened?"_

 _"I don't know." Ben whispered, his eyes moving to his mother._

 _"You know your mom isn't mad at you right?" Luke asked._

 _"I know."_

 _"Alright."_

 _"I don't want to talk about it." Ben said quietly._

 _"Well its good to talk about these things, so we can better understand what happened."_

 _"I hurt my mom." Ben said his voice coming out very small._

 _"I know buddy, but you didn't meant to."_

 _"No I didn't."_

 _"I know you didn't." Leia added._

 _"We wanna help you Ben, we just want to make sure that, something like that doesn't happen again."_

 _"Ok…"_

 _"You've been hearing voices?" Luke asked._

 _"Sometimes."_

 _"Why didn't you talk to me about it. Or mom and dad? You know all of us are here for you."_

 _"I don't want people to worry about me. Mom worries a lot." Ben said and Leia sighed, her son was too perceptive._

 _"Your mom does worry a lot, but you can always talk to us." Han said, leaning down against the back of the couch and placing a hand on his son's shoulder. He risked a glance towards Leia and found her staring down at her hands._

 _"I don't want to worry people." Ben repeated._

 _"We have to worry about you, we love you." Luke said with a smile. Ben let a small smile wash over his face as he looked up at his uncle. "Can you tell me about the voices?"_

 _"They're always so angry."_

 _"What do they say?" Luke asked._

 _"I don't know, sometimes its hard to hear all of it. I've gotten used to it."_

 _"Used to it! How long has this been going on?" Leia asked._

 _"A while." Ben sighed._

 _"Han, Leia would you guys mind if I talked to Ben alone for a bit?" Luke asked, sensing Ben was growing more and more nervous with everyone around him._

 _"Ok, we'll be right down the hall if you need us." Han told Ben. His son nodded and smiled at his father, as he watched his parents walk down the hallway. Han and Leia walked quietly down their hallway. Han slowly reached out to touch her shoulder, but Leia shrugged away._

 _"Can I talk to you?" He asked her._

 _"I need to check on Breha." Leia said walking past him. Han followed her into Breha's room, where they found Breha smiling happily at her toys. "Hi sweetie." Leia said, moving to sit beside her daughter on the floor. Han leaned against the doorway, watching his two princesses._

 _"Mommy?" Breha whispered, as Leia pulled the girl to sit in her lap. Leia rocked with her quietly._

 _"Yes sweetheart?"_

 _"You feel sad."_

 _"I'm a little sad, but you don't need to worry about that."_

 _"Leia?" Han said from his spot in the doorway._

 _"I don't think we should talk right now." Leia answered him coldly._

 _"I didn't mean what I said."_

 _"You are angry. People tend to say what they really feel when they're upset."_

 _"Leia, no!"_

 _"It's fine Han."_

 _"Leia damn it Look at me." He said stepping forward and kneeling in front of her. "Leia?" Han pleaded looking at both Breha and Leia. Breha's little eyes stared up at her father, confused by what her parents were talking about._

 _"I can't do this in front of Breha."_

 _"Then come and talk to me…"_

 _Leia looked down at Breha, before leaning forward and kissing her daughters forehead. Leia kept her face close to her daughters for a moment, hugging her close and rocking her gently._

 _"Mommy will be right back." Leia assured her._

 _"Ok Mommy." Breha nodded, as she reached for her toys yet again._

 _Leia silently stood up and moved to leave the room. Leia paused to look down the hallway and out towards the living room. Seemed as if Luke and Ben's talk was still going well. Nodding Leia continued into their bedroom. Han quickly followed after her, shutting their bedroom door behind them. Leia's back was to him and she was silent. Han took a slow breath, wanting to step forward and take her into his arms but knowing that wasn't a good idea._

 _"So talk…" She started._

 _"I didn't mean what I said, it came out wrong. You gotta give me a break Leia! You just changed your mind out of the blue! and now you and Luke are here teaming up on me." Han argued._

 _"Teaming up on you!" Leia said turning around to face him. "This isn't about you! This is about what is best for your son! and If you think that makes me a bad mother then I guess that's something we'll disagree on!"_

 _"You aren't a bad mother Leia." Han groaned, running his fingers through his hair and tugging at his scalp._

 _"Ben needs Luke's help, not mine and not yours. Why can't you see that?"_

 _"Why are you so welling to let him go!?"_

 _"I don't want him to go!"_

 _"Then don't do this! Don't send him to Yavin, he can stay here with us and we can raise him how we planned."_

 _"Han we aren't losing him if he goes, he'll have a better shot at controlling his feelings, his powers."_

 _"We'll never get to see him."_

 _"You know thats not true, the order is nothing like what the Jedi's used to be. The kids go home to their parents all the time Han."_

 _"Ben doesn't need to go."_

 _"Ben isn't normal Han…Your family isn't normal."_

 _"Don't you think I know that! Almost fourteen years of marriage Leia, I know my kids aren't normal."_

 _"Well you knew who I was when you married me, this was always a possibility with my genes."_

 _"Damn it Leia this isn't about Vader!"_

 _"Isn't it! Those are his genes in our son!" Leia yelled._

 _"Leia…" Han sighed, trying to step closer and grab her into his arms but she quickly moved away. He didn't want it to come back to Vader, he wanted her to see that their son was different._

 _"Don't! Stop trying to touch me." She said pushing him away. If he started touching her, she knew she would calm down and she was upset, she wanted to be upset. She didn't need him touching her right now._

 _"Leia! I don't want to fight with you." Han sighed in defeat._

 _"Well too late!"_

 _"Leia!"_

 _"What!?"_

 _"I understand you want to help Ben, I want to help him too!"_

 _"So why can't you understand where I'm coming from?"_

 _"I…we decided a long time ago we didn't want this and now your changing the game on me."_

 _"I don't mean to. I'm adjusting for what Ben needs." She said trying to calm her voice and soothe the conversation. Han stood staring at her for a moment, trying to see things from her angle, but all it came back to was sending their son way. His heart hurt at the thought of shipping his children off. He knew Leia meant well, he knew Luke could help Ben, but it hurt, all of this just hurt too much._

 _"Ok…" Han sighed._

 _"What if Ben wants to go?" Leia questioned her husband, he was caught off guard and hadn't expected that question._

 _"I don't know." Han said quietly._

 _"We'll have to talk to him. Luke will have a better understanding of this, and its not because we don't love Ben or we're bad parents. Luke just understands how the force works, he's been training how many kids on Yavin?"_

 _"I know." Han sighed again. "You're not a bad mother Leia." Han repeated again, not wanting any doubt in her mind._

 _"I'd like to think I'm not."_

 _"You're not." Han said stepping forward and running his hands down her shoulders. She closed her eyes tight, willing her mind to calm down. She felt Han's fingers trace over her face and up to her wound. "It's healing." He told her._

 _"Good…"_

 _Out in the living room, Ben and Luke talked back and fourth. The mood was indeed much more relaxed then it had been. While Luke could feel a bit of tension coming from down the hall, he was pleased that Ben couldn't hear any of the yelling he assumed was happening._

 _"Ben, can I ask you a question?" Luke asked him._

 _"Sure."_

 _"You know Aunt Naya and I train kids on Yavin. They all are like you, they are gifted within the force. Do you want to come with me to Yavin?" Luke asked slowly. Ben stayed silent, and looked down at his lap. "Ben?"_

 _"I'm not sure." Ben said honestly. He'd always enjoyed their visits to his Uncle's home and all the kids were always super fun to play with, but now he wasn't sure._

 _"That's ok."_

 _"I think Mom wants me to go." Ben admitted._

 _"Your mother doesn't want you to go anywhere, but she wants to take care of you. Does that make since?"_

 _"I guess." Ben shrugged._

 _"Your Mom and Dad love you very much and they'd never want to send you away. They'd miss you so much." Luke tried to explain to him._

 _"They just want what's best for me?' Ben questioned._

 _"Exactly. And maybe you could learn some things on Yavin."_

 _"Like the other kids?"_

 _"Yeah, exactly like them."_

 _"Would you stop the voices?"_

 _"I can try and help you. We can learn together, you can learn to control things Ben."_

 _"I wouldn't hurt anyone anymore?" Ben asked._

 _"We'd try and teach you everything we could."_

 _"Aunt Naya too?"_

 _"Of course."_

 _"Dad doesn't want me to go?" Ben asked._

 _"Maybe…" Luke said avoiding the real answer._

 _"I don't know what I want." Ben sighed._

 _"I know it's hard Ben, but we're going to figure this out. You, me and your Mom and Dad. We all love you Ben. We're all here for you."_

 _Ben nodded softly, but he couldn't help but feel that this was all his fault. All this stress and worry within his family was his problem. His heart felt heavy and his mind blurred. Maybe it would be better if he left them alone, he wasn't sure he brought them any sort of good._

* * *

 **Here we are...I have a feeling I might get mixed reviews on this chapter. More coming soon!  
**


	72. Chapter 72- How To Say Goodbye

_Chapter Seventy Two_

 _How To Say Goodbye_

 _The tension inside the Falcon was obvious, even Breha knew something was going on with her family. The little girl walked around her father's ship, headed first to the cockpit. She assumed she would find her father there, and maybe even Uncle Chewie. Her little feet pitter pattered along the surface, as her eyes peered into the cockpit. She liked the cockpit, it had so many buttons and sometimes Daddy would let her press some of them and help him land the ship. Breha loved sitting in that room with her father, it was one of her favorite things to do. Hearing her little steps, Han was pulled from his thoughts and turned around to face his daughter. Han offered her a smirk, as he surveyed the little one dressed in her pajamas._

 _"Hey little Princess." Han greeted._

 _"Daddy." She smiled softly, and ran towards her father. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her into his lap. Breha leaned into her fathers arms and rested her forehead against his chest. Her eyes looked out and around at all the buttons, before her eyes rested on the stars as they zoomed out and into space._

 _"What are you up to Princess?" Han asked her._

 _"Sitting with Daddy." She whispered to him, the hint of sleepiness evident in her young voice. But this wasn't uncommon for her to seek Han out. She was after all a Daddy's girl and she felt safe in his arms._

 _"Sounds about right." Han chuckled, running his hands over her back softly._

 _"Where's Momma and Ben?" Han asked, his voice catching. Breha's little finger pointed out of the cockpit and Han nodded. The last time he had checked on them, they had both been sitting in the cabin, huddled up together. The last few days had been very quiet between the Solo family. Everyone understood what they had to do and why they were doing it, but no one was comfortable with it. Han thought about the night after the choice was made. Ben had agreed and decided he wanted to go with his Uncle. Rather then having Ben leave with Luke, Leia had insisted on bringing him to Yavin as a family. Han hadn't objected, he would rather take his son then send him away. Things between him and his wife had been quiet to say the least. He agreed to go along with Ben's decision but he wasn't happy about it, and Leia hadn't fully gotten over the comments Han had made. That night she had rolled away from him, and slept on the edge of their bed, neither saying a word to each other. The days following hadn't been much different, everyone was too focused on Ben's departure._

 _"Daddy?" Breha asked, pulling him out of his memories._

 _"What is it sweetie?"_

 _"You sad?"_

 _"I…I'm kinda sad." Han answered her honestly._

 _"Ben going away?" Breha asked, remembering the conversation her parents had had with her a few days ago. They had explained to the girl that Ben would be leaving home and going to stay with Uncle Luke. They tried to explain to her that she would still get to see her brother and that Uncle Luke was going to help Ben with the mean voices. Breha had partially understood, but still hadn't fully grasped that she would not be seeing her brother every day._

 _"Yes he is…" Han nodded._

 _"Ben stay here?' Breha suggested._

 _"No sweetie, he has to go with Uncle Luke."_

 _Breha rested further into Han's arms and sighed. Her little mind was a slightly confused but she was comforted by her fathers arms. Silence filled the space as father and daughter looked out at the stars around them. They would be coming up on Yavin in the morning. Instead of thinking of that now, Han insisted on enjoying this time with his daughter. He'd whisper to her words about the ship and buttons he was pressing, even facts about the stars around them. His voice comforted Breha and she soon relaxed further against hist chest._

 _"There you are little one." Leia's voice broke the silence, as she stepped into the cockpit._

 _"Hi Mommy." Breha greeted, keeping her head against Han's chest._

 _"You should be in bed little one." Leia told her._

 _"Wanted Daddy."_

 _"Of course." Leia said with a soft smile, running her fingers across her daughters dark hair. "I'll grab you a blanket." Leia offered, leaving and then quickly returning with a extra blanket._

 _"She can go to bed Leia." Han offered._

 _"It's ok, she wants to be with you." Leia said, draping the blanket around the both of them. "She'll fall asleep faster in your arms anyway." Han nodded and kissed the top of his daughters head._

 _"Where's Ben?" Han asked._

 _"Asleep. He's exhausted." Leia said slowly._

 _"What about you?"_

 _"What about me?" Leia asked._

 _"You look tired."_

 _"Well, I'll try and lay down." She said, running her fingers over her tired eyes._

 _"I'll bring her in soon." Han said, looking down at his daughters fluttering eyes. It wouldn't be long before she drifted to sleep._

 _"Sounds good." She nodded, moving to leave them._

 _"Leia?"_

 _"Yes Han…"_

 _"I love you." Han told her, hoping she remembered that. Hoping she would continue to remember that through out the rest of their hard journey._

 _"I know you do, I love you too. Goodnight."_

 _With that she left them alone once more. Han looked down to Breha, the little girl nestled so close in his arms. Her warmth warming the space around them, the blanket keeping the heat around the cold of space._

 _"Daddy…"_

 _"What is it Princess?" Han whispered, brushing the stray hairs from her face._

 _"Loves you." She mumbled._

 _"I love you too little Princess." Han took a deep breath and closed his eyes, just taking in the moment._

— _-_

* * *

 _Han slowly walked down the ship, holding his daughter close against his chest. Coming to her designated bunk, Han slowly leaned over and laid his daughter against the soft fabric. Her lips moved into a pout as she relaxed against her familiar bed. Han smirked down at her, loving the expressions she shared with her mother. Reaching over Han quickly pulled the blankets up and over her. He took care and delicately tucked her in, taking his time. Looking over from Breha, Han found Ben's sleeping form. Leaning over Han kissed Breha's forehead softly before moving over to Ben. His face was pressed into the pillow, hiding half his features. His hair looked crazy all across his pillow and his limbs were reaching out from underneath the blankets. He was in a deep sleep, which Han was thankful for. There was way too much going on in this poor child's mind. He needed the rest. Leaning over Han brushed his hands over Ben's back and readjusted the blanket._

 _"I love you Ben." Han told him. "Please remember that." Desperate for his son to remember that and to never feel like they had abandoned him. They loved this boy so much, and Han never wanted him to feel unloved._

 _With one last look to his son, Han walked away and headed to his cabin. He tried to stay quiet as he entered the room, and found Leia sleeping as well. It was so quiet a board his ship. He liked that his family was sleeping well, but he wished it was for better reasons. Everyone was just so mentally exhausted and confused, no one knew what the future would bring. Han only wished he was headed with his family for another vacation or a great adventure. Instead he was headed towards Yavin, where he would leave his son behind. He knew Leia was hurting and this was not easy for her. Han wished he could take back his words about her not being a good mother. He wanted to take all of his family's pain away. He just didn't know how to help Leia, and he hoped Luke knew how to help his son._

 _Looking over to Leia, she slowly rolled over and took a slow breath. Her face laying beautifully against the pillows beneath her. Stepping forward Han sat beside her and stared down at her face. Many years had past, marriage, children, fights and love, but still Leia looked like the young girl he had met a board the Death Star. Ups and downs would never change how he felt about this woman, or how much he truly loved her. Almost always they had different opinions, they bickered and fought sometimes but they always found their way back to each other._

 _"I love you Leia." He whispered to her, careful not to wake the sleeping Princess._

 _Standing he pulled off his clothes and slowly slid in beside her sleeping form. The distance between them had been killing him, and he wanted nothing more then to sleep with Leia in his arms. His warm arms slid around her and tugged her closer to him. His nose rested against her hair and he breathed in her familiar scent. His heart felt more relaxed then it had in days, Leia had that effect on him. While it was clear they would always disagree on some things, he wanted so badly for them to move on from this together. He wanted nothing more then happiness for his family. Han had almost drifted to sleep when he felt Leia turn in his arms, her eyes were wide awake and staring at him. He'd always get lost in her dark eyes, the same eyes she had passed on to their son. They showed so much, the same was true for Ben as well. Han could almost read what they were thinking through their dark eyes, even when Leia would try to hide something from him, he could always read her. Now he read a mix of emotions, she still looked so tired and worried. But there were hints of love in there, love for her family._

 _"Hi…" He whispered, their faces so close Leia could feel his warm breath against her face._

 _"Hi." She whispered back._

 _"I thought you were sleeping."_

 _"I was…I felt you."_

 _"I shouldn't have grabbed you."_

 _"No…" Leia corrected. "I felt you in here." Leia whispered pointing up to her head._

 _"You haven't done that in a while."_

 _"I know, I just felt it and woke up."_

 _"I was just putting Breha to bed and checking on Ben."_

 _"I know. You're a good father Han." She said, her fingers brushing over his chin._

 _"I try…You're an amazing mother Leia."_

 _"I'm really trying." Leia whispered out, her voice coming out in a gasp. Han immediately leaned in and placed his lips against her forehead._

 _"It will be ok." Han told her._

 _"I hope so. I feel numb."_

 _"Me too, but we love each other and we love Ben and Breha. They are so loved."_

 _"They are…" Leia nodded._

 _"And you know what…Luke Loves them too. Luke loves Ben and he's a great Uncle."_

 _"He really is…I love you Han." Leia whispered._

 _"I love you Princess." Han and Leia rested against each other holding each other close. Both dreading the morning but knowing they needed to rest._

—-

* * *

 _Ben stared out in the familiar field, he had visited Luke so many times over the years, but it felt weird to know he would be staying here now. His parents had been so quiet all morning, Han didn't even ask Ben or Breha if they wanted to help land the ship. Ben hadn't wanted to worry his parents so he tried to calm his nerves, but he could feel it all around him. He hated that he was doing this to his family, even his little sister felt so nervous as they stepped out side the Falcon._

 _Luke and Naya greeted the Solo family and ushered them inside. Ben stayed quiet as his Uncle started to explain everything to him and show him where he would be staying. It was all a blur and Ben felt a hint of nausea hit him. His head was spinning as he looked around, his eyes landed on his mother. She was walking close to his side and quickly walked up to hold his hand. Leia squeezed his hand as they continued to walk through the temple._

 _It was silent now, as Ben looked around his room. His family was still there with him, but he felt alone and cold. He sat on his new bed and looked around the temple's walls. He was pretty sure he should be listening to Luke speak, but he was a million planets away. Breha sat beside him on the bed, holding his hand. Ben would miss seeing his little sister everyday, and watching her grow up, but he knew she would be better without him. He would also miss his parents so much, working on the Falcon with his father or talking about school with his mother. Han and Leia both had promised Ben he would be visiting home as often as possible and they would come to visit him on Yavin as well. His parents were willing to do anything to make him feel comfortable. It wasn't that he didn't like Luke or Naya, he even enjoyed the idea of learning with the other young Jedi's but his nerves and heart felt heavy._

 _Breha squeezed Ben's hand and looked up at her brother. Ben tried to smile at her but he couldn't find the strength. Breha reached up and touched Ben's face, hoping her brother would smile. Ben could feel the love and warmth coming from his sister, he could feel it in his mind and his heart. He wanted so much to stay connected to his sister, maybe as time went on he would learn how to control everything better and quicker. Maybe he would become an extraordinary Jedi and make his parents proud. Perhaps one day he could teach Breha what he learned._

 _"Ben?" He heard and turned to see Luke looking at him. "How are you feeling?" Luke asked him._

 _"I'm ok." Ben said quietly._

 _"Ben scared." Breha whispered out, touching her brothers cheek once more._

 _"Breha." Ben sighed._

 _"Don't be scared baby." Leia said stepping forward and cupping his face. She knelt next to him and stroked his face softly. "You don't have to be scared." Leia whispered._

 _"I'm trying mom."_

 _"Good, Uncle Luke and Aunt Naya are going to be here with you everyday. And I…" Leia said her voice catching, as her emotion took over. "You can com me everyday if you want. I don't care, anything you need Ben I'll be there." Leia told him, trying to control the pain she felt and the tears she felt in her eyes._

 _"I know mom."_

 _"You're going to do great Ben." Han said stepping beside Leia and wrapping an arm around her waist. He knew her too well, even the simple touch helped to calm her down._

 _"Dad?" Ben asked._

 _"What is it?" Han asked with a smile for his son._

 _"I…I'm going to miss working on the Falcon with you."_

 _"Don't worry Ben. When you come home for breaks we can work on the ship, or maybe I'll fly over here from time to time and have you help me."_

 _"Ok…" Ben nodded._

 _"Your parents love you very much." Naya told her nephew from her space beside Luke._

 _"I love them too." Ben nodded, his eyes falling to his lap._

 _"Loves you Ben." Breha whispered to her brother._

 _"I love you too Breha." He said._

 _Leia choked out a sob and Han pulled her closer. She hid her face in his jacket and prayed over and over that she wouldn't completely lose it and sob in front of her children. Han's heart ached at the sight before him. Leia was a mess, he didn't need the force to feel that. And Breha looked like she was going to be lost without her big brother. The small time they had to prep things wasn't enough. They all needed more time, more time together._

 _"It's going to be ok Ben." Luke told him, stepping over to his family. They all stayed quiet and just stood together. The Solo family and the Skywalker family all together, it was a time of adjustment. For everyone in this room things were changing, they only hoped they would figure it out together._

 _Leia stared down at her children, Breha still grasping on to her big brother. Leia pulled her strength together and willed herself to not break down. But at the same time she didn't know how to say goodbye._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading everyone!  
**


	73. Chapter 73- Adjusting

_Chapter Seventy Three_

 _Adjusting_

 _Han and Leia sat around the table, Breha sat between them nibbling on her dinner. Leia looked down at her plate, she hadn't had an appetite for a while now and was simply trying to pretend for her family. The weeks had past since they had left Ben with Luke and the Solo household had not adjusted. Ben had been calling them quite often, not that Han and Leia minded. They loved talking to their son and hearing about what he had done that day. Although his calls sometimes worried Leia, he sounded sad and lonely. Luke assured his sister that Ben had found friends and it would just take time to adjust, but as always Leia couldn't help but worry._

 _Han was spending more time on the Falcon, it was his safe place. The house felt so awkward now, he felt better a board his ship. Most days he took Breha down to the hangar at least for a few hours. The young girl enjoyed the time with her father and Han enjoyed the distraction. He missed his son, and focussing on his daughter helped his mind move past Ben being gone. It made Han happy that Breha loved the Falcon so much. The little girl loved playing with the wires and had learned so much already. She was young but was a pilot at heart._

 _Most days Leia left the holo screen on or played music through out the house. It was too quiet, especially when Han took Breha to the Falcon. She was happy they could share this father and daughter time together, but she was also left alone a lot. She knew Han needed to distract his mind, she knew this. She understood that the Falcon would always be his go to. She only wished he would open up to her, they were both hurting but neither talked about it, and if anything they hadn't spent much time together over the last few weeks._

 _Breha continued to nibble on her food, the young girl not noticing the silence around her. Ben had called his sister as well, while their conversations were short, Ben enjoyed seeing and talking to Breha. Breha enjoyed it as well, in her young mind she still believed Ben would be coming home soon. She didn't understand how long he would be gone. Leia mentioned his visits and Breha hoped that would come soon, so she could show Ben her new toys or what she had helped Daddy with on the Falcon. She'd was even interested in seeing what Ben learned to do as a Jedi, her Uncle was meant to be training him and she hoped Ben was having fun._

 _Han glanced over to Leia, her eyes were staring down at her food, her mind seemed to be planets away. She had barely touched her food and Han briefly wondered if she had been eating the last few days. He watched her sip her wine and sighed, she should eat more food. Leia felt his gaze and looked up to meet his eyes. She cocked her head to the side, almost asking him why he was staring. Han shook his head and looked back down to his meal. He didn't want to start a worried conversation tonight, it was late in the day and Leia already looked exhausted._

 _Leia leaned over to Breha and helped wipe her messy face. The child offered her mother a bright smile, that helped to warm Leia's sore heart. Breha would always be their little bright light. She had brought so much happiness into this family and Leia hoped she could keep that light as she grew into a beautiful young woman._

 _"Momma?" Breha asked her._

 _"What is it sweetie?"_

 _"You no eats?" Breha said pointing to Leia's plate, catching her mother's attempt to hide her lack of appetite._

 _"I'm not hungry sweetie." Leia said simply. "Are you done?' She asked Breha who nodded quickly. Leia stood to take their plates and moved into the kitchen. Han watched her leave, still finishing up the rest of his plate. Tossing his fork to the plate with a clank, Han quickly stood and followed Leia into the kitchen._

 _"I'll be right back little Princess."_

 _"Ok Daddy…."_

 _Stepping through the doorway, Han watched as Leia moved around the kitchen. Her braids were loose and seemed to be falling down her back this evening, he wondered if she had kept her braids from the night before. It wouldn't be all too surprising, over the years when Leia felt stressed she had rather leave her braids for a few days, not wanting the extra hassle of creating a new style each morning. Han remembered this mostly from after the had brought their children home from the medic's. Leia had been so tired and decided a simple single braid down her back would be good for a few days, while they tended to their new babies. Looking back to her, Han watched. Leia was busy washing the dishes and didn't even hear him walk in._

 _"Leia?" He asked from behind her. She jumped, his voice scaring her. She dropped the plate and it shattered in the sink. "Hey, are you ok?" He asked coming to stand beside her._

 _"Sorry, I didn't hear you." She said, moving to pick up the broken pieces._

 _'Hey, leave it." Han said, grabbing her wrists and turning her to face him. Leia sighed and slowly looked up to meet Han's eyes. "Are you ok?"_

 _"I'm just a little out of it, I'll be fine Han."_

 _"We haven't been talking much." Han said, his hands moving to rub up and down her shoulders._

 _"We've both been dealing with everything."_

 _"We should still be talking Leia."_

 _"Well you've been at the Falcon a lot. And that's fine. I understand, that ship will always be your safe place, the place you are comfortable at."_

 _"What about you? Where do you have?" Han asked her, he meant it as a simple question but the look in Leia's eyes told him, he had hit a nerve. "Leia?" He quickly asked, pulling her closer._

 _"I can't do this right now Han." Her voice was cracking and he didn't understand what he had said._

 _"What's wrong?'_

 _"Han please don't do this…" She said moving to pull away from his arms._

 _"Leia look at me." he said moving her chin up and meeting her eyes. "Talk to me sweetheart."_

 _"What do you want me to say?"_

 _"What's wrong?'_

 _"…You were my safe place..but things seem different now."_

 _"Leia…" Han whispered out._

 _"We don't need to have this talk right now Han."_

 _"Then when?"_

 _"Han…" she sighed._

 _"We are both handling this differently. We both miss Ben…"_

 _"Of course we do, it's only been a few weeks Leia, we need more time to adjust."_

 _"Why does it feel like we're adjusting separately?" Leia asked honestly. Han stayed quiet for a moment. He couldn't deny that. They hadn't been spending much time together these last few weeks, maybe he needed to change that. Part of him wanting to give Leia space, but another part knew he was hiding away._

 _"Come to the Falcon with us tomorrow."_

 _"Han, that's not what I meant, you're allowed to go to your ship and I know Breha loves it there."_

 _"Well we love you and we want you there too."_

 _"Han…"_

 _"What is it Princess?" Han asked. Leia looked up at him and let a tear slide down her cheek. She didn't want to be so emotional, she wanted to stay strong in this situation. But if she was going to break down in front of anyone it would be Han, It was always going to be Han._

 _"I miss him." Leia whispered. "So much…"_

 _"I know you do sweetheart, I miss him too." Han nodded, kissing her forehead._

 _"But he's doing good, he's adjusting."_

 _"He is." Han nodded._

 _"It will take time, this was the right choice."_

 _"I think it was." Han said, finally agreeing with Leia. Although it still hurt to have Ben away from them, Han knew this was best for his son. "Come here." Han said pulling her fully into his arms and wrapping her tightly in his embrace. His lips found the top of her head, as Leia relaxed in to his hold._

 _"I love you Leia…We'll get through this."_

 _"I hope so."_

 _Neither heard the little foot steps approaching them until Breha's voice sounded._

 _"Momma ok?"_

 _"Breha." Leia said pulling from Han and wiping away her tears._

 _"Hey baby girl." Han said leaning over and picking up his daughter. "Momma's ok, she just needed a hug. You wanna give Mom a hug?"_

 _"Hugs Momma?"_

 _"I'd love a hug Breha." Leia said leaning over and hugging Breha and Han at once._

 _"It be ok Momma." Breha whispered to her mother._

 _"I hope so my little ray of light." Leia smiled, kissing her daughters nose._

 _"Hey I have an idea…" Han said, looking down at his two favorite girls._

 _"Idea Daddy?"_

 _"Why don't we go get ice cream?"_

 _"Ice cream momma!" Breha shouted. Leia smiled and nodded to her daughter._

 _"Go get your coat sweetie." Leia told her, as the little girl ran down the hallway._

 _Leia walked over looking at the broken plate pieces once more. She felt Han's hands rest on her hips and his lips move to her neck. Her head moved to the side, as he placed a warm kiss against her jaw._

 _"I love you." He whispered to her, she'd never tire of him saying that, and she really needed it right now._

 _"I know."_

 _Slowly turning around, Leia leaned up and kissed him. His lips were hard against hers, as their kiss unexpectedly grew into something more. Any lost passion over the last few weeks was returned. Han pushed Leia back against the counter and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her higher into their kiss. Leia's fingers found their way into his hair, tugging lightly and moaning into their kiss. Both lost in their kiss, a feeling they had both been missing desperately. Their mouths opened and deepened their kiss, their breathing lost and neither seemed to care. Han's hands ran up and down her sides, before moving up to her chest and cupping against her sweater. Her arms tightened around his neck and pushed her body closer to his._

 _"I ready for ice cream!" Breha announced as she ran back in the room. Han and Leia reluctantly pulled apart and looked down at their daughter._

 _"Alright baby." Leia nodded out of breath. Breha smiled and ran for the door. Looking to Han she smiled at the smirk planted on his face. Leaning up to place one last kiss on her husbands lips, lingering close to him._

 _"Let's get our daughter ice cream." Leia smiled._

 _"Alright, Maybe if you don't have any plans we can continue this later?" Han asked hoping this lightness between them would continue._

 _"I like the way you think hot shot."_

— _-_

* * *

 _Planets away Ben sat quietly in his room. Staring a head he watched as the circular balls moved and rotated around his bed. He was easily becoming stronger with the force. Luke had been a great help in that aspect and even Naya had successfully calmed down some of Ben's nerves. Naya's advice and tips had made Ben feel strong and in control, unlike how he had felt when the voices were screaming inside his mind. Luke had been there for everything else. Ben really was lucky to have his aunt and uncle, they were a great help to him. Looking back up to the flying objects, Ben smiled. He was proud of himself, he was also pleased that he was openly allowed to practice his abilities here._

 _The other kids had been welcoming and Ben loved being around other force sensitive people, he felt less weird. He did miss his family, that was a given but he was adjusting. Luke told him that was to be expected. Ben understood just how strong he was with the force now. Already he was able to do much more then his fellow students. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but he knew it felt good. Ben wondered if Breha would be the same way. In the back of Ben's mind he understood where that power came from and why his mother was always worried about it. But Uncle Luke was ok, he could be like his Uncle._

 _Hearing steps enter his room, Ben looked up and found his Uncle walking into the room._

 _"Hey Ben." Luke said moving towards him._

 _"Hey Uncle Luke."_

 _"Looks like you're getting the hang of that. It's very good." Luke nodded with a smile._

 _"I'm practicing a lot."_

 _"Remember you don't have to push yourself."_

 _"I know, I just like the way it feels."_

 _"Did you call your parents today?"_

 _"Earlier…"_

 _"How are they?" Luke asked._

 _"They seem ok. Mom misses me, I can tell."_

 _"I'm sure they all miss you. How are you doing without them?"_

 _"I'm fine." Ben said quickly._

 _"Are you sure, It's ok to miss your family."_

 _"I miss them." Ben nodded. "But It's getting better."_

 _"Good, well a break will be here before we know it and you'll be back home to visit. I'm sure Breha will love to hear about what you're learning. You're little sister loves you a lot Ben."_

 _"I love her too, will she come here with us someday?"_

 _"Well get there when the time comes, your parents are still adjusting to missing you."_

 _"Right…Will the voice come back?" Ben suddenly asked his Uncle, surprising Luke._

 _"Have you heard them again?" He questioned._

 _"No." Ben shook his head, gratefully. He was so happy to have not heard the voices anymore. He felt safer if that made since._

 _"Then let's not worry about that right now." Ben nodded, bringing the flying objects down to the floor. He sat quiet and Luke smiled once more. "I'm proud of you Ben." Luke told him and Ben smiled with a nod. "Well it's late, you should get some sleep Ben."_

 _"I will." Ben nodded._

 _"Sleep well." Luke said leaving his nephew alone. Looking back to the small circles rested on the ground, Ben barely thought about it before the were flying and swirling quickly around his room. Yes, he loved how this felt._

* * *

 **Happy Thanksgiving to any of my American Readers! Hope you have a great time!**


	74. Chapter 74- Visit Home

_Chapter Seventy Four_

 _Visit Home_

 _Breha watched as her mother ran back and fourth across their living room. Leia had gotten up extra early this morning, trying to prepare the house. Breha understood that her brother was coming home for his first visit today, and her mother seemed stressed. Leia moved back and fourth, looking over the lists she had made on her data pad. Leia hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, her mind was too awake and so she made lists of all the thing she wanted to have done for Ben's arrival. Han had tried to convince her that she didn't need to go all out for their son. Ben would simply be happy to see them and be home. But Leia didn't listen. In her mind she had so much to do, before her son arrived on planet. She missed him so much, she knew her whole family missed Ben. She was so happy the break had come so fast and that her son would be here soon. Breha continued to watch her mother move this way and that way around the room, cleaning and organizing things._

 _"Momma?" Breha asked her from her spot across the room._

 _"What is it sweetheart?" Leia asked, walking over to where Breha sat on the couch. Leia reached out and tickled her nose, making Breha giggle._

 _"Wheres Daddy?' The child asked._

 _"He went across the planet with Uncle Chewie, he's getting a gift for Ben." Leia smiled. While she understood why Han had left, she could really use his help right now. Or even his comfort in getting Leia to calm down._

 _"When Ben be here?" Breha asked, jumping up and down slightly. She was very excited to see her big brother. Leia smiled brightly at her daughter, she was so happy that her children loved each other so much._

 _"Soon…What should we make him for dinner?" Leia asked her daughter._

 _"Cookies!" Breha said with excitement. She clapped her hands together and hoped her mother would go for the idea._

 _"My children and cookies." Leia laughed, lifting Breha up and into her arms and placing her on her out turned hip. Breha wasn't a baby anymore and she was getting harder to carry, but Leia would hold her little girl as long as she was able. Leia moved back to her data pad and read over her list. So far she had gotten a lot accomplished. Leia could feel Breha's small fingers pulling at her braids and twisting at the patterns. Looking down, Leia smiled at her daughters face of concentration._

 _"I like your hair mommy." Breha told her mother as she reached up and twisted Leia's braids once more._

 _"Thank you sweetie. Your hair will be long enough soon for these type of braids."_

 _"So I can be pretty too?" Breha asked._

 _"You are pretty, prettiest girl in the galaxy."_

 _"Like you Mommy?"_

 _"Prettier." Leia assured her._

 _"Daddy says you the prettiest Princess."_

 _"Well Daddy is biased." Leia smirked._

 _"I no know what biased?" Breha repeated._

 _"Daddy loves me so his opinion doesn't count." Leia tried to explain and Breha only rose her eyebrows in confusion. "Don't worry about it little Princess."_

 _Hearing a vibration against the counter top, Leia reached over and handed her daughter the small com device. Breha smiled brightly and clicked it on._

 _"Hello my name is Breha Organa Solo." She introduced over the static. Hearing Han's chuckle Leia smiled at their daughter._

 _"Well hello Breha Organa Solo, this is Han Solo your father."_

 _"Daddy!" Breha screamed right in Leia's ear. Leia winced and turned her head away from her daughters excitement._

 _"Hello Little Princess, what are you up to?" Han asked._

 _"Helping Momma."_

 _"You're a good helper."_

 _"I is! Ben's coming soon." She told her father._

 _"I know! Are you excited."_

 _"I is! I want to see his Jedi magic." Breha explained to her father._

 _"Breha, Ben isn't going to be showing off any Jedi magic, Leia corrected._

 _"But whyyyy?' Breha whined._

 _"Hey Little Princess would your mind if I talked to you mom."_

 _"Ok…" Breha said handing over the com. Leia nodded at her daughter and set her down to the floor. Breha ran across the room to her toys, allowing her parents to talk._

 _"Hello."_

 _"She sounds excited." Han laughed._

 _"She is, she misses him."_

 _"We all do."_

 _"What time are you getting back?' Leia asked, trying to plan when to start dinner._

 _"Soon, I hope."_

 _"You hope?' Leia asked, her nerves peaking._

 _"Well we're a little delayed here but don't worry I'll make it back in time." "Han! They'll be here any minute."_

 _"I know! I just really want to get his piece for the Falcon, Ben will have so much fun wiring it in. It will give us some time this weekend to spend together." Han reminded his wife. Leia sighed, knowing Ben would really appreciate a task on the Falcon. And she knew her husband missed his son helping a board his ship._

 _"Please hurry."_

 _"I am, I promise."_

 _"Ok, I love you."_

 _"I love you too Princess."_

 _The static took over and ended the call. Leia sighed and looked back down to her list. She might as well start dinner now. Luke, Naya and Ben would be arriving soon and she wanted everything to be ready for them._

 _"Breha honey? you want to help Momma with dinner?" Leia asked her. Almost immediately Breha ran and crashed into her mothers legs._

 _"I help Momma!"_

 _"Ok little one, lets get started."_

—-

* * *

 _The door chimed and Leia's heart skipped a beat. Practically running to the door, she palmed it open and was met with her son's dark eyes. She took in his Jedi robes and his hair slicked back and away from his face. He looked so different, so grown up. Leia reached out and pulled Ben into a tight hug. She could hear Ben laughing at his mother, but she didn't care, she had missed him so much. She held him tight, rocking back and fourth. She never wanted to let him go, but she sadly knew they could not stay like this all night. Slowly pulling back Leia noted how tall he had grown._

 _"You're so tall." Leia smiled to her son._

 _"I had to out grow you eventually Mom." He smiled._

 _"I'm so glad you're here Ben."_

 _"I'm happy to be home mom." He grinned._

 _"Come in!" Leia said, ushering Ben past her and hugging Naya and Luke._

 _"Ben! Ben! Ben!" Breha said running towards her brother. Ben smiled and lifted her up and into his arms. "You're here!" Breha smiled at him._

 _"I am. I missed you little sister!"_

 _"Me too." Breha said hugging her brother tightly._

 _"Where's dad?" Ben questioned._

 _"He's on his way, he's trying to hurry." Leia told him quickly. Hoping Han's absence wouldn't worry their son. Ben nodded softly and looked back at his Uncle._

 _"I have food ready, let's eat!" Leia said, pulling everyone in to sit down._

 _"Should we wait for dad?" Ben asked._

 _"He'll be along soon." Leia assured her son._

 _"Alright." Ben nodded, trying to hide his disappointment. He was really looking forward to seeing his father this weekend._

 _"Tell me about school Ben." Leia said with a bright grin. Ben smiled back, with a similar smirk to his father. He loved school and had no problem talking about it._

 _"I love it!" Ben said quickly. Leia nodded, happy to hear that, but it still stung a bit knowing he was happy being away from her. Tossing that thought to the side, Leia focused on her son and his stories about school._

 _"Uncle Luke says I'm doing great." Ben boosted._

 _"He's a pretty good student." Naya and Luke both agreed._

 _"Of course he is." Leia nodded._

 _"I'm getting good at moving stuff mom. Like with my mind." He clarified. "and I can control it, I promise. Luke says I'll start on lightsabers soon." Ben explained on and on._

 _"He is doing very well Leia, one of our top students…" Luke explained to his sister. Leia nodded, feeling so proud of her son. She was overjoyed at the thought of Ben being able to control his gifts and being good at it. Her mind drifted to the thought of him being a Jedi knight. Her son a Jedi, she felt much more relaxed saying that then she had in the past._

 _"Such a fast learner." Naya added._

 _"I like learning." Ben told them._

 _"Good, learning is good. Your dad will love to hear about his Ben." Leia added._

 _"Ok…"_

 _"He'll be here soon." Leia promised, hoping Han showed up shortly. Ben seemed to stare down at his food for a while. Staying quiet he wasn't sure why he felt so disappointed. He knew his father would be home soon, but he was really missing him and was slightly upset his father wasn't home yet. Leia stared at Ben for a moment, trying to gage his feelings. She glanced over to Luke who offered her a small smile before looking down to his food._

 _Breha sat looking between all the adults, back and fourth. She was a smart child but didn't always understand what the adults meant. She tried to listen and learn but she was still so young. Looking towards her brother she wondered when he would be coming home. When he would be able to play with her again, and when she would be able to see him everyday._

 _"Ben when you coming home?" Breha asked from beside her brother._

 _"Oh…" Ben started, not sure how he should answer his sister. His eyes flashed to his mother. Leia's eyes were wide and slightly worried, she had thought Breha understood._

 _"Breha honey, we talked about this. Ben is staying with Uncle Luke and Aunt Naya now."_

 _"Forever?" She questioned, her eyes looking heart broken._

 _"Breha I stay at the Jedi school now." Ben told her. Breha's little lip quivered and she looked away from her brother._

 _"Sweetheart Ben goes to school with Uncle Luke and Aunt Naya, but he'll come home for breaks and holiday's." Leia tried to further explain to her daughter._

 _"I'm home for the weekend Breha." Ben tried to tell her, but she stayed quiet instead. "How about you show me your toys again this weekend?" Ben suggested, desperate to please his sister. He didn't like seeing her upset, scared, worried or anything concerning. "Maybe we can even go down to the beach if the storm calms down."_

 _"Yes please…" She nodded softly, looking up to her brother. Ben offered her a smile and she gently smiled back._

 _"That's nice of Ben to play with you Breha." Leia reminded her daughter._

 _"Thanks you Ben." Breha said with another bright grin. Her little face just brightening up the room. She was a special little girl and everyone knew it._

 _"Anytime little sister."_

—-

* * *

 _Han crept inside the house, all the lights were off and he knew that everyone was asleep. He felt horrible for being so late, and he hoped Ben wouldn't be mad at him in the morning. Stepping into the living room he noticed the patio door open. Briefly he looked down the hallway, wondering who was awake and outside at this hour. Looking back and fourth he took another step and made his way outside and to the patio area. He was surprised to see Leia awake and sipping a warm tea._

 _"You're home." She said offering a smile._

 _"Leia I'm so sorry! How upset is Ben?_

 _"He's alright, I explained you were getting a part for the Falcon. He's excited to work with you tomorrow."_

 _"I'm excited to see him, do you think he's asleep?" Han asked, part of him wanting to go in and wake their son even if he was sleeping._

 _"He was, the last time I checked. All three of them past out early, the journey wore them out."_

 _"What about Breha?"_

 _"She was out here with me for a while. Watching the waves as usual, but they eventually put her to sleep. She's trying to understand why Ben can't stay longer." Leia told her husband._

 _"I thought she understood."_

 _"She's young." Leia said softly, taking another sip of tea. "I think she's getting close to understanding."_

 _"Is she asleep now?"_

 _"I put her in her room about an hour ago. Ben promised to play with her and she's very excited."_

 _"I'm sure she is." Han smiled softly to his wife._

 _"What is it?" Leia asked looking up to meet his gaze._

 _"I wish I would have been here."_

 _"Me too." She nodded._

 _"I feel bad." He sighed._

 _"You tried Han."_

 _"I'll make it up to him."_

 _"I know you will." She nodded, she knew her husband would make good on his promise. She also knew her boys would be spending the whole of tomorrow at the Falcon._

 _"I'll make it up to you too." He replied scooting in next to her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Leaning over he placed a soft kiss to her a neck and Leia hummed at the feel of his lips._

 _"Not with a house full of people you won't." She whispered out._

 _"I was talking about sitting out her with you, what were you talking about Princess?" Han teased her, kissing her once more._

 _"Sure you were."_

 _"I really am sorry I didn't make it in time."_

 _"I know you tried, I know you miss Ben just as much as I do."_

 _"I do." Han nodded, pulling her even closer._

 _"He'll be excited to see you in the morning."_

 _"I'm excited to see him."_

 _"He's doing so well. He looked so happy talking about school today. So much better then when we last saw him."_

 _"Good." Han said, taking hold of her hand and bringing her fingers up to his lips._

 _"He'll probably tell you in the morning."_

 _"I can't wait."_

 _"It would be nice if things got better…for all of us."_

 _"It's been a hard few months, but we'll get their Princess."_

 _"Promise?" She whispered, her lashes fluttering as she looked up at Han's face._

 _"Promise." He told her, leaning over and bringing their lips together._

 _Han's fingers threaded through Leia's hair and massaged her scalp. She mumbled and hummed against his movement. Her already tired mind giving into sleep. Laying her head against his chest, she relaxed as he continued his movements._

 _"Don't wake me if I fall asleep on you." Leia whispered to him softly._

 _"Wouldn't dream of it." Han said smiling to his sleepy wife and then looking out to the waves. Han felt a great surge of happiness, rubbing circles over Leia's arms as her head rested against his chest. For the first time in a while he had his whole family home and in his house. His wife was in his arms and his children were fast asleep. Today was a good day and tomorrow would be even better._

—-

* * *

 _"So tell me how school is going?" Han asked Ben as they walked to the Falcon. Ben had woke extremely early and practically begged his father to take him to the Falcon. Ben had not only woke his parents but dragged Han out of bed. After making a fast breakfast and quick kiss for his wife, Han was headed down the road to his ship._

 _"School is good dad. I'm doing good." Ben nodded as he skipped forward._

 _"I'm proud of you."_

 _"Thanks dad." Ben smiled._

 _"And you like it there?"_

 _"I do…I miss home but I'm getting used to my new room."_

 _"It's going to get better. But don't ever stop missing us, your mom would lose it." Han laughed._

 _"I do miss you guys. I'm sorry I couldn't stop the voices on my own."_

 _"Ben, That's not your fault!"_

 _"Isn't it. Luke says I'll get stronger soon, maybe I won't have to stay as long as the rest of the kids." Ben suggested._

 _"Maybe, but you don't have to push yourself. Your Mom and I are always going to be proud of you."_

 _"ok…"_

 _"Your sister misses you like crazy too."_

 _"Yeah I promised we'd play with her new toys tonight. She's pretty excited."_

 _"She looks up to you Ben, she loves you."_

 _"I like her." Ben smiled and Han smirked. "Is mom doing better?' Ben asked, looking down to the ground._

 _"What do you mean?" Han asked._

 _"She wasn't feeling good and she was worrying about me a lot."_

 _"Your mom will always worry about you."_

 _"I know but it was getting pretty bad."_

 _"I know…" Han sighed._

 _"I guess she's better."_

 _"Because I went away?"_

 _"No! She can relax because she knows Uncle Luke loves you and so does Aunt Naya. And that they will take care of you."_

 _"They take care of me." Ben nodded. He was still very grateful for his aunt and uncle._

 _"Good."_

 _"Will you and mom have another baby?" Ben suddenly asked, catching Han off guard._

 _"What!" Han practically yelled and Ben started laughing. "Where did that come from?" Han asked._

 _"I just wondered since I'm at school now…"_

 _"We aren't going to replace you Ben." Han laughed. "Besides, two is a good number."_

 _"You're a good dad and Mom is a good mom." Ben told his father and Han felt his heart swell._

 _"Well I appreciate that kid."_

 _"There's the Falcon!" He said with a bright smile as he bolted forward. Han smiled as he watched his son run towards his ship. Chewie met him down the ramp and lifted the boy into his arms, squeezing him tight. Han watched from a far, just watching his amazing son. He was so proud of him and so happy that things were looking to take a turn for the better._

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed some sweet moments from a little Solo Family.**

 **I did want to let you guys know that I have just posted a new Han/Leia fic. It's a fic I wrote special for the holiday season. It won't interfere with these chapter updates, because it's pretty much all written. If your interested in some holiday magic with some star wars twists I hope you check it out!**

 **Holiday Miracle**

 **Description: When tragedy and loss strikes Han and Leia, can a Holiday miracle fix things? Or will it make things worse? Inspired by a few Christmas movies with Star Wars twists. **


	75. Chapter 75- It Begins

_Chapter Seventy Five_

 _It Begins_

 _"That's not what I'm saying Leia!" Han screamed from down the hall. Breha's head turned and looked towards her bedroom door. She knew she wasn't meant to hear her parents fight, but they were being very loud. Her mother had made her go to her room a while ago, in hopes of shielding the young girl. Sadly that wasn't working. Instead Breha Organa Solo sat on her bedroom floor, her toys spread out and around her as she listened to her parents argue. Normally Breha would enjoy the time to feely play with her toys, but today was different. She didn't like the way the house felt today, and she could tell her mom and dad were both upset._

 _"Leia look at me!" Han yelled at his wife._

 _"No! don't touch me! You said we were past this! That you agreed with me…"_

 _"Leia don't walk away."_

 _"Why would you care! Apparently I'm not the woman you married."_

 _"Gods Leia that's not what I meant!"_

 _"Ben is doing good!" Leia yelled to him._

 _"So you say!"_

 _"Luke says he's doing great!"_

 _"I don't like these friends he has."_

 _"They're little kids Han!"_

 _"I have a right to worry about my son! I'm his father Leia."_

 _"Wow! that must have slipped my mind."_

 _"You don't think it's weird that he's suddenly so interested in being with them! He skipped the last weekend home Leia. He doesn't want to come home and see us! It's only talk about his powers and what he can learn next."_

 _"He has friends! Friends that understand him. I miss him too Han, but he's allowed to have friends. He's growing up."_

 _"So because you disagree my opinion is suddenly gone! That's bullshit and you know it."_

 _"Now who's twisting the words! You're allowed to miss your son, to want him home and to worry about him."_

 _"I'm so glad I have your permission."_

 _"We've been doing so good, why would you do this today?!'_

 _"ME! I just mentioned that I missed our son! That I didn't like that all he talks about is that damn school and his new friends and his damn powers."_

 _"You told him you were proud of him and how his powers have progressed."_

 _"I am. I'm glad he can control it, but…Why can't you see that this timing is weird."_

 _"I…I want what's best for Ben! You should know that!"_

 _"So you don't think Ben's been acting weird? It's just me."_

 _"I don't know!" She screamed back at him, before sighing in defeat._

 _"Leia…" Han said reaching out to touch her but she flinched away and pulled away from him. She quickly walked away from where he stood, putting as much distance between them as she could._

 _"I can't keep fighting with you."_

 _"Leia! Stop! Where are you going?" Han questioned, his voice growing louder as they passed Breha's room. Breha looked up at the door and was surprised when it slid open and revealed her mother. Leia looked and felt so upset, Breha wasn't sure she liked the way her mother felt. Looking up into her mothers eyes, Breha wondered if she saw tears hiding within the dark circles. Leia leaned down and brushed her fingers over Breha's little cheek, offering her a soft smile. Breha lifted her toy up and showed her mother her newest favorite toy. Leia nodded and tried to smile once more, it not fully meeting her eyes._

 _"Leia?" Han said from behind her._

 _"I need to clear my head Han. I'm going to take Breha down to the beach."_

 _"Don't leave…Leia walking away isn't going to fix this."_

 _"I'm not sure what will fix this right now."_

 _"Momma?" Breha asked, as Leia reached down and picked her daughter up and into her arms. Breha rested her head against her mothers chest and looked over at her father. Han tried to offer her a smile, but it came out sad and forced._

 _"We're going to go down to the beach today, Breha." Leia told her daughter, as they walked out of the bedroom and down the hall. Han followed close behind, Breha's eyes stared at her father from over her mother's shoulder._

 _"Is daddy coming withs?" Breha asked._

 _"No, Daddy has to stay here." Leia answered._

 _"I'll be here when you get back Breha." Han told his daughter._

 _"Here, give daddy a kiss." Leia told Breha, as she handed her over to her husband's arms. Han leaned over and kissed Breha's forehead, offering her a smile._

 _"Daddy?" Breha questioned._

 _"What is it sweetie?_

 _"You kiss Momma?" Breha asked pointing over to her mother. Breha was young, she didn't understand what her parents were fighting about, but she knew that a kiss could make hurt go away. Leia looked away from Han and down at her feet._

 _"Daddy?" Breha asked again._

 _"I don't think Momma needs a kiss from me right now."_

 _"Why?'_

 _"Breha sweetie, we need to get to the beach before the sun goes down." Leia told her._

 _"Ok momma." She nodded, reaching her arms out as Leia grabbed her daughter back._

 _"Leia…" Han said reaching for her hand and stopping her movement. "I'm just worried." He told her, as she looked down at their joined hands. She stayed quiet, and her fingers tightened around his grasp._

 _"I know you are."_

 _"I don't want to fight with you." Han sighed._

 _"I know…I just need time to breathe." She told him._

 _"Ok…" He nodded, releasing the hold on her hand._

 _"Momma?" Breha asked._

 _"What is it sweetie?" Leia said looking from Han to Breha._

 _"Kiss daddy?'" The little girl said, almost in a stubborn tone. She was her parents child._

 _Leia glanced towards Han, before she slowly leaned up and kissed his cheek. Breha smiled brightly and nodded her head, pleased with her parents kiss._

 _"Make you feel better Daddy?"_

 _"I sure do little Princess. Go have fun on your walk with momma."_

 _"Ok." Breha nodded. Han watched as his family slowly walked out the back door. He hoped Leia would be calmed down by the time they came back. He hadn't meant to upset her or to suggest she didn't care about how Ben was doing at school. There was just something off about their son lately. He wondered if Luke and Leia were too blinded with how well he was doing to notice. Han wasn't sure what it was, but something told him something just wasn't right._

 _Sitting back against the couch, Han closed his eyes and hoped Leia and Breha would be home soon. The house felt empty without them, too quiet. There was a time in his life when he was used to being alone and then came Chewie, and even then he enjoyed his alone time hidden away from the world. But ever since he met Leia, that changed, he couldn't imagine life without her or their family._

—-

* * *

 _Looking out at the waves around them, Leia took in a deep breath of the cool air. Her fight with Han had come out of nowhere and she hated how it left her feeling. She knew he was worried about Ben, He'd been worried about Ben ever since he left and probably long before that. But she was trying to stay positive. Taking another shaky breath, she regretted the yelling with Han. It wasn't uncommon for them to bicker or fight, but this fight had gone zero to one hundred too fast. Neither of them wanted to fight, especially in front of of their daughter. Breha seemed content sitting next to her mother, running her little fingers in the sand around them. Looking down to her daughter, Leia smiled. She was completely content running her fingers through the sands. Reaching over Leia wrapped her arms around Breha's little form. Her little eyes looked up at her mother and smiled brightly. Leia's fingers traced through her hair, just simply smiling at her little girl._

 _"Hi Momma." She whispered to her._

 _"Hi sweet girl."_

 _"I like the sands…"_

 _"I know you do little one. You and Ben love the beach." Leia said smiling sadly._

 _"You miss Ben?" Breha asked her mother._

 _"I do, but he's at school, learning with Uncle Luke."_

 _"I know Momma…"_

 _"You're a smart little girl."_

 _"Daddy says I smart like you." Breha added with another one of her bright smiles. Leia smiled and nodded._

 _"You get some of that from daddy too."_

 _Leia smiled at Breha, pulling her a bit closer. Breha was so much like her father, something that Leia was blessed and cursed with. Breha had always been a daddy's girl and probably always would be. Even on the days when Han annoyed her, she couldn't help but love how much Breha and Han were alike. Leia wouldn't be surprised if one day her daughter became an excellent pilot, all with her fathers help. And Han loved her, so much. He was an amazing father to both of their children, better then Leia could have ever asked for. The thought of her family helped to warm her heart a bit, and soothe the damage their fight had caused._

 _"Are you cold?" Leia asked her daughter, tugging at her jacket._

 _"I ok Momma."_

 _"Good…"_

 _"Are you cold?" Breha asked, repeating her mother's words._

 _"For now I'll be fine. The sun's going down." Leia said pointing out to the large light in the sky above the waves._

 _"It's pretty momma…"_

 _"It is pretty."_

 _"Corellia is pretty."_

 _"It is." Leia agreed._

 _The pair went silent again, Leia looking out at the waves, while Breha played in the sand. Thinking to her brother again, Breha wondered how he was doing. She often wondered what her brother was up to or what he was doing each day. She hadn't talked to him in a while, her Daddy said Ben was busy. But she wasn't sure she knew what that meant. Some times she would reach out to her brother, a little trick he had taught her on one of his early visits. Thinking to him now, Breha closed her eyes and searched the Galaxy for his special light. Everyone had a different light to Breha, or at least that's how her young mind saw things. Momma was a special light that loved her very much, and Daddy was very similar, she always felt such love around her parents. Ben was different, and was changing every time she saw him or felt for him out in the galaxy._

 _She focused her mind and searched for her brother. For a moment she thought she found him, only to feel something push her back. Slowly she opened her eyes and frowned. She didn't understand what had happened, but she couldn't feel Ben. Maybe he didn't want to feel her, or maybe he was busy like her Daddy had said. It didn't matter, all that mattered was how it made the young girl feel. She just wanted to reach out to her brother, but the block she felt was strong. Looking back to the sand, she sighed. She'd try again later, right now she wanted to play in the sand and sit with her mother._

-— _-_

* * *

 _Planets away, Ben sat surrounded by his friends. They all took turns passing the training globes up and around them. Each student growing stronger and stronger within the force as each day went by. Ben laughed as some people let the globe fall and hit them in the head, his friends laughing along. He wasn't sure if he should be laughing at them, but he found it silly that some of the students could't keep a simple globe in the air. It was clear to Ben that his powers were better then the other kids, that he was stronger. He liked being strong and the feelings it gave him. Thoughts and voices reminded him that it was best to be strong and be better then everyone else._

 _"Ben!" Naya called, reminding her nephew to stay quiet while other kids tried. He frowned and looked at the ground. He hated when they called him out. He didn't even understand why he had to b here with the rest of the kids. He was better then all of them, he could do anything his Uncle asked of him, it was clear he was the best student._

 _Looking back to his Aunt's face, her face grew hard as she motioned for him to stay quiet. Ben did as he was told, even as he felt the anger and annoyance raise within him._

 _"She's hard on you." One of Ben's friends said from his side._

 _"She cares too much." Ben huffed._

 _"She's your Aunt, duh."_

 _"They should know I'm better then this." Ben said with another frown._

 _"You don't know everything!" His friend said with a laugh._

 _"I could…"_

 _"You gotta learn with the rest of us."_

 _"I will, and I'll learn faster."_

 _"Whatever you say Solo."_

 _"Whatever." Ben sighed, his eyes looking back up to the floating globe above them._

 _That night, Ben slowly walked to his room. Everyone else had ran down the hall to their bedrooms, while Ben decided to slow his pace. The temple was cold tonight, which was rare for such a warm planet. Ben felt a shiver run up and down his spine, as he looked up and down his spine._

 _"Ben…" He heard someone whisper. His head whipped back and fourth, looking up and down the hallway. No one was there, and he was alone in the cold passage way._

 _"Hello?" Ben questioned._

 _"Ben…" It said again. Another shiver went down his body, as Ben recognized the voice. He hadn't heard that voice in so long, he felt so cold now. His first thought was to go to his Uncle. Luke had made it very clear to come to him if anything like this happened again. He started to walk towards Luke and Naya's courters when the voice sounded once more._

 _"You don't need them Ben…" It said._

 _"What do you want?" Ben questioned, in no mood for silly games._

 _"Come to me Ben…." It said, as Ben followed the voice back down the hallway and away from his Uncle's help. Coming to his own room, Ben palmed the door open and stepped inside. The room was quiet and he saw no one._

 _"Hello?" Ben said again._

 _"You are doing so well here…" The voice said, its tone coming off calm and relaxed. Much different from the last time he heard this voice screaming into his mind._

 _"Of course I am!"_

 _"You are very talented Ben Solo."_

 _"Organa Solo." Ben corrected._

 _"Of course… who could forget the Princess."_

 _"She's my mom."_

 _"Of course she is…You know that Organa isn't her real name right Ben?" The voice asked._

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"The Organa's were not her family, who was her family Ben?" The voice asked, knowing the boy knew the answer to that question._

 _"My mom grew up on Alderaan, they were her family."_

 _"Were they? Where did she come from?"_

 _"It doesn't matter."_

 _"Oh but it does, that is where you come from…"_

 _"She…She's Uncle Luke's sister."_

 _"And what is Uncle Luke's name?"_

 _"Skywalker…"_

 _"Yes….Your mother comes from Anakin Skywalker, which means you share the blood of a great man, Ben."_

 _"Anakin Skywalker turned into something else." Ben said, his voice tight and strained._

 _"He did, something much stronger then what Anakin ever could have been…"_

 _"I don't want to talk about him…"_

 _"Who did Anakin turn into Ben?" The voice pushed._

 _"I said I don't want to talk about it."_

 _"You know his name, you know your grandfathers name."_

 _"My grandfather's name was Bail Or…"_

 _"That! Was a lie your mother told you, Anakin Skywalker was your Grandfather!"_

 _"I said I don't want to talk about him!"_

 _"But you do, You want to be strong?"_

 _"I am strong!" Ben said quickly._

 _"Then you need to admit it to yourself. Who was your grandfather?"_

 _Ben looked down to the ground and let out a shaky breath._

 _"Darth Vader…" Ben whispered out._

 _"Ahhh there we are, you come from great power Ben….You need to embrace it."_

 _"I don't know how."_

 _"I'll teach you…I can teach you so much more then Luke ever could."_

 _"I don't believe you."_

 _"You must! I will teach you how to become stronger and better then ever dreamed. I'll tell you about who your grandfather was and what he started…."_

— _-_

* * *

 _Leia slowly and quietly walked back into their home, surprised to find the house so quiet. She was sure she would find Han watching a loud smashball game. Walking into the living room, Leia found her husband passed out against the couch. Just another thing her daughter and husband had in common. Looking down to the sleeping child in her arms, Leia slowly walked down the hall and to Breha's room. Her toys were still spread out from where she left them earlier. Leia was careful to not step on them as she laid her daughter against the soft pillows._

 _The small girl had passed out on their walk back home, and Leia didn't have the heart to wake her. Sitting beside her daughter, Leia just stared down at her. She was so perfect and beautiful. She truly was their little miracle baby. Leaning over Leia offered a simple kiss to her daughters forehead, before she slowly stood up and walked out of the room. The door slid shut behind her, sealing off the rest of the house from her sleeping child._

 _Leia debated changing into her pajamas or her robe, and even debated leaving Han asleep on their couch. Knowing he'd wake with a sore back, Leia quickly walked over to him. Similar to Breha, Leia took a moment to stare down at her husband. He was good to her, good to their family. She hated when then fought like that, especially when it had to do with Ben, or the force or anything relating to the future of their children. Stepping forward, Leia brushed her finger tips over his forehead and brushed his hair back._

 _"Han…" She whispered, careful not to startle him. With no response, she sighed. "Han, wake up…Han you gotta wake up. You're on the couch." His head slowly started to move, but his eyes stayed shut. "Han…Wake up…" She said a little closer to his ear. With that his eyes fluttered open and adjusted to the now dark room._

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _"You fell asleep." She told him._

 _"I did?" He questioned, having no memory of even feeling tired._

 _"You did…" She said moving to pull away._

 _"Leia wait.." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her to sit beside him. "Are we ok?" He asked her._

 _"I think so…I just needed some air."_

 _"I didn't want to upset you."_

 _"I know."_

 _"I love you Leia."_

 _"I know you do, and I know you love the kids. You're a great father Han."_

 _"Well you're a great mother, Leia." He whispered to her, kissing her temple and brushing back her braids with his finger tips._

 _"Can we just sit here for a moment?" She asked, looking up and into his eyes._

 _"For as long as you want." Han nodded. She looked stared up at him, before slowly bringing their lips together, needing a quiet moment with her husband with no fighting or yelling. Just a simple moment of love. They sighed against each others lips, their warm breath heating their skin. Leia smiled softly against his lips, before moving closer and deepening their kiss._

* * *

 **And so it Begins...Warning to my amazing readers! Prepare yourself for the next chapter =(  
**


	76. Chapter 76- Rain and Flames

**Breathe in Breathe out...and here we go...  
**

 _Chapter Seventy Six_

 _Rain and Flames_

 _"We're coming up on Yavin!" Han called back to his family. He wasn't sure where Leia and Breha were, but knew his voice would echo through out the ship and find them. Hearing small footsteps, Han turned and smirked at his little pilot. She looked a lot like her mother today, her hair pulled back in a delicate pattern along the back of her head and her eyes shining bright. Han watched as she further made her way into the cockpit._

 _"Daddy!" She said brightly, jumping up and into Chewie's large chair._

 _"Hi Princess." He smiled._

 _"Momma says we're going to see Ben?" She asked with a bright smile._

 _"We are, we'll be landing on Yavin soon." Han said, flipping a few more switches before sitting back and staring at his beautiful daughter. "You excited to see your brother?"_

 _"I think so, I miss Ben." She said softly._

 _"Well I'm sure he misses you too. This will be a little surprise for him." Han said with a smile._

 _"Ben doesn't know we're coming?" Breha asked._

 _"No, Uncle Luke wanted to surprise him."_

 _"I like surprises!" Breha said brightly, her head turning to the door to the cockpit, as her mother walked._

 _"How's my two pilots?' Leia asked, leaning over and kissing her daughters forehead, before repeating the process against Han's cheek._

 _"We're good Momma." Breha said quickly, looking over and flipping a switch next to her._

 _"Breha you know you aren't meant to touch Daddy's ship without permission." Leia reminded her daughter._

 _"It's alright, Leia." Han chuckled. "She's doing it right." Han nodded, as he slowly took hold of Leia's hand, running circles over her palm. "We should be landing soon." Han told her, his arm reaching up to caress her face. Leia's eyes fell closed at her husband's touch._

 _"I see it!" Breha said, pointing to the green moon in front of them._

 _"Buckle up Princess." Han told his wife, as Leia quickly reached over and strapped her daughter in before taking a seat behind her husband. Leia watched as Han moved the ship closer to Luke's home. There were several things that Leia loved to watch Han do, but flying would always be her favorite. He was always so confident and precise. He was truly in his place when he was flying through the stars. Smiling, Leia rested her head back against the seat and closed her eyes. She was excited to see Ben. When Luke had suggested a visit she couldn't help but agree._

 _The Falcon ghosted over the tree tops and finally made it's way to the opening of the field beside the temple. Leia could see Luke off in the distance, standing on the patio and watching as they landed in the grass. Breha helped her father land the ship, acting like a true pro. She had insisted on being his co pilot while Chewie was on Kashyyyk. The Falcon settled and just as Han released the controls, Breha was up and out of her seat and running down the hall._

 _"So much energy that one." Leia smirked, as she unbuckled her strap and moved to stand in front of her husband. "You alright?" She asked him, running her fingers through his hair. She smiled down at the silver streaks that were becoming more obvious through out his dark hair. She thought the age looked good on him, and she promised him she would catch up to him soon enough."You seem quiet."_

 _"I'm good, It will be good to have my whole family together again." Han said standing up and wrapping his arms around Leia's middle. She smiled up at him and quickly leaned in to kiss him._

 _"It will be nice." Leia agreed. "I guess we should find our daughter…" Leia trailed off. Han let out a small laugh and nodded, looking out through the windows of the cockpit and just barely making out his daughter running towards her Uncle. Taking hold of Leia's hand, Han walked them across the Falcon and down the ramp. The fresh air surrounded them and filled both of their senses. The fresh air on this moon was very different to the sea air the Solo family was used to, but just as refreshing._

 _"Momma! Daddy! You're so slow…" Breha called to them, from her Uncle's arms._

 _"Your parents are old." Luke teased as he carried Breha closer to Han and Leia. Han offered him a glare, while Leia quickly responded._

 _"I'm not the one with a gray beard, lovely twin of mine."_

 _"Hey! How do I know you don't dye your hair?' Luke questioned with a grin. Leia looked insulted, and her mind flashed back to the thoughts she had had aboard the Falcon moments before. Quickly looking to her husband, Leia spoke._

 _"Please tell my brother I do not dye my hair."_

 _"She doesn't dye her hair, at least not when I'm around." Han smirked, earning a slap to his shoulder._

 _"Who's side are you on?" Leia questioned, stepping away from her husband and her brother._

 _"It's good to see you." Luke offered her, but she only glared at him._

 _"Momma Ben's not here." Breha told her mother._

 _"What?" Leia questioned, confused to where her son was._

 _"Don't worry he'll be back tomorrow." Luke assured his sister. "The older kids are across planet, training exercise." Luke explained._

 _"Oh…" Leia nodded._

 _"I actually had an idea for you and Han." Luke said with a small smile._

 _"What idea was that?" Leia asked._

 _"Well, I believe your anniversary is coming up in a few weeks, what is it…. Sixteen years married?" Luke asked with a smirk._

 _"Don't tell me that!… It makes me feel old." Leia said, her eyes flashing to her husband. She couldn't believe she had been married to him for so long. So much time had passed. She would indeed be celebrating sixteen years of marriage with her husband in no time at all. To think her children were growing up so fast was an interesting thought as well. On Breha's next birthday she would be five years old and shortly after came Ben's day to turn fifteen. Time was flying by so very fast._

 _"Anyway, Naya and I thought you two could use a night away. This is the perfect time." Luke smiled. Leia turned her head at her husband and Han only shrugged. "You have a cabin on Maridun. You can fly there tonight and spend some time together, before you come back for Ben tomorrow." Luke smiled._

 _"Luke, you didn't have to do this." Leia told her brother._

 _"I know, but Naya and I wanted to. You and Han deserve some time alone and besides. I want to spend some time with my niece!" Luke smiled and Breha giggled._

 _"Luke, kid we didn't expect this." Han added._

 _"I know, but go! Go have a nice night together." Luke said with a smile. Han and Leia exchanged a few glances, before Leia stepped towards their daughter._

 _"Sweetie are you ok staying with Aunt Naya and Uncle Luke?' Leia asked her._

 _"I want to! I can pretend to be a Jedi momma." Breha said with a warm smile for her mother. Leia nodded and stepped towards Han._

 _"What do you think?" Leia asked._

 _"Do you want to go?" Han asked her back._

 _"It would be nice, but I feel wrong just leaving Breha with you…" She said turning to Luke._

 _"We planned this Leia, go ahead." Leia smiled and moved to hug her brother. Luke pulled out a data chip and slowly handed it over to his sister. "This will have your coordinates and details on your cabin. Happy Anniversary Leia." Luke smiled. Leia smiled again and hugged Luke tighter._

 _"I can't believe you and Naya did this."_

 _"Well believe it." Luke smiled. "Say bye to your parents." Luke said, quickly handing Breha over to her mom and dad. Han quickly took hold of his daughter and hugged her softly._

 _"You'll be good for Uncle Luke?" Han asked her._

 _"I always good Daddy." Breha answered simply._

 _"Yes she is." Leia agreed, leaning over and running her hand up and down her daughters back. "Breha, are you sure you'll be ok?' Leia asked her._

 _"I a big girl momma!" She smiled so bright, there little ray of sunshine this one._

 _"Leia, stop asking how she'll be." Luke chuckled. Leia nodded and stepped away from her daughter._

 _"Should we go?" Han asked his wife, excited to have some alone time with Leia but knowing they would both miss their daughter._

 _"Go momma." Breha said, offering her mother a kiss to her cheek._

 _"I love you Breha." Leia told her softly._

 _"Love you too Momma! You too Daddy."_

— _-_

* * *

 _The Falcon had touched down against the grasslands surrounding their cabin. They'd spent no time at all, moving to the cabin and exploring the small area. Leia was still in shock at her brothers surprise. She smiled out as she stepped out on to their patio, and looked out at the tall grass around them, the wind blew it's blades and Leia could feel the breeze against her skin. She could feel Han coming up behind her and it wasn't long before he wrapped his arms around her waist._

 _"Hi wife." Han mumbled against her ear._

 _"Husband…" Leia sighed._

 _"This was a nice surprise." Han whispered to her._

 _"It was, I like having time with you." Leia told him honestly._

 _"What ever will we do with all this free time." Han moaned against her neck. Leia sighed and leaned back against his arms._

 _"We'll find something to pass the time." She whispered, as she turned in his arms and pulled his face down to hers. They kissed each other sweetly and lovingly, both lost in the simple act of kissing each other. "I love you…" Leia sighed against his lips._

 _"I love you too." Han told her, pulling her closer. Leia's fingers moved up his chest and slowly started to pull at the buttons down his shirt. Her finger tips traced over his bare skin and she slowly tugged and pulled at his shirt. Han smirked and watched as Leia pulled at his clothing. "You're so perfect Leia." Han whispered down to her, surprising her. She looked up at him, her eyes wide as she stared up at him._

 _"You're going to make me blush."_

 _"After all these years." Han chuckled._

 _"You still make me feel like a teenager sometimes." Leia admitted, and Han laughed again._

 _"I love you Mrs. Solo."_

 _"I love you too, Captain Solo." She said grabbing at his hand and pulling him further into the cabin. Han silently followed, his free hand reaching up and untying her braids, a practiced move that his fingers knew well. Leia sighed into his touch, as his fingers moved through her hair and massaged her scalp. The shirt fell from Han's shoulders and Leia smiled taking in his shirtless figure, even after all these years he still made her heart race._

 _"You're staring Princess." Han smirked._

 _"I like staring at you Hot shot."_

 _"Can I kiss you now?" Han asked, running his fingers across her lips. Leia silently nodded and stared up at his eyes as their lips found each other. They sighed and moaned against each other, as Leia pulled him back on the bed and over top of her. She giggled softly, a sound that almost no one had heard, besides her husband. Han smiled and kissed her nose, looking down at his beautiful wife. Leia's fingers thrummed against his chest, resting over where his steady heart beat hammered against his chest._

 _"I feel like we might not get much rest tonight." Leia smirked._

 _"Is that so wife?"_

 _"It is…" she said toying with his belt buckle._

 _"I might end up kissing you all night." He admitted._

 _"You won't hear me complaining." she smiled._

 _Both smiled at each other, their lips coming together over and over again. Soon they were lost in each other fully. Their bodies moved together and their breathing ghosted over each others skin. Their thoughts were only on each other, their love and celebrating their marriage._

 _Laying in their blissful after glow, Leia turned at looked at her husband. His eyes were closed, but she could tell he was still awake. After all these years she could tell the difference. She rolled over closer to him and rested her chin on his shoulder._

 _"Han…" She whispered._

 _"Yes Princess?"_

 _"Do I look old?" Leia asked, thinking to the words she had teased her brother with. Han's eyes looked over at his wife and he smirked._

 _"You look fine…"_

 _"That's not what I asked." She smiled._

 _"You're beautiful and no you don't look old." He told her, his fingers moving over her face and tracing her skin._

 _"No wrinkles?" Leia questioned and Han laughed._

 _"Not that I know of." He told her and Leia chuckled, knowing he wasn't telling the truth. She had seen the worry lines forming around her eyes, it wouldn't be long before the silver strands started to appear in her hair as well._

 _"You still love me?"_

 _"I thought I just made that obvious." Han smirked, rolling closer to her and throwing his arm around her waist. "Even if you did look old, you have to catch up to me. Remember!"_

 _"You aren't old." She said, running her fingers through his hair._

 _"Older…"_

 _"Still my fly boy."_

 _"Well you're still my Princess."_

 _"Always." She whispered against his lips, before pushing their lips together yet again, for a sweet and loving kiss._

—-

* * *

 _Ben looked forward, the other people sitting around him and discussing their next move. Ben's mind was in a million places and he couldn't focus on just one thing. He could hear the voice again and he knew that he needed to listen to it. This was his chance to become who he was meant to be. Closing his eyes, Ben thought to his family. His parents and his sister, even his Uncle and Aunt. Ben wasn't sure he would be seeing them again, he didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to them. But maybe they would understand, that this was his destiny, this is what he was meant to do. He would miss his family, even if he couldn't openly admit, he loved them and he would always miss them. Sadly he knew what he had to do, and it had to happen tonight. He was ready and knew the time was coming and soon they would act upon it. He understood what the Supreme Leader had taught him, and the destiny that he must fulfill._

 _"Ben?" He heard someone ask beside him. Looking up he nodded. "Supreme Leader has prepared us." He said softly._

 _"I know." Ben said roughly._

 _"Are you ready?" He asked._

 _"Of course I'm ready! He chose me remember!" Ben bit out._

 _"I understand, Ben." He said bowing forward to Ben._

 _"You know you shouldn't be calling me that anymore…" Ben said looking down and his jaw tensing._

 _"Of course, We are all Knights of the Ren now."_

 _"We are. Knights and masters of the Ren." Ben repeated._

 _"Kylo…" He said bowing forward once more, Ben nodded and tried to ignore the odd sensation he felt in his chest. This was the right choice, it had to be. The Supreme Leader had shown him the path, and he needed to follow it, no matter the consequences._

-—

* * *

 _Leia was fast asleep beside her husband, Both Han and Leia wrapped in each others arms. Leia's eyes twitched behind her lids as her mind started to pull her some place else. She heard crying and screams, but she couldn't pull herself away from what she assumed was a nightmare. She could hear children crying and explosions going off around her. "Momma…" she heard Breha's voice whisper over and over inside her mind. Her thoughts focused in and suddenly she saw rain and thunder coming around her as she stood in the field of the Jedi temple. She felt cold and wet, so cold._

 _"Wake up Leia." Leia pleaded with herself as she looked forward and watched flames consume parts of the temple, the rain not helping with anything. She watched as people ran and the sound of lightsaber's turned her attention._

 _"Ben! Ben stop! What are you doing?" Leia heard people screaming and crying._

 _"Ben…What did you do?" She heard Breha ask her brother._

 _"Ben! Breha!" Leia called out as she moved closer to the flames. Looking down she suddenly found herself walking around bodies. Children's bodies scattered everywhere. She felt like she was going to be sick now. Looking up she saw a figure walking forward, his face hidden in his dark cloak. Stepping forward, Leia suddenly saw his face. Ben._

 _Leia quickly sat up and threw the covers off herself. Her scream woke Han and he was quickly up and sitting beside her._

 _"Leia! It's alright, I'm right here. It was just a dream…"_

 _"No! Han! We have to go now!" Leia said jumping out of bed and running to grab her clothes._

 _"Leia, slow down…Just look at me." Han said trying to steady her._

 _"There's something wrong! At the temple, I heard Breha and saw Ben! Han somethings wrong!" Leia told him, her voice cracking and tears streaming down her face._

 _"Leia calm down, we'll go. It's going to be ok." he told her._

 _"No Han, this is different this feels so different. I…" Leia said grasping her chest. Han quickly reached out to her and grabbed hold of her falling form._

 _"Leia!"_

 _"Something's wrong…" She whispered out, still clutching her chest._

—-

* * *

 _Breha looked up from her spot against the ground, she heard screaming around her and tears were streaming the poor girls face. The screaming had started and hadn't stopped, she didn't know where to hide or where Uncle Luke had gone. She wanted her parents so bad, her small hands shook in fear as she looked out at the pouring rain around her. The rain was falling heavy around them and she could hardly see anything. Looking up she saw a figure approaching her, she tried to move as the figure reached up and started to swing something towards her small head._

 _"All the Jedi must be destroyed…" He told her in a dark voice. Breha's heart stopped as she watched him move his weapon up above his head and prepare to swing towards her, but a bright burst of red light stopped him. Breha screamed and watched as the figure fell to the ground. She could hardly breathe now, her fear and panic overcoming her young mind and body._

 _"Kylo what are you doing!?" Someone asked as they ran towards them. "He was one of us…"_

 _"She's not apart of this!" He yelled, pointing down to Breha. Looking up Breha was shocked to find a hard metal mask staring down at her. The sight before her scared her and she felt her fear filling every inch of her. She didn't know what to do, should she move, should she run, this figure had just saved her life, but she sensed danger. She watched as the figure reached up and pulled the helmet off his head, slowly her brothers face came into view, the young girls heart stopped. The red lightsaber flickered in his hands and reflected against his face. He looked down at the body he had just thrown to the side. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't move._

 _"Ben…" She whispered out._

 _"Breha what are you doing here! You weren't suppose to be here! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Ben screamed, his emotions consuming him now. His sister wasn't meant to be here, she should be home with their parents. Why was she here?_

 _"What did you do!" Breha cried now, moving to crawl away from her brother. She tried to stand up but tripped over a body. Her small voice cried out once again, her tears consuming her._

 _"Breha!" Ben called to her, trying to move to grab her but she screamed again._

 _"You hurt them!"_

 _"Breha calm down." Ben said, trying to raise his voice over the sound of the pouring rain. He reached out and took hold of his sister._

 _"Let go!" she screamed thrashing in his arms. "Let me go!"_

 _"I'm not going to hurt you!" He pleaded with her._

 _"I want mom and dad!" She cried, as Ben picked her up and into his arms. "I want them! Where's Mom and Dad! I want Uncle Luke! Aunt Naya!"_

 _"Breha you have to be quiet!" He pleaded with his little sister._

 _"Kylo!" They heard a new voice say. Turning around Ben was met with another hooded figure of the Knights of Ren. "What are you doing?" The female voice asked from underneath her cloak._

 _"She's…" Ben started but stopped. "I'm taking care of her." Ben said quickly._

 _"Supreme Leader was specific with his instructions. All the Jedi must be destroyed." She reminded him._

 _"I know!" He bit out, still clutching his sister tight._

 _"We can't find Skywalker, he'll be here somewhere." She bit out, and Ben's heart sank a bit, at the thought of them hunting down his Uncle. But this was all part of the plan, this was what Ben needed to do._

 _"Naya?" Ben questioned._

 _"Tried to save the younglings…" The girl said, looking back to Breha._

 _"She needs to be removed!" She said, as Breha hid against her brothers shoulder. Her young face was splattered with mud and dirt._

 _"I'll handle it. Finish it! We'll meet back with the Supreme Leader." Ben told her as he turned and walked away from the cloaked figure._

 _"She'll be a threat Kylo! You better finish it!" She screamed after them._

 _"I said I would take care of it!" He yelled back. Ben walked for a while, keeping Breha's head against his shoulder._

 _"I'm so sorry Breha." He whispered down to her._

 _"Ben, where are we going?" She asked._

 _"I can't tell you…" He whispered down to her._

 _"We're going to see Momma and Daddy?" She questioned, and Ben simply stayed quiet. Walking up and a board a small silver ship, Ben set her down and prepared the ship for take off. He tried not to think of his father as he prepped the ship, but it was hard. Han Solo had taught him everything he knew about flying a ship. Looking back to his sister, she sat huddled in a ball in the seat behind him. She looked frightened and terrified. He wondered if he could leave her on Corellia? Surely his parents would find her there and no harm would come to her, but then his thoughts focussed. They would find out, the Supreme Leader would find out. If he wanted to protect his sister he had to take her somewhere, somewhere that no one would think to look for lost Jedi._

 _Lifting the ship, it bolted forward, Leaving Yavin behind. Setting a course, Ben quickly stood up and moved towards his sister._

 _"Ben…" She whispered out._

 _"What is it?"_

 _"What did you do?" She questioned, a quiver in her voice. Ben stayed quiet, feeling the pull back to the light, his Supreme Leader had warned him of these feelings. He had trained him to fight them and push them away. Reaching up Ben pressed his hand to Breha's temple. Her eyes fell shut, as the young girl fell asleep. Ben sighed and slowly moved back to the pilot's chair. Looking out and towards the stars around him._

— _-_

* * *

 _The Falcon barely landed, before Leia ran from the co-pilots seat and out into the rain._

 _"Leia!" Han yelled after her as he quickly stood and ran to catch her. The wind was hard and the rain pounded the planet. Leia moved quickly across the field, not caring how cold and wet the conditions were._

 _"BEN! BREHA!" She screamed into the dark night. "Luke! NAYA!" She yelled into the darkness. Her feet squished into the mud under her feet and she continued to run towards the temple._

 _"Leia!" She heard Han yell from behind her. She continued to run, not looking back to her husband. Han followed quickly behind her. Both their eyes focused on flames coming from the other side of temple._

 _"No! this isn't happening." Leia pleaded, as she felt the hole in her chest deepen. Turning the corner she could make out a hooded figure not far from where she stood. She paused sensing his presence before she even saw his face. Luke. "Luke!" She yelled to him, but he didn't move. Instead he sat beside R2, unmoving as the flames raged on in front of him._

 _"Luke!" Han yelled coming up beside his wife, and the both of them continuing forward towards were Luke sat._

 _"Luke, look at me!" Leia demanded as they came beside him, but Leia's words stopped. Looking forward Leia and Han both gasped. Luke's eyes stared down, his gaze never moving from Naya's unmoving form. Her face looked pale and her hair was matted with mud from laying against the harsh ground. Leia quickly moved forward, towards her sister in law, moving to touch her face. "Luke what happened!" She begged him, turning to look him in the eye. Luke stayed staring down at Naya's lifeless body._

 _"Where's Breha!" Han demanded from beside his wife. "Luke! What the hell happened!" Han said, kneeling to take hold of Luke's shoulder._

 _"Luke…" Leia whispered to him, moving to touch his face and try to move his gaze to her. "We need to get her to a medic." Leia told her brother, but he shook his head no._

 _"She's gone…" He whispered out, the loss of his wife reflecting in his eyes._

 _"Where's Breha!" Han repeated._

 _"I don't know." Luke said slowly._

 _"What do you mean you don't know!" Han yelled._

 _"What about Ben, Did he make it back?" Leia asked her brother and Luke stayed quiet. Luke turned to meet her gaze, and Leia felt the tug in her chest. She felt Luke's pain all at once, and felt the truth behind his thoughts just as quickly._

 _"No!" she said shaking her head back and fourth, refusing to believe it._

 _"What?" Han asked from beside them._

 _"No! Luke where are they! Where are my children?!" Leia begged him to tell her._

 _"Leia…" Luke sighed._

 _Leia quickly pulled away and started walking forward through the mud. Han was to his feet and to Leia's side before she made it very far._

 _"Leia!" He yelled over the sound of the flames and the rain._

 _"Han…" She croaked out, before her legs gave way and Han had to physically catch her, and stop her from falling to the ground. Han held her close, looking down to her broken eyes._

 _"Leia?"_

 _"Ben…." She whispered out, her voice coming out in a way Han had never heard before._

 _"What about Ben? Where is ben?" Han asked her._

 _"Ben…Did this…"_

—-

* * *

 _Breha's eyes flashed open, as she tried to figure out where she was. She didn't recognize the ship and she knew it wasn't the Falcon. Hearing movement beside her, she looked up and found her brothers broken face._

 _"Ben?" She questioned._

 _"What is it Breha?"_

 _'Where are we?" She asked, looking out the window and only seeing what looked to be sand, lots and lots of sand._

 _"You have to go away for a while Breha…" Ben whispered._

 _"Go where?" The young girl asked._

 _"Away…." Ben said, quickly standing up and pacing the small ship._

 _"I want Momma and Daddy." She said yet again, she'd been begging for them for most of the journey. Ben had stayed quiet for most of the trip through the stars, unwilling to tell his little sister she would never see her parents again._

 _"I'm so sorry Breha." He apologized again._

 _"Ben…"_

 _"Breha look at me." He whispered to her, looking down into his sisters eyes. Her eyes went wide as she looked up at her brother and waited for him to speak._

 _"I love you Breha! I'm not suppose to, but I do and Mom and Dad love you!"_

 _"I love you too Ben. when will we see Momma and Daddy?"_

 _"Breha…I need you to close your eyes." he told her gently. The little girl nodded and slowly closed her eyes. Ben held back a sob as he looked down at her innocent face, this wasn't fair. It wasn't meant to be this way, Breha was never meant to be on Yavin. But if he wanted to protect her, she needed to never exist. Reaching over, Ben's fingers touched her temple once more and held her. His touch surged through her mind and targeted her memories._

 _"I'll always care about you Breha…But now its time for you to forget…" He whispered to her._

 _"Ben?" She questioned but her voice slowly trailed off._

 _"Keep your eyes closed Breha…Bre…Rey. Keep your eyes closed little Rey." Her eyes stayed closed and her body slowly swayed back and fourth. "Someone will come back to you…" His voice echoed into her mind. "I don't know when or how, but your family will be back for you Rey." He whispered to her now. Her mind swirled as darkness clouded what had once been crystal clear thoughts, feelings and memories. The young girl started to fall over, but Ben caught her and quickly lifted her into his arms. Walking out the back of the ship, Ben stepped out on to the sand. The sun was bright and hot on this disgusting planet._

 _"This the girl?" The creature in front of him asked._

 _"It is…You said the credits will be put to her care?" Ben asked again, wanting and needing to know his sister was taken care of, at least for a while._

 _"I did." he grumbled out._

 _"How long…"_

 _"Long enough…We all learn to take care of ourselves on this rock." Plutt spat out. The young girls opened and quickly adjusted to the bright sun above her._

 _"Someone will be back for her." Ben told him, sure that someone would indeed come looking for his sister._

 _"Sure…."_

 _Ben quickly set her down and let her small feet adjust to the sand around her. She looked up at Ben with confusion in her eyes, Ben felt a stab in his heart. She didn't know who he was. Supreme Leader was indeed right about his ability's. He was strong and his powers would only continue to grow. Ben stared down at her for a final moment, before he walked away from her and back towards the ship._

 _Rey looked up and watched as the silver ship lifted up and into the sky above her. She didn't know why but she felt like something was wrong. She wasn't meant to be on this planet and someone was leaving her. But she didn't understand who or why._

 _"No!" she suddenly screamed up at the ship as it rose higher and higher above the sands. "Come back!" She yelled after it._

 _"Quiet girl!" Plutt spat out at her as he tugged on her arm and pulled her further into the sands._

* * *

 **AHHHH I'm so sorry! But Don't hate me! Hate disney instead LOL! You know I had to give you some fluff and love before it all went to shit! Grrrr This Chapter was so hard to write! Review for a sneak peek...Hug to you in case you are all in your feels, like I was while writing this!  
**


	77. Chapter 77 - The Aftermath

**Thank you all for reading! So we begin the start of the aftermath...  
**

 _Chapter Seventy Seven_

 _The Aftermath_

 _Leia sat silent. Still. She didn't even know if she was breathing, and she didn't care. It hurt to breathe. It hurt to open her eyes and look around. It all hurt and tore at her insides. So she stayed silent and still. The waves had once brought her such peace, but sitting on her patio now overlooking the ocean she couldn't help but think of her children. Her children, and just like that another stab hit her chest and cut through her entire body. How long had it been? Days, perhaps. She didn't know and she was in too much pain to try and figure out those answers._

 _Luke was staring at her from his spot inside the house, she could feel his eyes on her. She knew he felt guilty and he too was grieving. Naya. Leia thought. She had been so perfect for Luke and now just like that she was gone. It wasn't fair, none of this was fair. Leia didn't know where Han was, she hadn't spent much time with her husband in however long it had been sense they left Yavin and went home to Corellia. Home? Leia's mind questioned. This wasn't her home anymore, her children weren't here, for all she knew Han wasn't here either. She had no idea where he was. She wanted to reach out to her son and ask him why. But she knew she wasn't ready to feel him again, to feel whatever darkness had destroyed her Ben. Luke had mentioned something about not being able to feel his nephew anymore, but Leia wondered if her bond to Ben was still there. She was his mother and they had always had a special connection. It was in that same way that she knew Breha wasn't gone, no matter what Han and Luke told her._

 _"The bodies were all burned…" Luke had whispered to them, as they searched the grounds for their daughter. "They killed everyone Leia!" Luke had pleaded with her to understand. They wanted Leia to accept it, that her daughter was gone, that she was dead. But she couldn't. She had a further faith in her connection to her daughter, to her connection to her as a mother. She knew she would have felt her go, her daughter was alive and she just needed to convince her brother and husband of that. Leia felt something wet fall down her cheek and quickly wiped it away. She hadn't even realized she was crying. What a numb state she was in. She wondered if it was possible to feel such pain but feel so numb at the same time. It didn't matter, that was all she felt._

 _Hearing footsteps against the patio, Leia didn't move. She instead stayed silent and still._

 _"Leia?" She heard Luke ask. "Leia you've been out here for a while." Luke whispered to her stepping forward and touching her arm. She barely felt his touch, and stayed facing forward out at the waves. She remembered every day on that beach and in those waves. Each day with Han as a couple in love. With Ben as a small child and as he grew into what she had hoped would be a good man, and with little Breha as she ran up and down the sand. Sand…Leia thought for a moment before she looked up to her brother._

 _"What is it Luke?" She asked him, her voice not harsh or pleasant, just simply numb._

 _"Leia…You should eat something." He suggested._

 _"I'm fine." She said shaking her head no and turning back to the waves._

 _"He's right Leia." Han said stepping out and in front of Leia. She didn't even know he was home. She tried to look around him, but he knelt beside her and reached to touch her face, but she shrugged away._

 _"Why don't we all deal with this in our own ways?" Leia suggested, standing up and away from both of the men before her. She just needed them to leave her alone._

 _"I can't…I can't apologize enough Leia…" Luke started, his guilt seeping through his voice and his into his expression._

 _"Luke…" She sighed._

 _"I promised to protect him, to take care of him and I failed you."_

 _"You did what you could, I suppose." Han huffed out turning away from them both. The three of them stood so far from each other, it was as if they were strangers._

 _"Han…" Luke tried but Han stepped further away._

 _"I don't want to talk about it Luke! This was your plan remember. You and Leia wanted Ben to go train with you! Because it would make it all better! Well guess what it made it worse!" He yelled, his emotions finally coming to the surface, he couldn't hold it back anymore. In the days since Yavin, Han had been so quiet, focused more on taking care of Leia. But now he felt it all, and he didn't want to fight with Luke or his wife, but it all hurt too much and he needed to lash out. Han felt just as much pain as Leia did, he'd lost his children and he couldn't do anything about it. He was their father, he was there to protect them and always take care of them. He had let them down._

 _"Han stop." Leia said._

 _"Why! It's the truth." Han said raking his fingers through his hair. "We lost…we lost it all." Han mumbled out._

 _"You didn't." Luke spoke up. "You and Leia still have each other, you need each other to get through this. The loss of a child is hard enough but two…"_

 _"We didn't lose two children!" Leia bit out, interrupting her brother._

 _"Not this again!" Han spat out._

 _"She's not gone!" Leia said turning to fully face her husband. "I would have felt my daughter die! She's alive and she's out there somewhere!"_

 _"Leia…" Luke sighed, his own pain showing through. "There were no survivors. There is no way Breha got away. Naya…" Luke paused his voice choking on his wife's name. "Breha was right by Naya, If Naya didn't make it I don't see how Breha could."_

 _"Then why do I still feel like she's alive? Explain this to me Luke!"_

 _"I can't…Leia, you're grieving. We all are."_

 _"Luke, she's alive…Han…" She said turning to him and reaching for his arm, in the first time in days. "Breha is alive and we need to find her, we need to…"_

 _"Leia…" Han said stopping her and walking away. "I can't do this again." He said, his voice shaking. His own control of his emotions was gone. Han felt the hole in his chest grow and the tears threatened to spill down his face now. He needed to get away from Luke and Leia. Stomping past the twins, Han made a quick dash into the house. He couldn't hear Leia talk about their daughter again, they'd lost her and he couldn't hold on to lost dreams, even if his wife believed what she felt. Leia watched as he walked out the front door, she assumed to go to the Falcon._

 _Leia sat back down, and moved her eyes right back to the waves._

 _"Leia…I'm so sorry."_

 _"You couldn't have fixed this…"_

 _"I could have tried harder, worked with Ben more…" Luke said, his words stumbling out._

 _"Could Obi-Wan have fixed Anakin?"' Leia suddenly asked._

 _"I…"_

 _"Perhaps they were born this way…I passed this on to my children. You know I knew from the start that I should never be a mother. But I loved them so much…I thought…I thought my fears wouldn't happen. But here we are…I cursed my son to this by sharing blood."_

 _"Leia…Stop it! You …Ben isn't Anakin!" Luke told her, his arm circling her shoulders. Leia let more tears fall down her face as she looked up to her brother._

 _"I'm not so sure now…" She sobbed out. Luke quickly hugged her close and rocked her gently._

 _"Leia…" Luke whispered down to her. "You can't push Han away, and he can't push you away. You need each other…you don't want to lose each other. Trust me…" He whispered the last part, thoughts of his wife flying in his mind. Her smile, her strength and her love for him. Naya was the love of his life and he wasn't sure he would ever move on from that._

 _"I'm so sorry Luke…" Leia whispered out to him._

 _"For what?"_

 _"My son…he killed your wife." She cried harder now, pulling away from Luke and hiding her face in her hands._

 _"Leia…" Luke tried to stay strong for her, but Leia pulled further and further away._

 _"I need to focus on finding Breha." Leia nodded, wiping the tears from her face and walking forward towards the path to the beach._

 _"Leia, you need to understand that Breha…" Luke started but Leia stopped him._

 _"I didn't feel her go…I will find my daughter." Leia said, turning her back and walking down the path towards the beach. Luke watched her go, he was too tired to fight with her again. They were all grieving and clearly in different ways. He only wished Leia and Han weren't grieving apart. He had a horrible feeling about them pushing each other away, and that was the last thing either of them needed right now._

 _Leia paced the beach, she didn't even walk that far. All she focused on was the sand, not the waves. Which was odd for her, she usually loved to watch the waves and immerse herself in the in and out pull of the water. But today all she could focus on was the sand beneath her toes and it's warmth. Her mind kept her focused on the tan surface out and around her._

 _"Sand…" Leia whispered to no one but herself_

-—

* * *

 _Han threw something across the Falcon, it crashed across the room and into the wall. He slammed is hands down on the table, his head hanging low. He didn't want to break down, he had been trying so hard to be strong for Leia. But it was clear she didn't need him to be strong for her. She was too strong on her own, and it seemed that even if she was hurting now, she didn't want him to lean on. How could he describe these feelings he had in his mind, his chest and his whole body. His family was gone, just like that everything he loved was gone. Leia. He thought, he had Leia, but something told him that they would never be the same. Did couples ever fully recover from losing a child? Let alone two children. Han's mind drifted to Ben, his son. The boy his son used to be, but from Luke's words Ben was gone. Han wondered if they should grieve for him as well, he may be alive but their son wasn't in this galaxy any longer._

 _Hearing heavy footsteps coming up the ramp, Han turned and saw Chewie making his way a board the ship._

 _"When did you get back?" Han asked, turning away from his friend in an attempt to hide his emotions. Chewie had contacted them after it all had happened, he assured Han he would find a charter back to Corellia and that Han should stay with Leia and Luke._

 _"Just a little while ago." Chewie offered. "Cub…"_

 _"I can't talk about it Chewie." Han immediately said, cutting his friend off. And it was true, he couldn't talk about it. The pain was worse then he had ever imagined. He had never wanted this life, the wife and happy little kids. He had never wanted a family, but now to have them ripped away from him, it was all he wanted. He wondered if he needed Leia more then she needed him, but she was distant and too focused on finding their daughter. Breha. Han thought, his beautiful little Princess…gone. Ben had killed his sister. The thought played over and over again in his mind. His son had turned to the dark side, the force had pulled him away just like Leia had always feared. And he had promised her over and over again that he would protect Ben, protect their family. He let them all down. His son was turning into Darth Vader, and there was nothing he could do._

 _"Han…" Chewie tried, but he walked away and back into the cabin, locking himself inside._

—-

* * *

 _Leia had moved from the beach a few hours ago. Settling herself inside now. She laid back against the couch, her eyes fluttering and her mind begging her for rest. She didn't know if she would be able to sleep, or what nightmares would come if she did give in and close her eyes. But she was so very tired, and mentally exhausted. Without much warning her eyes closed and her mind slowly shut off. She didn't have much control of it as her body gave into sleep._

 _At first she saw bright lights and she wondered if she would be blessed with no nightmares tonight. Looking around her, the colors and lights swirled and she was left in a cold room. She didn't look very far before she found a hooded figure across from her._

 _"Hello…" She whispered, the figure quickly turned around and turned to face her. "Ben…." She almost sobbed out as she looked over her son's face. He was looking around the room as if he couldn't see her but he felt her now. The same way Leia felt him and heard the steady sound of his heart beat. "Ben…" she whispered out again, as she stepped forward towards him. He didn't move, his eyes simply fluttered around the room. She stared at him, her son, her boy. He looked so different. The dark circles under his eyes suggested he hadn't slept in days. "Ben…" She said again, she couldn't stop saying his name over and over again. She tried to reach for him, but found she couldn't quite make contact._

 _"Mom?" He suddenly whispered out to the room._

 _"Ben, I'm right here. Come home Ben…"_

 _"Mom…I…"_

 _"Ben come home to us, we love you." She pleaded with him._

 _"I can't talk to you anymore Mom…I…I can't." In a flash the room was gone and Leia's eyes were suddenly wide open._

 _Looking up she noticed Han sitting beside her. She was still laying across the couch. Han didn't say anything and she wondered how long he had been watching her sleep. Their eyes met and both fought back the emotions they felt rise around them. Han's fingers reached out and traced over the side of her face. She wanted to whisper his name, but couldn't find her voice. Han continued to stay silent, before his arms slowly reached out and lifted Leia into his embrace. Her head rested against his chest, as he carried her bridal style down the hallway. She wondered if Luke was asleep, she prayed he was resting well. He needed the rest just as much as they did._

 _Coming into their bedroom, Han slowly walked them over to Leia's side of the bed before gently sitting her down on to the blankets. Leia stared up at him, wanting to thank him for his simple act of moving her to their bed, but her words were still lost. She couldn't find her voice, and she worried if she did find it the emotions would come along with it and she would break down. Han slowly moved to his side of the bed, stripping off his shirt before sliding beside Leia in the blankets. Neither moved or said a word. They both looked up to the ceiling above them._

 _Leia was almost positive she could hear Han's steady heart beat from inside her head. She couldn't explain it, but she had always had an interesting connection to her husband. Naya had once told her it was rare to be so connected to someone. Leia wondered if that connection would always be there, or if it would falter now. Too many thoughts and too much wondering for her mind. She wasn't sure how long she had been asleep in the living room, but she knew it wasn't enough time. Leia was still so tired and drained. Her eyes darted to Han now, and she was surprised to see him staring over at her._

 _"Han…" She whispered out._

 _"Leia…"_

 _"I saw Ben…In my dream." She told him softly. Han didn't react or show any sort of emotion. Instead he pulled her into his arms and Leia's face moved into his chest. She couldn't hold it back any longer. She let the sobs escape her and she allowed her husband to hold her tight. She'd seen so much tragedy in her life, but this pain was different and new. She felt so responsible for this pain and the suffering she felt, her husband felt and her brother felt. She blamed herself and she probably always would. She wanted Ben to come home, she wanted Breha to snuggle up in her arms, she wanted her family back. But it was gone now, so she simply cried in Han's arms._

-— _-_

* * *

 _Leia stood looking at her brother, ignoring the pilots around them. She didn't want him to go, but she understood why he needed to leave. He'd explained it to her softly, he needed to see Naya's parents and contact the other parents…Leia leaned in and gave him a hug, pulling him tight against her. Luke hugged her back and tried to push love towards his sister. Pulling away from each other, Leia looked into Luke's eyes._

 _"You sure you don't want me to go with you?" She asked._

 _"You can't…You've got enough to deal with."_

 _"I can be there for you."_

 _"You don't always have to be strong Leia…" Luke reminded her, glancing over to Han. "You're allowed to be weak."_

 _"I'm allowed to help my brother if he needs me." She bit out._

 _"No…I have to do this alone." Luke said shortly._

 _"I'm so sorry Luke." Leia said again, but Luke stopped her apology._

 _"Stop Leia…This isn't your fault."_

 _"When will you be back?" Leia asked her brother, he stayed quiet and looked back to Han._

 _"You'll take care of her."_

 _"Yeah…" Han said softly. He wasn't sure how the dynamic would be after Luke left, but he knew he would try and help Leia in anyway he could. He hoped they could help each other through this._

 _"I love you Luke." She told him. Luke nodded and hugged her once more._

 _"I love you too Leia…"_

 _"I'll see you soon." Leia told him, pulling back and seeing an odd look cross his face. "Luke?"_

 _"I'll see you soon Leia." He said softly. Leia couldn't help but feel like he was hiding something from her. "Han…" Luke said offering his brother in law a hug as well._

 _"Be careful kid."_

 _"I will." Luke nodded. "Take care of her Han." Luke whispered to him. Han pulled back, giving him an odd look but deciding to not comment on it. Luke grabbed for Leia's hand softly, he squeezed her fingers and offered her a small smile. Leia stared at him, not sure what she should be feeling. She had been numb for days, she wasn't sure what she was feeling from Luke. They watched as Luke slowly walked towards the ship that would be taking him to Coruscant. He waved goodbye to Chewie and turned to look at Han and Leia once more. Leia held his gaze, she wanted to reach out to him, to understand what he was keeping from her, but she couldn't. She couldn't feel his pain right now, she was already struggling with her own pain. She smiled a sad smile at him and he smiled back, offering one last wave before he made his way inside the ship and out of their view. Han and Leia watched as the ship lifted and shot out into the stars._

 _"He's keeping something from us…" Leia told her husband softly. Han said nothing, Han, Leia and Chewie staring up at where Luke's ship had disappeared._

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading and reviewing!  
**


	78. Chapter 78- Mourning

**Long time no see...Sorry for the delay. The holidays got crazy and I've been kinda avoiding this story. We're clearly at a very sad part of this fic, and after losing Carrie and Debbie I couldn't bring myself to work on this fic. I had started this chapter and decided to finish it up for you guys. I'm hoping to have more chapters soon, I have all of the final chapters planned for this story, I just really have to get in the mind set of writing it.**

 _Chapter Seventy Eight_

 _Mourning_

 _Leia laid silently on their bed, she could hear Han getting dressed from behind her. She was honestly surprised he had come home last night. He'd been spending most of his nights a board the Falcon. Not that she blamed him, it was hard to be in the house without Ben and Breha. Most days Leia stayed in bed, she couldn't do it anymore. Pretend to be ok, pretend that this didn't all hurt and break her heart. In the time since Luke had left things had slowly started to fall apart. Leia wasn't sure when it happened, but rather quickly the distance between her and her husband became obvious. Han would always leave to be on the Falcon and when he was home Leia tired to keep her distance from him. Her mind had so many conflicting emotions. She wanted to fully break down and sob all day, but the other part of her demanding strength._

 _"Leia…?" She heard Han question from behind her. She didn't respond or move from her spot on the bed. The blankets hid her small form and the dark room hid the fact that her eyes were wide open and looking out their window. Han waited for a moment before he spoke again. "Leia? I'm heading out." He whispered to her, not sure if she was still sleeping. Leia stayed quiet and continued to stare out the window. She listened as Han's boots tapped against their floor as he slowly walked out of their room, shutting the door behind him. Leia pulled the blankets up further around her, wanting nothing more then to submerge herself in complete darkness. When it was quiet and dark she found it easier to focus. Her meditations as Luke would call them were growing stronger, as she desperately searched the galaxy for any sign of their daughter. Han didn't believe her and it had been the topic of several fights between them. But Leia refused to let go of their daughters presence. She'd already lost Ben and she would fight like hell to find Breha._

 _Closing her eyes, she pulled the blankets up and over her head. The heat from her own breath heating her body. Her eyes flickered around as she tried to find a grounding place. She tried to remember back when Naya had been teaching her more about relaxing and meditating, that had been so long ago. When I was pregnant with Ben, Leia thought to herself. The thought of her son as a baby and the image of her sister in law, made Leia's emotions flare up and she was immediately filed with worry and anxiety. This was a constant battle for her. While she wanted to be quiet and focus out on the feeling across the galaxy, she was having the hardest time controlling her emotions. She was unstable and she knew it. But she wanted to push herself further and further, even if it meant a breaking point for her. Han didn't believe her, neither did Chewie or Luke, she was all alone in this. How did I go from having such a loving family to being so empty and alone, Leia asked herself once more. Her mind having a constant inner battle with itself. No wonder she was so exhausted lately._

 _Focusing her mind once more, Leia reached out and around her. Trying to find that piece of her daughter that she knew so well. She had first felt it when she was pregnant with Breha, and even more so as she grew into the beautiful little girl. It was a bright light that was unique to her daughter. Her daughter had been so special, she just wanted her back. She needed her back in her arms._

 _"Breha…" Leia whispered out. Her mind and body still covered in darkness. She tried to push and push but her mind pushed back and slammed her back into the bed she lay in. Her eyes opened and she pulled the blanket away from her face. There she was, all alone in their bedroom. Alone, Leia wondered if she should get used to that feeling. She wanted to lean on Han and reach out to him, she needed his support, she could openly admit that. But they were not in the same place, Han was ready to push past this and move past his pain, while Leia was still fighting a lost battle. She was surprised he hadn't called her crazy yet, she knew he wanted to. He didn't believe their daughter was alive and Leia wasn't sure what she could do to convince him._

 _"You can do this." Leia whispered out loud. So determined to push and force her mind to find her daughter. She didn't care if it hurt or if she pushed herself too hard, she was going to find Breha, even if she had to do it alone. "Focus Leia…"_

—-

* * *

 _Han immediately walked over to the galley and started his caf. He hadn't bothered making any at home, he wasn't even sure Leia wanted him at home right now. She'd barely spoken to him the last few days. He'd tried but had also been afraid of making things worse. They were both dealing with things in their own way, and he wanted her to heal however she thought was best. But he was worried. She'd been so stuck on the idea of finding Breha, Han worried that she wasn't truly focusing on what had happened or properly grieving. Han downed the first cup of caf, ignoring the heat and burn down his throat. He hadn't slept the night before, or the last week. He'd been too focused on Leia. She was sleeping, but she was tossing and turning so much Han was almost always prepared to help her out of her nightmares. The screams never came but Han still watched her sleep, wanting to reach out and pull her close to him. He didn't like the way things had been between them. Luke's words played in his mind over and over again "Take care of her Han…"_

 _He planned on taking care of her, as best he could. But right now he knew they weren't taking care of each other, instead they both pushed each other away. Maybe it was just too painful. Han had heard stories like this, a couple loses a child and just can't put the pieces back together. And they had lost two. They had lost two children, Han thought to himself. His heart felt like it was tearing apart when he thought of it, when he thought to his children. He had tried to focus on good times and happy memories but it only made it worse. Picturing Ben in the cockpit with him, now made him feel a deep pain that he wasn't familiar with. And when he thought to his beautiful daughters smile he almost broke down and lost it._

 _Han heard Chewie's large step before he saw his furry friend. Chewie had tried to be there as much as he could for both Han and Leia. But it was hard, and he wasn't sure how to fully help his friends._

 _"Han?" Chewie asked, but Han simply stayed quiet. "Cub…You should be home."_

 _"I'm fine here." Han said keeping his eyes down._

 _"Han? You should be with Leia.."_

 _"She doesn't want me around right now. She just needs to rest."_

 _"She's not handling it Han."_

 _"How is she meant to handle this!" Han suddenly snapped, looking up to his friend. Chewie sighed, not wanting to push him, just wanting to help in anyway he could._

 _"She needs to grieve." Chewie offered._

 _"Well…She's handling it her way and I'm handling it my way."_

 _Chewie didn't say anything. He didn't want to remind him that they should be handling this together, that they should be supporting each other. He didn't like watching them fall a part. He was worried for his friends and wanted so badly to help them. But how do you help anyone that has lost two children and are grieving through the process. Chewie only hoped they woucl come back together soon, he knew they needed each other._

 _"I don't want to upset you…" Chewie told him. Han stayed silent before slowly nodding his head._

 _"I know."_

 _"Do you need anything?" Chewie asked him._

 _"Nothing that you can give me." Han said, walking away from his friend and disappearing into the cabin._

 _Han quickly shut the cabin door and looked out and around the small space. He wondered if his mind would allow him to sleep and rest. He doubted it. Stepping closer to the bed, his foot tapped against something poking from underneath their bed. He slowly reached down and picked it up. His heart clenched and he felt a little uneasy as he traced over Breha's favorite doll. He remembered getting it for her and how much her little face lit up at the sight of it. Breha had loved it. A small smile ghosted over his face as he took in the dolls hair. Breha had braided it into two buns along the side of its head. Something he was sure Leia had taught her. She'd seen one holo of Leia with buns and had insisted her doll needed a similar style. Looking down over the rest of the doll, it had oil stains over it's little dress, she had insisted that her doll wanted to help fix the Falcon too._

 _He wanted to be able to smile and be happy about memories of his daughter, but he couldn't. His smile immediately fell and he threw the doll across the cabin, it landing against their bed. Now all he saw was Breha. All he heard over and over again was saying goodbye to his daughter and promising they would see her soon. Laying his head back against the pillows, Han tried to close his eyes. He wondered if Leia was still sleeping, and he briefly toyed with the idea of going home and pulling her into his arms. But what he had told Chewie was true, he wasn't sure Leia wanted or needed him right now. So for now he would close his eyes and hope for some sort of sleep, an escape from this life they now lead._

— _-_

* * *

 _Leia was sitting in the living room when Han made it home. He was honestly surprised she was out of bed, but still pleased to see her. He stepped to her slowly, wondering if he should take a seat beside her or stay standing. He hated feeling like this, so awkward and out of place. He had never felt this way with Leia before, even before they were a couple, they always felt right together, being together. But now it felt painful and cold between them._

 _"Leia?" He questioned, making her eyes flutter open and look at him. She stayed quiet, almost silently asking why he had called to her. Han moved to sit beside his wife, his hand immediately reaching out and taking hold of hers. She looked down at their joined hands and sighed. She didn't know how to react or what to say to him. "How are you?" He asked her, already knowing the answer. She let out a small laugh, the pain was too much to stand and he knew that._

 _"I don't feel like making small talk." She told him. Han simply stared at her, taking in her appearance. Her skin looked so white, which was odd considering how pale she normally was. She simply looked drained and it was showing through across her face. Her eyes didn't hold their normal warmth and her voice was cold. Her braids were pulled back from her face, messy at the back of her head. He wondered if she had untied them at all the last few days._

 _"Leia…I thought…" He paused, Leia noticing how nervous he looked._

 _"What is it?" She asked._

 _"We need to discuss if we want to have any sort of ceremony…"_

 _"A Ceremony?" She asked, clearly not understanding what he meant._

 _"Chewie suggested we might want to…have a burial ceremony. I know the circumstances are different but…it would be a way to say goodbye." Han tried to explain to her as delicately as possible. Leia only stared at him, processing his words._

 _"A ceremony…" she repeated._

 _"Yeah…I don't know what they did on Alderaan, but here we…"_

 _"We don't need to do anything!" She said quickly cutting him off._

 _"But…"_

 _"No!" She said her voice raising as she stood from the couch and moved away from him._

 _"Leia listen to me!" He pleaded with her as he stood and tried to move towards her. His hands reached out and grabbed her arms, his fingers running softly over her bare arms. Leia's eyes looked down at his movements and she sighed._

 _"We don't need a ceremony."_

 _"Leia we need to grieve…"_

 _"We don't need to GRIEVE!" She suddenly screamed at him, her voice coming off harsh and panicked. Quickly Leia shoved his arms away from her._

 _"Leia!"_

 _"Ben isn't dead! So why would we grieve him! And BREHA IS OUT THERE!" She yelled._

 _"Our son is gone! Ben is gone! Whatever he is now…It's not Ben!"_

 _"You don't know that! He can…I can fix this…we just have to find him and…I know there's light in him!" Leia said stumbling over her words, as her emotions took over._

 _"Leia…" Han said his voice pleading once again. He could see the pain and the heartache across his wife's face and in each of her words._

 _"I'm close to finding Breha. I can feel her out there. I just need more time…"_

 _"Leia!" He suddenly screamed at her, making her jump. Her eyes flashed to his, she saw hurt and anger. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to snap her out of this state she was in._

 _"You're feeling grief! Leia…Our son killed them all…He killed Breha…"_

 _"You don't know that!"_

 _"Leia WAKE UP!"_

 _"Stop yelling at me." She said moving to walk out of the room but Han quickly followed her._

 _"You're yelling at me!" He argued back, following her down the hallway and to their bedroom._

 _"I need more time to find her!" Leia said, stepping further away from him._

 _"I know this is hard. God damn it Leia! I know! But you aren't alone, I'm right here! Breha is gone…"_

 _"I would have felt her go…" Leia bit out, shaking her head back and fourth. "I would have felt it…"_

 _"You didn't feel Ben turning! Maybe your connection isn't as strong as you thought!" Han bit out before he could stop himself. Leia's head quickly turned around and looked at him. He expected to see anger and disgust at his words, but instead he saw pain, a deep pain. She felt like he had just slapped her. But he was right, she hadn't felt Ben pulling away, she hadn't felt him going to the dark side. She didn't stop any of this. "Leia…" He quickly said, moving to step closer to her, but she put her arms out and stopped him. "I didn't mean it like that…"_

 _"I think you did."_

 _"Leia…" He said, his voice pleading again._

 _"I guess you're right. I didn't feel any of Ben's pain…What do I know?" She said quietly, her eyes looking down to the ground._

 _"Leia.." He said reaching out to cup her face, but she slapped his hand away._

 _"Have whatever ceremony you want. Alderaan traditions are dead, why should I use them to honor my dead children." She quickly said, before walking around him and back out of the room. He could hear the back door open and close, his eyes looked out the window and watched as she walked away from the house and down to the beach._

—-

* * *

 _Days came and went, Leia watched the sun rise every morning and fall against the waves every night. She was alone most of the time and she didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. She wasn't sure she could handle being around anyone right now but there was that empty feeling in her chest, where her loved ones used to be. Leia sat silently on their back patio, staring out at the waves. It was time yet again to watch the sun disappear for the night. It seemed that was all she did anymore, count the days by the suns movement. To say she wasn't doing well, would be an understatement. She'd stopped eating and felt exhausted all the time. She knew Han was worried about her, but considering she hadn't spoke to him in days, she didn't know the full degree of his worry. He'd been spending most of his time on the Falcon anyway, away from her. She wondered if that was better for him, to be away from her. Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't._

 _Hearing her comlink sound, she wondered if Han was calling her. She didn't bother moving as the sound stopped, just a message received, not a call. Her eyes ghosted out over the waves. Her heart hurting too much to even process how many days it had been. Her movements were slow, but eventually she moved across the space and back into the house. The house was so quiet and she wasn't used to it. No children running around, or Han and Chewie playing sabacc in the dining room. It was just silent. Having no idea when Han would be home, or if he was even coming home tonight, Leia debated what to do next. She could sit on the couch and stare at nothing, or she could lay in bed and stare at nothing, so many choices, her mind told her. Looking over she was reminded of the message that awaited her. Reaching across she pulled up the message and waited as the blue shaky holo started to appear._

 _"Leia…" Luke's voice started. "I didn't know how to start this message and I still don't know what to say to you. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about this before I left but I didn't know how. I didn't know what to say or how I could make this better for you. You put your trust in me and I failed you, and Han. You trusted me with Ben and I…I let you down. I will forever be sorry and I wish I could change this somehow, someway. I'm sorry Leia, you deserved so much more then this…" Leia felt more emotions flare up a she listened to her brothers words. "I needed you to know that I won't be coming back to Corellia. I know I said I would return, but my plan has changed. I can't go back to Yavin, it hurts too much. I don't know where I'm going Leia, but I need to go away for a while. Too much has happened. The ancient Jedi temples might help me to sort this all. I'm only sorry that I couldn't say goodbye in person…"_

 _Leia stared at the holo as she started to process her brothers words. Her heart felt another jab into her chest. He wasn't coming back, he was leaving. She was losing it all, bit by bit. She wondered which was worse, watching her whole world disappear in one moment, or to have each and everything she cared about pulled from her slowly and painfully._

 _"You and Han have each other! Please remember how important that is." Luke told her, the pain in his eyes showing just how much he missed his wife. "I love you Leia. I'm sorry." He said slowly and quietly, before the holo ended and Leia was left once again with silence. She wondered how long she had been standing there. She was numb again and didn't know if she wanted to cry or throw something. Somewhere in the back of the room she thought she heard the front door slide open and when she felt Han's hands on her shoulders, she knew she was right._

 _"Leia?" He whispered. "What's wrong?" He asked her, moving to turn her towards him, but she quickly shrugged out of his touch and moved away from where he stood._

 _"Luke sent a message." She said slowly._

 _"He alright?"_

 _"He's not coming back…" She started, ignoring the startled look on Han's face. "Feel free to listen to it. He seems to think we'll be just fine with each other…" Leia said with a deep laugh. "Oh yeah…we're doing great." She bit out bitterly._

 _"Leia…"_

 _"I'm going to lay down." she said dismissing his words. Han looked from her retreating form to the message in front of him. Part of him didn't want to listen to it._

 _Leia laid back against their bed, her eyes looking up and towards the ceiling. One by one, her mind told her again. She was going to lose everyone she cared about one bye one, she wasn't allowed to be happy, what a crazy thought. Leia laughed at her own thoughts now, her mind was mush, and if she was thinking the thought of being alone sounded funny, then she really was losing it. She heard his steps but didn't look from the ceiling. He didn't say anything, he just simply moved to lay beside her. His eyes stared up at the ceiling as well. She half expected him to pull her into his arms and hold her. Leia debated whether or not she would like that. Part of her screamed yes! She needed his arms around her, while another part of her couldn't handle his touch right now. Neither moved, just stared up at the space above them, both wondering what would happen next._

* * *

 **Ehhhh the Pain! As always thank you for reading! Reviews will get you a sneak peek to the next chapter! Have a great day everyone!**


	79. Chapter 79- Finding Ourselves

**Well hello! So sorry for the delay. Honestly This chapter has been really hard for me and I was avoiding it. You may or may not need tissues for this one...**

 _Chapter Seventy Nine_

 _Finding Ourselves_

 _She was dreaming, these days she could always tell when she was asleep. Unfortunately that did nothing for her mind or her mental state. She did in fact know she was dreaming but the nightmares continued to haunt her and push her to her breaking point. Leia was no longer able to pull herself from her dreams. Instead she was trapped inside them like a prisoner. They all flickered through different situations and scenarios but none of them were ever good. The topics varied but always circled back to losing her children, Luke going away and Han distancing himself from her. Hell sometimes her mind was even nice enough to add in losing Alderaan. It didn't matter what she did, the dreams constantly haunted her and there was no cure for it. In the past Luke and Naya had helped her with what she recognized as force visions, but this was different. And it didn't matter anyway, Luke had left and Naya was gone forever. Part of her could feel her body shaking, but she couldn't move her arms or open her eyes. She was trapped in this dream, forced to watch all the tragedies happen over and over again. Her mind was sick, that much she knew. She also knew there was no way to fix her. Instead she lived this over and over every night._

 _"Han!" she screamed out inside her dream, still lost and trapped within her own mind. He looked at her for a moment, this dream version of him seemed to be angry. She wondered if he was angry at her or with what had happened in their life. Leia didn't know but she needed to find out. "Han!" she called again stepping closer to this dream version of her husband._

 _"Leia stop." He told her._

 _"Stop what?" She asked._

 _"Stop it all! Can't you see your making this all worse!"_

 _"I…I don't mean to."_

 _"Leia…Just leave me alone." He told her with a sigh, before he walked off and away into the darkness. Leia tried to follow him, tried to chase after him, but he was gone._

 _"Han!" She screamed, but no one could hear her._

 _Sitting up in her bed, Leia felt herself scream and her voice echoed off the walls of their bedroom. Her body was drenched in sweat and her hands were shaking. She was use to waking up this way, it had happened several times over the years and more often lately. But there was one small difference when comparing the past and now, Han wasn't here. She figured he was at the Falcon. He was always down there these days. He'd been sleeping there most nights and she hoped he was resting better then here. Looking to his side of the bed, Leia sighed. He hadn't been here at all tonight. The sheets were untouched on his side of the bed. She was alone, there was no Han there to comfort her after her nightmare. He wasn't there to tell her he loved her or that her dream was stupid. She remembered so clearly those times when he pulled her into his arms, helping her after one of her nightmares, and the sound of his heart under her ear pounded and lulled her back to sleep. In that moment of being alone Leia let herself remember the words for her dreams._

 _"Stop it all! Can't you see your making this all worse!"_

-— _-_

* * *

 _The Storm clouds were moving in and over the water before Leia, as she sat back and watched the rain start to fall from the skies. She sipped her caf slowly, enjoying the pitter patter of the rain drops hitting the roof above her. They some how synced with the sound of her heart beat. Which seemed to be a good thing. She wasn't sure her heart had been beating for a while now. She was too numb for her heart to properly work. Some days she would replay Luke's message in her mind, other days she would physically watch it over and over, but the outcome was always the same. Luke was just another person she had lost. Sighing, she couldn't believe that message had come in almost a month ago. Time moved slowly but at the same time fast, she blinked as the weeks disappeared before her._

 _Perhaps the last few weeks had been better, or at least as best as they could. Han was trying, trying to open her up, trying to be there, just simply trying. But she also knew it was weighing on him. He loved her, and she knew that, but she also knew that he should be selfish sometimes. He had lost their children as well, she wasn't alone in that regard. He'd lost Luke too, but here he was trying to help her and make her feel again. He was trying so hard, and Leia just wanted to give up. She didn't want to continue to bring him down, she loved him too much for that. She honestly didn't know how or why she should keep putting in through all of this._

 _Her heart continued to beat with the sound of the rain as it splattered against the roof. Ben. Breha. Han. Each name brought a stab to her heart. She had hurt all of them. She couldn't help save her son, no matter how many times Luke said it wasn't her fault she knew deep down it was. She felt responsible for this, for all of this. Her daughter was now lost to her, Han believed she was dead and Leia didn't know what to think anymore. She had tried to find her, search through the force to find her precious daughter but still she found nothing. And Han, he loved her so much that he had sacrificed too much already. Her dream floated back to her over and over again. Han's voice. "Stop it all! Can't you see your making this all worse!" Leia jumped as she heard foot steps from behind her._

 _"Leia!" She heard Han call as he walked into the room. She sighed, wondering what had him so excited this early in the morning. She slowly looked up at him, he seemed to have a bright smile on his face. That was different._

 _"What is it?" she asked._

 _"I've figured it out sweetheart…" He said leaning down to where she sat. His face leaned in and kissed her forehead before he sat beside her. She was surprised by his touch but didn't let it show on her face. He quickly took hold of her hands and ran gentle circles over her skin._

 _"What's that?" She questioned._

 _"We'll go find him." Han said, the smile never leaving his face._

 _"What?" She questioned confused._

 _"Luke. We'll just go and find him."_

 _"Han…" She sighed, not liking where this was going._

 _"Just hear me out Leia."_

 _"Han, he doesn't want to be found. That was the point of him leaving." She said slowly hoping he would understand. No matter how much it hurt, Leia understood why Luke had gone. Sometimes its better to run or hide from the pain then it is to face it._

 _"I know, but this will be good for us! We'll go find him! He needs us, even if his stubborn Jedi mind tells him he doesn't. And we need him, he's our family Leia. This will be good for us."_

 _"Han…" She sighed again._

 _"It will distract us sweetheart, going on a new adventure will be refreshing for us." He promised her. He'd thought about it long and hard. Han really thought this was the best choice for them, some how he thought the distraction would fix them, some how he thought going away with Leia would make everything normal again._

 _"Han…" she tried to say, but he continued to talk over her._

 _"Just think about it Leia. I want to help you sweetheart."_

 _"You shouldn't have to." She said with a slow breath._

 _"I shouldn't what?" Han asked confused._

 _"You shouldn't have to help me…You…you should be focusing on your own needs. I should be fixing myself." "You're my wife."_

 _"I remember."_

 _"Leia, what are you talking about."_

 _"I've been thinking…" She trailed off and Han frowned._

 _"Don't do that! Don't over think things, that has never been good for us." Han quickly said._

 _"I over thought when I got pregnant. I guess I should have listened to my instincts." Leia said, letting out a bitter laugh. Her mind transporting her back to those early days of motherhood, when she had been so terrified to find out about Ben. Han only stared at her, his hold on her hand remaining tight. "Every fear I ever had about becoming a mother came true…"_

 _"Leia…" Han said moving his hand up to cup her face._

 _"And now I'm bringing you down too." She admitted, needing to say it out loud._

 _"No you're not!"_

 _"All you worry about is me and how I'm doing."_

 _"I love you."_

 _"I know you do and I love you too. But it shouldn't be like this. We lost…so much…" She choked out. "You should have time to heal too."_

 _"I am healing, with you."_

 _"Are you? Or am I distracting you?" She questioned. Han remained silent, not knowing how to answer that question. It was true he had been focused on Leia a lot lately, but he took moments for himself as well. Even when he was away from her he thought about his wife and how they could fix all of this together. He didn't like that she was feeling this way, that it seemed like she was pushing him away. They needed to stay together and be strong as a couple. That is how they would get through this._

 _"We should be facing this together, Leia."_

 _"Should we? I feel like I'm doing more harm then good to you…to everyone." She sighed. "But I suppose it's always been that way…" She said trying to look away from him. Moments from her dreams flashing in her mind._

 _"Leia…Stop it." Han said, pulling her face back to his. "Look at me. You don't harm people." He told her as they stared deeply into each others eyes. Leia paused for a moment staying quiet and thinking about her next question._

 _"Do you think about it?"_

 _"Think about what?' He questioned._

 _"How different your life could have been. If you'd married someone else…You would have had a normal life…"_

 _"Leia stop it."_

 _"Normal children, you'd still have your family. But you married me…You fell in love with me…I'm sorry…You deserved so much better." She rambled on, letting her emotions show._

 _"Leia!"_

 _"I'm so sorry!" She told him, a few tears falling down her face now. His fingers quickly wiped them away, as he held her face._

 _"Leia…"_

 _"You could be so happy right now…You shouldn't have taken Luke to the Death Star…"_

 _"Leia!" he almost screamed now, needing to get her out of this mind set. "Stop it! Stop talking like that."_

 _"Han…" She sighed, leaning her head in and against his shoulder. Han's arms immediately wrapped around her body and pulled her closer to him. His hands ran up and down her back, just holding her and trying to calm her down. He didn't like seeing her like this, she was always so strong and when she broke down it broke him. She'd been through so much, she didn't deserve any of this. He only wished she would stop thinking that way, he'd never change anything that had happened between them. He would have never married someone else, let alone started a family with anyone but her, she was it for him._

 _"I wish you understood how much I love you…" Han whispered to her, further breaking her heart._

 _"I understand! Gods I understand! That's why I'm feeling this! You…You deserve better Han."_

 _"What do you deserve?" He asked her._

 _"I don't know…Han…If you want to go… you should."_

 _"What!" He quickly said pulling back and looking down at her._

 _"You want to go find Luke?"_

 _"I want us to find Luke." He corrected, not wanting her to get the wrong idea. "Leia? Do you want me to leave?" He asked her, his heart tightening at the thought of her sending him away._

 _"I…I don't know…part of me thinks you need…we need time apart."_

 _"How does that help anything?" He asked her._

 _"Han, I know you're trying. You're trying to fix this, but there is no fixing any of this. We'll never be how we were. I don't know if it's ME who needs to get away and go on a new adventure…" Leia suggested softly. She had thought about it and noticed the signs, Han needing to change things up. Maybe sending him away would some how reset his system, make him feel like his old self, instead of this version. She thought it could be good for him._

 _"I want you with me!"_

 _"Do you? You've been sleeping on the Falcon and spending a lot of time away from the house…and me. I understand…Please believe me. I understand why you are feeling this way. But I think you might do better away from me…for a while."_

 _"Don't say this Leia."_

 _"I want you to be happy…And you know you're not happy with me right now. I'm bringing you down."_

 _"Leia! Damn it! This isn't about me wanting to be away from you!"_

 _"Just listen to what I'm saying!" Leia pleaded._

 _"Why! you've made up your mind!" Han bit out, standing up and away from her._

 _"Han…"_

 _"No! I understand."_

 _"Han, I want you…" She started but he cut her off._

 _"You want me to be happy! That's bantha shit! I'm happy with you! I've always been happy with you!"_

 _"No you're not!" She screamed at him. "I know what you are like when your happy! And you're not anymore."_

 _"We just suffered a loss of course I'm not normal!"_

 _"You're healing or trying to! I'm not! Don't you see what different places we're in Han."_

 _"So what losing everything didn't hurt me as bad? You felt it more? Is that what you're saying?'_

 _"Han…"_

 _"I'm trying to understand what you mean Leia!"_

 _Leia looked down to the ground her tears starting to fall down her face. Han watched as the emotions consumed her and he wanted to walk over to her and pull her into his arms, but he didn't know if he could now. Was she right? It seemed like all they did was fight these days, or just simply stay away from each other. He didn't want to think about it like that, he loved Leia and always would. He sure as hell didn't want her to be right about this. The thought of leaving Leia tore at his insides, he wasn't sure what he should be doing._

 _"I don't know what I mean." Leia cried out. Han took that moment to step forward and cup her face. He lifted her face and their eyes met. He wiped away her tears and just simply stared at her. "Do you want to try and find Luke?" She asked him. "Do you need to get away?" She questioned._

 _"Yes…" He did need to get away. Away from this planet that held so many memories, from the hurt and pain._

 _"Then you should go…" She whispered._

 _"Leia…"_

 _"I can't go with you…" She admitted her face laying in his palm now._

 _"You can! You just choose not to." Han said quickly pulling his hands away from her and moving to walk away. His anger rose now, he couldn't contain it._

 _"Han…"_

 _"Whatever you want Princess! You want me gone, I'm gone."_

 _"I'm not saying that! I just think we both need some time to heal, apart…You need this!"_

 _"Right…" Han scuffed._

 _"I don't want to keep hurting you!" She pleaded with him to understand. She needed him to understand that she loved him more then anything and she didn't want to keep hurting him like this. Han took one last glance at her before he quickly walked out of the room, leaving Leia alone._

 _"I make everything worse." Leia's mind taunted, her heart throbbing hard against her aching chest._

—-

* * *

 _Han stomped up the ramp of the Falcon not caring how much noise he made or if he woke Chewie up, that was the last of his worries. Entering the ship he was surprised to see the Wookie still awake and looking at him with concern._

 _"Cub?" Chewie asked stepping closer to him. Han waved him off and quickly walked towards the cabin. He was feeling too much and it was overwhelming. When he had thought of this plan to find Luke he had never expected Leia to push him away. He had never wanted to leave her, but here they were. Chewie followed him and waited for Han to say something or explain what was happening._

 _"I don't want to talk right now Chewie." Han told him, throwing his blankets around on their bunk. Maybe he could just fall asleep and forget all of this shit._

 _"What happened? Leia doesn't want to search for Luke?" Chewie asked._

 _"She…Leia has her own plans." Han said, even saying her name seemed to hurt him now._

 _"What does that mean?"_

 _"We're leaving…for a while." Han said, not looking to his friend. He knew he would find a disapproving look._

 _"I don't understand."_

 _"Leia thinks we need time apart…So we're leaving…she's staying behind."_

 _"Han!" Chewie roared, knowing this was already the worst idea._

 _"It's what she wants! And she thinks I want it too."_

 _"Han…"_

 _"I can't keep talking about it." Han said looking down to the floor. "I need to be alone."_

 _"You and the Princess shouldn't push each other away!"_

 _"Listen you don't know everything! You've never been through this! Don't tell me how to handle this!"_

 _"You've been sleeping here most nights." Chewie noted aloud._

 _"Yeah, so…"_

 _"Is she right? Do you both need time apart? To heal?"_

 _"No!" Han quickly said. "But apparently Leia thinks we do."_

 _"Talk to her?"_

 _"Chewie…I need time alone." Han almost pleaded with his friend. The Wookie nodded and slowly walked out of the room. Han heard the door slide shut as he slowly leaned back against the bed. His hands fell over his face and he let out a slow breath. His mind darted to a few places but mostly stopped on Leia. Her face, her smile, the way she felt in his arms and the way she pushed him away over and over again. Hell maybe they were pushing each other away. He hadn't meant to push her away but maybe he was. He didn't know, it was all too confusing and painful. Yes, he'd been spending a lot of time on his ship but he didn't think much of it. He always spent time on the ship and it was good for him to distract his mind. However this wasn't the first time Chewie had mentioned how often he was sleeping on the Falcon. Was he avoiding Leia? Han asked himself. He didn't know the answer. He always thought about her, even she knew that. But maybe she was right, the only time he thought about her was when he was trying to help fix her._

 _He'd like to think that things weren't this bad between them, he didn't blame her for any of this. Even if she assumed he did. It was all just so much to take in, to process. This was all bad timing, he should have never brought up finding Luke, it gave her the perfect opportunity to push him away and that was the last thing he wanted. He really had thought she would jump at the idea of finding her brother, but she seemed lost to the idea. Maybe she was right, maybe Luke didn't want to be found. But part of Han wanted to try anyway. Maybe if he could bring Luke back, it could help Leia, they could all help each other. It seemed that no matter what he did, Leia's sadness got worse and worse, her pain was obvious and Han didn't know how to fix it. His pain was present as well, how could he fix her while he was still broken himself._

 _Sitting up, Han looked over at the plans he had made for their "Trip" to find his brother in law. It was a good plan, Leia had mentioned original Jedi temples, or specific locations. He could start there and figure out the rest later. If anything maybe Leia could join him at a later date. Would she? He asked himself. Another unanswered question that he didn't know the answer to. But something told him he had to try, he had to try and find Luke. He needed to bring back what family they had left. Leia needed everyone around her and he knew Luke shouldn't be alone. Thinking to Luke now, Han's heart tugged. Luke had lost his wife and all of his students. He shouldn't be alone, no matter what Jedi thoughts told him, he needed support too. Han only wished Luke would have talked to them about leaving before he had disappeared. All of this could have been avoided. But now Han knew he would have to take care of it. He would find Luke and bring him home. Leia would get some time alone and away from him if she liked, maybe he would even do some healing on his own too. No matter, he would bring his family back together and they would all heal together. No one needed to be alone for very long. This was the plan and it was a good plan. Right? Han asked himself._

—-

* * *

 _Han must have passed out on the Falcon yet again, because the next morning he woke alone a board the ship. He knew what he had to do, he just needed to find the strength to do it. His walk home felt heavy and new, he didn't remember feeling like this before. But he tried to tell himself that it would all work out in the end. His mind almost screamed at him to reconsider, he was quite literally being torn in two different directions. One telling him to fix his family and leave for a short while and the other begging him to stay and fix things together with his wife. When he came to their front door he paused and waited. Thoughts and images passed in his mind. Buying this house, raising Ben and having Breha, every sweet and loving moment he had shared with his wife and his children. This house held so many memories, memories that were now so painful. Maybe it was the house he needed to get away from. He had opened the front door slowly, not sure if Leia was still sleeping. He was surprised to see her sitting in the living room, staring up at the holo screen. The news was on, talk of the Republic and the government. Something that wasn't uncommon to find Leia watching. He stood silent by the door for a moment, his hands in his pockets and his breathing unsteady. Leia found his gaze and nodded towards him._

 _"Hi." She almost whispered out._

 _"Hey."_

 _"Can we talk?" Leia asked him, shutting the holo screen off and turning to fully face him._

 _"Yeah…I gotta talk to you." He nodded, stepping forward and sitting beside her on the couch._

 _"You go first." She told him._

 _"Alright…I've made a plan."_

 _"Ok…" she nodded._

 _"I'm going to find Luke and get him home…" He began._

 _"Han…" Leia sighed._

 _"Just listen to me. I know it's crazy but I think all of us…we need to work this all out together. You know us three were a pretty good team once upon a time. Maybe we can fix this together. I know you said he doesn't want to be found and you're probably right, but he shouldn't be alone."_

 _"I don't know if you'll find him."_

 _"I know…but It's worth a shot." Leia didn't know if she agreed but she still nodded._

 _"Ok…"_

 _"You will have some time alone, while I'm gone…" Han trailed off, he didn't want to say it, but she would have time alone. He didn't want to think of it as him leaving, he was coming back to her. And he needed her to know that. "I'm coming back…Back to you, I just have to give it a shot."_

 _"Han…"_

 _"What is it sweetheart?' Han asked her, reaching out and taking her hand._

 _"You know I love you?" She asked him and Han nodded. Of course he knew she loved him, he hoped she knew the feeling was mutual. "I don't want to keep putting you through all of this."_

 _"Leia, you aren't putting me through this."_

 _"But…being together has been difficult. Every time we're in the same room we don't speak or we fight."_

 _"You're not wrong." He admitted._

 _"I don't want you to think I stopped loving you…I want you to do this." She nodded, her heart hurting a bit at the idea of sending him away. "I want you to go on this trip and maybe find yourself again…I think we've both lost ourselves through all of this."_

 _"Maybe you're right…But I'm coming back." Han reminded her, he needed her to know that. It was a fact, he was coming back to her._

 _"I know you are, and I want you too. But I also think we both need to find who we are now…in this new life."_

 _"I love you Leia." He told her, touching her face._

 _"I know." She nodded, leaning into his touch._

 _"We're going to fix this." Han whispered to her, leaning in closer to her. Leia didn't say anything, instead pressed her lips to his. They shared a sweet and loving kiss, for the first time in days, maybe longer. They pulled away silently, both their eyes closed. Both of them seemed to be comfortable staying close to each other and simply holding one another. Han wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, just simply holding each other. But he liked it, he always loved the feel of her in his arms. It felt different now, now that he would be going away for a while. He needed to memorize the feel of her warm skin against his._

 _"I should pack…" He sighed, not wanting to let her go. For the first time in weeks he felt good holding her and keeping her close._

 _"Alright…" she said, moving to pull back. "I should get my things off the Falcon." She suggested and Han gave her a painful look. He didn't like the idea of her taking her things off his ship, they had been there for decades and he didn't want that to change. "I don't want them to get in the way?" Leia said and Han shook his head._

 _"It won't bother me." He assured her. "I've gotten used to your things…"_

 _"I'd hope so after all this time." She sighed._

 _"All this time." Han nodded, leaning in and dropping a soft kiss to her lips once more, before he stood and moved to grab a few things from their bedroom. She watched him walk away, her mind chanting that this was the right decision, that this would be good for both of them. While her heart told her something completely different._

— _-_

* * *

 _Leia stood inside the hangar, looking up at the Falcon. She didn't know what she should be feeling. In the end they had both decided that the time a part would be good for them and that when Han came home they would try and fix this…whatever this was. Leia still wasn't sure how they could really fix it. The life they knew was gone and the ideas they had were gone. The thoughts of raising their children together and growing old together seemed like an odd thought now. While they both promised that Han would return soon, Leia couldn't help but wonder what would change in their time a part. They didn't know how long Han would be gone, or if he would succeed in finding Luke. So many things were up in the air now, their life had turned into a leap of faith. Leia heard Chewie walk up and lean over to giver her a hug. The Wookie hugged her tight, but still careful not to squish the small Princess._

 _"You'll take care of him?" Leia asked him, needing to know Han would be taken care of and looked after. It didn't matter that he was a grown man, she just needed to make sure._

 _"I've always taken care of him." Chewie nodded._

 _"Good! he needs you." Leia reminded him._

 _"Who will take care of you Princess?" Chewie asked her. While he didn't want to start a fight or an argument, both Han and Leia both knew how much Chewie disapproved of this plan. He was worried for Han, he knew leaving Leia would be hard on him and he was worried for Leia as well. He wanted to make sure she was in fact taken care of, so once again he wondered who would take care of her._

 _"I'll take care of myself." She said trying to muster up a smile for him. "I'll be fine." she promised him._

 _"Please be careful Princess. We'll be back soon." Chewie told her, hugging her once again, before turning and walking up the ramp to the Falcon._

 _Han watched Leia from a distance, taking in how beautiful she was. Even with her tired and hurt eyes, she was still so breathtaking. He'd watched her goodbye with Chewbacca and he supposed it was his turn now. He walked slowly towards her, looking to the ground instead of her face._

 _"Han…" She whispered out._

 _"Leia…" He whispered back, finally meeting her eyes. "I'll find him…and then I'll come home." Han assured her. Leia nodded softly, her doubt still obvious._

 _"He doesn't want to be found." She reminded him._

 _"I'll work my magic." Han smirked, running his finger along her bottom lip._

 _"I want you to free your mind out there." Leia told him. It sounded silly but it was true, she didn't want him to hold on to the hurt or the pain. Piloting through the stars was a great place for Han and she wanted him to find that again. He needed to reset his system and heal._

 _"I'll be thinking about my Princess." He told her in a hushed voice. Leia bit her lip, demanding and begging her tears not to fall. They of course didn't listen and quickly fell down her cheeks. "Leia…"_

 _"Be careful Han." she said interrupting him._

 _"You too…I'll com you as we make it to new locations?"_

 _"I'd appreciate that." Leia nodded, she would appreciate the updates and knowing that Han and Chewie both were safe wouldn't hurt._

 _"I don't want to leave you…" Han whispered to her._

 _"It's only for a little while." She mumbled back. She hoped that was true, but even she had her doubts._

 _"I love you Leia."_

 _"I love you too." She told him. They both leaned in and pressed their lips together. This kiss wasn't like their last, it wasn't sweet or loving. It was passionate, both throwing all of their pain, love and hurt into that kiss. Leia's fingers pulled at the sides of his jacket, bringing him closer to her. Her body always fit so well against his, she would miss the way his body embraced hers. She would miss a lot of things about him. Their lips almost battled each other now, both wanting to express love and want, but both also feeling so much pain in this moment. Leia was the first to pull back, taking a deep breath as she did. Han held her close, needing to memorize her small body against his._

 _"You should go." She whispered to him. Han nodded and looked back towards the Falcon. He felt so weird, leaving without her. Grabbing hold of her hand, Han gently brought it up and lifted it to his lips. He kissed over her wedding ring and Leia sighed. It was a practiced move between the two of them, but today it was very bitter sweet. Han slowly pulled away and started to walk towards the Falcon. He made it about half way before he turned around and looked at her. The tears were still streaming her face and she was shaking. His heart broke and he quickly moved to pull her back into his arms but her outstretched arm stopped him._

 _"Han! Don't! you have to go…" She pleaded. She knew if he came back to her, she would never let him go._

 _"Leia…"_

 _"It's only for a little while." She repeated. Han stared at her, his heart thudding against his chest._

 _"I love you." He told her again._

 _"I love you too!"_

 _Han made his way up and into the ship, leaving a part of his heart in the hangar with Leia. The door sealed shut and Han quickly moved to the cockpit. Chewie had the Falcon prepped and ready to take off. Han looked out the windows and watched Leia from a far. She was holding her arms around her small body, looking up at the Falcon. Their eyes met and held for what felt like a life time. Han felt the vibrations of the ship come alive and it brought him back to the Falcon and away from Leia's gaze. Leia stared at him through the windows of his ship, she watched all of his movements. She knew and understood each move he made. She'd spent years watching him fly that ship, it was just different now. He would be flying that ship away from her. Leia just stared at him, loving him and wanting him to stay, but knowing why they needed to do this. They were both so lost and they needed to find themselves again, then maybe they could find the couple they had been and had loved. Han looked at her once more, of course their eyes locked and held. They both saw love in each others gazes, with a mix of heartbreak and pain. Han looked down to the controls and took an uneven breath. He lifted the controls and started the Falcon up and out of the hangar. Leia watched the Falcon for as long as she could, before it was gone. Han was gone. She was alone._

* * *

… **.Ouch...Like Damn ouch! Of course I knew this was going to happen when I started this story but it didn't make it any easier to write. Damn you disney. I hope You guys enjoyed this chapter, even though it was very emotional. Hopefully you will understand the pain and heartbreak parents go through when losing a child, sometimes it's not always a happy ending and that was my inspiration for this chapter. We are now coming to a part of the story that will be bitter sweet, but I'm actually looking forward to writing. And I assure you there will still be Han/Leia chapters even after this heartbreak. I have this story completely planned out and I really need to find more time to work on it and finish it. It is getting close to being completed, which is crazy to me! This fic got me back Into writing! As always I would love to hear what you think. Next chapter won't be as long a wait, I promise!**


	80. Chapter 80- Apart

_Chapter Eighty_

 _Apart_

 _Han looked across the cockpit and out at the stars. They blurred passed them as the Falcon shot out and into the galaxy. Another planet visited and another dead end. He wouldn't admit it, but It was getting to him. They searched several locations and still there was no sign of Luke and no clue as to where he had gone. Han had been so sure he knew what he was doing. But here they were with no answers. Han looked back up at the stars and sighed. His mind naturally went to Leia. He missed her, he missed her so much. It was weird and crazy to him that he hadn't seen her in several months. He'd never spent this much time away from her, unless we're talking about Carbonite months. Waking up every morning without her was an odd feeling, he'd grown very use to having her beside him, many years of marriage will do that to you. But here he was in the middle of the galaxy away from her with no idea where his brother in law was. He often thought about what she was doing or how she was coping with it all. Of course they talked, that promise had been kept. But it wasn't nearly enough. The brief com calls they had shared had been awkward and had ended rather quickly. Although Leia made sure to let him know every time that she appreciated his call, and was glad he was still doing well. Gods he really did miss her._

 _The cockpit door slid open and Han heard Chewie walk inside. He glanced back at him and nodded softly. Chewie took his seat beside Han and turned to look at him. Han noticed his staring and shrugged at him._

 _"What?" Han asked._

 _"Princess's birth period is coming soon." Chewie noted and Han nodded. He remembered, of course he remembered. Han had thought about sending her something or making sure to com her on the day. He also worried the day would be hard for Leia, no Luke, no kids, and no him. "We could go back for her birthday?" Chewie suggested and Han sighed. He didn't know if that was a good idea, his heart jumped at the idea of seeing her after these last few months but he didn't know if she wanted to see him. Their last com call had been about a month back and it had still been quiet and awkward._

 _"I don't know if she wants to see me just yet."_

 _"Perhaps, but she shouldn't be alone on this day…Not after everything."_

 _"What if I make it worse?" Han asked, his inner fears surfacing._

 _"You won't…She'll want someone there for her." Chewie assured his friend._

 _"You think?" Han asked with a small smile, the thought of seeing her brightening his mood._

 _"I do." He nodded._

 _"I guess we should set our course to Corellia." Han smirked and Chewie roared in approval._

 _Han's heart beat thrummed against his insides, feeling both nervous and ready to see her. The conversations hadn't been enough and he had spent most nights dreaming of memories of her. Dreaming of easier times when they had been nothing but happy and in love. Memories with Ben as a baby, while they were still a new couple, but some how adjusted so well to their new family. Thoughts of Breha helping him on the Falcon or dreams of her growing up to look just like her mother. He dreamed of it all, but every time he awoke he realized it was never enough. Leia hadn't been wrong when she suggested they needed time apart. It had helped to re focus Han's mind, but one thing he knew for sure was that he loved Leia and didn't want to be away from her any longer._

— _-_

* * *

 _Arriving back on his home planet was an odd feeling. In the past years returning home had been nothing but happiness and excitement. His family was always waiting for him, and he couldn't wait to see them. Now things were different. While he still held excitement to see Leia, he was worried with how she would react to seeing him. Han had tried to com Leia but she hadn't responded. He hoped she was alright and he also prayed his sudden appearance wouldn't upset her. He'd been gone for months but everything looked the same, the hangar was just the same, the town and as they approached the Solo home, they noted that that too hadn't changed._

 _Han stopped at the front door, he didn't know if he should just walk in or if he should ring the bell. It's a funny thing, not knowing if you would enter your own house or not. Chewie looked at him and nodded towards the bell, Han nodded in agreement before he slowly reached out his fingers and pressed the small button. Han waited for what felt like a life time, waited for the door to slide open, waited to see Leia's beautiful face, or hear her voice. But it never came, Han once again rang the bell and waited for Leia to answer the door._

 _"Maybe she isn't home?" Chewie suggested and Han shrugged. Decided against his better judgment Han palmed the door opened and stepped inside his home. The living room looked the same and almost untouched._

 _"Leia?" Han called out, hoping to hear her voice reply back to him. Her voice did not come, they only heard silence surround the home. Han stepped further into the living room, looking around for any sign of his wife. Perhaps a mug of caf, her data pad or a throw blanket across the couch. He found nothing, everything looked clean and put away._

 _"Princess?" Chewie tried, but the house stayed silent. Han quickly walked down the hallway and towards their bedroom, he too found that empty and quiet. Reaching into his pocket Han quickly pulled out his com and pressed in her code. If she wasn't home, he could wait for her of course. Perhaps she had gone to the market? Or the store? She would be back soon and he really needed to pull her into his arms right now. Han only heard static through the com, which suggested one thing, she was out of range and most likely not on this planet._

 _"Han?' Chewie called from the living room._

 _"What is it?" Han said almost running down the hall, in hopes of finding a clue as to where his wife was._

 _"The entry pad…" Chewie said pointing to the pad at the entrance of the Solo home._

 _"What about it?" Han asked._

 _"It hasn't been keyed in for several weeks." Chewie explained._

 _"What?" Han asked, that didn't make since. Wouldn't she have told him if she was leaving, especially for weeks? Maybe that wasn't something he needed to know anymore, or maybe she didn't want him to know those things anymore. "She hasn't been home in weeks?" Han questioned again, just making sure he understood. Chewie nodded with a sigh. "She isn't answering her com…" Han told Chewie, moving to sit on their couch. Han's eyes glanced across the room and caught sight of a holo image on their mantel. Their wedding day. Leia looked so beautiful and happy in his arms. He wanted that day back, he wanted that couple back._

 _"We can wait for her?" Chewie suggested. "Maybe she left to celebrate her birthday, take her mind off things."_

 _"She never liked celebrating her birthday, I always made her." Han reminded his friend._

 _"Maybe she just needed to get out of the house."_

 _"Maybe…"_

-—

* * *

 _Planets away Leia stood beside groups of people, all standing silent as they listened to the words spoken about the departed. Leia pulled at the sleeves of her black dress, a nervous habit that was helping her to be around so many people on her own. Leia glanced around and noted the tears running down Pooja's face and falling from Sola's eyes. She watched as all her extended family showed emotion and heartbreak over their loss. Leia had felt like she needed to attend this, even if she couldn't help with their heartache. She couldn't even handle her own pain, let alone help others with their own. It was bitter sweet, losing loved ones sometimes is. Jobal had passed first, it had been sudden and no one had expected it. Her family had been shocked and hurt by the sudden loss of their mother and grandmother, but the hurt continued when Ruwee passed a few days after. Leia wondered if it was some sort of fate for their love. They had quite the love story and now they were together again. It was in fact bitter sweet. None of it helped the Naberrie family's pain, but Leia liked to think it was a good conclusion to their love story. They had been very kind to her and her family over the years and it was hard for Leia to think about losing more family. Honestly she should be a pro at it by now, who hadn't she lost?_

 _People started to stand and Leia looked around her to find the service had ended. She had slipped in the back and sat alone by herself. While she had been on Naboo for a few weeks now, she didn't think it was her place to sit with the family for this funeral, no matter what they told her. She wasn't even sure if Pooja knew she had arrived. Leia made note to approach the family when the time seemed right. Truth was Leia had avoided several topics these past few weeks, leaving the focus on the Naberrie's instead. It was sad, but they truly didn't know what had happened in Leia's life or where her family was. They had suggested the heard rumors of a tragedy at the Jedi school, but Leia had insisted she didn't want to discuss that and they had agreed. Today was different,She knew she would have to explain why Luke wasn't with her, why Han wasn't by her side and where her children were. This was a family gathering and yet Leia was here alone. The thought of bringing up more heart break tore at Leia's heart and she wanted to avoid it at all costs._

 _"Leia!" Pooja called from across the room._

 _"Pooja." Leia said slowly as she approached her. The two women hugged for a moment before pulling back._

 _"We saved you a spot beside us." Pooja told her._

 _"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Leia lied._

 _"Where's Luke?" Her cousin asked with a bit of hope and happiness in her voice. Of course they wanted to see her family, of course it would bring them a bit of happiness in this time of hurt. Sadly she couldn't give them that._

 _"I'm afraid he couldn't make it." Leia said. Pooja cocked her head to the side, a bit of confusion showing across her face._

 _"Surely Han is with you today?" She asked, not wanting to push but she honestly found it odd that Leia's husband was not by her side on a day like this._

 _"I'm…Han couldn't make it, he sends his condolences." Leia slowly lied, hoping she believed it._

 _Pooja simply stared at her, she could see the pain in Leia's eyes and understood that her words were most likely lies. Pooja didn't dare ask about the children. Leia had been very quiet on the topic of them every time she had seen her the last few weeks. Pooja didn't know why or what had happened but she something told her it was devastating._

 _"Leia come for a walk with me." She said taking hold of her hand and walking her down the path and towards the lake. Leia followed beside her, not talking or speaking much. She was overjoyed that no one on this planet seemed to know when her Birth Period was, she hated her birthday on most occasions, this year was even worse. Luke wasn't by her side to celebrate the twins birth, and she didn't know what planet Han was on. He was always the one to celebrate her day, even when she didn't want to. As she had said for weeks she wanted the focus to be on Ruwee and Jobal and their memory. Leia refused to have any attention on herself today. The two stopped along the waters edge and Pooja sat down on a rock, motioning for Leia to join her. Spreading her dress out, Leia sat beside her cousin and looked out at the bright water, and the rays of sunlight that hit against its surface._

 _"We appreciate you being here through all of this. We can never have too much family around…"_

 _"I'm glad I could help with the arrangements." Leia nodded softly._

 _"Not just that Leia. It's always good to see you and to spend time with you…." Pooja wanted to say and your family, but she kept the words to herself._

 _"They loved each other." Leia noted aloud thinking to her grandparents._

 _"They did, they loved each other to the ends of the galaxy." Pooja agreed._

 _"It's bitter sweet." Leia whispered and Pooja nodded in agreement._

 _"It's hard to find love like that…"_

 _"Yes it is." Leia said, her heart dropping. She had thought she had found that love, but these days she wasn't so sure. Ruwee and Jobal had lost a child but they stayed together, their love kept them together and in love. Then there was Han and herself, clearly something was different there. She had made him leave, she had truly thought it was best for both of them. But the fact still was, they had decided to heal a part and not together._

 _"Leia…?" Pooja whispered looking at Leia's pain stricken face._

 _"Yes…"_

 _"Where's Han and Luke?" She asked, wanting to help her cousin with whatever it was she was going through._

 _"Pooja…Today isn't the time. Today is about your grandparents."_

 _"Our grandparents." Pooja corrected. "My cousin looks like she is in pain, I want to help…" Pooja said, wanting nothing more then to support Leia with whatever she was going through._

 _"You can't help…"_

 _"Where are they?" She asked again._

 _"I have no idea…" Leia admitted, her eyes glued to the water out and around her._

 _"Leia?"_

 _"You don't need more pain today Pooja."_

 _"Neither do you…"_

 _"I've been in pain for a while now, I think I'm numb to it." Leia sighed._

 _"Leia…Ben and Breha?" She whispered out and Leia swallowed hard. Her children's names hit her harder then she had expected. "Leia…" Pooja said watching her cousin's face break and fall apart._

 _"I can't Pooja." she whispered out._

 _"Leia, talk to me…" Pooja begged her, wanting to help Leia in anyway she could. But Leia had a strong way of keeping a wall up and around herself and her emotions. She was always strong, even in front of the Naberrie family, Pooja had never seen her life this, and she knew it was something horrible._

 _"You know what you hear about…about Luke?" Leia questioned, still refusing to look to Pooja, her eyes were stuck to the water wanting the calming sound of the water to help soothe her, but she knew that wasn't possible not with this conversation._

 _"I heard rumors."_

 _"Well, they were true. Ben and Breha…they were there." Leia said it quickly._

 _"Leia!" Pooja said in shock, pulling Leia into her embrace. "Gods no! I'm so sorry, surely…Gods…" Pooja was almost lost for words. She didn't know what to say to Leia, how could she say anything to her now after hearing those words. "Han, he's alright?" She asked her. "And Luke?"_

 _"They're alive, if thats what you mean. I assume their alive."_

 _"Leia…?"_

 _"We shouldn't be talking about this." Leia said trying to let that wall go back up._

 _"Leia…? You have to talk to someone. I can't leave you alone like this."_

 _"I've been alone for a while. I wanted to be alone." Leia admitted, she had been the one to send Han away._

 _"Did they ever talk about it?" Leia asked her slowly and Pooja gave her a confused look._

 _"Talk about what?" Pooja asked._

 _"Did Ruwee and Jobal talk about losing Padme? Because they made it, they some how stayed together and it didn't destroy their whole relationship…"_

 _Pooja listened to her, taking in her words. Of course Leia would think and compare the situations. Losing Padme had been hard on her grandparents and Pooja knew that much, but she also knew situations couldn't be compared._

 _"They didn't talk about it much, it hurt…it hurt them too much, but I know they leaned on each other a lot. You can't compare the situations Leia. Everyone is different."_

 _"They loved each other too much, they wouldn't let it ruin them." Leia spoke out, her voice shaking a bit._

 _"Leia, you and Han love each other." Pooja said matter of fact. She could see how much they loved each other the first time she saw them together. Over the years it grew and grew. She knew Han and Leia loved each other with all their hearts._

 _"Clearly not enough…" Leia choked out, a few stray tears falling down her face. She had thought she was doing better, the months that had passed had been good for her, or so she thought. Maybe it was the pain she felt around her that was making her emotions overflow. She tried to push away those feelings most days, the feelings through the force and the emotions she felt from others around her. But it was all too much today, Being around some many grieving people pushed Leia to her edge and now apparently made her closer to a break down._

 _Leia felt Pooja pull her into a hug and whisper soothing words to her. She knew she was trying to help, but Leia knew it wouldn't change anything. She wasn't sure anything would help. Not on such an emotional day after months and months of heart ache. So she let herself cry, but her mind was determined to refocus, to find something else to distract herself with. She needed a plan and Leia thought she might have an idea of one._

-—

* * *

 _Han didn't recognize the code coming across his com, but figured he should answer it anyway. He'd been locked away in their home for days now, with still no word from Leia. He didn't want to worry, but she hadn't answered his messages and there was no clue as to where she had gone._

 _"Solo." Han said answering his com. The static echoed in the room before a soft voice spoke._

 _"Han?…It's Pooja." She started slowly. "Can you hear me?"_

 _"Yes I can. Listen have you heard from Leia?" He asked her quickly._

 _"I have…she's here on Naboo."_

 _"She is? Good…I came…I mean I came home and she wasn't here." Han said, not sure if he should be telling Pooja anything further._

 _"Yes, she's here. She's safe." Pooja assured him._

 _"Good…" Han said, feeling a weight lifted from his chest._

 _"Han…My grandparents passed away." She explained._

 _"What?" Han asked, swearing under his breath. He gritted his teeth. Leia had suffered enough in the last few months, she didn't need to be losing more family members. His heart sank a bit as he realized no one was there with her, Luke was gone, he was away, she was dealing with this all on her own. "I'm sorry…"_

 _"It's alright, I believe it was their time."_

 _"I guess."_

 _"Han, Leia told me parts of what happened. I'm so sorry." Pooja said and Han sighed. He wondered if Leia would tell her extended family, or if she would keep it to herself. Then again, he understood how hard it might be to hide the fact that none of her family was by her side. Gods, he remembered telling her over and over as the years went by, how'd she'd never be alone again, that someone would always be with her. That she wouldn't have to deal with these things on her own anymore, he was so very wrong. He wasn't sure what to say, what do you say to someone when they say sorry about your children's death._

 _"Yeah." He mumbled out._

 _"Listen, I called for a reason."_

 _"What can I do for you?"_

 _"Leia is here for a few more days…She wants to see you. Maybe she won't fully admit it, but she misses you."_

 _"Oh…Well I'm home…I came back to Corellia. I can meet her here."_

 _"Han, I don't know if she's going home." Pooja quickly added._

 _"Why not?" Han asked, his panic rising._

 _"She's been talking about distractions and where the government is headed."_

 _"Why would she be worried about that?"_

 _"Han…I think she's going to insert herself back in. That was always what she did." Pooja said, truly understanding Leia and her actions._

 _"Of course she is." Han said his jaw tightening._

 _"Han…I can try and get her to wait for you…And I honestly don't know her full plan. But she had mentioned looking into some things and traveling to the Capital."_

 _"She won't listen." Han said, knowing she would run before he arrived._

 _"Han…Gods I'm so sorry. You two would be so much better together, you'd heal better around each other."_

 _"Does she have her com?" Han quickly asked._

 _"I'm not sure…If she does it's been off. She's been helping us with all the arrangements."_

 _"Is she around you?" Han asked._

 _"She…She's in another room. Han?"_

 _"Give her the com." Han quickly said._

 _"Han, she shouldn't know I called you."_

 _"She…I need to talk to her. She won't be upset with you…" He assured her._

 _"Hold on…" She whispered out. Han waited and heard her footsteps as he assumed she walked through the house. He heard Leia's voice in the distance and he held his breath. It was possible she was going to be very mad at him shortly, he didn't want to upset her, but he needed to understand what was going on._

 _"Hello?" He heard her ask into the com. Her sweet voice filling his ears._

 _"Leia…"_

 _"Han? What's wrong?" She asked him, personally hoping nothing bad had happened._

 _"I'm home…I'm on Corellia and you aren't here."_

 _"I'm allowed to leave." She bit out. And so it began, Han thought to himself as he noticed her tone. He hadn't wanted it to come out that way, of course she was allowed to leave._

 _"I know that. Damn It Leia I was worried about you!"_

 _"I'm sorry…"_

 _"Pooja told me about Jobal and Ruwee. I'm sorry Leia."_

 _"Doesn't phase me anymore, It's a normal thing now." She said, her voice sounding heartbreaking and cold._

 _"Leia…"_

 _"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving Corellia." She told him honestly. She hadn't expected him to come home, she didn't think about him not knowing where she was. "I wasn't expecting you back." She explained._

 _"It's alright…Pooja said…" Han paused, he really didn't want to fight with her, but he needed to understand where she was at, mentally. "She said you might be looking into some government things?"_

 _"I might. There's a few things I'm interested in checking out."_

 _"Leia…"_

 _"Don't Han."_

 _"I'm allowed to be worried about you!"_

 _"Han…I'm fine. I just need to focus on something!"_

 _"Thrusting yourself back into that life won't fix anything!" He said his voice rising._

 _"I need to…to do something I'm good at. I'm not signing up for anything yet. I just want to look into some things." She tried to explain to him, but Han was too worried to listen._

 _"Leia…"_

 _"Han, you need to stop worrying about me…"_

 _"How am I suppose to do that?' He quickly asked her! He'd been caring about her for so many years, he couldn't just shut it off. His love for her wasn't a control on the Falcon._

 _"Han…Things are changing."_

 _"You think I don't know that!"_

 _"Han…" She sighed._

 _"Leia…When am I going to see you again?" She stayed quiet, he could hear her simple breath against the com. She didn't know what to say, she didn't think she was avoiding him, she just hadn't expected him to return so soon. She'd been working on getting better, or distracting her mind. For some reason her thoughts told her she needed to look into certain things within the republic. Whether she was right or wrong, time would tell._

 _"I don't know Han."_

 _"Ok…" He said looking around their empty house. He wondered if this is how Leia had felt after he had left. Alone in this house, no kids, no wife, he didn't like it at all._

 _"Han…I need to do this." She said, trying to get him to understand._

 _"Right."_

 _"Han, please don't be upset with me."_

 _"I'm not." Han told her, but his voice was unconvincing. It wasn't like he was mad at her, but he didn't agree with what she was planning._

 _"You sound upset."_

 _"I miss you." He replied honestly. "And I don't want you around those people! They treated you like shit Leia!" He reminded her. "Why would you want to go back and help them."_

 _"This isn't about them! This is about me looking into things. I just have a feeling and I need answers! Chances are they'll think I'm crazy anyway!"_

 _"Leia…" Han sighed._

 _"For the record I miss you too…" She admitted and Han sighed._

 _"I could come with you?" He suddenly offered._

 _"Han, we both know you wouldn't be happy anywhere near the capital. I'm not even sure how long I'll be gone…"_

 _"Leia…" He sighed, his heart was getting heavier and heavier. Here he was home, waiting for her. But she was moving on to new things, new things that worried him._

 _"I have to go Han…" She whispered to him, her voice was sad and he knew she didn't want to say goodbye to him, but thought she had to._

 _"Alright…Happy Birthday Leia." He said in a soft voice._

 _"I love you." She said quickly before the com shut off, leaving Han in silence._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.  
**


	81. Chapter 81 - A Simple Night

**I know long time no post...**

 _Chapter Eighty One_

 _A Simple Night_

 _Han sat in the back of whatever tavern they had found themselves in. For being a tavern surrounded by people drinking, it was oddly quiet. Han wasn't a fan of the quiet these days, his mind was too loud and his thoughts too painful for things to be quiet. Chewie voiced his concerns but Han didn't want to hear it. He didn't have time to focus on anything, especially his pain. He tried to clear his thoughts, shaking his head softly and sipping his water slowly. He hadn't even been in the mood for a drink. Chewie sat beside him, staring at his friend, wondering if this was a good idea or if it would make things worse. Looking around the room, Han sighed. He hated this planet, he had hated this planet for many years now and wished he could be anywhere but here. But he had to be here, Han knew he'd find her on Chandrila. Leia. He missed her and ached for her almost everyday. But things had changed between them and he wasn't sure how he was meant to fix any of it. The last time he had spoken to her on her birthday had not gone well. She was easily getting herself back into the mess of things and that terrified Han. He could still remember the way she had said "I love you" before hanging up their call, Gods he hoped she still did. Her birthday had been several months ago and Han wasn't sure if anything had changed in that time. He was about to find out, the whole purpose of this trip was to talk to her. And he didn't care what it took, he would be speaking with her._

 _"Are you sure you shouldn't com her?" Chewie asked, worrying that bombarding the Princess would only put further tension on the situation._

 _"Nah, I just need to see her."_

 _"You haven't spoke since her birthday?" Chewie asked, already knowing the answer to that question._

 _"Yeah." Han bit out._

 _"I support you cub, but I'm worried for the both of you."_

 _"You should be worried for her!" Han nodded his head. While it hadn't been all to surprising when Han had heard the rumors, they still scared him to death. "Some sort of Resistance is building." One guy had said, as Han listened from not too far away. "I hear that Princess is running it." Another guy said and Han's heart constricted. She'd told him she was looking into things, and now all of a sudden she was creating a new Rebellion._

 _"Do you have an idea of how to find her?" Chewie asked._

 _"Pretty good idea." Han said nodding up to the screen over top of the bar. Some report about Princess Leia flashed over the screen, showing images of her entering the main senate building. Han quickly jumped up and started for the door. "I'll meet you at the ship!" Han called back to his friend, quickly leaving the tavern and moving down the street. He had a general idea to where the senate building was, once he found it all he had to do was wait for her._

 _His feet stomped against the pavement, pushing past people and not really caring what others thought of him. The past few weeks had only been getting worse. Sure all of these months away from Leia had been devastating, but it continued to get worse as time went on. He desperately needed to see her, talk to her, Gods kiss her and hold her. He just needed her, but he wasn't sure how this would end, or if she wanted to see him at all. Looking up at the tall building around him Han sighed._

 _"Now I wait." Han groaned, leaning up against a pillar near by. He prayed she would come out the same way she came in. He questioned Chewie suggestion in his mind, should he call her? Part of him said yes, while another part suggested she would make up an excuse to not see him today. He missed her, he missed her so much, and he honestly wondered if she missed him the same way. He knew and understood that they were both hurting, they had suffered through something no parent should ever go through, in the end it had torn them apart. But he still missed her, he still loved her with all of his heart._

 _"Han Solo?" He heard someone ask from the side of him. Han quickly looked over, not recognizing the face._

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Please come with me." The man said, gesturing down the path to inside the building._

 _"Why?"_

 _"Princess Leia has requested your presence." He said shortly._

 _"She…she what?" Han asked confused._

 _"Please come this way." The man said, and this time Han listened and followed him inside. The hallways were empty and their footsteps echoed as they walked through the cold corridors. Coming to a stop, Han stopped and looked up at the strangers face. The man nodded down the hall and Han watched as Leia walked out of a distant room and into his sight. Leia caught his eyes and nodded to the man. The man nodded back and slowly turned and walked away from Han. Han watched as Leia slowly walked down the hallway and towards him._

 _"Han…" she greeted softly, her voice even._

 _"Leia…" He said, taking a few steps forward. His arms reached out and touched her shoulders, making sure she was real. It'd been a long time since he'd seen her, too long. Since they got married he'd never been away from her this long."How'd you know I was here?"_

 _"I have my ways…" She said trying to offer him a smile, but it didn't meet her eyes. It looked like failed attempt at a joke, a failed attempt to break this tension between them._

 _"I needed to see you."_

 _"Are you alright?" She questioned with concern._

 _"I…I'm fine. I wanted to see my wife." He bit out, not meaning for is words to come out so sharp._

 _"I see." She nodded, looking down between them._

 _"Leia?"_

 _"The press is reporting you're here. They spotted the Falcon…" She trailed off, answering his question as to how she knew he was here. "And well…I still feel a bit of a connection to you of course." She said brushing a piece of hair from her face._

 _"Good to know…" He sighed._

 _"Han, why did you come to see me now? It's been months."_

 _"I…I miss you Leia."_

 _"I miss you too Han." She sighed, she did miss him._

 _"And I heard some things. Things that worried me…"_

 _"What things?" She questioned, her voice tensing._

 _"Are you creating a new rebellion?" He quickly asked her. Leia glanced around them, happy the hallway was empty and it was just the two of them._

 _"Han…this isn't the time or the place."_

 _"Like hell! Are you?" He asked her._

 _"I'd hardly call it a Rebellion."_

 _"Then what would you call it?"_

 _"It's a Resistance."_

 _"Leia…" Han sighed, running his hands through his hair. "Why are you doing this? Why does it have to be you?"_

 _"You wouldn't understand." She said sharply._

 _"Try me! You may have forgotten but I've known you for a while, and I usually understand what goes on in your brain."_

 _"I need to do this! I need to help!"_

 _"Why! Why you?! You're putting yourself in more danger by doing this Leia!" He said trying to reason with her. Leia's face formed a glare, as she took a step back from him._

 _"You didn't come because you missed me, you came because you want me to back away from this!" She said gesturing around them._

 _"So what if I did! Is it so bad that I don't want you to die!?"_

 _"I'm not going to die!" She bit out, her voice harsh but still quiet. She was very aware that anyone could walk down the hallway at any moment._

 _"What if he finds out?!"_

 _"Han…" Leia whispered, praying he wouldn't go down that road._

 _"No really! If I heard rumors of Princess Leia running this shit, what's to stop him from finding out…"_

 _"Ben…" She started._

 _"Don't say his name like that!"_

 _"Like what?!"_

 _"Like he's still our son! Our son died the day he helped murder our daughter!" Han said his voice cracking._

 _"Han we shouldn't do this." She said stepping back and away from him._

 _"Don't do that Leia." Han said reaching out and grabbing hold of her wrist. His fingers gently traced over her skin, loving the feel of her skin under his finger tips._

 _"Han…" She sighed out._

 _"I'm worried about you…I love you, you know?"_

 _"I do know…I love you too Han." She admitted. "I'm taking care of myself. Ben…He doesn't have a connection to me anymore…I'm blocking him, and he's blocking me as well." She said with a hint of hurt in her voice. What had once been a deep connection with her son was gone now. Han's hand slowly moved up and cupped her face. Leia's eyes fell closed and she took a slow breath. She missed his touch and the feel of him around her. She missed him so much. Seeing him now, made her heart hurt even more._

 _"Have you heard from Luke?" Han asked her, further adding more pain to the situation. Leia quickly shook her head no. Just another person lost to her it would seem._

 _"How's Chewie?" She asked._

 _"He's…He's doing good. Worried about me, and you…"_

 _"You'll tell him hello for me?" She asked him. Han swallowed hard, just another reminder that she wasn't going home with him._

 _"Leia? You should come to the Falcon tonight. I'll make you dinner and you can see Chewie?" He said with hope. He'd love to have a simple evening with his wife, even if it wasn't real, even if they would be ignoring the pain and hurt in their lives. He just wanted time with her._

 _"I'm not sure that's a good idea."_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"Han…How about I think about it?"_

 _"Good." he nodded, leaning down and kissing her forehead. Leia's eyes closed and her hands reached out and gripped his jacket. Part of her just wanted him to pull her away from all of this. Take her to the Falcon and fly her away and into the stars. Never look back? She wished she could disappear and just be with him._

 _"I'm in the main hangar." Han explained to her and she nodded._

 _"I should really get back…" she said looking over her shoulder._

 _"Right…Come to dinner tonight Leia." He almost pleaded with her. He needed more time with her._

 _"I'll think about it." She repeated herself now. Looking up at him, she slowly leaned up and dropped a soft kiss to his lips, before turning and walking back down the hallway and disappearing into the room she had come from._

-— _-_

* * *

 _Han stood outside of the Falcon, looking over his ship and honestly just waiting and praying Leia would show up tonight. Chewie had offered to cook dinner and he too was hopeful of the Princess's arrival. It's just dinner Leia, Han's mind thought over and over. He needed her to come, it wasn't a want it was a need. The months away from her had been lonely and sad. He just needed a night with her, where he could talk to her like normal. Where they could act like a normal married couple. Even if it would be bittersweet he needed her._

 _"Han solo?" He heard from behind him. What was it with this planet? He'd prefer to not be recognized everywhere. Turning around a tall woman walked forward and smiled._

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Hello!" She said with a bright smile. "My name is Rene." She said stretching her hand out and shaking Han's. Han nodded, not sure what he should say to her. "I'm sorry, I saw you land this morning! My ship is right over there." She said pointing across the hangar to where her smaller ship sat. "I recognized it right away. It's amazing to see the Millennium Falcon in person."_

 _"Yeah, She's quite the ship." Han nodded, scratching the back of his neck._

 _"Do you mind if I…" She said stepping closer to, and moving to stand under the Falcon. Her eyes traced over the ship, as her hand reached up and touched over the outside layers. Han watched her with a curious glance. It wasn't the first time a "Fan" had asked to see the Falcon up close and personal. Granted it had been several years since that had happened, but he was used to it. "It's amazing!" She said with a laugh, surprised she was actually standing next to the ship that had helped make history._

 _"She's a good ship." Han nodded._

 _"Of course!" Rene said stepping out from beneath the ship and walking back to Han's side. She pushed her blonde hair away from her face, as she looked up and around at the Falcon as a whole. Han sighed, not really feeling like entertaining this girl for much longer. Yes she had seen the ship and now she could go back and look after her own ship. Looking across the hangar, Han still waited to see Leia walk through the door. He wanted to remain hopeful, but as the time ticked on he was losing faith that Leia would actually show up. "Could I persuade you to let me inside?" Rene suddenly asked with a smirk, stepping closer to him._

 _"Umm not sure that's a good idea." Han said stepping back._

 _"Why not?' She asked, reaching out to touch across his chest. Han's hand quickly grabbed hold of her wrist and placed her hand back at her side._

 _"I have plans…"_

 _"With who?" She asked with another smirk._

 _"My wife!" He quickly bit out! If she knew who he was and what his ship had done, surely she knew that he was married and who his wife was._

 _"Right…The Princess? Media said that was over?" She questioned. "They've been talking about you two a lot. No one seems to know what's going on with you. You're still top stories, being war heroes and all."_

 _"It's no one's business."_

 _"Whatever you say Captain." She said leaning in and trying to place her lips to the side of his face. Han quickly turned and she missed him. She frowned at his movement and let out a bit of a huff._

 _"Most Pilots like when someone compliments their ship." She noted._

 _"Complimenting my ship doesn't have anything to do with kissing me!"_

 _"Most pilots invite girls up and in their ship." She added._

 _"I guess I'm not most pilots." He bit out, the last thing he needed was some random girls drama today. He had enough on his mind._

 _"Whatever you say Captain." she said turning on her heel with another huff, not believing he had truly just turned her down. Her eyes gazed out and over the hangar, landing on a small figure. "Well well if it isn't your Princess…" She said with a smirk, before continuing over and into her ship. Han's eyes darted over and watched as Leia slowly walked into the hangar. He smiled brightly and moved towards her. Her face seemed tense and her arms had encircled her body, a sign that she was upset._

 _"Hey!" He smiled, overjoyed that she had actually showed up._

 _"Hi…"_

 _"I'm glad you came." He smiled, reaching out to touch her but she stepped back._

 _"I'm sorry Han, I came to tell you I won't be able to stay for dinner." She rushed her words._

 _"What? But you're already here. Come in and eat."_

 _"I'm sorry I can't." she said again, her eyes darting over to where the Blonde woman had disappeared. Han followed her gaze and his jaw tensed._

 _"Stupid fan girls…can you believe they still try and compliment the ship to get inside." Han said with a small laugh, hoping she would like the joke. There was a time when they would joke about the women would tried to get aboard the Falcon, even sometimes right in front of Leia. But today there was no laugh from her, only a quick look to the ground and a flash of hurt._

 _"Leia?"_

 _"I have to go Han." She said quickly turning and walking away._

 _"Hey!" He said following her. "What's wrong?"_

 _"I don't want to talk about it."_

 _"Hey! Leia…" She didn't stop and continued walking. "Sweetheart! stop for a second!" He said reaching and grabbing hold of her elbow. As she turned around her eyes set and a glare filled her face. "You forget my legs are longer then yours?" He asked her, holding on to her tight._

 _"Han I can't do this right now."_

 _"Leia, whatever you're thinking! Just stop, that wasn't anything." He motioned back to where ever that Rene girl had gone._

 _"It's none of my business!" She said trying to shrug her arm out of his hold._

 _"What does that mean?!" He said his voice growing again. He hadn't wanted to fight with her again, but it looked like that's where they were headed._

 _"We're not…we haven't been…We haven't been us in a while now. Whatever you do is none of my business."_

 _"Leia! Stop assuming something was going on!"_

 _"Han! Just stop! I need to go."_

 _"No you need to understand nothing was going on!"_

 _"It's none of my business!" She said again, her voice was angry but her eyes were heartbroken. Her words said one thing but her heart said something completely different. Her heart was literally breaking at the idea of Han finding someone else. She hadn't been around, it was possible. Maybe he deserved to move on with someone else, if they couldn't make this work. Her heart cracked further as she imagined that thought._

 _"You don't believe that!"_

 _"Why not?!"_

 _"Why are you still wearing your ring!?" He suddenly asked her, nodding down to her wedding ring. Memories flashed between them, Han sliding it on her finger, or all the times he would kiss over where it rested against her finger. "If it's none of your business! If you don't care who I'm sleeping with then why is your wedding ring still on?!" He begged to know the answer. He didn't want to yell at her, he didn't want to fight about this. Nothing was going on with some random girl in the Hangar and nothing had happened in their time a part. His thoughts had been on Leia and Leia alone, there was no one else._

 _Leia stayed quiet, looking down at her wedding ring. She felt like she was shattering. She had thought she was getting better, that she was adjusting to her new life but now that was crumbling around her. Seeing Han and fighting with him, brought back so much pain. But at the same time she craved to be around him, she wanted him to hold her and never let go. When she had walked into the hangar, all she saw was the possibility of Han with someone else and it had set something off inside of her. She knew she was taking it out on Han. She had seen him push the blonde woman away, but nothing helped. How could it hurt so much to be around the person you loved so much?_

 _"Leia?" Han said, stepping closer to her. "Stay with me tonight." He whispered to her. Leia closed her eyes and leaned her head in against his chest. His arms immediately wrapped around her and held her tight against him._

 _They walked back to the Falcon hand in hand, Leia's body pressed to his side. Neither looked to the edge where a certain blonde pilot watched them move and walk together. But Leia's hand did clutch Han's a little tighter as they started up the ramp. Chewie greeted them both as they walked up and into the ship. He couldn't help but hug the small Princess and tell her he was happy to see her. Leia hugged him back and smiled up at him. It was very good to see him again. Han was happy to see Leia back on his ship, it had been too long. For many years this had been a second home to her, he wondered if she had missed this place. She seemed relaxed now that they were hidden away from the outside world. Han briefly debated closing the ramp and flying them off and away from all of this. Away from government, away from the Resistance Leia was working on and away from anything and everything that would tear them a part. Disappear into the stars with her, it sounded like a dream come true._

 _Chewie didn't disappoint with dinner as everyone agreed how delicious it was and how full they were from each and every bite. They shared drinks, laughs and conversation. Everyone seeming to be more relaxed and comfortable around each other. It almost felt like no time had passed, it felt like it had for all the years of their relationship and maybe even before they were together. Han's arm had gently draped around Leia's shoulders, a practiced move that Leia had almost always welcomed over the years. Today was no different and she slid closer to his side and continued her conversation with Chewie._

 _The evening moved on and soon Chewie excused himself and headed to his hammock for the night. Han and Leia sat silent, both sipping what remained of their drinks._

 _"Thank you for dinner Han." She thanked him softly._

 _"Chewie did al the work."_

 _"Well, thank you for the invite?"_

 _"You're welcome Leia….Can I ask you something?"_

 _"Of course…" She nodded._

 _"When's the last time you went home?" He asked her._

 _"Oh…I haven't been to the house since before I went to Naboo."_

 _"Right…"_

 _"It's too quiet." She added and he knew what she meant. With no children running around and not having each other, their house on his home planet was far to quiet._

 _"It's late…I should be getting back to my room." She sighed softly, noting how much time had passed. Han frowned and grabbed her hand softly. He traced her palm, something that had always relaxed her in the past._

 _"I thought part of the deal was you'd stay with me tonight?" Han whispered to her, his fingers still tracing her palm. Her eyes watched his fingers dance over her skin, somewhat hypnotized by his touch and their movement._

 _"Han…"_

 _"Leia, I just want you to sleep in my arms tonight…I miss you." He told her softly._

 _"It sounds nice…" she admitted. She hadn't been sleeping very good that last few months. She had slept next to Han for so many years the bed felt empty without his arms wrapped around her. Han slowly leaned in and kissed her smoothly. She sighed against his lips and closed her eyes. She had missed kissing him. "I'll stay." She nodded softly. Han smiled and quickly stood up._

 _"I'll close up the ship. You go get ready for bed." He told her, dropping a kiss to her forehead. Leia nodded and slowly made her way into their cabin. She looked around the room and sighed, it smelled like Han in here. Walking over she glanced into the closet and found one of his oversized shirts. Deciding it would be best to change before Han got in here, Leia quickly pulled her dress up and over her head, dropping it to the floor. The soft fabric of his shirt draped over her small body, and she relaxed into the feel of his scent. Slipping her shoes off, Leia quickly made her way over to the bed and sat down. It was weird to be back in this cabin, so many memories with Han and their family. She felt comfortable and at home on this ship, but sad at the same time. Leia's fingers quickly pulled at her hair as she started to pull her braids out. She heard his footsteps before she saw him. Han offered her a smile as he entered the room, and stood for a moment simply watching her pull her hair from her braids._

 _"You're staring." she noted in a hushed tone._

 _"I like staring at you Princess, always have." He replied softly. Leia smiled up at him, trying to hold on to this moment. This moment of things seeming normal. She just wanted a normal evening with her husband. Han started to pull off his clothes, and Leia's eyes danced over his chest before quickly looking away. Things felt too different between them to share any sort of intimate moment. Crawling into the bed, Leia rolled over and draped the covers up and over her body. She could hear Han's movements from behind her, but she was too lost in how amazing this bed felt._

 _"Comfortable?" Han asked, as he crawled over top of her and adjusted himself on his side of the bed. Leia's eyes fluttered open and looked at him, rested across from her. His head rested on his own pillow, as they stared at each other for a long moment before she answered._

 _"It is comfortable." She yawned softly. "Han?" She whispered._

 _"You should sleep sweetheart." He interrupted her, his arm stretching out and his hand running over the side of her head. It had been obvious to him that she hadn't been sleeping well. The dark circles under her eyes and her pale expression always was hints to her sleeping patterns. He wanted to give her a simple night of sleep. Leia nodded softly, but instead of closing her eyes she slowly scooted closer to him and laid her head partially against his chest. Han's arms wrapped around her, his hands running up and down her back. It felt so right to have her in his arms again, and Leia felt safe in his embrace. They both missed each other so much, it all added to their pain even more._

—-

* * *

 _Han woke the next morning alone. He quickly sat up and looked around the cabin, praying she hadn't left without saying goodbye. Last night had been perfect and something that he had missed so much. The simple task of holding her in his arms, or watching her sleep. Gods he had missed it all. He wasn't sure if it would fix anything but for now it healed a piece of his very broken heart. Standing up, Han dashed out of the cabin and practically ran to the main hold. He slowed as he saw Leia sitting at the table looking down at something in her hand._

 _"Leia?" Han said stepping forward. She jumped at the sound of his voice, and slowly looked up at him. Her face was covered in tears. "Leia? What is it?" He said rushing to her side. It was then that he saw the doll in her hands. Breha's doll, it must have been left somewhere on the ship. Her eyes quickly started blinking away her tears, as she wiped at her cheeks. Han quickly leaned closer to her and grabbed hold of her hands. "Sweetheart look at me."_

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _"It's not your fault Han."_

 _"Come back to bed?" Han said, pulling the doll from her hands and setting it on the table. Leia's eyes stared down at it, unable to pull her eyes from the small toy._

 _"Han…" She sighed. "I think I should probably go."_

 _"Why…" He choked out._

 _"I can't sit her like nothing's changed." She said more tears falling down her face._

 _"I'm not asking you too. I'm asking you to stay with me."_

 _"Han…why are we doing this?"_

 _"Doing what?" He bit out._

 _"Why am I here?'_

 _"I miss you Leia! Is it wrong to miss my damn wife!?"_

 _"Han…no…This is coming out wrong…" She said breathing out and swallowing hard._

 _"Yeah I guess it is." He said standing up and moving away from her._

 _"Han…" she said quickly standing up and grabbing hold of his hand. "You have to know I miss you!"_

 _"You say that as your trying to run out the door Leia!"_

 _"It hurts! Alright! It's hurt to be around you right now!" She suddenly burst out. Han quickly turned to face her, hurt etched across his face. "And It has nothing to do with what you've done or said. I love you Han, I will always love you. But being around you is a constant reminder that they're gone…Last night I slept better then I have in months, all because I was in your arms. You!" she said pointing at him. "You make me feel safe, and then I open my eyes and the pain comes right back."_

 _"Leia…"_

 _"What do you think of when you look at me?"_

 _"How much I love you!" He immediately said._

 _"And then what?" She pushed._

 _"…I…don't do this Leia."_

 _"What do you think of?"_

 _"…The kids…" Han said, not able to say their names._

 _"It all hurts…." She whispered out, as Han quickly took her into his arms and held her tightly._

 _"I don't want to be away from you." Han muttered against the top of her head._

 _"Neither do I…but we both need more time…"_

 _"How much more time Leia?"_

 _"I don't know." She said hugging him back and snuggling closer into his embrace._

 _"You'll be leaving soon?" Han asked, pulling back and looking down at her._

 _"I won't be on Chandrila much longer. The Republic cannot publicly support me or the resistance." She explained._

 _"Where will you go?" He asked her._

 _"I'm not sure yet…We're looking into a few locations."_

 _"I won't know where you are Leia?"_

 _"I know…but once I'm settled I'll contact you."_

 _"Settled? We moved around so much with the Rebellion!"_

 _"This isn't another war Han…Not yet at least."_

 _"I don't like this."_

 _"I know…" She whispered, leaning up and kissing his lips softly. Han quickly kissed her back, urgently. He hated this pattern of not knowing where or when he would see his wife again. He needed to kiss her and kiss her right. She'd be walking out of his ship any minute now and he had to hold on to the feel of her lips against his._

* * *

 **Once again sorry for the delay. This story got to the sad point right as real life got sad and I had a problem focusing on writing this fic. It is nearing the end as I continue to work on it. I do have a few more chapters done, so expect more updates coming! I've been hanging out in the AU world of another one of my fics so It takes a little adjusting to move back to the TFA world. Thank you for reading!  
**


	82. Chapter 82- Hooded Figure

_Chapter Eighty Two_

 _Hooded Figure_

 _Han slowly walked into the cantina, shaking his head at the mass of people surrounding him. Not that this was surprising, Maz was always very busy. It had been a long couple of days for Han Solo, and he'd been near Takodana and figured he'd stop in to see an old friend. The music was loud and people were walking and running by him as he made he was in and towards the bar. He felt a little lonely, seeing as he had dropped off Chewie on Kashyyyk just yesterday. But Han understood that he missed his family, Gods did he understand how that felt. He tried not to think about his family much these days, but still the pain came and it stung him. He'd received passing messages from Leia, but still she had not settled as she had suggested the last time they had seen each other. That day seemed like so long ago. Time moved fast, months past and there was no stopping the clock. At least he knew she was still alive, but it didn't help the hurt he felt when he thought about her, or their children. So he preferred to focus on other things, jobs he picked up here and there, and anything that didn't have to do with the government._

 _"Hey!" Han called over to the bartender._

 _"What ya want?" He bit out, not even looking up at Han._

 _"Is Maz around?" Han asked the man._

 _"Nah, she's in the back." He said pointing across the bar to a separate room. Han nodded and quickly stepped away, making his way through the crowd and towards the room. People seemed to be having a great time, as they danced and moved around the space. Han almost felt happy for them, being so carefree in their life. Coming to the door way Han listened for a moment, hearing Maz speaking to someone. Pushing the curtain out of his way Han stepped through and offered Maz a smile. The small woman looked up in shock and quickly stepped away from the hooded figure she was talking to._

 _"Solo! What are you doing here?" Maz asked him, moving towards him and blocking his step, preventing him from moving further into the room._

 _"Good to see you too Maz!" Han said, sounding slightly offended._

 _"Was I expecting you?" She asked, seeming to forget any planned visit. Surely she would have remembered._

 _"Nah, I was just around. Felt like stopping by."_

 _"I see.." She sighed._

 _"Something wrong?" He asked, looking over to the stranger. So many people passed through this place, Han was always seeing new faces, but something about the way Maz was acting told him something wasn't quite right. Her face looked worried and stressed at the same time. Her voice wasn't as welcoming as it usually was and it felt like she was literally trying to push him back out the door._

 _"Now is not a good time Han." she said glancing back towards the other person in the room._

 _"Right…You need any help?" Han asked her. Maz offered him a sad smile, as she looked back to the hooded figure._

 _"Perhaps Captain Solo could get you to a system with better medical care?' Maz suggested, stepping back over to the covered person. Han watched as the hooded head quickly shook no. "You need medical attention." Maz added. And yet again the person shook their head no._

 _"I have some supplies on the Falcon, it's not much. What do you need?" Han asked._

 _"I'm not sure, I'm not a medic." Maz said with another sigh. "A medic should look you over…" Maz reminded._

 _"Let me have a look…" Han said stepping further into the room. Han tried to move closer to the cloaked figure, but was shocked as they quickly stood up and moved further into the room and away from him. Han huffed, he wasn't going to help if they were going to be rude. This person was practically pressed against the far wall, anything to get as far away from Han as possible._

 _"Han…" Maz warned._

 _"Just trying to help…" He said lifting his hands up in defeat._

 _Maz quickly followed the stranger and looked up at them. Reaching over she grabbed hold of a glass of water and handed it up._

 _"Please, let him help you." Maz practically begged. Han watched as a hand slowly reached out and grabbed hold of the glass. He didn't think much of it until he noticed the shimmer on their finger. The two stones caught his eye and the intricate detail he would recognize anywhere. Stepping forward in two large steps, Han quickly grabbed hold of their outstretched hand and turned the figure towards him. He ignored Maz's protests and moved closer. He held the outstretched hand and looked down at the ring. He remembered finding it, buying it and slipping it over Leia's finger. He remembered how it was meant to represent two planets coming together, and the look on her face when he had first showed it to her a board the Falcon. Leia._

 _"Leia?" Han rasped out, still unable to see her face with the large hood over her head. What the hell was she doing on Takodana, and why the hell was she hiding from him?_

 _"Did you call him?" He heard Leia's voice whisper out and to Maz._

 _"No of course not dear, he just showed up." Maz explained, as Leia tried to pull her hand away from Han's. "The force works in mysterious ways my dear." Maz added and Leia only let out an annoyed breath._

 _"Leia?" Han questioned again, moving up to pull the hood from her face._

 _"Han please don't…" she said, as he noticed how rough her voice sounded._

 _"Look at me." He said, reaching up and feeling for her hidden chin. Leia grimaced and flinched away from him. At that point Han did't care if he pissed her off, he needed to know what the hell was going on. Reaching up he quickly yanked the hood back and away from her face. Looking down at her face he felt his heart stop._

 _"What the hell Leia!" He practically shouted._

 _"Han…" Maz said from beside them._

 _"It's nothing." Leia said trying to brush it off. Han glared at her as he surveyed her face. He gently touched around her skin and took in the multiple marks. She had a black eye and several cuts along the rest of her face. Her lip was split as well and the way she was standing made Han wonder if she had further injuries under the robe._

 _"It doesn't look like nothing! What the hell happened to you!" He demanded to know. He didn't like this, he didn't like this at all! He wanted to know what had happened to his wife and he needed to know now. He hated this! Not being in the loop when it came to Leia's well being. He knew things were different now, but damn it, what the hell had happened to his wife?_

 _"Princess please sit back down." Maz suggested, her worry for Leia showing clearly on her face. Han's hand reached out and moved to help her sit back down. "Watch her arm!" Maz suddenly told Han. Han glanced down and then back up to Leia._

 _"What's wrong with your arm?" Han said looking down to the arm that was pressed against her chest._

 _"It's fine." Leia whispered._

 _"It looks broken." Maz added, earning a glare from Leia._

 _"Leia…" He said, wanting to cup her face and pull her close, but knowing that would cause her more harm then comfort._

 _"Don't worry Han, I'm fine…"_

 _"You're not fine! Tell me what happened."_

 _"Her ship crashed." Maz answered for her. Leia closed her eyes, her head was pounding and she truly didn't feel like fighting with Han right now. "Not far from here…She hiked in." Maz explained filling in the blanks for Han._

 _"Where's the crew?" Han asked quickly._

 _"Han…" Leia said trying to dismiss the conversation, but Maz was having none of it. While she never would have called Han if Leia didn't want her to, he was here now and had a right to know what had happened to his wife._

 _"She said they are flagging down a new ship, but she took the brunt of the crash. Wasn't strapped in it seems."_

 _"Leia come on!" Han said, reaching to lift her up but she winced and he stopped. "I need to get you to a med center!"_

 _"I don't need your help!" She suddenly bit out and Han flinched at her tone._

 _"Princess, you can barely walk on your own. How you made it to me I'll never know, please let him assist you. You came to me for help, and that help has come in Han's form." Maz explained to her. Leia's eyes sealed tightly, and Han didn't know if she was holding back anger or tears._

 _"Thank you for your help Maz." Leia said slowly, moving to stand. Han's arms were immediately around her and helping her to move. He didn't care if she didn't want him touching her, he was going to help her._

 _"You'll let me know when you've arrived and they've looked her over?" Maz asked as Han nodded._

 _"Of course…Come on Leia. Do you want me to carry you?" Han asked._

 _"No!"_

 _"Look after her…" Maz said as Han watched Leia walk out of the room and into the main part of the bar._

 _"I always do." Han sighed, following her out. He was surprised by how fast she had made her way through the room and was already at the door and walking outside. He jogged to catch up to her and then slowed his step beside her. Seemed nothing had changed, here she was badly injured and was acting as if nothing had happened. Leia didn't say anything to him, just simply walked down the steps, careful to not fall, the last thing she needed was more injuries._

 _"Where's the Falcon?" She asked._

 _"Down the path…" Han answered. She knew where he meant, he had landed the ship in the same spot every other time they had come here. She also remembered what the path was like and worry set in. "I'm going to have to carry you, at least part of the way…"_

 _"I'll manage."_

 _"You know, we haven't seen each other in months!" His voice bitter and upset now. "And you're treating me like I've done something wrong! I haven't even seen you Leia!" Han said stopping and staring at her. He watched as she sighed and closed her eyes._

 _"I'm sorry…It's not my intention to make you feel that way…I'm not feeling well." She admitted._

 _"Did you hit your head?" He asked her._

 _"Probably, what didn't I hit." She groaned._

 _"You gonna tell me what happened?" He asked her._

 _"Not right now, I need to focus on walking…..Maz didn't call you?" She questioned again, second guessing her honesty._

 _"No…I was in the area."_

 _"Interesting."_

 _"Fate keeps bringing us together sweetheart." He said trying to lighten the mood, but only got a glare in response._

 _Leia slowly stopped her movements, grabbing hold of her head for a moment. She tried to reach out to something, anything around her. Whether that be the force or Han's presence, something to ground her. But her head continued to pound and her eyes were feeling heavy. Han watched her in concern, not sure what was wrong._

 _"Leia?"_

 _"Han…I don't want you to…but I…."_

 _"What is it?" He asked._

 _"I'm feeling really dizzy." She told him. He didn't need to hear anything else and quickly swept her up and into his arms._

 _"I've got you Leia." He promised her._

 _"I'm so sorry." She mumbled against him, as she laid her head against his shoulder. "You shouldn't have to deal with this…any of this."_

 _"It's ok Leia…"_

 _"I'm still sorry." She sighed._

 _Han made a quick walk down the path and back to his ship. Leia continued to mumble bits of conversation to him, some of it didn't make since, but he'd take anything as long as she didn't fall asleep. As time went on he worried just how bad she had hit her head. He asked her random questions about trees they past or flowers she had loved on Alderaan, anything to keep her awake. She asked about Chewie and Han talked about Kashyyyk and how happy he had been to visit his family. Leia seemed to like that story and smiled softly. Releasing the ramp, Han quickly walked up and into the ship._

 _"Can I go lay down?" She whispered to him, pointing down the hallway and to their cabin._

 _"No, sweetheart you gotta stay with me in the cockpit. You can't go to sleep yet."_

 _"I'm trying." She whispered._

 _"Leia, sweetheart you gotta keep your eyes open. How long ago did the crash happen?"_

 _"A few hours." She mumbled._

 _"A few hours!"_

 _"I think I'm alright. I'm just tired." She sighed, as Han sat her in Chewie's chair and took his seat beside her. He flicked the switches on and the falcon hummed to life._

 _"Leia…You gotta keep your eyes open for me." He told her yet again._

 _"I know." She whispered, turning her head and looking at him. She watched as he started the ship and soon lifted them up and into the air. She'd always liked watching him fly the ship, and right now it gave her something to pay attention to._

 _"Tell me what happened Leia…" He said, launching them up and off of Takodana. He had an idea of a near by med center, on a more built up planet. Now all he had to do was keep Leia awake long enough to get her there._

 _"We were flying…" she started._

 _"Alright, then what?"_

 _"We took fire, I'm not sure from where. No one knew where we were."_

 _"Someone did." Han muttered._

 _"I didn't have time to react before we took more hits, and I slammed into the wall…I tried to open my eyes but my head hurt." She explained and Han sighed, so she had hit her head. "They tried to slow the ship but we came down hard on Takodana. Everyone was fine."_

 _"Except you!"_

 _"I'm alright…I sent them to send for assistance, I knew Maz wasn't far from where we landed. I knew I could make it there…I knew I'd be safe there, until help arrived."_

 _"Have they made contact?" Han asked._

 _"Yes…They're all being taken care of….I told them not to worry about me. I'm sorry you have to deal with me, with this." She said again and Han winced._

 _"I'm not dealing with you, I'm taking care of you."_

 _"You shouldn't have to."_

 _"Says who?" He questioned._

 _"Me…" She sighed._

 _"What else hurts?" He asked her._

 _"My head, my arm…I think that's it."_

 _"Your chest? your stomach? Anything internal?" He asked._

 _"You a medic now?" She questioned._

 _"Nah…" He sighed, looking out at the stars around them. "We'll be coming up soon. What can I do?"_

 _"Sit here with me." She said softly, reaching her good arm out and taking hold of his hand. Han squeezed her hand and smiled at her softly. He hadn't even had a chance to be happy to see her, he was just too worried about her. For now he'd stare across at her face, and continue to take care of her and simply be with her._

-— _-_

 _Han practically carried Leia into the med center and demanded someone look at her. After causing a bit of a scene, they were finally given a room and Leia's body was being scanned._

 _"We're checking for any internal bleeding…Is there any chance of your wife being pregnant?" The medic asked. Han blinked at him a few times before shaking his head no. Han stood back and watched as blue and purple lights danced over Leia's body. From the top of her head and down to her toes, the scanner looked through her system. Bacta had been applied to her face, working to heal the cuts and bruises along her pale skin. After the scan had concluded the nurse had assured Han he could move to sit beside Leia. She was resting now, the pain pills had knocked her out. Surprisingly she didn't have a concussion, but the pain in her arm had made her start to feel very light headed. Han sat quietly beside her, as he watched them bandage up her arm._

 _"Han?" She whispered out._

 _"Right here sweetheart."_

 _"Am I broken?" She asked, still a little loopy from the pain meds._

 _"Nah, just perfect." He said with a smile._

 _"Nice to see you awake Mrs. Solo." The nurse greeted. "We've applied bacta to the lacerations on your face. The scan showed no sign of a concussion, but your arm is broken. We've set it and it should heal normal." She explained and Leia nodded softly. "No other damage, you sound very lucky."_

 _"I guess so." Leia nodded._

 _"I'll leave you two alone." She said softly before leaving the couple. Han held Leia's hand softly, drawing patterns over her skin._

 _"More scars to add to the collection." Leia whispered and Han sighed, knowing she wasn't wrong. "Thank you.." she mumbled._

 _"Any time Princess."_

 _"I guess I needed the med center after all."_

 _"Looks that way." He nodded._

 _"Suppose it was good that you stopped by Maz's."_

 _"I guess so…You know…Just because things are different now, it doesn't mean you can't call me. I'm still here Leia…" He said his voice getting a bit choked up._

 _"I know you are, but I also know you don't agree with what I'm doing…."_

 _"So?"_

 _"I didn't want you to tell me, I told you so."_

 _"Leia…"_

 _"I would have called you after things calmed down."_

 _"I need to know that you're alright, all the time Leia!"_

 _"I know…you too…I worry about you."_

 _"Nah, don't. I'm fine."_

 _"I reach out to you sometimes…Like I used to." She admitted. "It's good to know you're alright out there."_

 _"I don't have that luxury Leia." Han said, he couldn't simply reach out through the force and feel for her._

 _"I know…" She sighed._

 _"What are we doing Princess?"_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Are we always going to be like this now?" He asked. "Meeting each other by accident, after months a part. The com calls aren't the same Leia…What's happening with us?"_

 _"I…I wish I knew Han…I don't know." She said honestly._

 _"Do you love me?"_

 _"You know that answer!" She bit out. "Do you still love me?"_

 _"You know I do Leia…"_

 _"Well there we are…Would you…" Leia started but stopped._

 _"What is it?"_

 _"Would you ever go back with me?" She questioned. Han must have shown confusion because she quickly continued. "Would you ever go back to the resistance with me?" she asked._

 _"I…Leia.." He stumbled over his words, until he fell quiet and looked down at their joined hands. Leia didn't need him to finish, she already knew the answer, but it was worth a shot._

 _"It's ok…I think I knew." She whispered quietly._

 _"It's not what you think Leia…"_

 _"I know. That was never your world. It was always mine, and you were just along for the ride. I can't make you do that again."_

 _"Would you ever go away with me? Leave the resistance, the government and go away with me Leia. Find a planet we've never heard of and start over…" Han suggested, his thoughts truly dreaming now._

 _"How could we ever truly start over Han?"_

 _"We could…" He pushed. Leia blinked away tears as she squeezed his hand._

 _"I don't think I could do it…" she whispered softly. Han nodded, he had known the answer as well._

 _"So where does that leave us?" He asked._

 _"Somewhere stuck in limbo?" She suggested._

 _"I think you're right." Han nodded, leaning over and kissing her forehead._

 _"I love you Han Solo."_

 _"And I love you Princess." He whispered to her, leaning down and gently kissing over her bruised lips. "You need to rest now sweetheart. I'll be here when you wake up."_

 _Leia nodded and slowly closed her eyes. It wasn't long until she was sleeping yet again, letting her body heal. Han watched her for a long while, content to stare at her and run his fingers gently over her hand. He needed to cherish this moment, these moments where he got to see her and speak with her. Because he knew that when she woke, it would be back to the resistance. She wouldn't be running away with him to a far off planet and he wouldn't be joining her at whatever base she had created. They'd be parting before he knew it._

* * *

 **I know, More sadness. Bittersweet bits, they're together but still so sad. Thank you for reading!  
**


	83. Chapter 83- Dreaming Of You

**Everyone Enjoy all the Celebration footage, photos, panels? I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 _Chapter Eighty Three_

 _Dreaming Of You  
_

 _Leia sat quietly in her room, a shiver ran down her spine but she quickly dismissed it. It was some random hotel she was passing through, it was cold and uninviting but it would have to do. She couldn't complain, she had too much to focus on. The last thing she had time to think about was how odd she felt in this space. She also had a few suspicion's that it wasn't the room but the day instead. Standing up she straightened out her dress and grasped her arms around her body, a nervous move she had done for years. Maybe she thought it would help soothe her pain or her heartache, but it never helped. Only a few things had ever helped with that and all those people were gone and away from her now. Walking over to the window, she looked out and around at the city. The lights were dimming as the sun moved to set over the planet. She wasn't sure how long she would be here, she'd have to sort that out later. Another planet, another place to gain intel and recruits, some new some old._

 _Glancing over her shoulder, Leia looked over at her com, the buzzing from the device had been going off for a while now. Perhaps it had even been sounding for hours, she wasn't sure. She knew who it was, she knew he would try and call her today. He was always with her for this day, but this year was different. She had no idea where he was or what planet he was on, but she knew he wouldn't forget. Han, her mind whispered to her. Closing her eyes she tried to hold back the tears that threatened to spill over her face. Shaking her head, Leia quickly stepped away from the window and gently sat on what would be her bed for the night. She crossed her legs and looked out at the wall in front of her. Over the years Han made sure today was made easier for her, he surrounded her with happy memories or days with the kids. Han did whatever he could to make sure this anniversary didn't break her each year. But here she sat alone now. This year she didn't have this to distract her, she didn't have Ben to share memories with, or Breha to give her tight and warm hugs. She was simply alone in her hotel room, living through the anniversary of losing her home._

 _While she knew she could answer Han's call, she couldn't bring herself to do it. Perhaps it would make it worse? Or hearing his voice would make her break further. Or maybe she was simply running from the pain again. He would ask her how she was and ask if he could do anything, he'd always been amazing like that. Even before they were together, he'd always gone out of his way to check on her on this day. Han was special that way, one of the millions of reasons Leia loved him so much. Blinking away a few tears Leia decided to try something that she hadn't done in a while. For some reason her heart and her mind begged her to do it._

 _Closing her eye she thought of nothing but Ben. Where was he? Was he alright? She focused in, she remembered what it was like to feel him around her, she remembered the first time she had felt his presence when she was just barely pregnant with him. Leia focused on every moment with her son, the love and care she had for him and all the memories they had shared as he grew. Her mind stretched out and pushed further and further into whatever remaining force connection she had left. Her mind was traveling and pushing harder and harder then it ever had. She knew he was still blocking her but she needed to feel him, she needed to remember her son even for a brief moment._

 _Suddenly her mind slammed against some sort of mental wall. She focused in and tried to push past it, but wasn't sure if she was strong enough. Perhaps she should give up, maybe it was like Han had said, he wasn't their son anymore. But slowly she felt the wall within her mind disappear and felt a flow of emotions overcome her, as she felt the steady beat of her son. She almost gasped as she fully felt his presence and let it surround her heart. She didn't understand what had happened, she was no expert with the force, but something told her that Ben had let his walls down and allowed her in._

 _"Ben…" She whispered out. She waited for a few moments before hearing a reply in her mind._

 _"Mom…"_

 _"Ben!" She choked out._

 _"Mom…I can't…" Ben's voice was broken and quiet._

 _"Ben, come home." She whispered out to him, pushing out as much love and comfort she could. "We love you…" She added, continuing to reach and push her mind further into the force. Ben was still allowing her to reach out to him, but slowly she felt the wall building again. "Ben stay with me."_

 _"I can't…Mom…I'm so sorry…" His voice was rough as he continued._

 _"Ben, I'm right here. Stay with me Ben! Please!"_

 _"He can't know I let you in…"_

 _"Ben? Who? Who is doing this to you?"_

 _"Mom…I can't…" Ben quickly said to her. And just like that something snapped in her mind and she felt as if someone had physically slapped her. Her eyes flew open and she looked around the room, so clearly back in her hotel and not stretched out in the force somewhere. Her breathing was harsh as she tried to calm her body down. She hadn't felt him in so long, she hadn't remembered just how strong their connection was. She missed him even more now._

 _"Ben?" She whispered out, but got no response. Whatever part he had opened was closed again. She felt him though, she felt her son. Not some monster but her son, she couldn't help but hope that there was still a piece of good in him. But immediately being shut off to him again, tore at her heart. Laying back she adjusted against the pillows and tried to close her eyes. She'd had enough pain for one day. As her mind started to drift away, she couldn't help but imagine Han's arms around her._

-—

* * *

 _"Did she pick up?" Chewie asked Han as he passed the cabin. Han quickly shook his head no and set the com to the side._

 _"She's not going to. I've been trying all day." Han sighed. It was obvious Leia didn't want to speak with him today. Which was strange, if anything she had clung to him and the kids in the past. This anniversary was never easy for her. He wished he new where she was now, he would have made the choice himself and went to see her. This day would be even harder with the children gone now._

 _"It's a hard day for her…" Chewie said._

 _'She shouldn't be alone. I always made sure she wasn't alone…." Han said, almost cursing himself now, for not finding her. His mind thought of all the bases she could be on or planets she was exploring. He had no idea where she was and he absolutely hated that._

 _"I know cub…But this time is different." Chewie noted. As painful as it was, his friend was right. Too much had changed. "She's strong, she'll be fine." Chewie added before slowly walking away. Han knew she was strong, but hated that she always had to be so strong. Especially now while she was off and by herself, he wanted to be there with her, wherever there was. Tossing the com to the side of the room, Han slowly crawled back and into his bed. He tried to close his eyes, but his mind seemed to be awake. Far to worried about his wife._

 _Looking to the side, he stared at her side of the bed. Her pillow still neatly nestled next to his, he wondered how much longer her perfume would remain on it. It had been a while since she had slept in this bed with him and her scent was starting to fade. Reaching over he let his fingers run over her pillow, hoping and praying that wherever she was she was safe and doing alright. Reaching out Han grabbed something off his shelf and slowly opened it. Looking down his heart tugged. He looked at this photos so much now. Leia looks so happy in them, he wanted to remember her like that. Her beautiful smile, and little baby Ben in her arms, images from Kashyyyk so many years ago. He'd always hold these images close to his heart. These memories of his family together and not broken apart. Closing his eyes he let his mind relax and drift away into whatever dream awaited him._

-—

* * *

 _He was on the beach, that much he knew and he had feeling he knew which beach it was. It was too familiar, he'd spent so many days here with his family. He was on Corellia, standing on the beach right down from his home. Looking out at the waves Han smiled, he liked how this dream was going. He'd take any piece of happy memory he could._

 _"Han?" He heard someone call from down the beach. Turning his head he smiled at the woman before him. She looked so beautiful, with her hair unbraided and long down her back. Her simple sun dress hugged her figure and lightly moved in the wind._

 _"Leia." He greeted, coming up to meet her and taking hold of her hands. Leaning down he quickly kissed her lips. She kissed him back, and he was surprised by how real it felt. Her lips felt warm and she tasted just the way he remembered. Her breath was warm against his skin, and the feel of her finger tips against his face made his eyes slowly open and stare down at her._

 _"You're here." She sighed against his lips._

 _"I'm right here." He nodded. Leia stared up at him, a spark of happiness shining across her face, as she cupped his jaw and leaned up to kiss him again. Han smiled, yes he would happily stay in this dream forever. Pulling away, Leia laid her head against his chest, her arms wrapping around his chest and pulling him tight. Han held her back, not wanting to let her go. He looked out at the waves, this place felt so real and Leia felt so perfect in his arms._

 _"I didn't mean to pull you here." She whispered to him softly. She looked up at him and stared into his eyes._

 _"What do you mean?" He asked in confusion, brushing her hair away from her face._

 _"You're sleeping?" She questioned._

 _"Umm yes?" He asked, confused to where this dream was going. Of course he was sleeping? If this was going to turn into a stress filled nightmare then he didn't want it. He just wanted a simple dream with his wife. He missed her too much to deal with pain while he slept as well._

 _"I'm dreaming Han…I pulled you in." She explained to him softly. He stared at her for a moment, replaying her words before it suddenly hit him. Understanding flashed across his face. Now he understood. Sure this was a dream, but it was so much more then that. This wasn't the first time Leia had pulled him into a dream, or stretched out to him through the force. She had more power then she would ever admit, and while he was not force sensitive Naya had always suggested that their connection was much stronger then any normal couple. Han cupped her face and looked down at her, her dark brown eyes showed a bit of worry but love as well._

 _"So we're really here?" He asked, tracing his fingers over her face._

 _"We're both in my dream." She answered._

 _"I called you Leia…" He told her, needing her to know that._

 _"I know you did." she nodded. "I couldn't face it, face you. Today's too hard Han…And if I would have talked to you it would have made it worse."_

 _"Why?" Han croaked out, why would he have made it worse for her?_

 _"Because you're just something else I've lost…Alderaan, Breha, Ben, Luke and You…" She whispered to him._

 _"You haven't lost me! I'm right here."_

 _"We're not the same Han…I'm not sure we'll ever be the same."_

 _"Leia…" he whispered, leaning down and kissing her again. "I love you."_

 _"I love you too." She whispered against his lips. "Sit with me…Before I wake up." She told him and he nodded. He took her hand, as they both sat in the sand. Han leaned back against the soft grains beneath him, and Leia leaned her back against his chest. His arms opened for her and wrapped around her chest, holding her._

 _"I'll never understand how you do this." He whispered in her ear._

 _"I don't know…Naya…" she said pausing at her sister in laws name. "She thought it was because of how much I loved you…"_

 _"Loved?"_

 _"Love…I wouldn't be able to do it if we didn't still have a connection Han."_

 _"Luke always thought you were powerful."_

 _"Luke was wrong about a lot of things."_

 _"Leia…" Han sighed against her ear, his fingers running up and down her arms. The dream let the wind on the beach surround them, and the sound of the waves soothed them both. "Where are you right now?" Han whispered to her, curious to what planet she was on._

 _"I don't want to talk about the resistance right now…"_

 _"Ok…"_

 _They both sat in silence, neither knowing what to say or do. How did dream truly work? Would they remember this in the morning? Gods Han hoped he would. It would heal his heart a little bit, being able to enjoy a night with Leia, even if it was a dream._

 _"It's crazy to think it's been so long…since Alderaan…" Leia mumbled out._

 _"I met you the next day." Han noted and Leia nodded. That was something that had always been a bright part to this anniversary, Leia knew tomorrow was the day she had met the love of her life. Some how this year it didn't seem to help things, it only made it more tragic._

 _"Gods…what would have happened if you just stayed on Tatooine?"_

 _"Jabba would have killed me eventually." Han said with a shrug._

 _"You could have had a normal life."_

 _"My life was never normal sweetheart."_

 _"Something other then this…" She whispered. Han didn't reply, he only held her tight and kissed the side of her head. Leia squeezed her eyes shut and tried to hold back the tears. Turning her head to look at him, she slowly parted her lips._

 _"I did need you today…" she admitted. "I didn't think I did, but I really did." She said, a single tear sliding down her cheek. Han's thumb quickly brushed it away, as he leaned down and kissed her lips. Leia could hear an echo of something off in the distance. She didn't know what it was at first, soon she recognized it as the sound of her com._

 _"Han…" She whispered._

 _"What is it Princess?" He asked her._

 _"I'm waking up." She admitted, knowing it would happen and she couldn't stop it._

 _"Nah, Leia stay here with me."_

 _"I wish I could, I wish I could stay here with you forever."_

 _"I love you Leia." He told her in a promise._

 _"I love you too Han…It's happening." She whispered to him, running her hands over his cheek, as her eyes slowly opened._

 _Looking around the room, she noted the hotel room and the sound of her com going off in the distance. Sitting up, she wiped away the fallen tears and tried to shake her head away from all the emotions she felt. Standing she picked up the com and tried to compose herself._

 _"This is Organa."_

* * *

 **I know it's still pretty bitter sweet, but I hope you are enjoying these moments with HL. We are getting pretty close to TFA ...which also means this story is coming to an end. More chapters coming soon.  
**


	84. Chapter 84 - The Job

_**Long time no post! So sorry! I'm working really hard to finish this story!**_

 _Chapter Eighty Four_

 _The Job_

 _Han stepped off the Falcon and looked around this unfamiliar planet, he hadn't been here before. It looked like mostly jungle, but a job was a job. Han had tried to focus on only jobs as the time went by. He was good at smuggling, and to be honest it distracted him. So that's exactly what he did now, he found jobs all through the galaxy and focussed on his work. He didn't like to think about her anymore, the calls had mostly stopped and when they did happen they weren't good anymore. He could easily remember the last call they shared._

 _"Han don't do that!" She almost had begged him._

 _"Why not!? All we do is fight anyway! Why do we even talk to each other anymore Leia!?" He had asked her, and was answered with her silence. He could hear his heart beat in his ears, as he waited for her to respond._

 _"…I guess you're right…" Her voice had said._

 _"Leia…"_

 _"I won't call again…" And with that she had ended the call. He hadn't spoken to her again. He wanted to give her some space, maybe give them both some space. But honestly, being this far a part for so long, That was enough space to last a life time. So when he thought of her, or stared at old holo's of them together, he wondered if she would call again, or if he should give in and call her instead. The constant struggle of what was right and what was wrong._

 _The pain was too thick. It didn't matter that they loved each other, there was too much history and it was also safe to say they were living very different lives now. He couldn't let himself think about her anymore, even the slight whisper of her name in his thoughts broke his day. He missed her damn it! But he couldn't get caught up in that, he just had to focus on other parts of his life. Leia had her own goals now, she had her own work to focus on, Han had to do the same thing. So here he was standing on this new planet, delivering a few crates of supplies to a guy he had met in a bar. Kai, was his name and he seemed nice and simple enough. It was a basic job._

 _"Chewie Come on!" Han called as he fully stepped away from the Falcon and looked around. It looked as if they are in the right place, some sort of small village. These were the coordinates the Kai had given Han. Half the credits down and no questions asked, seemed like a good plan to Han. The guy had been desperate, said his friends really needed this supplies and their cargo ship had dropped out at the last minute. Han had taken pity on him and agreed to the deal, it sounded easy enough. Couple crates to a simple planet and then it would be done. Seemed to be basic supplies as well, For now Han had decided to keep it legal. The last thing he wanted was for Leia to hear he had been locked away. That would never help things, if she even cared to begin with. Chewie liked it this way too. Simple jobs, something to keep them both busy and distracted. The Wookiee had voiced his concerns and worries about Han and Leia both. But he also knew he couldn't fix or help this situation. He only knew he loved them both and wanted so badly for them to be happy together._

 _Looking around, Han noted the lush colors from the trees around them and the fresh air, he had been on the Falcon for far too long. But he liked it that way, he could hide away in their…no his cabin. He could lock himself away from it all and pretend like none of it happened. No Princess, no love, no heartbreak. Chewie liked to tell him he was foolish to think that would work, but Han also liked to ignore him. Looking up to the sky, Han sighed. The sky was bright and made him squint his eyes. But still the fresh air and being on a new planet was always nice._

 _"Captain Solo!" Han heard from behind him, Han turned around and faced the man he had met at the bar. Han nodded and moved to step forward._

 _"Kai, guess I found the right spot," Han noted._

 _"You did! Thank you for coming," Kai said with a bright smile, clearly thankful for Han's help. Looking over the Falcon and towards the crates Kai made note of the supplies._

 _"Yeah yeah…" Han said brushing it off. This kids excitement and happiness was a little too much for Han. I guess he really liked getting these supplies, Han's mind suggested._

 _"If you bring the crates off the ramp, my team and I will take them the rest of the way."_

 _"This ain't where they're going? We could have taken them to the exact place."_

 _"No," Kai said shaking his head back and fourth. "I'm afraid that location is classified."_

 _"Classified? What exactly are you doing on this planet?" Han asked, suspicious as to who he had just helped. This was meant to be a simple job, nothing too hard or that came with any strings attached._

 _"I'm sorry Captain, I'll get you the rest of your credits and you can be on your way."_

 _"Hey, I'm Just wondering who I just brought supplies," Han said._

 _"Captain Solo." Kai said with a smile. "We are grateful for your help, but I do not have the freedom to discuss that with you."_

 _"Whatever…." Han mumbled. The last thing he wanted or needed was more drama in his life. Han and Chewie both moved the crates down and off the Falcon, as their new "Friend" watched. Kai had offered to help Han, but Han had declined that offer in a hurry. All Han wanted to do now was get off this planet and start off for their next job. Couldn't stay in one place for too long anymore, he didn't want any more attachments._

 _"You figured out my payment yet!?" Han asked him as they carried down the last set of boxes._

 _"Of course." He nodded. "My General will handle that," He said as he walked down the path and into a nearby hut._

 _"Your General?" Han asked. What the hell had he just gotten himself into? Han watched as Kai came back out and walk towards them. Han waited and suddenly watched as another figure came out of the hut and followed Kai's path. Han's heart stopped as he watched her walk towards him. Leia….Why was it she still had that effect on him, even when they hadn't spoken in months now. Han just stared at her. This wasn't possible, there was no way this random guy at a bar would be connected to Leia. No, he was taking time away from her and from all of that pain. Looking at Kai, Han didn't know what to say or what to do. Leia seemed to have the same reaction, as shock showed across her face._

 _"Kai…this is who delivered our supplies?" Leia asked him and the boy nodded._

 _"Yes General Organa."_

 _Leia looked forward at Han, not speaking just staring at him. She hadn't seen her husband in a while now, she hadn't even heard his voice in months. She wasn't sure how this made her feel, seeing him so out of the blue._

 _"Thank you Kai, I'll handle the rest…Start transferring the crates to the base," She ordered and he nodded._

 _"Yes General."_

 _Chewie offered Leia a hello and she nodded with a soft smile._

 _"I didn't know it was you," Leia said immediately. Han only stared at her, was she disappointed it was him? He didn't want to think about that answer right now. He just wanted to stare at her. In another life she would have already been in his arms, especially after this time apart. But things were different now._

 _"I didn't know it was you either…didn't know I was helping the…Resistance…"_

 _"Well I don't mean to drag you into this, I know you aren't interested," She said coldly, stepping forward and bringing up her data pad._

 _"Kid doesn't know who I am, I guess."_

 _"Some do, some don't. Most of this group don't know I was a Princess…" She trailed off._

 _"You still are."_

 _"I'm not," She said with a cold tone. "You charging the same?" She asked him._

 _"What?" He asked._

 _"Has your smuggling fee changed?" She asked him, her eyes blinking as they stared at each other. Han shook his head no and watched as Leia started to transfer credits to him. It felt very familiar and old at the same time, bringing Leia supplies for her cause. He was quickly transported back to Hoth, and those days that had felt so confusing but looking back were much easier then now. Here they stood, husband and wife, but some how it seemed like they were strangers now._

 _"There we are…." She said, shoving the data pad back into her bag._

 _"Just like old times…" Han said. He wasn't sure why he said it, but it made Leia flinch. He regretted the words and tried to fix them, but Leia cut him off._

 _"We aren't anything like that anymore." Her voice was so cold and Han didn't like it. His mind was confused. Hadn't he just been demanding he stop thinking about Leia anymore, that it hurt too much. So why hadn't he left already? Why was he still staring at her like he wanted take her into his arms and kiss her? He couldn't have it both ways, wanting to distance himself from Leia and feeling hurt when she was cold towards him._

 _"Leia…" He started and reached out his hand, but she stepped away._

 _"Thank you for your help Han," She said sincerely. "I promise you I didn't know Kai had hired you, I would have never brought you into this," She explained to him and Han nodded._

 _"I know…Listen Leia…"_

 _"I should be going." She interrupted as she turned to walk away._

 _"We're all set General Organa," Kai called from a nearby transport. Leia nodded as she looked over the supplies and kept her back to Han. She couldn't look at him right now, and more importantly she couldn't break down at this moment. When she woke up today the last thing she expected was to see Han. The emotions were swirling inside her, and she wasn't sure which feeling she should focus on. Pain? Anger? Love? Want? Sadness? She didn't know and honestly she had too many things to worry about right now. This unexpected visit with her husband was not something she needed right now, even she wanted nothing more then to see him, spend time with him._

 _Han swallowed hard and tried to shake the feelings he felt, but he felt an odd stab to his chest now. He'd heard it a few times now, but it still hurt a bit. General Organa, That's what everyone was calling her. General Organa, and the very obvious lack of a Solo to the end of her title. Things really were different now. Han looked at the back of Leia's head as she paused and turned to face him._

 _"It was good seeing you Han," She told him honestly. There was nothing but truth in her words, of course hints of pain but there was truth._

 _"Leia…? Would you maybe have dinner with me tonight? I'll make something on the Falcon?" He suggested. Han wasn't sure why he was suggesting this, she was about to walk away but he couldn't let her. He needed more time with her, more anything with her._

 _"I have to make sure these supplies get back to the base Han."_

 _"I'll follow you to the base then?" He immediately suggested. Leia only blinked and stared at him. He wanted to come with her back to the Resistance base? Leia wasn't sure what to say to that._

 _"I'm not sure that's a good idea Han."_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"You know why," She said with that cold tone again._

 _"Have dinner with me Leia," He said, pressing on. He needed more time with her. He had no idea when he would see her again. Leia looked as if she was truly having a hard time debating it. Looking over to the supplies and then back to her husband, Leia sighed._

 _"I'll send you the exact coordinates."_

 _"Alright," Han said with a smile. Leia tried to smile back, but instead turned and moved to walk with her group of people. Her mind was screaming at her, but her heart didn't seem to care. She had missed Han. She missed him more then she ever wanted to admit._

— _-_

* * *

 _Han stared across the chess table at his wife. Here she was, sitting on board his ship. Once upon a time this would have been a normal sight, sharing a meal with his wife. But now it was weird and so very different. He just stared at her, maybe it was weird? Over their time apart they had shared a few meals like this. The awkward tension around them as they tried to slip back into their old selves, but the obvious facts right in front of them, they weren't those people anymore. Every time Han had these small nights with Leia, or these brief meet ups, It hurt him. It hurt them both, but at the same time it was so nice to be around each other again. Han wasn't sure, but he couldn't stop looking at her. He took in the changes to her face, they were slight but he noticed. Her eyes looked tired, worse then he was used to. He wondered if she was getting any sleep at all._

 _"You're staring," Leia said, glancing up from her food and then looking back down. A blush filled her face and Han continued to stare before he nodded._

 _"You look tired," Han noted and Leia tensed. Her face looked pained and Han wondered if he should have kept his mouth shut. Swallowing, Leia poked at her food._

 _"Well…I'm busy," Leia said shortly._

 _"You've always been busy."_

 _"What are you trying to say Han?" She asked, looking up at him with a glare. He hadn't wanted to start a fight. It was simple concern for her, but maybe he wan't allowed to be worried about her anymore? Han didn't have the answers to these questions. "Running a resistance takes time, energy, besides that's all I have to focus on anyway."_

 _"I'm just worried about you." He offered, but Leia only rolled her eyes as she set her fork down. She swallowed hard and tried to control her emotions. She didn't know why she had said yes to this dinner with Han, but now she wondered if it was a bad decision._

 _"I can't do this with you tonight, Han," Leia said with a sigh. Her eyes closed and she took a steady breath. Han reached out, wanting to touch her or take hold of her hand._

 _"I'm not…" Han said with a shrug. He didn't want to and didn't have the energy to fight with her._

 _"You are! You're right I am tired, And I can't sit her and fight with you."_

 _"Leia…" Han sighed. This wasn't going right. "I just wanted to spend some time with you. I don't know when I'll see you again," He offered and Leia looked down to her lap, before slowly nodding her head._

 _"I'm sorry," She apologized. "It's been a long day."_

 _"It's alright. Hows the food?" He asked, trying to change the subject and move the topic on to better things._

 _"It's fine Han, thank you for dinner. I do appreciate it."_

 _"No problem. It's good to see you, Leia."_

 _"It's good to see you too Han," Leia said, agreeing and reaching out and grabbing hold of Han's hand. Han couldn't help but smile at her touch. Her skin was warm and she felt so normal to him. Maybe it was awkward or felt too weird, but some how they both wanted things to be normal. Maybe to even pretend just for one night that everything hadn't gone wrong. Before they had lost Ben and Breha, before they had grown apart, simply before all the pain. They continued to eat and finish their meal. Leia kept her hand in Han's, neither wanting to pull away just yet._

 _"How long have you been waiting for supplies?" Han asked her. Leia sighed and looked to be counting up the days in her mind._

 _"A few weeks, Last one fell through," She explained._

 _"Kai seemed a bit desperate."_

 _"He probably was. He's been very helpful…But he's young."_

 _"Everyone's young," Han noted._

 _"I suppose you're right. Everyone is younger then us."_

 _"Hey Princess you're not that old."_

 _"I feel it," She said softly._

 _"How so?"_

 _"I could be…I'm just much older then a lot of these kids," Leia explained and Han nodded._

 _"Was a little different last time, you were so young."_

 _"Yeah and you were the old one," Leia said with a smirk and Han offered her a playful glare. Moving closer to her, Han squeezed her hand._

 _"You didn't seem to mind."_

 _"I didn't," She whispered, looking up and into his eyes._

 _"Leia," Han mumbled back. The silence surrounded them, but the tension eased as they both moved closer to each other. Leaning over, Leia slowly brought Han's hand up to her lips and kissed his palm softly. Han smiled down at her, also leaning in and kissing her forehead._

 _"I miss you Leia," Han whispered to her. He felt like he had to tell her, even if he hoped she already knew._

 _"Han," Leia whispered back, looking up into his so very familiar eyes._

 _"Leia…" Han sighed, before leaning in and bringing their lips together. Leia's eyes closed and her heart thudded against her chest. All so familiar, gods she had missed him. Their kiss was simple, but so much was behind it. Leia quickly kissed him back, her fingers threading into his hair. Her lips were so warm, Han didn't want to stop kissing her, even as his lungs begged for air._

 _"Han…" She sighed against his lips._

 _"Leia…Maybe we…" Han started, but she quickly stopped him._

 _"Don't."_

 _"Don't? Don't what?"_

 _"Don't make it real, no problems or separations," Leia whispered._

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"For one night we can forget."_

 _"We've done this before Leia, it hurts in the morning." Han reminded her._

 _"But it feels good right now," She whispered back, leaning in an kissing him again. Yes or no? Having Leia in his arms felt so right, but he remembered the pain of the morning. Watching her leave, saying goodbye. It all hurt so much, but the way she felt in his embrace, and the feel of her lips against his made Han forget about the morning and agree with her. For one night they can forget._

 _Han helped her up, still keeping her close. In one swift move, Leia was up and into his arms. Han easily held her close as her arms wrapped around his neck and she kissed him hard and passionate. Her legs wrapped around his waist. It was a practiced move, and Han swiftly walked them through the halls of the Falcon and into their bunk room. He was thankful Chewie had retired and left them alone hours ago. Laying her down against the soft fabric, Leia sighed and looked around the bunk. It smelled so much like Han, a scent she missed so much. She had been so used to waking up to him every morning and falling asleep in his arms. Leia honestly hadn't realized how much she missed these simple traits. Han stared down at her. Her braids spread out against his pillow, he missed this sight._

 _"Leia?" He questioned._

 _"Shhh," She whispered and Han only nodded. He wouldn't mess up a good thing, while he had it. Leia pulled him down to her and held him close to her, as their lips came together again. It was a delicious pattern of kisses and touches. Clothes were stripped slowly and each and every touch was delicate. It was safe to say they were both savoring each and every brush. Their breathing heated each others skin and their thoughts simply forgot about any struggle or pain they had felt. Instead their senses took over and they only paid attention to each other._

— _-_

* * *

 _Han woke up and immediately felt different. He had slept so well last night, with Leia beside him and wrapped in his arms. But now something was wrong and just didn't feel right. Looking to his side, Han's heart dropped. Leia was gone, her side of the bunk was empty. She had been there when he fell asleep. She had fallen asleep in his arms! Sitting up he looked around the bunk and noted that her clothes were gone from the floor and the door was shut. Reaching over, Han ran his hands over her side of the bunk. It was still warm, and Han immediately jumped up. Grabbing a random pair of pants, he quickly ran out of the room and down the ramp of his ship. He looked across the field and saw her walking away. It was clear she had just left the ship and was trying very hard to put distance between herself and the Falcon._

 _"Leia!" Han yelled after her, as his feet ran across the surface. He watched as she froze and turned to face him. Her expression was back to the cold dark look, that she usually had when she was mad at him. But screw that! He was mad at her. "Real nice Leia," Han started. "You weren't even going to say goodbye?"_

 _"I didn't want to complicate things," She said simply. "I can't have this fight with you again!"_

 _"You didn't want to say goodbye to me," Han bit out._

 _"Han…"_

 _"No! You wanted last night, you…we needed last night. Don't act like it didn't happen now," Han told her, as he tried to control his anger. He didn't want to fight with her, but he also needed her to stop pushing him away. They barely saw each other anymore. He didn't want her to leave like this._

 _"Han, I miss you," Leia whispered out. Her eyes filling with tears. "And every time I see you it gets harder and harder. I want to go back to how things were! But I know we can't…"_

 _"Leia," Han sighed stepping closer to her and running his hands up and down her shoulders._

 _"I needed to feel close to you again, but you'll be gone soon. I have to distance myself from you or it will hurt even worse," Leia tried to explain. Han just stared down at her._

 _"We can go back home, we can start over," Han said but the words sounded pointless even to him. He wanted it to be that simple, but it just wasn't. They couldn't go back and fix any of it._

 _"Han…"_

 _"I know," He said before she could finish. He knew it was a silly thought, but he wanted so badly to take her home. Wake up with her every day and see her every night. He imagined her leaving this planet and going away with him on the Falcon, but he knew that wouldn't happen. Leia on the other hand imagined him staying here with her on the base, but she also knew that wouldn't happen._

 _"Stay and have breakfast?" Han asked and Leia quickly shook her head no._

 _"Leia…"_

 _"I have to get back Han."_

 _"I don't want you to leave yet."_

 _"I don't want you to leave either. But we both know we have to."_

 _"Leia," Han sighed again, leaning closer to her._

 _"I love you Han," Leia said pushing her words out and hoping he knew and understood how much she meant those words._

 _"I love you too Leia," Han whispered cupping her face and holding her close. Leaning in, Han brought their lips together in a deep and wanting kiss. It wasn't simple, it was pure passion and pain. It showed them how much they loved each other but also how much it hurt to be a part once again. They pulled a part but neither moved to fully pull away from each other._

 _"I'd like to talk to you again…On a regular basis?" She questioned. She knew things had been silent between them for a while, but she really wanted to hear his voice. Even if it was every once in a while._

 _"I'd like that." Han nodded._

 _"I love you," She whispered._

 _"I know."_

 _Leia offered him a small smile, and slowly leaned up to kiss his lips. Han's eyes closed and took in the feel of her lips against his for one last moment, before she pulled away and he watched her turn and walk away. Han stood there watching her move off and into the distance for so long. It wasn't until Chewie's voice echoed down that ramp that Han shook his head and looked away from where Leia had disappeared. Walking back into his ship, Han nodded to his friend and told him that Leia was gone. He wanted to leave the planet before he decided to go after her. Making his way into the cabin, Han looked down to the bed and to where they had been asleep not long ago. He knew the bed would smell like her now, the smell of her hair and the perfume she still used. He couldn't decide if that was a good thing, or a heart breaking one._

* * *

 ** _Thank you for reading! And sticking with this story! More chapters coming very soon, as this story comes to an end!_**


	85. Chapter 85- Here With You

**Long time no see...So sorry for the delay. But I am determined to have the conclusion of this story posted before Last Jedi comes out. I appreciate everyone that has read and continues to read this story! Expect more chapters coming soon! Enjoy...**

 _Chapter Eighty Five_

 _Here With You_

 _Leia stood in the shadows, wanting to mostly hide her face from the passing people. She pulled at her cloak, making sure it stayed tied closer to her chest. The hangar was busy, but that worked in her advantage. Everyone was too busy to focus on her, or what she was doing on Coruscant. She wasn't sure why she had chosen Coruscant. Neutral ground perhaps? It was too late to change it now. Her mind had briefly drifted to home…the home she had created with her family on Corellia. But she couldn't bring herself to go back there, it hurt too much. Even after all this time, the idea of going home without her children broke her. So here she was standing on Coruscant, a planet she had spent so much time on, but felt so cold to her. Perhaps things would warm up. She pulled her cloak closer and looked forward, waiting to see the familiar ship. She took a slow breath, hoping he would arrive soon._

 _"Leia?" She heard from behind her. Turning around, she looked up at Han's face. He offered her a small smile, that felt warm and inviting. It had been so awkward between them the last few times they had seen each other. There was love there, of course there was. There would always be love between them, nothing would change that. But the comfort that was once there was some how gone. It wasn't forced, but it felt different to be around each other. Slowly they were drifting even further apart. But these visits, these brief moment seemed to help it. Looking up at him now, Leia felt like a teenager again, meeting him for the first time, minus the shots fired and garbage chute._

 _"Han, I must have missed the falcon," She said stepping forward, closer to him. Han frowned and looked down._

 _"Nah, I didn't come on the Falcon," He said slowly. Leia offered him a confused look. "I lost her…a few months back," He explained. Leia looked shocked and blinked a few slow times._

 _"Han I'm so sorry, Is there anything I can do? I'm sorry," She repeated. Han just stared at her, he understood her words but part of it made him laugh inside. She was acting like that was the worst thing he had ever lost._ Nah sweetheart there's been worse losses, _his mind whispered._

 _"Yeah thanks," He said with a nod. He wasn't sure if he should move forward and hug her, touch her? He hated this feeling, of not knowing how to act around her. But they were both here, and that had to mean something._

 _"It's good to see you Han," She said her smile coming through. It was a real smile, not one of the fake ones she used for the public, but a real one she saved just for him. Han smiled back, still not sure if he should touch her, hug her, grab hold of her hand? It was the worst feeling in the world, not being able to openly touch your wife anymore. Things had changed so much for them over the years, it almost felt like they were back to being strangers that held secret feelings for each other but couldn't express them. And he hated that!_

 _"It's always good to see you Princess,"_

 _Leia smiled at him, before slowly stepping forward and offering him a hug. Han's arms immediately wrapped around her small form and pulled her close. Leia rested her face against his chest, listening to the sound of his heart beat. Han never wanted to let go of her, she felt too good in his arms, and all he wanted was to hold her forever. Looking up, she met his gaze and he offered her another small smile. He reached down and touched her face softly, a gentle gesture that made Leia's heart flutter._

 _"Happy Anniversary Leia," Han told her softly._

 _"Happy Anniversary Han," She whispered back. "We'd better get going," She suggested, pulling away before grabbing hold of his hand._

 _"Where we headed?" He questioned._

 _"I got us a room," Leia said, and Han only nodded. The joke that he once would have said, held against his lips. He wasn't sure teasing would even help the situation any more. They were such different people these days. So they walked in silence, towards the hotel Leia had chosen. Han hadn't been to Coruscant in so long, to think they used to live here felt crazy. That was a life time ago, and it had all changed. Han had vivid memories of Leia telling him she was pregnant, the way she screamed it and the look of horror that passed over her face. He remembered that day. He remembered that apartment that held so many other memories. But the most painful of all was the memories of how he told her everything would be ok._

 _"_ Look at me…It will be Ok, _" He had promised her. But he had been wrong, maybe she had been right all along. She'd been worried to have children and look where it got them. Of course Ben was still out there somewhere, but Han hardly thought he was still his son. Whatever had happened to him, had changed him forever. Breha had been a bright light, but she was gone now. So here they were, together for a brief time once again, before they would go their separate ways and not speak again for months. Both would be awkward around each other. Careful not to bring up the kids, the resistance or what Han was doing for a living these days. None of it was right._

 _Coming to an elevator, Leia slowly pulled Han inside and they watched as the doors closed. Han glanced over at her, wanting to pull her close but not sure if he should. Leia caught his eyes and stared forward. She wondered if his thoughts were lingering similar to hers. She wanted to move closer to him, she wanted his arms wrapped around her, she wanted to feel that safe and warm feeling that Han's embrace gave her._

 _"You can if you want to…" Leia whispered softly, urging him on. Han only stared at her silently, before parting his lips._

 _"Huh?" Han asked confused. Leia didn't say anything, only moved to his side and rested her head against his arm. Han looked down at the top of her head, understanding now. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her even closer as the elevator continued to move. Warmth and safe, it's exactly what Leia felt now in his arms. "Leia…" Han sighed, feeling her face pressed into his chest._

 _"Hmm," Leia mumbled. The door pinged open and Han gently walked them forward. Leia slowly pulled away from him, keeping his hand close to hers. Leia seemed to be leading the way to their room. Han just followed silently, he was too focused on the feel of her hand in his. Leia slowly stopped at one of the doors and reached her hand out. Palming the door open, it slowly slid open and revealed the room they'd be staying in. Leia quickly let go of Han's hand and moved into the room. She walked over to the window, glancing out at the view around them. Han stood awkwardly at the door, not sure if he should step further into the room. There was that odd feeling again, not feeling comfortable around Leia. The time apart and left it's mark and now they acted like strangers around each other. Leia glanced over her shoulder at him, catching his eye._

 _"You coming in?" She questioned and Han offered a shrug. She thought this night would be at least pleasant or good for them. It was their anniversary, but some how that didn't matter. The feelings between them were still there, but they also hurt so much. Maybe this hadn't been a good idea? Leia questioned to herself, before looking back out at the Coruscant skyline. She could feel Han's eyes on her, once upon a time that made her feel loved and wanted, but now it made her feel nervous and uneasy. She didn't want these feelings, these strained moments between them. It only added to the pain of it all. But yet both of them agreed to meet and to see each other again. Leia wasn't sure what was worse, not seeing him for months and months or seeing him once and then parting ways again. She had insisted she needed and wanted to see him so desperately, but now she only hoped she could get her feelings controlled. "I need a drink…" Leia sighed, walking over to the bar and reaching for the various liquids._

 _Han watched her, a small smirk playing on his lips, as he moved closer. He watched her pour two drinks. He assumed one was for him, but he couldn't be sure. Maybe Leia really needed two drinks instead. She bought one of the glasses up to her lips and slowly sipped it, before turning to her husband and offered him the other glass. He nodded and quickly took a swig of it. The harsh liquid burned his throat a little, but he knew he needed it._

 _"How's Chewie?" Leia questioned._

 _"Good…" Han trailed off._

 _"Good," Leia agreed, before moving towards the sofa in their room. Untying her cloak, she let the dark material fall on the back of the pillows, before taking a seat against the soft material. The dark blue fabric of her dress surrounded her legs. The dress acting as a blanket across her lap. She'd dressed casual for today, nothing too fancy. A simple soft lengthy dress with a tight brown belt at her waist. The dark color had hopefully hid her in the hangar earlier. And the long sleeves comforted her against Han's gaze. She'd never thought she would feel so nervous around her husband, he knew her better then most, but here they were._

 _"Are you going to sit?" She asked him._

 _"Sure…" He said, starting to move to her side, but instead paused and moved across from her to one of the empty chairs. Leia studied his movement, but stayed quiet. She wouldn't make him sit near her, if he didn't want to._

 _"Han," She spoke softly, but her voice came out harsher then she had intended._

 _"What is it?"_

 _"Was this a good idea? You can leave if I make you uncomfortable," she offered him, but Han immediately shook his head._

 _"You don't make me uncomfortable," He said and Leia offered him a look that assured him she knew he was lying. "The situation makes me uncomfortable, not you Leia. I miss seeing you," He answered honestly, and she nodded._

 _"I miss you too," She said, before taking another drink of whatever dark liquid she had poured into her glass. Movement caught her eye, as she watched Han stand from his chair and move to her side on the sofa. She blinked at him, staying silent, as he got comfortable beside her._

 _"You look good," She told him and he chuckled._

 _"Well thanks sweetheart."_

 _"I didn't mean it like that," She said, wondering if a blush was covering her face._

 _"Hmm you look good too Princess," He said softly, reaching up and touching her cheek. His touch lingered on her face, before gently brushing her braids back against her hair. Her eyes fluttered shut, she'd never tire of his touch against her face, or his fingers running through her hair. Her mind went through her memories or archives or all the ways Han would touch her, kiss her, or run his fingers through her hair. Not all of it was sexual, no. Of course she had those memories as well, just how amazing his lips felt against her skin, or how he would hide his face in her long locks during after glow moments. But no, not all of them were about sex. She remembered how he helped her with her hair after both of their children were born. How he helped her brush it out, or put it up. His simple good morning kisses against the top of her head, or even when he would curse at her long locks when he tried to find her in the mass of hair every morning._

 _"You gonna take it down?" He asked her, jumping her back to the present._

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Your braids, are they comfortable?"_

 _"Oh, they'll be fine for a bit." She said with a nod. The braids were tight, but she would make due for now. Han only nodded, tracing her jawline again, as he sipped his drink._

 _"I don't know what to talk about," He admitted. Leia closed her eyes and nodded softly._

 _"I don't want to be this way…not with you," She whispered, scooting closer to him on the couch._

 _"Hard one to fix, sweetheart," He told her, setting his glass down and taking her face in both hands. His hands were so warm against her face, her eyes fluttered shut, as he ran circles on her skin. Leaning in Han pressed his lips to her forehead. Her free hand reached and tugged at his jacket, pulling him closer to her. "It's good to see you," Han honestly told her. She nodded softly, leaning into him as he pressed his back into the pillow behind them. Leia slowly rested her head against his chest, his arms still close to her. Her legs draped up over the side of the sofa, she was practically laying across Han's chest now, but he didn't seem to mind. She sipped her drink slowly, as Han's hands ran up and down her back. They were both quiet, slowly becoming more and more comfortable in each others presence._

 _"Do you want your drink," She asked, nodding to the table in front of them. Han mumbled a soft yes, as Leia reached over and handed it to him. They continued to sit together, sipping their drinks and enjoying the warmth of each others bodies. "How are you Han? Really?" She questioned, her face still pressed against the side of his chest._

 _"I'm surviving," Han said with a shrug._

 _"I wish things were better for you…"_

 _"What do you mean? Things…they don't just get better Leia. Not when everything's different."_

 _"I thought maybe…it wouldn't hurt as bad if you weren't around me as much."_

 _"Don't be stupid Leia," Han bit out, squeezing her closer. "Being away from you doesn't help."_

 _"I wish it did, I just want you to be happy Han."_

 _"I want you to be happy too, Leia! But we both know it's not that easy."_

 _"I know," She said, looking up at him. They stared at each other, before Leia leaned in and kissed his chin._

 _"You should take your hair down," He told her. She arched an eyebrow at him and offered him a small smile._

 _"For me or for you?"_

 _"You'll be more comfortable, and…I like it down," Han said with a smirk. Leia smiled back at him, tracing his lower lip and taking another drink from her glass._

 _"I know you do," She smiled. She knew it well, he'd always loved her hair. Taking it down, running his hands through it, kissing her head against it. She understood Han Solo loved her hair down._

 _"Hey, I don't get to see you enough, I gotta enjoy the time," He said wanting to tease her, but she frowned. Han sighed, moving to sit up. "I'm teasing," He told her._

 _"I know you are. Will you help me?" She asked, turning to sit away from him. Her back was facing him now, as her fingers reached up to pull at the pins in her hair. Han watched for a moment, before his fingers traced over her bare neck and up into her hair. She tried not to shiver as he touched her so soft and delicately. Her hair slowly started to fall down her shoulders and her back. Without stopping himself, Han pushed her hair to the side and kissed the back of her neck. She sighed and bit her lip, not wanting to be so vocal, but a moan threatening to escape her lips._

 _"Leia," He whispered._

 _"Hmmm?"_

 _"Feel better?" He asked, all of her hair pulled from her braids now. She nodded her head gently, leaning back against his chest. His arms held her close, his fingers softly tracing the strikes of silver in her hair along with the dark bits left from her youth._

 _"Yes," She nodded, before standing up and out of his hold. She walked over and poured herself another drink. Han's eyes traced and followed her movement. She nodded to his empty glass. "Do you want another?"_

 _"Trying to get me drunk Princess?"_

 _"Oh of course," Leia sighed. Han smiled softly, staring at her back. Moving back to his side, Leia stayed quiet again. She wasn't sure what they should talk about, or how this anniversary was meant to be spent. She quickly downed her drink, and Han gave her a shocked expression. She didn't usually drink so fast, but then again this situation was much different then Han was used to._

 _"You alright?"_

 _"Is it ever going to be normal between us again?" She said slowly, her eyes closing and teeth catching her lip._

 _"Like how we were?" He asked._

 _"Yes," She said keeping her eyes closed. Gods, she just wanted a normal evening with her husband, for their Anniversary._

 _"I don't know Leia…I wish I had the answers for you." Leia sighed, and moved closer to him. She once again rested her head against his shoulder._

 _"I know this is weird," She admitted._

 _"It's not," He whispered, leaning down and kissing he head._

 _"It is, I just want to spend this time with you."_

 _"I want to spend time with you too, Leia."_

 _Han gently set his glass down, and moved to run his hands up and down the back of her head. Her eyes were closed, as she listened to heartbeat. Han's eyes gazed across the room, staying silent. The room was surprisingly quiet, considering they were in the heart of Coruscant. Han couldn't even hear the speeders passing by their window, or hear other voices around them. The room was just quiet. He could hear Leia's breathing evening out, and he knew that was a sign of slumber for her. Part of him wanted her to stay awake with him, but another part of him wanted to just simply hold her all night long._

 _"I wish you were happy, so often I wish you were happy Han," She suddenly said._

 _"I want you to be happy too Leia."_

 _"I had a dream the other night…You met someone," She started softly._

 _"Don't talk like that Leia," Han almost scolded her._

 _"I just wondered if it was…Maybe it would happen. You know sometimes I dream things…"_

 _"Not that!" Han cut her off. She sat up slowly, her hand moving to cup his cheek. She almost got lost in his gaze, she loved his eyes so much._

 _"Han…"_

 _"I don't want to talk about that, I barely get to see you! Why would I even think about…"_

 _"Han I just…I'm sorry," She sighed._

 _"Gods Leia," Han said running his hands through his hair. He didn't want to think about things like that, especially with Leia sitting beside him. Hell, he didn't want to think about finding someone else when he was alone on his ship. It wasn't something he was interested in, if anything it hurt more to think about moving on…moving on from Leia._

 _"I don't want to fight with you," She assured him._

 _"I don't want to fight with you either," Han agreed, nodding his head. Leia stared at him for a moment, before leaning up and kissing Han's lips. He kissed her back, pulling her closer. She felt so warm, and just where she should be. He never wanted to let her go._

 _"I don't want to think about finding someone else Leia," he sighed against her lips._

 _"I want you to be happy. I think about…you so much Han. What you're doing, if you're alright? And how I just want you to be happy, not be miserable," She explained softly. Han nodded, in understanding. He felt the same way about her._

 _"I'm happy right here with you, right now," He assured her. "I love you Leia," He whispered._

 _"Happy anniversary, I love you," She said softly, kissing him again. They'd have to take this moment together, because tomorrow they would go back to being like strangers._


	86. Chapter 86 - Take Care Of Yourself

**This chapter makes me sad, but you know I have to tie it in to Disney blah blah blah.**

Chapter Eighty Six

 _He hurt, so much. All Han felt was pain, and he couldn't quite remember why. He tried to blink but the room he was in was far too bright. He was very sleepy, but the pain was almost overpowering. Han tried to clear his throat but his shoulder seemed to throb with the action. He let his breathing even out, as he tried to calm the discomfort he was feeling. Slowly Han opened his eyes and looked around him. He was in a med center, so something had happened. The lights above him were so bright, and he could hear his heart beat beeping beside me. His eyes glanced to the side and looked at the monitors. What the hell had happened? He wasn't sure, but he wanted answers. Trying to sit up, his body protested and he sank back down. Han blinked a few times, before his sight focused on Chewie sitting across the room._

 _"You're awake?" Chewie said, standing from his chair and moving to stand beside Han._

 _"What happened?"_

 _"You don't remember?" Chewie asked._

 _"No?" Han coughed._

 _"Got shot," Chewie said with a shrug and Han's eyes went wide._

 _"I what?!"_

 _"Calm down," Chewie said, patting his hand softly. "Medic said your shoulder should heal fine."_

 _Han looked over to his shoulder and sighed. There was a bandage across his skin, no wonder he felt so sore._

 _"What did I do this time?" Han asked._

 _"Wrong place at the wrong time…wrong Catina," Chewie explained._

 _"I'm getting rusty…" Han groaned. He was surprised he didn't hear a fight or a commotion. His mind must have been elsewhere._

 _"You're alive," Chewie told him._

 _"Seems that way," Han groaned again._

 _"I gotta tell ya…" Chewie started and Han offered him an interested look. "I called her…"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Leia, she's here."_

 _"What?" Han asked, looking around the empty room. "Why would you call her!?"_

 _"She's your wife…"_

 _"If you call it that," Han muttered._

 _"She had a right to know you were hurt, she was worried about you. She arrived a few hours ago."_

 _"Where is she?"_

 _"She's getting caf."_

 _"Figures…" Han sighed closing his eyes. Why did this have to happen today? Why did the galaxy hate him so much? He closed his eyes once more, trying to focus on the idea of seeing Leia again. The last time he saw her had been their anniversary, it had been a fine night together but the following months had not been good. Not only did he not see her for months and months, but the times they did speak were not good. The only time they spoke was to fight, and none of it had ended well. It hurt, and he didn't know what to expect seeing her today. Clearly she had cared enough to show up today, but he didn't have the energy to fight with her. And he didn't want to. The constant pattern for them was killing him. In and out of each others lives was so difficult. It felt amazing but hard to see her every time. But then they would go back to the time apart. It was so clear now that their lives were completely separate from each other. He wasn't sure he could keep doing the in and out of her life. He missed her too much, and wanted to go back in time to fix it all. But he couldn't. All they both thought of was their children, and how much things were different now._

 _Hearing the door open, Han looked to his side and watched as his wife walked inside. She had two cups of caf with her, and looked surprised to see Han awake._

 _"Hi," She whispered._

 _"Hey," Han replied._

 _"How long have you been awake?" She questioned._

 _"Just a few minutes," Chewie answered, as he took the extra caf from Leia. "I'll give you guys some time alone," He suggested as he moved to leave the room. Leia quietly sat beside Han's bed, pulling the chair up. Han stared at her for a quiet moment before opening his mouth to speak._

 _"You didn't have to come," He suggested._

 _"I wanted to,' She immediately answered._

 _"We haven't been on good terms."_

 _"Don't say that…It's been fine," She insisted but Han groaned. He tried not to roll his eyes, but she was being ridiculous._

 _"All we've done is fight, every time I talk to you we fight."_

 _"Han…"_

 _"We fight about you and this Resistance, we fight about what I'm doing…We fight about how we never see each other anymore. That's all we do now Leia."_

 _"I know," She whispered, her eyes falling down to her lap. "Just because things are hard for us, doesn't mean I don't still love you…or that I don't worry about you. You got shot! I can go if you want…" She said quietly, before moving to stand up. The harsh sound of the chair scooting across the floor made Han jump, but his eyes never left Leia's face._

 _"I don't want you to leave…I just…This is really hard Leia."_

 _"I know it is…Don't you think I know that!"_

 _"I can't keep pretending things are normal every time we see each other."_

 _"I don't want you to pretend. I was worried about you! You got shot!" She repeated._

 _"Don't," Han sighed. "We do pretend! Every time we see each other, we try and pretend that we're still a normal married couple! and we're not."_

 _"What do you want me to say?"_

 _"I don't know Leia, damn it," He muttered. He was getting upset, and his pain was still irritating him._

 _"I can go…" She said again, stepping further away from him. "I'll make sure the medic checks your pain level," She added, before turning to leave the room._

 _"Leia!" She stopped, but didn't turn to face him. "Come and sit with me," He told her, reaching his arm out. She slowly peered over her shoulder, before stepping forward. She softly took hold of his outreached hand, squeezing it gently. "I don't want you to leave," He whispered._

 _"I don't know what you want me to do? How do I act with you?…Am I your wife or am I someone just checking up on you?"_

 _"I don't know Leia," He shrugged, he didn't have the answers._

 _"Nothing is ever easy with us," She sighed. Leaning over she kissed his forehead. Han wanted to pull her closer but his shoulder throbbed._

 _"You should rest, and not worry about this. I didn't intend to cause you any stress."_

 _Han stared up at her, sighing as his pain hit again. He tried to focus his mind a bit and not let the pain over throw his thoughts. He hadn't meant to use harsh words with her, or make her feel like she should leave. It was just confusing for him. His pain was taking over his mind, and the logical part of his thoughts questioned what he was meant to feel when seeing Leia during another random moment. He missed her! Gods he missed her so much. But it's hard to do the back and fourth with her._

 _"How are you feeling Captain Solo?" The Medic suddenly said as he walked into the room._

 _"Hurt…" Han muttered out, glancing to his shoulder._

 _"I'll give you another dosage," The medic said, moving to Han's IV._

 _"How is he healing?" Leia asked._

 _"He's looking very good Mrs. Solo," The medic answered and Leia visually flinched. The medic slowly added Han's next dosage into his IV. "How does that feel?"_

 _"Good…" Han nodded._

 _"I'll check back with you soon" The medic said softly, nodding to Leia, before leaving them alone once more._

 _"You should sleep," Leia told him softly._

 _"Leia…Gods I didn't mean to be a dick to you."_

 _"You're in pain, you're tired," She said brushing his hair back from his forehead. She only stared at him, she didn't seem to be upset by his words or the idea of being confused by her presence. If anything she understood this situation better then anyone._

 _"It's always good to see you Leia," He said, almost feeling like he could sleep again._

 _"You too."_

 _"Don't go anywhere Leia," Han mumbled, as his eyes flew closed._

 _"I'll be here when you wake up." She promised, as Han's eyes fully closed._

— _-_

* * *

 _His dreams fluttered around, this much he knew. They bounced around to various years, memories and moments of his life. But so much of it focused on Leia, on Ben, on Breha… So when he opened his eyes it all hurt so much all over again. Just a constant cycle of feeling like shit. His pain was a bit better, but something felt off in the room. Fully opening his eyes, he noticed Leia talking to the medic. Their voices were hushed._

 _"Morning Captain Solo," The medic said stepping forward. "I was just filling your wife in. You are stable and should be able to leave tomorrow," He explained._

 _"Good," Han muttered, still a little sore as he tried to sit up._

 _"I'll check in on you later," He said with a nod towards Leia before leaving the room. Leia stayed quiet, at the end of Han's bed. He stared at her, not sure what to say. He didn't have to think about it very long because soon Leia stepped forward and opened her mouth to speak._

 _"Han…I'm going to leave soon," She told him. Han blinked at her. Of course she was, this was how it always went with them. One of them would come and the other would leave. Constant cycle of being away from her._

 _"Alright…"_

 _"I've had time to think, I shouldn't have come Han. You're right, We can't keep doing this."_

 _"Leia…what I said…" Han tried, but she stopped him._

 _"You were right. It's too much for both of us…I shouldn't have come. Chewie said you were fine, I should have just stayed away. You didn't want me to be here."_

 _"Hey! I didn't say that," Han argued._

 _"You were upset to find me here?" She suggested._

 _"I wasn't upset to find you here damn it! I was upset because I knew you would leave at some point Leia!"_

 _"I know…" She sighed._

 _"Leia…" He mumbled, not knowing what to say._

 _Slowly she stood up and leaned over him. She brought her lips to his, kissing him softly and some how painfully._

 _"I love you Han."_

 _"I love you too," He nodded. "What does this mean?" He questioned._

 _"It means we won't see each other for a while. These bits of moments in and out each others lives aren't good for either one of us."_

 _"I hate this," He told her._

 _"So do I," She nodded._

 _"Leia…"_

 _"Don't…I know I'll see you again," She assured him._

 _"We will," He nodded. Han wasn't sure when that would be, but maybe this would be good for them. He hated thinking that, because it all hurt the same._

 _"Take care of yourself Han," She whispered kissing his forehead._

 _"You too," He said grabbing hold of her hand and squeezing. Leia nodded her head and offered him a sad smile. Pulling away, Han watched as she walked out of the room. He didn't want to let her go, but he had to. He felt his eyes brimming with tears but he shook them away, he couldn't think about this shit anymore. Outside in the hallway Leia wiped away her tears and quickly walked down the hallway, determined to focus on anything besides her constant heartbreak._

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter Is Into Force Awakens!**_


	87. Chapter 87- Force Awakens

**Finally made it to TFA...this story is coming to an end...**

Chapter Eighty Seven

 _Force Awakens_

Stepping off her ship, she immediately saw him. Her eyes met his and held his gaze. She froze, not sure if she should move forward or just stay exactly where she was. To say she was shocked to see Han standing in front of her would be an understatement. She almost felt herself physically lean back at the sight of him. There was commotion around them, but she was purely focused on Her husbands face. When had she seen him last? That random medic room, where they had decided to not see each other for a while. And now here they were, standing not far from one another. Her mouth turned upwards in a small smile, she couldn't even help it. It was good to see him, even when she thought to the pain and heartache that came with seeing him, it was still so good to see her husband. He stared at her, she wondered if he was happy to see her as well. She watched as his lips moved almost wanting to speak, or say something to her. Before he got the chance, C3PO moved in front of her view of him.

"Goodness! Han Solo! It is I, C3PO. You probably didn't recognize me with the red arm," 3PO told Han, and Han rolled his eyes at the droid. "Look who it is! Did you see who it is…?" 3PO tried to ask her, but one single look proved and showed him she knew exactly who was standing in front of her. Of course she would recognize her husband, not matter how long they had been a part, of course she knew him.

"Excuse me Princess…General…Sorry," He trailed off, before slowly moving away. "Come along BB8…Yes I must have my proper arm reinstalled." Han and Leia paid no attention to the golden droid or the smoke and commotion around them. Their eyes were on each other, neither moving or saying anything. Han swallowed hard, before opening his mouth.

"You changed your hair," He told her, his arms rested against his hips. He wasn't sure that was what he wanted to say to her, but it would work for now.

"Same jacket," She noted.

"No, new jacket," Han said reaching up to touch the side of his jacket. Their eyes still held each others gaze, but neither moved to step forward. This moment of awkward reunion, in the middle of such chaos was not ideal. Leia's eyes flickered away from Han as she saw dark fur moving towards her. Looking up she was met with Chewie's familiar face, as he moved right past Han and towards her. Leaning over his offered her a hug, and she hugged him back. His arms were tight around her, as the Wookiee offered her a greeting and she smiled back. It was good to see him, it was good to see both of them. Han stayed still not moving or stepping forward, just watching his friend hug his wife. Should he move forward? Did Leia want to hug him? He wasn't sure, he didn't know anymore. These days it was so hard to read her. They were very different people now. But he knew one thing, her smile was just as beautiful as it always had been. And as he watched her smile up at Chewie, his heart swelled and dropped at the same time.

Slowly her eyes moved back to Han, the smile still gentle across her face. He didn't want to darken this moment, he wanted to hug her! He wanted to kiss her! But this wasn't the time or the place. So slowly his face fell. He knew he needed to tell her.

"I saw him…" Han started, and Leia only stared at him in confusion. "Leia, I saw our son," Han finished. "He was here." Leia let those words sink in. She couldn't feel him, Ben…or whoever Ben was these days. She hadn't felt him in years now, he was blocked off to her. And for the most part she tried to stay blocked off to him as well. It made things safer for her, safer for the Resistance. But it didn't mean she didn't miss her son. But hearing Han say it, hearing him say that their son had been here on this planet. Han had seen him, and she didn't know what to do with this information. She was here for a reason, and she needed to do her job. She couldn't let personal entanglements get in the way. Han continued to stare at her, waiting for her to say something or do something.

"General Organa," Han heard someone say to the side of them. And then she went, off towards the young man that was talking to her. She asked him questions and waited for answers. Han watched her carefully, keeping his distance as she did what she did best. Her eyes flickered up to his a few times, catching his eye and then looking back down to the data pad the man held beside her.

"Assess the damage and make sure the wounded is taken care of. I want a full report before we leave," Leia explained, before quickly walking away. Han blinked a few times, before quickly following his wife. He stayed quiet, but followed her every move. She moved around to check the damage, to help the others and soon she came to what used to be Maz's pride and joy. Leia's breath caught as she looked at all the rubble around them. The building was gone, and there was rocks piled everywhere. Leia stared out at it all, all the broken bits and smoke around them.

"Leia?" Han called to her, looking at the back of her.

"What?" She asked him, the first word she had said to him since he had mentioned their son.

"Are you alright?" He questioned. Leia quickly turned around to face him.

"Of course I am. It's…I'll be fine," She said before continuing her walk. Han sighed and followed her. He wasn't sure what to say or do at this point, did he just follow her around all the rubble? Did he mention Rey? …Rey…she had been far too familiar to him. He didn't want to say it out loud, he didn't want to admit it to himself. Who she reminded him of, or if that was even possible.

"Excuse me! Mam?" Leia heard someone say, running up to her side.

"Yes?" She asked, taking in the man's appearance.

"Are you in charge?" He asked, as Han stepped up beside him.

"She is," Han answered for her. Leia's eyes briefly looked between the two of them. Did Han know this kid?

"Friend of yours?" Leia asked her husband.

"Ehh Kinda…Long story…" He offered her.

"My friend, Mam," Finn started, but Han stopped him.

"I'll let her know…" Han said cutting him off. "Go back to the ship…"

"But Rey…" Finn tried but Han stopped him again.

"I'll take care of it…" The last thing Han wanted was for some stranger to tell Leia that Ben had just abducted a young girl he'd randomly found, oh and by the way, she reminds him of their dead daughter. Leia seemed to look back and fourth between the two of them, but she didn't say anything.

"Check the survivors…" Leia quickly called to someone, as she once again stepped away from Han and Finn. Gazing across the open space, her eyes fell to Maz. Stepping forward, Leia leaned lower and looked to her old friend.

"Princess…" She greeted.

"I'm so sorry, Maz," Leia said her voice soft and sincere.

"Not your fault Princess…"

"Surely you didn't want to be dragged into all this," Leia offered and Maz nodded.

"We do not control the galaxy Princess, even when we try. We can't stop everything,"

"Come back with us to the base?" Leia questioned.

"For now, I'm not sure I can stay there long…but I can't stay here.." Maz said looking around at all the destruction."

"Leia?" She heard Han say from behind her. She sighed and stood back up, turning to face her husband.

"Where are you in all of this?" Leia asked him, looking around at the mess.

"Wrong place at the wrong time?" He suggested with a shrug, but Leia knew that wasn't the case. She knew him better then that, even when he tried to lie to her. She only hummed a response, before walking further into the trees, checking with each responder.

"You gonna keep walking away from me?" He asked her, his long legs easily keeping up with her.

"I'm working Han…"

"I know that!"

"What is it then?" She asked.

"I…I don't know Leia…"

"You saw him?" She suddenly asked, turning to face Han.

"Yes…"

"Where?"

"He was leaving…on a shuttle. Had a friend of mine."

"He took someone?"

"A girl, she's…a new friend," Han shrugged.

"She must be important for him to want her?"

"Leia…I don't know…I…we have a map to Luke…" He suddenly burst out, and Leia's eyes grew wide.

"You what?!"

"I can show it to you…"

"Back on the base," Leia immediately said.

"Alright…I can fly you there," He said, pointing off into the distance. Leia's eyes followed his finger, and she squinted just enough to see the Falcon between the trees.

"You have it back?" She asked, whipping her head back to look at him. He'd lost his ship, the Falcon had been lost to him. How did he have it back now?

"Ah, yeah…long story.." He offered again, but Leia didn't ask for details. "I'll give you a lift?" He offered.

"No, it's best if I use my own ship…" She answered slowly and deliberately. Her mind was uneasy and conflicted. Part of her wanting to see his old ship and the other part of her not knowing if she could handle the emotion that came with that ship just yet. "…here," She said, offering him a small chip. "The coordinates to the base," She explained. Han took the small device and only nodded. "I need to finish up," She said walking past him and away from the trees. Han stood in the same spot for a moment, trying to catch his breath. He hadn't expected any of this today. None of it, but most of all he hadn't expected to see Leia.

"Solo?" Finn asked as he stepped forward. "Do you know her?" He asked and Han laughed.

"I did a long time ago…" Han sighed. "Come on, we gotta get to their base," Han said, pointing to the Falcon.

"But Rey?"

"We'll get to that…" Han assured him, for now he just needed to get to whatever planet Leia was headed to.

—-

* * *

D'Qar looked simple enough, probably perfect for the base Leia had set up. Landing the Falcon, Han waited for a moment before leaving the ship. He wasn't sure where Leia was, but he was pretty sure he could find her in the command center, wherever that was. It was busy all around him, people and droids around the various ships. Han weaved in and out of the crowds, trying to figure out were he was going.

"Hey kid!" Han called to one of the random pilots.

"Where's your Command center?"

"Turn on the left, down the stairs…" He explained, nodding in the right direction.

"Thanks…" Han mumbled.

"Hey are you…?" The kid almost asked, but Han cut him off.

"Nope!"

He walked the short distance, and found himself walking down and underground to what looked like the heart of the base. People ran around him, and he saw so many faces, some familiar and some new, so many young faces. It was almost heartbreaking to think they had done so much for the galaxy, only to have the next generation work for the same thing. He heard her voice before he saw her. Giving some sort of orders he assumed. He walked towards her voice, but stayed back a distance. He didn't want to interrupt, and to be honest he felt very out of place here.

"General," Someone said, nodding in Han's direction. Leia turned around and looked at Han. She sighed, almost forgetting that she had given him the coordinates.

"I'll be right back," She told the group, before walking over to where Han stood. "Come this way…" She said, leading him down another hallway, to what looked like a private area. Han followed her, and finally came to an office, Leia shut the door and leaned up against her desk.

"I'm sorry you've gotten messed up in all of this," She said, her voice tight.

"Wouldn't be the first time…" He tried to joke, but Leia flinched and looked away from him. "How are you Leia?"

"I'm alive," She answered simply.

"Leia…"

"You wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yeah…the girl…We gotta get her back," He explained and Leia let out a shaky breath.

"I'm not sure we know where…he…would take her…"

"You probably got a better idea then I do."

"I'll look into it…Who is she?"

"Picked up a couple kids today, scavenger and a..well he used to be a stormtrooper."

"He what?"

"Yeah, left the order I guess."

"Is he here with you?"

"Yeah, out by the Falcon."

"One of my men mentioned him…I'll need to speak with him," She said, turning back to her desk and grabbing a clip board. she looked through a few different forms, and didn't even notice as Han stepped closer to her.

"Leia…" He said, making her jump.

"What is it?"

"You think she'll be alright? The girl."

"I can't answer that Han. Being taken by an opposing force isn't the best feeling," she said softly, speaking from experience. "Why is she so important to you Han?"

"She just is…she a…She reminds me of someone I used to know,"

"Anyone I know?" She asked, stepping over her line of comfort.

"Yes. She reminds me of Breha…" As soon as her name left his lips, Leia's heart crushed. She didn't expect such pain to come from a single word. But no matter how many years had passed, thinking to her children hurt her to no end.

"Oh," Leia said swallowing hard. "I'll do what I can but I do need to talk to your stormtrooper."

"He ain't my trooper…Finn, his name is Finn."

"I'll need to talk to Finn," She corrected, as she tried to keep her emotions at bay. She hated the flood of feeling she got when Han mentioned their daughters name. "Dameron will be able to help with Finn…" She said, making the note more for herself then for her husband.

"Leia?"

'What is it Han?"

"You had said…back then?" He started, but stopped.

What did I say? When?" She asked needing clarification.

"You didn't think she was really gone…" He trailed off, he knew this was a sensitive subject. And he also remembered how he had treated those feelings Leia had. Of course he hadn't believed her, there was no way their daughter was alive and out their somewhere, but after seeing Rey. There was something about her, something familiar and so close to his heart. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened to their daughter. Was it even possible that Ben hadn't killed his sister? If that was the case where the hell had she been all these years. Han watched as Leia visibly flinched at his words.

"Breha…you thought she was alive!"

"Don't…" She warned.

"Leia, there's something different about this girl."

"You thought I was crazy!" She reminded him.

"I know that!"

"Breha is gone, Han. Let's not have this old fight."

"I'm not fighting with you Princess!"

"This!" She said motioning between them "Talking about them, talking about …Breha…and..Ben…This will start a fight between us Han. It always has…"

"Leia, I just needed to…"

"Han Please," She almost begged.

"I'm not trying to make this hard," He said stepping to her. He wanted to reach up and touch her face, cup her cheek or kiss her forehead. But something held him back, maybe it wasn't his place anymore.

"Han I can't."

"I know this is crazy and you don't want to talk about this with me, but it's something I felt with her."

"You a Jedi now?" She asked and Han huffed.

"Maybe you need to see her for yourself? You're the force sensitive one…" Han suggested and Leia sighed again.

"I need to focus on the task at hand…"

"I understand Leia, but…I gotta help her some how…I have to help Rey, and I'm pretty sure Finn isn't going to let up on the topic."

"I said I'll see what I can do," She assured him, needing to get back out to the command center. Han closer forward, and reached out for her hand. He slid his finger over her wedding ring, surprised she still wore it.

"Leia…"

"I can't right now Han," She said pulling her hand away. "I need to see the map," She added, before leaving the office and Han behind.

* * *

 **Just a few chapters left and this story is complete, its been a long ride =)  
**


	88. Chapter 88- The Base

**Another TFA Chapter!**

Chapter Eighty Eight

The Base

"General Organa," Poe called to her. "I'm sorry to interrupt, this is Finn. He needs to talk to you," Poe explained. Leia looked up to the man before her, the same man she had met in the destruction of Maz's castle. He looked in such distress, worry covered his face.

"And I need to talk to him…That was incredible brave what you did, renouncing the first order, Saving this man's life," Leia told him.

"Thank you Mam, but a friend of mine was taken prisoner," Finn quickly said.

"Han told me about the girl, I'm sorry…" She said, for more reasons then one.

"Finn's familiar with the weapon that destroyed the Hosnian System. He worked on the base…"

"We're desperate for anything you can tell us!" Leia quickly said.

"That's where my friend was taken, I've gotta get their fast."

"And I will do everything I can to help, but first you need to tell us all you know!"

"Princess," Leia heard 3PO say from beside her. "I have the map," He told her. She swallowed hard, she needed to know what Finn knew but she also needed to see the map to her brother. _Luke_ , her mind thought sadly. Looking up to the young men before her she quickly nodded her head.

"Poe could you set Finn up in the conference area?" Leia questioned and Poe quickly nodded his head, Leading Finn in the right direction. Turning to the droid Leia nodded for C3PO to continue. Leia watched as 3PO reached towards BB8, and soon a shiny blue screen lit before her eyes. She felt Han move beside her, but she didn't turn to face him. Why was it so hard to be around him now? Like this, here on the resistance base? _He doesn't want to be here_ , Leia's mind reminded her. _This isn't the life he wanted, or needed from her._ So she tried to refocus her mind on only Luke, not her husband beside her, or that fact that he thought their long lost daughter had showed up in some random scavenger girl, or even that her son had taken said girl. Her mind was moving a million miles a minute, and she had to refocus, this is what she did.

"General I regret to inform you, but this map recovered from BB8 is only partially complete! And even worse, It matches no charted system on record. We simply do not have enough information to locate Master Luke."

And just like that her world fell all over again, this day just kept on pushing her. Right now she felt too exhausted to push back. Her eyes looked over the flickering blue image, but she couldn't make sense of it. 3PO was right, it was only a piece to what was probably a very large map. _Luke doesn't want to be found_ , her thoughts whispered to her. She didn't even need a connection to her brother to know that, he had left for a reason.

"I can't believe I was so foolish to think I could find Luke and bring him home," She let the words slip out of her mouth, without remembering her company. Han shifted beside her and almost reached out for her, but stopped his movement.

"Leia…" He sighed, offering her a sad look.

"Don't do that!" She quickly said moving to walk passed him, and away from the map.

"Do what?" He questioned.

"Anything!" She said in passing, trying to grow the distance between them. Han sighed, and looked up to 3PO.

"Princesses," The droid shrugged. Han quickly twisted his body and moved to follow Leia. He had no idea where she was going, but he was going to follow her. He couldn't keep this up, not being here and so close to her. He couldn't act like they hadn't spent an entire life together. He couldn't act like they weren't married, or didn't have children, he couldn't pretend he didn't love her.

"I'm trying to be helpful!" Han called after her, as she made her way down a few steps.

"When did that ever help! and don't say the Deathstar!" She bit back, and Han groaned. She made her way, into a secluded area, filled with boxes and ship parts. Han glanced at the various supplies, wondering what she was doing over here. But quickly realized she was just trying to get away from it all, away from him. He could read her face, even as she tried to hold back her emotions. He could see it in her eyes, and he wanted to do something! To fix something for her, but he didn't know what that was. They'd tried, over the years they had tried so hard but it was all too much. And this day had only added to it.

"Leia?" He questioned, but she stayed focused. Her hands sorting through supplies, her eyes looking down at the table in front of her. "Hey?" he questioned again, reaching out and touching her shoulder, but she shrugged him away.

"You can go now, Han. Nothing is keeping you here," She quickly said, and Han swallowed hard. He wanted to protest that comment! _You're here!_ He wanted to scream at her, but that hadn't been the case in years. As much as it hurt him to admit, they hadn't been them in a long time.

"Listen to me will ya?" Han said, making Leia abandon what she was sorting and turn towards him. "I know every time you…every time you look at me…you're reminded of him," Han said, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"You think I want to forget him? I want him back!"

"There's noting more we could have done…too much Vader in him…"

"That's why I wanted him to train with Luke…I just should have never sent him away, That's when I lost him, when I lost you both," Leia admitted.

"We both had to deal with it, in our own way…" Han sighed. "I went back to the only thing I was ever any good at."

"We both did," She said, glancing around at the base they were on.

"We lost our son…forever…" Han said, not sure if he should mention Breha again, she'd had such a strong reaction when he'd said their daughters name in her office.

'No!" Leia suddenly said. "It was Snoke, he seduced our son to the dark side. But we can still save him!" She insisted. It had been years now, but Leia still held on to the last time she had felt her son's presence. He was so conflicted, and he was hurting. His choice to turn to the dark side was hurting him! "Me…You…"

"If Luke couldn't reach him, how could I?" Han questioned, not sure what Leia was getting at.

"Luke is a Jedi," Leia said simply. "You're his father…There's still light in him I know it," She hoped he believed her. She wanted to believe it so bad, she'd felt it in her son and she knew it had been years now, but she had to believe there was still good in him. She stared at her husband, waiting for him to say something.

"General, the reconnaissance report on the enemy base has come in," A voice suddenly said to the side of them. Interrupted, yet again. Leia offered Han and apologetic look, before slowly walking away. Han stood in the same spot, questioning her words. Ben, was there any good left in him. He'd thought for so long that he was too much like Vader. But was there something else they could do? Could they get their son back…then his mind drifted to Rey. Why had Ben took her, did he know something they didn't?

—-

* * *

Somewhere stars away from the resistance base, Rey slowly came back to the room. Her mind started to awaken, and her thoughts began to clear. She wasn't sure what had happened at first, still in the haze of just waking up. Slowly flashes came back to her. Today's events, the people she had met, the things she had seen. As her mind came back online, she suddenly heard a slam and her head jolted forward. She felt so cold. Wherever she was, didn't fee like the heat from the Jakku sun. Blinking, she quickly realized that she couldn't move, no, something was locking her in place. Her body felt rigid,as the restraints held her tight. The cool metal pressed against her skin. Looking forward she saw the mask.

"Where am I?" She questioned, her voice quivering softly.

"You're my guest," His almost robotic voice answered.

"Where are the others?" She quickly asked, worry in her voice. What had happened to her friends? Finn? BB8? Han…Han, she'd tried to force away the familiarity she felt when she saw him, but she couldn't. She let her mind remind her that everyone had heard of Han Solo! She was no different, there was no different relationship between them. So why when she met the famous Han Solo today, did she feel like it wasn't the first time?

"You mean the murderers, traitors and thieves you call friends?…You'll be revealed to hear I have no idea."

Rey only stared forward at the mask in front of her. She was feeling too much, experiencing too much right now.

"You still want to kill me," He stated, it wasn't a question, he could feel that from her.

"That happens when you're being hunted by a creature in a mask," she bit out. He stayed silent, but slowly lifted his hands up and released his helmet. The metal snaps opened and quickly his face was revealed. His dark hair and defined features is not what Rey had been expecting. She stared up at him, and he stared back to her. _Why does he look so familiar?_ Her mind questioned, but she didn't have the answers. His dark brown eyes reminded her of something, a distant memory perhaps? _But now it's time for you to forget_ … The memory whispered to her. The voice so familiar that she could almost feel herself being pulled to the correct memory. But something blocked her. He moved towards her, slamming his helmet down. The echoed noise made her jump within the small space.

"Tell me about the droid…"

"He's a BB unit, with a selenium drive and a thermal hyperscan vindicator," Rey quickly rambled.

"He's carrying a section of a navigational chart…" He cut her off. "We have the rest, recovered from the archives of the Empire, but we need the last piece. And some how you convinced the droid to show it to you…You…A scavenger," His words were dark, but she felt more emotion behind them then she had expected. His eyes, they were struggling but she didn't know why. Rey didn't understand or know why he would be struggling. She felt the feat rise up within in, and she tried to push it back down, but it was hard. All of this was too hard, she hadn't expected this when she woke up…but here she was. Staring up into his eyes, he continued.

"You know I can take whatever I want…" He said, before lifting his hand up and reaching near her temple. Rey couldn't help but flench at the thought of his touch, or the serge she felt in her mind. He was there, or at least he was trying to be there, with her thoughts. She forced it back, she tried and tried to keep her wall up and around her mind. It was a dull pain that was growing now, as she tried to focus and pay no attention to whatever he was trying to do to her thoughts, or the words he was speaking.

"You're so lonely…so afraid to leave…at night, desperate to sleep. You imagine an ocean, I see it. I see the island…" He trailed off. She swallowed hard, pushing back against his intrusion into her mind, but she felt so tired now. "And Han Solo…" She flinched again at Han's name. Rey felt her heart stutter and she still didn't understand why. Why was she connected to Han Solo? Why did this all seem too real for her, better question why did it feel like she was connected to all of this?

"…You feel like he's the father you never had…" He spat out, and Rey felt it there. She felt something different. _The Father, Han Solo, a Father? Her Father? No!_ Not possible. "He would have disappointed you," Kylo Ren insisted, just as Rey snapped.

"Get out of my head!"

"I know you've seen the map. It's in there. And now you'll give it to me!" He had such confidence in his words, and soon Rey felt a pull. Like nothing she had ever felt before, something pulling from inside her brain. Was he doing this to her? She didn't understand, but all she could do was try and fight back. It hurt, the pain the was inflicted hurt her. But the connection he made caused more flashes to appear in her mind. _"I'll always care about you Breha…?But now it's time for you to forget…"_ His voice suddenly said to her, but not now! No, from the past? How was the possible, she didn't know him?! _Breha_ , why did that name sound so familiar. _"Ben!"_ She heard a little girl say in her thoughts. _"Keep your eyes closed Breha..Bre…Rey. Keep your eyes closed little Rey…"_ The echoed voices said in her memory.

"I'm not giving You anything!" She told him.

"We'll see," He said stepping up his power and pulling further at her mind. Rey sat forward, somehow drawn forward, but her mind stayed strong. She wouldn't allow this to happen. The back and fourth between them was obvious and strong. He thought he was strong enough for her, but slowly he was losing confidence. And as Rey focused her mind fully, she found a power she didn't realize she had until right in this moment. There eyes stared into each others, but fighting and battling in silence. Her eyes focused in and he felt it push back, whatever he was trying to do it wasn't working. She was pushpin back against him now, into his own brain. He couldn't read her now, Kylo Ren was too focused on trying to protect and block his own thoughts, but he was too late.

"You! You're afraid…" She suddenly spoke. "That you'll never be as strong as Darth Vader!" She bit out, and suddenly he snapped. The connection broke, and they both only stared at each other in silence. She was much stronger then he had imagined, so strong that she …she couldn't be?…Staring at this scavenger before him, this scavenger that was so strong with the force…Kylo Ren's mind drifted back to years ago, when he had felt like a different person, and when he'd left at little girl on a desert planet…when he'd left his sister. Staring down at the scavenger, and thinking to Breha, he didn't know what t feel anymore.

—-

* * *

Han stared up at the blurry blue images, taking in the size of StarKiller base. There was so many people surrounding them now, only a few people voicing their opinions, as Finn explained what he knew of the base. Flickering his eyes over to his wife, he watched as she took in all the information. Her gaze was set on the images in front of them. Swallowing, Han looked back towards the holos. Mumbles were all around them, an all too familiar feeling. How could it be so many years now, but some how Han felt like they were still young, and talking strategy on some Rebel base.

"Mam…" He heard someone say, and quickly his eyes were back on Leia's face.

"The First order are charging their weapon again now. Our system is the next target…" Leia trailed off, her eyes finding Han's now. Comotion surrounded them, but Han just held her gaze. She looked defeated in that moment, all her hard work coming crashing down once more. He hated when she looked at him like that.

"oh my…Without the Republic Fleet we're doomed," 3PO said.

"Ok, how do we blow it up?" Han questioned. "There's always a way to do that."

"Han's right," Leia added, to Han's surprise.

"In order for that amount of power to be contained, that base has to have some sort of thermal oscillator."

"There is one," Finn said stepping up and pointing towards the holos. Han watched his movement, already starting to calculate ideas in his mind.

"If we can destroy that oscillator, it may destabilize the core and cripple the weapon."

"Maybe the planet!"

"We'll go in there, we'll hit that oscillator with everything we've got," Poe Dameron added. Han glanced over to him. _Damn_ , he remembered Dameron as a kid, and now here he was helping the resistance. History constantly repeated itself.

"They have defensive shields that our ships cannot penetrate," Ackbar added.

"We disable the shields," Han suggested out loud. Leia looked over to him, watching as he turned to stare a Finn. "Kid you worked there, what do you got?" Han asked him. Leia knew where this was going, and she didn't like it, but hardly thought she would be able to change Han's mind now. _Once his mind is made up there's no going back,_ she thought to herself.

"I can do it."

"I like this guy…" Han smirked.

"I can disable the shields, but I have to be there, on the planet."

"We'll get you there," Han said with a shrug and a look to Chewie. Leia immediately spoke, looking directly at her husband.

"Han how?" She asked him, and his small smirk worried her.

"If I told you you wouldn't like it…" Han told her honestly. She offered him a disapproving look, but didn't know what else to say. His mind was made up, she knew that much already.

"We disable the shields. We take out their oscillator, and blow up their big gun…" Poe said, repeating the plan aloud. Chewie let out a roar and everyone quickly nodded. "Alright Let's go!"

Everyone swiftly moved away from the table and to their correct stations. Some to navigate, others to prep their ships. Everyone had a purpose, and right now they were on a time crunch. Han moved to head back to the Falcon, when a small hand grabbed his arm and started dragging him down the hallway. She'd always been tiny, but she sure had quite a grip. He recognized the path down to her office and was surprised when she pushed him inside and slammed the door.

"Han!" She said, but he cut her off.

"Don't! It'll be fine," He insisted.

"Han! You don't have to do this," She reminded him. Han stepped closer, looking down into her dark brown eyes. His hands came up to rest on her shoulders, she was tense and the worry showed through on to her face. "This isn't your fight, Han," Leia whispered to him.

"Your fights always been my fight…" He mumbled and she sighed.

"This one isn't!" She insisted.

"Leia," He whispered, but she didn't meet his eyes. Her gaze was on his chest, as he watched her swallow hard.

"You don't need to do this Han. You don't want to be here…I know that. I've known that," She told him.

"Leia, don't."

"Our whole lives together…your connection to me…I don't want you to do something you don't want."

"I'm not…This was my plan," He reminded her, rubbing his fingers along her jawline and making her look up at him. "I like having a connection to you sweetheart."

"Han…"

"Shhh," He told her, leaning in and kissing her forehead. "I need to get the Falcon ready," He reminded her.

"I can get you a newer ship," She suggested and Han looked down at her offended.

"Nah, old girl will do just fine, Princess."

"Han," She said, moving closer to him and wrapping her arms around him. Han looked down to her and slowly leaned forward, he didn't have to move much more, before Leia was reaching up and pressing her lips to his. He kissed her, the first time in, he didn't know how long. Her lips were still as soft as the first time stuck in a space slug. She hummed against him, taking in the feel of his warm mouth pressed to hers. A million kisses rushed through her mind. The first time they'd kissed, their kiss on their wedding day, kissing him in the bunk on the Falcon, or in their bed on Corellia. Too many flashes to focus on them all, but each gave her a specific feeling, _Love_. She loved him so much. Neither one of them wanted to pull away, but Han knew he had to get to the Falcon.

"I have to go Leia," He whispered against her lips.

"I know," She sighed.

"Come and see me off?" He questioned and she quickly nodded.

"Yes, always."

"Maybe…" He said softly, holding her face. "We can finish this later…Celebrate, for old times sake?" He suggested and Leia let out a small laugh.

"You're so sure we'll be celebrating?" She questioned, her nerves coming back about the whole plan.

"Yes, It's a good plan sweetheart," He reminded her, before slowly stepping back. He knew he had to let her go, or he'd stay here forever. "I'll see you out there," Han quickly said before leaving the room. Leia took a slow breath, filling her lungs with air. Kissing him still took her breath away, even after all these years.

—-

* * *

She watched him from afar a first, before slowly stepping forward. She listened to all the pilots talk, chatter and plan their moves for the day. The base was filled with so many emotions, she was having trouble focusing on just her own. Han's voice filled her ears, but she was lost in her own thoughts. Her own memories or her husband.

"You know, no matter how much we fought, I've always hated watching you leave," Leia admitted as she stepped forward and closer to the Falcon. Han slowly turned and looked at her, that familiar smirk against his lips.

"That's why I did it," He shrugged. "So you'd miss me," Han said stepping closer to her.

"I did miss you," Leia said with a sad smile and a soft nod.

"Wasn't all bad was it?" Han asked her. It had been hard, their relationships. So many ups and downs, but mixed in there was the best years of his life. His time with Leia alone, their marriage, and their children. All of it together were the times he looked back on, and the times he missed. Everything with Leia, he missed it all. "Some of it was good?" He teased and Leia laughed.

"Pretty good," Leia smiled.

"Some things never change," Han said with a bright grin, as he moved closer to her yet again, needing to feel her body close to his. He didn't care about the people around them.

"True," Leia mumbled. "You still drive me crazy," She teased him right back. And Han smiled, there it was. That spark between them that had always been there and would always be there. The reason he fell in love with her, and the true reason why he still loved her so much today. He had so many things he wanted to say to her. But there wasn't enough time. So many lost years between them. What to say? Now? Was it the right time? Never, never for them. So instead, he simply pulled her close to him once more. Her head rested against his chest as his arms wrapped around her body. He could stand here holding her forever. It was so comfortable holding her, having her in his arms. And Leia felt the same, resting her head against Han's chest some how felt like home to her. The steady sound of his heart beating against her ear, eased her worry immediately.

Leia felt the emotions shoot through her and straight to her heart, she didn't know if this was the time or the place. But the lingering hope she held in the back of her mind and her heart had to be voiced.

"If you see our son…bring him home."

Han held her tight, keeping her from pulling away. He didn't say anything in response. He had no idea if he would see their son, or what that would be like. He hadn't spoken to his son…in too long. For a good many years now, Han had considered his son lost, just like his daughter. But Leia, she felt something, something good in him? Light in him? _Ben_ …was that his name anymore? Whatever it was, Han couldn't understand it and probably never would. But if he saw his son…he wasn't sure what he would do yet.

Hearing the ships starting up all around them, Han kissed the top of Leia's head and slowly pulled back.

"It's time," Leia said and Han nodded in agreement. "When you come back…we'll talk more?" She questioned.

"Yes, we need too Leia…About all of it…you and me…and about Rey," He added and Leia shook her head. Han smiled down at her and slowly leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"You know I love you," Leia suddenly said.

"I do know that," He smirked.

"Good."

"Do you know that I still love you?"

"I had a feeling," She said with a smile. Then she did the hardest thing, she pulled fully away from him and stepped back. She put space between the two of them. He had to leave, and she needed to get back to the command center.

"Be safe Han," She almost begged.

"Always Princess," He said with another small smirk, before turning and walking up the ramp to his ship. Both left knowing exactly how the other one felt.

* * *

 **Ehhhhh the pain of writing sad bits! All I can say is Thanks Disney! But I do enjoy writing in more HL moments to TFA. This story is coming to an end. Two more chapters & an Epilogue. This story has been a crazy journey! Thanks to everyone who's been reading! **


	89. Chapter 89 -Feeling The Pain

**Long time no see! I know! I'll be sharing this little message on all my stories. So sorry for the delay, real life has had my full attention for quite some time. I've had Several family emergencies hospital visits, a funeral, surgeries and more. As my life gets back to normal I will be more focused on updates for all of my stories! Thank you! Follow my tumblr for more updates or things relating to my fanfics! Thank you all!**

Chapter Eight Nine

Feeling The Pain

The galaxy went dark, she couldn't see, she couldn't even feel the chair as she sat down on it, to steady her body. Was she shaking? Some how her brain was telling her to breathe, but she couldn't. Because even though her body was completely numb, she felt it, the second it happened she had felt it all. Was her heart beating? Was she actually breathing. General Leia Organa was pretty sure she was white as a ghost, and as she tried to focus on steadying herself, it only allowed more pain inside her. She was wrong, she had been so horribly wrong. Leia's breathing stopped and her heart stuttered at the same time. _Han_. She'd asked her husband to bring their son home, but now…Han wasn't ever coming home. The pain was too much, she'd felt the pain her son was feeling, and then just like that it burst into a million pieces. _Han…was….dead._ She felt him die. She felt the tremor echo through out the force as her husband died. As her son killed her husband. Ben…killed his father. She'd sent him to bring him home…and just like that another pain shot through her chest. A throbbing pain of guilt and sadness, and grief. Too many emotions for one person to handle, even Leia.

"General Organa?" Lieutenant Connix called to her. "Are you alright?" The young girl asked her.

"I need…a moment," Leia said, before slowly standing from her chair and leaving the room. She walked down the dark hallway and pressed her back up against one of the walls. The same hallway she had brought Han down, the same hallway she had drug him down. She couldn't go into her office just yet, not where Han had kissed her, and held her, and where she thought they had more time. _Han._ She couldn't take a normal breath, the air escaped her body with a shake. She shouldn't know this, no she shouldn't know that her son had just murdered her husband. But the force made her, it made her feel everything, and she didn't know how to handle that. Leia could hear the voices from the command center, and the coms coming in from the xwings, she could hear it all, but she couldn't move. Her vision blurred and one by one her senses stopped.

She hadn't wanted Han to go to Starkiller base for her, but he had insisted on it. But more importantly she hadn't expected things to end this way. Where was the good she had felt in her son? Where was that light that she was so sure he had within him. It was gone, her son was gone. Slamming her hand against the wall, Leia swallowed hard. She shouldn't have asked Han to bring him home, No! Ben was gone. _"Do you know that I still love you?"_ Han's voice echoed in her mind. She whispered his name out of her lips, but that only hurt more. The pain of saying his name, or thinking of him now, and remembering their promise to talk more later. There was no later, he was gone.

Leia's feet stumbled down the hall and finally made it into her office. The door shut and she slid against it, until her body was pressed against the floor. Her eyes stared forward, and her arms wrapped around her chest. She was shaking badly, and understood that she had no control over it. _Han._ The feel of his hands cupping her face, or his lips pressed against her own. His warm body against hers, or the simple comfort of his heart beat against her ear. She'd never feel it again. Closing her eyes Leia saw their entire life pass behind her eyes.

 _"What are you thinking about Princess."_ Han had whispered in her ear.

 _"Thinking about this guy."_

 _"What's he like."_ Han had asked, as he unbuttoned her dress.

 _"Some pilot guy I used to know. Cocky scoundrel type…."_

Shaking her head, Leia's thoughts jumped again.

 _"You drive me crazy Princess!"_ Han had told her honestly, as Leia laughed. _"But I've loved you for a while now, even before we wanted to admit it. You were beautiful the first day I saw you even if you were covered in trash. You were sexy as hell yelling at me every chance you got on Hoth. You're still beautiful and sexy and I would like for you to officially be mine. Not because of the Republic or because her royal Princess needs a husband but because we love each other. Because I want to see if you'll accept this scoundrel into your life forever… Leia Organa will you marry me?"_

Clutching at her chest, Leia tried to breathe but the stinging pain she felt inside her chest was overwhelming, it was too much. Her body was shaking, and her sight was blurring. Was she crying? Her cheeks felt wet, but she couldn't even tell if that was real. All she knew was she had no control over her body at the moment. The pain controlled her, the devastation controlled her. The strength she seemed to always have was vanishing, and the strong General that everyone knew was fading away. _Han_ …he was gone. Not like the other times she had lost him over the years, no nothing like that. She would never see him again. Her husband was really gone, and their son had killed him. Just gone….

-—

* * *

The rest of it was a blur, she could hear the commotion from the command center but she was lost to it all. She heard some sort of report, a success even. Starkiller base was destroyed? Perhaps. Well they were alive so she assumed something had gone right. But her mind was still lost. Whatever connection she was holding on to was killing her, tearing at her insides.

"General…" Leia heard, but she didn't turn her head, she only stared forward at the dark wall. "General Organa," Lieutenant Connix whispered to her, nudging Leia's shoulder.

"What is it?" Leia asked, some how finding her voice.

"They're arriving," The young girl explained. "The mission was a success." Leia flinched at her words, of course she didn't know any better. She didn't know what Leia had just lost, or the pain that was rippling through her.

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Leia said with a quick nod of her head, wanting nothing more then to be left alone. Everyone was running out of the command center, and suddenly the rooms were almost silent. The only sound was the slight beeps and hums from the censors and machines around her. Glancing around the space, Leia let a full breath fill her lungs.

Han had just been here, with her. He'd been staring at her, standing beside her, talking to her, looking at her. How could he be gone so quick? So fast? She pushed him to this, and the guilt was overwhelming her. So many losses, it was a constant pattern in her life. Swallowing hard, her mind screamed at her. " _Shouldn't you be used to this pain by now?! This loss!"_ Maybe she should be used to it, by now. But every situation, every loss felt like a new hole in her heart, a hole that never quite healed.

" _You know I love you,"_ She had asked him.

 _"I do know that,"_ Han had replied, his voice forever etched in her memory.

 _"Good."_

 _"Do you know that I still love you?"_

Hearing his voice again in her thoughts, a sob some how escaped her chest. A burning feeling, that made her grab the nearby table to steady herself. Pain, it was all too much suffering, too much loss.

"Han…" She whispered out, wanting so much to hear his reply, but he was gone. Closing her eyes, Leia tried to get control of her body, of her shaking, the air that had been sucked from her lungs. But she only had so much strength, before it was too much to handle.

As her mind tried to clear, and her thoughts tried to heal the devastating pain she was feeling, Leia felt something different, something new. Somewhere off in the distance something hummed to her. She wasn't sure what it was, but it was some how familiar. A bright humming, that vibrated through her thoughts and down her nerves. Opening her eyes, she looked up the stairway and slowly she made herself step forward. She quickly walked the distance and found herself surrounded by people, the whole resistance surrounding her. As people cheered and hugged the pilots returning back to the base. Others stayed quiet and simply held their loved ones. Everyone was celebrating, that much she knew. She understood the celebration, it had in fact been a victory. Stepping through the mass of people, Leia followed the humming. The bright feeling that she was some how drawn to. She moved around and passed people, and tried to stay focused on whatever light she was being pulled towards.

Ever so slowly the crowd parted and Leia saw her. A girl…Her dark hair was pulled back away from her face, little wisps falling around her delicate face. Her dark eyes stared forward and met Leia's gaze. Their stare felt powerful some how, and neither understood why. It wasn't simple strangers staring at each other, it was deeper and held more meaning. Leia continued to move forward, understanding that the bright humming light she was feeling was this girl. And she couldn't help but wonder if this was the girl that Han had spoke of. The girl that had reminded him so much of… _Breha_ …their daughter. Whoever she was, she had been special enough for Han to notice something about her.

 _"Breha…you thought she was alive!"_

 _"Don't…"_

 _"Leia, there's something different about this girl."_ Han's voice had pleaded with her. And now here she was, face to face with this girl. Her eyes looked devastated, as if she had been crying. Briefly reaching out to the girl, Leia was hit with another wave of emotions. She'd been there, this girl had watched Ben…Kylo Ren murder Han. Was it similar pain that connected them? Leia wasn't sure, but somehow they both continued to move forward towards each other. Gazing into each others eyes. Was it a familiar feeling? A familiar connection? Neither understood or had the answer. So as they moved even closer, Leia quickly pulled the girl into a hug. They'd both some how felt Han's death, and that was connection enough. Even though Leia knew it was something deeper then that, something that ran through their blood.

Everyone else around them was forgotten, as Rey relaxed into this woman's hold. She felt so warm and safe, she hadn't felt this safe in what felt like her entire life. Rey didn't even know her name, but staring into her eyes she'd been drawn to her and needed to touch her. The woman's arms wrapped around her tighter, never wanting their hug to end. Rey wasn't sure why or how, but somehow she saw flashes of images and thoughts. They were blurry, but they held such meaning and emotion. A young girl, being held by her mother, perhaps? She wasn't sure. The mother running her fingers through the child's hair and braiding it along the back of her head, all while whispering how special she was to her. Rey didn't understand the flashes or understand their meaning, but they felt nice. She couldn't remember seeing anything like this before. Perhaps it was connected to this woman before her, the woman she was holding.

Leia pulled back first, looking back up to the girl. Her hands ghosted over the young girls face and held her. They stared into each others eyes, neither speaking or saying anything. Just looking at each other.

 _"Leia, there's something different about this girl."_ She heard Han's voice again in her memory.

The moment was quickly cut short as Leia felt another hug coming into her side. Turning away from the girl, Leia looked up and found Chewie at her side. He pulled her close and hugged her tight. Leia let her face rest into his chest, and she begged her body to not break down. She prayed she wouldn't start sobbing in front of all these people, she hoped she could some how contain the pain that was already spilling over.

"Chewie," She mumbled.

"I'm so sorry…" Chewbacca roared back, the pain in his own voice killing Leia further.

"Wasn't your fault…" Leia tried to insist, but the Wookiee wouldn't listen.

"Should have saved him…shouldn't have let him go…"

"Chewie…I shouldn't have…"

"Stop! Not your fault either Princess!" He demanded.

The girl stood back, watching the exchange between the woman and Wookiee. Ever so slowly, Leia looked back to her, still standing in Chewie's arms.

"Princess…this is Rey…" Chewie introduced.

"Princess?" Rey asked softly, her voice coming off so quiet that Leia barely heard her.

"It's an old title," Leia answered, wanting to hear her voice again. "You're a friend of Finn's?…Of Han's?" Leia questioned, and Rey quickly nodded.

"I am…I was…" She said, swallowing hard.

"Han told me about you," Leia explained to her softly, and Rey's eyes closed.

"Rey…this is Han's wife," Chewbacca added, and her eyes shot back open.

"I'm…I'm so sorry…" She whispered out and Leia nodded. Reaching out she took hold of Rey's hand, wanting to touch her again. Needing some more of a connection. Images of Breha flashed through Leia's mind, but they were blurry and confused. Leia tried to focus her mind a bit, but went deeper. She saw snow and lightsabers clashing against each other. Red and Blue slamming against each other and heating the snow, and then she saw Ben's face, and Rey's. For a brief moment Leia focused in on that moment she was seeing through Rey, and it some how reminded her of a vision she had had years and years ago. Quickly pulling back, Leia moved away from Chewie and Rey both.

"Excuse me…" Leia said softly, feeling it all crushing down on her. She needed to be alone, away from the celebration and away from everyone.

She found silence in her office, and she quickly shut the door behind her. She didn't want to speak to anyone right now, she wasn't sure she physically could. Looking down to her hand she noted she was shaking again. Her finger tips ran over her face and she felt the dampness across her skin. The tears were coming down her face now, and she couldn't hold them back any longer. Feeling the cool metal against her finger only made things worse, as she stared down at her wedding ring. She could hear Han's words as he gave it to her, see his face as he slid it on to her finger. Another sob racked through her, and she pushed her back up against the wall. She'd need to be strong again for everyone, but for right now she didn't give a damn about being strong. Leia was feeling every ounce of pain all over again. Each devastating moment that crashed into her life. His arms had just been wrapped around her, if she focused she could feel them still around her small body, the heat of his body warming her and soothing her pain. He was always the one that made her feel better, but now who would help her through losing him. Closing her eyes, her body slid down the wall and rested against the floor, she didn't want to open her eyes for fear of feeling even more heart ache.

—-

* * *

She wasn't sure how long she had hidden away in her office, but some how her legs had lifted her back up and she had moved out of the small room. Now she stood silently at one of the control panels. She wasn't working, she wasn't looking at anything, just simply standing there. More people had moved back to their stations, but the rooms were still some what quiet. The pain was there, and still had a numbing feeling, but there was the slight hum around Leia as well, and she wondered if Rey was somewhere near by.

"General, excuse me…General?" C3PO called to Leia, pulling her out of whatever trance she had been in. Slowly looking up, Leia turned around and faced the droid. She heard the familiar sounds of R2 and looked down to see him as well. "R2-d2 may contain some much needed good news," 3PO added.

"Tell me…" Leia choked out. Following the droids over to the main area, Leia gazed as Rey stepped forward and watched as well. That familiar feeling immediately coming back. There was movement around her, but Leia barely noticed. She was focused on the blue flickering screens and the pieces of the map that slowly moved together.

"Luke…" She heard herself whisper out. Everyone seemed to celebrate once more, as they all stared up at the map to the famous Luke Skywalker. She couldn't help but glance over to where Rey stood. Leia wanted so much to move towards her and speak to her once again, find out what was so special about her, what was this connection she felt, or that Han had felt. But it scared her at the same time, why would she get her hopes up when she had been crushed so many times before.

—-

* * *

Sitting in the far corner Rey watched her from a distance, there was something so familiar about General Leia Organa. She couldn't pull her gaze away from her. It was a celebration around all of them. Celebrating the destruction of Starkiller base, and the map to Luke Skywalker. The Resistance was joyous, but then there were the few silent people. Rey gazed over and looked to Chewbacca, the sadness etched on the Wookiee's face was heartbreaking. The same look was on the General's face. Rey wanted to step forward, tell Leia again how sorry she was, but something held her back. It was an interesting pain, she'd barely known Han, but the pain was harsh and blunt. _Han_ … her mind whispered to her, urging her to step forward and once again speak with Leia. Before Rey could focus on anything else she felt a gentle touch to her shoulder. Looking up she met Leia's dark brown eyes.

"Rey?" She questioned softly.

"Yes? General?"

"Just Leia…" She whispered. "Can I sit?"

"Of course," Rey nodded, her body quickly moving to point to the chair across from her. Leia offered her another warm smile, and sat beside the young girl.

"You've had quite an experience, over the last few days."

"Yes," Rey agreed.

"The Galaxy pulls people in when they least expect it," Leia explained.

"General…Leia, I'm so sorry about what…"

"No need to apologize again."

"Leia…" Rey whispered softly.

"What is it?" Leia asked.

"You seem so familiar to me…"

Leia swallowed hard, the young girl had took the words from her. They were having such familiar feelings.

"Where are you from, Rey?" Leia questioned.

"Jakku…"

"Interesting home, and your family is there?" Leia asked, turning her head softly. She was watching Rey, waiting for reaction or wondering what exactly this young girl was thinking.

"No, well, my family…I haven't seen them in a while," Rey whispered, there was hidden emotion in her voice. Leia observed her, debating exactly what those words meant. Leia knew what it was like to lose family, she understood so well, but for the life of her couldn't understand who would leave this bright little girl on her own.

"Perhaps you'll find them one day?" Leia suggested and Rey smiled.

"I hope to…Do you have other family Leia?" Rey asked.

"I did a while ago…"

"Han?…Ben?" Rey suggested, her voice shaking a bit. She didn't want to upset Leia, she liked her and wanted to spend more time with her. Rey only hoped her question hadn't hurt Leia.

"Han and I had a family once," Leia nodded. "I had children, a husband, a brother…parents long ago…"

"You lost them all?"

"I guess I have now…I'm familiar with what its like to feel alone, Rey," Leia said softly, reaching out and taking hold of her hand. The young girl nodded her head, and closed her eyes. Leia continued to watch her, wanting so bad to reach out and touch her face, to some how pull her closer, but she also knew that might not be appropriate. Their hug outside had felt like something had finally come home to Leia, but that familiar feeling scared her at the same time. Still Han's words played through her head, how Rey seemed so very familiar.

"You look tired. I can find you a space to rest, Rey. You deserve it," Leia said, standing up and pulling Rey along with her.

"I'm sure I could help with something?"

"Not tonight, you need rest," Leia insisted now. Leia's touch was soft and gentle as she led Rey down the hallway and towards the bunks. Rey quietly followed, not wanting to insult the General. The walk was quick, and as they turned into one of the spare rooms, Leia opened her arms our pointing towards the bed and small nightstand.

"Wow…"

"Will this do?" Leia questioned and Rey let out a small laugh.

"It's amazing, I am very tired," Rey told her.

"You should rest Rey…Rey, is that your full name?" Leia questioned. Wanting so much to whisper a longer name, a familiar name.

"I'm not sure," Rey shrugged. "It's what I call myself."

"My daughters name was Breha…" Leia suddenly blurted out.

"Breha," Rey whispered out, a few more flashes moved through her memories. She saw a beach, and blurry faces. A man lifting her up and hugging her, talking about ships and flying. Another blurry face, tucking her into a warm and safe bed. "That's a very pretty name," Rey nodded.

"Thank you…was my mother's name," Leia explained, not sure why she was giving so much of her back story. Rey smiled bright, a warming and caring smile. "You should rest well Rey, I might rest myself."

"Good night General…Good night Leia."

"Rest well, Rey," Leia nodded, quickly moving to step away from the young girl. Her heart was throbbing against her chest and she quickly understood she needed to be by herself. This day had been too much, all of it was too much, and she couldn't get lost in the idea that her long lost daughter was down the hall from her.

—-

* * *

Leia hadn't slept, she had tried, but she simply couldn't shut her mind off. Was she tired? Probably, but she was yet again too numb to focus on anything else. Work was the priority now. She heard people running around her, and forced herself to focus on them instead of the pain that tried to escape her chest. They were on a limited schedule now, the first order knew where they were and it was time to move yet again.

"General?" Leia heard, as she turned to face Rey. The girl smiled at her and slowly offered her a cup of caf. "BB8 said you didn't sleep?" Rey explained.

"Thank you," Leia nodded. "Always too much work to get done," She told her, not quite ready for the emotions that hit her as she looked at Rey again. So familiar, yet so different.

"I didn't sleep much either, too much on my mind."

"Understandable," Leia observed. "You should really try and rest if you can. Perhaps on the Falcon, if in here is too loud," Leia suggested, looking around at everyone moving boxes, packing up equipment and preparing for launches.

"Can I help you with anything?" Rey gestured, looking around at all the people surrounding them.

"Not as of yet."

"Maybe you should rest Leia?"

"I stopped resting years ago," Leia said with a bitter laugh.

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault, I've been living this life long before you were born," Leia noted. Her mind skipping back to memories of her new born daughter in her arms. Her chubby face and soft skin, Han by her side. Blinking, Leia looked back up to Rey and held her gaze.

"Do you have to leave this place so fast?" Rey asked.

"It's needed, before the first order takes more actions."

"Oh, I'm still not quite used to this world," Rey admitted.

"That's a good thing, no one should be used to war."

"You seem to be?"

Leia didn't answer, instead hung her head.

"Will you go find Luke Skywalker?" Rey suddenly asked, and Leia's head shot back up to look at her.

"I…I haven't got that far, I'm afraid."

"You know him?" Rey wondered.

"I do…"

"I assumed," She said with a small nod. "Han told us he knew Luke. When was the last time you saw him?"

"It's been years," Leia swallowed.

"That's along time to be away from a friend?"

"A friend," Leia sighed. "I suppose so, a lot of things happened in our past."

"Ohh.."

"He's…Luke's not just my friend, he's my brother," Leia quickly explained to her, and Rey's eyes widened a bit, before she slowly smiled.

"I think I knew that, somehow I always knew," Rey revealed. She wasn't sure how, but something in her mind told her she knew Luke and Leia were related. Han hadn't told her, but something else told her, something let her know that she should already know this.

"Your force sensitive?" Leia queried, already knowing the answer.

"I don't know…I don't know a lot about myself it seems….Surely you must use the map to find your brother?"

"It's not that simple," Leia sighed.

"Why not? Family should always go back to each other," Rey rushed out, her own emotions clouding her words.

"Sometimes, yes. Other times it's more complicated. I'm not sure Luke wants to see me, but he is needed. I wonder if someone else…perhaps someone else could go to him."

"Your his sister…of course he would want to see you."

"Perhaps…I have responsibilities here, with the resistance. Luke will understand that, but that doesn't mean I want to forget about him. The map should be used to find my brother."

"Who would go in your place?" Rey asked and Leia smiled softly.

"I'm curious if that job would be suited for you. You've proved yourself Rey, I wonder if you would use the map to find Luke, for me?"

"You would trust me with something like that?"

"I would," Leia said not hesitating. She barely knew this girl, but trusted her completely.

"Leia, I'm not sure what to say…How would I…?"

"The Falcon," Leia said slowly.

"What?" Rey asked confused.

"You can take the Falcon and use the map."

"Han's ship…I don't know if I could."

"Han would want you too," Leia quickly said.

"How do you know?"

"He cared for you…I know you didn't know each other long, but he did care for you. I can asked Chewbacca if you would like a second opinion."

"I…I can ask Chewie."

"I believe he's on the Falcon…I need to check in with everyone else. Can I meet you on the ship later on?" Leia asked her.

"Of course!" Rey quickly said, with a bright smile. Leia nodded and slowly turned to walk away. But stopped, and turned back.

"Rey?"

"Yes?"

"Try and get some rest, you've been through a lot these past few days."

"I'll try," She nodded with another bright smile.

—-

* * *

Stepping aboard the ship again was difficult to say the least. The worst part was knowing that Han wouldn't be inside, he wasn't in the cockpit or in the cabin. No, Han was gone. So as Leia continued to step forward and take in the surroundings her heart felt heavier and it was harder to breathe. _Breathe, one, two, three….Breathe, one, two, three…_ She tried to tell herself, but it wasn't working. All the memories on this ship, so much of their life together on this ship. She had imagined him coming back to her, coming home to her after Starkiller base. The idea of coming aboard the ship and hugging him, kissing him. Holding him close and talking about their days, and maybe just maybe getting back to normal. She had thought about all of it when she had seen him off. But that was all gone now, the ship felt so cold and empty now.

"Princess," She heard Chewie say from behind her. Turning to face him, she melted into his arms as he hugged her.

"He's not here," Leia whispered, more to herself then Chewbacca, but he nodded anyway. The Small princess practically disappeared into his fur, as he squeezed her and hid her from the world.

"Is she hear?" Leia asked, slowly pulling back from him.

"She is….Princess, Han believed she was special," Chewie told her and Leia nodded.

"He wasn't wrong."

"How special is she?" He questioned and Leia shrugged.

"I'd like to find out," Leia mumbled, before stepping back and following the hall back to the cabin. She looked in towards the spare bunks and her eyes caught sight or Rey. She was fast asleep. _Good, she needed more rest._ Leaning against the doorframe Leia just watched her. Her breathing was slow and even, and some how helped to calm Leia down. Closing her eyes, Leia opened her mind up. She felt the swarm of emotions hit her, and they hit her hard. She'd been trying to force them down, but opening herself up like this only made it more painful. But this was the only way she knew how. Her thoughts stretched, her mind expanded around her. Her push through out her surroundings took her away from the pain and outside the Falcon. Focusing in on abilities she'd been taught years and years ago. Her mind was leading her, taking her on an unknown path through her own thoughts, feelings and the space around her. But her heart was pushing her a different way, towards Rey. It directed her to past memories, to Breha, and the similarities between them. To the last time she had seen her daughter, held her, spoke to her. Her heart led her closer and closer to Breha. Without much warning something snapped in her mind, and Leia's eyes flew open. Blinking, she wasn't sure what had happened, but something had bounced or hit against her own force abilities. Something was blocking her like a wall, and she wasn't quite sure what it was. Staring back at the girl, Leia slowly opened her mouth.

"Breha…" She whispered out.

—-

* * *

Rey's dreams were blurs, she couldn't see a lot of them. It was mostly feelings, colors and ideas. But still she tried to focus on what she was seeing. A beach was always so present in her thoughts. Not the sand of Jakku, but a different type of sand, one that had water and waves. She felt such happiness in that spot, and she wished she could go there. Wherever that beach was, she wanted to be there. It felt safe and like home. Jakku had never felt like home, but that beach in her minds eye did. So much safety and love within those waves. Her dreams spun and suddenly she was seeing more then colors, she was seeing faces. _Leia._ She was there in her dream, she could see her. She was younger then Rey remembered, she looked different from her appearance on the base. Her smile was bright and she seemed so much more relaxed. Reaching out her hand, Rey noticed her arm was much smaller, she was smaller, younger? Her dreams drifted through emotions and colors, but Leia's face stayed the same, as she took hold of her small hand and kissed the palm.

 _"Hi sweetheart,"_ Leia's voice said, with another brilliant smile.

Rey couldn't speak, all she could do was watch this image play out in front of her.

 _"Let's braid your hair before we go out,"_ Leia suggested, her fingers playing softly over the top of Rey's head.

 _"Where are we going?"_ Rey heard herself ask and Leia smiled.

 _"To the Falcon, we're going on a little trip…"_ Leia explained, leaning over and kissing Rey's forehead.

 _"The Falcon…"_ She whispered.

 _"Yep, we're going to go visit Ben."_

 _"Ben?"_

Colors morphed again, but Leia was still there with her, she was holding her and running her fingers through her hair.

 _"I love you sweetheart,"_ She heard her whisper. Rey couldn't remember feeling such comfort, such love. She wanted to close her eyes and rest in Leia's arms, but her mind insisted she stay focused on this dream. She'd never dreamed like this before, and she needed to understand what it meant.

 _"Leia…"_ Rey whispered and Leia laughed. Out from behind Leia, Rey could see Han come up beside them.

 _"Hey little Princess, are you ready to see Ben?"_

 _"Han…"_

 _"She calls us by our first names now,"_ Leia suggested with a smile, as she leaned up and kissed Han softly. He smiled and ran his hands over Leia's jaw. Rey watched in amazement, they seemed so in love.

 _"What would I call you?"_

 _"Are you feeling alright?"_ Leia asked her, running her fingers along the side of her face.

 _"I don't understand."_

 _"What else is there to understand. We love you sweet girl,"_ Leia told her.

 _"We love you a lot, little Princess,"_ Han added. Rey looked back and fourth between the two of them, so utterly confused. Why did this feel so normal and so right? It felt so perfect but confusing at the same time. Too many emotions swirled around her, it felt like she was breaking through something, something that had been locked away in her mind. Bits that had been stolen from her, and hidden away deep in her thoughts. It was opening and she could feel the push and pull as she tried to break through.

 _"Leia?…"_ Rey's voice was shaking now.

 _"Sweetie, call me mom."_

Rey practically jumped out of the bunk, as her mind woke up and her eyes shot open. They immediately landed on Leia standing in the doorway.

"Rey? Are you alright?" Leia quickly asked her, stepping forward. But Rey extended her hand out and scooted back against the bunk. "Rey?" Leia puzzled.

"Leia…"

"Yes?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm sorry?" Leia was confused now, Rey looked almost terrified.

"I know you…I…I can see it now," Rey's words stumbled out.

"Rey, honey," Leia said, stepping over and sitting beside her on the bed. Rey just stared at her. She remembered her dream, the way Leia touched her so softly and so lovingly. The way Han and Leia both told her they loved her.

"What happened to you daughter?" Rey suddenly asked, and Leia swallowed.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I need to know what happened to Breha…" Saying the name against her lips felt…right. It felt familiar.

"She died."

"You're sure of that?"

"We…I was told she must have died."

"But you didn't think so?"

"I had other ideas," Leia whispered out, her mind thought back to that time, when everyone thought she was crazy. But she had been convinced that she would have known if her daughter had died, she would have felt it! part of her wanting to reach up and brush the stray hairs from Rey's eyes.

"Leia…"

"What is it Rey?"

"Why am I dreaming about you? About you and Han, talking to me…about…being a child?"

Leia's heart stopped, and she stayed quiet. Risking it she took hold of Rey's hand and squeezed her fingers.

"Rey…I've felt something with you. Something I thought I could ignore, I thought it was grief. A need to reach out to something, after losing so much. But it's only grown stronger, every time I see you I feel it…"

"What do you feel?" Rey asked leaning closer.

"Something familiar. It's not just me…Han…" She swallowed hard at his name. "He thought you were different, you reminded him so much of, Breha."

"Your daughter…" Rey whispered.

"My daughter, Breha," Leia tested, her voice dropping quieter and her body leaning forward. She let her hand reach up and cup the side of Rey's face. Staring into her eyes, that gaze so familiar.

"Leia…"

Without much warning, they both closed their eyes. Their hands clasped together, while Leia kept her free hand pressed against the young girls cheek. Something was opening, that crack that Rey's dream had started, more was shining through it. Rey leaned into Leia's touch and focused all of her attention at that crack she felt in her mind. That wall that had been put up was breaking, it was falling apart and they both could feel it.

"Breha…" Leia whispered

"Mom…" Rey responded, and the wall crashed. Just like that her mind was open and she could see it all, remember every single detail of her forgotten life.

Leia braiding her hair and holding her close. Han showing her the Falcon, and helping her father fix his ship. Running after Ben, her brother. Visiting Uncle Luke, or helping her mother in the home office. Playing on that familiar beach, just down the path from their home on Corellia, all of it was coming back, all of it was flashing through her mind and reminding her of just exactly who she was. _Breha Organa Solo._ A voice echoed through Rey's mind. It was Ben's voice, as he leaned close to her.

 _"Keep your eyes closed Breha…Bre…Rey. Keep your eyes closed little Rey,"_ He had told her, as his fingers touched against her temple. " _Someone will come back to you…I don't know when or how, but your family will be back for you Rey,"_ He'd whispered to her, before taking her out to Jakku's surface and leaving her behind.

"Breha…" Leia's voice brought her back to the here and now. Staring forward, not at the General she had just met yesterday, no…staring at her mother.

"Mom…" Rey sobbed out, leaning and into Leia's embrace. Leia's arms wrapped around her daughters shoulders holding her close, no intention of letting her go anytime soon.

"Breha…Gods, Breha," Leia beamed, her voice coming out shaky with emotion. Too many emotions to process, but the happiness was quickly over taking the shock and disbelief. "You're here, you're alive…Gods look at you," Leia praised, fully grasping that her grown daughter was sitting in her arms now.

"Mom…I didn't remember," She cried out, feeling foolish and ashamed. How could she forget, all of those things she had forgotten. It hurt worse to think of her lost memories, after all these years she finally had them back.

"I know baby, it's alright."

"Ben…he made me forget…Ben," She sighed, and then quickly looked up at her mother. Flashes went through her memory, the time she had spent with her brother, did he realize who she was? Had he known she wasn't just some girl, but his long lost sister? The memories took a turn, as realization hit against her body. Looking down from the upper deck…down at her brother, and her father.

"Dad!" Rey suddenly sobbed out. Fully grasping and understanding what she had watched, what she had seen happen. She witnessed her brother murder her father. The tears streaked her face, and Leia quickly held her tight.

"Shhh…" Leia tried to soothe, but it was hard, the tears were streaming her face as well. She cried against Leia's chest, fully understanding. She'd never see her father again, not with her memories.

"Dad…" She managed to whisper out, and Leia held her rocking her gently.

"He knew, I don't know how he knew…Sweetheart he knew it was you," Leia told her, running her hand over the back of her head, anything to comfort her.

"I should have known…I should have fixed it sooner."

"You couldn't have…Only when the time was right…Breha…Rey," Leia quickly corrected, not sure what name she was comfortable with.

"Mom.." She whispered out, feeling such joy from being able to say the word.

"I'm right here."

Silence surrounded them, but it was a comfortable silence. One of calm and love. Lost time, and lost moments, but some how they seemed to be healing together in each others arms.

"Why did Uncle Luke go away?" She suddenly asked.

"Oh…It became to much. It was too much for all of us, losing you, losing everyone," Leia explained. "Losing Aunt Naya, it was too much and he needed to do what was best for him, I guess."

"You haven't seen him since then?" Rey asked, looking up at her mother. Leia shook her head no, as she tried to wipe away her fallen tears. "You have to come with me, to see him."

"At some point, I need to see him. I want to see Luke so much, but I can't leave now…the resistance needs me."

"Then I will go," Rey said quickly sitting fully up and nodding her head. "I can find him and bring him back."

"I just got you back," Leia whispered, cupping her face.

"You suggested I go?" Rey reminded, confused on her sudden change of heart.

"That was before I knew it was true, that was before I knew you were my daughter. I just got you back sweetheart, I don't want to send you out into the stars already."

"But you need Uncle Luke, the resistance does?"

"I suppose."

"I can help you, you don't have to be alone anymore mom…" There was a thought, not being alone anymore. She had thought about being with Han again, having him around and that had filled her heart with such love and happiness. Losing him had tore all of that away, but maybe finding Breha was meant to be. She didn't have to be alone anymore, because her daughter was alive and here with her.

"You're so beautiful," Leia told her, and Rey skin blushed. "You're really here," Leia whispered.

"I'm right here mom," Rey nodded. Pulling her back into a hug, Leia held her tight.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too mom."

They sat like that for what seemed like hours, neither wanting or willing to let go of the other. They felt the happiness of finding each other again, of opening Rey's mind up to what she had lost, or all of the missing moments she had forgotten. But they held each other tighter for their grief. In some way Han had brought them back together, and he hadn't even known it for sure. That man would forever be changing Leia's life, even now after he was gone. Leia's emotions were conflicted now, did she embrace this joy of finding and holding on to her daughter, or did she let the grief consume her from truly losing the love of her life. For now she insisted and forced herself to focus on Breha. Rey was right here in her arms, and for now she would hold on to that, Han wouldn't want anything less. _Han_ , her mind whispered to her. Gods she missed him so much already, if only he could be here now, with their daughter. _I love you,_ her mind echoed out to the galaxy, and some where in the back of her mind she could hear Han's voice whisper, _I know._

 _THE END_

 **This story has been such a ride! This story really inspired me to get back into writing fanfic! And it was my first Star wars Fanfic! So while I hate what Disney did to Han & Leia, I love that I created my version of missing years and was able to give them some good years! Thank you all who have read and taken the time to review this story! It's crazy that its over! **

**I hope you enjoyed Rey & Leia in this chapter, even if it was a bit sad with Han gone =( Epilogue Is completed and will be posted in the coming days! **


	90. Chapter 90- Epilogue

Epilogue

"We could send someone else," Leia suggested yet again, trying to keep her daughter with her for as long as possible.

"It will be better if it's me…"

"You shouldn't tell him who you are, not at first," Leia reminded.

"I know, I'll ease him into the idea…Will he know about dad?" She questioned, not sure if her Uncle would have felt her fathers death. The force was an interesting thing, and Rey didn't fully understand it all.

"I'm not sure…" Leia said looking down to the ground beneath them. The base was hustling to get more work done, before they officially moved. "I need you to be careful, do you understand me? I just got you back and I'm not losing you again!" Leia demanded, hold Rey's hands tight. She nodded and smiled at her mother.

"I'll be alright, I promise."

"Chewie will look after you," Leia noted, knowing how true that was. The Wookiee would make sure Rey was taken care of.

"I'll look after him too, and the Falcon."

"It's in the right hands," Leia reassured softly.

"You think so?"

"Your father would have wanted you to have it, I know that."

"I…I have to go," She mumbled to her mother, trying to not let her emotions get the best of her. While she was determined to do this and find her Uncle, she also didn't want to leave her mother. Not yet, not after all this time.

"You'll be back at my side before you know it."

"You'll look after Finn?" Rey questioned and Leia smiled.

"We will."

Leaning in Rey hugged Leia tightly, her head resting against her mothers shoulder. Leia's arms wrapped around her small form and squeezed.

"I love you," Leia whispered to her.

"I know…I love you too Mom," Rey nodded, pulling back. Walking away, she tried not to look back. This was much harder then she had expected. But her mothers voice pulled her out of those sad thoughts and made her turn to look back at her.

"Rey….May the force be with you," Leia told her with a soft smile, and Rey smiled back, before slowly turning and walking towards her fathers ship.

Leia watched as the ship lifted and jetted out to the stars. Her heart felt warm at the idea of Breha aboard the Falcon, but numbed to the idea that Han wasn't beside her. Stepping back from the crowd, Leia slowly walked away and down to her quarters. The halls were quiet, as everyone was up above working or settling in for their departure. Shutting her door, Leia basked in the silence. In a few short steps she was at her desk, and slowly sat down. Taking a moment to breathe deeply and try and relax. She leaned over and rested her elbow against the desks surface, and closed her eyes. It didn't take her mind long to let go, and slowly she drifted to sleep.

 _Leia was surrounded by white light, and it felt so very pleasant and warm here. Something was so very familiar about this place, almost like she had been here before. She tried to jog her memory and only came up with hints of an idea…Perhaps after Chandrila, after the attack on Chandrila. Had that meant she had briefly been in this place? This warm place with white lights and calming atmosphere. She couldn't be sure, but something once again told her that she wasn't staying here, simply visiting. Hearing her name, her heart stopped, and she slowly turned around. Han…He stood not far from her staring at her with a brilliant smirk against his lips._

 _"Han…" She gasped looking at him, staring at him and deep into his eyes._

 _"Hey Princess," He said, stepping forward and closer to her. Leia closed the distance between them and shoved her body against his, her arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him close. "Miss me?" He teased and Leia swallowed hard._

 _"You have no idea how much," She whispered against his chest. "Han…where are we?" She whispered against him._

 _"I'm not sure, sweetheart. This is your dream…"_

 _"Doesn't feel like a dream."_

 _"I'm not sure it really is," Han mumbled to her, pulling her back just enough to look down into her eyes. He smiled at her, leaning in and kissing her lips softly. His soft lips against hers felt so real and so wanted._

 _"Han…" She sighed against his kiss._

 _"I'm right here Leia."_

 _"I never wanted this to happen. I never wanted this for you," She told him and he nodded._

 _"I know sweetheart, this was my choice…I tried to bring him home."_

 _"It's my fault I should have never asked you to do that," She cried out, a few tears spreading down her face. Han's fingers were quick to wipe them away, and he smiled._

 _"I would have tried even if you hadn't have asked. He's our son…I would have tried…"_

 _"Han…I want you back…so bad," She admitted and Han nodded._

 _"I'm right here Leia, I'm not gonna leave you. I'm right here," He whispered, pressing his palm against her chest._

 _"It's not the same Han…We wasted so much time."_

 _"We had so many good years together Leia, so many good memories. A lot of love, I'm still gonna love you, even from here."_

 _"I love you too."_

 _"You don't have to be alone anymore…"_

 _"Breha…?"_

 _"You found her…"_

 _"Because of you, Han. You were right about her."_

 _"I love when you tell me I'm right," He smiled._

 _"Han, I want to stay with you," She almost insisted and Han frowned._

 _"Not yet sweetheart. You're not ready yet."_

 _"I can…"_

 _"No, you have to go back. Help the resistance, like you always do. Be with Breha and Luke."_

 _"What about you…Gods I want to be with you Han," She practically sobbed._

 _"I promise you I'm right here," He whispered to her, leaning in and kissing her once more. "I love you so much Princess…always will."_

 _"I love you too, Han," She sighed, running her hands up and cupping his face. Leaning up she kissed him once more, pressing her lips to his and savoring the moment and feeling. She could hear a slight knocking coming from somewhere but she wanted to ignore it._

 _"You're waking up sweetheart," He told her, running his thumb against her jaw._

 _"I don't want to."_

 _"You have too. I'm still here Leia, I love you," He whispered to her, as the white light around her faded to black…_

Her eyes opened, and she lifted her head from her desk, how long had she been asleep?

"General Organa?" Another knock came at her door.

"Yes?" She questioned. The door opened and Lieutenant Connix stepped in. "General, we are finalizing everything. We just need your approval," She explained and Leia nodded, standing from her desk.

"Of course, I'll be right out." Lieutenant Connix nodded and left the room, leaving Leia alone. Taking a deep breath, Leia tried to adjust to the real world, and outside of her dream. She could almost feel Han's lips against hers, feel his hand pressed against her heart.

" _I promise you I'm right here…"_ She heard is words echoed around her.

"I love you Han…" She told the empty room, before slowly stepping forward and walking back to the resistance.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading & reviewing this story! **


End file.
